Total Pokemon: All-Stars
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: 54 Total Pokemon all-stars return for this season full of pain, drama, and humiliation! Who will win the 5,000,000 Poke this time? Read and find out! Rated M for crude language and humor and suggestive themes.
1. Heroes vs Villains

**Okay...so my school starts back tomorrow, so I decided just to hurry up and spent three days on this first chap. I really am taking a break, I just felt like I needed to quickly do this before school.**

**000**

**3 years after TPROTI…**

**000**

At the Hall of Legends, Mew was lying in his room in the dark, watching Soap Operas.

"He doesn't deserve you!" a Machoke told a Gurdurr.

"You don't either you pig!" the Gurdurr retaliated, striking the Machoke with her girder.

"That's right girl! He cheated on you three times with his own sister!" Mew shouted, fist pumping as he ate the last cheese puff out of his twenty-ninth bag.

"MEW!" he heard.

"Aw shit..." he cursed as he swiftly moved under his bed.

Celebi and Shaymin entered his room and saw that his TV was on, his bed was messy and stained with cheese stains and he had over twenty bags of the cheese puffs scattered around the floor, as well as crumbs.

"Ugh...he's such a pig..." Celebi groaned as she floated towards his bed and picked up the now empty bag that was there. "He's still in here somewhere...the bag's still warm..."

"MEW!" Shaymin shouted. "Arceus and Giratina want to see you now!"

Hearing that, Mew's eyes widened. "What the hell did I do?"

"There you are!" he heard before being pulled from underneath his bed by Celebi, who held him upside down by one of his feet.

"Ugh...how the hell did you know I was here?" he moaned, wiping his cheesy beard that he had gained.

"Next time...keep your tail fully hidden..." said Celebi, folding her arms as Mew floated up.

Mew groaned, eyeing his tail before lowering it back down. "So what do Arcy and Giry want?"

"We don't know, they just told us to find you and tell you to see them..." said Shaymin.

Mew groaned as Celebi and Shaymin left. "Better get going, you know they hate waiting..." Celebi teased.

"Yeah yeah..." he said as he floated out of his room.

He traveled through the hall, passing the other legends that were still there in their own rooms, until he made it to the center, where the two legends laid.

"Finally..." said Giratina, acknowledging him.

"What the hell took you so long?" asked Arceus, glaring at him.

"I didn't know what they wanted so I just hid..." said Mew, folding his arms.

"You scared of those two?" asked Giratina with a smirk.

"No, if someone yells my name, it has become a habit for me to hide..." he explained.

"Now...what is it?"

"Well, since you haven't been doing much of anything since Victini has been detained..." Arceus started. "We've decided to allow you to have another season of your show."

Mew's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yeah...it'll be interesting to see how you do without Victini for a while..." said Giratina.

"That's...good, but I still need a co-host..." said Mew.

"We know", said Giratina. "Which is why we're giving you...Yveltal!"

Mew paled. "Please no...he's WORSE than Victini!"

"Oh, well then who do you want?" asked Arceus.

"Ugh..." Mew groaned. "Um...Celebi, Jirachi, Kyurem, Darkrai, and Yveltal are out. Keldeo and Genesect have their own show, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are on a hiatus, so they aren't gonna do it, Meloetta's annoying...Cresselia would be awkward because of our 'history', Manaphy would be too worried about everything..."

"Okay, what about Terrakion?" asked Giratina. "He hasn't been on a show..."

"Um...you think it'd be a good idea to take Heatran's man?"

"Oh...right...I remember when he went on you guys' show and he acted..." Giratina shuddered.

"Yeah...so those two are out. Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie are out because they sorta hate me..." Mew said.

"Okay, how about we just give you Palkia and you deal with it..." said Arceus.

"Hmm...he does have the same personality as Victini, but a bit tamer..." said Mew.

"Or do you want Cobalion?"

"Oh no...he'll probably kill somebody..." said Mew. "Palkia it is!"

"Alright, get out of here!" said Giratina as Mew teleported back to his island.

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Mew was floating back on a familiar island. "Welcome to Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!"

"Now that all of the toxic waste has been cleaned and mutants have been captured and detained…"

A scream was heard as a Machop intern ran across the beach screaming with a Ditto covering its head.

"Well, most of them anyway…" Mew continued. "...The producers decided to greenlight another season…"

Since he didn't have anyone else with him at that time, he gulped and laughed sheepishly. "So...we're bringing back fifty-four Total Pokemon all-stars to battle it out for a 5,000,000 Poke prize…"

As he finished that statement, an extremely large tiltrotor flew towards the island before hovering in place.

"From REVENGE of the Island, welcome back Nate!"

Nate looked out of the aircraft before being pushed out by a large hand and landing into the water.

"Nate's victim a.k.a sweetheart...Aylesha!"

"Oh boy…" Aylesha sighed before jumping out after him.

"World renown annoyance...Lowell!"

"That's right! I'm back baby!" Lowell exclaimed before getting kicked out of the aircraft.

"Mafia boss Giovanni…"

"STOP TALKING SO LOUD!" he shouted as he flew out.

"Silent player turned mean villainess...Mai!"

Mai rolled her eyes before flying out behind Giovanni.

"Miss Priss...Lilly!"

"I hate you all!" she screamed as she was thrown out of the plane by Zahku.

"Nobody's favorite villain...Vladimir!"

Vladimir groaned as he floated out of the tiltrotor. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU GUYS?!"

Zahku ground pounded Vladimir into the water as Mew continued.

"Everyone's favorite stalker and stalkee…along with his girlfriend" started Mew. "Otto, Archie, and Sky!"

"Fuck you!" Archie shouted as he flew out, with Otto jumping on his back, dragging him down to the water as Sky growled. She flew down after the two of them.

"One half of the enemies turned lovers...Emilia!"

Emilia jumped out without saying a word.

"And finally...the friendship duo of shy brainiac Scarlett and pie guy Kyle!"

"You ready?" asked Kyle.

"I-I guess…" said Scarlett, who was clinging to his back.

"Woo-hoo!" Kyle cheered before jumping out with Scarlett.

"And...from our ORIGINAL cast…"

"Draco!"

The Hydreigon floated out with a menacing grin. "Time for payback…"

"The badass trio…"

"Kai...Jet...and Combat!"

Kai leapt out of the tiltrotor with ease, followed by Jet, and Combat, who had to be pushed out by Zahku because he wouldn't move.

"Our second season winner...Darren!"

"Wahhh!" he yelled as he was dropped by Zahku.

"Our spanish ape and former skank number one...Jason and Solis!"

Jason was looking down at the water with a bit of nervousness. "Um...heh heh…"

Solis rolled her eyes playfully before floated them out.

"Heartbroken drake...Volante!"

Volante growled before flying out.

"Everyone's favorite loser...Static!"

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed as he fell.

"Magic man….Hex!"

Hex teleported himself out of the aircraft.

"Mother-son duo…Lila and Sonan!"

Lila jumped out of the plane, Sonan on her back with a Nintendo 2DS in his arms.

"British bugger...Crowley!"

"Bloody wanker!" Crowley yelled as Zahku dropped him.

"Slutty plant...Carman!"

"I hate you!" Carman shouted as she fell from the tiltrotor.

Crowley gasped. "I'll catch you my queen!" he exclaimed, holding out his arms.

Carman landed in his arms with a glare. "I am NOT your queen! Now put me down!" she exclaimed.

"Chicken hater Zayn!"

"I will destroy you!" he yelled.

"Fierce leader Flame!"

The Charizard growled as he flew out of the aircraft.

"Ebony!"

The Manectric jumped out of the plane with a shout.

"The entire Evil Alliance!"

"Vile!"

"I hate Mew!" she shouted as she fell.

"Nero!"

"Fuck you guys!" he yelled.

"Aldon and Hope!"

"Why am I back in this damn game?!" Aldon exclaimed, with Hope close to him.

"Flynn!"

"You're all pathetic…" Flynn stated. It was then that Zahku came behind him and kicked him far out of the aircraft.

"Anger mismanagement...Shade!"

Shade jumped out without saying a word.

"Demenio!"

The Houndoom jumped from the aircraft with a yelp.

"Kracky boy!"

Krack groaned before being pushed out by Zahku.

"Razor and Vina...the breakers of Volante!"

"SHUT UP!" Volante yelled.

The two flew out of the tiltrotor.

"Mr. Stabby...Lawrence!"

Lawrence jumped from the large aircraft, as everyone in the water below him swam out of the way quickly. Once he landed, a large geyser of water shot up from his weight.

"Friendly gay...Ricky!"

Ricky jumped out quickly.

"Sapphire and Swift!"

"Uh...remind me why we's back…" Swift groaned.

"Money for the kids seem familiar?" Sapphire asked, giving him a glare. "Y'know...after you lost it all gambling?

"Oh...heh heh...y-yes dear…" he said nervously as they slithered out of the aircraft.

"Local fatsoes Laxish and M.P.S.!"

The two were pushed out of the aircraft.

"Dew!"

"I hate this fucking game so much…" Dew groaned as he jumped out of the aircraft.

"The Ded guy, along with Rocky and Piff!"

The Slaking jumped out of the tiltrotor, with Piff and Rocky in his arms.

"Urban thug….Hayden!"

The now Magmortar looked down at the water.

"Muthafucka there'd better be another way, 'cuz I ain't jumpin'"

Zahku pushed him out.

"FUCK YOU FATSO!"

"Mason...our third season winner!"

Mason jumped out of the aircraft with a scream.

"And his brother that everyone still wants to kill...Ray!"

Ray was holding onto Zahku's leg, before being shaken out into the water.

"And...our randomness expert...Kevin!"

"YAY!" Kevin cheered floating out of the tiltrotor. "I'm back with crazy competition people!"

"Oh Arceus…" Swift groaned in annoyance.

"Just ignore him…" Sapphire said.

**000**

Everyone was back on shore. Those who had to swim trying to dry off and cool themselves down.

"This game is fucking torture…" Hope groaned. "Why can't some of us just be excluded like the others?!"

"Because you all are special…" said Mew.

Hayden eyed Kevin and Kyle, who were smashing waffles and pies together to try to eat them. "Yeah..._really _special…"

"So…" Lila said, still getting dry. "Where's Victini?"

"Is he dead?" Vladimir asked cheerfully.

"NO!" Mew exclaimed. "He's just...detained…"

Almost everyone gained a smile.

"So...you're gonna run the show alone this time?" asked Archie before hitting Otto away. "Fuck off!"

"You will be mine!" Otto growled. "Sky won't be there for you forever…"

"What is with this freak?" Draco whispered to Flame.

"I don't know…" Flame replied..

"Anyways...to answer Archie's question...no, I won't be alone...because I'll be accompanied by...Palkia!"

A ring appeared next to Mew and the gigantic water dragon appeared with a roar.

"Out of everyone...they make _me _be your co-host?"

"Don't complain…" said Mew.

"Seriously though...out of everyone...they send dickhead?" asked Nero.

"Don't make me flatten you…" Palkia growled.

Nero teleported into a Wailord. "You were saying?" he said, his voice echoing.

"CLOSE YA MOUTH YA IDIOT!" Giovanni exclaimed, holding his ears.

Nero changed back to normal before glaring at the bird.

"Anyways, this season is going to be very interesting…" said Mew.

"And how is that?" asked Vile, folding her arms.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" asked Shade. "You gonna make us kill each other for your amusement?"

"No…" said Palkia before whispering to Mew. "Are we?"

"Wha-NO!" Mew exclaimed. "That's something Yveltal would do!"

"Well then, what is it?" asked Piff.

"Does it involve beating Ray to a bloody pulp?" asked Ded, cracking his knuckles.

"Are you still on that?!" Ray exclaimed. "How long has it been? Like...three or four years?! I'm better now!"

"Sure…" said Lila, glaring at him. "I'm still going to rip you apart for touching my ass…."

"You already did! Come on! Learn to grow up!"

"OKAY!" Mew shouted, getting everyone's attention. "This season is full of changes. For one, the island is now detoxified!"

"Is that even a word?" Darren asked Zayn, who was glaring at Kai.

He shrugged, still glaring, making Darren sigh.

"Along with that...we've upgraded your accommodations!" said Mew as Zahku pushed a TV next to them. On the screen, it showed a huge mansion. "This season...the losers will have to sleep in the crappy old shacks…."

"Wait...didn't one of them burn down?!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"Yes...it's been rebuilt…" said Mew.

"I'm guessing with the same parts…" Demenio stated.

"Shut it!" Mew exclaimed. "Jeez...now that majority of you guys are adults, you've gotten really agitating…"

"YOU TRY LIVING WITH THE DAMN MEMORIES FOR YEARS!" Aldon exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah…" said Mew. "Anyways...as I was saying, the losers will still sleep in the crappy cabins, while the winners will get to stay in the all-new Winner's Lounge! Complete with butler, jacuzzi, twenty-four hour masseuse, gaming lounge, drinking parlor, breakfast in bed, and one room for each of you!"

Everyone started cheering and gasping in amazement.

**000**

**Giovanni: Need...that…**

**My team had better not be full of dumbasses this time!**

**000**

"Okay...make sure my fucking team isn't terrible this time…" said Giovanni.

"Asshole! You were a horrible leader!" Mai exclaimed.

"Quiet toots…"

"Speaking of teams...because you're all all-stars...this season, you'll be divided into two categories", said Mew.

"Heroes and Villains…" Palkia added.

"Exactly!" said Mew.

Upon hearing that, some knew who their teammates were, while others were confused because of their changes throughout the series.

**000**

**Vile: Me and Nero are obviously on the villain's team...it wouldn't be right if we weren't. Right baby?**

**Nero: Right…**

**The two kissed.**

**000**

**Vina: Okay...I've done some calculations...and there are definitely more heroes than villains here! How do they expect to be fair?**

**Wait...why am I asking? That means that no assholes will win!**

**000**

"Giovanni, Mai, Lowell, Vladimir, Lilly, Draco, Zayn, Carman, Crowley, Ray, Hayden, Swift, Jason, Solis, Lawrence, Otto, Razor, Nero, Vile, Flynn, Aldon, Hope, Krack, Ebony, Nate, Kevin, and Vina...you guys are the Villainous Victinis…." Mew explained.

"I thought Victini wasn't here…" said Razor, folding his arms.

"Hey, the name still works, deal with it…"

"Wait a second!" Vina exclaimed, saddened. "Why am I a villain?!"

"Because you started having feelings for another guys while you were dating someone...then you went to that other guy when you broke up…"

"But that's a-"

"Slut move…" Palkia finished with a laugh.

Razor and Volante both growled angrily upon hearing that.

"Okay, why the hell is Nate over there?!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"Eredar…" Nate stated simply, folding his arms.

"Um...who?" asked Flynn.

"Don't ask…"

"YAY!" Kevin cheered.

Everyone groaned. "WHY?!"

"He can be dangerous if reprogrammed…" said Mew. "Now, no more questions... the rest of you…"

"Kyle, Archie, Scarlett, Sky, Aylesha, Emilia, Demenio, Shade, Ricky, Kai, Combat, Jet, Darren, Hex, Sapphire, Lila, Sonan, Flame, Static, Mason, Volante, Laxish, M.P.S., Ded, Rocky, Piff, and Dew, you guys are the Majestic Mews…"

"Quite a name you've made for yourself…" said Static sarcastically.

"Five bucks he gets eliminated second again…" said Mew.

"You're on…" said Palkia.

"Fuck you!" Static exclaimed.

"Okay, everything is now settled", Mew said.

"Good, can we relax now?" asked Hex.

"Of course you can't…" said Palkia. "It's time for the first challenge right?"

"Wow...you're catching on well…" said Mew.

"Ugh...the challenge already?!" Ebony groaned.

"Yes wolfman…" said Mew. "Now...follow us to the cliff!"

Almost everyone looked at each other nervously. "This ain't good…"

**000**

Everyone was on the top of the cliff. And knowing Mew, this meant that they were doing the same thing.

"So...you're making us jump off of the cliff again…" Laxish said.

"Ugh...can you guys just shut up and let me explain the challenges before you complain?" asked Mew as everyone stayed quiet this time around.

"Now...your first challenge will be to jump off of the cliff into the Sharpedo infested water in order to retrieve keys for the lounge."

"Then, you will have to swim to shore and jump onto one of the motorcycles from season two's biker challenge in order to see if the door opens", Palkia added. "The first team to open the door will win."

Mew gave him a suspicious look. "Yeah…now, only three of the keys will work, so you have to make sure that you choose wisely and you know...survive."

"And, one diver per team at a time because there is one motorcycle per team, so you will have to wait a while…" said Palkia, causing everyone to groan in annoyance.

"Okay, now that everyone's happy, let's get started…" said Mew.

**000**

"Alright, which of yous is going first?" asked Giovanni.

"I got this…" Lowell said, stepping forward. "Knowing that you losers aren't going to be brave enough to do it...this will show my dominance…"

He looked over the cliff and saw a familiar looking Machamp wearing a diving mask. He gasped in fear. "S-Sheeva!"

"Uh...who is that?" asked Jason.

"Oh, it's a mutant Machamp who hates him and wants him to possibly die…" said Lilly.

"YAY! DEATH!" Kevin cheered.

"Hurry up Jet!" They heard.

Looking down, they saw Jet on his team's motorcycle holding a key.

Vile gasped. "We're fucking behind?!"

She angrily pushed Lowell off of the cliff. He screamed as he made it to the water, only to be punched back up by Sheeva. Once he made it back up, he landed on Crowley.

Carman clapped. "Best thing ever…"

"Ugh….fuck this!" Nero shouted as he dove into the water. Under the surface, he saw a multitude of keys. He randomly grabbed one, avoiding a Sharpedo as he swam to the shore.

Jet came back. "It didn't work!" he shouted.

Nero hurried and jumped on his team's motorcycle before speeding towards the cabin and lounge.

**-000-**

"Okay, I'll go next!" Shade as he jumped down.

He landed in the water before grabbing a key and swiftly swimming onto shore. He got on the motorcycle and started riding. Along the way, he saw Nero passed by with an agitated look on his face.

Shade had made it through everything and got to the lounge. He looked at the huge building in awe before rushing to the door.

The door wouldn't open with the key, so he growled and headed back to his motorcycle.

**-000-**

Otto was trying to get at Archie, which Swift noticed intently.

"Ey!" he yelled. "Blade boy! Get your ass back ova here!"

Otto ignored him as Sky used Flamethrower, which he dodged and made hit Ebony, who fell off of the cliff.

Shade arrived back on his motorcycle, and upon seeing it, Ricky jumped.

Ebony landed in the water and groaned as he resurfaced. "This is complete bullshit!"

He started looking down under the water to get a key as Ricky landed into the water on top of him.

Ebony rose his head up to breathe and growled angrily at him. Ricky, upon seeing all of the Sharpedo, as well as Sheeva, used Thunder, electrifying the water and knocking out all of the Sharpedo...and Sheeva.

He sighed in relief before seeing Ebony running towards the motorcycle on the shore. He gasped before grabbing a key and swimming after him.

**-000-**

"So...how've you guys been?" asked Ded to some of the others, attempting to make conversation.

"Fine…" said Dew. "Ally and I are married, and Magic Man here is engaged to Morgan... "

"Really?" asked Lila with a smile.

Hex blushed and nodded.

"She's a lucky girl…" Lila laughed.

"She really is…" said Emilia. "I know I'm with Sadao, but I doubt that he'd risk his own life to save me from a pool of lava."

"Please, no mentioning of that…" Hex said with a serious face.

"Yeah, Morgan went to therapy for a while because of that…" Dex explained, glaring at Ray, who was hiding behind a rock by the villains.

"Well, Shine and I are now married…" Shade brought up.

"Yes...after fourteen months…" Demenio laughed.

"Says the only brother not married yet…" Shade retorted.

Demenio growled as the revving of motorcycles were heard and Razor jumped down.

"Is Ricky back?!" asked Piff, who was preparing to jump.

"And...NOW!" Rocky exclaimed as Piff jumped down.

Razor knocked a Sharpedo away from him as Piff landed in the water. She resurfaced with a key before swimming quickly towards her team's motorcycle.

Seeing this, Razor tossed one attacking Sharpedo at another before flying towards the motorcycle.

Vina watched as he rode off before beginning to move away from her 'team'. It wasn't fair. She was nice for three seasons, but because of her becoming attracted to a new guy and dumping her boyfriend, who wanted to try again, she was reduced to a heartless skank?

Volante noticed her demeanor and went over to her.

"Um...hey…" Vina heard before turning around. Seeing Volante, she looked down a bit. "Hi…" she replied.

"So...how are things with Razor?" Volante asked, slight depression evident in his voice.

"Things are…" Vina started before seeing his eyes, which showed sadness. "...okay."

"Oh...well, good", Volante said. "Nothing wrong at all?"

"Uh…"

"Here comes Razor!" Draco shouted.

Vina flew towards the edge to see, leaving Volante to sigh and sit on the other side, alone.

**000**

**Volante: Yes, I still love Vina. I always will, but...she loves Razor and I can't change it…**

**Unless he does something that breaks her heart...I'll have to deal with it**

**000**

Carman dove off of the cliff as Piff came back. Aylesha jumped off this time and used Seed Bomb on the Sharpedo that were waiting for her, knocking them out.

She grabbed a spear-shaped key before swimming behind Carman, who hurried to the motorcycle.

Carman sped off, followed by Aylesha.

**-000-**

"GO AYLESHA!" Nate cheered.

"Um...dumbass, she's on the opposite team!" Flynn exclaimed.

"So?" asked Nate. "I can cheer for whoever I want…"

"Not while you're on this team…" said Vile.

"None of you 'villains' scare me...you guys suck…" said Nate simply.

"Um...you're a newb…" said Hayden. "You need to respect…."

"Sure…" said Lilly. "We newbs will respect you when you actually act like villains…"

"Says the girl who got eliminated by Porky…" said Giovanni.

"Says the bird that got eliminated by the girl he thought liked him…" Lilly retorted.

"Yeah...being eliminated by Lowell's more pathetic, sorry…" said Mai.

"Ugh…" Vladimir groaned as he, Hope, and Aldon sat at the edge of the cliff waiting for Carman.

"They are getting so annoying…" Hope admitted.

"They've always been annoying on my part…" said Vladimir.

"Yeah...we can see", said Aldon, turning and hearing their arguments. "And hear…"

"I outlasted all of them...and according to Victini, I'm the worse villain…" Vladimir laughed. "Granted, I made hollow threats and never truly eliminated anyone single-handedly, but I still tried."

"Oh…" said Aldon. "Well...since third season, the two of us have become a bit tamer…"

"Yeah, we don't really care about the 'evil' aspect anymore, but we can still be it when we need to...such as this season…" Hope explained with an evil giggle.

"Well...hopefully we'll be fine for the most part…" said Vladimir as Carman came back, along with Aylesha.

"I'm coming for you my queen!" Crowley said as he dove off of the cliff.

"Ugh...how can anyone stand him?" asked Vladimir.

"Don't ask…" the couple said.

**-000-**

Crowley and Laxish landed into the water. Carman and Aylesha started running back up the cliff.

"My queen! Watch me bring us the win!"

"I AM NOT YOUR QUEEN!"

"Dude, just stop with that…" said Laxish as he dodged a bite from a Sharpedo. "She hates you!"

"Quiet you bag of lard...you know nothing", said Crowley as he revved up the motorcycle….and crashed into the side of the cliff.

"Yeah...and _I _ know nothing…" Laxish said as he hopped onto the motorcycle with a fry-shaped key.

Crowley regained himself before driving after the Munchlax.

Laxish drove through the forest and to the lounge. He ran up the stairs before trying the key. It didn't work, so he immediately swallowed it and ran back to his motorcycle, before being hit from behind by Crowley.

"Watch it!" Laxish exclaimed, driving back.

Crowley ran up to the door and tried his key before throwing it down in anger. "Damn it!"

He hopped back onto the motorcycle and began uncontrollably driving towards the cliff again.

**-000-**

"Oh, so you guys are roommates?" asked Scarlett to M.P.S.

"Yeah...everyone thinks that because we always hang out with each other and are always together, we're gay…" said M.P.S.. "It's not a new thing to us…"

"Wow...that's nice damage control…" said Kyle.

"Yeah…"

"Here he comes!" Static said as he jumped down.

"Ugh...where is Crowley?!" exclaimed Krack.

"I think I see him…" Ebony said, squinting. "He's driving terribly…but he's coming…"

"You're up Vile!" said Carman.

"Ha! Screw you…" said Vile. "I am NOT jumping…"

"Yes you is!" said Giovanni.

"It's yes you _are_…" Mai corrected. "Learn to speak in complete sentences wannabe mobster…"

"Ey!" Swift exclaimed. "We speak...how we wanna speak….you don't control anyone…"

"Excuse me, but aren't you whipped by you wife?" asked Mai. "So you don't control anything either…"

"AND THE MEWS ARE IN THE LEAD!"

"What?!" Hope exclaimed before jumping down.

Static tried opening the door, but it did not work. Cursing, he ran back to the motorcycle and rode back towards the cliff.

Hope saw Static pass by her as she sped up to the lounge.

**-000-**

"I'll go next!" Dew said, jumping down.

Dew started used Megahorn on two of the Sharpedo before swimming swiftly to the shore. He climbed onto the motorcycle and drove towards the lounge as Hope came back.

Solis jumped next. She used Dazzling Gleam underwater, making the Pokes underneath move away from her.

She reemerged up with a key before floating out of the water and towards the motorcycle as Hope made her way to the top of the cliff again.

**-000-**

Dew used his key first, but it didn't work. He prepared to go bacl before taking out one of his swords to try to pick the lock.

"No no no Dew...no swordplay…"

Dew growled before resheathing his swords and rushing back to his motorcycle. Solis drove up to the lounge and tried her key.

"Ugh...do ANY of these things work?!" Solis exclaimed.

"Of course…" said Palkia. "You just gotta keep going…"

Solis growled as she ran to her motorcycle and started driving back.

Dew came back, prompting Kai to jump next. Seeing this, Zayn immediately jumped down after him.

Zayn used Leaf Blade on a Shapedo he landed on. Reemerging, he looked around for Kai and glared at him.

He swam extremely quickly onto the shore and changed into his Mega Form. He turned around and launched the end of his tail towards Kai, who sensed it.

Showing agility, he scraped one of his legs down, allowing himself and the motorcycle to slide down to the ground and dodge it as the tail end passed over him and embedded itself in a tree.

Kai flicked Zayn off, prompting the Mega Sceptile to hop on the motorcycle, key in claw, after him.

Upon making it to the lounge, Kai tried to open the door, and growled when it didn't work. He turned around and used Flare Blitz on Zayn, who tried to attack him from behind.

After that, he picked him up and threw him at the crappy cabin. Kai dusted off his claws before hopping back on his motorcycle and riding back to the cliff.

**000**

**Kai: *shrugs***

**000**

**Zayn: I will murder him…**

**000**

Kai made it back, and Ded tossed Mason into the water.

"WHY?!" Mason exclaimed as Sharpedo dragged him underwater. He screamed underwater, making it bubble.

"Where the hell is Zayn?!" exclaimed Lawrence. "They may have a lead."

"Mason's getting mauled by Sharpedo…" Vile said.

"HELP!"

"I doubt we can call that a lead on us…" she finished, folding her arms.

"And...here he comes!" Ebony exclaimed.

Zayn started driving towards the cliff, back in his normal state. He parked and ran back up the cliff.

"HOORAY!" Kevin cheered as he started floating down.

Ray saw this and his eyes widened. He quickly ran forward and pulled him back up. "He gets wet...he short circuits...he kills us all…"

"Oh...well in that case…" Aldon started. He pulled Ray down and tossed him over the edge.

Zayn made it back up and prepared to attack Kai again, but he sidestepped him and crashed into Otto, who was still trying to get to Archie.

Kai picked them both up and tossed them over to the other villains. Who they landed on you may ask? And the answer…

"OW!" Flynn groaned. "Get the hell off of me!"

"Oh please, you know you bottom…" Draco laughed.

"I ain't gay douchebag!" Flynn yelled.

"Of course you aren't…" Draco said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

Mason crawled out of the water groaning in pain before climbing onto the motorcycle. He revved it and started going slow.

Ray yelled as he ran out with a key. He panted erratically before going to the motorcycle and driving after Mason.

He actually passed Mason and made it to the lounge first. However, his key still didn't work.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" he exclaimed.

Mason came up after him and upon trying his key, he collapsed from exhaustion.

Ray grinned before hurrying back to his motorcycle and riding back to the cliff.

"Alright, this time, I'm golden!" Lowell said, jumping off of the cliff. He landed into the water before grabbing a key. Sharpedo leapt him hungrily as Mason slowly made his way back to the cliff.

Lowell crawled out of the water, yanking one of the Sharpedos' teeth from his butt in the process.

"Ugh…"

Ded jumped down and Focus Punched a Sharpedo that jumped at him. Underwater, he picked up a key and swam to the shore quickly as Lowell got on his team's motorcycle.

"So long sucker!" he exclaimed as he revved it up. He started driving, but he lost control of it and drove into the water, rendering his team's motorcycle now useless.

"RAHHH!" Draco yelled. "I'll kill him!"

Ded made it to the lounge, but his key still didn't work.

**-000-**

"What the hell are we gonna do now?!" Krack exclaimed.

"Steal their motorcycle…" said Vile with a smirk as she saw Ded heading back. "Who's jumping this time?"

Nate rolled his eyes as he jumped off of the cliff.

**000**

**Nate: She could've just jumped herself. These veterans are so brainless and self-centered it's not funny…**

**000**

Kyle swam to the shore with a key in his mouth and hopped onto the motorcycle. Nate dodged the Sharpedo and grabbed a key before using Vine Whip to hitch a ride.

Carman was actually amazed as she watched the hedgehog sand surf behind Kyle.

"Yes!" Kyle cheered as he hopped off.

He quickly ran to the lounge, with Nate right behind him. Kyle thrust his key inside, allowing the door to open.

"THE DOOR IS OPEN! MEWS WIN!" Mew exclaimed.

Nate groaned.

"VICTINIS! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR ELIMINATION!"

The villains all growled angrily.

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination ceremony.

"Welcome everyone to the first all-star elimination ceremony!" Mew exclaimed.

The Majestic Mews were all sitting in a set of bleachers with a peanut on it.

"Why are we here?" asked Sonan.

"Yeah, I want to have first dibs in the jacuzzi!" Darren exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll have your fun…" said Mew. "But before you go...why not see the losers eliminate someone?"

"Okay, well hurry up then!" Lila exclaimed.

"Okay, but first, I need a volunteer from the Majestic Mews to get a reward!"

"I'll go!" Flame said quickly.

"Flame!" Mew said. "Your reward...is spending the night on Skull Island with all of the detained mutant Pokemon!"

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "How is that a reward?!"

"Because...there's an invincibility statue hidden there…" said Mew. "Find it...and you're good."

"Now you tell us?!" Mason exclaimed.

"Yeah…" said Mew. "Now, losers...this season, you will vote normally…so get going!"

**000**

**Vile: Duh…**

**000**

**Ebony: Obviously…**

**000**

**Swift: Bye bye pork rind…**

**000**

**Hayden: I oughta make bacon…**

**000**

**Otto: Archie...you will be mine!**

**000**

**Kevin: WAFFLES!**

**000**

**Lawrence: I would love to impale him on my spikes…**

**000**

"Okay, the votes are casted... the ones safe are…" Mew started. "Vladimir, Nate, Nero, Vile, Hope, Aldon, Flynn, Carman, Crowley, Vina, Razor, Solis, Jason, Otto, Krack, Lawrence, Swift, Hayden…"

They all received poffins.

"...Kevin, Zayn, Ebony, Lilly, Draco, Mai, and Giovanni!"

"Ray...you were the most wicked villain this show has ever seen...and everyone wants your guts on a silver platter…" Mew said, making Ray gulp in fear.

"And Lowell...you cost your team the challenge with your annoying overconfidence…"

"Oh please, just give me my poffin…" said Lowell.

"The first loser of Total...Pokemon...All-Stars is…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Lowell!"

"WHAT?!" Lowell exclaimed angrily as he stood. "You all are fucking idiots!"

"Not as idiotic as you!" Swift hissed.

"Fuck you all...where's the fucking catapult…"

"Oh, that's another change…" said Mew. "This season, we have a new elimination method…"

**000**

Lowell was inside of a large toilet.

"The Flush of Shame!" Mew announced.

"You're kidding right?" asked Razor, astounded.

"Nope…" said Palkia.

"This is complete bullshit and you assholes know it!"

Mew pressed a button, flushing Lowell, who screamed the entire time.

The Victinis stared in disgust before heading back to their loser cabin.

**000**

Vile held Aldon, Hope, Flynn, and Nero behind.

"Let me guess...you want to make the alliance again?" asked Flynn.

"Of course…" said Vile. "These other losers won't stand a chance…"

"Um...sorry, but see here...every time I get involved with you guys now...I guess eliminated fucking early!" Flynn exclaimed. "Not this time, sorry not sorry…" he said, walking off.

"Oh well, who needs him...the four of us will-"

"Actually...Hope and I are deciding not to work with THIS alliance this time.." Aldon said.

"What?" Vile asked, shocked. "Hope...is that true?"

"Yes...sorry girl…" said Hope. "We want to see if we can get these other "villains" on our side and see how useful they really are…"

Vile sighed. "Fine…"

"Look, this doesn't change anything", said Aldon with a smile.

"Yeah...we're still friends, we're just not working together in secret...we're still a team…" said Hope.

"I guess…" said Vile.

"See...so don't get so upset…" said Aldon.

Nero picked her up on his shoulders, making her grin.

**000**

**And that's the end of that...nothing major, just the first chap. Lowell's gone...good riddance. I know it seems like not everyone got to speak as much, but that'll happen more with progression now that this first chap is established. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	2. Fear Me Out

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon; Fifty-four of the series' most memorable players return for another chance to win. In this all-star season, the heroes were pit against the villains. In an ode to Total Pokemon's first ever challenge, the competitors had to jump off of the cliff into Sharpedo infested waters in order to retrieve keys that would open up the doors to the newest accommodation...the Winner's Lounge! Many contestants struggled, others did it with ease, but in the end, the winners came out on top. At the elimination ceremony, the villains decided to eliminate Lowell, and Flame 'volunteered' to go to Skull Island, where an Invincibility Statue is located.**

**What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total..Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

In the Winner's Lounge, everyone was beginning to get reaquainted with each other and having fun.

Combat, Jet, and Kai were lounging in the hot tub, with Sky, Archie, and Emilia watching in astoundment on a couch in front of the TV.

"J-Just how?!" Emilia asked. "How can a Fire-type and a Rock-type stand being in water?!"

"I was just as shocked when I saw Kai jump off of the cliff…" Archie laughed.

"Eh, those three are quote unquote badasses…" they heard. Looking around, they looked at the dining room, which was in the room next to them.

Laxish came out eating a chicken wing and holding a plate full of hor d'oeuvres. You could tell that he was taking advantage of their win.

"What does being 'badass' have to do with them not feeling discomfort?" asked Sky.

This question made Laxish shrug. "I don't know, you'll have to ask them about that…" he said before going back into the dining room.

"Ask them?" Archie asked. "From what we've seen from them...they only talk in short bursts when they want...and they respond with nods and shrugs…'cept Jet."

"Well then maybe we talk to _him_ and he'll tell us…" Emilia thought.

"Eh...I know we've been talking about it for a minute, but...why don't we just leave it alone?" asked Sky. "It doesn't really matter as long as it helps us win", she laughed.

"Yeah, but it also makes them threats!" Emilia whisper shouted.

"Um...majority of us are threats Emilia…" Archie explained to her.

Hearing that, Emilia growled in nervousness. "Well...what do we do?"

Sky gave her a look. "Um...make our alliance?"

Archie was confused. "You two used to have an alliance?"

"Um...yeah, sorta…" Sky explained. "She was just helping me try to stay focused when we started dating. She thought that she'd use and abuse me because of what she saw in the war."

Archie gave Emilia a look of disbelief.

"Uh...but now I know that you really care about her…" Emilia said sheepishly. "Sorry for the indirect snap judgment.

Archie chuckled and picked up Sky, sitting her in his lap. She licked her lips before kissing his cheek. "It's fine…" Archie said, making Emilia smile.

"So...is the alliance a go?"

Archie sighed. "Sure…"

"Yes!" Sky cheered before locking lips with him.

"Wow Sky, you're 22 and you still act like a horny schoolgirl…" Emilia laughed.

Hearing this, Sky broke the kiss before smirking and grinding on his crotch, making him hiss.

"You mean like this?" she asked, teasingly.

Emilia laughed and covered her eyes.

"Y'know, speaking of this, how _are _things with you and Sadao?" asked Sky.

"Um...you know, we're fine...I wouldn't say we're completely healthy because of our backgrounds, but we're doing okay", she explained.

"Uh huh…" Sky nodded.

**000**

**Sky: She and I have kept in touch since our season ended. She always talked about how she and Sadao were doing great...and I noticed the strain in her voice.**

**Something's not right…**

**000**

"Man, um...you guys really can eat…" said Scarlett sheepishly as she looked around the dining room table. She saw that Kyle, Laxish, M.P.S., and Ded were all scarfing down chicken, pasta, turkey, and whatever else the Delibird butler brought them.

Piff sighed. "Yeah...and usually it's just M.P.S. and Laxish eating like mad. I don't know when Ded started…"

"Oh, it was after he caught his girlfriend cheating on him…" Rocky spoke up, making Ded freeze as he bit a chicken drumstick.

"Um...Rock...could you not?"

"Sorry…" said Rocky.

"Ded...what happened with Erica?" asked Piff sympathetically.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" he said, putting the chicken drumstick he had bitten down. He got up and started heading out of the room.

"Rocky...you guys are roomies, tell us what happened", Laxish said, taking Ded's drumstick.

"Um...I'm not so sure if that's a good idea…" said Rocky. "It's kinda...disturbing…"

"Rock, we're all grown-ups here…" said M.P.S., slurping up pasta.

"Um...no offense dude, but you guys always 'play' hide-and-seek with your landlord…" said Rocky. "I remember when he found you after you guys didn't pay the rent and chased you down the street with a baseball bat…"

"Wait...you guys live together?" asked Kyle.

"Not together, just close…" Piff piped up. "We _would _be living together and having fun, but Victini and Mew stole Skore's money for the second season…"

"So...where do you guys live then?" asked Kyle.

"Well, the four of them live across the street from each other at the apartments...but Skore and I live on the other side of them, so we don't really see what happens…" Piff explained.

"Man...this game may be terrible...but you guys turned into great friends, kept in touch, and you're practically living together now...that's amazing!" Scarlett said with a smile.

"Yeah...now Rocky, come on!" Piff said.

"Piff, I can't go against his wishes…"

"Rocky…" Piff said, glaring at him.

"Don't kill me!" Rocky said, jumping off of and hiding under the table.

"Dude, just do it…" Kyle said. "You're, well..._we're _all friends now pretty much…he'll understand…"

Upon hearing that, Rocky sighed. He got up and hopped onto a chair and back on the table. "Okay…"

"Wait...why did-"

"Trust me...Kyle is a great negotiator", Scarlett laughed.

"Okay, so apparently...he went to her place and saw four shadows by her window", Rocky started. "He thought she was getting robbed, so he broke the door down and ran to her room to find…" he stopped there and shuddered.

"What did he find? It couldn't have been that disturbing…" Laxish said eating a corndog.

"Um...have you ever seen a female Slaking being boned um...er...in..._both_places...and her mouth by an Ursaring, Beartic, and Pangoro?"

"Oh Arceus why…" M.P.S. said, closing his eyes.

"I told you it was disturbing...I still can't get that picture out of my head…" Rocky whispered.

"Poor Ded…" Piff said, eyeing the door he exited from.

"Yeah", said Scarlett. "That girl is a terrible Pokemon!"

"I tried telling him it wasn't it his fault and that she was bad news to begin with…" Rocky said. "But...he didn't listen and he's been eating like Lax and M.P.S. ever since…"

"Man...that's bad…" said Kyle. "Hopefully, that being brought up doesn't ruin his chances. I don't want anyone depressed…"

"I'm sure none of us do…" Scarlett added, looking down.

**000**

**Ded: Why can't I just find a girl that I can care about and who also cares about me? I'm a nice guy aren't I? Sure, I'm a bit sadistic, but I've been toning it down!**

**What's wrong with me?**

**000**

Some of the heroes were inside of the den just having idle conversation

."So Lila, how are things with Jesse?" Dew asked.

"Yeah, has his head gotten a bit better?" Static added.

Lila sighed. "Well, things are great with us…" Lila explained. "We've been '_trying'..."_

"Aw...you two are trying to get pregnant?" Sapphire asked excitedly.

Lila nodded with a blush.

"Well...hopefully if you have one, he or she doesn't inherit Jesse's migraines", Hex chimed in.

"We can only hope…" said Lila.

"I can see that Jesse didn't want to come back…" said Static.

"Actually...I told him to stay back at home", Lila explained. "I don't want his stress level getting up…"

"Wait...wasn't he stressed mainly because of you and Solis arguing?" Darren asked.

"Yes, but even though she's with Jason...he keeps having nightmares about what she made him do to me and her or what she did…" Lila explained, looking down. "Sometimes when we're...consummating…"

"In order words fucking like liquored up Lopunny?" Dew interpreted, raising a brow with a smirk.

Lila sighed with a blush. "W-whatever. Anyways, he just stops while we're doing it because he hallucinates that I'm Solis, pulls out, and starts yelling at me…"

"Oi…" Hex groaned. "She must have really messed him up…"

"I've had to snap him back to reality every time it happened...and it took a really long time!" she explained.

"Man...that must suck…" Mason laughed softly.

The others glared at him, making him gulp. "S-Sorry…"

"I thought your necklace was supposed to make you not so evil or mean-spirited…" Dew said.

Mason sighed. "It is...but I can still laugh at things that I find kinda funny…"

"And so...my husband's suffering is funny?" Lila growled.

"Whoa whoa...I didn't mean to offend anyone…" said Mason.

"Well...you just did…" said Sapphire.

"Come on!" he exclaimed.

"I don't even see how you're a hero…" said Dew. "You were the biggest asshole in the second season, and you were still an asshole in the third season, you were just being picked on by your big brother…"

Mason growled. "Screw you!" he said as he left the den.

"Good riddance…" Sapphire muttered.

"Well Sapphire, you and Swift haven't been seen in a long time…" Static said, changing the subject.

"Yeah...same with you Darren…" said Dew. "What happened when you won?"

"Oh...well, Sea Sea and I eloped and we officially adopted Aquamarine…" Darren explained sheepishly.

"Wow, you eloped?" asked Lila. "What happened to the money?"

"Oh, we spent some of it on a beach house…" said Darren. "The rest of it...well, it's in the bank…"

"Um...banks get robbed", Static reminded him.

"So do houses…" Darren retaliated. "It doesn't really matter. I was and I am happy with my life...but, apparently even though I won...I had to come back…"

"Okay, I understand this situation now…" Dew said. "Some of us were asked to come back...and some of us were forced…"

"Typical…" said Lila before turning back to Sapphire. "So...where have _you_ been?"

"Home…" Sapphire simply replied. "After that horrible experience in the second season...I decided not to have anything else to do with this show…"

"But you're back…" Hex laughed.

"Well, when you have a husband who's in the mob...and he gambles all of your money away…" Sapphire started. "You have to do things that you wouldn't like to..."

"I can understand that…" said Darren.

"Well Static, are things good with you and Chelsea?" asked Dew.

"Actually yes…" Static said with a smile. "I'm not upsetting her, I'm treating her like a queen, and she treats me like a king inside AND outside the bedroom…" he finished with a smirk, elbowing Dew, who rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well...it's great that everyone's doing fine…" said Hex. "But now...we have to worry about winning these challenges. The villains are probably all pissed that they lost and will start to cheat, so we may have to be cautious…"

"I hear that brotha…" said Dew, high-pawing him.

"Wow, you guys have really gotten along…"

"Hey, I can't protect Morgan forever…" Dew explained. "Plus, after saving her from death...it's just...just great…"

He couldn't find the words…

"Well, he _is _right…" said Darren. "The villains will start cheating, so we need to prepare…"

"Okay, so when we have the next challenge, we'll talk about strategy…" Lila explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**000**

Shade and Demenio were in the "drinking parlor", a.k.a….the bar. They were both taking different shots.

"So...you and Shine still trying?" Demenio tried.

Shade took another drink before laughing. "Yep…but it doesn't work still…"

"Damn...that's really really weird…" said Demenio. "How many times have you guys done it?"

"Um...it's like…", Shade started, taking a bottle from behind the counter. "4 times a day…"

"And she's still not getting pregnant?!" said Demenio. "Well...I'm not sure, but I think that means that she can't have her own kids!

"Aw...what do you know?" Shade asked drunkenly. "You're still a virgin!"

"Shut up…" Demenio growled through grit teeth. "And you need to lay off that shit...too much and you'll be too sick to compete…"

"Screw you…" Shade said as he prepared to take another swig.

Demenio grabbed it and pretty soon the two brothers began fighting over it. Ricky walked in and saw this.

"Ugh…" he groaned. He used Thunderbolt to stop the two of them.

Demenio ended up with the bottle, groaning, while Shade, twitched.

"Thanks…" Demenio said.

"Your welcome..." Ricky said as he sat down in a booth.

Shade, still drunk, stumbled towards Demenio in an attempt to take the bottle back.

"Shade! Get back!" Demenio shouted as he put a cork into the bottle and put it away.

"Fuck you…" he growled as he attempted to shove him out of the way. Demenio retaliated and held him down.

Ricky watched the whole scene and sighed with a smile. "You need help?" he asked.

"It would be appreciated…" he said, still holding Shade down as he tried to break free.

Ricky hopped out of his seat and walked towards them, swaying his hips. It seemed that Shade recognized Ricky and growled angrily.

"Get the fuck away from me…"

"So...shock therapy?" Ricky asked.

"Go ahead…" said Demenio, briefly releasing Shade.

Ricky touched his paw and used Thunder, making Shade scream in pain. When Ricky stopped, he suddenly found himself on the ground, as Shade, whose eyes were completely bloodshot red, pinned him down.

"I am not afraid to rip off your dick…" Shade growled cruelly.

Ricky gulped in fear before using Thunder again, causing him to scream again. This time, before he could hurt Ricky, Shade was tackled by Demenio.

He pressed down on his ears, which caused a bit of compression on his brain, snapping him out of his rage mode and causing him to pass out.

Ricky sighed. "I don't see how he classifies as a hero…" he said, getting up.

Demenio sighed as he slowly moved his paws away from Shade's head. "He means well and he's actually nice...but when he's pissed...he goes out of his way to kill or critically injure whatever caused it…"

"I kinda figured that out third season…" Ricky softly stated sheepishly.

"Hopefully he won't enter the point of no return…" Demenio said, eyeing Shade nervously.

"Um...w-what's that?"

"It's a point where he's so pissed that he doesn't snap out of his madness, no matter who you are or what you do…" he said. "The only time that happened was when we were young and our fucking father kept threatening to kill us like he killed Shade's mom if we didn't do whatever he said."

"Wait...your dad killed…"

Demenio nodded. "I think that's why he's like this...well, that and he "inherited" daddy dearest's temper…"

Ricky gulped and recalled Shade pinning him down a few seconds earlier.

"Um...you okay?"

"Oh...um...y-yeah…" Ricky said before seeing Shade begin to stir. He yipped and hurried out of the bar.

Demenio raised a brow before realizing what he'd just done.

**000**

**Demenio: Hopefully Shade doesn't kill me for telling his business to him…**

**And hopefully the cooperation rate doesn't go down because of Ricky's now increased wariness of him…**

**The life of a peacekeeper...it. fucking. blows…**

**000**

Flame was flying in a tizzy trying to avoid attacks by the same nine-headed Hydreigon that terrorized the season four campers.

"Okay, this is NOT worth invincibility!" Flame exclaimed before crashing into the Skull Monument.

He groaned in pain as he slid off of it and landed on the ground. The Hydreigon smirked and landed on him.

"Get away from me!" he exclaimed.

The Hydreigon didn't listen to him and smiled seductively. Flame noticed the look he was getting from it and his eyes widened.

"No! HELL NO!" he shouted as he tried to get up. The Hydreigon growled and bit his neck hard, making him scream in pain and collapse back on the ground.

She released him and licked her lips. Flame used Outrage to get the horny Hydreigon off of his and succeeded for the most part. Once she was off, he flew deep into the cave to avoid it.

The Hydreigon growled and fired a long-range Hyper Beam behind him. As Flame flew, he saw a bit of light in front of him and turned around to the see a Hyper Beam. It hit him and he fell to the ground. "Fuck…" he groaned in pain as he tail flame grew smaller.

The Hydreigon, who was also injured, flew up to him licking her lips. Flame saw a shadow and tried to get up. Once he did, he winced before beginning to fly again.

The Hydreigon smacked him back down. Flame had had enough and used Outrage once again, this time, it successfully knocking it out.

Flame popped his back. "This place sucks…" he groaned before hearing a growl.

He turned around and saw a Gigalith glaring down at him. He growled in anger.

**000**

"Man, this place still sucks major ass!" Krack exclaimed, knocking over a dresser.

"Well...at least it's a bit bigger", said Ebony.

The other guys that were in the cabin gave him a look, except for Kevin.

"What?"

"Just...stay quiet...you didn't experience actually living in these shitty cabins, so you can't have an opinion…" Flynn explained.

Ebony growled. "Says the guy who has no heart!"

"That has nothing to deal with you stating an opinion on something that you didn't experience…"

"Oh go fuck yourself…" Ebony growled before leaving the cabin.

"Uh...wasn't that a bit harsh?" asked Ray.

"Aw...is the 'best villain in the series' actually caring about others?" asked Draco.

"Quiet tri-head…" Ray yelled. "I would be disemboweling you right now if it wasn't for this dumb necklace!"

"Yeah...blame the necklace…" Krack said.

"W..y-" Ray started. "You dumbass! You all SAW AND HEARD what these things do to us!"

"Yeah yeah…" Krack continued as he looked out of the window.

The other guys looked at each other once he did that. "So...how are things with Smash?"

Hearing this, Krack's cheeks turned bright red. "Um...what do you mean?"

"You know what we mean Mr. Sexist…" said Ray. "How are you and you new boyfriend handling things?"

"B-Boyfriend?" Krack asked, before gulping. "We're not together and I'm not gay!"

The others exchanged looks.

"What?" asked Krack. "I'm not!"

"Well what do you know...the same thing Flynn said... "

"What the-I AIN'T GAY!"

"You made out with a male years ago…" said Draco. "And now you don't care when Spike attacks you. Added to the fact that you seem to interact more with males than with females…"

"Um...THERE ARE MORE GUYS THAN GIRLS IN THIS SHOW DUMBASS!"

"That doesn't mean anything…" Ray said.

"Quiet date rapist…"

Ray growled.

"So Krack...tell us the truth…" Draco said.

"I...am not...gay…" he said.

"Okay...keep telling yourself that…" said Draco as he left the cabin.

Krack growled.

**000**

**Krack: Get this straight, I am not gay! I mean...sure Smash and I have kissed a few times and...met up a lot of times after the third season, but that doesn't mean that we're gay together does it?**

**(Outside)**

**Kevin: YES!**

***Krack growls***

**000**

"This season, I am sure that I'm going to win…" Mai stated.

"Oh?" asked Lilly. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because...after our season, Giovanni and I hooked up a bit, even though he didn't really trust me", said Mai. "I know that he still likes me, so I can use that to my advantage by asking for another alliance…"

"Oh, so you're gonna make an alliance with him...but not me?" asked Lilly, folding her arms.

"Um...why are you exposing your plans in the open?" asked Carman with a smirk, who had entered the cabin.

"Be gone, slut…" Lilly said. "Only pure girls allowed in this conversation…"

Upon hearing that, Mai's eyes widened. Lilly noticed that and groaned. "You let _him _ out of all guys-"

Mai blushed. "Hey, it was only one time! While she has done it like...twenty-five times?"

"Hey, it was only twenty-one!" Carman growled.

"Whatever…" said Lilly. "Just leave. This doesn't concern you…"

"Actually, it does...because I know what you plan to do...and I can expose it at any time…" said Carman, folding her arms.

Mai and Lilly exchanged angry looks.

"What do you want?" Mai asked.

"I don't want anything really...just vote with me during eliminations and you'll be fine…" Carman.

"But that would-" started Lilly. "Oh you bitch…"

Carman winked. "You finally caught on…" she said. "Bye bye now…"

After she left, Mai growled.

**000**

**Mai: I hate her already. She's ruined the point of our alliance plan! She's going to pay...**

**000**

Vina was sitting on the edge of the cliff watching the sun...but also thinking. Her being put on the villain's team made her begin thinking more about Volante and how she hurt him.

"Maybe I actually deserve to be on this team…" Vina told herself.

While she was deep in thought, she didn't notice Volante flying and landing next to her until he spoke up.

"Hey V…" he greeted, making Vina jump in shock.

"Oh...h-hi Volante…" she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well...I-uh...I...saw you up here alone and just...wanted to keep you company", Volante explained sheepishly.

Vina looked down at the water under the cliff.

"So...what are _you _doing here?" Volante asked.

"Well...Razor and I were watching the sunrise together-" Vina started. Upon hearing that, Volante sighed inaudibly.

"So...where is he?"

"Bathroom…" Vina said simply.

"Oh...well, okay…" Volante said as he got up.

"W-Wait, Volante…"

"What?" the blue drake asked, turning back around.

"C-Can we just...talk for a bit?"

"Oh, well, we've been doing that for the past minute, but...sure…" Volante said jokingly as he sat back down.

Vina giggled at this. He hardly shows it, but along with his brain and brawn, Volante had a bit of a jokester side in him as well.

"So...I wanted to talk about how we left things…" Vina started.

"Oh...you do?" he asked, a bit depressed.

"Yeah… she continued. "I know that you wanted to keep trying and...I'm sorry for hurting you…"

"No, I'm sorry for not actually acting like a boyfriend until us breaking up came into question…" Volante said. "I should have always acted like I cared...I mean, I did...but I should've shown it more…"

Vina looked down. "Well, we agreed that we're both at fault when it happened...so I guess that's something else…"

Volante looked over the edge of the cliff. "Can I just ask you something?"

"Anything…"

"Why did you start getting attracted to Razor?"

This question made Vina look down and mess with her claws. "To be honest Volante...I don't know. I mean, he's exactly like you, only a different Pokemon. He's strong, smart, can make a few jokes, and he's...really sexy…"

Volante smiled upon hearing this, as she was calling him really sexy, too.

"I guess...", she continued. "...in my mind...I missed the Volante who was sorta like Razor…"

"What?" asked Volante, standing up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...he was speaking out and being more vocal than you…" Vina explained. "I guess in my mind I thought I was starting over with the same guy because of your similar personalities…"

Volante sighed. "Well...thanks for the explanation…" he said as he took flight.

Vina saw the hurt in his eyes and began tearing up a bit. It was at that time that Razor flew up the cliff and landed next to her.

"Sorry it took so long…" Razor explained before seeing her crying. "W-What's wrong V? Did something happen when I was gone?" he asked, worried.

Vina sniffled before wiping her tears away. She didn't want anything to break out between him and Volante, so she just shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Razor asked sternly.

"Yes, sweetie…" Vina explained before they shared a kiss.

"Love you…" he said.

Vina gulped. "I love you too…" she said as they shared another kiss.

**000**

**Vina: Oh...this sucks! Volante was my first love and Razor's just like him! I just...being a 'villain' because of our breakup is making me regret it! I mean...Razor's amazing and so is Volante, but…**

***sigh* Just breathe V...just breathe...try to get over it…**

**000**

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

**000**

Everyone met up at the Haunted House, as they were instructed. There, they saw Mew and Palkia standing next to the doors.

"Alright dipshits, what's the challenge this time?" asked Nero.

"Well dingus…" started Palkia. "As you can see, we're at this Haunted House, so you could always guess…"

"Nobody has time for dat, just explain da damn challenge…" said Swift.

"As you wish Mobber…" said Mew. "But first...please welcome back...FLAME!"

The Charizard came down very damaged and panting hard. "That...was fucking awful!"

"Yeah...now onto the challenge", said Mew, hurrying along. "In an ode to the fear challenge from season one…"

"We're doing another one?" asked Laxish.

Mew growled. "Okay you know what, yes…" said Mew, getting annoyed. "This is another fear challenge, but instead of facing your own, you have to face someone's on the other team…"

"Wow...that's muy fácil…" Jason commented.

"Yeah, no...it's not that easy…" said Mew. "The fear will be amplified into the actual story of how they got the fear...as well as put everything in YOUR perspective…"

"Um...what does that mean?" Lawrence.

"In layman's terms...if someone has a fear dealing with their family, whoever gets their fear has it deal with _their _family…"

"Wait...what if you get a fear about siblings and you're an only child?" asked Solis

"Oh that's fucked up…" Lawrence said.

"No...stabbing people for fun is fucked up…" said Hex.

"Screw you…" Lawrence growled.

"Wait...if you said that we're gonna be doing other people's fears...how is that gonna work if we're down one?" asked Ray.

"Easy...one of you does it twice…" said Palkia said.

"...How wonderful…" Nate commented sarcastically.

"Now, we're gonna allow you a grace period to choose the orders you want to go in…" said Mew.

"How do we know who wins?" asked Sonan.

"Oh, right, we didn't emphasize…" said Mew. "One person per team will go inside and they have to face each other's fear. The one who lasts longer than the other will get a point, while the other gets nothing. The team with the most points at the end will win…"

"Okay…"

**000**

"Okay guys, we're going to be careful…" Lila explained. "The villains are going to start being sneaky, so we'll have to start planning ahead…"

"Um...may I ask why?" said Mason. "This isn't a collecting challenge...and they can't do anything to us really…"

"Um...I think she knows that…" said M.P.S. "She's just telling us…"

"Thank you M.P.S…" said Lila. "Now...because of that stupid question, I say Mason should go first…"

"Ugh...why the hell do you guys hate me?!" Mason exclaimed.

"Because you're still an asshole and you're not a hero…" said Piff. "You're just the lesser of two evils when next to Ray."

Mason sighed. "Fine…"

"Okay, who's gonna go after him?" asked Shade.

Ded stepped up. "I'll go after him…" he said slightly depressed.

"Well...okay…" said Demenio.

"We know that we're saving Kai, Combat, and Jet for last…" said Sonan. "In case the villains get a lead…"

"We'll go after Ded…" said Rocky.

"We will?" asked Laxish, making Piff elbow him in the gut. "Yeah...w-we will…"

"Alright, these are easy choices then, the rest of us can just go as we please…" said Emilia.

**000**

"Okay, Ray goes first and the rest of us do whatever we want…" Vile said.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't you question it…" Lawrence growled.

"You assholes-"

"No...you don't to insult anyone...you just keep your fucking mouth shut!" Solis growled.

Ray growled angrily.

**000**

**Ray: Fuck...this…**

**000**

"Okay, is everything settled?" asked Mew.

"Yes…" Lila and Vile both said.

"Alright...send out your first victims…"

Ray was tossed forward, while Mason angrily walked forward.

"Wow...what a coincidence…"

The brothers both growled at each other. They were each given a button.

"Now, once you go inside, you will both be exposed to each other' fears…" Palkia reminded them.

Both of them gulped in fear before they went inside.

**000**

Mason walked inside and saw that was inside of the house he grew up in with Ray and Sola. He walked through the kitchen and entered a hallway, where he saw light.

Getting closer, he saw that he was in the living room, but no one was there.

"What the hell is this supposed to do for me?" asked Mason. "That dumbass is scared of clowns and the dentist…"

Looking at the television, where the light was coming from, he found himself being transfixed and sat down in front of it.

On the TV, it showed a clown pretending to be a dentist.

"_Despite his goofy appearance, patients still foolishly went in to see him. Not knowing that it would be the last time anyone would ever see them…"_

"W-What the-"

"_NO! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Mason flinched and covered his eyes in fright as the clown on the television ripped out the jaws of an Audino that was strapped to the dentist's chair.

He opened his eyes to see the fake dentist clown toss the body into his closet, where numerous other dead bodies lied, blood beginning to pool from under the door.

Mason whimpered and turned the TV off before hiding in a corner beside the couch. While he sat there, feeling like crying, he heard a clunk in the kitchen and ducked.

"Okay, okay...I-I see why Ray hates them now…" he said, scared out of his mind.

**000**

Ray was being attacked by the same Honchkrow his dad told him to lead Mason to. Ray used Fire Blast, which the Honchkrow dodged before using Sky Attack.

Ray jumped out of the way and struck the Honchkrow down.

"Fuck you!" Ray growled.

The Honchkrow smirked as Ray suddenly found himself being grabbed by multiple Murkrow. "Get the hell off of me!"

The leader began using Air Slash. Ray screamed in pain as he felt his stomach getting cut up.

He growled in anger and pain before suddenly feeling a sense of freedom around his neck. He looked down and saw that his necklace was at his feet. He started chuckling like a maniac before kicking two Murkrow off of his feet and firing a Shadow Ball at the Honchkrow.

It didn't affect it that much, but he still veered back a bit, but not before Ray bit one of the Murkrows hard, rupturing its stomach and killing it. Seeing this, however, didn't stop the group as they continued to attack him.

He yelled out in anger as he used Thunder, electrocuting all of the crows. While the Murkrow all lay unconscious, the Honchkrow struggled to get up.

Ray, despite dripping blood from his stomach and chest, smiled maliciously down at the Honchkrow.

"You know, I should thank you for freeing me...but the fact still remains...you're pieces of shit…" he said before crushing the Honchkrow's skull.

**000**

**Ray: *evilly* I'm back….**

**000**

Mason was running through the house, trying to get away from a giant clown wearing a mask and holding a tooth hook.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Mason yelled in fear.

"Come on little boy...you'll be fine...just bend over and I'll check your teeth…"

"MY TEETH ARE MY MOUTH!"

"Exactly…" it hissed as it lunged at Mason, who was against the wall.

Mason screamed as he slammed him button.

**000**

Hitting his button teleported both of them out of the house. Mason panted, while Ray smirked.

"Ray...why are you smiling?" asked Carman.

"Hmm...oh nothing…" Ray said with a smile.

Mason, who was growling and glaring looked close and saw that his necklace was gone. He gasped and prepared to exclaim something, but Ray covered his mouth.

"Well...I have to talk to my dear brother for a moment...carry on…" Ray said as he dagged Mason away while still covering his mouth.

"Idiots...we really should get rid of one of them soon…" said Hope.

"Okay, the villains get the first point. Next up…" said Mew.

**000**

Ray dragged Mason far enough from the others. At this time, Mason bit down on his paw, making Ray only wince, but also lick his lips.

"How the hell did you get your necklace off?!" Mason exclaimed once Ray released him.

"Don't worry about it…" Ray said with an evil grin. "Now...I'm gonna need you to stay quiet...or else I WILL kill you this time…"

Mason gulped before being struck across his face, making him sniffle and hold his face in pain. He felt blood and looked at his paw to see it.

"That's for biting me you little bitch…" Ray said, threateningly. "And remember...if you warn anyone on your team...I will kill you…"

"Wait...w-what about your team?!"

"They all think I'm a little bitch like you...but it won't be like that for long…"

Mason sniffled again.

**000**

**Mason: Fuck...my...life!**

**000**

Ded was inside of a lab-like area. He was strapped to a metal table and humans were all gathered around him. He saw a large tube with other fossil Pokemon along the walls.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked himself. He tried to break out, but he couldn't because of his shackles.

The scientists were conversing with each other, but he couldn't understand, as they were talking in a strange language.

Soon, he saw a nurse coming up with a tray of needles that had different labels on them. His eyes widened in fear as the scientists got quiet and the main scientist picked up one of the needles after the nurse put the tray down.

He began struggling like mad to get away from him, but the scientist plunged the needle into his forehead.

Suddenly, Ded felt another eye beginning to emerge on his head. He gasped and tried to get off of the table, but the shackles made it difficult.

He screamed in fear as another shot was given to him. This shot had a very bizarre effect, as it turned his arms into tentacles!

He yelled, but he realized that he could probably free his arms now. Once he did, he tried to break free, but his legs were still shackled and he saw two human males with white shirts rush to him with a white band, strapping him to the table.

"FUCK!"

**000**

Aldon was inside of his and Hope's house they shared.

"Oh? I'm home?" asked Aldon, looking around. He chuckled before sitting down on their couch. "I don't see what the big deal is…"

He turned on his television, but it didn't work. He tried patting the remote on the sofa, but it still didn't work.

In frustration, he threw the remote down onto the ground. "Well...if I can't watch TV, I might as well wait for Hope to get back…then maybe I can have entertainment…"

It was then that he heard a bump come from upstairs. Thinking that someone else was invading, he growled and went up there. He stood beside the door of his and Hope's room and peered inside.

Inside, it was something that tore his heart to shreds. Hope was being...'ganged' by a group of fighting-types...and she seemed to be enjoying it! She was moaning and doing whatever they told her to do.

Seeing this, he felt tears begin to form in his eyes. He wanted to go inside and get them out, but he remembered that they were fighting-types...so they could kick his ass.

He couldn't stand this, he slumped down to the ground and eyed his button.

**000**

Aldon and Ded were teleported out of the Haunted House, with Ded twitching. He looked down and saw that all of his body parts were back to normal.

He sighed in relief before seeing Aldon's sorrowful expression. Ded sighed as Aldon went over to his side.

"And the heroes get this point!" Mew exclaimed.

"Aldon! What happened?" asked Hope.

Aldon looked at her, but didn't respond. He just sat against a tree, trying to get the image out of his head.

"What happened in there?" asked Nero, shocked by his behavior.

"Next!" Palkia called.

"Okay...who's next?" asked Razor.

"Um...I'll go…" said Hope. "Just to get it out of the way."

Hope and Laxish both stepped forward for their teams. "Alright…" said Mew, giving them their buttons. "Get inside!"

**000**

Laxish was inside of a strip joint. There were other male Pokemon inside, but they weren't paying attention to the pole or stage.

"Oh sweet! No one else gives a fuck!" he said, apparently aware of his surroundings. "Where are the ladies? They'd better be hot since there aren't any rabid idiots… "

Suddenly, an Empoleon came from a back door and saw him. It had a black jacket and a name tag that said 'Bertram McKenzie',

"Ooh...time for a show!" Laxish said, thinking he was a female.

"Yeah...it is…" Bertram said before tossing him a speedo. "Get your ass up there!"

"Wait...what?" asked Laxish, sitting up.

"Um...you don't get a day off yet…" he explained. "Now get working!"

"Wait wait...I'M THE STRIPPER?!"

"No shit!" Bertram exclaimed. "Now, get working or else you don't get paid!"

Laxish stood there with his mouth open in shock. "So...if I'm a male stripper...does this mean that these are ladies?" he asked.

"Uh...NO!"

Upon hearing this, Laxish's eyes widened and he immediately hit his button.

**000**

Laxish and Hope were teleported out of the house.

"Well...that was fast", said Mew.

"I don't strip for males!" Laxish exclaimed.

"Well, your fear was boring…" said Hope. "I was surrounded by empty refrigerators...and nothing else…"

"And your fear involved being front of guys in a strip club…" Laxish said. "Yours is just ironic…"

"And yours was lame…" said Hope as she moved back to the villain's side.

Laxish rolled his eyes as he walked back to the others. "So...what happened?"

"I was in a male strip joint...a guy gave me a speedo and told me to get started...and then he told me that there were no chicks involved!"

Ricky cursed under his breath. _"Lucky…"_

"So, M.P.S., you're next…" said Lila.

"Well if it's as good as Laxish's, I'm ecstatic!" he said sarcastically.

"Come on up next!" Mew said.

M.P.S. stepped forward for the heroes and Lilly went up for the villains. "Well...this isn't going to be much different at all is it?" asked Mew.

**000**

Lilly was sitting on a stool. Around her, forming a circle, were refrigerators. They all slowly opened up, showing nothing inside.

Lilly sat there with an annoyed look. "Is that it?"

**000**

M.P.S. was sitting inside of a makeup trailer. "Um...why am I in a makeup department?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, a few of the brushes began floating and decorating his face. After about 10 minutes, M.P.S.' entire face was white, with mascara, rouge, and blush.

"Oh...wow...I look pretty…" said M.P.S.

Looking around, he saw that nothing else was happening. He shrugged.

"Okay….I'm sure that Lilly is still standing...so I guess I have to do the same…" said M.P.S. as he sat there.

After only twenty seconds, he groaned. "I'm bored…"

He decided that he would just go to sleep and try to last long, but as soon as he began dozing off-

**000**

Lilly and M.P.S. were teleported out of the house.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I wasn't just gonna sit there!" Lilly exclaimed. "I'd rather face my own fear!"

"Ugh…." Giovanni groaned.

Laxish snickered at M.P.S. "Nice makeup, bro…"

M.P.S. glared at him.

"Okay, heroes get another point!" said Mew. "Who's next?"

Rocky hopped forward for the heroes, while Flynn was pushed forward.

"Hey!" he yelled at his teammates.

"Get on in there!"

**000**

Rocky was sitting in front of a television in a cave somehow. "Um...caves don't have reception or cable...or outlets!" he exclaimed.

The television suddenly turned on and showed a large worm-like creature crawling through the eye of a Farfetch'd. He shuddered.

"I hate these kinds of shows…" he commented. Suddenly, it seemed like the parasitic worm was coming to the screen after escaping the Farfetch'd's eye, killing it in the process.

Rocky gasped in shock as the worm began hitting the television screen, towards him. He started backing away in fright before the worm broke through, showing itself to be humongous.

"NO!" Rocky screamed as he ran away. The worm followed him as he did so.

**000**

Flynn was at an amusement park sitting on a bench. There were many people frolicking around, enjoying the rides and games, as well as the food.

Rolling his eyes, he denounced the idea of 'fun'. "I hate this shit…" he groaned as the sounds of a rollercoaster and screaming teens and adults filled his ears.

"Idiots…" he groaned.

Suddenly, he heard a horrifying scream and watched as the roller coaster derailed and crashed to the ground.

Flynn couldn't help but laugh as passersby screamed in fear and in worry of the passengers. "THIS is a fear?" asked Flynn. "More like Christmas!"

He laughed once again when he saw a spinning swing ride start launching riders.

"So much for fun…" Flynn said as a Machop landed in front of him. He snickered. "This is a great show…"

**000**

Rocky was panting in fear from the worm, which was now glaring down at him as he was backed into a tree.

He looked around for a possible solution to the problem before remembering that he had an advantage!

However, before he could use Rock Slide to crush the worm, it devoured him. He screamed inside of the worm and his button was teleported next to him.

He stepped on it quickly as he made his way down the worm.

**000**

He and Flynn were both teleported out. Rocky was shuddering like mad, while Flynn was eating some cotton candy.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Sonan. "How come you have cotton candy?"

"Reasons…" said Flynn. "Just mind your own business."

Rocky gulped from the memory of the worm and continued shaking.

"Um...you goo-"

"Next up!"

Piff went up for the heroes and Lawrence went up for the villains.

"Well...this should be interesting…"

**000**

Piff was inside of a small, dark room. "What, is he scared of the dark or something?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, she both felt and saw light flash behind her. There, she saw an open door. Tilting her head in confusion, she walked towards the door and was met by beautiful sunlight.

"Wow…" she said, looking around.

There were Pokemon walking around with smiles. Hoppip and its evolutions were floating around happily as baby Pokemon frolicked in a nearby garden. On another side, she saw an Ursaring smiling next to a Linoone, instead of trying to kill it.

"Wow...t-this is amazing!" she said happily.

As she walked towards a tree, a television attached to vines slumped down.

"_So...what's happening in the world right now Zed?" _asked an Electabuzz news anchor.

"_WORLD PEACE!" _an Exploud exclaimed.

"_Thank you…"_

The television turned off after that.

"World peace?!" Piff exclaimed. "Why would that be a fear?! This is amazing!"

**000**

Lawrence was simply sitting in a small room that was still big enough to hold him. He tried walking around, but he realized that he had nothing to walk into, as the door was bolted shut.

There was only one light inside of the room, and that light focused on a wooden table in the middle.

"What the hell is this?" he asked angrily. He looked around the room and saw that there was absolutely nothing around him or with him in the room.

Sighing, he smashed the table and growled. He sat down in the broken wood with a scowl.

He looked down at his button before stepping on it.

**000**

He and Piff both appeared outside of the house, Piff holding a balloon.

"What the-LAWRENCE?!" Razor exclaimed.

"I need to be doing stuff!" he exclaimed back.

"Ahh…" Piff sighed in happiness. "How could you fear world peace?"

"Ever heard the phrase "too good to be true?"" he asked. "That's why. Plus, it's disturbing…"

"How is peace and happi-" started Lila before Palkia cut her off.

"Next up!"

"Oh, um...well-" Volante said as he walked forward.

Vile rolled her eyes. "I'll go…" she said, moving forward.

"Okay, you two…" started Mew as he handed them each a button. "Go on inside…"

**000**

"Where the hell am I?" asked Vile as she found herself in a dark area. Stepping out, she found herself walking on snow.

She gained a smile. "Just like home…"

Looking around, she didn't see anything scary or leading up to it. "I guess he's just scared of sno-"

"A Weavile!" she heard.

"What the fuck?" she asked as she turned around and suddenly saw a trainer a few yards away from her. "Whoa whoa, where the hell did you come from?!"

"Looks strong…" she heard the male trainer say as he reached for a pokeball. "Go Sawk!"

A blue ogre wearing a karate outfit was released. "Use Karate Chop!"

The Sawk sped forward and hit Vile with a Karate Chop, dealing a ton of damage as she fell into the snow on her back.

"What the fu-" she started before feeling herself get tapped by something. She found herself being sucked into a pokeball. Being too weak, she couldn't fight and got captured.

The male trainer picked up the pokeball. "Awesome! Now you can have another someone to mess around with, Sawk."

The Sawk smiled deviously.

**000**

Volante slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a field. The field was full of flowers that were being blown by a soft breeze.

"Wow…" he whispered. "This place is beautiful…"

He saw something glowing in the middle of the field. Intrigued, he flew towards the center and saw a red gem sitting there.

"Wow...is this a ruby?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, from the middle of the field, he heard the laughing of children. And it wasn't the typical laughter, it was more 'creepy'.

He looked around, trying to find out where the laughing was coming from, and once he looked closely at the gem, he saw a small item inside that resembled an egg with dark black evil eyes.

"What the-"

"Hi mister…." he heard as the sky slowly turned to gray. Looking down, he saw a Cleffa looking back up at him.

"Oh, um...hey there little girl…" he greeted before looking around and seeing the flowers and trees beginning to die as the day turned to night. "Um...what's going on?"

"You're trapped...and you shall be in our bellies…" the Cleffa said, pulling out a knife and skewer.

"W-What?" he asked before remembering something else it said."OUR BELLIES?!"

"Yes…" the Cleffa said devilish as it stalked towards Volante. As it did so, a Magby, Riolu, and Elekid crawled up from underground with machetes and forks, all of them with bibs. The Cleffa even had one on by this time!

"Oh hell no!" Volante yelled as he flew away. He tried flying into the forest, but as soon as he got close-"

"OW!" he yelled, holding his nose. "What the fuck?!"

He tapped the area he tried to escape from and felt that it was 3D artwork.

"You cannot leave…" he heard.

In panic, he tried flying upwards, but he couldn't because of an invisible barrier. "Oh no!" he yelled before attempting Hyper Beam.

Once he did, the attack bounced back and hit him, sending him down to the ground, slightly weakened.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he got up and saw the four baby Pokemon surrounding him.

"Time to eat, friends!" the Cleffa cheered as the others followed.

Volante would have screamed again, but he remembered something...they were baby-Pokemon, meaning that they were weak.

Flying upwards, he used Hyper Beam once again on the four of them, but it did nothing!

"What the hell!?" he screamed.

The Cleffa leapt up and used Play Rough, causing Volante to scream in agony and fall back to the ground.

As the Elekid stabbed him in the side, he pressed his button.

**000**

Volante twitched a bit as he and Vile were teleported out of the house. Vile felt like she was about to cry, while Volante still had a disturbed look.

"Well...I can tell that this one was a doozy…" said Mew. "Wanna talk about it?"

"NO!" Vile yelled in sadness.

"Fuck you…" Volante growled.

"Well, villains get another point.." said Mew.

"How much is it for each team now?" asked Palkia.

"Four for the villains and three for the heroes…" Mew said. "Who's next?"

Combat decided to stand and get his turn over with, and Crowley stepped forward to impress Carman.

"Well, this shouldn't take long…" said Palkia.

**000**

Combat was sitting on the sidelines in a city. He was surrounded by other humans and their Pokemon, who were cheering.

Confused, he looked closer and saw that they were all sectioned away by metallic ropes. It was then that he saw pictures on a wooden pole.

Three were females and other two were males. He started reading the information that was at the bottom of the pictures.

Upon reading them, he immediately saw that two of the girls and of the guys were past criminals. He growled.

He heard the crowd start cheering louder and went back over to see what was happening. He made it back over and saw that three of the competitors were running past them...and two of them were criminals.

"_Fucks' sake…"_ he thought to himself.

The only innocent female player was getting neck and neck with the other male and female runner.

Combat's eyes widened as he watched her go past the finish line first. He gained a smile.

**000**

Crowley was on the top floor of a building. There were many computers around him

"Where in bloody hell am I?" he asked himself. He started hearing screams and looked outside. He saw that there were building on fire, numerous Pokemon flying around and attacking, and people running away screaming. "Is this...heaven?!"

As he started running down the stairs of the floor he was on, but ended up running into a male human wearing a black uniform with a big 'R' in the middle.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily as he reached for a Pokeball. "Go! Golbat!"

The large purple bat appeared, making Crowley roll his eyes.

"Golbat! Air Slash!"

The Golbat went extremely quick and struck Crowley with an Air Slash. Crowley groaned and got up before rushing towards the Golbat and using ThunderPunch.

It dodged it and used Wing Attack, knocking him against the floor.

"Oh what the hell is this?" he asked angrily. Suddenly, he felt himself being pinned by the human and having a brace attached around his neck. "Oh what the-" he started getting more intense evil urges, and realized that he was now being controlled.

He fought the controlling urges, and pulled out his button.

**000**

He and Combat were both brought out of the house.

"Ugh...I loved the destruction, but being a bloody zombie is NOT on my mind…" Crowley exclaimed.

"In other words...you sucked", said Krack.

"Fuck you, bloke…" Crowley growled.

"Save the rage for later…" said Mew. "Who's up next?"

Kai shrugged and walked forward, immediately prompting Zayn to walk up.

"Okay Zayn...this is getting really stupid. You sure you're not just crushing on him?" Palkia asked.

Zayn glared at the Water and Dragon type.

"I am not gay...and I only want to show this show-off who's boss…" Zayn explained darkly.

"Well, we'll see what happens…" said Mew, giving them both buttons.

**000**

Kai was standing on the top of a volcano. He raised a brow be having a flashback.

**-000-**

"_So, what are you scared of?" _a young Torchic asked a Treecko.

"_Well...nothing really except for volcanoes…" _

"_In general?"_

"_More like...falling inside and being melted…" _

**-000-**

Kai chuckled to himself and jumped into the volcano. Once he made it close to the magma, he started getting in slowly with a sigh of pleasure. "He's such an idiot…"

**000**

Zayn was thrown into a tree by an older Mega Sceptile.

"What the fuck granddad?!" he exclaimed before getting kicked in the face. Zayn growled as he held his face. "Stop already!"

"You're a failure! You had so much ahead of you, but you decide to try to track down some boy?!" he exclaimed. "I should have known...your actions were always questionable…"

"I...am not...GAY!" Zayn exclaimed as he prepared a Leaf Blade. His grandfather grabbed them and used the momentum to toss Zayn into a thorn bush.

"Ugh...why?!" he yelled as he got up and started pulling thorns out of himself. While he was doing this, his grandfather used Bullet Seed, knocking him back down.

At this point, Zayn was getting angered, but he knew that he couldn't hurt his family! Even if they treated him like shit!

His grandfather used Aerial Ace, hitting Zayn hard on his back before using multiple Energy Balls on him.

Despite the only super-effective attack on him being Aerial Ace, Zayn was very weakened, possibly due to the fact that his grandfather was more experienced and being in his Mega Form made him stronger.

He had had enough...and considering that his fear dealt with fire...he knew that Kai wasn't having any trouble. He sighed in disappointment before hitting his button.

**000**

**Zayn: *sigh* This fucking sucks...I can never win against him…**

**000**

He and Kai were teleported out, with Kai smirking. Zayn had a dejected look on his face, something that slightly confused Kai. Usually he would be glaring or yelling at him. Something didn't seem right…

"And the heroes gain another point!" Mew said.

"Obviously…" Laxish said, folding his arms.

"Next!"

There was a moment of silence, but soon enough-

"Fine...I'll go…" said Flame, who wasn't feeling that good.

Razor shrugged and walked forward.

"Ooh...interesting…" said Palkia.

**000**

Razor was sitting next to two of the wise Garchomp's of his class, also known as...his grandparents.

"Oh dear Razor, you make us so proud…" his grandmother said, making him smile.

"Thanks…" he said.

"It's sad that you have to die now…" she said. "As part of tradition…"

"Wait...what?" asked Razor, shocked. "There was never a mentioning of death of leaders! They just said that they died sorta young!"

"Well...now you know why…" said his grandfather, turning into Mega Garchomp.

Razor rose up in fright and started backing away. "What are you doing?"

"It's time to die...your time is up Razor…" his grandmother said as she rose up next to her husband.

Razor's eyes widened as he started flying away. However, both of his grandparents went after him.

**000**

Flame was panting as he sat down on a snowy mountain, his tail melting some of the snow.

"Well...looks like I win…" he said with a smile. Fire was strong against ice, so he figured that this was going to be an easy point.

While he sat there on the mountain, he started thinking about his teammates and those he thought were expendable or threatening if they ever lost challenges.

Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice a large rock rolling towards him. Rolling off of a ledge, it fell and landed onto his tail, not onto the flame, but the main tail.

He screamed out in agony and turned around to see the rock crushing his tail. Tears forming in his eyes, he growled and tried to roll it off, but as he got to the tip of his tail, he realized that it could put out his flame and kill him.

He moaned in pain and began trying to push it to the side. While he did, he heard and felt a around, he saw a large wave of snow coming towards him.

Even though a _little _bit of snow wouldn't hurt...he knew that an avalanche would definitely kill him. He quickly took out and pressed his button.

**000**

He and Razor were teleported out, with Razor being covered in scars and Flame panting while holding his tail.

"Flame! What happened?" asked Sky.

"Tail danger...I didn't want to die!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you saving yourself cost your team a point…" said Palkia. "Both teams are tied!"

"Who is next?" asked Mew.

Hex moved forward and Vladimir floated forward.

"Hey...the players who pissed u-, you and Victini off in their debut seasons…" Palkia said.

"Yep, annoying magician and terrible villain-"

"Hey! I got rid of Emilia last season! That counts for something!"

"You WHAT?!" Emilia exclaimed angrily.

"And this will count you getting your ass kicked after this challenge…" said Mew with a smile as he gave them both buttons.

**000**

Vladimir was in an empty field. Looking around, he got confused at what he was supposed to be doing.

He began hearing rumbling and saw the ground explode in a column of red energy, showing Yveltal in front of him.

"Oh..is this it?" he asked. "Well, my moves don't really work on you….and yours don't work on me...but I can still get rid of you…"

Vladimir tried to teleport the Destruction Pokemon away, but he couldn't. "What the hell?"

He tried again, but it still didn't work.

"Looks like we'll be having a lot of fun together…" Yveltal said darkly.

Vladimir gulped.

**000**

Hex was in purgatory. Nothing was around him, except for a floating mirror. Confused, he walked over and looked into it.

At first he saw himself, but suddenly, he saw his ears droop and start falling off. His eyes widened as his fur began peeling off before his very eyes and his moustache fell off in a bloody mess.

Hex saw himself in nothing but his muscle tissue and eyes before looking at himself and seeing all of his fur off and his muscles exposed.

He screamed as his eyes fell out and he slumped to the ground as his body slowly started melting. He whimpered in fright and hit his button.

**000**

**Hex: *rocking back and forth***

**000**

Hex and Vladimir were teleported out of the house.

"I fucking hate you…" said Vladimir.

"Good…" said Mew. "Luckily, you still get a point."

"What happened?" asked Dew.

"Yeah, what happened mister magic?" asked Solis with a smile. "You let the worst villain ever beat you…"

"Fuck off…" said Hex.

"Alright, who's up next?" asked Palkia.

Sonan cursed to himself as he put down his Nintendo DS. "Well, I lost that, so I guess I'll go..."

"I'll go as well...he's probably easy…" said Jason.

**000**

Sonan was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. He was confused at first,but when he saw diving equipment, he gasped and smiled.

**000**

Jason was inside of a house.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he looked down and saw an arrow pointing to a door.

He followed it to the door and opened it. Once he did, he immediately had to duck as a hammer flew towards him. He looked around and saw that a lot of grass was on fire and that little Pokemon were fighting each other with kitanas, others chasing each other with guns, and others just battling.

"What the fuck?!"

"IT'S DONKEY KONG!" he heard someone say.

Suddenly, a large group of Pokemon started charging towards him. Jason immediately went into the house and blocked the door with his body, but it didn't help him as the Pokemon trampled him.

"Where is he?"

"He needs to die!"

Jason groaned, getting attention back on himself. "There he is! Kill him!"

Jason yelled as he hit his button.

**000**

Jason was teleported back in front of the house with Sonan, who was wearing a diving suit, dripping water, and holding a harpoon.

"Hey! You pansy!" Sonan exclaimed. "I was close to killing a Sharpedo!"

"Beaten by a doll...how embarrassing…" said Krack.

"Oh yeah?" Jason asked. "Let's see YOU go in there!"

"Fine, I will!" Krack said, stepping up.

"Um...I guess I'll go up next", said Ricky.

"Two gays…"

"SHUT UP!" Krack exclaimed. "I ain't gay!"

"Sure…" said Mew as he gave them both buttons.

**000**

Ricky was at his parent's house. Somehow, everyone in his family was there.

"What? Is this a family reunion?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, remember we're gonna tell them about us!" a familiar shiny Luxray said.

Ricky gasped in happiness. "Levi!"

"What?" he asked before getting kissed by Ricky. This action was seen by all of his family members. Levi was looking at their expressions, while Ricky had his eyes closed.

"Ricky!"

Ricky froze. He broke the kiss and slowly turned to see his father glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"N-Nothing…"

"Oh really? 'Cause I'm sure you were just kissing that Luxray! And he's a boy, too!"

**"**I can explain!"

"No, I'll handle this…" a large Manectric said, a cousin of his. He walked up to Levi and slashed him across the face, sending him to the ground, hurt.

"Levi!" Ricky yelled in fright. "Erin what the hell?!" he said, nuzzling the shaking Luxray.

"Oh...so you care about him that much?" Ricky's mother asked.

Ricky looked at everyone and closed him eyes. "I-I'm gay!"

"WHAT?!" his father seethed, fangs bared.

"Dad, please!" Ricky said before getting knocked out of the way by his father and two of his uncles.

They started beating on Levi. When Ricky tried to help, his mother started holding him and shielded him. He began crying and ended up pressing his button.

**000**

He was teleported outside, but Krack was not.

"Why isn't Krack back?" asked Ebony.

"Oh, you'll see him soon", said Mew with a smirk.

**000**

Krack was at a bar. Looking around, he noticed that it was familiar. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Oh no…" he said as he saw a Krookodile and a Rampardos sitting next to each other taking shots.

**-000-**

"Man, I might as well not even try to get with a girl anymore...my reputation is fucked…" said Smash.

"Who says you need a girl? Or anyone for that manner?" flashback Krack asked before taking another drink.

"Krack, I'm not gay…" Smash said.

"I know, but I'm just saying…" Krack said.

"EY MORONS! MOVE ALONG!" a drunken Spinda said as it threw a glass at Smash's head.

"Ah!" he shouted in slight pain.

"Watch whe-" Smash gulped before his eyes turned a bit seductive and he smiled at Krack.

"Um...you okay dude?" asked Krack, getting a bit nervous.

"I'm perfectly fine, big boy…" 'Sasha' said, getting close to him.

"Smash, this isn't funny!" said Krack, trying to push him away.

"I'm not Smash...I'm Sasha...and _you_ are my boytoy…" she said, locking lips with him.

Krack was trying to fight back, weakly. He was actually enjoying the kiss. In fact, he was down with getting…"intimate" with Sm-Sasha...especially since his body changed like his personality.

However, when they continued making out, the Rampardos' head met the counter of the bar a bit hard, making him normal again.

Smash felt Krack kissing him and wanted to fight back, but he didn't. Why? He was enjoying it!

"Fags…" the Spinda said, making both of them stop. "FUCK YOU!" they yelled simultaneously.

Doing this made them look at each other in shock. They were both aware! They moved away from each other slowly and stared before Smash spoke up.

"Um...s-so what just happened?"

"Um...you started being 'Sasha' and we started making out…"

"But it was still me…"

"Ugh...I know! It's just-" Krack couldn't complain...he liked it.

"It's what?"

Krack sighed. "I don't know...I liked it...a lot…"

"Well...you know...when I hit my head again and felt you kissing me….I started liking it too…"

"Wait...I thought-"

"I know I said I wasn't gay, but maybe just this once I'll try..._this_" he said.

"Wait...you wanna date me?" asked Krack.

"Oh come on Krack, you hate girls...it's not like you wouldn't mind. You just said that you liked kissing!"

"Well…"

Smash kissed him again. Once he broke it, Krack smirked. "Okay…"

Smash chuckled.

"Okay, you fags are gay together, now go spread your AIDs somewhere else…" the Spinda said.

Krack glared at the Spinda before throwing it out of the bar through the window.

"So...what do we tell the others?" Smash asked.

"Nothing...we keep this under wraps…" Krack said. "If anyone asks...we keep it like normal..."

"Um...okay…" said Smash.

**-000-**

Krack blushed and growled as he watched everything that happened and closed his eyes. The setting changed from the bar, to the opening where everyone was.

"Okay fine, I'm gay!"

"See...that wasn't so hard to admit now was it?" Krack heard.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the open. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled, enraged.

"Your teams gets a point!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Krack exclaimed. "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME ADMIT THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?!"

"Because nobody gives a damn if you're gay or not…" said Static. "I mean...we have Ricky and Flynn here and we don't mind them…"

"Yeah...wait, WHAT?!" Flynn exclaimed.

Krack sighed. "Whatever…"

"Okay...next up…" said Mew.

**000**

Draco was inside of a mental institution.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked.

"Hi…" an Audino with two Machokes behind her greeted. "Are you here to see Hydra?"

"My sister?" he asked. "She's here?"

"Yes...surprisingly, she checked herself in because of an obsession with a Samurott…"

"Obsession w-" he started. "SHE'S STILL IN LOVE WITH THAT LOSER?!"

"Oh, you know about her problem?"

"Yeah...all too well…" he said.

"Well, follow me to her room…"

Draco followed the Audino and Machoke to a room with a steel door.

"Um...what's with the…"

"She destroyed every other one…" the Audino explained.

"Understandable…" he said as one of the Machoke opened the door.

Draco flew inside and saw Hydra laying in a corner. She was asleep. He smirked as he flew towards her. The Machoke closed the door and both started monitoring.

Draco poked her back, making her shuffle. "Mm...that's good Dew…"

"Dew?!"

Upon hearing that voice, Hyda darted up and glared at Draco. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Draco. "I thought you got over that dumb Samurott and moved onto that other Charizard...what's his name...Alizar?"

"Alistair was just a good one-night fuck, Dew is the only one I love…"

"Ugh...you are just hopeless…" Draco said. "I'm in a competition with him right now and you scare him apparently…"

"Good...I like my men scared...makes them more...vulnerable…" she said, licking her lips.

"Oi…"

**000**

Dew was at a Pokemon Center laying in a bed, tied up. "What's going on?" he asked.

Suddenly, a bunch of Fairy-types walked into the room. "Um…hi?"

A Florges used Moonblast on Dew, making him scream.

"What the hell?!"

A Sylveon used Moonblast as well, striking him again.

"Okay, fuck this shit!" Dew exclaimed as he attempted to break free. He realized that all of his swords were gone and were hanging on the wall across from him.

"You gotta be kidd-AAAHHHH!" he screamed as all of the Fairy-types used Play Rough, causing him major pain.

He moved his head to press him button and eventually hit it with his head spike.

**000**

Dew and Draco were brought back, the latter groaning.

"You're still scared of my sister?" asked Draco, giving him a look.

"She's psychotic!" Dew said. "And your fear was a bitch!"

"Yeah yeah...don't mention it…" said Draco.

"Alright, next up we have…"

"I'll go!" said Static.

"Meh, I guess I'll go against him…" she said with a smile.

Static saw her smile and gulped as Palkia gave them their buttons.

**000**

Solis was inside of a clear box, asleep. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in the box and that sand was being dumped inside by a truck.

She started screaming and panting erratically before eventually calming down. "Just stay calm and last..certainly he can't take my fear…just stay put for as long as you can…" she told herself as the hole was filled.

**000**

Static was sitting near a pond. "Wow...this actually kinda relaxing at the moment…" he said.

Suddenly, he heard rustling coming from the bushes and wolf-whistle soon after.

"Mm, mm, Mmph, such a sexy ass on a sexy Raichu…" he heard, making him blush and shudder out of slight fear.

He turned around and saw a Machoke, Primeape, and Medicham looking at him from behind.

"Um...h-hi…" he said nervously.

"Aw...look at how nervous he looks.." said the Primeape.

"There's no need for fear little one.." the Medicham said...approaching him. It sat down next to him, putting him on guard.

But, it didn't help as the Medicham picked him up and pinned him on his stomach.

"Nice job!" the Machoke called as he and the Primeape came over.

Once one of them raised his tail, he reached for his button and immediately hit it.

**000**

"That was bullshit!" he screamed.

"Either way, you heroes are sucking…" said Mew.

Solis sighed in relief.

"I guess I'll go next…" said Lila.

"Me too…" said Ebony.

"Nice volunteers…" said Mew.

**000**

Lila was laying in front of a TV. As it flickered on, she saw her younger sister, who had evolved prior , getting mauled by an Arcanine….and a familiar one at that.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" she exclaimed out of fear and anger.

"_Cano! Calm down!"_

"Cano?!" she said out of shock as he continued brutally attacking her sister. She growled angrily as it ended and her sister wasn't moving.

**000**

Ebony was strapped to a table.

"What the hell is going on?!" he asked himself.

He looked up and saw a bunch of needles hanging from the ceiling over him. He gulped in fear as one of them fell down next to his head. He yelped and tried to break free. As he did, another one fell down, piercing his tail.

He howled in pain and continued trying to break free. Finally when one of the needles landed too close to his "area"-

"Hell no!" he yelled as he pressed his with one of his claws.

**000**

"Dick stabbing ain't on the menu!" he growled.

Lila had a glare on her face as she gave both Shade and Demenio a death glare, making them confused.

"Okay, who's next…"

"You don't need to always ask that…" said Swift as he slithered followed his actions and slithered forward as well.

Swift paled. "Um...anyone wanna switch?"

"No go backs…" said Palkia.

"Shit…" Swift said as Sapphire smirked.

**000**

**Sapphire: He's been saying he has no real fear for years...time for me to see what's going on…**

**000**

Swift was lying in his and Sapphire's bed at their home. "What's happening here?"

Sapphire slithered forward and got into bed with him. Swift smirked and coiled himself halfway around her.

"Not tonight, Swift, I'm not in the mood…" Sapphire sai.

Swift's eyes widened. She never rejected his advances and vice versa. "Um...you sure? You're pretty slippery down here…"

"I'm sure…" she said. "Now go to sleep…"

Swift groaned.

**000**

Sapphire was sitting in the middle of an ice platform.

"Hmm…" she said. Suddenly, she heard rumbling and soon enough, she was surrounded by Mamoswines.

For a while, they just sat there, unmoving.

"Wait...he's scared of Mamoswines?" asked Sapphire. "But...M.P.S. is here and he doesn't-

Suddenly, all of the Mamoswines used Avalanche at the same time. Sapphire gasped and pressed her button to escape.

**000**

"Well...that was pretty fast…" said Mew.

Sapphire looked at Swift, who was looking down.

"Come on Sapphire! What happened?" asked Emilia.

"I was surrounded and about to be crushed…" she explained, as she and Swift went back to their teams.

"This is total bullshit!" Hex exclaimed. "What we think is bad and terrible isn't gonna do shit to the villains because they're evil and they'll like it!"

"And their fears always involves us almost dying or getting our asses kicked!" Ricky added.

"Quit complainin'…" said Hayden as he stepped forward for his team.

Darren bounced forward for his team.

"Alright, hood rat vs. sea lion…"

"Fuck you!"

**000**

Hayden was standing in a pit.

"Um...what da hell is happening?"

Suddenly, he felt sand coming on his head.

"O-Okay, that shit is trifling…" he said. "I'm weak to dirt and shit!"

Looking up, his eyes widened as a large dump truck full of sand stated pouring it into the pit.

As Hayden felt his body get submerged, he reached for his button and pushed it.

**000**

"Not cool...NOT COOL!" he yelled.

"That was extremely fast", Palkia laughed.

"I wasn't about to be buried in sand!"

"...REALLY?!" Nero exclaimed.

"I was in a large ass hole and the dump truck was big as fuck…"

"All I saw was Kyogre…" said Darren. "She was kinda nice."

"Of course…" Mew groaned. "Who's next?"

**000**

Demenio was staring at a large fire. He didn't know what he had to do, but he decided to just sit in front of it.

**000**

Carman was in a trailer in a room in the back.

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

"Um, who are you talking to?!" she shouted in defiance.

She heard fast steps and soon an angry Roserade came in and hit her with a bottle of alcohol, smashing it over her head.

She shuddered in pain as glass embedded itself in her head.

"Watch who you speak to you little bitch…" he said. "Now come on!" he said, yanking her up and pulling her

Carman immediately pulled away and hit her button.

**000**

"That was fucking stupid!" Carman said, rubbing her head.

"Alright, moving on…" said Mew. "Whos' going up next?"

**000**

Jet was looking around a field on a gloomy day. Looking around, he saw a crowd of familiar Pokemon looking at a casket.

Confused, he got closer and saw that those Pokemon were members of his family! He didn't see his little sister anywhere.

Getting worried, he looked into the casket and saw a Glaceon, dead. He gasped and clenched his fists in anger. He tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't and he started crying. A larger Floatzel started consoling him and cried as well.

**000**

Nero was inside of a cave in the forest. He heard a familiar scream.

"RINNY!" he screamed as he changed into a Talonflame and flew off towards the he made it to her, he froze.

Three Mightyena were stalking towards a Espeon, who was backed into a tree. He flew down in front of her and changed into Arceus.

Unfazed, the Mightyena bit him, making him turn back to a Zoroark.

"Get him…" the supposed leader commanded. The other two Mightyena tackled Nero, who tried to fight back, but to no avail.

"Time for a bit of fun…" the leader said, getting close to Rinny.

She used Dazzling Gleam on him, making him scream in pain. She tried running, but he caught her and threw her against the tree, weakening her.

"Get some, boss…" one of the Mightyena holding Nero said.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Nero shouted as he tried to transform again, but to no avail. He could only watch as the Mightyena took advantage of his little sister. He heard her cries and screams and roared before knocking a Mightyena off and pressing his button to end it.

**000**

Both Nero and Jet came back out with anger in their eyes.

"I hate this challenge…" both said.

"Well, that's too bad…" said Mew. "We're close to being done, though…"

"Who's next?"

**000**

Shade was on a rocky plain. "Okay, what the hell?"

He felt rumbling and suddenly a ring of fire erupted around him. He screamed in shock, but calmed down once he saw that it was just fire.

"Ugh...this is so stupid…" he whispered to himself, shaking his head.

The fire started coming close and eventually cloaked him, making him begin screaming in agony. However, he had endured way worse, so he eventually sucked it up and stopped screaming and instead he started growling as his eyes went completely red.

**000**

Giovanni was back at his old home when he was younger.

"What's happening?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, he saw a larger Honchkrow barge into the house. Inside, Giovanni was sitting, but he wasn't really there at the same time. His mother, another Honchkrow, was sitting at the table with a sad look.

"What the hell did you do?!" his father exclaimed.

"I gave the money back!"

"WHY?!"

"You didn't tell me you stole it!" she shouted. "You didn't tell me anything about you being a mobster!"

"Look, it was my business and you had no right to get involved!"

"Fuck you!"

His father slammed her head into the table, making Giovanni rise up. "What the hell!?"

He flew over to grab his father, but he phased through him. He turned back and saw his mom start crying as his father kicked her over and started beating her to death.

"NO!" Giovanni yelled as he hit his button.

**000**

**Giovanni: Fuck that shit. My mom's the best thing in my life. You always put her first!**

**000**

"That was bullshit…" Giovanni growled. "I hate you…"

Shade was panting in annoyance, but his eyes turned back to normal.

"Okay...who's up next?" asked Mew. "This is getting boring…"

"Then end it already!" Everyone shouted.

"Teams are too close!"

Everyone groaned.

"I'll just go…" said Archie.

Mai did the same and they were both given buttons.

**000**

Archie was inside of a mansion. His eyes widened in amazement and he smiled as he started flying around the large house.

He explored the outside and saw a cabana and a pool. Going back inside, he flew into the kitchen and saw that the fridge was fully stocked.

He smirked as he flew upstairs and saw an indoor pool...in his bedroom! Despite being a rock-type, it still amazed him.

"I love this place!" he cheered. He flew back down to the kitchen and took out a bunch of food, such as sausages, pasta, and fruit, and started scarfing them down.

**000**

Mai was sitting on a pond. The water was clear except for a few bits of paper. Mai sighed and started swimming to the grass.

When she made it, she bumped into Giovanni.

"What the hell are you doing he-" she was cut off by him kissing her. She accepted it and when he broke it, she panted.

"Want more?" he asked.

Mai glared at him...before kissing him back. They held each other before Mai broke the kiss with a smile.

"Nice tongue action, daddy…" she said seductively.

"Thanks…" he said before he started flashing.

"What the hell?" both of them said, as Giovanni started fading away.

"Why am I vanishing?!" he asked.

"I don't know!" she shouted, slightly scared.

Once he was gone, Mai looked down in sadness, something that was very shocking considering that she and Giovanni weren't on good terms. This, however, proved and showed what she wanted…

Her attitude changed into slight anger at how she just acted. She did not press her button, though, she just went back into the water to clear her head.

**000**

**Mai: I do NOT love him...maybe I like him, but NOT LOVE. Sure he can be...charismatic...his voice is normal and hot without that fake ass accent...he's strong...dominant...sexy….**

**Oh Arceus, I DO love him! FUCK!**

**000**

Both Mai and Archie were teleported back, both of them confused.

"What happened?" both asked.

"Well...villains got a point because Archie knocked over his button and it hit the ground."

"Ugh!" Archie groaned.

"Yeah…"

"It's okay…" said Otto, rubbing his shoulders.

Archie got him away.

"That's it!" Sky shouted as she prepared to attack Otto.

"Okay, we have our next volunteers!"

"What?!" Sky and Otto both exclaimed.

**000**

Sky was surrounded by a group of Houndooms, but before she could attack, she was teleported back out.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"I can't be away from Archie! I'm not letting him stay alone!"

"You idiot!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"Fuck you…" Otto said, grabbing Archie.

Archie kneed him, but Otto still kissed growled and threw him back to his team. Archie began spitting and scraping his tongue with his claws. Sky kissed him, helping him get the taste out of his mouth.

"Better?"

Archie nodded.

"Okay, enough, Emilia you're going next, villains, choose!"

Ray was pushed forward again, making him growl.

"So Ray's your second bet…" said Mew. "That's good, because now he gets immunity if you guys lose…"

Everyone from the villain's side started yelling and groaning in protest.

"Hey! You're the one who chose him…"

"You didn't tell us asshole!" Vile exclaimed.

"Yeah...it was a surprise…" said Mew. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, Ray still gets immunity."

"In that case...fuck that shit…" said Ray, sitting back down.

"Ray, you only get the immunity if you go…"

He growled upon hearing that.

"Fine!"

**000**

Emilia was inside of a dentist's office sitting in the chair with only a television in front of her. "What the fuck?!"

She tried to sit up, but saw that was strapped down, with only her arms being free. She tried to slice away, but only received a shock.

Looking at the television, which turned on after she received the shock, her eyes widened.

On the TV, it showed a clown pretending to be a dentist. The same thing it showed Mason!

"_Despite his goofy appearance, patients still foolishly went in to see him. Not knowing that it would be the last time anyone would ever see them…"_

Emilia gulped in fear. Mason said that it was scary, so she wasn't really worried. Now…

"_NO! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Emilia closed her eyes as the clown on the television ripped out the jaws of an Audino that was strapped to the dentist's chair.

She re-opened them and saw the fake dentist clown toss the body into his closet, where numerous other dead bodies lied, blood beginning to pool from under the door.

She looked around and saw that there a closet near her...and a dried red substance underneath it. She struggled to break free, but still couldn't.

As she did, the same dentist that on the television opened the door.

"Hello...sweeteeth...

**000**

Ray was watching as his father, a Mightyena, was beating a Vulpix. He chuckled as he did so. "Dear ol' pop…"

Suddenly, a large Luxray and Ninetales came up behind him.

"Hey!"

Ray's dad turned around. "Oh...did you dumbass parents come to help your daughter?"

The Ninetales gasped upon seeing her daughter, close to death from his beating on her. Her eyes flashed as the father charged at him.

Rick side-stepped him and tripped him, giving the Ninetales time to tackle him. The Luxray tended to his daughter before roaring out.

Rick was confused, and so was Ray.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Ray asked. "Kick her off!"

Suddenly, a large group of Pokemon came up and surrounded them. Including, Manectric, Arcanine, Manectric, Flareon, and even Primeape and a Haxorus!

Rick's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Jack?" asked a Houndoom.

"This bastard just tried to kill Ella…"

"He did, did he?" asked the Haxorus.

"Um...i-it was an accident!"

"Bullshit…" the Ninetales growled as she got off.

"Well...you just tried to kill a little girl...so I guess it's fair that you die for real!" a Primeape said.

"Um, p-please…"

"No mercy…" a Manectric growled.

Ray only watched in horror as his father was murdered. He growled angrily and pressed his button.

**000**

Ray and Emilia were teleported back out, with Emilia rocking back and forth with tears in her eyes.

Ray kept his angry glare.

"Okay...who's next?" asked Mew.

"Emilia...are you okay?" asked Sky.

"I'm never going to the dentist ever again…" she whispered.

"I'll go!" said Kyle.

"Me too!" Kevin cheered.

"Oh Arceus no…" said Swift. "Anything but dat!"

"Sadly, I agree with you, Swift…" said Mew. "Kyle, Kevin...you guys are both morons in your own way...and I'm worried that nothing will happen..."

"And because it'll be fun...let's give the villains that point…"

"Aww…" Kyle groaned.

"Waffles!" Kevin said, shooting one at him. Kyle wagged his tail and caught it in his mouth. "Yay!"

"Okay, Scarlett and Vina, you two are next…"

"Wait...what about-"

**000**

Scarlett was at the desert surrounded by Cacnea and Cacturne. They didn't do anything, they only stared at her and got closer.

Startled, she used Flamethrower, knocking them all out.

"Well...that was easy", Scarlett said.

**000**

Vina was surrounded by other Dragon-types.

"Oh no…" said Vina.

She tried using Outrage, but nothing happened. She dodged a Dual Chop from a Fraxure before trying Dragon Pulse. It didn't work either.

She flew up to avoid another Dragon Pulse from a Dragonite. She tried Draco Meteor, but it didn't work either!

"You've got to be kidding!" she shouted before getting hit by a Hyper Beam. She groaned before trying to use Earth Power...and it worked!

However, it did not do a lot of damage. "I-I can't use my Dragon moves?" she asked herself before getting hit by a Dual Chop.

She pressed her button quickly, knowing that she was doomed.

**000**

She and Scarlett were teleported out. Vina looking down.

"What happened, V?" asked Razor, worried.

"I was doomed...I couldn't do anything…"

"Well, that gives us more reason to eliminate you…" said Flynn.

"Fuck off asswipe…" Razor growled.

"Okay...Nate! Aylesha! It's you guys' turn!"

"No…" Nate said, glaring. "Never…"

"Bastard! You'll cost us the challenge!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"I don't give two shits!" Nate shouted. "It's too fucking dangerous and I'm not putting her through it!"

"Are you sure you want to do that, Nate?"

"Yes…"

"Well...in that case...HEROES WIN!"

The heroes cheered, while the villains glared at Nate. Aylesha was confused as to why Nate did that.

"You guys, head on to the lounge...while you villains choose who you want gone!"

"Oh, and even if Nate did go...you guys still would have lost…" Palkia added.

"Why would you tell them that?!" Mew exclaimed.

Palkia shrugged.

**000**

**Aylesha: Nate! What happened?**

**Nate: My fear dealt with you-know-who...and I'm not putting us through that. We haven't seen or dealt with him in a long time and now's not the time!**

**Aylesha: But-**

**Nate: No buts!**

**000**

"Well, isn't this great...we're eliminating someone else!" Krack shouted.

"You sure you're not cranky that you came out on national television?" asked Draco, stifling a laugh.

"Fuck you…" Krack growled.

"Guys, stop arguing!" Razor exclaimed. "We need to figure how who we can cut loose…"

"Um...obviously we cut that dumb hedgehog loose for costing us the challenge!" Flynn said.

"Didn't you hear Palkia, we would've still lost!" Aldon said. "And he said that he was trying to protect his girl, so that's fine…"

"Ugh...love ruins everything...that's why I'm staying single…" he groaned.

"Yeah yeah…" Ebony said, rolling his eyes. "So, who do you guys think other than Nate?"

"Well...out of everyone...Otto, Crowley, or Vladimir…" said Lawrence. "Otto's a creep, fuck Crowley in general, because he's a dumb prick, and Vladimir just sucks…"

"According to the hosts...who are full of shit…" Razor explained. "Plus, Vlad got us a point...but Otto and Crowley did not…"

"Why don't we eliminate the Flygon?" asked Flynn, causing Razor to give him a death glare.

"Okay...point taken…"

"So...how do we decide?" asked Ray.

"Quiet, you have no say!" Lawrence said.

Ray growled.

"How about based on toleration?" asked Ebony. "Both of them are equally terrible…"

"Well, if that's the case...Otto's useful because he distracts the other team…" Krack said.

"Which leaves…"

"Crowley…" they all said.

**000**

Carman was walking on the beach. She was clearing her head from the fear she had to face.

"That was shit…" she groaned.

As she continued walking, she saw Zayn sitting on the shore. She walked over to him and got his attention.

"Hey there", said Carman, sitting next to him.

"Oh, hey…" he responded solemnly.

"You okay?"

"To be honest...no", he responded. "I feel like I'm wasting my time competing with Kai…"

"You mean _trying_ to compete?" she asked. Zayn gave her a look in response. "Sorry…"

"I just can't help but be angry to he is always better than me! More people liked and respected him even though we did almost everything together as kids!" Zayn said throwing sand.

Carman put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just stop being so competitive and maybe that'll clear your head."

"Yeah...maybe…" he said.

"Come on, you'll be-

"Hello my queen!"

Carman and Zayn both groaned.

"FML…" Carman said. "_So close…_"

Crowley got between the two and sat down.

"Um...loser rival...could you please leave?"

"Pfft, gladly…" Zayn said as he got up.

"Zayn wait!" Carman called.

"Oh my queen...by the end of this game, I'm sure that we'll always be together…" Crowley said, wrapping his arms around her.

Carman growled angrily.

**000**

**Carman: He is so gone!**

**000**

**Crowley: My queen seems to still have an attraction to Zayn. I must eliminate him immediately!**

**000**

"Okay, now that everyone's here…" said Mew. "Let's get started. But first, heroes...which of you is going to Skull Island?"

Mason ran forward. "I'm going!"

"Well, get your ass to the Wailord…"

As Mason left, the ceremony started.

"Okay, you already placed your votes, so let's see who's getting flushed…" said Palkia. "Ray has immunity…"

Ray smirked at this.

"Aldon...Hope...Vile...Nero...Flynn...Krack...Swift...Jason...Solis...Lawrence...Otto…"

"Seriously?!" Archie exclaimed. "Fuck you guys!"

"Vina...Razor...Hayden...Kevin...Carman...Zayn...Ebony...Draco...Lilly...Mai...Nate...and Giovanni!"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Vladimir grumbled.

"Wait...why am I in the final two?!" Crowley asked. "Oh, right...for dramatic effect…"

"Right…" said Mew. "The one eliminated is…

…

…

...Crowley!"

"WHAT?!"

**000**

Crowley was in the toilet. "You imbeciles! You dumb filthy peasants! You'll regret this! My queen, I'm sorry that I am being wrongfully-" he started gurgling as he was flushed down.

"Good riddance!" said Vile.

"I should be the one saying that…" said Carman with a smirk.

"Alright, alright...back to the crappy cabins with you…" said Palkia.

The villains glared at him before going back.

**000**

Ray was in the forest near the bathroom. "Well...now that I have my mindset back...it's time for some payback...he said, taking out a list of names. "And let's start by crushing that dumb bug…"

**000**

**Whew! That was a lot...like really a lot. But a lot of shit was established! Vina is torn between Volante and Razor, Krack...came out! Otto's still scum, and Ray's back...we're all doomed. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap and I'll see you next time. Also, sorry if this seems like a copycat challenge, I wasn't intending on it. See ya guys, BYE!**

**Fears:**

**Archie (gaining and losing a friend)**

**Scarlett (power disability)**

**Emilia (watching her father's death)**

**Demenio (abusive father)**

**Shade (watching his father kill his mother again)**

**Ricky (not being accepted for who he is)**

**Kai (his grandfather)**

**Combat (Team Rocket winning)**

**Jet (not being able to protect those he loved)**

**Darren (being buried alive)**

**Hex (not being able use his abilities)**

**Sapphire (rejection from spouse)**

**Lila (needles)**

**Sonan (world without video games)**

**Flame (grandparents)**

**Static (closed spaces)**

**Mason (the Honchkrow that nearly killed him)**

**Volante (humans)**

**Laxish (famine)**

**M.P.S. (famine)**

**Ded (being betrayed by the one you love)**

**Rocky (no one having fun)**

**Piff (loneliness)**

**Dew (Hydra)**

**Giovanni (Fire)**

**Vladimir (being destroyed)**

**Mai (going back to her rich lifestyle)**

**Lilly (Fire)**

**Draco (being beaten by Fairy-types)**

**Ebony (rewatching Cano kill his brother)**

**Zayn (jumping into volcanoes)**

**Carman (Fire)**

**Ray (clowns and dentists)**

**Hayden (Kyogre)**

**Swift (Mamoswines)**

**Jason (Deep Sea Diving)**

**Solis (reliving being raped by Primeape, Machoke, and Medicham)**

**Lawrence (World Peace)**

**Razor (Avalanches)**

**Vina (Cacnea and Cacturne)**

**Nero (Losing someone he loves)**

**Flynn (Parasites)**

**Krack (Coming out)**

**Vile (baby-Pokemon)**

**Aldon (experimentation)**

**Hope (being used and not really cared for)**

**Otto (Houndooms)**

**Not seen:**

**Kyle (reliving his mother's death)**

**Kevin (no waffles)**

**Sky (Florges)**


	3. Such a Crappy Challenge

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon All-Stars...the contestants had an amazing time facing each other's fears. There was heartbreaking feelings, new fears may have reemerged...and an ultimate evil was brought back to life. Throughout the day, things got more and more worse...for the competitors. In the end, the heroes won and Crowley got the boot..or **_**flush**_** of off the island. All the while, Ray started planning his evil reign again. Oh Arceus why….**

**Anyways, what will happen this time? What drama will unfold? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Hope was looking around the island for Aldon. Since the last challenge, he seemed to have been avoiding her. Whenever she tried to talk to him, he either wouldn't respond or he would just walk away.

"Aldon!" she called, continuing to walk around. She found herself back at the beach and sighed in exasperation. "Where is he?" she asked, worried.

She trekked across the beach until she made it to the rocky staircase that led to the cabins. She went towards the cabins and knocked on the guys'.

Vladimir opened the door. "Oh, what's up, Hope?" he asked.

"No sluts allowed!" Draco shouted from inside.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Aldon anywhere? He's been avoiding me ever since the challenge ended!"

"Oh, well I haven't seen him, but I can help look", he offered.

"Really?" she asked, shocked.

"Hey, you guys actually talk to me sometimes, unlike these other assholes…" he said.

"Fuck you!" they heard from Hayden.

"I see…" said Hope. "Well, come on then…"

"So long idiots!" Vladimir said, closing the door behind him as he followed Hope.

The two of them made their way towards the mess hall first. Upon going inside, they did not find anyone there.

"Well, that did nothing…" said Vladimir. "Didn't you say you checked everywhere?"

"Yeah, but he could have seen me and moved…" she explained as they exited the mess hall.

"Why do you think he's avoiding you anyway?" asked Vladimir as they continued looking. "Don't you two love each other?

"Yes! That's why I'm confused…" said Hope. "I mean, ever since he left the house after his turn in the challenge...he's just been...distant."

"Well, maybe he's still at the haunted house…" said Vladimir.

"Why would he be at the place that caused his change?" she asked.

Vladimir gave her a look. "You didn't even go there did you?"

"Well...no, but-"

"Come on…" Vladimir said as he started leading her towards the haunted house. Hope hesitantly followed.

**-000-**

The two of them made it to the house, and there, lying against a tree, was Aldon. Hope gasped.

"Donnie!" she exclaimed before rushing towards him and jumping on him. Aldon sighed as Hope did so.

They shared a kiss, which Aldon actually accepted despite his thoughts.

"Why've you been avoiding me?!" Hope asked, hurt.

Aldon didn't respond and just looked at Vladimir. "Why did you bring her here, dude?"

"Just answer her…" he said. "She deserves to know…"

"Deserve to know what?" asked Hope.

Aldon glared at the ghost before turning back to Hope with a smile. "Oh nothing...so how about we go get a bit...dirty in the showers?"

"As tempting as that is...I want an answer…" she said sternly. "And you are going to give it to me…"

"Just tell her what happened", Vladimir urged. "It isn't even a bad thing!"

"It is to me!" Aldon shouted with a growl.

"Donnie...what...is..wrong?" Hope asked.

Aldon mumbled something under his breath.

"Aldon…" Hope edged on with a glare.

"Hope, if I told you, you'd just say that everything will be fine, even though it'll probably make you feel bad as well…"

"It could not have been that bad!"

"Oh really?" asked Aldon. "Vlad...could you please enlighten her?"

"Wait...you know?" Hope asked, giving Vladimir a look of disbelief. "Why didn't you just-"

"Apparently I am now…" Vladimir started before taking a breath. "So apparently, the fear he had to face...dealt with you getting...gangbanged by a bunch of fighting-types…and you were enjoying it."

Hope's eyes widened and she looked back at Aldon, who looked away.

"W-Well i-it doesn't really matter...it'll just-"

"NO!" Aldon shouted, startling her. "It will NOT just be alright…that fucking mental image will be in my head for a long ass time!"

"Aldon-"

"I'm sorry Hope, but I just can't face th-" Aldon was cut off by Hope kissing him again.

"Baby...look at me…" she said. "I would never try to hurt you and I would never betray you…"

"I st-"

"It doesn't fucking...matter…" she said bluntly. "If I was a fucking slut like Carman, Solis, or Aura was, that's when I'd actually like that! It was designed to fuck with your head and that's what it's doing to you!"

Aldon understood and let out a sigh."I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to be…" said Hope, stroking the side of his face before pecking him on the lips. "Just know that I won't ever betray you…"

Aldon smiled as they hugged.

"How sweet…" Vladimir commented, causing the two of them to snicker.

**000**

Zayn was once again sitting on the beach. As the sun began to rise, Carman exited the cabins and saw him sitting on the beach.

Smiling, she exited the cabin, with a few 'helpful urges' from her roommates. She walked towards the beach and within three short minutes, she made it and sat next to him, as she did before.

"Hey again Zayn…" she said. "We need to stop meeting like this…"

Zayn rose a brow, but didn't respond.

Seeing his reaction...or somewhat displeasure of her being there again, she gulped and cleared her throat. "So...Zayn, since we got rid of Crowley….would you be interested in-"

"No…" he said instantly.

"W-, b-, Zayn…" she said, a bit hurt by his instant response. "Why?"

"Look, it's nothing against you, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now…" he said. "Sorry...I guess…"

"Oh...well...okay", she said, saddened. "We could still be friends though, right?"

"Oh...yeah, whatever.." he said, looking back at the sea.

Carman looked down, disheartened.

"Aww...ain't that cute…" they heard.

Carman knew who that was and she swore in her mind. She thought that this couldn't get any worse.

Vile and Nero approached them and sat down.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Zayn, giving them a suspicious look.

"Oh no reason…" said Vile, who was sitting in Nero's lap.

"Yes there is…you want something," said Carman. "You wouldn't have come here if there wasn't a benefit for you…"

Nero and Vile looked at each other.

"Told ya they knew you too well…" Nero said, making Vile growl and stand up.

"Okay, here's the situation, Hope, Aldon, and Flynn don't want to remake our alliance again...and we need more members…"

"Um...and why would I join you?" asked Zayn, folding his arms.

"Because you're really useless without your Mega Evolution and we can easily convince the other idiots to vote for you…"

"And I'd believe her...she's good when it comes to vote rigging…" Nero said, backing her up.

"Mmm...thanks…" she said, kissing him.

Zayn grinned. "And how about I tell them the truth?" he asked. "Seriously, who will they believe more?"

"Uh huh…" Nero said before turning into the mirror image of Zayn.

Zayn paled.

"Who knows what he'll do as you…" said Vile.

Zayn growled.

"So...are you in or not?" she asked.

Zayn growled. "Fuck you and your blackmail…" he said angrily as he plopped down in the sand.

"We'll take that as a yes…" said Nero as he changed back to normal.

Vile smiled. "That's one…" she said before turning to Carman. "So...what do you say about rejoining an alliance with me?"

"After you're probably gonna try to betray me like I betrayed you and got you eliminated?" she asked. "Hell...no."

Nero snickered. "She's good…"

Vile growled angrily. "Fine! I won't betray you!"

"You sure?" Carman asked.

"Yeah yeah…" Vile said, grumpily folding her arms.

"Okay...fine, then", she said.

"Good…" Vile said, sitting back down.

Carman and Nero did the same. "So what do you got?"

"Well, I was thinking that we get rid of those dumb bitchy newbies…" Vile said.

"Hold up...the girls or the guys?" asked Carman.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Carman exclaimed. "The girls, I'm perfectly fine with, but the guys, hell no. Nate is amazingly skilled and hot, and Giovanni is just another Swift, so you know he's not playing games."

"What about Otto?" Nero chimed in.

"Now HIM, I can believe in eliminating…" Zayn spoke up. "All he is is a creepy ass stalker who's obsessed with a guy in another relationship…"

"Basically a male Farra…" said Carman, folding her arms.

"Male _old _Farra…" said Vile. "Last I've heard she's dating some Stantler…"

"Well looks like we'll be keeping only two newcomers…" said Nero. "But who do we get rid of first?"

"I say we get rid of that fucking plant first…" said Carman.

"...Yourself?" asked Zayn with a chuckle

Carman gave him a look. "You know what I mean!" she said, shoving him playfully.

"So...Lilly, huh?" Nero started. "This'll be pretty simple."

**000**

**Zayn: Oh joy, I'm in an alliance with some of the most famous villains on this fucking show...and I'm only in because of blackmail. This is gonna be a bumpy fucking ride…**

**But...maybe I can still warn the other guys in case they go against me anyway...**

**000**

Lilly was heading back to the cabin from the bathroom. Inside, she heard moans and grunts. "What in the-"

Entering the cabin, she gasped as she saw Giovanni and Mai on the top bunk...getting busy. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Giovanni and Mai immediately stopped and turned to see her Lilly glaring at the two.

"Um...this isn't-" Mai started before seeing their position and rolling Giovanni off of her.

"Mai...why the hell are you fucking that loser?" asked Lilly, angry.

"Well...sorry to tell you this...but I love him…" she admitted, making Giovanni smirk at Lilly.

"L-LOVE?!" Lilly exclaimed. "Where the hell did this come from!? You two hated each other!"

The two birds exchanged glances. "Well…" Giovanni started.

"During the last challenge...I realized that I enjoyed having him around and having him...you know…"

"Oh Arceus…" she said, face-leafing herself. "This is fucking stupid!"

"Just because she likes...well, loves me...doesn't mean it's stupid", Giovanni said with a glare. "Learn to be open-minded bitch…maybe you'll get a man like she has…"

"You're not even a man!"

"Same difference…"

"Oh whatever...Mai...come on, we need to discuss-"

"Your alliance?" Giovanni finished.

Lilly gave Mai a look as she hopped off of the top bunk. "You told him?"

"It kinda slipped out…." Mai said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah...that's something you scream out when doing that shit…." Lilly said with a glare.

Mai laughed slightly and gulped.

"So, babe…" Giovanni said, getting down. "Who are we targeting?"

"We?" Lilly asked.

"Um...yeah...I kinda told him he could join…"

Lilly groaned. "For fucks-" she started before stopping herself. "Okay...you know what? Fine…"

"Fine?"

"Yes, okay, you can stay…" Lilly said. "Although I hate it…"

"Well...thanks…" Giovanni said. " _I guess…_"

"Yeah, yeah…" Lilly said. "And since the slut isn't here, we can go through with what we want…"

"Um...you never told me who we were targeting…" said Mai.

"Ugh…" Lilly groaned. "_This is fucking annoying…_"

"We're getting rid of that slut first…" said Lilly. "Just because she foiled our plan last time…"

"Okay then…" said Mai.

Lilly gave her a look before just leaving.

**000**

**Lilly: Well, I'm really getting rid of Giovanni, because with them being together, she's terrible…**

**She hasn't even thought about those other idiots and their usefulness! When Giovanni is gone, she'll be fine and able to think properly again.**

**000**

**Mai: I know that she's unhappy and she's gonna try to get rid of Gio...but it won't happen. She thinks that I'm gonna be "soft" just because we're together? Ha! She has another thing coming...and sorry Lilly, but I think I have to let you go first…**

**Gio and I have made our own little plan...and it doesn't involve you…**

**000**

Flynn brought Lawrence, Hayden, and Krack back to the mess hall.

"Okay dipshit, why the hell did you tell us to follow you here?" asked Hayden. "This had better not be a foursome gangbang or everyone here is getting burned alive…"

"The he- I'm not gay you dumbass!" Lawrence exclaimed. "I'm just as curious as you are."

"The only gay one here is Krack, now please shut the fuck up!" Flynn shouted.

"Thanks for reiterating that you piece of shit…" Krack growled. "Now just get the fuck on with it…"

"Well...I called the three of you here...for an alliance", Flynn finally explained.

The other three exchanged looks.

"Um...I've dealt with your shitty alliance the first season...why would I do it again?!" Krack exclaimed.

"Because we're older...and more intelligent…" he said before looking at Hayden and Lawrence. "At least I hope so…"

Lawrence growled, while Hayden just glared. "What the fuck would we even do?" he asked. "Four votes ain't gon' do shit if we join…"

"Don't doubt me…and I won't doubt you and your methods…"

"What methods?"

"I mean if you don't complain about me and this alliance...I won't complain when you have an idea in challenges and it's shit…"

"Yeah...I think we can all agree to pass…"said Lawrence as he headed out, followed by the other two.

"Well, okay...if you want the others to vote you out quicker…" Flynn said, with a smile. This got their attention and caused Krack and Hayden to stop, but Lawrence continued before noticing this. Growling in disbelief, he re-entered behind the croc and bird monster.

"What do you mean "vote us out quicker"?" asked Krack.

"Oh, well let's review who else is on this team…" said Flynn. "Razor, a Ground and Dragon-type and Ray, Draco, Otto, and Nero, who are all Dark-types...that means that Krack and I will be easy pickings…"

Krack growled.

"We have Jason, a Fire and Fighting-type, and Ebony, who is our only Electric-type...who can do things with Fire...getting rid of the hood booby bird…" said Flynn.

Hayden folded his arms.

"And Lawrence...you're a damn Bug-type. NO ONE cares about you and you'll only be useful for probably crushing things or stabbing, but once again...we have Nero…"

Lawrence was unfazed.

"So...what do you say now?" Flynn asked.

Krack folded his arms and Hayden groaned. "Fine…I'm in!"

"I guess I'm in too, then…" Krack said grumpily.

"That's two...how about you Lawrence?" asked Flynn.

"Um...no", said Lawrence. "I'll take my chances…" he said as he exited the mess hall.

"Well, can't say I didn't warn him…" Flynn said with a slight chuckle.

"So, who the fuck do you have in mind to eliminate?" asked Krack. "I have a feeling you already have something planned…" he said, fiddling with his claws on his right hand.

"Oi…" Hayden groaned, holding his head. "Don't do that…"

"What?" asked Krack.

"You gotcha hand on your hip and you're looking at your claws...it's very very...disturbing for me…" said Hayden, shuddering and stepping away.

Krack rolled his eyes. "So who do you got?"

"Well...obviously, I want to get rid of the idiots first, and then work on the threats…" he explained.

"Okay...so which idiot is first?" asked Krack. "The only ones are Kevin, Vladimir, and Otto…"

"Exactly…there are just a few, so this should be easy," said Flynn. "However, Kevin is armed and dangerous...and Vladimir is our only Ghost-type and we can use him for spying…"

"Isn't that Otto's job since he's obsessed with that Archie guy on the other team?" asked Hayden.

"Oh no, Vladimir can do it way better, so that's why Otto is our first victim…"

"But...doesn't Otto also distract them, possibly making them fail?" asked Krack.

Flynn remembered about that. "Well...I don't know then…all three idiots are useful to us!"

"Well...we can always get ridda Ray…" said Hayden. "No one would give a care and everyone would feel better…especially since he's tame now."

"Actually, I was thinking that we keep him in and make him suffer like he made some of us in season three suffer…" said Flynn. "THEN we eliminate him…"

"That...is a great idea", said Krack before he chuckled. "Wow...everyone we target has a different ability that's either helpful or pleasurable…"

Hayden and Flynn looked at him in shock once he said that last word. Noticing the look, Krack growled. "Fucking dirty minded assholes…" he mumbled, folding his arms.

"Well, why are we just targeting the guys?" asked Hayden.

"Yeah...let's get rid of these dumb bitches…" Krack said excitedly with a smile.

"Arceus, you're excited ain't ya?" asked Hayden, still disturbed by his actions.

"Well, the only one I think _deserves _to go...is Lilly…" said Flynn. "She's even bitchier than Vile…"

Krack snickered. "No one is bitchier than Vile...you can say annoying, but bitchy? HA!"

"Well, annoying then, she's more _annoying_", Flynn corrected. "So, are you guys down with that choice?"

"Yeah, plus we have better Grass-types in Carman, Swift, Nate, and Zayn…" said Hayden.

"Great...great…"

**000**

**Flynn: Okay, I have an alliance! The first one I've been part of since second season. It feels good.**

**Lawrence, Hayden, and Krack were easy choices since they sucked and were easy pickings like I've been in the second and third seasons! NOT this time...I will make it to the end, and no one will stop me!**

**Now...Lilly is on the list, but I need to keep Lawrence under surveillance to make sure he doesn't tell or do anything to expose what we planned.**

**We may even have to get rid of him eventually...**

**000**

Archie and Sky were "getting it on" in Sky's room, which had a great view of outside through a glass dome

"Oh A-Arch…" Sky moaned, gripping her sheets tightly.

Archie kissed her to keep her quiet.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love him more you fucking skank!" they both heard.

"What the hell was that?" asked Archie, looking around.

"I don't know…" Sky said as Archie rolled off of her.

"Who the fuck said that?!" Archie shouted.

"Look up sweetie…" Archie and Sky both looked up and saw Otto on the dome, looking down at them.

"Get the fuck away you damn creep!" Sky shouted at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" he shouted as he used his arm to carve a hole in the glass and jump down.

"Otto...get...the fuck...back", Archie growled, getting in front of Sky, who looked ready to kill Otto.

"Don't protect her sweetie...when she's out of the way, we can be together…._forever_", he said, slowly stroking Archie's face and leading him to grab it.

"I do NOT love you. I fucking hate you...I actually wish that you would DIE", Archie shouted. "I love Sky, so get the fuck out of my life!"

Otto chuckled and stabbed Archie in the shoulder. "It doesn't work like that baby…" he said. "If I can't have you...she can't either…"

Archie screamed as Otto then stabbed his stomach, but not too deep.

Sky gasped and growled before tackling Otto and throwing him back out of the hole he came out of. She immediately ran back to Archie, but saw that he was standing up, bleeding, and panting angrily.

"Arch-"

"No matter what I do...he always manages to hurt me...and make me feel bad…" Archie said, twitching while holding his bleeding stomach. "I...I'm gonna murder him...I h-have too…" he said a bit creepily.

"Sweetie...you're scaring me…" said Sky, backing up a bit from him.

"Don't be scared…" Archie said, his eyes dilated and a smile on his face as he went around and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be fine once he's gone...heh heh…" Archie finished with a creepy laugh.

Sky gulped in fear. Archie had lost it now.

**000**

Nate was in the gym lifting weights, which was weird considering he never showed interest or even did it before.

Aylesha, after failing to locate him around the campsite, starting wandering around the forest and found him inside of the gym. Seeing him lift the weights shocked her, as she'd never seen him doing this.

She entered the gym, shocking Nate, who dropped the weight he was lifting...on his chest, making him grunt in pain. Aylesha rushed over to him and helped him lift it off of his chest. He rubbed his chest as he sat up and panted.

"Don't..do that...again…" he said still holding his chest. "I almost broke my ribs…"

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a giggle.

"Well, since I refuse to evolve into a fatass...I'm making myself stronger the way I am…" said Nate, flexing.

Aylesha giggled under her breath and kissed him. "You're so special…"

"Hai, das offensive", Nate said in a goofy voice, making her laugh again. "Wow Nate, lately you've been acting...different. You're not as blunt and brash as you used to be…this is like a whole new side of you…"

"Well...I had to calm down and let go eventually…" Nate explained as the two started to leave the gym. "Eredar's gone...and you're still my sexy babe…" he said, slapping her butt.

Aylesha blushed with a seductive smile. "You sly little rodent…"

"Your one and only…" Nate said proudly as he continued walking.

Aylesha shook her head with a smile. "_I'm a lucky girl…"_ she thought as she caught up with him.

"So...how's your team?" she asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" asked Nate. "They're the worst people in the show…except a few who aren't that bad like Vina and….yeah that's it…"

"Oh…" said Aylesha, looking down.

"What about you?"

"Oh, my team's fine, it just...doesn't feel the same without you…" said Aylesha. "I hardly ever talk to any of them!"

"Really?!" asked Nate. "Okay, those are some of the most nicest people in the game. You have friends other than me and you can make more, too…"

"I know I can…" she said, playfully shoving him. "I don't know, I just...don't feel that comfortable…"

"Oh...well don't you have a room?" asked Nate.

"We all do, and it's fine...I just…" Aylesha started. "I don't even know…"

"You wanna be on my team?" Nate joked.

"No!" Aylesha exclaimed immediately. "I'd rather you be on mine...but I doubt that these jerk hosts will allow it…"

"Yeah…" Nate said. "Well, I still want you to try to get comfortable and make more friends in them. You already have Sky and Scarlett, time for more…"

Aylesha sighed and looked down. "If Raiden, Ashton, and Sven were here, everything would be perfect…"

"Yeah, but they're not…" Nate said. "Now hop to it soldier…" he said as they stopped in front of the Winner's Lounge.

Aylesha gave him a small smile. "Okay...but sergeant...first, I need something from you…" she whispered seductively.

Nate's eyes widened. "Um...don't you think it's a bit too...you know?"

"That's what makes it fun…" said Aylesha as she began wrapping her tail around him.

"Um…" Nate said nervously.

"Don't worry...after this drill...I'll do what you want me to…" she said teasingly as she carried him to the washrooms with her tail.

**000**

"Aw come on Ded, you'll be alright…" said Laxish, patting the Slaking on his back as they sat in the den.

"Sure…" said Ded sarcastically. "If you count being alone for the rest of my life 'alright…'"

"Dude, don't think so negative…" said M.P.S.. "Any girl would be lucky to have you…"

"Then why do girls either dump or cheat on me?" asked Ded. "Face it...no girl is lucky to have me or will be lucky to have me…"

"Don't say that!" Piff said. "How many relationships have you been in?"

"...35…." he said.

"Oh…" she said, not expecting to hear that many. "Well...um...how many ended up cheating?" asked Piff.

"...29…" he said emotionlessly.

Everyone was shocked.

"That many times?!" M.P.S. "Hell you should have told us and we would've helped you out…"

"Yeah, we could've beaten the shit out of the dudes!" Laxish said.

"-Which wouldn't have solved anything…" Ded said. "Just forget it, I know I'm right. No one likes me…"

"Dude...we're your friends!" said Rocky. "If _we_ didn't like you, you'd be here alone…"

"You know what I mean…" he said, holding his head.

"Hey, you'll be fine, who says that you even need a chick right now?" said M.P.S.

"I am 26…" Ded said simply. "I think it's about time I have a pretty stable relationship! I mean, Piff and Skore have been together for I don't know how long-"

"That's because we've known each other since we were a bit younger and we started slow", said Piff. "You can't compare that, Ded."

Ded groaned. "I'm done…" he said as he got up and started leaving.

"Oi...he's really upset about this…" said Laxish, folding his arms. "I don't see what the big deal is…having a girlfriend isn't really a big deal…"

"Slow-Bros befo' hoes…" said M.P.S. as Laxish high-fived his tusk.

Piff sighed, looking down.

**-000-**

Ded went out of the den and immediately went to the dining area, where he rung a bell. The Delibird butler rush up.

"What do you wish?"

"Yes...can you get me a girl who is actually loyal and at least semi-kind?"

"Um...n-no...but I can make you a roast chicken…"

"Fine...make it happen…" Ded replied, shooing him away.

"W-What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" he suddenly heard. He thought he recognized the voice and got up towards the entrance and stood on the side to hear better.

He briefly peered out of the doorway and saw that it was Emilia. Her eyes were redder than usual and he assumed that they got that way from her crying.

"You promised that you wouldn't do that again!" she cried softly, not wanting to be heard.

"Y-You-" she started before looking at the phone. Whoever she was talking to...they hung up on her. She started to cry as she hung up the phone. She sat against the wall and covered her face as she continued crying.

Now, Ded hated seeing girls cry, whether they broke his heart or not. He sighed as he exited the kitchen and walked out. He walked towards Emilia and bent down towards her level. "Hey Emilia, you okay?"

Seeing Ded, she tried wiping her tears away quickly, but she still sniffled. "Yeah, I'm fine…" she said, not making eye contact as more tears formed in her eyes.

"No you're not…" Ded said, bringing her face up so that they had eye contact.

Emilia looked down. "You wouldn't care…" she said, rubbing a tear away from her eye.

Ded sighed. "Look, just because I look like I don't care doesn't mean that's how I am…" Ded said as he started walking back into the kitchen.

Thinking that she possibly hurt him, she called him back.

"Wait!" she called as she felt like she was about to break down.

Ded turned back around and saw her sad face. "What?" he asked.

Emilia clenched her eyes tight before rushing towards and hugging him while crying. Ded was shocked at this. Being the gentle giant, he picked her up and sat on the couch next to the mantle and counter in the kitchen.

"Shh...shh..it's okay…" he said soothingly. "Now tell me what's got you so upset…"

Emilia starting sniffling and stopped crying vocally. "I-I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with a s-stupid Arbok and he promised that he'd never do it again! I was going to just leave because we had...issues with our pasts to begin with, but he begged me to stay and said that we could work it out."

Suddenly, her crying started in streams again. "A-and he just called me...told me that he cheated on me again...and that we were breaking up and that he was sorry!" she cried into his chest.

Ded was a bit choked up. That exact same thing happened to him when he was dating a Jynx. Saddened, he held her closer and allowed her to cry for as long as she needed to. On the outside, he was comforting her and keeping a straight face, but on the inside, he was crying as well.

"P-Please don't tell anybody!" she begged. "I don't want any sympathy from the others."

"But you're getting some from me right now…" he said a bit hoarsely.

Emilia didn't respond and just laid her head on his chest again, confusing him.

**000**

**Ded: Oh Arceus why are you teasing me? Would I mind dating her? Sure, she seems like a cool girl and whoever her boyfriend was is a piece of shit!**

**But...I doubt she'd be the same way. She's just feeling vulnerable right now…**

**000**

A few of the heroes were wandering the island, getting reacquainted with all found themselves at the jail.

"Man...this place has gotten more rusty…" said Lila, eyeing it warily.

"I know right…" said Static as one of the old rusted doors fell on him

"...Well, looks like someone's bad luck is back…." said Sonan, who was playing a Gameboy Color.

"Don't say that!" said Dew as Hex moved towards Static and the door.

He was about to pick it up with his teeth, but remembered that it was rusty. Instead, he waved a paw and made the door vanish.

"Thanks…" Static groaned as he stood back up. "And Sonan what do you mean bad luck?"

Sonan sighed and closed his game. "Well, you got eliminated second first season because of Vile specifically choosing you. Second season, Mason made you spray your own team's castle and you got eliminated and on another show, you dealt with not one, but two crazy stalker girls that you LUCKILY haven't seen at all on _this_ show."

"Um...but what about C-"

"Now third season", he continued, "your luck seemed to change because you met Chelsea and you two started dating...she cared about you and vice-versa. But then you happened to be in a situation where you're kidnapped by Clefairy and trapped in the cave by a Kanto Pokemon hater...which, dun-duh-da, caused your elimination."

"Well, this is the first thing-"

"We were all either pushed, tossed, or forced to jump from a tiltrotor, you were almost buttsexed by a bunch of fighting-types because of Solis, and you just got crushed by a door...yeah...bad luck…"

"Sonan, the four of us have all been through the same hell for first three seasons…" said Dew. "Darren and Hex, not so much you guys because you each had one season full of hell..."

The two smirked.

"So...you can't really say that Static has bad luck...especially when being eliminated early is fucking fantastic with what we go through!"

"Well, sorry...maybe I was-"

Suddenly, the entire wall of the jail creaked and leaned forward before crushing Static.

"Okay, nevermind, I keep my statement..."

Lila groaned before she starting thinking about the team and what they were going to have to do. "Guys, I have an idea!"

"Let me guess...an alliance?" said Dew.

"You guessed correctly…" Lila said with a smirk.

"Ugh…" Hex groaned as he lifted the wall and put it back against the jail. "Why so soon?"

"Because if we lose, we need to have a common choice on who goes…" she explained.

"But everyone's so nice on our team!" Darren said. "It's gonna be tough…"

"Exactly…" Lila said. "We can't choose based on likability, we have to try to choose based on performance, strengths, and weaknesses. I don't want to be the 'alliance bitch' at all and just choose based on who we like."

"But...isn't that what we're still doing mom?" asked Sonan. "We're choosing based on whose strengths and weakness we _like _more?"

Lila swore to herself. "Well...forget the alliance then, let's just promise each other that we'll try to settle on a common target…"

"And will we be meeting like this every so often?" asked Hex.

"Well, yeah-"

"Still an alliance…" said Dew.

Lila gave him a death glare, making him gulp and look away while whistling. "Call it whatever you want, you guys get my point…" she growled as she walked away with Sonan on her back.

"Sheesh…" Static said, getting back up. "Someone really misses Jesse's package…"

"Can you not?" asked Dew, holding his head.

"What?" asked Static, confused.

**000**

Ricky was sitting alone in a booth at the bar with a laptop in front of him. He was skyping with a shiny Luxray with a smile on his face.

"You have no idea how much I miss you.." he said.

"I miss you too, baby…" Levi responded.

"So...what are you doing?" asked Ricky with a sly smirk,

"Oh, nothing really, just getting TV-ception because I'm watching the show right now…"

Ricky laughed. "You see yourself don't you?"

"Yep…"

"So...you're not doing anything else?" asked Ricky.

Levi snickered. "What do you want me to say I'm doi-"

Suddenly, he heard knocking at the door.

"Might wanna get that…" Ricky said in a singsong manner.

Levi was confused before he went to the door and gasped. Ricky giggled, already knowing what it was.

Levi playfully roared and leapt back onto his and Ricky's couch with a little Eevee on his chest, back into view of the camera on his laptop.

"Ricky!" Levi shouted, feigning anger.

"Sorry...did I not mention that it was our turn to have him?"

"You sneaky little…"

"Your one and only…" Ricky said playfully.

"Hey daddy!" Chase said, noticing his head on the computer.

"Hey son…" Ricky replied with a smirk.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm back on the TV show…" Ricky explained.

Chase's expression changed from one of happiness to one of sadness. "B-But I thought that we were going to Fly Zone…"

"I know...I'm sorry, but don't worry stepdaddy will take you…"

Chase's tail started wagging and a smile appeared on his face as Levi gave him a look.

"Really?!" Chase asked excitedly, turning around.

When he did, Ricky glared at Levi, who smiled at Chase. "Sure...I don't see why not…"

"Yippee!" Chase cheered.

Levi chuckled. "Alright little guy, go ahead and head on back to your room, your father and I are still talking."

"Oh, okay…" said Chase as he ran to the back.

Levi turned back to the screen. "Ricky-"

"Levi come on, I'm not there and this'll be a good time for you two to be alone and bond…"

Levi groaned.

"Just do it…" Ricky egged on.

"Okay...if I do it...what's in it for me?" asked Levi.

Ricky gave him a look. "I'm not there...I can't do anything for you…."

"When you get back…"

"Oh...in that case...it'll be a surprise…"

Levi chuckled. "Fine...love you…"

"Love you, too…" Ricky said as he ended the call and exited the page.

"Aw, how nice…" he heard. Semi-closing the laptop, he saw Demenio standing near the entrance.

"How long have you been there?"

"Like...the entire time…" he answered as he sat in the other side of the booth Ricky was in. Ricky blushed. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"A very long time…" Ricky laughed.

"That's cool…" said Demenio.

"Cool? What's cool?" the two of them heard. Shade entered the bar with a blank look on his face.

"Oh, nothing", said Demenio. "Ricky just told me that he'd been with Levi for a very long time."

Shade's eyes widened before he glared. "Um...could you be a bit more specific with that 'very long time' statement?"

"Um...what are you doing?" asked Demenio.

"Quiet!" he growled before turning back to Ricky. "Answer me!"

Ricky whimpered. "Um...w-well we've been together since...we were little…" he whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that last part a bit _louder_!" Shade asked, claws unsheathed. Ricky gulped and laid back a bit.

"Dude, you're scaring him!" Demenio shouted.

"He needs to be scared!" Shade said angrily. "Now what the fuck did you whisper!?"

"We've been together since we were kids okay!" Ricky cried.

Shade lunged forward to attack, but Demenio grabbed him as Ricky jumped out of the booth.

"You fucker! You fucking-RAHHHH!" Shade yelled as his eyes changed. "I will fucking dismember you!" he growled intensely.

Ricky whimpered and sniffled. "I'm sorry!"

"NO! NO SORRY! Fuck you!" Shade yelled as he tried to break free.

His yelling got the the attention of a few others.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Piff. "What's with Shade?!"

"That motherfucking fag targeted me with Aura even though he was already with someone else!"

"We were separated!" Ricky explained.

"That doesn't matter!" Shade screamed. "You had NO FUCKING REASON!"

"Aura-"

"Fuck Aura!"

"Dude, all of this was four years ago!" Laxish exclaimed. "Let it go!"

Shade growled and looked back at Ricky, who was now crying on the ground. His paws were covering his eyes.

Shade's eyes softened and he sighed. Demenio let him go and he slowly hopped down. Hearing this, Ricky whimpered and started back away until he hit the bar counter. He closed his eyes and continued to cry.

"Look…" Shade started. "I'm sorry, okay...I should not have snapped at you and...threatened your life...over something that happened years ago. Even though I still have fucking nightmares about it-"

Demenio growled at him.

Shade groaned. "Look, you don't have to be scared of me, we could try to be friends again, if you want to..."

Ricky wiped his tears away before hugging him. Shade twitched and he wanted to throw him off, but he knew that it'd just make things worse.

"You didn't need to apologize...you were right", Ricky said, sadly. "We were separated, but I still should not have went after you with Aura. You were just so...cute and seemed nice. I guess I was just naive and...unconsciously vulnerable…"

Shade rolled his eyes, but no one noticed.

"So...are we good?" he asked.

Ricky released him and rubbed his eyes. He nodded.

"Okay...the situation is gone, now if you excuse us, we have food to devour…" said M.P.S. as he and the others left.

**000**

**Shade: He goes after me with Aura at the same time he's still technically dating someone...that...is...bullshit!**

**000**

Vina was back at the top of the cliff, once again overlooking the water. She had been thinking about what she should do.

She loved both Razor and Volante, but they were practically the same! She had tried to find some differences, but the only thing that was contrasted was their attitudes.

Volante was more caring and wanted to help others, but he could still be brash and violent, while Razor was more brash and violent at times, but we could also be caring…

She sighed before hearing flapping. Looking around, she saw Volante flying towards her.

"Oh Arceus…" she whispered to herself.

"Hey V…" he greeted.

"Hey…" she replied, looking down.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for just leaving you up here and making you cry the other day…" he said sincerely. "I just….I guess I got upset because it sounded like you were just replacing me…"

"Oh no!" Vina said quickly. "I wasn't trying to make it like that!"

"No, it's fine…" said Volante. "I've been thinking...and you made the right choice…"

Vina was shocked. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean...we got together in the beginning just because of convenience...then it started developing more", Volante started with a smile, making Vina smile as well. "But then...on the damn plane...Razor entered the equation and I felt like we were getting divided...and now I'm subtracted and Razor's added…"

Vina giggled at his math puns.

"In all seriousness, Razor seems like a better 'me', so...I guess I'll have to force myself to be happy…" Volante said with a small smile.

Vina looked down again. "You don't have to fake your happiness, Volante. I mean...I still love you…"

"And I still love you too…" Volante replied. "But, you also love Razor and like I said, he's better for you."

Vina didn't like hearing that. "Stop that Volante, you guys are almost exactly alike. Neither of you is necessarily better…or worse."

"But-"

"No more buts…" Vina said softly, placing a claw on his lips.

Reminding him of what they used to do in these situations, Volante's eyes softened as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. After realizing what he did, he gasped.

"Fuck, I'm sorry V...I ju- I'll just go", said Volante as he looked down in regret. "I don't want to ruin-"

He was cut off by Vina kissing _him_ this time. This shocked him and led to him breaking it.

"Whoa…" he said. "What are you doing?"

"Volante...I love you so much...I'm so sorry!" Vina cried, hugging him. "I want us to be together again!"

Volante's eyes widened and he smiled as he hugged her , he thought about something. "What about Razor?"

"_Oh no_…" she thought.

"Ugh...this is gonna suck...how am I going to break it to him?!"

"I don't know...but I'm just glad that we're back together…" Volante said as they shared another kiss, this time longer.

**000**

Ray arrived at the beach with Kevin.

"What are we doing now white lion dog man?" asked Kevin.

"Well, I just want you to-"

"Hey! What are smart dragon lady and smart blue dragon guy doing?" he asked, looking up at the cliff.

Ray growled, but then looked up and saw Vina and Volante making out. He gained a smile.

"Kevin...can you fly up there and take a picture for me quietly?" asked Ray.

"What's the magic word?" asked Kevin.

"Just do it you idiot!"

"You got it right!" Kevin cheered as he floated up the cliffside.

Once he got to the top, he saw that Vina was lying on Volante's chest and they were making out.

He remembered that Ray said to be quiet, so his pupil constricted like a camera and a picture came from his mouth. He floated back down and gave the picture to Ray.

"Excellent…." Ray said with a smile. "Now when either of them pisses me off...I have perfect blackmail...and elimination banter."

"YAY!" Kevin cheered.

"Okay, now Kevin...go take a swim for me…" said Ray.

"Okay!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he floated towards the water and dropped face-first into the water.

After a few seconds, Kevin returned, wet.

"So…"

"Master…."

Ray chuckled. "This is going to be great."

**000**

Mason was crawling under a bunch of fallen logs, looking for the statue.

"This fucking sucks…" he growled as he heard a screech and dove into a large mud pool to avoid a Hyper Beam from the mutated Electivire. After thinking the coast was clear, he crawled out while panting.

As he did so, he ending up in the sights of a mutant Torterra, who proceeded to launch purple leaves at him, sending him back into the mud pool.

He re-emerged with a large gasp. "Fuck this place!" he yelled in anger. He got out of the pool yet again and ran towards the skull monument cave.

Once inside, he slumped against the wall. "Oh what I would give to be in Sylver's arms right now…" he panted.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a helicopter. Looking outside the cave, he saw a helicopter release a grappling hook.

Thinking that this was his ride, he quickly ran out and jumped on. The helicopter lifted up, as many of the mutant Pokemon growled and glared at Mason.

"So long freaks!" he shouted before getting hit in the crotch by a branch as the helicopter took him back to the island.

**000**

Everyone was at the mess hall.

"Okay, why the hell did they call us in here if they ain't even here…" Giovanni groaned. "That is annoying as fuck."

"Just like you and your fake accent…" Draco retorted.

"Hey, you took the words right out of my mouth…" said Lilly.

Giovanni growled as Mai glared at her.

"Oh come on Mai", said Lilly, noticing the glare. "You always said that his accent is fake….and it is…."

"Let him do what he wants, Lilly…." Mai said. "He's not hurting anyone…"

"He's hurting my ears…" said Lilly.

"Um...why would anyone care?" asked Scarlett.

"I agree with Scarlett, Lilly…" said Sky. "No one gives a fuck about your feelings…"

"And no one gives a fuck about you…" said Lilly. "Your man's in the closet anyway…"

Hearing this made Archie's eyes widen. "I will kill you…" he said darkly. "I am NOT gay in any way...that is Otto…"

"Mmhmm…" Lilly said, folding her arms. "Denial is the clincher…."

"Oh...if that's the case...you're gay for Mai…." Archie retorted with a glare.

"No way!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Denial is the clincher…." Archie said, mocking her voice.

Lilly growled as a lot of the others started laughing. Suddenly, a scream was heard as Mason fell through the ceiling.

"Oh Arceus, it's raining dipshits…" Ray groaned.

"Go fuck yourself…." said Mason as he got up.

"About time…" Mew said as he and Palkia appeared before them.

"We had to wait for that jackass?" asked Lila. "Really?"

"Yes, because we need all of you to devour...this!" Palkia said, uncovering a long table full of an array of foods.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"R-Real food?" asked Sky, shocked.

"This is a miracle!" Scarlett exclaimed as almost every fourth season competitor lunged at the table…"

"What the hell?" asked Dew. "Did you guys not feed them or something?"

"Oh they fed us…" said Nate. "Although the shit was TOXIC!"

"You got your stomachs pumped…" said Mew, rolling his eyes.

"The only real food was at the resort...and it still tasted like shit!" Emilia exclaimed as she bit into a turkey leg.

"Wow...this must be great for you guys, then…" said Hex.

"Although they probably put something in there…" said Vile, folding her arms.

"Well, you'll find out later because all of you will be eating…" said Mew.

"Oh no I'm not…" said Solis, backing away. "I'm trying to keep up my figure…"

"You're boning a monkey, I doubt he or anyone else cares…" said Flynn.

"You either eat or get flushed…" said Palkia said. "Your choice…"

"Bon appetit!" said M.P.S. happily as he went to the table with Laxish.

"This is fucking ridiculous…" said Lila.

"Eat or drown…" said Mew.

The remaining competitors either groaned or growled as they moved towards the large table of food.

**-000-**

After roughly forty minutes of eating, including seconds, almost everyone was stuffed and falling asleep, minus M.P.S. and Laxish of course.

"Ugh...can't...move…" Ebony groaned.

"Ugh...even though they probably poisoned this shit...it's so worth it…" said Sky as she prepared to fall asleep. She looked beside her and saw Archie grinning psychotically at Otto, who was laying on his back, holding his stomach.

Sky knew what he wanted to do, and as he got up, she pulled him back down. "Don't do it...you'll get arrested!" she whispered, not wanting to waking the others.

"Ray did horrible things and nothing bad happened to him…" he said darkly. "I don't give a fuck…"

"Archie please…" Sky begged.

"He spied on us...he almost fought with you AGAIN...he fucking stabbed me for like the twenty-seventh time in my whole fucking life….and he's done nothing but obsess and ruin my entire life since we met…." Archie explained solemnly. "I am going to tear him apart!"

Sky grabbed his tail and brought him back towards her. He growled angrily as Sky laid his head on her chest. "Just calm down baby...I don't want anything to get you down and out…"

"Too late…" Archie growled as he tried to attack Otto again, only to still be held in place.

Sky kissed him in an attempt to take his mind off of Otto, but it did not seem to work. She sighed.

"Please, just sleep with me for now and you can _try _to kill him later…"

"No try...just succeed…" said Archie as he rolled over and let her lay on his chest.

Mew and Palkia smirked at each other as they floated overhead. "This'll be a hilarious challenge…"

**000**

Everyone awoke outside at the plains. All of them had head and stomach aches. "Ugh...is this what a hangover feels like?…" asked Sonan, rubbing his temples as he sat up

Almost everyone got up with a moan or groan. As Razor got up, he saw that they were at the forest and that there was a ramp next to them all. Along that ramp, he saw a long dock.

On it, he saw a sharp pendulum going back and forth. After that, he saw a large, rotating bowl on the ground that was spinning rather quickly. After it, there was a large boxing glove at one edge that held a large gap filled with thin, rocky pillars with mud at the bottom. On the other side, the dock started sloping upwards and led to a slide that led to a large vat full of water. Next to it was a large mattress.

"What the hell is this?" asked Razor in shock as his stomach suddenly roared and he lurked forward. "Okay...no time to worry!" he shouted as he tried flying to the restroom.

"Hold on there partner!" said Mew as he floated in front of him.

"What are you doing?!" he growled, now holding 'himself'.

"Uh uh uh...no restroom...yet", said Palkia with a smirk.

"What the fuck do you mean?!" he exclaimed, getting the attention of a few of the others, who were looking at the course.

They all walked over.

"What's wrong?" asked Aldon.

"These assholes say that I can't fucking do to the bathroom!" Razor exclaimed, as he was now hopping around.

"Ugh...I thought it was something worth-" started Lilly before her stomach started rumbling as well. "Fuck...well...m-maybe a bathroom break isn't so bad…"

Mew chuckled as almost everyone suddenly started having stomach pains and bladder control problems.

"What the hell did you assholes do?" asked Aylesha, crossing her legs.

"Oh nothing…" Mew said innocently.

"NO BULLCRAP!" Nate exclaimed. "What did you do?!"

"Oh nothing big...you all have just been laxatived…."

"Oh for fuck's…" started Dew. "Don't tell me you-"

"Yep, you all are gonna be reliving the bladder endurance challenge from first challenge!" Mew exclaimed. "Only, thanks to the extreme strength laxatives...we've cranked up the difficulty to an 11!"

"I fucking hate yous guys!" Swift growled.

"Okay…" said Mew.

"Okay, what the hell happened to you?!" Scarlett exclaimed as she sat down. "You were so...nice with us!"

"And after three to four years of being far away...you think I'd stay the same?"

"Well...you're still an annoying pink moron...you're just Victini-less this time around…" said Volante.

Palkia snickered.

"Thanks…" said Mew. "Anyways, your challenge is to make it through the course without cracking…"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Uh...that's kinda easy…" laughed Rocky.

"That's too easy!" Draco exclaimed, glaring at the two. "We can hold it in long enough to make it through. What's the catch?"

"Why would you-?!" started Mai.

"Okay, you got us…" said Palkia. "The catch is we also spiked the food with ipecac."

"Oh really?" asked Hex. "Then why aren't we spontaneously puking everywhere?"

"We got some syrup that activates after a certain period of time...so you'd better try to hold that in as well…" Mew laughed.

"You guys are evil!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah...now, each time you finish the course, you will get a point", Palkia explained. "The first team to seven points will win, and the losing team will be sending someone home."

"Oh, and this a head-to-head battle...so be prepared."

"You've got to be-"Lila started before her stomach growled and she groaned. "Fine…" she growled.

"Okay...and the faster you finish, the faster you can get to the bathroom…"

"If my intestines or kidneys burst….I will haunt you for the rest of your lives…" Jason growled.

"Yeah yeah...just choose your players…." said Mew.

**000**

"This challenge is fucking stupid…" started Piff as she held in her pee.

"I know, but we still have to do this shit…" said Hex.

"Do not even mention that word…" growled Flame.

"I'm more scared of the ipecac…" Demenio. "That shit makes your gut hurt and burn like hell! Not to mention diarrhea and drowsiness."

"So...we already have to deal with holding in our fluids...now we have to worry about puking, diarrhea...and falling asleep AGAIN?!" asked Shade.

"Well...maybe when we all lost consciousness...that was the drowsiness-"

"Okay while we're worrying about the side effects, I'd like to hurry the hell up so that I won't have to deal with them!" Mason exclaimed.

"Okay, then you go first…." said Volante.

"Gladly!" said Mason.

"No! I need to go first!" Sonan exclaimed. "I'm the youngest!"

"No no no….I'm the leader and I say that I go first!" Flame exclaimed.

"Um...who said that you were a leader?" asked Sky.

"I did!"

"Ugh...this is gonna take a while…" Ricky groaned.

**000**

"Okay….we all want to get this shit over with and get to the bathroom-" started Vile.

"But it's a matter of who goes first…" said Hayden.

"No...it isn't", said Kevin. "We will all do the same fucking challenge, and then we will do our business either in the course, or after the course!"

Everyone looked at him in shock, minus Ray.

"Um...when did you actually get a brain?" asked Giovanni.

"I am a robot you dolt, I do not have a brain, I have high developed and manufactured circuit boards…"

"Who are you calling a dolt you glorified waffle oven?!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"...You…" said Kevin.

Giovanni glared at him.

"How the hell are you acting like a Porygon2 again?" asked Aldon.

"Actually...soft-serve over there did it…" Kevin said, making Ray growl angrily. "He got me to swim…"

The others gave him a look. "Um...why the hell would you tell him to do that if you stopped him the first time we got here?" asked Ebony, giving him a look.

"It was an accident…" Ray lied. "I found a waffle on the ground outside of the mess hall and when I threw it like a frisbee, it landed in the water and he went to get it…"

"And now instead of being an annoying waffle-loving nimrod...he's a major tool…" Swift concluded.

"What was that gambling debt?" asked Kevin sassily, making Swift continue chewing on a toothpick while giving the robot a glare.

"Well mister know-it-all, who the hell do you think should go first?" asked Flynn.

"Well gay trunks, it doesn't fucking matter, as said before almost all of us are going to be doing the same crap, so the main priority is to JUST GET IT DONE!" he exclaimed, making the villains flinch and causing shock from the heroes side.

**000**

**Ray: *cackles evilly* I know that he was my loyal servant initially, but I decided to reprogram him so that while also being a servant...he acts like worse version of Anthony…**

***He prepared to leave***

**Wait a sec...I'm in a bathroom!**

**(Outside)**

**Mew: Do it and you're out!**

***growls***

**000**

**Vina: Kevin needs to get back to normal...**

**000**

**Kyle: What the hell happened to Kevin? Did something happen to him?**

**000**

**Draco: Now THAT is the best attitude ever…**

**000**

"Alright, who have we decided?" asked Mew.

"Well-"

"Doesn't matter", Palkia cut in. "Laxish, Ebony...you two are first…"

"Wait, I thought-"

"We changed our minds", said Mew. "We let you guys choose your order last time…"

"Oh my-" started Static before he ran and puked into a nearby bush. "Oh Arceus why!" he shouted as he moved back holding his stomach.

"Hurry up with the damn ch-" started Aylesha before she puked on the ground and held her stomach.

"Okay...Laxish, Ebony…" said Palkia.

The two gulped and looked at their stomachs while still crossing their legs.

**000**

Ebony and Laxish were at the beginning of the course.

"I fucking hate this show…" Ebony groaned, his legs shaking.

Laxish belched and then groaned.

"Alright, the first one to finish will win a point…" said Palkia. "Remember, first team to seven points will win…"

"And...GO!"

Ebony and Laxish took off running. However, they both stopped in front of the swinging pendulum.

Laxish felt a gag reflex and held his mouth. He swallowed it again and panted before noticing that Ebony was a head of him.

As the pendulum swung, Laxish groaned and leapt across the gap. He started running after Ebony, who was crawling out of the spinning bowl in the bottom looking sick.

He vomited to the side of the dock and whimpered as he laid down.

"GET YOUR ASS UP!" Hayden yelled. "WE ALL HAVE TO DO IT, TOO!"

Ebony glared as he puked again. His stomach growled louder as he saw Laxish climbing out of the spinning bowl.

He growled as he got up and felt his stomach tightening. He hurried to the part of the course that had the huge boxing glove and the stone pillars between the gap.

He stopped and looked at the stone pillars in nervousness. He put one of his paws there first before beginning to whimper more and tear up from the burning, tightening pain coming from his stomach and now throat.

DING DING!

Ebony looked behind him and got hit by the boxing glove, knocking him on his back on top of the pillars.

He screamed in pain before he slowly turned around, now really crying. He started walking on the wobbling pillars before falling on his stomach, which made him yell out.

Laxish jumped across the pillars with ease and made it to the other side, where he saw the large incline.

He sighed as his stomach growled. "I hate my life…" he winced.

He then took a deep breath. "FOR THE BATHROOOOOOM!" he shouted as he started running up the incline, holding that yell.

He had only made it halfway up when he lost his balance and rolled back down. He let out a fart as Ebony ran past him extremely quickly.

He made it all the way to the top and slid down the slide. He jumped at the last second and made it over the vat of water. He made it over and once he finished, he immediately ran towards the restrooms.

"And the villains get the first point!" Mew exclaimed.

"Okay Laxish, you can-"

A moan of relief was heard in the bushes.

"Well...I guess that works…" said Palkia.

"Sicko…" Solis commented, holding her stomach.

"Solis! You'll be going against Lila!"

The two glared at each other.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Lila scoffed.

"We're not!" said Mew. "Now get up there!"

**000**

Solis and Lila were at the beginning of the dock still holding themselves.

"This is fucking ridiculous…"

"You can do it mom!" Sonan exclaimed.

"Thanks sweetie…"

Solis rolled her eyes. "I may be with Jason, but that still doesn't mean that you deserve to have Jesse as a husband…"

"Bitch...shut the hell up!" Lila growled. "I'm already ticked off enough because of this challenge and other issues. You talking shit about my marriage is only gonna push me...and you don't want that…." she hissed.

"I don't care…" Solis replied, getting in her face.

Lila growled in the face of her husband's mental tormentor and prepared to attack, but-

"BEGIN!"

Solis started floating across the course with ease, while Lila was rushing to catch up with her.

Solis passed the swinging pendulum, but as she continued, she was stopped.

"Oh no you don't, you're doing it like everyone else!" said Mew as he made her go back in front of the pendulum as Lila leapt forward with a smirk.

Her stomach started to burn and felt ready to throw up, but she held it down. She looked down at the rotating bowl and took a deep breath before being _kicked _down.

Lila hit the bottom of the bowl with a thud as it continued spinning. She looked up and growled as she saw Solis gracefully land on the edge of the bowl and ride it to the other side.

Lila growled fiercely and saw the metal climbing bars on the side. She climbed onto them as the bowl continued spinning. Lila began getting a headache as the bowl spun faster. She held onto the bars before using her claws to cling to the dock and pull herself up.

She groaned in pain as she held her head. She threw up on the side, like Ebony, and saw that Solis was by the incline. She twiddled her fingers in a waving manner.

Lila growled in anger as she wiped her mouth and sprang forward. She jumped onto the boxing glove as it lurched forward and then jumped forward in a flip. She readied a Shadow Ball, which struck Solis and made her fall into the bushes….specifically...Laxish's bathroom area of the bushes.

Solis screamed in disgust as Lila used her claws to run up the incline with ease. She slid down, jumping over the water vat and made it down the other ramp.

"Way to go mom!" Sonan cheered.

Lila panted before shaking her head and walking towards the restroom.

"Nnngggh!" Nero growled, his legs shaking and stomach growling. "Let us out of here!"

"After the challenge!" Mew said in a singsong manner.

Nero roared as he changed into an Accelgor.

"No Nero...no changing…" Palkia said.

"You didn't say it wasn't allowed!" he growled.

"Well...we are now…" said Mew.

Nero changed back into a Zoroark.

"Dew...you're with Nero!" Palkia said.

"Oh yay…" he said sarcastically. "I hope my large, bulky size doesn't give me trouble…"

"Yous better hope not", laughed Giovanni.

"Want us to be the shit out of you again?" asked Dew.

"Long time ago, doesn't mean shit anymore sea lion…" Giovanni said with a smirk.

Dew rolled his eyes.

"To your stations!"

**000**

Dew and Nero were at the base of the dock as Solis angrily made her way to the washrooms.

"Okay...GO!" Mew exclaimed.

Dew and Nero both began rushing up and across the course, with Nero being in the lead. Dew, being bulkier had a tough time catching up with the illusion fox.

Nero easily leapt past the pendulum and jumped down into the bowl. Dew puked as he approached the pendulum, panting.

He groaned as he watched the pendulum swing back and forth. He got a starting point and jumped past the pendulum.

He sighed in relief as he continued running, but not before letting out a fart, like Laxish. His stomach bubbled and he then let out a burp before throwing up on the side. Nero hurried and ran up the incline. He slid down, but landed in the vat of water.

Dew climbed out of the spinning bowl and laid on his back. "I hate this game…" he groaned.

Nero crawled out of the water and landed on his back, panting.

"And Nero gets the villains another point!" Mew exclaimed. "You are free to leave now…"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine now…" Nero said with a smirk.

Mew and Palkia exchanged glances before glaring at him.

**000**

"Okay...now that we've purified the water…" Mew said, giving Nero a look. "Kyle and Hope, you two are up…"

Hope smirked, while Kyle gulped as his legs shook madly and he sweated.

**000**

**Hope: *giggles* Luckily, I have an immunity to ipecac and I didn't fall for their tricks...I only ate two loaves of bread and that's all. I didn't eat anything else, so right now...even with the "extra boost", I'm perfectly fine.**

**000**

Kyle and Hope were at the start.

"GO!"

Hope took off without a hitch, while Kyle walked slowly towards the pendulum. Hope easily leapt past the sharp swinging blade and jumped into the spinning bowl.

Kyle watched the blade swing back and forth and threw up on the it. He groaned and jumped onto the next area, past the blade.

He walked forward and watched Hope hop on the rocky pillars with ease. He wasn't paying attention and fell into the bowl.

Hope made it to the incline with a smirk.

"Nice job, babe!" Aldon called as he continued holding himself. Hope winked at him before hopping up the incline.

Kyle crawled out of the bowl with a groan.

Hope slid down the slide and jumped over the vat of water. She ended up landing in Nero's arms.

"Nice work…" he complimented with a grin.

"Um...yeah...thanks…" Hope said as she stood on her own two feet and walked over to Aldon. When she did so, she didn't notice Nero staring at her tush, no one did.

"Can I please go now?" Kyle asked as he lied on his stomach on the side of the dock.

**000**

Ricky and Swift were now both at the dock.

"Why...would you pair me...with a fag?" Swift growled as his stomach growled.

Ricky, whose legs were shaking like a few before him, glared at him before a smirk appeared on his face. "Not my fault I get laid more times in one day than you in one week."

Almost everyone had either a look of shock or were snickering at Ricky's comeback.

Swift growled angrily as he coiled around him and started squeezing. "At least I'm not getting any diseases…" he hissed.

"SWIFT! STOP NOW!"

Swift ignored her as Ricky smirked even as he tried to crush him and moaned silently. Swift felt something wet in his coils as he quickly released Ricky.

"You fucker!"

"Oh...and just so you know...there's this thing called a condom..." he retorted darkly as he used Thunder.

Swift yelled out and pain and passed out, amusing Ricky, who started the course.

"HEY! We didn't say go yet!" Palkia called.

"You just did!" Ricky said as he jumped past the pendulum.

Swift, who was recovering from the attack, glared at the electric fox as he made it out of the bowl. He slithered after him with a murderous glint in his eye.

"SWIFT!" Sapphire called out to him.

Ricky did the same thing Lila did and rode and jumped off of the boxing glove in order to get to the incline.

Swift slithered through everything quickly and used Dragon Pulse once he got to the boxing glove and pillar section of the course.

Ricky prepared to use a Thunderbolt attack to defend himself, but he ended up throwing up because of the ipecac instead.

The Dragon Pulse struck him hard, making him groan in pain as he got up. Swift started constricting him again once he was close enough.

Again, Ricky threw up, making Swift yell and throw him up the incline. He ended up landing on the edge of the slide and threw up again, inside of the water vat this time.

Swift went up the incline with ease and and slithered down as Ricky crawled out.

"I will kill you!"

A Dragon Pulse struck him in the side, sending him into the bushes.

Sapphire growled.

"And the heroes get another point!" Mew said.

Ricky smiled as he went over to his team.

"Whoa dude, where did all of that come from?" asked Demenio.

"Oh, I'm just done taking bullshit from people like that…" Ricky explained. "They want to be a bitch...I'll make them one…" he said assertively.

Shade was shocked at his demeanor. "Then...why did you start _crying_ when I almost tried to killed you this morning."

"Because personally I deserve the bullshit I get from you…" said Ricky. "It happened years ago and my body is really getting fucking annoyed at you, but my heart and mind are in control and they say that you're justified…"

"Deep…" said Ded.

Shade was starting to feel like a jerk. "Look...you-"

"Shade, Hayden...your turns!"

"Of course it is…" Shade groaned.

**000**

The two of them were at the dock.

"You're going down…" Hayden gloated.

Shade rolled his eyes.

"Ready...GO!"

As soon as he exclaimed that, Hayden threw up, while Shade took off running. He went to the pendulum and leapt past it.

Hayden growled and ran after him after wiping his mouth. He used his arm cannons to blast the pendulum out of the way, but ended up hitting the support beam and launching it towards Shade.

Shade, who was wobbling from the spinning bowl, didn't pay attention and got struck by it.

"Holy shit!" Demenio exclaimed.

"HA!" Hayden exclaimed as he hopped past him. "So long idiot!"

Some of the other villains started snickering and laughing, while some of the others didn't care and just wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Shade!" Are you okay?!" Ricky shouted.

As Hayden made it to the incline, a loud growl was heard. The pendulum with the support beam were obliterated.

Shade stood, his eyes glowing red with anger as he stared at Hayden, who started laughing. "You're such a sore loser!"

Shade suddenly appeared right in front of him, scaring him.

"Oh shit…."

Suddenly, screams of agony and blows hitting flesh, as well as cracking, were heard. After they died down, everyone had a look of extreme terror on their faces, even Mew and Palkia.

Shade let out a howl that sent shivers down almost everyone's spine.

"O-Okay...let's j-just give him the point…" Palkia said nervously.

"Agreed.." said Mew.

**000**

**Ray: Okay...I'm not gay...but I would totally be his bitch…**

**000**

**Sky: Remind me to NEVER make him angry…**

**000**

**Flynn: No wonder his son is a freak!**

**000**

**Demenio: Yep...that's our little brother...the murder bound hound...thanks a lot dad...**

**000**

Hayden was being rolled to the infirmary on a gurney.

"Okay...while Hayden gets checked out and we see if he has no serious injuries...Flynn and M.P.S., you guys are up!"

"Um...what about Shade?" asked Ricky, who was watching as Shade sat in front of the incline, twitching.

"Um...yeah, we're not taking any chances...so we're leaving him there…" said Palkia.

"Unless his big brother would like to calm him for a free point…" Mew said, giving Demenio a pleading look.

He growled as he went towards him.

"Alright, while that's being done, Flynn and M.P.S., get ready…"

"Aw...look Flynn, you're doing against your lover's evolved form…" said Draco.

"FUCK YOU!" Flynn shouted.

Demenio came back covered in scratches with an unconscious Shade on his back. "You're welcome…" he growled.

**000**

Flynn and M.P.S. were at the beginning of the dock.

"Um...I'm sure that his huge blubber will destroy this course instantly…" Flynn said.

"Why do you care about his blubber?" asked Giovanni with a smirk.

Flynn growled. "Fine! Let him crush the course...free point for us…"

"GO!"

Flynn took off running, while M.P.S. groaned and collapsed on his side.

"Oi...that ipecac and those laxatives must be doing quintuple the damage to his gut…" said Emilia. "He's a big fella…"

Flynn had passed by the pendulum, that was reattached to the course earlier. He went down into the spinning bowl , but found himself having a hard time getting out now.

Flynn screamed as he held onto the inside.

"Hey, the screams of the idiot…." said Carman.

"AHHHHHH!" Flynn screamed as he was flung upwards.

"Well that went well…" said Volante with a smile.

Flynn fell back down on top of Krack, knocking him down.

"Well...looks like we know who tops and bottoms…" Draco laughed.

He was the only one laughing this time around.

"The gay jokes are getting really annoying and kinda overused right now…" said Mai. "Nothing's even wrong with it…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's what you think…"

"What was that?" asked Mai.

"Nothing…" he said quickly.

"Okay, the villains get that point…"

"Hooray…" Flynn said dopily before sliding off of the croc's head, along with a liquid, which made Krack yell.

**000**

**Krack: *scrubs head roughly***

**000**

"Okay...Razor, Jet. Your time to shine…"

The two of them groaned.

"Hey, the sooner you finish, the sooner you leave…"

Razor puked on the ground, along with a few others from both teams.

"Might wanna hurry…" said Mew. "Both teams have only four points…"

**000**

Razor and Jet were both at the start.

"Alright, you two know what to do…" said Mew."And...GO!"

Jet immediately used Ice Beam on Razor's legs, immobilizing him briefly.

Razor growled and broke out of the ice before flying forward. Jet flipped past the pendulum, while Razor slashed through it, knocking it over.

"HEY!"

The two of them got into the bowl, with Razor tossing Jet to the other side they jumped inside from. Razor hopped out feeling dizzy, and vomited on the side. Jet jumped to the other side and ran past Razor, who was laying on his stomach.

Razor growled before shakily getting up while holding his head. He started rushing forward again as Jet started hopping on the rocky pillars.

He tried to knock him off, but instead-

DING DING!

He turned around and got hit by the boxing glove, knocking him back and making him hit Jet. They landed on the part of the course with the incline, Razor on top. Both males groaned.

Razor looked and stood up quickly as he ran in order to climb the incline.

Jet got up after him and ran after him, but it was too late. Razor slid down the slide and made it to the end.

Vina cheered, despite what she was going to have to do to him sooner or later.

"Finally, I'm outta here!" Razor exclaimed as he flew to the restroom.

Jet rolled his eyes.

"Okay...the next pairing is Kai and Zayn…"

Zayn's eyes widened.

"Fuck no…" he said immediately.

Kai raised a brow, while most of Zayn's teammates that were still there were angry.

"Da fuck are you saying?!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"I...am not...going…" Zayn growled. "Just give them the damn point", he said, folding his arms.

"Well...I hope you know that this means that you can't go to the-"

"Hold on...we didn't have to do this crap!?" Dew exclaimed as he came from the restroom.

"Oh course you did…" said Mew. "The case with these two is that Kai will win anyway, so Zayn spared himself…"

"Don't fucking remind me…" Zayn growled as he left for the restroom.

"Well...Lilly, Rocky, you guys are up.."

"Ugh…" Rocky groaned. "Oh, I don't feel that well…"

"None of us do...get over it!" Mason exclaimed, holding his stomach.

**000**

Lilly and Rocky were standing ready, one more than the other. Lilly smirked at the Rock-type, who was petrified.

"Ready...GO!"

"You heard them...GO!" Lilly shouted as she used Petal Dance, knocking Rocky high in the air.

Everyone looked up as Lilly started the course. She hopped a little too early at the pendulum and got hit by it, knocking her off of the course.

"Gotta start over…" said Giovanni.

"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled at him.

"AHHHHHHH!" everyone heard as Rocky landed at the finish line.

Lilly's eyes widened. "NO FUCKING WAY!"

"And Rocky earns the heroes another point."

"Oh, so he can get launched and fall from the sky to get a point, but I can't fucking float?!" Solis exclaimed angrily.

"Um...it wasn't under his control was it?"

"No, she launched him, but-"

"And you were floating on your own free will with nothing holding you back, so...I don't see the problem…" said Mew.

"Basically...everyone producing and watching this piece of shit show love the heroes and hate the villains, so these douchebags want to please them by making up double standards…" Kevin stated.

"Can someone turn him off?" asked Mew.

"Touch me and you die…" Kevin said.

"By what?" asked Vladimir. "Waffle trauma?"

Kevin launched a waffle at him, sending him six feet underground. "Anymore smart remarks?" he asked into the hole.

Vladimir groaned in pain.

"That's better…"

"Okay...ignoring psycho bot…" said Palkia. "Vina, Volante...go on up!"

The two of them gulped simultaneously.

**000**

The two of them were next to each other on the course. "Okay...so what's gonna happen here?" Volante whispered.

"Well...I guess we just play in fair and cool…" she whispered back.

"GO!"

Volante started going forward, but his stomach started bubbling and his eyes started drooping slightly.

Vina made it past the pendulum with ease and went into the spinning bowl. She looked up, but didn't see Volante, she was beginning to get dizzy and ended up throwing up and farting inside of the bowl.

She slowly climbed out and laid on the next part.

Volante had falling asleep over the side and ended up evacuated his bowels while vomiting.

"Oh Arceus why?" Darren, covering his eyes.

"That ain't pretty…" said Piff.

Vina groaned and wiped her mouth from her vomit and almost vomited again, but she swallowed it. She looked behind her and saw Volante asleep with waste behind and in front of him.

Worried, as ipecac was already dangerous, she wanted to fly to him, but-

"Go on, babe!" she heard as Razor came back.

"_Fuck my life…"_ she thought as she turned around and went to walk over the rocky pillars. After a few seconds, she made it to the other side and stared up the incline.

Being that her legs weren't that suited for climbing up steep inclines, especially without support, she was going to have difficulty.

She gulped before grabbing both sides of the incline and starting her climb up.

"Volante! Wake up!" Aylesha called.

The large drake didn't budge.

Vina made it to the top of the incline and slid down, landing in the water. She immediately climbed out and glided towards the end.

"And the villains get another point!" said Mew. "It's all tied up! This last matchup will determine the winner!"

"Archie and Otto, come on!"

Sky's eyes widened as Archie smirked evilly.

**000**

**Sky: Please don't let him murder Otto...please don't…**

**000**

**Archie: *cackles maniacally***

**000**

Otto and Archie stood at the base. Otto smirked back at Sky before stroking Archie's face.

"Looks like she won't be getting in the way of us this time…" Otto said creepily.

Archie grabbed him arm and threw him down hard, smashing part of the dock and got him in a chokehold, while also preparing to snap Otto's neck.

Everyone gasped in fear.

"ARCHIE NO!" Sky cried.

Archie growled and looked at her, before getting knocking back and stabbed in the stomach twice and slashed across the chest. He panted in shock before passing out from the blood loss.

"Archie!" Sky exclaimed as she went towards him.

But before she could do so, Otto did the unspeakable. He started urinating on Archie's unconscious body, shocking everyone, including Mew and Palkia.

"Now he's mine…" Otto said creepily ass he finished marking Archie as his.

Sky twitched as tears started streaming down her face. She balled up her claws and walked towards Otto with a murder intent.

"Sky...SKY!?" Emilia shouted, grabbing one of her arms.

Sky growled angrily as she broke free and tackled Otto. She used Dragon Claw repeatedly before finally using Flamethrower.

"SKY!" Ded shouted as he held the angry dragoness back."THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"NO, LET ME KILL HIM!" she cried. "IT'S WHAT ARCHIE WANTED!"

"Um...she knows that we can't die right?" asked Kevin. Getting no response, he assumed that she didn't.

"Well, looks like we win", said Lilly with a giggle.

"Puta...DO YOU REALIZE WHAT HAS JUST HAPPENED?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yes Tarzan, our teammate beat the shit out of theirs and pissed on him…" Lilly said. "I don't see the problem. We won, they lost…"

Everyone, including some of the villains, was appalled by her behavior.

"You know what...because of this...I'm declaring the Mews the winners!"

There was no cheering, as everyone glared at Otto as Sky sat next to Archie, who was shuddering.

**000**

Flynn and Krack were in the infirmary with Hayden.

"Fuck...that was some intense shit…" said Krack, who had his arms folded.

"Yeah, it was...which is why we're not changing our vote…" said Flynn.

"WHAT?!" Hayden exclaimed, while Krack looked dumbfounded. "You can't be serious! You just told me that he PEED on someone else's man!"

"Hayden, you're from the hood, why the hell do you care?"

"Just because I'm from the _streets_ doesn't mean that I'm a heartless prick", said Hayden. "Plus, if a bitch's man is harmed by another guy and he doesn't deserve it...that's cause for murder. And the fact that he marked him like a fucking Herdier makes it worse!"

"Yeah...but it doesn't concern us…"said Flynn. "Otto's actions don't do anything but distract and harm the other team…"

"But they still won today…" said Krack.

"Out of sympathy…" said Flynn. "Mew swears that he's trying to be a hardass this time, but he's still a pussy like the season with the newbies…"

"So, you're saying that we vote for Lilly instead of Otto still...so the other team may get more sympathy?"

"Sympathy wears off…" said Flynn. "Think!"

"Okay okay,fine...but if he ends up getting eliminated anyway, don't bitch and moan…" said Krack.

"Whatever…" said Flynn, rolling his eyes.

**000**

Archie was also in the infirmary, but in a separate room. Sky was the only one with him, as it is what she asked.

He had an IV, EKG, and Heart Monitor attached to him. Archie started coming to and saw Sky looking at him, tears in her eyes. Once she saw his eyes open, she gasped and hugged him before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Whoa Sky...uh..what happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"Y-You went insane and tried to murder Otto…"

Archie smiled. "Did I succeed?!"

Sky gave him a look. "No! I...I stopped you and he ended up stabbing and slashing you deep...and then...he….he marked you as his property…" Sky explained, tears falling down quickly.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"He-he...peed on you while you were unconscious…" said Sky. "And then he said that you were his…"

Archie's eyes widened. He let out a large, roar-like scream that made a lot of the bird Pokemon fly away from their trees.

Archie ripped out everything that was attached to him, making a lot of Chansey and Audino come into the room.

"NO! LET ME KILL HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE LIFE!"

"Honey...Pokemon can't really die!"

"BULLSHIT!" Archie yelled. "RAAAHHHHH!"

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination ceremony.

"Okay, before we begin...due to the agony and wishes from the one he injured...Shade is exiled…" said Mew.

Shade groaned.

"Get on buddy…" said Palkia as he headed to the boat.

"Now...the elimination…" said Mew. "You guys know the drill by now…"

Everyone was glaring at Otto still.

"Giovanni, Vladimir, Mai, Nate, Draco, Ebony, Zayn, Carman, Ray, Kevin, Aldon, Hope…."

They all received their poffins.

"Vile, Krack, Flynn, Nero, Vina, Razor, Lawrence, Jason, Solis, Swift and Hayden, you guys are safe as well…"

"Otto...Lilly...one of you is leaving...and-"

"Oh please, we all know who's leaving, just give me my poffin…" said Lilly.

"Actually...SHOCKINGLY, Otto...you're still in", said Mew. "Which means Lilly...you're out!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

Archie, who was in the peanut gallery with his team twitched. "I am fucking DONE!" he screamed as he flew away.

"NO!" Sky shouted as she flew after him.

Otto smirked.

**000**

**Otto: Luckily...I had the one vote difference...Archie...I love you.**

**000**

Lilly was in the toilet.

"This is disgusting!"

"Just like your attitude…" said Flynn.

"Oh fuck YOOOOUUUUU!" Lilly screamed as she was flushed.

"Okay...Otto…" started Razor. "We need to establish-"

"He's gone…" said Vina. "Everyone else is, too…"

Razor looked and saw that she was right. "Fuck…"

"And...we need to talk anyway…"

"Talk about what?" asked Razor.

"Um...it's kinda about us…" said Vina, nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…"

**000**

**Well, that was something else. Otto has driven Archie mad! Vina and Volante are back together...but what will happen when Vina tells Razor? Emilia got dumped and Ded is insecure...hmmm...I wonder what will happen. RAY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KEVIN!? Lila's kinda...pissed. Alliances were created, which is very nice as well. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap and I'll see you guys next time on Total...Pokemon….All Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	4. Statues of Limitations

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants were dosed with crappy meds to do a crappy obstacle course before they could take an actual crap...or piss...or puke. You get it. Alliances formed with unlikely players, while love and loyalty were brought into question for a few couples...or soon to be couples? The challenge took its toll on the competitors' guts as they hurried to seven points. It was an even game and it seemed like anyone could win, but a murder attempt on Otto by Archie backfired and it ended up producing the most shocking and disgusting moment Total Pokemon history. Because of this, the Villainous Victinis lost for the third time in a row, and you would think that they'd eliminate Otto, but no. Lilly got the flush by one vote...whose vote? Otto's. What will happen this time? WIll more shocking revelations and actions occur? Will more hearts be broken? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...ALL-STARS!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Well?" asked Razor.

"I….um...I-I'm…" she stuttered.

"Calm down", Razor chuckled.

"Razor, you don't seem to understand...I'm trying to say…" Vina started with a gulp. She saw the obliviousness in his eyes and clenched her eyes. "I'm pregnant…" she finally said out of panic.

Razor paled. "W-What?"

"_WHAT?!" _Vina thought. "_WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! NOW HE'S GONNA BE CARING ABOUT OUR "CHILD" INSTEAD OF ON THE COMPETITION!"_

"Y-You're pregnant?" Razor asked, a bit scared.

Unconsciously, Vina nodded.

"Fuck…" Razor said as he sat down, holding his head. "Well...we're gonna be fucking eliminated now…" he said. "That's great despite the fact that I now have an actual reason to try to win even more…" he finished with a growl.

Vina didn't like lying, but she thought about the consequences if she actually told him the truth. He'd either never talk to her again, kill Volante, or just stop giving a fuck about anyone else. She sighed. How was she going to explain this to Volante?

**000**

**Vina: Ugh...this is so difficult! I don't even know why pregnancy was the first thing that came to my mind!**

**Sure, I want kids, but...not while in the fucking game! This is going to be hard to explain...especially if he tells anyone…**

***Her eyes widen* I need to tell him to keep it a secret!**

**000**

***Eight days later***

**000**

"Archie!" Sky called out from on top of her room's dome. "Archie!? Where are you?!" she called out again out of worry.

"Man, how long has she been up there?" asked Static, who was outside with a few other members of the team, including his alliance members, Emilia, and Jet.

"Um...considering that it's Wednesday...and we haven't seen Archie since...last Tuesday…" Jet started. "About eight days…"

"Eight da-, this has got to stop", Emilia said, shocked at how long she was up there. "SKY! YOU'VE GOT TO COME DOWN AND SLEEP!"

Sky ignored her and continued calling Archie's name.

"SKY! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ARCHIE WILL EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK?!" Sonan shouted.

"Sonan!" Lila shouted.

"Sorry, but if that stuff happened to me...I'd never come back unless I was dragged…" said Sonan.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sky shouted as she started crying. "I WANT HIM TO COME BACK!"

"Stop whining-" they all heard.

They all turned and saw Otto coming out of his cabin.

"You shut the hell up", Dew growled. "You're a sick bastard!"

"Oh please, Archie knows that he loves me...and I have the same feelings. That whiny bitch up there is just a decoy so that I get riled up…"

"Dec-" started Hex. "ARE YOU IN FUCKING DENIAL?!"

"Denial's just a river in Egypt…" said Otto, folding his arms.

"Otto…" Emilia growled. "HAVEN'T YOU RUINED ARCHIE'S LIFE ENOUGH ALREADY?!"

"His life's not ruined…" Otto said. "However, it WILL be ruined as long as that clingy bitch keeps thinking that he actually cares about her."

A low growl was heard. Sonan looked back up at the dome and saw that Sky was gone. He turned back around and saw that she was behind Otto.

When Otto turned around and saw her, his eyes widened. Sky used a harsh Flamethrower on him, knocking him out, with his body still smoking.

The others looked down at Otto, then back at Sky, who was panting softly with an angry expression.

"Sky?" asked Emilia with a soft tone as she slowly approached her.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sky yelled. "THE ONLY THING THAT EVER HAPPENS TO ARCHIE IS PAIN! NOT JUST FOR HIM, BUT FOR ME TOO!"

"Like now…" said Lila softly.

"And the last season…" Darren added.

"Even when we were out and free from this damn show! He was swarmed by hussies who kept trying to get him away from me and he kept getting attacked by Otto's fans!"

"F-Fans?" asked Hex. "This disgusting, idiotic bastard has FANS?!"

"Apparently so…" said Sky, saddened. "I couldn't believe it either…"

"Man...people just love the bad guys…" said Dew.

"So even after you thought the pain was over….it kept coming?" asked Static.

Sky nodded. "I saw that he was beginning to go insane before the last challenge and...he snapped."

"What happened before the last challenge?" asked Lila.

"While we were...you know…" she started with a blush, "this fucker came into my room from my dome and stabbed him."

"What the hell?" asked Jet.

"Wait, he was watching you two?!" Emilia exclaimed.

Sky nodded. "After I threw him out...I saw his eyes and...his pupils were contracted! He started talking about how killing him would be the only way life would be better for him."

Nobody said a word this time.

"It just escalated until he tried to kill him at the challenge…" Sky finished. "I should have just let him!" Sky said, as she sat down, covering her face as she cried.

Lila and Emilia comforted her. "Sweetie, it'll be okay…" Lila said. "I know how you feel…"

Sky sniffled. "How?!"

Lila gave her a look of disbelief. "My husband practically has PTSD because of Solis! We can hardly do anything that we'd like because of him seeing things and getting fucking enraged!" Lila shouted. "I said I know how you feel, so don't you question it!"

Everyone flinched.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sky started.

"No…" Lila said, sniffling as she wiped away a few tears. "I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

"Man...this game has really fucked up our lives…" said Hex, looking down.

"The money isn't even worth it anymore…" said Emilia, sitting flat on her butt.

As everyone started talking about how the came ruined their lives, Sonan spoke up.

"Um...excuse me, but WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT THIS GAME HAS RUINED THEIR LIVES ALL OF A SUDDEN?"

"Because it has, well...some of us…" said Static.

"Oh really...because I'm pretty sure almost all of you met the love of your life...in this game…and you had fun and made a LOT more friends...in this game…" Sonan explained. "So, it's not really fair to say that the game itself has ruined ANYTHING in your lives, because I'm sure that it's made it better…"

Lila was about to say something, but stay quiet. She knew that he was right. In fact, all of them knew that he was right.

"See, you can't say anything really bad…" said Sonan. "Sure, the challenges are shitty, but we've gotten over them and only a few of us have actually been injured badly by the challenge. If anything, you should blame either the hosts or the others who have intentionally caused us pain.."

Hex sighed. "You're right, little guy. I met Morgan in this game...and I love her more than anything else in this world. I guess the game isn't that bad after all…"

Sky wiped her tears away and glared at Otto's still unconscious body. "Fuck you prick", she said, standing up.

"Whoa...that was fast…" said Jet, chuckling. "Sonan gives a motivational speech and everything suddenly changes here…"

"That's power…" said Sonan, hopping onto his mother's back. Lila smiled.

**000**

**Lila: That's my son...always putting the adults in their place and making them actually rethink their statements and actions…**

**It's annoying when it's me and Jesse, but it's kind of comforting that he's doing it to others as well and it's actually working well...**

**000**

Sky sighed.

"Sky, we'll find Archie eventually…" said Emilia.

"I hope so…" Sky replied. "It's reminding me too much of when he disappeared for like a week or so last season…"

"Well, as long as he's fine, that's all that matters", said Dew.

Sky looked down, but nodded.

**000**

**Sky: This is scaring me more and more! Archie's starting to lose his mind even faster and Otto's being more persistent and traumatizing to him!**

**I hope he's okay...wherever he is…**

**000**

Flynn, Krack, and Hayden met back up at the mess hall.

"Okay, what are we meeting about?" asked Krack, folding his arms. "We haven't had a challenge in the past week!"

"Yeah, but do you really think that those quote unquote 'sadistic hosts' want to wait that long to give us another challenge?" asked Flynn.

"It could happen…" said Hayden. "Wait...why didn't you ask us to meet up if you've had some suspicions of a challenge in the past? Why are you so sure now?"

"No more questions!" Flynn exclaimed. "I just want to see who you two think we should eliminate OTHER than Otto…"

"Um…" Krack groaned, starting to think. "To be honest...I don't know. All of our teammates are usable, remember?!"

Flynn groaned. "Well if that's the case...we're gonna need to boot out Lawrence…"

Hearing this caused Hayden and Krack to be confused.

"Hold up...wasn't you trying to get him to join this alliance with us before?!" Hayden asked.

"Yes, but since he declined...he knows about the alliance and he may tell the others…" Flynn explained.

"...So?" asked Krack. "I'm pretty sure there are like...eight alliances just in our team! Him telling wouldn't matter…"

"Actually, it would", said Flynn. "Because if he tells, the others know and then we'll have a bigger target since we're kinda the most vulnerable...along with Ebony and Vladimir…"

"Okay then, let's get rid of Ebony then…" said Hayden. "I can learn some Electric-type moves, rendering him useless…"

"Oh...you flipped your positions…" said Flynn. "Bravo…"

"So...we have Ebony for a choice…" said Krack. "That's only one…"

"Lawrence is still staying on the list for elimination…" said Flynn.

"For fuck's sake!" Krack exclaimed. "Why?"

"Why are you two protecting him so hard?" asked Flynn.

"Because it just seems...whack to go after someone just because he wouldn't join an alliance!" said Hayden.

"Come on, we gotta have another plan…." said Flynn. "He isn't even really useful! He fears world peace, he's no longer psychotic thanks to therapy, and he's a bug-type! He can be crushed easily!"

"Um...he's huge…" said Krack.

"You know what I mean!"

The two shared a look.

"He may be a threat in the merge…" said Flynn, boredly.

Krack's eyes widened, while Hayden looked confident. "I can roast him easily…"

"Then why keep him on the team?" Flynn said with a smile.

Hayden paled. "You little-"

"See, he's a danger to you, Krack...and Hayden, you practically called him weak!"

"I'm a fire -type!"

"Doesn't matter", Flynn said, keeping his smirk. "So…..?"

Krack and Hayden shared uncomfortable looks. "Fine…"

"Thank Arceus!" Flynn cheered.

**000**

**Flynn: Arceus, that debate made my fucking head hurt! They need to learn to just listen…**

**Oh right, they aren't as dumb as they used to be…FUCK! Looks like that'll be happening often…**

**000**

"Okay, so the sick bastard definitely goes the next time we lose…" said Vile.

"Wow...after all of these years, you've gotten more caring…" said Carman. "Has someone fallen off?"

"WHAT?!" Vile exclaimed angrily. "NO! Other than what he did in the last challenge, there are still reasons that we should kick his ass to the curb…"

"Such as?" asked Zayn.

"Well, he's not helpful at all, he's ANOTHER dark-type and we already have a lot of them, he's a creepy loser-"

"-and he's a Bisharp…" Carman finished. "The Pokemon you hate the most...other than Baby-Pokemon…"

Vile glared at her. "You don't know what happened between me and that bastard!"

"What _did_ happen?" asked Zayn.

"You don't need to know!" she exclaimed. "Just know that I fucking hate him and that Otto is gone whenever we lose the next challenge."

"Ooh...touchy", Carman teased.

"Um...Vile, where's Nero?" asked Zayn, looking around.

"Um...I'm not sure", said Vile, who hadn't really noticed his absence until it was brought up.

**000**

Vladimir, Aldon, and Hope were at the Haunted House.

"I still can't believe that happened in the last challenge…" Aldon shuddered as he remembered the scene.

"Yeah, I know that Lilly was a full-blown bitch on wheels, but after that….Otto should have definitely left…"

"Yeah...but it's always something when it comes to this show…" Hope said. "The one who does something awful always stays for a long ass time…"

"That's always the case…" said Vladimir. "Flynn and Vile first season, Mason second season, both Ray AND Mason third season, and Mai last season…"

Aldon sighed. "Well, we all shouldn't complain...we're all villains…" he said. "Although...I feel like less of that and more like a neutral guy…"

"In other words...an anti-hero…" Vladimir said.

"Yeah, pretty much…" said Aldon.

Hope giggled. "Yeah...we're not as bad as we used to be...we've grown up…"

Aldon smiled at her. "Yep…"

Hope's eyes suddenly widened. "Um...guys, I'll be back...I have to go to the restroom…"

Vladimir sniggered.

Aldon rolled his eyes at the ghost's reaction. "Okay…"

Hope got up and headed to the bathroom.

**-000-**

Hope went inside the girls' bathroom and quickly ran into the nearest stall. As she sighed in relief, she heard the door open again.

She thought nothing of it, and when she finished, she went to the sink. It was then that she felt two furry arms wrap around her waist.

She turned around and saw that it was Nero, who had a kind smirk on his face.

"Nero...what are you doing?" asked Hope as she moved his arms away. He immediately moved his arms back up and started kissing her neck.

Hope moaned softly. "Nero…" she started through gritted teeth. "S-stop!"

Nero chuckled softly. "Come on...you know that you miss me…" Nero edged, licking her cheek.

"I...p-promised Aldon…" she whimpered before moaning again.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him…" Nero whispered silkily in her ear.

Hope shuddered before breaking free of Nero's grasp. "No...we can't…" she panted as she backed away towards the door. "We both have someone that we love...and we're all friends! We can't ruin our friendships and relationships!"

"What they don't know...won't hurt them…" Nero repeated, this time more quiet, as he got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbing her butt.

Hope winced. "Nero! We can't-"

"Maybe _this_ will change your mind…" Nero said as he locked their lips together.

The kissed lasted almost a minute before they broke the kiss, panting and blushing.

"Well?" Nero asked.

Hope pushed him onto the floor and jumped on him, locking their lips back together.

**000**

"Okay Kevin, I need you to help me out with some votes…"

"Um...why would I help you?" asked Kevin.

Ray was confused to why he asked that. "Um...because I'm your master. I'm the reason you are like this!"

"...Um, no", said Kevin. "If anything, I am _your_ master…"

"No you're not, now do as I say!"

"Fuck you…" Kevin said deadpanned.

Ray growled. "I won't tolerate this defiance!"

"Cry about it you big baby…" Kevin retorted.

Ray growled fiercely. "Do you have any idea...who you're talking to?"

"Of course…" said Kevin. "I'm talking to a deranged mountain lion without any sense of morality who says that he'd love being boned by a psychotic, attempted murderer…"

"Fuck you…" Ray growled angrily. "I didn't mean it!"

"Hey, your words, not mine…" said Kevin.

Ray looked away, faintly blushing.

"Um...why the hell are you blushing if you didn't mean it…" asked Kevin, smugly.

Ray growled. "FORGET IT!"

Kevin grinned internally. "So much for being so devilish and diabolical...I've got you in check…"

"What?!" Ray exclaimed. "Like hell you do!"

"Um...I have information about almost every one of you in this competition…" said Kevin arrogantly. "I think that you should tone it down…"

"Fuck you!" Ray yelled. "You will do what I say!"

"Let's see…" Kevin said as his eyes blinked green a few times. "Ramon Kaitlyn Harror…"

Ray paled.

"Isn't Kaitlyn a girl's name?"

Ray fired a Shadow Ball at him, which he dodged.

"Wow...you're favorite movie is _Love, Actually_?"

Ray tried to blast a Hyper Beam at him, but Kevin blocked with a Tri Attack before his eyes blinked green a bit more. "Oh my...someone's had fantasies about males…"

This made Ray enraged as he used Razor Wind multiple times, each one missing its mark. At the end, he growled.

"Oh...did I strike a nerve?" asked Kevin.

"I hate you…" Ray growled, as tears started falling from his face.

"This is your own fault…" Kevin laughed as Ray ran off.

**000**

**Ray: Fuck that tin can! I am not gay! I know that I'm not! Sure, that happens from time to time, but I'm a ladies man!**

***Kevin laughs outside* You're not gay, you're bi, first of all…**

**Ray: NO! I'M STRAIGHT!**

**Kevin: Keep telling yourself that…and a ladies' man, REALLY?! That's rich! It's no wonder you used to abuse some of the girls now...**

**Ray: *growls* Go jump in the ocean!**

**000**

"And...why did you ask him to come here again?" asked Mai.

"Because, we're practically brothers based on our pasts…" said Giovanni, speaking in his normal voice.

"Babe...just because you're both from the mafia doesn't mean that you're 'brothers'", Mai explained.

Giovanni pulled her closer to him. "Just be calm and cool. As long as he's on our side, it doesn't matter."

"We're already on the same-"

Mai was cut off by a rustling in the bushes. Swift emerged, smoking a cigarette.

"Ey...what's up…" Giovanni greeted.

"You tell me...you're the one who asked me to come-"

Sapphire emerged from the bushes after him and yanked the cigarette from his mouth with her tail. "What the hell did I tell you about smoking?!"

"Whoa...why is she here?" asked Giovanni. "She's on the other team."

"Don't ask...she's persistent…" Swift said, looking to the side. "So, what do you want?"

"Well..um…" Giovanni started. "I was going to ask for an alliance…"

"Oh...hmm…" Swift hummed with a smirk. "Interesting…"

"I was hoping you'd think so", he replied. "So, you in?"

"Well-"

"Er-hem!" they heard. Swift turned and saw Sapphire glaring daggers at him. He smiled sheepishly.

He turned back to Giovanni. "Can we talk for a bit?" he whispered.

Giovanni shrugged and flew to another area of the forest. "Um...we'll be back ladies...heh heh…" Swift said nervously.

Once they left, Sapphire started giggling, confusing Mai. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that my big, powerful mobster hubby is petrified of me…" Sapphire explained with a smile.

"Yeah, I could see that", Mai replied. "Why is he so scared? Did you threaten him?"

"Hmm...not really…" Sapphire explained. "When we started losing money because of his gambling with rival mobs...he saw my angry look and starting putting words in my mouth that I agreed with…"

"Oh?" asked Mai with a sly smile. "Like what?"

"Well, when I was glaring, I only repeated the last word he said more and more angrily…" Sapphire explained.

Mai snicked. "That's it? Wow, these 'big, burly menaces' are always the softest in the bunch…"

"Yeah…" Sapphire agreed.

**-000-**

"Okay, so you want me to add her to the alliance?" asked Giovanni.

"Yes...she'll follow me anyway…" said Swift in a slight panic.

"Jeez, is she really that scary?"

"She will rip me limb from limb…" Swift hissed.

"She doesn't have arms, though...you do…" said Giovanni, pointing at Swift's stubby, leaf arms.

"She can evolve at ANY TIME!" Swift emphasized. "She just keeps herself as a Dragonair because she wants to stay skinny and beautiful...'

"Whoa...well you're screwed…" Giovanni laughed.

Swift glared at him, shutting the crow up.

"Okay, fine...she can join…"

"Thank you…" Swift sighed.

"And here's a tip...you have an italian accent, but try to make it sound as seductive and deep as possible…" Giovanni explained. "I only use dis accent when I want to intimidate…" he said with his accent.

"So...this is your real voice?" asked Swift.

"Yeah...and my babe loves it, so...I keep it like this instead of intimidating with my accent…"

"You think it'll work?"

"Hey, last season when she was a bitch and we hated each others' guts, I revealed it...and she kissed me…"

Swift was shocked. "Okay...I'll try. Maybe it'll take her mind off of wanting to destroy me…"

"Can't hurt…"

**-000-**

Giovanni and Swift returned.

"Well?" asked Sapphire.

Swift looked at Giovanni who nodded.

"You're in…" Swift said huskily.

Both Mai's and Sapphire's eyes widened.

"C-Can you repeat that?" asked Sapphire.

"I said...you're in…" Swift whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

Mai gave Giovanni a 'really?' look. Giovanni only chuckled in response as Sapphire dragged Swift back to the cabins.

**000**

**Swift: Whoa...that shit really works! Thank yous Gio…**

**000**

"Okay, we're all one alliance now...but what if Sapphire's team finds out?"

"Um...well...we do our best to convince them not to eliminate her…" Giovanni explained.

"Okay, if that's the case...who are you trying to target?"

Giovanni gave her a look. "Is that really a question?"

"Yeah...I should've thought about that…" said Mai.

Giovanni nodded.

**000**

Ded was sitting in the den alone, thinking about whether or not he should try to ask out Emilia.

"Hey, Ded!" he heard, diverting his attention.

Laxish and M.P.S. entered the den with huge plates full of food. Rocky, Kyle, Scarlett, and Piff came behind them.

"Oh, um...hey guys…" said Ded, looking down.

"What's the matter?" asked Piff.

Ded sighed. "It's nothing...I'm just thinking…"

"Oh?" asked Scarlett. "Thinking about what?"

"It's...kinda awkward...you don't need to worry about it.." said Ded, sitting back in the chair he was in.

"Ded, we're your friends...we have to worry about it…" Rocky. "It's kinda...our job…"

"Well...I suppose that you're right…" said Ded. "But I still don't know…"

"Ded...come on…" said Laxish as he ate a doughnut.

Ded groaned and started mumbling.

"Say again…" said Kyle.

"I think I have a crush on Emilia…" said Ded, folding his arms.

"Aww…." Scarlett and Piff cooed simultaneously.

"Well...she is kinda hot…" said Laxish. "I approve…"

"Uh, thanks…" Ded responded. "But, I don't think I'm gonna ask her out…"

"What?!" asked Rocky exclaimed. "Dude! She may be the _one!_"

"Rocky, I just said that I think I have a crush on her…" said Ded, deadpanned. "I doubt she even likes me that way…plus, things are...complicated…"

"Complicated in what way?" asked M.P.S.

"It's...personal…" said Ded. He remembered his promise to Emilia and kept her break up to himself.

"Oh...well-" started Kyle. "Just try to talk to her sometime and be calm."

"Kyle, it's not that-"

"Ded...just try", Piff said, cutting him off.

The giant sloth groaned. "Fine…"

"That's it, get yourself a loyal girl!"

**000**

**Ded: I was trying to explain to them, but then I remembered my promise to Emilia. Plus, she just got dumped. I mean...who the hell would ask out a girl after she's had her heart broken! Certainly not me…**

**But...Kyle's right. I have to talk to her and get to know her more before acting…**

**000**

Nate walked outside of his cabin and bumped into Aylesha, who had a small smile on her face.

"Oh, hey babe…" he greeted as they shared a kiss. "Have you been talking like I said?"

Aylesha looked away sheepishly. "Um…"

Nate sighed. "'Lesha…"

"Nate, I would try...but since Archie's gone, Sky's sad and others are trying to comfort her. I'm not that comfortable with Scarlett and Kyle's new group of friends. Mason is a prick, I don't know where Sapphire is-"

"Oh, she and Swift were banging behind the cabin…" said Nate. "Pretty disturbing seeing all that-"

"No details….please…" Aylesha continued. "Anyways, Flame is not an option, Kai and Combat don't talk, Shade's at exile, and Ricky, Volante, and Demenio...I'm not so sure about them…"

"There you go!" Nate said. "Try to hang with them!"

"No girls at all?" asked Aylesha, nervously.

"Aylesha, if they touch you, which I doubt they will, I will kill them…"

Aylesha smiled and kissed him again. "My sexy savior…" she whispered.

"Sexy, eh?" Nate asked, raising a brow. "Well, you sure know what to say…"

Aylesha giggled before looking towards the house. Her smile disappeared slowly.

"You'll be okay…" Nate reassured, rubbing her back.

Aylesha nuzzled him.

**000**

"So...you okay?" asked Demenio as Ricky put his phone down.

"What do you mean?" asked Ricky as he pulled out his personal laptop.

"Like...Shade didn't make you MORE feel like shit or anything did he?" he asked.

Ricky gave him a smile as he logged into his laptop. "I'm fine...sure, it still eats at me that he treats me like shit sometimes, but...I've gotten over it and deal with it."

"But it was years ago!" Demenio exclaimed.

Ricky logged into Skype and shrugged his shoulders. "I still deserve it. Levi and I were together the entire time…" Ricky started as his eyes started tearing up. "But...I wasn't that sure…"

"You okay?"

Ricky sniffled and wiped his face. "Yeah…"

"What do you mean you weren't sure?"

Ricky looked back at Demenio and turned back around quickly as he started to cry.

"What happened?" Demenio asked.

Ricky wiped his tears away again as he began explaining. "M-My parents didn't like me being with Levi because they were against gay people...so...they made us break up!"

"Whoa…"

"Then, when we kept seeing each other in secret….our parents found out and...when we stopped talking...my parents told me that he was dead!"

"What the hell?!" Demenio exclaimed. "T-That's bullshit!"

"I know…" Ricky whimpered. "I guess that's why I just went with Aura on the plane…I was vulnerable, naive, and just needed something to take my mind off of it! But...after Shade talked to me and everything...I stopped. Then after Levi came at the aftermath, I was just...so happy! I never wanted to remember anything!"

Demenio smiled. "I see…"

"Yeah...but now that I'm back and Shade knows that I was with Levi the whole time...things are fucked…" Ricky groaned as he clicked a button on the screen of his laptop.

"Well, he doesn't know this!" Demenio said, trying to brighten him up. "Maybe I can tell him about this!"

Ricky shrugged as a screen popped up. Ricky smiled as a Shiny Luxray appeared on said screen.

"Hey hot stuff…" Levi greeted, making Ricky giggle as Demenio chuckled and left the bar to leave them alone.

**-000-**

Demenio walked out and immediately ran into Aylesha. "Oh..um...hey Demenio…"

"Um...hey Aylesha…" he replied. "Need something?"

"Oh no, um...I was just wondering...do you want to be...friends?" she asked nervously.

Demenio was confused. Weren't they all kinda friends anyway? "Um...okay…"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah...it's okay", Demenio said as he continued walking.

Aylesha smiled.

**-000-**

"So...how'd things go with Chase?" Ricky asked.

"It...actually went pretty well…" Levi laughed. "Although...I don't think Aura and Ken are gonna be too pleased…."

"Why?" asked Ricky. "What happened?"

"Um...let's just say that Chase is turning into a combination of us and Ken…"

Ricky was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well...hehe…." Levi started, rubbing the back of his head. "At Fly Zone, Chase saw two of his friends...um...Sasha and...Daryl...I think their names were…"

"Yeah…"

"Well...when I went to the bathroom and came back out...I saw Chase making out with Daryl...and then Sasha…"

Ricky's eyes widened as he blushed. "Oh boy…"

"Yeah, it isn't pleasant when three kids are kissing each other and a lot of other adults are watching…"

Ricky sighed. "Well...you told him not to tell Aura and Ken, right?"

"Of course!" Levi said.

"What did he have to say for himself?" Ricky asked sternly.

"Well...he said that he liked the two of them...and that they've done that before…"

Ricky groaned. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this…"

"They probably won't find out…" said Levi. "Plus, it's just a phase...he likes girls…"

"I hope so…" said Ricky.

"Yeah…" said Levi. "But anyways...how've you been doing there?"

"Well...fine", said Ricky.

"Shade still at exile?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you're safe then…" Levi laughed.

Ricky gave him a look, silencing him.

"Well...as long as you're okay…" said Levi.

"Yeah…"

"And you still owe me…" said Levi with a devious smirk.

Ricky licked his lips. "I look forward to it…"

Lexi chuckled. "Love you…"

"Love you too…" Ricky responded as they simultaneously closed their boxes.

**000**

Shade was sitting on the edge of the beach on Skull Island. His fur was ruffled and wet and his eyes were completely red as he watched the water. In one swift motion, he yanked a Basculin out of it.

The Basculin attempted to swing away and bite at Shade, but one ferocious growl from him caused the fish to immediately shriek and try to escape.

Shade sunk his teeth into its side, killing it. Shade chuckled darkly as he started devouring it.

Suddenly, helicopter blades were heard overhead. After devouring the tail fin, he looked up and grabbed the ladder of the helicopter.

**000**

"CAMPERS! MEET US AT THE BEACH!"

**000**

Everyone met up at the beach as requested, with Mew and Palkia waiting next to a covered item. The helicopter crashed into the beach with a huge explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Volante, shocked.

"Um...Demenio...is your brother in control when he goes insane?" asked Mew.

"No…" Demenio replied. "It's never under his control, his anger and his emotions get to-"

"The simple 'no' sufficed...we don't want to hear his issues…" Palkia said. "Just know that if he killed Zahku, you'll be facing the wrath of Sheeva…"

Zahku came towards them, bruised and battered, holding an unconscious Shade by his scruff.

"Crazy ring fox blew up helicopter…" Zahku growled. "Cause Zahku slight pain…"

"It'll be fine Zahku…" said Mew as he walked away.

"Okay campers, today's challenge is to build…." Palkia started, pulling off the sheet, revealing a statue of Mew.

"Statues…." most of the campers groaned.

"Yep...in honor of the statue building challenge from first season...as well as the Pokenstein challenge in World Tour and Action...you will be creating statues of the Pokemon your teams are named after…"

"In other words...him and Victini…" Palkia put short.

"Yep", Mew said with a smile.

"Ugh….okay...where do we find big enough rocks?" asked Emilia, folding her arms.

"Oh no...you won't be MAKING the statues…" said Mew.

The contestants were confused.

"Nope, you'll have to go to different islands to find different parts of the statues and bring them all back here for assembling…" Palkia explained.

"Oh come on!" Mason exclaimed.

"Now, there are four islands, along with this one, that parts are located in…" Mew explained.

"Wait...what?!" asked Lila. "There are other islands? Why haven't we seen them?"

"Because none of you pay attention to detail…" said Mew, folding his arms. "Anyways, there's Skull Island, which some of you are already familiar with…"

Flame recalled the Hydreigon when he first went there and shuddered.

"Along with it, we have the Island of Iyuk, which is where the Ice Castle from first season was located…."

"That's that island's name?" asked Aldon. "The Island of Iyuk?"

"We didn't name them, okay…" said Mew. "Anyways, on the other side of the island, you have the Mirage Islands..."

"There...you basically encounter creepy and scary things that aren't there and could lead you to death", Palkia explained.

Everyone exchanged looks of worry.

"And finally, we have Miracle Island...which we know nothing about…" said Mew.

"So...you expect us to go to all of those islands...search for a statue piece...and come back?" asked Piff.

"...Yes…" said Palkia. "There will be speedboats pointing to each island and you will be required to go to and fro as needed."

"And sabotage IS allowed…" Mew added.

The villains immediately smirked at the heroes, who growled.

**000**

**Aylesha: Typical…**

**000**

"Now, whichever team construct's their statue the fastest will win…" said Mew. "Now...go!"

**000**

The heroes grouped together near the shore, while the villains went to the mess hall.

"Okay, so who goes where?" asked Flame.

"Well…" started Emilia, eyeing Sky, who was still looking a bit upset. "Sky and I will stay on this island to look…"

"Okay...but since there are twenty-six of us still here, we're gonna need more than that…" Flame explained.

Laxish nudged Ded, who glared at the bear before sighing. "I'll stay here, too…"

"Um...are you sure Ded?" asked Lila.

"Yeah, we may need you on another island…" said Mason.

"Guys...we have Flame, Jet, Kai, Combat, M.P.S., and Volante…." Static explained. "Ded can stay here and we'll still have enough strength…"

"Well...I guess that could work…" said Ricky.

"Okay...that's only three people situated…" said Flame. "Guys, remember, this is a competition!"

"Calm down, pushy…" said Sonan, hoping on Lila's back to get a better look at the mess hall. "None of the villains have left yet...panic after they do…"

"So...Sky, Emilia, and Ded are staying here...and since Sky's probably gonna look for her boyfriend instead of the stat-" started Mason before getting pinned to the sand by Sky's claw.

"Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I'm not gonna help the team...understand that you dipshit…" she growled as she released him.

Mason gulped as he got back up.

**000**

**Mason: Ray's back to his evil self...and people are still treating me like shit. I hate my life...**

**You know what...I'm done trying to talk to these people. Actions speak louder than words…**

**000**

"Okay, let's just do this because I want a head start in case those idiots leave…" said Flame. "Who's willing to stay behind?"

"We're not doing that…" Sapphire said, boldly.

Flame groaned.

"Okay, Aylesha, Emilia, Sky, Ded, Demenio, and Ricky can all stay here…" said Sonan.

Aylesha, Demenio, and Ricky shrugged.

"Okay, and Piff, Rocky, Laxish, M.P.S., Scarlett, and Kyle can go to the Ice Castle since majority of you are fine against ice and snow…" Lila added.

"Works for us…" said Piff.

"For the Miracle Island…Sonan, Dew, Static, Darren, Hex, and I will go there…" Lila added. "Um...okay, since Skull Island and the Mirage Islands are probably the most dangerous...the rest of you can just decide among yourselves. We're gonna go ahead and go!"

As those who were already grouped ran off, those left, Shade, Kai, Combat, Jet, Sapphire, Flame, Mason, and Volante decided who could go to which island.

"Okay, this is easy", said Flame. "Since Mason, Shade, and I have already been...we'll go to the Mirage Islands...and Kai and Sapphire can come as well…"

As they started leaving, Volante raised a brow. "Um...don't you think since you guys have already been, you should go back since you pretty much know what's there?"

"Yeah...but what we've been through there is terrible!" Flame exclaimed.

"You have backup…" Jet said apathetically.

"So what? We could still-"

"Screw it...I don't fucking care", said Shade. "I'll go back…everything's scared of me there anyway…" he finished with a smirk.

"Well...okay", said Volante. "At least we'll have one guide…"

**000**

Meanwhile, with the villains…

"Okay, do we know what to do?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"Of course…" said Vile. "We're not idiots. Sabotage will be the best thing for us…"

"And Vina, if you say another thing about it being wrong, we're getting rid of you…" said Solis.

Vina glared at her.

"Alright, you all have your groups...right?" asked Draco.

"Whatever…" said Flynn. "Let's just go…"

"You idiots need to know your groups!"

"THE OTHER TEAM IS GONE!" Hayden exclaimed, looking out of the mess hall door.

"What?!" Vile exclaimed. "Fuck that! We're not losing again! Let's go!" She stated pulling Nero, who winked at Hope, Hope blushed and growled inwardly. "_Fuck! That asshole! I promised Aldon that I would betray him..but…"_

"You okay?" she heard, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, confused before seeing Aldon in front of her and everyone else gone. "Oh..uh...yeah…"

"You sure?" asked Aldon, unsure about her delayed response.

"Yeah…" she said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Now, come on, let's go."

**000**

**Hope: UGH! Damn that Nero! Him and his horny self! If Aldon or Vile finds out...things are going to be bad...I know it.**

**000**

**Aldon: I know something's wrong with her...she wouldn't have kissed me if there wasn't…**

**She always kisses me and says nothing's wrong when there's something going on…**

**000**

The heroes that were staying at the original island were all back at the cabins.

"So Sky...if you want, you can go-"

"No", Sky immediately said. "You know that Archie and I don't let each other get in the way of helping the team…"

Sky...it's been eight days...we wouldn't judge you", said Ricky.

"I don't care…" said Sky as she flew up. "I'm searching for statue pieces…"

After she left, Emilia sighed. "Still stubborn…"

"Well, we're going to go ahead and start looking…" said Aylesha as she, Ricky, and Demenio started walking away.

"Well…" Ded spoke up. "Looks like we're partners…" he said sheepishly.

"I'm good with that…" Emilia said with a smile as they began walking, shocking Ded.

**000**

Flynn, Hayden, and Krack, along with Ebony and Lawrence, headed to the other side of the island nearest to Miracle island

"So...how is your alliance going?" asked Lawrence.

Upon hearing this, Ebony raised a brow. "What alliance?"

Flynn glared at Lawrence. "Thanks…"

Lawrence shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh...I see…" said Ebony. "Okay…" he said as he continued walking.

"Okay what?" asked Hayden as they continued towards the other side as well.

"The three of you are in an alliance, and Lawrence and I aren't...that's all", he said.

"Duh…" Lawrence said. "I'm not getting in an alliance with a heartless douche who's just gonna betray me in the end…"

Krack and Hayden exchanged glances before glaring at the elephant.

"Oh please, I've learned", said Flynn. "I know better than to betray alliance members…"

"I'm sure…" Lawrence said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh screw you, you didn't even want to be in…" said Flynn.

"Because I know you're full of shit!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"You got eliminated first in the third season of this show!" Flynn exclaimed. "You don't know shit about me!"

"Ugh…"Krack groaned. "Can you two just shut the fuck up so we can try to win!?"

"Yeah, seriously…" said Ebony. "It doesn't fucking matter!"

Lawrence and Flynn glared at each other, but continued walking. Upon making it to the other side, they immediately saw Lila and her group hopping into one of the boats.

**-000-**

Static turned around as the boat began speeding off.

"Oh shit they're there!" he exclaimed.

"We're away, it's fine…" said Hex.

Suddenly, a fireball flew past them and erupted into smoke in the water.

"What the hell?!" Lila exclaimed, looking behind them.

She saw Hayden blasting fireballs while standing in the front of the boat he was on, along with Flynn, Ebony, Krack, and Lawrence.

She growled. "Dew!"

Dew, who was swimming alongside the boat on the right side, heard her.

"What?" he asked as he continued swimming.

"Take care of those assholes.." she commanded with a glare.

Dew smiled and nodded as another fireball flew towards the boat, almost striking Darren, who was swimming on the other side.

Dew sprang up out of the water and used Hydro Cannon, striking the villains' boat and creating a hole in it.

"Oh fuck!" Ebony exclaimed.

"Plug it!" Hayden exclaimed in a panic as he fired another fireball.

"With what?" asked Lawrence.

"Maybe use that big ass of yours!" Flynn exclaimed as the boat continued sinking.

"Ha! I knew you were gay!"

"NO MORE MENTIONING OF THAT SHIT!" Krack roared angrily as he picked up Flynn and stuffed him into the hole, which did not really do anything.

"Nice work…" Ebony commented sarcastically as they were submerged.

"Nice!" Sonan exclaimed as their boat came to a sudden stop.

Turning around, everyone saw that they were at the shore of another island.

"Well...I guess we're here…" said Hex as he and the others started getting out of the boat.

They all found themselves on the beach. "Nice…" said Darren. "Now, let's go before those assholes try to get here faster…"

"Three out of five of them are weak to water...I'm sure we'll be fine", said Sonan.

**-000-**

"I hate you all…" Lawrence growled as he swam slowly towards the island, everyone else on his back.

"The feeling's mutual…" said Flynn. "Now swim faster!"

Lawrence growled and shook his butt upwards, causing Flynn to fall back into the water. "Oops…"

"Get me out of here!" Flynn exclaimed as he splashed around in the water in panic.

**000**

Vile, Nero, Carman, and Zayn were in their boat, riding towards the Island of Iyuk.

"Remember this place?" asked Nero with a smirk.

"Aw yes, the hosts somehow froze me in ice and kept me locked in there for the challenge…" said Vile.

"Yep...bad times…" said Nero.

"Are you saying that because you got the boot after that challenge was over?" asked Carman.

"No!" Nero exclaimed. "But I do remember those damn guardians…"

"Oh yeah...and I remember that dumb Regice in there…" said Vile, folding her arms. "Calling me a she-man…"

"Eh...it was sorta right…" said Zayn as he sat at the front of the boat.

Vile growled. "You wouldn't want to make me angry…"

Zayn rolled his eyes as he stated watching the water as the approached the island.

Vile used Ice Shard, which Zayn dodged by jumping up. When he landed, his body weight caused the boat to rock a bit and caused a chink to appear in the back.

"Watch it, you overgrown lizard!" Nero shouted.

"Don't try to fucking attack me, then!" Zayn responded with an angry growl.

"Zayn...calm down…" said Carman, touching him softly.

Zayn growled to himself before turning back around and sitting at the front of the boat again.

Carman sighed.

**-000-**

Piff, Rocky, Laxish, M.P.S., Kyle, and Scarlett were still trying to find out how they would all fit in the boat, as M.P.S. weighed over 600 lbs. It seemed like these boats were different than the ones for the Miracle Island. They were more...rickety.

"Well...how are we going to do this?" asked Piff. "The other team is further ahead!"

"Um...why don't you guys go?" asked M.P.S.. "I'll stay here and be an extra searcher for this island."

"I don't know…" said Laxish. "We'll probably need you to break some big shit…"

"Well then...how about...M.P.S., Scarlett, Rocky, and Kyle go...and Laxish and I stay behind?" asked Piff.

"Hey, I wanna go!" Laxish exclaimed.

"You'll be fine…" said Piff. "Plus, those three, along with M.P.S., would probably be able to do better without going…"

"What does that mean?" asked Laxish, folding his arms.

"Um...the boat probably supports a little over 700 lbs…" said Piff. "M.P.S. is already 600 plus...and the others are a little under 25...except Rocky…"

"Hey!"

"Ha!" Laxish said.

"A little over is better than over 800!" Piff exclaimed.

Laxish groaned. "Fine…"

"Alright, guys, g-"

Piff and Laxish turned and saw that the others were in the boat, riding away.

"Way ahead of you!" Scarlett exclaimed as they moved away.

"Well...let's get searching-" started Piff before Laxish gave her a look.

"What?" she asked.

Laxish didn't say anything, he just pointed at the water. Piff turned around and saw another boat floating there.

"Okay...where the hell did that even come from?!" she exclaimed.

"I prefer not to ask questions...although it was probably there the entire time…"

"But...how could Mew and Palkia possibly know-"

"No questions!" Laxish exclaimed as he hopped into the boat. "Let's go!"

Piff shrugged as she got into the boat with him as he sped off in it. "I hope Ded's doing okay…"

**000**

Emilia and Ded had a bit of an awkward silence between them as they looked around the inside of the cave that was always used.

"So...other than your ex...have you had any interest in any other-"

"Are you trying to hit on me?" asked Emilia with a giggle.

"What? No, no…" Ded said quickly. "I was just...wondering…"

Emilia raised a brow. "Well...in my season...there were hardly any guys that caught my eye...since I was trying to focus on the game, but even without focusing….yeah, none of them…"

"What about….you know?"

"To be honest...sure...we had something and he got me to start dating him and it was great...until the cheating thing…"

"Wait...so...you weren't-"

"No, I mean...we were in a war against each other and it was awkward, but it kinda worked out…"

"So...you loved him?"

Emilia blushed. "I _liked _him…"

Ded nodded. "Well...how about here?" he asked. "Anyone catching your eye right now?"

"Well...Jason isn't that bad looking, but he's with Solis, Kai and Jet are hot...but they're both with someone...and….other than them...no. The other guys are okay...but they're either not really my type or they're jerks…" Emilia explained as she started going deeper into the cave.

"Oh…" Ded said with a small frown. "_I knew she didn't have any interest…"_

"Hey, Ded! I think I found a piece of the statue!"

"Oh?!" he asked as he went as deep as she did. He saw her standing next to a white, pinkish marble piece.

"Nice work…" he said as he walked towards it and picked it up with ease over his shoulder. "Come on…"

"Oh, okay…" Emilia said, following him as they started making their way back out of the cave. Having been asked about her feeling about the guys, she had a feeling that Ded had taken a liking to her.

She hadn't really thought about it, but she felt like she liked him as well, more like a friend, though.

"So...what about you?" asked Emilia.

"Hmm?"

"Any girls you have interest in or that you've liked?" she asked.

"Um...that's kinda awkward for me to say…"

"Hey, it was awkward for me, too…" she reminded.

"Well-"

"I told you mine, it's only fair…" said Emilia with a smirk.

Ded sighed as he looked around and saw another area blocked off by rocks.

"Hmmm...I wonder if there's another piece in there…" he said.

"Don't change the subject", Emilia said with a laugh.

Ded cursed to himself. "Alright, fine. Hope, Lila, and Summer are sexy to me, and Morgan, Vixen, Shine, Piff, Aylesha, and Scarlett are cute…the others are okay, but like you said….not my type. Some are bitches and the others are actually nice."

Hearing no real mention of her, she was confused. Maybe he didn't really like her…

"Um...so...where would I be?"

"Oh...well, you'd be between the hot and cute section", he said sheepishly with a blush.

This caused her to blush as well. He put down the statue piece and started moving rocks away, as Emilia started thinking again.

**000**

**Emilia: Wow..so he thinks I'm hot and cute…*giggles***

**Although I don't really care if I get with another guy...I wouldn't mind going out with him…**

**I mean, I'm not going to rush into anything since I'm still kinda...upset...about the Sadao situation. But, Ded's starting to ease out of my friend zone...just a little bit. **

**000**

**Ded: Great...now she probably thinks that I'm pathetic…**

**This is perfect…**

**000**

Otto was starting to walk out of the gym, with Aldon, Hope, and Vladimir, laying against the wall in pain with a large dumbbell on them.

"Ugh...I hate that motherfucker…" Aldon growled as he got up with a groan, raising and tossing the dumbbell away. He helped Hope up, picking her up by her hips, but she was a bit jumpy upon being grasped there.

"Whoa, you sure you're okay?" he asked, showing genuine concern.

"Yes…" Hope said.

"Hope…" he said, giving her a stern look. "I love you...you can confide in me. What is wrong?"

Hope held back her tears and kept a normal composure. However, Vladimir noticed her and gave her a look of suspicion. "Nothing...is wrong baby…" she said.

Aldon gave her a look of suspicion. "Well...alright. You know you can always talk to me, though, right?"

"Yes…" Hope said, kissing his cheek, causing a deadpan look to appear on his face. "Now, let's go find those statue pieces-"

"Already done…" Vladimir said, as a cream colored wing appeared next to him. "Now, H-"

"VLADIMIR! WHAT DID-"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY SHIT! DON'T START WITH ME!" he exclaimed before turning back to Hope and Aldon.

"Aldon, could I talk to Hope for a bit?" asked Vladimir.

"About what?" asked Aldon.

"It's just a personal question, no biggie…" he said.

"Alright I guess…" said Aldon as he exited the gym.

Hope watched Aldon leave and then turned around to see Vladimir sitting on the wing rock.

"What the hell is going on?" Vladimir asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Hope, actually scared that he had figured something out.

"You know what I mean…" said Vladimir.

"Um...actually, I don't…"

"You were about to cry and you flinched when Aldon grabbed your hips!" Vladimir exclaimed. "Now what the hell happened to you?"

"W-What makes you think something happened to me?"

"The fact that you just stuttered…" Vladimir responded simply.

Hope felt herself beginning to cry again, only this time, she let the tears flow. "It's awful!" she cried.

"Wow...didn't think that'd work…" Vladimir whispered to himself. "What's awful?" he asked.

"What I did!"

"Um...what did you do?" he asked, trying to get more clarity.

Hope only started to cry more before slowly calming down. "I….I cheated on Aldon!"

"What?! I thought you promised!?" Vladimir exclaimed. "With who?!"

Hope sniffled. "It's all Nero's fault! He tried to get me to have sex with him again like we used to, and I tried to get away-"

"Wait...that doesn't count Hope...that's RAPE!"

"No...when he kissed me when I started leaving..._I _jumped on _him!"_

"Wait...it stated as rape...but turned consensual?"

Hope covered her face out of sadness. "I lost control! His touch got me riled up again like it used to do!"

"Oh crap...that's why you're acting so weird…" said Vladimir.

Hope wiped her eyes. "Please….promise me you won't tell him!"

"Hope-"

"Please! If he finds out, everything will be screwed up with our friendships!"

Vladimir groaned.

"Come on! Promise!" Hope cried.

"Fuck me…." Vladimir groaned. "Fine...I promise…"

"Thank you…" Hope whispered, hugging him.

Vladimir sighed.

**000**

**Vladimir: Well...this is gonna be bad…**

**000**

Nate, Draco, Razor, Vina, Ray, and Kevin were heading towards Skull Island in their boat. Draco, Razor, Kevin, and Vina were flying, while Ray and Nate shared the boat.

Ray was glaring at Kevin, as Nate steered the boat.

Meanwhile, Vina stayed in silence as Draco and Razor started talking.

"So…" Draco whispered.

"Fuck off…" Razor growled back. "You're sick…"

"Come on...you know that it didn't matter…" Draco said.

"It did to me you asshole!" Razor growled. "You always make fun of people being gay when you're gay y-

Draco covered his mouth as the others continued towards the island. "There's no need for that…"

Razor moves his arm away. "Fuck you!"

Draco chuckled. "Whatever you say...you weren't complaining…"

"Wha-y-you tied me up!" Razor said with a growl.

"Hey, it was fun…though," Draco teased.

"Ugh...you're fucking sick…" Razor said, catching up to Vina.

Draco smiled.

**000**

**Draco: He knows that he liked it. What guy doesn't like it?**

**000**

**Razor: You're asked to talk...then get knocked out, bound, and blown….**

**He has serious fucking issues! No wonder his sister is a psycho...HE TAUGHT HER!**

**000**

"Hey, we're catching up…" said Volante as he flew alongside his team's boat.

Jet was using his two tails as a propeller as he swam along side the boat as well.

Seeing the other team approach the beach, Shade smirked. "Jet! Try to fuck them up…"

Hearing this from him, both Volante and Jet were shocked.

"Um...are you okay?" asked Volante.

"Oh I'm fine...just fine", said Shade. "They said that sabotage was allowed...so...why not?"

"But, we're the good guys…" said Volante. "And they have Vina and Nate over there, they won't do anything…"

"They also Ray, Kevin, Razor, and Draco…" said Shade. "Do you really think they'll miss a chance to screw us over? We gotta strike first…"

"He's got a point…" said Jet.

"Come on.." said Volante. "Combat, back me up here…"

Combat shrugged.

Suddenly, a Hyper Beam blasted past them. Looking up, they saw Draco blasting them. In retaliation, Combat used Hyper Beam and Volante used Dragon Pulse. The two attacks intertwined and struck Draco hard, making him fall into the water.

"You were saying?" asked Shade.

"Jet...go ahead…." said Volante.

Jet nodded as he picked up speed and headed to the other team's boat.

**-000-**

Ray paced back and forth on the boat, making Nate groan. "Do you have ticks or something?"

Ray growled. "NO!"

"Well, in that case, you have something on your mind..." said Nate.

"Mind your own business…" Ray said after a moment of silence.

Nate rolled his eyes. "_Should have known…"_

Suddenly, the boat stopped at the shore of Skull Island.

"Finally...we're here", said Kevin.

"Yeah…" said Razor as he looked down at Vina and started rubbing her stomach. Vina gulped and sweatdropped.

Jet made it to the shore, failing to reach the villains' boat in time. The others made it as well and once on shore, Volante flew into the air and Shade started leading Jet and Combat around.

"Razor...Razor!" Vina shouted, getting his attention. "I think that we should split up and cover more ground…"

"But...wouldn't it be better if you stayed with me?" asked Razor.

"...Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?" asked Vina.

"What?" Razor exclaimed. "No!"

"Okay, then", she said. "Then I'm going alone…"

And with that, she flew off, making Razor groan.

"Well, Kevin and I are gonna go search too…" said Ray.

"Oh yay…" Kevin said, deadpanned.

"Shut up and let's go…" Ray commanded.

"Whatever…" he said as he and Ray went away.

Razor and Nate looked at each other as Draco appeared from the water, making Razor groan.

**000**

Giovanni, Mai, Swift, Jason, and Solis were making their way towards Mirage Island. Swift, Jason, and Solis were in the boat, while the other two were flying, of course.

"Out of everyone…we're with two mobsters and a mob bottom…"

"Says the homewrecking whore…." Swift said as he steered the boat to the island.

"Watch what you say", Jason growled. "Estúpido pedazo de mierda."

"Sorry, I don't speak Mexican…" Swift retaliated.

"Good…" said Jason. "You're already an idiot and that just adds more fun for me."

"Ey! Not everyone gives a shit about foreign languages!"

"Dice el idiota que lame los extremos de armas para una vida…" Jason muttered.

"What was that?" Swift asked angrily as he stopped the boat.

"Drive the boat!" Solis growled.

"Go fuck yourself bitch...now what did you saw Bobo?!"

"BOBO?!" Jason exclaimed as he stood up.

Swift glared at him with a smirk before slamming a side of the boat, making it rock and almost making Jason fall into the water.

Jason kept himself balanced and used Flamethrower, which Swift took without much difficulty, shockingly.

"Nice try monkey boy…" started Swift. "...now it's MY turn…"

Swift grabbed Jason with his tail and prepared to throw him from the boat, but Solis started the boat, making him drop Jason.

Solis continued driving the boat until they reached the dark shore of the Mirage Island, where Jason and Swift began fighting.

Giovanni and Mai, who were already there, saw this happening and immediately went over to separate the two.

"Whoa! Hey! We're on the same team, remember!" Giovanni exclaimed as he held Swift back.

"Ha!" they all heard. Turning, they saw Flame, Mason, Sapphire, and Kai getting on the shore. "Looks like you losers are having disputes!" Mason said.

"Quiet dipshit!" Mai, who was holding Jason back, exclaimed as she watched them all run into the forest.

"Let me go…" Swift demanded. "I don't care about this cholo anymore. We have a challenge to win!"

Giovanni hesitantly released him, and true to his word, Swift slithered away.

"Come on Jason...let's not deal with these idiots…" said Solis as she grabbed Jason by the arm and took him to a different area.

"Ugh...this is fucking irritating…" said Giovanni.

"Yeah…but that's what happens in a team with other assholes…they think they're superior…"

Giovanni sighed. "Well, let's follow Swift...maybe we'll find a statue piece faster than those two…"

And with that, the two followed the snake.

**000**

Ricky, Aylesha, and Demenio were on the beach, setting up Mew's tail and left foot.

"And...there!" Aylesha said as she put the foot down.

"Well...that's three out of...however many pieces there are…" said Demenio.

"This is going to take a while…" said Ricky as they all started walking away from their statue. "Where the hell are we going to find more pieces?"

"I have no idea…" said Demenio.

"Hmm...oh! Hey guys, I think I may know a place…" Aylesha said.

"You do?" asked Ricky, stopping. "Where?"

"Follow me…" said Aylesha as she started leading the two canines to another area of the beach. On the left side, really far from the dock.

"Damn...how far is this area?" asked Demenio.

"It's right….here…" said Aylesha as they approached a large pile of rocks..

"Um...what are we looking at?" asked Ricky.

"Um...it's usually unblocked…" said Aylesha. "Let me see…"

Aylesha moved a rock away, causing the entire pile to fall, revealing a cave entrance.

"Whoa…"

"See", said Aylesha

"Well...let's-"

"Go...away…" they heard.

"Wait...w-what was that?" asked Demenio.

The three stayed quiet.

"I said go away!" they heard.

Aylesha recognized the voice almost instantly. "Archie?!" she asked in shock, alerting Ricky and Demenio, whose eyes widened.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Archie! Sky is worried about you! Don't you think you owe her an explanation?!"

Archie did not reply. He did not show himself either.

"ARCHIE!"

Still no reply.

"COME ON! YOU NEED TO COME BACK!" Ricky shouted.

This time, he did reply. "I DON'T NEED TO DO SHIT! AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE ELSE WHERE I AM, I WILL QUIT!"

"Archie! Think about Sky!" Demenio exclaimed.

At the mention of her again, Archie growled. "JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"Well...we didn't know that you were in there…" said Aylesha. "But, we're doing a challenge...you know...because we're in a competition!"

"Get to the point!" he shouted, this time not as angry.

"Did a statue piece appear in there?" Ricky asked.

"No", Archie responded. "Now please leave me alone!"

The three of them sighed. "Okay, then…" said Aylesha. "Let's go guys…"

As they left, they heard rumbling and once they turned around, they saw that the cave entrance was covered again.

"Man...Otto fucked him really badly!" Demenio exclaimed.

"Yeah...but we have to tell the others where he is…"

"WHAT?!" Ricky exclaimed in shock. "Aylesha, he said that if we told he would quit the game!"

"How would he know?" asked Aylesha. "Plus, I'd rather have Sky be happy again!"

"But, she won't be happy when she finds out that she can't see her boyfriend again unless she wants it to be the last time…" Demenio explained.

Aylesha sighed. "Fuck…"

"Well...let's just leave him alone and hope that he'll be okay" said Ricky. "We have to finish this challenge before the other team gets back…"

"You're right!" said Demenio, regaining focus. "Come on!"

The three of them started running immediately.

**000**

Volante landed on the other side of Skull Island, which was WAY larger than it looked.

"Wow...what the hell?" he asked as he looked around the larger area.

He saw that the island had a lot more horrid things. There were remains of dead humans and some of Pokemon, on a large barren wasteland with cracks.

There was also a large tower at the end of the island, which kinda creeped him out, but also intrigued him.

As he began flying, he suddenly felt himself being tackled down from behind.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

"Oops...sorry baby!" Vina said, getting off of Volante's back.

"Oh, it's fine...just give me a bit of warning next time…" Volante said with a chuckle.

As the two shared a kiss, Ray and Kevin came from the bushes.

"Aw...how precious…" Ray said, startling Vina and Volante. "But wait...aren't you with Razor?"

"Fuck off you son of a bitch!" Volante growled.

"Uh uh uh…" Ray said. "I'd watch the attitude…"

"And why would I do that?" asked Volante. "You're a little bitch!"

"Oh...am I?" asked Ray, showing his neck.

Vina gasped.

"What the hell?!" Volante asked. "Where did-"

"Lost it in the second challenge…" Ray said with a smile. "I'm back...and you really should watch yourselves…"

"Um...YOU should watch yourself too, remember?" Kevin added.

Ray growled as he rolled his eyes. "Anyways-"

"Hold on...what the hell are you even gonna do? Tell?" asked Volante with a grin. "Who's going to believe you?"

"Oh...I think they'll believe this…" said Ray.

Kevin projected the scene of the two of them making out on the top of the cliff, leaving them shocked.

"Y-You-"

Ray winked.

Volante charged a Dragon Pulse and blasted it towards the two of them, who dodged.

"Now that I have blackmail...I suggest that Vina, you get the fucking work looking for the pieces...and Volante...you just sit your ass back and stay."

"Fuck you!" Volante yelled at him. "There's no way I'm letting you win!" he said as he started flying off.

"Volante, wait!" Vina shouted as she went after him.

"Well, looks like your hollow threats did nothing Kaitlyn…"

"I will destroy you…." Ray growled angrily.

"More hollow threats…"

As Ray got into a pouncing stance, Kevin rolled his eyes. "Hey, while you're offering yourself to the air, why don't you go get that statue piece over there…"

Ray turned and saw a large, red-orangish V-shaped stone embedded in the ground on the far side of them. Only Kevin could've really noticed that, which made Ray growl as he knew that he needed to help his team win.

**000**

**Ray: One day or another, I will either dismantle him...or get him normal again…**

**000**

Lila, Dew, Static, Sonan, Darren, and Hex were wandering around the island together. Usually, they would be splitting up to cover more ground, but apparently not this time.

"Um...Lila, shouldn't we split up and cover more ground?"

"We always split up…" said Lila. "Plus, we don't know if those other idiots have made it to the island or not."

"We can take care of ourselves-"

"Look…" Lila interrupted. "I don't know why this place is called Miracle Island...so I don't know if it's dangerous or not…"

"It's called Miracle Island because it's a miracle that this place exists…." said Static as he stepped forward more.

Eventually he found himself falling and hanging onto the edge of a pit full of spikes.

"Oh what the hell?!" Hex asked.

Dew pulled Static back up.

"What the hell was that?!" Static shouted.

"I told you…" said Lila.

"Okay...so this place is full of traps…" said Darren. "So why is called Miracle Island?"

Sonan kicked a stone into the pit and saw that it didn't go all the way down, it just stopped. There was an invisible barrier over the spikes.

"Well...I'm guessing because they want to troll you into thinking that you're going to die…" said Sonan as he hopped into the pit.

Lila gasped. "Sonan!"

She looked down into the pit and sighed in relief as she saw him 'hovering' over the spikes. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

She scolded as she picked him up out of the pit.

"Sorry…" said Sonan.

"Well...looks like we have to be aware of the troll traps while we look for these stupid statue pieces!" Dew exclaimed.

Hex smirked once he said that. He brought a piece of Mew's head to them all.

"HEX!"

"FUCK OFF! YOU SAID NOTHING!"

"THAT'S IT! THE NEXT PERSON TO USE A MOVE THAT BRINGS A PIECE TO THEM WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE ELIMINATED!"

Hex growled.

**000**

**Hex: Every. Fucking. Time….**

**000**

Giovanni, Mai, and Swift had found a pile of statue parts inside of a cave.

"Well, we finally won!" Giovanni cheered.

"But...how the hell are we going to get all of these pieces back to the island without the other team finding any?" asked Mai.

Giovanni turned to Swift. "You have a long body….you can just wrap them and tug."

Swift nodded with a smile as he moved his tail towards the pieces, only for them to disappear.

"What the hell?!" Mai exclaimed.

Giovanni groaned. "It's a damn mirage?!"

Suddenly, the entire cave disappeared as well.

"You've gotta be kidding…" said Swift.

Mai sighed. "Looks like we have to try looking somewhere else…"

"Of course…" said Giovanni as he and Mai took flight. Swift, however went back into the forest. He started slithering past all of the trees, trying to look for any sign of stones or gravel, pretty much anything that would led him to an area where a statue piece could be.

After about five long minutes, he still hadn't found anything, as he kept running into trees and rocks that would disappear as soon as he got close.

He groaned in annoyance before hearing his name being called.

"Swift….." said a voice that was familiar to him. Looking around, he eventually saw Sapphire beckoning to him.

He saw that she had a seductive look on her face and she was licking her lips as she moved her tail towards herself, telling him to come closer.

Swift grinned as he started following her. Soon enough, Swift found himself at a forest clearing with a circle of stones and flowers.

"So...what's the occasion?"

"Oh...I just thought that we'd have a bit more fun with you and your...friends…."

Swift smiled as he coiled around her and they began kissing. In reality, however…

"Wow...I never knew you liked Victini that much…." Swift heard. He looked and saw that 'Sapphire' was actually Victini's statue's head.

He screamed and dropped it as Giovanni and Mai started laughing.

"It ain't funny!"

"You're right…" said Giovanni. "It's hilarious!"

Swift blushed and grumbled as he looked away.

"Aw, you're fine…" said Mai. "Let's go…"

"Whatever…" Swift hissed.

**000**

Scarlett, Kyle, M.P.S., and Rocky were locked out out of the ice castle, courtesy of the villains.

"Well….this is going to suck…" said Rocky. "I mean….we can't do anything or the castle may collapse!"

"And they stole the plate that you use to get inside…" added M.P.S.. "Usually it would spawn back or something…"

"I guess they changed some things up…" said Rocky.

""Well...that sucks…" said Kyle.

"Hmm...not really…" said Scarlett, gaining a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked M.P.S.

"Well...you may destroy the castle, Rocky may crush it, and I may melt it...but Kyle…"

"What?"

"You can melt the ice, too...but it won't be that major and maybe we can make it…"

"Hey guys!" they heard as Laxish and Piff made it towards them.

"How'd you guys get here?"

"There was another boat…" said Piff.

"But...aren't you a Water-type?" asked Rocky. "You could've just swam…"

Piff sighed. "Whatever…"

"And...you guys know that there's a statue piece on the side of the castle, right?" asked Laxish.

"Wait...what?" asked Scarlett as she and Kyle ran over to the side of the castle. There, they saw a cream piece of marble with a reddish paw.

"How did you see this if you just got here?" asked Rocky.

"He fell down a few times…" said Piff. "And his roundness….well...you get the picture.."

"Well, that's the villain's piece...so what do we do?" asked M.P.S.

"Easy…" said Rocky as he used Rock Slide, covering the villains' piece.

"Well...now that we've got that covered, let's get melting!" said M.P.S.

"Wait...so, I just use Water Gun?" asked Kyle.

"Mmhmm…"

"Okay", Kyle said, blasting water at the castle. He continued going for about ten minutes until he finally got tired.

"Man...this is hard…" Kyle panted.

"And you only made a small hole…" said Laxish, pointing at the door, which only had a 9 inch hole.

Scarlett kissed Kyle's cheek. "You did well…"

"Well Piff, your turn…" said M.P.S.

"What?"

"Use Hydro Pump on the door!" Rocky said.

"Um...I'm not sure it'll work that-"

"Just do it!" said Rocky said. "The other team could be destroying ours as we speak!"

Suddenly, a pink piece of rock with an arm landed on top of him.

"Rocky!" Laxish exclaimed.

"That's for crushing our piece with Rock Slide!" they all heard as they looked up. They saw Nero, Vile, Carman, and Zayn on the roof of the castle.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Piff shouted.

Nero transformed into a Mantine and the others hopped on his back. He swooped through the rocks and Zayn grabbed their statue piece.

"Those douchebags…" Scarlett growled as M.P.S. rose their statue piece off of him.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

Rocky groaned in pain.

"Well...this is going to be bad…"

**000**

"Stay...the fuck...away from me!" Razor yelled at Draco.

Draco chuckled at him attempts to get away.

"What is up with you two?" asked Nate, who was getting annoying at the yelling.

Draco smiled at Razor. "You wanna tell him?"

Razor growled. "Don't worry about it…"

Nate folded his arms and gave the two a look.

"Hey, don't look at me like that…" said Razor. "You want the sick info...get it from that freak...I'm gonna go find Vina and look for the statue pieces…"

Draco giggled.

"Um...what's with the girly laugh?" asked Nate.

"Oh nothing…" said Draco as he started following Razor.

After hearing and seeing the reactions, he put two and two together.

"Well...this is going to be hilarious, interesting, and hurtful…" he said with a smirk.

**-000-**

"Well, that seems to be all the only part here…" said Shade.

Combat held only one piece, Mew's arm.

"Well if that's the case, we might as well head back…" said Jet. "Volante can fly back…"

"Yeah, you're right…" said Shade. "Let's go. The other team better be lucky we didn't find any of their pieces…"

"Yeah yeah...now let's just go and hope that this is all…" said Jet as they made their way back to their boat.

**-000-**

"Volante, what are you doing?" asked Vina as the blue drake landed in front of the tower doors.

"About to look in here…"

"No, I mean...Ray threatened to tell the others!"

"I don't give a fuck! Plus, didn't you tell Razor already?" asked Volante.

Vina stayed silent and fiddled with her claws. "Well...you see-"

"You didn't tell him?!" Volante exclaimed, shocked.

"It was hard! It was like he was actually showing his emotions!" Vina exclaimed. "I couldn't tell him about the break up...so I...told him I was pregnant…"

Volante's eyes widened as he hit his head against the tower.

"Volante!"

"Why did you tell him THAT?!" he shouted, dumbfounded.

"It was the first thing that came to mind!" she explained. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh Arceus...and I just-" he started, recalling what he had said to Ray. "-for fuck's sake…"

"I know this is bad-"

"Bad?!" Volante exclaimed. "This is horrible! If Ray shows them, there are many different scenarios! Razor and I could get in a bad fight, you could voted out and called a slut, I could be voted out and called a desperate, jealous ex, Razor could dump you and hurt you more, RAHHH!"'

Vina gulped.

"You have to tell Razor the truth before Ray shows anyone that clip", said Volante.

"What are going to do?"

"Try to think positive because I've probably fucked myself over already…" Volante groaned as he entered the tower.

Vina sighed.

**000**

"Ugh...finally", Lawrence groaned as he collapsed onto the sand.

"About time…" said Hayden as he got off of the bug's back.

Flynn slowly crawled onto the shore. "I hate you…" he growled.

As Krack started walking, he stepped on something sharp. Jumping up, he held his foot and looked down at the sand, where he saw something coming out of the sand.

Ebony walked up next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I stepped on something…" Krack explained as he yanked the culprit out of the sand. It was wing.

"Is that a statue piece?" asked Ebony.

"I think so…" said Krack.

"In that case…" started Hayden as he got back on Lawrence's back. "Let's go…"

The others got back on the bug's back.

"I hate my life…" Lawrence groaned as he slowly got up and headed back to the water.

**000**

Sky flew into the mess hall in order to take a break from looking. She had been to the mountains, around the cabins, the bathrooms, and the jail, but hadn't found any sign of Archie or any statue pieces.

She sighed in disappointment.

"Aw...is someone sad?" she heard. Recognizing the voice, she immediately growled. "Fuck off…"

"Still jealous that he loves me more?"

"YOU ARE OBSESSIVE!" Sky yelled at him as she stood up. "You are a no-good sick of a bitch! Archie does NOT love you and he never will!"

Otto smacked her, making her growl.

"You watch your mouth, bitch!" Otto retorted. "Archie loves me WAY more than you! We've known each other for eleven years and in those years….things had been fine..until YOU came into the picture!"

"Archie loves ME! NOT YOU!" Sky yelled. "Get that through your head…"

"No...get it through YOUR head...Archie is MY property...that means that you should no longer have ANYTHING to do with him!" Otto explained. "And if you mess with my property...you may end up dead…"

Sky glared demonically at Otto before blasting a powerful Flamethrower at him, as she did earlier in the morning. She then started using Dragon Claw constantly.

Once she stopped, she started crying. "Archie...where are you…"

**000**

Ded and Emilia, along with Aylesha, Demenio, and Ricky, were all putting their parts together.

Aldon, Hope, and Vladimir had only one piece, so they could not do much of anything.

"This fucking sucks…" said Aldon.

Pretty soon, however, a large Mantine came flying towards the island, demolishing the heroes' statue, with Vile grabbing a piece in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ded exclaimed.

"Oopsy…" said Nero as he transformed back to his normal self.

"Hey, he used moves! Why aren't you yelling at him?!" Vladimir yelled out.

"TRANSFORMING IS HIS ABILITY AND HE DIDN'T BRING ANYTHING TO HIMSELF!"

Vladimir growled.

"Now we have to do this shit over again!" Aylesha growled.

"Yeah….have fun with that", said Nero.

Suddenly, Shade, Jet, and Combat came back with one of Mew's arms.

"Yes!" Demenio said as Ded and Emilia reassembled their statue, adding the arm that they brought.

Suddenly, everyone else that was on different islands that had pieces were brought back to the beach.

"What the hell?!" Carman exclaimed.

"Speed Round!" Palkia exclaimed.

Knowing what they meant, Sonan immediately turned to his teammates. "Quick! Finish it!"

All of the heroes' extra parts were on the ground as everyone started working to get it built.

"Oh hell no!" Nero said as he picked up Rocky, who was still laying in pain on the sand and threw him at their statue.

Rocky ended up making the heroes' statue fall and some parts fell on him again.

"Rocky!" Hex exclaimed before seeing Nero try to hurry back to his team's statue. Luckily, there were only a few who were actually working, as the others were either exhausted or lazy.

He prepared to use Roar on their statue, but-

"NO MOVES!"

"YOU FUCKING SAID WE COULD SABO-"

"Not like that NOW, you can only sabotage normally now that you're back and building!"

"YOU ARE FULL OF SHIT!" Vladimir exclaimed.

Piff picked up Rocky and moved him away as Ded, Emilia, Jet, Flame, and Aylesha started rushing to rebuild their statue of Mew a third time.

The villains eventually finished their statue and once they did, they cheered.

"THE VILLAINS FINALLY WIN!"

The heroes growled as the villains continued to cheer.

"Alright…" said Palkia. "Let's get those remaining competitors off of the other islands.

**000**

"Okay...so, who do we eliminate?" asked Hex. "We all did our jobs…"

"Yeah...I mean...Mason is always our target, but we can still use him as bait…" said Dew.

Lila sighed. "This is what I meant…" she said. "We have to think about the strengths and weaknesses…"

"Or maybe we eliminate Rocky and make things simple", said Static.

"Static!" Darren exclaimed.

"What?!" he asked. "According to the others, the guy got crushed by a big piece of the statue at the castle, he got thrown by Nero into our statue, and got crushed AGAIN. I say we cut him lose quick before he's rubble…"

"Well...you do have a point, there…" said Sonan. "And...he's not very strong…"

"Guys, seriously?" asked Hex.

"Hex, I know he's your friend, but would you want him to keep getting hurt?" asked Static.

"...This was one day…" said Hex. "It doesn't make sense.."

"Well, that may be true...but on the weakness level, you've got to agree that he's...you know…"

Hex looked down. "No…"

"Well...sorry", said Lila, looking down as well.

**000**

**Hex: Great...just great. I would change the votes to Mason, but they do have a little point..**

***sigh***

**000**

"Heroes...you're first elimination…" said Mew. "How d'ya feel?"

"Like shit…" Volante said.

"Great!" Palkia said.

"Now, you all know the drill…" said Mew. "However...due to the amount of crush damage dealt to him on today and the chinks in his body...Rocky is being eliminated…" he finished as Zahku rolled the Roggenrola in on a wheelchair.

"Ha! So long!" Ray laughed.

The heroes glared at him.

"Well, Zahku, get him to the Flush…"

"Wait...he's injured and you're still gonna flush him?!" Ded exclaimed.

"Yep…" said Mew. "Now…"

"Wait...LOOK!" Sonan exclaimed as Rocky began glowing.

Almost everyone gasped as the rock grew larger legs and gained a larger body. Orange crystals also grew on his body. He was a Boldore.

"Hey guys…" he greeted.

"Dude! You evolved!" Laxish cheered.

"I did!" he said with a smile. "So...what's going on?"

Mew and Palkia exchanged glances.

**000**

"This sucks!" he yelled as he floated in the toilet.

"Yeah...but, oh well! said Mew as he pressed the button.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rocky screamed as he was flushed.

"Well...that's done", said Palkia. "Dismissed."

They all glared before heading back to their cabins.

**000**

Archie was still in his cave shakily wielding a sharp rock. "It doesn't...matter...it...doesn't...matter…" he growled as he stabbed his wrist and slowly moved it across.

He winced and panted as he slowly lost blood and eventually consciousness.

**000**

**OH WTF! OTTO YOU FUCKING SUCK! Archie's lost it...Kevin's turning into a dick...Ray is…*laughs* no longer malicious in the slightest! Vina's 'pregnant' to Razor, who was apparently trapped by Draco...who we learn is just as crazy as his sister! Nero cheats on Vile and Hope cheats on Aldon...Swift and Jason, and Nero and Zayn started fighting. Lawrence and Flynn are now enemies….Rocky's gone by injury, but evolved and got better and stronger...WOW! THIS IS A LOT OF STUFF! I hope you guys are excited because there's more to come. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	5. Ice Job, Buddy

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars! the contestants had to assemble statues with drama happening around every corner. Vina told Razor that she was pregnant instead of dumping him. Hope and Nero cheated on their new spouses with each other...just sad. Ded and Emilia seemed to have gotten a connection going, while Kevin and Ray butted heads. Archie was nowhere to be found...except by Aylesha, Demenio, and Ricky, who had become friends. Pieces were found, teammates fought, and people were crushed. In the end, due to injury caused by Nero in all cases, Rocky was eliminated, but not before evolving into Boldore, something that could be useful later on. Oh well. Who will get the flush this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

All of the villains were enjoying the lap of luxury inside of the Winner's Lounge for once. Nero was inside of the dining area being served cookies by the Delibird waiter, while Vile, Carman, and Zayn hung out in the den. Razor and Vina were in the living room, with Draco glaring at the two of them. Hope, Aldon, and Vladimir were inside of the massage parlor, while Jason and Solis were in his room. Flynn, Hayden, and Krack were in the bar, while Ebony and Lawrence soaked in the jacuzzi. Ray and Kevin were nowhere to be seen.

**000**

Razor was rubbing Vina's stomach again, making her moan in bit of pleasure. Despite loving Volante, she was still enjoying the comfort of Razor, even though she would have to tell him the truth eventually.

Thinking about that made her sigh. She was very disappointed in herself. She was leading on Razor and having him think she was pregnant, and she practically hurt Volante the three years they were broken up...only to go back to him with ease.

Vina sighed, which Razor noticed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No...not really…" she said.

"Well, little ones will do that to you…" Razor said with a smile as he kissed her.

Vina accepted the kiss, but kept her sad expression. "Razor...I'm gonna go for a walk by myself…"

"Oh...um…" he started, eyeing Draco, who gained a mischievous smirk. "Are you sure you wanna-"

He was silenced by Vina's glare, telling him to stay put. He groaned and sat back down as Vina exited the lounge and Draco got close to him.

"Get...away from me…" Razor growled.

"Come on now...you can't deny that we had fun…"

"Um...yes I can…" said Razor. "One, I'm not gay like you. Two, you're a fucking predator now, and three, a question-WHY ARE YOU EVEN ATTRACTED TO ME ALL OF A SUDDEN!?"

Draco licked his neck, making Razor push him away. "I've always liked you, I just hadn't acted or said anything…"

Razor twitched. "Then why start now?!"

"Because...after seeing how crazy my sister was...and how well it worked...I think that it's fun to have my guys.._vulnerable_."

Razor's eyes widened as he backed away and started flying away. Draco giggled. "So sexy….." he said as he flew after him.

**-000-**

Vina was flying with her head down. She was trying to think of a way to pull herself out of the hole she dug herself in.

"Ugh...what have I done…" she asked herself. "Both of them love me, Razor thinks I'm having his egg; I want Volante back, so I have to break up with him; And Ray knows about me and Volante and can and will expose us at any time…"

She growled as she made her way to the top of her cliff. She looked down at the water, as she usually did, in order to think.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"You tell me…" she heard.

She turned to the side and saw Volante sitting next to her, making her jump. "Don't do that!"

Volante chuckled. "Sorry…"

Vina gave him a small smile and gave him a peck on the lips. "It's okay...just...don't do that again."

Volante sighed. "So...have you told Razor yet?"

As Vina looked down, Volante groaned. "V...come on!"

"It's hard!"

"Okay...Ray and Kevin have the proof about us...and it's hard for you to dump Razor...:" said Volante before gaining a stern face. "The next time, I'm gonna be near to make sure you do…"

"What if Razor sees you?!"

"I won't care…" said Volante. "As long as it gets done…"

Vina gulped.

**000**

**Vina: Great...now Volante is gonna be watching to make sure it happens. This couldn't get any worse!**

**000**

Ray and Kevin were at the beach.

"You really annoy me Kaitlyn…" Kevin said. "We finally win a challenge, but instead of relaxing, you drag me back this damn beach.."

"Oh don't complain, that lounge doesn't mean shit…"

"To YOU", Kevin emphasized. "I, on the other hand, would like to sleep in peace in my very own room and have food brought to me!"

"Well, too bad you piece of garbage…" said Ray. "You're gonna be helping me. So, you'll have to-"

"Quite the collection of _toys_ you had a kid…"

Ray paled. "Fuck...YOU!"

"I told you that I am in control…" said Kevin. "I know all of your information. Thus, you take orders from me...and I say that we don't do any targeting unless I say so!"

Ray growled angrily.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Ray turned away. "Fine…" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"FINE!" he exclaimed.

"Good kitty…" said Kevin. "Now, let's get back to the lounge."

Ray rolled his eyes before seeing Vina and Volante on top of the cliff again. He smirked. "Yeah...and let's hurry!"

**-000-**

Upon making it back, Ray immediately called everyone to the living room. Annoyed, everyone came to the living room.

"What the hell do you want you piece of shit?" asked Lawrence with a glare.

"Ignoring that", said Ray through gritted teeth. "I have a video that'll be great for you all to see. Especially you, Razor…"

Razor raised a brow.

"Kevin…"

Kevin only gave him a look before turning back to the others. "Ignore him, go back to whatever you were doing…"

Everyone growled and glared at Ray as they left to go back where they were, leaving Ray shocked. He glared at Kevin.

"I'm in control…" said Kevin. "Remember that…."

Ray growled before being hit by Tri Attack.

**000**

Nero returned to the dining room, while Vile, Carman, and Zayn went to the den. Hope went to the dining room in order to confront Nero.

"He-llo sexy…."

"Fuck you..." Hope growled. "Do you have any idea what this could do?!"

"Hey, nobody knows…" said Nero as he chomped a chocolate chip cookie. "Plus, you can't deny that it was the best we've had out of the time we were together…"

"Actually, I can", said Hope. "Aldon happens to be amazing in the sack…"

"Oh...so he's better than me?" asked Nero, putting a cookie down.

"Yes!" Hope said. "And know that no matter what we do, you'll never be as good as him, so just stop!"

Nero chuckled. "I think that you need another test before you make that statement…"

"No...NO!" Hope exclaimed. "We are NOT fucking again. You may have seduced me in the bathroom, but not in here!"

"...What?!"

Hope gasped as she saw Nero pale in fear. She slowly turned around and saw Aldon standing there.

"A-Aldon, it's no-"

"So...when you went to the bathroom, you were actually fucking Nero?" Aldon asked, hurt.

"NO! N-not every time, but-"

"So...so you cheated on me...even though you promised that you wouldn't betray me?!"

"No!" Hope cried. "It was _his _fault!" she shouted, pointing to Nero, who had disappeared.

"Nero...get your ass up…" Aldon growled. "I know you're a Joltik under the table…"

The Illusion Fox reappeared from under the table, looking down. "You can't blame everything on me! You were the one who jumped on me!"

Upon hearing that, Aldon looked at Hope in disbelief before shaking his head and leaving.

"Al...Aldon!" Hope called. The arthropod kept walking until he was out of the lounge, upsetting Hope.

"You jackass!" Hope shouted, pushing Nero away as she ran after Aldon.

Everyone that was near the dining room or kitchen heard the entire thing and either laughed, didn't care or in one case-

**000**

Carman was trying to keep Vile from going after Nero by holding her by her tail.

"Let me go!" Vile cried. "I wanna kill him!"

"Well...isn't this becoming a sappy soap opera…" Zayn muttered as he watched from a chair in the den.

Carman finally stopped Vile from trying to kill Nero, but she didn't stop her tears. Vile started crying into Carman's shoulder, shocking both her and Zayn.

"It's always something!" she cried.

Carman rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

"It's okay, sweetie…" Carman said, trying to comfort her. "He's such a jerk for cheating on you. You don't deserve this…"

Vile started sniffling as she listened to Carman's words.

"You, Hope, and Aldon are suddenly all victims of shit from him now…" said Zayn. "He obviously doesn't care about your feelings, because he fucking said that they needed to have sex again. Hope is the innocent one...remember that. Nero is the enemy."

"He said that Hope jumped on him!" Carman reminded.

"Um...they've dated before and he knows all of her buttons...I'm not surprised if she did!"

After a while, Vile finally stopped crying and sniffling and let go of Carman. "Thanks…"

"You gonna be okay?" asked Carman.

"I guess…" she said. "But just know that I'm done with that jerk…"

"Good...you deserve better", Carman replied.

Just as she said that, Nero walked inside of the den and were immediately met by glares from Carman and Vile, while Zayn only had a smirk on his face.

Knowing what was going on, he sighed.

"Look, I know that I have some explaining to do, but-" he was silenced by a Frost Breath by Vile.

"We...are done…" she growled, tears falling from her face.

Nero sighed as he shivered. "I e-exp-pected t-that…"

"How could you do this to me-" Vile exclaimed. "-to Hope and Aldon?!"

Nero couldn't give an explanation, he just looked down.

"Just...get out of here!" said Carman.

Nero sighed as he left the den and headed to his room.

**-000-**

"Aldon!" he heard as he continued walking towards the beach. "ALDON!"

Hope finally caught up with him and got in front of him. "Please listen-"

"No!" Aldon shouted. "You lied to me! You still love Nero and you've just been leading me on this entire fucking time! YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU NEVER DID!"

Hope, hurt by his words, immediately burst into tears.

"Whoa….hold up there…" Vladimir said, making himself visible.

"Stay out of this Vlad…" Aldon growled.

"No", said Vladimir. "You are blowing this out of proportion!"

"You don't even know what's going on!" Aldon yelled.

"Yes I do…" said Vladimir softly.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?!"

Vladimir sighed. "You know...how she was shuddering and acting weird last week?"

"Yeah...that's probably when he got too ROUGH with her…" Aldon said angrily.

"No...that's because she was scared and disappointed in herself because she had betrayed you!" Vladimir explained, making Aldon's expression soften a bit. "If she still loved him, would she even be here crying?"

Aldon looked down and saw that Hope was sitting, crying into her paws, repeating "I'm sorry."

"She tried to get away from him...but his allure was too much for her…" Vladimir continued. "He knew what to do…"

Upon finishing, Aldon sighed and felt himself about to cry as well. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. He rested her forehead on hers and started to cry as she started to calm down a bit.

"I-I'm sorry…" he whispered shakily. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and….said that you didn't love me…"

Hope started crying again as he continued. "I love you…" he continued. "P-Please forgive me…"

Hope responded by immediately kissing him. Vladimir smiled as the two broke the kiss and reconciled.

**000**

**Vladimir: Well, glad that got sorted out…**

**000**

"Man, I'm so glad that we won a challenge!" said Hayden as he took a swig of beer in the bar booth. "This is awesome!"

"Yes...it is", said Krack as he ate some chips from a bowl on the table.

"I agree, but we still need to plan the terminations of these other assholes for when we lose", said Flynn.

"Well, Otto and Ray are still immediate options…" said Krack.

"Okay, but we'll need more than those two dipshits…." said Flynn.

"Well, who do _you_ have in mind?" asked Hayden.

"Um...I haven't really thought about it, but probably Solis…" he said. "She's really fucking annoying, and Jason may or may not get pissed and give probable cause to be eliminated."

"Uh...probable cause?" asked Hayden.

"You know what I mean…" said Flynn.

"So...we have...Ray and Otto...and Solis...then Jason", said Krack. "Why not add Nate or Vladimir…?"

"Um...Nate?"

"The Chespin…"

"Oh, shit...I forgot he was even on this team!" said Flynn. "He definitely needs to go. The way he's always conversing with the other team's members and the fact that he really doesn't do shit to help us…"

"And Vladimir still just sucks…" said Hayden, tossing his beer bottle against the wall, making it shatter.

"Well...that certainly seemed appropriate…" Krack muttered as he ate another claw full of chips.

Hayden gave him a look.

**000**

"Okay...we ended our losing streak, so now we need to come up with a plan to keep everything like this…"

"Um...Gio…" started Mai. "If we win when we're allowed to sabotage...doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yeah...all we have to do is keep sabotaging the other team…" said Swift, making Sapphire growl at him.

"I know you're on the other team...but you're the one who wanted to be here…" Swift said with a chuckle.

"Even if I leave, I know that you guys are gonna sabotage us anyway…" Sapphire explained.

"They why growl?" asked Swift.

"Because I wouldn't think that it'd come out of _your_ mouth…" she explained.

Swift gulped.

"Um...well, I guess that'll be all for this meeting…" said Giovanni sheepishly.

"I know that you're just saying that so that I'll leave, and then you'll come back…" Sapphire said with a glare.

Giovanni cursed at the back of his head, while Mai smirked. "_She's good.."_

"Anyways, it won't matter…" Sapphire continued. "We've all prepared for your tricks...so it'll all be up to luck in the challenges…"

"Jeez, you are one tough lady…" said Giovanni.

"Why thank you…" said Sapphire. "Now, come on Swift...you have some _work _to do…" she said seductively as she slithered out of their forest area.

Swift's eyes widened. He turned back to them. "Gotta go!" he said quickly.

"Wow...lately her libido had been on fire…" said Giovanni.

Suddenly, Mai realized something. "_Wait a sec...maybe that's how she's in control in their relationship! I wonder…_"

"Well...y'know...hers is not the only one who gotten...hot…" she said seductively, moving a feather down Giovanni's chest, making his eyes widen.

"Uh...um…"

"Maybe...we should head back to the lounge and have some..._privacy_...in your room."

Giovanni was sweating fiercely as Mai kissed his cheek. "Let's go big daddy…" she whispered in his ear.

Giovanni immediately took fly towards the lounge. Mai giggled. "This is going to be fun…"

**000**

Emilia was inside of the cabins with Ded, Piff, Kyle, Scarlett, and Laxish, and M.P.S.. A few of them were still upset over Rocky's elimination.

"Wow...this really sucks…" said Laxish. "Now who's gonna be our party guy advisor?"

"I'm more peeved at the fact that they eliminated him...even though he was fully healed after he evolved!" Piff exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's how these shows go…" said Scarlett. "Even if someone who is critically injured evolves and gets healed...they have to still be eliminated because it was already announced."

"Well, that's a bullshit rule, right Ded?" asked M.P.S.

Ded was tickling Emilia, who was sitting in his lap. "Ded!"

Ded and Emilia stopped their 'playtime' and were met by grins from the others in the cabin.

"Um...what?" asked Ded, a mild blush appearing on his face.

"Are you enjoying your new girlfriend?" asked Kyle.

Both of them started blushing. "You guys know we're not dating…" said Emilia, giggling.

"Oh, you sure?" asked Laxish. "Because you two have been spending some quality time with each other for the past five days…"

"And you guys have been talking about Rocky for the past five days…" Ded retorted. "Did something happen with you all?"

Everyone else immediately paled.

"Hey, he's _your_ roomie...why don't you tell us?" asked Piff.

Ded snickered. "Nice joke…"

"Back at you.." said Kyle.

Emilia laughed at that. "Wow...you were right Ded, they are awesome friends…" she said, laying against his chest.

"Hey, get a room you two…" said M.P.S.

"We are not dating!" they shouted simultaneously.

**000**

Sky was sitting on top of the gym looking down. Archie had been gone for fourteen days now and she was starting to think of the worst.

"Please don't tell me he left…." Sky begged. "He wouldn't have just left me here!"

"Why the hell are you still moping?" she heard. Looking down, she saw Otto on ground level with his arms folded.

"Get the fuck away from me…" she growled.

"Make me…"

"I would think that five Flamethrowers would shut you the hell up..but I guess that I was wrong…"

"You know that Archie doesn't love you!" Otto shouted. "You Flamethrower-ing me only proves my point that you know the truth and you don't want to admit it! You're pathetic…"

"NO!" Sky shouted, hopping off of the gym's roof. "YOU are the one who's pathetic! You keep talking shit and 'reminding' me that Archie loves you, like you're insecure. You know that Archie loves ME! And you keep repeating yourself and egging me on just so you can feel good about it!"

Otto used Night Slash, which Sky dodged. "Aw...I knew I was right!"

"ARCHIE LOVES ME!" Otto shouted. "YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC BITCH WHO'S ACTING LIKE YOU CARE! I CARE ABOUT HIM! YOU ARE JUST A HOMEWRECKING WHORE!"

Sky growled. "YOU ARE THE HOMEWRECKER YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU SAY YOU CARE BUT ALL YOU FUCKING DO IS HURT HIM! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S NOT EVEN AROUND ANYMORE!"

Otto used Night Slash once again, hitting her against the gym wall, making it shatter.

"YOU are the reason he's not around you dumb slut…" Otto growled. "Now….if I can get you out of the way...I can find him...and get him back.

Otto started choking tried to use Flamethrower, but Otto stabbed her arms and legs, pinning her down. Only a shriek of pain came out of her mouth.

Suddenly, just as she blacked out, she saw a pale orange blur tackle Otto off of her.

**-000-**

Sky found herself awaking in an infirmary bed. Looking around, she saw Flame sitting on a couch across from her bed.

"Flame?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Um...I saw Otto attacking you and I got him off…" he explained.

"Oh…" Sky said, a bit depressed that it wasn't Archie who saved her.

"Hey, I saved your life!" Flame said. "I think a 'thank you' would be nice…."

"Oh, right, sorry", said Sky. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" he responded. "Now, what happened this time? Usually, _you _put Otto in his place…"

"Same thing as always…." she explained. "He talks shit about how Archie loves him and I'm just a homewrecker in _their _relationship…"

"Oh…" said Flame.

"Yeah, it's fucking annoying always having to deal with it…"

"...So why do you?"

"What?"

"Why do _you_ have to deal with Otto?" asked Flame. "You shouldn't have to deal with anything…"

"Flame, you don't understand the situation-"

"Actually, I think I do", he continued. "Otto loves Archie, but he hates his guts and you two love each other. But, Otto constantly gets in the way, but since Archie basically aband-"

"Stop right there!" Sky growled. "He did NOT abandon me…"

"Are you sure Sky?" asked Flame. "Because I haven't seen him in the past two weeks! he's left you alone to deal with him because he's being selfish!"

"Where the hell is all of this coming from!?" Sky shouted. "You had no real business in our lives, but now all of a sudden because Otto hurts me, you start talking shit about Archie?!"

"It's not like that!" Flame exclaimed. "I'm just saying that if he _really_ cared, he would be by your side no matter what. He would take whatever he's given in order to keep you safe, but I see that he's not even trying to protect you this time around.."

"Did you NOT see the last season?!"

"Oh I saw it...and Otto got eliminated early, but he still acted like he didn't care about your feelings!"

"Y-You're wrong!" Sky shouted. "He loves me!"

"Yes, letting others talk shit about you outside of the game, leaving for long periods of time over a few scratches that he's dealt with since he was young, and having YOU feel the same pain he has been through sure are signs of love…"

Sky felt like Boomburst-ing Flame through the wall, but she knew that in some ways...he was right.

"Look, I'm not telling you dump him, give up on him, or anything like that, I'm just saying that you need to think more about your situations and if he's actually caring for you…" said Flame.

Sky glared at him. "He does care…" she said, her voice breaking.

Flame sighed. "Okay...if you say so…" And with that, he took flight through the window.

**000**

**Flame: So...things between me and Marie are bad. We're pretty much over, and ever since I saw Sky perform in her season. Woo! She has been in my sights. **

**I know that she and Archie are in love, and honestly, I'm happy for them. But...I still think that it isn't fair that she has to deal with **_**his**_** burdens just because he 'can't take it'.**

**I'm not trying to break them up, but if they do...hopefully she'll see me as an interest…**

**000**

"Why the hell are we at the mess hall?" asked Shade.

"Because, I think it's time for everything to be known…"

"Um...what do you mean?" asked Shade. "Did he tell you something else?" he growled, glaring at Ricky.

Ricky sighed. "D, I don't think this is going to do anything…."

"It'll be fine…" said Demenio. "Just tell him what you told me…"

"If this is another-"

"Quiet!" Demenio barked.

Shade rolled his eyes.

"Um…" Ricky started. "You see Shade...you remember when I said that Levi and I were separated?"

"Yeah…."

"Well….there's a bit more to it…" Ricky started.

Shade started growling, making Demenio glare at him.

"See!" Ricky shouted. "He's not gonna care!"

"Shade!" Demenio shouted. "Stop being a douche!"

"If he tells me that they weren't reall-"

"My parents told me he was dead, okay!" Ricky cried.

"Wait...what?"

"Our parents didn't accept our relationship, so we kept dating behind their backs, but when they found out, my parents said he was dead!' Ricky continued. "That's why I joined this game...I needed something to take my mind off of it! I was vulnerable and stupid and I'm sorry!"

Shade was shocked, but in the back of his mind, he was still pissed.

"Oi…" he said, looking down.

"Are you okay, now?" Demenio asked.

Shade gave him a look. "Well, that's shocking, but it still doesn't do anything for me…"

Demenio's eyes widened, while Ricky just shook his head and started running away, tears in his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Demenio asked, pinning Shade to the floor.

"I should be asking you that!" Shade yelled as he flipped over and pinned Demenio down.

"He explains the reasons for his actions, gives you some info about his bad past, and even apologizes AGAIN, but you still act like you don't accept it!"

"...Do you remember what WE went through?" Shade asked. "Dealing with near death, beatings for no reason, malnutrition…"

"That's still not fucking fair to him…" Demenio cut him off. "We were able to get away from him in that storm, while Ricky had to deal with his issues ever since he was young…"

"Boo-hoo, he lost his boyfriend, while WE HAD TO WATCH OUR FUCKING FATHER RAPE AND LATER MURDER INNOCENT LADIES!" Shade exclaimed.

"You're just bringing that up to justify being a prick to him."

Shade growled as he got off of Demenio and started leaving.

"Where the fuck are you going?!"

"Away!" Shade responded angrily. "I'm tired of being treated like a fucking bad guy just because I won't 'fully accept' an apology…"

"Then just do it!"

"Fuck you!"

**000**

**Demenio: Still a stubborn prick… he needs to fucking grow up and let it go! It's not acceptable or nice, but he should be fucking flattered that he had other suitors! **

**000**

**Shade: Yes, I'm a fucking prick because I still remember being hunted by a gay and a slut and I won't forget it…**

**If someone else was in my shoes, they'd understand, but wait...NO ONE ELSE IS!**

**000**

"Okay...thanks to Nero, we lost the last challenge…" Lila said. "We need to figure out a way to stop those assholes from cheating!"

"Well, it wasn't really cheating…" said Sonan. "They said that sabotage was allowed, and they took advantage of it. We didn't because we want to keep our 'pure' reputation…"

"Yeah, I was about to do something to their statue, but they told me that I couldn't use any moves to sabotage…" Hex explained

"They probably expected it during the actual challenge, not at the end…" said Static.

"You know…" started Dew. "We've been talking about keep them from sabotaging...but what's stopping us from sabotaging the villains?"

"Integrity…" said Darren.

"Fuck integrity, we need to win", said Static. "We've always been good. I think it's time for a change...for the better."

"I hate and love that idea at the same time…" said Lila with a smirk.

"Lila….please don't let your cruel label take over…." said Hex.

"Ugh...I remember when you castrated that Persian first season…" Dew said, shuddering. "So I agree with Hex...don't get crazy…"

"Oh don't worry guys, I'll be fine…" said Lila. "So...if we lose again, who do you think we should eliminate?"

"I have no idea…" said Darren. "It's still hard to choose…"

"Well...I really REALLY hate the say this, but...I think Archie should go…" said Sonan.

"What?!" Hex exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with him…" said Static. "Archie's been gone for almost two weeks and if he's not gonna participate, there's no reason for him to be here…"

"He's been stabbed, mutilated, and fucking pissed on by a psychotic, obsessive douchebag…" Darren explained.

"-which is another reason to get him out of here!" Sonan said. "I'd rather have a happy, participating teammate instead of a traumatized, depressed teammate who's not going to come back…"

"How do we know that he's even still here?" asked Lila.

"That's true…", said Dew. "However, Mew and Palkia have cameras everywhere. They wouldn't just let him leave…"

"Ugh...let's just think about this…" said Hex. "Archie has been through a shit ton of stuff dealing with Otto, so why don't we just have him join us when and if we find him...that way Otto can't mess with him."

"Why are you so adamant about keeping him in?" asked Static.

"Why are you so adamant about getting him out?" Hex retorted. "He's been through hell! He at least deserves to make it further than that piece of shit on the other team! Eliminating someone who's probably clinically depressed by now just because he's trying to avoid becoming suicidal or even more psychotic is just unfair to me!"

"But he's not helping-"

"Static...you've dealt with two stalkers like Otto before…" Dew reminded. "You couldn't really help, either."

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay, so we should keep him in…" said Hex.

"Hex, if we don't eliminate him, who ARE we gonna eliminate?" asked Lila.

"I don't know…" he replied. "But eliminating a tortured guy is out of the question…"

"Wait a second….I just thought of something…" said Darren.

"What?"

"Rocky just got eliminated for being crushed and it was serious, but not THAT serious…." Darren explained. "Yet Archie has been stabbed and mutilated a crap ton of times, both this season and last season, but he didn't get eliminated due to injury…"

"Yeah...you're right!"

"Um...guys...remember...this is Total Pokemon…" said Sonan. "If the CHALLENGE harms you, you get eliminated. If someone else in the competition does, which is a major part in these series' popularity, you stay in...even if you're bleeding heavily from someone else's doing…."

"Ugh...this fucking sucks…" said Lila.

**000**

"Okay, so how's it been going?" asked Nate as he and Aylesha sat in front of the Haunted House.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"New friends…"

"Oh...um, it's going okay…" she said.

Nate raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah", she replied.

"So...what all have you done?"

"Oh...um...uh…" she stuttered. "We...helped each other with the last challenge…"

"That was five days ago…"

"Right…"

"Lesha, you've been with me for the past days... I haven't seen you talk to them...even during the challenge…"

"Babe...you were on another island…" said Aylesha. "And just because we don't talk every single day doesn't mean we're not friends."

"Uh huh…"

Aylesha gave him a look, which soon turned into a smile. "While you're worried about me making friends...why don't you try, too?"

"Um...on a team full of jackasses and evil jerks...you want me to make friends?" asked Nate. "That's like asking Krack to make out with a girl…"

"Um...not everyone on your team is evil or an asshole…" said Aylesha. "Hope...Aldon...Vladimir...Krack...Vina and Razor are all nice or alright…"

"So?"

"How about a deal?" asked Aylesha.

"Oh Arceus…" said Nate, rubbing the back of his head. "What kind of deal?"

"I'll start hanging out more with them...if you make friends on your team…"

"Um...that's not really a fair deal…" said Nate. "There needs to be something sexy or terrible involved…"

"No...that's a _bet_", said Aylesha before gaining a smile. "Unless you want to change it to a bet…"

"You know...I'm up for a challenge…" said Nate. "So...same rules as the deal?"

Aylesha nodded. "Yes, and the way the bet is set up is that if you take longer to make new friends than I take to get to know my fiends more...I'll do _whatever _you say for a week…"

"And what about you?" asked Nate.

"Well, that's if you win…" said Aylesha. "If I win...you can't do anything to make me hang out with them…"

Nate gave her a look. "That doesn't make sense...you don't do it sometimes anyway…" he explained. "I say...if I win..._you_ do whatever _I _say for a week…"

"Wow...just like Hex and Morgan did third season…" said Aylesha. "Okay…deal."

"Alright…" said Nate. "We get three days…"

"I'm good with that…." said Aylesha.

"Alright then, it's a bet…" said Nate as they shook hands

**000**

Combat, Kai, and Jet were now inside of the gym. They had ignored Otto's charred, unconscious body and all sat inside.

Kai went across the dodgeball court towards the weights and immediately started lifting, while Combat and Jet just sat in the bleachers. Combat was still listening to his ear phones, not paying attention to anything.

Jet sighed at this. "Guys…"

He got no response.

"Guys…." he repeated, a bit louder.

He still got no response.

"GUYS!" he yelled.

"What?!" Kai shouted. "I heard you the first time, dude!"

"You didn't answer!" said Jet. "I assumed you didn't…"

Kai rolled his eyes as he put his dumbbell back up and walked towards them. Once he was there, he pulled out Combat's earphones, making him growl.

"Jet wants something…" Kai said, folding his arms.

Combat gave the weasel a look before putting his earphones back in.

"Okay…"

"Dude, what is it?"

"Um...aren't you guys getting tired of just keeping to yourselves?"

"Emphasize please…"

"I mean, you guys hardly say anything when around anyone else…"

"Your point?" asked Kai. "If we don't have anything to say, we don't say anything…"

"Kai...you've been this same fucking way since first season, which was like...seven or eight years ago!" said Jet. "Don't you think you should change?"

"I've made it pretty far in every single season I've been in…" said Kai. "Why the hell would I want to change?"

"To switch it up!" said Jet. "Look at me! I used to be like you, but...now I'm opening up a bit."

"Emphasis on a bit", said Combat. "You're still mostly with us…"

"Yeah, but I still talk when I'm around others…" said Jet. "And you only said like one fucking thing throughout the whole third season, you need to change, too…"

"Final 6…further than you guys…"

"You were new..." Kai and Jet said simultaneously.

Combat shrugged.

"Just fucking talk more and be normal for once.." said Jet. "Then after this season or when you get eliminated, you can go back to your silence…"

Kai and Combat exchanged glances. "Fine…"

"Really?" asked Jet.

"If it'll get you off our backs…" said Kai, causing Jet to give them a look

"CONTESTANTS! THE MESS HALL AWAITS!"

**000**

Everyone met up at the mess hall with mixed expressions and emotions.

"Aw...look at all of those happy faces…" said Palkia.

"Fuck you", said Vile, who was still upset.

"No thanks, your boyfriend obviously didn't want to, so why would we?" asked Palkia, causing Nero to growl and Vile to come close to crying again.

"Anyways, heartbreak and traitorous bullshit aside, it's about time for the next challenge!"

"Just get on with it…" said Kai, shocking everyone.

"Wow...the chicken speaks", said Palkia.

"Doesn't matter, just get on with it…" growled Combat as Jet stifled a laugh. The two glared at him.

"Whoa...I think that's the first time I've actually heard him say something…" said Laxish.

"No one cares!" said Ray. "Just explain what we have to do!"

"Sure thing...Kaitlyn…" said Mew, causing Ray to growl at Kevin,

"Follow us…" said Palkia.

**000**

Everyone followed Palkia and Mew to the large mountain located on the island. However, the mountain was covered in snow and ice and there were yellow rings floating around them. Floating above the mountain was a floating platform that looked like it could fit everyone. Under the platform was a rope that ended on the top of the mountain.

"Um...what the hell is this?" asked Flame.

"_This_ is your next challenge!" said Mew. "In an homage to the mountain climbing challenge from first season and the elemental challenge from fourth season...this challenge is going to consist of you all climbing up this slippery mountain and making it up to that platform up there."

"Oh, that's easy", said Hayden as he prepared to fireball the mountain.

"NOPE!" Mew shouted. "The only moves that will be used...will be used by the legendaries who will be trying to blast you off of the mountain!"

"Oh my Arceus, this really is like the first season…" said Dew, holding his head.

"Yep…" said Palkia.

"And I'm guessing those rings are where the attacks will be coming from…" said Sonan.

"Good job", said Mew.

"And fatass number two, since you can't do anything…" said Palkia, looking at M.P.S. "You get to the top immediately."

M.P.S. was teleported to the platform immediately.

"Oh hell no!" Lawrence exclaimed. "How is that fair?!"

"His legs are kinda close and he's too big to make it up there…" said Palkia.

"And for all of you who levitate or who can fly…" started Mew as he waved a paw. Everyone who fell into that category immediately dropped to the ground if they were flying.

"You coulda just told us to not use them!" Volante growled.

"But where's the fun in that?" asked Mew. "Now, the first team to have all of their players up there will win."

"You can start...NOW!" Palkia shouted upwards.

Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Dialga, Volcanion, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, and the Regis poked their heads out of the rings.

"Oh fuck…" Static said as everyone started climbing the mountain.

**000**

"Thank you for helping me…" Vladimir said as Aldon carried him up.

"Don't mention it…" said Aldon.

"Come on, Slowpokes!" Hope called from atop a ledge.

"You're a rabbit!" Aldon shouted to her. "And I'm carrying a rock!"

"Excuses…" Hope teased as she continued climbing. As she passed a ring, Moltres blasted a Flamethrower at her, but she dodged, making it hit Nero, who was climbing up as an Excadrill in order to use its claws.

He fell down on top of Zayn, who was climbing up behind him, sending them back down to the ground.

Aldon smirked as he saw Nero turned back into his normal self. "Serves him right…"

A ring flew down beside him and a Thunderbolt attack from Zapdos put himself and Vladimir back into perspective as he immediately tried to climb up quicker to get away from him, much to Zapdos' amusement.

Hope continued hopping and almost slipped off because of the ice that was on the ledge she was on. She held onto the mountainside and saw that she still had a long way to go. Looking down, she saw that everyone was still at a lower level than her, except for Solis, Jason, Mason, Ray, and Kevin.

She smirked at how most of her teammates were already almost an eighth of the way up, even with the legendaries attacking them.

"We've got this…" she said to herself before she dodged a Whirlwind from Tornadus. "Nice try!"

As she jumped up, she was hit by an Earth Power by Landorus, knocking her on her butt and causing her to slide off of the side of the ledge she landed on.

Landous and Tornadus high fived through the rings.

As Hope fell, Aldon was still carrying Vladimir, getting away from Zapdos. He set Vladimir down on a snowy ledge and panted as he climbed up to sit down.

"I bet Hope is nearly halfway up there by now…" Aldon said.

"AHHHH!" they heard as they both looked up and saw Hope heading towards them. Aldon instinctively held his claws out and caught her as a bit of ice hit his and Vladimir's heads.

Hope panted and saw that Aldon had her. "Thanks…" she said, kissing him as she got out of his grasp.

She groaned as she looked up and saw that she was lower than she was before and that a lot of the others were ahead of her...well, them.

"We need to go!" she said as she started climbing again.

"Come on Hope, Vlad and I just got electrocuted by Zapdos and we just want a little break."

Hope raised a brow and whispered something in Aldon's 'ears' that made his eyes widen and a smile to appear on his face. He immediately turned to Vladimir. "Time to go, man."

"Damn the booty call!" Vladimir groaned as Aldon picked him up and started climbing again.

**000**

Vile was easily climbing up the mountain thanks to her hooked claws.

"So, y-you better now?" asked Carman as she followed Vile up the mountain.

"Yeah...I'm fine…" she said, focusing on climbing the mountain.

"Um...you sure?" asked Carman.

"Yes…" Vile said, raising her voice a bit.

"Okay, okay", she said. "Sorry…"

"Just...don't talk about it…" said Vile as she continued climbing. Articuno passed by them, not wanting to attack the girls. Entei, however, saw an opportunity and immediately used Flamethrower. Both girls jumped up, dodging the attack. The fire melted the snow and ice immediately and Entei used Fire Blast as the girls landed a bit higher on the mountain.

This time, the attack hit close, causing a bit of pain.

"Fuck!" Vile screamed.

Entei laughed happily as his ring moved up

Carman looked back at the melted snow and got an idea. "Entei! You suck as a legendary! It's no wonder you're not in a relationship!"

"Wait, what?" Vile asked in confusion.

Entei's ring immediately stopped and he turned back around, enraged. He immediately used Flamethrower again, burning through the snow and ice and making a small path.

"Oh...nice job", said Vile as she and Carman continued climbing towards the path.

Zayn had started climber faster and eventually he caught up with them.

"Where's Nero?" asked Carman.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we still need him to do the challenge!"

Zayn groaned. "He's climbing up, don't worry."

"Yay…." said Vile.

**000**

"So Kaytie…" Mason said as he continued climbing. "What's your 'oh so malicious' plan this time?"

"Shut the fuck up…" said Ray as he followed Mason up.

"Why should I?" asked Mason. "You can't do shit to me…" he said, shaking his butt in Ray's face.

Ray growled. "Don't tempt me…" he said with a glare.

"Tempt you to what?" asked Mason as he hopped up higher. "Sink your claws in me?"

"No! Probably something to do with incest!" Kevin shouted to him as he rode Ray's back, making Mason freeze and Ray pale.

"Um...what?" asked Mason as he came back down, avoiding attacks from different legendaries.

"Oh...you don't remember?" asked Kevin. "Although you were asleep…"

Mason looked at Ray with a glare. "What the FUCK did you do?" he growled.

"I don't know what the hell he's talking about, and you'd better watch who you're talking to…"

"I don't give two shits about your damn petty threats…" Mason growled. "Now WHAT is Kevin talking about?"

Ray ignored his question and continued climbing the mountain, only to be stopped by Mason and pinned down.

"Alright, if you want the truth, your brother is bi and when you were younger he…'experimented' with you while you slept…." Kevin explained as he lied in the snow.

"FUCK YOU!" Ray shouted as he kicked Mason off of him and started running up the mountain.

Mason twitched before growling and going after him.

**000**

**Mason: He...is...DISGUSTING! I am going to fucking make him pay!**

**000**

"Get back here!" Mason shouted as he went after him.

Ray continued climbing, dodging Thunder attacks and Ice Beams from the legendaries. Mason followed him, doing the same thing.

"I will fucking kill you!" Mason shouted as he started following him. Ray ran past Jason and Solis, knocking them over.

"WATCH IT YOU OVERGROWN PUSSY!" Solis yelled.

"Fuck you bitch!" Ray shouted back as he was hit by a Whirlwind, courtesy of Tornadus, who had moved up.

He was blown back and tried to cling to the mountain, but ice had made it slippery. Eventually, he latched onto a snowy ledge and pulled himself up.

He sighed in relief before feeling himself get dragged down onto a larger portion of the mountain. There, he and Mason started fighting.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"It was a damn mistake! Get over it! It was over ten years ago!"

"The fact that you practically molested me while I was sleeping never got to you in your dumb, fucking life!"

"It was dad's idea!"

Mason growled and swiped his face, as Ray did the same.

"I fucking hate you!" Mason shouted as he suddenly stopped and started running up the mountain, upset.

"Fucking crybaby…" Ray growled, getting snow out of his fur as he started climbing again.

**000**

**Ray: No one in our family gave two shits about Mason or his feeling except for Sola and mom, but mom was only sometimes. **

**I told dad that I was having some fucked up dreams and….what I'd been doing to myself...and of course, he beat the shit the out of me, but then he told me that to know, I'd have to see if I'd like doing '**_**those things'**_** to another guy.**

**And guess who he told me to do it to…**

**He'll get over it.**

**000**

**Mason: I hate him. I hate my dad. I hate my WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY! No one ever cares about me except for my fucking sister and mom only gave a shit sometimes, but it was still effective!**

**I wish I was never fucking born…**

**000**

"Okay...we already have M.P.S. on the top of the platform up there...and we need to keep going…" said Piff as she continued climbing with the others.

"Um...Piff, you've said that five times now…" said Laxish. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" said Piff as she climbed onto a large part of the snowy mountain that was suitable for a break.

She laid on her back immediately. "Ugh…"

Kyle and Scarlett started climbed up after her and lied in the snow, panting.

"How much longer?" Kyle moaned.

Scarlett looked up and saw that they were only about a quarter of the way there. "A long time…" Scarlett groaned as she laid back down.

Laxish slowly made his way up to the area and face planted in the snow. Emilia was riding on Ded's shoulders as the large sloth made his way up.

"Thank you", said Emilia.

"No problem…"

"You know you could have helped us, too", said Laxish as he rolled over to his back.

"You guys didn't ask…" said Ded. "You know that I can carry all of you and just jump up there."

"Wait...you can?" asked Emilia, shocked.

"Yeah…" Piff panted. "I forgot...you have...average balance…"

"Hey, I've been practicing!"

"Well then let's go!" said Laxish, who was now clinging to Ded's right leg.

Ded sighed. "Come on…" he said.

Piff, Kyle, and Scarlett exhaustedly walked towards Ded and climbed onto his back. "Alright, let's get ready to-"

Suddenly, Ded was cut off by a large Thunderbolt striking all of them, courtesy of a tag team of Zapdos and Raikou.

Ded groaned in pain as the others fell back into the snow.

**000**

"This fucking sucks…" said Nate as he climbed up the snowy mountain.

Aylesha giggled as she easily hopped up the snow and ice covered mountain. She avoided a Flamethrower from Moltres as she continued climbing up. However, she was stopped by Tornadus and blown back by Whirlwind.

She stopped herself from going off of a snowy ledge using her toes. She sighed in relief and continued hopping up. She ended up landing next Demenio, Ricky, and Shade, who were all easily scaling the mountain, avoiding the ice patches and legend attacks.

"Oh...hey guys", she said, before ducking to avoid a Rock Throw from Regirock.

"What the hell?" asked Demenio before he was hit with a rock and knocked into Shade. The two fell down to a very lower level next to Ded and the others, who were starting to get up.

"You alright D?!" asked Ricky.

Groans came from both brothers as they slowly rolled over.

"Yikes...that was some drop…" said Emilia, looking up at where Ricky and Aylesha were.

Suddenly, metal fragments started pelting them all, courtesy of Registeel. "Are you kidding me?" asked Scarlett, annoyed.

"Wish you could burn them don't you?" asked Kyle, closing one of his eyes as fragments continued hitting them.

"Let's get outta here", said Piff as they started climbing again.

**-000-**

Aylesha and Ricky decided to keep going, not wanting to worry about the others. She saw that Ricky had a somewhat indifferent and angered look.

"Um...you okay Ricky?" she asked.

Ricky looked back. "Yeah, sure. Um...can you tell the others not to talk to me for a while?"

Aylesha was confused. "Why?"

"It's...it's personal…" he said, saddened. "Can you please just do it?"

"Oh...um...sure", Aylesha said. "But...are you sure you're okay?"

"Just don't worry about me…" said Ricky as he continued climbing up.

Aylesha was shocked, but didn't want to go against his wishes. She sighed as Nate climbed up next to her.

He panted. "Finally…." he said before turning to her. He saw the look on her face and got worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" she responded. "Don't worry."

"If you say so…" said Nate as he started climbing again.

However, he was immediately knocked down by a sudden Thunderbolt by Thundurus. Nate groaned.

**000**

"This...fucking...sucks…" Giovanni groaned with a shiver as he continued using his wings to climb up the snowy mountain.

His wings occasionally got stuck on the ice, causing him anger and discomfort.

"You said it…" Mai agreed, facing the same dilemma.

Giovanni got up on a ledge and looked up. He saw blue and green blurs nearing the peak.

"Ugh...they're lucky that they're serpents…" Mai groaned.

Giovanni growled in anger before sighing. "Guess we gotta keep going…" he said. Suddenly, an Ice Beam from Articuno froze him.

"What the-?!" Mai exclaimed as she glared at the bluebird, who started floating away in her ring.

Mai growled as she looked at Giovanni and started hugging him to heat him up. "This is going to take a long time…" she groaned.

**000**

"I hate this…" said Sonan as he sat down in the snow.

Lila, Hex, Dew, and Static made it up next to him.

"I wish this mountain was smaller…" said Hex, panting.

"And warmer…" Static said, shivering.

Lila sighed as she looked up and saw that they were a bit more than halfway up the mountain. "Come on guys, we gotta keep going-"

"AND SWIFT IS THE FIRST ONE UP FOR THE VILLAINS! FOLLOWED BY SAPPHIRE, GIVING THE HEROES TWO MEMBERS!"

"Fast!" said Sonan, immediately hopping up.

"Why?" asked Static. "We still have a small l-"

"JASON, SOLIS, MASON, AND RAY HAVE ALL MADE IT UP!" Mew exclaimed. "THE VILLAINS NOW HAVE A LEAD!"

"Fuck my life…" said Dew, taking his swords out.

Suddenly, as Regice came down in his ring in order to attack, Sonan immediately jumped on the ring.

"Sonan!" Lila exclaimed.

After Regice used Ice Beam, which everyone dodged, he immediately went back up towards the top of the mountain, trying to shake Sonan off.

Sonan let go and found himself even higher than he tried to go.

"Well...that worked out well…"

Regice tried to use Ice Beam on him, but he dodged him.

"So long!" Sonan said before being surrounded by Regigigas, Regirock, and Registeel, as well as Regice.

"FFS…." Sonan groaned before a roar was heard and Lila leapt in front of him. "Touch him...and you die…" she growled, giving them all death stares.

All of the Regis immediately moved away, while Regigigas stayed put. "Fuck...off…"

Regigigas didn't care and used Focus Blast. Lila dodged it and grabbed Sonan by his neck like a cub before leaping up he snowy mountainside.

Once she thought she was in the clear, she glared at Sonan.

"Um...heh heh…" Sonan laughed sheepishly.

"Scare me like that again and you're grounded…" she threatened, giving _him _the death glare this time.

"Y-Yes ma'am…"

"Whoa Lila...I didn't know you could get like that", said Aylesha, who was still climbing with Nate.

"Comes with the mom job…" said Lila as Sonan got on her back. She went back to climbing up, as Nate and Aylesha did the same.

"Nate…" Aylesha started.

"Yeah?" he asked he got on a ledge.

"AND RICKY MAKES IT UP EXTREMELY QUICK!"

"Wow…" Aylesha gaped, stunned that Ricky made it already.

"You were asking me something…" Nate said.

"Oh, yeah…" said Aylesha, regaining focus. "Have you ever thought of us having kids?"

Nate froze for a second. "Um...not really", said Nate. "I mean would I like some? Sure, it'd be cool to teach them stuff and play...but with Eredar-"

"Eredar is gone!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"You don't know that…" said Nate as he started climbing again, slipping from the ice on one ledge.

"KAI, COMBAT, AND JET HAVE MADE IT UP!"

"We haven't seen him in almost two years now!" Aylesha said. "I think that's a sign…"

"What'd my sister tell you?" Nate asked rhetorically.

"That he disappears for long periods of times, bu-"

"So, I don't want us bringing life in the world unless he's completely gone!"

Aylesha sighed, knowing that he had a point. "Okay…"

"Look babe…" said Nate, sitting down and pulling her down into his lap. "I don't want to make you upset in any way…but...you have to think about the dangers as well as the positives…"

"So...we can't really do anything?"

"I'm not saying that!" Nate shouted. "I'm just saying that we need to be careful...okay?"

Aylesha looked down before looking into his eyes. "Okay…"

The two shared a kiss before standing up again.

"Aw...how sweet…" they heard. Volcanion blasted superheated water towards them, but they both dodged and started climbing up faster.

**-000-**

"Oh the joys of motherhood…" Dew groaned as he stabbed his swords into the snowy rocks in order to pull himself up.

Hex was climbing up the normal way, using his claws to aid himself. Static struggled to get up, before asking a question.

"Um...where's Darren?"

**-000-**

Darren slowly got himself up to the first ledge of the mountain, rolling onto his back, he panted. "Damn this blubber…"

"Aww...the perfect victim... " he heard. He looked up to see Landorus above him in his ring.

"I could beat you if we could attack."

"But you can't, so…"

Darren grabbed onto the ring as Landorus started rising up in order to shake him off. Despite having only fins, Darren stayed on.

Landorus used Stone Edge, launching Darren up in the sky.

**000**

Razor was nearing the top of the cliff, with Vina climbing next to him. Volante, who was a few feet below them, sighed.

"So...do you know if it's a girl or boy?" asked Razor as he got on the final ledge and helped Vina up.

"Um...n-no", she said. "But...I'll let you know when I find out."

"Alright…" said Razor. "I'm actually both glad and surprised that those braindead hosts haven't found out…"

Vina shrugged as she and Razor started climbing up the rope leading to the platform. Volante shook his head, hearing everything. Draco, however, growled angrily.

"AND VINA AND RAZOR MAKE IT UP FOR THE VILLAINS! FOLLOWED BY VOLANTE AND DRACO!"

"Um...Razor, I need to speak to you a bit... " said Draco, dragging Razor near one edge of the platform.

"Get off of me, psycho!" Razor growled, yanking an arm away.

"Stop asking about that damn pregnancy…" Draco growled.

"Fuck you…" Razor retorted. "Just because you're turning into another Otto doesn't mean I'm gonna let you control me!"

Draco glared at him as he turned back around and sat next to Vina.

**000**

**Draco: Okay...I'm getting rid of that bitch as soon as possible. Razor obviously going to comply, so I might as well make this hell for him until he does...**

**000**

Flame was climbing with Sky, nearing the top.

"Wow...for a Dragon and Flying-type,you're handling this well."

"Yeah….training with _Archie_ really helped…" Sky emphasized, giving him a glare.

"OMA are you still on that?" asked Flame.

"It's kinda hard to get over another guys throwing shade at your boyfriend, who has been miserable for majority of his life…" Sky explained as she continued climbing.

Flame sighed in exasperation.

"AND LILA AND SONAN MAKE IT UP FOR THE HEROES!"

"Yes!" Sky said happily as she continued to the peak.

She grabbed the rope and began climbing, followed by Flame.

"SKY AND FLAME HAVE MADE IT UP! THE HEROES ARE IN THE LEAD!"

The villains on the platform all growled and groaned.

"Great...we're gonna lose again…" Swift hissed. "Where the hell are those two?"

**000**

Mai finally released Giovanni, who had finally thawed out.

"About time…" said Mai, shivering.

"Thanks babe…" Giovanni said, shivering. "Now let's hurry!"

"NATE AND AYLESHA HAVE MADE IT UP!

"Ugh…" Giovanni growled. "This is fucking annoying…"

"It could be worse…" Mai agreed as they started climbing again.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" they heard as Darren landed on Giovanni.

"Ugh...I fucking hate this game…" Giovanni groaned.

Mai shook her head before rolling the sea lion off of Giovanni and letting him slide down the snow.

After doing that, Giovanni stood up and popped his back. "Why the hell is everything happening to me?!"

"I don't know, but it's weird…" said Mai. "Let's just keep going."

"I wish I could fucking fly…" Giovanni groaned as he started climbing again, only for Volcanion to float down and blast him with boiling water.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS!"

**000**

Hayden was making a path thanks to his heat, helping Flynn and Krack climb up without touching the snow. Although, Flynn still had a tough time…

"I fucking hate this challenge…" Flynn groaned as he pulled himself up behind Krack.

"Don't complain...we're near the top", said Hayden.

"Easy for you to say fire-type!"

Hayden rolled his eyes as he continued climbing, followed by Krack, who didn't say a word. Flynn groaned as he got up and started going after them.

"Okay...I think this is the second to last ledge…" said Hayden as he and Krack climbed up another ledge.

Krack shivered. "Man, I hate snow…"

"Yeah...of course…" said Hayden.

Suddenly, he was blasted with a Hydro Pump by Suicune, knocking him out. Krack paled. "Oh shit…"

Luckily, Suicune didn't fire at him and floated away.

Flynn finally climbed up slowly and panted. He saw Hayden fainted and groaned. "Well...I guess we have to get up there ourselves…"

"Hold on…" said Krack as he got up. A cold breeze blew through the air suddenly, lifting all three of them up and launching them up to the platform.

"So much for your brilliant plan…" Tornadus said to Moltres.

"Shut up…." she responded, glaring at him. "I didn't know it was that strong!"

Tornadus gave her a look.

"FLYNN, KRACK, AND HAYDEN HAVE MADE IT...THANKS MOLTRES!" Mew shouted, slightly peeved.

"Fuck you!"

**000**

"So...what do you plan to do if you win the money this time around?" asked Ebony as he hopped on a icy ledge. He almost slipped, but he regained himself.

"I don't know", said Lawrence as he tried to climb up another ledge. He made it up and groaned. "I hate this challenge…"

"Well...we're close to the top at least.." said Ebony, looking up.

"Out of the way please…" said Demenio as he and Shade climbed up past them.

"Go fuck yourselves!" Ebony growled.

"Um...are you still pissed at their damn brother?"

"He...killed...mine…" Ebony stated with a sneer. "He's damn lucky he isn't here, or else-"

"Uh….I seem to recall you getting your ass handed to you by that same brother….and the girl you said he cheated with…"

Ebony growled softly with a smile as he climbed up after them.

"I have a Mega, he doesn't…" Ebony said. "I'm not worried anymore."

"Wait...Pokemon can't really die…"

"Yes we can...it takes a lot, but we can.."

"Oh...well", said Lawrence. "I may have murdered a lot of people then…"

Ebony shuddered. "Well...that's good to know…"

"Hey, you're lucky I'm better now…" said Lawrence.

"Um...can I get some help here! I'm kinda crucial!" the two of them heard.

Ebony looked around to the side and saw Kevin in the snow. "'Bout time!"

"How did you even-"

"Kaitlyn left me here after I told his brother some interesting info…"

"Um...who's Kaitlyn?"

"Ray", Kevin answered simply. "Kaitlyn's his middle name."

Ebony stifled a laugh. "Really?!"

"Yes, now can you help me?" asked Kevin. "It's cold and I may short circuit if this snow melts in or on me…"

"Whatever…" said Ebony, picking him up in his fangs.

"Hey! Watch the tail!"

"Suuht up", Ebony said, Kevin's tail in his mouth.

"Come on!" Lawrence shouted from a higher level.

"How the hell did you-"

"High speed climbing…" said Lawrence. "Speed is great!"

"Don't do drugs, kids…" said Kevin.

"OTTO HAS MADE IT UP SOMEHOW! FOLLOWED BY VILE, CARMAN, NERO AND ZAYN!"

"Well...this is fun...but we need to move!" Kevin shouted.

Ebony rolled his eyes as he started hopping up next to Lawrence.

**000**

"SHADE AND DEMENIO HAVE MADE IT UP!"

"Yes….more of our teammates made it up…" said Ded, who was carrying Darren, who had fallen on Laxish and woke up.

"Thank you for this…" said Darren. "I have no way of getting up here!"

"It's okay Darren", said Ded. "We're close to the top anyway…"

Kyle and Scarlett were still climbing, along with Emilia, Laxish, and Piff.

"This is so annoying!"

"I know…" Emilia agreed as she got up onto another slippery ledge.

Suddenly, another cold, harsh gust of wind, along with a Flamethrower, blew towards them. Kyle and Scarlett tried to hold on, but ended up getting caught in the air current, sending them upwards.

Emilia, Laxish, Piff, and Ded all stayed put by clinging tightly to the mountain.

"Aw….you did the same…" said Moltres.

"They didn't win, though…" said Tornadus with a smirk.

Moltres growled as they both started floating upwards, where more of the players who were reaching the top were.

"ALDON! HOPE, AND VLADIMIR HAVE MADE IT UP!"

"Ugh!" Piff exclaimed. "THIS IS HOPELESS!"

"Whoa...calm down", said Laxish. "We still have a chance…"

"Um...they have less people than us!" Piff exclaimed.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts…" said Piff. "Time for drastic measures. Ded, toss us up…"

"Wait...what?" asked Ded.

"Do it!"

"Piff, you've lost it…" said Darren. "We can't fly!"

"We have to do something!"

"GIOVANNI AND MAI HAVE MADE IT!"

"RAAAHHHHH!" Piff yelled.

"NOW, SINCE THE VILLAINS ONLY NEED THREE MORE PLAYERS, WE'RE GOING TO ALLOW THE HEROES TO DO WHATEVER THEY CAN TO WIN!"

They all smiled.

**000**

"You are so full of bullshit!" Vile exclaimed.

"Hey, we gotta make it interesting…" said Mew. "Right Palkia?"

Palkia was busy 'having fun' with Dialga inside of the ring she was inside of. He groaned.

Hex teleported everyone from his team to the top with a smile on his face. Lawrence, Kevin, and Ebony were bought up, courtesy of Solis. Their teammates glared at them.

"The villains win!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Heroes...you're missing someone…"

Sky paled. "_Archie…."_

The heroes all either growled or groaned. The villains cheered.

"Heroes...place your bets…"

Aylesha, Demenio, and Ricky exchanged glances.

**000**

The three of them went back to the cave Archie was in. Ricky used Thunder, blasting all of them out of the way.

"Archie! You're about to be eliminated! You need to come out!"

They got no response.

"Archie!" Demenio barked.

Still no response.

"Okay, let's just go in-" Aylesha started before seeing that Ricky was leaving. She sighed.

"Where is he-"

"Don't worry about it…" said Aylesha. "Let's just get Archie out of here…"

The two of them went inside of the cave, with Demenio breathing flames to light their way. They passed by numerous rocks that were shattered and others that had a red substance on each of them.

They went into a smaller cavern and their eyes widened in shock and horror. Archie was laying against a bloody wall, both his arms decorated with stab and cut wounds, all self-inflicted. He looked as if he was dead.

"A-Archi-" Aylesha was cut off by Archie slowly lifting his head up. "Get the fuck out…" he growled emotionlessly.

"Dude...you've lost a shit ton of blood! You gotta get to the-"

"OUT!" Archie shouted, standing up.

"Whoa!" Aylesha said as both she and Demenio backed up. "W-we don't want to get you mad, we're just trying to tell you that...the others want to eliminate you…"

"Oh...and why is that?" asked Archie, picking up another sharp rock, making Aylesha's eyes widen.

"...b-because you n-not being there...lost us the challenge?" Demenio said in an interrogative manner, scared about what Archie would do.

Archie chuckled darkly. "You know...I've dealt with a shit ton of torture and pain throughout my life…"

Aylesha and Demenio watched the rock he held.

"Almost getting killed over 10 times when I was little...being stalked by a psycho…having the psycho ruin any chance of happiness…" Archie continued. "I find a girl that loves me...and I love her, but the psycho still fucks me over...outside of the competition, she gets flamed and I get maimed even more…I get treated like a piece of property and others witness my pain...and because I want to avoid it...I'm targeted…" he said, all the while, shaking.

"Archie…" Demenio started, getting worried. "We can try to get the others to not vote for you…"

"Oh...but...then they'd know where I was...and said psycho will make my life a more living hell…" said Archie as he eyed the rock before forcefully plunging it into his leg.

"NO!" Aylesha shouted as Archie collapsed to the ground, panting with a glare.

"Fuck...my...life…" Archie growled before losing consciousness.

Aylesha and Demenio both exchange sad glances.

**000**

"Guys...you can't vote for Archie…" said Aylesha

"Why?" asked Mason, still upset about the information he was given earlier. "He lost us the challenge!"

"So what?!" asked Demenio. "He's been through a lot in his life. He deserves more than one chance!"

"Thank you!" Darren and Hex immediately agreed.

"Guys...shouldn't we eliminate him for-"

"No", Sky immediately said. "If you eliminate him, I go too…"

Flame gave her a look.

"Come on Sky, we have to vote for someone!" Lila urged.

"Then vote for someone other than him that's you think is not going to be useful…" Sky said. "If not, I'm gone, too…remember that."

And with that, she flew off.

A lot of the others turned to Mason, who growled.

**000**

"Alright, welcome to your second elimination, heroes!"

"Yay…" Volante said deadpanned.

"Yeah, but first...we have to make up for some things, so before we start the elimination…" started Mew. "...villains, which TWO of you are going to Skull Island?"

"Razor and I can go…" said Draco. "I think we could work well together…"

"Well o-"

"NO!" Razor shouted immediately. "Fuck that!"

"Sorry, the names have been spoken…" said Palkia with a smirk. "Enjoy yourselves…"

"I HATE THIS GAME!" he shouted as the two of them were teleported away.

"Wait...why were two of them sent?" asked Sapphire. "

"We didn't have Skull Island last time, so this time, we had two", said Mew. "But...onto the elimination now. You all know the drill…"

"Dew, Piff, Ded, Emilia, M.P.S., Laxish, Volante, Flame, Sonan, Sky, Lila, Sapphire, Hex, Darren, Jet, Combat, Kai, Ricky, Shade, Demenio, Aylesha, Scarlett, and Kyle, you all are safe", said Palkia.

"Archie, Static, and Mason...wow…" said Mew. "All very unlikely…but, the next player safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Archie! Shockingly!"

"Wait...WHAT?!" Static exclaimed.

"Yeah...now, the final player safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Static!"

Static sighed in relief, while Mason growled.

"Just kidding!" Mew shouted. "Mason, you're safe. Static...you're out!"

"WHAT?!" he, along with a few of his alliance members exclaimed. "I THOUGHT WE SETTLED ON ARCHIE OR MASON!"

"Um...yeah", Piff started. "But...ya see...Mason is good bait and torture fodder…"

"Fuck you guys…" Mason growled, tears starting to form in his eyes as he ran off.

"And...if we need electricity...we have Ricky...Sapphire...Hex…" Combat said. "You're the most expendable."

"Gee...thanks", Static said sarcastically in anger.

"Hey, sorry, but even on the third season...you really didn't do anything but encourage Chelsea or try to get her to like you, that's all…" Kai added.

"Well, good to see that the silent guys are expressing their great opinions…" Static said angrily.

"Static...it's toilet time…" said Palkia.

He sighed.

**000**

Static was floating in the toilet. "This fucking sucks...I hate getting out early!"

"Hey, at least you didn't get eliminated second…" said Dew.

"I didn't get eliminated second on the plane…" said Static. "But, I guess you're right…"

"Actually, you're the second player voted off of your team here, so...yeah, still second gone"

"Oh you have got to be kidding MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Static shouted as he was flushed.

Everyone left except for the ones in Lila's Alliance. "Well, there's his bad luck…" said Sonan.

"I can't believe that they eliminated him over Mason!"

"Maybe now we know how Archie felt when the other team kept in his abuser as opposed to a bitch…"

"Yeah…I think I get it now…" said Dew.

"We need to win the next challenges!" Lila said. "I don't wanna lose any more players!"

"We can only hope that Archie comes back or the challenges don't require all teammates", Darren explained.

"It'd better not.."

**000**

**Well...that was...pleasant. I have nothing to say except poor Static and...Mason? Ray is sick...Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap and I'll see you guys next on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE! **


	6. Eggcellent!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars..the contestants had an...ice time. Drama unfolded around every corner. Nero got caught in his act, causing him to be single. Sky and Otto had a falling out, leading to Flame saving her and proceeding to try to make her think "clearly". It was revealed that Ray had a bit of experimentation with Mason as kids, causing Mason to lose it. Speaking of losing it, after getting all of their players to the top of the platform after climbing the icy mountain for the challenge, the heroes still lost...because of Archie's absence. Aylesha and Demenio went to warn Archie, causing his sanity to go even lower than it was before. In the end, it was down to Mason and Static, and of course, in tradition of number two...Static was eliminated. What will today? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Well...I guess you're right about Archie, Flame…" said Sky. "He doesn't care about me...but...you seem to"

"Um...well...I just can't let a cute girl get hurt over another guy's problems.." Flame said, sheepishly.

"Oh? I'm cute to you?" asked Sky with a seductive smile.

"Well….sexy is very provacative, so…"

Sky hushed him. "I like sexy…" she whispered.

The two leaned in to kiss when-

"FLAME!"

Flame snapped out of his dream and saw that he was leaning forward from a tree with his lips puckered. Sky was glaring daggers at him, making him move back against said tree.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she asked.

"Huh?" Flame asked as he looked around and saw that they were in the forest next to the gym. "Oh..um….nothing. What are you doing?"

"You're the one who followed me here in the middle of the damn night!" Sky growled.

"I did?"

"Yes...and you fell asleep against that tree…" she said, still glaring at him. "Why were you leaning like you were about to kiss someone?"

"Um...uh...dream about my girlfriend…" Flame lied.

"You two broke up…" Sky said, folding her arms. "Now tell me the truth…"

"I just dreamt about us having a one night stand…" Flame said. "You can do that after breaking up!"

Sky gave him a look. "Whatever…now why did you follow me?"

"Because, you're losing yourself", said Flame. "I mean seriously...quitting the game if your boyfriend, who ISN'T HERE FOR YOU, gets eliminated fair and square for an actual reason? Really?"

"I want and need to talk to and comfort him…"

"If he wanted that, he'd be here…"

"You know what...you're not a girl and you haven't been through what we've been through, so you can kiss my fucking ass", Sky growled.

"Exactly my point…" said Flame. "You're losing yourself!" he repeated.

"How!?" Sky shouted. "Answer me that! HOW am I LOSING MYSELF?! I AM STILL SKY!"

"No...you're the stereotypical clingy girl...not Sky", Flame explained, giving her a look. "Sky didn't let her love get in the way of playing the game. Sky went crazy trying to look for her beau in a few days, not weeks. Sky didn't randomly yell at people who are only trying to get her to think straight!"

Sky listened to his words and looked down. "N-no...it...th-that…"

"Do you see now…" said Flame.

Sky trembled and felt herself starting to cry. She got into Flame arms and hugged him, while he did the same.

"You're right...I need to stop looking for him…" Sky admitted. "I have to focus…"

"'Atta girl…" said Flame. "And once again, I'm not telling you to dump him, but if he doesn't come back at all…"

Sky started crying again and held onto him.

Little did the two know, Nate and Aylesha, who were heading to the gym, stopped and heard everything.

**000**

"_Fuck, I have to tell Archie!" _Aylesha shouted in her head.

"Flame knows he's a liar…" Nate said, glaring at the Charizard before backing away.

"What do you mean?" asked Aylesha as she and Nate walked away from the gym area and moved into an area that was more secluded.

"He's manipulating her!" Nate exclaimed. "He was leaning in for a kiss because he likes her! He's just telling her all the negative things that Archie is doing so that she'll dump him and go to him!"

"_It's worse than I thought…" _

"You can immediately tell when he says that he doesn't want her to dump him…" said Nate. "That's practically saying...'dump him, he's bad!'"

"I have to hurry and warn him!" Aylesha said as she started running through the forest. Upon hearing this, Nate's eyes widened.

He used Vine Whip and launched himself in front of her, making her stop.

"What the hell do you mean you have to warn him?" asked Nate, folding his arms. "Who's 'him'?"

Aylesha paled. "_Goddammit! I thought out loud!"_

"Lesha…"

"Um...uh…"

"You know that I can make you talk…" Nate said. "But I don't really want to do this on National TV…you're lucky the cameras didn't catch us last season..."

Aylesha blushed extremely red.

"Now..are you gonna tell me...or am I gonna have to do it?" Nate asked, whipping out a vine.

Aylesha gulped. "Okay! 'Him'...is Archie."

"What?!" Nate exclaimed, retracting his vine. "You found him?!"

"Y-Yeah…" she said, looking down. "Ricky, Demenio, and I found him during the statue challenge…"

"Why haven't you told anyone!?" asked Nate. "Flame wouldn't be doing this!"

"Because! Archie said that if we told anyone where he was, he'd eliminate himself!" Aylesha exclaimed.

Nate gave her a look of disbelief. "Are you…" Nate stated. "Where the fuck is he? I think I need to smack some sense into his ass!"

"Oh, he's done a lot more than that…" Aylesha whispered, looking down.

"What?"

**-000-**

Archie was recovering from his latest wound and was now laying against his wall again. He didn't know if he had been eliminated or not, but he didn't care. He just sat there.

"Sky may be better off without me…" Archie muttered to himself. "I love her so much...I don't need her getting hurt or changing her attitude towards people because of me. I'm worthless…"

"ARCHIE!"

Archie groaned. "What now?!"

This time, Aylesha and Nate came to him and upon seeing Nate, he growled. "Why are you bringing others here?!"

"A better question is WHY ARE YOU STILL IN HERE?!"

"Was I eliminated?"

"No, Static was…"

Archie sighed. "Of course…"

"ANSWER ME!" Nate shouted at him. "DON'T IGNORE THE QUESTION!"

"I don't have to do anything you say...he said, picking up another rock, making Aylesha turn and close her eyes.

Nate immediately smacked the rock away using Vine Whip. "ANSWER!"

Archie growled. "I'M HERE BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF BEING PUT THROUGH BULLSHIT BY OTTO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"No...I'm not!" Nate growled in retaliation. "You are being a selfish piece of shit!"

Archie growled.

"Nate...I think you should calm down…"

"Why?" asked Nate. "It's true!" he said before turning back to him. "You are letting your girlfriend, someone you supposedly love, deal with sadness, depression, and pain!"

"Do you think that I want that for her?!" Archie shouted.

"Apparently you do if you're just sitting here cutting yourself!" Nate shouted back. "You're making the same injuries Otto gives you, so why the hell are you still in here?!"

Upon hearing that, Archie slowly looked down at his arms and leg. "Fuck off…"

"Meanwhile, Sky's getting really comfortable with Flame…"

Archie remained silent. "And?"

"Wait...what do you mean 'and'?!" Nate exclaimed.

"Are they doing anything like a couple?"

"No,but he's convinced her to stop looking for you and to focus more on the challenges…"

"Um...I'm sorry, but I don't see the bad in that!" Archie shouted. "You know that we don't let each other stop us from giving our all!"

"Well, Archie...she spends all of her time before challenges looking for you!" Aylesha added, speaking up. "I don't even think she's slept since you've left…"

Archie groaned.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Nate exclaimed. "You're down here cutting yourself while your girlfriend is being wooed by another guy!"

"She's better off without me…" Archie growled fiercely.

"NO! Flame has been trying to convince her to break up with and forget about you!" Nate added.

Archie immediately stood up with a glare. "WHAT DO I CARE?! I LOVE HER AND I TRUST HER! SHE WON'T FUCKING FALL FOR THAT SHIT!"

"Well she already has buddy, and if you don't stop being a little pussy and get out there, they'll be together!"

Archie didn't move. He just sat back down.

Nate shook his head. "I'm done…" he said as he stated leaving, Aylesha behind him

**000**

**Aylesha: I love you so much. Thank you for trying...**

**Nate: Yeah yeah...I just...he's just so aggravating now!**

**Aylesha: Yeah...and I don't want to add to it, but...remember the bet?**

***Nate paled***

**Nate: It's been three days hasn't it?**

***Aylesha nodded***

**Nate: Aw crap…**

**Aylesha: You can't make me do anything-**

**Nate: Only for a week...**

**Aylesha: Crap….**

**000**

Ricky was on the steps of the haunted house with his laptop. Once again, he was on Skype with Levi.

"You still not talking to anyone?" asked Levi.

"No…" Ricky said, laying his head on his paws.

Levi sighed. "Babe, you can't let Shade keep treating you like that! Just because he won't accept your apology doesn't mean you should just shut down. You know that you're better than that…"

Ricky kept his head down, which Levi saw. He sighed.

"Hold on…" Levi said, picking up a phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ricky asked, sitting up.

Levi closed his window, shocking Ricky. "Levi!"

"Ricky!" he heard.

Ricky turned and saw Demenio walking towards him. He started walking away, prompting Demenio to follow him.

Seeing that Demenio was still behind him, Ricky started running. Demenio growled inwardly and started chasing after him.

Ricky saw that Demenio was catching up to him, but he didn't want to attack him to get him to stop. Instead, he found himself being teleported away, shocking Demenio.

"Wait...what the hell?"

**-000-**

Ricky found himself sitting on a familiar couch.

"What the-" he started before giggling. "I'm home…"

Suddenly, Ricky was tackled and pinned to the couch by a shiny Luxray, who brought a smile to his face.

"Welcome back, sexy…" Levi said seductively, making Ricky blush.

"How did you get me back here?" Ricky asked, gripping his shoulders.

"I called up a friend…" Levi said, kissing him.

Ricky moaned into the kiss before Levi broke it. "So...why did you bring me back here?"

"I figured you needed some stress relief...and I know how to do that…" Levi said with a smirk, making Ricky whimper.

**000**

"Will you two just date already!" Laxish exclaimed as he saw Emilia sleeping on Ded's chest in the cabin. This caused the two of them to jolt awake.

"Laxish! What the heck?!" Emilia asked as she sat up on Ded's chest.

"I'm pretty sure that I should be asking you the same thing…" said Laxish with a smile as he folded his arms, "...seeing that you see to love straddling different parts of Ded…"

Emilia looked down and saw that she was indeed straddling Ded's stomach, making her blush. Ded chuckled.

"So….why don't you two get to...I don't know...making out…?" asked Laxish as he started leaving.

Emilia rolled her eyes before she actually started grinding on Ded's crotch, similar to what Sky did to Archie in the Winner's Lounge.

Ded sighed in relaxation. "You know...you don't have to do that…" he chuckled.

"I know...but I want to…" Emilia said as she continued.

Ded smiled at her before bringing her to his chest and kissing her, with her kissing back.

**000**

**Emilia: Yeah...we started dating after the last challenge…**

**Ded: We're just not gonna let anyone know. It's kinda fun to see them try to push us together…**

**Emilia: I know! They even tried making us a picnic last...Thursday was it?**

**Ded: Yep. We ate the hell out of that and then I-**

***Emilia hushed him with a blush.***

**000**

"Well?" asked Piff.

"Yeah….I don't know", said Laxish.

"Didn't you stand outside and look through the window for a while?"

"...Was I supposed to?"

M.P.S. sighed. "I don't even think we should be rushing them anymore. We should just let them take their time."

"M.P.S.", Piff started. "Those two are attracted to each other and they know it. They're just playing with each other! "

"It's fine…" said M.P.S. "Let them do it themselves…."

Laxish and Piff exchanged glances. "Why are you changing your mind suddenly?" asked Laxish,

"Just because I'm getting annoyed a bit", said M.P.S. "We're worrying more about a relationship that may or may not happen than keeping ourselves in this game."

Laxish and Piff exchanged glances. "Okay...maybe you're right…"

"Thank you…"

**000**

Vladimir, Aldon, Hope, Vile, Carman, and Zayn all in the gaming area, though they did not play any games.

"So...why did you ask us to come here?" asked Vladimir.

"Well, actually we asked only these two here, you're just here…" said Zayn.

Vladimir sighed sadly before disappearing.

"Well..hopefully he hasn't taken any offense to that…" said Hope.

"Yeah…" Aldon agreed. "But anyways, why _did _you ask us to come here…"

Vile started with a sigh. "I just wanted to let you guys know that me, Carman, Zayn, and...that prick were in an alliance…"

"Well...we kinda figured that by the way you guys were always with each other…" said Hope.

"I told you it was obvious…" said Zayn, making Vile and Carman glare at him. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Anyways...since we're not being involved with that cheater…"

"You want to be with us?" Hope asked with a smile.

"Well...more you with us...but, yeah…" Vile said.

Hope went up and hugged her, with Vile hugging back with a smile. Aldon smiled as Vile started to cry softly.

"We're in...don't worry", said Hope as Vile continued to cry..

"Thank you", she squeaked out.

Vladimir reappeared and smiled beside Aldon.

"Well...we're all big alliance now…" said Carman. "So...what do we call it?"

"Grand", Vladimir suggested.

"The Grand Alliance...I like it…" said Aldon.

"Yeah...really good…" said Vile, wiping her tears away.

**000**

**Vile: I don't even care about this game anymore. I just want my friends back…**

**Fuck Nero!**

**000**

Flynn and Hayden were in the bar, this time both of them were drinking, only Flynn wasn't getting drunk.

"Okay, I know we've been winning...and it's really great", he started. "But...I think that we should start losing again…"

"And give up THIS?" Hayden asked, extending his arms before taking another swig of his beer. "You're crazy!"

"Look, some of these challenges will need us to get done with everyone from our team...and we still have a shit ton of slackers…"

"No...it's still crazy!" Hayden said, breaking his beer bottle. "I love this…."

"Um...I think you're just drunk…"

"No...you're drunk!"

Flynn sighed and shook his head. "Where's Krack?"

"I think he's with the massage person…." Hayden said before he passed out on the floor.

"Massage Person?"

**-000-**

Krack was laying face down on a massage table as a Hypno massaged his back area.

"Yes...you like massage?" it said, its voice indicating that it was a female.

Krack moaned in pleasure, indicating that he _was _enjoying it. "Hell yeah…"

Flynn walked past the den and entered the massage room. "Whoa…" he said as he looked around.

He heard groans and started walking towards the source of it. He entered a room and saw Krack being massage by the Hypno.

"Um…"

Krack, upon hearing that voice, rose his head up. "Oh…hey.."

"Um…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being massaged by a pedo?"

"Why are you not?" Krack retorted as he laid his head back down.

"Because I'm not dumb…." he responded.

"Okay, I know you're not just here to criticize my choices, so what the hell do you want?" he asked.

"No, I was just trying to see where you were since you seemed to forget about our meeting…" said Flynn.

"The meetings are the same damn thing…" Krack muttered. "You start and ask us about who we should eliminate, we say the same thing, meeting over…"

"Well, news flash!" Flynn exclaimed. "I told Hayden that we need to start losing more in order to get rid of slackers and threats!"

"Uh...and what did he say?"

"Well, he said that I was crazy, but he was drunk, so-"

"Well I ain't drunk, and I agree with him!" Krack shouted as he sat up and the Hypno left. "Who cares if we have more people? In fact...we still have less than the other team!"

"Yeah, but think!" Flynn exclaimed. "If we have more challenges like the last one, having less will benefit us well!"

"And if we have challenges that are more common, such as searching or hunting each other, we'll be at a disadvantage because of the lower number we'd have!" Krack retaliated. "I haven't been in all of the seasons, but seriously, even I know that challenges that require all teammates to finish are not as common…"

Flynn swore to himself. "Damn your logic!"

"Instead of thinking little, think about the big picture…" said Krack. "That was one challenge that required the team bullshit...the others have not…"

"Okay, fine, then what do you suppose we do?" asked Flynn.

"Well...we're down three...and they're down two, so I suggest that we PLAY THE DAMN GAME NORMALLY", Krack said, giving Flynn a look.

Flynn growled.

**000**

**Flynn: They can never just listen…**

**They ALWAYS have to disagree! Well...he made good points though...though playing the game 'normally' is a shitty idea...**

**000**

Lawrence and Ebony were inside of the living room watching another TPI on the television.

"Why must all the legendaries do these piece of shit shows?" asked Ebony. "And why do the same people go compete on different shows that are the same?"

"Eh, you can't judge", said Lawrence. "We're doing the same thing…"

Ebony groaned. "These shows suck…"

"Yet you're here…"

"Hey, if given a chance to win money, you go for it…"

Lawrence cleared his throat and looked back at the TV.

"Whatever…" Ebony mumbled.

Nero stretched before hopping from the top floor banister and turning into an Emolga to glide down.

He landed on the couch behind Ebony and changed back into his normal form.

"Oh, hey…" Lawrence greeted.

Nero groaned and started leaving before recalling what Lawrence just said. "Did you just say 'hey' to me?"

"Um...yeah?"

"Wow...someone's finally not being a dick to me over that Hope thing!"

"Hey, it was weeks ago…" said Lawrence. "I don't judge…"

"And I generally don't give two fucks…" Ebony said.

"Thanks…" Nero said as he sat back down.

"No prob…." said Lawrence. "So...why did you do it anyway?"

Nero groaned.

"It's just a question.."

"Well...seeing how much more flexible and agile she got in the bathroom course challenge...I got a bit turned on and...I got out of line…" he explained, rubbing the back of his head with a blush.

Ebony chuckled. "Yeah...seeing something sexy like that would make any guy flip out...especially if you used to bang her…"

"Exactly…" said Nero.

"So...you just wanted to do it that one time again or-"

"Well...we used to be strictly sex...but when she started dating Aldon, it ended for years because I started dating Vile…"

"Of course, I see why you-"

"What?" asked Nero. "No, believe it or not, she was great!"

"Seriously?" asked Ebony.

"Yeah! I mean, she can scare off other girls and some guys, she's strong on her own, deep down, she's really nice, and at night...whew! It was something else. But...I ruined it…"

"Aw...it'll be fine", said Lawrence. "There'll be some girls wanting you out of this game…"

"If they haven't seen the show…"

"That's the spirit!" said Ebony.

Nero sighed.

**000**

"Um...why are we here again?" asked Kyle as he and Scarlett sat on the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, we just haven't been alone in a while…" said Scarlett.

"True, but isn't it more fun to be with more people?" asked Kyle.

"Of course, but Kyle...we haven't just been alone here, you know?" asked Scarlett.

"What?" asked Kyle. "There are others here. We aren't alone."

"Quality time", Scarlett said simply.

"Ooh...why didn't you just say so?" Kyle asked with a smile, making Scarlett sigh. "So...what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could just take a walk around the island…"

"Um...okay", said Kyle. "Starting here?"

"Yep…" she said. "Come on.."

As she started walking down, Kyle started following her down.

**-000-**

"So...what's with the sudden want to be alone?" asked Kyle.

Scarlett shrugged. "It's just been a while."

"Um...we've all lived together for years, Scarlett", Kyle laughed. "You and Wave both sleep and cuddle in the same bed as me!"

Scarlett blushed at the mention of that. "Well...maybe I still want more alone time…"

Kyle sighed as they continued walking. "Do you think you have any interest in another guy here?"

"Well, not really", said Scarlett. "The guys are either jerks, taken, gay, or not my type…"

"Oh...well, how about girls?" asked Kyle.

Scarlett gave Kyle a look. "Oh right...Wave…" Kyle said. "I still don't see how that relationship works. She's both of us' girfriend…"

"It's strange but it works…"

"Yeah…" Kyle said sheepishly. "Anyways...how do you think the competition is going to go this time around?"

"I didn't want to talk about the competition, but...I think things are gonna get worse than they already are…"

"Wow...that's negative…"

"Sorry, but with things are going now, along with the fact that everyone knows everyone well now…" Scarlett started. "Yeah...things are bad. The eliminations are gonna be unpredictable unless you're in a large alliance."

"Oh…" Kyle said, looking down momentarily. "Luckily we're in a seven person alliance!"

"But we don't know if the rest of the team have alliances…" said Scarlett as they continued walking. "And if they do, we don't know how big they are..."

"Well...this got depressing again…." said Scarlett as they stopped next to the mess hall. "Whoa...we got here fast! It doesn't even seem like we've been walking that long…"

Kyle shrugged. "Time flies with friends…"

"Oh, well...it was good being alone for the moment…" Scarlett said, kissing his cheek.

"Aw shucks…." said Kyle, sheepishly.

**000**

"Um...where are Lila and Sonan?" asked Dew, looking around and seeing that they weren't there.

"I think they're in the jail.." said Darren, motioning to the jail behind them.

"What the-why would they be in there?" asked Dew, shocked.

"I don't know, but I guess that Lila wanted alone time to talk to Sonan or something…" Hex said.

**-000-**

"Mom, you okay?" asked Sonan, eying Lila who was laying her head down on the desk in the warden's office.

"Yeah... I'm fine…" she responded softly.

"...No you're not…" he said, hopping onto the desk and sitting there. "Tell me…"

"Sonan, if I say something's fine...it's fine", said Lila.

"...It's me and dad isn't it?"

"Sonan-"

"No, I know something's wrong and you need to tell me", he demanded.

"Who are you-"

"I'm talk to you mom", said Sonan. "I may still be young, but I care about you and I don't like seeing you upset."

Lila laid her head down and began sobbing softly. Sonan sighed and started rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I just…." started Lila. "I know that you're growing up and...I know that you can take care of yourself...but I still worry about you!"

"There's nothing wrong with that…" Sonan explained. "Plus...apparently I'm only thirteen according to this website I looked on; so you and dad still have plenty of time with me…"

Lila gave him and small smile and hugged him, with Sonan hugging her back. "I love you…" Lila cried softly, still hugging him.

"I love you too…" Sonan responded with a smile.

"I wish your father was here…" she whispered.

Hearing this, Sonan broke the hug and picked up the phone on the desk.

"Sonan, I don't think that phone works…" said Lila as Sonan hopped off the desk and found two frayed wires on the ground. He connected the two of them and a light glowed on the phone.

Sonan hopped back up and dialed 765-3666.

"Sonan-"

Sonan shushed her and gave her the phone, which continued to ring. The phone continued ringing until a familiar voice was heard.

"_Hello?"_

"Jesse?"

"_Lila! I'm glad to hear from you! How are things going?"_

"Things are okay...how are things with you?"

"_Eh….it's average for me…"_

"Average? What do you mean?"

"_I'm still having the nightmares…_"

Lila sighed. "Really?"

"_Unfortunately…"_

Lila sighed. "Well, I hope you take care of yourself..."

"_I hope you do the same for you and Sonan…"_

"Oh...that's been alternating…" Lila said, smiling at Sonan.

"_Oh...that's good to hear…." _

Lila moaned softly. "I love you…"

"_I love you, too…_"

"You don't know how much I want you…" she whispered.

Sonan sweatdropped. "Okay…mom, I didn't need to-"

Lila purred and licked her lips."You don't know how-"

"Okay, I'm outta here…" Sonan said as he started leaving the warden's office.

**000**

**Sonan: Yeah..dad ain't here, but when they start talking dirty like that…*shudders***

**000**

Sonan came out as Dew, Hex, and Darren started coming in.

"Oh, hey guys…" said Sonan.

"Hey", greeted Hex. "Um...what were you and Lila doing?"

"Nothing...don't worry about it..."

"Well...why's Lila still in there?"

"Um...let's just say that she's having fun…" said Sonan. "And you would not want to go in there unless you're a perv…"

Darren, Hex, and Dew exchanged shocked glances. "Okay...well...let's just get back to the cabins, then and uh..leave her there."

"Yeah…" said Darren.

**000**

Razor was running through a forest-like section of Skull Island. He was looking around trying to find a place that he could hide.

Eventually, he found a hole and jumped down inside of it.

"Arceus, please tell me that he didn't see me…" Razor whispered to himself.

"Razey-poo...where are you?" he heard from above.

Razor paled. "Razey-poo?" he asked himself, actually frightened.

"Oh...there you are…" said Draco as he peered down.

"Draco, please...just leave me alone!" Razor shouted. "I wouldn't want to hurt you!"

Draco giggled. "Oh I know…I mean..you wouldn't want anything to happen to Vina? Now would you?"

Upon hearing that, Razor growled. "Don't bring her into this!"

"Oh, but she's already in it…" Draco growled. "She's in my way…"

"You don't have a chance for the last time! I am not gay!"

"You don't have to be…"

Razor's eyes widened. "Just...leave her alone!"

"Oh...you know I can't do that…" said Draco. "Once I get her out...I'll be able to have my way with you…"

"Not if I beat you down!"

"I can take it…"

"YOU ARE A FREAK!"

"Why thank you…" he said. "Now...get out of there…"

"Fuck you!"

Draco raised a brow. "Okay...if you won't come up...I'll come down…"

"No...NO!"

Draco went down into the hole, but Razor immediately used Dragon Rush to knock him back out. "Fuck off!"

Draco growled in agitation as he heard a helicopter and soon saw one hovering towards the island.

"Thank Arceus…" Razor called from the hole as he came up, avoiding Draco.

The two started their way back, with Draco aiming for Razor the whole time.

**000**

**Razor: I had to deal with that asshole the ENTIRE TIME! WHY THE FUCK IS HE SO AIMED AT ME?!**

**000**

**Draco: Razor will be mine...I just need to get rid of Vina…**

**000**

"CAMPERS! COME ON DOWN TO THE MESS HALL!"

**000**

Everyone, including Ricky, met up at the mess hall, as per usual.

"Okay campers, it's about that time…" said Mew.

"You two are getting fired for real this time?!" asked Dew, hopefully.

"No...it's time for the next challenge!" Palkia exclaimed, making everyone groan.

"That's the spirit!" Mew cheered. "Now, this challenge will not take place here, so we're gonna have to teleport us to the island…"

"Which island is it?" asked Solis, folding her arms.

"You'll see…" Palkia said with a smirk. "Now, let's get going-"

"...Hold up!"

Everyone heard the voice and turned to the mess hall doors to see-

"ARCHIE!" Otto shouted as he ran towards him. Archie flew up to the ceiling, avoiding his grasp.

Flame growled softly before noticing Sky's somewhat peeved expression. He smiled as Archie flew towards them.

"Whoa dude, where have you been?!" asked Sonan.

"And why do have so many scars?" Hex added.

"I plead the fifth…" Archie responded before looking directly at Sky. "Hey.."

"Hey?" she started. "You disappear for almost two weeks and all you have to say is 'HEY?!'"

Archie sighed. "Listen Sky-"

Sky cut him off. "No! You listen! You put me through hell for the past weeks. I didn't know if you were still here or if you killed yourself! You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry…" he said softly. "I just got tired of always-AHHHHH!"

Otto had tackled him from behind. Archie broke away with a growl before Dragon Tail-ing him out of the mess hall.

"I got tired of THAT?!" Archie shouted, pointing at him.

"You could've still told her where you were!" Flame intervened.

"Where did you even come from?!" Archie asked, glaring at him.

"I've been the one looking out for her ever since you decided to abandon her!" Flame growled. "So, I think I have the right to speak."

"Okay...go ahead...speak your mind…" Archie said.

"Ugh...can we just go do the challenge?" asked Solis, not wanting to deal with this.

"Not just yet…" Mew whispered with a smile.

"Okay, you want me to give you my opinion on you?" asked Flame. "Here it is-You're a little bitch-"

Archie kept his nonchalant look as everyone else's eyes widened, even Sky's.

"You have been dealing with your so-called 'torture' all of your life, yet when you get here and you actually get a girl that you CLAIM to love, you abandon her because of the shit you've always dealt with", Flame continued. "That shows that you don't really give a shit! And what's more, she's been dealing with YOUR burden ever since you've been gone and even outside of this game! You don't care about anyone's feelings but your own."

Nobody said a word after he finished. Archie shook his head with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Sky, giving Archie a look. "He's telling the truth!"

Hearing this from HER, almost everyone who had witnessed it started to agree and give Archie dirty looks. Archie started laughing even more.

"Why are you laughing?!" Flame growled.

"Because, you're influencing everyone to be on your side, when you're only spouting the negative bullshit!" Archie said. "Last season, Sky and Otto got into some fights and arguments over me...and I tried to kill him so that he'd leave us alone...however some of you who saw seemed to have forgotten…"

Some of the others' looks started to soften.

"I was protecting her last season and after he finally got eliminated, he stabbed me even more and tried to take me with him so that he'll be able to do who knows what…" Archie continued. "After that, I'm sure everyone would have wanted alone time to think-"

"That shit happened when you were little, too-" Flame continued.

"EVERYDAY YOU ASSHOLE!" Archie shouted, starting to get emotional. "I couldn't get away because even if I did escape and try to think and calm down, he'd find me the same day and it wouldn't do shit!"

"It's okay Archie….." started Otto as he came back in. Archie used Rock Slide, blocking the entrance.

"And for your info Flame….I don't CLAIM to love Sky, I DO love her!" Archie shouted. "You have NO idea how much I do! SOMETIMES I EVEN WONDERED WHY SHE WAS STILL WITH ME AFTER EVERYTHING SHE'D BEEN THROUGH OUTSIDE OF THIS GAME!"

Sky started trembling a bit.

"I never asked for nor did I want ANYTHING to happen to her…."

"Yet it did...and you weren't there…" said Flame. "I mean seriously, Nate had a dark side issue last season and it started trying to kill _his _girlfriend, and guess what? He didn't want her to deal with it!"

Archie smirked. "Not my fault I know that my girlfriend is strong and independent…"

"That ain't the case…" Flame growled. "She's a lady...and ladies need to be treated with respect. You could have at least helped her or let her know your location…"

"She knows...he knows…" Archie said, pointing to the rock slide.

"There's that selfishness again…"

"I have loved, supported, helped, and protected her for the past years...I never ASKED for any of this…" Archie growled. "And if you're gonna chastise me...for something that she has dealt with since she's been with me...you might as blame her, too. I love her...she loves me...and I never would have been offended or hurt if she got tired of it and wanted to leave me…"

"STOP!" Sky shouted, tears falling from her face.

"Sky-" Flame started.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "I told you that he cared about me!"

"How do we know that he's not gonna leave again if Otto gives him a little cut?" Flame asked.

"I'm not leaving again…" Archie said with a glare.

Flame glared back. "_Mhmm...we'll see…"_

**000**

**Flame: So close...RAHHH!**

**Why the hell did he have to come back all of a sudden? Now I'm the one who looks like a jackass!**

**I need to prove to her that he's lying. He's gonna leave again, I just know it...and when he does...there's gonna be a hug...and an 'I told you so!'**

**000**

**Archie: Yeah yeah...I know that everyone watching is gonna be on Flame's side, but I don't give a Rattata's ass!**

**I know that I said she's better off without me, but I'm gonna let her make that decision. Flame is such an asshole…talking more about the negative stuff that he THINKS that he knows instead of the real factors…**

**But oh well...at least I have Sky again. Bad thing is that now I have to deal with everything Otto has in store for us now…**

**000**

"Well..now that that has been settled", said Mew. "Let's go!"

**-000-**

Everyone was on the shore of Mirage Island.

"Oh Arceus why the hell are we here again?" asked Hex.

"This is the scene for your next challenge!" said Mew, floating next to a table that was covered.

"Is there food under there?!" M.P.S. asked excitedly.

"Idiot, if there was, why would we eat here?" asked Ray.

"It's Mew…." Laxish said, taking up for his friend.

"Thanks…" Mew said. "Now, back to what I was saying...today's challenge is-"

Palkia took the sheet off of the table, showing twelve eggs. However, they were just any eggs…

"I knew there was food!" M.P.S. started before going towards them.

"Whoa..." said Piff. "Those are Pokemon eggs…"

"A.K.A. unborn beings…" said Combat. "You can't eat 'em…"

"Aww…."

"If I can stop being interrupted-!" Mew exclaimed. "-I can say that your goal is to find six Pokemon eggs and bring them back here for your team!"

Palkia put down two different nests, one with "MM" and the other with "VV".

"The team that has all of their eggs back here first will win", said Mew.

"...What's the catch?"

"Wow, you guys are getting better at this…" said Mew. "Well...the catch is that you all have to do it like a relay….and everyone has to participate…"

"Wait...what?" asked Ded.

"Doesn't that mean we have to have like...six groups for each team?" asked Nate.

"Exactly!" said Mew. "And like I said, it's like a relay. When one group goes, the others can't go anywhere until they come back…"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" said Ebony, looking down.

"Yeah...it's gonna be hard…" said Mew. "Especially since some of the eggs are ready to hatch…"

The others' eyes widened.

"Yeah...it's gonna be crazy…" said Palkia. "But anyways, choose your groups and get started on your search!"

"Anything we need to watch out for?" asked Mai.

"Plenty…" said Lila. "This place is crazy…false death, creeps that aren't there, mirages…"

"Hence, the name Mirage Island…." said Mew. "Now, stop complaining."

"Fine, we'll-"

"No, no...I got it…" said Mew. "I know your groups already…Piff, M.P.S., Laxish, Ded, Emilia, Scarlett, and Kyle you guys will go first for the heroes. And villains, Vile, Carman, Zayn, Hope, Vladimir, and Aldon will go…"

"But-"

"Nope, GO!"

Grumpily, everyone that was called started their search, leaving the others on the shore.

**000**

"Okay...we have to watch out for….weird stuff…" said Laxish as they started looking around the forest.

Suddenly, a tree vanished before them all.

"You mean like that?" asked Emilia

"Well, harmful stuff…"

Suddenly, a tree sprung up underneath him, surrounding him with shrubbery.

"Like that?" Ded shouted.

"Yeah...kinda like th-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Laxish screamed as a branch snapped, sending him down to the ground.

Laxish landed on M.P.S.' back with a groan.

"Well, that's something", said Piff, looking around as all of the trees around them disappeared.

"And so's that…" said M.P.S.

"Let's just go find the eggs before even more weird things happen…" said Emilia.

The others agreed, and they continued their venture through the Mirage Forest. They continuously encountered vanishing trees and reappearing trees along the way. Eventually, after approximately ten to twenty minutes, they came across a large lake.

"Whoa, a lake!" Laxish exclaimed as he hopped down inside.

"Um...Lax, remember that this is MIRAGE Island…" said Scarlett.

"Yeah, but it still feels great!" Laxish moaned.

Suddenly, the lake changed from one full of water...to one full of tar. Laxish screamed before climbing back out.

"We tried to warn you…" said Emilia.

"Ugh…" Laxish groaned as he touched his black, sticky fur.

"We don't have time for breaks anyway….we gotta hurry", said Piff. "Who knows if the other team is ahead or not!"

**000**

"Ugh...this is fucking awful…" Carman groaned as she and the others exited the forest.

"Well, this is a huge island, we've just now gotten out of the forest, and we've seen no eggs, so yes...this is fucking awful…" said Vladimir. "But, it's expected…"

"Should we try to look in the trees for nests?" asked Hope.

"And go back to the forest of disappearing-reappearing trees and creepy hand grabs?" asked Zayn. "Thanks...but no thanks…"

"Hey, we're split by genders here…" said Aldon. "Why don't you girls do back in the forest, since Vile's an Ice-type, and Carman's a fellow grass-type...and the rest of us guys will go into that cave over there."

He pointed to an abandoned cave along a rocky, mountainous area.

"Um...on second thought-" started Zayn.

"Okay, if you want…" said Hope before kissing Aldon's cheek. "Let's go.." she said as she, Vile, and Carman headed back into the forest.

"We'll be back late, I guess…"

"Oi…" said Vladimir.

"Why a cave?" asked Zayn.

"What?" asked Aldon as he started walking towards it. "You scared?"

"No, it's just the fact that we may get trapped and the other team will get further ahead…" Zayn explained. "This is Mirage Island…"

"Well, it may be risky, but we need to still check…" said Aldon as he and Vladimir continued.

Zayn groaned as he followed them. As they all went into the cave...the entrance disappeared, which could apparently be seen on the outside and not on the inside.

**000**

"Okay...this is just getting annoying…" said Piff as she and the others stood in front of a wall.

"We've only seen trees, a tar lake and rocks…" said Scarlett "They must have actually put some thought into the hiding places this time…"

"That sucks…" said Ded. "Their idiocy made everything a bit easier…"

"Yeah, we would have found something by now…" said Emilia. "Oh well…"

They all turned around to search another area and they saw an old, rickety cabin, sitting there.

"W-Where did-" Kyle started.

"It's a mirage…" said Laxish as he walked towards it. Instead of going through it, he bumped into it.

"Remember tar bear, they feel real, but they're fake", said Piff.

Laxish rubbed his face. "I need to remember that…." he said. "But...maybe there's an egg inside..."

The others looked at each other before Ded and Emilia approached the cabin and entered it through the side door. Inside, the cabin seemed to be like an empty house. There was a fridge and kitchen area. The entire building was made of old, rotten wood and it smelled of death and decay.

"Um...I-I'm not so sure about this…" said Emilia, a bit nervous.

"I'm here…" Ded whispered. "Don't worry…"

Emilia blushed and once inside, they shared a kiss. Ded started looking around the house, while Emilia looked around the kitchen. She started opening cabinets, one of which fell onto the floor, making her jump. She sighed in relief before hearing more creaking. She looked up and quickly jumped out of the way as part of the roof collapsed. Ded came rushing back up immediately.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing...a cabinet just fell…then the roof", she explained.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yeah….I'm good…" said Emilia. "Thanks for caring…" she said, jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him.

After breaking it, Ded chuckled. "Hey, you're my girlfriend and I love you...I have to care…"

Emilia kissed him again. "I love you, too…"

"Well...I didn't find anything…so let's get out of here…" said Ded.

The two of them started leaving, but found themselves falling off of a large cliff. As they screamed though, they suddenly found themselves being tapped.

They opened their eyes and saw that they were back among their group.

"Wait...what just happened?" asked Emilia.

"An illusion…" said Scarlett. "Which is weird since this is supposed to be MIRAGE Island…"

"And….we have to say...we knew it!" Laxish said with a laugh.

"Um...k-knew what?" asked Ded with a chuckle.

"Oh don't play dumb, we saw you two kissing…." said Piff with a smirk.

Ded and Emilia both blushed. "Wait...how-"

"I guess it was like a one way glass type of thing…" said Scarlett.

"We could see you, but you were doing something else", said Kyle. "Plus, the cabin disappeared when you two went inside…."

"Ugh…" Ded groaned.

"What's the groan for?" asked M.P.S.

"We just wanted to keep it on the down low for a while…" said Emilia, sheepishly.

"Why?" asked Kyle. "This is great!"

"Yeah, but still…" said Ded. "I kinda like it better if people don't know until I want them to…"

"And we were kinda enjoying you guys' attempts", said Emilia.

"Wait...how long have you two been-"

"Since last week…" said Ded. "Now...um...let's keep looking."

"Since last-are you kidding?!"

"Nope…" said Ded. "Now come on…"

As they started looking again, Ded and Emilia had to keep dodging their questions.

**000**

Hope, Vile, and Carman were all jumping down from trees. "Ugh..." Carman groaned.

"This island is way too huge!" shouted Hope. "I don't see how they expect this to go by so quickly!"

"They don't", Vile said. "This is supposed to be the most difficult season or something...hence the All-Stars bullshit…"

"Well...I don't know if-"

Suddenly, the three of them heard rustling. They each backed up and got in fighting stances back-to-back-to-back.

Then, they were surprised when Zayn and Aldon came out.

"Oh, it's just you guys…." said Vile as all three of them calmed down. "Um...where's Vladimir?"

Zayn and Aldon did not say a word, they immediately grabbed Carman and Hope and started kissing them, shocking all three girls.

"Oh my…" Vile started, face clawing herself. "This is definitely a mirage…"

Hope was getting Aldon off of her, making him disappear. Meanwhile, Carman continued making out with 'Zayn'.

"Um...Carman-" Hope said.

Carman didn't stop and continued accepting 'Zayn''s kisses. Vile groaned and went over to 'Zayn' before thumping it, making it disappear.

Carman no longer felt anything and opened her eyes to see that she was no longer kissing Zayn. She was just on her knees.

"Wait...where did he-"

"It was a mirage…"

"But...it felt too real…" said Carman as she stood up.

"That's probably meant to cause us pain…" said Vile. "This place is just tricky as fuck…"

"Meanwhile…" Hope said as she walked towards a nearby rock and pulled out a pink egg.

"Wait...was that there this whole time?" asked Vile.

"I think so…" said Hope, causing Carman to groan.

"So...we just searched a shit ton of trees and got tricked by the island...but the egg was right next to us…" Carman said.

"It doesn't matter now, let's just hurry up and find the guys so we all can get back to shore…"

And with that, they all took off towards they saw the guys last.

**000**

"Finally!" said Ded as he yanked a red and green egg out of a hole in a tree. "Now we can get out of here!"

"It only took us about an hour…" said Piff.

"Who cares as long as we win!" said Laxish. "Now, let's hurry!"

They all started running, with Scarlett, Kyle, and Laxish riding M.P.S.' back. As they continued running, they suddenly found themselves running off of a 'cliff'.

Looking down, M.P.S. immediately yelled as all four of them stopped running. When they weren't falling, Scarlett tapped him.

"Calm down...it's just another illusion", said Scarlett as she hopped down and landed on the 'ground'.

"I'm getting tired of this shit…" Emilia groaned, folding her arms.

"Let's just keep going, then!" said Kyle.

They all continued going until they eventually made it back to the shore, where everyone was waiting.

The villains growled and scowled upon seeing them back first, while the heroes looked excited.

"Yes!" Lila exclaimed. "Let's go", she told her group as they ran into the forest.

Razor growled. "Where the hell are they?!"

**000**

Aldon, Zayn, and Vladimir were still walking inside of the cave.

"This is annoying as fuck…"

"This cave is neverending…" said Zayn. "Can we just go back out?"

"Nope, we've been walking straight the entire time...the entrance is gone…" said Vladimir, looking behind him.

"So...we're basically trapped now?" asked Zayn before turning to Aldon. "Nice idea…"

"You're a grass-type...just bust us out…" said Aldon, pointing to the wall.

"Or...Vladimir can just teleport an egg to us and get us out of here…."

"NO TELEPORTATION OF ANY SORT!"

"For fuck's sake!" Aldon exclaimed as he looked around. "How do they always know?"

"I'm not surprised…" said Vladimir, rolling his eyes. "Looks like you're up Zayn…"

Zayn groaned. "Fine…"

As he prepared to use Leaf Blade, the cave disappeared and Zayn and Aldon fell to the ground, outside

"Oh...what the-"

"Guys?" they heard.

They all looked up and saw the girls approaching them, Hope holding the egg.

"You're still here?" asked Vile. "I thought you were gonna go search!"

"We went into a neverending cave….and we're just now getting out", said Vladimir.

"Oh, well we have an egg anyway", said Hope. "Let's just hurry up. I saw that the other team changed players…"

"Shit, well let's go!" Zayn said, grabbing the egg and running off, with the girls and guys going after him.

**000**

"Okay….how about we actually split up to cover more ground and meet up every….twenty minutes?" asked Sonan.

"Um...what if we're attacked...or we get tricked?" asked Dew.

"And how are we supposed to know when twenty minutes pass by each time?" asked Darren.

"Oh….right", said Sonan, looking down. "Well...we can't stay together, it'll take too long!"

"Okay, how about we tell each other where we're going, since we kinda know this place now…" Hex suggested. "Then, if one of us finds an egg, we go find each other…"

"Okay", said Lila, who seemed to be a bit more happy than usual. "Now, let's get started!"

"Um...okay", said Dew, who was a bit confused about her attitude change. "Well, I'm gonna go find a cave…"

"I'mma go to the _real_ lake…" said Darren as he left.

"I guess I have to check the abandoned house…" Hex groaned.

"Looks like we're in the forest…" said Sonan. "Yay...more tricks and traps…"

Lila sighed as she started walking, Sonan still riding her back. Sonan expected her to groan, and was shocked when she didn't get frustrated.

"Um...you okay mom?" asked Sonan.

"I'm wonderful…" Lila said as she continued walking.

As she walked, numerous trees disappeared and reappeared. She hopped over a hole in the ground, which led to her and Sonan plummeting into a hole in the ground.

"Well...this is great…" Sonan said sarcastically. It was at this point that Lila sighed in agitation.

"Hey, you're reacting normally again!" said Sonan. "Did talking to dad really make you _that _happy?"

"Oh...um...it wasn't just talking…" Lila said, blushing.

"Uh...you were on the _phone_.."

"Yeah...but…" started Lila. "You know...I'm not gonna go into it…"

"Thank you...please spare me…" said Sonan. "You two talking dirty already got to me before…"

Lila giggled. "Okay…well, let's find a way out…"

"Oh, that's easy…" said Sonan.

He started walking to the left and to Lila's surprise, he walked through the wall! "Um…"

"C'mon mom!"

Lila was hesitant, but when she went through, her nerves were appeased. The two continued walking through the path until they reached a rocky staircase…

"Okay, this is weird, how did you know this was here?" Lila asked.

"I didn't", Sonan explained. "I just knew since this place is tricky, there was going to be something stupid…"

Lila giggled. "Nice observation…"

"Thanks…" he replied. "Now, let's see where this goes…"

**000**

"Why they made us go with you two morons, I will never know…" Solis said as she walked through the forest with Jason, Ray, and Kevin.

"Does it seem like we want to be with you bitches either?" asked Ray.

"Watch your mouth…" Jason said.

"Shut it bobo!" Ray growled. "Last time I checked...I beat and trapped both of you before...so you shouldn't be saying anything…"

"That was years ago...and you've turned into a bitch since that time, so we can say whatever we want", said Solis.

"Ugh..can the three of you shut up so we can just find a damn egg!" Kevin shouted.

"Says the robot who just spoke as well…" said Jason.

"...A Jynx? Really…."

"Um...what are you talking about?" asked Jason.

"Your first girlfriend was a Jynx…" said Kevin. "A ton of other girls secretly wanted you...yet you chose...a Jynx. Pathetic…"

"Cójale!"

"Nah...I'm not into guys like her or this joker…" Kevin said, pointing to Solis and then Ray.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Ray shouted.

"For the last time, I know…" said Kevin. "There are only three gay people in this entire game, so calm the fuck down…"

"Metalhead-"

"I'm a Normal-type…" Kevin said, giving her a blank look.

"Whatever!" Solis shouted. "Why do you feel like you have the right to tell his business?"

"Freedom of speech…" he stated blankly. "And you'd better watch yourself...you wouldn't want anyone to find about your miscarriage…"

Solis gasped, while Jason looked at her in shock. Ray only snickered.

"W-What is he-"

"How did you find out about that?" Solis asked, her voice breaking as tears formed in her eyes.

"Well, one...I know everyone's business…." said Kevin. "I'm kinda robotic. And two, it was pretty obvious with your behavior…"

"What behavior?!" Solis shouted, as tears streamed from her face. Jason folded his arms.

"Fuck the behavior...what the hell is talking about-a miscarriage?!" Jason asked, once again, more bluntly.

"You got her pregnant and she lost it, there…" Kevin said. "It's really sad, but you can't take it out on everyone else…"

"Mi amor...is this...true…"

Solis broke down as she clung to Jason and cried into his shoulder.

"Well...isn't it a good thing?" asked Ray with a small smile. "Monkey children? Ha! They'd be the ugliest kids ever…"

Jason blasted a flamethrower at Ray, who jumped and used Aerial Ace, knocking Jason to the ground.

Ray chuckled. "Nice try…"

"Now...once again, I suggest that you all shut it before I tell more business on national TV. I won't hesitate either…"

"You're worse than Ray!" Solis cried.

"Really?" asked Kevin. "You got kidnapped, held captive, and beaten occasionally by him...and Jason was mutilated on an almost daily to weekly basis…compared to this dumbass...I'm a saint…"

"Shut up!" Jason shouted. "Just leave us be…." he said as he held Solis, who continued crying.

"Gladly…" said Ray as he and Kevin started leaving.

**000**

**Kevin: Hey, you never annoy me or tell me what to do unless you want your secrets spilled…**

**I know everything…**

**000**

Dew was inside of a cave, which was similar to the one Aldon, Zayn, and Vladimir explored.

"Okay...there are no internal caves in here…" Dew observed as he saw only a long hallway-esque walkway with nothing on either side but the walls. "Maybe this was a bad idea…"

He started to turn back around, but he heard two familiar voices.

"Dew…."

He looked back and saw a Lucario and a shiny Zoroark smiling a few yards in front of him. Hs eyes widened.

"Ally...Mystic? Um...w-what are you two doing here?" asked Dew.

The two females got close to him and each shared a kiss with him.

"How about a reenactment of your birthday?" Ally said seductively.

Upon hearing that, Dew's eyes widened. "Um...I'm not so sure about that…"

"Why not?" asked Mystic. "You know we love your-"

"Okay! Let's not talk about this…" said Dew. "Wait...you guys came here suddenly anyway…you're a mirage!"

He used his swords to slash them both, making them disappear. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a familiar looking Hydreigon behind him.

"HYDRA?!" he exclaimed.

"I've been waiting for you…" she hissed. Dew used his swords again, making her disappear. "Fucking illusions and mirages…"

Suddenly, as he took another step, he fell down into a hole. He looked down and saw that he was standing on top of spikes. He gulped as he took another step.

After he didn't fall or feel pain...he sighed in relief. He looked around, before finally finding a door and heading towards it.

**000**

"Well...finding an egg was easy as fuck…" said Ray as Kevin carried an egg. They were walking from a fallen nest.

"Hey, we just got lucky…" Kevin said. "There are others in more difficult places. I'm just glad we're done…"

"Yeah, but we have to find those crybabies…"

"Eh, according to my senses, they've already started their way back to the shore…"

"Of course…", Ray said as he rolled his eyes. "Let's go…"

As they continued forward towards the beach, a gruff voice was heard. "Ramon!"

Hearing this made Ray growl. "Who the fuck-?!" he shouted as he turned around. There, he saw a familiar Mightyena with a scar over his eye.

His eyes widened as a smile grew on his face. "Daddy!" he exclaimed as he ran towards and tackled the Mightyena.

He was nuzzling the Mightyena as Kevin groaned in annoyance. "It's an illusion, dumbass!"

The Mightyena pushed Ray off of him. "Yeah yeah, now never do that again…" Rick growled.

"Yeah...s-sorry…" said Ray. "I'm just so glad you're here!"

"Why?" Rick asked. "I don't need to beat your ass again do I?"

"What?!" Ray exclaimed with a blush. "No!"

"...You're fucking blushing, son…"

"Oh, Hologram Rick, that's because he goes both ways…" Kevin said.

Ray snarled at Kevin before turning back around and seeing his father glare at him. "I guess I do have to beat your ass again…"

"No! I'm an adult!" Ray responded. "I do what I please!"

"Oh, so now you admit it!" Kevin said as he used Tri Attack to get rid of 'Rick'.

"I will kill you…." Ray growled.

"No you won't…" said Kevin as he continued his way back to the beach. Ray growled, but followed him anyway.

**000**

**Ray: That's it...I'm either gonna get rid of him or I'm making him stupid again…**

**000**

Ray and Kevin exited the forest and found themselves back at the beach, much to the heroes' disdain.

"That was fast, but where are Jason and Solis?" asked Vina.

As soon as that was said, both of them came out of the bushes on the side.

"Okay, I guess we'll go next…" said Krack.

"Wait, what?" Flynn and Hayden both asked.

"Go!" the others shouted.

Flynn and Hayden both gave Krack a look.

**000**

Hex was inside of the abandoned house looking around. So far he had seen a ghost girl lurking around, a Hypno tried to get too close to him, and he kept bumping into walls that he thought were rooms.

"I hate this house so much…" he growled as he rubbed his snout.

As he prepared to leave, he heard his name being called. "Hex…"

He looked around madly. "Hexxy…."

Hearing that, he immediately knew who it was. He ran into the back room and saw Morgan laying on an old bed. She was laying on her side and giving Hex a seductive glance while licking her lips.

"Why don't you come on in and give me a...bone…"

Hex began sweating and he started wagging his tail. "I would love to do that...but...you're fake. If you were real...that'd be a whole different story…"

"Aw...well, maybe I should show you..._this…_"

The illusion Morgan lifted a leg, revealing a tan egg.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Hex exclaimed. 'I searched this whole house! Even back here!"

"Obviously, not that hard enough…" said 'Morgan' said as she disappeared.

Hex sighed as he grabbed the egg and began his exit.

**000**

"Nice job dumbass…" said Hayden as he, Krack, and Flynn walked towards a mountain.

"Oh, so you'd rather go last and be at risk of elimination for costing the challenge?" asked Krack. "You guys know that the person or people who come last go home usually!"

"True...but seriously...eggs?" Flynn asked. "I swear, what are the fucking odds of us even doing this fast?"

Krack and Hayden started looking around, confusing Flynn. "What the hell are you looking for?"

"Oh, usually when that's said, something against all odds happens and does the task deemed impossible or hard…."

"That happens in movies…"

"And it has happened here numerous times…" said Hayden as he started walking. A hole appeared he ended up falling through it.

Krack and Flynn looked down and saw that the hole was completely dark. "You think he's okay?" asked Krack.

"Well...we can't see anything and he hasn't screamed or anything, so…"

The two of them backed away as they heard a scream. Looking up, they saw Hayden falling back down towards the hole again. He fell through once more.

"Well...this is gonna take a long time…" said Flynn as he sat down.

Hayden continued screaming and falling through the same hole for ten minutes before Krack actually got tired of it. "Okay...enough is enough…"

As Hayden fell through the hole again, Krack looked up and when he started coming down, he kicked him, knocking him out of the path of the hole.

"Ugh…" Hayden groaned, holding his head. "That was pure D petty bullshit…"

"Get over it", said Krack. "You weren't helping yourself…"

"That's because I saw an egg and was trying to get it, FYI…"

"Egg?" asked Flynn. "Where?"

Hayden pointed up, but Krack and Flynn didn't see anything.

"This is a joke, right?" asked Flynn.

Hayden gave him a look before going around the hole and kicking Flynn inside. Flynn saw nothing but darkness for about two minutes before being reintroduced to light. He saw that was falling from high in the sky!

He started screaming and as he did, he hit his head on a podium in the air. He groaned as he looked back up and saw an egg in a glass case.

His eyes widened.

"Oh you have got to be-" he was cut off by a kick to the gut by Hayden.

"Told ya…"

Flynn groaned as he got up. "Your turn Krack!"

"...You're kidding right?"

"Nope, get your ass up there and grab it!" said Hayden. "You have the best hands out of the three of us…"

Krack eyed Flynn's quadrupedal feet and Hayden's spherical palms of his hands and growled. "Fine…"

He looked down and sighed before trying to jump down, only for the hole to disappear. This resulted in him landing face-first in the ground. Flynn and Hayden both started to laugh, causing Krack to growl. "Go fuck yourselves!"

"Oh please, don't be a baby, the illusion portal thing is on the mountain now…"

Krack looked and saw that it was now on the mountainside.

"Arceus I hate this show.." Krack said. He took a deep breath before running towards and jumping towards the hole.

After two minutes of darkness, Krack saw that he was falling as well. Instead of screaming though, he only looked for the egg that was supposedly up there. As he fell, he didn't see anything, but soon enough, he saw a dot and was curious as to what it was.

Upon reaching it, he grabbed it and immediately stopped falling, in fact, he was holding on to it. "What the hell?!"

Suddenly, he felt himself being risen vertically, still holding onto the egg. After this, he let go of the egg and stood on top of it. "What the fuck is going on?!"

He started jumping up and down on the egg, attempting to dislodge it from the void. But, after a few more bounces, he broke through the 'sky' and landed next to Flynn and Hayden holding a pink and blue spotted egg.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" asked Flynn.

"I hate this island…" said Krack, rubbing his head. "I've got a major headache…"

"Well, we got the stupid egg, let's just go!" said Hayden as he, Kack, and Flynn started their way back to the beach.

**000**

Darren was stuck in a tar pit, clinging to a rock in the middle so that he wouldn't sink. "I should have known that this would happen…"

He pulled himself up slowly before finally settling down on the rock. "Well...I'm stranded…"

Darren looked around and saw a tile of grass lift up. Lila and Sonan came up and immediately lied down in the grass.

"H-Hey!" he called. "Guys! A little help here!"

Lila and Sonan both groaned as they turned to the side and saw a Dewgong waving his fins in the middle of a tar pit.

"Is that Darren?" groaned Sonan.

"Sonan! Lila!"

"Yeah.." Lila said as she slowly stood up. "I'm guessing that he's stuck…."

Sonan groaned. "This should be fun…" he said as he got up after her. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, the tar is thick and hard to move through...but...how the hell did he get all the way out there, then?!"

"That's the golden question…" said Sonan. "So…"

"Hey! Guys!" they both heard. The two of them turned around and saw Hex rushing up to them holding an egg.

"Dude! Where'd you get that?!" Sonan exclaimed.

"Apparently a mirage Morgan gave it to me in the house…." said Hex.

Hearing this, Lila raised a brow with a smile. "Um...Hex, are you sure that this isn't a _hint_?"

"Huh?" asked Hex. "Hint at what?"

"Let's see...tan egg, mirage Morgan...house in a _bed_, I presume…" Lila said inquisitively. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Not really…" said Hex.

Lila sighed. "Okay, well at least we have the egg…"

"Um...is that Darren out there?" asked Hex.

"Yeah, he's stuck because of the tar…"

"Well, this is easy…" said Hex as they approached the tar. "Those dipshits said no teleporting, they didn't say no magic…"

Hex waved a paw and changed the tar back into an actual lake. Darren sighed in relief as he swam quickly towards the shore.

"Thanks Hex…"

"NO MORE MAGIC, MUTT!" shouted Mew.

"TOO LATE NOW!" Hex retorted.

"I swear, they have a vendetta against you…" said Darren.

"I know…" said Hex. "It fucking sucks…"

"Yeah, well-" said Sonan. "You did it fast…"

"Okay, we have the egg and majority of our group…" said Lila. "Where's Dew?"

Suddenly, a scream was heard and the Samurott flew into the water.

"Well...that was convenient…" said Sonan.

**000**

"Remind me again why we're following you…" said Lawrence as he, Nero, and ebony followed Nate along the beach.

"You tell me…" said Nate. "I don't seem to recall telling you guys to follow me…"

"Wait, you're the one in front of us!" Ebony exclaimed.

"So?" asked Nate as he continued walking. The other three stopped. "You guys can go where you want, but just try to find me in the end…"

Nate started climbing up a rocky side. It immediately disappeared, dropping him to the sand and making him disappear.

Ebony, Nero, and Lawrence's eyes all widened. "Well...we won't be finding him anytime soon…"

"Oh well…" said Nero. "Let's go find an egg…"

"...We need everyone in our group back…" said Ebony. "We have to go get him."

"He fell in the sand and disappeared...yet you say we should go after him…."

"You wanna win or not?" asked Ebony.

Nero and Lawrence exchanged glances and sighed. "Fine…" they groaned. "Let's go…"

Ebony felt around and ended up falling into the same 'hole' that Nate did.

"Okay, this island is not full of mirages and shit, these are just traps…" said Nero, folding his arms.

"Trap or not, we gotta go after 'em…" Lawrence said as he started walking into the hole.

When he vanished, Nero sighed. He jumped into the sand and found himself falling back up and hitting the ceiling of a white room.

"What the hell?" Nero asked as he looked around and started walking on the ceiling.

"Join the club…" he heard and looked to the side and saw Lawrence and Ebony beside him.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Nero.

"Um...I'm guessing purgatory…" said Lawrence.

"It's a white room….do you see any spirits?" asked Ebony.

"No, and I don't see Nate either!"

Suddenly, a side of the wall was caved in. Nate entered the room and rubbed his back.

"The fuck?" asked Nate. "Why are you guys on the ceiling?"

"HOW SHOULD WE KNOW!?"

Nate looked around and saw a button on the side of the room. He pushed it, dropping all three of them to the ground.

"Ow…" Nero growled.

"Sorry…" Nate said as he left the room.

The others got up and went behind him, taking them back to the beach.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"Um...I have no idea…" said Nate, who was now holding a red and cream egg. "But...we have an egg now."

"Okay...this is turning out to be easier than I thought…" said Ebony. "Let's hurry back!"

**-000-**

Upon coming back, the four of them saw Lila and her alliance coming back as well.

"Ooh...the villains are a bit ahead!" said Mew. "Heroes, you'd better hurry up!"

Kai walked over towards the edge of the water. He punched down before pulling up a blue, white spotted egg back up.

"How's that for fast?" asked Combat.

"Okay...we're gonna have to fire some of those interns…" said Mew.

"I'm sure they'd be grateful…" said Vile, folding her arms.

"Quiet…" said Palkia.

"Let's just go!" Vina exclaimed as she, Razor, and Giovanni's alliance started running into the forest.

"Shit!" Demenio growled as he, Shade, Ricky, and Aylesha ran in as well.

**000**

Vina, Razor, Giovanni, Mai, and Swift made their way to the Mirage Lake, avoiding disappearing trees. Once they made it, Swift was panting.

"Okay, I'm sure we all want to win, so let's not argue or anything and just split up and then meet back up here", suggested Vina.

"I agree", said Giovanni. "Let's go…"

As he flew off, Mai followed, with Swift groaning as he slithered after them.

"Where do you think we should search?" asked Vina.

"Actually...I think that you should hold off…" said Razor. "I don't want anything hurting you or the egg…"

Vina growled. "We talked about this!"

"Yes, but I'm taking charge now!" Razor retaliated, shocking her. "You are going to sit here and not get hurt!"

Vina glared at him. "Fine…" she growled as she sat with her arms folded.

Seeing this, Razor sighed. "Look. I just care about you too much to let you get hurt, alright?"

Vina looked at him and looked down in sadness. "O-okay…"

They shared a quick kiss and Razor prepared to leave when-

"There you are!" Razor heard as his eyes widened. "Tell me this is a mirage…"

Draco came down with a smile on his face. "It took a while because of those stupid trees, but I found you now…"

Razor attacked him, hoping it was a mirage, but…

"Oh, I'm real...and so are you...so, why don't we-"

"Um...Razor...what the fuck is going on here?" Vina asked.

"Fuck off bitch!" Draco shouted. "He's mine!"

"What?!" Vina exclaimed, angrily. "What do you mean?!"

"Razor had a bit more fun with me...than you", he explained with a smile.

"OH HELL NO!" Razor shouted. "That was forced!"

"But you liked it, though…" said Draco.

"Razor!?" Vina asked, in shock. She realized that she could use this to her advantage and gained an inward smile. "H-How could you!?"

"What?!" Razor exclaimed. "Babe! You can't seriously believe him! He's psychotic like Otto!"

"Mmhmm…" Vina said, pretending to be upset as she started flying away.

"Vina!" Razor called as he watched her leave. He growled ferociously, but it was soft.

"Well...now that she's gone...maybe we can-" Draco was cut off by Razor grabbing his neck and bringing his face to his so that they were nose-to-nose. "Ooh…."

"You're dead…." Razor growled, making Draco shudder.

**000**

"Okay, where the fuck are we?" asked Shade as they all approached a cabin.

"Shade, it's a cabin…" said Demenio as he walked forward.

"No shit….I asked where, not what…"

"We're still in the forest, asshole…" said Demenio as he got on the porch and touched the door, immediately resulting in the cabin's disappearance.

"Crap…" said Aylesha. "Something could have been in there."

"Oh well...we can always search somewhere else…" said Aylesha. "Let's go."

Demenio shook himself off before walking after Aylesha and Shade. Seeing Ricky with a smile on his face, he wondered what was going through his head...and what happened this morning when he disappeared!

He caught up with him, and surprisingly, Ricky didn't run away.

"Um..Ricky?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked.

"Okay?" he asked. "I'm wonderful!"

"Wait...what?!" Demenio asked as he dodged a swinging log. "Just this morning you were looking dismal!"

"Yeah...but after I...disappeared...um...something happened that happened to...cheer me up…" he explained with a blush.

Demenio was confused. "Speaking of that, where the hell did you go?"

"I'm not obligated to disclose that…" Ricky said with a smirk as he continued walking. Demenio raised a brow. Before he could ask him what he meant, he heard-

"SHADE?!" followed by a furious growl.

"What the fuck?" asked Demenio as he ran towards the sound of the growl. Ricky followed him and pretty soon, they saw what Shade was growling at. Demenio's eyes widened.

"Well...well...well…" a rather gruff Luxray stated as he got close with a malicious grin. "Look at who else is here…"

"Guys...w-who is that guy?" asked Aylesha.

Demenio groaned as he backed away. "Meet daddy…"

"T-that's your father?!" Ricky exclaimed as he and Aylesha backed away as well.

"You know...I don't think it was wise to leave me there to die…" he growled.

"Fuck you…" Shade growled, his eyes completely red. "You abused us all the fucking time. You didn't give two shits!"

"Oh boo-hoo, you survived didn't you!"

"Lux-" Demenio started, earning him a Thunderbolt. Demenio flinched and shuddered as he dropped.

Ricky and Aylesha were shocked.

"I am your father...and you will address me as such…" said Lux.

Looking back at his hurt brother, Shade twitched. "You are no father of ours, Luthor…"

"Ooh...the youngest of the bunch suddenly wants a death wish…" said Lux. "Nobody calls me by my real name..."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Shade exclaimed. "YOU ARE A NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT!"

Lux used Thunderbolt on Shade, who took it and kept standing. "Nice try…" Shade said with a smile before using Shadow Ball.

Lux dodged it and used Wild Charge. Shade used Double Team, surrounding him. They all used Shadow Ball, prompting Lux to spring up and land in front of Demenio, Aylesha, and Ricky. He grinned with his teeth bared.

"Get away from them!" Shade shouted.

"You can't touch me!" Lux shouted. "You seem to forget who taught you!"

Shade growled and charged at him and used Dark Pulse, which he dodged again. Lux used Charge Beam, blasting Shade into a tree.

"Shade!" Ricky and Aylesha simultaneously shouted.

Suddenly, a growl was heard and Demenio stood up shakily. Lux turned back around and smiled. "Well...one young and one weak….this'll be-"

Demenio immediately used Flamethower as he spoke, making him disappear. "Wait...that was a mirage?!" asked Aylesha.

"It _is _Mirage Island…" said Demenio. "Although...with all of the traps, bullshit, and illusions...they should change the name…"

Shade got up and immediately looked around, his eyes still red. "I will murder that bastard!"

"Shade...it was a trick…" said Demenio as he sat next to him. He pressed down on his head, making Shade's eyes return back to normal. "A trick?!"

"Yeah...this island makes everything realistic…" said Demenio.

Shade growled before looking at Ricky, who was a bit scared. "Now you see why I have 'issues'..."

Ricky looked down, making Demenio growl at Shade.

"Hey, I'm telling the truth!" he exclaimed.

Aylesha pulled out an egg from a nearby tree trunk. "Hey guys, look!"

"What the hell?" asked Demenio. "How-"

"Don't question it...let's just go!" Aylesha said as they all ran.

**000**

**Ricky: That's their father!? I...I, how…**

***sighs* It's no wonder he still has hatred for me...**

**000**

Swift, Mai, and Giovanni were standing on an isolated island surrounded by water.

"Well, this is a literal mirage…" said Mai, kicking the sand on the island.

"And we're stuck!" Swift said as he tried moved around. An invisible barrier was aound them on the island.

"This sucks…" said Giovanni as he tried to fly up past the palm tree, only to hit his head.

"Swift, use Hyper Beam or something!" Mai shouted.

Swift used Hyper Beam, which bounced off the barrier and caused an explosion.

"I hate this game so fucking much…." said Mai.

"Ditto…" Giovanni and Swift agreed as they lay sprawled in the sand and partially in the water.

**000**

Demenio, Shade, Ricky, and Aylesha made their way back to the beach.

"Yes!" Lila cheered. "Volante, Sapphire, Mason, Sky, Archie, and Flame, it's all up to you guys…"

"Oh...we just found an egg washed up on the shore", said Sapphire. "We're done", she said, holding up the egg.

"YOU ARE FUCKING JOKING!" shouted Flynn. "This is complete bullshit!"

"Sky, Archie, and Flame...it's up to you guys, then!"

Archie and Flame were glaring at each other, while Sky groaned. "Actually...I think just me…"

"No, no...I'm helping-"

"For once…"

Archie would have told him off again, but he decided against it. He knew how that would end.

"Come on Sky, let's just go…"

The three of them flew into the forest, with Otto grabbing Flame's tail as they did.

**000**

Razor had flown around the island looking for Vina.

"Where would she be?" he asked.

Eventually, as he continued falling, he ended up flying into a black hole. The hole sent him into a tree.

"Ugh…." he groaned as he stood up and rubbed his head. "What was that?"

"A trick…" he heard. He looked up and saw Vina sitting in a tree.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Sitting…and thinking…"

"T-thinking?"

"Yeah, I mean...you and Draco did something...and I don't think that I'd enjoy staying with you after that …"

"Vina! I was forced!" Razor shouted. "Please! The baby needs a father!"

"Needs?" asked Vina. "I happen to know a lot of single moms who are perfectly fine!"

Razor groaned. "You take everything so personal and I'm sick of it!"

"If you're sick of it, why are you still with me?" asked Vina.

"Because that's one flaw that I could overlook at any time!" said Razor. "Please, I want to be in the baby's life!"

Vina, seeing his sincere look and his plea, she cursed to herself. "_Why does he have to be so charming and caring?! He used to be so brash!"_

"Okay...but one more chance…" said Vina. "But if one more thing happens, it's over!"

"Deal!" Razor said he flew up next to her and hugged her.

Draco, who was beaten prior by Razor, overheard everything and growled with a smile.

**000**

**Draco: You shouldn't have agreed to that Razor...**

**000**

"Otto! Fuck off!" Archie shouted as he, Sky, and Flame tried searching around the lake.

"Archie, you can't quit me!" Otto shouted, leaping on his back. Archie threw him into the water, which started to turn into tar once again.

Archie panted before started to search the foliage again.

"Wow...that was so amazing…" Flame said sarcastically. "If only you had done that when Sky got hurt!"

"Flame-" started Sky.

"No Sky, it's fine", said Archie. "If he wants to keep talking out of his ass, let him. He isn't bothering me…"

"Talking out of my ass?" asked Flame. "You really are damaged! You abandoned her twice and let her get hurt because you're too much of a pussy! That's not talking out of my ass, those are facts!"

Archie didn't respond, as he tried to focus on the challenge at hand.

"Winning the challenge won't change anything, you know.." Flame said.

"Flame just lay off!" Sky shouted as she dodged a Dark Pulse from Otto, who was climbing out of the tar pit.

"She says as she's attacked…" Flame narrated.

Sky used Flamethrower, which Otto dodged as he threw her into the tar. Seeing this, Archie immediately picked up Otto and tossed him away towards a tree, leaving him stuck.

After that, he saw Flame helping Sky out of the tar. He growled in anger.

"See Sky, I told you he was selfish.." said Flame.

"Asswipe!" Archie shouted. "I had to get rid of him first so he wouldn't just do it again!"

"Excuses…"

"Ex-" Archie started before holding his head. He was compelled to just leave again, but he promised Sky that he wouldn't. Instead, he sighed and shook his head. "Fine...say what you want dipshit…"

Sky glared at Flame before going over to Archie, who started searching again. As he searched, a tree disappeared in front of him.

"What the hell?"

Then, when Sky got close, a tree reemerged underneath them before disappearing again, dropping them. Because Sky couldn't fly due to the tar, Archie helped her back down.

"This place is crazy…" Archie said.

"Just like the chance Sky believes your bullshit.." said Flame.

"Okay, instead of ridiculing me, why don't you try to fucking help in the challenge!"

Flame smirked and walked to the side, revealing an egg behind him. Sky and Archie's eyes widened.

"How long have you had that?" asked Archie. "For a while…"

"...And instead of just going ahead and helping us win...you make us-" started Archie as he held his head. He didn't even finish his thought.

He just flew over and grabbed the egg before going over to Sky. "Come on…"

Sky hopped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Archie started flying towards the beach.

Flame growled before going after them.

**000**

Archie, Sky, and Flame made it back to the beach, making the heroes cheer.

"THE HEROES WIN!" Mew announced. "Villains...looks like you'll be losing another member…"

The villains groaned.

"Now, let's get these eggs back to their mothers…"

**000**

Everyone had given their eggs to the mothers. Among them were a Granbull, Crawdaunt, Azumarill, a female Stoutland, which made Hex uncomfortable, Cherrim, Wormadam, Skuntank, Walrein, Togekiss, Wigglytuff, Rhydon, and a Jynx.

"Alright ladies, thanks for your generousness is letting your kids be on the show…" said Mew.

"No problem…" said the Wigglytuff as she and the other mothers began leaving. But, behind them all, a female Wobbuffet and an Alakazam stood there waiting, confusing everyone.

"Um...are you idiots sure that there were only six?" asked Mason.

"Yes…" said Palkia as Mew approached the two. "Um...are you two lost or looking for something?"

"Yeah…" the Wobbuffet said with a burp, alcohol on her breath. "We want our son back…"

"Um...and who is that?" Mew asked.

"You know damn well who you bastard!" the Alakazam shouted, pointing at Sonan, who was playing a game on Lila's back.

Lila's eyes widened before she laughed. "You must be mistaken. This is _my_ son…"

"No...that is a Wynaut...OUR Wynaut…" said the Wobbuffet as she went forward and picked up Sonan, who started struggling to break free. When he did, he turned back around.

"I don't know who the hell you are!"

"Oh my Arceus, look at what you've done to him!" the Wobbuffet exclaimed. "He's already cursing and being violent!"

"Hey lady, I don't know why you're coming here all of a sudden, but I suggest that you leave now…" Lila growled. "Sonan is MY son...not yours!"

"Oh yeah?" asked the Wobbuffet as she pulled out a picture with her, a blue egg, and the Alakazam.

"Yeah..there are tons of eggs like that…." said Hex.

"Look under his feet…"

Sonan lifted up one of his feet and on it, the name 'Benedict' was written.

"And what do you know...look at what's on the egg…" the Alakazam piped up, blowing up the picture and pointing to the name Benedict on the egg.

Lila paled. "T-that's not right!"

"Oh but it is, you stupid bitch", said the Wobbuffet as she picked up Sonan again.

"Put me down!" Sonan struggled.

"Pipe down Benedict!" the Wobbuffet ordered.

"No!"

"Jeffrey…"

The Alakazam rolled his eyes. "Listen to your mother Benedict!"

"Screw you!" Sonan shouted. "My name is not Benedict!"

"You can't just take him away from me!" Lila shouted, about to cry. "You've never been there! Ever! You're just here now!"

"It's not our fault your hosts took our little Benedict", said Sharon, the Wobbuffet.

"You didn't care for years!" Piff piped up.

"Yeah, you could have gotten him at any time when he was first born! in the game" Emilia shouted.

"Quiet!"

"You can't even take him away!" Vina added. "He's old enough to make his own decisions of who he wants to be with!"

"That's true, but there are some things that you haven't been up to date on…" said Jeffrey. "That's if they're fully evolved, which he's not, and he's not in danger at his current residence...which he is!"

"My husband is at home! That's our residence!"

"But he's here...doing stupid, dangerous challenges, for idiotic people's entertainment…" Sharon said. "We're taking him and that's final! The tax benefits are going to be great!"

"Wait, YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! THIS IS JUST FOR MONEY!" Sonan exclaimed. "Put me down!"

"Benedict, you'll be safer with us…" said Sharon. "Your piece of trash 'caretaker' has done a horrible job with raising you!"

"I AM A GOOD MOTHER!" Lila cried, tears falling from her face.

"Keep telling yourself that…" said Sharon. "Let's go Jeffrey!"

"No!" Lila cried as she tried to stop them, only for a barrier to block her.

"MOM!" Sonan cried out as they disappeared.

It was at that time, everyone went silent from intense shock. Lila broke down and started crying into the ground, with a few of the girls comforting her. Everyone felt sorry for her, except for Ray, who just rolled his eyes.

"Okay...that was….sad.." said Mew. "But...the show must go on, I guess so...villains, get voting."

**000**

It only took a mere twenty minutes for the villains to vote.

"Okay, now because of the...practical abduction of Sonan….there will be no Skull Island…" said Mew.

Nobody said a word.

"Well..let's see who's leaving…" said Mew.

"Giovanni, Vladimir, Mai, Nate, Solis, Jason, Kevin, Ebony, Vina, Razor, Zayn, Carman, Vile, Hope, Aldon, Hayden, Flynn, Krack, Draco, Swift, and Nero….you guys are fine…."

"Otto, Ray, and Lawrence…" said Mew. "One of you is going to leave...and we're going to skip the dramatics, so Lawrence, G-T-F-O…"

"WHAT!?" Lawrence exclaimed.

"Ha!" Ray cheered.

Otto was staring at Archie.

"Out of these two morons, you eliminate me?!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"We hate them, but we can also use them for-"

"Bullshit!" Lawrence exclaimed. "You know damn well that's never gonna happen!"

"Just get out", said Flynn.

Lawrence glared at him.

**000**

"I hate you all!" Lawrence shouted. "Ebony, Nero you'd better win this!"

"Don't worry.." said Ebony.

"Well...bye", said Mew as he pressed the button, flushing him down.

"AH!" Lawrence shouted as he got stuck. "A little help asshole!"

"Hey! It's your fat ass' fault!" Palkia shouted as Mew teleported him a large plunger.

Palkia groaned.

"Man...things are getting weird…." said Mew. "Hopefully things don't get worse…"

**000**

**...No words...I hope you enjoyed….see you guys next time, bye...**


	7. Death Race

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon All-Stars...the contestants scrambled to find Pokemon eggs. But, before that, drama unfolded around every corner. Hope, Vladimir, and Aldon joined the 'Evil Alliance', which swiftly turned into the Grand Alliance. Lila and Ricky both got love bugged by their spouses after depression. Archie was**

**found and it was revealed that Flame actually wants him gone. Vina, Razor, and Volante's love triangle continued to get worse as Razor's more caring side continued to emerge. As they searched the Mirage Island, numerous traps, tricks, and old faces emerged to make it difficult. And oh how difficult it was to watch Sonan be taken be his real parents, even after the heroes won. The villains eliminated Lawrence, but that doesn't matter…**

**What will happen this time? Hopefully no more kidnapping…**

**Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!  
**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Lila was crying into her pillow inside of her room, which was pinkish-purple with a heart-shaped bed. Dew, Hex, Darren, Aylesha, Sapphire, and even Mason were around her.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" she cried.

"Lila, we're really sorry that that happened…" said Hex, coming close to her.

Lila didn't respond and continued to cry, causing more sadness to fill the room.

"Lila...please try to calm down", said Darren.

It was at this point that Lila growled and glared at Darren, who gulped.

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE TOOK AQUAMARINE AWAY FROM YOU!?"

Darren looked down upon hearing this.

"Whoa, Lila", said Hex. "He's only trying to get you to cheer up…"

"Hex! You don't have kids, so don't understand!" Lila shouted, tears still falling from her face. "They took him from me for no fucking reason! They've never cared about him like Jesse and I did and now he's gone!"

Hex sighed and looked down.

"Come on, shouldn't this be making you stronger?" asked Mason. "I mean seriously, you're crying and putting others who are just trying to comfort you, down. You should be fighting harder!"

"Mason, why are you even-" started Dew.

"Stop…" Lila told Dew, wiping away her tears as she sat up on her bed. "He's right…"

"Really?" asked Aylesha.

"Wow….that's a shocker…" said Hex. "Mason gives someone confidence…"

Mason gave him a look. "I'm tired of being treated like shit. Just because Ray is sadly related to me doesn't mean I'm a fucking dick. I wasn't the one who beat, molested, and mutilated those who got in his way!"

"Yet you still caused a fair share of drama and trauma…" said Darren.

"Years before Ray's change…" Mason added. "And I only used hypnosis, that's it…at least that's what I remember."

"When did this conversation become about you anyway?" asked Sapphire as she turned back to Lila. "Look Lila, Sonan wasn't really yours, but you and Jesse treated him like you he really was, which is the best you could ever do. And sadly, I agree with Mason, you can't be moping around. I ACTUALLY had a miscarriage and lost a child before and the pain was unbearable, but...Swift and I actually had more kids a year later and I've been getting stronger as a woman ever since that horrible experience. You have to do the same. You're strong now...but you have to get stronger."

Lila sniffled and smiled. "Thank you guys...and I'm sorry Darren...Hex…"

"It's no problem...as a father, I would have been crying my eyes out if Aquamarine was taken from me…" said Darren.

"Speaking of fathers...what happened when you told Jesse?"

Lila immediately looked down and slowly started crying again. "I-I think I made his stress even worse…"

"What makes you think that?" asked Hex.

"W-When I told him...I could hear him roar out and I heard things breaking and him growling the entire time. I had never heard the growl before either…" Lila explained. "I tried to get him to calm himself, but the phone turned off."

"That ain't good", said Aylesha. "You don't think he did anything do you?"

"I hope not…" said Lila as she straightened up again. "Now, let's keep winning these challenges."

The others smiled, while Aylesha still had a bit of an uneasy look.

**000**

**Aylesha: I don't understand the veterans...they're put through terrible moments and within a few days, they're ready to go again. I don't mean to be rude, but having compassion and being upset is okay. **

**You don't have to act okay just to play this dumb game. I mean some have tragic or terrible pasts, yet if it's brought up, they act like it doesn't affect them, when they know it does.**

**000**

"Okay...well last challenge proves that this gave is really sick and we're all probably screwed in the future…" said Laxish as he laid on his back in the sand of the beach.

"Come on Laxish, it's not all bad", said M.P.S. "Most of us have good relationships because of this show."

"That's only one aspect of goodness, majority the rest is just meddlesome drama and physical and emotional pain…."

"Well...he's right about that, but so far this season, the only majorly terrible things are the thing with Archie and Lila losing Sonan…" Piff explained.

"Piff, within only six challenges overall, we've had a practical kidnapping, an affair that led to a break up, and a total breakdown from constant trauma…that's pretty bad if you ask me…"

"For some reason...I think Laxish is right…" said Kyle. "This is supposed to be like a special season, so maybe a lot of things are gonna go bad like in the others."

"Like what?" asked Emilia.

"I don't know, uh...maybe more trauma, um...fights...more breakups-"

"That's normal for this show…" said M.P.S. "Let's face it guys, no matter how hard we try to blame the game for our personal problems, it can't happen…"

"Well, this game introduced us to each other, thus causing the drama, romance, hatred, etcera…" said Scarlett. "So, although it may not be a main thing, it does play a part."

"Okay, I digress…" said M.P.S.

"So, what do you guys think we should do?" asked Ded.

"Well, there's really nothing we _can _ do…" said Emilia. "There's no real goal between us, we're just friends…"

"Actually, we do have a goal…and an alliance," said Piff. "We just keep ourselves sane and friendly with each other while also keeping ourselves safe…."

"Hey, an alliance with actual friends that isn't about getting rid of other people, that's awesome…" said Kyle.

"We only care about getting rid of others when we think it's best or we know the others will feel the same way…" said M.P.S.

"Oh...so that's why you guys eliminated Static?" asked Emilia.

"Yeah", said Ded. "We can't eliminate each other; we're trying to keep ourselves okay. And out of everyone on the team, the only ones we thought we expendable were Static, Mason, and Sapphire…"

"And because Sapphire has a mobster for a husband on the other team, we had to rule her out…" said Laxish, folding his arms. "Leaving Mason and Static…"

"And...you chose to keep Mason?" asked Scarlett.

"'We' chose to keep Mason…" said M.P.S. "The whole had a part…"

"Fair enough…"

"Well, I guess that's okay…" said Emilia. "As long as we're not targeting anyone and we're keeping each other stable. It sounds like solid alliance. So...can we join?" she asked, licking Ded's cheek.

"Um...you've all been in the whole time…" said Ded. "You just haven't felt or known it…"

"Oh, well great!" said Emilia. "This'll be fun."

"Hopefully…." said Laxish.

**000**

"Why...the hell...do you keep doing this?" asked Shade, giving Demenio an angry look as Ricky sat on the opposite side of him at a table in the bar.

"Yeah D, I'm sorry, but it doesn't work…" said Ricky. "He hates me…"

Now Shade gave _him _a look. "Stop it…"

"Stop what?" asked Ricky, returning the look. "It's true."

"I don't fucking hate you!" Shade shouted. "Get over it already! I don't care anymore and I'm getting tired of this…"

"I'm getting tired of it, too, but I'm also getting tired of your bullshit attitude…" Ricky growled.

"You saw why I'm like this in the last challenge…" Shade said as he attempted to get out of the booth, only for Demenio to block him.

"You're not going anywhere…" he growled. "You two need to learn to see eye to eye. I'm getting tired of _your _selfish asshole attitude", he continued pointing to Shade and then to Ricky. "And I'm getting tired of seeing _you_ upset and scared."

"Look Demenio, I really don't give two shits about this prick anymore…" Ricky said, glaring at Shade.

"You don't?" asked Demenio, as Shade continued his glare back.

"No matter what happens, this jackass will always look back to the past to judge the present", Ricky said. "I'm done…"

"Okay, well my job is to get you two to get along and I'm not stopping…" said Demenio.

Shade and Ricky both groaned. "Sorry D, but I've got a meeting to have…"

Ricky started to leave as Demenio looked down. Shade bit his arm with a growl. This led to a fight between the two brothers.

**-000-**

Ricky went up to his room, which was yellow and blue, and lied on his bed in the corner. He opened his laptop and got into Skype again.

Levi popped onto the screen with a smile. "Hello…."

Ricky giggled. "Hey baby…"

"How've things been since...y'know?"

"Things have been okay", said Ricky. "I just told Shade that I didn't give a shit about him anymore…"

Levi smiled. "Atta girl…"

Ricky gave him a look. Seeing this, Levi chuckled as Ricky rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you're cute…"

"And if I wasn't?"

"You don't wanna know…"

"Maybe I do…" Levi said with a smile.

"Well then let's just say...you wouldn't be a male anymore…"

Levi paled. "Well...um...heh heh…."

"I warned you…"

Levi rolled his eyes. "So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know…" Ricky said. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, if it was me, I'd try to make more friends and interact with others more", said Levi. "From what I've seen and heard, you've only been around Demenio, Aylesha, and Shade…"

"Levi, everyone has their own groups around here…" Ricky explained.

"Why not be in more than one?" asked Levi.

"Because, it just feels better", said Ricky. "'Cept for the Shade thing…"

"Come on Ricky, at least try", said Levi. "Can you do that for me?"

"...What can you do for me?"

Levi gave him a look. "You know…"

Ricky smirked and chuckled. "Okay sweetie…"

"Alright, talk to you later…"

"Bye…" Ricky said as they both signed off. Then he sighed.

**000**

"Vina, you can't be serious!" Volante exclaimed on the edge of the cliff.

"Volante, it's hard!" Vina exclaimed back. "He's acting much more caring than he used to be! I can't make him angry again!"

"I knew I should have kept my promise and came with you…" Volante growled.

"Then you would've seen what I've been dealing with!"

"...Do you still have feelings for him?"

"What?!" Vina exclaimed. "Well...NO!"

"...You do", said Volante, looking down. "You hesitated."

"Volante-"

"Look Vina, I'm not willing to actually get back together if you still love him!"

"I don't!"

"...Then prove it", said Volante. "When you break up with him, then talk to me…"

"But-"

Volante took off, leaving her in the forest, looking down.

Nearby, in a bush, Draco was watching them from the bush. He smiled deviously. "Oh I can surely help with that…"

**000**

**Draco: So, she's lying to Razor and cheating on him…**

**This shall be very fun. I can't do it yet though. I'll do it during the challenge. Razor will maybe get pissed and make us lose...and then we can eliminate that no-good bitch!**

**No one leads my man on…**

**000**

"Well, looks like it worked…" said Flynn, who was in the mess hall along with Krack and Hayden.

"Yes...you got almost everyone to eliminate Lawrence out of spite...and he didn't even bother us that much…"

"He didn't even expose us like you thought he would…" Hayden added.

"Oh well…" said Flynn. "He was still a threat, yet a weakling…"

"...Can we get rid of Otto now?" asked Krack.

"No", Flynn said. "He's distracting to the other team, which is good for us. The longer we keep him, the more they lose."

"Um...isn't that a bit tortuous for what's his face?" asked Hayden.

"Bah, Archie's dealt with him forever…" said Flynn. "He'll be fine.

"So...since getting rid of Otto is out of the question 'til the merge, are we just gonna play the game normally now as I suggested last time?" asked Krack.

"It'll depend on the situation", said Flynn. "As of now, we have no targets or enemies, so I guess we're okay."

"Alright, so-"

"What about Nero or Ebony?" asked Hayden, making Krack growl at him. "They hung around Lawrence, told them to win, and Nero broke Vile's heart."

"Yes...we should vote out the only pure Electric-type we have…." Flynn said sarcastically. "There's no way that's happening. He may have been Lawrence's friend, but he's harmless. Hell, the others will eliminate him themselves soon enough…"

"I'm sure a bunch of us on the team can learn Electric-type moves…"

"If we have battle challenges?" asked Flynn. "He has Lightningrod…"

"Shit, well then what about Nero?" asked Hayden.

"Okay, look, I'm still…'friends' will all the members of my former alliance, so I'm not picking sides", said Flynn. "That being said, I ain't turning on anybody…"

"You tried to do it to Vile in the first season near the end…" said Krack, folding his arms.

"It was for the final three!" Flynn exclaimed. "The stupid dog and bug had already pretty much won!"

"Okay...fine", said Hayden.

"Thank you", said Krack, giving him a look. "Now, since we're gonna be normal, we have to make sure we're always present and if the team is split up for challenges that we focus!"

"Yeah yeah", Hayden and Flynn grumbled.

**000**

Ray and Kevin were next to the bathrooms.

"Okay you dumbass bucket of bolts!" Ray said. "Get your ass in those showers!"

Kevin just sat there, giving him a look. "I can expose everything about you to the others without worry…"

"Um...EVERYONE WHO WATCHES THIS DAMN SHOW ALREADY KNOWS EVERYTHING NOW!" Ray exclaimed. "Do you think I CARE if these imbeciles do?"

"Oh?" asked Kevin. "So I can?"

"That's it!" Ray shouted. "Water Pulse!"

"What?!" Kevin shouted as Ray hit him with a ball of water, causing him to fall onto the ground, jittering.

Ray walked up to him and saw a bit of smoke emanating from him. After a few seconds, Kevin opened his eyes. "Hey disturbing lion man!"

Ray breathed out a sigh of relief as Kevin floated up. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad to have you stupid again…"

"WAFFLES!" Kevin exclaimed, launching a waffle out of his chest.

Ray picked it up and immediately started eating it before spitting it out. "What the hell?!"

"Those got dish soap and toenails in 'em!" Kevin cheered.

Ray sighed. "Of course…I should have known."

"EVERYONE HATES LICKING THE DOORKNOB!"

"...what?"

"ONLY SALAD CAN DESTROY ZOMBIE RUFFLET!"

"...Okay, I think I may have splashed you too hard…"

"Yes...you really are a piece of-JUNKYARD HAMBURGER PIZZA!"

Ray's eyes widened. "Aw crap…"

**000**

**Ray: Okay...so he's gotten dumber...and he still has the fucking smartass function in him! This fucking sucks!**

**000**

"Mi amor, i-it's okay", said Jason as he stood outside of the girls' cabin. The windows were covered and the door was locked.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Solis shouted from inside.

"It wasn't in your control", Jason explained. "You can't beat yourself up about it…"

"Um...what's going on?" asked Aldon as he and Hope passed by on their way to the Haunted House.

"It's...kinda private", said Jason, rubbing the back of his head while looking down.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Solis exclaimed.

"Whoa...she's really upset", said Hope as she approached the door. After knocking, Hope started talking to her through the door.

"What's the matter, Solis?" asked Hope.

"I said it's none of your damn business!" Solis repeated. Hope heard her sniffling and sighed. "Solis, come on, just talk to me", she said. "Talking about it will probably make you feel better. I may even be able to give you advice."

"Advice from the girl of cheated on her real boyfriend?" asked Solis. "I doubt that'll help!"

"Solis, I was stupid, but I've been forgiven", said Hope. "You can't just try to hurt others to get them to leave you alone. Not all of them with fall for it. Just trust me..."

Solis continued to cry, but upon hearing that, she mustered up the courage to open the door for her only.

Hope entered the room and Solis immediately shut it again. Hope saw that Solis was sitting against the door covering her face as she cried. Hope sat next to her and consoled her as she continued.

"What's the matter?" Hope whispered.

Solis' crying reduced to slight whimpers. "I-I had...I…." she started before starting to cry again.

"You had-?"

"I...had a miscarriage", Solis finally said before bursting into more tears. Hope was shocked. "Oh my Arceus…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, no…." Solis said, rubbing her eyes. "You're right…I can't just expect people to leave me alone when I insult them. And I can't let this ruin me…"

"No, you have perfect reason to be upset!"

"But I still shouldn't have been taking it out on some of you…" Solis explained. "Especially since it happened before I came back to this stupid show!"

"How'd it get brought back up?" asked Hope.

"Kevin…" Solis explained. "But...I brought it on myself for insulting him."

"So he brought up your miscarriage over something petty?" Hope exclaimed, folding her arms. "He's definitely gone next if we lose…"

"You can't!" Solis said. "He has dirt on EVERYBODY!"

"What?"

"He knows everyone's personal business, he can expose anyone he wants if he gets annoyed!" Solis explained.

"Ray's with him, isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

Hope growled. "I knew we should have gotten rid of him earlier…"

Solis had finally stopped crying and was wiping her tears away. "Well, thanks for talking to me, I guess…"

"It's no problem…" said Hope. "If you need help or just need to talk about something, you can just talk to any of us girls…"

"What?"

"Yeah, Vile and Carman aren't that bad as you may think…" Hope said with a smile before frowning. "Again, sorry for your loss.."

Solis looked down and sat on the bed as she left. Jason entered the cabin and sat next to her.

**-000-**

"So what happened?" asked Aldon as he and Hope continued their way to the Haunted House.

"It's a girl thing…" Hope simply put. "A sad girl thing…"

"Oh…" Aldon understood and decided not to ask about it anymore.

They made their way through the forest and made it to the haunted house, where the others were waiting.

"Finally!" Vile exclaimed. "What took you two so long?"

"We got caught up in something with Solis and Jason…" Aldon explained.

"What happened?" asked Carman.

"Um...apparently, it's a girl thing", said Aldon.

Zayn and Vladimir both groaned.

"Well guys, why don't you go inside the house for a while?" asked Vile.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Zayn, folding his arms.

"Just go, please…" said Carman.

The guys sighed in defeat and went into the haunted house to allow Hope to talk to the others.

"So, what happened?" asked Vile.

"Well...Solis had a miscarriage and she was really upset by it…" said Hope. "That's why she's been so bitchy since we got here…"

"She had a miscarriage?" asked Carman, shocked. "Oh my- first...Lila loses her child, now Solis loses hers?"

"Apparently, it happened before we all came back to this game…"

"And she's still grouchy about it?" asked Vile.

"Who wouldn't be?" asked Hope. "And the only reason it got out in the open is because of Kevin and Ray!"

"What?!"

"Solis told me that Kevin had dirt on all of us!" said Hope. "And I think that Ray is gonna start using it again!"

"Wait...isn't Ray still a bitch?"

"Apparently not!"

"Fuck!" Vile exclaimed. "We need to get rid of him, then! I don't want a repeat of what happened on the plane…"

"I'm sure none of us do", said Carman.

"Now, I told her that she could talk to us at any time, but I don't know if she'll take it", said Hope. "Either way, we need to keep this just between us.."

"What about Kevin and Ray?" asked Vile. "They know too."

"Which is why they're leaving the next time we lose!" said Hope.

"Okay", said Vile. "I guess we've gotten what the meeting was gonna be about done."

"What?" asked Hope. "You just wanted to talk about what to do?"

"Yeah", Vile replied. "So, we have to just tell the guys that we're targeting Kevin and Ray…"

"Um...okay, I guess", said Hope.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were entering the mess hall, when they saw Sky and Archie sitting on opposite sides of a table. The latter asleep.

"Whoa, what happened?"

Sky shushed them as she stroked Archie's head. "He's just sleeping. He asked me to watch over him and wake him when it's time for the challenge."

"Why doesn't he just sleep with everyone else?"

"Otto...that's why", said Sky.

Nate and Aylesha exchanged glances. "Um...Sky, I'm not trying to do anything to change your thinking, but...isn't this what Flame was talking about?"

Aylesha's eyes widened. He had just got Archie to come out of hiding BECAUSE of Flame's advances, now he was TRYING to stir up more 'issues'?

Sky groaned softly. "Look, I really don't like doing this, but I've dealt with this. You two know this."

"Yeah, but…"

Aylesha immediately covered his mouth. "Excuse us for a few minutes…"

She dragged Nate out of the mess hall and once out, she released him. "What the hell was that?!" he softly exclaimed.

"You just got the guy back out into the open by telling him about Flame!" Aylesha whispered. "Why are you trying to get Sky to agree with him?"

"To make him stronger!" Nate retaliated.

"What?"

"With Sky watching over him, Flame is just going to talk more and more about him, which we all know is eating at him deep down!"

"So...you're trying to get her to stop so that Archie can avoid _words_ instead of _pain_?" asked Aylesha. "That doesn't make sense!"

"Archie's a fighter, but words hurt just as much, and some of the stuff Flame says is true. We don't need any wishy-washy-ness going on!"

Aylesha groaned before gaining a smile.

"Wait...why are you smiling?"

"Remember our wager?" asked Aylesha.

Nate paled, but chuckled at the same time. "You wanna use it now?"

"If it's to help...and keep you from talking about this to her, yes…" said Aylesha.

"Alright, then…" said Nate as he re-entered the mess hall. Aylesha sighed. "_I just wasted a whole week of free chores and 'playtime'. They owe me…_"

**-000-**

"So...Lila still upset?" asked Nate to Aylesha, changing the subject as she walked back in.

"Of course she is", said Aylesha. "But, the others convinced her to be stronger instead of her just getting over it on her own."

"Oh, that's great!" said Sky. "And impressive since it happened yesterday."

"Yeah...now you can kick our asses more often", said Nate, folding his arms.

"Yeah, it's cool, but I can't get over the fact that these veterans can brush any terrible thing off after a few days…."

"You can't blame them", said Sky. "They're used to terrible things happening to them, so it's no surprise."

"Er-hem", said Nate, pointing to Archie, earning a look from Aylesha.

Sky sighed and looked down and took off out of the mess hall.

"Oops…" said Nate as Aylesha slapped him.

**000**

**Sky: I've heard people outside of this damn game tell me to dump Archie either because it'd be better for both of us, because they say he's a wuss, or just so he'll be available.**

**I've always ignored them, but it still sunk in. Now, a few people here are giving me the same statements but in different ways.**

**E-Even Archie said that he wouldn't be offended if I left him...because even he knew I didn't deserve the treatment I was getting.**

***sighs* This is so fucking hard and I hate to do this, but...I think I'll have to break it off, just so I can think and have some alone time.**

**000**

Otto walked to the gym, looking around. "Archie! Where are you?"

He began hearing flapping, and immediately got excited. However, instead of Archie, he was met by a certain Charizard.

"Oh...it's you", Otto groaned. "Why are you here? And where's Archie?"

"Hes not coming…" said Flame. "I just wrote that so that you'd show up…."

"Ugh...if Archie's not here, then I'm not either…" said Otto as he started leaving.

"I'm trying to get Sky to realize that she needs to dump Archie…" said Flame.

Hearing that, Otto stopped and turned back around. "Go on…"

"I was wondering if you could distract the two out of their relationship", said Flame.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?!" Otto exclaimed. "That stupid bitch doesn't deserve him!"

Flame growled softly. "And that pussy doesn't deserve her either!"

"Well then, this'll be fun", said Otto. "So, we're kinda an alliance?"

"Just until they break up…" Flame said. "I don't need my team thinking I'm a traitor for conversing with a member of the opposite team.

"Whatever", said Otto. "As long as I get my Archie-poo…"

Flame rolled his eyes.

**000**

**Flame: Okay okay, before most of you go batshit crazy, I need Sky to realize that Archie isn't really there for her. Even she knows it! She agreed with me yesterday that what I was saying is true!**

**Allying with Otto is just a surefire way to get them broken up.**

**000**

Majority of the entire day had already passed and the sun was beginning to set. At the same time, however, a bunch of clouds began appearing overhead.

"Yikes...it looks like a storm's about to happen…" said Kyle, who was inside of the lounge along with the rest of his alliance.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a soaked Flame flew inside quickly, slamming the door behind him, his tail flame almost out. Behind him, Aylesha and Sky growled as they entered, sopping wet.

"Thanks asshole!" Aylesha shouted.

"This flame goes out, I die!" Flame exclaimed, sticking his tail in a fireplace. "I couldn't take any chances.

Looking out, Laxish watched the rain pour down profusely. "Sheesh, this looks terrible…"

"Not as bad as what they made us do last season…" said Aylesha. "That storm was worse since it was thunder, lightning, cold wind, AND heavy rain."

"I'm just glad that-"

Suddenly, the power went out inside of the house, causing shock.

"Why are the lights out?" asked Ricky, who came down the stairs.

"I guess it IS storming outside…" said Scarlett. "Just no thunder, which is strange-"

Suddenly, a loud boom startled everyone. "Okay, nevermind…"

"Heh, for once I feel bad for the villains…." laughed Dew, who came out of Lila's room.

**000**

"Well...this is great…" said Ray, who was sitting down on the floor. "Surrounded by other dipshits…"

"Well, it's not our fault there are more guys than girls on the damn show…." said Hayden.

"And you should watch your language if you don't want a painful beatdown…" said Nero.

"Say what? Homewrecker?"

"Fuck you!"

"YAY!" Kevin cheered.

"Okay….I still don't get how he's back to normal…" said Ebony.

"Let's not worry about it…" said Nate. "Just be happy he isn't still a smartass…"

"Um...Razey-poo…" Draco whispered to Razor, who groaned.

"Fuck off!"

"Well, I was gonna tell you when they gave us a challenge, but..."

"What could you possibly say that wouldn't be perverted or oversexualized?!"

"Well...Vina's cheating on you is one thing…" said Draco.

Razor growled at him. "Just stop talking to me...you're just as bad as Otto!"

"Issues…" said Krack.

"Why don't you get with Krack?!" Razor shouted.

"Hey! Don't sick him on me!" Krack growled.

"Why not?" asked Razor. "You're the same. He's just got a higher libido…"

"I'VE GOT SMASH!"

Razor growled.

"Nice try…" said Draco. "But, I'm telling the truth! She IS cheating on you…"

"It's true…" Ray piped in.

"Shut da hell up", hissed Swift. "You love misery…and you already tried to show us something, which failed!"

Forgetting about the video, Ray smiled. "Thanks for reminding me dumbass!"

Kevin's head and body were spinning in different directions.

"Kevin, show them the video about the two cheating lovers…"

"OKAY!"

Instead of a video of Volante and Vina, the guys were treated to video of a younger Ray licking a peculiar transparent phallic-shaped object, making the other guys start laughing.

"What the hell was that Kevin?!" Ray exclaimed.

"The thingy is cheating on your mom and you had nobody!"

Ray growled. "Show the dragons please…."

"YAY!"

This time, the video showed Vina and Volante on the edge of the cliff, making out.

Razor's eyes widened as he watched the two go at it. His claws scraped the floor of the cabin as the video was stopped.

"Well...that's somethin'", said Giovanni. "First numbskull over here cheats on his girl, now _your _girl cheats on you…"

"I told you…." Draco gloated.

Razor said nothing as he left out of the cabin and into the storm.

"Well...you broke him", said Nate. "Nice job asswipe…."

"Oh go fuck yourself…" said Ray.

"Oh no, I don't wanna be like you…" said Nate, making the others snicker.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE AT ONCE!"

"Oh joy…" said Hayden.

**000**

Everyone made it into the Haunted House safely thanks to Hex and Solis.

"Okay...although we would have liked you all to do it by yourselves…" Mew seethed, making Hex glare and Solis roll her eyes. "We'll take that as a sign that you're all ready."

"Just tell us the damn challenge already!" Mai growled.

"Fine!" Palkia shouted back. "In a nod to the stormy course challenge from last season and the murder avoidance challenge from first season, you all have to race around this island, as well as the other four, while being chased by a psycho killer."

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Flynn groaned.

"And, you MUST grab your team's flag from EACH island…" said Mew. "The first team to snatch all of their flags wins."

"Why the hell are you doing this to us again?" asked Scarlett.

"Doing what?"

"Making us do a challenge in the storm?" added Aylesha. "And in a horror movie scenario!?"

"What happens if all of your teammates get 'got' and you can't get any flags?" asked Giovanni.

"Well if your team sucks that bad, then you automatically lose…" said Mew.

"Wow...how generous…" Demenio said sarcastically.

"We know…" said Palkia. "And make sure Archie is with you this time…"

Sky's eyes widened. "_Shit_."

"Now, some advice…." said Mew. "Try to stay together...because like I said, you have to race around the island before you get a flag…"

"A literal 'run around the island' race?" asked Dew.

"Yep", said Mew.

"You guys are sadists…" Nero groaned.

"Why thank you…" said Mew. "Now, get out! The challenge starts at the beach!"

As thunder boomed on the outside, everyone glared at them.

**000**

After Sky got Archie from the mess hall, they made it back to their team on the beach.

"Look at who decided to s-show up…" Flame said as he shivered.

Archie ignored him, while Sky stayed quiet.

"I hate this game!" Scarlett cried as she hid underneath M.P.S., along with Kyle.

"Well guys...this weather may be terrible...and it may be night out and hard to see, but we can still do this!"

"...Um please repeat what you just said…" said Mason. "Starting with 'this'."

"Shut up!" Shade growled.

"I agree with Shade, for once…" Ricky said with a glare. "Just be quiet and we'll be able to do this!"

"Well, good luck with that, considering the fact that the others are already ahead!" Mason shouted, pointing to the running villains.

"Fuck!" Lila shouted. "Let's get going!"

**000**

"Okay, since the murderer thing is a fluke, I say that we split up and go to different islands so that we can finish this stupid challenge faster and get the fuck outta this storm!" shouted Flynn.

"Do you remember the advice?!" Nero exclaimed as thunder boomed and a bolt of lightning struck Ebony, making him sigh with a smile.

"Yeah….we can't split up, idiot!" Ebony added.

"Aw...right, you two are morons, I forgot about that", Flynn stated, making the two of them glare.

"Flynn, they're right you know", said Hayden.

"Yeah, Mew and Palkia said specifically don't split up!" Vina.

"One, you be quiet, cheater, and two...for someone who's supposed to be smart, you really do say and do dumb shit!"

Vina looked down, while Razor simply ignored the situation, confusing Vina. "Razor-"

"Back off bitch", said Draco as she flew between them. "He's mine now. I told him about your little affair and Kevin showed him the proof!"

Vina gasped. "Razor, I was going to try to let you down easily, but-"

"Just stop!" Ray said. "You're making it worse…"

"No...YOU did…" said Nate.

"Guys, FOCUS!" shouted Vile as they all stopped running and/or flying. "We need to keep moving or else the other team will catch up!"

"I said that we should split up!" Flynn shouted once again.

"And for what reason?!" Swift shouted back.

"One murderer, twenty-three of us…." said Flynn. "Do the math!"

"For once, I agree with the bonehead…" said Kevin.

Ray groaned. "Fucking rain…"

"Well okay then, let's do what the nimrod says…" said Giovanni. "But if we lose because of this, you're gone…"

"Whatever…" said Flynn.

"So, who goes where?" asked Zayn.

As they asked that, the heroes passed by them, getting Flynn glared at by majority of the villains.

"Don't throw a hissy fit", said Flynn. "It's simple. Twenty-three divided by five is uneven, so four of us will have to go to each island initially, and the last three will just go wherever they want…"

"Okay, if you say so…" said Vladimir.

"So, if that's the case, Hope, Aldon, Carman, Zayn, Vlad, and I will go to the Island of Iyuk…" said Vile.

"I guess...Giovanni, Swift, Otto, and I will go to the Skull Island", said Mai, making Giovanni and Swift's eyes widen.

"Um...Otto's still not here", said Krack, who was sitting under a canopy in the forest near them with Flynn, Hayden, and Jason.

Mai groaned. "Then...Jason and Solis."

Both of them sighed.

"Nate, Kevin, Ray, Nero, and Ebony can stay here", said Hope.

"Hey, who the hell do you-"

Kevin blasted a Tri Attack at him before he could finish.

"Fine…" Ray growled.

"Okay, that leaves Draco, Razor, Vina, Flynn, Krack, and Hayden…." said Carman. "Well?"

"We call Miracle!" hayden shouted quickly.

Vina groaned. "Find...we'll go back to the damn Mirage Island…"

"Now, let's get going!" Flynn said as they all continued running.

Meanwhile, from the bushes, red eyes glowed as a growl was heard.

**000**

"Why do you think that the villains stopped?" asked Dew.

"Who cares?" asked Mason. "Their loss is our gain!"

"What if they're plotting something?" asked Darren, who was on Dew's back.

"They are…." said Combat. "They're just gonna split up after this…"

"Wow...they really are dumb!" Laxish laughed. "They said not to!"

"Actually, they're smart…" said Kai as the team passed by the dirty part of the island, opposite of where they usually met.

"How...is that...smart?" asked Aylesha as she panted.

"One murderer…" said Kai.

As they continued running, Lila gained a smile.

"What's with the smile?" asked Hex.

"We can split up as well…." said Lila.

"Um...you really think it's right to copy the villains?" asked Hex.

"We might as well…" said Lila. "They found an effective way...so why not?"

"Ow! Fuck!" Mason cursed as he stepped on a piece of broken glass.

"Get up…" Demenio growled as he passed by him. Mason looked up as thunder boomed in the sky. Mason growled as he slowly got back up while wincing.

As the heroes continued their way towards the way, a few of them were beginning to feel tired and took a break under the foliage of the nearby trees.

The ones who were still a bit energized stopped and turned around to see this.

"Guys, come on!" Volante urged.

"You have wings!" Aylesha panted.

Archie pointed to Flame, who was sitting next to her.

"I have a tail that is in danger, you piece of shit!" Flame shouted.

"And he calls me a pussy…" Archie muttered.

"Come on Lila, we all need a break", said M.P.S. as he slowly made his way towards everyone before collapsing on the ground, rain pouring harder.

Scarlett and Laxish ran under the foliage and immediately shivered and shook their fur dry.

Lila sighed. "I guess it's okay…" she said as she went under the trees as well.

"Well, we're going to keep going and grab the flag", said Volante. "We'll be back", he said as he, Sky, Archie, Sapphire, Kai, Jet, and Combat continued running again.

"Alright, good luck!" Ded called as Emilia laid on his chest.

"Hey guys….I have an idea", said Shade with a smirk.

Everyone was confused.

**000**

The villains passed by the dirty beach of the island and continued before slowing down.

"Okay, I'm done…" said Ebony as he laid down, out of breath.

"Come on you lazy mutt!" Flynn said, while panting.

"I don't know...maybe taking a break isn't such a bad idea." said Krack.

"Come on!" Flynn exclaimed. "We have to keep going or else the other team will get their flag first!"

"Do you really think that they'll be fine without a break themselves?" asked Nero.

"Well, they didn't say the entire team had to be there to grab flags!"

"Then why don't you and everyone else who still feels up to it go, and the rest of us stay here?" Vladimir offered.

"Fine, assholes…" said Flynn as he started running again, followed by Razor, Vina, and Draco.

**000**

As they continued flying, Sky decided that she wouldn't wait until the challenge was over. She stopped flying, knowing that Archie would, too. And he did.

"Sky?" he asked as the others kept flying and running. "What's up?"

"Um…" Sky said as she started looking around for a good place to stop and talk. Doing this in the air while it rained didn't feel comfortable. "Follow me…"

Archie sighed before following her down into a clearing in the forest. "Yeah?" he asked, looking down.

"Archie….I love you and...it's really hard for me to do this, but…." Sky started. "I'm breaking up with you."

Archie's eyes widened at the same time a lightning bolt struck him, making him twitch. Sky gasped. "Archie!"

Instead of showing pain, Archie just sighed. "This is about Flame isn't it?"

"No...well...sorta…" Sky started. "I'm just...I know my self worth and I know you do, too, but-"

"-But the others have got you thinking that you should be free of me because of all my problems?"

"Arch-"

"No", he said, emotionlessly. "You deserve better", he said, his voice slowly breaking.

"Archie, please don't-"

"I don't blame you", he said. "Go on...Flame's waiting…"

"...What?"

"You were agreeing with him and getting close with him while I was gone, I just figured-"

"Ugh...I don't love him!" Sky shouted. "And how the hell did you know about that?"

"Someone told me about it…"

"Who?!"

"Don't worry about it...we're not together anymore", said Archie. "Flame and Otto have their wishes granted."

"I thought you wouldn't blame me if I left you!"

"I DON'T!" Archie shouted. "I BLAME MYSELF!"

And with that, he took off, leaving Sky alone, the rain mixing with her tears. From the bushes, Otto smiled.

**000**

**Otto: YES! Now he's mine! Sorry not sorry bitch!**

**000**

**Sky: He blames himself for me dumping him...how does that make sense!? It's not his fault all of this happened!**

**And what did he mean Flame has his wish granted?!**

**000**

**Archie: I'm done with these assholes, I'm not leaving, I'm just fucking done!**

**000**

The dark figure roamed through the forest, eyeing all of the competitors as they either took a break or ran. It growled before approaching from behind-

"AHHHH!"

"Whoa, what the hell?" asked Nero, jumping. "Ebony?"

"Why the hell did the mutt scream?" asked Ray.

Nero growled. "The 'mutt' is gone, FYI!"

"What?!" Vile exclaimed. "Holy shit, we need to-"

"FUCK!" Nero yelled as he was yanked into the bushes as well.

"RUN!" Ray shouted as they all started running again.

**000**

"And the heroes get their first flag!" they finally heard, as majority of them had fallen asleep.

"Finally…" Demenio yawned as he felt something on his side. He saw Ricky nuzzled against him, making him a bit uncomfortable. "Uh…"

"Heh, better you than me", said Shade as he stretched.

Demenio growled as everyone else stood up to go to the beach. He nudged Ricky in order to wake him up.

Ricky groaned and nuzzled more against his fur. "Ricky…RICKY!"

Ricky's eyes shot open and he saw that he was nuzzled against Demenio. He blushed like mad. "Um...uh…"

"Yeah...don't worry about it…" Demenio said. "Just...try not to...y'know."

"And the villains have their flag as well!"

Ricky nodded as he got up and followed the others, with Demenio doing the same after.

**000**

**Demenio: Okay...this is becoming a bromance….which is okay...as long as he doesn't get TOO close.**

**I still have Sola, and I don't want him to get clingy or something…**

**000**

The heroes all made their way to the beach, where they only saw Volante, Kai, Jet, and Combat there.

"Where is Sky?" asked Flame.

"-and Archie", added Aylesha.

"We don't know about them, but Sapphire got dragged into the sand!" Volante exclaimed.

"Oi...great", said Lila "We've already lost three people!"

"Um...L-Lila…." started Piff.

"What?!"

"We can't find Scarlett...or Kyle."

Lila's eyes widened.

**000**

"Okay, they got the flag, let's just split up now!" said Flynn.

"We don't have any boats, though", said Hope.

"Yeah, but we have Solis", said Mai. "We can just have her teleport us to our islands."

"Yeah!" Aldon agreed while covering his head. "Plus the kidnapper or murderer guy can't get to all of us so fast!"

"Uh huh...then how are we gonna get back here to finish the challenge?" asked Ray.

"They didn't say we had to", said Vladimir. "They just said race around and grab the flags…"

"True, so-"

"GAHHH!" Ray screamed as he started sinking into the ground.

"Hey, look a ground cat…" said Kevin.

"FUCK YOU!" Ray yelled as a shadowy hand pulled his head down.

"Well...that's one jackass gone...and I'm okay with that", said Carman.

"Where are Draco, Vina, and Razor?" asked Hayden. "Since they have our flag now, this could be a chance to have more hands on deck."

"Who knows, maybe they got taken by the killer or something…." Swift suggested. "We can't worry about them anyways, we need to focus! THE KILLER WAS RIGHT NEXT TO US!"

"Well, he only got Ray, so it couldn't be that bad…."

As that was said a large shadowy figure with piercing red eyes emerged and made itself seen.

"Solis...DO IT NOW!" shouted Vile shouted as Kevin was snatched and snapped in two by the figure.

Solis immediately teleported everyone except the killer to the different islands they said that they wanted.

The killer laughed before vanishing into thin air.

**000**

"Okay, we need to get to these other islands NOW!" Lila shouted. "Screw splitting up!"

"Wait...you wanted us to split up?" asked Flame, who was back sitting underneath a tree. "What kind of plan is that?! We don't need to copy the idiots!"

"Well those idiots actually made a good plan!" Lila retorted. "There's one killer and we can easily go to the other islands!"

"Has it occured to you that there may be more than one killer?" asked Flame.

"Well...uh…"

"Exactly-"

"Which is why we should risk it", said Dew. "It's dangerous, but we need to at least try if we want to win this!"

"Um...D-Dew…." Emilia said, her eyes wide.

"Dude! Behind you!" Laxish shouted as the others that were by him turned and jumped away. Dew turned and saw a shadowy figure, which proceeded to take one of his swords and stab him through the chest, as thunder boomed in the sky.

Dew looked at the sword before falling to the side, dead.

Hex growled, alarming Darren and Lila.

"Hex…"

"GO!" he suddenly shouted, startling them.

"We can't just-"

Hex immediately transported them away with his magic before leaping at the figure.

**000**

"Get the fuck away from me…." Razor growled as he took off flying towards Miracle Island.

"Please Draco, just go away!"

"I'm talking to BOTH of you…" Razor said.

"Razor, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" asked Razor as he stopped. "For leading me on this whole time? For making me think that I could trust you? For actually making me care about you and the baby's well being?!"

"A-Actually..."

"She's not even preggers!"

Razor gaped and growled before just continuing to fly to the island.

"Razor!"

**000**

All of the heroes were on the Island of Iyuk.

"Why did Hex do that?!" asked Piff.

"Dew's like family to him now, that's why", said Lila. "He takes charge when his family is hurt."

"I understood that, I just meant why did he sent us all to the same place?!" asked Piff. "Now we're stuck and we can't avenge anyone!"

"Actually, we can use Flame and Volante to go to the other islands!" said Ricky.

"Still raining, fuck that!" Flame shouted from inside of the castle.

"Come on!" Laxish shouted.

Flame didn't budge.

"Come on guys, let's just hurry and earn the damn flag…" said Lila.

"You know….why don't we just a few of us go in case there's another killer on this island like Flame said…" said Mason as he went into the castle.

"COWARD!" Shade shouted.

"Um...actually, he's right", said Ded as he, Piff, Emilia, M.P.S., and Laxish went in after him. "They just said that we needed to grab the flags after running. They didn't say all of the teammates needed to. We can just have Volante fly around."

Volante sighed.

"Come on, it doesn't take that long", said Piff.

"Jet, Kai, and Combat will go with you…" said Lila, giving the three a look as she entered the castle with the others.

"We went last time, Lila…." said Combat. "It's interchangeable…"

"Fine, Demenio, Shade, Ricky, and I will run with him…" she responded.

Shade groaned as thunder boomed.

"Fine with me…" said Demenio.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, by the way, D…." Ricky started. "How are you okay with okay with water?"

"Same reason as Cano, that's all you need to know", said Shade. "Now come on-"

"Will you just stop!" Demenio growled, making Shade glare at him.

"Daddy dearest", Demenio said simply.

Ricky tilted his head in confusion as Volante just started flying.

"Come on guys!" Lila called as she started running after him.

Demenio started running after her, leaving Ricky confused. He and Shade exchanged glares. There was a moment of silence between the two as Demenio turned around and saw them. He stood ready to help out if Shade decided to lash out.

"He threw them into ponds", Shade said as he started running, which caused Demenio to gain a small smile and continue running as well.

Ricky was shocked to hear that and decided to talk with Demenio after the challenge. Despite that, he took off after them.

Now, because the island was small, snowy and icy, it took a bit of luck and agility to stay balanced and straight. The rain wasn't helping, either.

Volante easily made it back around and landed in the front. However, there was no flag present after.

"Wait, what?"

Lila made her way behind him and once she made it beside him, a flag appeared.

"What?" she asked as Demenio came up behind them, panting.

"What what?"

"The flag didn't come when I came, it came when Lila did…"

"Oh, it's probably legitimately activated if that's the case."

"...We don't know what that means", said M.P.S. from inside of the castle.

Demenio sighed. "No flying allowed."

"Wait, how did they get it on the normal island, then?"

"Emphasis on they", Demenio continued as Shade and Ricky came up, walking. "Kai, Jet, and Combat were with him, so they set it off."

"Well, looks like I can start sitting these races out…" said Volante with a chuckle before stopping and slinking on the ground, an icicle impaled in his back.

"Oh shit!" shouted Demenio, backing away.

"Well...there goes one mode of transportation…" said Ded before turning to Flame. "Looks like it's only you now…"

Flame growled.

"Well, we got the flag, so why doesn't Flame Mega Evolve so that he can resist water less and he can carry most of us to another island?" asked Aylesha.

"You know….that's a good idea", said Emilia with a smile.

Flame groaned. "Fine!"

Flame Mega Evolved into his X-form. His skin was now black and blue and flames were in his mouth and tail.

"Alright Flame, take me, Demenio, Ricky, Shade, and Aylesha to the other island…." said Lila confidently.

Flame rolled his eyes as he exited the castle. Once rain hit him, he shuddered, but he wasn't whining as much as he was before.

"What about us?" asked Ded.

"You guys can take care of yourselves", said Lila. "And I think that it'll be easier for him to carry _us _since we weight the least, well minus Piff and Emilia, but you girls are fine."

"What if the murderer-"

"Um...guys...where are Laxish, Darren, and Mason?" asked Emilia, looking inside of the castle.

Piff came from a back room. "Guys, you can't leave us here!" she exclaimed. "The murderer got them!"

"He's getting up close and personal...shit!" Ded exclaimed.

"Ugh...great...well, I don't know, maybe-"

"Okay, if you're not ready, can I just go back in the damn castle?" Flame growled.

"Sheesh, someone's grumpy", said Aylesha.

"And I'm only doing one set of people, so sorry the rest of ya!"

"Ass…" Emilia muttered, folding her arms.

"We gotta go before the other team wins!" Lila said as she hopped on Flame's back, along with Aylesha and Ricky.

Flame's eyes widened.

**000**

**Flame: WEIGH LESS MY ASS!**

**000**

Flame groaned as he picked up Shade and Demenio before taking off.

"Well...this is fucking sucky!" M.P.S. growled.

"Oh well, we have Kai, Jet, and Combat to help us fight if we're threatened", said Piff.

"Um...they're gone", said Emilia nervously.

"...Fuck."

**000**

Unbeknownst to the heroes, Vile, Carman, Zayn, Vlad, Hope, and Aldon wee inside of the large castle as well, as they already had their flag.

"Why the hell are we still here Vlad?" asked Vile. "We have our flag!"

"We don't have anywhere to really go…." said Vladimir. "Where do we go? Back to the first island to await our deaths or kidnapping?"

"Good point, but we've heard screams and a bit of shouting outside, so..maybe there's another thing here", said Carman.

"Giving us more reason to leave", said Zayn.

"Shouldn't we check it out first?" asked Aldon.

"Um...if there IS something up there...I doubt we'll live long…" Vile said. "Plus, our part of the race is over. Let's just...go."

"Fine", said Vladimir as he teleported them all away.

**-000-**

The six of them made it back to the island; directly in front of Mew and Palkia's trailers ironically.

"Thank Arceus…" said Hope as the thunder and rain started getting worse. the wind blew much harsher, as trees shook violently.

"What the hell?!" Aldon shouted, squinting to see through the poor weather.

"The trailers!" Vile shouted as they all started running towards the trailers.

Once they were inside, however, they were met by a shadow figure, glaring down at them.

"Oh no…" Carman stated as the screen faded.

**000**

Flynn, Krack, and Hayden were rushing around Miracle Island via the forest that the island had, avoiding traps and walls that popped up in front of them, as well as the increasingly dangerous weather.

"I think that this island should be renamed TROLL ISLAND!" Hayden exclaimed as he ran straight through a brick wall.

"Or they could switch Mirage and Miracle Island's names…" said Krack as they continued running.

"Well...at least we're halfway towards the beginning of this damn island again…" said Flynn as he continued running.

"Do you think they'll count this?" asked Krack, thinking about it.

"If they don't...I'll be completely pissed off", said Flynn as they continued going.

"Well, we're almost there, so hopefully that won't be the case", Hayden said before a scream was heard.

Flynn and Hayden both stopped and looked to see that Krack was gone!

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Flynn.

"I'm not sure!" Hayden said as they both ran towards where they heard the scream. Once they did, they found Krack hanging from a vine. the creepy part was when thunder boomed as soon as they found him.

"Oh fuck…" Hayden stated, backing away. "The damn murderer is HERE!" he exclaimed.

"No, t-there's another explanation, I know it."

"This is TROLL ISLAND!" Hayden exclaimed. "YOU DON'T DIE!"

"Pokemon don't die at all you numbskull, it's only few that actually do, but you rarely hear of it!" Flynn exclaimed. "Let's just fucking hurry before the killer 'kills' us!"

Hayden groaned before he and Flynn started running again. As Flynn neared the end, where they all started running, he saw a flag.

"Yes, it counted!"

"Come on-" Flynn started before seeing not Hayden, but the large shadowy figure. He looked back at the flag and back at the figure before rolling towards the flag quickly, snatching it as he stood again.

"Ha!"

Flynn saw that the figure was gone and gasped as he felt himself being enveloped in a smoky environment.

**000**

Flame landed on Skull Island with the others in tow.

"T-THANKS!" Lila partially shouted as she squinted.

"Yeah yeah, I'm outta here now…" said Flame as he flew away towards a cave.

"Well...there goes our way to the next island…" said Shade.

"Let's just start running", said Lila.

"This sucks…" said Shade, looking down.

"Suck it up and let's go…" said Demenio as he started running.

Rolling his eyes, Shade followed him, along with the others. Despite the harsh weather conditions, some of the mutant Pokemon in the area still started attacking, including a giant Gourgeist, a Tangrowth, and a Haxorus.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Aylesha exclaimed.

As they continued to run, they had to dodge numerous Energy and Shadow Balls, along with Dragon Pulses.

As they made it halfway to the halfway point, Ricky noticed the large tower.

"What the hell is that?!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry about, just keep running!"

They continued their journey around the island, but as they made it to the halfway mark, they all began feeling fatigued.

Once they made it to what they saw as the halfway point, they looked around for cover, but saw that from behind the tower, there was nothing but rocks and sand.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Demenio growled as thunder boomed. He growled roughly as he looked around.

"Well, we may get sick….but, we have to take a break…" said Lila as she laid on the ground, covering her nose and mouth.

The others started laying as well. However, as Shade lied down, he kept a watch over everything and everyone.

He rarely slept anyway. Even back on the original island, he'd stay awake for entire nights.

ironically, despite that, he found himself dozing off. After a few minutes, he felt rapid tapping on his back and he groaned. "Shine...please just..ten more minutes...'

"SHADE!" he heard, making him jump.

"What?!" he exclaimed, scraping of his paw before rubbing his eyes. Once fully awake, he saw that only Aylesha was in front of him.

"W-Where the hell did the others go?!"

"I don't know!"

"FUCK!" Shade growled, hitting the ground and causing rocks to embed themselves and scrape him.

"We have to hurry!" Aylesha shouted as she started running, with Shade coming after her.

**000**

"Okay, there...we made it…" said Nate as he and the others made it to the front of the island.

"Well, I still don't feel anything…" said Jason, who was being protected thanks to Solis.

"...Just get the flag", said Swift.

Jason went over and grabbed the flag that was waiting for them.

"I wonder where the flags come from…" said Mai.

"Well, I'm guessing that the boneheads have cameras and just teleport them when we complete it…." said Giovanni.

"Whatever…" Solis muttered softly.

"Well, Solis, let's get-"

"NOOOWWWHEERRREEE!" they heard before turning and seeing the dark figure. It grabbed Solis, snapping her neck.

"NO!" Jason exclaimed before getting doused by the rain. The figure enveloped all of them and they dropped.

**000**

"Flame!" the Charizard heard as he groaned.

Outside, he saw Shade and Aylesha, the latter holding their flag.

"Um...where are the others?!" Flame exclaimed.

"Gone!"

"_Well...at least the load will be easier…_" he thought. "Well, let's go!"

"Yeah, hopefully-"

"AND THE VILLAINS WIN IT!"

"WHAT?!" The three of them exclaimed.

**000**

On Mirage Island, Razor was seen with Vina holding their last flag, with Jet looking down in disappointment.

**000**

Everyone was back at the original island alive and well. They were all inside of the mess hall.

"So, how did you guys enjoy the challenge?" asked Palkia.

"Go fuck yourselves", said Zayn.

"Hey, you gotta admit that we're clever", said Mew. "Doing quick swaps with fake bodies of some of you!"

"Speaking of that, who the fuck was the one hunting us down?!" Lila growled.

The shadowy figure rose up from the ground.

"I'm sure you all remember Darkrai…" said Palkia.

"Not happy to see any of you again…" he said as the smoke around him dissipated.

"The feeling is mutual", said Laxish.

"Now, heroes, you lost, so we'll be seeing you at elimination!"

The heroes looked down disappointedly.

**000**

"Alright, what did you want?" asked Flame as he and Otto met in the gym.

"Well, I'm extremely happy to say that Archie and Sky are finished!" Otto cheered.

Flame's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yep, she dumped him", said Otto with a smile.

"YES!" Flame cheered. "Now I can have her…"

"And I can finally have Archie..."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you...even though you did nothing", said Flame.

"Likewise…" Otto said as they split.

**000**

Lila and her alliance all met up in the jail, as the rain continued pouring down outside.

"Alright guys, we have to make a tough decision…" said Lila. "I think that either Mason, Kyle, or Sapphire should go."

"Whoa, where did Kyle come from?" asked Hex.

"Well, looking back, he's kinda like Kevin, which we really don't need", said Lila.

"Yeah, true, but have you seen what he did in his last season?!" Darren exclaimed. "We was a big indirect help for most of the challenges they had! We can't get rid of the little guy so soon!"

"I'm down with Mason getting the boot", said Dew. "I'm tired of the 'bait defense'."

"Especially since we're probably not even gonna have a challenge like that."

"And if there is...meh, we have brave teammates", said Hex.

"That's true, but Sapphire..." started Lila. "It's no offense to her, but...she's kinda dull."

"And she doesn't really do anything", said Dew.

"Um...Lila, isn't Sapphire partially the reason you're okay now?" asked Hex.

Lila had forgotten. "Well...yeah, but...we have to think about what she can do…"

"Her husband's in the mafia", said Darren. "I'm a bit scared about what HE'D do…"

"Which is why eliminating her later on wouldn't be any better than eliminating her now", said Lila. "Plus...she has kids of her own. She need to be with them…"

"Um...are you sure you're not just-"

"HEROES AND VILLAINS! IT'S TIME FOR THE ELIMINATION!"

"Well, it'll be up to everyone's vote", said Dew.

**000**

Outside, the storm was still brewing, and only Mew had a jacket on.

"Heroes...it's time to lose another member…" said Mew.

"Why are you the only one with a jacket?!" Flame exclaimed.

"Because I can", said Mew. "Now, you know the drill by now."

**000**

**Flame: Since Archie and Sky are done...I might as well attempt to get rid of him so that she's not distracted at all...**

**000**

**Laxish: Eh, we were split between Mason for his assholeness and Sapphire for her blandness….and not contributing much…**

**000**

"Ded Crew, you guys are all safe", said Mew, tossing the seven of them poffins.

"Ded Crew huh...I like it", said Ded.

"Aylesha, Demenio, Shade, and Ricky...you guys are safe, too."

"Jet, Combat, Kai, Lila, Dew, Hex, Darren, Volante, and Sky, you guys are safe as well…"

Archie, Flame, Mason, and Sapphire were left. Flame and Sapphire were both surprised, while Archie and Mason both expected it.

"The next two safe are….Archie and Flame!"

Flame growled while Archie glared at him as they both got their poffins.

"Ey! Why the hell is my girl in the bottom for elimination?!" Swift shouted angrily.

"Don't worry babe, I doubt that they'd-"

"Mason, you are safe!" Mew finished, tossing him a poffin.

Mason groaned.

"Wait...w-what?!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Sorry Sapph...it's just...I think you should be with your kids…" said Lila. "You pulled me up this morning and it got me thinking….."

Sapphire looked down.

"Well, Sapphire, it's time to go."

**000**

Sapphire was in the toilet, with Swift, Giovanni, and Mai coming up next to her.

"Well...it was okay while it lasted…" said Giovanni.

"I still don't understand why they eliminated me over Mason!" she exclaimed. "I get the kids thing, but…"

Swift hissed. "Don't worry, they're gonna pay…"

"Wait a sec...what if they found out you were in our alliance?" asked Mai.

Sapphire's eyes widened before being flushed. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Well, that was fun", said Palkia.

"Sorry man", said Giovanni as he and Mai flew away.

Swift hissed as he looked to his side to see a certain weasel heading back towards the cabins. He growled.

**000**

**Well...that was something. That's all I have to say. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...ALL-STARS! See ya guys, BYE!**


	8. Semper Foodelis

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the competitors dealt with poor weather and...a murderer! Lila snapped out of her misery, thanks to a bit of help from her friends...and Mason. Solis confided in Hope her secret...the abortion. Because of this, Hope told Vile and Carman, who were willing to talk with Solis if she needed it. Vina's 'cheating' came up, prompting a break up between the two and...a breakdown? That wasn't the only break up that happened however, Archie and Sky were already rocky due to former's absence and the input of others who didn't want them together anyway *cough*Flame*cough*. In the challenge, the competitors were hunted in the poor weather as they race around each of the five islands to grab a flag for their team. In the end, the villains actually won and the heroes got rid of Sapphire, much to Swift's dismay. **

**What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Three days after the last challenge, a small creak was seen in the loser boys' cabin in the middle of the night. Luckily, almost all of the guys were heavy sleepers.

A figure walked towards one guy in particular holding a circular object. "You're mine now Archie.."

**000**

"Wait...you what?" asked Emilia, who was in the girls' side of the loser cabins with the other females.

"I broke up with Archie…" said Sky, looking down.

"What?" asked Aylesha, shocked. "But...what-"

"I can't say that I really blame you…" said Piff. "I mean, I feel really sorry for Archie, I really do, but...I wouldn't be able to deal with it either."

"Yeah...but...what he said is still eating at me…" said Sky, still avoiding eye contact.

"Why?" asked Lila. "What'd he say?"

"He...he said that he blames himself…" said Sky.

"What?" asked Scarlett. "Blames himself for what?"

"I guess us breaking up…" Sky concluded. "I mean...it's not his fault his life is a mess!"

"Yeah, but it probably still hurts him knowing that his problems caused it…" said Lila.

Sky sighed, making Emilia pat her back. "Sky, don't stress about this. This is great opportunity for both of you to have some alone time and just care and worry about yourselves."

"I don't think you understand…" Sky stated. "I still love him...and I still care about him, but I just don't want to deal with all of the bullshit."

Aylesha gave Sky a look. "Um...Sky, do you remember what happened last season?"

"How far in?"

"Near the end...with Eredar…" Aylesha emphasized.

"Oh...yeah…"

"You know how you guys kept telling me to stop trying to help Nate and get him out because of it?"

"Yeah, but Archie doesn't have a murderous split personality!"

"No, but my point is…" Aylesha started. "Eredar was Nate's problem...and I fought for us to stay together physically and mentally. If I could withstand almost being killed and raped over three times and risking it every time when we're at home, you can handle a few words and a guy that you can easily kick the crap out of…"

Sky growled. "You're right…."

"Yeah, that's a good way to put it", said Emilia. "But, I still think you should take a break and just stay friends for the moment. That way, you'd both be a bit more strong."

Sky nodded.

"Yeah, plus, things wouldn't be that bad with you two broke up would it?" asked Piff.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" they all heard.

"I'll take that as a yes…" said Scarlett.

**000**

On the other side, in the guys' cabins…

"What the hell is this?!" Archie exclaimed as he tried removing a metal collar from around his neck.

"Whoa, calm down Archie!" Darren exclaimed as the prehistoric bird practically panicked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Archie was stopped as he was suddenly electrocuted, making him collapse on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Dew exclaimed.

Hex went close to Archie, who was whimpering and wincing and eyed the collar before trying to take it off, resulting in him being electrocuted as well.

"It's a shock collar…" Hex muttered before passing out.

"What the heck?" asked Kyle. "Who would give you a shock collar?!"

Upon hearing that, Archie let out a deep, menacing growl and flew out of the cabin without saying a word.

"Okay...things are getting crazy around here…" said M.P.S.

"Like I told you guys!" Laxish exclaimed.

The girls arrived at their cabin almost as soon as Archie left.

"What's wrong with Archie, now?" asked Sky.

"Well...it's probably the fact that he woke up with a shock collar around his neck!" Ded said.

"WHAT?!" majority of the girls exclaimed. Sky growled out of anger and looked back at what direction Archie flew towards. As she prepared to take off, Emilia caught her before she did and gave her a stern look.

Sky growled inwardly and looked back up.

**000**

Otto and Flame were at the mess hall. "I thought that we were done working together…" said Flame, folding his arms.

"We are, I just wanted to show you this…" said Otto, holding a remote.

"And...what is that?" asked Flame.

Archie landed at the entrance of the mess hall. "Here you are you son of a bitch…" he growled. When he saw that Flame was with him, Archie got even more angry.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch…"

"Fuck...you", Archie growled before turning to Otto. "TAKE THIS FUCKING COLLAR OFF NOW!"

"My love…you know that I can't do that…" said Otto. "I love you too much to let that bitch or anyone else ever mess with you…"

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Archie shouted as he tried to attack him, only to feel another surge of electricity.

Flame's eyes widened as he saw Otto pressing a button on the remote. He gained a smile. "Oh...so that's what you wanted to show me…"

Upon hearing that, Archie glared at both of them. "You bastards were working together?!" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course…" said Otto. "It was a bit of a deal...you break up, he gets Sky, and I...get you", Otto said, kissing his forehead.

Archie growled and used Dragon Claw to strike him away, earning him another shock. "So...what do you say we make this interesting…" Flame piped in.

"You fucker, you can go kill yours-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Archie yelled as Flame grabbed the remote and pressed the button.

"Good boy, now you listen, or you get shocked again!" Flame threatened.

"I will rip out your thr-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Archie growled demonically.

"Now...you will stay away from Sky...you will not interact with her in any way...or I will make your life a living hell…"

"You already have…" Archie growled, glaring up at the Charizard, earning him another shock.

Archie sprang up and used Dragon Tail, knocking a hole into the side of the mess hall. He kicked Otto away and destroyed the remote with Rock Slide.

He panted with a smile before screaming as electricity coursed through him again. Otto got up holding not one other, but TWO other remotes.

Archie flinched and shuddered as he lay on the floor. Flame grabbed one of the other remotes and kept pressing the button out of anger. Once he was done, Otto smiled and started dragging him out of the mess hall.

Flame flew out of the mess hall shortly after with scrapes and bruises from being thrown into the wall. However, he started thinking of the positives of that.

**000**

**Flame: *kisses the remote* With this...I'll be able to monitor that dipshit's actions and do as I please.**

**And if he tries to say anything, he goes unconscious…**

**000**

Mason, Ray, and Kevin watched Otto drag Archie into the forest from the beach.

"Well, that's interesting", said Kevin. "THAT'S something that we could use to our advantage…"

"Yeah yeah, why the fuck did you two fuckers tell me to come here?" asked Mason.

"Well, we were thinking that since no one gives a fuck about you on your team...and you always end up in the bottom...we can have you join our alliance...until you get eliminated of course.." said Ray.

"NO!" Mason growled. "There is NO WAY that I am going to join you two in an alliance. Especially you…" he said, glaring daggers at Ray.

Ray got in his face. "Get...over it…" he growled.

"You fucked...my life up...I don't have to get over shit…" Mason growled back, teeth bared.

"Okay, back up you're too close to making out…"

"FUCK YOU!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Mason, you have a girlfriend and Ray, I'm not gay or bi…"

Mason just shook his head as he started leaving.

"Why is white lion thing number two leaving?" asked Kevin.

"Because he's a whiny bitch…" Ray answered. Mason stopped and growled to himself before continuing to walk away. "Well, there goes our chance in getting another alliance member…"

"Oh well…" Kevin said. "Let's get some waffles!"

"I'd love that...but we have to FOCUS", said Ray.

"On what?" asked Kevin.

"Like...who are we gonna eliminate!?"

"Ugh...we can just get rid of Vina now that everyone knows she's a cheater", said Kevin.

"Okay, I know that, but I mean after her…" said Ray.

"EBONY AND NERO!" Kevin exclaimed. "I really don't give two shits!"

"Hmm...that actually makes sense…" said Ray. "Those two idiots don't have any significance really…"

"Uh huh…" Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"Screw you…" Ray growled.

**000**

Volante and Vina met up at the top of the cliff. Vina looked upset, as she had a peeved expression, confusing Volante.

"Um...are you okay?" asked Volante.

"Well, considering that my entire team thinks that I'm a cheating slut now, I have to say NO!"

"I don't want to place blame, but if you'd have broken up with him before, it wouldn't have spread all across the team…"

"What-y-RAY AND KEVIN HAD THE PROOF ANYWAY!" she exclaimed. "It wouldn't have mattered!"

"Okay, sorry…" said Volante. "Geez…so how did it happen?"

Vina glared at him. "I do NOT want to recall it…"

"That bad?" asked Volante, shocked.

Vina hit him with a Dragon Pulse, injuring him and making him growl. "Look...I understand that you're pissed...BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME!"

Vina huffed. "I'm sorry…"

"Uh huh…" Volante said, standing up. "Why the hell do you even care about what those morons think of you? You're the smartest one on that team!"

"Kevin...knows...everything…"

"You're not a jackass, though", said Volante.

"That means nothing!" Vina shouted. "The team is full of vengeful jackasses and the next chance they get, I'm gone!"

"Don't think like that…"

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Vina. "Razor hates me, Draco's a dick, and the other guys don't even seem to care if I'm there or not. My only real saving grace is my friendship with some of the girls because of our alliance from on the plane!"

"Well...try to stay positive…" said Volante.

"Hmph...easy for you to say…" Vina said, folding her arms.

"Well…" Volante said, coming closer to her. "At least we're together now…"

They locked their lips together, making Vina moan into the kiss and later smile as it broke. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…" Volante replied, nuzzling her.

**000**

"Okay, why the hell are we meeting if we're playing it normal?" asked Krack.

"Because, I think that we should get rid of Vina…" said Flynn.

"And...why would we get rid of her?" asked Hayden. "Isn't she the smartest one on our team?"

"Like we need her…" said Flynn. "We have Solis and Kevin, who are both as smart, if not smarter. Plus, she hasn't done anything significant at all but be exposed as a cheater."

"Well, you have a point there…" said Hayden. "Cheating on your man is not cool. It makes you a slut…"

Hearing this, Krack growled. "Why exactly is there a double standard?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hayden.

"Guys can cheat on whoever they want and get praise by bragging about how many girls that they've fucked", Krack explained. "Yet if a girl does it..she's a slut, whore, bitch, etcetera…"

"It's life...deal with it", said Flynn. "Now, we're going to get rid of her also because of Razor…"

"Uh...I'm pretty sure that Razor would prefer Draco being eliminated over Vina…" said Krack. "Plus, he's a distraction with his sudden obsession with him."

"That's also true…" said Hayden. "So, we have those two as targets…"

"What? Getting rid of Ray or Otto's no longer on the table?"

"Nope", said Flynn. "So, the next time we lose, we have to do some convincing…"

"Hope that they listen…" Hayden replied.

Krack groaned.

**000**

**Krack: Yes...instead of getting rid of the nuisances...get rid of the vulnerable girl with everyone against her…**

***sighs* I really don't get them sometimes…**

**000**

Jet was thrust against a tree by Swift, who was glaring daggers at him. "What the hell did you do you stupid otter?"

"I didn't do anything you crazy bastard!" Jet responded, glaring back as he used Ice Beam.

Swift kept his grip and started constricting him. "Why...did you or anyone else on your stupid team think that it would be acceptable to eliminate my lady…"

"Well, considering that she was in an alliance with you and those two", Jet said, gesturing to Giovanni and Mai, who were standing behind Swift. "I figured that she was betraying us...giving us a reason!"

Jet used Ice Beam yet again, this time freezing Swift's tail and making him let go in order to free himself…

"Get back here you piece of shit!" Swift hissed.

"Man, you have to calm down…" said Giovanni, hitting the frozen section of Swift's body with Steel Wing, breaking him free.

"I'm gonna wring him dry!"

"Jeez, calm down", said Mai. "It's not the end of the world. Sapphire's back with kids now."

"Yeah, and didn't you say that your in-laws hated you and vice-versa?" asked Giovanni.

"So?"

"No corruption to get them to go against you…" said Mai. "At least...not as much."

Swift rolled his eyes.

"I didn't see you getting all pissed like this on your second season…" Mai explained. "Why the sudden change?"

"We's married now with kids and we needed as much luck as we could have, but...she's gone early now because of all of those other morons!"

"Well...trying to kill one of them won't do anything...you'll just go to jail", said Giovanni.

Swift groaned. "Fine...so until the merge, who the fuck are we going after, other than the obvious…"

"Looking at the participation, overall likeability, and non-Ray-ness...I say that damn Chespin…" said Giovanni. "He doesn't bother to interact with anyone on this damn team, he only has snooty-ass remarks in the challenges, and plus we have plenty of other actually USEFUL grass-types like you, the plant lady, and the gecko…"

"Okay...I'm good with that", said Swift, calming down a bit.

"Alright...now let's get back to the lounge...I really wanna rest my feathers…" said Mai as the three of them made their way to the lounge.

**000**

"Well, it's nice to see that you two are actually getting along a bit more…" said Demenio, seeing that Ricky and Shade were sitting within 10 inches from each other.

Ricky and Shade exchanged glances before looking back away from each other.

"Okay, we're 'closer', so can you please stop dragging us out here every fucking morning?!" Shade growled.

"Yeah, it's really starting to get on my nerves D…" Ricky said, giving him a look.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get you two to get along so that you won't murder each other…"

"Fine, we're acquaintances now, so this can finally stop…" said Shade as and Ricky started walking away.

"So much for asking for an alliance…"

Hearing this caused both Eeveelutions to stop and turn back to the Houndoom.

"What?" asked Shade. "You mean...you did all of this bullshit...to try to get us in an alliance with you?!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…" said Demenio. "Depends on how you're feeling…"

"Well...I'm actually very..very...angry", said Shade, stalking towards him with a glare.

"You know what...so am I?" said Ricky, glaring at Demenio as well. "I would've just joined one if you asked…"

"And I would have been on edge…" said Shade. "But I'd have dealt with it.."

"Hey, still got the two of you to get along a bit more, so I don't care…" Demenio said with a chuckle.

The two of the growled as the pounced on him.

**000**

**Demenio: *rolls eyes***

**They knew that they couldn't really hurt me. We've dealt with worse, so being attacked isn't that big of a deal for me anymore…**

**000**

Nero and Ebony were inside of the gaming area of the lounge while everyone else was either out somewhere on the island, or in their rooms. The two were playing air hockey.

"Man...things really are kinda hectic around here now…" said Ebony as he knocked the puck into the Illusion Fox's side.

Nero took it out of his slot and set it back on the table. "Well, the some of the others have their own problems and others are focusing more on the competition than having fun", he answered.

"One of the many problems with this game…" Ebony concluded. "Oh well…"

"So...if you don't mind me asking...how are things with Ivory?" Nero asked.

Ebony blushed. "Um...things are fine…" he replied.

Nero chuckled. "Good to know."

"I would ask you the same, but...y'know…."

Nero chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah…"

"FUCK OFF!" the two heard.

"Babe, come on…"

"Sounds like Draco and Razor are back…"

"Yeah…" said Nero before gaining a smile. "Dude...I have an idea…"

"Let's hear it…"

"Let's make an alliance with them!"

"Wait...what?" asked Ebony. "I doubt those two would be willing to join an alliance with us…"

"And why is that?"

"Because Razor is...Razor", Ebony started. "And Draco only follows Razor around these days, so...yeah."

"Well, you have a point there…" said Nero. "But, it can't help to try….."

"If you say so…" said Ebony. "But first…"

He hit the puck again, knocking it into Nero's pocket for the second time. Nero gave him a look. "Really?"

Ebony shrugged with a smirk. "Had to…"

Nero rolled his eyes as he left the gaming room, followed by the electric wolf. Once they entered the den, they noticed that Razor was sitting on the couch of the living room with Draco snuggling against him.

Razor was trying to move away, but Draco growled and held him in place, making him groan.

"Well...I see that the two of you are...settled…" said Nero.

"Fuck you…" Razor growled.

Draco murred and whispered something to Razor, who immediately paled. "Get...the fuck...AWAY FROM ME!"

"Um...Razor, could we speak with you for a bit?" asked Ebony.

Draco glared at him while growling, prompting Razor to use Dragon Claw to knock him out. With him unconscious, Razor pushed him over and started to head up the stairs.

"Come on!" the two canines heard, prompting them to hurry up the stairs after him.

Groggily, Draco groaned as he got up and saw the three of them on the second floor. He growled angrily before flying up quickly.

**-000-**

Razor, Nero, and Ebony all entered the land shark's room, which was purple with yellow stars on each wall.

He locked his door and propped himself against the door. "Alright, what the hell do you two want?"

"Well, we know that you're gonna decline-" Ebony started before Nero covered his mouth.

"We want an alliance…" Nero stated.

"Um...why?"

"Just so we can have added assurance when we want to eliminate someone…" said Nero. "And...we know that you want Draco gone, so...it's a win-win situation."

Razor sighed. "You're right about that…"

"And along with Draco, we can dislodge Vi-"

"Don't...mention that name to me…" said Razor, interrupting him. "I don't give a damn about what happens to her anymore…"

"Oh, so you don't mind eliminating her?"

Razor shrugged.

"Well, are you in?" asked Nero.

"I guess…" Razor muttered as he felt a harsh pound on the door. "As long as we get rid of this crazy bastard as soon as possible!"

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US AT THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Well...time for hell…"

**000**

Everyone met up at the mess hall and were shocked and horrified at who they saw. Mew and VICTINI were there, but alongside them, they saw a familiar black Latios, alongside a large red and black bird.

"Hello…" Victini greeted with a smirk.

"Mother of Arceus, why the hell are those three here!?" Laxish exclaimed, hiding behind M.P.S., who was hiding behind Ded. "Where's Palkia?!"

"Sadly…" Mew started, eyeing Victini. "Palkia got tired of doing this and...Kyurem decided to release this guy…so now…"

"I'm back!" Victini stated with a smirk. "And things are gonna go right back to the way they were;more crazy and painful…"

Everyone groaned.

"Well, despite that, we gotta carry on. Today's challenge will be based on the military challenges from seasons 1 and 2, and the eating challenge from season 4", Mew explained.

"There had better not be any shit this time…" Sky growled, glaring at Otto, who seemed to be ignoring her with a smirk.

She was confused.

"Oh, there will be things much worse than shit, as well as few...'normal foods'..." Yveltal muttered disappointedly.

"Oh joy…" Zayn muttered.

"Now, since they're the most destructive legends…"

"Um...don't you mean legend and ripoff legend wannabe?" asked Kevin.

Kavi glared daggers at the Virtual Pokemon before taking out a bazooka and firing it at him, covering him in spaghetti.

"Ooh...this is going to be actually fun", said Laxish as he ate a bit of the spaghetti. Luckily, it was normal…

"Not really", Mew chuckled. "Y'see...these two guys will be running today's challenges, so...expect a lot of suffering…"

"Great…" Aldon said sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic?!" Yveltal exclaimed angry. "Get your ass on the ground and give me fifty beef lifts!"

"Beef lifts?" Aldon asked as twenty oversized pieces of scalding hot steak were dropped on his back, forcing him on the ground and causing him to scream out in agony.

Hope gasped. "Aldon!"

"Lift or fry, maggot!"

There was no response from Aldon.

"Um...I think he's dead", said Darren.

M.P.S. and Ded easily moved the steaks off of him, revealing an unconscious Aldon. Hope tried to help him get up, but he only groaned.

"See, that's what's gonna be happening!" said Victini.

"You guys are sick!"

"Why thank you…." said Kavi. "Now, cat, fox...leave…"

"Sheesh, you could of just asked…" said Mew as he and Victini left.

"Alright dipshits and maggots, you'll be living the life of the military...meaning breakfast. terrible harsh, painful training, lunch, more training, and a snack. Then at the end, you will be going to war!" Yveltal explained.

"So...basically the same thing you did with Raikou and Entei for their dumb show...but with food?" asked Kavi.

"Shut the hell up…" Yveltal growled. "Now, like the schedule states, first is breakfast…"

"You get 30 minutes…" Kavi added.

"There's nothing here to eat!" Nate exclaimed.

"There's something called a kitchen...go get your own food, they're in the fridge…"

"And they're all different", said Yveltal with a smirk, making others uneasy.

"Um...is it okay if we skip breakfast?" asked Carman.

"No way, you eat or get disqualified from the challenge", said Yveltal.

"Wait what?!" Hex asked. "We get disqualified?"

"You complaining dog?!" Yveltal exclaimed as Hex jumped.

"No sirs…" he said quickly.

"Good...now GO AND EAT!"

Almost everyone sighed.

**000**

Everyone was sitting with their respective teams with their breakfast items in front of them.

"And...you must eat EVERYTHING that you have...or risk disqualification", Kavi added.

"Ugh...I hate these assholes so much…" Shade mumbled as he poked his Tauros heart with a fork, causing blood to come out.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Yveltal shouted behind him, startling him.

"Watch it!"

Yveltal glared at him.

"Um...Shade...you may wanna apologize…"

"I'm not apologizing for shit…" Shade growled.

"Is that so?" asked Yveltal. "Kavi! Take him to the torture chamber…"

"WHAT?!" Shade exclaimed as Kavi picked him up, while he struggled.

Demenio's eyes widened. "Um, you know, that may not be a good idea…"

"QUIET! OR YOU GO WITH HIM!"

Demenio sighed as Ricky attempted to eat his Gogoat intestines.

"Now, if anyone else wants to join Mr. Dumbreon...speak up right now…" Yveltal commanded.

No one spoke a word, as they just exchanged glances.

"Good, now SHUT UP AND EAT!" he exclaimed. "If you're not finished within 19 minutes, you're disqualified!"

Upon hearing that, everyone tried to eat their food quickly, but since most of it was disgusting, they were having a very hard time. Laxish and M.P.S. were the only ones already done.

Lila was trying to down her moldy cheese covered toast when she noticed the two food-lovers finished. She gained an idea and when Yveltal turned around, she slid her food over to M.P.S. who immediately sucked it up and ate it up.

Seeing this, a few others started pushing their plates towards the two of them. Others however, like Volante, Emilia, Ded, Sky, Kai, Jet, and Combat, all gaped in shock before their stomachs started rumbling.

Hearing this caused Yveltal to turn around. However, by that time, most of the small foodstuffs were already in the twosome's stomachs.

"You puke, you eat it", Yveltal said harshly as Kavi came in covered in scars and bruises.

"Is that mutt possessed by Giratina!?" Kavi exclaimed, out of breath.

"10 minutes left!" Yveltal exclaimed before looking over at the heroes' side and seeing that all of their food was gone, except for Shade's that is…

"You!" Yveltal shouted, pointing to Ricky, frightening him. "Finish your friend's breakfast…"

"But-"

"No buts, or disqualification…"

Ricky whimpered as he looked at the now cold, bleeding heart on the plate next to him. Seeing his nervousness, Demenio sighed. "I'll do it for him…"

"As long as it's gone!"

"Thank you…" Ricky mouthed to him.

Demenio shrugged as he easily ate the cold, bloody heart, shocking Ricky, as well as a few others from both tables.

**-000-**

"And I thought that Shade was the only bloodthirsty one…" Aldon commented, shocked as he held his stomach.

"While you idiots are watching the other team, you have only two minutes to finish your remaining food.

The villains were done for the most part. The only one not to finish so far for them were Kevin and Ray. Kevin finally finished his kidney waffle, while Ray took his time.

"Ray…" Razor growled.

Ray ignored him as he happily finished his bowl of Simisear kidney stones and blood, making the others shudder

"Okay...now that you all are finished, full, and hopefully suffering salmonella or stomach viruses, let's get started with the painful training…" said Kavi with a smirk.

**000**

Everyone was at the gym against the wall. Kavi and Yveltal were on the other side, near the bleachers.

"Okay...why are we on this side?" asked Krack.

"Um...alli-gay-tor…" Ray started. "I think the better question is why they're next to CANNONS!"

Yveltal and Kavi were next to four cannons, all of them dripping something.

"Okay...the first test is a test of agility!" said Yveltal. "The last one of you standing gets your team a point."

"So...there are points now?" asked Volante.

Yveltal used Oblivion Wing, knocking him out immediately, causing Vina to gasp and check on him.

"Any more sarcastic remarks?"

"Okay, I'm not being sarcastic, I'm being legit…" said Flame. "What do the points do?"

"Well, butt-torch, the points will tell us who gets the advantage in the war at the end", Kavi answered. "Now, no more questions!"

"Like we said, last one standing wins and...we start now!" Yveltal said quickly, firing a ball of old ketchup at Ebony, getting him out immediately.

He growled and held his breath.

"Get to the bleachers stink wolf!"

Ebony sulked over to his team's side as some of them held their noses.

"Dodge you idiots!" Vile shouted as she dodged blobs of pudding, and another of spaghetti.

Almost immediately, M.P.S., Dew, Combat, Krack, and Hayden, due to his large and semi-wide bodies, got out by rotten fruits and vegetables while others continued dodging.

Laxish was really enjoying this challenge, as he constantly dove in front of others to get the food about to hit them.

"Tubby! Stop that now!" Kavi shouted, but Laxish ignored him.

"This is ridiculous!" Aylesha exclaimed as she dodged a frozen turkey that embedded itself in the back wall.

Seeing this, Nate smiled as he used Vine Whip to take the turkey and toss it towards one of the cannons. However, instead of getting blocked up and exploded like he wanted, it came back out with twice the power, along with a large mass of rotten banana peels. With it coming towards him, Nate jumped out of the way.

The large turkey and banana mass struck Darren, knocking him into Jason, who got hit with a can of spinach in the aftermath.

"Seal and head burn, get out!"

The two grumbled as they got off of the gym floor and got in their respective teams' bleachers.

"Archie...are you okay?" asked Sky as she was flying up while also avoiding being hit by the cannons.

Archie saw that both Flame and Otto were watching him and dodging the cannoned foods at the same time. Nevertheless, he started taking to her.

"Actually, I'm fucking-AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as the high voltage shock went through him, scaring Sky and causing her to get hit by a blast of scalding hot cheese.

Archie gasped before growling as another shock went through him, causing him to be blasted by an extremely hot chili sauce. Adding insult to injury...the sauce included California Reapers and Ghost Peppers.

Archie's entire body turned a tint of red, but he only screamed in his mouth, making Flame smirk, distracting him and getting himself hit by mashed potatoes.

He growled.

"Loudspeaker head, old-ass bird, and ass burn...get to the sidelines!"

"Now...let's make this interesting…" said Kavi as two more cannons were added.

"Oh fuck my life…" Mason groaned.

"Well, I think I'm finished…" said Ray as he started to leave, only to be brought back by a vine.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nate said as Ray was hit by a bean pod.

"Off the court white lion number one!"

Ray smirked. "Now I am…" he said he left.

The cannons were being fired much more quicker, making things even more difficult than they were before.

Solis, Hope, and Carman were all still dodging quickly, along with Lila, Aylesha, and Vina. Vile, however, had a rather tough time, despite her being fast.

"This is so stupid..." Mai muttered as Giovanni got hit by a plate of fried chicken pasta.

"Blackbird, get away!"

Giovanni groaned and flew off the court.

Hex finally got out because of Mason dodging a whipped mushroom pie and making it hit him.

Somehow, Ded was doing well at dodging the foods, along with Emilia. It looked like the two were dancing, while also protecting themselves, Kyle, and Scarlett.

As a moldy pancake was launched towards Ricky, Laxish happily jumped and ate it before getting hit in the gut by a giant meatball, making him puke up some of his food and have it land on Hope, Aldon, Carman, Zayn and Solis.

Kavi and Yveltal both immediately laughed wildly, as some of the others looked in disgust and shock. The five that were hit all glared at Laxish.

"Okay,slut, bunny slut, plant slut, tree lizard, plate bug, and fatass, get out!"

They all growled, except for Laxish, who ran over to his team's side out of fright.

"Wow...I'm surprised that so many of you are still standing…."

"Does that mean it's over?" asked Piff, panting.

"Of course not...in fact...we have to change that!" said Yveltal as a large sticky bomb was launched from the cannon.

"Um….w-what is-"

BOOOOOOMMMMM!

The bomb exploded, sending chunky old soup across the court, hitting majority of the players.

"Now...let's see who's left now…" said Kavi, looking over the splattered contestants.

"You two are assholes!" Vile exclaimed, shaking her claws off.

"Shut up!" Yveltal exclaimed. "No more outbursts or both teams go to elimination at the end!"

Everyone decided to keep quiet, though most of them growled.

"Okay, everyone except...mushroom kangaroo, fried chicken, water weasel, slutty cat, generic dragon, ugly hydra, rock ghost, shark face, and dragonfly...get your asses to the bleachers!"

Almost everyone who got hit looked at who they called and saw that they were all either in corners or on the ceiling away from the explosion site, completely clean.

**000**

**Flynn: HOW?!**

**000**

As everyone that was hit got in the bleachers, the remaining nine looked at each other nervously.

"Okay...time for the last round..." said Kavi as two more cannons were added, making everyone's eyes widened.

"And...to make this interesting…" said Yveltal as he clapped his wings, causing Razor, Vina, Volante, Draco, and Vladimir drop onto the ground and into the wasted food on the ground.

"Um...are you guys gonna clean this up?!" asked Vina.

"Now, why would we do that?" asked Kavi. "With that food on the ground, it makes it harder for you to dodge...like this!"

A brown sauce-covered waffle shot out quickly, striking Vina, who slipped and made it hit Volante, making him groan.

"Generic, get off the court…"

Volante rolled his eyes as he saw Vina mouth 'sorry'. Yveltal and Kavi began firing very quickly, causing the remaining eight now to try to move back and forth without getting hit.

Draco, whose legs did not allow him to stand, saw a chance and pulled Vina down in front of himself to take a brown cake to the face.

"Dragonfly's out!"

Draco chuckled, while Vina growled. A few of the girls on her team saw that and glared at Draco as she walked up to them.

However, Draco's happiness was short-lived as a Magikarp hit him in the face.

"Ugly hydra's out!"

Razor grinned now that he was out, but he did not expect Draco to scoop up some of the food from the ground and hit him.

"Shark face is out!"

"WHAT?!"

The heroes began laughing, while the villains were all peeved at Draco. Vladimir was the only one left for his team and without levitating...he was a sitting duck.

"Fuck my life…"

However, instead going directly for him, Yveltal and Kavi fired wildly at the heroes, who had all stood together.

Lila, Aylesha, and Kai were all hit, leaving Jet, who dodged out of the way.

"Slutty cat, kangaroo, and chicken, off the court!" Yveltal exclaimed.

"Let that be a lesson!" Kavi added. "Don't get cocky and group all together under any circumstances when it comes to wars…"

"This isn't the war!" Mason exclaimed from the sidelines.

"What'd I say about outbursts!?" Yveltal shouted. "You all can thank your little lion friend 'cause now BOTH teams are going to elimination at the end of this!"

Everyone glared at Mason.

"Well, let's go then", said Jet as he found himself getting hit in the groin by a coconut.

"The villain side wins this first exercise!" said Kavi.

"Does that mean that this entire challenge is over and we can kick the shit out of Mason?!" asked Nate, cracking his knuckles, glaring at the white lion.

"No, the challenge is far from over…"

"Wait...you said that both teams are going to elimination!" Lila exclaimed. "There's no point!"

"We don't give a fuck", said Kavi. "We're continuing this challenge whether you wimps like it or not!"

"Now, go get yourselves cleaned up and meet us at the beach for your next exercise…"

Everyone groaned.

**000**

"This is complete and total bullshit!" Flynn growled as he and the other guys lined up at their bathroom to clean themselves up.

The ladies however, were all inside showering with ease.

**-000-**

"That little teal bastard is gonna regret puking on me!" Solis exclaimed as she scrubbed hard to get off the stains.

"Hey, you can't really blame him", said Lila, who was already cleaned up. "He got hit in the stomach pretty hard and it was an accident."

"Accident or not, he will pay!" Solis repeated.

Scarlett, Aylesha, Sky, Lila, Emilia, and Vile all exited the bathroom as the other girls continued to clean themselves up.

"Lucky…" they heard some of the guys mumble.

"They know that some of them can use our showers and we wouldn't give a fuck right?" asked Emilia.

"I do!" Scarlett exclaimed. "No offense, but I've seen plenty of shows and dealt with family to know that after guys are finished, your bathroom looks terrible and smells like too much musk…"

"Um...don't you live with the pie loving idiot, his girlfriend, and the dumbbell?" asked Vile.

"Kyle's not hairy and Wave used Water Gun to clean him and Carson. I pretty much have the bathroom to myself…"

The other girls' eyes widened.

**-000-**

Since only a few guys were coming out at a time, the guys that were outside were getting frustrated.

"ALL MAGGOTS REPORT TO THE BEACH IN 4 MINUTES OR RISK AUTOMATIC ELIMINATION!"

"Oh great, the stakes are higher now!" Demenio growled.

"...I wonder how Shade's doing…" Ricky commented as the line only moved up a little.

**000**

Shade was strapped to a table in a dark room with only a single light above him. Over his head was a large jug of orange juice that was slowly dripping on his head. He was unmoving, as the liquid continuously dripped on his head, slowly driving him more and more insane.

He was a good job at attempting to keep it in though…

**000**

"Okay, fuck this…" said Aldon as he went into the girls' restroom, earning looks of shock from the other guys.

Aldon looked underneath all of the shower doors until he saw Hope's legs. Smiling, he went inside, shocking her.

"Aldon, what are you doing?!" she whisper shouted.

"Oh, four minutes 'till automatic elimination really makes you take risks…" said Aldon as he started scrubbing himself off with a loofah on the side on the wall.

"Well, I guess I'm done, anyway…" said Hope before she smiled at him. "Why don't I help you with that?"

"Hope...four minutes, well...like three minutes now.." Aldon reiterated as he finished his front side.

"Not like that", she said with a giggle. "I'll just help you get your back!"

"Well, that'd be appreciated then…"

Hope rolled her eyes as she took the loofah and started scrubbing his back off. "You always automatically think dirty…"

"Not my fault I know you…" Aldon joked.

"TWO MINUTES LEFT MAGGOTS!"

"Oh shit!" Aldon exclaimed as he and Hope immediately ran out, followed by the other girls and a few of the guys.

"Okay screw this, I'll just jump in the ocean!" Nate said as he followed the others.

"I got an idea!" said Kyle.

"If it involves pie, we don't want to hear it", said Kevin.

Kyle rolled his eyes before using Hydro Pump on everyone around him.

**000**

"3, 2, 1…" said Kavi as everyone made it to the beach.

"Wow...right on time", said Yveltal.

"Yeah…" Archie panted. "Automatic elimination threats can do that to us…"

"Whatever…" said Yveltal. "Now, this exercise will involve you all competing this obstacle course…"

The others saw that the course consisted of large, doughnut 'tires' up to a large spiked wall. On the opposite side, there was a table with a large line of a pale, organ-esque object. After that, there was a dive into a brown substance, followed by a crawl underneath a electrified net. At the end there was booth. After the booth, there was a rope swing to the large bowl of bloody, raw meat.

Everyone's eyes were wide, as Ricky fainted.

"Now, this course will show us whose team has the most endurance…"

"Now, the course consists of the doughnut tires, which are all sticky and able to trip anyone up. After that, you must climb the spike wall, while the spikes retract and withdraw constantly. After that, you must chow down on 6-feet of Rapidash rectum…"

"Oh what the hell-" Dew groaned.

"QUIET OTTER!" Yveltal shouted. "Continue…"

"As I was saying…" Kavi continued. "After you finish the 6-feet of rectum, you have to dive into the fecal matter and dive down to retrieve a key. Once you're out, you have to crawl under the electric net. Once you're done with that...you have to unlock the booth, where you have to simply do what the sign inside says. After that, it's a simple rope swing over the California Ghost Sauce and into the meat to end."

"Three players from each team with do this challenge", said Yveltal. "The team who completes this the fastest gets a point."

"Now, hurry the fuck up and choose your players", said Kavi.

**-000-**

"Okay...I think that Laxish-"

"Stop right there", said Mason. "You really want to put him in a situation that involves endurance? Really?"

"Then who the hell else do you think will be able to eat the Rapidash ass, 'cause I'm pretty sure all of us wouldn't like that…" Lila growled.

"Um...you do remember that we have Kai, Jet, and Combat right?" asked Volante.

"Sorry, out of service", said Kai. "We've done this shit for years and frankly….I'm sick of it."

"Well, they have a point", said Darren. "So...who's gonna go?"

Flame eyed Archie, who was sitting annoyedly in the sad away from the others, with Sky going next to him.

"Archie can go!"

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed before receiving the painful shock he always did.

"Flame, he has that collar around his neck!" Ded said. "He'll end up messing up if it goes off!"

"Come on, he's been gone and he needs to start putting in more hard work!" Flame explained.

"Well…" Piff started. "Now, he has a point."

"So, whaddya say Arch?"

Archie growled before getting shocked again. "Fine…" he seethed.

**000**

**Archie: RRRAHHHHH! *punches hole in the wall***

**000**

**Sky: Okay, something is seriously wrong here. I know Flame had a dislike of Archie and vice-versa, but now it seems like Archie is going along with him...BECAUSE OF THE COLLAR!**

**I need to figure out what's going on...**

**000**

**Flame: *laughing maniacally***

**000**

"Okay...so that's Archie", said Lila. "We still need more agile people…"

"Um...I guess I can go…" said Ricky, who had recovered from fainting.

"Dude...you fainted a few seconds ago, I'll go instead", said Demenio.

"NO!" Ricky shouted, shocking him. "You've helped me too much, it's my turn to do stuff on my own."

"Alright, if you say so…"

"Okay, so Archie, Ricky, and-"

"I'll go…" said Emilia. "Might as well show some girl power."

Lila smirked. "Alright...let's do this!"

**-000-**

"Alright, this is simple, Krack, Nate, and Zayn will go, end of story", said Giovanni.

"And why is that mafia misfit?" asked Krack, folding his arms while glaring at the Honchkrow.

"Well, yous two need to participate more and be seen", Giovanni said, looking at Nate and Zayn, who rolled their eyes.

"And you-" he continued, looking at Krack. "Since you're...y'know-"

"Yeah?"

"Let's just say some sections will be very easy for you", said Giovanni.

Krack growled.

**000**

**Krack: Why...the fuck...does everyone keep using my sexuality for jokes and to get me to do challenges?! **

**Next time that happens, someone's head is coming off!**

**000**

"Okay, you all have your players, so now, the course will begin", said Kavi. "You morons will go one at a time for each team. And since they suck...the heroes will go first out of pity…"

"Wonderful…" Piff muttered.

"Alright...yellow fox, you go first", said Yveltal.

Ricky sighed as he walked towards the start.

"Alright, you'd better set the bar high or else your team will hate you!"

Ricky scoffed and shook his head.

"GO!"

Ricky started running and carefully navigated himself across two of the doughnuts before getting stuck to one and falling on his face, getting stuck again. He struggled to pull himself up and once he did, he was a sticky mess.

He climbed out of the doughnut section, with sand getting stuck to his paws as he went to the wall.

As a spike protruded from the wall, Ricky decided to try to get up it, which would be easy with the sticky substance from the doughnuts, but the sand on his paws made it difficult and slippery for him to hold on to.

Eventually, he got a good grip, but by then the spike began retracting, making him quickly jump to another and slip off. He fell back on the ground with a thud and groaned in pain from the crash.

He immediately got up again, his head swimming. He shakily got on a different spike and started climbing again

Pretty soon, he made it close to the top and held his head, still recovering from the fall. He went up another spike immediately as he felt the spike he was sitting on start moving. Once he made it to the top, he jumped off the other side of the wall and landed on his legs, then his stomach.

He whimpered softly as he was hit with another head rush. He slowly stood up and got up to the table, where he saw the long length of rectum.

He gulped as he sniffed it. The scent was repulsive, especially since it was raw and uncooked.

Ricky breathed before tasting a tiny bit and immediately throwing up a little bit in his mouth.

"Suck it up!" Kavi shouted. "You're 3 minutes in!"

Hearing this, Ricky held his breath and started eating the half foot of rectum. He gagged continuously and had to stop numerous times to allow it to go down. After an extra minute, he was down to the last two inches.

Ricky looked sick as he slowly ate the last of the rectum. With a low burp, he staggered to the next obstacle. He looked at the pool of what they said was fecal matter and judging by the smell, they were absolutely correct.

Ricky nearly threw up at the scent as the memory of the rectum he had just eaten started entering his head more vividly. He swallowed the puke that was about to come out and held his breath again as he dove into the hole of waste. Once he reemerged, he started crying a bit.

"Stop crying maggot!" Yveltal shouted. "You have 7 minutes, keep going!"

"Please! I want to stop!" Ricky shouted.

"RICKY KEEP GOING!" he heard Demenio shout. "I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, DUDE! THINK ABOUT LEVI!"

Hearing all of that didn't help Ricky much, as he was still swimming in rancid fecal matter. However, he shuddered and dove under it.

After a few seconds, he reemerged holding a key and almost completely brown. He weeped softly as he started crawling underneath the electric net, which didn't affect him, due to being an Electric-type.

Ricky made it to the end and entered the booth, using the key to unlock it first. Once inside, he saw a sign that said to stare at a dot on the wall. Once the dot appeared, Ricky did as the sign instructed, only to have lemon juice squirted in his eyes, making him yelp and coincidentally exit the booth on the opposite side.

Through his stinging eyes, Ricky eyed the rope swing and meat and sighed in relief. He ran to the rope and swung across before landing into the meat.

"Wow...9 minutes 43 seconds…" said Kavi. "You fucking suck, you pathetic fox!"

Ricky ignored the comments as he jumped into the ocean to get the poop and lemon juice off of him.

**000**

**Ricky: Okay...I proved myself...now...I'M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!**

**000**

Ricky went back to his team's side, the smell and taste of poop was still on him.

"You did good Rick", Demenio said, leading Ricky to nuzzle him.

Demenio was shocked, but accepted it.

"Okay, lean gecko, get your ass to the start…"

Zayn groaned as he went towards the start.

"Good luck", Carman whispered as he nodded.

"Alright, get ready….and...GO!"

Zayn took off and leapt over the doughnuts with ease before instantly climbing up the wall without the use of the spikes, due to him being a gecko. He hopped down the other side of the wall and went to the table with the rectum.

This, was when he began moving slower.

"Pick up the pace!" Kavi shouted. "You're just 45 seconds in!"

Hearing that, Zayn chuckled before nervously eyeing the rectum again. Then, using Leaf Blade, he chopped the organ into separate pieces. It may have been small, but it was still disgusting nonetheless. Zayn ate the first two inches, almost throwing up as he did so, then he ate the final four pieces all together, prompting him even more.

However, he swallowed it all before panting and having his stomach rumble. "Fuck my life…" he groaned as he moved on.

He hesitantly dove into the fecal pool, so he climbed underneath slowly, shuddering as he did so. He began diving underneath it and after feeling a lot of non-key objects, he finally found a key and reemerged while scrubbing his hands off on the sand as he proceeded to come out.

Once he climbed out of the pit, he started crawling underneath the electric net. Narrowly escaping electrocution, he was just 2 minutes and 34 seconds in as he made his way to the booth.

He unlocked the booth and went inside. "Okay...so what the hell is-AHHHHH!" he yelled as the lemon juice was sprayed in his eyes as well. He kicked the door of the booth and exited it angrily as he wandered towards the rope swing. He ran towards the rope and swung across with ease.

"3 minutes 2 seconds!"

"Good, now I'm going to the showers, AGAIN!" Zayn growled as he started walking off.

"Whatever", said Yveltal.

Ricky, hearing their attitude towards the subject, instinctively ran after Zayn.

"Okay, the only girl that was tough enough to do this is next…" said Kavi, causing the other girls to either glare at him, or ignore him.

"Kiss for luck?" she asked Ded.

They shared a quick kiss before she headed to the start.

"Alright...go!"

Emilia started hopping through the doughnuts. She tripped on one of the third ones and got the sticky substance on her fur.

She groaned as she stood up, but then she remembered something from watching Ricky. Once she made it to the spike wall, she used the sticky substance to her advantage by helping her climb.

She grabbed onto a protruding spike and climbed up as it started retracting again. She jumped onto another one, with the sticky substance still helping her out. Soon enough, as the clock reached 1 minute, 30 seconds, she finally made it to the top. She slowly climbed down and hung off of the edge of the wall before dropping back down into the sand.

Once she made it to the rectum, she held her breath as she started eating it. Because of this, she was not having that hard of a time and within 45 seconds, she was finished.

"Wow, I would think that the fag would eat the ass the fastest…" Swift commented, causing Krack to growl.

"Hey, we don't know how Krack's gonna do, maybe he will…" Ray added before Krack lunged at him.

Emilia emerged out of the poop pit gripping a key. She started crawling underneath the net, getting shocked a few time as she tried to hurry.

"3 minutes 2 seconds!" Yveltal shouted.

Emilia made it to the to the booth and got sprayed in the eyes before she ran towards the rope and swung across. Once she landed in the meat, she immediately crawled out.

3 minutes 59 seconds!"

Emilia smiled as she started going towards the showers.

"Alright, croc, you're next!"

Krack was busy trying to strangle Ray, but he left him unconscious as he grumpily made his way to the start.

"Alright….GO!"

Krack immediately started running and tried to jump over the doughnuts, but his legs touched the last one, making him fall on his face with the doughnut getting stuck to his feet.

He growled before shaking it off and once it was off and he stood up, sand was stuck to his feet, similar to Ricky.

He groaned before he started climbing. Using his claws, he started gripping onto the spikes of the wall as he continued up. He slipped on a few other spikes due to the sand, but with the clock passing the 1 minute mark, he continued and he jumped over the wall, landing on the ground hard.

"Typical...on his knees before the ass…" Mason chuckled.

Krack growled fiercely and due to his large maw, he ate the rectum will little difficulty before moving onto the pit of poo.

He jumped into it feet first and using his feet, he moved around to feel for a key. Once he felt something metallic, he rose his leg up with a bit of difficulty, but he grabbed the key and started towards the other side. Once he was there, he climbed out and started crawling underneath the electric fence, which would not do anything to him due to his typing. Once he made it out, he went to the booth and unlocked it.

He stepped inside and looked at the dot on the wall like the sign said. Krack got sprayed in the eyes, but thanks to the covering on his eyes, he smirked and left out with ease.

He went to the rope swing, but due to his large size, the pole for the rope bent a bit, make his tail and feet dip into the extremely hot sauce, making him scream out.

He landed in the meat, which cool him down a tad bit, but not a lot.

"4 minutes even!" Yveltal exclaimed.

Krack wiped a brow.

"How was the Rapidash ass?!" he heard, making him growl and run towards Ray.

"Okay...so far the villain team has...6 minutes 2 seconds, while the heroes suck ass with over 9 minutes."

Demenio sighed as Ricky came back over to hear that.

"Well, villains as long as your last player finishes this within like five or four minutes, you're solid", said Kavi. "The heroes are next…"

Archie groaned as he walked forward with a dismal look. Sky sympathized with him and got worried.

Flame saw this and frowned. "Sky, you have to worry about yourself. You two aren't dating anymore, so you have nothing holding you back…"

Sky looked back at Flame before looking down. "Fine…"

Flame smiled.

"Alright...GO!"

"AND NO FLYING, SMARTY PANTS!"

Archie groaned as he was shocked, making him drop. He shakily got up before getting shocked again.

Getting fed up, he started walking across the doughnuts, getting sticky from them. Once he made it across without getting something stuck to him, he leapt towards the wall, which happened to have a spike coming out, making him hit it and fall on his back.

He growled before beginning to climb up again. This time, he made his way up. Flame smiled as he pressed the button in secret, making Archie growl, but continue going. Once he made it over the wall, he looked at the rectum before beginning to eat it.

He got shocked again, making him swallow the whole thing and almost choke on it. He pulled it out hard and started breathing again. He started chewing it again and eventually finished it.

Archie jumped into the pool and got shocked yet again, making him growl angrily, especially since there was partially water in the pit.

He shuddered before climbing out with a key in his left hind foot. He started crawling underneath the net with an angry glare.

He unlocked the booth and went inside, only to be sprayed in the eyes. After that, he ran towards the rope aimlessly and ended up falling into the hot sauce pool. He screamed as he quickly climbed out and climbed into the meat.

"Well...that was 5 minutes and 29 seconds of my life I'll never get back…" said Kavi. "And since it's obvious that the villains win this again, we're gonna be nice and move onto the lunch portion.

Everyone sighed in relief, but no one more than Nate.

"Alright, back to the mess hall maggots!"

**000**

"Two challenges in a row…" said Flynn. "How does it feel losers!?"

"We both still go to elimination at the end, so shut the fuck up!" Aylesha shouted back.

"I just want this day to be over already…" said Ricky, who was laying his head down on the table.

"I'm sure we all do, Ricky…" said Darren, who was laying on the floor.

M.P.S. and Laxish were given all of the food, like at breakfast.

"Don't you guys think we should actually eat?" asked Emilia.

"When they give us actual food!" Dew retorted, pushing his tuna fish that had bones and wings inside of it towards M.P.S.

"Yeah, plus that breakfast still isn't sitting well for some of us…" said Vile.

"Ugh...don't remind me…" said Mai. "Luckily we got a break to get cleaned up internally and externally…"

Archie was laying his head down as Sky went over to him. "You good?"

Archie didn't respond, as he only got shocked yet again. "FUCK YOU!" he shouted across the table towards the other team, startling Sky.

Sky looked over and she saw that Otto was watching him.

**000**

**Sky: That...bastard...RAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**He always has to ruin his life! I am going to-**

***outside* Sky…**

**Sky growled.**

**000**

"Alright! Back to the beach maggots!"

"Already?!" asked Jason. "Que era mucho menos de lo que era la última vez…"

"We don't speak your language ape boy, we only accept and appreciate English…"

"Now, let's go!" said Kavi.

**000**

There were several mats on the beach floor, replacing the course that they'd seen minutes before. In front of the mats was a large television screen.

"Um...what's with the-"

"Don't start the questions, we're about to explain…" said Kavi.

"Hold on, where the fuck is my brother?" asked Demenio. "And notice, the question did not pertain to the challenge…"

"Oh, right, we forgot about that fucker…" said Yveltal. "Go fetch him Kavi, might as well have everyone here for this exercise and the war after…"

"What about the snacks?!" Laxish asked.

"Whatever!"

Kavi disappeared and reappeared with Shade, whose eyes were completely red. Demenio's eyes widened. "Please tell me-"

Shade growled in a way that no one had heard before once he was approached by Demenio. Demenio glared back at him.

**000**

**Demenio: Well...we're fucked…**

**He's at the point of no return…**

**000**

**Shade: *howls eerily***

**000**

"Now, this challenge will see how fit you are and if you're not fit….you're in trouble", said Kavi.

"The screen will display an exercise and you all must do the exercise in the time given", Yveltal explained. "Failure to do so will result in...well...you'll see…"

"Last one standing wins the last three points..." said Kavi.

"Wait...why is this-"

"Shut up!" Yveltal shouted. "Just get on a mat!"

Shade prepared to lunge at him, but Demenio grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Memories…" he mumbled as he set Shade down next to himself and Ricky. Shade prepared to lunge again, but Demenio gave him a death glare, making him more hesitant as he got over it.

"Okay...we'll begin now", said Kavi as he turned on the television screen.

'_This exercise tape will train you to be the toughest of the tough, so pay close attention….'_

"This should be easy…" said Lila. "I exercise at home with Jesse all of the time."

"NO TALKING!"

'_First exercise...all females, if there are any, get into the downward dog position...'_

"Um...what?" Aylesha asked.

"So...basically-"

"QUIET!"

Lila bend down with her bottom in the air as a picture popped on the screen showing them what to do. Pretty soon, all of the girls were in this position.

"Well...I certainly like this view…" Hayden said chuckled.

"Pervs…" Piff scoffed.

'_Okay girls, ease up'_

Upon hearing that, the girls all rose up, some throwing smirks towards certain guys and others glaring.

'_Now, all males, if there are any, please perform a backbend'_

"You gotta be kidding me!" Nero exclaimed.

"Not all of us can bend that way!" Hex shouted.

Archie, Flame, Otto, Kai, Jet, Combat, Ded, Nate, Zayn, Hayden, Krack, Razor, Nero, and Jason were the only guys able to complete it without almost breaking something. Despite that, they all still felt extreme pain.

"So, what do we-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Volante yelled as he and the other guys that could feel it were electrocuted.

"You losers are all out", said Kavi.

"You try it!" Mason shouted.

"I don't have to", said Kavi with a sadistic chuckle.

"And there are twelve heroes to the villains' fourteen", said Yveltal. "Why am I not surprised…."

"Fuck you!" Flame shouted as he got electrocuted.

"Now the heroes have eleven because of that outburst", said Yveltal.

"Come on!" Flame growled before leaving.

'Alright guys, ease up'

The guys all collapsed immediately, panting.

"I hate my life…" Nate groaned.

'_Alright, now that everyone is limber, let us get into the exercise...'_

"That's all the stretching? That can't be-" Lila started before Emilia covered her mouth quickly before Yveltal said something.

'_Now, the first exercise will be steak push ups...'_

Almost everyone's eyes widened as five steaks appeared on everyone's backs, making them scream as Aldon chuckled.

'_20 steak push ups with one minute will be required before we move on to the next exercise…and...begin'_

Everyone started their push ups, with the others watching in amusement. Some were watching without a hitch, while others were aiming to make their team win.

Kai had already finished his push ups in record time, causing his mat to change to the color green. Jet finished after him, making his mat change as well.

"That was easier than I thought…" he commented.

Kai shrugged, making Jet sigh.

Archie finished his exercise and stood up as his mat turned green. Otto got up after him, shockingly, followed by Sky.

39...38...37…

The clock continued ticking away, with some of the girls having a tough time due to either their body structure or the burning sensation still going on on their backs.

Surprisingly, Lila finished with a smile.

**000**

**Lila: Jesse taught me a trick to do pushups. All he had to do was set my legs right...then it turned into something else. *blush***

**000**

Others started to finish as well, leaving Aylesha, Krack, Mai, Vina, and Scarlett.

As Krack prepared to finish his-

"I wonder how Krack goes to the gym without getting attracted to others around him-"

Hearing that, Krack ran towards Mason and started attacking him as the time ran out.

'_Time is up...'_

Aylesha, Scarlett, and Mai all received the shock, while Krack and Vina were unscathed.

"The five of you are out!" Kavi exclaimed as the five of them flew to the sidelines with the guys. Scarlett nuzzled Kyle, while the others just stood beside them.

'_Okay, the next exercise will be jump rope' _

"Yes...something easy!" Archie groaned.

Kavi and Yveltal smirked at each other.

Two poles with a string of licorice between them rose between each mat.

"Licorice?" asked Vile. "Run outta ideas?"

'The exercise shall continue for 1 minute and 30 seconds. No errors will be accepted…'

"Um...what does that mean?" asked Razor.

"You'll see", said Kavi.

The licorice ropes started moving and everyone made it over the first jump. As the time continued, the jump rope started going faster.

Pretty soon, before the 30 second mark was even finished, Hayden had got tripped up and got electrocuted and felt heat from the the licorice rope.

"What the hell?!"

"What?" asked Zayn as he tripped as well as got burned by the licorice rope, shortly after, he got electrocuted and burned again as the licorice looped around again. "AH! FUCK!"

"Oh, don't overreact…" said Vile as she came up short when jumping and the licorice contacted her leg, making her scream and jump before getting electrocuted as well.

Archie eyed Otto, who went out of his way to push Sky, making her trip and get electrocuted and burned.

Archie shoved Otto after jumping. Otto got burned and electrocuted, making Sky smile.

Both Flame and Otto glared and hit their buttons at almost the same time. Flame however, because he was close to others, did it behind his back.

Archie screamed out before getting burned by the licorice and electrocuted by the mat. He twitched and started panting in rage.

"Arch-" He flew off, cutting Sky off. Flame chuckled in his mind.

'_The exercise is now over'_

"You fucking bastard!" she shouted. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to him!?"

"I do...but why do you care?" asked Otto. "You broke up with him. So...you really shouldn't be saying anything, since it's none of your concern…"

"NONE OF MY-"

"Moving on", said Yveltal.

'_The next exercise will involve you doing sit-ups while being pulled down by pasta...'_

"Okay, this is just getting retarded!" Jet shouted.

Yveltal got him shocked. "And the heroes are down to six…"

"Okay, you are just being unfair!" Piff shouted, earning her a shock.

"That's five, any more outbursts?"

"Yes!" Ray said from the sidelines.

Ded got shocked, leaving the remaining heroes speechless. Some of the heroes glared at Ray and prepared to attack him, but the other villains got in their way and they did not want a large fight...at least not yet.

"Okay heroes, now you're down to four…" said Yveltal.

"And we're done", said Kai. "The other team already won two out of three, so doing this bullshit is pointless…"

"Kai! It's three points, remember!?" Hex shouted.

"I don't think you don't seem to notice that the bird of death and wannabe legend are treating our team like shit!" Kai exclaimed. "We're the ones getting insulted...so it's obvious that they favor the villains. Plus, we both lose at the end anyway, so just drop it…"

Everyone was shocked.

"Wow, that's the most I've heard outta him", said Hope, standing up.

"Yeah…" Emilia agreed as she was shocked for standing back up.

"What did I tell ya?!"

"Okay fried chicken, you have a point, but we're still continuing…"

"No we're not…" Combat piped in. "A lot of us are tired, annoyed, and hungry for REAL FOOD. So, you're gonna give us a NORMAL snack and then let us do the damn elimination bullshit that you should have done earlier, but didn't because you two are the main legends who 'beat it' to torture…"

"Why you little-"

Combat used Rock Slide, crushing both of them underneath the rocks.

"OKAY! FINE!" Yveltal shouted.

Everyone cheered.

**000**

Everyone was back in the mess hall. The snacks were all the same this time, chips and soda.

"Wow Combat, that was awesome!" Kyle said.

"I gotta admit, I didn't expect that from you…" said Razor as Draco floated beside him, prompting him to use Dragon Claw.

Combat shrugged.

"I'm just glad this is over", said Aylesha as she laid her head down next to Nate.

"I...don't think so.." said Demenio, looking at Shade, who was staring out of the window, his eyes still completely red.

"Um...j-just a quick question…" said Swift. "What exactly is wrong with that mutt…"

"Well-"

"Call me a mutt again...and you wake up with your goods down your throat…" they heard a demonic voice state.

"W-Who the hell said that?" asked Vina.

"Who do you think?" asked Demenio, gesturing to Shade yet again.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going be season three all over again?" asked Dew.

"Um...because that may be a possibility", Demenio explained sheepishly. "When he's like this...he's worse than Ray was that season."

"Well...looks like we know who we're gonna eliminate tonight…" said Mason.

"Yes...that makes perfect sense; send a now consistently murderous madman back to his wife and son and possibly never hear from them again…" Lila said sarcastically. "That'll be great…"

"Well do you want to keep him here?!" Mason exclaimed.

"Well...Demenio fixed him when they were younger, maybe he can do it again…" Ricky said.

"That took months, though…" said Demenio.

"Just fix it!" Giovanni exclaimed as he and a few others started leaving.

"Well...this is going to be interesting…" said Emilia as she looked around and saw that Sky was gone. Flame saw this as well and growled.

**000**

Sky flew towards the cabins and saw that Archie was laying in a bunk. Hearing the door open, Archie growled.

"Archie?"

After recognizing who it was, he got up slowly. "What?"

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Archie. "My life is still a joke and a waste of this world. Good thing you dumped me, you don't have to worry about it…"

"Archie, stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Moping around and acting like everything is your fault!" Sky emphasized. "You know that none of the stuff you are saying is true!"

"Then why is that I'm always treated like that!?" Archie shouted. "I have a fucking shock collar around my neck that cannot be broken, melted, anything! This thing is stuck to me until that fucking bastard-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Archie punched the wall, created a large wall. "FUCK MY LIFE!"

Sky was getting fed up with his attitude. "You are really getting on my nerves talking about that and saying that!"

"...I'M getting YOUR nerves?" Archie asked. "Okay...fine…you want me to stop talking about how my life is shit?"

"Archie…"

"Or how even if I get something that I really like and appreciate, someone else has to ruin it for me?"

"Archie…" she growled.

"Or how no one will ever care for me like you did!?"

She huffed. "Archie...I'm sorry that you feel like everyone is out to get you...BUT COMPLAINING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH ISN'T GOING TO HELP!"

And with that, Archie shut down. Sky realized what she'd just said, but…

"Archie, I-"

He gained an angry glare and exited the cabins, flying off to who knows where.

**000**

**Sky: Great...just great…**

**I should've have bothered him!**

**000**

"Okay...so what are we going to do?" asked Solis to the Grand Alliance.

"What do you mean?" asked Hope.

"Well...I was thinking that...since you said that I could talk to you whenever I needed...I, well...we-" she started, looking at Jason. "-could join your alliance…"

"Oh, more members?" asked Vladimir. "Well, this'll be an easy game for us now…"

"Hopefully…" said Zayn.

"So...what do you say?" asked Solis.

The girls smiled. "Of course you can join…"

Jason and Solis smiled back.

"So, what's the plan amigos?" asked Jason.

"Well, Flynn said to get rid of Nate because of his unlikability, lack of care for the team, and just overall uselessness…and knowing Mew and Dick-tini...Ray's ass will be saved in one way or another... " Vile explained.

"Oh, well…" said Carman. "If that's the case, I'm in…"

"I thought you thought he was cute…" said Hope.

"Oh, I'm over that", said Carman, making Zayn raise a brow.

"So, Nate's the choice?" asked Aldon.

"Looks like it…" said Vladimir. "Luckily, we won't have to deal with Eredar if he comes out…"

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Oh right...the only newbie among this group…" Vladimir realized. "Ignore what I said…"

**000**

"Alright", Mew said, looking at both teams and seeing Kavi and Yveltal in the peanut gallery. "The votes have been casted, and based on performance…..we're gonna do the heroes first…

"The one you all chose to eliminate was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Mason!"

"YES!" Mason cheered. "Get me the fuck out here!"

"Hold up there slick…" said Victini. "For the villains...you all chose to eliminate…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Nate!"

"WHAT?!" Nate and Aylesha exclaimed simultaneously.

"Wow, two nuisances…" said Ray. "Not surprising…"

"No, what's surprising is that both you and your brother aren't getting the boot!" Ded exclaimed.

"Oh no, the real surprise is this!" Mew exclaimed. "These two...are switching teams!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Mason exclaimed. "Please! Leave me alone!"

"Sorry...them's the breaks!"

Aylesha squealed as Nate came up next to her with a smile.

"Welcome aboard Nate…" said Volante.

"Why thank you…"

"I hate my life…" Mason groaned.

"Wait...so you mean to tell us that there isn't an elimination!?" Kavi exclaimed.

"Nope...so you two are still here for nothing", said Victini. "Run along now…"

"Oh, we are going to get you two", Yveltal growled.

"Yeah yeah, now beat it", said Victini as the two returned to the hall. "You all too…"

"And before we forget...who's going to Skull Island!?" asked Mew. "And there needs to be two again because we forgot last time and both of your teams lost."

"I'll give it a shot", said Volante.

"Oh, I'll go too", said Vina, making Razor growl softly.

"Alright, Vina and Volante, you two head to Skull Island…" said Mew.

"And because both teams lost...no one gets to go to the lounge!"

"Then where the hell do we sleep?!" asked Ebony.

"Well, since the villains did better according to Yveltal and Kavi...you all get the normal cabins...but heroes...you get to sleep in the haunted house."

"You're joking, right?!" Darren asked, hysterically.

"We're not…" said Victini. "Sweet dreams…"

Shade chuckled darkly as he and the other heroes sadly made their way to the haunted house.

**000**

"Ahh….it's so good to be back…" said Victini as he sat on the couch in their trailer.

"I bet…" said Mew, somewhat dismally.

"Aw...don't be like that buddy…" said Victini. "Now that I'm back and fueled by some of that Dark Aura...things are going to be a bit more _interesting…_"

"_Oh boy…_"

**000**

**Too much stuff to process in one chap, so….I hope you enjoyed, lol. I'll see you all next time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	9. Say AAAHHHH!

***Rated M for…..uh...surgery stuff. Warning, if you are squeamish….you're fucked…**

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All Stars, the competitors were put in military training...with an all course meal to boot! Otto collared Archie, causing even more issues with both Sky and Flame. Razor joined Ebony and Nero's alliance in order to get rid of Draco. In addition, Jason and Solis joined the Grand Alliance. In the challenge, food was flung, burns and shocks were wild, and in the end, both teams were put up for elimination. However, in a shocking twist, Nate and Mason were swapped, instead of flushed. **

**Who will win? Who will lose? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Archie was sitting atop the volcano, staring down at the magma inside. Was he thinking about suicide? No. After what Sky had said to him, he decided that he wanted to be alone, far away from everyone else.

"Those motherfuckers are ruining my life more and more each passing day and week... " he growled. "Now, they've got Sky calling me a whiny bitch because I'm getting tired of the problems in my life…"

Suddenly, he felt another surge of electricity from the collar around his neck. He twitched before letting out a screechy roar.

"That's it! THAT. IS. IT!" he growled. "I'm done being nice. From now on, I'm keeping to myself. Fuck everyone! It's not like they care anyway…"

**000**

The girls from the heroes were outside on the steps of the haunted house. Sky had asked some and found others who weren't sleeping there to come in order to talk.

"Sky, what did you do now?!" asked Emilia.

Sky sighed. "I think I made Archie hate me…"

"Sky, you two were dating...and you two love each other…" said Lila. "I don't think he'd hate you…"

"Keyword, '_were'_, and...probably change love to..._loved_…" Sky explained, shocking the other girls.

"Wait, are you saying that you don't love him at all anymore?!" Scarlett asked.

Sky sighed. "I still love him a bit, but like I said...he probably hates me…"

"What did you do?" asked Aylesha. "I thought you were still going to be alone, but you still cared and were willing to get over his problems!"

"Well...I ended up calling him a...a...whiny bitch…"

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah...it just...I got frustrated with him!" Sky exclaimed.

"What did he do that was so bad that you had to add more fuel to his fire?!" asked Aylesha.

"He kept complaining about what was happening to him and his attitude was annoying!"

"...After all he's been through...and the fact that nothing from his past can change…" started Aylesha. "You don't think he has the right to complain?!"

"No, it's not that. I was just getting annoyed at the fact that he always brought it up and put himself down!"

"He is depressed!" Scarlett said.

"He sure wasn't _that_ depressed while we were together…"

"Okay Sky, I don't want to be rude, but you sound totally ignorant!" Aylesha said. "Of course he was better when you were together! He had someone that wasn't hurting him for once!"

"Look, I didn't really mean to do it and I apologized after I said it!" Sky said. "I asked you all here for reassurance, not to be criticized by something I know was wrong of me!"

"Sky, we know that you feel bad, but the way you're treating Archie now is kinda like Flame does…"

Upon hearing that, Sky realized that they were right. She groaned. "_Hell, I might as well be with him then. Wait…"_

"Um...you know what? Fine, you're right", said Sky as she stood. "Well, I'mma go.."

"Are you okay?" asked Piff.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just gotta go do something…" Sky said as she flew away.

**000**

**Sky: Okay, Flame has been acting like a jerk towards Archie lately...and he seemed to be happy when he had the collar around his neck.**

**Hmm...maybe I can see what's going on...if I pretend to be his girlfriend…**

**I'll have to explain it to the others later…**

**000**

Flame was in the mess hall with Otto.

"Man, things are great", said Flame. "That bastard is getting what he deserves...and soon, SKy will come crawling to me…"

"Yeah...I just have to find my man", said Otto as he pressed the button again. "He should be flying in with a rage any minute now."

Within a few minutes...no one came inside.

"I guess you're wrong", said Flame.

Approximately two minutes later, Sky passed by the mess hall and saw the two inside. She stood to the side of the door and growled at the fact that they were conversing. Now having a bit more assurance that there _was _really something going on with him, she sighed. "I still gotta do this…Just don't let that fucking asshole anger you..."

She walked inside, making Flame's eyes widen as he threw Otto into the kitchen. "Hey Sky…" he greeted.

Sky folded her arms. "Um...hey", she started as she started walking around him. "I've been thinking...you're right about Archie. He's nothing but a whiny little bitch…"

Flame smirked at Otto from the corner of his eye. "I told you. He was in no condition to have you. Especially when you were in danger outside of this game…"

Sky growled in her mind. "You're right. He didn't deserve me, I deserve a guy who will actually care and take care of me, not one who'll run away from a few cuts…"

"Glad to see you finally opening your eyes", Flame said, holding Sky close to him. The two shared a kiss. Otto rolled his eyes before looking at the door. He grinned.

"ARCHIE!"

"_W-What?!"_ Sky thought out of panic as she broke the kiss.

Turning, she saw Archie standing in the doorway, his eyes watering in a glare.

"Y'see Archie…" Flame said. "Sky doesn't care about you...she likes me. So, you might as well fuck off!"

Archie gave them both a look before just walking out. Sky sighed.

**000**

**Sky: Great...just great!**

**I know I shouldn't be mad, because I broke up with him, but…..I still love him and it hurts.**

**Well, I might as well stay with Flame until I can see what he's doing with Otto, then I'll have to make sure he's GONE if you he has…**

**000**

Ded, Laxish, M.P.S., and Kyle woke up near the swamp.

Laxish yawned as he scratched his back and stretched.

"Ugh...remind me again why we chose the swamp…" said Piff.

"Hey, anything is better than that damn house!" Ded said before looking around. Just as he said that, Emilia, Piff, and Scarlett came up to them from the path.

"We're back", Emilia said with a small smile.

"There's my girl", Ded greeted as the two shared a kiss, while Piff and Scarlett simply went over to the other guys.

"So...what's going on with Sky now?" asked Kyle.

Scarlett groaned. "She's starting to treat Archie like Flame does; she called him a whiny bitch…."

"Ouch…" said Laxish. "Is HE okay?"

"Sky thinks he hates her now…" said Piff. "But, I wouldn't blame him. If Skore insulted me and I was going through the same thing as Archie, I'd start hating him, too…"

"Ugh...so much pain…" said M.P.S.

"Was I right, or was I right?" asked Laxish, folding his arms.

"I really wish you weren't", Ded said with Emilia riding piggyback on him. "Things are just getting crazy…"

"Next thing you know someone's gonna be raped and murdered…"

"Um...that was already attempted two seasons in a row", Scarlett reminded. "Let's not think THAT bad…"

"Sorry, but with all of this crazy shit happening, it's bound to happen sometime", said Laxish, folding his arms. "I'm just hoping it's Ray or Mason."

"Hey...speaking of Mason, how do you think he's enjoying his new team?" asked M.P.S. with a sneer.

"I could care less", Piff said. "At least we got someone that actually seems nice."

Scarlett and Kyle exchanged nervous glances.

**000**

**Scarlett: Let's just hope he stays that way….**

**Kyle: Yeah...we don't need Eredar back! He'll probably try to kill us all!**

**000**

Aylesha and Nate were inside of the haunted house. Aylesha was laying against Nate, who was on his back.

"I'm so glad you're here now…" she cooed, kissing him.

"Hey, I'm glad I'm here too…" said Nate. "I was actually scared that I was gonna get eliminated early!"

"If you had been...there would have been hell to pay…" Aylesha stated with a serious tone.

Nate chuckled and kissed her back.

"I love you…" Aylesha said, nuzzling against him.

"Love you too…" Nate responded as they heard creaking in the room that they were in.

"I hate being in here…" Aylesha commented as she looked around the dark room that they were in.

"Well, at least there's nothing trying to scare us in here…" Nate reminded her.

Just as he said that, a hanging body of a Jynx dropped from the ceiling. Aylesha shrieked and clung to Nate as he sighed. "Me and my big mouth…"

The Jynx's body fell on the ground and its face landed on Nate's feet. He quickly kicked it away and it vanished.

"See, it's gone now…" said Nate.

"Oh, um, yeah…" Aylesha said, feigning her confidence as she lifted her head.

"I'm not that easily scared…"

"Is that so…" she heard a familiar voice say. She saw Nate giving her an evil look and she paled before screaming.

Nate kissed her in order to calm her down. Aylesha, thinking he was really Eredar, started struggling before _feeling_ the kiss.

When it was broken, she glared and punched Nate in the arm. "That's not funny!"

"Sorry, I had to.." said Nate, kissing her neck.

"AHHHHHH!" the two of them heard.

"What the hell!?" Nate exclaimed.

"Guess someone else got scared too…" Aylesha said with a smirk.

**000**

Demenio shot up after hearing the screen to see Shade standing over Ricky, biting his neck. Ricky constantly used Thunder to try to stop him, but Shade stayed put. Ricky was losing his breath faster and faster and began choking as Shade bit down harder. Eventually, he lost consciousness.

Demenio growled before he ran over and pried Shade's mouth off Ricky's neck. Shade then pinned down Demenio and did the same, however, a kick to the goods seemed to be effective in getting him off.

Demenio got Ricky on his back and started running out of the room that they were in before leaving the house.

**-000-**

He carried Ricky to the infirmary and laid him down in a bed as a Chansey came in to help him. Demenio panted from running to the building and laid on the couch. Within twenty minutes, he fell back asleep.

At the same time, after the Chansey finished, Ricky started waking up. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bed in the infirmary. He winced as he moved his neck, which part of it was covered in a path stained with blood.

He was confused as he looked around and only saw Demenio curled up on the couch against the wall. Ricky's eyes sparkled as he remembered what happened.

He hopped off of the bed and walked over to Demenio. Demenio stirred before waking up and seeing Ricky sitting in front of him with a smile.

"Hey, glad to see you're okay", Demenio greeted as he got up.

"Yeah…" said Ricky. "I...thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing-"

"No, really, thank you for everything you've done for me so far", Ricky continued. "I would have expected to have you hate me too because of what I did to your brother in the past, but...you've just been great to me…"

"Aw shucks…" Demenio said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Seriously, it's no problem. You're a very cool and sweet guy and I can't have someone like that being 'bullied'."

Ricky giggled before looking away sheepishly and kissing his cheek, shocking him. "Um...uh…"

"Heheh...sorry", Ricky said, blushing a bit.

"Um...that's fine, just...don't start...y'know…"

"Oh, please!" Ricky laughed. "I have a great man that I am DEFINITELY not losing again…"

"Okay...good", said Demenio as he got off of the couch, allowing Ricky to see _his _neck wound.

He gasped. "D!"

"What?" he asked before noticing what he was looking at. "Oh, that's nothing. "We've done worse to each other…"

Hearing this made Ricky gape.

**000**

**Ricky: W-w, h…**

**What did their dad do to them to make them so screwed up!?**

**000**

Lila, Dew, Hex, and Darren were back at the jail.

"Okay...we may not have gotten him off the island, but at least we don't have to deal with Mason anymore…" said Hex.

"That is always a blessing…" said Dew. "However...now we're a team full of mostly friends and good guys...which fucking sucks…"

"Yeah...now I wish that we had kept him…" said Darren. "Now it's going to be harder to determine who we eliminate…"

"Well...I guess it'll have to be someone from Ded and the others' group…" Lila chimed in.

"What?" asked Hex. "Lila, they're some of the strongest in the game other than Kai, Jet, and Combat, and they each have their own beneficial traits!"

"That is true...AND they have a huge alliance, which is why someone has to go now…" said Lila. "It's no offense to them or anything. It's actually a compliment…"

"How, exactly?" asked Dew.

"They're being eliminated because of their strength and not by deceit!" Lila explained. "Think Dew…"

"Um...Lila, you okay?" asked Darren.

"Yes...why do you ask?"

"It's just...you've been a bit more...abrasive lately…" said Darren. "You're still not upset about Sonan are you?"

Lila didn't respond, she only started glaring.

"Okay, sorry, forget that I even asked…" said Darren.

"Look, I just really need to win for once…" Lila said. "So, I don;t need any distractions or emotions getting in my way!"

"Okay…" Dew said, picking her up with one of his swords as he walked into the jail. "Someone needs to speak to her hubby…"

"Dew!" Lila growled.

"Lila, it's obvious that you feel alone now", said Dew as he took her to the office. "Now, stay in here and call Jesse."

"No!"

"Hex!"

Hex came in, followed by Darren. "What is it?"

"Could you reinforce this room and lock this door?" asked Dew.

"Dew…" Lila growled through the window.

"Um...sure.." said Hex as he waved his paw. The door clicked and the walls of the room creaked.

Lila used Shadow ball to break out, but it didn't work.

"LET ME OUT!"

"Not until you call Jesse!"

Lila groaned and just laid on the floor.

"Look Lila, we know that you're holding back your emotions in order to be stronger, but we can tell that it's hurting and changing your character!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"...Then why have you been growling, semi-insulting, and yelling at us?" asked Darren. "We know this is a competition, but still…this isn't you."

Lila mumbled under breath. As if Arceus saw their situation, the phone began ringing. Lila ignored the ringing, but when the phone refused to stop when it was supposed to, the ring was starting to annoy her.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"The only way to stop it is to answer…" said Dew. "And we're gonna go, 'cuz that ringing really is annoying."

Lila growled and picked up the phone, but instead of immediately slamming it back down, however-

"LILA!"

Lila's eyes widened. "Jesse? Baby is that you?!"

"_Um...I think so…"_

Lila giggled. "How did you know to call _this _phone…"

"_I could sense your aura…."_

Lila rolled her eyes. "Right…"

"_Okay...so I'm watching the show. What are you going to do?"_

Lila giggled, but his next words put a small frown on her face.

"_Babe...you know that the guys are telling the truth. You're losing yourself. You don't have to feel alone…"_

"Jesse...I'm f-fine…"

"_No you're not sweetie, if I was there, I'd smack your ass...literally."_

Lila purred upon hearing that, but soon snapped out of it. "Look Jesse, there's nothing wrong. I'm just trying a different approach so that I can actually win…"

"_...Didn't you make it to the final three at the end of third season while just being yourself?"_

"Well...yeah, but-"

"_And you should know that being an abrasive and irritated player gets you eliminated faster out of irritation of others…"_

Lila looked down. "Well...I guess…"

"_You guess? Okay, I think you need to talk to someone other than me…"_

"Huh?" Lila asked. However, the next voice she head made her face light up with a smile and made her heart flutter with joy.

"_Mom?" _

"SONAN!" she exclaimed as she felt herself begin to cry. "Are you okay!?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine! Grandma helped you and dad get full custody of me!"_

Lila gasped. "Full!? YES!"

Sonan laughed over the phone. "_You think you can go back to being normal mom in the game again?"_

"Anything baby", Lila replied. "I'm just glad that we have you again. But, what happened to that bitch and bastard?"

"_Um...they didn't even really care...they ended up adopting another kid anyway…"_

"Well, at least I have you back…"

"_And we ALL have the real you back…"_

Lila smiled.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Jesse…"

"_So, you okay now?"_

"Yes baby...I'm fine now", Lila said.

"Well good…" said Jesse.

Lila's eyes widened as she turned around and saw Jesse standing there. Her eyes glimmered and she dropped the phone before pouncing on him. Luckily, Jesse's chest spike could reduce itself.

Lila locked their lips together as Jesse rolled them over before picking her up and putting her on the desk, shocking her.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Lila asked, panting.

"You're about to see…" Jesse whispered in her ear, making Lila purr.

**000**

"Well, we're now stuck with that motherfucker's brother…" Mai groaned. "And I thought things couldn't get worse…"

"Well...at least we have another easy out…" said Giovanni.

Swift was hissing to himself while sitting against a tree.

"Um...Swift", said Giovanni. "You not still upset about Sapphire are you?"

"I want to wring the weasel's body dry!"

"Oi...she's still perfectly fine. She just ain't here!" Giovanni reminded. "If you keep acting like this, you may be kicked off like her."

Hearing this swiftly changed Swift's mood. He groaned.

"Just take your anger out on the annoying pricks on this team…" said Mai.

Swift rolled his eyes. "Fine."

**000**

Great...now I have to deal with dumb AND dumber for an extended period…" Kevin groaned.

"Hey, how do you think I feel!?" Mason growled. "I WANT to get the fuck out of here, that's the only reason I'm acting like I was before!"

"Well, sucks for you because you're not going anywhere…" Ray stated like a fact.

"You...don't...control me!" Mason growled, getting in his face. "I kicked your ass before...and I'll do it again!"

"That was just luck…"

Mason pinned him down and growled in his face.

"I like where this is going…"

Mason jumped back, making Ray laugh. "You're so fucking dumb!"

"No, you're-"

"Bisexual, we all get it!" Kevin exclaimed. "NO ONE CARES!"

"Look you piece of shit, I am not BI!"

"...Yes you are", Kevin said. "LIKE A BICYCLE!"

"Um...is he still fucked up?" asked Mason.

"Of course you nimrod!" Ray exclaimed.

Mason used Megahorn, knocking Ray a few yards away from him. Ray got up with a growl and swiftly turned into his Mega form. He then charged towards Mason, who vanished.

"What the hell?!"

He looked at Kevin, who was eating one of his waffles while looking up. Ray looked up as well and his eyes widened as Mason came down with X-Scissor.

Mason moved back from the smoke as Ray used Icy Wind. Mason shivered before using Night Slash, knocking Ray back again as he shuddered. Ray tackled Mason, which was just what he wanted.

Ray growled down at his brother as he saw a smile appear on his face.

"PLAY ROUGH!"

Ray gasped as Mason started moving quickly and beating him down. When the dust settled, Ray was unconscious…

Kevin clapped. "YAY!"

Mason glared at the Porygon-Z before going back to the cabins.

**000**

"Well this is great...we don't have to deal with Nate anymore, instead we have to deal with ASSHOLE CAT'S BROTHER!" Krack exclaimed.

"Sheesh, someone needs some di-"

"Finish that...and you get buried alive!" Krack growled.

Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Look Krack, you need to stop whining…" said Flynn. "Playing the game this way isn't doing anything…"

"It's annoying as fuck, though!" Krack exclaimed. "Everyone does the same exact shit and it's fucking stupid!

"...So?"

Krack gave him a look.

"Look, the plans are always the same because that's what works best, deal with it", said Flynn. "Plus, we can get rid of annoyances easily...didn't think about that did you?"

"Oh I did...I'm still annoyed with this shit, though…"

"Oh, you want to get out of the game?"

"NO! The money is needed!"

"Okay, now would you rather have a higher chance to staying in here, or would you play "fair" and just get eliminated for screwing something up…"

Krack sighed. "Fine…" he muttered.

"Aiight, so now more arguing and whining…" Hayden said.

"Whatever…" said Krack.

"Now, this time, we're focusing on Vina…" said Flynn.

"She's the-" Krack started before stopping. "Okay...fine."

"Good boy…" said Hayden, petting his head.

Krack growled. "Only Smash does that…"

Hayden moved his arm back quickly.

**000**

"Razey-poo...where are you…" Draco muttered as he passed by a cave. He looked inside for a while before going back out.

When he left, Razor came out of the ground. He sighed. Nero and Ebony came out after him.

"Nice job…" said Nero. "Good thing you know dig…"

"Yeah yeah, still getting rid of him, right?" asked Razor, folding his arms.

"Yes…" said Ebony. "You still gonna stay with our alliance after that, right?"

"...I don't know. I guess..."

"That's something…" said Nero. "So...we can be sure to get rid of him...and now that we've got Mason here, we got another guy to eliminate whenever we want…"

"If the two dipshit hosts don't pull any bullshit", Razor added.

"Yeah, let's just hope that that doesn't happen…"

"CONTESTANTS! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE INFIRMARY!"

"Infirmary?!" Ebony exclaimed.

**000**

Almost everyone, including Vina and Volante, who had come back from Skull Island, met up in the infirmary.

"Hello competitors…" said Mew. "Glad to see you all here…"

"Um...actually, Lila isn't here…" said Aylesha, looking around.

"Ugh...it's always something…" Victini said as he snapped his fingers.

Lila appeared completely sprawled out on her back with her tongue out. She looked like she was asleep.

"Whoa…" Dew said, using a sword to cover her.

"What do you know, you were right about her being a slut…" said Jason, turning to Solis.

"Ignoring that sexy sight…" said Victini. "It's time for the next challenge!"

"We can tell…" said Sky, folding her arms.

"Like you can tell your tortured boyfriend that he's a whiny bitch?" said Mew.

"Wait, what?!" Kyle exclaimed.

Sky groaned. "Please don't mention that…"

Archie held an emotionless look and didn't say a word.

"Okay, can you stop bringing up stuff that a lot of us don't give two shits about and just tell us the challenge…" said Mason.

"Yeah, no offense, but it gets annoying", said Vladimir.

"Vladimir, no one cares about your feelings…" said Victini.

Vladimir growled.

**000**

**Vladimir: I want to hurt them so bad...but...they'll probably cheat me out of it like last season…**

**000**

"Now, this challenge is an homage to the medical challenges from first and second seasons…" said Mew.

Ebony growled as he glared at Demenio and Shade.

"Get over it already…" Demenio muttered as he held Shade by his neck.

"Put me down...or you die…" Shade growled.

"You almost killed a friend this morning you piece of shit…" Demenio growled back.

"No more interruptions!"

Shade tried to get away to attack, but Demenio kept his neck held.

"Alright, this time…" said Mew. "Your challenge will be to conduct surgeries on different parts of the body…"

Shade gained a sinister smirk.

"Well...that seems…"

"AND it's a race!"

"Okay now you have us committing murder!" Nate exclaimed.

"Don't worry...they're already dead…" said Mew with a smile.

"Well...that sure is reassuring", Zayn said sarcastically.

"Now, there will be a total of ten surgeries...and two players from each team will perform them…" said Victini. "The team that finishes the most surgeries in the race will win and the losers will be sending someone home."

"And choose carefully, because the players that you choose will be the ones up for elimination", said Mew.

Everyone gulped.

"Now…" said Victini, teleporting a chalkboard next to himself. "Now, the surgeries that are eligible are...circumcision…"

All of the guys groaned.

"Vasectomy, Vulvectomy, Intestinal Obstruction Repair, Sex Change, Brain Surgery, Kidney Surgery, Appendectomy, Eye Surgery, and Rectal Foreign Body Removal…"

Everyone was speechless.

"I don't know what any of any of those are…" Flame said.

"Well said flame breath…" said Giovanni.

"And you won't know exactly what they are until you get into it…" said Mew. "Now, get choosing…"

**000**

Everyone was looking down a Lila, who started to moan and roll over on all fours before opening her eyes and seeing everyone. Her eyes widened and she jumped up, covering herself after moving Dew's sword.

"So...how about this challenge?" asked Scarlett, attempting to change the subject, while blushing a bit.

Lila was blushing a deep crimson. "Um...okay, what is it?"

"Uh...surgery", said Hex. "And...what the hell happened to you?"

Lila smiled.

**-000-**

"OH YEAH! DEEPER BABY! DEEPER!"

That, along with other sounds of pleasure could be heard from inside of the office.

**-000-**

"Um...let's just say that you guys locking me in that office was the best thing ever for me so far…."

"How?" asked Kyle.

"It just was.." Lila said quickly. "Now, the challenge is what kind of surgery?"

"Numerous…" Kai chimed in. "They're races to see who can finish the fastest…"

"Oh...and we're choosing who goes?"

"Basically…" Jet said. "And they said whoever we choose are the ones up for elimination…"

"Crap…" Lila muttered. "Well, we're just gonna have to make some sacrifices…"

"Okay, so who gets what surgery and who gets immunity?"

"Okay, there are...twenty-three of us here, so...I guess we can just give Kai, Jet, and Combat the immunity since they're the strongest on our team…"

"Of course…" said Piff.

"Now, what surgeries were there?"

"Okay..um...circumcision…" Nate stated.

"Okay, Dew and Hex can do that…"

"WHAT?!"

"Revenge…" Lila said with a devious smirk. "Plus Dew, cutting is involved...and your swords would be perfect…"

"But, but, but-"

"No buts…" said Lila.

"Actually,there are butts…" said Darren, looking at the board. "Rectal means butt-related…"

"Oh, great, you can do that with...Shade…"

"WHAT?!" Darren exclaimed as Shade chuckled darkly again.

"This will be fun…"

"Um...Lila, I think it'd be better if Shade work with me in case he tries to kill Darren…" Demenio chimed in, making Shade growl angrily.

"Thank you!" Darren cheered.

"Okay, then you can be with Ricky…"

"I'm good with that."

"Okay, now what else is there?" asked Lila.

"Vasectomy…" said Nate.

"Hmm...think you and Aylesha can take care of that?"

"Um...I guess", said Nate.

"Okay", Lila said going to get a better look at the board. "Vulvectomy...Kyle and Scarlett can do that one…"

Scarlett blushed, knowing what it was, while Kyle snickered at her reaction.

"Intestines...hmm...M.P.S. and Laxish."

The two sighed.

"Sex Change...I guess Demenio and Shade can do that one…"

Shade grinned while Demenio paled.

"Brain surgery…" said Lila. "Sky and Archie…"

Archie growled softly, while Sky sighed.

"Flame and Piff can do the Kidney Surgery…"

The two exchanged disapproving glances.

"Ded and Emilia, you two can do the Eye Surgery, and...Volante and I can do the Appendectomy…"

"Good thing you gave us the kinda easiest one…" Volante whispered. "The rest are nasty…"

"Wait, you know what they are!?"

"Of course…"

"Well...why don't you tell us?"

"...They'll find out", Volante chuckled.

**000**

**Volante: Hey, now that I have my girl back, I feel like having a bit of fun, but also being serious in the game. No shame in that…**

**000**

"Okay, I know most of you brainiacs know what those surgeries are…" said Swift. "I suggest that you tell us so that we don't want to kill each other when this challenge is over…"

"You mean want kill each other more?" Ray growled, glaring at Mason.

"You got beat, get over it!" Mason exclaimed.

"Hey, dumb and dumber, no one gives a flying fuck!" said Otto.

"And no one cares about you, you creepy tin can!"

"Enough!" said Kevin. "I'll tell you what the damn surgeries are if you all just shut up!"

Because they were in the same vicinity, the heroes stayed quiet as well in order to hear.

"NOPE!" Victini said, shutting Kevin down and making him collapse.

"What the hell!?" Mai exclaimed.

"No sneaks!" Mew said.

"Ugh...fine, whoever goes will just go!" said Giovanni, exasperated.

"Alright...now", started Victini as the competitors suddenly found themselves in an observation dome.

The dome was large and had a large circular bottom with two operating tables and cabinets and drawers on either side of the tables. On a level higher, theater-like seats were seen.

"What the hell?!" Vina exclaimed.

"Why are we inside of a dome with seats?" asked Emilia, looking around.

"This...is an operating theater!" Victini exclaimed. "Here, you all will be able to watch all of the disgusting parts of the surgery races."

"Oh Arceus why…" groaned Hope, holding onto Aldon.

"Now…" Mew started as he floated towards to a wheel on the side of the bottom of the dome. He spun the wheel, which had the names of the different surgeries on it.

"And the first surgery to be performed will be…" Mew said as the wheel slowed down and eventually stopped. "Brain Surgery!"

Sky sighed. "Of course…"

"Good luck…" said Flame, pecking Sky on the lips, making a few of the others look at them in shock.

**000**

**Scarlett: What the- How...SKY! What the hell!?**

**000**

**Laxish: Um...isn't Flame kinda Archie's enemy here? I know that they're broken up, but really!?**

**000**

**Otto: Good boy, Flame...get that bitch hated…**

**000**

"You guys don't understand-"

"Don't worry about us!" said Flame.

"Okay, let's not focus on Sky's terrible taste in men... " said Otto.

"Otto is right", said Mew. "Who from the villains team is going?''

"Let's get it over with…" said Aldon, smacking Hope on the butt.

"Um...I-I don't-"

"Aldon and Hope, thanks for stepping up…"

Hope gulped.

"Now, the rest of you", said Mew as a nearby door opened. "To the stands!"

As everyone vacated the area, the four of them that were left down there waited to be given their patients. Suddenly, two dead Alakazam bodies appeared on the tables.

"Wait, I thought Pokemon can't die!" Hope recollected.

She got no response.

"Okay...how are we supposed to know how to do this?!" Sky exchanged.

"There are instructions in your cabinets", Victini exclaimed.

"And now...let the race begin!"

"Wait, what-" Hope and Sky started before hearing creaking and seeing Archie and Aldon each opening the cabinets.

They exchanged glances before rushing over to them.

**000**

"Okay Aldon, what are we doing?" asked Hope, hesitantly as she eyed the 'dead' Alakazam.

"Well, first it says to shave the fur or hair of the patient…" he said, looking at the paper.

"...He's bald…"

"Well that's done then", said Aldon, looking down.

"What's next?"

"Clean the area and...make a surgical incision to the area where the brain is located…." said Aldon, shuddering a bit. "Well, looks like that's on you."

"WHAT?!"

"My arms don't work that way…" Aldon explained.

Hope groaned. "After that, what do we do?"

"Well, our objective is to...remove a tumor, apparently", said Aldon, look at the bottom of the paper.

"Oh dear Arceus…" said Hope.

"Grab the wipes…" said Aldon, putting the paper to the side.

**000**

"Look Archie, I know you think that I'm really dating Flame, but-"

Archie received a harsh shock, making him growl angrily. He grabbed a scalpel and stabbed it forcefully into the Alakazam's head, startling Sky.

"A-Archie?"

Archie opened the Alakazam's head forcefully after making the cuts. He ripped out part of the Alakazam's skull before using his own claws to rip out an enlarged part of its brain. After yanking it out, he threw it against the wall.

"AND THE HEROES WIN THE FIRST SURGERY!"

"WHAT?!" Flame exclaimed. "That wasn't even surgery!"

"...Yes it was…" said Victini. "As long as the task is done, it's surgery."

"Why are you even complaining?" asked Hex.

"Why are you questioning me?" Flame retorted.

"Because you're whining about our teammates winning a round for us…" Hex explained with ease, making Flame growl.

Hope sighed as she dropped the scalpel before she started slicing into the Alakazam's head.

Archie flew through the door and sat away from everyone. Sky looked at the carnage that Archie did and sighed.

**000**

"Alright…" Mew said, floating up to the wheel again. Spinning it, it landed on Vulvectomy. "Vulvectomy is next!"

"Well...looks like we're up…" said Kyle as he headed down the stairs towards the door, followed by Scarlett.

"Alright, we have two of three of the gays here, so croc and hydra, get your asses down there!"

"Fuck you!" Draco and Krack shouted simultaneously.

"I said that I'd rip the head off of the next wise guy who said something like that, but...you're lucky that I'm trying to become calmer and less agitated in this fucking game now…"

"And I ain't going anywhere unless my Razey-poo comes with me…"

"I will kill you…" Razor growled.

"Villains! You have ten seconds to choose your players of it's an automatic forfeit!"

"Rah! Krack and Draco, just go!" Vile shouted.

They both groaned before going down towards the surgery circle.

"Nice…" said Victini, snickering at the choice.

"Whatever", Draco growled.

"Whatever is correct", said Mew. "Now, let's get this race going. Get to your stations!"

Krack and Draco glumly walked to their side, while Kyle and Scarlett went over without a hitch. Two female Audino appeared on both tables.

"And...BEGIN!"

**000**

Krack and Draco eyed the female with little interest.

"This fucking sucks…" Krack mumbled as he opened the cabinet and found the instructions.

"What does it say?" asked Draco.

"Here…" said Krack, giving Draco the note. "Your arms are also heads, so you probably won't be able to do this shit…"

"Point taken…" said Draco, looking at the instructions. "Uh...it says that you just use the cauterizer to slice away the insides of the vagina, such as the clitoris."

"Ugh…" Krack groaned, shuddering. "Well...this is gonna be terrible…"

**000**

"Um...okay, so...what do I do?" asked Kyle, holding both a scalpel and a cauterizer.

Scarlett, who was eying the Audino, snapped out of it with a blush. "Well, er-hem", she started. "You're just inserting it inside and...slicing the inner tissues out."

"Wait...we're ripping out her...thing that makes her a girl?"

"Essentially…" Scarlett stated, shuddering to herself. "Normally, I'd do it Kyle, but this is one type of surgery that I cannot do…"

"I'm a dude!" Kyle exclaimed. "How do you think I feel?!"

"Come on Kyle, please...we need to win!"

Kyle looked at the cauterizer and scalpel and shuddered. "This is really scary!"

"Surgery is almost always scary, when the patient is alive!" Scarlett reiterated. "Come on, please!"

"Urgh...fine!" Kyle groaned as he gulped and looked back the Audino's womanhood. "I hate this…"

**000**

"Okay…" Draco said as Krack cauterized the insides of the Audino's...area, coaxing yellowish-white pus-y tissue out of it.

Krack gagged a bit, as did Draco. "Why the hell do other guys like this shit?"

"I have no idea…" Draco said. "But...I guess we're d-done…"

"Yes you are!" Mew exclaimed. "The villains win this surgery!"

Everyone was shocked and a bit traumatized at what they'd just seen.

"I...hate...this...challenge", Carman stated.

"Yeah...we know", said Victini. "And we don't care! Next surgery!"

**000**

Ded, Emilia, Jason, and Solis were up next for the eye surgery

"Okay, you all ready?"

"Well, i-it's kinda-" started Solis.

"GO!"

Two Jigglypuff appeared on the tables.

**000**

Ded opened the cabinets and immediately gave the paper to Emilia. "What does it say?" asked Ded, looking at the medical tools beside the dead Jigglypuff on the table.

"Um...it says to...cut around the eyeball and use sutures and thin strings to extract it", Emilia read.

"Oh my Arceus, why…" said Ded. "Wait...this is eye removal surgery?"

"That's what it says…"

Ded growled. "This fucking sucks. Anything with eyes make you cringe!"

"Yeah, I know this is shitty, but we have to do it…" said Emilia. "Now...c-cut around the inside of the eye."

"Wait...don't they need those...eye stretcher things?"

"Oh, right…" said Emilia as she reached over to grab the eye openers. They attached it to the Jigglypuff's head and pulled it over, widening its left eye.

"Ugh…."

**000**

Solis was levitating the eye out of the Jigglypuff's head, when-"

"HEY! NO MOVES!"

Solis sighed and put the eye back in.

"I guess we have to do the damn surgery after all…" Jason groaned.

Solis opened the cabinets and picked up the paper. She sighed as she read the instructions.

"Okay...grab the eye openers…" Solis said.

Jason grabbed the item and settled it on the Jigglypuff's head. "Este es jodidamente inquietante…"

"I know, but I can't use moves, and most men are surgeons, so…" Solis started.

"Yeah yeah…" Jason muttered, moving his arms away from the Jigglypuff's head. "What's the next step?"

"Um...it says to start cutting around the eye with the scalpel…" Solis said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh joder mi vida…" Jason muttered as he picked up the scalpel. He looked at the Jigglypuff's dead unblinking eyes and was very hesitant.

He slowly and shakily inserted the scalpel underneath the Jigglypuff's eyeball. Hearing the squishes, Jason shuddered. Solis did the same as Jason started cutting around it.

**000**

Ded was slowly cutting around the Jigglypuff's eye and made it around. Finished, he dropped the scalpel on the table beside him.

Ded shuddered. "This is fucking disgusting! I hate eye stuff!"

On the inside however, he was actually smiling a bit.

**000**

**Ded: Okay….so maybe I'm not so 'disgusted'. It's actually kinda fun; like a game. But, I don't want to be the creepy guy, so…**

**000**

There were a few nerves sticking out of the eye socket, underneath the eyeball. Ded pretended to be upset and picked up thin strings.

"Wait...how are we supposed to-" Ded started to ask as he looked at his large hands holding the small string.

Emilia looked at her claws and groaned. "Fuck!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Well, looks like you'll have to claw it's eyes out."

Emilia groaned. "Just like the old war…" she mumbled.

As she leaned over the table and prepared to yank the eye out-

"AND THE VILLAINS WIN ANOTHER RACE!"

Ded and Emilia looked over to see a slightly disgusted Jason holding a large blue eye.

"Damn it…" Ded groaned.

**000**

**Jason: *Fiercely scrubbing the palm of his right hand***

**000**

"Alright, so far it's two for villains, one for heroes", said Victini. "Next surgery is…"

Mew spun the wheel. It landed on a picture of an arrow pointing to a butt.

"Rectal Foreign Body Removal!"

Ricky and Darren sighed as they made their way down to the floor as the others came up.

"Villains?" asked Mew.

Everyone looked at Ray and Mason.

"Are you fucking kidding?!" Mason exclaimed.

"Asses to asses, butts to butts…" Kevin recited. "You'll be fine!"

"Oh fuck you all…" said Ray growled.

"Oh shut up and go!" Aldon shouted.

Ray growled as he and Mason started going down.

**000**

"I wish this challenge was over already…" Hex groaned as Ded and Emilia came back up.

"I know...all of this is sick!" Piff exclaimed.

"Yeah...it really was…" Sky said, laying next to Flame. This earned her no response as everyone looked at Archie, who was on the halfway section between the heroes' viewing side and the villains' viewing side.

Flame groaned. "It's his own fault. Just get over it guys. If you're worrying about him so much, get rid of his ass!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Flame, you've been lusting for Sky ever since we've got here. Of course you want Archie gone. I wouldn't even be surprised if YOU were the one who put the shock collar on him."

Hearing that, almost everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the two. Flame nervously sweatdropped. "Oh please, he's just mad at me because I was telling him about himself!" he shouted loud enough for Archie to hear.

"Plus, you guys are all wishy-washy as hell", Flame stated. "You're getting mad at me...EVEN THOUGH YOU ALL AGREED WITH ME WHEN I SAID IT!"

Now, this made them all look at each other sheepishly, except for Nate, who wasn't fazed.

"So, instead of blaming me, try to focus on the damn game. What's done is done", Flame said.

"AND THE VILLAINS WIN AGAIN!"

"WHAT?!" almost of the heroes exclaimed as they looked down.

**-000-**

Both Ricky's and Darren's eyes widened as they saw Ray holding a bloody and fecal matter covered...phallic object.

"Well…" Mew started. "That was fast…"

"Yeah...he has experience with that…" Mason stated.

Ray growled before leaping and starting to attack him.

"Okay...next surgery is...circumcision!"

Almost all of the guys tensed up after hearing that. Lila gave Dew and Hex a devious smirk as they went down, mumbling.

"Alright…" said Vile. "Who's-"

"Vile and Nero! Come on down!"

"Wait, what?!" Vile exclaimed.

"We're no longer waiting for you villains to choose, you're taking too much time", said Mew. "So you two, get down here now!"

"Can you at least switch him with….I don't know-Kevin!?"

"No! Now move it!"

Vile growled at Nero, who gave her a sheepish smile as she pushed him out of the way. The two made their way down.

**000**

"Okay...circumcision", said Victini. "Every guy's favorite surgery!"

"No...that'd be the Vasectomy…" Mew said.

"Also true…" said Victini. "And to make it hard for you...we've decided to give you the Pokemon with the toughest...you know...other than the legendaries or a Wailord."

"Oh you guys are fucking sick…" said Dew, looking down.

Suddenly, two Barbaracle appeared on either table.

"Wait...what?!" Nero exclaimed.

"Yep, 65 inches…" Mew said. "It's...really really disturbing….and I am ashamed to have been _forced_ to look it up", he said, glaring at Victini, who chuckled.

"Why must this be so difficult!?"

"No whining", said Mew. "You have your equipment...and you have a lot of work to do…"

"The race starts...NOW!"

**000**

"Great...I have to touch another dude's thing…" Nero groaned.

"Don't whine like a little bitch", Vile snarled, shocking Nero, who growled. "I've got the sharp claws, so you just stand there and read what I have to do…"

Nero growled as he opened the cabinet and saw a large, bent pole, along with a note underneath it.

He picked it up and saw only two sentences.

"1. Use the pole inside to separate the foreskin and the penis. 2. Cut the foreskin off."

"That's it?" asked Vile as she started to pull out the pole. "That's easy as fuck. You guys are just being wimps…"

"Screw you!" Dew and Hex shouted from the other side.

"My point exactly…" Vile stated, rolling her eyes.

**000**

Dew and Hex were very disturbed by the task they were faced with.

Hex groaned. "And I thought _you_ made me feel like less of a male…"

"Okay…" Dew said, looking at what Vile and Nero were doing. "Looks like we're just copying them."

"Um...isn't this a race?"

"Yes...so hurry!" Dew said as he pulled out the pipe.

"What do I do?" asked Hex as the paper slid out of the cabinet. Looking down, he started reading the instructions and once he finished, he shuddered.

He looked to Dew, who was shakily and hesitantly situating the pole.

"Fuck this…" the sea lion growled as the pole slid down to the Barbaracle's crotch. The squishing sound made them groan and shudder once again.

"Okay...now please just cut the base with your sword so we can finish", Hex begged.

"Says the guy not doing shit!" Dew said as he took out his sword.

Hex was about to use a spell and hurry up in doing this surgery, but-

"NO MAGIC OR MOVES!"

"What do you know…"

Dew growled as he continued slicing around.

**000**

"Why is there already a bit of blood at the base?" Vile asked. "I haven't even started yet…"

"Maybe because the pole is serrated at the bottom…" Nero said, pointing at the miniscule 'teeth' at the bottom of the pole.

"Oh, well…" said Vile. "I guess the inside is good, then-"

"HEROES ARE DONE!"

Nero and Vile both gasped as Dew got the skin of the Barbaracle off of his sword.

"Never again!" Dew exclaimed.

"We'll see…" said Mew as the four surgeons made their way back up to their viewing areas.

**000**

"Okay, the next surgery will be…" Mew said as he spun the wheel. It landed on an arrow pointing to the side of a waist. "Appendectomy!"

Hearing that, Lila and Volante perked up.

"Your turn…" said Dew, frowning. Lila giggled before going down, followed by Volante.

"Vina, Razor, come on down!"

Vina gasped, while Razor growled. Volante gulped, before shaking his head, erasing his worry.

**000**

**Razor: Those dipshits HAD to pair me with her. Well if they think I'm gonna listen to ANYTHING she says, they've got another thing coming…**

**000**

"Alright, the race begins...NOW!"

Lila and Volante rushed over to their patient, which was a dead Machamp. Vina did the same, while Razor simply walked over with his arms folded.

**-000-**

"Okay Razor, look, I know that you're still mad-"

Razor took no time in stabbing into the Machamp's body through its side. Vina's eyes widened as Razor ripped out a bit of the Machamp's large intestine and ripped off a small, uvula-like attachment before stuffing it back inside.

"And the villains win again!" said Victini.

"Huh, deja vu…" said Mew. "First for the heroes, now the villains…"

Vina and Sky both growled and glared at the two hosts.

"Next surgery is…" Victini said, spinning the wheel as the wheel landed on an arrow pointing to a male's 'area'. "Vasectomy!"

"Oh crap…" Nate groaned.

"Well, looks like we're up…" said Aylesha as she stood up.

"Great...let's stop a dead guy from getting someone pregnant!" Nate said sarcastically with a smile as he started walking down towards the floor. Aylesha giggled before following him.

**000**

"Hayden, Ebony...get down here!" Mew demanded.

"How wonderful…" Ebony groaned as he went down, followed by Hayden.

Once they made it down, Mew and Victini continued.

"Now, if the villains win this surgery, they win the whole challenge…" said Mew. "So..heroes, you'd better step up…"

Nate and Aylesha gave them a look.

"GO!" they shouted as two dead Hypno appeared on the table.

**000**

"Okay...I've seen a few medical shows, so I know how to do this a bit quick…." said Nate.

"Really?"

"...Um...sorta", said Nate. "I just really want to finish this and then BURN MY HANDS!"

Nate picked up a scalpel and started cutting.

**000**

Hayden and Ebony just sat around the deceased Hypno.

"I am NOT touching anywhere near another dude's sack. Dead or alive…" Hayden said.

"Same here…" said Ebony as he decided to watch Nate and Aylesha.

**000**

"Um...Nate, are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Aylesha as she watched Nate pick up a cauterizer.

"Yeah…" said Nate as he burned the inside of the Hypno's scrotum.

He took it out and sealed the wound.

"AND THE HEROES WIN THIS ROUND!"

The heroes watching cheered, while the villains glared at Hayden and Ebony, who decided to stand up and head back up.

"Okay, next…" said Mew, spinning the wheel. "Intestines!"

M.P.S. and Laxish groaned, while Giovanni and Mai actually volunteered for the intestines. Mew had to teleport M.P.S. down as the other three came down.

"Alright, once again, if the villains win this, they win!" Victini said.

"Thanks for the encouragement…" said Laxish. "Jackass…"

"Thank you", said Victini. "Now GO!"

**000**

Giovanni flew over to the table, where a large Snorlax was on the floor, apparently crushing the table.

"Okay...so...what are we's doing here?" asked Giovanni as Mai opened the cabinet.

"This note says to...open the stomach and clear the intestinal blockage…."

"Oh, well, that's easy enough", said Giovanni as he grabbed a scalpel with his talons and starting to slice the Snorlax's stomach.

"Ah...memories…" Giovanni said as he finished cutting. Mai folded the skin flap back, revealing the pale organs.

There was a large ball of flesh inside part of the large intestine. "What the hell?!"

**000**

Laxish nervously looked at the scalpel he was holding. M.P.S. grew concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um...uh...no", Laxish answered. "I don't think I can do this…"

"But we'll lose!"

"I know, which is why this is fucking hard to decide!" Laxish exclaimed. "My father is a deadbeat, but...I just don't want to hurt someone that reminds me of him."

"He's already dead, though."

"I know, but it's still disturbing for me!"

M.P.S. sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to do it…"

"Wait, how?!" asked Laxish.

"Tusk power!" M.P.S. said as he stood before the Snorlax and bent down with his tusks. He tried to make an incision, but he wasn't doing it hard enough. He decided to apply for force and ended up impaling the Snorlax on his tusks.

"DAH!"

"Oops…" M.P.S. said, shocked himself.

"AND THE VILLAINS WIN!"

Laxish and M.P.S. looked over and saw Giovanni holding a clump of hair and food.

"FUCK!" the two exclaimed.

The villains cheered, while the heroes groaned.

"Heroes...we'll see you at elimination!"

**000**

Lila still had a smile on her face.

"Why are you still smiling?" asked Hex. "We lost!"

"Yeah...I know…" Lila said, looking back at the inside of the jail.

The others noticed and were confused.

"Um...Lila, what happened to you when you went left you in there?" asked Darren.

"Oh nothing…" Lila said.

"Liar…" said Dew. "You've been acting like happy and fair again ever since you got out…Something had to happen."

"Well...I guess that's the price you guys are gonna pay for locking me in there in the first place. You don't get to know anything. Just know that I'm back...and nothing's getting in my way!"

The guys smiled.

"So, about the vote tonight-"

"M.P.S." said Lila. "I'm still sticking with that…"

"Really?" asked Hex. "Is it because he made a mistake?"

"That's what we have to go off of since we're not targeting anyone deliberately!" said Lila. "I feel bad about it, but it has to happen…"

The guys all nodded.

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination.

"Alright, losers", said Victini. "You all know the drill. Kai, Jet, and Combat all already have invincibility, so they get their poffins first."

The trio caught their poffins.

"Kyle, Scarlett, Ded, Piff, Emilia, Aylesha, Demenio, Shade, Ricky, Darren, Lila, Dew, Hex, Nate, and Volante, you guys are safe."

Laxish, M.P.S., Sky, Archie, and Flame were left. Sky was shocked.

"Don't be surprised, Sky…" said Mew. "The way you treated Archie and immediately went to Flame reason threw everyone for a curve."

"Oh shut up and give us our poffins!" Flame growled.

"Luckily, no one hates you both that much", said Victini, tossing them their poffins.

Otto growled before Archie received a shock for it. Archie twitched and growled.

"Archieboy, you've been through shit so far….two seasons in a row huh? That's gotta suck."

Archie remained silent. He only glared.

"And...it looks like things are gonna probably get worse", said Mew, tossing him a poffin.

Archie caught it and crushed it immediately.

"Yeah...nice one Sky", said Vladimir.

Sky growled, as did Flame.

"Laxish...M.P.S." said Mew. "You two usually make it further than this...but looks like that's about to end, since Laxish….you were a wuss, and M.P.S….you tried and failed to help-"

"HEY!"

"But hey, at least we didn't go with having you do surgery on models of your loved ones…" said Mew.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"But, anywho...the guy leaving tonight is…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...M.P.S."

"What?!" Ded, Piff, and Emilia exclaimed.

M.P.S. looked down.

"It's no hard feeling, buddy", said Demenio.

"Yeah, it's just...it's hard to eliminate each other on this team, so...we just went with who cost us a challenge...and...we chose you", said Lila. "We're sorry."

"No, no…." M.P.S. said. "It's cool. I'm actually relieved! No more pain and drama!"

"Yeah yeah…." said Mew. "Now, villains, who's going to Skull Island?!"

"I am!" Zayn said, shocking everyone on his team, especially Carman.

"Okay", said Mew as he teleported Zayn to the island.

Carman looked down, as Vile pat her back.

**000**

M.P.S. was in the toilet.

"Ready?" asked Victini.

"Um...I'm not sure if I'll be able to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"How was that possible?!" Laxish exclaimed.

"This toilet can expand its hole, now...please leave", said Victini.

Laxish growled as he started going back to the cabins.

**-000-**

"Okay, that challenge was sick…" said Mew. "Surgery? Really!?"

"Oh don't whine. The next challenge will be fine", said Victini.

Mew sighed. "Hopefully…"

**000**

**I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	10. Icy You

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the competitors were put in a surgical position! Surgery was the name of the game, and a lot of drama happened all the while. Sky started fake-dating Flame in order to find out if he's really out to get Archie...only to mentally harm Archie even more. Lila regained her normal personality and confidence after hearing that Sonan returned home! The challenge was truly disturbing and gross for the contestants as they struggled to keep their cool, especially when paired up with someone they either liked, or hated. In the end, M.P.S. was eliminated early due to being a possible threat and failing his and Laxish's surgery. What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

The Grand Alliance met up in the den in the lounge.

"Two challenges in a row…" said Vladimir. "Man, this is great!"

"Yeah, and considering that the last two challenges sucked...that's a great achievement...I guess", said Aldon.

"Uh...not really, sweetie..." said Hope, giggling. "It's just that the other team has...uh….problems…"

"Yeah, lack of strategies and brains…" Solis said.

"And...also cooperation trouble…" Jason added.

"Well, we're the same with that cooperation thing...and partially the lack of strategy…"

"We still win, though..." said Solis with a smile.

"True...and I say that we keep it that way", said Vile, folding her arms.

There was a moment of silence.

"...Well we're doomed now", said Vladimir, breaking the silence.

"What makes you think that?" asked Hope.

"Well, usually saying that you want things to stay the same or saying that nothing could go wrong usually means that...well...we're fucked."

"Oh….right", said Aldon. "I forgot about the jinxes…"

"Ugh, you guys are being dumb", said Solis. "The 'negative' things that happen after those things are just coincidence. It's not bound to happen…"

"Well, I still say that we go ahead and try to target someone…" said Vladimir. "Just in case we DO end up losing."

"...Are you sure that you just don't want us to lose to lower our player amount?" asked Jason.

Vladimir gave him a look. "Um...no…although less players would make these dumb challenges go by faster…I ain't thinking about sabotage."

"You'd better not be…" said Solis, causing Vladimir to roll his eyes.

"Guys, lay off a bit", said Aldon. "It really couldn't hurt to plan ahead. We haven't really done anything 'spectacular' when it comes to the alliance in a while anyway."

"Yeah, Donny's right", Hope said. "We need to plan, just in case."

Aldon smiled as they shared a kiss.

"Well, this should be easy", said Vile. "We get rid of either Mason, Ray, Kevin, Vina, or Draco...emphasis on the first three…"

"Okay, I get the first three, but why Vina and Draco?" asked Hope. "They're useful to us…"

"Um...how?" asked Vile. "Vina is useless compared to Solis and sadly Kevin...and Draco is just horny for Razor all of a sudden, rendering him useless."

"He's still strong, though", said Solis.

"You can defeat him with one Moonblast, and compared to Razor, he's weak…."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"So...no more oppositions?"

"You backed up why, so there's no need", said Aldon.

"Um...Carman?" asked Hope. Everyone turned towards the Roserade, who was sitting a bit away from the group and looking out the window.

"...Carman?" Vile asked, a bit louder. Carman still didn't answer.

"You think she's still upset about Zayn?" asked Vladimir, softly.

"That's most likely…" said Aldon, looking back at her. "He's been gone for three days now…"

"Um, maybe we should talk to her…" Solis suggested as she stood up from Jason's lap. "Vile, Hope?"

Hope got up, followed by Vile as they walked towards their seemingly depressed friend. Carman sighed as she continued looking outside at the midmorning setting.

"Carman?" asked Solis, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Feeling it, she finally looked back and turned around. "Yeah?" she asked softly.

"You okay?" asked Vile. She nodded, though she didn't really mean it.

"Carman...we understand that you have feelings for Zayn, but you can't just stare out the window…"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" asked Carman.

"Carman, just because Zayn isn't here doesn't mean that you can't do anything else…" said Hope.

Carman looked down. "I guess you're right…"

"Guess?" asked Hope, raising a brow.

Carman sighed. "Fine, you ARE right…"

"See!" said Solis. "And Zayn will come back soon enough, just be patient…"

Carman smiled. "Thanks for the lift-up guys…"

"Hey, your feelings for Zayn aren't that severe, so cheering you up was easy…" said Solis with a smile.

Meanwhile, Aldon, Jason, and Vladimir were confused.

"Uh...what just happened over there?" asked Aldon. "I thought girls who had 'those' problems were highly emotional and quick to fight..."

"Meh, it's not always the case, but I actually think that the author is bad at pacing…"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"Oh Arceus why…" said Aldon, putting a claw to his face.

**000**

**Egridos: I'M BACK BITCHES!**

**000**

"Alright Lila, we got rid of M.P.S., so now do you think we should eliminate?" asked Dew.

"No need to rush, Dew", said Lila, giggling. "It's not like we're going to lose every challenge…"

"Yeah, but we've lost the last two challenges, and lost five players overall so far…" Dew explained. "I just want to go ahead and get vote candidates over with so it won't be a sad and random decision after we lose …"

"Yeah, although I agree with your point Lila, Dew's right about preparation…" said Hex. "It fucking sucks, but it's required…"

"Um...no, guys…" said Lila. "That's not really a requirement, it's more of a preference…"

"Whatever…" said Dew, rolling his eyes. "But we really do need to start planning our elimination choice pre-challenge-slash-elimination…"

"Dew...we can do that...but we also need to add challenge performance to it…" said Lila, giving him a look. "...and they give us about thirty minutes to deliberate, which is the perfect amount of time."

"Okay, it seems we have reached an impasse, so how about we just make three possible choices, and after the challenge we focus on the three and decide based on performance…" Hex suggested.

Lila and Dew exchanged glances.

"Do you agree?" asked Hex.

"I guess…" said Dew. "Because after the challenge, I just want to relax after the pain and work…not plan."

"I agree, too..." said Lila.

"Alright then…"

Darren hopped out of the jail, panting.

"Whoa dude, what happened to you?" asked Dew with a smirk.

"Nothing, I just spoke to Sea Sea and Aquamarine…" said Darren.

"And?"

"Um...somehow she ended up in the office with me and...things got...dirty…and now I'm tired…" Darren said, laying down.

Lila purred. "Oh really?"

"Yes…" Darren muffled, his face on the ground.

"Lila...why do you have a smile on your face?" asked Hex. "Did you do something to the phone when you were in there last time?"

"What? No!" Lila exclaimed. "I smiled because that happened to me, too…"

"WHAT?!" the three guys exclaimed.

"Wait, wait...so the reason you looked 'that way' when Victini teleported you back...and the reason you're basically normal Lila again is because Jesse appeared and…" Dew started asking.

Lila nodded.

"And Darren...that happened to you, too?" asked Hex, his eyes widened.

Darren nodded.

Dew and Hex exchanged glances before trying to rush to the office before each other. They pushed and shoved each other as they attempted to hurry inside. Dew eventually overpowered Hex and rushed inside.

Lila giggled. "Someone's eager…"

"He has two wives. I'd be eager, too..." Darren mumbled.

"Yeah, well….if he does 'that', he'll be exhausted anyway…" said Lila, giggling.

Dew came out grumbling, confusing Lila and Darren. "Damn magic…"

"So, I take it Hex made it there first…"

Dew sighed. "Whatever, let's just pick the possibilities and get on with this…"

"Okay, let's just choose probably Laxish, Flame, or well...Kyle…"

"Fine with me", said Dew.

"Ditto…" Darren muttered.

Hex came out with wide eyes.

"Uh...Hex?" asked Lila. "You alive?"

In response, Hex collapsed to the side.

"..."

"...Well, at least the office is free now", said Dew as he walked over his unconscious brother-in-law and into the jail.

**000**

**Hex: Morgan...preg...uh…*faints***

**000**

"This fucking sucks!" Laxish exclaimed as he sat next to the swamp water.

"I know right!" Kyle added. "M.P.S. was awesome and still useful!"

Piff sighed. "I don't know why, but I think that the others are targeting us now…"

"Why?!"

"Kyle, she said that she didn't know…" Scarlett reiterated.

"Well, I don't see that being plausible", said Emilia. "I mean, just because M.P.S. got eliminated doesn't mean that there's some plan or that the team is conspiring against specifically us. He and Laxish did the worst in the challenge, no offense, and since _he _impaled the patient...they probably chose him to go instead of you…"

"I don't know why...I'd rather be free!"

"Well...we all would, but also think of it this way, for once..._you_ outlasted _him_", Ded explained.

"Yay...I stay for more torture for once", Laxish stated, deadpanned.

"Okay...let's change the subject…" said Scarlett. "What do we do now?"

"Um...lose?" Kyle asked.

"I was hoping for an actual positive choice…" Scarlett said.

"Well...maybe we can find out what's going on with Sky and Flame", said Ded. "I don't like the way Archie's been acting or feeling...and it's because of them."

"Yeah, last season, she and Archie were all over each other and they truly loved and cared for each other", Scarlett stated.

"Yeah, but now it's like everything's gone out in the wind since Flame and Otto are back", Kyle added. "Archie's turned emotionless and distant, Sky and Flame are dating, Flame hates Archie and vice versa, and Otto is still...Otto."

"There's gotta be a good reason for that…" said Emilia, folding her claws. "I know Sky, and she wouldn't just move on immediately after giving her true affection and loyalty to Archie for almost four years. There's something going on…"

"Or maybe she actually thought about Flame's points and saw his qualities as better than Archie's…" Laxish suggested.

"Yeah...no", said Kyle. "Sorry dude…"

"Yeah, I didn't see nor do I know about some of the things that happened in you guys' season, but I agree", said Piff. "I never REALLY liked Flame. I tolerated him, but something about him didn't and still doesn't sit right with me…"

"Well there we go, now we just have to figure out when we can talk to her and just her…" said Ded.

"...Maybe just ask her during the next challenge…" Piff suggested.

"Okay, we'll do", said Ded.

**000**

Sky was boredly sitting at a table next to Flame in the mess hall. Otto was on the opposite side.

"Alright, what's next?" asked Flame, eager to do more harm to Archie.

"Nothing…" said Otto. "I have him right where I want him...just like when we were young…"

"What? That's it?!" Flame exclaimed, shocked.

"You have the shock collar button, you're fine", said Otto as he started standing.

Sky's eyes widened as she heard that. On the inside, she growled ferociously. "_These fuckers HAVE been the ones torturing him! And Flame was talking all of that shit...just to get me to..RAAAHHH!"_

Flame sighed. "Fine…" he said, pulling out his button. He pressed it repeatedly, making Sky twitch. She wanted to smack it out of his hand and hit both of them with a Dragon Pulse- Boomburst Combo, but she needed to play it cool until she wasn't around them.

"Come on Sky-" she heard, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what?" asked Sky, looking at him.

Flame held the button towards her, making her eyes widen. Did she dare? She really did not want to, so instead, she stalled.

"Um...w-what does it do?"

"Oh, it uh...does something…" said Flame very vaguely.

"_Uh huh…"_ Sky thought sarcastically. "Something like what? And don't lie to me…"

Flame groaned. "Fine...if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone…"

Sky gave him a suspicious look, even though she already knew. "Okay…"

"Well...since you're no longer dating him…" stated Flame. "You won't care that this button activates the shock collar that this guy put on him when he was sleeping."

"WHAT?!" Sky exclaimed, faking her surprise, as her hunch was correct. "WHY WOUL-"

"Sky, a real guy would be willing to take anything for the one they love…" Flame said.

"Um...we're not dating anymore!" Sky exclaimed. "Why are you still zapping him?!"

Flame didn't respond, he just rubbed the back of his head. Sky growled and folded her arms. "Look...I still like Archie, and him being hurt during the challenges makes it difficult!"

Flame kissed her, sighing. "You'll see sweetie, everything will be fine…"

"_I am not your sweetie...I'm Archie's…"_

"Um...excuse me sweetie, I have to go to the bathroom…" Sky said, crossing her legs.

"Oh, well alright...hurry back", said Flame. "And don't tell anyone, because I know these kinds of tricks…" he said with a glare.

"Okay, okay…" Sky said, rolling her eyes as she flew out of the message.

Truth be told, she _did_ have to go to the bathroom a bit, but once she was finished, she looked at the mirror located above the sink. She sighed as she grasped the sink and looked down.

"How am I supposed to explain this to my team? To Archie?" she asked herself. "I don't love Flame at all...and now I know that he's in cahoots with Otto to torture Arch! But...I don't know if they'll believe me, especially if he finds out that they know when I tell them…and the fact that I broke up with Archie…"

"I need to tell those that I know will believe me first…" Sky stated before gasping. "Emilia, Aylesha, and Nate! I gotta find them!"

**000**

Ricky was sleeping on his back on a couch. He suddenly felt a set of lips on his and opened his eyes to see Levi over him. They broke the kiss with a smile.

"That's a good wake-up call…" Ricky giggled.

"I bet it is…" Levi responded, tail slowly swaying as he got up. Ricky started getting up, but Levi stopped him. "Uh uh uh...stay down...I have a surprise for you…"

Ricky was eager, and he immediately lied back down and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he was told to reopen his eyes and what, well-_who_ he saw made his eyes widen and a blush to appear on his face.

There, standing next to Levi, was Demenio.

"D...w-what are you doing here?"

The devil dog didn't respond and simply kissed Ricky, making his blush a deeper red. "D, wait...I-I thought-"

Levi kissed him this time, making him whimper a bit. Ricky panted as Levi got over him and Demenio stood beside him, licking his cheek slowly.

**-000-**

Ricky immediately woke up from his slumber panting and sweating. He looked to the side and saw that he was once again pressed against Demenio, who was asleep himself.

He continued to pant before doing them both a favor and moving away from him, a blush forming on his face. As he did, he noticed that Shade was staring at him, his eyes still completely red.

He tried to ignore it, but once he turned away, he noticed that Shade had gotten closer. Getting scared, but not wanting to get that close to Demenio again after having 'that' dream...he tried to ignore it and get a few more minutes of sleep.

He heard a sharp, yet quiet growl, awakening him immediately. He slowly turned and saw Shade standing beside him with a sick and twisted grin on his face. Ricky whimpered and looked at Demenio, who was still sleeping. He gulped and slowly moved back towards Demenio.

Shade's eyes followed him as he did so and he began moving behind him. He caught up and stomped on his paw extremely hard, making him yelp in pain.

The yelp alerted Demenio, who immediately woke up and saw that Ricky was no longer beside him.

He looked and saw that Shade was dragging Ricky out of the cabin, with Ricky trying to break free via Thunderbolt.

Demenio growled as he ran toward the two, tackling his brother away from Ricky. Shade growled and started biting and clawing at Demenio.

Nate and Aylesha were walking from the beach when they saw what was going on. "Whoa, what the hell?!"

Nate used Vine Whip, separating the brawling brothers. Shade struggled harshly as Nate put Demenio down.

He immediately went over to Ricky, who was panting. "You okay?"

Ricky blushed and looked away, confusing Demenio.

**000**

**Ricky: OMA! OMA! What the hell was that dream?! **

**I only like D as a friend and nothing more! Ugh...first Shade, now him…**

**I may have to start distancing myself...just for a while**

**000**

**Demenio: Okay...I don't know why he was blushing, but I don't really like it. It's a bit unsettling…**

**No offense to him...**

**000**

"Um...a little help here!" said Aylesha, who was struggling with Nate to hold Shade.

Demenio sighed and walked back towards them as Sky landed near them. Ricky saw her and immediately gained an unapproving look. "Hey Sky...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just need to talk to Nate and Aylesha…" she stated.

As she said that, Aylesha came up to her, followed by Nate, who popped his back. "Ugh…" he groaned.

"Guys, um...can I talk to you really quick?" asked Sky.

They exchanged glances. Sky sighed, knowing why they looked at each other that way. "Please…" she begged.

"...Fine…" said Nate as they walked with Sky into the girls' cabin while Demenio, holding Shade by the scruff of his neck, and Ricky looked on in confusion.

**-000-**

"Okay Sky, you have some explaining to do…" said Nate, folding his arms.

"I know...I know", Sky said. "That's why I wanted to talk to you guys…"

"Okay...start explaining", said Aylesha. "Because it seems really strange that you'd just throw away three years of love and start dating a guy who was purposely trying to break you guys up…"

"Wait...he what?!"

Nate's eye twitched. "ARE YOU FU-" he was stopped by Aylesha's tail covering his mouth.

"In a semi-more decent manner...what Nate was about to say is that it was obvious that Flame was trying to break you up", said Aylesha. "He constantly trash talked Archie to you and everyone and treated him like garbage!"

Sky looked down. "No wonder Archie hates me now…" she sighed.

"Yeah yeah…" said Nate. "Now please explain why you went to that fucker…"

Sky sighed. "That's the thing...I'm not REALLY with him…"

"Wait...what?" asked Aylesha.

"I'm pretending to date him…"

"W-Wh-WHY?!" Nate exclaimed. "You know Archie hates him!"

"I know...but when I broke up with Archie...he said that Flame got his wish…" said Sky. "I didn't really understand it...and when that collar appeared and Archie started doing and going along with things that he said...I had a feeling that something was going on…"

"So...you're spying?" asked Nate, a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"I'm telling the truth!" Sky exclaimed. "I love Archie! Not Flame!"

"But you dumped him…"

Sky sighed. "I just needed a break…but I really do love him."

Aylesha smiled. "Well, did you find out anything?"

"Well…" Sky said through gritted teeth. "I learned that that bastard worked with Otto and that they were the ones who've been electrocuting Archie…"

"WHAT?!" Nate and Aylesha both exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" they heard from outside as Demenio and Ricky entered.

Aylesha scoffed. "Were you guys spying?!"

"...Yeah…" Demenio admitted.

"Well...uh...that's…"

"It's wrong, but it does nothing here", said Ricky. "Now what the fuck did you say about Flame and Otto?"

Sky sighed. "Those two fuckers teamed up to break us up and are now torturing Archie with that damn shock collar."

"Well...looks like we have our next elimination candidate already…" said Demenio.

"So, do you guys forgive me?" asked Sky.

They all exchanged glances. "Maybe explain it to Archie and get back together with him first...then we'll talk", said Nate, folding his arms.

"Uh-oh...that's gonna be tough…" said Sky. "I haven't seen him in past days and I don't think he wants anything to do with me anymore…"

"Well, try to stay positive", said Ricky. "Maybe he really does…"

"Um...not trying to change the subject, but...where's Shade?" asked Aylesha.

"He ran off somewhere…" said Demenio.

"Wait...you're just gonna let that psychopath loose!?"

"As long as you don't hinder him or he doesn't hate or try to go against you, you're fine…"

"So...the villains are not safe?" asked Sky.

"Nope…" said Demenio.

"Well, back to the main subject…" said Nate. "We have to find Archie so that you can-"

"You know what...why don't you guys do it?"

"Do what?" asked Aylesha.

"Explain to him what's going on!"

"Um...why can't you do it?" asked Ricky.

"Because I don't know if he'll believe me or not!" said Sky.

"Just try first…" said Demenio.

Sky sighed. "Okay…"

**000**

**Sky: I really hope Archie can forgive me…**

**I love him and I want to be with him. I guess being on my own for these past few weeks gave me a bit more perspective. Even though Flame was around, I still felt alone…**

**All he asked for was sex, sex, sex...but I promised myself that I'd only be with one guy...and I kept that promise.**

**000**

"Okay, we've won two challenges in a row, which is perfect", said Giovanni. "But, it's also dangerous."

"Um...how is winning dangerous?" asked Swift.

"Ever heard of the phrase, 'too much good is a bad thing'?"

"Oh, I heard it, I just don't believe that shit…" said Swift. "So...please explain to me how winning is bad."

"It gives too many real threats in the merge and the challenges will be a bit more difficult on both sides…" Giovanni explained.

"...Okay, I'll give you that.." Swift stated.

"The more players we have, the longer challenges get…"

"And that goes for them, too…" Swift countered. "Next…"

"Ugh...just forget it", said Mai. "Bottom line, both teams need to lose and win to level each other out.."

"So...is we gonna sabotage our own team?" asked Swift.

"Of course not!" Giovanni exclaimed. "We just need to make sure that when we lose, we eliminate someone who deserves it…"

"...In other words...Ray, Mason, and Kevin", said Mai.

"I'm sure that everyone will be relieved when those three are gone…" said Swift.

**000**

"So Katie...what's your major plan now?" asked Kevin.

"Stop calling me Katie!" Ray growled. "That jackass' middle name is worse!"

Kevin's body spun once. "Mason Tabithious Harror…" he said. "Eh...not worse. His name is at least masculine…"

"Huh...maybe mom knew what his orientation was before he did and just gave him that middle name", Mason said arrogantly, looking at his claws. "Boy name, because he can...you know, girl name because of Summer and Jen, and just our family name…"

Ray glared at him. "So does that mean that Sola is bi too since her middle name is Aubrey?"

"Um...earth to idiot...that's a girls' name!" Kevin exclaimed.

"ANYWAYS!" Mason said before Ray could respond. "What's the fucking plan here because I'm pretty sure that everyone on this team of ours is gonna be plotting our eliminations…"

"FIrst of all, who told you that you were the leader?" asked Ray. "Second of all...we're eliminating Vina and we're changing the votes to her as well…"

"First answer, nothing but the fact that I kicked your ass twice, and second answer, that's idiotic", said Mason. "What if someone changes the votes back, since that seems to be what happens now?"

Ray leapt at Mason and pinned him down, snarling.

"Aw...did I make the kitty angry?" Mason asked as he flipped them over so that he was pinning Ray down. "I'm the boss now you fucker...and you are going to listen like a good kitty!"

Ray's eyes widened as he heard those words and remembered the position they were in. He gulped and started sweating a bit.

Kevin noticed this and started laughing. "Mason...you may want to get off of him before you turn him on too much!"

"WHAT?!" Mason growled, looking back at Kevin. This allowed Ray time to collect himself and run into the forest.

"Um...what the hell just happened?" asked Mason.

"You just turned on your own brother…" Kevin explained. "It's very...very...disturbing."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"You'll find out when you're older…" said Kevin.

"I'M 23!"

**000**

**Ray: I've never felt more embarrassed in my fucking life! I'm really going to kill him...I am…**

**000**

"Now what do you want?" asked Kai as he and Combat sat on the bleachers inside of the gym. "We've been a bit more vocal and shit, now what you want from us?"

"Well, it's not what I want, it's what we need", said Jet.

"Which is?"

"We need to start working with the team again…"

"Um...we've been doing that for the past like six or seven years!" Kai exclaimed. "Well...Combat for like a half year…"

Combat gave him a look.

"My point...I think it's about time that a team that we're on does shit on their own instead of relying on us!"

"Um...note how we've lost more players than the other team…"

"BY ONE, WHICH WAS NOT OUR ALL", Combat exclaimed.

"Arceus!" Jet growled, uncovering his ears. "Look, I ain't trying to tick you off-"

"Too late", the chicken and armor beast said simultaneously.

Jet face-pawed himself. "Okay, fine…but if you get eliminated pre-merge, don't blame me…"

"That won't happen…" said Kai.

Jet shrugged as he started exiting the gym.

**000**

**Kai: Be honest...if you were figuratively in my shoes, or Jet's, or Combat's, wouldn't you be fucking sick and tired of being the one to call!?**

**If they end up eliminating us over 'lack of participation', which I doubt that they will, that will be the most bullshit and idiotic move ever...**

**000**

Draco was sitting on the living room couch, looking down. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get Razor to like or even just talk to him.

"Maybe trying my sister's method instead of just being...normal about it is a bad idea…" Draco said to himself. "I just want to talk and see if he'd want to try something…"

Outside of the living room, rather in the game room, Razor, Ebony, and Nero listened.

'"Just want to talk' my ass…" Razor growled. "That fucker's been lusting for me ever since the second challenge….and he even fucking tied me up and...nevermind...just, fuck that shit!"

"Well...maybe you should tell him that…" said Nero.

"I always tell him every...fucking...time!" Razor said. "He doesn't listen!"

"Oh...well, time to get him out then…" said Ebony. "We just have to get others to agree…"

"I'm sure that'll be easy", said Razor. "He's only been acting horny for me and that's it…"

"Alright, this'll be fun", said Ebony.

**000**

**Razor: If he keeps flirting with me...he may end up six feet under…**

**Almost makes me wish Vina was still loyal to me...**

**000**

Vina and Volante were making out on the cliff. When they finished, Vina got up and sighed.

"Something wrong?" asked Volante.

"I don't know…" said Vina. "It's like….I have a bad feeling about the next challenge…"

"Come on babe, we've talked about that", said Volante. "Just keep being yourself and try your hardest. Don't worry about what the others think…"

"Volante, what others think play a major factor in this stupid game…" said Vina.

"Well...in that case...um...good luck?"

"...Thanks…"

**000**

Zayn was slicing through dense trees on Skull Island. Being on that island for three days really drained him, considering the lack of decent food.

He found berries, but they turned out being poisonous; something he learned the hard way. Despite the 'tough' vibe he gave off, the Sceptile was actually a bit intimidated.

He had to fight numerous mutant Pokemon in order to try and find a good place to sleep. He heard a roar and immediately dove down into a mud puddle.

He suddenly heard a faint whipping sound. Just as an Electivire charged towards him, Zayn sprang up and ran towards the beach.

The helicopter, driven by Zahku, say him as he was hit with a Thunderbolt. He growled as he changed into his mega form. Zayn leaped up high and grabbed onto the ladder.

The mutant Electivire leaped up after Zayn and grabbed him, bring the helicopter down a bit. It used Thunder, which only got absorbed by Zayn. He gave a grim smile before firing his tail end straight at the Electivire's face, making it fall into the water.

Zayn reverted back into his normal form and finished climbing up into the helicopter.

**000**

Everyone was at the mess hall after being called down by Mew and Victini.

Archie actually showed up and sat the furthest away from everyone, with Otto trying to get close. Sky growled softly at this and wanted to go over, but she remembered that she was still "dating" Flame.

"So...what got you two into each other?" asked Dew to Flame and Sky.

The two exchanged glances. "Okay, so let's agree not to ask questions about how we're together…" said Flame.

"Why not?" asked Darren. "Aren't you guys proud?"

"Look, it's not our fault that Archie's acting like a big baby!" Flame said loud enough so that Archie could hear.

"Flame, I'm sorry, but you are acting like a fucking dickhead!" Emilia said. "You don't-"

"-know what he's been through?" Flame finished. "Oh please, I know people with worse backstories than him. All of you are acting like wusses by buying into his shit. Who even says that anything he said is true? Maybe he and Otto used to be lovers and Archie left, but Otto got obsessed with him."

"Oh please!" Scarlett exclaimed. "He revealed everything in a challenge last season!"

"Um...didn't you guys have to sign yourselves up for the show and actually right down your fears and secrets?" asked Flame.

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe...he lied about everything and is just trying to keep Otto away from him…"

Hearing this made almost everyone pause to think, even some of the villains stated thinking about it.

"Wait...if he knew Otto was coming, too...and wanted to stay away...why would he still come?"

"Give the hosts what they want and embarrass Otto by showing how much he can love someone…"

Some of the others started talking to each other and others started glaring at Archie, who sighed. Sky saw this and knew that Archie was telling the truth about everything that he went through, but she couldn't say anything unless she wanted to blow her cover.

"I guess Archie should be a villain, then…" said Laxish, folding his arms.

"Yeah, and Otto could be over here…" said Volante.

"Oh come on guys, are you all that naive?!" asked Emilia. "Flame's just turning you all against Archie to get you off of his back!"

"That could be possibility, but what he said could also be a possibility..." said Ded. "Sorry sweetie, it's half-and-half."

Emilia sighed, while Flame glared at her inwardly.

**-000-**

"Alright, so our next plan of action is to get rid of Otto…" said Flynn.

"Um...no shit sherlock…" said Giovanni. "That's always been a choice, but now because of all of this, I'm annoyed and suspicious…"

"Same", said Draco.

Krack growled to himself.

**000**

**Krack: Now...because of ONE FUCKING DEBATE from the other team…what I've been saying is finally being recognized…**

**I hate this damn game…**

**000**

Zayn came into the mess hall with a slight limp from the Electivire tugging on his legs. Carman gasped and gained a smile as the large gecko made his way towards his team and sat between Aldon and Carman.

"Welcome back, man", said Aldon. "How was it?"

"Fucking terrible…" Zayn answered, popping his back whilst sitting.

Carman immediately hugged him, glad that he was back. Zayn sighed, but knowing her feelings for him, he decided to let her stay there.

Mew and Victini appeared before them all. "Alright campers, it's time for another challenge…"

"If it's terrible, fuck you guys in advance…" said Hayden.

"Aw...thanks gang banger…"

Hayden growled.

"Now, let's go!" Victini said as he and Mew teleported everyone in the mess hall away.

**000**

Everyone was on the Island of Iyuk in front of the castle.

"This stupid place again!?" Aldon exclaimed.

"Yes", said Mew. "Today's challenge will be taking place inside."

"You must go inside the castle group by group and find the Red, Blue, and Jade Orbs…" said Victini.

"Um...could you be more specific about the group thing so that some of these idiots don't ask the same questions?" asked Kevin.

"Ugh…" groaned Mew. "You will make three large groups and take turns going into the castle and retrieving orbs."

"And you stay inside until you find an orb…" Victini added.

"The first team to have all of their orbs out will win", said Mew. "Now, get started…"

**000**

"Alright, so who is going in first?" asked Lila.

"I volunteer...Ded and his guys…" Volante said.

"I second that", said Scarlett. "That way we can just go ahead and get it over with…"

"Um...we don't know what's truly in there", said Laxish. "There are probably traps and guardians in there. They are Mew and Victini after all."

"All the more reason to get it out of the way", said Scarlett.

"Okay, so we have Ded, Emilia, Piff, Scarlett, Laxish, and Kyle going first…" said Lila. "I guess we can go next…"

"What?!" asked Dew.

Hex remained quiet, as thoughts continued racing through his head.

"That's only one objection, so I guess it's settled…" said Lila. "Dew, Hex, Darren, Kai, Jet, Combat, Demenio, Ricky, and I will go second, and the rest of you can go last…"

"_Great, put the guys that despise each other together in the part that makes the challenge…" _Nate thought.

"_Aw...is someone caring about others?" _a dark voice echoed in his head. "_Looks like I'll have to change that…"_

Nate's eyes widened. "No…" he whispered to himself.

Aylesha heard it and looked at him confused and saw that he had a mix of a terrified and angry face. She moved a tail in front of him and starting sliding back away from the others.

"What's wrong?"

"Eredar!"

Aylesha paled. "W-What?! I-I thought that-"

Nate growled as he sat in the snow covering his head. "Fuck my life…"

"Why now?! Out of the entire four years!?"

An evil chuckle was heard. "Because my dear...I need numerous witnesses…" Eredar said, standing up from the snow.

Aylesha gasped and started backing away before attempting to run. Eredar grabbed her by her back leg and started dragging her to the opposite side of the castle, with her screaming all the while.

"What the-?" Kyle asked as he turned and saw that Aylesha and Nate were gone. His eyes widened as he heard another scream, as did the others this time.

"Um...what was that?" asked Flame.

"Guys...we have a problem!" Kyle exclaimed. "Eredar's back!"

Scarlett, Emilia, and Sky all paled.

"Uh...who?"

"E-Eredar is Nate's dark side…" said Scarlett. "He's extremely insane and wants to rape and kill Aylesha!"

"WHAT?!" Almost all of the heroes exclaimed.

"Come on! I see drag marks on the side of the castle!" Kyle said as he and the others rushed over there.

**000**

"Okay, I say that Mai, Swift, elephant, gay croc, hood bird, and psycho are going second, stupid lions, computer bird, wolf, fox, cheating bitch, angry landshark, and gay hydra, you'll go last, and the rest of yous will go first…"

"...The point of making us go first, but telling us last, was…" Aldon started.

"Don't question me plate bug", said Giovanni.

Aldon rolled his eyes.

"Alright, now go!" Giovanni said, looking over towards where the other team was. "The other team's gone? What the hell?"

"Oh well, let's go!" said Hope as she and the others in her alliance ran inside of the castle.

**000**

The heroes went around the castle and saw that Nate was unconscious and Aylesha was panting and bruised while sitting next to him.

"Aylesha...are you okay?" asked Sky.

Aylesha nodded sadly.

"Okay, we don't have time for this…" said Flame. "Let's just go and do this challenge, because I'm pretty sure the other team is already inside!"

"Flame, this is-"

"Don't care! Ded, you and your group go!" Flame growled. "If we lose, I'm blaming you two…" he said, eyeing Nate and Aylesha.

"You can't just blame them for things that aren't their fault!" Archie growled.

"Shut up!"

"Sky...I really don't know what you see in him…" said Dew. "He's a major douchebag!"

"Don't you have two wives, manwhore?" Flame snapped. "I don't think you should be calling me anything…"

Dew growled and pulled out one of his swords, only to be stopped by Hex. He looked down and sighed before putting his sword back. "Fuck you…" he said as he went back around the front, along with some of the others.

Volante got Nate on his back and started walking back around. Sky glared at Flame. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What?" Flame asked.

"You know what I mean!" Sky answered. "You're acting like a major tool!"

"Hey, they need to stop questioning me and acting like little babies!" Flame responded.

Sky scoffed. "You're unbelievable…"

She flew back towards the front of the castle, leaving Flame alone. He groaned. "Women…"

**000**

The Grand Alliance was on the second floor of the castle. The second floor was very slippery and had numerous doorways and also a hallway.

"Okay...so, where do we look now?" asked Vladimir. "This place is huger than I would've expected.

"Well, why don't we split up and check all of the rooms until we find them…" said Solis. "That's the main point anyway!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh…" said Vladimir.

The eight of them split up and started looking around.

**-000-**

Aldon entered a room that had an icy toilet and and bathtub inside, in other words, the bathroom. "Oh what the hell?!" he exclaimed as he immediately tried to leave.

However, once he did, a solid steel door dropped down, blocking the exit.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he exclaimed as he started beating on the door.

Behind him, the toilet, sink, and tub all began filling up with freezing water. Within five minutes, all three of the toiletries had overflowed and starting flooding the room.

When Aldon turned around after hearing the water, he gulped and started panicking. The panic from him got more frantic as the appliances began spouting out water at a faster rate at a higher volume.

"HELP!" he shouted. "Help!"

**000**

"Flame's such an asshole!" Emilia said as she and the others climbed up the stairs.

"I know right!" said Scarlett. "Who the hell blames the victim and doesn't care about a girls' safety!?"

"Now do you see why I don't like him?" asked Piff as they all reached the top.

"Sheesh, this place is huger than I remember!" said Laxish.

"HELP!" they all heard.

"That sounds like Aldon…" said Ded.

"Oh, he's on the other team though, so…" said Laxish. "Let's go."

"Laxish, come on…" said Piff. "We know that you're still pissed off about M.P.S., but come on, you don't have to be heartless!"

"Heartless?" asked Laxish. "Who am I? Flynn? I'm just saying, remember, we're the good team, they're the bad team!"

"Sorry, but I think I agree on that…" said Emilia. "We don't want them to win again, do we?"

The others looked down.

"Okay, fine", said Scarlett. "Let's go check the hallways…"

"HELP!"

"And ignore the screams of pain…" said Kyle, chuckling sheepishly.

**-000-**

In the hallway, they came across numerous side doors. There, they stopped.

"Okay, so...we each go inside of one?" asked Piff.

"Deal...even though there are only four…" said Emilia.

Laxish and Piff each went inside of a room alone, while Ded and Emilia and Kyle and Scarlett went into the remaining ones.

**-000-**

Laxish was inside of the gym-esque room in the castle. There was a large Ice Ball in the corner and numerous treadmills lined up against a wall. Along with that, a dim light hung from the ceiling and a bicycle was seen on the other side of the wall, opposite of the treadmill. Dumbbells were scattered across the icy floor. The temperature inside of the room was extremely low, fitting for the castle environment.

"Oh Arceus why?" asked Laxish as he shivered. He hated exercise with a passion and couldn't stand being around the equipment. Along with the temperature being too low, yeah, this was his personal hell.

Reluctantly, he decided to search the room anyway. His team needed the win, after all. In the back of his mind, all of sudden he had resentment towards some of his team members because of the way they eliminated M.P.S. over an accident.

Sure, it was refreshing that he made it farther than him for once, but it….still ate at him. Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the door of the gym was slowly closing. He searched the treadmills and then behind the ice ball. There were no windows anywhere around the room, so he couldn't even get a high view of the outside to see if there a special trick.

He sighed in exasperation before looking back at the door he had entered, only to find it closed by a metal door.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. He began banging on the door harshly in order to see if it would work, but it didn't seem to be budging.

"Okay...looks like I have to bring out the big guns…" he said as he sucked in and walked back. "BATTLE CRY!" he shouted as he ran towards the door in an attempt to headbutt it open, only to hurt his head and knock himself out.

**-000-**

Hope exited the room she was in, which was a walk-in broom closet. She shivered a bit, but got a tad bit warmer as she exited.

Vile came out of her room as well, as did Solis, Carman and Zayn, who slid out on his legs. "So...I take it that none of us found anything…" she said.

"My room...was a damn closet", said Vile. "So I guess you can say that…"

"My room was a den…" Solis stated. "All that was in there was a couch and a bookshelf."

"My room was like a Botanical Garden…" said Carman.

"In an Ice Castle?!" asked Hope. "What sense does that make?"

"Hey, the flowers are actually all ice, but they're still beautiful…" said Carman. folding her arms.

"And you saw nothing in the entire room?" asked Zayn.

"No, sorry…" said Carman.

"What about you?" asked Vile. "What'd you find?"

"...Nothing", said Zayn. "The room I ended up going in almost trapped me, so I had the hurry and get the hell out of there."

"Wait...it tried to trap you inside?" asked Hope.

"Yeah…" Zayn responded. "I was in a room full of ice bricks like the one used to make this castle, but when I looked at the door, I saw that a metal door was coming down."

"What the hell?" asked Vile.

"W-What does that mean for Jason, Aldon and Vladimir, then?" asked Hope, a bit worried about Aldon.

"What do you mean?" asked a voice.

Turning around in fright, Hope saw Vladimir floating behind her.

"Vladimir!" Hope snapped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly with a chuckle.

"So, what did you find?" asked Carman.

"I was in an attic…" Vladimir explained. "So...I found lint, unused tools, and old boxes of porn magazines...nothing useful."

Vile groaned, putting a claw to her face. "Well...looks like it's up to Aldon, then we just have to search the hallway rooms and then downstairs…"

"Instead of waiting, why don't we just go find him?" asked Vladimir. "It makes it easier so that we don't waste as much time…"

"What is there to find?" asked Vile. "He went into this room…" she said, pointing to the room near the edge of the hall.

Walking over and opening the door, Hope saw that a metal door was blocking it and the metal was extremely cold.

"Aldon!?" Hope exclaimed.

"He's trapped!" said Solis. "Where's Jason when I need him!"

Suddenly, a fist was risen from the ground, creating a hole in the icy floor. Jason rose from the hole, panting.

"This house is diablo!" Jason said, standing up and popping his back.

Solis rushed over and hugged him. "What happened?!"

"I have no idea…" said Jason. "I was walking, but then I suddenly felt a chill and found myself cramped up and surrounded by ice. Nothing was melting, either!"

"Jason! Now that you're back, can you help me get Aldon out of here?!" Hope asked in slight desperation.

Vladimir came out of the room that held Aldon, shivering."Well...he's frozen."

"What?!" asked Hope.

"The whole room is iced…"

"Jason, please!"

Jason sighed and walked towards the door. He used Flamethrower on the door before using several Fire Punches, which effectively weakened the door to the point where it collapsed forward onto him.

"Whoa…" Zayn said, looking inside. "You weren't kiddin' Vlad…"

Aldon was inside of a large ice cube in the room's shape. Hope gulped and felt on the ice.

"Um...Jason...you need to thaw him out…" said Carman.

Jason groaned as Solis moved the door off of him. Once he got up, he used Flame Wheel and hit the ice. He continued going forward, which did not seem to melt the ice at all.

"What the hell kind of ice is this?!" Carman asked, shocked that nothing was melting.

"Um...I'm guessing NeverMeltIce…" said Solis. "Guess you have to use methods other than fire…"

Jason stopped and sighed. He began using numerous Mach Punches on the ice, cracking it.

"It's working!" said Vile. Her claws started glowing and she began using Metal Claw, putting more marks and cracks in the ice.

Hope, seeing all the cracks and marks, gave a look of confidence. "Stop…"

Jason and Vile both stopped.

"Um...you guys know that-"

"Quiet!" Hope commanded. A cocoon surrounded her as her body began glowing purple. Her ears grew longer, with tufts of fur between each segment, her eyebrows turned into a bow, and her legs turned black with brown stripes, like stockings.

Once finished, Zayn, Jason, and Vladimir all stared. Seeing this, Solis and Carman hit Jason and Zayn respectively.

**000**

**Zayn: Aldon's a lucky bastard…**

**000**

**Jason: Mother of Arceus…**

**000**

**Vladimir: I...have no words…**

**000**

Hope sprang up and used High Jump Kick, striking the ice directly in a crack. The entire block of ice began cracking before eventually shattering, releasing Aldon.

He slumped to the ground and groaned.

"Donny!" Hope exclaimed as she kneeled down and held his head in her lap. "You okay?"

Aldon was shuddering and shivering in her embrace. "C-Cold...e-everywhere…"

"Did you find anything?"

"I-I w-was-s-s in a b-bat-throom-m.." he stated, shivering. "Of c-course n-not-t…"

"Crap!" said Solis. "Well, let's check the hall…"

Suddenly, they all heard doors open and close and peered around the corner to see Ded, Emilia, and Piff exiting rooms.

"Fuck!" Carman whispered. "Those idiots are already over there!"

"Ugh! Looks like we'll have to look downstairs…" said Vile.

"We don't want them to know that we're up here too do we?" asked Jason.

"Nope, so Solis, teleport us down quick!"

Solis nodded before teleporting them down.

**-000-**

"You find anything?" asked Ded.

"Nothing...just lint", said Piff, holding a piece of lint. "What about you?"

"Um…"

**-000-**

_Emilia was laying on a rug on the floor with Ded over her, kissing her._

**-000-**

"We didn't find anything…" said Emilia, her tail swishing furiously as she blushed.

"Well...let's check on the others…"

**-000-**

"Kyle, I'm pretty sure I can just melt the door easily…" said Scarlett as Kyle stopped her from melting the steel door that trapped them as well.

"No need for violence…" said Kyle as he walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"...Open Sesame…" said Kyle.

After nothing happened, he turned back to Scarlett. "Okay, go ahead…"

"Thank you…" said Scarlett as she used Flamethrower on the door. After that, Kyle used Water Pulse on the door as well.

Scarlett remembered that heat and cold could eventually weaken metal, so she used Flamethrower again.

"Kyle, use Hydro Pump!"

Kyle nodded and used the move on the door.

Scarlett used Flamethrower once again and she nodded towards Kyle and he used Hydro Pump yet again.

"Um...aren't you going to go again?" asked Kyle. "It's your turn."

"Sweetie...it's not a real game...we're escaping…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so now we need to get something to stab through the door…"

"I have an idea…" said Kyle with a smile.

Scarlett raised a brow.

**-000-**

"The door's not opening!" said Piff as she tried to enter the room Kyle and Scarlett had entered. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard and Piff felt the door loosen. She moved back and the door fell forward.

Kyle and Scarlett were in the far right corner of the room, as the room they were in was barren. "You guys okay?" asked Emilia as she went inside.

"Yeah...we're fine", said Scarlett, letting go of Kyle.

"What was that explosion!?" asked Piff.

"Boomberry Pie!" Kyle said with a smile.

"Well...looks like this room is clear...let's check on Laxish…"

A crash was heard and as they all exited the room, they saw Laxish stagger out holding his head, with a metal door on the wall across the room.

"Lax, you okay?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah...I didn't find anything, though…"

Ded went into his room and agreed for a moment for noticing that the ice ball in the corner had a faint discoloration at its center.

"Hold on…" he said, walking towards the ball.

Ded picked up the ice ball and threw it on the ground, hard. Once done, a red orb was revealed. They all gasped.

"We got one!" Kyle cheered.

"Huh...I thought that was just a design", Laxish laughed.

"Well, luckily I took a risk...I was just guessing", Ded said honestly.

Emilia giggled. "Well, let's get going and hope that the other team hasn't made it back yet…"

With that thought, they all rushed out of the castle.

**000**

Everyone was silent on the outside of the castle. The villains, because they were anxious, and the heroes, because nobody wanted to hear Flame.

Ded, Emilia, Laxish, Kyle, Scarlett, and Piff came out of the castle.

"About time…" Flame muttered.

"Shut up Flame!" Lila growled as she and her group entered the castle.

"Sheesh, someone has a pole up her ass…" Flame mumbled.

"_And I'd like to shove one through your urethra…." _Sky thought angrily.

"Um...Sky, can we talk?" asked Emilia.

Sky walked over to her, but not before Flame grabbed her arm and gave her a threatening glare. Sky yanked her arm away and went towards Emilia.

Archie saw this and growled angrily to himself before breathing in sharply.

**000**

"What are the odds…" said Aldon as he carried a blue orb out of the kitchen with the others.

Once they saw Lila and her group enter the castle, they immediately ran out. This allowed the villains' second group to enter.

**000**

Lila and her group went to the area behind the staircase and found themselves in a living room area.

"Okay, so I say that we split up", said Lila.

"Obvious plan…" said Dew, nodding in agreement.

"Okay...so split up and find an orb."

"...Are we still trying to win?" asked Demenio. "I thought we were all getting tired of Flame's snarky and hardass attitude…"

"Yeah...but we don't want to lose AGAIN!"

"True…"

"Now, go on!"

Everyone went ahead and split up, but Hex stood still. Dew had taken notice of his demeanor for the entire morning and finally decided to speak up.

"Um...Hex?" he asked, tapping him with a sword.

Hex shook and looked at him. "Oh, um...heh heh…" he said sheepishly.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" asked Dew.

"Oh nothing…" Hex answered. "Come on...we have an orb to find…"

Dew gave him a suspicious look as he tried to enter another room. He threw a sword towards the wall, startling Hex.

"I know you're lying…" Dew said, glaring as he approached them. "Now, what the hell is going on? You've had that same stupid look on your face ever since you got out of the jail."

"It's nothing…"

Dew hardened his glare, scaring Hex. "Tell me...now…"

Terrified by his glare, Hex gulped. "U-Uh...let's just say….y-you're gonna be an uncle!" he said quickly before disappearing.

Dew froze before twitching a bit. He growled in aggravation.

**000**

**Dew: He's a dead puppy...**

**000**

**Hex: Mother of Arceus, he made it tough to tell him! Well...at least it's over…**

***sword smashes through door***

**WHAT THE HELL!?**

**000**

The villain group was near the staircase as the heroes passed them to get upstairs.

"Alright, stay the hell away from me…" Mason and Razor said simultaneously.

"No problem there you piece of shit…" Ray said, glaring at him.

Draco just looked down, accepting his rules, shocking Razor and Vina, as well as Ebony and Nero.

"Alright, now let's try to search the least likely areas first…" said Vina.

"Yeah, well you do that", said Ebony. "The rest of us will do this our way…"

"But-"

"No buts bitch…" said Ray as they all went their separate ways in groups, leaving Vina alone.

She looked down in sadness. "Great...everyone hates me…"

"_Just keep being yourself and try your hardest. Don't worry about what the others think…"_

She let out a sigh. "Okay…just keep trying my hardest…just keep trying my hardest…" she said as she flew towards a room that was near the entrance.

**-000-**

Ricky and Demenio found themselves inside of a basement. They had taken the stairs that were behind a door in the living room.

Going down, Ricky was a bit frightened about the darkness, and the fact that scary things happen in the basement. At least, that's what he saw and learned from movies.

Once at the bottom, he immediately started shaking more, as the temperature had dropped drastically to a bone chilling -59 degrees.

"Oh dear Arceus, it feels like I'm gonna freeze to death!" Ricky exclaimed.

He heard Demenio chuckle. "Well...looks like I'll have to warm you up…"

Ricky's eyes widened as Demenio walked towards him and locked their lips together. Ricky wanted to get away, but...he couldn't. He eventually sat down and leaned into the kiss.

Ricky snapped out of his daydream after being yanked back by his 'tail' by Demenio.

"D, what are you doing?!"

"Um...dude, you were about to fall down the stairs!"

Ricky looked forward and saw that Demenio was right. He gulped. "Are you okay?" Demenio asked. "You seem kinda...off."

"Oh, no, I'm fine.." said Ricky with a smile.

Demenio kept a solemn look. "Right...right…"

"Well...c-come on…" said Ricky as he moved away from the room and started going elsewhere.

"Whoa…" Demenio said, dragging him back, the icy floor making it easy. "Where do you think you're going? We've gotta search down there and make sure that it's clear…"

Remembering his daydream and getting nervous, he hesitantly went down, with Demenio right behind him.

As they went down, Ricky felt the temperature drop drastically and began shivering like mad. "Sheesh, it's cold down here…" said Demenio. "Luckily I'm a Fire-type."

He blew a bit of flame in order to help Ricky warm back up. Ricky was cold away from him, and despite his hesitation to be around him often, he needed to get around him just to really stay alive.

They heard a door slam. Looking back up the stairs, they saw that the door was closed.

"WHAT?!" Ricky exclaimed as he ran up the stairs and tried opening the door. It didn't budge. "Oh Arceus, why?" he whispered to himself.

"Any luck?" asked Demenio.

"Uh...n-no…"

"Oh, well...come on back down…" Demenio called.

Ricky gulped before going back down the icy stairs. He accidentally slipped onto his chest and slid down.

"Whoa, are you okay!?" asked Demenio.

Ricky groaned as he sat up. "Yeah…"

"Well...come on…"

The basement was very dark, but because of Demenio breathing flames, they were able to see and stay warm simultaneously. There were numerous shelves with tools and old boxes on them in the basement, and it was like a maze.

"Sheesh, how many shelves does this damn castle have?" asked Demenio.

Ricky didn't say anything and remained silent. Demenio noticed this and sighed.

**000**

**Demenio: Did I do something wrong? He's...changed now. He's not talking and he's acting like he doesn't like me…**

**000**

"Um...did I do something?" asked Demenio. "Because you've been kinda distant...which is both a positive thing...and a negative thing when it comes to us being friends.

"No...you d-d-didn't do anything..._in a physical sense…_"

"What?"

"No...I'm j-just...uh...t-trying not to be too c-clingy…" Ricky lied while still shivering.

"O...kay", said Demenio, still a bit suspicious. He stopped, and took one last look. "Well...I guess there's nothing down here."

"Yes...s-so can we go now?" Ricky asked.

Demenio gave him a light chuckle. "Sure…"

They made their way up the stairs and Demenio used Fire Blast, melting the door down with ease.

**-000-**

Mason and Kevin were in the downstairs bathroom, which was located on the other side of the kitchen.

"Okay...I have no idea why we're in here", said Kevin.

"Well, this is a shitty challenge, so why not check a shitty place?" Mason asked.

"…You're a moron…" said Kevin.

"Hey! Don't judge me you tin can!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Let's just check the kitchen instead…it makes more sense!"

Mason glared at him. "Fine…" he growled as he left the restroom.

Once they were in the kitchen, they saw Ray slipping on the floor.

"Um...are you seriously having a tough time walking?" asked Mason.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Um...aren't you two supposed to be staying the fuck away from each other?' asked Kevin,

"Oh don't worry, I'm leaving", said Ray as he slid out of the kitchen.

"Sick fuck…" Mason growled as he started looking in the kitchen. Suddenly, a rumbling was heard and a section of the floor was lowered.

"Um…"

"What's happening here?"

A growl was heard and the kitchen was suddenly closed off by metal doors.

"Oh no, I do NOT like this…" said Mason.

From the section of the floor, a large Beartic rose. Its eyes were glowing red.

"Aw crap…" said Kevin.

**-000-**

Lila, Darren, and Hex were inside of the attic of the castle. Hex was a bit shaky and simply watched the entrance that they came from.

As they looked, Darren saw this and got concerned.

"Um...are you okay?" asked Darren.

"Uh...sure…" Hex said sheepishly, still watching the entrance from the corner of his eye.

"You sure?" asked Darren. "Because you look on edge…"

"I'm fine, I'm just...uh...um…"

"HEX!" they heard.

Hex yelped and ran back behind Lila, who paused her search behind a couple of mirrors. Dew came charging into the attic and ended up slipping and sliding into the wall on the other side.

"Whoa...what's going on!?"

"That bastard got Morgan pregnant!"

Lila and Darren both gasped. Lila gained a smile. "Morgan's pregnant?!" she asked Hex, who nodded sheepishly.

"Hey, welcome to the dads' club…" Darren said with a chuckle.

Hex blushed and chuckled, but that was short lived as he dodged a sword swing from Dew.

"Dew! What the hell are you doing?!" Lila exclaimed. "You're an uncle, what's the problem!?"

Dew growled softly.

"Um...are you still upset about Morgan living with me?"

Dew didn't answer, which gave Hex a reason to sigh. "I thought we were over this, but I guess not…" Hex said as he started leaving the attic.

Lila and Darren glared at Dew, who looked down.

"Dew...I thought that you were okay with him taking care of Morgan!" Lila exclaimed.

"I-I am, I just…"

"You just hurt your little sister's fiance and father of her child…" Darren said. "Not cool, dude…"

"I know!" he barked.

"You need to find him and apologize…" said Lila.

Dew sighed. "I guess…"

"You guess?!"

"Okay okay! I will!" Dew exclaimed.

"Good...now let's get the hell-"

Suddenly, the attic entrance was blocked by the same metal door that blocked the other rooms.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me…" Darren groaned.

**-000-**

Ebony and Nero were inside of the den on the second floor. Inside, however, they found that Demenio and Ricky were already inside looking at a picture on the wall.

Ebony growled.

Hearing this, Demenio turned around and glared at him. "I still can't believe you can hold a grudge for almost six years!"

"When I get to kill that big bitch of a brother of yours…" Ebony growled. "You'll see how it feels…."

"Um...I doubt that…" said Demenio. "I seem to remember Cano beating the shit out of you after you got him eliminated…"

"...Fuck you…"

"Um...g-guys…." Ricky said, watching the entrance.

'

"Will you ever just get over it and understand that he deserved it!"

"Uh...guys…" Nero said, looking at the entrance as well.

"NOBODY DESERVES DEATH!"

Demenio growled. "I'm done…" he snarled. "Let's go Ricky…"

When he got no answer, he saw that Ricky was gone. "What the-"

"Ha! Looks like your little friend left you alone!"

"...I can say the same about yours…"

Ebony looked to his side and saw that Nero wasn't next to him. "What the fuck?!"

They looked at the door and saw that they were trapped in the den.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Ebony exclaimed.

Suddenly, a rumbling was heard. A piece of the wall disappeared, revealing a doorway. As Ebony tried to break out, Demenio gained a smirk as he walked towards a doorway, suddenly a roar was heard and two large black and whitish-blue heads floated out of the doorway.

"Glalie?!" Demenio exclaimed as he backed up.

"HA!" Ebony gloated. "That's what you get for-"

Demenio used Fire Blast, hitting both of the Glalie and knocking them out. Ebony growled at this.

"You were saying?" asked Demenio as he bumped into him while passing. Approaching the metal door, he used Flamethrower, creating a hole and allowing him to escape.

Ebony hopped out after him, but he got burned by the searing metal along the way.

**000**

**Ebony: Oh how I hate that family...**

**000**

Razor was approaching the gym while mumbling. "Stupid challenge, it's too fucking cold in h-here…" he growled.

"I thought I said to stay the fuck away from me!" he exclaimed as he found Draco in the gym.

"Um, excuse me, but you were the one who came in here…" Draco retaliated as he approached the doorway. "Plus, there's nothing in here anyway…"

Razor glared at him. Draco saw this and sighed. "Look, I know that I was wrong for what I did and what I've been doing since that time…but, could I get a second chance?"

Razor gave him a look. "Are you fucking crazy!? NO!"

Draco growled softly before sucking in air and calming down. "Okay, fine...I understand."

"Good…" Razor growled.

Draco hated his attitude towards the subject and was growing antsy, but he held in his urges. Draco left the gym, bumping Razor along the way.

"Hey!"

He didn't respond and continued flying. Razor held a claw to his head and growled. "Out of all the fucking guys on this stupid show...he chooses me…" he muttered. "Worst life ever…"

As he entered another room, which turned out being a walk in closet. "Ugh….w-wonderful…"

Suddenly, as he decided to look around, he found himself being locked inside.

"Oh the is a bunch of BULLS-

**-000-**

Jet, Combat, and Kai sat on the staircase, with Jet holding the Blue Orb.

"So...you still gonna complain?" asked Kai.

Jet prepared to retaliate, but decided against it. "You know what, no...you guys can keep being the way you are...we'll see how far you get this time…"

"...You're gonna tell the others to vote for us aren't you?"

"Um...no", Jet said seriously. "Remember, I get around more and actually speak to others. I know how the others think…"

"Put money on that…"

"Wait...what?"

"I bet 70 Poke that we make it to the merge like always…" said Kai.

"You sure you're gonna have my money?" asked Jet.

"Um...I'm kinda rich now…" Kai explained. "I have it now…"

"Whoa whoa whoa…." Combat said, finally intervening. "You're LOADED, but you're still competing?!"

"Hey, being rich is boring…" said Kai. "Clash loves it, but I need action…"

"Um...another question...HOW?!"

"A combination of investing, odd jobs given by horny ladies, and MMA fighting…"

"...YOU COULD OF TOLD US ABOUT THOSE JOBS!" Jet and Combat both exclaimed.

Kai shrugged.

Hex came down the stairs with a frown, almost slipping from the ice. He saw that Jet had the orb and smiled.

"Thank Arceus...we have a lead…" said Hex.

"Hex!"

"And the gang's mostly here…" said Combat. "Let's go…"

As they started leaving, Hex heard Dew, Lila, and Darren getting close and disappeared into thin air.

"Ugh...one of the reasons I hate magicians!" Dew growled.

"Dude!"

"What?"

Hex looked down. _"He was lying the whole time...he really does still hate me…"_

"I thought you were gonna give him a chance!"

"I am and have….I still hate magicians...it's not that big a deal…"

"You have serious problems, dude…" said Darren.

Dew growled. "Look, I'm just worried about Morgan. I care more about her than I do some random magic mutt who met her in this game. I'm grateful that he's been taking care of her and that he saved her from death, but that doesn't guarantee full, automatic trust…"

Hex sighed and made himself seen before sulking by all of them.

"Ya see why I hate 'em!" Dew said, realizing the situation as he went after Hex.

"Well...this could end badly…" said Lila as she and Darren exited the castle.

**-000-**

Vina had found a different area through the door she went into. She had flown down a long set of spiralling stairs and found herself in a cave-like aquarium-esque area, as she was able to see underwater, but not touch it.

"Whoa...what is this place?" she asked herself.

Remembering that she was alone, she decided to start looking around. Now, the area under the castle was extremely cold, -146 degrees, which was colder than the castle, which was a confusing 63 degrees, but Vina was having a very peculiarly easy time keeping herself from passing out or getting too cold. She didn't even shiver.

**000**

**Vina: I'm so glad Volante talked me into reading that article about regulating body temperature for dragons…though the injection of the medicine was painful...**

**I only feel warmth in my body…so I'm still able to go…**

**000**

Pretty soon, she found herself surrounded by numerous wild Ice-type Pokemon.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

Upon seeing her, all of the Ice-types, which included Cryogonal, Vanilluxe, Froslass, and Jynx, blasted numerous Ice-type moves at her.

She flew back, leaving them. She made it to the other side and found an orb lodged in the icy wall.

"What the-" she said. "How did I not notice that before?!"

She flew over and started yanking and pulling on it in order to dislodge it from the wall. After a few more seconds, she dislodged the orb from the wall, creating a small crack.

She immediately flew up the way she came from, orb in claw.

**-000-**

"Alright, split up and search for the last orb..." Flame said. "We need to win for once…"

"Wait...what about Nate?" asked Aylesha, looking at her still unconscious boyfriend.

"Ugh...I don't care, just give him to the guys outside…"

"You just don't care about anyone but yourself do you?"

Knowing who said that, he growled and turned to him. "Shut the fuck up. We've established that you're a liar and you're selfish as fuck…"

"Uh huh...and you're a saint apparently…" Archie muttered as he started walked away. "Hope you're enjoying your piece of shit…." he growled.

Sky looked down.

"Come on Sky…" Flame said as he prepared to go into the den,

"Um...you know...I think I'd rather just search alone for a while…"

Flame growled inwardly. "Okay...sure…"

Sky nodded and flew to the second floor. Flame growled angrily and suspected something, as Archie had also went upstairs.

**-000-**

Giovanni, Swift, and Mai went into the kitchen.

"Okay...so why are we in here?" asked Swift. "Looking for something to eat?"

"Although it would be great…" Giovanni said, opening the fridge. He saw that it was empty and groaned. "Never mind…"

"Let's focus on the challenge!" Mai said, giggling. "We can eat after we win…"

"True…" said Giovanni. "Now, where in here should we search that those other idiots probably haven't…"

"Um...probably the cabinets and that pantry…" said Mai as she pointed to a door that blended in majorly with the icy walls.

"How did you see that?" asked Swift, looking at the pantry door.

"May be a swan, but I have good eyes…" said Mai.

"You mean eyes like a hawk…"

Mai gave him a look.

"Sorry…" he said, opening the pantry door. Once opened, they immediately found the Jade Orb.

"Yes!" Giovanni exclaimed.

Suddenly, a metal door came down, blocking it.

"WHAT?!" Giovanni exclaimed as he tried to open the door, with little luck.

"Perfect...NOW WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"Find trunk face and his friends, we're gonna need 'em…" said Giovanni.

**-000-**

Aylesha was with Volante as they started looking in the basement. As they looked, however, the door closed behind him. "Okay...so we're 'trapped' now…" Volante said. "Oh well.."

Aylesha shivered at the temperature drop. Seeing that Volante was handling the temperature fine, she was confused, considering his typing.

"Um h-how are y-you so c-calm down here?" asked Aylesha.

"I read an article that said that there's a medicine for dragon-types that can keep their body temps stable…" said Volante.

"What?!" Aylesha exclaimed. "I read about that too! It has side effects!"

"Meh, Vina and I did it once Mew told us that we had to come back because of our contracts…" Volante explained. "Nothing's happened so far…"

"But don't you get that whatever long-term secret, peachy and fine situation, or terrible mistake outside of this game comes out when you come back?!" Aylesha exclaimed. "This island is insane! Nate was doing better outside of this game for three years, now all of a sudden Eredar's back! Sky and Archie were very much in love in the start and outside of this game,now as time went on, shit has hit the fan! You need to be careful. Those side effects may show up!"

Volante rolled his eyes. "It's all been coincidence Aylesha…I seriously doubt that-"

Suddenly a burst of flame came out of Volante's backside, making him hiss in pain and pant once it was over.

"Um...did you just use Flamethrower from your ass?!"

"Like I said, coinci-DENCE!" he growled as it happened again and he collapsed on his stomach.

Aylesha shook her while shivering. She looked around the basement, but saw nothing glowing at all. "I have the strangest feeling that someone has already searched here…"

"Well, let's go, then…" Volante said as he stood up, sweating profusely and scratching his face.

"Um...are you okay?" asked Aylesha.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Volante. "Now, let's go…"

Volante used Flamethrower, from his mouth this time, in order to blast the door open.

"This can only go so bad…"

**-000-**

Archie was in the attic looking around. Hearing wings flapping, he knew exactly who it was without turning around. However he didn't say a word.

"H-Hi Archie…" Sky said, shivering a bit.

He didn't respond and continued searching the attic, though there was hardly anything in the open to really see…

"Archie...there's nothing here", said Sky. "Can I please just talk to you and at least explain?!"

"What is there to explain?" he said, finally responding to her. "You call be a whiny bitch, dump me, and start going out with the guy who was already turn everyone against me...nothing much there…"

"Look, I know that I shouldn't have done that, but...I just wanted time to think!"

"Think about what!" Archie roared. "It was a simple situation! You know that I hate seeing you upset and I knew that you were going through hell! I was just waiting for you to say something so that you could be happy!"

"I broke up with you! Why are you so mad if that's what you wanted?!"

"I wanted you to be free of my burdens...but I didn't think that when you found someone else, it'd be a guy who isn't even good for you!" Archie exclaimed. "He's only using you for sex and he doesn't even care about anyone! He's only dating you to piss me off!"

"I-I know…"

"Then WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM-EEEEEEHHHHHHH!" Archie exclaimed as the shock collar went off. His legs shook before he collapsed on his back.

He growled furiously. "I want to murder them so bad…."

Sky climbed onto and lied on him, just as they used to when they dated.

"What are you doing?"

"Archie…" Sky whispered. "I'm only 'dating' Flame so that I could see what was going on. As soon as you started doing what he said...I knew something was wrong. I was only trying to see if I could help."

Archie was shocked to hear that. "But...I thought that you dumped me…"

"I did, and I realized that it was a mistake. Flame may be right about protecting the females in relationships, but not all relationships are the same…" Sky explained. "Why didn't you tell me that they were working together?"

"Because...if I did, he said he'd make my life a living hell...which he and Otto has continued to do anyway even though I didn't say shit…"

"Well...I know now, and I'll be sure to tell the rest of the team…" said Sky with a smile.

"So...does this mean-"

Sky locked lips with him. Archie wrapped his tail around hers and after a minute, they broke it.

"I love you…" they said simultaneously.

"And I promise…" Archie added. "I'll always try to protect you the best that I can…"

Sky's eyes glimmered in happiness and she kissed him again.

"HEY!" they both heard.

"Of course.." Archie muttered.

They sat up and saw both Otto and Flame glaring daggers at them.

"You two are supposed to be broken up!" Flame growled.

"Bitch, get away from my man…" Otto growled.

"No...how about both of you shove poles up your asses and burn in hell…" Archie growled.

"Wrong answer…"

They both pulled their buttons out and pressed the buttons, electrocuting Archie, though he stood still. He gained a malicious smile. "You know...this shock collar can do wonders…"

Archie's claws and fangs began turning yellow and he rushed towards Flame. He swiped his across the chest and then bit him on the tail, electrocuting him and making his pass out.

"Oh my Arceus baby...that was so hot!" Otto said creepily.

"I'll show you hot, sicko!" Sky exclaimed, using Flamethrower. Otto tried to jump out of the way, but he was too late and got hit, knocking him out.

Once they were both down, Archie smiled at Sky.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" asked Sky, giving him a playful look.

"As soon as figured out that the electricity was getting into my bones…" said Archie before he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "Um...s-sorry for ignoring you and yelling at you…"

"It's okay…" Sky said, kissing his cheek.

"Um...just a question...you and Flame didn't...y'know…"

"WHAT?!" Sky exclaimed. "We may have been broken up, but no way did I do anything with him. I only stay loyal to one guy...and luckily...that guy is you…"

Archie smiled and kissed her again. "Well...let's get the orb and win this challenge!"

"Wait, what?!"

Archie pointed to a corner near the ceiling and there it was, the Jade Orb.

"Good eye mister…"

"Thanks…"

**-000-**

"What the hell did you want?" asked Flynn as he, Krack, and Hayden were brought into the kitchen.

"We don't you or the croc, we need the booby…"

"And if we wanted him, yous would ask too many questions than required…"

"Now...we need you to blast that door down", said Mai, gesturing to the pantry metal door.

"Um...okay", said Hayden, firing a fireball at the door, easily melting it.

"Yes!" Swift exclaimed, using his tail to grab the orb.

He swiftly slithered out of the kitchen just as Sky and Archie flew by and out the castle door.

"DAMN IT!"

THE HEROES FINALLY WIN!

**000**

Outside, the heroes cheered as the villains groaned as the remaining ones came out.

Mew and Victini teleported the ones that were still inside, out. Everyone froze upon seeing Volante, who was now green and red and still sweating, as well as wobbling a bit.

"Oh yeah, I wondered how you looked like a normal Salamence again…" said Ded. "Actually forgot you were a shiny…"

Volante mumbles something gibberish before collapsing onto his side. Vina gasped and flew to him. A few of the villains glared at her, while others looked a bit sympathetic and others didn't care, as usual.

"Heroes, we know that you feel proud…" said Victini. "You finally stopped being losers…"

"Fuck you…" said Laxish, folding his arms.

"Villains...pick your favorite loser while we get Volante to the infirmary…"

"Ummm...maybe Vina, too…" said Aylesha.

Vina was confused.

**000**

"Okay, whoa…" said Emilia. "You two are back together now?"

"Yeah…"

"Um...Sky, you realize that this is the same thing Vina did, right…" said Ded.

"Yeah, but I was intentionally playing Flame. That jackass was working with Otto…"

"Wait...what?" asked Scarlett.

"Yeah, it turns out that he's been lying and he and Otto have been working together to torture Archie…"

"Okay….that is just sick…" said Laxish.

"Yeah...so I was wondering if you guys would be interested in helping us vote him out…"

"Oh, that was already an option because of his behavior today…" said Aylesha

"Speaking of that, how's Nate?"

"He's in the infirmary, too…" said Aylesha. "He's never been out this long before. I'm a bit worried…"

"Well, thanks…" said Archie. "It means a lot…"

"We can only hope that the villains vote out Otto tonight…"

"I know right…" said Kyle.

"HEROES! COME ON DOWN TO THE PEANUT GALLERY!'

"Looks like it's time…"

**000**

Everyone was at the ceremony, except for Volante, Vina, Nate, and Shade.

"Okay...it seems that the votes are mostly to the same player…." said Mew. "And coincidentally, she's not here, so we can just move on to the Skull Island departure for the moment…"

"Flame", all of the heroes exclaimed.

The Charizard growled angrily.

**000**

After getting out of the infirmary, Vina and Volante were informed of the elimination. Vina looked down as Volante, kissed her cheek.

**000**

"So Vina, you ready?" asked Mew as the dragonfly floated in the toilet.

"I hate my team…"

"We know…" said Victini as he pressed the button.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**000**

"Dude...look, I'm sorry about everything. I just care more about her than I do you, which is understandable, right?"

"...I suppose, but it I care for her deeply and I'd do anything for her, wouldn't that make you care for me too?"

"Um...well...uh…"

"Dew…" Lila stressed.

"Okay yes…" said Dew. "But it doesn't matter, you're gonna be my brother-in-law, and I'm still gonna care more for her."

Hex shrugged. "Fine...I don't care anymore."

"Hex-"

"Huh? Who's Hex? I'm some random magic mutt, to you. Remember?"

Dew groaned.

**000**

In the shadows, an eerie howl was heard. "As the sun sets...their worst nightmare will emerge...and they will all die…"

**000**

**Well...that was something. So much drama everywhere. Things are being revisited, old tensions are bubbling up again, and….apparently everyone will die soon...huh. Well, Vina's gone...oh well. Sorry for the month long wait for a new chap. I'm working on another project for you guys and it's been taking me a while to do this. I haven't stopped working on this and it will not being going on a hiatus like UTPA...unless time and life get the better of me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	11. This is Based On

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon All-Stars, the contestants had to find the orbs of the Weather Trio in the Ice Castle. Drama arose from very corner. In the challenge, the contestants scrambled around to search. Volante felt the side effects of medicine he took pre-game. Archie and Sky got back after she explained. Hex and Dew's brotherly relationship was dispersed after news of Morgan's pregnancy emerged. Mason and Ray had a very...disturbing pre-challenge meeting, and Carman felt a bit of heartbreak, which was immediately resolved after Zayn came back. In the end of the challenge, the heroes finally won, and the villains took out who they thought was an annoyance...Vina. Who will eliminated this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"That fucking piece of shit…" Flame growled as he sat in a cave on Skull Island. "He thinks that he's just going to take her back after all of that? He has another thing coming!"

He was still extremely bitter about Archie and Sky getting back together and so he harbored a lot of anger towards Archie and a bit towards Sky for going back to him.

"That fucking bitch….she doesn't know that she'll be crawling back to me when I'm finished…"

He walked out of the cave and looked out in the distant at the island. "You'll see…"

**000**

Archie and Sky were sitting on the edge of the cliff watching the sun rise. Sky was nuzzling against his neck in happiness.

"I'm so glad we're together again…" Sky whispered.

"So am I…" said Archie as they shared a kiss.

Sky looked into his eyes and kissed him again, prompting Archie to reciprocate the action, eventually leading to full on makeout session between the two. Things began to get a bit heated, but the two of them soon found themselves being interrupted

"Archie…"

Getting out their awkward position, both of them glared at the dark knight. Hadn't they been through enough, already?

"Get...the FUCK AWAY!" Archie exclaimed, getting in front of Sky, as he usually did.

"Baby...why do you keep protecting that homewrecking bitch?" asked Otto. "She's getting in the way of US!"

Otto said, pushing Archie out of the way and tackling Sky off of the cliff. Archie panted angrily and flew after them.

Sky, despite being pushed, was able to start flying, with Otto holding onto her leg, slightly weighing her down. It also didn't help that he was stabbing her every chance he got.

She winced and flinched as tears formed in her eyes from the pain.

"Bitch, you need to DIE!" Otto exclaimed.

"No, YOU DO!" they both heard as Archie practically divebombed towards them, knocking them into the forest.

Sky rubbed her head from the sudden occurrence and sat up against a tree. As she did, Otto held a blade to her neck with a sinister look on his face. "Time to die…"

Sky growled and prepared to use Flamethrower, but she saw Archie stalking behind Otto, his pupils constricted. She grew frightened, not of Otto, but of what Archie was going to do.

She swiftly tried to dodge Otto's hit, but still got slashed on the arm. Seeing this caused Archie to immediately charge towards Otto and start a fierce attack.

Sky gasped while holding her arm and immediately went over to keep Archie from committing first degree murder. She tugged him back by his tail, but he dragged Otto with him while holding him in a choke hold.

"Archie! Stop!" Sky exclaimed.

Otto had stopped moving, and Archie chuckled darkly before letting him slink onto the forest floor.

Sky hesitantly went over to Otto and felt his pulse. It was faint, but he was still alive. Suddenly, Sky felt herself being slowly pulled and soon found herself in Archie's lap as he rocked back and forth while softly sobbing.

He laid his head on her chest as he continued, causing her a bit of heartbreak from seeing him like this.

**000**

**Sky: Poor Archie…**

**Why can't those damn villains vote him out already!? Better yet...WHY CAN'T THE DAMN HOSTS ELIMINATE HIM FOR DOING THIS SHIT TO US?!**

**Ugh...I'm already worried about Flame doing something bad when he gets back, and Otto's continuing his routine!**

**Archie's already lost his sanity, what else do they want?!**

**000**

Nero, Ebony, and Razor were in the males' loser cabin.

"Well, are you happy?" asked Nero. "We finally got rid of the cheating bitch…"

Razor held a frown on his face as he folded his arms. He only shrugged. "I'm not sad, but I'm not happy that she's gone…"

"Dude...she cheated on you with her ex and went back to him without even talking to you first, how are you not happy that she's gone now?" asked Ebony, shocked.

Razor didn't respond and just looked out of the window.

"You still have feelings for her didn't you?" asked Nero.

Hearing this, snapped Razor back into reality and he shook his head of his thoughts. "Let's just move the fuck on...I still need that damn homo hydra off of this island and out of my life!"

"Sheesh, dude, it's okay if you still have feelings for her", said Ebony. "We can't control it."

"Yeah, no need to act tough…" said Nero, causing Razor to growl and glare at him.

"Fuck it!" Razor exclaimed. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HER! I JUST WANT DRACO GONE NOW!"

"Okay okay…" said Ebony.

Razor panted angrily before storming out of the cabin, leaving the two of them confused.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Nero. "It's not that big a deal…"

**-000-**

Razor walked to the beach and went into the cave that was located nearby, the same one Archie was in previously.

There, he sat and held his head. What did he do wrong? Vina was his second breakup, and though it seemed minor, it actually bugged him.

"What the hell is going on with me?" he asked himself. "I'm not usually like this. I mean...she cheated on me, and I hate her for it, but...I just can't help but still...love her."

He slashed the wall of the cave in anger. "Pull yourself together Razor!" he told himself. "Focus on the game...she's gone now…"

He started taking short, even breaths and he exited the cave.

**000**

**Razor: I haven't felt this way before...and I don't...fucking...like it.**

**000**

The Friend Alliance was inside of the lounge's den.

"Okay...so we've decided that the next time we lose, Flame is gone, right?" asked Piff.

"Um...yeah, that's about right", said Ded.

"So who do we choose after that?" Piff followed up.

"Ooh...that is a doozy…" said Emilia, rubbing her head. "Flame's the only one that I'm sure we all want gone. I don't know about anyone else other than just us."

"What do you mean?" asked Scarlett. "I mean, there are people on our team that don't really contribute anything, therefore, they can be called fodder."

"Um...and who would those be exactly?" asked Laxish.

"Well, I don't want to seem rude, but...Demenio, Ricky, Shade, Kai, and Combat don't really offer anything…"

"Oh...them...well...Kai and Combat actually offer a lot…" said Ded. "And they have for years…"

"Um...they haven't done anything lately, it's just mostly work on our part, and they just sit around", Scarlett retorted.

"Hey, don't you think that they're tired of this game because of all the work they've done?" asked Laxish. "I say they deserve a break…"

"Well, and not trying to be rude again, if they were tired, they shouldn't have come back…" Scarlett said.

"Well...I have to agree with that…" said Emilia. "I mean, they're great players, but if you're just going to be taking breaks and not doing anything instead of helping your team...you shouldn't be here…"

"Well...they'll be last resorts…" said Piff. "Now about Demenio, Ricky, and Shade….I guess they can be fodder, but the rest of the team may think different."

"Yeah, I mean...Demenio is good at mediation when there are fights…" said Kyle.

"Between Ricky...and Shade", Emilia emphasized. "And other than that, they barely talk to any of us…"

"Maybe it's because his brother is a homicidal maniac who needs constant watch…"

"Well, if that's the case, after Flame, Shade can be eliminated…"

"And send him straight into the arms of his wife and son, who may die if he gets there…"

"Okay, then Ricky", said Scarlett.

"Look Scarlett, let's just leave it alone for right now…" said Kyle, nudging her gently. "We need to focus on what happens in the challenges instead of just lining things up without knowing what'll happen…"

Scarlett looked into Kyle's eyes and blushed before looking down. "Okay…daddy" she said softly.

Kyle sweatdropped in unease. "Atta girl!"

Laxish and Ded stood there in shock.

**000**

**Laxish: Wait...how did-**

**Why did-**

**Oh come on! Do hot chicks always fall for generally goofy people?! And if so...WHERE'S MY HOT CHICK?!**

**000**

"Alright, the dumb dragonfly bitch is gone…" said Krack. "So, can we GET RID OF OTTO NOW?!"

"What is with you wanting to get rid of him?" asked Hayden. "What'd he do to you?"

"Yeah, because that shit really is getting irritating…" said Flynn.

"He's just really annoying me…" said Krack, folding his arms. "He doesn't do shit but annoy two people from the other team and get into fights with those same two people, that's it! And his personality and the way he is is just...ew."

Hayden and Flynn exchanged glances. "Um...you realize that 'the way he is', is like you...right?"

"What-NO NOT THAT WAY!" Krack exclaimed. "I mean how he's so fucking obsessed and disturbing!"

"Oh, well that's true…" said Hayden.

"But, he's not really any of our concern, we want to get rid of the people who actually urk us to the core right now...those people being Mason and Ray…which almost everyone on the team will agree with..."

"BUT YOU SAID IN THE LAST CHALLENGE THAT GETTING RID OF HIM WAS AN OPTION!"

"Keyword...option…" said Flynn.

Krack growled.

"Um...are you sure that you don't just want-"

"Don't start!"

**000**

Shade was stalking back and forth in the mess hall, his eyes still blood red.

"Must...kill...all…" he muttered, grabbing a knife and cutting the top part of his wrist in order to lick the blood.

He chuckled darkly before suddenly, on his shoulder, was another him, only smaller. He growled and snapped his jaws, trying to bite it.

"Whoa...down boy", the mini-him said. "You wouldn't want to kill _yourself_ would you?"

Shade gave him a glare that would put a Samurott to shame.

"Okay...maybe you would…"

"What the fuck are you?" Shade asked, still glaring daggers at him.

"I'm you…" it responded. "Well...the good you at least. I'm here to get you to calm the fuck down!"

"What for?!" Shade asked with a sinister smile. "I feel great!"

"Well you won't when you're locked up in jail for murdering innocent people…" it continued. "Then instead of you making people _your_ bitch, you'll become someone else's…"

"I'll bite their d-"

"No, you won't be able to with your teeth gone…"

Shade growled. "Fuck you…"

"Look, I'm just watching out for you. I'm the last piece of sanity you have left!"

"I'm not insane…"

"Oh no, yeah, you're only bloodthirsty and murderous….totally not insane…" the mini-him continued. "Are you even thinking about your family?! Shine...Spike?"

Thinking about them caused Shade's eyes to widen and he growled. "Leave them out of this…"

"Well I can't, because you'll be effectively ruining their lives if you continue with this!"

"Listen here you piece of garbage...I'd rather kill both of them...and then MYSELF than let anything else happen to them…"

"I know this is hard to realize...but you're calling yourself garbage right now…"

Realizing this, Shade grabbed his head in anger. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"You know it's the truth!"

"Quiet!"

"It's okay! You were abused too much as a child and your father was crazy...that's why you're like this!" the mini-Shade said. "You have to learn to control you anger a bit more…"

Shade panted softly and looked down, his claws tearing into the floorboards.

"Can you just try?"

Shade growled. "Fine!"

"Good boy…"

Shade glared.

**000**

Ricky was laying on Levi's chest, asleep. He seemed to be very content and he nuzzled more into his chest, forgetting all about Demenio. As he stirred, he eventually woke up and his eyes landed on the sleeping lion below him.

Smiling, he climbed up and locked lips with him. Levi opened his eyes and upon seeing what Ricky was doing, his eyes widened.

"Rick...what are you doing?"

That voice wasn't Levi's….

**-000-**

Ricky woke up and saw that he was kissing not Levi, but-

"D!" Ricky exclaimed, jumping off of him. "OMA! I'm so sorry! I...uh…"

Demenio wiped his mouth. "Um...I think I finally get why you were avoiding me before…"

Ricky sighed once he said that. "No...that wasn't the reason…"

"Then what was it?" asked Demenio, honestly confused. "I didn't do anything did I?"

"Well...no...it's just…" Ricky started, blushing while looking away. "It's embarrassing…"

"Dude, you can talk to me…" said Demenio. "I won't tell anyone…"

Ricky looked into his eyes and sighed. "Well...a few days ago...I had a dream…"

"Okay…"

"And...in the dream...Levi and I were...y'know…"

Demenio shuddered internally, but kept his cool on the outside. "Uh huh…"

"And...there was knock at the door…"

"I don't think I like where this is going…"

"Then, Levi answered the door...and it was you."

"Yep, I really don't like this…"

"And then...you...joined…"

Demenio twitched and shook his head. "Okay...so...you basically fantasized about me...with your boyfriend. No biggie...as long as you don't act on it!"

"I wouldn't! I promise!" said Ricky, backing away.

"Okay...then I guess I'm good…" said Demenio.

"C-Can we still be friends?" asked Ricky, scared that after that he'd start avoiding him.

"Yeah...but like I said...no more", said Demenio.

"But...what if I do it in my sleep or by accident?"

"Then I don't know!" Demenio said. "Because I don't want anyone that watches this damn show to harass me or you…"

Ricky sighed. "Well...maybe we should just...hang out with other people for a while…"

Demenio nodded. "Yeah...that may be a good idea…"

"Well..alright, I guess I'll see you in the challenge", Ricky said as he started leaving the living room.

Demenio watched him leave before laying on the couch, paw covering his eyes.

**000**

**Demenio: ….okay, so we're just gonna start hanging with other people…**

**I think it'll be better for both of us…and our spouses.**

**I do NOT want people thinking I'm gay just because I try to shake off Ricky's mistakes or accidents...IT'S CALLED BEING TOLERABLE!**

**000**

Nate was laying in an infirmary bed with bandages covering his head and back. Aylesha was sitting on a chair next to him.

"Come on Nate, wake up…" Aylesha begged. "Please…"

Nate had been out for four days now, and she was getting very worried that he wasn't going to wake up.

She hadn't left his side since he was there and only left for the bathroom. Food was brought in via the nurses, so she wasn't starving herself either.

Suddenly, as she felt drowsy, she heard someone else enter. Turning around, she saw Volante approaching them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a yawn. "I thought you were cured…"

"They told me to check in ever so often to see if all of the drug is out of my system..." the shiny dragon explained. "But a better question is...what are _you_ doing here?"

Aylesha yawned again and looked back at Nate's unconscious form. "I'm worried about him. He's never been out this long…"

"Speaking of that...what the hell happened to him?" asked Volante.

Aylesha looked down.

"H-He dragged me behind the castle...and he got on top of me…"she started. "But...I kicked him off. Then, when he got back up, he started hitting and punching himself…."

"Wait, what?"

"He was trying to get back into control…" Aylesha cried. "Then, he fainted...and he's been like this since…"

"Damn…" said Volante. "Hmm...I think I have a way to wake him up…"

"Really?!"

"Yeah...but he may not like it…"

**-000-**

Nate was fighting with Eredar in his head, attempting to get rid of him for good.

"You can't get rid of me that easily…" Eredar said with a growl.

Nate growled. "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!"

"Because...this is my body too...and I want MY TURN!" Eredar exclaimed as he leapt at Nate and started burying him in the brain matter.

Nate fought back and flipped him over, burying _him_ that time. They continued exchanging blows, until eventually Eredar was weak enough for Nate to shove deep into his brain.

"Fuck you!" Nate exclaimed, panting. Suddenly, he started hearing something. "What the-"

**-000-**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Nate exclaimed as ice cold water was poured on his body.

Aylesha gasped and threw a bucket down before jumping on the bed and hugging him."Nate! Thank you Volante!"

"No problem", said Volante.

Aylesha kissed Nate repeatedly, while he chuckled. "Alright babe...alright…"

"Sorry…" Aylesha said, letting up. "So, what happened to Eredar?"

"What always happens…" he responded, laying back down.

Hearing this, Aylesha sighed and climbed into the bed with him, nuzzling against him.

"So...why does this 'Eredar' keep appearing anyway?"

"As soon as he found out that we were on TV, he decided to appear and stir up trouble. He started getting annoyed and eventually came down to the conclusion that he wanted to rape and murder Aylesha because Ray didn't succeed in doing shit…" Nate explained.

"Wait...so...he only acts on the show?!" Volante asked. "Damn...maybe you're right. Shit hits the fan in everyone's lives who competes in this game!"

Aylesha just sighed as she rested her head on Nate's chest.

"Is there any way to stop him?"

"The only way to stop him is to have Mew lock him away in Nate's head forever...but Victini let him loose again when he did last time…"

"Well, Mew is the lesser of evils…" Volante realized. "But why don't you just ask him again?"

"Because we don't know if that stupid fox will fuck it up again!"

"Well, maybe you just talk to Mew...and only Mew", said Volante.

Nate and Aylesha exchanged looks.

"Well...I guess we could try…" said Nate.

"I just hope that he doesn't come back just yet…" said Aylesha, hugging Nate again.

**000**

"Okay, we lost and got rid of the smart bitch...now we want to get rid of the dark knight…." said Giovanni.

"You saying we're gonna lose the next challenge, too?" asked Swift.

"Of course not!" Giovanni exclaimed. "You know we need to plan this shit out in case we do lose."

"Well I'm honestly getting tired of meetings…" said Swift, coiling around a tree and laying on a branch.

"Well how else are we supposed to know who we're getting rid of?!" asked Mai.

"Challenge performance or annoyance level", Swift said simply. "Targeting someone almost always has its downsides in one way or another…."

"So...targeting our last few losers had downsides?"

"I said ALMOST always…"

"So...basically you want us to stop what this alliance was for?" asked Giovanni.

"No…" said Swift. "Cut out the targeting part, that way we can just worry about the challenges and we can relax…"

"You know, G...that's not a bad idea…" Mai said. "Honestly, I'm tired of the meetings myself. When was the last time we just relaxed…"

"Um...yesterday", said Giovanni. "Things happen off camera that these dumbasses watchin' us don't see, so the author just makes us look like all we do is work-"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"QUIET COFFIN!" Swift shouted out.

"Hey, more relaxation is better anyway", Mai said.

Giovanni groaned. "Fine…"

"It's not that bad", said Swift. "Loosen up!"

"Yeah yeah…"

**000**

"Hex...come on!" said Dew as he stood outside of the jail's office.

He received no answer, causing him to sigh.

"Dew, you hurt him…" said Darren. "You have to try harder than that…"

"He's the one acting like a baby!" Dew said. "Why does he care about what I say anyway? I thought boyfriends were supposed to not give two shits…"

"Steven...you said that you trusted him and you treated him like family for years, but all of a sudden...when he's actually helped in bringing another member into your family, you start treating him like you did when you found out that they were dating…" said Lila. "If anyone is acting like a baby...it's you."

"Oh please...I am Morgan's main protector-"

"She can take care of herself Dew! She's a grown female!"

"Um...this may sound a bit sick coming from me, but she is hot as fuck", Dew said. "I don't trust any guy around her in that way…."

"And she has found someone who loves her for more than that-"

"And there are guys who will still go for her-"

"What does that have to do with how you treat Hex?!"

Dew opened his mouth to speak, but stayed quiet instead.

"See Dew, you're just bringing up stuff that doesn't even matter!" Lila exclaimed. "Will you just actually try instead of constantly belittling him?!"

It took him a while, but Dew eventually sighed silently. He unsheathed one of his swords and stabbed it through the door, it acting like a can opener.

Once it was open, it was revealed that that office was empty. Dew growled. "FUCK!"

"CAMPERS! COME ON DOWN TO THE CLIFFSIDE! IT'S TIME FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!"

"Well...try in the challenge or after…" said Darren.

Dew gave him a look.

**000**

**Dew: I try...but he doesn't care! He's just avoiding me now!**

**000**

Almost everyone made their way to the cliffside.

"Alright campers, before we begin...let's welcome back Flame!" said Mew.

Nobody showed any happiness or sincere care as the generic dragon landed before them all. He held an angry expression, folding his arms as he did so.

"Alright everyone it's time for the next challenge…" said Victini. "Based on the mine challenge from first season and the base challenge from season three-"

"The first thing you have to do is find another way to enter the mine…"

"Um...didn't you block it off?" asked Kai.

"Exactly…" said Mew.

"Wait...there's a mine here?" asked Sky, shocked.

"Yeah…" said Flynn. "These dipshits trapped us down there to find some statues…"

"BUT, instead of finding statues, each team has to build a base and put these flags inside", said Victini, teleporting two flags into his hands, one pink and the other orange.

"Then, the challenge turns into a game of capture the flag…" said Mew.

"So...basically...you want us to find another way into the mine...build a base in the mine...and then play capture the flag like idiots?" asked Vile.

"...Yes", said Victini. "And don't worry, we've supplied you with different ways, you just have to find them. "

"And they ARE nearby, so no complaining", said Mew.

"Are there any rewards for making it down there first?" asked Solis.

"Oh um...sure", said Mew. "You get a 3 minute head start when looking for the flags…"

"Now that that's explained, the challenge starts NOW!"

**000**

"Okay...since we're all supposed to be making the base together…" started Lila, "I think we should stick together to find the entrance…"

"Oh...I didn't realize that you didn't want the advantage…" said Flame. "If we split up, that'll let us cover more ground."

"They said the first TEAM to make it under gets the advantage, not individual player…." said Dew. "Trying to make yourself out like a leader is just dumb…"

"Yeah, considering you sucked as a leader in season 2", said Laxish.

"Shut up!"

"Exactly…" said Ded. "So...we stick together?"

"Yep…" said Lila. "Let's start looking…"

**000**

The villains stayed around the cliffside in order to look for an opening.

"Um...I'm sure when they said the entrances were nearby...THEY DIDN'T MEAN THIS NEAR!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Draco.

"Actually yes, split up to find it and then come together if one of us finds it!"

Hearing this plan, everyone stopped looking.

"Yeah...okay", said Ebony. "Let's go with the shitty robot duck's plan…"

"...Ebony Louise Bolt…" Kevin said. "Very interesting…"

Almost everyone began snickering, including Ray.

"It's pronounced like loo-is, for your information!"

"Yet it's spelled...Louise…"

"Fuck you!"

"That's what I thought…" said Kevin. "Any more smart comments?"

"Why the hell are you being such a jackass!?" Vile asked.

"Asked Kaitlyn..." said Kevin. "And it's not being a jackass, it's called being FABULOUS LIKE A PRIMEAPE LICKING AN ORANGE!"

"Uh...what?" asked Giovanni.

Kevin groaned and smacked Ray at the back of his head.

"Watch it you tin can!"

"You're the reason I'm like this!"

"Well...what do you know...another annoying thing that links back to Ray…" said Aldon. "How predictable…"

"Fuck you you overgrown plate bug!"

"Hey thanks for the identity lesson, I really needed it…" Aldon retorted sarcastically.

Ray growled.

"Okay, can we just find the damn mine entrance and get on with our lives?" Swift asked.

"We constantly subject ourselves to torturous, idiotic challenges for money that we're not even going to use all of...I don't think we have lives anymore…" Zayn said, folding his arms.

"Speak for yourself", Hayden said. "I live in the Castelia Ghetto, I got two baby mammas that are constantly on my ass about child support, and I have a shit ton of bills, so I have a life and I can use all of those bands!"

"Wow...that's the most hood talk we've heard from you in a long time…" said Krack.

"Hey, it ain't the kind of shit you like to talk about in public…"

"And you just revealed all of that info on national television...so millions of people will hear it…" said Vladimir. "Nice move…"

Hayden held an arm towards him and blasted a fireball, making Vladimir growl.

"I ask again...CAN WE JUST FIND THE DAMN ENTRANCE ALREADY?!" Swift exclaimed.

"Can all of you just shut the fuck up!" Razor exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him as he went over to and started kicking rocks, but not in order to knock them around.

"Um...and what the hell are you doing exactly?" asked Mai.

Razor didn't answer as the rocks he kicked got bigger and bigger. Mason was suspicious and ran over to him. "What are you trying to do?"

Razor still didn't answer as Mason jumped onto the next rock he was heading towards, a boulder that was almost as tall as he was.

"Answer me!"

Razor kicked the rock, wincing in the process. The boulder opened up like a hatch, launching Mason into the water.

"You guys coming or what?" Razor asked as he jumped down into the hole.

The others were shocked and confused at the same time. But, they went over and started jumping down.

**000**

The heroes were still searching, but were having no luck. Despite this, they continued their search. Flame watched Archie and Sky angrily as they stuck together to look around. Within about ten more minutes of searching, irritation began setting in fairly quickly.

"Where the hell is this entrance?!" Emilia exclaimed.

"If we knew, do you think we'd still be here?" asked Combat.

"Whoa...calm down big guy…" said Ded, defending Emilia.

"Well...this is stupid…" said Nate, sitting down.

"And how is this stupid, exactly?" asked Piff.

"Because they never said anything about a certain _someone_ using their ability…" said Dew.

"Um...Hex…" said Darren, turning to the magical dog, who was staring at a puddle of water. "Can you help us out?"

Hex let out a sigh before standing up.

"NO MAGIC!"

Hearing this, Hex sat back down immediately.

"Okay...this fucking sucks now…" said Laxish, sitting on a large stump, which lowered itself down quickly, revealing a hole.

"Wait...that shit was there the entire time?!" asked Volante.

"Apparently so…" said Lila as she hopped down the hole, followed by the others who could fit.

The bigger guys, Flame, Dew, Volante, Combat, and Ded, stood around the hole.

"Okay...so, how the hell are we supposed to get down there?" asked Dew.

Suddenly, the hole expanded a bit, shocking them.

"...Am I seeing things?" asked Volante.

"No, 'cause I just saw it, too.." said Flame as he jumped down, the hole now big enough.

**-000-**

Laxish groaned as he was constantly landed on by his fellow team mates.

"Sorry Lax…" said Piff as she moved him off of the tree stump just as Flame fell down, landing on his back on the stump.

Archie smirked, while Sky giggled. The others all shared pleased expressions, which turned even more pleased as the remaining guys made their way down the hole, landing on Flame's stomach constantly.

"That was a soft landing…" said Ded with a smile.

As Volante glided down, he eyed Flame's now unconscious body. "Surprised he didn't use his wings…"

"Jackasses lack common sense sometimes…" Archie stated as he looked around the 'mine'.

"Okay...what the hell?" asked Kai as he looked around. "This is now how it was the first time we saw it…"

The mine was not really a mine anymore. The one rocky walls were now completely glossed over and metallic. The Mews were inside of a small cove-like area thanks to the hole they came down.

"Okay...so apparently this is no longer a mine...this is a metallic maze!" Laxish exclaimed as his voice echoed.

"Wait...how are we supposed to create a base down here?!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"Yeah...especially since they didn't give us any supplies…" said Demenio.

"Um...did anyone even grab the flag from Victini up there?"

Everyone looked around and saw that they were flag-less.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

**000**

"Okay...so how the fuck are we supposed to make a base down here?" Ray asked.

"I guess….we just find a big enough area and put our flag there with a few of us guarding it", said Hope.

"Makes sense…" said Solis.

"No, it makes no sense!" said Nero. "Why would they send us down here in a CYBERNETIC mine, without anything to use for a base!?"

"...and a flag…" Jason added, holding it.

"I have no idea, but we can't complain…" said Vile. "As long as we win...that's all that matters."

Suddenly, numerous mega Pokemon, including Banette, Gengar, Alakazam, Aerodactyl, and Slowbro were lowered into the mine. They all had glowing red eyes and walked in jittering motions, as if mechanical.

"Oh what the hell is this?" asked Flynn as he backed up.

Suddenly, a megaphone appeared from the metal ceiling. "This...is your real challenge!"

"WHAT?" Mai exclaimed.

"Yes, your goal is to actually keep your flag...AND yourselves safe while these robotic megas hunt you down!"

"THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF SAYING WE NEED BA-"

"No questions!"

"If you are captured, you will be taken to a dungeon cell until the challenge is over…" Mew continued. "If your flag gets taken or everyone from your team is captured, your team loses!"

"Now...let's begin!"

The megas ran towards them, prompting them all to run in the opposite direction.

**000**

"We don't even have our flag, so how the hell does this work?!" Nate exclaimed.

Suddenly, their flag appeared before them all via the hole in the ceiling.

"Well...nevermind then…" said Nate as Laxish picked it up.

"So...instead of making bases...we have to run for our lives through this metal maze, while also worrying about the flag…" said Dew. "That makes perfect sense…"

Suddenly, a Mega Aggron and Metagross rose from the ground behind them.

Laxish's eyes widened as he looked up and saw the two of them approaching. "Um...g-guys…" he stuttered, pointing behind everyone.

Most of them turned and started scrambling to get away. They all ran in the same direction until they turned a corner and saw three separate paths, along with a continuing turn if they continued forward.

"Oh what the actual fuck?!" asked Jet, seeing all of the possible ways.

"Split up!" said Archie.

Ded grabbed the flag from Laxish and started running forward and around the corner. Archie, Sky, Nate, Aylesha, Ricky, Volante, and Flame went through the first path. Lila and her alliance went through the second path, and the remaining players went through the final path just as the robotic megas turned the corner.

The Mega Aggron went through the first passage while the Mega Metagross went around the corner.

**000**

The Grand Alliance were turning corner after corner after being separated from their team.

"This fucking sucks!" said Aldon as he and the others found themselves at a dead end. They stopped in order to catch their breaths.

"Who has the flag?" asked Zayn.

"Jason...didn't you have it?" asked Solis.

"I did...but Razor took it", Jason explained.

"That's a good thing..." said Vladimir as he heard movement. "With the position we're in...we'd have lost already…"

"Wait...they didn't say we couldn't fight…" said Carman.

"Well...knowing Mew and Victini, that wouldn't help at all", said Hope. "They've probably equipped them with a lot of defense mechanisms."

"Then what do we do?" asked Zayn.

Vladimir looked around the corners and saw that nothing was there. "I think it's clear…"

"You sure?" asked Carman.

"As sure as I'm a Ghost-type…" Vlad said.

"That doesn't help, but okay…" said Vile as she and the others started moving out of their 'safe zone'.

As they made their way back to the main path to find another way, they didn't notice a hole in the ceiling following them. The Mega Alakazam appeared from the hole, grabbing both Hope and Carman.

Immediately, both Zayn and Aldon sprang up and pulled them back down. Vile and Vladimir tried to help as well until the Alakazam let go of them. Hope hugged Aldon tight while panting, as Carman did Zayn the same way. Zayn was tempted to push her off, but he decided against it.

"Um...I hate to break up the saving thank-yous, but I think we should keep moving in case that happens again!" Vladimir suggested.

"He's right guys, we have to go…" said Vile as she and Vladimir started leaving.

The four of them started following them closely in case something happened again. Eventually, they made it to the long path and they saw a Mega Medicham standing at the end that they needed to go down.

"Crap…" Vladimir whispered.

"Go the other way", said Zayn as they started moving the opposite way, which was the way they came down to even get to the dead end they just came from.

Instead of going back to the area when they first came down the hole, they took the left and continued until they went into another path.

As they turned a short path and continued down, they eventually saw a Mega Charizard Y glaring at them at the end.

"Oh shit…" said Vile as she backed away.

"We need to hurry and go back!" said Aldon as he turned around, only to find himself face to face with a Mega Slowbro.

"Oh please!" Hope said, pushing the Slowbro over, only for it to regain its balance and stand back upright.

"Oh no…"

"No oh nos", said Vladimir. "Go and keep pushing it down!"

They all rushed to get away after getting the Slowbro out of their way. A hole appeared in the floor as they ran and Aldon fell inside before it closed.

"Aldon!" Hope exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Vile said. "Keep going!"

They continued running until they ended up bumping into a Mega Abomasnow.

"FUCK!"

**000**

"Get the fuck away from me already!" Razor exclaimed as he, Nero and Ebony walked down a pathway. Draco was right behind them, but he wasn't saying anything.

"Maybe you should just ignore him for once", Ebony whispered. "He's not doing anything to you…"

"But he's THINKING of doing something…"

"_You're damn right...but you're soooo lucky I'm calming down…_"

"Well he's not doing shit", said Nero. "Let's just calm down and-"

Suddenly, growling was heard and a Mega Houndoom moved in front of the path they were going down.

"Aw shit…" said Ebony.

"Oh please…" said Razor as he moved forward towards the robot.

A few crashes and blows were heard before Razor flew back towards them and was unconscious upon landing.

"Um...looks like that robot's tougher than he thought…" Draco laughed.

The Mega Alakazam approached them and immediately took them away.

**000**

Archie's group and Lila's alliance found themselves back together in the maze/mine.

"Oh come on!" Lila exclaimed.

"Hey, blame him-" said Flame, pointing at Archie. "I said to keep going, but he led his this way!"

"And instead of checking that way yourself...you come anyway…" Archie retorted.

Flame glared at him just as movement that wasn't there's was heard.

"Shit, we don't have time for arguing!" Lila growled. "Just...run!"

"Which way!?"

"Back where we came!"

"Um...we don't know wher-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ricky screamed as he was dragged back by a Mega Absol.

"GO!" Volante exclaimed as they all ran the same way.

They ran back and went to the right and then the left, going down the long path before splitting up again.

**-000-**

Lila, Darren, Dew, Hex, and Volante found themselves at a dead end.

"Well...isn't this perfect…" said Dew.

"Hey, at least nothing's here", whispered Volante. "So keep your voice down!"

A hole appeared on the back wall and pair of green arms grabbed Darren by his tail fin.

"AHHHH! Darren exclaimed as he tried to fight back. Lila and Hex tried to help him, but the Mega Tyranitar easily overpowered them and dragged them through along with Darren.

Dew and Volante's eyes widened. "FUCK!" Dew exclaimed.

"I hope Ded and the others still have the flag!" Volante said just as a Mega Gyarados slithered around the corner from where they came.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding!"

**-000-**

Archie, Nate, Sky, Aylesha, and Flame were going down a long pathway while being pursued by a Mega Garchomp.

"This is so fucking retarded!" said Nate as he continued running. "Why can't we just fight it?!"

"Because it's a damn robot!"

"Oh really?" asked Nat as he stopped running.

"Nate, what are you doing?!" Aylesha exclaimed.

Nate used Vine Whip, tripping up the Garchomp and making it fall face first on the metal floor.

"Ha!" Nate laughed as he started running again.

"There was no point of that, y'know", said Archie as he continued flying before looking back. "It's still coming!"

They all looked back and saw that the Mega Garchomp was now flying towards them quickly. Flame gained a smile and smacked Archie back, making him land on the ground.

"FLAME! WHAT THE HELL!?" Sky exclaimed as she tried to go back and help Archie, only to be stopped and brought back by her tail.

Archie got up and growled angrily before feeling the Mega Garchomp's close presence.

**000**

**Archie: Flame...I will get you for that…**

**000**

"What the hell was that Flame?!" Nate exclaimed.

"Hey, we got away didn't we?!"

"WE WERE PERFECTLY FINE!" Sky growled.

"Sky, he is no good for you!" Flame said, grabbing her.

"No...YOU are no good for me!" Sky said, yanking her arms away.

Then, Flame did something shocking. He smacked Sky, making her hold her face for a few seconds. Nate and Aylesha were shocked and Nate was tempting to beat him himself, though Aylesha held him back.

"Snap the fuck out of it!" Flame growled. "You are trying to be with a guy who is only going to cause you grief!"

Sky held her anger in. "Well...you fucker…" she growled."Maybe I'm okay with dealing with grief. At least he loves me for me!"

"Yeah yeah...that same cliche statement. When are you stupid ladies gonna realize that if you are receiving pain or threats in a relationship, IT'S NOT A GOOD ONE!"

Upon hearing that, Aylesha growled and let Nate go, though Nate was stopped by Sky. She shook her head.

"Come on, let's go…" said Sky as she started flying again. Nate and Aylesha glared at Flame before following Sky.

Flame rolled his eyes.

**000**

Flynn, Hayden , Krack, Kevin, Ray, and Mason were inside of a 'safe zone', in other words, a dead end.

"I can't believe this...out of everyone, we're stuck with you three…" said Flynn.

"Hey, do you think we…" Ray started before re-looking at who he was with,"well _I_, want to be with two gays and a hood rat?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!" Flynn exclaimed.

"I know, can you stop fucking saying it already and keep your damn voice down?!" Kevin asked with a whisper.

"Wait...he's not?" asked Mason.

"Of course not you imbecile, I said this already...there are only THREE pure gays in this competition...and one of 'em isn't Flynn…" said Kevin. "...Especially since he has a wife at home…"

Hearing this made everyone's eyes, except for Kevin's, widen at the so-called 'heartless' elephant.

Seeing them look at him like that irked him.

"What I do in my personal life is my business…" said Flynn. "No talking about it…"

"Oh...so you have a wife?" asked Ray.

"I said no talking about it!"

"I really find that hard to believe…" said Krack with a chuckle.

Flynn growled.

"She's probably a man in disguise or something…" said Mason, earning him a Tackle from Flynn.

"Ooh...touchy", said Hayden. "So much for being heartless…"

"Fuck you guys…"

"I'm sure Krack would love that-" said Ray, earning _him _ a punch from Krack.

WIth both brothers knocked out, Kevin sighed in relief. "Sadly they're not dead…"

"Hey...let's just leave 'em", said Hayden. "The damn robots will find them…"

"And they'll also find us…" said Kevin.

"Wait a sec…" said Krack. "Kevin, you're….pretty much a robot, right?"

"Despite not being a steel-type...yes, I'm kinda considered a robot of sorts. Virtual, yet physical…"

"Then...can't you find a way to make all of the other robots obey you and only go after the other team?"

"That...is...brilliant…" said Kevin as he looked back at Ray and Mason, who were starting to get up.

"Maybe I should start hanging out with you three more…." said Kevin. "Those two idiots can't do shit right or even come up with a good plan like that…."

"Well, feel free to join our alliance…" said Flynn. "Now, how can you do it?"

"Well...those idiots probably have all of the robots on the same frequency, so if I can hack into one, I'll be able to control all of them…"

And as if by coincidence, a Mega Gengar robot appeared from the ground and moved towards them

"Perfect…" said Kevin as he floated towards it.

He avoided its attacks and was able to get behind it, letting it continue to go towards the others.

"Um..you may wanna hurry!" said Ray.

"Shut it!"

Ray growled.

Kevin found a small handle and opened it, revealing numerous wires. Kevin began humming to himself as he rearranged the wires and closed the robot back up. The Mega Gengar stopped.

"Alright…" Kevin said as he went around the front and opened it mouth in order to find a microchip. Once he got it, his eyes constricted and the microchip began smoking a bit. Once it was done, he put it back inside and closed its mouth.

The Mega Gengar disappeared under the ground.

"Hey, it worked!" said Flynn.

"Yep, now we have nothing to worry about", said Kevin.

The Mega Gengar reappeared moments later, taking Mason and Ray with it.

"Um...what just happened?" asked Hayden.

"Oh nothing…" said Kevin.

**000**

**Kevin: The joy of being technological…**

**000**

Mason and Ray appeared in a large and dark, cold cell. Chain hung from the ceiling and rust was on the walls and floor. The others that were also taken were there as well.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding…" Aldon groaned upon seeing the two.

"Hey, we didn't want to be taken either!" Mason retorted. "At least we were taken AFTER all of you losers!"

"Okay, I've had enough of both of you guys' mouths lately…" said Volante.

"Oh shut up", said Ray.

"...Okay, is anyone else up for being the shit out of these two?" asked Dew, unsheathing his swords.

"I'm in…" said Lila.

"Yep.." said Giovanni, standing up.

Everyone except for Hex and Darren got up and walked towards the two of them. The two of them backed away quickly, but were eventually overcome and started being beaten mercilessly.

**000**

The Friend Alliance was laying low in a dead end. The reason for they weren't caught so quickly-

"Man, this is awesome…" said Kyle.

"...I still have no idea how this is working…" said Piff.

A large pie, which was as big as the ceiling, was blocking them from view.

"Hey, don't question it…" said Laxish, who was eating the pie on the side they were hiding behind.

"Um...maybe it's not a good idea to eat our barrier…" said Emilia.

"Hey, if we're gonna win, we need to eat", said Laxish. "Who knows how long we're gonna be here?"

Ded was asleep in the corner, making Emilia giggle. "I guess someone thinks we're gonna be here for hours…"

Scarlett yawned. "Well...I don't know if this thing will last long...but I'm tired."

"We can't fall asleep!" Piff exclaimed. "We'll get caught for sure!"

"Come on...what are the odds of all those stupid robots finding us here?" asked Laxish.

Suddenly, the pie exploded, splattering the gooey contents onto them all and awakening Ded in the process. He growled.

There were six of the Mega bots in front of them; a Mega Aerodactyl, Mawile, Kangaskhan, Heracross, Scizor, and a Manectric.

Ded got up and walked over to them. Numerous bangs and crashing sounds were heard as a Mega Gengar and Banette appeared and grabbed everyone, along with the flag, as Ded destroyed the others.

Just as he finished, Ded saw that everyone was gone, including his team's flag. "Aw crap…" he said as he kicked the now destroyed robot parts.

**000**

Mason and Ray were unconscious in a corner of the cell.

"Man, that felt good", said Swift.

Laxish, Scarlett, Piff, Kyle, and Emilia all landed in the cell, along with their flag.

"AND THE VILLAINS WIN IT!"

The villains started cheering, while the heroes groaned in aggravation.

**000**

"You okay sweetie?" asked Sky as she sat next to Archie in the mess hall.

"Yeah...I-I'm good…" said Archie. "I just really...want..to harm him…"

"Um...and I know I shouldn't tell you this...because of your...protectiveness of me now…" Sky started. "And….what you did to Otto this morning…"

Hearing her say this in that tone got him worried.

"What happened?"

"I knew I shouldn't have-"

"What….happened?" he asked, a much more serious tone of voice.

Sky knew he wasn't going to stop asking. "After he got you...taken…" Sky started. "He...smacked me and told me that-"

"Wait...WHAT?" Archie asked, stopping her. "He smacked you!?"

"Well, yeah but-"

Archie growled angrily as his claws made marks in the table. He started breathing heavily.

"Archie...try to-"

"HEY!"

Hearing that voice made his blood boil immediately.

Flame entered the mess hall, along with Otto, who seemed to have recovered from the morning. Archie stood up and started walking towards them, his eyes constricted yet again. He ran towards Otto and kicked him away just as Flame grabbed him.

Sky blasted a Dragon Pulse towards him. but he used Archie as a shield.

"Anything you do will affect him, just like everything going on with him affects you!"

Sky growled as Otto got up and walked to a struggling Archie. Otto stabbed him once it the stomach, but Archie yelled out and kicked him away again. Archie headbutted Flame, and immediately get behind him, choking him.

Being slightly bigger, Flame was going to be able to thrown him off with ease, but Archie immediately used Rock Slide, the rocks landing on his tail and legs, making him roar out in pain.

"That's right you little bitch...scream for me…" Archie growled.

"Archie-"

Archie tightened his grip around Flame's neck.

"Let me go!"

Flame bit down hard on Archie's arm, but Archie simply laughed. "You think that a puny bite is going to stop me?"

He tightened his grip again before biting Flame's neck hard, making him roar out again. "You think you can just smack my girlfriend and you were going to survive?!" Archie growled with a sinister chuckle. "Well, you've got a lot to learn…"

"OH, like THIS?!" Flame exclaimed as he gained enough strength to throw Archie off of him and make him smash into a table.

"You're dead now!" Archie exclaimed demonically as he tried to dive bomb Flame, just as he did Otto.

"Archie stop!" Sky flew, getting in front of him.

Archie tackled Sky and they ended up going through the mess hall wall. Archie ended up on the bottom and Sky was over him.

"Baby, please calm down!" Sky exclaimed.

"Get away from him already you dumb bitch!" Otto said, pushing her off of him and getting in her place. Archie punched him square in the face, sending him into the air, but not before Otto sliced him near his neck.

Archie panted slower and slower as he slowly started setting up.

"Just like I thought…" said Flame. "You're nothing...and Sky is still dumb as fuck for being with you. I mean, you just slammed her through a wall! Nothing more that I expect from a little bitch-"

"Flame, just fuck off!" Sky exclaimed as she helped Archie up.

After all of this, they finally got attention as a few of the others came from the cabins and a few villains from the lounge.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Emilia. "What's wrong with Archie?!"

Otto landed directly on top of Archie, causing more stab wounds.

"Oh, he tried to fight me because I told Sky that she was dumb to still be with him...then he slammed Sky into the wall…" Flame lied. "And Otto's just...being himself…"

"Liar!" Sky growled.

"Sky, what _really_ happened?"

"Well, starting off, that sonuvabitch smacked me in the mine and I told Archie about it. Then he got angry and Otto started stabbing him while Flame held him, then he started fighting Flame, almost suffocating him-"

"Oh please…"

"Than what's that on your fucking neck?!" Sky shouted. Flame had teeth marks on his neck, which he immediately covered up. "Then, Flame threw Archie into a table...and I'm sure he was going to kill him, so I got in his way…"

"Aww, all this violence and I missed it?" asked Ray, earning a smack from Hope.

"Flame...you're done", said Ded, folding his arms.

As a few of the heroes agreed with that.

"HEROES! COME ON DOWN!"

Flame grinned to himself as everyone left.

**000**

"Alright heroes….you all know the drill, but before we begin, villains...who's going to exile?!"

"OT-"

"GIOVANNI!" Otto exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Giovanni and Mai both exclaimed.

"Gio, head on out!"

"Yous can't be se-" Giovanni was teleported away before he could finish, making Mai glare at him.

"Alright...let's get this ceremony started…" said Victini. "Nate...Aylesha...Kyle...Scarlett...Ded…"

They all received their poffins with a smile.

"Emilia...Piff...Laxish...Shade...Demenio...Ricky…"

They all received their poffins as well.

"Kai...Combat...Jet, you guys are still safe, as expected", said Victini.

Kai and Combat smirked at Jet, who rolled his eyes.

"Volante...Hex...Dew...Darren...Lila and...Sky, you guys are safe, too", said Mew.

"Flame, Archie...lotsa drama been circulating around you two lately...and it's obviously become unbearable, so...the one leaving is…

"There's no need for drama, we know Flame's outta here!" said Nate.

"Um...actually...the one leaving is….Archie!"

"WHAT?!"

All of the heroes, as well as some of the villains were shocked. Archie glared at Flame, who had a smirk plastered on his face.

Archie grabbed his neck in one swift motion, squeezing tight.

"Archie!" Sky said as Ded held her back.

Zahku grabbed Archie, who calmed himself down. "Let go...I'm going…" Archie muttered.

"Come on Mew, Victini, you guys gotta do something!" Lila said.

"Sorry, but the votes are votes",said Victini.

"But he tampered with them! I thought you said you fixed that last season!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Keywords...last season."

**000**

Archie was in the toilet, looking down in anger, with Sky next to him. "I can't believe this shit!"

"I can't either…" said Sky. "Flame's gonna pay big time for this!"

"He'd better…" Archie growled. "If not, I'll kill him myself…"

"Archie...no…" said Sky. "You have to stop…"

"He touched you and I don't-"

"I know...but I can take care of myself…" said Sky. "Don't worry…"

The two shared a kiss.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM BITCH!"

"Oh no…" Sky said as she jumped out of the way to avoid an attack.

Instead of going for her...Otto did something drastic. He jumped into the toilet with Archie!

"We're finally together…"

"GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HE-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sky gasped as she balled up her claws in anger. She turned around and saw Flame flying away from an assortment of beams while heading towards the volcano.

**000**

**Sky: Flame...next time we lose...I GUARANTEE that you are gone!**

**000**

"I can't believe that shit!" Dew growled.

"I know. We lose, Archie gets voted out because of Flame cheating, and Otto jumps after him!" Darren said. "I feel very sorry for him…"

"This season is turning into the worst one ever", said Hex, laying his head down.

"Hey, you're talking again", said Lila. "That's a start…"

Hex turned his head away. Darren and Lila used their eyes to motion Dew to Hex. He growled.

"Hex...look, I'm sorry", said Dew. "I want us to be friends again…"

"Do you really mean that..or are they just telling you to talk to me?" Hex asked while not looking at them.

"I really mean it…"

"...then why'd you answer so fast?" asked Hex. "You usually take a while and let of a small breath when you're telling the truth."

Lila and Darren did not expect to hear that, nor did Dew. Dew groaned. "Come on! Will you just be my friend again!?"

Hex started walking away. "Talk to me when you're serious…"

**000**

…**.okay….no words...Hope you all enjoyed, I guess and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	12. You 'Member

**Sorry for the kinda short chap ^^;**

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars; a metallic mine maze of horrors awaited the contestants as they attempted to protect themselves and their friendships entered awkward phases, while others were recreated. Flame and Archie once again crossed hairs, with Sky getting put in the middle. As the campers were hunted down, some showed their strengths, and others...their ignorance. In the end, Kevin reprogrammed the robots and got their team to win eventually. After the challenge, a short brawl ensued between Flame and Archie, but instead of Flame taking the flush, it was Archie who took the toilet ride off of the, but not before Otto joined him**

**Will Flame be safe? Who will be eliminated next? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!  
**

**000**

Sky was near the gym, with Nate, Aylesha, Emilia, and Ricky with her. Sky punched the wall of the gym in anger, creating a small dent surrounded by a few cracks.

"You okay Sky?" asked Emilia.

"Yeah...I'm peachy…" Sky said, obviously disgruntled.

"Sky, it's okay to be upset about Archie…" Aylesha said. "That's normal…"

"Aylesha, please…" Nate said, folding his arms.

"What?" asked Aylesha, confused.

"Look Sky, you have two options here…" Nate said. "You can either be upset or you can do like you did last season and play harder and kick Flame's ass in addition…"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Sky exclaimed before sighing. "I just….it's so early in the game…"

"Sky…" Ricky started, "...wasn't Archie under a lot of stress?"

"Of course…" said Sky, sitting against the gym wall. "With us breaking up, that bastard treating him like trash, Otto tormenting him his entire life...and a shit ton of people outside of this game criticizing both of us…"

"Then….and I hate to say this…" Ricky stated. "Maybe Archie deserved to be eliminated...with everything he's been through and all…"

"Are you serious?" asked Emilia, shocked that he's say that.

"No no, I mean...I don't condone what happened!" Ricky explained, defending himself. "Flame deserved to go home! I just mean that after all Archie's been through, maybe it was better that he left before something else happened…"

"Um...you seem to be forgetting the fact that OTTO WENT AFTER HIM!" Nate exclaimed. "So, sorry, but your explanation is flawed…"

Ricky sighed and laid his head down.

"Alright look, I just want Flame gone now…" said Sky. "After that happens, and I get a bit more secure...I'll be fine; though I am fine anyway…"

"Where the hell is that bastard anyway?" asked Aylesha.

"Well, last night he flew towards the volcano while you guys attacked him, so I'm guessing he's hiding…" said Sky.

Ricky chuckled. "And he's always calling Archie a bitch…"

**000**

Flame was relaxing in a small magma-filled crater. Now that he had gotten rid of Archie, and no longer had Otto around, he felt great.

The only problem he had now was that Sky obviously hated his guts now, as well as the rest of his team.

"They'll get over it…" he said to himself. "They should be thanking me anyway...now he won't have his 'stress'...fucking loser.."

He still insisted that he was a better man than Archie would ever be, even though he constantly put him down, tried to steal his girlfriend, tried to turn others against him, got help from his enemy to torture him, fought him and pretty much lost, got him eliminated, and ran from a crowd.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself. The only thing he ever did was belittle Archie, so now that he was gone...he was going to lack activity.

"Eh, I guess I can just keep working for the team and ignore their bullshit attitudes…" said Flame. "They'll try to eliminate me, but...it won't happen…"

**000**

"Whoa! When did a hot tub get here?" asked Aldon as he went out of the back door of the Winner's Lounge. There, a dock was found, along with a jacuzzi.

Hearing this, the other members of his alliance went out the back door and onto the dock.

"Whoa...this is nice…", said Solis. "How did we not notice this?!"

"Maybe because it just got here…" said Vladimir. "It wasn't there last night…"

"How do you know?" asked Vile, folding her claws.

"...When have you guys ever noticed a door...right through the den?!"

"Eh...he's got a point", said Zayn.

"...Is there really a point in debating?" asked Hope. "We have a hot tub!"

They also started getting in except for Vladimir, Vile, and Jason. Jason sat near the tub, but did not get inside, while Vile and Vladimir just exchanged glances.

"What?" asked Carman, noticing their exclusion. "Aren't you guys gonna come in?"

"Nah...I'm good", said Vile, looking at Vlad.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Vladimir.

"...Uh huh…" said Hope, eyeing them as they left, leaving them outside in the tub.

Once they were back in the lounge, Hope, Solis, and Carman exchanged glances. "They're into each other…"

Aldon, Jason, and Zayn immediately took a pause and exchanged confused glances.

"Wait...what?" asked Aldon.

"Come on, you guys don't see it?" asked Solis.

"Um...I see them being weird…" said Zayn.

"Well that 'weirdness' is because they're crushing on each other!"

"Oh please", said Jason.

"Come on", said Hope. "In the past few challenges, they've been a bit more talkative towards one another and they have short debates every now and then…"

The guys gave them blank looks.

"Yes...they're getting more outspoken after a breakup and being hated throughout a season…" said Zayn. "That totally means that they're into each other…"

"You guys are so negative…" said Carman.

"No, it's not that...I guess we just don't believe that just because two people start talking and agreeing with each other that they're in love automatically…"

"Okay….so what happened with us?" asked Hope, folding her arms.

"Um...what happened with us isn't like how you guys are making their situation…" said Aldon.

"Okay, fine…" said Solis.

The three guys all groaned, confusing the girls.

"Why?"

"Because we know it isn't over…" said Zayn. "Anytime a girl uses that tone, it's bad…"

"Well, if that's the case…" Carman started. "How about a wager?"

"Ay dios mio...what kind of wager?" asked Jason.

The girls all shared a smile. "If we prove that Vlad and Vile are a thing or are thinking about it...you guys have to wait on us hand and foot...for three months.."

The guys gaped in shock.

"Okay, you know what, if you CAN'T prove it...you have to do that for us...and you can't complain or say no…"

The girls shrugged. "Okay, fine. We get two weeks to do it…"

"Fine", said Aldon. "We'll be waiting for your proof…"

They didn't realize that everything that they'd said was heard by Vladimir and Vile, who were just sitting in the den watching television.

"Oh boy…" Vladimir groaned.

"Hey, I think it'll be fun…" said Vile with a smirk.

"Seriously?" asked Vladimir. "They're betting that we get together in two weeks…"

"Well...we've only been dating for a few days, but I'm not surprised they noticed so fast…"

"We're not even lovey-dovey!" Vladimir explained.

"My girls are persistent…" said Vile. "Which is why they automatically win…"

Vladimir gave her a look. "We'll see about that…" he said as he floated towards the kitchen, leaving Vile in shock.

**000**

Razor was in the newly discovered exercise room on the second floor of the lounge. He felt extremely down and annoyed that he was getting beat by 'weaklings' and letting himself be harassed by a fellow Dragon-type. Along with that, he still had an aching in his heart because of Vina.

He was punching, well slashing, a punching bag as Ebony, Nero, and Draco entered.

"Why the hell did you bring him here!?" Razor exclaimed.

"We told him to go away, but he followed us anyway…" said Nero as he sat on a bench.

"Look Razor, I haven't done shit to you in the past weeks, yet you keep pushing me away…"

"...YOU TIED ME UP AND-"

"You weren't complaining then were you!?"

Razor growled angrily. "I told you to fucking stop!"

Draco scoffed and looked away.

"Look...I'm only going to tell you this ONE LAST TIME", Razor growled. "I am not gay...I do not like you...you are sick...stay away from me, and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Draco, usually able to bounce back from that, started tearing up. "Okay….FINE! YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME DOING ANYTHING ANYMORE!"

He flew out of the gym and Razor let out a sigh of relief. Ebony and Nero exchanged glances.

"Um...don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Ebony.

"After what I've dealt with from him? HA!"

"And...what were you talking about really?"

"I do NOT want to talk about it…" said Razor as he finally slashed the punching bag in two.

"Um...okay, I guess", said Nero. "So...I take it you still want him gone…but what's our move after that?"

"Easy...we try to take down Vile and her alliance…" said Razor. "They have the biggest alliance on our team so far and it needs to be weakened…"

"Okay, that's fine and dandy, but who do we get rid of to weaken it?" asked Ebony.

"I'd say the ringleader, Vile, but Nero would probably have a problem with it…" said Razor with a smirk.

"Oh please, I'm over it already!" said Nero.

"Uh huh…" Ebony. "You weren't saying that where you were crying in your room last night…"

"Oh screw you…" Nero muttered.

"So...instead of Vile...I say we get rid of Solis", said Razor as he moved over to the weights. "She's the only psychic-type over there, so she's the smartest…"

"Okay...but what about Hope, Carman, or Vladimir?" asked Ebony.

"Carman most likely doesn't do anything but try to get with Zayn and Vladimir...he just sucks…" said Razor. "However getting rid of Hope isn't such a bad idea. Sad though since she's hot as fuck…"

Nero gave him a look.

"What?" asked Razor. "It's not our fault you two broke up…"

"Whatever…" said Nero, looking away.

Ebony and Razor both chuckled.

**000**

"And so...what made you tag along with me again?" asked Volante as he walked with Demenio and Shade towards the infirmary.

Demenio sighed. "It's complicated."

"How?" asked Volante. "Don't you guys usually hang out with Ricky?"

Shade snicked. "Well, let's say that Demenio is feeling what I felt...but on a less obsessive manner."

Demenio glared at him.

"What? So...Ricky's getting feelings for you?" asked Volante.

"Oh please", said Demenio. "He's just feeling a bit insecure...and...he kissed me while we were asleep…"

"Oh…."

"Yeah, so we decided that we were gonna hang out with others for a while…" said Demenio as the three of them entered the infirmary. There was an Audino at the front desk.

"Oh...well alright", said Volante.

"Welcome back Mr. Sanders…"

Demenio and Shade looked at Volante with confused looks.

"Yeah…" said Volante before he sighed. "So...I'm here for my checkup…"

"Alright...right this way", said the Audino.

Volante groaned and they all started walking towards a back exam room. When he noticed them following him, Volante gulped. "Um...actually guys, could you wait out here?" he asked nervously.

"What for?" asked Shade. "I actually like this kind of stuff…"

"You won't for long…" Volante muttered.

As they entered the room, Demenio and Shade sat in nearby seats.

"Alright Volante, you know the routine…" another nurse, a Chansey, said.

Volante gulped and turned around as the nurse pulled out a thermometer.

Demenio and Shade's eyes widened before they quickly shut them. They heard Volante whimper.

"Hmm...seems to be alright…"

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what's the point of the rectal thermometer?" Demenio asked, still covering his eyes.

"Well...that's only one part of the check up", said the nurse.

"Speaking of it, can you please take it out now?!" Volante begged in a high-pitched voice.

"You know the routine, you have five more seconds…" said the nurse.

Volante groaned.

"Maybe this'll teach ya not to do drugs…" she said as she took it out, making him sigh in relief.

The guys opened their eyes.

"Okay...119 degrees…"

"Um...is that good?" asked Shade.

"Yes…" said the nurse. "It was 537 degrees last week, so this is a major improvement."

"Now...you seem to have stopped sweating and your skin stopped peeling", said the Chansey. "And added to this new temperature, I'd say that you are fine for now. Just have to worry about that temperature."

"Wait...shouldn't you do more since this is a check up?" asked Demenio. "I mean...you just shoved a thermometer up his ass and now you're telling him to leave…"

"Um...I know what I'm doing…"

"I'm not doubting that, I'm just saying that maybe you should do a blood test or urine test to see if the drug is still in his system", said Demenio. "Some drug effects may appear to have dissipated, but they can come back harder…"

"...Good day", said the nurse.

"But-"

"Good...day…"

The guys were confused and they left.

"Um...dude, you're smart right?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, I know it's not a full check up, but what they said had been truthful so far…."

"And….you let them shove those things in you all the time? When they don't really need to?"

"WHAT?!"

"You used Flamethrower from your ass...that's not really something you need your butt probed for…" Demenio. "There are Pokemon who use moves from different orifices, but..it's not really common, it's just rare."

Volante twitched upon hearing that. "Well...let's just never speak of this again…"

Shade and Demenio both chuckled.

**000**

Mai growled in her room of the lounge. She couldn't believe that Otto made it so that Giovanni had to go to the Skull Island...and _then_ eliminated himself.

Since her boyfriend wasn't there, she decided to relax in her room, which was why she was there.

She heard a knock and went over to open it. Once she opened it, Swift entered.

"Um...what are you doing?" asked Mai as she closed the door.

"Well, G is at Skull Island, so I'm just bored…" said Swift.

"Well...I planned on taking a quick nap, so...could you be bored somewhere else?" asked Mai as she climbed into her feathery bed.

"Um...and where am I supposed to go exactly?"

"I don't know...just go to your room or something…"

"I'm not a child…"

"Well sorry, but you're acting like one…" said Mai.

"Look, my wife is already eliminated, and you two are the only ones I actually trust and respect on this team…" Swift explained. "So, sorry that I have nothing else to do…"

Mai groaned. "What do you do after our meetings?"

"Nothing…" said Swift. "I just lay in a tree until those dumb hosts of ours call us down."

"Well...go do that…"

"..." Swift gave her a deadpan look before sighing and slithering out of her room, using his tail to open the door.

Mai groaned and promptly laid her head down. "I wonder how he's doing over there…"

**000**

Giovanni was lying unconscious in a cave.

**000**

Flynn's alliance was inside of the mess hall with Kevin.

"Alright, Otto's useless and psychotic ass is gone now, so now our priorities and totally Ray and Mason, right?" asked Hayden.

"-Wrong", said Kevin.

"Wait...what?!" asked Flynn. "That was our main plan, what do you mean wrong?"

"As much as I'd love to see those two get flushed...we have to get rid of actual threats right now", said Kevin. "The merge is going to be here closer than we think, so we have to weaken alliances that we know will be trouble."

"Oh...that's a good plan", said Krack with a smile. "So, which one?"

"Well, the biggest one of course…" said Kevin. "THE ONE WITH SEXY PLANT LADY!"

"Umm...what?"

Kevin groaned. "Ray fucked up my system with Water Pulse. I meant Vile's alliance…"

"Hey, those are acquaintances of mine...I really don't know if I'll be quick to eliminate some of them. The only ones I'm fine with getting rid of are Solis, Jason, Zayn, Carman, and Vladimir."

Kevin growled. "Okay...fine…", he responded. "Let's start out with Solis and or Jason first…"

"Um...why them?" asked Hayden.

"Because they're practically useless, Solis isn't as smart as others make her to be, and Jason barely does anything…" Kevin explained.

"Well, that kinda describes majority of the team", said Krack. "Ebony isn't useful because we haven't had a need for electricity, Nero does nothing, Mai just tags along with Giovanni, Swift tags along with both of them, Mason and Ray are shit, Draco is just on Razor's ass, and most of the people in Vile's group are useless…"

"Well..it's only been like...three months so far…" said Hayden. "You can't expect each challenge to be suitable for a particular player…"

"It'd be easier though…" said Flynn.

"Okay, long story short, we have a ton of useless people on the team and all of them need to be eliminated…" said Kevin. "I know and understand that...but we need to weaken the largest alliance, which is why Solis is our first target…"

"Eh, okay", said Krack.

"Whatever…" said Hayden.

"Fine…"

Kevin smiled to himself.

**000**

**Kevin: Wow...I should've been with these guys since the beginning! They are actually thinking strategically, not arguing with each other as much, and actually had valid points.**

**Fuck Mason and fuck Ray, I'm staying here!**

**000**

"That fucking traitor!" Mason exclaimed as he walked away from the mess hall with Ray. "I can't fucking believe this."

"Hey, he defended us…" said Ray. "And I really don't give a shit…" he finished with a smile.

"Wait...you don't care if you're eliminated...or you don't care that he's with them now?" asked Mason.

"Both…" said Ray as he layed in the sand.

"Wait...first you're actually 'hardcore' and determined to win, now all of a sudden you don't care if you're eliminated or not?" asked Mason.

"Yep…" said Ray with a small smile.

Suspicious, he got close to Ray and started overlooking his body, unsure about what he was saying and how he was behaving. He looked closer and saw that he had his necklace back on.

"What the hell?" asked Mason. "Why and how do you have that necklace back on?!"

"I fixed it…"

"And I ask again...WHY?"

"Because...I've lost my 'evil' flow in my eyes. There's no point since I had almost an entire season to torture others…" Ray laughed.

"So...now you're gonna be acting like normal…" said Mason, confused and happy at the same time.

"Yep", said Ray. "By the way, sorry about the other day when I...you know", he finished with a blush.

"Oh Arceus, let's just never speak of that again…" said Mason.

"Yeah…" said Ray. "Oh and um...sorry about all of the fights…"

"Okay this has got to be a trick or something", said Mason, giving him a look.

"It's not, I promise…"

"Uh huh…" Mason said, still suspicious. He immediately pounced on Ray and pinned him down.

"What are you doing?!" asked Ray.

"No growl?" asked Mason. "You're good…"

Mason started going to Ray's neck and started trying to bite at the necklace, trying to see if it was either fake or loose. However, as he did this, he found himself nibbling on Ray's neck a bit, making him blush like mad.

"S-Stop!" Ray exclaimed, pushing him off. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"Okay, if this is real...tell me at least three guys and three girls that you'd date…" said Mason, knowing that if he was still his evil, angry self, he'd deny being bi.

"Well, for girls…" he started. "I dated Summer, so her, um...I'd also date...Scarlett, and...Hope, with Lila and Vixen being close. Now guys...um….I guess my top three are...Nero...Ricky...and...Dew, but Kojo and Cano would be in if it was a top five…"

Mason gaped in shock. "_Okay...I guess this is real…unless he's still just saying that stuff..."_

"Well...alright…" Mason said.

"And um...do you mind not telling anyone?"

"Uh...sure", said Mason.

"CAMPERS! COME ON DOWN TO THE MESS HALL FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Hey...right back where we came from...great", Ray commented as he started going back up. Mason walked behind him, still not trusting this new attitude of his...

**000**

**Mason: Something's going on here. He's either faking, or he sincerely did that to himself…**

**Hell, everyone's still gonna hate us still, so there's no real point**

**000**

Everyone was at the mess hall, waiting for Mew and Victini.

"Okay fuck this, I'm checking to see if there's food in the fridge…" said Laxish as he moved towards the kitchen.

"Um...what's food again?" asked Vile. "You mean the thing we only get if we're winners?"

Laxish opened the fridge and saw that nothing was there.

"Oh come on!"

Mew and Victini entered the mess hall, the latter holding an unconscious Giovanni by his left leg.

"Gio!" Mai exclaimed as she flew down to him.

"Head...spin…" he moaned.

"Okay...time for the next challenge", said Victini. "Follow us to the stadium, please…"

"There's a stadium?!" Sky exclaimed.

"You newbies really didn't explore the island did you?" asked Mew.

**000**

Everyone was brought to the stadium, where they were each sat in front of podiums with buttons. All forty-two podiums were in front of a large movie screen.

"Ooh, are we watching movies?!" asked Kyle excitedly.

"You'd think that…" said Mew. "Today's challenge deals with memories!"

"...What?" asked Demenio.

"You will be shown parts of each others memory, and you have to guess whose memory it is…" said Mew.

"AND you have to pay attention carefully because this also testing your memory of what you saw…"

"So...we have to guess whose memory and watching...and then answer a question about what we saw?" asked Piff.

"Yep…" said Mew.

"Alright...what the hell is the penalty?" asked Vladimir.

"Oh, well...there wasn't one, but if you insist-"

"NO!"

"Too late…" said Victini. "If you answer incorrectly, you will be whacked with a wooden spoon…"

Everyone glared at Vladimir.

"Hey, they always do that shit, you can't blame me", said Vladimir.

"Now...the team that has the most points at the very end will win", said Mew.

"So...can we answer for our own memories?" asked Nate.

"Nope...that wouldn't be fair now would it?" asked Victini. "And you also can't whisper or telepathize answers…"

"Wait...are the memories just of us...or do they include everyone who's ever competed?" asked Scarlett.

"Ah...you all lucked out, it's just everyone who's competed in this season…" said Victini.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Now...everyone behind a podium and let's get started!"

**000**

"Okay, the first memory is playing...now…"

**000**

_A Houndoom, supposedly female, was posing provocatively, with a black circle on her side. It was a picture on a magazine labeled 'HORNDOGS'. On another one, she was kissing a Mienshao, which was also female, with another black spot beside her_.

"_Samantha, what do you have to say about the accusation of child neglect against you?" a Mawile reporter asked as others crowded behind her._

_The Houndoom sighed. "I have to say that the charges are fair, but it is not my fault. My boyfriend refuses to look after my baby, and I have no one else who can take care of him, so I have to bring him to work."_

"_Have your bosses told you anything?"_

"_Why haven't you asked your coworkers to watch him instead?"_

"_Okay, I'm done with questions…"_

_She walked away, with others constantly badgering her still._

**000**

"Okay, whose memory was that?" asked Victini.

"And whosever it is…" Piff started. "I feel sorry for them…"

"Pornstar mom?" asked Ded. "I'm sorry, but I feel no sympathy…"

Upon hearing that, Ricky hit his button. "It's Demenio's."

"...Correct!"

"Ugh…" Demenio groaned, his head lying on the podium. "Don't remind me…"

"Wait...so….you watched your mom….'work'?" asked Mason, stifling a laugh.

"Hey, she did most stuff with other women, but it was still weird for me!" Demenio exclaimed. "Especially when I was in the magazine pics…"

"Oh you mean these?" asked Victini as he showed the magazines again, uncensored.

Demenio held his head back down.

"Well one thing's for sure...your mom is fine as hell…" said Hayden with a chuckle as some of the other guys, even some with girlfriends, agreed.

"...Thanks…" Demenio said through grit teeth.

Shade stifled a laugh. "You never told us this…"

"Cano and Sparky knew, but they were with dad…"

"Wait...she said that he refused to babysit…" Sky added.

"Refused to babysit me!" Demenio shouted. "Can we please just move on?!"

"Certainly…" said Victini. "The next question is...what is the name of the magazine they were on?"

Vladimir hit his button quickly. "Horndogs…"

Mew sighed. "Correct…"

**000**

**MM: I**

**VV: I**

**000**

"Next memory…"

_Numerous females were around a stage with two poles on the edge and the other on the back. A Riolu was on the back pole dancing, while a black dot danced in the front. As he got too close to the edge, it was pulled down by a Nidoqueen. Meanwhile, the Riolu was grabbed by a Milotic. They both screamed and tried to climb back up, only to be pulled back down and ravaged by numerous Pokemon that were around them, including a Tyranitar, Electivire, Aggron, Machamp, Scrafty, Feraligatr, Hariyama, and the Nidoqueen and Milotic._

**000**

"Now, who-"

Lila hit her buzzer immediately. "Dew…"

"We-I, that's correct…"

Giovanni snickered. "Wow sea lion boy, never knew you were a stripper…"

"It was a one time thing!" Dew exclaimed.

"Jesse said that you did it again for Mystic afterwards…" Lila said. "And I admit...after he told me about this...I made him perform for me a few times…"

"Wait...that's Jesse?" asked Solis, shocked.

Jason gave her a look, making her erase the look of of her face.

Dew growled. "We got the item, that's all that matters!"

"Sure…" said Mew with a laugh. "Now...what was the color of the curtains in the background?"

"What the hell kind of question-"

"Black with star patterns", Kyle answered with a smile.

Everyone stared at him in shock before looking back at the hosts.

"Um...that's correct…"

**000**

**MM: 3**

**VV: I**

**000**

"Kyle, how did you know that?" asked Scarlett.

"I just liked the curtains…" said Kyle.

"Okay…." said Piff.

**000**

_A large Mamoswine was seen running with a black dot moving next to it. Behind them, a Machamp was chasing them through an apartment complex. _

**000**

Immediately, Ded hit his button. "Laxish…"

Victini snickered. "Correct."

"It's not funny!" Laxish exclaimed. "I still feel the imprint of his foot on my ass…"

"Rent trouble?" Flame asked. "Eh, I guess that's expected from you guys.."

Laxish glared at him.

"Alright, the next question…" said Mew. "How many cars did they pass by?"

"What the hell?" asked Flynn. "What kind of question is that?"

"We said to pay attention…" said Victini.

"Um...I'm just gonna guess...3", said Emilia.

A hand holding a wooden spoon appeared behind her and whacked her on her butt, making her shriek and blush. It went back down underground.

"That stings!"

Ded growled. "5."

"...Lucky guess", said Mew.

**000**

**MM: 5**

**VV:1**

**000**

"Villains, you guys are sucking really bad…" said Mew. "Try to answer…"

"When we actually know, we will…" said Swift.

**000**

_A little black dot moved along a rocky terrain, with small ponds of water nearby. The water started bubbling and a Kabutops sprang up out of the water._

**000**

Before it could continue, Hope pressed her button. "Aldon."

"You coulda waited until it was finished…" said Mason.

"And you are correct…" said Mew. "Next question...how many ponds were there, exactly?"

"Oh for fuck's sake", said Mai, holding a wing to her face.

"Um….6", said Ray.

The hand with the spoon came up and smacked him where the sun don't shine. He whimpered and held his back legs together tight.

"5…" said Krack. The spoon came back and smacked him on the butt, but he didn't even flinch. He rolled his eyes.

"Um...can we get a hint?" asked Darren.

"Hints will cost you one point…" said Victini.

"Okay never mind…" said Darren.

"We're already ahead, it doesn't matter", said Flame. "Hint please…"

"You idiot!"

"Thank you…" said Victini. "Here's your hint...36768328920 divided by 9192082230-"

"4", Kevin answered quickly.

"Correct..." said Mew.

The heroes glared at Flame.

**000**

**MM: 4**

**VV: 3**

**000**

"And with that, the villains have caught up with a one point difference…"

"I wonder how that happened…" Dew said sarcastically.

"Quiet stripper boy…" said Flame.

Dew pulled out a sword, but Lila gave him a look and shook her head. He growled and put it back.

"Alright, next memory…"

**000**

_A black dot was seen walking through a crowd as many guys smiled, howled, or started talking to it._

_A Machoke walked up next to it and started rubbing on it. "So...where are you heading, you fine thing?"_

Nothing came from the dot, as that would give them the answer.

"_Oh...well why don't I help you with that?"_

"_Um...no", a Flareon said. "I'll help her…"_

"_Ha...you guys are funny, because I'm the one who's gonna help her…" a Sawk said._

_As the guys argued, the dot snuck away and ran off before getting pulled into an alley._

**000**

"Well...that fucking sucked", said Ebony. "How are we supposed to know who it is?"

"That's the challenge ya dumbass!" Hayden growled. "And those guys clearly said 'her'..."

Ebony growled.

"Well, if guys were like that, my guess would have to be Hope", said Mason.

"And what the hell does that mean?" asked Carman, as the other girls got rather upset as well, except for Hope of course.

"Be honest, out of all of you, the only ones that'd probably make guys act like that are Hope, Lila, and Solis…"

The spoon came from the ground and whacked him on the back, making him shout.

"Well, if that's not it...Lila", said Flynn.

"Correct!"

Lila blushed and growled at the same time. "I never wanted to be reminded of that…"

"Why?" asked Dew. "What happened?"

"I don't know Dew, what do you think happens if a girl is pulled into an alleyway?" asked Sky, folding her arms.

Dew realized what she meant and gave Lila a shocked look.

"Wait, you got-"

"Hell no", Lila growled. "Let's just say that the bastard in the alley lost the ability to reproduce…" Lila said with a cruel smirk.

Almost all of the guys moved a bit away from her.

"Okay...ignoring that disturbing info…" said Victini. "How many guys came up to her?"

"Um...I'm pretty sure that was three", said Shade, earning him a whack with the spoon. He growled angrily.

"What the hell?" asked Nate. "That's three! Flareon, Machoke, Sawk!"

Saying that again got him whacked as well.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed, holding his back.

"Four", Kevin said boredly.

"Correct!"

**000**

**MM:4**

**VV: 5**

**000**

"HOW...ARE THERE FOUR?!" Demenio exclaimed.

"You see that little speck of yellow?" asked Kevin as Victini and Mew pulled the memory back up. "Yeah, that's a Joltik, making it four."

"Wait a second…" said Scarlett. "How do you even have these memories? You don't have any access to our brains!"

"And...unrelated…" said Darren. "Can Kevin be disqualified since he's a robot with better everything than the rest of us?"

"Answer to question one...we scanned your brains as you entered the stadium", said Victini. "And question two...no."

Scarlett and Darren both sighed.

"Now...onto the next memory…"

**000**

_A black dot was flying in the sky before getting hit by a shell. It continued flying higher before being blasted down by a glowing ball of energy. The dot landed in a pathway next to a forest._

"_It's over you dickbag!" a Pikachu exclaimed._

"_Give it back!" a shiny Zorua exclaimed._

The dot bounced up and down a bit, as if laughing.

"_Well...I guess we'll have to beat the shit out of you until you give it back…" a Dewott said, cracking its knuckles._

The dot shook, and suddenly the five Pokemon behind it jumped out of the way as a small explosion occurred behind them. It flew back up, only to be knocked back down and beat up.

**000**

Dew chuckled and hit his button. "Giovanni…"

"Correct…" said Victini.

"Okay could yous boneheads NOT show memories with folks we know. The ones who're there will automatically get the points!" Giovanni growled.

"Oh please, you're just mad Dew and the others kicked the shit out of you…" said Razor, folding his arms.

"What'd you take from them anyway?" asked Mai.

"A power crystal…." Dew explained. "It was worth a lot of money and it could give extreme power to those who think about it while holding it. But...obviously he didn't think about that when my shells found their way into his back.

"Fuck yous psycho!"

"Okay, next question for this memory…" said Mew. "What did the tree in the far right corner have carved into it?"

Kevin hit his button before Dew did, making him growl. "It was a heart that said 'Dew + Mystic, Now and Forever'."

Dew blushed like mad. "Fuck my life…" he said, covering his head as he lied it on the podium.

"Aw...did you tell Ally about that?" asked Kai.

"No...and she's…." Dew said before remembering their situation. "Fuck…"

"Yeah...national television…" said Flynn.

"Actually, international television", said Victini causing shock upon everyone. "But whatever, Kevin's correct."

**000**

**MM: 5**

**VV: 6**

**000**

_A pair of eyes were seen now, instead of the black dot. _It was now a first person view, as it should be.

_Whoever it was went to a fancy bedroom located at the end of a hallway. Once back there, a drawer was opened, revealing a few...phallic objects._

**000**

Before it could go further, Mason hit his button. "Ray...and please don't show the rest of that…"

"Why?" asked Laxish. "Isn't he gonna torture you?"

"You'd think that…"

Ray blushed and hid behind his podium.

"Next question...how many doors were there other than the open one?" asked Mew.

"3…" said Mason. "It's our fucking house...you could've come up with a better question than that."

**000**

**MM: 5**

**VV: 8**

**000**

"So Ray…" what did you do with those things?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…" he said, still blushing.

"I bet…." said Volante, rolling his eyes

"Alright...next memory."

**000**

"_Sir...we do not sell waffles at this time-"_ _a Jynx cashier said._

**000**

"Kevin...move on…" said Jet, causing the memory to stop playing, as they usually did. "That was obvious…"

"Oh shut up…" said Kevin.

"Can you idiots try to make this challenge a bit harder?" asked Flame, earning a Vine Whip smack from Nate.

"For once we have a challenge that doesn't involve physical labor or near death…" Nate said. "So, I suggest you shut the hell up…"

Flame glared at him.

**000**

**Flame: Right now I'm conflicted on whether I should get rid of the slut of a sea lion or the dual personality rat…**

**And here I thought I could ignore their shit...**

**000**

"Well okay, that's actually a good idea", said Victini.

"Wait…. what?" asked Mew, before Victini covered his mouth.

"Now, instead of there being a second question, you'll have to go through what happened in the memory", Victini said with a smile. "If you survive for ten seconds, you get a point, if not...the other team gets it...and you get hit with the spoon three times."

"Wait...how will we know who has to do it?" asked Vile.

"The one who identifies whose memory it is will choose someone from the opposite team to do it.." Victini explained as Mew finally bit his hand.

"Ow!"

"Dude, I thought we decided not to have a physical challenge this time!"

"Change of plans...and since you still got your part it's my turn for the next challenge...and it's gonna be very very fun, for me.."

"Well...you all can thank Flame…" said Mew. "Now you have to do this physical pain...and Victini's challenge next time…"

Everyone glared at Flame, who rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with the next part of waffle bot's memory…" said Flame, ignoring the glares.

"Jet...choose your victim on the opposite team…"

"Swift…" he said blankly.

"Weasel...you are going to die", said Swift.

**000**

Swift was a few yards away from the others in the stadium. He was sitting on a target and a cannon was in front of him.

"And how does this correlate with the memory?!"

"You'll see", said Victini as he pulled the string on the cannon's back.

Numerous waffles were fired towards him. Now, that would not have been that bad...if they hadn't been frozen.

"Ah! Fuck! STOP!"

Victini let go of the string as Swift woozily slumped to the ground, but not before a final frozen waffle hit him in the head.

**000**

**MM: 7**

**VV: 8**

**000**

"Really?" asked Volante with a chuckle. "Mob boy couldn't handle a few waffles?"

"Fuck yous...those things were hard as fuck…" said Swift, glaring at Jet before going back to his podium.

Once he did, he received three hard whacks from the wooden spoon. "FUCKING SHIT!"

"Alright, let's move on…"

**000**

_A Milotic was in a large lake, coughing. _

"_Baby...it'll be fine…." she said weakly. "You'll be fine…"_

_The Milotic soon stopped moving in the water and lied in the water as she sunk._

_Tears fell from the eyes of whose memory it was._

**000**

"Whoa...that was...short and sad…" Piff said.

"Well...I honestly know nothing about this one…" said Ded. "But...I'm guessing Swift since he's kinda the only serpentine guy here."

He got whacked by the spoon, making him growl.

"Well if it ain't him, I guess….Darren", said Piff. This got her smacked by the spoon as well.

"Jet", said Nero, getting him smacked as well.

"And the process of elimination leads to...Kyle", said Kevin boredly.

"Correct!"

"Wait...Kyle?" asked Scarlett, looking at Kyle in shock. Kyle was looking down, and for once, instead of a cheerful smile, he had a sad look on his face.

"Um...are you crazy or something?" asked Giovanni. "I mean seriously, you watched ya mom die...yet you go around happy all the time with pie and shit…"

"Hey, we all need an outlet after we experience sad stuff…" said Laxish.

"Okay, let's just move on…" said Kyle.

"Okay, Kevin, choose your vic…"

"Laxish…"

"WHAT?!"

**000**

Laxish was tied up to a chair. He was shown a small TV, showing a Lopunny being beaten by numerous Machamp.

Laxish, however, knew that this was fake and just sat there with a blank expression. He easily gained the Mews a point.

**000**

**MM: 8**

**VV: 9**

**000**

"I already knew that shit was fake…" said Laxish as he walked back to his podium. "My real mom has a small Vivillon tattoo on her right thigh."

"I still don't get why your mom is still single OR how she was able to conceive you with your dad…" said Dew.

"Meanwhile, I will never get how some fatasses have the sexiest moms…" said Hayden.

"What? You mom's not hot?" asked Draco.

"I'm not fat!"

"Next memory…"

**000**

"_O-Oh….yes..." a female Dragonite moaned as she laid in a bed with the memory host. "I love you…"_

_Suddenly, a door burst open and a Feraligatr, Gourgeist, and Florges entered. _

"_We told you he was cheating!" the Gourgeist exclaimed._

_The Dragonite pushed the host off. "You told me you were single!"_

"_Well, he lied...just like he lied to her…" said the Florges, glaring._

_The Feraligatr didn't cry or anything, she just glared in utter anger. "Um...girls...could you please excuse me...I need a word alone with my EX...and that includes you Gracie…"_

_The Dragonite smirked as she got up and followed the Florges and Gourgeist out of the room. The host climbed back as the Feraligatr locked the door. She turned back and immediately lunged._

**000**

"Hmm….cheating on a Feraligatr…and torn apart..." said Ricky. "Is it...Krack?"

He got smacked with the spoon.

"_No...I know that girl's voice…that's Marie's voice...which means..._" thought Solis. "It's Flame!"

"Correct!"

"Oh...so not only are you a liar, relationship ruiner, and selfish bitch...you're a cheater too!" Sky exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up, she cheated on me first!"

"Invalid", said Kevin.

"Well what d'ya know…" said Zayn.

"Shut up!"

"Alright Solis...choose your vic…"

"Have fun Flame…"

Flame groaned. "Of course…"

**000**

Flame was tied up so that he could not move. "Alright Flame, looks like you're gonna be reliving the past…"

"Just bring her and let's get this over with…."

"Alright…" said Mew as Marie was teleported to the stadium.

"Um...why the hell am I back with you?" asked Marie, eyeing Mew and Victini with hatred. "I said that I never wanted to come back!"

"Oh don't worry, you're just here to beat the shit out of Flame...for ten seconds…"

"Oh really?" she asked with a smile as she turned towards the tied up dragon.

"Ugh...can you just start already?"

"Oh...okay."

Suddenly, numerous punches, wet sounds, and blows, as well as screams of pain, were heard.

**000**

**MM: 9**

**VV: 10**

**000**

As Flame limped back to the podium, almost everyone smiled.

"So...how was that?" asked Demenio.

Flame gave him the finger.

"Okay...next up", said Mew.

**000**

_The screen was black at first, but the eyes slowly opened, revealing numerous dragon-types...'getting it on' in a cave._

_The host tried to move forward, in fact move at all, but he or she couldn't move without getting weak._

_He or she could only laid on their side and watch what was happening in the cave, even if they tried to ignore it, the yells and shouts were too loud to ignore._

**000**

"What the hell was that?!" Nate exclaimed.

"Apparently someone was exposed to real life free porn_…_" Aldon laughed.

"And considering that they couldn't move and they had to watch...I'm guessing that it's one of these drakes…" said Mai.

"Razor", said Draco, getting him hit with the spoon. He barely flinched.

"Well that clears two of them…" said Shade.

"Um...Sky?" Ray guessed, only to be smacked again.

"And that means that it's Volante…" said Hope, only to get smacked on the butt with the spoon, making her shriek.

"What?" asked Emilia. "It's none of the Dragon-types?"

"Okay..it's a cave, so I'm guessing...Flynn", said Scarlett, only to get smacked by the spoon, making her whimper.

"You okay?" Kyle asked.

Scarlett sniffled and nodded.

"Sheesh...um...Combat?" Nate guessed, getting him smacked at the back of the head, making him shout in pain.

Aylesha gulped.

"Oh for the love of-it's Vladimir!" Kevin exclaimed. "I'm really getting tired of this…"

"And...that is correct!"

Vile looked at Vladimir in shock as his eye twitched. "I never wanted to know the anatomy of a Dragonair...or an Altaria...ANYONE'S FOR THAT MATTER!"

"And may I ask how you got in that situation?" asked Jason, who was trying not to laugh.

"You tell me, one minute I'm taking a nap and then I wake up to see a fucking...orgy or something!" Vladimir exclaimed. "And apparently an Altaria Mega-Evolved and used some kind of Fairy move to keep me in place…"

"Hey...it's free entertainment, though…" said Razor with a smirk as some of the guys agreed, while the girls rolled their eyes.

**000**

**Vile: Why are guys so immature and stupid?**

**000**

"Alright Kev, you once again get to choose a victim…"

"Kyle…"

Kyle was confused.

**000**

"Okay Kyle, you get to watch a close-up video of-"

"Um...no thanks…" said Kyle, shifting his paws uncomfortably on the ground.

"Kyle!" Volante exclaimed.

**000**

**MM: 9**

**VV: 12**

**000**

"That moment you realize an idiot is more mature than most of the guys on the island…" Carman commented.

"You fucking idiot! Why the hell did you decline that!?" Flame exclaimed.

"Hey, you can call me stupid all you want, but I'm loyal to my girlfriends!"

"Wait...girlfriends? You mean with an 's'?" asked Giovanni.

Scarlett blushed immediately, which a few of the others noticed.

"Well….now that Kyle's proven that he's more of a man than the rest of you, let's move on…" said Victini.

"Speak for yourself!" said Dew, high-fiving the Mudkip.

"Next memory…"

**000**

They all watched from the eyes of the host, which they had been doing for the past memories.

_The host of the memory was jumping up a mountain, as numerous rocks were in front of them and they were climbing up higher and higher._

_Eventually, they grabbed a loose rock by accident and started falling to the ground. He or she blacked out._

_After a few minutes, the host woke back up and found himself or herself surrounded by numerous Rock-types and Ground-types._

_A Hippowdon used Sandstorm, blinding them as numerous blows came their way…_

**000**

"Well...that happened-" Lila said.

Solis immediately hit her button. "Jason…"

Jason groaned.

"Correct!"

"Rule for the wise...never go into a Rock and Ground-type territory...even if it is accidental…" Jason stated.

"Solis...choose your victim…"

"Hmmm….Flame…"

"Okay bitch, if you call my name one more-"

"Flame, let's go…."

"Ha! No way!" said Flame.

"Oh come on!"

**000**

**MM: 9**

**VV: 14**

**000**

"Alright, since this is taking a bit longer than expected...let's say that the first team to...25 points will win…" said Victini. "Now...time for the next memory."

**000**

"_You are nothing but a worthless bitch", an Aerodactyl stated to the host. "You don't deserve him at all!"_

"_You two are terrible together, just get away from him!" a Staraptor stated._

"_He deserves a wholesome girl like me, not a tramp that looks like a male no matter what!"_

**000**

"Sky", Emilia said simply.

"Correct!"

"Yeah...a clear example of why Archie is a shitty boyfriend for her…" said Flame.

"You still talking shit?" asked Hex. "Just shut the hell up already. We're all tired of you!"

"At least I don't have a selfish brother-in-law. It must be sad to work your ass off and have the one person that you thought was your friend betray you…"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Dew exclaimed. "Okay, I'm an overprotective guy, but that doesn't mean I hate him! I'm already sorry enough, so can you just shut the fuck up!?"

"Ooh...did I strike a nerve?" asked Flame. "Maybe if you weren't so busy fucking idiotic sluts, you'd be a better man…"

"That's it!" Dew exclaimed as he lunged forward towards Flame.

Flame mega-evolved into his Y Form and flew up. Suddenly, the stadium began to get dry. Dew jumped up and used his swords to use Razor Shell, by Flame instead grabbed them and threw them far out of the stadium, shocking Dew.

"Now what are you gonna do?!" Flame exclaimed before a Shadow Ball struck him right in the chest, followed by a Rock Slide.

"Fuck you…" Lila growled.

"Okay, fuck finishing this challenge, we lose", said Dew. "Let's just go and get rid of this fucker!"

"Well I guess we-"

"Nope", said Victini. "We're gonna keep going...however, I'll agree to drop the stopping point to 20…"

"For fuck's sake!" Zayn groaned.

"Victini, you suck", Piff growled, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead.

"And you swallow…" Victini retorted.

"Dude, seriously?" asked Mew.

"Okay, tell ya what…" Victini said as he pulled Mew aside just as Flame emerged from the rocks and tackled Dew. "We can end the challenge...if I choose the next five challenges…"

"WHAT?!" Mew exclaimed.

"That's the deal…" said Victini. "Unless you want to upset the poor little ALL-STARS…"

Mew looked back at the others and saw that Flame was in his Mega X Form and was easily batting the others away as they tried attacking him.

Mew growled. "Fine…"

"Okay, the villains win it!"

"Figures…" said Mason.

"Yes! You're gone you piece of trash!" Dew growled, pushing Flame away from him. As he tried to walk away, done with him, Flame kicked him.

"We'll see…"

**000**

**Flame: You try to ignore and get through the day, but you can't do shit without angering someone.**

**Oh well, I'm making sure that that stupid samurai is gone. **

**000**

"I didn't know you could just lose you cool like that, Dew…" said Darren.

"He had it coming...he had it coming for a long time...but that bastard made me lose my swords…"

Suddenly, both of his swords appeared in his arms.

"Wha-"

Hex smiled as he stood up. "I thought you'd need those…"

Dew smiled. "Thanks...and...I really am sorry about what I said all those times before."

Hex sighed. "Hopefully we can let this stuff blow over…"

Dew nodded and they both high-pawed.

"HEROES! COME ON DOWN FOR YOUR ELIMINATION!"

"Ready to get rid of an asshole?" asked Lila.

"Um...actually, I'm gonna hang back. You guys go ahead…" Dew said with a smirk.

"Um...okay."

**000**

Everyone reported to the elimination ceremony.

"Okay...you all know the drill", said Mew.

"Oh skip the dramatics, we know that Flame's leaving…" said Scarlett.

"That's what you dumbasses said last time and it wasn't true…" said Flame. "And...it still ain't true…"

"Actually Flame it _IS_ true…"

"WHAT?!"

"HA!" Dew laughed. "I knew you were gonna cheat again...so I made sure that you were really the one leaving…"

Flame got up growling, prepared to fight him again.

"Flame...there's a toilet with your name on it…"

Flame growled. "You guys are losers anyway…."

"Says the dipshit who's getting eliminated…" Laxish retorted.

"Shut up fatso…"

"Why don't you take your own advice instead?" asked Ded.

"Why you-"

**000**

Flame was inside of the toilet with a bag taped around his tail. "You idiots are gonna regret THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!"

"I doubt that…" said Hex as they all started heading back to the cabins.

"Well, that was eventful…" said Mew.

"...You call that eventful?" asked Victini, folding his arms. "I changed the second part of the challenge because it was boring as fuck, but then Dew and Flame start throwing insults and it turns into a brawl, making us stop the challenge just to appease these guys. That ain't eventful, that's a shitty day, which is why I'm glad that I'm in charge of the next five challenges…"

"...Oh Arceus, help us all…" said Mew as a brick landed on his head. On the brick it said-"STOP SAYING THAT SHIT!"

Victini started laughing before petting Mew's head. "This is gonna be fun..."

**000**

**Well...this chap was a bit unlike the others, at least to me. Highlights: The 'Archie Arch' is over (lol), Dew and Hex made up, Sky's still playing hard, Flame's ass was eliminated at last, and...we learned that Vlad and Vile are a thing. Well, now that this chap is done, time for things to get back into gear...and since Victini is now in charge….yeah this is gonna suck. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	13. Bombermon

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon All-Stars...the competitors faced their memories and dealt with some of them head on. We learned that Vile and Vladimir had been dating for days at a time, just as the rest of the Grand Alliance had a bet if they'd get together or not. Flame proved to be a major tool throughout the challenge, even fighting with Dew and the others after HE made an insulting comment. Other than that, nothing much occurred, oh and Dew and Hex reconciled. The heroes lost the challenge and in the end, Flame was eliminated, bringing happiness to all. **

**Who will be eliminated this time and what drama will occur? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon:...All-Stars!**

**000**

Since Flame's elimination four days prior, the island had been practically drama free, and everyone was very happy about that. However, that may or may not be short lived.

**000**

Sky, Emilia, and Ricky were inside of the stadium. Sky and Emilia were training, while Ricky lied in the bleachers.

Sky used Boomburst towards Emilia, which she dodged and countered with Focus Blast. Sky flew out of the way and blasted a Flamethrower towards her.

Emilia held her arms up and attempted to block it and lessen the damage, and it worked a bit. Emilia groaned, but she jumped up, preparing to use Shadow Claw.

Sky countered with Boomburst, sending Emilia into the ground, hard. Emilia shakily got back up before regaining her strength. She used Thunder, striking Sky, but not doing a lot of damage.

Sky tried to attack again, but found that she couldn't move.

"What the h-hell?!" she groaned.

"Paralysis...it comes with the move..." said Emilia with a smile as a blob of darkness formed in her claws.

She fired the Shadow Ball at Sky, and because she couldn't move because of the paralysis, Sky took the full force of the attack.

Sky growled as she tried to move her limbs again. Static currents circulated around her, showing that she still couldn't move.

Emilia took this as an opportunity and charged her claws. She rushed towards her and leapt before coming down with a Crush Claw.

Sky flinched and growled before mustering up enough strength to pull through the paralysis. Once she did, she used Dragon Pulse to hit her, which she did. Emilia hit the wall of the stadium hard, creating the crater and causing a few pieces to chip off. She groaned before fainting.

Sky smirked, but she still couldn't really move her body parts unless she strained herself. Ricky saw her and giggled to himself before hopping down.

"Need some help?" he asked.

Sky gave him a look. "You think?!"

Ricky rolled his eyes with a smile before touching her leg with a paw. He held it there for a bit and soon, Sky was able to move again.

"Finally…" said Sky, stretching her legs and wings.

Emilia slowly regained consciousness and sat up while holding her head. Sky walked over to her and gave her a hand.

"Ugh... " Emilia groaned, holding her head. "Nice battle…"

"Yeah it was…" said Sky with a giggle. "Nice job with that Thunder. I didn't know you knew that…"

"Thanks, and yeah...it was a key attack I used during the war…" said Emilia, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, I beat you, so it looks like your training still needs work…" Sky joked.

"Hey, I trained a lot outside of this game, I guess...you just trained harder…" she countered.

"You can thank Archie for that…" Sky said with a smile. "He was always pushing me and trying to make me stronger", she stated before sighing. "I wish he was still here…"

"Well, luckily Flame's gone, too", said Ricky, padding up to them. "Now we don't have any shit spewing assholes on the team anymore…"

"Um...Ricky, not trying to be rude or anything, but why have you been hanging around us so much lately?" asked Emilia, folding her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I think she means that you usually hang around Demenio, but now all of a sudden, you don't hang with him and you just come and hang around us…" Sky explained. "Did something happen between you guys or something?"

Ricky blushed and stuttered. "Um...n-no, nothing."

The girls exchanged looks before looking back at him. Seeing this, Ricky sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I...may have kissed Demenio a bit while we were sleeping…" Ricky admitted, looking down with a blush.

"Oh...so, you're scared to be around him now?" asked Emilia. "I mean, you shouldn't be scared if you like him…"

"Yeah, it's-"

"What?" Ricky asked, interrupting her. "No, no, you don't understand! I am...gay, but D is straight, and we both have spouses back at home!"

"Oh", both girls said simultaneously, finally getting the situation.

"Now do you see?" Ricky asked. "We don't want things to get stupid or crazy outside of the game because of that! That's why I've been staying around you guys...we decided to spend some time away from each other…"

"I'm actually glad that's cleared up, because I don't know either of you that well, so I thought that you two were y'know...together", Emilia said sheepishly.

"Oh, no…" said Ricky. "Shade already hates me for what I did to him in the third season, so I'm trying not to have it happen again."

"Oh, I think I remember that...you teamed up with a Glaceon, um...what was her name?" asked Emilia.

"Aura?"

"Yeah, her, and you two stalked him and tried to do him…" Emilia said.

"Exactly, but I realized what I was doing and changed, and I even apologized a dozen times!"

"Well, not all memories fade that fast. Some people hang onto them until they feel they need to let go..." said Sky.

Ricky sighed before realizing something. "Wait...if you girls watched that season, how come you don't remember seeing my boyfriend? He was there for an episode…"

"Hey, it's been years. Little things slip from the mind", said Emilia.

"But about Demenio…" Sky said, changing the subject. "You guys don't have to stay away from each other. You guys should still be able to hang out…"

"I know, but I don't want to hear any judgemental people saying that I'm a male slut cheater or D is actually gay or something outside of this game!" Ricky exclaimed. "I mean, Sky, you and Archie are still getting harassed from what we've heard and seen, and Cano's wife is still having people call her a slut after she was DRUGGED and kissed his brothers in a daze during their challenge, which was over FIVE years ago!"

Emilia and Sky gave him a look of understanding.

"Look Rick, we know that you don't want that to happen, but because what they saw, people are going to say things like that no matter what the truth is. You can't let that control your life…" said Sky.

"Sky…." Emilia said, folding her arms.

Sky groaned. "I admit I was wrong for letting the outside world, and Flame dictate where my relationship goes. But, from now on, I'm ignoring the ignorant dumbasses and living my life the way I want. You should do the same…"

Ricky looked down before gaining a smile. "Thanks…"

"No prob…" said Sky.

"And uh...I wasn't bothering you guys with my presence was I?" asked Ricky.

"No", said Emilia before bringing a claw to the back of her head. "Well...to be honest, it was just a bit awkward having you there all of a sudden…"

"Oh…"

"Hey, you weren't annoying or anything. It was just...weird", said Sky.

"Well, alright…" said Ricky as he started leaving. "I'm gonna go find D…."

Once he left, the girls looked at each other. "Okay, so you want a rematch?" asked Sky.

Emilia smiled. "Hell yeah!"

**000**

"Okay, we seriously need to find something else to do…" said Aldon as he, Hope, Carman, Zayn, Solis, and Jason hung around the hot tub. "We've been coming out here every time for the last few days."

"Well, we could go see about Vlad and Vile…" said Carman as she, Hope and Solis stood up.

The guys groaned, making the girls smile. "Come on guys…" they edged on. "You agreed to the bet…"

"...Fine…" Zayn groaned as he, Aldon, and Jason stood up and followed the girls back into the lounge.

Inside, they saw Vile and Vladimir watching television in the den while sitting on different couches.

"Hey guys..." Hope greeted.

"Oh, hey..." Vladimir responded, still looking at the television.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be making out in the hot tub or something?" Vile asked with a smile.

"I kinda wish we were right now..." Aldon mumbled.

"Hey, you were the one who complained about us always being out there ever since we discovered it..." Solis retorted.

"Okay, what's the real reason you guys are here?" Vladimir asked, turning the TV off by hopping onto the remote. Both he and Vile knew what they were doing there, as they had heard them through the wall, but they wanted to play along.

"Well?"

"What? Friends can't just come in and hang out?" asked Hope as she sat next to Vile, with Carman getting on her other side.

"I can detect lies..." Vladimir stated. "Try again..."

"What do you mean?" asked Carman.

Vile glared at him briefly before sighing. "We heard you guys through the wall about some kind of bet...that deals with us..." she explained vaguely.

"Oh, uh..." Jason stuttered.

"Don't try to deny it..." said Vladimir.

They all groaned.

"Okay fine..." said Zayn. "The GIRLS proposed a bet that you two will get together within two weeks..."

Carman glared at him, making Zayn grin.

"Wait...what?" asked Vladimir, feigning disbelief.

Vile giggled and folded her claws before sinking back into the couch. "Really girls?"

"They think that because you two have been more talkative towards each other, you two are in love..." Jason explained, rolling his eyes. "Es loco..."

"Uh huh...and what are the stakes?"

"Waiting on the winners hand and foot for three months without complaints.." Aldon stated.

"Oh, so basically...normal relationship life, just without the arguing and one gender being in total control..."

"Well...when you say it like that, it sounds boring..." said Solis.

"Sorry, it just sounds boring..." said Vladimir. "You coulda said something strictly sex related or going out without questions, but being in a one-sided relationship for three months is fine, too..."

"Well, that technically can still happen..." said Hope, gaining a mischievous smile. "That can be waiting on the winner as well..."

"Well there ya go..."

"So, do you guys have any feelings for each other?" asked Hope.

"Actually, we've been da-" started Vile before being interrupted.

"No way..." Vladimir stated. "Sure, she's attractive in her own way, but...she's not my type...

"Ha!" Aldon laughed. "Looks like we win."

"Hey, it's only been five days..." said Hope. "You still have nine days to go..."

"Actually, no days are needed at all", Vile said with a smile, making Vladimir Shake his head, which Carman noticed.

"Oh really?" asked Carman, gaining a smile. "And why is that?"

"Oh nothing..." said Vladimir, trying to hinder Vile from telling them the truth. "Come on, let's go to the game area, they added a pool table."

"I'm up for that..." said Zayn as he tried leaving.

"Vile, finish what you're saying..." said Hope.

"Me and Vladimir are already dating..." she finally said, making the girls smile.

The guys' eyes widened as they turned to Vlad.

"Crap..."

"Looks like you guys will be doing whatever we want for the next three months..." Carman said with a smirk.

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Vladimir interrupted. "Actually, since Vile and I were together before your bet started, that means that it's not possible for us to get together at this moment. So technically, the guys win!"

"No technicalities..." said Carman.

"Hey, there were no rules against it!"

The girls groaned while the guys laughed and smiled.

"This sucks!" Carman exclaimed.

"Too bad..." said Zayn walking over and smacking her butt, making Carman blush and her eyes widen. "You'll be doing our bidding for the next three months...and I'm going to enjoy it..."

"Whoa...I never thought I'd see you actually fulfilling what she wanted..." Aldon stated with a chuckle.

"Never wanted to unless given an actual opportunity..."

"Hey, I asked you and you said no!" Carman said before being picked up and kissed by Zayn. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his shoulders, forcing continuity.

"Well...since we won...that doesn't seem like such a bad idea..." said Aldon as he walked over to Hope and picked her up, making her shriek before he sat in one of the chairs and planted his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jason went over to Solis and kissed her as well, pinning her to the couch.

Vladimir and Vile were the only ones not doing anything.

"Told ya that we'll see..." he gloated.

"Whatever..." Vile said playfully folding her claws.

**000**

Piff, Scarlett, Ded, and Laxish were once again near the swamp. Kyle, however, was inside of the swamp playing with the sludge and mud.

Scarlett giggled to herself as she watched him, while the others were a bit confused.

"Um Scarlett?" Piff asked, getting the fox's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Um...no offense, but what do you see in him?" asked Piff.

"Who? Kyle?"

"Yeah, I mean...he's just so...weird and random..."

"And he's a bit too childish if you ask me..." said Laxish.

"Says the guy who held a farting contest in his apartment and ended up gasping the entire complex..." Ded added.

"Hey, I'm not playing in the stinky mud!"

Scarlett scoffed. "Look, Wave and I both have reasons as to why we love Kyle. I know he acts childish and weird at times, but what'a wrong with that? If he wants to actually have fun and try to ignore the tension, let him!"

"Okay, so what are your reasons for liking him?" asked Laxish, wanting to mentally take notes.

"Well for one, he's cute", Scarlett started. "He's funny, but he also has an inspirational side that he shows on rare occasions. He always worries more about others than himself and his childish nature just brings me joy..."

"Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you or anything...it's just weird to me, I guess", Piff explained. "I mean, do you guys even...you know-?"

"I'm sorry, but why are you asking all of this suddenly?" asked Scarlett, getting agitated. "I mean, why do you care?"

"Calm down..." Piff said, not wanting to argue. "I wasn't trying to upset you. I was just curious, that's all..."

Scarlett glared at her just as Kyle made his way back to the land. Seeing Scarlett glare at Piff, he raised a brow and got in between the two, making Scarlett's gaze soften.

The gaze change shocked Ded and Laxish yet again. This was the second time that he had stopped her from doing something. It wasn't major in the common sense, but to them, it was.

"What happened?" the muddy Mudkip asked.

"We-" Piff started before being interrupted by Scarlett.

"She asked me what I saw in you as if you were a poor choice..." Scarlett growled, making Piff take a step back, despite the type advantage.

"It was genuine curiosity!" Piff exclaimed.

"Um, not taking any sides..." Laxish said. "But Piff, maybe you shouldn't have asked in a kinda snarky tone..."

"I wasn't trying to!"

"It's fine Piff", said Kyle. "Um Scarlett, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Scarlett sighed as she followed Kyle into the bushes.

"How does he do that?!" Laxish exclaimed.

"Do what?"

"He stops her from continuing her thoughts and emotions!" said Laxish. "I wish I could do that..."

Hearing this made Piff a bit suspicious. Sure, Scarlett said that he was a good guy, but what if that was just a cover up?

**000**

**Piff: Something's up with him. I may be overreacting, but I think that he's doing something to her that's making her act that way. **

**There are cases of some abused girls to deny it and yell at the ones who are just trying to talk about the relationship.**

**I may be wrong, but I'm still gonna keep my eye on them...**

**000**

Kyle and Scarlett were in the bushes a bit away from the others.

"Scarlett, didn't we talk about this back at home?" Kyle asked softly.

Scarlett blushed and looked down. "Y-Yes, but-"

"So what's wrong?" asked Kyle.

Scarlett sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just...getting more defensive and protective..."

Kyle chuckled. "Why? I told both you and Wave that you didn't have to worry about what others said about me..."

Scarlett sighed. "I know...but I just...I hate when others question my choices!"

Kyle chuckled and kissed Scarlett's forehead, urging Scarlett to nuzzle him and making a bit of black mud surround Scarlett's right eye. "That's understandable...but you still don't have to be so brash."

"I guess not..." Scarlett responded while looking down.

"Just try keep your emotions towards those subjects under control", said Kyle. "I don't want you to yell at the others anymore..."

Scarlett looked away in embarrassment. "Okay daddy..." she said softly.

Kyle raised a brow. "Um...Scarlett , why do you and Wave keep calling me that?" he asked with a chuckle.

Scarlett giggled and kissed him. "I think you know why..."

Kyle laughed nervously, a blush appearing on his face. "Let's just go back to the others...and I want you to apologize."

Scarlett nodded before rubbing her right eye, unintentionally rubbing the mud around her eye more.

**-000-**

"Wait, so you think that Kyle is abusing her?" asked Laxish. "Seriously?"

"Look, I know it sounds stupid, but just hear me out..." Piff started. "Any time he's around and she's on a roll with something, she stops and looks down like she's scared. He watched his mom die, so he may actually be pissed off at the world and he's taking it out on her. The pie thing is probably just a decoy so that others think he's just dumb."

"...So you think he's like Ray?" Ded asked.

"Maybe!"

"Well sorry, but I didn't see any marks on her, so...abuse is out of the question..."

Just as he said that, Kyle and Scarlett emerged from the bushes.

Ded's, Laxish's, and Piff's eyes widened once they saw Scarlett's eye.

"Um...sorry for yelling at you Piff..." Scarlett said, looking down.

"Uh, I-it's nothing", said Piff.

"Well, now that everyone's happy again..." Kyle said as he walked to the edge. He jumped into the water again.

Scarlett giggled, making the other three exchange uneasy glances.

**000**

**Laxish: Okay...maybe Piff is right...**

**000**

Volante, Demenio, and Shade were in the losers' cabin.

"Well Shade, I'm surprised..." said Demenio, laying down in a top bunk.

"Surprised at what?"

"You were at the point of no return, but for the past days you've been normal...well sorta..." said Demenio. "What happened ?"

"Oh nothing...just decided to try to hold in my anger... " Shade explained.

"Okay, I have a question about that..." said Volante. "How are you 'controlling' your murderous urges? Because based on what I've seen from you...you can't; at least for this long..."

Suddenly Shade's pupils turned red and he growled and tackled Volante to the ground, shockingly.

"Fuck!" Demenio shouted as he hopped off of the bed.

"What? Are you saying that I can't so better for myself?! Huh?!" Shade growled as he glared into Volante's eyes.

Volante was too petrified to do anything, but was relieved as Demenio got the demonic Umbreon off of him.

"Okay...I'm guessing that your anger isn't fully controlled..." Demenio said while holding Shade up by the scruff of his neck.

"I will kill you all..." Shade growled in complete fury as he struggled to get free of his brother's grasp.

Volante got back on his feet and shook his fear off. "Shit...he's crazy..."

"I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY!" Shade exclaimed.

Demenio sat with him in his lap and tried to pressed down on his skull, but it didn't work and Shade headbutted him in the face and ran out of the cabin.

Demenio sighed as Volante gave him a worried look while looking at him.

"What?" Demenio asked before hearing dripping. He looked on the ground and saw that a puddle of blood was forming on the ground. He tasted metal and felt his nose burn. "Oh, um... t-this is nothing..." he explained depressingly as he touched his snout and saw blood on his claws.

"Demenio, I know that this may sound redundant, but this doesn't seem healthy for either of you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, you-"

Suddenly, before Volante could finish, Ricky entered the cabin. Upon seeing Demenio's bloody nose and mouth, he gasped and rushed over to him.

"D, what happened?!"

"I think you already know the answer to that..." Volante stated.

Ricky groaned. "D...this has to stop! this is not good!"

"That's what I was about to say!" Volante said. "This is unhealthy, physically and emotionally..."

"Guys, it's fine-"

"No it is not!"

"Hey, I'm used to it!"

"That. Is. Not. Good!"

Demenio scoffed as he continued to bleed. "Look, if I'm not complaining about it, I'm sorry but you guys shouldn't either!"

"We're your friends!" Ricky said. "And I'm getting really worried about your well being. You hardly smile sincerely anymore and when you do it looks forced. We just want the real you back..."

Demenio growled. "Just leave me alone! I am fine! And I'm sorry, but I'd rather not have brain insecurity and clingy homo tell me about my life!"

And with that, Demenio ran out of the cabin, tears seemingly forming. After he left, Volante sighed before looking at Ricky, who was panting sadly with tears in his eyes.

"Ricky, he didn't mean it-"

"Yes he did. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't!"

"People say things that they don't mean!" Volante explained. "He was clearly ups-"

"And I was going to see if we could start hanging out again...I guess I can forget it..."

Ricky said as he left the cabin with a sad expression.

Volante sighed.

**000**

**Demenio: They have no idea how much I've had to go through trying to stay positive and happy with my shitty life. I almost committed suicide TWICE! **

**I know this isn't good, but my stupid caring personality makes me just...**

**I hate my life...**

**000**

"I'm so glad that dipshit is gone..." said Dew. "Even if it was days ago..."

"I'm sure we all are..." said Darren. "You especially since you would be gone..."

"Well now that Archie and Flame are gone, maybe we can focus on the game now..." said Hex.

"Ain't that the truth..." said Lila. "Though...I have a feeling that something else is gonna pop up..."

"Considering this island's reputation and the Pokemon here...I'd say that is a possibility", Dew explained.

"Okay, let's not think or worry about the negative possibilities..." Darren suggested. "Let's just get back to the competition..."

"Okay...who do you think should go now?"

"Hmm...I think we should go for one of the 'badasses'", said Lila. "I mean, honestly, they aren't showing that they care about winning."

"Well duh..." said Dew.

"What does that mean?" asked Hex.

"Well, I heard that Kai is fucking rich!" Dew exclaimed. "He's just here for the drama and challenges, though he hasn't done much..."

"Wait, he's RICH?!" Darren asked, shocked.

"That's what Jet said..." said Dew.

"Considering that they're always together...I can believe that..." said Lila.

"So, it looks like we're getting rid of a rich threat..." said Hex. "Then maybe we can get rid of Combat and Jet too while we're at it..."

"Whoa, someone's thinking big..." said Dew with a smile.

"Hey, I'm gonna be a dad, I have a bigger reason to win..." said Hex. "Doing birthday parties for five bucks an hour ain't really a good payout..."

"Wait, you work at birthday parties?" Dew asked with a chuckle.

"Hey Dew, you shouldn't be laughing..." Lila stated. "Ally and Mystic told me what your new job is..."

Dew blushed and started stuttering. "I h-have no idea what you're talking about..."

Seeing this, Darren and Hex exchanged glances.

"And,uh...what exactly would that job be?"

"Steven?" Lila asked. "Or...would you rather me refer to you as your stage name, 'The-"

"No!" Dew shouted quickly.

"Oh...you mean THAT job..." Hex said gaining a smile. "Morgan told me about that...'Sexalicious Samurai'..."

Lila and Hex started laughing hysterically while Dew blushed and growled.

Darren was confused. "Um...can someone explain?"

"Remember when we saw Dew's memory as a stripper?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well, he's actually working it part time..." Lila laughed.

It was then that Darren started laughing, making Dew growl.

"Hey, it was NOT my idea, I only go once a week, and I make thousands!"

"Hey, girls love big...you know..." Hex said, making Lila glare at him. "Never mind..."

"Yeah yeah you got your laughs", said Dew. "Now let's focus back on this game for the last time!"

"Okay...'Sexalicious'..." Darren said with a laugh.

Dew groaned.

**000**

**Dew: Why is it always me who's the butt of jokes?!**

**000**

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR OUR NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE BEACH WITHIN TEN MINUTES!"

"Finally!" Dew groaned as he started his way to the beach.

The others smiled before following him.

**000**

Everyone made their way to the beach, where they saw numerous cannon-like guns on a rack. Seeing these again made some of the campers nervous, and others excited.

"Alright campers…" Victini said with a smile, while Mew had a frown on his face. "Today's challenge is gonna be a blast!"

"...I'm guessing you mean that literally…" said Mason.

"You are correct!" said Victini. "Now, in an homage to the paintball challenge from fourth season and the bomb challenge from that season, too...this is PAINTBOMB!"

"Paint...bomb?" asked Swift, gaining a smile.

"Yep", said Victini. "In these guns are paint-filled sticky-bombs. You have to go around and hunt the other team's players until none of them are left."

"Um...are the bombs really bombs...or do they just spray the paint on you?" asked Aylesha.

"Of course they're real bombs", said Victini with a laugh.

"Well, with you I'm not surprised…" said Vile, folding her arms. "You're insane…"

"I think...'painstakingly creative' is a better description…" Victini stated with a smile.

"And sadistic psycho is our description", said Lila, glaring at him.

"Well he doesn't care", said Mew. "And sadly, he's over the next five challenges. So just don't complain and let's get the torture over with…"

"Wow...you're broken…" Flynn laughed.

"Shut up!" Mew exclaimed.

"Now, the first team to completely color the other...will win", said Victini. "The pain and explosions will be great for ratings…"

"Screw you…" Draco growled.

"Easy Razor strike…" said Victini, making both Draco and Razor growl. "Now, grab your guns and get started! Each team has ten minutes to grab a gun and hide. GO!"

Everyone took their time as they gloomily grabbed their weapons and ran off in different directions.

**000**

"This is my type of challenge…" Swift said with a smile, his tail wrapped around the trigger of his gun.

"You got that right…" said Giovanni, eyeing his gun with a smile.

"Well you guys are both mobsters, so it should be easy for you…" said Mai. "Unless the other team has some better aim and experience…"

"Oh please...those nimrods won't know what hit them…" said Swift as he fired his gun against a tree. A blue box with a red alarm started beeping as he, Mai, and Giovanni moved away quickly to avoid the blast. However, the blast was extremely large and while Giovanni and Mai were far enough in the air to avoid the paint, Swift wasn't.

As the bird couple flew down, making sure not to touch any paint, they saw the snake covered in light blue paint. He used his tail to wipe some paint away from his eyes in order to open them.

"Well...looks like the only think you had to fear was yourself…" said Mai.

Swift hissed angrily.

"Hey, it _was _ya fault man…" said Giovanni

"I didn't know that the damn bomb would be that powerful!" Swift exclaimed.

"Well, now we all know that once we fire...we need to get the hell outta there!" Mai said, looking at the smoking, broken tree.

"Yeah…" said Giovanni.

"OH! ALSO SOME OF THE BOMBS HAVE DIFFERENT TIMERS, SOME MAY GO OFF IMMEDIATELY, WHILE OTHERS WILL TAKE A WHILE!"

"Well...now it's up to luck for yous two..." said Swift.

"Let's hope it's on our side…" said Mai as she and Giovanni flew off.

"SWIFT! YOU'RE OUT! GET TO THE MESS HALL!"

"And what sense does that make?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

**000**

Lila, Dew, Hex, and Darren were back at the jail.

"Okay, we need to think about some possible places the villains could be hanging out…" said Hex.

"Um...Hex, I don't think the villains have specific hang out spots like we do…" said Darren.

"Hey, they may…" said Dew. "You really think that they stay in the stupid cabin when they lose?"

"Hey, they may…" Darren retorted.

"...Point taken…"

"Ugh...so what the hell do we do then?" asked Hex. "I really don't want to be blown up today...or ever!"

"Sadly, with Victini in charge...or pain is inescapable...unless we actually succeed at staying hidden…" said Dew.

"Well Lila's certainly succeeding…" said Darren, looking around.

Dew and Hex started looking around as well, but did not see Lila anywhere.

"Um...maybe she's inside…" said Hex as he entered the jail.

"That...actually isn't a bad idea…" said Darren as he followed Hex inside.

Dew shrugged before following them inside. Once they were inside, they immediately heard faint moaning and groaning.

"Um…" Hex started. "I think I know why she came in here now…"

"Of course…" said Dew, rolling his eyes. "Well, at least we have a good area to hide inside."

"Yeah…"

**000**

The Grand Alliance was inside of the cave near the water.

"Well, this was certainly a great idea", said Vladimir with a smile.

"I know, right!" said Hope. "Though...when it comes down to it, we'll have to leave eventually. Especially since we've already lost Swift…"

"Ironic how the one mostly excited is the first one out…" said Aldon with a smile.

"Yeah, so if it's down to the wire, we'll have to go…" said Hope.

"Well by that logic we might as well go out and try to find them now…" said Zayn as he stood up.

"Actually...why don't we have the girls go?" asked Jason. "I mean, _we_ won the bet didn't we?"

"Seriously Jason?" asked Solis, giving him a look.

"You know...that's not a bad idea…" said Zayn with a smirk, making Carman's eyes widen. "Well, you girls heard him, get on out there."

Hope turned to Aldon. "Really?"

Aldon shrugged with a smile.

"Okay, you know what...they're right girls...let's go", said Vile as she stood up.

"Are you serious Vile?" asked Carman.

"Just come on…" she said as she picked up her gun and exited.

The girls growled and left out of the cave, while the guys smiled at each other.

**-000-**

"Okay, this stupid bet was a bad idea…" said Solis, folding her arms.

"Not...really…" said Vile with a smile. "What do you say we teach the guys a quick lesson?"

"How?" asked Carman. "They're on our team and we need to win. We're already down a guy…"

"Hey, that doesn't matter to me anymore…" said Vile. "I'd rather this challenge be over already. Plus, if we lose...what are the chances that one of _us_ gets eliminated before Ray or Mason or...Swift since he fucked up…"

"Ooh...you have a point there…" said Hope with a smile. "So, what's your idea?"

Vile smiled back.

**-000-**

"Do you guys think they'll last long?" asked Zayn.

"I don't think it was a good idea to send them out as bait…" said Aldon. "They're probably gonna be pissed at us later on…"

"Hey, they can't complain, remember", said Jason, putting his hands around the back of his head. "Plus, they have to honor the bet…amigo. No if, ands, or buts about it…"

"Well...you're right about the 'no butts' thing…" Aldon said. "Especially after this is all over…"

"They'll be fine…" said Zayn with a smile.

"Hey...speaking of this bet, mister…" said Vladimir. "Are you really okay with dating Carman?"

"Eh, she's been wanting it for a while, so...why not?" Zayn said casually.

"So, you're able to look over the fact that she was kind of a slut?" asked Aldon. "A BIG slut?"

"Um...I seem to recall Hope and Solis being sluts as well…" said Zayn.

"Actually, being a slut is based on how many guys a girl has been with and slept with…" Vladimir explained. "So...if she's slept with under five guys...she's not a slut, whore, tramp, etcetera…"

"And thank you for reiterating that Carman is the only quote-unquote slut of the girls we're with..." said Aldon. "Hope was only with Nero, Vile was with a Bisharp and then Nero, and Solis...I don't know…though she was raped…"

"Okay that doesn't matter", Zayn exclaimed. "People can change…so, all of that past shit is irrelevant…"

"If you say so..." said Jason. "I know she's our friend, but still...you'd better hope she doesn't have any diseases…"

Zayn glared at him.

"Hey...do you guys hear something?" asked Aldon, hearing a rapid beeping.

"Yeah...it sounds like-"

BOOOOOMMMM!

All of the guys were covered in pink paint.

"A bomb…"

**-000-**

The girls were outside laughing at their trick. Unfortunate for them, the guys heard them outside and came out. They all glared at the girls, as they kept laughing.

"Er-hem!"

The girls turned around and saw the guys glaring at them.

"Aw...are our big daddies all upset?" asked Hope.

"Um...YEAH!" Aldon exclaimed. "You girls just got us-"

"JASON, VLADIMIR, ZAYN, AND ALDON ARE OUT!" Victini shouted from nearby, as he and Mew were sitting in chairs beside monitors on the beach.

"Exactly…" said Aldon.

"Oh well…" said Carman, shrugging while holding her gun. "Maybe that'll teach you guys not to use us as bait…"

"WE WON THE BET!" Zayn exclaimed.

"Oops…" said Vile as she and the girls started laughing before leaving.

Aldon went over to Victini as the girls walked away.

"Okay, so if paint touches us in any way, that means we're out right?" he asked.

"Duh…"

"Gotcha…" Aldon said.

"Wait...but they're out, how does that-" Mew started.

"They're out, but the paint is still on them, so therefore, they could still get others out on the way TO THE MESS HALL!"

Aldon covered his 'ears' from the high volume before walking over to the other guys.

"Wait...so we can still get them back, right?" asked Zayn.

"Looks like it.." said Aldon.

"Well, this'll be fun…" said Jason as he and the guys started chasing the girls down.

**000**

The Friend Alliance was wandering around the forest trying to avoid being blasted, as well as finding villains.

"AND VILE, HOPE, CARMAN, AND SOLIS ARE OUT!"

"Wow, the villains are dropping like flies…" Scarlett laughed.

"I know, this is great!" said Kyle with a smile. "Maybe we'll win!"

"Uh huh…" Piff said, faking her enthusiasm. "Hopefully we _will_ win…"

"Okay...let's keep going…" said Ded as he and Emilia started walking again.

"And let's hope that nothing goes wrong", Laxish said sheepishly.

Emilia noticed their demeanors and got suspicious. So, she hopped onto Ded's back after dropping her gun.

"Baby, what's going on?" she whispered.

"Piff thinks Kyle is abusing Scarlett and possibly Wave in their relationship…" Ded explained.

"What?" Emilia asked, confused. "Kyle couldn't hurt anyone…"

"Well, she's got a black-eye that appeared after being alone with him…" said Ded.

Emilia's eyes widened before snapping out of it. "Logical explanation. Have you guys asked about it?"

"Piff says that Scarlett will deny it immediately and not let Kyle speak…"

Emilia sighed. "You guys have to talk to them about it…"

"Well, when we find them again, I'll make sure of that…"

They both noticed that they were alone.

"Oi…" Emilia said as she slid down his body and picked up her gun again.

Suddenly, Ded felt something hard hit his head, followed by beeping.

"Ow!" he exclaimed before rubbing his head. There, he felt something box-like on his head.

Emilia gasped.

"So long losers!" they heard Giovanni yell as he and Mai flew off.

"Why you-!?" Emilia shouted before firing up at them, missing every shot...except on Mai's foot.

**-000-**

"Aw shit!" Mai exclaimed as the paint bomb exploded and black paint covered her and Giovanni before falling towards to the ground.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Giovanni exclaimed. "How did she hit us?!"

Mai groaned as she felt faint from the blast. She tried to keep flight, but she fell down into a tree.

**-000-**

"I got them!" Emilia laughed. "Didn't think I could!"

"Weren't you in a war, sharpshooter?" Ded joked.

"Yeah, but we didn't use these weapons…" Emilia responded.

"GIOVANNI, MAI, AND DEMENIO ARE OUT!"

"Wait...Demenio?!"

**-000-**

Demenio was laying on a rock covered in black paint, sniffling while looking down. "Of course…" he whispered.

**-000-**

"Friendly fire…." said Ded, rubbing the back of his head.

Emilia groaned.

"Well, I'm gonna go…" said Ded. "I don't want to catch up to the others only to explode when I get there…"

"Aw….well, at least try to stay around or find some villains on the way…" said Emilia.

After kicking his cheek, however, the bomb on his exploded, covering them both in red paint.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Emilia exclaimed angrily.

Ded groaned before passing out on his back. Emilia sighed.

"DED AND EMILIA, YOU TWO ARE OUT!"

"WE KNOW THAT DIPSHIT!" Emilia shouted.

"THEN GET TO THE MESS HALL!"

Emilia rolled her eyes before looking back at Ded, who was still unconscious. She sighed again.

**000**

Ray and Mason were moving from the mess hall, where they were pelted with insults and scoldings.

"So many immature idiots!" Mason growled.

"Hey we deserve it…" said Ray. "I just try to ignore it…"

"Ray, you're scaring me…" Mason said. "Can't you just be angry and yell for once?!"

"Why?" asked Ray. "Words don't hurt me...as much anymore…"

Mason groaned as Demenio gloomily walked past them and into the mess hall.

"Still don't know what Sola sees in that nobody…"

Demenio heard that and growled before turning around and getting close so that he was nose -to-nose with Mason. "Listen you piece of shit...my life is already a tornado of pain and unhappiness. And you insulting me really isn't helping any cause! So, I suggest that you shut the fuck up and work on your own problems!"

As he left, Mason rolled his eyes. "Big baby…" he mumbled. "Come on…"

Mason started walking, but he saw Ray staring back at the mess hall with his tail wagging.

"Um...Ray?"

"Hmm...maybe I can convince Sola to break up with him...then I can have some fun…" Ray purred.

"What the-" Mason started. "You can't be serious?!"

"I like a dominant guy…"

"That's not dominant! That's emotion!" Mason growled. "And this side of you is really scaring me right now!"

Ray smiled and chuckled before walking off. Mason shuddered to himself before following him.

"OH NO! MASON'S OUT!"

"What?!"

"Touch your nose…"

Mason did so and saw black paint on his claw. He growled.

"TO THE MESS HALL!"

Mason groaned and went to the mess hall in anger.

**000**

"Wait, so what happened?" asked Sky as she, Nate, Aylesha and Ricky hid in the stadium.

"He got mad at me and Volante because we were telling him that it was bad to keep dealing with abuse or poor actions…" Ricky explained with an angry expression.

"Well, it's probably the only way he knows how to deal with situations like that…" said Aylesha. "Like...a defense mechanism..."

"He insulted us both too before he ran out of the cabin…." Ricky added.

"Well, he was probably really upset", said Sky. "That tends to happen a lot…"

Ricky sighed. "I just….I was trying to help. It's not like him to just snap like that…"

"Hey, he's probably been through a lot. He grew up with Shade, remember…" Nate proposed. "Maybe he's at his breaking point."

"I don't know if he really has one…" said Ricky. "I mean, his brothers obviously do, but...he just hasn't shown that he's a lot like them…"

"Well, you'll just have to give him another chance…" said Sky. "Try not to get angry again if he acts defensive and hurtful and try to calm him down…""

"I'll try…." said Ricky.

"Well, now that that's in the open, who's up for a battle?" asked Nate.

"Nate...we're in the middle of a challenge", Aylesha said, giving him a look.

"So what?" asked Nate. "Who's gonna think to look here?"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and paint started raining from the sky, with Sky flying out of the way quickly.

Nate, Aylesha, and Ricky all were covered in green paint.

"Fuck…" Nate growled.

"NATE, AYLESHA, AND RICKY ARE OUT! GET TO THE MESS HALL!"

"Okay seriously what the hell is so special about the mess hall?" asked Ricky.

"JUST GO!"

"Don't worry guys, I'll win it for us…" Sky said as she took off.

"I hope…" said Aylesha as she, Nate, and Ricky started their way to the mess hall.

**000**

Razor, Ebony, Draco, and Nero were in the gym.

"Okay why the hell do you keep following us?!" Nero yelled at Draco.

"Okay why the hell are you complaining if I ain't doing shit!?" Draco retorted.

"Draco, just leave!" Razor growled.

"Make me", Draco growled back.

"Okay", Ebony said, getting between them. "Now's not the time…"

"Okay, how about this…" said Draco. "I know you won't do it, but if you kiss me...I'll never be in you guys' group again…"

"You're BARGINING?!" Nero exclaimed. "Well, you're right about Razor not-"

Razor growled. "Okay let's get this disgusting shit over with…"

All three guys were shocked. Draco had a blush on his face. "R-really?"

"If it gets you away from me….fine," he started, while mentally puking.

"Dude, you know he's not doing anything to you anymore anyway, why do this?!" asked Ebony.

"His presence is a constant reminder of what he did and I want it gone!" Razo exclaimed. "_Just close your eyes and picture Vina...just picture Vina…"_

Draco giggled to himself as Razor got close and locked their maws together. Draco wagged his tail in happiness and expected the kiss to be brief, but when Razor pinned him against the wall, he felt his blush growing larger as his eyes drooped.

"Um...Razor...RAZOR!"

Razor opened his eyes and saw what he was doing before screaming and flying out before puking into some bushes.

Draco panted as he came out next to Razor. "You know, I just expected that to be brief...but you did...amazing…"

"Will you p-please leave me alone now?!" Razor weakly said before throwing up again.

"Well, now that I know how good you kiss…." said Draco. "Probably not…"

Razor picked up his gun, which he had set down outside when he started puking, and fired it at Draco. He then flew inside of the gym and blocked the door to keep Draco out. The bomb exploded, covering Draco in a purple paint.

Nero and Ebony both came up to him.

"Dude, what was that?!" Ebony asked.

"He lied!" Razor growled before having the urge to puke again. He looked around and threw up in the nearest trash can.

"Fuck…" said Ebony.

"And what the hell was that make out session!?" Nero exclaimed.

"I thought if I pictured him as Vina and kissed him for as long as I could, he'd leave me alone!" Razor exclaimed before puking yet again.

"Well, we know who our vote is if we lose…" said Ebony.

"So, where do we go now?" asked Nero, looking out of the transparent door. "Draco's unconscious and he's in front of the door surrounded by paint."

"I can fly, remember?" asked Razor as he picked up Ebony and Nero before bursting through the door and making it to a safe spot.

"Thanks…" said Ebony.

"Wait...you guys hear that?" asked Nero.

"Yeah…" said Ebony.

They all looked up and saw Volante flying overhead. Nero took his gun and fired, nailing him on the stomach.

"Nice shot", Razor complimented.

**000**

Flynn, Krack, Kevin, and Hayden were around the volcanic area.

"Nice job getting those idiots in the stadium Kev…" said Hayden. "They thought they was gonna win…"

"Thanks...I know where all of those WAFFLE CREAMED HAMBURGERS-" Kevin exclaimed before growling. "...those idiotic heroes hideouts are. Here, for example…"

Kevin floated towards a covered up hole in the ground and dropped a bomb down it.

"Um...what was the point of that?" asked Krack.

Soon enough, they got their answer in form of an explosion that splattered Flynn in the aftermath.

"OH WHAT THE HELL?!"

"FLYNN, KAI, JET, AND COMBAT ARE ALL OUT!"

"Nice one…" said Fynn. "You got me out!"

"Friendly fire…"

Flynn growled.

**000**

"So...Hex", said Lila, who had come out of the office thirty minutes prior. "Have you thought of any names for your baby?"

"Well...for boys, I thought of either Aleks, Tyler, and...Opal and for girls….Nicole, Jessica, and Kendra…"

"Where'd Opal come from?" asked Darren. "That one just seems... offense."

"Well, Morgan and Dew's grandfather died...and his name was Opal, so I just thought it'd be a nice remembrance…"

"Aw...that's so sweet…" said Lila.

"Yeah, so please don't tell Dew…" said Hex. "I don't want any extra pressure…"

"No problem", said Lila.

"Speaking of Dew...is he still in the office?" asked Darren.

Numerous yips and moans from the office answered his question.

"Okay…." said Hex.

Suddenly, Volante entered the jail, startling the others.

"Oh hey Volante…" Darren greeted.

"Hey guys…" he responded.

"What brings you in here?" asked Lila.

"A place to hide…" Volante explained.

"Oh, well feel free to", Hex offered.

"Than-" Volante started before rapid beeping was heard by everyone.

"Um...what is that?" asked Lila.

"It sounds like a bomb…" said Hex as he stood up and prepared to run once he saw it.

Volante heard it the clearest and started looking around. He lifted his legs and saw a bomb on his stomach. He groaned before blowing up, splashing blue paint onto all of them.

"FUCK!" Lila exclaimed in anger.

Volante was unconscious on the ground.

"LILA, HEX, DARREN, AND VOLANTE ARE OUT!"

"Great….just great...

**-000-**

"Nice job…" said Ray as he stood with Razor, Ebony, and Nero outside of the jail.

"Where did you even come from?" asked Ebony.

"My mom, duh...everyone came from there…"

"Everyone came from your mom?" asked Nero.

"No, your own moms…" Ray said with a chuckle

"Uh huh…." Razor stated. "Why are you acting nice?"

"I'm not acting…" Ray said, showing them his necklace.

"Whatever…" said Nero.

Suddenly, white paint covered all four of them.

"Oh come on?!" Razor exclaimed.

Sky giggled to herself as she flew towards another area of the island.

"RAZOR, RAY, EBONY, AND NERO ARE OUT!"

"Stupid Sky…" Ebony muttered.

**000**

Laxish, Piff, Kyle, and Scarlett were near the swamp again.

"Why are we back here?" asked Piff.

"It just seems like a good hiding spot…" said Kyle as he entered the water. "Who's gonna check the swamp?"

As they said that, Laxish was shot in the butt. He felt the square object on his butt before yelling.

"What?" asked Piff.

Laxish showed her what was wrong and her eyes widened. "Okay, it's not beeping, so...get away from us!"

"Well that's not nice to say…" said Laxish as he stopped panicking.

"Laxish!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Okay, fine!" Laxish said as he started running away just as numerous bombs were fired at them.

"Oh crap.." said Piff as they all exploded, splattering them with numerous colors.

Kyle, who was underwater, heard the explosions and came out to see the other three multi-colored. He climbed out of the water and unconsciously stepped in the paint. "Are you guys okay?!"

Scarlett coughed a bit and wiped paint from her eyes. "Yeah…"

"SCARLETT, PIFF, LAXISH, AND KYLE ARE OUT!"

"Wait, what?!" Piff exclaimed. "How is Kyle out?!"

"He's stepping in the paint!"

Kyle looked down at his paws and groaned.

"TO THE MESS HALL, ALL OF YOU!"

**-000-**

Krack, Kevin, and Hayden were hiding behind trees near the swamp.

"Nice tracking…" said Krack. "We're close to winning again!"

"Yeah…" Kevin said as he floated out in the open. The other two followed him. "Wait, no you idiots-!"

They both ended up stepping in the large paint splats.

"Perfect…" said Kevin sarcastically.

"HAYDEN AND KRACK ARE OUT!"

"Looks like it's up to-" said Kevin before he, Krack, and Hayden were splattered with orange paint. "-me…"

"KEVIN IS OUT! THE HEROES WIN!"

"Yes!" Sky exclaimed as she flew away.

"Fuck!"

**000**

Everyone was inside of the mess hall.

"Okay, what was the point of making us come inside of the mess hall?" asked Hex.

"Well, I decided that you guys have to paint this mess hall with your bodies until most of the paint is off of your bodies, _then_ you can shower…"

"Oh you are demented…" Piff commented.

"Why thank you…" said Victini. "Now get to it!"

Victini locked the mess hall, making everyone inside that was covered in paint growl.

**000**

Everyone was at the ceremony, forty-five minutes later.

"So...how was you guys' painting?" asked Victini.

"Shut up and get this over with", Hope growled.

"Yeah a lot of us have SPLINTERS to remove…" Ebony growled.

"Whatever…" said Victini. "But first...heroes...which TWO of you are going to Skull Island?"

Demenio got up and started walking towards the dock without saying a word. Sky nudged Ricky, who sighed and followed him.

"Alright, the gay and gay tolerance…" Victini said. "Don't have _too _much fun…"

"Go fuck yourself…" Demenio growled before continuing.

"Well...uh...you guys know the drill…" Mew started. "Giovanni...Vladimir...Mai...Mason...Draco...Ebony...Kevin...Flynn...Hayden...Krack...Swift...Razor...Nero...Aldon...Hope...Vile...Zayn...Carman...and Jason, you guys are safe."

"Solis...Ray...one of you is getting out of this hell hole…" Mew stated, making Victini growl at him. "And that lucky player is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

...Solis! Ray, you're still stuck here."

"I'm fine with that…"

"Wait...why the hell did you guys vote for Solis over Ray?!" Vile exclaimed.

"Because she's useless", said Kevin.

"So is Ray!"

Ray sighed.

"This...is bullshit!" Solis exclaimed.

"But hey, you're free…" said Mew.

"Okay that much I'm actually happy with…"

**000**

Solis was inside of the toilet. "This sucks…" she said.

"Don't worry mi amor...I'll win and avenge you", said Jason.

"You better…" said Solis before getting flushed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well Vile, looks like you were wrong about us being okay…" Carman said.

"I wasn't expecting those idiots to vote off Solis!"

"Yeah...poor Jason lost his bet partner…" Zayn said with a smirk.

"Not funny", said Jason.

"Ugh...are you guys still fucking serious about the bet!?" Hope exclaimed. "If the others targeted Solis, any of us could be next!"

"True…." said Aldon. "So...how about we postpone the bet stuff until the game's officially over…"

"Sounds good to me…" said Jason.

Zayn sighed. "Fine…"

"Alright, next time we definitely need to get rid of Kevin…" said Vladimir.

"Agreed most definitely…" said Carman.

**-000-**

Nearby, Kevin, Flynn, Hayden, and Krack were listening.

"Nah….I think Zayn will be the next player gone…" said Kevin. "It'll be better than me…"

"Eh, I'm fine with that", said Hayden.

"Yeah, it's not like it'll do anything…" said Krack.

"Like I said, anyone other than Vile, Aldon, and Hope…"

"Excellent…"

**000**

**Kevin: This game is going to go by smoothly…**

**000**

Demenio and Ricky were finally on the boat to Skull Island. Nearby, in a few bushes, Shade chuckled darkly. "Have fun you two...I know I will…"

**000**

**Okay...no words yet again….I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**

**P.S. Don't be afraid to make 'long' reviews if you want. I actually really enjoy those.**


	14. Riddled with Guilt

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants were blown away in Victini's paint bomb challenge. Suspicions arose and tempers flared throughout the day, just when we thought things could be better and not dramatic. Shade lost his mind over a small statement, while Demenio blew up and began getting emotional. Piff suspected Kyle and Scarlett's relationship is an abusive one…*sigh*...women. Anyways, the guys of the Grand Alliance began using their win to their advantage, much to the girls' dismay. In the challenge, lots of paint was splattered and in the end, the heroes won and Solis took the flush.**

**Who will be eliminated this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were outside of Mew and Victini's trailer.

"Are you sure that Victini won't just fuck me over again?" asked Nate.

"As long as he doesn't know…" said Aylesha.

"Know what?" asked Mew, who was at the door.

His sudden appearance startled the couple. "Oh, we were just talking about Eredar…" Aylesha explained. "You see….we were wondering if you could help us out like you did last time…"

"Oh...and um...what did I do?" Mew asked, rubbing his head.

"You just sealed him away in my brain or something…" said Nate. "Can you please just hurry up before-"

"What's going on out here?" Victini asked as he floated towards the door.

Aylesha and Nate glared at him.

"Aw...the Eredar couple…" Victini said. "You two wouldn't be trying to reduce the drama for the show are you?"

"Hell yes we are!" Aylesha exclaimed. "You suck!"

"And you swallow his-"

Mew covered Victini's mouth. "Can you stop that bullshit?!"

Victini moved his hand away. "Well, you two won't be getting any help with Eredar...at least while I know about it…" he said with a snap of his fingers before he went back inside.

"Okay...so what do you s…" Nate started before groaning and holding his head roughly. He growled fiercely before his body changed color and he began flying. "This...is much better...  
"

"Mew please!" Aylesha exclaimed in completely fear and she started running.

"I'm trying!"

Nate, now Eredar, picked her up by her leg and moved a paw down her thigh. Aylesha gasped in fear and kept trying to kick him away, but she was unable to. Mew groaned and floated up to Eredar before hitting him on the head roughly.

Eredar groaned and went unconscious, dropping Aylesha in the process. Aylesha fell on the ground hard and was sniffling and crying. Mew sighed.

"I tried…" said Mew. "But, it's like I couldn't do anything!"

Aylesha sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I bet if was Dick-tini…Nate was doing fine until we came here!"

"Sorry…" said Mew. "I wish I could do something, but knowing Victini, he probably screwed with Nate's head so that I couldn't do anything…"

Aylesha went towards Nate, who had turned back to normal. He began getting up, holding his head in pain.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Victini fucked with your head…" Aylesha said, tears in her eyes. "...and Eredar came out…."

Nate twitched. "Well, looks like I'm outta here" said Nate as he stated walking off, supposedly towards the toilet.

Aylesha got in front of him. "No. Not again…"

"Aylesha…" Nate started.

Aylesha gave him a serious glare. Nate groaned.

"Hey, you know that there's a way to get rid of Eredar for good…" said Mew.

Hearing this immediately made the couple gasp and rush back. "What is it?!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"Well...all Nate has to do is-"

**000**

The Friend Alliance, as well as Sky, Aylesha, and Nate, were inside of the stadium.

"Wait...so Victini did what!?" Sky exclaimed.

"That bastard fucked up Nate's head, so now Eredar can come back at any time without warning!" Aylesha growled.

"Well...this is bad…" said Kyle.

"Well...not exactly…" said Aylesha.

"Um...Aylesha. Eredar wants to kill and rape you...and who knows what else he'll do if he succeeds!" Sky exclaimed.

"Mew told us how to keep Eredar from ever coming back, though!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"What?!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Aylesha said before looking up at Nate, who was laying on a higher seat.

"I ain't evolving into a fatass!" Nate exclaimed.

"Wait...the only way this 'Eredar' can completely leave him forever….is for him to evolve?" asked Laxish.

"That's what Mew said…" said Aylesha.

"Well, what if Mew is full of shit?" asked Piff. "What if 'Eredar' comes back even if he's a Quilladin?"

"Then I would personally kick Mew's ass…" Aylesha growled.

"Well I ain't doing it anyway, so there's no point in talking about it…" said Nate as he sat up.

"Nate come on!" Ded exclaimed.

"No!" he exclaimed before growling and holding his head in pain. He twitched and started chuckling before wings grew and he looked down at the others.

"You should know that Natey-boy's stubborn personality really can be a..._pain_…" Eredar said as he swooped down and picked up both Aylesha and Scarlett!"

"Hey! Put Scarlett down!" Kyle exclaimed.

Both Scarlett and Aylesha struggled, making Eredar chuckle darkly. Sky used Flamethrower, but Eredar dodged it and used Vine Whip to pick her up and slam her on the ground numerous times.

"Mmm...two more victims…" Eredar said with a devilish smirk.

Scarlett and Aylesha both gasped.

"No! NO!" Scarlett screamed as she used Flamethrower. The attack hit...but Eredar was unfazed!

"Oh right…" said Eredar. "I'll have to thank Victini for the extra defenses…"

Ded used Hyper Beam, blasting Eredar back and making him drop all three of the girls. Kyle jumped forward and caught Scarlett, while Ded jumped out and grabbed Aylesha, while Sky groaned when she hit the ground.

Piff and Emilia both folded their arms while glaring at Laxish, who didn't jump down like the others.

**000**

**Laxish: What'd they expect me to do? Sky's bigger than me!**

**000**

Ded climbed back up with Aylesha at the same time Sky climbed back up.

"Wait...where are Kyle and Scarlett?" asked Emilia.

"He's probably down there somewhere inflicting more damage on her to blame on Eredar…" said Piff.

"Piff, really?" Ded said, giving her a look.

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Sky, still holding her head.

"Piff thinks that Kyle's abusing Scarlett…" said Laxish. "...even though he just saved her from falling and getting hurt."

"Hey, at least he did…." said Piff.

"Touche…"

"But anyways, guys that save girls can still harm them!" Piff exclaimed. "Like I said, I may be wrong, but I'm just suspicious. I mean, he watched his mom die, yet he's always happy. Some guys like that turn out to be psychopaths because of the trauma…"

"And have you seen any marks on Scarlett that support that?" asked Sky.

"Well...when she went with Kyle a few days ago, she came back with a black eye…"

"And did you ask what happened?" Emilia asked.

"Um...well...no", Piff said with a frown.

"Okay, so you can't just assume that…" said Sky. "Next time, just talk to them…"

"Last time she tried that Scarlett got pissed…" Laxish said with a laugh. "But it was Piff's fault, so-OW!"

Piff had smacked the back of his head.

**-000-**

Scarlett was crying while Kyle held her close to him. He stroked her fur slowly in order to calm her down.

"Come on Scarlett…" he said. "You know I hate seeing you like this…"

"Well what do you expect?" Scarlett cried. "Now I'm a target like Aylesha!"

Kyle held her closer as she continued to cry into his chest. Kyle kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Scar...as long as I'm here, I won't let him touch you…"

Scarlett was shocked to hear that from him and looked into his eyes. "R-Really?" she squeaked.

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend aren't I?" Kyle said sheepishly.

Scarlett gained a small smile before Kyle locked lips with her. However, this time the kiss did something much more than reassure. Scarlett began glowing and Kyle broke the kiss once he noticed.

Scarlett grew taller. her ear fur grew a bit more, her legs turned black and her tail grew larger with a stick inside of it. She was now a Braixen.

"Whoa…" Kyle said, admiring her.

Scarlett looked down and saw what happened. "I...I evolved!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"Uh...y-yeah…" Kyle said, blushing a bit. "You look beautiful…"

Scarlett blushed before picking up Kyle and planting a kiss on his lips. "It's thanks to you…"

"Aw shucks…" Kyle said as Scarlett hugged him tighter.

**000**

**Kyle: Whoa...Scarlett looks...great! I still can't believe that **_**I **_**made her evolve. It's weird, but I'm happy!**

**000**

Scarlett and Kyle floated back up to the others easily thanks to Scarlett's evolution.

"Whoa…." Laxish said. "Where'd the hot chick come from?"

"Wait...Scarlett...is that you?!"

"Yeah…" she said with a blush while twiddling her fur.

"Whoa...how'd you evolve?" asked Aylesha.

Scarlett giggled and picked up Kyle again. "You can thank my boytoy…"

Kyle blushed and chuckled sheepishly. "Heh heh…"

Laxish twitched.

**000**

**Laxish: *Bangs head against wall***

**000**

Piff sighed as she looked out onto the field and saw Nate's body gone.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" asked Piff. "Now Eredar's targeting Sky and Scarlett, too…"

"Coincidentally the final three from last season…" Kyle added.

Hearing this from him made everyone stare at him for a while. This...frightened him and he hid behind Scarlett.

"Kyle, you may be on to something!" Emilia said. "Maybe he's intentionally targeting you three because you beat him last season!"

"So did Vladimir, though", Sky said, folding her arms. "Why isn't he going to him?"

"Uh...maybe his main intention here is to kill and rape the _girls_ that beat him…"

Aylesha sighed in disappointment before she started to tear up again and cry. Emilia got next to her and hugged her. "Now we're going to have eliminate him…" she cried.

The others looked at her sympathetically.

"Maybe...we don't have to", said Ded. "Maybe we can force him to evolve…"

"Ded...really?" asked Emilia, surprised to hear that.

"I know it'll be against his will...but it seems like it's the only way if we want to keep you girls safe while also keeping him here..." Ded explained.

"If he evolves, he'll still leave because he'd hate the way he is!" Aylesha said through sobs.

Ded sighed as he sat down.

"Well, if we want to keep the date rapist in….I guess we can fight…" said Sky.

"R-Really?" asked Aylesha.

"It's the least we can do for a friend…" said Scarlett with a small smile.

Aylesha sniffled with a smile. "Thank you…"

"Well...now we have to worry about surprise attacks and Piff doesn't have to focus on Kyle and Scarlett's relationship…"

Hearing this made Piff face-flipper herself. Scarlett growled softly and glared at her. "And why were you focusing on our relationship in the first place?"

"Um...well…" Piff started before sighing. "I was...worried. I don't usually get 'intrusive', but…I just care for others a lot. So, when you defending him so fast and got ready to attack me...and the fact that these two always noticed how quiet you get once Kyle appears or talks to you. I thought it was out of fear."

Scarlett scoffed. "I'm not scared of Kyle", she said with a giggle, as she calmed down a bit. "I defend him like that because I'm tired of others questioning me and Wave about why we're with him or hearing 'where did you two adopt this cutie?'"

"Yeah, they're both a bit quick to defend because of that…" Kyle explained.

"And the reason I get quiet is...well…" she started with a blush. "He's just really caring and cute when he speaks to me and it keeps reminding me why I love him…"

Kyle smiled back at her.

"Oh…." Piff said, looking down. "Well, I'm sorry. I mean, I would have talked to you more about this, but I was worried that you'd get mad again."

"It's okay…" said Scarlett. "And...try to ignore the rage and just ask…"

"Okay, well...where'd you get that black eye from days ago?"

Kyle and Scarlett exchanged confused glances. "Black eye?"

"You had a black eye a few days ago after you went to talk to him after you yelled at me…"

"Oh...that was mud…" said Kyle.

"Yeah, a black eye would still be here…" said Scarlett, pointing at her right eye.

"Looks like you _were _wrong…" said Laxish.

"Hey, I said I may be wrong…" said Piff.

"Well, now that that's out and over...let's worry about Nate…" said Sky. "I already had one jerky douchebag try to bed me down, and I ain't about to have another one!"

**000**

"Okay, so what is the point of you being here?" asked Jet as he, Kai, and Combat sat around inside of the exercise room of the lounge.

"I said I'm here for the drama…" said Kai. "...and I'm bored at home…"

"So..you don't care if you're eliminated or not?" asked Jet.

"...if you convince others to vote me off...I'm kicking your ass…" Kai threatened.

"Hey, that's part of the bet...so there's no point", said Jet. "You get eliminated before the merge, I get money."

"You know...lately you've been kind of a dick…" said Combat.

"Are you serious?!" Jet exclaimed. "How the hell am I a dick?!"

"You're trying to change us and you're betting on us lasting…" Combat explained. "If any one of us has changed...it's you."

Jet groaned."I'm trying to have fun for once!"

"And how does us talking more and staying until the merge deal with your fun?"

"Bets and conversation!" Jet exclaimed. "I'm sick of always being just the 'badass' who doesn't talk to a lot of others and just stays around you guys…"

"Then feel free to leave!" said Kai. "You can't expect your friends to change everything about themselves just to appease you…"

"How does that even….okay...fine", said Jet as he headed towards the door. "Have fun in your silence…"

**000**

**Combat: Jet reminds me of a girlfriend who wants her boyfriend to change everything about them. It's annoying and it's not right, at least to me.**

**If it ain't broke, don't fix it... **

**(Outside) You're talking more, though**

**...Shit**

**000**

"Alright, we got rid of monkey boy's lady friend...so now who do we-"

"Nobody, remember…" said Swift. "We're focusing on who does shit in the challenges…"

"Well if that's the case, you'd be gone", said Mai. "Let's just go back to targeting. It's better than making last minute decisions…"

"...Weren't you agreeing with when I said we needed a break from targeting?!" Swift exclaimed.

"Yeah, and after dealing with 'bored you' and you getting off free despite you being out first in the last challenge...I've changed my mind", Mai explained.

"Wonderful…" Swift said sarcastically.

"Now, I think that we should get rid of loser lion number one…" said Giovanni. "He's been useless from the start and we should have gotten rid of him sooner."

"That, and the fact that he's acting like he did nothing wrong and he's innocent now…" Swift added. "Yeah, he needs to go."

"Oh...so you'll really participate in this?" Mai asked with a smile.

"I might as well…"

"Well good", Giovanni stated. "Now, after lion boy number one, let's make it a double deal and get rid of the second one as well."

"Pretty much what we've all wanted from the start…" said Swift. "Perfect…"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well...eliminating monkey boy himself may be a good idea. He's as useless as his lady…"

"True…" said Giovanni. "Maybe we can get rid of-"

"Actually..." Mai interrupted. "You guys have noticed the separate groups we divide into for challenges, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yeah, people are afraid to go with anyone else…."

Mai groaned. "No...that usually means that those are alliances or just friends!"

"Oh…I knew that…" said Swift.

"Uh huh…" Mai said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, Solis was almost always stuck with us originally, but she started going to Vile and her group...which is the biggest one!"

"Oh...so you're saying that we should weaken Vile's group…" Giovanni stated.

"Yep", said Mai with a grin. "And since apparently all of them are in a relationship with each other...I say we break each one up little by little…"

"Okay...so who from each pair?"

"Well...we should get rid of the ones in the relationships who have more security and stability...so…"

"Plate boy, claw bitch, and overgrown lizard…" Giovanni said. "And since you obviously hate the plant slut...we'll get rid of her boyfriend first…"

"Well, I don't necessarily hate her...she irks me…" said Mai. "But making her miserable is fine with me…"

"So...you're just abandoning the lion duo eliminations?"

"Eh, we can take turns with it…" said Giovanni as he and Mai shared a kiss.

Swift sighed upon seeing that.

**000**

**Swift: I really hate those damn 'heroes'.**

**000**

Razor punched a hole in the cabin wall.

"So...you're really mad, huh?"

Razor gave the wolf a glare.

"I'll take that murderous glare as a 'yes'..." Nero said.

"You don't seem to understand how horrible this is for me…" Razor growled. "That sick bastard locked us in the bathroom yesterday and refused to let me out unless I did..._things_ to him…"

"Um...couldn't you just break the door down?" asked Ebony.

"I TRIED!" Razor growled. "He did something to it!"

"Did you try to go through the wall?"

"The concrete wouldn't break!" Razor exclaimed.

"So, since you're here...I'm guessing…"

"I've never scalded myself so much in the shower…." Razor said with a shudder. "I almost lost consciousness slamming into the ceiling and wall, and my claws got really dull trying to dig into the ground!"

"I would've been happy. I wouldn't remember or feel a thing!" Nero said.

"But I would've known!" Razor exclaimed before groaning. "I don't even feel straight anymore, even though I am!"

"Hey, it wasn't consensual…" said Ebony. "You're still as straight as the day you were born."

"I KNOW!" Razor exclaimed before slicing clean through the wood of the bunk beds, making one top bunk tilt to the side.

"Luckily we hardly ever sleep in here…" said Nero, eyeing the now tilting bed.

"I want him gone!" Razor growled. "Why can't the other idiots on this fucking team see his uselessness?!"

"Well considering who has been eliminated overall...everyone's just going for the threats and OVERALL annoyances for their team…" Ebony explained.

Razor growled. "Fuck that shit...the next chance I get, I'm switching the votes...and I give ZERO shits!"

He kicked open the cabin door and flew off.

"Oi…" Ebony groaned. "The more shit like this happens...the more I want to leave…"

**000**

"D!" Ricky called out as he ran across Skull Island's beach. "Wait up!"

"Leave me alone…" Demenio said as he continued walking towards a cave.

Ricky frowned and ran up after him even faster. As soon as Demenio entered the cave, Ricky tackled him down.

"Will you just talk to me?!" Ricky exclaimed. "You've been avoiding me ever since we got here!"

Demenio looked to his side.

"We're friends...you can talk to me…"

Demenio refused to speak and rolled them over so that he was over him. This made Ricky blush, but as Demenio started walking over him and deeper into the cave, he shook his head clear of his thoughts and got up again. He growled and used Thundershock. The sudden attack surprised Demenio and he turned around with a growl, startling Ricky for a few seconds before he regained his composure.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You keep walking away when I try to talk to you and see what's wrong. It's the only way I knew you'd respond..." Ricky explained. "I just want to talk to you and help if I can…"

"Why?" Demenio asked. "If you were really a friend you'd respect my privacy and emotions!"

"No, you just described someone who's a FAKE friend…" Ricky retorted. "A real friend cares and worries about another…"

Demenio scoffed and started walking off again, really upsetting Ricky. "Demenio!"

Demenio groaned to himself to looked back, where he saw Ricky looking at him, tears looking like they were beginning to form.

"Please…."

Demenio grunted and walked back towards him angrily. "What do you want me to say!? Huh!?"

"I-I just-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" he shouted. "MY FATHER IS A COMPLETE PSYCHOTIC BASTARD, MY BROTHERS ARE ALL SICK IN THE HEAD BECAUSE OF HIM, WE'VE SEEN YOUNG GIRLS AND THEIR MOTHERS RAPED AND KILLED BY HIM, MY OWN MOTHER HAD TO DEGRADE HERSELF EVEN MORE THAN SHE WAS ALREADY WHEN SHE GOT WITH HIM, AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE OUT OF THE FOUR OF US WHO WAS CALM, BUT I STILL GOT HURT A TON OF TIMES, NOT EVEN BY MY DAD LIKE THE OTHERS!"

Ricky was now lying on his back in fright, flinching every time his tone got louder.

"I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF TWICE AND I'M STILL TRYING TO GET MEMORIES OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" he shouted as he voice started breaking. "You have not...and will not...go through what I have...so just leave me alone…"

Demenio started to cry and ran deeper into the cave as Ricky sat back up.

"D!" Ricky cried before laying back down and sobbing into his paws.

**000**

**Ricky: *crying* I just want my friend back! I never wanted to make him angry!**

**I just...I can't believe that he was suicidal...I would have never…**

**I've gotta do something to get him back to normal. Him being depressed is just...unnatural.**

**000**

Shade was chuckling to himself as he saw Eredar flying low to the ground while popping his neck and back. He licked his lips before leaping forward and getting a hold of his left foot.

Eredar growled angrily as he felt the Umbreon bite him. "Get off of me you mangy mutt!"

Shade growled and bit his leg harder, eventually hitting bone, making Shade laugh demonically as he let go. Eredar flew up higher before sensing Shade's demeanor. His ankle was dripping with blood, but Eredar was ignoring it.

"Hmmm...mutt...can you speak?"

"Call me a mutt again...and I'll rip out your guts and eat them in front of you…."

"Ooh….nice and grisly…" Eredar admired. "What's your name?"

"Why?" Shade growled.

"Well...I was wondering if you'd like to work with me…"

"I don't know you", he said, tightening his glare.

"True...but I know that we both want others to suffer…"

This suddenly erased any doubt Shade had. "Go on…"

"I was thinking...that we sabotage this sorry excuse of a team and turn everyone against each other…"

"That's the shittiest idea I've ever heard…" Shade said. "No thanks…"

Eredar growled to himself. "Okay...then how about you have fun beating the shit out of the so-called 'villains' team...and I'll do what I want with these losers. We both win, that way…"

"As long as I can taste more blood...I'm good..." Shade stated with a grim smirk. "And my name's Shade…"

"Well, I'm Eredar…" Eredar said with a smile. "And it's going to be a pleasure working with you…"

"Whatever…" Shade said as he walked off.

Eredar growled to himself before looking down at his left foot. "Son of a b-AAAHHHH", he growled as held his head tightly. His wings retracted and he collapsed onto the ground.

"What the-" Nate started before looking down as he partially severed foot. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**000**

**Nate: EREDAR!**

**000**

Nate used Vine Whip to get himself to the infirmary. Once he was there, he was immediately treated upon the nurses seeing his injury.

"CONTESTANTS! COME ON DOWN IN FRONT OF THE WINNER'S LOUNGE!"

"Oh great..another challenge…" Nate muttered while his ankle was drenched in rubbing alcohol to keep infection from happening. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

His leg was wrapped in gauze as he flinched and growled.

"All done…" said a Chansey "But, you'll have to stay off of that leg...unless you want it to snap off."

Nate gulped in fear before his fear turned into depression. He frown as he used Vine Whip to leave again. "_This sucks…"_

**000**

Everyone made their way in front of the Winner's Lounge, where Mew and Victini were waiting.

"Okay things one and two, what are we doing here?" asked Razor.

"Well we're waiting for-" Victini started as helicopter blades were heard. "Ah, here they are now…"

Suddenly, Demenio and Ricky fell towards the ground, the larger male on the bottom.

"So...how was it?"

"Fuck you…" they both said in a sad tone.

"No thanks…" said Victini. "But anyways, today's challenge deals with the lounge."

"Aw crap…" said Aldon.

"Now, we have locked the lounge", Mew explained. "Your goal...find twenty keys that may or may not open them…"

"That's right, only ONE key will open it, so finding more than your opponents may be a good idea", Victini stated. "The team that opens the door first will win…"

"Um...didn't we already do this stupid ass challenge when we first got here?!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"I told him that…" Mew said.

"Shut up!" Victini said. "You're doing it again, deal with it!"

"...So what's the catch this time?" asked Nate, who was sitting behind a tree. "We're not near the water…"

Victini sighed. "To get the keys, you'll have to figure out riddles, and only when you have six keys or more can you come and try to open the door…"

"Okay, so where do the riddles start?" asked Scarlett.

"First of all, nice evolution…" Victini said. "Second of all, each team will have their own set of riddles that will take them towards a key. The first ones are on the door."

"And...begin!"

Everyone rushed towards the doors of the lounge.

**000**

"_The opposite of the place that will offer you splashes, the key that you seek is at the place that burns lashes…"_

"Place that offers splashes...that's the sea…" Aldon stated.

"And opposite of water is fire, as in volcano…" Kevin said boredly. "Let's go…"

The villains started heading towards the volcano while the heroes looked over their riddle.

"_Some say I stink, but I'm often explored; for all of my contents are some things adored…"_

"Okay what the hell is this?" asked Dew. "A toilet?"

"It said _some_ say I stink", Scarlett corrected. "Not all.."

"Guys...it's the junkyard", said Volante. "Junk stinks sometimes, but people scavenge in it to find stuff that they can repair and like."

"Nice work", said Lila. "Come on, let's go!"

"Come on Nate!" Aylesha called.

"Um...I'll just catch up…" said Nate while looking at his leg.

"Um...okay, I guess…" Aylesha said as she started following the others.

Nate sighed and turned around, only to see Shade directly in front of him. "Um...can I help you Mr. Demon?"

Hearing his voice this way made Shade raise a brow. "Why's your voice all toned down and wimpy now Eredar? And what happened to your wings?"

Nate's eyes widened. "_Oh Arceus what the hell did he do?"_

"_THIS!"_

Suddenly Nate growled and held his head hard before wings sprouted from his back.

"Sorry about that…" Eredar said, dusting himself off. "I have to share my body with that imbecile, so occasionally we swap places…"

Shade rolled his eyes. "Just get on your job and I'll get on mine..."

Shade started following the villains, while Eredar took flight towards the junkyard.

**000**

The villains were all walking (or flying) towards the volcanic area.

"Well, for once we're all stuck together…" said Mason.

"I know...it feels stupid…" said Flynn. "Especially with you two losers here…"

"Um..I seem to recall both of us making it further than you two seasons in a row…" Mason retorted.

"People still hated me from first season!" Flynn exclaimed. "I'm just shocked it took almost nine years for people to get over it…"

"Nine years?!" Nero exclaimed. "Holy shit that makes me feel old…."

"How old are you now?" asked Hayden.

"26" ,Nero answered.

"So you were 17 when you started this shit?" asked Jason.

"Nah, I was 18…" said Nero.

"Okay, then it's been eight years for you…."

"Oh for the love of-" Kevin started. "This game has been going on for eight and a half years. There. Now can we focus on finding this damn key!?"

"Right after you focus on not being an asswipe…" said Zayn.

"What was that slut fucker?"

Carman sighed upon hearing that, making Zayn glare at him.

"Why don't you just lay the hell off?" asked Vile, folding her claws.

"When you idiots decide to actually think more and focus, that's when I don't say anything…" Kevin replied. "You're acting like WAFFLE COOKIES WITH SYRUP! YAY!"

"Okay, I have to say that I like the dumbass you better than the 'serious' you…" said Razor.

"And I like the straight you better than the 'Draco slave' you…"

Razor growled and prepared to attack him, but Ebony and Nero stopped him.

"Okay, if you're done insulting everyone, how about YOU get back focused on the challenge?" asked Hope, glaring at him.

He rotated his body once. "Wow...someone _really_ doesn't want to get pregnant yet considering that she had an abortion just a few years ago…"

Vladimir, Vile, Jason, Carman, Zayn, and even Nero's eyes widened. Aldon looked at Hope, who felt herself tearing up.

"Look you dumb piece of metal-"

"I'm not a steel-type-"

"WHATEVER!" Aldon exclaimed. "You have no right to tell what goes on in our personal life!"

"Well, too late for that…" said Kevin. "Now everyone who watches knows...oops."

Aldon growled and his left eye twitched. He fired a Water Pulse at Kevin, launching him into a tree.

"Whoa…" Jason and Zayn held him back as he panted angrily.

"Piece of junk…" Aldon growled.

"Um...where are the others?" asked Carman.

The ones that were still around included only their and Flynn's alliances.

"I'm guessing they went to find the key…" said Krack, folding his arms.

"Well...we should get going, too…" said Hayden as he went over to Kevin and picked him up before he, Krack, and Flynn started heading towards the volcano base.

"You okay?" asked Vladimir.

"Yeah...I'm fine", Aldon said as Zayn and Jason released him. "And I'm sure that we'd both appreciate if nobody talked about it anymore…"

Hope nodded slowly before standing next to Aldon and nuzzling into his neck.

**000**

Everyone was in front of the junkyard.

"Okay...since this place is huge...we're gonna have to split up…"

"Um...I don't think that'll be necessary…" said Darren.

"Why?"

"Because the key's right there in a big box with a podium and pad in front of it…" Darren answered.

Lila turned around and saw that Darren was right. A key was right near the entrance in a red-edged box. In front of it, a podium with a small screen, and a dance pad.

"You mean to tell me that we have to do additional challenges to get these keys?!" Dew exclaimed.

"YEAH...I THINK WE FORGOT TO MENTION THAT!"

"You are a prick!" Sky exclaimed.

"THANKS!"

"Okay...so who's dancing?" asked Sky.

"Whoever is skinny enough…"

"So almost everyone…" said Hex.

"I'll just go", said Scarlett, stepping forward.

"You sure?" asked Kyle.

"I can do it…" said Scarlett with a smile. Kyle returned it and nodded.

Scarlett stepped on the pad and immediately the podium screen glowed. On it, it had numerous arrows popping up. However, she didn't start dancing. She pulled her stick out of her tail and smashed the glass box, retrieving the key in the process.

Everyone was shocked, making Scarlett giggle as she turned back around.

"Well...that was unexpected…" said Jet.

"Told ya I could do it…" she, kissing Kyle's cheek once she came back.

"Okay, that's one key down, but how do we find the next one?" asked Piff.

Ded went over to the broken box looked inside to find a slip of paper, cutting his arm a bit in the process.

"What's the next one?" asked Emilia as Ded came back.

"Um...it says…" Ded started. "We see this cave as a depressing site, stones and feathers just aren't right…"

"Great...there must be hundreds of caves here!" Dew exclaimed.

"Yeah...but this one is depressing…" Laxish said. "That's some personification…"

"_Stones and feathers don't mix…_" Ayesha said in her head. "_Stones and fea-oh no…_"

"I...think I know which cave it is…" Aylesha said, nervously.

"You do?" asked Ricky. "Which one is it?"

"Um...I think it's the one by the beach…" said Aylesha.

"That one?" asked Piff. "What's so depressing about that one?"

"And what exactly does the stones and feathers part mean?" asked Sky.

"Uh...trust me, you don't wanna know…" said Aylesha. "Let's just go…"

"Wait, we need to understand how you knew!" said Ded.

"Um…" Aylesha started before sighing. "That's the cave where Archie was hiding the whole time he was missing and...he stabbed and cut himself with sharp stones in there...which was why he was covered in scars when he came back."

"Wait...he-" Sky started, before just sighing.

"Well...that really is depressing", said Kyle.

"Let's just go", said Ded.

Everyone started passing Aylesha, making her sigh as well before she looked around. "Where's Nate when I need him?"

"Not here…" she heard before getting grabbed from behind and taken into the air.

**000**

The Grand Alliance eventually found themselves in front of the volcano, along with the rest of their team. Most of them were just standing around, which was confusing them.

"Um...what are you guys doing?" asked Carman.

"Trying to get the key, what else?!" Mason exclaimed.

"Um...you're just standing here", said Vladimir.

"There's another challenge…" Flynn said. "Apparently all of the keys are going to have additional steps in order to get them…"

"Uh huh...and what's taking so long for this one?" asked Vile.

"We have to solve a memory puzzle...and it's kinda difficult…" Draco explained.

"If Kevin was still serious, we'd be done and looking for the other one by now!" Swift hissed.

"Don't mention that stupid bucket of bolts…" Aldon growled.

"Well, you got the stupi-"

"YAY! PRESS DA BUTTONS!" Kevin cheered, clapping as Giovanni tried to click on the correct buttons.

"Shut up!" Giovanni exclaimed as he slammed his wings down. He got electrocuted yet again, which was happening throughout the times he did something wrong. "This is getting nowhere!"

"Well, Kevin changes when he gets wet…" Ray said. "So...just get him wet again!"

Aldon growled, which Hope noticed. "Baby...please just calm down…" she whispered. "Let him just do the challenges so that we can win…"

"Fine…" Aldon grumbled in anger.

Ray used Water Pulse this time, wetting Kevin and making him twitch.

"Will you idiots STOP SPLASHING ME?!"

"Blame Aldon…" Ebony stated, earning him a glare from the plated bug.

"Well...now that you're back, we need you to-"

"Done…" Kevin said, holding both the key and next riddle while floating next to the box and buttons.

"Wait, how did you-" Mai started.

"You wanna question me, or do you wanna win?" asked Kevin.

Giovanni rolled his eyes and took the paper with the riddle on it.

"The next key you seek is neither near nor far; flex and stretch and raise the bar", he read.

"To the gym…" said Razor.

"Wow...you people are actually using your heads...about time", said Kevin as he floated towards the gym. Almost everyone glared at him, even members of his new alliance.

**000**

**Krack: Hopefully challenges that require all of us don't occur that often. He is really getting on my nerves.**

**000**

**Giovanni: Okay, we may have to change our plans a bit and get rid of HIM first. I'd rather be on a losing streak than hear him babble on…**

**000**

The heroes made their way to the beach cave, but nobody really wanted to enter.

"So...who's going in?" asked Volante.

"Well, Aylesha probably…" said Darren. "Considering that she's already been inside…"

"Wait...where is she anyway?" asked Laxish, looking around.

Everyone looked around and saw that she wasn't around. The Friend Alliance got nervous, especially when they didn't see Nate around either.

"Um...why don't you guys go on inside and we'll see if we can find her and Nate", said Emilia as she and the rest of their alliance, as well as Sky, left.

"Um...well...Kai?" asked Lila.

The chicken gave her a look and pushed Jet forward.

"...Thanks…" the weasel said. "But, I'll go in anyway…"

"Thanks in advance…"

Jet entered the cave and began his trek deeper inside. He continued going deeper and deeper until he found a red key inside of a similar case like the others. However, on the black box in front of the pad, it said 'female only'.

"You see it?" Lila shouted from outside.

"Yes!" Jet shouted back. "But it says a girl has to get this one!"

Outside, all of the guys looked at Lila, as she was the only girl still with the team. She groaned before walking in.

**-000-**

"Okay, where the hell would that fucker take her?!" Sky asked as she looked around.

"I don't know, but I do know that we'll have to be careful", said Piff. "He's after you and Scarlett now too…"

"He's a grass-type…" Scarlett said with a glare. "That fucker won't have us for long…"

"Wow...your evolution gave you a lot more confidence!" said Laxish. "It's kinda hot…"

Everyone gave him a look before Emilia smacked the back of his head. "Now's not the time to flirt!"

"Especially when she has a boyfriend…" Piff added.

"I only said-" Laxish started before stopping. "Fine…"

"We need to think like a psycho...where would he take her?" asked Ded.

"Um...maybe the haunted house, since it's the only scary place on this island…" Kyle suggested.

"Kyle, you're a genius!" Scarlett said.

"I am?" he asked. "Cool!"

"Come on!" Sky exclaimed as they all began heading to the haunted house.

**-000-**

Lila came out with an angry blush on her face and the key in her mouth, with Jet coming out with his eyes wide in shock and the next clue in his hand.

"Um...so...what happened in there?" asked Ricky.

"Don't worry about it", she said immediately. "What happens in the cave, stays in the cave…."

"And what exactly happened in the cave?" asked Dew.

"I just said don't worry about it!"

"...Jet?"

Jet was still in a state of shock, but muttered, "Made out with sister-in-law…"

Lila growled at him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh...so you made out with Ally?" asked Dew with a smile. "How quaint…"

"Er...how is that old-fashioned?" Demenio asked softly.

"Oh, that's what that means?" asked Dew. "I just thought it meant-"

"Steven…" Lila growled, glaring daggers at the Samurott.

Dew immediately stayed quiet.

"What's the next riddle?" asked Hex.

Jet looked at it. "What is upgraded below, but shabby up top and has techno beats that will never stop?"

"Okay...these are getting harder!" Darren said.

"At least we have two keys already…" said Volante.

"But the other team may have like four or five already because they have Kevin the know-it-all…"

"We would've heard Mew or Victini announce that shit, though…" Volante countered.

"Okay, let's just be quiet and think. If you clear your minds, the answer may come…" Lila suggested.

"Well...this could take a while…" said Jet.

**000**

The villains were on the cliff, where their next key was located.

"Alright, what's the bullshit task for this one?" asked Krack.

"We require electricity…" said Kevin, looking at the metal bar over the pad.

"Hey what do you know, Ebony finally has a usage…" said Mason.

"Yeah...but where is he?" asked Carman.

Looking around, everyone say that the thunder wolf was not around.

"Oh of course…" Kevin started, "..he finally has a use, but he's nowhere to be found…"

"Hey, something may have happened to him!" Nero said, looking back down the cliff.

"Who gives a shit?" asked Hayden. "I know Electric-type moves…"

Hayden stepped on the pad and used Thunderbolt, which in turn caused the case to open.

"Don't you guys think that we should worry about our missing teammate?" asked Nero.

"Nope…" said Flynn. "As long as we win, who gives a shit about who's here?"

"Yeah...sorry dude", said Razor.

Nero groaned.

"Alright, the next riddle takes us to the haunted house…" said Kevin. "We still need two more keys before we can try…"

"Okay, let's go", said Swift.

**000**

Inside of the haunted house, Eredar and Shade were inside of different rooms. In Shade's room both Ray and Ebony had their legs tied up and they were covered in scars and bruises. In Eredar's room, Aylesha had her eyes blindfolded and her legs hung up by ropes.

"L-let me go!" Aylesha cried.

"And ruin my plan?" asked Eredar. "What fool do you take me for?"

"Please!"

Eredar chuckled. "You know...having you beg really satisfies me...and makes me want to do this even more-"

Suddenly, he heard the haunted house's door open. He smiled upon hearing two specific voices.

"Ah...my other victims are here as well…"

Aylesha quickly used Stun Spore, paralyzing Eredar, and making him growl.

"HELP! HELP!" she shouted.

Suddenly, the door opened and almost everyone was shocked to see Eredar on the ground, unable to move and Aylesha tied up and blindfolded in a provocative manner.

"Holy shit!"

"Touch her and you'll die!" Eredar exclaimed angrily.

"Fuck you!" Scarlett growled, kicking him while he was down.

"Ooh...so you evolved…." Eredar smiled. "And while I'm down here...this is a great view…"

Scarlett used Flamethrower, knocking him out before Kyle pulled her back by her tail. "Calm…"

Scarlett panted slowly as Aylesha was untied.

"Man, he's getting worse…" said Sky.

"Well...he's knocked out now..." Laxish said. "Let's get back to the challenge…"

"Wait...do we leave him here?" asked Emilia.

"Hm...why don't we tie him up?"

"What if he breaks free?" asked Kyle.

"Ugh...I have no idea what to do, then", said Ded. "We have to get him to evolve!"

"He'll hate himself and try to leave!"

"Aylesha, he was this close to succeeding!" Scarlett exclaimed. "We have to do something!"

"Ugh...are there any more Psychic-types in the game?" asked Piff.

"Well...Hex knows magic…." said Laxish.

Aylesha gasped. "You think he can help?!"

"Maybe…"

"YES! We still have a chance to get him normal again!" Aylesha said.

"Well before we do that...let's get that key outside", said Emilia.

"Too late…" said Laxish, looking out of the lobby window. "The villains just left with it…"

"FUCK!"

**000**

The heroes were still sitting in front of the beach cave, trying to wrap their heads around their newest riddle.

"Upgraded below, but shabby up top...and has techno beats that will never stop…" Dew repeated. "Maybe...it's...oh I don't know…"

"Okay guys, maybe instead of just sitting on our asses, we should just look around the island…" said Demenio. "Screw the riddles…"

"Well...that is actually a wonderful idea…" said Volante. "But where would we look first!?"

"Um...I don't know, the mine or something", said Demenio, rolling his eyes.

"Wait...the mine!" Lila exclaimed.

"What about the mine?" asked Hex.

"The mine was upgraded _underground_!" Lila emphasized.

"And...it still looks like shit up top!" Volante said, realizing what she was saying.

"Okay, what about the techno beat part?" asked Dew.

"Um...maybe they mean the robots from the challenge…" said Ricky.

"Yes!" Lila exclaimed. "Let's go!"

**000**

**Demenio: Yeah...I knew from the start; just had to give them a hint slash answer. **

**000**

The heroes made it to the blocked off mine at the side of the cliff. There, they found that the case was open and their key and clue were gone.

"What the hell?!" Volante exclaimed. "You've gotta be kidding!"

"The fucking villains must have stolen ours so that we wouldn't win!" Hex growled.

"Which is why I suggested that we just look around the island…" Demenio muttered.

"This fucking sucks", said Lila. "Let's just..."

"AND THE VILLAINS NOW HAVE SIX KEYS! THEY ARE NOW CAPABLE OF TRYING TO UNLOCK THE LOUNGE!"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" said Jet, facepawing himself.

"We may still have a chance...um….let's check the mess hall, quick!" Ricky said as they all started running towards the mess hall.

**000**

"What do you mean we have to keep going?!" Draco exclaimed.

"We have our own clues and we have one of the other teams' most likely…" said Kevin. "They wouldn't just put two keys in the same area. Therefore, we have a chance to get majority of the other team's keys, as well as our own!"

"Okay, how about we split up", said Vile. "One group us goes on to the lounge and tries to open it and takes _our_ riddle...and the other group takes the other teams'."

"Alright, fine...who's going to the lounge?" asked Kevin.

Almost everyone except for Krack, Hayden, and Flynn started walking or flying away.

"STOP!" Kevin exclaimed, making everyone stop and turn around. "There are eighteen of us right now...and I'm sure just four of us going for the other team's keys isn't going to get us anywhere! So five of you need to get over here!"

The Grand Alliance started walking back, as did Razor and Nero.

"Ah, snakehead, mob bird, swan waifu, gay lore, and shit...thanks for volunteering."

"Wait, what?!" Giovanni exclaimed before turning around and seeing everyone else gone.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding…" Mason groaned.

"Come on, chop chop…" Kevin said. "We have more keys to find."

The five of them groaned and started following them.

**-000-**

"Thank Arceus we got away...I could not deal with him anymore…" said Aldon.

"I don't think any of us could…" said Vladimir as they approached the lounge.

"Alright, let's hope one of these keys works…" said Hope as she stepped up the steps. "Then maybe we can get rid of him…"

Hope inserted the first key and tried to turn it, but it didn't work. She groaned. "Next…"

Aldon handed her the next key. She inserted it into the hole and turned it, but while it did turn, it didn't open the door. She scoffed. "Next…"

Carman gave her the next key, while Nero and Vile stood side-by-side, watching.

"So...what's up?" asked Nero.

"The sky…" she answered. "Now, don't talk to me…"

"Look, I'm sorry about the cheating...and I was wondering-"

"Let me stop you there…" said Vile. "One, I don't get back with those who have cheated, and two I'm already dating someone else…"

"What?!" Nero exclaimed.

"Yep…" said Vile. "So take your single cheating self and find another bitch to screw…"

Nero sighed.

"Well, none of these keys work", said Hope.

"What's the next riddle?" asked Razor.

"Um…" Zayn started, looking at the riddle. "Pricks and points are fears in me, yet when people leave they are filled with glee…."

"Pricks...point...fear…" said Aldon. "That's probably needles…"

"And needles are in the infirmary!" Carman said. "Yep, now let's hurry up and go!"

**000**

The Friend Alliance exited the forest and saw their team walking out of the mess hall with Jet holding another key.

"Hey, they have three and we have one more", said Kyle.

"Guys!" Emilia shouted as they came behind them.

"Oh, hey guys", said Darren.

"What happened Aylesha?" asked Lila.

"Eredar…" she said simply, gesturing to a still unconscious Nate.

"Ugh…" Hex groaned. "Is there anything we can do to stop him?"

"Well, that's what I was hoping for", said Aylesha. "Can you use your magic to lock Eredar in his head and keep him from emerging."

"Um...well...I don't know", said Hex. "I mean, I've never done anything brain related before. I mean, I did body swaps before, but I don't know if I'll be strong enough to lock away a demon…"

"Is there any other way to prevent him?" asked Volante.

"Him evolving…" Laxish said, pointing to Nate. "But...according to Aylesha, he'll quit either way…"

"Well either way it goes, we'll lose him, and I'd rather have him evolved instead of insane…" said Demenio. "We already have Shade for that…"

"Speaking of Shade…where is he?" asked Ricky, looking around.

"We don't know...which is probably a good thing considering that he's murderous…" said Volante.

"Well, back to this challenge…" said Sky, holding the key. "We got another key near the bathrooms…"

"And a clue…" Scarlett added, holding the paper. "And this one tells you to come here…"

"Well, we're covered with this one", said Jet. "And now we have to go 'where the demons hide'..."

"In other words, Mew and Victini's trailers?" asked Piff, folding her wings.

"Apparently…" said Demenio.

"Well, we've got four", said Dew. 'And judging by the lack of insults and exclamations of victory, the villains haven't won yet."

"And they won't!" Lila exclaimed. "Come on."

"Wait...can't Hex teleport us?"

"UNLESS YOU WANT HIM AUTOMATICALLY FLUSHED...NO MAGIC TO HELP IN CHALLENGES!"

"And thus my usability goes down to nothing", Hex said. "How typical…"

"Well, this sucks…" Aylesha muttered. "But, let's just see if we can hurry before the other team gets the right key."

**000**

Kevin and his group were at the stadium.

"Okay, we have two more and now we need this one…"

"Can we just hurry back with the two keys and see if they work in case none of the others worked?!" Draco exclaimed.

"The fa-" both Krack and Draco growled and glared at Mason before he can finish the insult.

"He's right", Mason said. "We need to make sure that those other idiots don't get the door open first!"

"Ugh...fine…" Kevin groaned. "But only mob bird and waifu…"

"For fuck's sake!" Swift, Draco, and Mason exclaimed.

"Heh heh...so long…" said Giovanni as he and Mai started flying away.

"Great, just great."

"Don't complain", said Flynn. "At least he's helping us win…"

"Thank you…" said Kevin as he opened the case and took out the key.

"Hey what do you know, another key", said Draco as he took the key and started flying off.

"Fucker!" Mason exclaimed.

"Well, hopefully at least one of those keys-"

"AND THE VILLAINS WIN IT!"

"What the-already?!" Hayden exclaimed.

**000**

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Ded exclaimed as the heroes got the key from Mew and Victini's trailer.

"HEROES! WE'LL BE SEEING YOU AT ELIMINATION!"

**000**

**Lila: I really didn't want to lose again...but at least we can eliminate Kai now…**

**000**

**Piff: I would vote for Nate for safety purposes, but...we could've won is Kai and Combat actually helped instead of standing around. But in terms of strength and usefulness...um...I guess Kai can go.**

**000**

**Emilia: Combat...just because he and Kai are the same, but Kai is faster.**

**000**

"Alright heroes, it's time for elimination", said Victini. "But first...who's going to Skull Island to actually look for the statue this time?"

Mason stepped forward immediately.

"Mason...thanks…"

"Anything to get away…" he said.

"Alright…." said Mew as Mason was teleported away.

"Now...to the elimination…" said Victini. "Kyle, Scarlett, Emilia, Ded, Sky, Laxish, Piff, Aylesha, Demenio, Shade, Ricky, Jet, Darren, Hex, Dew, Lila, Volante, and...Nate, you are all safe."

"Kai, Combat...a real surprise seeing you guys down here...what with your reputations and all…" said Victini.

Kai and Combat both glared at Jet, who was confused.

"But anyways, the one going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Kai…"

Kai sighed and shook his head.

**000**

"Well, looks like I win the bet…" said Jet, standing next to Kai, who was in the toilet.

"Yeah, you told the others to vote me off...I'm sure that I'm gone."

"I didn't even tell the others to do anything like that!" Jet exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that to a friend. Remember though dude, I said that if you guys didn't start participating more that this would happen…"

"Yeah yeah…" Kai said before being flushed.

**000**

**Jet: Well, hopefully things don't get worse. **

**000**

Demenio was inside of the haunted house, somewhere he thought he could be at peace and alone, but-

Ricky came forward from the forest and started walking towards him. Instead of groaning or walking away, Demenio just stayed at the stairs with his head down.

"D?"

"I said to leave me alone Ricky…" Demenio said depressedly.

"D, I can't do that…" said Ricky, getting closer. "I mean...you've become like a brother to me. I can't leave you and I won't let you give up on yourself."

"Who said I was?"

"D, you told me that you were suicidal. To me, that's giving up on yourself…"

"That was when I was younger…"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Ricky exclaimed. "Why can't you see that you are a great guy with a lot of things going for you!?"

Demenio didn't answer and just looked away.

"D...look at me…"

Demenio refused.

"Demenio...Felix...Volkratus….LOOK AT ME!"

Even when his full name was called, the Houndoom refused. Ricky groaned. "D, you are acting like a child!"

"Thanks for the encouragement…."

"Okay, and sorry in advance to you and Levi...again. If you don't talk, I'll kiss you again…"

"You seem to forget that I'm straight, but tolerant…" Demenio said. "You doing that again, and this time on purpose, makes you a cheater…"

"D...please!" Ricky exclaimed. "I just want you back!"

"I haven't gone anywhere!"

"You've changed!" Ricky exclaimed. "You used to be reasonable, protective, positive, and attractive, now you're just depressed and pushing everyone away!"

"What was I in the challenge, though?"

"Well, you were still a bit harsh…"

Demenio sighed. "Look Ricky, if I want your help, I'll ask for it. Right now, I just want to be alone!"

Ricky shook his head and tears emerged in his eyes again. "Well, unless you get better and start acting like yourself again...you can consider our friendship over…"

Demenio's eyes widened as he watched Ricky run off. He sighed and sniffled. "And there goes another one…wonderful…just perfect…"

**000**

**Yep, no words again. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	15. Stop! Slammertime!

**Warning: This chap contains extremely disturbing acts probably not suitable for younger audiences. But, if you want to read anyway...I warned you.**

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants experienced a revamp of the first challenge, with lots more drama thrown in between. Eredar reemerged thanks to Victini and teamed up with Shade to do double damage. Scarlett evolved into a Braixen, giving her more confidence, and...something else. Let's just say Kyle's lucky. Demenio entered a depressed state, while Ricky tried to help, only to fail. In the end, lack of participation got Kai eliminated, and we learned that things may only get worse from here. **

**What will happen next? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Ricky was inside of the loser cabin, alone. He hadn't spoken to anyone in the past four days because of the Demenio situation.

He sighed in sadness before thinking about something. "I haven't spoken to Levi in a while...and after all of this...I need to."

He looked around the cabin for his laptop before remembering where it was and face-pawed himself.

"It's in my room in the lounge..." he muttered angrily before leaving the cabin in a huff. Despite his need to talk to Levi, he wasn't sure how he would react or speak to him after everything he's seen on the show thus far, more specifically what's been going on between him and Demenio.

He approached the lounge with a frown, not sure if the villains would allow him inside or not. He sighed in silence.

"Okay...so if I'm fast enough, I can rush in...grab my laptop from my room, and run back out…" Ricky whispered to himself. He went to open to the door, only to find it locked.

He growled angrily, releasing a few sparks before heading back to the cabin. He was getting really annoyed. He needed to talk to SOMEBODY, but he didn't know who he could count on to actually give useful advice or just make him feel better. The only person who really did that is the one person that he can't talk to at all!

He laid his head in his paws before remembering the last two people he spoke to that helped him a bit. "Okay...I gotta find Sky and Emilia...maybe they can help me out…"

**000**

Demenio was still laying on the stairs of the Haunted House. He honestly didn't care about anything anymore. He hardly moved from that spot in the past four days except to eat and use the restroom.

"Maybe if I'd succeeded at killing myself when I was little, everything would be better…

Suddenly, he heard screams of pain and growling coming from inside of the house. He'd heard those same sounds ever since he'd been there, but he usually ignored it and dismissed it as the Haunted House attempting to scare him. However, after hearing the same sounds for four days, he was growing agitated.

Getting up, he entered the house and heard the screaming coming from a nearby door. He growled and opened the door of the room, only to see Ray and Ebony tied to each other on a large piece of wood. Ray was on one side, Ebony on another. They were both very battered and bruised, with slash marks on their bodies.

Demenio gave them a look.

"FINALLY!" Ebony shouted. "We need some help here! You fucker!"

"Hey, I don't think angering the brother of the one who did this is a good idea!" Ray exclaimed.

"Wait...Shade did-"

Suddenly Shade leapt down from the ceiling, landing in front of Demenio. He snarled and snapped in anger while giving him a threatening glare.

"Shade…" Demenio said hesitantly.

Shade started stalking towards him, however, Demenio stood his ground and glared back at him. Seeing that Demenio wasn't backing down, Shade stopped.

"I can't believe I'm saying this shit…" Demenio growled. "Let them go…"

Shade grinned and laughed darkly. "And why would I do that? With them out of commission...I can have my fun...and the stupid team may be able to win more."

"Um...and why would that be?" asked Demenio. "What have you seen either of them doing?"

"Well-"

"Exactly…" Demenio said. "You 'kidnapped' the wrong idiots...you should've gotten Giovanni or Vile or Kevin. Someone with actual usage from the villains side…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY CONDONING THIS?!" Ebony exclaimed.

"No, I'm critiquing, there's a difference…"

Ebony growled. "When I'm free, I'm so going to kick your ass!"

It was Demenio's turn to chuckle. "I sincerely doubt that…" he said with a sickening smile that even scared Shade a bit.

As Demenio turned to leave, Ebony attempted to use Thunderbolt on him, only for the Houndoom to move out of the way and turn back, giving the Manectric a death glare. He wanted to teach him a lesson, but he realized what was going on.

"_Oh no...no…"_ he thought before running out of the house quickly.

**000**

**Demenio: T-This cannot be happening! I-I'm the calm one...I'm the one who isn't supposed to have the bad genes!**

**He punched the wall in anger, only to break through it. AAHHHHHH!**

**000**

"Release me at once!" Eredar growled as he struggled to break free of a set of chains. "BDSM is only for my victims!"

"Wow, you really are sick!" Piff said.

"Thanks deary, maybe you'll have a chance to experience me firsthand…" Eredar said with a smile.

"No way!" Piff exclaimed.

"Oh...I like a girl with attitude…" Eredar said, trying to break free again.

"Okay, so now I'm guessing Piff is another target…" said Laxish.

"Wonderful…" Piff muttered.

"Um...where are Kyle and Scarlett?" asked Sky.

"Here we are!" said Kyle as he came back with Scarlett, who was carrying a sack with a peeved look on her face.

"Aw...pie fool and sexy ass, glad that you're back" Eredar said. "Is that a present for me?"

"As a matter of fact, it is!" said Scarlett, putting the sack down.

"What?" asked Aylesha. "What's in there?"

"These!" Kyle said, taking out a rare candy.

"No...no!" Aylesha exclaimed. "I thought you said that we could just fight!"

"You really think this asshole is going to stop his attempts?!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Even if we kick his ass to oblivion, he'll still try to hunt us down and try to do what he wants!"

"Well, she's right about that, Aylesha…" said Emilia. "We can't fight forever…who's to say he'll even stop."

Eredar chuckled. "I won't stop until you're all dead and my little friend is covered in your blood…"

The girls' eyes all widened before they turned to Aylesha with 'seriously' looks.

"But...he-"

"Aylesha, we get that you love him very much and you don't want to lose him, but you have to think about us, too!"

Aylesha looked down before sniffling.

"You bitches aren't gonna do shit!" Eredar growled.

"Okay, I've had enough of your mouth!" Sky growled as she got over him and held Eredar down.

"Ooh..I like where this is going…" Eredar said with a smirk.

Ricky had finally found them all near the swamp and prepared to go near them, but saw that something else was going on. He decided to wait until what they were doing was over.

"Fine, just get it over with!" Aylesha cried, wiping her eyes.

Ded was now holding Eredar while he was still chained. "Put me down Slaking Kong!"

Sky held his mouth open wide, while he tried to close it as Scarlett began putting Rare Candies in his mouth. After six were in his mouth, Sky started forcing him to chew.

"Now swallow!"

"Fuck you bitch…." he mumbled before spitting out the candies.

Sky used Flamethrower from a point-blank range, successfully knocking him out...and hitting Ded in the process.

"Um...s-sorry Ded", Sky said, rubbing the back of her head.

Ded dropped the unconscious Chespin on the ground. Aylesha moved in front of him.

"Aylesha, what are you doing?!" Laxish asked.

"I...I just can't let you!" Aylesha cried. "I'm sorry that he's going after you guys, too, but...I just can't!"

"Aylesha, we can't keep dealing with him!" Sky exclaimed. "Soon enough everyone on the team will be affected by him!"

"We have to do this…" Scarlett said.

"But-"

"Who wants pie?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Wait...what?" Piff asked.

Kyle had a medium-sized pie made...and the sack with the rare candies was almost empty.

"Kyle! What the hell?!" Emilia.

"Hey, maybe the pie will still have the same effect!" said Laxish, taking it from the mud fish Pokemon.

"I'm surprised you haven't eaten it already…" Ded said with a chuckle as he held a foot on Eredar's unconscious body.

"I'm not becoming a Snorlax", said Laxish. "Plus, I need happiness for that…"

"Well take a piece of the pie and shove it in his mouth…." said Sky. "Just do something!"

"NO!" Aylesha shouted. "You can't!"

Sky grabbed Aylesha and took her in the air. "Please! No! I don't want to lose him!"

"Um...guys, I feel scummy about this…" said Laxish, still holding the pie.

"Yeah, now that I'm looking at it from Aylesha's perspective, it's kinda mean and unethical…."

"Would you rather any of us get raped by a demon and later killed by him!?" Piff asked.

"Well, no-" Kyle started.

"Then do it!" Piff said.

Laxish looked at Nate/Eredar's still unconscious body.

"Um, guys, he's moving a bit!" Ded said.

"Do it now!"

"Oh for the love of-" Emilia said before she grabbed the pie and smashed it against Eredar's face, making sure that a lot of it got into his mouth.

The Chespin's eyes popped open and swallowed the pie. "What the hell is going on!?"

That was Nate's voice…

"Uh-oh…" Ded said, taking his foot off of Nate, allowing him to wriggle around and sit up,

"Nate!" Aylesha struggled to be free of Sky, who flew back down and let her go.

The Breloom cried as she hugged her boyfriend tightly."Aylesha….a-air!"

Aylesha let him go and sniffled.

"Why am I chained up and why the hell was I fed pie?" Nate asked.

"Um...I think you already know the answer to the first question…" Ded said.

Nate groaned. "Fucking Eredar…." he mumbled. "Now what about the pie?"

"Um...uh...y-you see…." Piff started.

"We got some rare candies from the infirmary…" Scarlett started, "and Kyle made most of them into a pie so that...you could evolve."

"WHAT!?" Nate exclaimed out of anger. "I SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT I WAS NOT AND DID NOT WANT TO EVOLVE!"

"Look Nate, we know you said that, but…"

Nate's stomach growled. "Oh for fuck's sake…"

Bright line enveloped Nate, and it seemed to change before dim and bright, as he looked strained as it happened.

Soon enough the light grew brighter and he began getting rounder. His ears grew longer, his legs grew rounders as well, as did his arms.

Once it was over, the chains around him broke because his new size. Nate twitched in his new body before he growled and let out an angry roar.

"Nate, baby", Aylesha started. "I didn't want them to-"

"Just shut up!" Nate exclaimed. "I OLD YOU THAT I NEVER WANTED THIS, BUT YOU ALL FORCED ME TO DO IT ANYWAY! FUCKING SELFISH!"

As Nate started walking away, Sky growled and flew back in front of him. "NO, Nate, NO, if anyone is selfish here, it's you!"

"WHAT?!"

"The only way for you to get better and potentially save everyone from Eredar was to evolve, but you refused to do that, knowing what Eredar wanted and was capable of!" Sky exclaimed. "We acted on our own behalf to save ourselves since you let your own selfish wants get in the way of doing the right thing!"

Nate looked down before continuing to walk away.

**-000-**

Ricky watched everything that happened and sighed to himself. Now he couldn't talk to them either.

**000**

**Nate: I can't fucking believe this! They FORCED me to evolve! This fucking new form is disgusting! I'm fat, slow, and look stupid as hell! RAAAHHHH!**

**Well...at least Eredar is gone...and I can get the fuck out of here now that I'm evolved…**

***outside***

**Aylesha: NO! I'm not letting you do it again!**

**Nate: Ugh…**

**000**

"I can't believe they got rid of one of their strongest players already", Jason laughed.

"I know, they must getting dumber and dumber…" Vile laughed.

"Hey, at least we'll be able to win easier…" said Carman.

Zayn chuckled. "I'm just glad that I made it farther than him. He can kiss my ass now…"

Aldon and Hope were both staying silent as they laid on the couch. The others noticed their solemn looks and knew why they were that way. Despite them saying that they didn't want to talk about it, the others were concerned!

"Uh...are you guys, okay?" asked Vladimir.

Aldon looked to Hope, who was lying against his chest with a frown still on her face.

"Come on guys, talk to us…" Vile begged.

"We wanted to forget that that ever happened and move on with our lives, but apparently, that's too much to ask…" Aldon muttered.

"No, it's not too much to ask…" said Carman. "We're just concerned with how you guys are acting…."

"Yeah?" Aldon asked. "Well you'd act the same if a large part of your private life was revealed to millions to billions of people…"

The others exchanged looks of sympathy.

"Well, what's stopping you from forgetting about it now?" asked Jason.

"It was revealed on international television! As soon as we get eliminated and go back home, we may be bombarded with questions and speculations may pop up!" Aldon exclaimed. "Along with the fact that Kevin's dumb ass will probably keep bringing it up in order to shut us up, yeah...this is a shit life for us right now!"

"Well, hopefully you guys are able to feel better…" said Zayn. "I couldn't imagine all of that shit possibly happening to me and Carman…"

"...Thanks…" Hope said blankly.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"We know what you meant…" said Aldon.

"Um...well...are you up for-"

"Guy...honestly I think we'd both like it if you left us alone for a bit...like to think about some things…"

"Oh, well...alright", said Vladimir as he, Vile, Jason, Carman, and Zayn left the den.

**-000-**

"Well, we can always just focus on Ray…" said Carman.

"Yeah, his 'nice guy' routine isn't really doing him any favors, especially since he's still a useless sack of shit…" said Jason.

"Remember guys, we said that were gonna get rid of Kevin after Solis' elimination…" said Zayn. "This is just more incentive since y'know, he's the reason they're like that?"

"Sadly, with Vina and Solis gone, we need at least one smart player on this team…" Vile said. "I'm sick of that cyber duck's sarcasm and smart-ass attitude just like everyone else is, but we have to keep him around for a while longer…"

Vladimir groaned.

**000**

"Where the hell is Ebony?" asked Nero as he sat in the gym.

"I don't know...BUT COULD YOU HELP OUT HERE!?" Razor exclaimed as he held the door closed so that Draco couldn't enter.

"Razor...if you don't let me in, I will break this door down!"

Razor quickly took out a key stone and tapped it, allowing himself to Mega Evolve. His face changes shape a bit, his claws turned into red scythes, and his chest and legs gained numerous spikes.

Now in his Mega Form, Razor held the door closed, only for it to be blown up seconds later. Nero coughed from the smoke caused by the small explosion.

"_Razey-poo...I'm here for you…_" Draco sang eerily before getting hit by Night Daze, which didn't do much of anything considering that he was a Dark-type.

Draco looked up and growled at Nero before getting hit by a Dragon Claw, making him hit the ceiling. Shockingly, he shook it off and started flying again as Razor, who was still in his Mega Form, stood up.

Draco licked his lips. "Mmm...so you got Mega for me?"

Both Nero and Razor shuddered upon hearing that before trying to leave out of the gym through a window.

Draco fired a Dragon Pulse towards the window, stopping them.

"If we had Ebony, he'd be able to paralyze him!"

"Then go find him!" Razor exclaimed as Draco floated towards them. He grabbed Nero and tossed him out before focusing his attention on Razor. "Hey…."

Razor gulped in fright.

**000**

"With a huge threat like Kai out of the way, the merge will be easier…" said Flynn.

"Yep, with all of the other 'strong' players, the one guy who didn't do shit for majority of the season's elimination will make the merge easy…." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Okay what do you want then?" asked Hayden. "Apparently we can't have any lick of confidence…"

"Confidence is stupid", Kevin said. "The only thing it does it boost your own ego, it doesn't guarantee anything."

"Of course…" Krack said rolling his eyes. "So after we eliminate Zayn, who do we get rid of?"

"We just keep getting rid of those idiots in their group…"

"Er-hem…" Flynn said, clearing his throat.

"Until it's only Vile, Aldon, and Hope…" Kevin finished with a sigh.

"Thank you…" said Flynn.

"Whatever…"

**000**

Jet and Combat were inside of the gym.

"Well...Kai's elimination was shocking…" Jet said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Cut the crap, you and I both know what you did…" said Combat.

"Oh? And what is that!?" asked Jet.

"You said or told the others something in order to get him out…"

"No I didn't!" Jet said.

"Oh you didn't?" asked Combat.

"No!"

"Okay, well let's see, then…" said Combat as he got up and started walking out.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

Combat didn't answer as he continued walking. Jet groaned and started following him.

**-000-**

"Well, Kai's gone...and unless that influences Combat, we can get rid of him as well…" said Lila.

"I wonder how things are gonna pander out as the game continues…" Darren said.

"We all have our lives ruined or some part of our lives exposed that we never want people to know...the end", Dew stated.

"Well...that sure is a negative way to see things…." Darren.

"There's a 75 to 25 percent ratio of bad to good in this show…" Volante explained. "Of course there are negatives…"

Suddenly, Combat entered the area and folded his arms.

"Oh...hey Combat…" Hex said, sheepishly.

Jet came out behind him, panting a bit.

"Um...not to be rude or anything, but...what are you guys doing here?" asked Lila.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Jet had anything to do with why you guys got rid of Kai…" Combat explained.

"Well...he just said that Kai was rich already…" said Dew. "But, we were already planning on getting rid of him because of his lack of actual participation…"

"Ha!" Jet laughed.

"I don't know why you're laughing…" said Volante. "Sorry to say, but you guys are on the chopping block as well because of your participation…"

"Eh….what about you?" asked Jet.

"You're stronger than me…" Volante explained. "You doing it means more."

"No...I think it's because you just asked to be in their alliance and they said yeah…" Combat countered.

"Well...if you guys want to be part of our alliance, too, you can…" said Darren.

"How did you even know-"

"It was obvious…" said Combat. "And we'll have to take you up on that offer as long as you don't eliminate us…"

"We can guarantee that as long as you actually participate…" said Lila.

"Deal…" said Jet.

"Okay, we have two more members…" said Hex. "This becoming great…"

"Yep...now-"

"CONTESTANTS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE BEACH AT ONCE!"

"Oh boy…"

**000**

Everyone made their way to the beach, where Mew was frowning while folding his arms and Victini had a smile. Yep, something bad was about to happen.

"Alright contestants, are you all ready for your longest and most painful challenge, yet?" asked Victini.

Everyone kept a frown on his or her face. They already hated what he was planning.

"Just tell us the damn challenge and get it over with…" said Vile, folding her arms.

"You're all going to jail!"

Everyone's eyes widened in fright. Was he insane?! Being Victini, that answer was automatically yes, but still!

"Nope, I'm out", said Giovanni as he started flying off, followed by Swift, only to be teleported back.

"Mew, are you serious!?" Lila exclaimed.

"Next six challenges remember…" Mew said, rolling his eyes.

"And I thought my day couldn't get any fucking worse!" Nate growled as a few of the villains snickered at his new appearance.

"Well fatso-" Victini started, making Nate glare at him. "It's going to be equally bad for all of you…"

"Um...when you say 'jail', do you mean-"

"Yes, it is a real jail full of real criminals…" Victini said with a smile. "And in preparation, I've already contacted the guards and they said that it was alright."

"And to add injury to inevitable injury…" Mew said. "He's also told the guards to let ALL of the criminals watch the entire series and prepare for 'fun time'."

"B-but I'm too young to die…" Ricky squeaked.

"Oh you wouldn't want to worry about death...I'd rather worry about your ass…" said Kevin. "Since you, Krack, and Draco are the only fully gay guys on the show...the male prisoners are going to have a very fun time with you…."

Krack, Draco, and Ricky were immediately terrified. "Y-You can't do this!" Krack exclaimed. "It's unethical!"

"Ever heard of the 'Steered Straight' program?" asked Victini. "If sending children to jail and having them screamed at by prisoners is allowed, you adults will be just fine…"

"You just don't give a damn, do you?!" Dew exclaimed. "I have kids that I need to go home to! I can't die!"

"Well your kids are on another show, so that argument goes out of the window…"

"WHAT?!"

"Um...where are Ebony and Ray?" asked Hayden.

"Yeah...plus you guys all wanted Ray jailed, so now he is…"

"WE DIDN'T WANT TO GO WITH HIM!" Ded exclaimed.

"Oh well…" said Victini. He snapped his fingers as Ray and Ebony were teleported to the group.

Ebony grinned and growled at Demenio and Shade, the latter growling back.

"Alright, time for prison!"

**000**

Everyone was teleported to an extremely large prison. It was cubic on every part of it ,with barbed wire fences and look out towers on every other rooftop. Adding to that, the prison was on a secluded island surrounded by water.

"Welcome to Kamus d'a Morte Federal Prison…" Victini said with a smile. "Home to some of the Pokemon world's most dangerous criminals, with charges ranging from child molestation to first degree murder…"

"I want to leave….I hate this game….I hate everything…" Vladimir stated.

"Nobody cares Vladimir…"

"Now, your challenge is pretty simple", said Victini, nudging Mew.

Mew groaned as he took out a piece of paper. "Your challenge will consist of you spending a day in this jail. Males will be separated from females throughout that entire time. You will be treated like actual prisoners and some of you will be sharing cells with actual criminals, so sleep with one eye open."

"If you want to leave at any time, you all will be given special buttons in the jumpsuits you will be put into. However, know that if you press your button, you are out of the challenge. The team that has the most players still inside by the end of the day will win. And your buttons will not be activated until 6 hours have passed."

"Okay I didn't sign up for prison!" Razor exclaimed.

"As soon as you signed the contract to be on the show, you did, sadly…" Mew said sympathetically.

"Now...to get you ready…" Victini said as he snapped his fingers. Orange jumpsuits appeared on everyone.

"Oh Arceus, these things are hot !" said Zayn, tugging on his jumpsuit's collar.

"Yeah, sorry", said Victini before talking to the two Wigglytuff in front of the door.

After a few seconds, the doors were opened and a lot of talking/screaming was heard from inside, startling a few of the contestants.

"Alright come on in", Victini said.

Everyone stayed put.

"We've got resisting in the front entrance, big backup…" one of the Wigglytuff's stated into a walkie-talkie.

"Nope, no backup!" Mew said. "Come on…"

The others groaned before they all went inside of the prison.

"Cancel the backup…"

**000**

Inside of the jail, there was an extremely large lobby. A recreation area was nearby for some of the guards and there was door straight ahead and a hall going to the left that led to yet another door.

A Granbull wearing a suit was talking to Victini with a Klefki floating next to it.

"Alright, here they are Warden Lucille.…" said Victini.

Flynn snickered. "Lucille? Great name, dude…"

"I...am a lady…" the Granbull growled, making Flynn gulp in fear. "Now, the guards know what to do. They'll be treated just like the other prisoners and our single-celled prisoners will be able to choose their cellmates…"

"WHAT?!"

"QUIET!"

"Now, they have everything. The suits have the buttons and they're ready for their three days…"

"And remember, we're not responsible for any murders that may occur-"

"Yeah, we have that", said Victini. "Well, I guess that's it. Have fun with them."

Victini teleported away, making Mew sigh. "Good luck, guys…"

"Um...so what do we-"

"NO TALKING!" Warden Lucille exclaimed before she took out her walkie-talkie. "Yeah, the television schmucks are here…bring out the guards…"

"Schmucks?" Swift asked to Giovanni, who rolled his eyes.

"These brainless guards and wardens always insult people…" Giovanni explained.

A Golurk, Bisharp, Slurpuff, and Gothitelle came from the large doors.

"Okay…" the warden started. "ALl of you males, go with Geo and P, and all of you females go with Regina and Lucinda…"

Hesitantly, the girls and guys separated and went to their respective guards.

"Alright fellas, follow us…" P, the Bisharp, stated as all of the guys started following the two of them.

"Ladies, right this way…" Lucinda, the Slurpuff, stated as she and Regina headed into the hallway. The ten girls followed them, frightened as to what may happen.

**000**

**Day 1**

**000**

The guards took the guys towards the criminals' lounge and eating area. On the way, they had to pass by numerous cells in the hallway full of prisoners that were groping and reaching towards them. All the while they were bombarded by disturbing statements...

"You look mighty fine there boy!"

"I'mma be eatin' good tonight…"

"Why don't bend over and give me a better view of what I'm gettin' later on…"

Ricky whimpered and went closer to Demenio, only to move back quickly.

Once they made it past all of the other cells, the guys found themselves in a very large pentagonal area with a small television on each side. Along with that, there were more cells around, full of more criminals. There was a staircase that led up to another floor that was full of more cells and another set full of even more.

All of the guys sat down.

"Now, you guys are stuck here for three days, and in those three days, you will receive the same treatment as the prisoners…"

"That's the third time we've heard that", said Kevin. "We get it!"

"Oh, if that's the case you don't need any rules or defensive help and we can just move on to what we were gonna do next…"

All of the guys started saying no, while Kevin stated. "Whatever…"

"Alright then, all of you fucks line up in front of those doors", Geo said, pointing at a set of double doors that led outside.

In the background, everything the prisoners were saying was all garbled up. The guys growled at Kevin, with Aldon hitting him with Water Pulse.

Everyone lined up at the double doors, some being harassed by nearby prisoners.

"You guys wanna see my winkie?" asked a Hypno, pressing himself against the cell bars and making the guys look away, except for Draco and Krack, who were disturbed, but didn't mind looking.

"Okay, what's the point o-AHHHHHH!" Swift screamed as a Malamar lifted his tail into its cell. he tugged it back out immediately and found it wet.

"This place is fucking sick!"

"It's jail...of course these dickheads are sick…" Flynn stated.

"And you'll be looking sick when this dickhead gets in you-"

"Oh Arceus…" Hex gagged.

"Alright, outside there are guards that will be giving you FULL body searches…" P explained.

"Um...w-when you say 'full', do you mean-"

"ENTIRE BODY…"

The guys all gulped in fear.

**000**

Meanwhile, the girls were experiencing a similar scenario, however, because majority of them stayed quiet, they were able to hear defense techniques and the rules of their side.

"So we just have to assert our dominance and don't show fear, huh?" asked Lila.

"Eaxctly", Regina stated.

"And how are we supposed to assert our dominance if majority of these ugly bitches are larger than us?" asked Vile.

"Well, not insulting them when they're right there would be a start…" Lucinda stated, motioning to an angry Kangaskhan without her child and a Blissey with a skull tattooed on her head.

"I didn't say anyone, so doing that means they agreed…" said Vile.

"Um...Vile, I don't think you should test them...considering we have to stay with them for the next three days", Carman whispered.

Vile sighed. "Fine…"

"Well, that's about all you need to know, so now line up at those double-doors for a full cavity search…" said Lucinda.

"Wait, what?!"

"Your prison life's about to begin…" said Regina. "Now GO!"

The sudden tone and character change startled the moved to the door and were brought outside by a few of the other guards, majority of which were Clefable and Chansey.

"Spread 'em…" said Chansey stated as all of the girls were pressed against the wall outside.

**000**

**One thorough check later**

**000**

All of the girls reentered the jail shuddering a bit with wide-eyes. The girls from the Mews sat at one table and the girls from the Victinis sat at another.

"I feel so violated…" Piff stated, shuddering. "And not in the good way…"

"Well you may want to get used to it, because some of these ladies are very frisky and are not afraid to beat you down to get what they want...considering there are no males on this side…"

"Um...I saw that big field out there...do we get to go out there sometimes?" asked Emilia.

"Everyday for thirty minutes and if you don't want to go outside, you can feel free to either sit in your cell or go to the indoor 'field'."

"So, what about food?" asked Carman.

"Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner will be served when we say…" Lucinda stated. "Now, it's time for you all to meet your cellmates…"

"Release the prisoners that are alone in their cells!"

The girls all heard cell doors creak open as a lot of the female inmates started yelling and growling, some of which began trying to kill their cellmates.

The female inmates that were freed stormed down the stairs or just an up, crowding around the girls, some of them grabbing and pull on them to take them with them.

"ENOUGH!" Regina exclaimed with a megaphone. "New girls, come up next to us!"

The eight girls on the ground immediately ran up next to them, while Sky and Mai stayed airborne as they went over to them. Regina's eyes glowed purple as Sky and Mai found themselves collapsing back on the ground.

"Wait, what just-"

"No flying is allowed in here…" Regina explained.

Sky and Mai both sighed as they stood back up.

"Ay, yo what's the big idea?!" a Scrafty exclaimed.

"Yeah what's the point of letting us out if you ain't gon let us 'play' with our new toys?" another Weavile stated with a sadistic smirk.

Vile recognized that voice and attitude. "Evelyn?"

"It's Evile!" the other Weavile stated. "How the fuck do you-"

"It's me, Vile; your sister..."

Evile's eyes widened. "V-Vile?!"

"So….this is the prison grandma was talking about…"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, sister-sister, you two just go back to her cell", Lucinda stated. "We need to get everyone else settled here as well…"

"Yeah yeah…" Evile stated as she and Vile walked back up the stairs towards her cell.

"Alright, the rest of you…" Regina stated. There were more than one-hundred inmates who were in cells alone. "These girls will only be here for almost a day, so keep your britches on and don't complain."

"Now, one of the girls is already gone, so the remaining nine will be up for grabs…" Lucinda stated. "We will be calling names at random, so listen up…"

The female inmates were all smirking at the remaining nine contestants, making them uneasy.

"Cisco!"

The Scrafty from before smiled. "I'll take...Hope.."

Everyone's eyes widened, but no one's more than Hope's.

"Um...h-how do you know my name?" Hope asked.

Almost all of the female inmates laughed at that.

"Oh crap...didn't Mew say that Victini told the guards to make them watch the series to prepare for 'fun time'?!" asked Sky.

"Oh shit, he did!" Carman stated.

"And as such...we know exactly what to do…" a Maractus stated.

"Alright, Hope…" said Lucinda. "Go with Cisco…"

Hope gulped in fear before walking towards the Scrafty, who began walking back to her cell, with a few of the other inmates grabbing her butt on the way, making her move away quickly.

"Alright...Shelby!"

A Bellossom stepped forward.

"I'll take Carman…."

"Tarenisha V."

A Rhyperior smiled. "I'll take Lila…"

Hearing this made almost all of the females angry as they began growling and pushing on her, only for her to raise a fist, making them calm down immediately.

Lila gulped in fear.

"Charlotte G."

A Gliscor smiled. "Emilia."

"Sarzachia…"

It was a Jynx. "Piff."

"Zasha Y."

It was a Medicham. "I'll take Mai…"

Mai groaned.

"Helga DeNira…"

It was a Golem. "I got Sky…"

It was down to Aylesha and Scarlett, who both gulped in fear as the remaining females eyed them flirtatiously.

"Jade Brown…"

An Emboar smiled and motioned towards Aylesha. "I'll take her…"

"And that means...Deede Hannah, you get Scarlett…"

A Vileplume rolled her eyes.

The other female inmates were angry, but they decided not to show out.

"Alright, the rest of you get back to your cells, now", said Lucinda.

The other disgruntled inmates all went back to their own cells.

**000**

All of the guys were sitting in the field with terrified looks on their faces. After every part and orifice of their bodies were searched, they were all assigned their cellmates. And though there were a ton of male inmates, there was just about enough single males, so the guys would have to keep that same inmate for the rest of their time there.

After that, the guards allowed them to have their last few minutes of alone time, as they were going to be in for a lot as they stayed.

"It would have been nice to know some defense tips for respect or to know the RULES", Dew growled.

"Oh shut up", Kevin stated. "Someone gets frisky, tell them to back off. If they don't, beat them."

"Ever heard of gangs!?" Giovanni exclaimed.

"Um...you seem to forget that we're on different teams, WE ARE ALREADY IN GANGS!"

"Ugh, how the hell is he still a smartass?!" Aldon exclaimed. "I splashed him!"

"Well, I don't think Shade will have any trouble in here…" Demenio said, watching the crazed Umbreon stalk around the area with a grim smile.

"He's psychotic, of course he'll be fine!" Ebony growled. "Stupid pieces of-"

"Oh pipe down, you're just mad that you had an Arcanine choose you as a roommate…" Volante stated.

"Go screw yourselves!"

"Oh I think the inmates will have a great time doing that to some of you…" said Kevin.

"Don't remind me!" said Laxish. "I still can't believe Swift got a fucking Goodra as a roommate…"

"Yeah, that was bullshit!" Nate stated. "Those things are fucking nice!"

"Whatever you say talking bowling ball…" said Swift with a smile.

Nate growled before using Rollout, which Swift stopped immediately.

"Okay can we not spend time arguing or complaining!?" Jet exclaimed.

"Um...I don't think you've looked around, BUT WE'RE IN JAIL, BUDDY!" Razor exclaimed. "WE DESERVE TO COMPLAIN!"

Suddenly, a large horn was heard. "IT IS NOW NOON, ALL PRISONERS REPORT TO YOUR DESIGNATED EATING CORNERS!"

"...And so it begins…" Nero said as all of the guys stood up and started heading towards the cafe-lounge area.

**-000-**

Once they re-entered the jail scene, they were seeing all of the inmates being let out and eyeing them all with creepy smiles.

"I'm scared…" Draco whispered.

"You're a Hydreigon, idiot!" Flynn said with a glare.

All of the inmates seemed to be waiting for the guys to come close to them and when it happened, things quickly turned sour. Some of the smaller and skinnier guys, like Kyle, Zayn, Nero, Ebony, and Ricky, among others, were immediately pulled towards other criminals and forced to sit either at that table they were pulled to or in the lap of the person who grabbed them.

Meanwhile, the huskier guys got their food trays and quickly made their way back towards the back doors. Seeing that it was now locked, they all gulped.

"This is bad…" said Laxish as he and the other guys sat against the walls.

Ricky used Thunderbolt on a Heracross that held him and tried to feed him a spoon of mashed potatoes. He ran back to the side where the other guys were.

"Aw...look, they're scared...isn't that cute?" a Tyranitar teased.

"With all that they'd been through, you'd think they'd have balls by now", another Aggron stated.

"Well, considering that everything they do is fake...I say it's up to us to give them a taste of the real world..." a Gurdurr said as he held Ray as he tried to get away. It ripped off Ray's jumpsuit pants, making the lion scream in terror. He used Thunder Wave, paralyzing the Gurdurr and making him drop Ray, who quickly ran, only to be grabbed by a Primeape.

"H-Help!" Ray exclaimed in complete terror.

"Hey look guys, the best villain ever is actually a total bitch!" the Primeape stated.

"After everything you did, I doubt these guys will care if you get this D…." a Heliolisk stated, taking Ray from the Primeape.

"P-Please, no…"

"Hmm...should we help him?" asked Ded.

Hex groaned. "As much as I hate to say it-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ray cried from the side as the other contestants watched in horror and the other inmates laughed and acted as if it was a usual thing.

"Oh my Arceus, this is fucking insane!" Volante exclaimed. "I know he's a bad guy, but still!"

"This can't be legal to show on TV!" Draco exclaimed. "No one deserves that!"

Razor turned to him with an angry glare and used Dragon Claw, knocking him out. "Free Hydreigon!"

The other guys looked at him like he was crazy. "WHAT!?"

"Okay that's enough, I know I'll probably regret this, but-" Nate started before he picked up his tray and threw it at the Heliolisk, nailing him right in the head, allowing Ray to scamper off of him, tears and blood streaming from his body.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Ray choked out. "I'm sorry….I'm fucking sorry…"

He continued repeating that as the Heliolisk growled and grabbed the nearest tray, which was from a Linoone.

"Hey!"

The Heliolisk threw the tray towards Nate and ended up hitting Ded instead. The sloth ape stood up and took two trays.

"Oh look, the dumb ape's come over to play. How about you taste some of my bana-" the Heliolisk was cut off by Ded slamming the trays on his head, some of the food hitting other inmates as well.

"Hey you King Kong looking motherfucker…" an Eelektross shouted. "If you think you and your TV phony friends are just gonna waltz in here and start shit, you've got another thing coming!"

"YOUR GUYS STARTED THIS BULLSHIT DUMBASS!" Hayden exclaimed. "AND THE SHIT WE GO THROUGH IS REAL!"

"Uh huh...and where's your proof?" asked a Tyrantrum.

"Um, this is a challenge for us!" Kevin stated. "Our hosts told your guards to make all of you morons watch us and prepare for our arrival. That should've told you that we're doing real shit!"

"Uh huh...you can kiss our asses with that.." a Sawsbuck stated as some of the other inmates agreed.

"Whatever you say, BAMBI!" Swift stated.

The other inmates shared an "OOOooooohhhhh…."

"What did you call me?" the Sawsbuck asked with an angry glare.

"You heard me…" Swift stated. "At least after two to three days, we're free to go, meanwhile most of you sorry excuses of men will likely rot here forever!"

"Sorry excuses of men, huh?!"

"Swift, you idiot…" Vladimir stated as majority of the inmates stood up and started going towards them. Food immediately started being thrown at the male contestants, including the ones who were still being held hostage by some of the inmates. The inmates eventually ended up throwing their 'hostages' with the other contestants and continuing their verbal, nutritional, and sometimes physical assault on them all.

After about ten minutes, the minimal physical assault turned into massive physical assault, with some of the guys having to defend themselves and a few others who were too scared to do anything.

None of the guards were doing anything to stop the fighting, even when silverware was being used as weapons.

"Why aren't the guards helping?!" Krack exclaimed as he was suddenly put in a headlock and slammed onto the ground.

Suddenly a pale sword embedded itself in the ground from the sidelines, surprisingly stopping everything that was going on.

"That's enough", they all heard as another Samurott and a Swampert jumped down from the second floor.

"Fuck off, you two this isn't any of your concern!" the Sawsbuck exclaimed angrily.

"Baron, sit your ass down…"

The Samurott demanded. "Or do you want my sword to go in your-"

"Oh shut the hell up, I'm stronger than y-"

Both the Samurott and Swampert used use Ice Beam, freezing the Sawsbuck.

"Now, leave these folks alone", the Swampert stated with a bit of a southern drawl.

"Make us!" a Lickitung exclaimed. "There are over 221,000 of us vs two of you!"

"And the twenty-eight of them...if some of them STAND UP AND FIGHT!" the Samurott exclaimed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN DOING SWIFT?!" Dew exclaimed.

The other Samurott's eyes widened, and so did Dew's when he realized what he just said.

"Wait...YOU'RE IN JAIL NOW?!" Dew exclaimed in shock.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" The Samurott, Swift, exclaimed.

The 21,000+ inmates surrounded them all and started fighting them, with the guys fighting back for the most part.

Projectile moves, as well as food and silverware was tossed back and forth. Soon enough, Kyle was able to crawl all of the carnage, with a few bruises and covered in a bit of food.

"Well this is bad…" he stated. "Nothing pie can't fix!"

He looked around and ran from the fight scene, going down the long hallway and exiting. After a few minutes he came back inside pushing a Groudon-sized pie.

He continued pushing it until he made it back to where the fight was still happening, and a lot of the inmates were overpowering the contestants.

Kyle hadn't been noticed at all. Not even the scraping from the pie pan on the concrete floor was noticed because all of the inmates were crowded around the guys in the corner. Yes, the prison was THAT big.

He continued pushing the pie towards the others while the guards simply watched from surveillance cameras on a room on the third floor.

**-000-**

"What do you think he's gonna do with the pie?" P asked. "Feed them?"

"I have no idea…" Geo stated.

There was also a Machamp, Ferrothorn, and Zebstrika in the room, all guards as well.

"Well hopefully it stops their fighting…" said the Zebstrika. "Usually Watatsumi and Magnus do our jobs for us…"

"Doesn't look that way this time, Bolt…" said the Ferrothorn. "With these television stars here, they've gotten more angry and frisky…"

"Terrance is right…" the Machamp stated. "Maybe we should go there for once…"

"No Bundy…" P stated. "Their hosts told us not to interfere if things like this happen…"

"But still, what if one of them gets really hurt. You know Ginpernan is a vicious stabber...he's killed fifty-four other inmates within two weeks and is in here for life! He has nothing to lose!"

"The warden signed the contract. If we interfere...the legends sue."

"Man, this is shit…"

_BOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_

"Whoa…"

**-000-**

Every single inmate was covered in pie filling, including the other contestants.

"WHAT THE HELL, KYLE?!" Zayn exclaimed.

"Alright that's it!" Nero growled as he transformed into a Zekrom and used Bolt Strike, shocking all of the inmates...and a few of his fellow competitors…

"Nice work moron!"

"IT IS NOW 12:45! ALL MALE PRISONERS REPORT BACK TO THEIR CELLS AT ONCE!"

"WHAT?!" Demenio exclaimed. "After all of that-"

"W-Well, look at that…" a Typhlosion stated, shaking a bit of pie filling off of him. "Looks like some of us are going to be having a bit of 'private time' with each of you…"

The inmates who didn't have to double-up with one of the contestants went back to their cells, leaving a measly twenty-nine guys.

"Right this way wannabe Seel…" an Ariados said to Dew, nudging him.

"Um...no", the Samurott Swift, stated. "He's coming with me...or else all of your legs are leaving your body…"

"Hey, that's no-"

Swift gave him a death glare, making the Ariados grumble and leave as some of the other guys were dragged or hesitantly walked with their cellmates.

"Whoa…." Dew stated. "What the hell happened, dude?"

"Got paid to kill someone, I do the job, then the same one who gave me the job snitched me out and destroyed all of the evidence against him, so only I got convicted…"

"Why the hell did you even decide to become an assassin?!" Dew exclaimed as he started walked with Swift towards his cell.

"I don't need to explain my reasons…"

**000**

The ladies did not have a very big problem, as they fought back against their cellmates for the most part. During their lunch period, the girls were fine and all of the inmates had casual conversations among each other, with small fights between them all occurring every so often.

"THE MALES ARE NOW ALL INCARCERATED!"

"Ooh...I hope Zayn's okay…" Carman stated.

"They'll be fine...they're mostly fighters…" said Vile. "Well..at least I hope SOME of them will be okay…because they're fighters."

"So...what happens now?" asked Sky.

"Ladies! You have twenty minutes outside!" a Quagsire guard said as she opened the double-doors.

Not all of the female inmates wanted to go out, so some of them stayed inside their cells. Others, however, were very eager as they actually ended up dragging the girls out with them.

Soon, all of the girls, except Piff, found themselves being separated by large groups of the female inmates.

Piff sighed in relief before going back inside of the jail.

**-000-**

"So sexy…" a Mightyena stated as she and a few other inmates gathered around her. Lila prepared to be attacked and readied her own attack.

"How do you make yourself look good so that guys will want you?!"

Shocked to hear that, Lila giggled with a bit of fear. "What?"

"You heard her, how do you keep yourself sexy in order for guys to actually want to look at you?" a Garbodor stated.

"Oh...well...I don't really know. "I guess it's something to do with me being a Liepard, because I don't really do anything that's really different from normal hygiene…"

"What? So you're saying that your kind is better looking than others!?" a Froslass exclaimed.

"What!? NO! NO!" Lila stated quickly. "I'm just saying that I don't do anything! Guys just find me attractive!"

"Uh huh...so when you go out or when you want to please Jesse, you don't do anything?"

Lila blushed immediately. "Oh...you mean like make up and stuff?"

"Duh…"

"Oh...well...it's all about pleasing your man. You can't be too skimpy outside, but be as skimpy as you want and need while alone with him. A little eyeshadow could be just about enough…"

"Mmm, what about your body?" a Politoed said, eyeing her as she sat down.

"I work out with my husband…" Lila explained simply.

"Working out gives a big, sexy ass?" the Mightyena asked.

"Um...t-thanks…" Lila said with a blush. "But I don't know...when I evolved it was just that way already…"

"Uh huh…"

"So yeah…" she said nervously.

**-000-**

"So sexy...what do you say to giving me some sugar?" an Ursaring stated while holding Carman, who was struggling to get away.

"I'm not into girls!" Carman exclaimed. "And I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh please, I wasn't into girls either...an Ampharos with a scar on the side of her face stated. "But when it's all you're around…"

A Feraligatr came up and picked her up before kissing her, shocking Carman as she continued trying to get out of the Ursaring's grasp.

After the kiss was broken, the Ampharos continued. "You have to make do…"

"Yeah, plus you trying to change yourself is bullshit…" said a Golem. "Once a slut...always a slut."

"NO!" Carman exclaimed before pricking the Ursaring, making it feel uneasy and sick. "Poison Point you big bitch…"

"And if anyone else wants to touch me, you'll be the same way!" Carman exclaimed, making the inmates back away.

**-000-**

"You really are an insensitive bitch!" a Rampardos said, pushing Sky back.

"Hey! I know what I said was wrong! We're back together now, though so just leave it alone!"

"Leave it alone?" a Mawile asked. "Ha! Those people you say 'bully' you outside of the game are right! You DON'T deserve Archie!"

Sky growled. "LOOK! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN OUR LIVES OUTSIDE OF THE GAME!"

"Like we care!" a Pidgeot chimed in. "You are so wishy-washy and stupid!"

"You love Archie and stay with him for a whole season, even with him running away because of his personal problems, but as soon as you're around veteran competitors, you start changing your entire tune and betray the one you claim to love!"

Sky's expression changed from that of defense to that of sadness. She looked down and couldn't believe it; she was actually kinda agreeing with them. Maybe she really didn't deserve Archie.

"You see, that brings up our second CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE ARE SAYING! IT'S WHAT YOU THINK THAT MATTERS!"

"You can't just let others influence your thinking!" a Furret stated. "Ya see here in prison...when you hear some shit you don't like...you settle it with either ya fists...or a shank. sometimes a combination of both."

"Yeah, and I usually want to do that. but I know that if I do I'll probably end up in a place like this!" Sky exclaimed. "And I want to have a good life with Archie, which can't happen if I'm locked up!"

"Um...how many times has Archie committed attempted murder?" the Mawile asked.

"Well, a lot, but-"

"And he hasn't been arrested has he?"

"Well, that was in-game!"

"And people watch the show, so they haven't thought about it…"

"Well…"

**-000-**

All of the other girls, except Piff and Aylesha, were experiencing sexual harassment from the female inmates. Inappropriate touching, their pants being ripped off, and disturbing 'sweet talk' was all fluent.

**-000-**

"I feel for ya girl…" a Leafeon stated. "My ex-boyfriend tried to rape me, too…"

"Really?"

"Yeah", she replied. "However, I was able to grab his gun that he left at my house and shoot him dead after he finished…."

Aylesha's eyes widened. "Um...I-I don't think that it'll come to that…"

"That's what you may think…" a Nidoqueen stated. "It hurts, but you'll have to see sooner or later."

"W-What do you mean!?"

"That Eredar guy that's in you boyfriend won't stop until he succeeds and you're dead…"

"Wait, we got him to evolve, so Eredar shouldn't be coming back!"

"Ha, hate to break it to ya, but that's not the case…" a Duosion stated. "Evolving only makes people with Nate's condition worse because their new body has more defense and strength."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah...he was probably better off as a Chespin because Eredar would be easier to contain, but now since you say you made him evolve into Quilladin, he's gonna be a bit tougher to contain…"

Aylesha growled angrily.

**000**

**Aylesha: MEW YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT!**

**000**

"LADIES! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR CELLS! IT IS 1:30!"

The contestants immediately ran back into the jail and rushed into their cells,forgetting about their cellmates.

"Oh...eager to come back to me, huh?" Cisco stated to Hope as she came back with her pants ripped off and a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw...don't worry Fluffy...I'll take good care of you…"

Upon hearing that, Hope immediately growled while tears continued falling from her face.

**000**

_Aldo_n _and Hope were back at their home. Hope was crying as she entered and aldon slammed the door behind them, making a few pictures fall down._

_Aldon picked up Hope bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. He sat her on the bed and got on his knees in front of her._

"_Sweetie, you know you're stronger than that. You can't just let boneheads grab you and take control of you like that!"_

"_I know! I was trying to get away, but-"_

"_Look, I'm probably not gonna be around you all the time, so the next time someone attempts to make the moves on you or touch you without your consent….fight them...hard."_

"_But what if they're way bigger than me or I have nowhere to run?!"_

"_Just keep fighting, baby...and if you fail….don't you worry, because I will look for you and kill whoever did it.."_

_Hope's eyes continued watering and she kissed him. "I love you…"_

"_I love you, too…"_

**000**

Hope used Hi Jump Kick, kicking Cisco against the wall, knocking her out

**000**

Majority of the guys were having difficult times dealing with their cellmates.

**-000-**

Aldon was fighting with a Kabutops named Karen inside of the cell. Yes, that was his actual name.

"You think that you're just going to stay in here without getting your ass sliced?" he exclaimed.

The reason they were fighting...there was no reason. Karen just started attacking as soon as they got back into their cells, and because Aldon was part Bug-type, and the Kabutops was a Rock and Water-type, he was having a bit of difficulty.

**-000-**

Krack was trying to just stay in bed, but his Feraligatr cellmate, Jaws, wasn't having it. He pulled Krack out of his bed, and because his jumpsuit was already ripped, Jaws smiled.

"Get the fuck away, you prick!" Krack exclaimed, using Assurance. However, Jaws used Hydro Pump, spraying him against the bed and making him hit his head on the metal edge.

Krack groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and blushed like mad immediately.

"Bite me...and you die…"

Krack gulped in complete fear as he felt himself ready to cry.

**-000-**

Shade was laying in his bed with eating a bloody, dismembered arm with a seemingly unconscious, bleeding Machamp on the ground with only three arms.

"Never knew Spider could taste like normal meat…" he chuckled darkly while licking his lips.

**-000-**

Nate was constantly being treated like a soccer ball by his cellmate, Herman, who was a Hitmonlee.

"You know you piece of shit, I could kick you-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Herman exclaimed, kicking him against the cell bars.

**-000-**

Razor was in his Mega Form with his cellmate, Snake, who was a Serperior, hesitantly trying to get his bed back.

"Um...could you move so I can get my own bed back?"

"Look buddy, as long as I'm here, both of these beds are MINE" Razor growled. "And if you try anything, I will slam you into those cell bars until you go THROUGH THEM!"

Snake gulped in fear before slithering over to the toilet and staying over there. Razor chuckled.

**-000-**

"G-Get away from me!" Ray exclaimed, shuddering in a corner. Considering that he was no longer his true self, this was just tortuous to him. He was already partially raped in front of EVERYONE, and now his cellmate was trying to do it again. It also didn't help that his cellmate was a Zoroark.

"Lady abuser doesn't want what he tried to do reciprocated on him...how cowardly…"

"I'm not the same!" Ray cried. "I apologized!"

"Yeah...sure you did…" said Cane, who was the Zoroark as he advanced towards Ray. Ray used Thunder, but Cane changed into a Seismitoad and grabbed him, making him scream.

**-000-**

Ray's screaming and cries of agony, along with a few others, echoed throughout the jail, while some of the inmates who weren't doing anything caused a ruckus with cheers and jealous trash talk.

"Heh, I feel bad for those idiots…" Hayden stated.

"I know, right…" said his Electivire cellmate.

Coincidentally, his cellmate was his childhood friend, Tae-Tae.

"So, have you ever had to resort to going gay?"

"Brotha, with a shit ton of Pokemon of all types in here, and me only being strong against a select few, I'm sure you can put two and two together…"

"Shit…" Hayden said, rubbing his butt. "I feel sorry for you."

Tae-Tae sighed. "You get used to it in here. That's all most of these dumbasses do in here on a daily basis. But with you and your friends here now, it's probably gonna be abundant because some of these idiots can't spend a day without their dicks in something and you all being 'TV stars' makes it more memorable for them…"

"Okay this is some fucked up shit…" said Hayden, backing away from the bars.

"Hey, apparently this prison is the second worst one in Hoenn. Nothing but rape, fighting, and murder, and the guards just watch it all with no sympathy. Hell, they sometimes join in themselves when they're bored!"

Hayden paled. "Okay, I can't wait to get the fuck out of here…"

"Same here, man…" said Tae-Tae.

"What'd you get arrested for anyways?" asked Hayden. "Last time I saw ya you was driving with your baby mama in a brand new Cameru…"

Tae-Tae gave him a look. Upon receiving the look, Hayden realized. "Oh…."

"Yeah…" Tae-Tae stated. "I'll be out in about six more months."

"Well good luck.."

**-000-**

"So..um...Georgio, was it?" Kyle asked.

The Swampert avoided talking to the little Mudkip, which was confusing to him. It was like he couldn't stand him- and he hadn't even done anything!

"Um...are you okay?"

Georgio nodded his head before turning away quickly. Confused, Kyle hopped off of his bed and got closer, causing the fully-evolved Pokemon to jump and move away a bit.

"Um...is there something, wrong?"

He didn't remember. He couldn't have! He was way too young! If it wasn't obvious before, Georgio was actually Kyle's father, his BIOLOGICAL father. However, he wasn't entirely sure. This was why he was acting this way.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean...you're not scared of me are you?" Kyle asked softly.

Seeing that he was getting upset, Georgio sighed. "No, I was the one who did something wrong…"

"Huh?" Kyle asked. "What'd you do?"

Georgio wiped a few beads of sweat off of his head. "This may be a mix up, but...I think I'm your father…"

Upon hearing that, Kyle chuckled to himself. "I don't have a father. My mom was a Milotic and she said that I was a miracle child!"

"Kyle...she adopted you..."

"No she didn't…" Kyle said quickly. "When I first opened my eyes, I was in her coils and she smiled at me like a real mother."

Georgia rubbed the back of his head. "Was it by a small pond with pink flowers sprouting by a few bushes?"

Kyle's eyes widened. That was the exact location. "No…"

"Kyle, we-"

"No! Just, NO!" Kyle exclaimed. "Who do you think you-"

"We weren't ready for a child yet, Kyle…"

"So you just leave me in the water?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"We were hoping that someone would find and take good care of you...and it looks like they did!"

Kyle just shook his head with tears forming in the usually chipper Mudkip's eyes. "Just….just leave me alone…"

"Kyle, I'm sorry-"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR SORRY!" Kyle cried. "I'M 20 YEARS OLD! YOU'RE 20 YEARS TOO LATE!"

"We didn't mean for you to happen, it's just-" Georgio stopped upon realizing what he'd just said.

"You didn't mean for me to happen?" Kyle repeated. "SO I'M JUST AN ACCIDENT TO YOU, HUH?! YOU NEVER CARED AT ALL!"

"No, that's not the case-"

"You said that you didn't mean for me to happen and that you weren't ready! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

Georgio remained silent and just looked down. Kyle just crawled into his bed under the covers and continued crying.

"IT IS NOW 2:00! MALE PRISONERS ARE NOW ALLOWED OUTSIDE!"

When all of the cell doors were open, only a few of the contestants willingly went out, while almost all of the inmates charged out of their cells. And while some decided to go straight out, others decided to take a visit to the others' cells.

**000**

Outside was Dew, Demenio, Ricky, Draco, Krack, Ray, Hayden, Aldon, Swift, Ded, Laxish, Hex, and Volante.

They all quickly scampered into a corner away from the other inmates, though it did not really help.

"This is fucking awful…" Ray cried, bruised and bloodied.

Draco and Krack were both breathing shallowly with tears in their eyes. "I...hate this game…" they both stated.

"This is not even worth the fucking money anymore!" Demenio stated. "I'm lucky my cellmate is a lazy fuck…"

"Meanwhile almost all of us got the shit beat out of us...and other experience fates that they would've normally enjoyed…" Hayden stated, eyeing Krack, Ricky, and Draco, making them growl at him. "Oh...and you wanna know something fucked up?"

"Um...WE'RE IN JAIL AND SOME OF US ARE BEING SEXUALLY ASSAULTED ON TV! IT'S ALREADY FUCKED UP!" Laxish exclaimed.

"Well apparently this jail is the second worst one in the Hoenn Region", Hayden explained.

"What?!" Hex exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…" Swift, the Samurott, said, walking up to them. "I guess I should have mentioned. This place is a bleeding ground. Nothing but rape and sodomy, fighting, and murder with the guards either joining in or not giving a shit…"

"Oh this is fan-fucking-tastic!" Ded exclaimed.

"Yeah...and if I were you, I'd be worrying about your friends still in the jail because there are usually more morons out here than this…."

"Fuck that!" Aldon exclaimed. "Every man for himself!"

Swift shrugged.

About 27 minutes had passed, and none of the guys had heard a sound come from the prison that resembled any of their comrades.

"Um...d-do you think they're dead?" asked Ricky.

"Considering that we were just attacked nineteen times and we protected each other by being so grouped up...I'd say yes because they're probably still in their cells."

"You'd think those dumb fuckers would take their ass kicking and learn not to bother us…"

"Airheads…" Swift, the Serperior, stated.

"IT IS NOW 2:45, all prisoners return to the prison for work and lounge time!"

"Um...what and what time?" asked Draco, still shaken up.

**000**

All of the girls, normal and inmates, were at their large dining and lounge area. Lucinda and Regina came back with three other guards, a Rapidash, a Meganium, and a Torterra.

"Alright, it's time for work...and because this is part of their challenge, the TV girls will be fulfilling the jobs while the rest of you lounge."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Mai moaned.

"Alright, you girls will be working until 6 PM, so you may want to choose a job that you think will occupy you long enough…"

"Um..what are the jobs?"

"We're about to tell you, hold on...the Torterra stated in a snappy tone.

"Alright, who wants to work in the kitchen?"

"I'll do it!" Lila stated quickly.

"Okay...who's making license plates?"

"I'll do it…" Vile said boredly.

"Pain mixer...requires two people…"

"Um...I guess we'll do that…" Sky said while nudging Emilia.

"Laundry?"

Scarlett sighed and raised her hand.

"Call taker?"

Piff shrugged.

"Rock smasher, a job for three…"

Hope, Aylesha, and Carman groaned.

"And I guess that leaves you with toilet cleaning,swan…" said the Rapidash.

Mai growled.

"Alright, now-"

Suddenly, a buzz was heard and the buttons on their girls' jumpsuits glowed.

"Yes! We're free!" Vile exclaimed. "Fuck all of you!"

"Wait, we have to stay put in the case the guys-"

"WHO GIVES A SHIT?!"

All of the girls hit their buttons...except for Lila, who decided to wait behind a few seconds just to be sure.

**000**

Every single contestant except for a few of the heroes found themselves back at the island. They all growled at the two hosts, while Mew looked at Victini with a pissed off expression.

"Ah, I see you all sacrificed your team's win…"

"Not exactly…" said Mew, who looked at a screen and a wall showing who was still at the jail. It seemed that Hayden, Combat, and Lila were still there.

"Oh what the hell!?" Razor exclaimed. "You fuckers were watching our torture the entire time!?"

"We had to keep track of you guys somehow…" Victini said, simply not caring.

"So, so...you watched three of us get sexually abused like that...AND YOU DIDN'T SAY OR DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT?!" Zayn exclaimed.

"Wait, you guys were…" Hope started.

"Mmhm...all of the prisoners sure packed a lot of distaste towards us! I bet if we'd have stayed longer, we would've died"

"Hey, I wanted to help!" Mew exclaimed. "But this fucker said that if I did...he gets to choose more of the challenges…"

"Okay, I'm done. EVERYONE WATCHING THIS FUCKING SHOW, SUE THESE FUCKTARDS FOR US!"

"Can't sue us...it was in the contracts…." Victini said.

"I want to kill you so hard right now…" Ded stated.

Scarlett noticed Kyle's distant and solemn expression and got worried. "Kyle?"

He didn't answer, he just walked away.

"Okay what the hell happened to Kyle?!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"He met his daddy…" Victini said. "No big deal…"

"FUCK YOU!" the Mudkip exclaimed, shocking everyone.

"I hate this show…." said Vladimir.

Aylesha was glaring daggers at Mew, which Nate noticed. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided to wait.

"Alright challenge over! There are more heroes, just end it!" Dew exclaimed.

"Oh pipe down, you didn't get touched…" Victini said. "And we said-

"The team that has the most players still inside by the end of the day will win."

"It's only 3:42…the day's not over…"

"Fuckhead….END THE DAMN CHALLENGE ALREADY!" Flynn exclaimed. "I almost got beaten with a bed!"

"Oh yeah...sad the author didn't include that part in fact...a lot of parts…"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"You end the challenge already, or we end you…" said Emilia.

Suddenly, Hayden appeared in front of everyone, followed by Combat and Lila.

"AND THE HEROES WIN!"

"What happened you idiot!?" Kevin exclaimed.

"When a guy grabs your ass and tells you to be sure to 'toss his salad' when you're about to work in the kitchen, THAT'S A RED FLAG!"

"Alright villains, it's still a bit early, but think it's time for elimination…" said Mew. "Give you guys more time to cool off, think about murdering Victini for coming up with this sick challenge, and shower...hopefully with wire brushes to get every stain you think you have off…"

"We-"

"And tonight, no one goes to Skull Island…" said Mew.

"Speaking of Skull Island...WHERE'S MASON!?"

Mew and Victini exchanged shocked glances.

"You left him there?!" Demenio exclaimed. "WHILE WE HAD TO GET BEATEN AND ABUSED, YOU FUCKING LEFT HIM AT SKULL ISLAND?!"

"Oops…"

**000**

"Yes...yes!" Mason said as he continued digging. He had finally found the invincibility statue, but as soon as he reached for it-

**000**

Mason was teleported back to everyone and saw them wearing jumpsuits, some torn and others bloodied.

"YOU FUCKERS! I FINALLY FOUND THE STATUE BUT YOU TELEPORTED ME AWAY BEFORE I COULD GET IT!"

"Oh boo-hoo", said Nero. "WE'VE GONE THROUGH WORSE THINGS TODAY!"

"Whatever…"

"Well, let's get voting…"

**000**

**Kevin: Bye Zayn**

**000**

**Vile: Bye Kevin**

**000**

**Razor: Goodbye dickhead!**

**000**

"Okay, Victini had to take a call, so I'll be you guys' only presenter tonight…"

No one expressed any emotion, they were all still glaring.

"Alright, since you all pretty sick of us...I'm gonna make this fast", said Mew. "Draco, you're out, bud."

"YES! FINALLY THE TORMENT CAN END!" Razor exclaimed.

"How is that possible?!" Kevin exclaimed. "We voted for Zayn!"

"WHAT!?" Zayn exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah, it's very shocking, but the votes are the votes...Draco...you're done."

Suddenly Victini teleported back with a smile on his face and piece of paper in his hand. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Lila, still glaring.

"Oh I'm laughing at the irony of this!" Victini said, looking at the paper. "And Sky...this'll probably affect you a lot…"

"What the hell does it say?" asked Mew.

"It says that Archeos Terygi, or Archie Terygi has been arrested and charged with attempted murder on over 28 counts in the past 15 years. The charges were placed by Legend Ottoford and Richard Flame. His bail has been set at $250,000 and he is considered a flight risk."

"Wait, so...Flame and Otto are pressing charges against Archie?!" Nate exclaimed.

"It was probably Flame's fucking idea…" Dew growled.

Sky growled in absolute anger. "I AM GOING TO BLEED THEM DRY!"

"Well, it's up to you now, Sky…" said Kevin, more than happy to use this as an advantage. "Give up your chances and rush to the one you love...or let him rot in jail, probably get put to death, and continue in this game for a few more months…"

"Kevin you are a piece of shit!" Emilia growled.

Sky looked down. She now had a choice. Should she be there with Archie now? Or wait more months without knowing if he was still alive or if he was convicted or already in prison?

**000**

Draco was in the toilet.

"Any last words?"

"I love you RAZOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!'

"Sheesh, he has issues…"

Suddenly, Sky came up with an upset look and a few of her friends behind her.

"So, what have you decided?" asked Victini.

Sky sighed and turned back to the others.

"It's okay Sky...go get your man back", said Emilia.

"We'll be fine here", said Laxish.

Sky smiled and nodded before she began taking flight.

"Maybe if you hadn't given Scarlett the money last season, you'd still have a leg to stand on instead of having to leave…" said Victini.

Sky used Dragon Pulse,which Victini easily dodged. "Alright, in the toilet with you…"

"No way-" Sky said before collapsing on the ground.

"I say again...in the toilet with you…"

"Oh you are just a piece of shit for that", said Piff.

Sky growled as she climbed into the toilet and was flushed down.

"Ah….this sure is fun…" said Victini.

"Go fuck yourself Dick-tini…" Nate growled.

"And Mew, you're dead to me!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"What did I do!?"

"You said that Eredar would be gone forever if Nate evolved! And I heard from an inmate that people with Nate's condition don't get better by evolving!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Oh, well that was my mistake…" said Mew. "I read something online that said it worked."

"So you're telling me...you all made me evolve for NOTHING!?"

"Well, at least Eredar isn't here right now…" said Mew.

"Welp, looks like I'm out, too…" Nate said as he walked towards the toilet.

Aylesha stopped him and growled at him, making Nate groan.

"Alright, all of ya get lost", said Victini. "Go clean off or relax or something…"

"You are a major dick…"

"Why yes I do...now get!"

**000**

…**.yep, definitely going to M. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**

**P.S.: Yes, I'll be changing this fic's rating to M, so it'll be changed before the next chap is out.**


	16. BULLSH T!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars...the contestants faced jail time. Full on suffering and pain was abundant throughout the challenge as the contestants enjoyed a few hours in the second worst prison in Hoenn...Kamus d'a Morte! Nate was forced to evolve, thinking Eredar would vanish, which...was proven false. Combat and Jet joined Lila's alliance, as did Volante. Because the author was a lazy and indecisive fuck, a lot of the raw, juicy and bad footage was left out, which is...good? In the end, the heroes won, everyone hates Victini's guts even more, and Draco was eliminated. BUT, before that happened, it was revealed that Archie was arrested and that unless someone got him, he'd be rotting in jail. And of course that meant we also said bye bye to Sky. **

**Will more terrible challenges follow? Who's next to go? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon: All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Kyle was sitting on the beach looking out at the sea. Ever since the...horrible jail challenge, he hadn't been his usual self. It had been a whole week without him talking to anyone and just sitting by himself.

The others decided to let him have his space and allow him to cool off, but Scarlett was growing more and more worried. She watched him from the mess hall with a dismal expression. She hated seeing him like this! She just felt that it was unnatural. What happened to the happy-go-lucky optimist she knew and loved? She needed to talk to him.

She hopped off of the cliffside and landed on the sand of the beach. On the day prior, there was a harsh storm, making the sand uncomfortable to walk on. Despite that, she slowly made her way towards Kyle, who continued looking out at the sea.

However, as she grew closer-

"Scarlett, I know it's you…" Kyle stated without turning around. "You don't have to sneak up on me…"

Scarlett was shocked to hear that and started walking in a normal pace towards him. Once close enough she sat down next to him and kissed his cheek, which didn't change his distant expression.

"You okay, sweetie?"

Kyle sighed. "I don't know any more…"

Scarlett was confused. "What do you mean?"

"...I always thought that I'd enjoy meeting family members, you know...try to reconnect…" Kyle started. "But...now that it's happened...I'm not sure about anything any more."

"Kyle, your real parents and your real family are those who actually care for you and love you…" Scarlett explained. "You shouldn't be thinking like that."

"I know!" he exclaimed. "It's just...it's...it's hard and upsetting to actually meet one of the people who brought you into the world...and then be told that it was never supposed to happen!"

Scarlett's eyes widened in shock. "What? W-what did he say?"

"He practically said that I was accident, and that he and my mom gave me up because they weren't ready to raise a child", Kyle said, tears falling from his face. "My mom told me that I have a purpose in the world...and I believed it as well. And having that belief crushed by the ones who were originally supposed to care for you...it's just devastating."

Kyle started crying, and scarlett, having hearing all this, started to cry as well. However, she had a frown on her face and she picked up Kyle and held him close. "You do have a purpose…" she choked out. "You've helped me through tough times and tried to make negatives positives no matter what others said about you. Don't you ever say different..."

Kyle continued crying into her shoulder.

**-000-**

"Man...that's fucked up on so many levels", Hayden commented.

"I know, right!" Krack said. "When I told my dad that I THOUGHT I was gay at first, he completely disowned me."

"As some close minded fathers do…" Flynn stated.

"Oh, so you'd be fine with if your son said that that he liked men?"

"Uh…."

"Exactlty…" Hayden stated.

"Yeah yeah, boo-hoo", said Kevin. "I say we get rid of him and his wifey-poo…"

"Um...what happened to getting out Zayn?" Flynn asked.

"...Remember when Mr. Robot exposed that we were targeting him at the last elimination ceremony?" asked Krack. "Yeah...I think it's safe to say that Kevin's still on their hit lists, and that we're changing our goals."

"Okay you stupid mofo, how the fuck are we supposed to target them if they're on the other team!? Hayden asked.

"You morons seem to forget that ANYONE can change the votes…" said Kevin. "And that was especially the case last week when Draco got eliminated."

"Speaking of that, how do you think he got eliminated?" asked Hayden.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the guy who exclaimed 'YES! FINALLY THE TORMENT CAN END!'" Kevin stated.

"Oh well, Draco was useless anyway…" said Flynn.

"ANYWAYS, we're just gonna divert our attention from our team and get rid of those two…"

"And why are we doing this?" asked Hayden. "They seem harmless…"

"Um...apparently one of them made it to the finals in their season and the other encouraged her and has potential to do it himself…" Kevin stated matter-of-factly. "I helped with eliminating the winner of their season last time, so getting rid of the other finalist makes sense…"

"Well...okay, I guess", said Krack.

"Good…"

**000**

**Kevin: I've decided to switch things up and start going to the other team. Maybe a bit of convincing will help me out, too…**

**But anyways, I'm going to be taking out all of the winners and finalists that are still in this pitiful game starting with the most threatening to the least threatening; meaning pie boy and his girlfriend, generic seal, and the two dunderhead brothers, in that order.**

**This is going to be too easy…**

**000**

Ricky was on a Skype call with Levi. For the longest time since he's been back in the lounge, he's done nothing but apologize every day for hours on end about what Levi might or might not have seen. Needless to say, it was getting a bit annoying to Levi.

"Babe, I understand...you're sorry…" Levi stated. "I'm not even upset."

"Y-You're not?"

"Of course not", the Shiny Luxray said with a chuckle. "I know how you get…"

Ricky scoffed. "And what does that mean?"

"You get vulnerable at times...and as long as nothing MAJOR happened, it's fine…" Levi stated with a sly smile.

Ricky grumbled with a blush. "You're lucky I love you...or I probably WOULD have...'unconsciously' of course…"

Levi gave him a look, making Ricky giggle to himself. When Levi picked up a phone, Ricky tilted his head in confusion. "Levi? What are you-"

Levi shushed him and muted himself, but Ricky could still see him. He gave him a playful glare. "Levi, what are you doing?" he asked himself. "Wait a second...the last time he made a call-"

**-000-**

Suddenly Ricky found himself in his and Levi's bedroom back at their house. Because of what happened earlier in the game when he was brought back home, Ricky purred to himself.

"So…" he heard before turning around. There, he saw Levi leaning against the doorway with a mischievous glint in his eye. "What was that about you WOULD have?"

Ricky decided to play along. He loved it when Levi acted like this, all possessive, whether it be in a playful way or a serious way. It just reminded him that he loved him a lot.

"Well...say you were a bit more lenient.." Ricky said, strutting towards him. "...and you didn't care or you were abusive...maybe it wouldn't have been _really_ accidental. D _is _attractive, even though he has a girlfriend…"

"You little…" Levi growled playfully as he picked Ricky up and tossed him on their bed. "I think you need a reminder of who you belong to…"

Ricky smiled.

**000**

"Well...that was a bust…" said Giovanni. "That stupid ass robot got him watching his back now!"

"Looks like we'll have to go back to waiting on the challenges, oh well…" said Swift as he slithered up a tree.

Mai groaned. "Are you sure you're not just getting lazy and just don't want to do anything?"

"Ey, I wanna win just as bad as yous do, but with over twenty-folks still 'ere...it's fucking annoying."

"Come on, it ain't that serious…" Giovanni stated.

"You only had twenty-six folks in you guys' season...while I had over SSSEVENTY", Swift hissed. "I didn't last long in that season, and I really didn't expect to last _this_ long, this season."

"Well you did, so you should consider yourself lucky…" said Mai. "Now, get down from there and help us decide which couple stronghold needs to go in plant bitch's man's place."

"Why not just get rid of her in general?" asked Swift. "What does she even really do? Plus, she made it further than her man did in the third season. She's useless now since she's lovestruck with lizard boy, so just rid of her outright."

Mai and Giovanni exchanged glances. That plan sounded like it could actually work and the reasoning really made sense. Maybe he wasn't just being lazy…

"Um...yeah, that actually sounds like a good plan…" said Giovanni. "Good thinking…"

"Mmhmm…"

**000**

"I want to crush that fucking duck so much!" Zayn growled.

"Zayn, it's been a week. I would've thought you'd have calmed down by now…" Vile said.

Zayn gave her a look before pointing to Hope and Aldon. It had been more than just a week for them and they still had sad expressions and attitudes. "You should be saying the same to them!"

"You were just targeted, which is part of the game…" Jason stated. "While they were reminded of a private affair that was difficult for them."

Zayn groaned. "Whatever...I'm guess I can be glad that I'm still here. I gotta thank Razor later on…"

"Oh, so it was _him_ that changed the votes?" asked Carman, who seemed oblivious in that sense.

"Um...I'm pretty sure that was obvious…" Vladimir stated. "Draco was psychotic and augered on Razor like a Mothim to a light."

"Yeah Razor hated his guts...I was wondering when and if he was gonna act…" Zayn stated. "I'm just glad the coincidence was real…"

"Well once again, we can't get rid of the stupid cyber duck-"

"Come on!" Zayn exclaimed. "I'm sure we could get along just fine without him and his snarky ass remarks…."

"Does anyone else on this team have useful knowledge and a fast thinking process?" Vile asked. "No, so sadly we have to avoid get rid of him….until the merge of course."

"Ugh…"

"So that means we have to focus on getting rid of Ray yet again", said Carman.

"Uh…." all of the guys started, including Aldon.

"Um...what's with the group 'uh...'?" asked Carman.

"Well...ya see...I think Ray's had enough…" said Jason.

"WHAT!?" Carman and Vile both exclaimed.

"After all he's done, you want to just leave him alone now?!"

"We saw the guy get his ass….probed...in the last challenge…" Jason stated. "I don't know about you girls, but I think that's grounds for a pardon…"

"Oh, he got what he deserved? Excellent…" said Vile with a smile. "Maybe we should add insult to injury to _really_ teach him like he did…"

"Okay, I know this is gonna sound a bit stupid, but his 'tyranny' was years ago…" Aldon stated. "Maybe we should leave him alone for now…"

"...One of the only times you speak in a week...and it's about _protecting_ the same guy who beat the shit out of you to get you out…" Carman said.

"Ugh…" Aldon groaned. He really didn't want to be reminded of that. "That's why I said that it was gonna sound stupid."

"Well, him getting that kind of torture was bound to happen", Vile said venomously. "I have no sympathy for him…."

"Even if you don't, let's change our target to Giovanni or Mai or something…" Vladimir suggested.

"Yeah...speaking of that...earlier in the game, Miss Mafia and the other plant bitch were talking about an alliance or something, but then Lilly got the shaft…" Carman explained.

"Well, I guess we can try to get rid of her…"

"I don't see the real purpose of getting rid of her if she and Gio are trying to help us win, too…" Zayn said.

He wasn't lying, though. Giovanni and Mai were probably some of the most helpful on the team, and getting rid of them may or may not have consequences.

"Okay fine, you all don't care about Mason, do you?" asked Vile.

The guys exchanged looks. Mason was a villain years before Ray and was practically working with Ray before going against him. He was very annoying and stupid, he hardly ever does anything useful in challenges, and he acted like a tool while they all had to go to JAIL.

"Yep, let's get rid of that fucker…" said Zayn. "I still want Kevin gone, but I guess we can get rid of another annoyance.."

"Finally…"

**000**

Jet was panting inside of the jail. He had just experienced 'the office call' as the others decided to call it, and was confused, yet happy, at the same time.

"That...was amazing…" said Jet. "I never thought I'd enjoy being in jail again…"

"JAIL IS NEVER A GOOD THING!" Hex exclaimed. "And I never plan on going back…"

"Aw...is someone upset that their cellmate was another _Furfrou?_"

"Ugh...I think I'm cursed…" Hex groaned. "My family has a lot of Furfrou, and it seems like almost every time I meet another one, things are crazy."

Dew chuckled at this before turning to Lila, who was laying on a set of stairs. She seemed depressed, though she seemed fine just yesterday. Something was wrong. Then, when she suddenly sneezed, it was obvious what was going on.

"Um...Lila...you okay?" asked Darren.

"Yeah…" Lila stated with a stuffy nose. "Guess I'm just coming down with a cold…" she said, sniffling.

"Well, that's sudden…" said Hex. "You looked fine yesterday…"

"I know…" said Lila, sniffling again. "It's weird."

"Well, we should get you back to the lounge to rest…" said Dew. "Maybe the butler can make you some soup and take care of you…"

"Or maybe we should take her to the infirmary…" Combat stated. "That may be easier…"

"Yes, take her to the place with the unprofessional nurses...that'll help her…" Volante remarked sarcastically. He still hadn't forgotten about the unnecessary probing done on him and none of the others knew about it except for Demenio and Shade.

"How are they unprofessional if they've been taking good care of our injuries for years?" asked Jet. "What? Did you have a bad experience with them or something?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Volante stated, looking away.

"Well, just because you had a terrible experience with them doesn't mean that everyone is going to..." Hex stated.

"I know that, but I still don't trust it or those nurses anymore..."

"Well sorry for you, but we need to see what's wrong and make sure she gets better..."

"Ugh…" Volante groaned.

**-000-**

All of the guys went with Lila to the infirmary. Once they were inside, some of the Audino, Blissey, and Chansey nurses who were at the counter gaped.

"Um...h-hi", Lila stated weakly.

"Oh, dear...did all of these boys not let you rest?" asked one of the Audino.

"What?" Lila asked.

"WHAT!?" almost every guy except Volante exclaimed.

"No, no...I'm married. I'm not that kind of woman…" Lila said before sniffling. "I think I just have a cold…"

"If you say so sweetie…" said a Blissey as she picked up the sickly Liepard and carried the to the back.

"Now boys…" a Chansey started. "...since she's sick and you've been in contact with her...I think you'll need a checkup as well, just to make sure you all don't get sick later."

"O-ho-ho no", Volante said. "There is no way in hell that I'm-"

**-000-**

Each guy was now in separate rooms getting check ups.

**000**

Razor was smiling as he relaxed in the bed that was leaning to the side a bit. Ever since Draco's elimination, he's been ecstatic; No more unwanted affection and no more of that ugly face. He could just relax and focus on the game when he needs to without fear.

Ebony and Nero were walking up to the cabin. They had gotten along very well since they started talking way back, so they had decided to take walks together just to chat without being around Razor. Between them, they were fine with Razor and would like him to come with them, but he just seemed unwilling, being who he was.

"What do you think he's been doing?" asked Nero.

"I don't know…" said Ebony. "His stalker's gone, so what it there for him to do? He only defended himself for the most part."

The two heard a crash and swiftly opened the door. There, they saw Razor on the ground with the top bunk of one of the beds almost completely disconnected and hanging off on the side.

The land shark rubbed his head as he stood back up. "I knew I should've gotten in the bottom bunk…"

"Then why'd you get in the top one?" asked Ebony with a chuckle.

"I like being on top…" said Razor. "Granted, I was almost every time that psycho attacked me…."

"Heh, I bet if he was a female, he'd be pregnant by now…" Nero commented as he started laughing a bit. Razor and Ebony kept serious faces, making things awkward for the Illusion Fox who stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Anyways…" Razor said through gritted teeth. "Where have you two been?"

"We've just been hanging out and walking around…" Nero explained as he sat on another bed.

"...For what?"

"Just to calm ourselves and talk about stuff…" said Ebony, sitting on the bunk above the one Nero was on.

Razor took a small step back. "Um...you two aren't..._together_ are you?"

The guys looked at each other before Nero moved away quickly.

"No...fucking...way…" Ebony stated. "I'm straight and engaged…"

"And I may have a tough time with girls now, but I ain't just goin' to guys!" Nero exclaimed.

"Okay, glad that's cleared up…." Razor said.

"Well, since you're asking about us like you care, I take it that you're staying with us?" Ebony stated in a questioning manner.

"I might as well... " Razor said, shrugging. "So...who are we going for now?"

"I'm pretty sure Ray is out of the question…" Nero stated. "So, Mason's ass is grass…"

"I'm good with that…." said Ebony. "I would go for that dumb black fox on the other team since he thought it'd be funny to kidnap me and Ray and beat the shit out of us."

"Well, he's technically psychotic, so you can't really blame him…" Razor explained.

"I don't give a fuck…" Ebony growled. "Well, as long as I make it to the merge, I'll be fine."

"And who's to say that he won't make it, too and beat the shit out of you some more?" asked Nero.

"Hey, you guys are my friends aren't you, you could help me out!"

"Well, we're not at the merge right now, but I guess we could help you out then…." said Razor.

"Thanks…"

**000**

Nate was looking at himself in the bathroom mirror inside of the lounge. He growled before punching it, panting angrily. The mirror immediately fixed itself, which Nate noticed. He angrily punched the mirror again, and it proceeded to fix itself again.

Nate growled to himself before opening the door angrily, only to see Aylesha behind it.

"Oh hey there _sweetie_", he said before passing by her.

Aylesha growled. He had been acting like this ever since she confronted Mew about him evolving. Usually they'd sleep together and talk to each other fluently, but since he evolved, he's been treating her differently, as if he hated her.

"Look, if you have something to say, say it", she said, getting fed up with him.

Hearing this, Nate stopped walking and turned back around. "I've got nothing to say to any of you…"

"Nate, come on. I've been apologizing for the last six days!" Aylesha exclaimed. "You should be over it by now!"

"How can I be over something I still disapprove of!" the Quilladin exclaimed. "_I_ have to live like this...NOT YOU!"

"Evolve again!" Aylesha exclaimed. "Simple as that!"

"Yes, let's make Eredar even more powerful!"

Aylesha growled. "I'm getting really tired of this stupid ass attitude of yours!"

"Oh, well sorry that I've been forced to evolve and not have any change in my life occur for the better!"

Aylesha twitched and pushed him, making him fall on his back.

"What the hell!?"

"Stop acting like this is the worse thing that's ever happened to you!" Aylesha exclaimed. "We have more urgent things to worry about!"

"Like you all making me evolve into this shit form only to make the major problem even BIGGER!" Nate growled as he got back up.

Aylesha used Low Sweep, making him fall right back down. She stood over him with an angry frown. "I never wanted you to evolve! I'd never go against your wishes!"

"Oh yeah? THEN WHY THE HELL AM I A-"

"I TRIED TO STOP THEM!" she exclaimed. "I WAS ONLY THINKING ABOUT YOU THE ENTIRE TIME! _THEY_ WERE THE ONES WHO 'FORCED' YOU!"

Nate opened his mouth to speak, but Aylesha stopped him.

"And...instead of just trying to make the best out of what YOU describe as a 'terrible' situation, you're just complaining like it's going to change anything!" she exclaimed. "You're stronger than you used to be, but you don't even think you need to try anything!"

Nate couldn't say anything. She was right on the market. He'd always seen other Quilladin be made fun of and bullied by other Pokemon because of the weight gain, so he decided to not evolve in order to avoid the situation. But..._here_, hardly anyone cared about his evolution except for _himself_. Sure, he was mocked, but it was from the stupid villains, so it could be ignored. Maybe he should just give this form a chance.

As Aylesha shook her head and started walking away. Nate started getting up and once up, he started running towards her and grabbed her by the legs, making her trip.

"WHAT THE HELL NA-eeep?!" she squeaked with a blush.

"Hmmm...maybe I can make it up to you by trying this new body out…" he whispered sensually so she could hear.

Aylesha was panting with her tongue out, making Nate smile. He stood and picked her up despite his still small size and carried her to his room.

**000**

**Aylesha: I love him….so, so much...**

**000**

Demenio and Shade were both inside of the Haunted House, with Shade being tied up.

"LET ME GO OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" Demenio asked with a sneer. "You're tied up...I'm not. Which means...no more homicidal tendencies from you…"

"Um...weren't you the dumbass who told me to go after the dipshits on the other team who did more?" Shade asked. "Plus, you tying me up like this shows that you're no better…" he commented with a sinister smirk.

Demenio growled. "I AM better...I'm not a bloodthirsty killer…"

"Killer? Nah...but bloodthirsty…" Shade stated before chuckling.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh please, you know that you love the taste of blood…"

"What the-it's bitter as fuck, I don't LOVE it!"

"So you say…" Shade said.

"I don't just say, I _know_…"

"How was that heart challenges ago?"

"What, you mean during the challenge when they made you like this by taking you away?"

"Precisely…"

"Um...it was...gross, first of all, but I got accustomed to it…"

"You'll learn soon enough dear brother…" Shade stated. "The darkness is in you...and it's going to overcome you…"

Demenio shook his head. "Fuck you…"

"That's not very nice…" Shade said. "You're lucky I'm tied up…"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Demenio exclaimed. "One minute you're completely psychotic and murderous, now you're turning into a more horrifying version of Ray!"

Shade chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment…"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Snap out of what?" Shade asked. "This is me…"

"No it's not, you let your fucking anger take control of you!" Demenio.

"Yeah...and it feels _great_", Shade said before breaking free of his ropes and lunging at him. Demenio blocked with his arm, allowing Shade to sink his fangs into it. Demenio growled and bit Shade's back, making him growl and sink his fangs deeper.

Demenio barked out before Mega Evolving. He immediately snatched Shade off of his leg and growled ferociously at him.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY!"

"You're so lucky…" they both growled. The Mega Houndoom dropped the Umbreon on the ground before changing back into his regular form.

**000**

Almost everyone made their way to the mess hall. The guys groaned and winced as they came in without Lila and sat down with the rest of their team.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Laxish.

'

"Let's just say...these nurses are very sick in the head…" said Hex, "...and I never want to have a checkup again…"

"Why were you at the infirmary, anyway?" asked Piff.

"Lila was coming down with a cold, so Combat suggested we take her…" Volante said. 'Even though I tried to warn them that some of their methods were questionable…"

"You weren't specific!" Dew exclaimed. "I've never felt so violated…"

"Two wives…" Hayden stated, "I'm sure you've been violated worse…"

"ENOUGH!" Victini exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

Victini had an upset look, while Mew had a small smile. Could this be a good sign?

"Alright...in response to last week's challenge, we received annoying phone calls and threats of cancellation...again", the fox explained.

"So...Victini's out of commission for the next challenges!" Mew stated.

However, nobody cheered, as they knew that Mew was shitty with challenges, too…

"Okay...so what's the challenge?" asked Mason.

"Well, in an homage to the Wild West challenge from season 2 and the bull-wrangling challenge from season 4...today's challenge is gonna be focused on Tauros and Bouffalant…"

"Yay…" Krack stated with zero enthusiasm.

"Wait...so you're just going to let their quote-unquote leader be exempt from this challenge!?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yep…" said Mew. "I'm not like Victini. I actually care for you guys' well-being...for the most part."

Kevin groaned in annoyance, while everyone else stayed quiet.

"Now, the first challenge will consist of you all eating different Bouffalant parts!"

"Wait...what?!" Swift exclaimed.

"Yep, every part from the rooter to the tooter will have to be eaten by you…"

"Yeah! More cannibalism!" Vile said sarcastically.

"None of you are Bouffalant…" said Victini. "It's only cannibalism if it's your own species…so stop complaining."

"Anyways...today's challenges are gonna be kinda short depending on you guys' participation…"

"-are you serious? This is gonna be fast as-"

"QUIET!" Mew exclaimed. "Now, the team who wins will get an advantage in the second challenge…"

"Come on, they have a fatass on their team!" Flynn exclaimed. "They'll win for sure!"

"We have two fatasses and a long ass snake...I'm sure we'll be fine…" said Mason.

"Um...and who exactly fit the fatass categories?" asked Hayden, folding his arms.

"It's kinda obvious…" said Mason, eyeing him and Krack.

Both him and the Krookodile growled in anger.

"Alright, let's get started…" said Mew.

"Yeah...I've got a good hour and a half…" Victini muttered.

**000**

"Okay…" Mew stated as plates covered with napkins were placed in front of everyone. "The first dish is…"

All of the plates' napkins were lifted, revealing two yellow eye balls and a brain on each plate. Almost everyone held a shocked and disturbed expression on his or her face.

"Yep...this isn't creepy at all…" Dew said, staring down at the dismembered yellow eyes.

"Yet _I'M _the one who's sick in the head…" said Victini, folding his arms.

"Your fucking challenge ideas are ten times WORSE than Mew's…" Scarlett growled. "So you really don't get to say anything…."

"MAJORITY OF THESE CHALLENGES IN THIS WHOLE SERIES WERE THOUGHT UP BY HIM!" Victini exclaimed.

"And you made some of them terrible with you wanting more violence…" said Mew. "Nice try with the blame transfer…"

"Okay, can you just start the challenge!? Vladimir exclaimed. "NONE OF US LIKE EITHER OF YOU!"

"And nobody likes you either, stone boy…." said Victini.

"Alright, the challenge starts when I say go….and the last four players to eat their parts after each round will be disqualified…" said Mew. "And...GO!"

**-000-**

Almost everyone hesitated a bit before they even picked up a fork or an eye. Shade easily devoured everything on his plate in under twenty seconds. Not even Laxish was eating it yet.

Everyone was shocked, but they remembered that he was still 'not himself'.

"Alright, Shade's done….what about the rest of you?" asked Victini with a smile.

"Oh, well sorry we're not bloodthirsty psychopaths", Demenio remarked sarcastically.

Shade growled at him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" said Ray as he picked up an eyeball. He let his tongue touch it and immediately almost gagged from the taste.

"Oh please, you know you're bloodthirsty like ring fox over there", Mason growled.

"No I'm not!" Ray exclaimed.

"Okay will more of you just eat already!" Victini exclaimed.

"Quiet!"

Victini groaned as he face-pawed and dragged the paw down his face.

Dew looked down at his plate and gulped. He picked up one of the eyeballs. He ran his tongue over it and gagged a bit.

"A trick is to just hold your breath while you eat it…that way you don't taste it" Hex whispered to him.

"Oh? Then why don't you do it with me and test that theory?"

"...Um...that sounded so dirty, you know…" Hex stated.

Dew gave him a look. "You know what I mean!"

"Oh will two shut up over there!" Flynn shouted.

"And why don't you go fuck yourself…" Dew retorted as he held his breath and popped an eyeball into his mouth. He slowly started chewing and gagged when juice squirted out. He felt the urge to purge, but he kept it down and panted once he was finished. "Oh Arceus that was horrible…"

"And you still have another one and an entire brain to eat…" Giovanni said, as he finished up his last eyeball.

Demenio went ahead and ate both of his eyeballs and the brain, him shuddering afterwards. "Well...that was terrible…"

Shade rolled his pupiless eyes.

Others started eating as well, with some of them gagging and others groaning. The eyes were soft and malleable, but biting into one allowed a strange, bitter liquid to enter your mouth, making you want to gag. Meanwhile, the brain had a very mushy texture and was actually tasteless.

Combat ate his plate of organs rather quickly and held it down. Razor ate them immediately after a small bit of hesitation. Krack gobbled it down and shuddered as the parts slid down his gullet.

Aylesha gulped as she looked down at her plate. She looked to her side and saw that Nate's plate was empty.

Nate saw her anxious and nervous look and chuckled to himself. "Babe, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to…" he whispered to her.

"But...what if we don't get the advantage...and we lose?!" Aylesha asked. "I'm not ready to go yet…"

"Well…..if that's the case...you'd better eat up…" he said in a teasing manner, making Aylesha give him a pouting face.

Laxish went ahead and downed the brain and eyes on his plate, the juice from the eyes almost making him throw up. He re-swallowed the items and groaned.

Ded got the idea to squeeze the juice out of the eyes in order to avoid the main complaint. Getting no response from Mew nor Victini, he smiled to himself and ate the now flat and raggedy eyeballs. However, he unconsciously squeezed the eyeball juice onto his brain.

"Okay, if you squeeze the eyeballs dry, it's not _that_ bad…." Ded stated to the others on his team.

Aldon skewered his eyes that were on his plate with his arms and ate both of them, ignoring the burst of juice that came from them. Hope saw this and was confused.

"It doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"It's about mind over matter…" said Aldon, coughing with mouth closed. "Don't think about it and you'll be fine…" he said as he used his arms to cut his brain into individual slices.

Hope gulped and looked down at her plate of organs. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, while also holding her breath. She picked up one of the eyeballs and breathed in quickly before putting it in her mouth and holding her breath again. She did it once again for the second eye and just stared at the brain for a few moments.

Looking back at Aldon, she saw that he wasn't having a bad time with it. She sighed before poking it and having a finger go inside. She gulped.

"It doesn't taste like anything…"Aldon told her. "Almost everyone's finished…."

Hearing this and looking around, Hope saw that he was everyone was finishing up and she hadn't touched her brain yet. well, she _did _touch it, but she hadn't started eating it. She needed to hurry. She immediately started tearing apart pieces and devouring them.

"Alright, on the heroes' side, Kyle, Scarlett, Ricky, Darren, and Piff still need to finish and on the villains' side, Ray, Kevin, Hayden, Flynn, and Hope still need to finish", Mew narrated. "It's evenly matched…"

"Come on guys! I told you the quick trick!" Ded said loudly, but not so much that he was yelling.

"Um...have you cleaned these brains?" asked Piff. "I don't want to get any brain parasites in my body!"

Hearing this made the contestants who had already eaten freeze.

"Okay, I agree with that, WERE THESE THINGS FUCKING CLEAN!?" Volante exclaimed.

"Of course…" said Mew. "Like I said, I actually care…"

"...for the most part", Kevin finished. "Can't forget that part…"

Mew gave him a look.

"Come on Ricky...just hurry up", said Demenio. "The brain doesn't taste like anything!"

"I know, but it's just…"

"Either you eat the brain, or I eat your leg!" Shade growled. "Your choice…"

Ricky yipped and started chowing on the brain rather quickly.

Demenio glared the Umbreon, who glared back.

**000**

**Demenio: I really need to get him sane again. It took months, but I have to do something!**

**000**

"If we lose this, you're out…" Kevin stated, looking down at Ray, who was poking at his food.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Hey, you should talk!" Aldon growled. "You haven't eaten either!"

"Do you see a mouth here?!"

"You talk about and EAT waffles!"

"...Fuck off…."

"Hayden just go on and eat so he and get out!" Vile said.

Hayden used a soft Flamethrower on his plate, cooking his food before eating it all.

"Alright the first dish round is over!" said Mew. "And it looks like Flynn, Kevin, Ray, and Kyle are all out!"

"Kyle...why-" Scarlett started before seeing him hop down and walk out of the mess hall. She frowned in sadness.

"Alright, time for the second course…" said Mew with a smile.

Plates were teleported in front of everyone with napkins over them once again.

"This is shit…"

"No...but it's close", said Mew. All of the napkins were lifted, showing a dish of pinkish 'pasta' and 'meatballs'.

"Um...spaghetti and meatballs?" asked Darren.

"Well, that's what it's dressed up to be, but it's actually Bouffalant intestines and tesitcles…" Mew explained. "And yes, they're clean…"

"And the testicles EMPTY, though?" Nate growled.

"Considered they were boiled, battered, and fried...I'm _guessing_ yes…" Victini said as Mew glared at him.

**000**

**Mew: And why did I tell **_**him**_** to clean and empty the testicles…**

**000**

"Okay…" said Mew, still untrusting of Victini. "And...GO!"

**000**

"Ugh...this is so disgusting…" said Piff, looking down at it.

"I don't trust these 'meatballs'…" Zayn said. "He said that they GUESS…"

"Only one way to find out…" said Mason. "Krackhead or Ri-Gay...go ahead and try it out…"

"Hey!" they both exclaimed.

"What?" Mason asked. "ALMOST OF US ARE GONNA HAVE TO EAT IT!"

"That is true, though…" said Hayden, turning to Krack. "Just do it…"

"Okay...Mason's head is coming off!" Krack growled to himself as he lunged towards him, only to be stopped by Hayden. "I SAID THAT I WAS TIRED OF MY SEXUALITY BEING USED AS AN EXCUSE FOR ME TO DO SHIT!"

"Okay, okay, calm down…" said Flynn.

"Um...w-why don't one of you girls try it first?" asked Ricky sheepishly. "Not being sexist or anything…"

"Since you asked...it's because all of us are dating and the only things that we'd want to _taste_ are our boyfriends…" Emilia said, folding her arms.

"Okay, this is getting too fucking explicit….let's just take those out…" Mew said as he teleported the 'meatballs' out of the intestines. "We've already had to raise our TV rating…."

"Wow, you really is the lesser of two evils…" Swift said.

"Yeah and...you all know the challenge is still going on, right?" asked Mew.

Everyone regained focus and looked down at their plates. Even though the 'meatballs' were gone, the fact that they were about to eat boiled intestines was still unsettling, well...for most of them…

Shade licked his lips with a satisfied sigh. Demenio glared at the Umbreon beside him before rolling his eyes. He started eating the intestine pasta, with the blandness really overpowering him. Despite that, he kept it down and sighed.

"Well...these aren't that bad...they're just really in need of seasonings and cooking.." said Giovanni as he ate some.

A lot of the others started eating the intestine pasta a lot easier than they did the eyes and brain. They were still organs, but it could be the fact that they actually looked edible to them.

Almost everyone was able to eat the intestines without much problem, which was irritating Victini. "Okay, you are just making this too easy for them!"

"After what you put them through, don't you think they deserve something simple and easy?!" Mew asked.

"This is a competition!" Victini exclaimed. "And we chose or asked these guys to come back to see which one is the biggest all-star, not to sugar coat them!"

"Well, too bad. My challenge, my rules…"

"Snoozefest…" Victini said, folding his arms.

Mew rolled his eyes and looked back at the competitors, who were either looking around bored, waiting on them,or still eating their intestines. He growled to himself. Once he saw Darren finish, he nodded.

"And that's it!" Mew said. "Ricky, Piff, Scarlett, and Mason are out, and it is a tie!"

"Wait...what?!"

"Okay, since this challenge is a bit of a drag, we're gonna move on to the next ones!" said Mew.

"Wow...you really are Victini's bitch…" Razor commented.

"Shut up!" Mew exclaimed.

**000**

Everyone made their way to the large field, where they saw a Tauros in the middle of it and a fenced area around it.

"Um...what's with the…"

"This is your next challenge! A Rodeo!"

"What?!" Nate exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding!"

"Oh, but I'm not", said Mew with a smile. "Five players from each team will have to ride on the Tauros for as long as possible while it buckles around. The player who has the longest time will gain an advantage in the last challenge."

"Um...what the hell was the last advantage anyway?!" Giovanni asked.

"Well it was a tie and I decided to end it, so...there was none that time…"

"So...you made us eat Bouffalant organs for NOTHING?!" Jet exclaimed angrily.

Mew laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "S-Sorry about that…but hey, it makes sense since you all just ate…"

"Alright...just choose your players..." said Victini.

**-000-**

"Alright, who's gonna ride the bull?" asked Dew. "I'm too big, so I ain't going…"

"Um...Dew, I'm sure that anyone who is over 200 pounds is gonna have an easier time because the Tauros won't be able to buck that hard…" Demenio explained.

"Well, we have a few players over that much, so...I guess Laxish and Ded are automatically in…" said Piff.

"Hey!"

"Hey, it's fact…" said Piff.

"Well, that makes sense", said Dew. "So, Ded and Laxish are going…"

"Eh, I'll give it a whirl…" said Nate.

"I'll go, too…" said Emilia. "Might as well try it out, too…"

"Hmm...I guess I'll go and try, too…" said Scarlett.

"You sure?" asked Jet.

"What? You think I can't do it?!"

"No, no…it's not that!" Jet said.

"Okay, then please don't question me", Scarlett growled.

Everyone looked at Kyle, who'd usually calm her down, and saw that he was lying down with his head in his arms. They all exchanged worried glances.

**000**

**Piff: Okay, I know that I was suspicious of him and his over-optimism...but this side of him is just….sad!**

**000**

**Nate: Poor guy…**

**000**

**Darren: I'm getting worried about him...he shouldn't still be thinking about his 'father'. He's a grown adult and I understand that his emotions may be a bit wonky, but he should know that he's still cared about and loved…**

**000**

"Okay...so...Zayn...Razor...Jason, Aldon, and...Nero, you guys are going up for this…" said Kevin.

"Um...and why is that tin can?" Aldon asked, glaring at him.

"Because you are able to and it makes it easy…" said Kevin.

**000**

"Alright, are you guys done choosing?" asked Mew.

"Yep…" said Hex.

"Alright, who's up?" Victini asked.

Zayn, Razor, Jason, Aldon, and Nero stepped up for the villains, while Ded, Laxish, Emilia, Nate, and Scarlett stepped up for the heroes.

"Alright, you're gonna be taking turns based on your times…" said Mew. "Now, who's first?"

"I'll go ahead and just get my turn over with…" said Aldon.

"Aldon...so you're up first…" Victini said. "Enjoy it…"

"Shut up…" the Plate Pokemon stated.

**-000-**

Aldon was on top of the the Wild Bull Pokemon while Zahku held it so it couldn't move.

"Alright, remember, you've gotta stay on the longest...and since you're first you gotta set the bar high!" Mew explained.

"Yeah yeah…." Aldon muttered as the Tauros breathed out aggressively.

"Ready...GO!"

The Tauros immediately started bucking and jumping around. Because of his lack of actual hands or paws, he had to rely on his 'scythes' for support as he held himself onto the Tauros.

Soon enough, though Aldon felt himself sliding backwards and he felt himself get kicked in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him let go.

He panted, regaining his breath as he sat up, only to be kicked in the head.

"57.89 seconds…" said Victini. "Not that high of a time…"

Zahku grabbed the Tauros and kept it still as Hope went up to help Aldon up.

"You okay baby?" she asked.

"Head...p-pain...need to...lie back down…" he said before fainting.

"Well, that's smarts…" said Vladimir.

"Alright, let's see if one of the heroes can beat that time…" said Mew.

Scarlett decided to go ahead and try to get her turn out of the way o that she could try to talk to Kyle a bit more.

**-000-**

Scarlett straddled the Tauros' back and grabbed it by the neck fur. "Okay…just hold on tight..." she whispered to herself.

"And Scarlett, no using your psychic abilities…" said Mew.

Scarlett groaned.

"Remember...you have to do better than 57 seconds…" said Mew.

"Uh huh…" Scarlett muttered.

"And...GO!"

The Tauros stated bucking and jumping, with Scarlett clinging on tight.

"Come on Scarlett! Hang on!" Laxish exclaimed.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!" she screamed as she was tossed about.

As she continued being tossed and bucked about, a few of the guys were able to get a 'pretty good view', making them smile inwardly.

Scarlett was beginning to have a tough time, as she was beginning to lose her grip as the Tauros began getting more powerful and violent with its bucks and jumps. Pretty soon, after her body had enough, she let go, allowing herself to fall to the side as Zahku controlled the Tauros.

She groaned and held her head. "Man...doing this gives you a fucking headache…"

"Yeah...but it was well worth it…" said Mew. "You got a minute and twenty-seven seconds…meaning that right now the heroes are winning…"

"Not for long…" said Zayn as he went forward.

"Okay, good luck with that…" said Mew.

**-000-**

Zayn hopped onto the Tauros' back, with Zahku still holding it. The Tauros was getting more and more agitated for an unknown reason.

"And...GO!"

The Tauros began bucking and jumping much more aggressively, but Zayn clung on tight. The Tauros snorted and continued bucking harder and harder to get the gecko off of him. However, Zayn remained resilient and kept holding on.

"Hey, what do you know, he's not useless…" said Kevin, watching him.

"Fuck you!" Carman growled.

"Like you fucked your cousin…" Kevin quipped, causing almost everyone who heard to freeze, including Zayn, who let go of the Tauros and fell on the ground, getting kicked in the...'area' in the process.

"Okay, I will your tail off!" Carman growled as she jumped up towards him, only for him to float higher.

"Wait...that's true?" asked Vile, shocked.

"Wow...never knew you were _that _much of a slut…" Dew laughed.

"It was an accident you asshole!" Carman exclaimed, a bit of emotion behind her tone. Hearing it in that tone and seeing that she was getting upset, Zayn, instead of being furious or disgusted, held her close.

"Ew, what are you doing? You're hugging incest…" Mason said.

"You shouldn't be talking fuckboy!" Kevin said, gesturing to Ray, who growled with a blush.

"It's okay, Carman…" Zayn whispered to her in his embrace.

"I-It was accident...neither of us knew...I swear!" she whimpered.

"I know, I know…" Zayn whispered back.

"Okay Zayn, you got a remarkable two minutes and thirty-two seconds!" Mew said.

"Yeah yeah…" Zayn muttered, cradling Carman.

"Um...well...heroes?" asked Mew.

"I guess I'll go…" said Laxish. "I don't want to be the lifeline or something…"

"...I'm interested to see how this'll turn out…" said Victini.

**-000-**

Laxish was climbing onto the Tauros from the side.

"AND...GO!" Victini exclaimed.

"Whoa! AAAAhHHHH!" Laxish exclaimed as he was immediately flung over the fence.

Mew glared at Victini.

"Hey, you have to count it…" Victini laughed.

"That's not fair at all!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Too bad…" said Victini. "You got one second.."

"Of course I did asshat!" Laxish exclaimed.

"Okay...heroes, who's up next?" asked Mew, exasperatedly.

"What?!" Giovanni asked. "Hey! How is it their turn again!?"

"We're going by time…" said Mew. "Since Lax didn't do better, the heroes go again. They keep trying until another one of them does better."

"I'll try it next…" said Emilia, folding her arms. "Have some fun…"

"Don't have too much fun, there…" said Victini, earning a glare from both Ded and Emilia.

**-000-**

Emilia got onto the Tauros' back and grabbed onto its horns, making it more angry.

"And...GO!"

Zahku let go of the Tauros and it began bucking around like mad.

"Um...is it just me...or does that Tauros keep getting madder and madder?" asked Aylesha.

"Oh it's fine…" said Victini, holding back a snicker.

Emilia continued hanging onto the Tauros as it bucked into a part of the fence. Emilia was flipped forward onto the Tauros' head due to her holding onto its horns. She growled before the Tauros bucked more and she was flipped back on its back again.

"Good job Emilia!" Ded said as she continued holding on.

Emilia continued holding down.

"Wow...she's doing great!" Volante said with a smile. "We may actually have a chance!"

"Okay Emilia, you've reached three minutes!" Mew said. "Keep going!"

"This is getting annoying!" Emilia groaned as she suddenly let go and crawled to the side, with the Tauros charging towards her out of anger.

Seeing this, Ded jumped in front of it and held it, stopping it in its tracks, raising it up and slamming it back down, making it angrier as Zahku got it and brought it back to the center.

"Thanks baby…" Emilia said, jumping up and kissing him.

"Can't have ya getting hurt…" he said with a smirk.

"Well Emilia, you got three minutes and nine seconds…"

"Yes!" Emilia said, giving Ded a high-paw.

"Alright...villains...who's up?"

"Me!" Nero said. "I've got an ace in the hole…"

"No using your transformation ability!"

Nero paused and growled angrily.

**-000-**

Nero got onto the Tauros, which was now panting very angrily.

"Um...maybe we should stop and just do another challenge…" Demenio said. "The Tauros looks like it's ready to kill someone…"

"I know, isn't it great!" Victini exclaimed.

"What the hell did you do?" Mew asked.

"Oh nothing...just...made it get angrier and angrier by controlling it...'

"Okay what is wrong with you?!" Mai exclaimed.

"I want Palkia back…" said Ebony. "At least he wasn't completely insane…"

"Yeah, well no Palkia for you…" said Victini. "And...GO!"

Zahku let go of the Tauros and Nero was immediately knocked back and off of the Tauros.

"Oh what the hell?!" Nero exclaimed.

The Tauros started charging towards the fence and broke out, hitting Mason and Ray in the process. It started running off, making Jason chuckle.

"What do you know...looks like Senor Bull hates the lion duo as well…" he laughed.

"Fuck you monkey boy!" Mason growled as he sat up.

"Okay, since the Tauros is gone, can we just do the elimination and go back to bed or something?" asked Hayden.

"It's 3:42…in the afternoon…" Mew stated. "You going to bed now isn't an option unless you're _really_ lazy…"

"Well, that's two challenge flops…" Victini said. "Can he go three-for-three?!"

Mew glared at him.

**000**

Everyone was back at the beach, where two Bouffalant were seen next to each other.

"Okay, now what about these guys?" asked Hex. "This day's just been off and stupid so far…"

"Blame the author…"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"Ugh...why can't he shut the fuck up?!"

"Alright, this is the last challenge…" said Mew. "BOUFFALANT JOUSTING!"

"...Can we just stop?" asked Flynn. "You stopped the first challenge and the second challenge was a bust..."

"Nope…" said Mew. "This is it, don't worry. And the ones who didn't get to do the last challenge get to do this one!"

"...Yay…" Nate muttered unenthusiastically.

"Alright, so Jason and Razor, you'll go for the Villains...and Nate and Ded, you guys will go for the heroes…"

"-And because Emilia had the better time before the unlucky thing with the Tauros...the heroes get the first point under their belt!"

"Oh that's so unfair!" Vile exclaimed. "They'll just use King Kong and bat one of them off!"

"Eh, too bad…" Victini said.

"Well...let's make it a bit even…" said Mew. "Jason vs. Nate will be first…then Ded vs. Razor…"

Jason smirked and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Now…" Mew said, teleporting two jousting poles into his arms. "Let's have some fun…"

**000**

**Krack: Yeah...I have a feeling that this season is going to get lamer and dumber…**

**000**

**Dew: Yeah, by this point...I doubt anyone cares about the money anymore. A mean….a few do, but still...this is just getting sad and annoying.**

**000**

Jason and Nate were each on their own Bouffalant on opposite sides of the beach. They were holding their jousting poles and while Jason had a confident look, Nate kept a bored one.

"Okay, the one who knocks the other one off of their Bouffalant first will win a point", Mew said. "The heroes just need Nate to win and the villains go to elimination...or if Jason knocks off Nate, it goes into a tiebreaker."

"Wait! Those jousting things are sharp and Bouffalant charge hard and fast, what if someone gets seriously hurt?!" Hex asked.

"Good point…"

Victini groaned.

Tennis balls were put at the ends of the poles.

"Both sides ready!?"

"Yep!"

"Whatever…" Nate said.

"GO!"

Both Bouffalant charged forward at high speeds.

From the sidelines, the others watched out of boredom.

"How do you think Lila's doing?" asked Jet.

**000**

Lila was lying in a bed inside of the infirmary. She yawned before coughing and sneezing again.

"How are you doing, dear?" asked an Audino as she entered the room.

"Um...well...I'm still sneezing and now I'm coughing, too, so it may be getting worse…" she explained weakly as she coughed again.

"Well...if the liquid medicine didn't work, we can try the pill...but I don't think you'll like it…"

"I'll take anything to get this fucking cold out of my system!" said Lila. "This is just so fucking weird!"

"Well, dear...here's the pill…" the Audino said, getting close to her.

"Okay…"

"But...it can only be taken in suppository form…" the nurse added.

Lila sighed in slight agitation. "_These nurses really are provocative...just disturbing…"_

"You still wanna take it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I have a husband...I can deal with the s-suppository, I just want to-" she started before sneezing numerous times. "-know why it's a suppository…"

"Well, contrary to what most of you think...some of us don't _want_ to do things that we do in here, but we're paid to, so…"

"Wait...you're paid to heal us with the disturbing method instead of the straight-forward method?"

"Yep, Victini pays us 500 Poke a week to do this…"

"Figures it's Victini…"

"Well, are you ready?"

"Um...Could I just do it myself?" asked Lila. "I feel a bit uncomfortable that someone who's not me or my husband's is gonna shove something...you know…"

"Well...if you say so…" said the Audino as she handed Lila the pill and left the room. Lila looked at the pill and sighed.

**000**

"Okay, Jason actually won the first joust…" said Mew. "So now...time for a tiebreaker. Razor...Ded.."

The landshark and sloth both straddled their Bouffalant. Razor's Bouffalant had a bit of a hard time, while Ded's had a harder time.

"Alright…" Victini said, giving them each their jousting sticks. "Let's have a bad joust…"

"Shut up…" Ded said.

"Okay...ready, set...GO!"

Razor's Bouffalant charged at a neutral speed, while Ded's was trying to charge quickly, but Ded's weight was slowing it down.

Razor smirked as he held his pole straight at Ded's stomach, a possible weak spot. Ded held his pole like a bat as his Bouffalant kept the same speed.

Razor saw this and ducked as they finally made contact. Ded swung and missed, while Razor was able to hit him and shockingly, knocked him off in one go!

"AND THE VILLAINS WIN!"

"Oh for fuck's sake", said Demenio.

Ded, held his stomach with a pained groan as he sat up with Emilia next to him. "What happened?"

"Sorry guys, my stomach is a weak point…."

"Lame excuse…" said Swift.

"You don't have a big stomach, so you have no say…" said Emilia, rubbing Ded's stomach.

"Heroes...it's about time for elimination…"

"Well, this day just keeps getting worse…" Scarlett said, rubbing Kyle back as he laid in her lap.

"More like this _game_ just keeps getting worse…" said Hope, folding her arms.

**000**

**Kevin: Well...time to say bye bye to pie guy…**

**000**

Everyone was at the ceremony, with the villains looking on bored.

"Alright heroes, it's time for your elimination…"

"No shit", said Combat. "Just get it over with…"

"The Goliath speaks…" said Victini. "Go on…"

Mew groaned. "Lila's still at the infirmary, but she's safe, Hex, Dew, Jet, Combat, Darren, Scarlett, Piff, Laxish, Volante, Nate, and Aylesha, you all are, too…"

They all received their poffins.

"Ricky, Demenio, Shade, and Emilia, you guys are also safe."

"Ded...Kyle...you guys are on the bottom…"

Almost everyone gasped, even a few of the villains.

"Yeah, I'm a bit shocked, too...well...not Ded, but yeah…"

Mew rolled his eyes. "Well...it's kinda fucked up...but...the one going home is…..Kyle."

"NO!" Scarlett exclaimed. "What the hell, guys?!"

"Okay that is such bullshit, I'm pretty sure none of us voted for the little guy!" Hex exclaimed.

"Well, according to the votes, more than half of you did…" said Victini.

Kyle sighed. "Yep...makes sense…"

"Kyle, we swear we didn't vote for you…" said Volante.

"Oh, I know you guys didn't...Kevin did."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed, even Kevin.

"Oh come on, why the hell are you blaming it on me? Don't get angry because your baby-face didn't get you far this time…"

"I may be an optimist, but I'm not fucking stupid…" Kyle growled, startling a few of the others. "I heard you this fucking morning in the ocean cave with your alliance…"

"Wait...so...you knew that you were going home…" Aylesha started.

"..but you didn't do anything to stop it?" Nate finished.

"Kyle...why did-"

"HA!" Kevin exclaimed. "So it's not my fault! He didn't do shit about it!"

Hope used Power-Up Punch, knocking him out. Scarlett seethed with rage and she walked towards the still unconscious bot, only to be grabbed by Ded.

"He's not worth it…"

"As entertaining as all of this is... Kyle, it's time to go, buddy…"

Kyle nodded.

**000**

Kyle was inside of the toilet, with both Scarlett and Darren being there, as the others were having the time of their lives being that crap out of Kevin back at the ceremony.

"Kyle...why didn't you help yourself?" Scarlett asked softly. "Better yet, why didn't you tell me? And how did you know?"

"Well...to be honest...I didn't...I just guessed and I was right…" Kyle admitted. "But...I just figured that whatever happens happens. I mean...look at you...you're stronger and more beautiful than ever!"

"Thanks to you!" said Scarlett. "I wanted you to stay with me this time!"

"Sorry sweetie…" said Kyle. "After the last challenge...I think that I just need to be by myself for a while…"

"But...you're going back to Wave and Carson…" Scarlett started. "You won't be-

"Sorry to interrupt Scarlett, but Kyle, you need to cheer up…" said Darren. "You're a great guy and you don't need to be moping around just because of a dumbass fake father. Your real parents, friends, and family are the ones who love you unconditionally, no matter what. That's just a small dent out of the world of positives that you've made for yourself and the ones you love", he said, turning to Scarlett, who was blushing. "I don't think you have to be negative in any way, man...and considering that almost everyone on our team is beating the shit of Kevin right now...you've got a lot of great friends…"

Kyle gained the first smile he had all day. "Thanks Darren…"

"Alright, enough sappy bullshit, it's time to flush", said Victini.

Scarlett kissed Kyle on the lips before he was flushed. She turned to Darren and gave him a peck on the check.

"Thanks for setting him straight again…" Scarlett said.

Darren nodded.

"Now, if you excuse me...I'm going to tear Kevin apart…" Scarlett snarled as she ran back towards the ceremony.

Darren sweatdropped.

**000**

**Well...that was very off and weird chap. Sorry, 'bout that. I think I'm gonna take a bit of a hiatus from writing and come back whenever I feel 'up to par' again. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	17. Buzz Off!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars...the contestants were constantly bull-ied by our "wonderful" hosts. With Victini out of commission for challenges, Mew proved that he is terrible at making challenges. Kyle still held on to the words his biological father said to him, causing the usually cheery mud fish to become solemn and depressed. Nate still hated his evolution, Lila got sick, and Demenio and Shade continued being Demenio and Shade. In the end of the bullshit filled challenge, thanks to Kevin, Kyle was eliminated and Kevin was given a brutal beatdown! **

**What will happen this time? find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Scarlett was still seething over Kyle's elimination. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she was twitching a bit. A few of them in their alliance were growing more and more concerned about her mental state, as last season when Kyle was eliminated, she started talking to herself.

"Um...Scar, you okay?" asked Aylesha.

"It's been three days, you can't still be hung up on Kyle's elimination…" Emilia replied.

"How would you feel if Ded was eliminated if we lost the next challenge?!"

"Well, I'd be upset, but I wouldn't be hung up for more than one day…" Emilia replied. "I'd want to prove that I'm still as strong without him as I am with him…"

"Yeah, I mean, you demonstrated that in a kinda psychotic way last season!" Nate explained. "Why are you still hung up all of a sudden? Remember when you snapped at Vladimir and Mai for thinking that getting rid of Kyle would weaken you?! Well, you're proving them right at this moment!"

Scarlett growled and punched a hole in the concrete in front of her inside of the stadium.

"Oh shit…" Laxish said, eyeing the hole.

"Calm down!" Piff said.

"I AM calm…" Scarlett growled.

"No you're not", Nate interjected. "You're pissed. You need to calm yourself down before you end up like Shade or something…"

Scarlett groaned.

"Scarlett, no offense, but Nate's right", Aylesha stated. "Right now you're showing weakness...and that's not right…"

Hearing this, Scarlett took a deep breath. "_Just...calm down Scarlett. They're right, you're showing weakness. This isn't you. Show that digital quaker that you can't be broken that easily…"_

Scarlett breathed out and gained a smile. "Thanks for setting me straight again guys…I don't know what I was thinking for the past week."

"Well, since it was Kyle's reassuring affection that got you to evolve...you've probably gotten even more attached…" Ded theorized.

"Well, I'm not gonna keeping moping around and getting angry...unless it's at that tin can…" Scarlett growled upon mentioning Kevin.

"'Atta girl!" Laxish said.

"It's kinda sad that we can't avenge Kyle by eliminating Kevin ourselves", Ded stated. "But, we can convince the villains to get rid of him since nobody seems to like him..."

"You really think they'd get rid of the only high intellect they have over there?" asked Piff. "Sorry, but I don't see that happening anytime soon…"

"Then why would his own teammates beat the shit out of him for eliminating Kyle?" asked Laxish.

"Pent up anger?" Nate assumed.

"It doesn't fucking matter to me!" Scarlett exclaimed. "As long as I prove that I'm still a strong girl, I'm fine."

**000**

**Scarlett: I can't believe that I've been acting like shit for the past three days! Well, that ends now, I'm not gonna let Kevin win!**

**000**

"Alright, mud fish's girlfriend is next…" Kevin stated as he and his alliance met in the cave near the beach.

"Wow, even after that ass kicking, you still want to mess with the other team?" asked Hayden. "That's gangsta…"

"I'm not worried about those whiny idiots…" Kevin explained. "If they want to beat me up for playing the actual game, that shows how much they care about winning…"

"Well put…" Flynn said. "I don't even know why Hope started it…"

"That fact will be acknowledged later on", Kevin explained. "Right now, we need to continue focusing on the past winners and finalists get rid of them…"

"In that case, why the hell can't we just focus on Ray and Mason since they were finalists, too?" asked Krack.

"What are the odds of them making it to the merge?" asked Kevin. "I mean seriously…"

"Well the fact that people that are always put on hold for elimination make it farther and overstay their welcome!" Krack argued.

Kevin thought about that for a second. "You actually have a good point…" Kevin admitted. "However, those two are already hated, so they'll probably still be eliminated the next time that we lose…"

"While others are focused on you…" Hayden spoke.

"...Fuck…" Kevin said. "You're right. Dammit! Okay, I'm still gonna focus on the furbait and we'll just get rid of Ray when we lose…"

"Well, I guess we both win in that case…" said Flynn.

"Um...no, we don't", the four of them heard.

Mason entered the cave, while Ray sat outside at the entrance with a sad expression, causing all four of them inside to glare.

"Why the hell are you two here?" asked Hayden, folding his arms.

"Oh, just getting a bit of info…" Mason stated with a frown as he went inside and sat down. "So, how about you let us in your little alliance, or we'll tell the others know what we just heard…"

"What? How we're targeting the other team and one of YOU?" asked Kevin. "I doubt they'll give a shit…"

"Or how about I just tell them about your alliance in general?" Mason suggested.

"Um...we know about all the other alliances already, so that's nothing…" said Krack. "So...scram!"

"Hmm...what if I told you that I know where the immunity statue is?" Mason asked with a grin.

"I'd ask WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Nope, first you let us in your alliance…" Mason explained. "THEN, I'll tell you…"

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Flynn.

"It's a risk you'll have to take…" Mason said with a smirk.

The guys looked at each other.

**-000-**

Mason was thrown from the cave and into Ray, who fell over with him.

"Yeah, we're not taking any retarded risks, so you and idiot number two get the hell out of here!"

"You're gonna regret this!" Mason shouted with a glare.

"Whatever…" Krack said.

Mason growled before realizing that he was still over Ray, but he wasn't saying anything.

"Um…" Mason said before quickly getting off of him. "YOU COULDA WARNED ME!"

"S-Sorry…" Ray said, blushing a bit as he got up.

"Well this is fucking perfect…" Mason muttered. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Maybe just leave things alone and wait to be eliminated…" Ray suggested.

Mason gave him a look. "I understand that you don't give a fuck anymore, but come on!" Mason exclaimed.

Ray shrugged, causing Mason to groan. "Okay, let's see if we can get in another alliance…"

"I doubt that it'll happen.." Ray mumbled. "It'll probably end up the same way as this just did…"

"Shut up! You don't know!" Mason exclaimed as he started walking towards the woods. "Come on…"

Ray rolled his eyes.

**000**

"Man, I still can't get over that dumb robot's beat down!" Swift laughed.

"Yeah, it was really fulfilling…" Giovanni said. "But, it was stupid as shit at the same time."

"Apparently eliminating a useless idiot is a sin to them…" Mai explained. "But, I expected that. Especially the brutality from the furbait fox…"

"Yeah...and...that robot actually helped me realize something…" Giovanni explained.

"What?" asked Swift. "The heroes are bitches?"

"Well, that and...when the heroes lose...we can change the votes to who WE see fit…" Giovanni explained with a smile.

"That's true…" Mai said with a smirk. "Now we can focus on both teams…"

"Figures, when he tries to do things for himself, he ends up showing us what to do for ourselves", Swift said with a smile.

"Well, if we're gonna start doing that, who's gonna be our target on their team?" asked Mai.

"Well, they have five main 'powerhouses'", Giovanni began. "The otter, King Kong, the dumb weasel, the metal head, and the dragon."

"Well, I say we start with the one who made it the furthest...Combat", Mai suggested.

"Alright, metal head it is…" Giovanni stated. "This'll be much easier…"

"Well, that's the second plan we've heard dealing with that shit…" all three of them heard. They all turned around and saw Mason. Ray was lying on a tree branch, watching them.

"Why the hell are you idiotsss here?" Swift hissed with a glare.

"Oh, we were just wondering if you'd like to know where the immunity idol is…" Mason stated with a cocky smile.

"You expect us to believe that you found it?" asked Giovanni, giving him a look.

"Considering that I was at the Skull Island for a few days searching…and while you were in jail…" Mason said. "I say yes…"

"And why would you tell us if you found it?" asked Mai.

"So that you can consider adding the two of us into your alliance…" Mason explained. "If you help us, one of you will get the immunity if you're in trouble. What do you say?"

They looked at each other, making Mason growl. "Come on!"

"...Will you do what we say no matter what?" asked Giovanni. "

"What? HELL NO!"

"Then no deal…" Giovanni replied. "Get the hell out of here."

"REALLY?!" Mason exclaimed. "I tell you that I found the immunity, but you still don't care?!"

"Oh, we care", said Swift with a smile. "Thanks for the information…now we can get it when we win next time..."

"Not if I get it back first!" Mason growled as he ran back. Ray rolled his eyes and jumped from the tree before following Mason.

"We'll see about that…" Giovanni responded with a sinister smirk.

**000**

**Mason: Wow, that was fucking shit! No matter what, I can never get a break! **

**000**

Lila stretched before lying down on the staircase inside of the jail. "Man it feels good to be better again…"

Suddenly, Dew sneezed, causing Lila to laugh. "Ha ha very funny…" Dew said while sniffling and wiping his nose.

"Are you sure you're still gonna want to do challenges?" asked Hex with a chuckle.

"Of course!" Dew exclaimed.

"Heh, we can only hope that you catching Lila's cold will do good things…." Volante stated.

Dew gave him a look while the others started laughing.

"Yeah yeah...while you're all laughing, why don't we think about what we're gonna do?!" Dew suggested. "The other team's practically voting us out when we lose now!"

"Yeah, that is a problem…" said Darren, looking down. "Well, what CAN we do?"

"Um...maybe change the votes back", Combat stated, pointing out the obvious. "It's not like villains ever double check…"

"Well...that was an easy solution…" Jet stated. "So...next subject-"

"Well...there's not really another subject…" said Darren. "Unless we talk about what we're gonna do about the other team…"

"Hmmm...you know, that's not a bad idea…" Lila said with a smirk. "They fuck with our votes...we fuck with theirs…"

"Ooh...that sounds nice...but also not like you…" Darren said.

"Hey, I still believe in karma", Lila said. "I'm not thinking negatively and want to cheat, I just want some revenge…"

"I like the sound of that!" Dew said before sneezing. "Dammit!"

"So, who do we target?" asked Volante.

"I say Razor...he IS their strongest player…" Jet said. "And the next time, if they succeed, I bet they're gonna go for one of our strongest...in other words...Combat or Ded mainly."

"I second that", Volante said with a smirk.

"Of course you do…" Hex said.

**000**

For the past few days, Demenio and Ricky had been slowly easing back to each other. They both tried not to be very awkward...and it seemed to be working for the most part.

"So...what do you want to do?" asked Demenio as he and Ricky laid on the staircase outside of the haunted house.

"Well, I don't know…" Ricky responded. "There's not really anything to do here…"

"Um...wanna battle?" asked Demenio, chuckling a bit.

"Well...I guess…" said Ricky. "But, won't we need a referee?"

"Hmm...you're right…" said Demenio. "I'd ask Shade, but he'd probably try to kill one or both of us while we're unconscious…"

"True…" Ricky agreed with a small giggle. "Well, maybe we can just figure it out for ourselves."

"Aw...you two are blowing each other again…" they heard. Shade exited the house with a grin.

Demenio got up and growled. "Get the fuck outta here psycho…"

"Sit down!" Shade snarled.

"Make me…" Demenio growled as he got close enough that they were nose-to-nose.

Ricky, upon seeing this, groaned and used ThunderShock. The electricity hit their feet, making them move back a few inches.

"Can you guys NOT argue?!" Ricky asked with a glare. "It's getting annoying…"

"Oh I'm sorry, but who are you to tell ME WHAT TO DO?!" Shade growled, glaring at Ricky. Ricky gulped, causing Demenio to get in front of him immediately.

"Look at this...protecting your side bitch…" Shade said with a chuckle. "Sola should be ashamed…"

Demenio growled and lunged at the Umbreon and the two began fighting yet again. Ricky sighed and just started walking away, leaving the two to fight.

**000**

**Ricky: I want to be with D, not in THAT way, but just to hang out again. Shade just keeps ruining everything! I want to help D snap Shade out of it and make him normal again, but...I'm not sure how.**

**000**

The Grand Alliance were all in the den. They were discussing the last elimination and what they were going to do next after that.

"Okay, so are we getting rid of Kevin next or are we still keeping him in?" asked Vile.

"Wait, you want to get rid of him now?" Zayn asked excitedly.

"I thought you wanted to keep him in because of his 'superb usefulness'..." Hope said.

"After seeing that crap he pulled last time, usefulness is not the word I'd use…" Vile explained. "ANYONE could have done that!"

"And while that was a pathetic display...I have to say…" Jason started. "It's pretty clever."

"Changing votes is old as fuck, Jason", Aldon stated. "There's nothing clever about it at all."

"Oh, so you've changed votes for another team?" Jason asked.

"Well, not that I really recall, but-"

"Then it IS clever…" said Jason. "He may have been on to something. We can target who we want to go when the heroes win and just get rid of them…that way we won't worry about them at the merge!"

"...Or we could just focus on our own team and get rid of Mason…" Carman suggested. "He's too annoying."

"Hmm...how about we make a list again?" asked Hope. "Return to our roots…"

Aldon chuckled and kissed her. "I love your brain…"

"Well I guess that can work…" Zayn said. "Though I don't understand the purpose…I just want Kevin dead or eliminated, preferably the former..."

"We can't really die unless it's extremely severe, so that won't work…" said Vile. "Also, a list isn't that bad of an idea…"

"Alright, if that's the case…" Vladimir started. "Someone get some paper…"

Hope reached towards a table-like desk that had a lamp on it. She pulled out a drawer and took out a stack of paper and an old wooden pencil..

"Whoa...has that always been there?" asked Vile.

"I guess so…" Hope said, holding the paper. "So...Mason's first, then who?"

"Hmmm...maybe we can get rid of Nero's traitorous ass and Ebony since he doesn't do anything to really help", Vile suggested.

"Okay...Nero…." Hope growled. "And...Ebony…"

"After that we should get rid of the wannabe mobsters…" Vladimir stated. "Those three are just….I hate them…"

"Last season related?" asked Jason.

"Yeah...and they still annoy me…" Vladimir explained.

"Okay, so...which one first?" asked Hope.

"The ring leader, Giovanni…" Zayn explained. "Then just just pick off the last two in any way…they're just tagalongs…"

"Alright…" Hope wrote. "And by then we should be at the merge I think…"

"But, if not...fuck Ray", Carman stated. "Add him…"

Hope wrote Ray's name underneath Mai's. After that, she put Kevin's name.

"Alright, I think that's good enough for now…" Hope said, looking over the list.

"Perfecto!" Jason said, looking at it. "This is going to be easy…"

"Let's hope it is…" said Carman.

**000**

"Well, this game just got a thousand times easier…" Ebony laughed as he sat in the exercise room inside of the lounge. Nero and Razor were both messing with the workout equipment.

"I know right…" Nero said as he continued rolling on an exercise ball. "So, who do you think we should convince the others to get rid of the next time we lose?"

"Maybe we can just get rid of Giovanni or Mai or Swift…" Ebony said. "I mean...what the hell do they do other than….nothing."

"Um, excuse me…" Razor spoke up as he put up a weight. "But who says that you guys are safe?"

"Um...us", Nero said as he sat up on the ball.

Razor kicked Nero's ball, causing him to fall on his butt.

"Hey!" Nero exclaimed, glaring up at him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For sounding dumb…" Razor stated simply. "It's super obvious that you two, Mason, and Ray are on hit lists…"

"Well thanks for the positivity!" Ebony exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth!" Razor defended. "You guys haven't really been doing much and I'm sorry, but that's ground for elimination. To them at least…"

"Well who says that we're the immediate targets?!" Nero asked as he stood up, folding his arms. "Mason and Ray are shitheads that deserve that go!"

"Hey, I'm not disagreeing, I'm simply saying that you guys may want to pick yourselves up…" said Razor. "Make sure that they know that you're helping and useful…"

Nero and Ebony exchanged looks. "Basically we have to do a lot more now…great…"

"Not surprised...if you're not truly risking your lives for everyone, you get eliminated…" Nero explained. "Also known as…'uselessness'."

"Well, just try your hardest and show them what you got…" Razor stated.

"Whatever…"

"CONTESTANTS! COME ON DOWN TO THE PLAIN AREA! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Well, here we go", said Ebony as he, Nero, and Razor began exiting the room.

**000**

Everyone met up in the plains where they saw two large containers, each large one was surrounded by six others, as well as tubes.

"So...are we gonna be siphoning shit?" asked Hayden with a small smirk.

"Nice guess Hayden!" said Victini.

"Yes! So do we get an advantage now?"

"Fuck no!"

Hayden glared.

"Now, the first challenge _does _deal with siphoning, like flame boob stated…" Mew explained. "Around the island, there are about twenty-two Combee hives that we've scattered. Each team must get into six groups and siphon as much honey as you can…"

"So I'm guessing that this is based on the Amber Castle challenge…" Razor concluded, folding his arms.

"And right you are…" said Victini. "Now quiet…"

"Now, you have to siphon a lot of honey and fill it up to this line", Mew explained, pointing to red tape that was close to the top for both large containers. "When using the smaller containers, you have to fill it up completely and then run back to get your honey into the container. The first team to make it to or CLOSE to the line will get an advantage in the next challenge. And...GO!"

**000**

"Alright, so six groups…" Lila started. "I think we can-"

"-manage it easy. Right. Come on guys!" Scarlett exclaimed as she grabbed a smaller container and started running into the forest.

Ded, Emilia, Laxish, and Piff went after her.

"Um...okay…" Darren.

"Well, Combat, Jet, and Volante, you guys can go together…" Lila concluded.

The three of them exchanged glances. "Err….alright", Volante said, sounding a bit unsure.

"Hmm...Aylesha and Nate, you guys okay with being alone?" Lila asked.

"Of course not", Nate chuckled before realizing. "Unless Eredar decides to show his ugly mug…."

"Right…" Lila said. "Darren, you wouldn't mind going with them would you?"

"Um, Lila's demonic or not, he's still a Grass-type…" Darren explained.

"And you're part Ice-type…" Dew added before sneezing again. "You'll be fine…"

"Well...if you say so…" Darren said.

"Alright…" said Lila. "Then that just leaves me, Hex, and Dew, and Ricky, Demenio, and Shade…"

"That's only five groups, though", Demenio explained.

Lila counted in her head. "Fuck, you're right...we need to get Ded and the others to split up...then that'll be six groups."

"Well, we'll find them and tell them…" said Volante as Jet climbed onto his back while holding another container. "Combat, you stay here. We'll be back."

Combat rolled his eyes as he saw the dragon and weasel fly off.

"Well, okay, we're gonna go and get started", Lila said. "Good luck."

Hex and Demenio both got a small container and started going with their groups, leaving Combat alone.

"Of course…" he muttered.

**000**

"Alright idiots, you all know your groups…" Kevin said. "And Vile, since your Grand Alliance is too big, you dumbasses will have to split into two groups…"

"Who are you calling a dumbass, you piece of shit?!" Aldon growled.

"Oh pipe down abortionist…"

Aldon was to attack him, but Zayn and Jason held him back.

"Nice to see that even after having your ass kicked, you still talk shit…" Aldon growled with an evil smile.

"How is telling the truth talking shit again?" Kevin asked. "I could've sworn that honesty is always good…"

"What is this? Baggage?" Mason asked. "Let's do this damn challenge already!"

"Indeed…" Kevin said. "Come on my group…"

Hayden and Krack started walking after him, while Flynn looked back at Aldon and the others with a pang of guilt.

"Flynn!"

Flynn groaned to himself and started following them.

**000**

**Flynn: Oi, don't tell me I'm starting to show more feelings! I mean, they're still my associates, but I'm sure that Kevin would just…ugh. **

**000**

"You can get the fuck off of me now…" Aldon growled as Jason and Zayn released him. "I want him GONE!"

"Sorry, but none of yous are as smart as him, sssso….deal with it…" said Swift as he, Giovanni, and Mai left the area.

"I wish we could eliminate groups…" Carman muttered.

As other groups grabbed containers and left, Hope got close to Aldon and nuzzled him. Aldon held her close and kissed her forehead, causing the others to look at them with a bit of sadness.

"Well, let's just split up for this stupid challenge…" said Vile. "Vlad, Aldon, Hope, you guys come with me. Carman, Zayn, and Jason, you guys go together…"

"Oh, well...okay", said Zayn as he walked over to the largest container and picked up one of the last small containers for their team. "Come on…"

Carman and Jason started following Zayn as he walked to another part of the forest.

"Let's go handle this stupid challenge…" said Vile.

"Whatever…" Hope muttered.

"Well...uh...let's go then…" Vladimir said as Vile picked up the last container for their team before walking back over to them.

They started walking to the forest with glum looks.

**000**

"Alright, where the hell would they put a hive?" asked Lila as she, Hex, and Dew walked towards the mess hall.

Dew sneezed yet again before wiping his nose. "I don't know, but I know that this cold is starting to get on my nerves…"

"Um...isn't that one right there?" Hex asked, motioning to a hive hanging from the side of the mess hall.

"Good eye, Hex!" Lila said. "Dew…"

"What?" he asked.

"Use your swords and cut it down!"

"Oh, right…" Dew said before sniffling again. He pulled out one of his swords and sneezed again, unconsciously swinging it. Hex yipped and ducked immediately, dodging the blow.

"Heheheh, sorry", Dew said sheepishly as Hex gave him a look.

"Just chop the hive down…" Hex stated seriously.

Dew sliced the base of the hive, causing it to fall. Luckily, there were no Combee inside of it.

"Alright, now who's gonna suck out the honey?" asked Hex. Both he and Dew looked at Lila, who was shocked.

"What?"

"Um...not trying to be sexist, but-"

"Stop right there…" Lila interrupted. "Just tell me your reasoning…no need to add the sexist bullshit…"

"Um...well...I think you'll be more comfortable...sucking on the tube and getting the honey out…"

"Why the hell do you guys always have a need to avoid things that may make you SEEM homosexual, even when you know that you're straight?"

"...It's a guy thing…" they said simultaneously.

"Fine…" Lila said, rolling her eyes as she took a tube from their small container and penetrated the hive.

**000**

**Lila: Guys are so insecure…**

**000**

"Okay...let's see what's going on around here…" Giovanni stated as he and Mai flew around the forest, specifically where they usually met up for their alliance meetings.

Swift panted as he slithered after them quickly. "Y'know some of us don't have wings!"

"Not our fault…" Giovanni laughed as he landed on a tree branch, while Mai landed on the ground.

"Well, did you see any hives around here?" asked Swift.

"No…" said Mai. "Which is fucking stupid…usually hives are always in forests..."

"Um...don't you think that they know?" asked Giovanni. "Maybe they stashed them in places other than forests…"

"Shit, well they could be anywhere, then!" Swift exclaimed.

"Maybe we should check the lounge and cabins…" Mai suggested.

"Hmm...that sounds like something they'd do…" Giovanni said. "Come on…"

He and Mai started flying back towards the cabin, making Swift groan. He slowly started slithering behind them.

**000**

Emilia jumped up and sliced down a hive near the restrooms that had Combees around it. The Combee grew angry and started using Bug Bite on her repeatedly, but she used Flamethrower to knock all of them out.

"Nice job babe…" Ded said, hiding behind trees.

Emilia giggled to herself.

"So...Ded, you think you can siphon the honey?" asked Piff.

"I don't do anything bee-related. You know this!" Ded stated.

Piff giggled. "I know...I'm just kidding. I'll do it, since Emilia's the one who cut it down."

"Thanks Piff…" Emilia said as she sauntered over to Ded and jumped onto him. She kissed him for a bit while Piff picked up a tube and stabbed the hive with it.

As the couple continued, well...coupling, Piff continued sucking the viscous fluid from the hive and spitting it into the container. She groaned at how long it was taking before looking towards Ded and Emilia and seeing another hive hanging from the tree that they were lying against.

She giggled to herself before using one bubble and aiming it at the hive. There were no Combee around that hive, so she figured that it would be okay.

The bubble hit the hive, causing it to fall and hit Ded's head. He rubbed his head and saw that it was a hive that hit him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ded exclaimed. He prepared to throw Emilia off and run back, but Emilia somehow held him in place.

"Baby...calm down…" Emilia said soothingly. Ded was panting hysterically, scared that Combee would come out. "There aren't any Combee inside of the hive. Just breathe…"

Ded started panting slower and slower while staring into Emilia's eyes. "Okay...okay…." Ded said slowly.

"You good?" she asked softly.

Ded panted softly before nodding. Emilia gave him a peck on the lips. "That's my _big boy_", she whispered, making Ded chuckle.

"Um...hate to interrupt, but Emilia, I think you should get sucking…" Piff said as she spit out more honey into their container, which was only a quarter of the way filled.

"Um…" Emilia started before looking back at Ded with a blush. "Yeah, not on television…"

"Not THAT kind!" Piff exclaimed as she tossed her another tube.

"Oh…" Emilia said before laughing sheepishly.

"Uh huh…" Piff said before she continued to suck out the honey inside of the hive.

Emilia got off of Ded's chest and stabbed the hive with the tube. He smacked her on the butt with a smile, making her blush and giggle.

"I wonder how Laxish is doing with Scarlett…"

**000**

Scarlett had three hives in front of her and over thirty unconscious Combee scattered around, while Laxish was inside of a bush, hiding. Scarlett was sucking all of the honey from the hives and spitting it into the container by herself.

"Um...Scarlett, maybe you should let me-" Laxish started before ducking as a Flamethrower was blasted his way.

**000**

**Laxish: Um...I think she's trying a bit too hard to show that she doesn't need Kyle. You don't have to do everything yourself!**

**000**

"Okay, we've found two hives…" Ebony said as he, Razor, and Nero stood by the gym, where they saw two hives hanging from the roof.

"Now we have to somehow siphon honey from these things...even though honey is fucking THICK", Nero grumbled as he folded his arms.

Razor sliced both of the hives down. "Alright get siphoning you two…"

"Um...and why are we the ones who have to do this?" asked Ebony.

"Prove yourselves, remember?"

Ebony groaned. "This is bullshit!"

"Oh don't whine...it's honey!" Razor retorted. "Nero's not complaining!"

Nero had already gotten a tube and was trying to suck out the viscous liquid from the hive.

"I'm not Nero!" Ebony responded.

"Ugh...if you keep this attitude, you might as well be eliminated…"

Ebony looked down and growled before grabbing a tube and stabbing the hive. He started sucking from the tube and slowly getting honey into his mouth in order to spew it into the containers.

"There ya go", said Razor. "Now, I'll go see if I can find more…"

"MORE?!" Ebony exclaimed.

"Yep…" Razor said with a smirk. "Now, keep going…"

"Ugh...you realize that Mew and Victini only made this challenge to represent blowjobs, right?" asked Ebony as he stopped.

Hearing this, Nero immediately stopped. "How the hell do you know?!"

"Um...isn't it obvious?" asked Ebony. "They gave us a challenge in which we have to use _tubes _to _suck_ up a _viscous liquid_."

Nero shrugged before continuing with the challenge, despite what Ebony had just said.

"Really dude?!"

"Hey, I still want to win! Plus, I know for a fact that I'm straight, so I give no fucks…" Nero said before continuing.

Ebony groaned before looking back at the tube and hive. He sighed before sitting down and continuing with the challenge.

**000**

Volante, Combat, and Jet were already back at the largest container emptying their already full smaller container.

"Um...how the hell did you three finish a container so fast?" asked Victini.

"Uh…"

**-000-**

_Combat ripped a hive from around the jail area and immediately placed the entire thing inside of his mouth. He started chewing it, while Jet and Volante looked at him with shocked and confused looks. _

"_Um...what the hell was the point of-"_

_Combat grabbed their container and spit out enough honey to fill the entire container. _

"_Um...how…"_

"_I guess one hive equals one whole container…" Volante concluded._

"_Yep…" Combat stated, handing Jet the container. _

"_Well, let's get back to the big container so we can do this again…" Jet stated as he hopped onto Volante's back. He flew back towards the plains, while Combat rolled his eyes and followed._

**-000-**

"Well...uh...that's interesting…" said Mew as Combat poured the honey into the largest container.

"Alright, let's go!" Jet said as Volante started flying back again.

Combat was still getting all of the honey out of his container before groaning and going after the two of them.

"This is going to be an easy win for the heroes if they keep that up…" Mew laughed.

"I doubt it…" Victini said.

**000**

Zayn, Carman, and Jason were on the cliff, where a hive was hanging off of the edge.

"Alright, be careful…" Carman said as Zayn reached over the edge and grabbed it.

Zayn got up and tossed the hive back to them. Jason caught the hive, which had some Combee inside. They immediately proceeded to bite him, making him drop it immediately. He used Flamethrower to knock out all of the Combee.

"Okay, I'll get the honey…" Carman said as she got a tube and stabbed the hive and started sucking out the honey.

This honey was not as thick as the other hives, so it was easier for Carman to siphon it without continuously sucking. Once negative pressure was built, the honey was able to flow out at a certain pace.

"Well, this was easier than I thought…" Carman commented.

"Yeah, but you probably won't get all of it…" Zayn said. "Remember, honey is sticky, so there will probably still be some inside on the walls of the hive…"

"Hmm...well", Jason started, "...they didn't say we couldn't smash hives…"

"True…." said Carman, looking as their container was filled halfway. "So when this is done, just slice it up and stuff…."

After about 5 minutes, Carman finished. Zayn started slicing up the hive and saw that there was a lot more honey on the walls of it.

"Alright…" said Jason. "Just scrap it off or...eat it or something…"

"We need it for the challenge…"

"JUST SO ALL OF YOU KNOW! ALL OF THE HIVES CAN FILL YOUR CONTAINERS TO THE TOP, SO TRY TO GET ALL OF IT!"

**000**

**Combat: Of course...**

**000**

"Okay, so these things are able to fill up this entire container…"Jason said. "Yet we have only two-thirds of it full…"

Zayn inspected the hive closely and started smelling it. Smelling a somewhat flat and sweet odor, he licked the outside and his eyes widened.

"The entire thing is made of honey!" he exclaimed.

Jason and Carman both tasted the outside as well and got the same effect.

"Wait, so...how are we supposed to…"

"I guess we have to chew it and make it into its original form…" Zayn concluded. "We'll get more that way."

"Oh boy…"

**000**

Shade, Demenio, and Ricky were walking towards the haunted house, where they usually resided. Miraculously, Shade seems to have been calming down more and more, though it didn't seem like it.

"So...where do you think a hive would be?" asked Ricky.

"Well, knowing those two asshats, not the forest…" Demenio chuckled.

Ricky giggled in response.

"Can you two stop flirting already?" Shade asked.

"I'm not even flirting!" Demenio growled. "I'm straight!"

"Suuure…" Shade said, rolling his eyes.

Demenio glared at him, but not before gaining a smirk. "Do you need me to remind you of…..Jeremi?"

Shade froze. "Fuck off!"

"Um...who?" asked Ricky.

"Tell him and I will kill you…" Shade growled.

"Oh he's just...one of Shade's first crushes…"

Ricky raised a brow with a small frown. "Oh really?"

Shade tried to tackle Demenio, but he sidestepped it, causing him to run against a tree and do a backflip, landing safely. He snarled.

"Yeah, you know how almost all of us go through…'that phase'", Demenio explained. "Well, Shade was the only one out of the four of us to be that way…"

Ricky glared at the Umbreon.

"What the hell are you glaring at?" Shade asked. "I never got predatory towards him! And I'm now happily married to my WIFE, so shut the fuck up!"

Demenio rolled his eyes. "So how about these hives…"

"Oh, right...uh…" Ricky started, getting back in focus. He started looking around again before looking near the top of the house and seeing a hive. "There's one hanging from the roof."

"Good eye!" Demenio said as he sprang up onto a nearby tree branch. As he prepared to jump again, the tree branch dropped.

"What the-"

Demenio saw Shade looking away innocently, causing him to growl.

"Don't worry D, I got it…" said Ricky as he used ThunderShock, hitting the hive's stem and making it fall.

"Nice!" Demenio said as he picked up the hive in his mouth.

"Now we just need Ricky to siphon and chew the honey for the container…" Shade said.

"Um...and why me?!"

"You should know that answer…" Shade retorted.

"Okay, you are just being a fucking asshole", Demenio said. "I'LL do it…"

"Not surprised…" Shade said. "You're always defending him…"

"Maybe because he reminds me of a non-psycho version of you…" Demenio said as he took the tube and started siphoning the honey.

Hearing that made Shade let up a bit. He remembered when they were younger. Demenio almost always protected him and made sure that he was okay, no matter what.

He looked down, as he was beginning to feel guilt. He sighed in relief and he started calming down a bit more. His pupils were now visible again.

"You know what...I got it…" Shade responded as he walked towards Demenio and nudged him out of the way.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" asked Ricky.

Shade gave him a look, causing Ricky to take a couple of steps back. "Look, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been such an ass. Just...let me do this..."

Demenio was shocked at what he was hearing...was he normal again?!

"Um...Shade, look at me real quick…" Demenio commanded.

"What?" Shade asked as he turned around. Demenio saw his pupils and immediately hugged him. "Um...what're you doing?"

Demenio released him. "I'm just...glad you're back."

Shade rubbed the back of his head. "Now...let's get this challenge done!"

Ricky was surprised at how quick the two of them made up. He was very happy, but also...a bit peeved at Shade.

**000**

**Ricky: So...apparently he had an experimental phase with a guy when he was younger...but he's been discarding it and saying hateful things towards me…**

**That...is bullshit!**

**000**

"Alright, third hive…" Hayden said as he knocked down a hive inside of the cave they usually met up in.

"Krack...go ahead…" Flynn said.

"Come on, this is fucking annoying!" Krack stated. "And the sweetness is making my teeth hurt", he said, picking at his teeth.

"Sorry, but you have the longest mouth here…" said Kevin.

Krack groaned as he picked up the hive and put the entire thing in his mouth. He started chewing it, with some of the honey leaking from the sides of his mouth.

"So...you still trying to go for the opposite team?" asked Hayden.

"Duh...I haven't changed my mind…" said Kevin. "And I've decided to reveal a bit more about some of these morons every challenge they talk shit to me…"

"Um...you already do that…" Flynn said.

"...I said more."

Krack spit out another entire container of honey before spitting more out to the side. He shuddered.

"Alright, let's get going...this challenge is too easy…" said Kevin.

**000**

**Krack: I hate too much sweet...I prefer salty and a tad bit of sweet instead...**

**000**

Darren, Nate, and Aylesha were walking back from pouring their honey into their larger container.

"This challenge is tedious as shit…" said Nate, folding his arms as he continued walking with the others.

"Aw...come on baby…" Aylesha said, nudging him. "At least it's simple…"

"Yeah, but it's still annoying…" said Nate. "Not as annoying as Eredar, but you get it…"

"Speaking of him...I'm so glad that he's not coming out! It's been almost an entire month!" Aylesha cheered.

Nate stopped walking. "Please don't jinx it…"

"Well, let's just keep on hoping that things stay this way…" Darren said, trying to make things positive. "I mean, the game is getting annoying now and this whole experience is boring and shitty, but it's better than what Victini had us doing…"

"They should've just brought more new people like they did with us…" said Nate. "I never wanted to come back, but…" he turned to Aylesha, who rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well, let's just get this over with…" said Darren as he bounced towards a tree. He looked up and saw another hive.

Nate used Vine Whip to get the hive down and gave it to Darren. Aylesha dropped the container next to him and he sighed.

"Hey, we did the last ones…" Aylesha said with a smirk. "Your turn…"

Just as he was about to bite down into it…

"THE VILLAINS WIN!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Nate and Aylesha exclaimed. "Their container wasn't-"

**000**

Back at the plains, Vile, Aldon, Hope, and Vlad, along with Swift, Giovanni, and Mai, were all next to the container, which was now at the red line.

"Um...can you explain how the hell you filled up this container in a short amount of time?!" Mew asked.

"Next time, don't leave four hives in the kitchen with measuring cups…" Vladimir said.

"I di-" Mew started before turning to Victini, who was whistling innocently. "Really?!"

"Your challenges are BORING!" Victini exclaimed. "I had to speed this up! Unless you do something interesting that can take up the whole thirty minutes we have, this'll be the case!"

Mew growled before gaining a smirk. "Okay...how about this…"

**000**

Everyone was inside of the jail, where they saw three Smeargle and three Scrafty next to pads. Next to them, they had colors and needles.

"Um...w-what's this challenge?" asked Mason.

"Well, since you all seemed to hate my last challenge...I've decided to do another challenge...getting a tattoo!"

Almost everyone was shocked.

"HELL YEAH!" Hayden exclaimed. "Sign me up!"

"Ah ah ah…" Mew said. "There are only six designs available…and each artist has their own…'style'."

"Wait, so...we can't choose the designs?"

"Nope…" said Mew. "And since the villains _won_ the last challenge…they get to choose what tattoo they want AND they choose who from the heroes has to get a tattoo and which one they get…"

"OH THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Laxish exclaimed.

"Hey, blame Victini…" said Mew. "Now...artists, tell these guys what designs you have…"

"Skull and crossbones…." one of the Scrafty said.

"A bloody dagger…" one of the Smeargle said.

"Tribal heart…" the next Scrafty said.

"A rose…" the next Smeargle said.

"A rug…" the last Scrafty said.

"A bottle of chocolate milk…" the final Smeargle said.

Everyone gave the hosts looks.

"Okay, now villains…" Mew started. "Who's getting what tattoo?"

"I call the dagger!" Hayden said quickly.

Everyone else from the villain team was silent. They weren't so sure about having something permanent from this show.

"Come on…" Mew said. "You're wasting time…"

"Do we seriously have to do this?" asked Aldon.

"Unless you want to lose this challenge….yes", said Mew.

"Fine, I'll take the Skull and crossbones…" Razor stated. "I've….been wanting a tattoo for a while anyway…" he muttered.

"Alright...and the last one?"

The others exchanged looks before Zayn sighed. "I'll do it…I got the rose…"

Hearing that, Carman's eyes widened.

"Aw...love", said Victini.

Zayn rolled his eyes while Carman blushed and hugged him.

"Alright, Zayn, Razor, and Hayden...we'll see if you can handle it for you team…" Victini said. "Now, choose who's getting the tattoos for the heroes…"

"Well-"

"Lila, Scarlett, and Laxish…" Kevin stated simply.

"WHAT?!" Laxish exclaimed.

"I hate you so much…" Lila growled.

"Why the hell did you choose them?!" Mason exclaimed. "Why not choose someone weaker like...Darren or Ricky?!"

"HEY!" both of them exclaimed.

"Darren has blubber and Ricky has spikes on his body already", Kevin explained. "Now, in my perspective...Lila gets the tramp stamp...because...well it's self explanatory…"

Lila growled.

"Scarlett gets the rug because you can walk all over her…"

Scarlett growled and prepared to attack, but was held back by Ded.

"And Laxish gets the milk because he's a fatass...also self explanatory…"

Laxish groaned.

"Alright, so where are they being done?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Dew exclaimed. "They choose where they GO too?!"

"Yep…" said Mew.

"Well, Lila's is a tramp stamp, so that's obvious", Kevin said.

"But Laxish's on his stomach!" Nero laughed. "That'd be funny as fuck!"

"Remind me to eat your family whenever I choose to evolve…" Laxish growled.

"And...put Scarlett's around her right ankle…" Kevin spoke up once again. "To symbolize how she's shackled and insecure…"

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Scarlett blasted a Flamethrower towards him, only for him to dodge.

"Well, here we go…" said Mew. "Villains, just tell them where you want it when you're next to them…"

"So...what exactly is the challenge?!" Hex asked. "Because I think this is just an excuse to cause permanent pain to some of us…"

"Hey, some of them want a tattoo anyway…" said Victini. "Also, be happy that this isn't one of my challenges…"

"I ask again...what's the challenge!?"

"They have to not show any sign of pain at all…" said Mew. "If I hear one grunt or scream, you're out…"

"So...the challenge will be done in about twenty seconds and then they'll just have to deal with it until they finish their tattoos?" Demenio asked.

"Pretty much…" said Victini, looking at Mew.

"And while they're having their tattoos done, the rest of you have another challenge!"

"...You're kidding me, right?" asked Nero.

"Nope...Victini, take them to their next challenge, while I watch over these guys…"

"Oh this is bullshit…" Laxish growled as he laid on a tattoo chair.

"Have fun, guys…" Ded chuckled sheepishly as he and the others were teleported away, along with Victini.

"Mew, you are sick fuck…" Lila growled as she laid on her stomach on a tattoo chair.

"Collecting honey and getting a tattoo...yep, that sure is fucking sick…" Mew said sarcastically.

Lila looked away with a huff.

"Alright, get started you six…" Mew told the artists.

**000**

Everyone was back at the beach, where they saw a large path going into the water with numerous doors and buzzers on the sides of them. Each door had a screen on it, and the path in general had numerous sharp turns and water on it already. The path ended at two diving boards.

"Um…what is this?" asked Piff.

"Your next challenge…" Victini explained. "While six of your friends get tattoos, you all have to answer questions while running through doors and down these slippery paths."

"Ugh...why can't you douchebags make something more original than answering questions?!" Shade asked.

"I'm glad you said that…" said Victini, "...because instead of doing that, you will be required to complete a task within a certain time limit before going through the doors."

"Wait...what?" asked Ebony.

"That's right, ten of you from each team will have to get on this pathway and complete tasks…" Victini explained a bit more. "The team that completes everything the fastest will win…"

"Does our advantage apply here, too?" asked Kevin. "You know, since the tattoo thing isn't even really a valid challenge!"

"Yes, it does", Victini answered. "Here, you guys get a headstart at the first door."

"What'sss da point of da buzzas?" asked Swift.

"To open the door…" Victini responded simply. "Also, you are able to sabotage each other from completing tasks…"

"Yes!" Giovanni cheered. "That's what I like to hear!"

"Alright, now...choose your ten players and let's get started!" Victini exclaimed.

**-000-**

"Okay...so Razor and Zayn are out of commission at the moment...so…" Kevin started.

"How about you just shut up and let us TALK about it first instead of just telling us what to do?!" Mai exclaimed.

"Still watching My Little Ponyta marathons?" Kevin responded.

Mai blushed and growled at him. "Fuck you!"

"Okay you revealing shit is really getting annoying…" Vladimir said. "I say that we have YOU, Krack, Flynn, Ebony, and Nero as some of the first five.'

"Whoa whoa whoa, why the hell am I being brought into this?!" Ebony exclaimed.

"You don't do shit...that's why…" said Aldon. "Now shut up…"

Ebony growled. "Well, then the wannabe mobsters better be going, too!"

"WANNABE?!" Swift and Giovanni exclaimed.

"I'll have you know that I can have my boys up here by tomorrow and they'll skill you alive and wear you as a little coat!" Swift hissed.

"Hey, thanks for revealing all of that on national TV. Congratulations!" Ebony taunted.

"Oh please, they don't know m-"

"Enrique Toolster, Jeremiah Pricher, Mick Gregg, Alfonso Hernandez-"

"SHUT UP!" Swift exclaimed.

"Mason and Ray will be the last two needed…" said Vile.

"Like hell we are!"

Aldon's claws started glowing green. "YES...you are…" he growled.

"Oh, I get it, you're protecting your little alliance…" Kevin said. "Well, sorry, but fuck you…"

Jason used Mach Punch, but Kevin dodged it, making it hit Krack instead.

"OW!" he exclaimed, holding his snout.

"Oops…" Jason said.

"Gay bashing...how could you?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

**-000-**

"We've got this in the bag…" said Dew. "Combat, Volante, Jet, Ded, Emilia, Shade, Hex, Demenio, Darren, and I will go…"

"Why can't I go?" asked Ricky. "I don't just wanna watch…"

"I have a bad feeling about this, so I'll switch places…." Darren spoke up.

"Oh, well...okay", Dew said. "Anyone else?"

"Don't you think that because Nate has Vine Whip...he could tangle them up and stop them?" asked Volante. "I'm more built for flight, so I think we should trade…"

"Uh huh…" Dew said, giving him a look. "You up for it Nate?"

"Hell yeah!" Nate exclaimed.

"Well, this is gonna be an easy win…" said Dew.

"Let's hope…" Piff stated.

**-000-**

After choosing who was going, Victini paired them up and placed them on the path. Mason and Demenio were in front of the first doors. Ray and Ricky were after them, followed by Flynn and Combat, Krack and Ded, Swift and Jet, Giovanni and Emilia, Mai and Dew, Nero and Hex, Ebony and Shade, and Kevin and Nate.

"Why did you put me at the end!?" Nate exclaimed.

"Don't question me!" Victini replied.

"Well, this is gonna be bad…" said Demenio.

"Yep…" Mason chuckled. "Get ready to get your ass kicked...again!"

"Hey, you cheated at your Family Reunion!" Demenio defended.

"Right…"

"Alright competitors, start in 3...2...1!"

**000**

Demenio ran up to his door, where a screen popped up, telling him to do a backflip. As he prepared to do so, Mason headbutted him into the water before going to his side's door. The screen told him to jump up and down three times.

As he started doing so, Demenio swam underneath the path and other side. He peered up and reached for Mason's leg as he stopped jumping. He yanked Mason into the water before he got back up and completed his backflip.

He pressed his buzzer, opening his door and allowing him to run through and tag Ricky. Mason crawled out of the water and hit his buzzer, opening his door.

As he got up and started going through the door, only to be shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the second one to pass through their door gets electrocuted?" asked Victini.

"Thanks for letting us know!" Ray said sarcastically before getting kissed on the cheek by Ricky, making him blush like mad.

Ricky immediately stuck his muzzle into the water to get his taste off.

"Push him!" Mason shouted.

"Huh?" Ray asked, snapping out of his daze. "Shit!"

Ricky hit his buzzer and passed through his door with ease.

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Vile exclaimed from the sidelines.

Ray looked at the door and it said to punch someone nearby. He looked around and saw that Mason was the closest. He groaned. "Wonderful...he muttered.

"HURRY UP IDIOT!" Flynn exclaimed. "These morons are getting a good lead!"

He looked over at Combat's screen and it said to go to the beach and throw dry sand into the water. He started laughing. "Never mind!"

Combat gave him a look before picking him up and throwing him far in the water. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well...that sure bought the heroes a shit ton of time…" Victini laughed.

"He can't swim well, you asshole!" Hope shouted.

"Not my fault…"

"JUST BRING HIM BACK TO MAKE IT FAIR!"

"NO!" Dew called. "If you do, that's complete bullshit!"

Combat used Sandstorm to get sand into the water. He pressed his buzzer, opening his door and going through it.

"Okay, if we're not gonna get Flynn back, we might as well forfeit…" said Krack, folding his arms. "That's not fair that they keep all of their players…"

"Oh please, either way you guys still win…" said Victini.

"Wait..what!?" Ded exclaimed.

"Yeah, Mew texted me a few minutes ago saying that the villains win…"

"THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF US GETTING PREPARED FOR THIS SHIT?!" Hex exclaimed.

"Well, we couldn't just have you all relaxing for the rest of the day…" said Victini. "People watch this show for the drama, not boring ass interactions…"

"Okay, I'm officially done with this game...I'd rather be home fucking my wife…" Dew growled.

"Wive-s, get it right…"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Well, sorry for you…" said Victini.

"Okay, this is just getting painful to bear…lately these past few challenges have been boring, pointless, and just...patchy!" Piff exclaimed. "We start one challenge, but then in the middle of it, we go to another one for a couple of minutes and then we're done…"

"Oh...and what do you know...all of these were Mew's ideas…" Victini said. "Maybe this tells you all something…"

"That your challenges are downright disgusting and painful and Mew's challenges are boring and making you want to kill yourself from annoyance?" Jet answered.

"Exactly...now, would you rather have boredom or pain?"

"NEITHER!"

Victini groaned. "Okay, how about this...starting next challenge, we'll see about doing challenges normally again…"

"That's even worse! The original cycle will continue!" Volante said.

Victini facepalmed. "Okay, let's just go to the elimination…"

**000**

It was now 9:45 P.M., and some were snickering at the tattoos that Scarlett and Laxish had received.

"Alright players, all know the drill-"

"Just get on with it!" both Scarlett and Lila growled.

"Aw...someone's still upset about their rug and tramp stamp?" Kevin asked.

Scarlett pounced on him and started beating him senseless, while everyone looked on in amusement.

"Alright, before we begin...who's going to Skull Island?"

"I AM!" Mason, Hayden, and Giovanni exclaimed at the same time, causing them to glare at each other.

"Ooh...a threeway…" said Mew. "This'll be fun to watch…"

"Wait, so you're just gonna let ALL THREE of them go look for the fucking statue?!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"That is correct…"

"Okay, this game is just biased as fuck now…" Emilia grumbled.

As the three villains were teleported away, Kevin continued shouting in pain.

"Alright, the votes have been tallied, and it seems that Scarlett will be taking the Flush of Shame home!"

"WHAT?!" Scarlett growled ferociously as she continued beating Kevin more and more.

**000**

Scarlett was hesitantly getting inside of the toilet because of the filthiness and the fact that there was water inside.

"Perfect, just perfect...I let Kevin humiliate me and get me eliminated!" Scarlett growled as she started sniffling, which turned into tears. "And I let down Kyle!"

"Aw...Scar, it's okay…" said Ded. "At least the two of you will be together again…"

Scarlett started to calm down a bit.

"Yeah, and don't worry', Emilia added. "We'll make SURE that Kevin gets what's coming to him."

Scarlett gained a small smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Now I have to get laser removal surgery to get this stupid rug tattoo off…"

"Actually...you can say that it's a stylized ankle tattoo and just keep it", Laxish said sheepishly. "Do you plan on keeping your milk tattoo?!"

"Well...no, but-"

"Exactl-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, Kevin is getting out of control", Ded said.

"I'd say that this entire season is out of control…" Laxish said. "LOOK AT ME!"

"Well, hopefully things get back to normal…" said Piff. "Please…"

**000**

**I'M NOT DEAD! HOORAY! And...I give you a confusing and awful chap. I'm so sorry. We can only hope that Mew and Victini stop being separate and make challenges together again. Kevin is turning into a extreme douchebag, Scarlett got eliminated, a few of the competitors got tattoos, Eredar may have been jinxed back into existance, and...Shade's not psycho anymore! These last two challenges were just...UGH. I hope you enjoyed them anyways, and I'll see you next time with hopefully a better chap on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	18. I Sea Bugs

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the competitors were all a buzz for numerous activities. Honey collecting, tattooing, and a half-assed course attempt agitated the campers majorly. Scarlett lost her mind because of her increased emotions after evolving and started doing things for herself. Shade turned back to normal...lame. Kevin proved that he is one of the biggest tools in this game because of his repeated revelations of others' private information. Wait...Mai like My Little Ponyta? HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, well er- in the end of the weird and off challenge day, the villains won...somehow, and Kevin sent Scarlett packing or...flushing!**

**Will this season continue to grow shitty? Will challenges start getting interesting again? Will there be more pain and suffering? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Lila growled as she looked at her butt in the mirror, as her tattoo was right above her tail. "I still can't fucking believe this!"

"Hey, it's not _THAT _bad... it looks...hot?" Dew said.

"Look, I don't care about the tattoo itself…" Lila explained. "It's just the fact that it was done HERE! OUT OF ALL PLACES!"

"Wait...do you...like the tattoo?" asked Hex.

"Honestly...yeah…" said Lila. "I mean...it's not anything spectacular or flashy, it's cute and unexpected, considering I'm a married mother, and...Jesse likes tattoos, but doesn't want to waste a lot of money on getting one for himself…so this is kinda great for me…"

"-But the fact that it's pretty much a permanent souvenir of this shitty competition is what you hate about it…" Jet stated.

"Exactly!" Lila said.

"Okay, not to stop this conversation, but what's done is done…" Combat said. "I'd rather focus on the fact that Kevin controlled our elimination again!"

"Well, as long as we keep losing, we can't do shit about it…" said Dew.

"And we keep losing because the hosts are unfair pieces of shit!" Volante growled. "Unless we win more, Kevin's just gonna keep picking us off!"

"...Unless we stop him…" Darren said.

"And how are we going to do that if he's the smartest guy in this game?" asked Jet.

"Remember, he's not ALWAYS smart…" said Darren.

Dew gained a small smile. "Are you saying that we should make him dumb again?"

"Wasn't he more tolerable?" Darren asked.

The others smiled.

"Kevin's annoyance shall be no more!" Volante cheered.

**000**

"I want to rip out Kevin's guts...if he has any…" Emilia growled.

"Well I'm sure that we'd all love to join in with that…" Piff stated, folding her flippers.

"How the hell can we stop him from fucking us over?" asked Nate as he sat down.

"Change the votes back?" Aylesha suggested.

"Ugh...well...state the obvious why don't ya?!" Nate replied jokingly before smacking her rump.

Aylesha yipped before giving him a loving smile.

"Well, that could be an option...but what if the votes are changed back?" asked Laxish.

"Then we're flushing him down the toilet ourselves…" Ded said assuringly.

Emilia giggled deviously before kissing him. "I love it when you're serious…"

Ded chuckled after hearing this. Laxish groaned. "I gotta get me a girlfriend…"

"Aw...are you and M.P.S. breaking up?" Nate asked jokingly.

"Wh-NO!" Laxish exclaimed. "We're just best friends, nothing more!"

Nate chuckled before groaning a bit, holding his head, and wobbling a bit.

"Um...you okay?" asked Emilia.

"Eredar's not about to appear is he?!" Laxish asked, hiding in a book.

"I don't know...I haven't felt his presence at all lately", said Nate. "It's a blessing from Arceus…"

"See, I knew that I wouldn't jinx anything!" Aylesha laughed.

"Yeah, you're lucky…" Nate said as Aylesha kissed his head.

"Well, while we're worried about Kevin and Eredar, I'm a bit worried about these challenges…" said Emilia. "They're getting boring…"

"I'd rather take boring over painful…" Piff stated. "Victini's challenges suck ass…"

"I just want to make it to the merge…" Laxish said as he crawled out of the bushes.

"We all do", said Nate. "Let's just hope that this shit gets better…"

**000**

The Grand Alliance was back in the den of the lounge. Aldon was laying on Hope's lap on the sofa, Zayn was standing, Vladimir and Vile where in a chair, and Carman was on an ottoman.

"Okay, we really need Mason gone if we're going to follow the list…" said Vile.

"Well, we can always throw the next challenge and just vote him out…" Vladimir said.

"That's an option, but with what's been happening...don't you think the heroes will try to retaliate?" asked Hope.

"Well...they aren't precisely goody-two shoes, so I wouldn't be surprised…." Aldon explained, folding his claws.

"I just want to get rid of Kevin already!" said Zayn. "He has been here long enough and he is agitating as fuck!"

"And I really give no shits about him and his high intelligence…" Carman said. "Being insulted and having my business out in the open is annoying!"

"Yeah, I mean...we have our own intelligence", Hope said. "And if he's the smartest, that means that he'll ALWAYS bitch and tell us what to do."

"You guys sure?" asked Vile.

"Vile...he brought up Hope and Aldon's...private business for the second time and told about Carman making out with her cousin accidentally…" Vladimir explained. "I think that's grounds for elimination…"

Vile nodded. "Alright, Kevin's our target now…."

"Yes! Fuck him!" Zayn cheered, as Carman giggled.

"The rest of the list is still the same, right?" Vile asked in case they wanted to change something else.

"Yeah, the rest of the list is fine…" Hope said as she rubbed Aldon's head. "Kevin's just our main priority instead of Mason now…"

"Hopefully he doesn't pull any bullshit…" said Carman.

**000**

Swift and Mai were eavesdropping on them.

"Oh...so they have a list…" Mai said with a small smile.

"Thisss...could be very useful", said Swift as he and Mai retreated back upstairs…

"It IS useful…" said Mai as they entered her room. "We can steal their list and expose it to everyone so that votes for them!"

"Eh...there are 7 of them and…"

"12 of us...they're outnumbered if we put everyone against them!"

"I like that plan!" Swift said. "We'll have to inform Giovanni about that when he comes back…"

"No duh…" Mai said. "I'm just hoping he finds the statue…"

"Same here…" Swift admitted. "If it's in the open like da dumbass said, anyway…"

**000**

"FUCK OFF!" Mason shouted with his mouth full, as he ran from Hayden and Giovanni, who were chasing after him.

He had the immunity symbol in his mouth and as soon as the other two saw this, this chase started. Hayden used Flamethrower on Giovanni, but the Honchkrow dodged the attack.

Giovanni retaliated by using Air Slash at the Magmortar's feet. Hayden fell on the ground as Giovanni flew ahead. "Try again next time flame boobs!"

He wasn't paying attention, and Mason used Thunderbolt on him, causing him to collapse on the sandy ground. Mason grinned and started picking up the pace before rushing into the dark forest of the island.

Giovanni growled angrily at this.

**000**

**Giovanni: ABSOL PUNK, YOU ARE GONNA PAY!**

**000**

"Um...Ricky, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Demenio.

The three of them were inside of the Haunted House, and Ricky and Shade were on opposing sides of a room in battle stances.

"Yeah, I'm not doubting your strength, but-"

"Yes you are…" Demenio finished for Shade, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes…" Ricky growled.

Hearing that growled confused by Demenio and Shade.

"Um...are you okay, dude?" asked Demenio as he started going close to him.

"I'm fine, just call it!" Ricky defended quickly.

"Oh...kay…" Demenio said, still confused as he walked back to the middle. Shade gained a wary look before glaring confidently. "And...begin!"

Ricky rushed towards Shade immediately, but as soon as he got into contact, he vanished. Ricky gasped in shock before getting hit with a Shadow Ball.

Shade landed on the ground with a grin before using Psychic, hitting Ricky hard. Ricky growled before standing up and using Charge Beam.

Shade charged towards the Jolteon, dodging each beam that was fired towards him. Shade leapt up and readied another Shadow.

Ricky turned around and once he fired it and it close enough, he used Double Kick, sending it back towards him. Shade's eyes widened as he was hit with his own attack. Due to the attack being a Ghost-type, it didn't have much effect.

Shade growled before gaining a smirk and using Attract, which confused Demenio.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Demenio exclaimed.

Ricky used Thunderbolt as the small hearts continued making their way towards him. They rotated around him before going into him. Ricky stared at Shade lovingly and moved in a bit of a wobbling fashion as he moved towards him.

"What the fuck?" Demenio asked. "I thought Attract only worked on the opposite gender!"

"Well, something happened and now the attack works based on gender AND sexuality…" Shade explained with a grin as he charged towards Ricky as a yellow-orange energy surrounded him and a purple sphere engulfed him. He charged into Ricky head on, sending him into the wall, unconscious.

"Shit!" Demenio exclaimed as he started running towards him. "Dude, you could have let up!"

"Hey, he's the one who wanted to battle me!" Shade defended nonchalantly as he stood in place.

Demenio made it to Ricky and pulled him out of the wall easily and laying him on his back. Ricky groaned as he slowly started coming to.

"You okay dude?" asked Demenio, who was standing directly over him.

Ricky blushed like mad as he locked eyes with him. "Um...y-yeah...I'm fine."

"Alright, good…" said Demenio as he helped him up. Ricky smiled lovingly at Demenio, which he did not notice.

**000**

**Ricky: Mmm...D's so cute. I wonder if he'll be interested in being with me...Wait...am I already…oh well. He'll be mine...I'll make sure of it...**

**000**

"He okay?" Shade asked as they both came over.

"Yeah, he's fine…" Demenio said looking at him.

Ricky returned the gaze, but his was more...seductive. Shade noticed this immediately.

"Um...so…" Shade said as he got a bit closer to than Demenio than he normally would. He noticed Ricky's glance went to him and it was an angry glare.

His eyes widened.

**000**

**Shade: *using Ricky's laptop somehow* Attract now works based on gender, as well as sexual orientation. Warning: Rarely, those who are attracted, when knocked out, gain love for the next person that they see and will stop at nothing to be with them. This is only temporary, however, and will stop within 5 TO 6 WEEKS?!**

**Fuck...this is going to be bad...**

**000**

"Um...BRO…" Shade said, clarifying it so Ricky's glare could leave; which it did. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Okay?" asked Demenio as he and Shade started walking forward a bit more.

Ricky looked at them suspiciously.

"Dude, I think Ricky's in love with you!" he whisper shouted.

Demenio gave him a look. "Really dude?" he whispered back."We're just now starting to get comfortable around each other again and you're bringing up this shit?!"

"I'm not doing this intentionally!" Shade responded. "I think my attract did something to him…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I do know that he was looking lustfully at you and as soon as I got close, he glared at me."

"Okay, I just think you're trying to push us away again-"

"I am NOT!" Shade exclaimed before toning back down. "Look, I'll prove it to you…"

"How?"

Shade growled to himself. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Doing wha-" Demenio was cut off my Shade pecking him on the lips. He twitched.

"HEY!" Ricky growled as he used Wild Charge, knocking Shade through the door. Demenio's eyes widened. "Stay...away...from my man…"

Demenio twitched before chuckling a bit insanely. He walked towards the nearby window and jumped through it, breaking through it. Ricky gasped and went to check on him.

**000**

**Shade (a scar over his right eye): *scrubbing his teeth and face roughly* I can't believe I fucking did that! That was fucking awful!**

**Not surprised he jumped through the window...self harm is his stress relief...which is fucked up.**

**000**

**Demenio (numerous scars on his body): I hate my life...why must there ALWAYS be something?! WHY?!**

**000**

Razor, Ebony, and Nero were inside of the actual gym now laying in the bleachers.

"Man, the game is seriously getting dumber…" Nero said.

"I know…" said Razor. "I'm okay with it."

"Wait...you are?" asked Ebony, confused.

"Duh…" Razor continued. "As these challenges get dumber and the hosts pretty much fight amongst themselves, we live our lives a bit easier."

"Well...that's the positive way of looking at it,at least…" Nero said.

Suddenly, they heard the door open slightly. Peering behind it, was Ray.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Ebony.

"Hey, I have just as much right to be here as you do!" Ray defended.

"That still doesn't answer my question…" said Ebony.

"Fine, I plead the fifth…" Ray said. "There's your answer…"

"So...saying something would incriminate you…" Ebony stated. "Good to know. Now we can kick your ass to the curb whenever we lose."

Ray growled. "ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING JERKS!"

"Um...I'm sorry, but weren't YOU the one, who terrorized and harassed everyone for an entire season?" asked Nero.

"You two weren't even in the season, I apologized about everything, and the only thing I did to Razor was get him eliminated by finding immunity…." Ray quickly stated.

"Still doesn't matter. You're a piece of shit…" said Ebony.

Razor sighed at what he was about to say. "...who got sexually assaulted on national TV for everyone's amusement."

"Yeah...that was great, yet disturbing at the same time…" Nero chuckled.

Ray felt himself ready to cry as he started backing away. "G-Great?! I never even did shit like that?!"

"Beating on a pregnant girl and just fucking with girls in general is grounds for much, MUCH worse…" Ebony said. "I saw what you were about to do to her, too, you piece of garbage…"

"I wasn't going to really do it!" Ray said, defending himself. "I was just trying to scare her so she wouldn't say anything!"

"You said that you wanted to kill her the more she pushed you…" Nero added.

"SO?!" Ray exclaimed. "I say things I don't mean!"

"Right...Right…" Ebony said. "Just get the hell out of here before you get your ass beaten worse…"

Ray started crying and ran out of the gym.

"Stupid asshat...thinks he can just come in here and screw with us…" Nero growled.

"I don't know…" said Razor. "Being widely hated and then...fucked with by prisoners...I think he's had enough…"

"You're basically protecting the one who beat and threatened to rape and murder Aura, tied up the fatass, cocoon, and slut, beat up Ricky…"

"I know, but that was years ago!" Razor explained. "He deserves another chance...even though he is a fuck…"

"Hmm...no", Nero said.

"Well, that did nothing", said Razor. "Oh well…"

**000**

"So, are you gonna continue changing the votes to get rid of the other winners?" asked Krack

"Of course…" Kevin said. "These weaklings can't do shit to me. Only I can do things to them…like this…"

Kevin removed a stone from their cave, allowing numerous pictures to flow out.

"What the hell?" asked Flynn as he saw the pictures. Picking one up, his eyes immediately widened and his cheeks turned red. "Uum…..what the hell is this?!"

"These...are explicit photos showing everyone left in this game in a certain degree of embarrassment…"

"Um...that'd better not include…" Krack started before Flynn showed him a specific photo, making him shriek and blush like mad. He immediately grabbed the picture and started ripping it to shreds. "What the hell dude?!"

"When I said everyone, I meant everyone…." Kevin said simply.

Krack growled, folding his arms.

"So...um...what's the point of the perversion?" asked Flynn.

"Every time I'm beaten, not only am I gonna change their votes...they're gonna get a few pics scattered…"

"Um...and why is this a thing?" asked Krack.

"Their embarrassment is amusing…" Kevin said. "And payback is a virtue for me…"

"Well…" Flynn started. "I don't know what to say to that…"

"Don't say anything…" said Kevin. "Just help me some of these pictures around and we'll be fine…"

"Wait...what?"

"You two are gonna help me with this…" he explained.

"And possibly get our asses beat as well?" asked Krack. "HA! Sorry, but you're on your own with this, hon…"

Flynn and Kevin both looked at each other. "...Hon?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine...I'll do it on my own. I'm used to it anyway…" he said.

He picked up a few of the pictures and started carrying them out of their cave.

"So...is this your only plan?" asked Flynn.

"Of course not! We're getting rid of Darren next!" Kevin said before finally leaving with the pictures.

Krack and Flynn exchanged looks before looking down at the pictures.

"He's going WAY too far right now…" Krack said. "I mean, because he's being unfair and getting retaliation, he's deciding to show us in our 'situations' all of a sudden?"

"I think we'd be better if he was a dumbass again, because this is too much…" Flynn said, looking around before closing his eyes and looking away. "OH ARCEUS, THERE'S ANOTHER ONE OF YOU!"

Krack growled and started ripping them even more.

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US BY THE BEACH FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" said Flynn.

**000**

Everyone met up at the beach, where a large bulletin board was situated with about eleven or twelve pictures of a few of the remaining contestants and their spouses. Among the pictures were Dew, Ally, and Mystic, Aylesha and Nate, Aldon, and Hope, Nero and Hope, Vile and Nero, Ebony and Ivory, Ricky and Levi, Piff and Skore, Jet (as a Buizel) and a Shroomish, Zayn (as a Grovyle) and a Combusken, Giovanni and Mai, and Ray and...the prisoner.

Upon seeing these pictures, everyone's eyes widened. They all gain looks of shock, embarrassment, and absolute rage.

"Ay dios mio…" said Jason, covering his eyes.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" Piff exclaimed angrily.

"Well, don't look at us", said Mew. "This was already here when we called you…"

"Then who the hell else would have our business?!" Hope shouted.

Hearing that, Ded groaned. "Repeat that question, Hope…"

"Then who the hell else would have...our…" she started gaining realization. She slowly turned to Kevin with a glare. Seeing this, everyone turned to gaze to him as well.

"You're dead!" Dew exclaimed, pulling out a sword.

"Uh uh uh…." Kevin started. "If any of you touch me in any way...this happens and everyone sees what you've got going on…"

Dew growled and put his sword away.

"Out of all of these, I'm mostly surprised about the Buizel and Shroomish...that's...interesting…" Kevin said, passing a gaze towards Jet and Aylesha, who both gulped.

**000**

**Jet: Fuck SAKE! I was hoping that we could make it through this entire game without bringing this shit up! Yes, we knew each other when we were younger. Yes, we dated. Yes, we fooled around, but it was never in the 'real way'. I never took her general virginity…**

**000**

**Aylesha: OMA, OMA, OMA! If Nate finds out I lied about him being the first guy I've been with, he'll freak!**

**Oh why the hell did I lie?! He probably wouldn't have thought less of me...I mean...it was a different area, so-**

**000**

"What do you mean interesting?" asked Volante.

"Well…."

"OKAY!" Mew shouted, cutting him off, much to Jet and Aylesha's delight. "No more drama right now…it's challenge time."

"I never thought I'd be happy to hear that…" said Hope.

"Well, seeing pics of you taking it in different places can do that, slut…" Kevin said.

Hope was about to attack, but Aldon beat her to it and hit him hard while panting.

"Well...that was great."

"I agree…" Lila said with a smile.

"Okay, so the challenge-" Mew said. "If you'd all turn around please…"

Everyone turned around and saw numerous plastic cages suspended in the air over the water.

"You all will be bound and locked inside those cages and slowly lowered into the water…" Mew explained. "Your goal is to find a key and unlock your cuffs."

"Oh...um...is that it?" asked Emilia.

"Victini!"

Victini was looking at all of the pictures on the board. "DUDE!"

"Huh?!" Victini asked, snapping out of it.

"Explain...the rest of the challenge…" Mew said through grit teeth.

"Oh right...while you're cuffed, there's gonna be a lot of bug-types inside with you trying to hinder your production…"

"AND, you can't attack or use psychic-moves!" Mew added. "If you attack, you're disqualified. The first player to unlock themselves and swim to that buoy will win the first challenge…"

"Well...let's see how this falls apart…" Razor said.

Just then, Mason and Hayden fell from the sky, with Giovanni flying down after with an angry glare.

"Oh right, you three…" said Victini. "Um...you'll understand the challenge in a few."

**000**

Everyone was locked in their own individual cage. They all had their appendages bound and they were unable to use their moves and abilities, so this was going to be extremely difficult.

"Alright, remember! The first one to escape and make it to that buoy will win!" Mew shouted. "And in three...two...one...GO!"

Suddenly, numerous Bug-types filled each cage halfway.

**000**

"Ugh...ow!" Flynn growled as a Scatterbug bit him. A few Venonat started poisoning him while inside as well.

"Oh for fuck's sake…" he moaned.

**-000-**

Emilia had numerous Caterpie and a few Ninjask inside with her as she felt around for the key. The Caterpie constantly bit her every time she reached down to feel around the bottom of the cage.

She was growing frustrated and wanted to just attack and find the key, but she couldn't. She growled and tried kicking them all out of the way, but there were way too many of them.

"Well, they finally made a challenging challenge again…" she said as the Ninjask started slashing her. "Fuck!"

**-000-**

Carman was ironically surrounded by Metapod who were all just staring at her. She knew why they put them all in there and was already angry, but the fact that she couldn't use her arms was pissing her off.

She tried kicking the Metapid out of the way, but because they only used Harden, her kicking them only hurt.

"This is complete bullshit.." she muttered. "How am I supposed to find the key?!"

"Metapod…"

She sighed.

**-000-**

Aylesha was still worried about Nate finding out about her and Jet's past, but from what happened earlier, he hadn't suspected a thing. She had Weedle and Kakuna in her cage with her as they all continued being lowered close to the water.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as the Weedle around her kept poking her as she tried moving and feeling around with her feet.

The poking eventually caused her to be poisoned, making her weak.

"Man, this sucks…" she said woozily before she fell over.

**-000-**

Nate had to deal with Venomoth and Dustox in his cage and actually having a semi-easy time, as there weren't any bugs on the floor of the cage. The only problem was the cuffs and the fact that he was being paralyzed and poisoned simultaneously.

"Well, this is stupid…" Nate growled as lay sprawled out on the cage floor. Suddenly, he felt an intense head pain and he growled.

He smiled as immediately stood up, breaking his cuffs with ease.

"Well, I never thought he'd actually do it...so this is quite the surprise…" Eredar said while eyeing his new form.

His wings sprouted from out of his back and he looked around to see other cages around. He chuckled to himself before looking into the cage next to him and seeing Aylesha passed out with Weedle and Kakuna surrounding her.

"Well, isn't this my lucky day?" he asked.

He punched the cage, smashing it with ease after using Seed Bomb to take out the Venomoth and Dustox.

"Nate, you're out!"

Eredar cackled loudly before escaping and flying to Aylesha's cage.

"Oh shit!" Mew exclaimed as he made Eredar hit his own cage and land in the water.

"What'd you do that for?!" asked Victini.

Mew groaned.

**-000-**

Mason wasn't trying to win the challenge and was only watching the Shelmet and Karrablast in his cage attack each other. He kept the statue in his fur and was just laying back against the cage wall.

**-000-**

Demenio was rocking back and forth as numerous Joltik and Larvesta were actually a bit concerned about his mental state.

"My life isn't worth living...heh heh...m-maybe I should've kept trying…." Demenio muttered. "I mean...d-death isn't so bad...heh...heh heh…

All of the small bug-types exchanged frightened looks and were prepared to just give him the key, but he immediately stood up while chuckling manically. "No touchy...heh heh…"

**-000-**

Shade, who was in the cage next to him, was watching the whole scene. He sighed while shaking his head.

**000**

**Shade: Everyone knows me as the one with anger problems, but they don't know that Demenio goes a bit...crazy...when he too much happens to him.**

**000**

Shade's cage was full of Shedinja, who weren't really doing anything but floating around. He avoided looking at their backs and picked up the key that was on the ground.

However, as soon as he did so, he was hit by a Shadow Ball. Growling, he tried to go towards and pick it up again, as it was blasted beside him because of the Shadow Ball.

The Shedinja hit him again, making him more angry. Knowing that attacking would disqualify him, he groaned. "You piece of shit are so lucky…"

All of the Shedinja used X-Scissor immediately, and Shade tried to jump away, but the cuffs tripped him up. The attacks hit him hard, but surprisingly, he didn't faint.

He was getting more and more angry, but he really didn't want to lose his mind again and possibly cost his team the game.

He limped to the key again, only to be hit again. He groaned in annoyance.

**-000-**

Mai constantly had to try to bend down and move the Spewpa and Galvantula out of her way, getting powdered and electrocuted in the process every time.

"Okay this is just ridiculous!" she growled before being shocked again.

**-000-**

Giovanni was tied up even more by an Ariados's thread.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Giovannni exclaimed as he looked down and saw the water getting closer.

The Ariados used Cross Poison, knocking Giovanni out immediately.

**-000-**

Jet was knocking Wurmple and Kricketot away as he reached for the key on the ground. The Kricketot and Wurmple were kicking the key away unknowingly, making him groan.

The bug-types took up majority of the cage, so Jet was essentially drowning in them.

"This is fucking stupid!"

**-000-**

Ebony growled in anger as Parasect and Beedrill kept attacking him when he tried getting the key off of the ground. He kept trying to reach for it, but the Beedrill stabbed him.

**-000-**

Lila had six Accelgor and six Escavalier inside of her cage with her. They were fighting each other, but hurting her in the process.

She was growing annoyed as she tried grabbing the key from the ground, only for her paw to be stabbed by one of the Escavalier.

She really wanted to fight back, but with her being a Dark-type and the rules saying that she can't do anything...she sighed. She tried to grab the key again, only for it to be moved.

**-000-**

Hex could have easily gotten out using his magic, but he knew that he would be penalized or eliminated for it. He was surrounded Ledyba and Ledian who weren't doing anything but flying and playing.

He chuckled to himself as he picked up the key, only for it to be taken by one of the Ledian.

"Oh come on, guys! I need that!" Hex said as he stood up.

He tried jumping, but they kept moving away

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

**-000-**

Krack was surrounded by Burmy and Wormadam. They weren't doing anything major and were just nibbling on his sides. He picked up his key with ease as the cages got close to the water. He successfully unlocked himself, but looking down, he saw that there a trapdoor...going straight into the water.

"...NOPE!" Krack said, sitting in the corner. "I'm not getting out of here."

**-000-**

Volante was surrounded by Surskit and Masquerain, but they weren't doing anything. He was unable to really doing anything due to his legs not being built that way…

He groaned.

**-000-**

Combat was surrounded by Pinsir and Scyther that were constantly trying to attack him. Combat kept a monotone expression as he picked up his key, only for it to be sliced in half by one of the Scyther.

He gave the Scyther a look, causing it to to pale. Some of the Pinsir were getting tired of attacking him, so Combat picked up one of them and started swinging it around to knock them all out. He looked at the broken key again and groaned in annoyance.

**-000-**

Darren was surrounded by Durant. He was unable to do anything, as the Durant attacked every time he moved.

"Come on, this is ridiculous!" Darren said, only to be hit with an Iron Head, knocking him against the wall. "Ugh…"

**-000-**

Hayden was actually stuck with a group of Volbeat and Illumise, as well as a Kricketune.

None of them were attacking him, luckily, as he was a Fire-type. Chuckling, he picked up the key as his cage touched the water. He saw that he was being submerged and immediately dropped the key.

"Fuck my life! I forgot that I was going underwater", he said as he sat down. "Well, I'm trapped with you fuckers until one of these stupid teams win…"

Being called fuckers apparently angered them, because they quickly started attacking him. He hadn't even unlocked himself, but despite that, he used Flamethrower, knocking them all out with ease.

"Idiots…" Hayden said.

Suddenly, he saw a few cracks form on the side.

"...Crap…"

**-000-**

Ricky was literally surrounded by Cascoon and Silcoon, who were all just staring at him. He gulped and looked down, only to find eyes looking at him from below as well. He tried to move, but the cocoons were all around and they used Harden.

"Oh this is bullshit!" he exclaimed. "How am I supposed to get out of here if I can't find the key!?"

One of the Silcoon used Electroweb, hitting Ricky, but not affecting him because of his ability. Seeing this, they all immediately used Iron Defense before dropping on him, using Bug Bite continuously.

**-000-**

Laxish was being beaten up by a Mega Heracross inside of his cage.

"HELP!" he screamed as it continued throwing him against the wall

**-000-**

Dew was watching Laxish get beat up and Hex struggle with the Ledyba and Ledian in their cages.

"Well...sucks for them…" he said. He had Vivillon and Beautifly in his cage and they weren't doing anything to him.

"This is way too easy…" Dew said as he picked up his key.

Suddenly, a few of the Vivillon and Beautifly used Stun Spore, while the others used Energy Ball.

"Oh what THE HELL!?" he exclaimed as he was hit numerous times.

**-000-**

Hope and Aldon were put in the same cage, as Aldon was already a bug-type. However, in addition, they were surrounded by Anorith.

"Well this fucking sucks…" Aldon said, sitting down as the small Anorith crawled onto him and fell asleep.

"Aw….isn't that cute…" Hope said as she laid down next to him.

Aldon gave her a look before sighing. "I don't know what…" he stopped. "Nevermind…"

"What?" Hope asked, coming closer to him. "Come on sweetie, you know you can talk to me…"

"No, really...it's nothing…"

"If it was nothing...you wouldn't have brought it up…" she explained, moving his face to look towards hers.

Aldon looked to the side. "Well, it's just that because that jackass keeps bringing it up...and now we're surrounded by baby me's…"

"Oh...it's about..._that…_" Hope said, looking down.

"See, that's why I said it was nothing…" Aldon explained. "I knew you'd get like this…"

"No, no...it's fine, baby…" Hope said. "I'm just so...ugh! I want Kevin to die! What we did was none of anyone's concern! We weren't ready…"

Hope started to crying, leading to Aldon, bringing her closer and hugging her.

**-000-**

Ded was surrounded by Yanmega and Whirlipede. He was actually happy, as long as there were no Combee, Vespiquen, or Beedrill around him.

The Yanmega and Whirlipede were all hitting him with numerous attacks. However, he was still able to grab the key just as the cage started going underwater. He turned his arms in order to unlock his cuffs. After doing so, he saw that he, as well as everyone else, was underwater.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed. "They never told us how to get out of here!"

He looked around the entire cage and looked down. He noticed a trap door and immediately punched down, opening it. He swam out at the same time that Zayn and Razor did.

His eyes widened and he started swimming to the surface. Eventually, he made it to the surface, with the other two swimming quickly to the buoy. He started quickly swimming after them.

Razor and Zayn were having a bit of a tough time, as Razor was partially paralyzed by Paras, and Zayn was poisoned by a Spinarak. Ded kept swimming faster and immediately caught up and swam past them. He reached the buoy and tagged it with a grin.

"THE HEROES WIN!"

There were no other cheers heard, as everyone else was underwater in cages.

"Oh...right…"

**000**

Everyone was fished out of the water and some were dried off.

"Well wasn't that fun?" asked Victini.

"You call being attacked by bugs FUN?!" Vile exclaimed.

"Yeah…" said Victini. "Now, congrats heroes, Ded won you guys the challenge."

The heroes cheered.

"Maybe we should have put the Combee and Vespiquen inside…" Victini muttered, causing Mew to punch him.

"Anyways, it's time for the next challenge!" Mew said.

"Um...wait", Aylesha said, looking around. "Where's Nate?"

"Let's not worry about-"

"Here I am…" 'Nate' said as he dragged himself out of the water.

"What the hell?!" Aylesha exclaimed as she rushed towards him.

"Why didn't you get him out?!" asked Lila.

"Next challenge!"

**000**

**Nate: Fuck me! Please let him stay in my head! *growls***

**Eredar: *chuckles* You know that'll never happen Natey-boy…you can't get rid of me… *growls***

**Nate: Yes I can! I need...to get...Mew-**

**Eredar: NO!**

**000**

Everyone was in the plains. Around them, were numerous guns, nets, cyber cubes, and grenades.

"Oh baby…" Swift said as his eyes twinkled.

"Hey, keep it in your coils buddy…" Victini said. "This isn't for your team…"

His happiness was immediately dashed and he growled.

"Now, the next challenge is a bug catching competition!"

"Like the ones on TV in Johto?" asked Nero.

"Yep…" said Mew. "You all must catch as many bug-types as you can and then choose the one that you think is the best one…"

"The one that we think is the best will win-"

"BULLSHIT!" Kevin interrupted. "You two never agree, you'll just choose based on bias…"

"I hate to agree, but he's probably right…" Piff said. "Try again…"

"Ugh...fine...we'll do it by weight, how about that?" Victini said.

"Better…" said Hex.

"Alright, heroes", Mew started. "Because you guys won the last challenge, you get these…"

Mew rolled them a cart with grenades, cubes, guns, and steel nets.

"Yes!"

"And villains...you get these!" Victini said they were all given wooden nets.

The villains growled.

"Okay this is fucking bullshit!" Ebony said.

"Blame Zayn and Razor…" Victini said.

"HEY!"

"Now...you will have three hours to hunt for your bug types…" Mew explained. "When time is up, you will teleported back here along with the bug-types you have truly captured."

"Also, we have placed some special bug-types around that may or may not guarantee you an immediate win…" Victini added.

"REALLY?!"

"Yes. Now...your challenge begins...NOW!"

Everyone immediately started splitting up, the heroes grabbing a few weapons in the process…

**000**

The Friend Alliance ran into the forest immediately.

"Alright, this challenge is easy…" said Laxish. "We just have to find bugs…"

"Yeah", Piff said. "It would be easier if Skore was here…"

"Yep, that would be a free point…" said Ded as they sat around in a clearing.

"Well, let's split up and look around…" said Emilia. "Maybe we'll find more that way…"

"Let's hope…" said Piff as they all disbanded.

**-000-**

Ded was sitting against a tree and looking up in the air. "They won't mind if I take a nap…that swimming took a lot out of me…"

He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

**-000-**

Laxish was walking around holding a grenade while looking around trees.

"Hmm..where would they be?" he asked himself as he continued walking. "I mean...they should be here…"

"Ledyba!"

Hearing that, Laxish looked around quickly. He saw a Ledyba flying low and past him. "Hey! Get back here!"

He ran after the Ledyba, which started picking up speed. Growling, he tried running faster, but ended up tripping over a tree root. The Ledyba laughed as Laxish picked himself up. This gave him enough time to pull his grenade's tab and throw it.

The Ledyba stopped laughing and immediately flew away as the grenade exploded, showering the area in a sticky substance.

"FUCK!"

Laxish started moving forward more, only to fall into a hole. "HOW DID THIS EVEN GET HERE?!"

**000**

The Ledyba from earlier flew beside Ebony and Razor, who were by the gym.

"Did it work?" asked Ebony.

"Yep", the Ledyba said before changing back into Nero. "He bought it!"

"Hahaha!" Ebony laughed. "They think that just because they have weapons, they'll be able to beat us. Well, they've got another thing coming!"

"Uh huh….then maybe instead of trying to sabotage someone who wasn't gonna do shit for his team to begin with...you could focus on looking around for actual bug-types…"

"And what were you doing?" asked Ebony. "Nothing, waiting with us...okay…"

Razor rolled his eyes and started walking away, with Ebony and Nero groaning and following him.

**-000-**

They made it to a cave and stopped. The cave looked like it was blocked off, as there were numerous rocks blocking it.

"Well, I wonder what was in there…" said Ebony.

"Let's find out…" said Razor as he charged up a Hyper Beam and blasted it at the rocks.

The rocks were dispersed, allowing the entrance to be clear. Ebony and Nero exchanged looks.

"Well...you have fun in there…"

"Say what?" Razor asked, looking back at the two over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean...you opened the path...you should explore it…" Nero said as he and Ebony slowly started creeping away.

Razor gave both of them looks before picking them both up and carrying them into the cave with him.

"Okay Razor, you are an ass for this-" Nero growled.

"Ebony's the one who was wondering…" Razor defended. "Now, stop whining. It can't be that bad…"

Once they were all inside, Razor put them both down and folded his arms. "See, there's nothing wrong in here…"

"Um...and why exactly do you think bugs are in here?" asked Ebony. "We don't even know how long this place has been blocked!"

"Hey, you had the curiosity here…" said Razor. "I mean, if you want to go, we can go…"

"Okay, let's go!" Nero exclaimed, pointing to the exit.

Just then, a loud roar was heard, causing the cave to shake a bit…

"Yep, we need to get the fuck out of here!" Ebony exclaimed.

Nero and Ebony rushed out of the cave, while Razor took his time exiting. He had been getting more nonchalant and less angry ever since Draco left, which was starting to annoy the two canines.

"Okay...you are really getting annoying, dude…" said Ebony.

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Your nonchalant-ness and lack of character is fucking agitating!"

"Well, what the fuck do you want from me?!" Razor exclaimed. "You want me to be cutthroat again?"

"Hell, it's better than who you are now. You aren't even doing anything major for the team, either…"

Razor growled. "Fuck you! I'm not fucking angry for once and apparently it's only getting on YOU TWO'S nerves…that means nothing to me. Plus, I know that I'm useful...it's just you guys..."

"Whatever…" said Ebony as he and Nero started leaving.

Razor rolled his eyes and went his own way.

**000**

Lila stretched as she and her group made it into the jail.

"Alright, why are we in the jail?" asked Hex. "Shouldn't we be looking?"

"We ARE, we're just thinking broadly first…" said Lila as she laid down. "Now...other than the forest, where would those idiots place them?"

"Joltik!"

Darren looked down before getting electrocuted. "DAAAAAHHHH!"

"Um...I'm guessing here…" Dew said, looking as the Joltik hopped to the back of the jail.

"Okay, we've got one here, um...Hex, you get that one, and we'll go look around for more!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Just do it!" Dew said as he, Darren, and Lila left the jail, leaving him alone with a few grenades.

"Fuck's sake! I'm not good at catching bugs!" Hex exclaimed as he picked up a grenade. He ran towards the back of the jail, where he saw numerous Joltik and Galvantula sleeping in a large Electroweb…

"Mother of Arceus, why?" Hex said to himself upon seeing the group.

He looked down at his grenade and gulped in nervousness before pulling the tab and tossing it towards them. He ran back and sat at the stairs before hearing a large explosion.

He slowly looked around the corner and saw all of the Bug/Electric-types covered in a yellow substance that was hindering their movement.

"YES!" he cheered. "It worked!"

Upon seeing him, however, all of them glared and used Thunder. He screamed in pain before dropping unconscious.

**000**

"So, what the hell are we supposed to do?" asked Vile as she and her alliance stood at the beach.

"Hmm…" Vladimir started, looking out at the water and seeing the cages still underwater.

"What's up?" asked Zayn.

"Well, this is a bug-catching competition right?" asked Vladimir.

"Um...is that a rhetorical question?" asked Aldon.

"Yes…" said Vladimir. "Anyways, the cages are still underwater...and if that's the case...maybe the bug-types are still inside…"

"That's genius!" said Vile.

"Thanks…" said Vladimir. "Broad thinking can do a lot…"

"THANKS!" they all heard as they saw Dew and Darren dive into the water, with Lila standing at the shore.

"HEY TRAMP STAMP! GET YOUR OWN SPOT!" Carman shouted.

"Shut up!" Lila called back.

"Ugh...they're getting smarter…" Aldon said. "What the hell are we gonna do now?"

Zayn immediately dove into the water.

"Well that answered that question…" Jason said.

**-000-**

Under the water, Dew and Darren swam towards the cages that had the biggest bug-types. So, they released the Heracross, Pinsir, and Scizor.

"This is easy", Dew said. "Those idiots really helped us out…"

"Um...I wouldn't exactly call them idiots if they came up with this…" said Darren as he and Dew helped the three bug-types make it to the surface.

As they did so, Zayn stuck both of them with Leaf Blade. However, he only hit Dew's helmet and Darren only felt a bit hurt because of the blubber, despite his type disadvantage…

"HEY!" Dew growled as he used Ice Beam, freezing the gecko. "Dumbass…"

He and Darren helped the bug-types to the shore, while the villains glared at them.

"EY! ENGAÑANDO PERRAS!" Jason exclaimed. "WE DESERVE THOSE!"

"Uh huh...you asses win the last two challenges and then don't let us vote out our own players…" Lila said. "I'm not sorry to say this, but you don't deserve jack shit."

Suddenly, the Bug-types were about to attack them, but Lila used a gun to fire a net at them, unintentionally getting Darren in the net with them.

"Um...sorry", said Lila.

The bugs all growled at Darren.

"H-help…"

"Just freeze them…" Dew said calmly.

Darren used Ice Beam, freezing the three of them.

"Alright, let's go", said Lila as she started running off.

"Wait, how are we supposed to-" Dew started before groaning. "Nevermind…"

He grabbed the net with his teeth and started dragging it along with him as he followed her.

"...Wait why the hell are we just standing here?!" Carman asked.

Carman walked forward and used Grass Knot, trapping Dew in place.

"What the he-" Dew shouted before looking down at his legs. He growled as he saw the villains walk close to him.

"Fuck off!" Dew exclaimed as he used Ice Beam. They dodged it as Dew pulled out a sword and sliced the grass at his feet.

He started going again, only to be stopped by Grass Knot again. He was easily annoyed at this and just used Ice Beam again, this time hitting them and keeping them in place.

"So long asses…"

**000**

Volante, Combat, and Jet were around the bathroom. Combat had a net full of Beautifly, Vivillon, Wurmple, and Cascoon.

"Alright, this was easy…" said Volante. "I don't get the point of giving us three hours…"

"They have to give the villains a chance don't they?" asked Combat.

Jet was being silent and standing against the bathroom door. He was looking down before he started walking forward with his fingers locked and on his head. The other two noticed that he looked like he was stressed and weirded out about something.

"Um...are you okay?" asked Volante. "You look...stressed."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine…" Jet said nervously before looking at the cameras.

"You sure?" Volante continued. "Because you-"

"Oh, would you look at that", Jet said, changing the subject. "We need to find more bugs…"

"Um...I have a whole net full…" said Combat.

"You think that they're gonna give us a win based on a bunch of worms and butterflies?"

"Okay, something's seriously wrong with you…" said Volante.

"No there's not…" Jet said as he started walking. "Now come on, let's go find-"

Suddenly, he bumped into something, well...someone. Aylesha gasped, and he paled. "Um...hey…"

"H-hey…" Aylesha responded softly while blushing a bit.

"Hey guys…" Volante said coming over just as Nate came from the bushes as well.

Jet sighed out in relief and took a few steps back away from them.

"Did you find anything?" asked Nate. "And hello to you as well…"

"Combat's got a bag full of them…"

"Awesome!" Nate said. "We couldn't really find anything…"

"Yeah, it's like...things just kept going away", said Aylesha as she sat on a red rock.

Suddenly, she yipped and shot up when she felt something pop up against her bottom. She blushed like mad as a Shuckle started walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Combat said as he picked up the Shuckle and put it in the net with the others.

"That's another one…" said Jet with a chuckle. "Well, let's move on…"

He started walking off again, confusing the others.

"Um...what's up with him?" asked Nate.

"We're not sure…"

Aylesha gulped.

**000**

**Aylesha: Please don't tell me he's acting weird because of me!**

**000**

"Alright, did you find the statue?" asked Kevin.

"No, that stupid ass lion did…" Hayden explained. "And that stupid mob bird kept attacking me and making me lose him."

Kevin groaned. "Of course…"

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Krack asked rhetorically. "Nothing? Just the challenge? Oh well…"

"You want the others to see you pleasuring Smash?" Kevin threatened.

Krack blushed like mad before growling. "No…"

"Then no more sarcasm...only I can do that now…" Kevin said.

Krack twitched a bit.

"Alright, so what we're gonna do is look for some of the heroes, take their bugs if they have any, and then win."

"Um...and how are we gonna do that without being hurt?" asked Flynn.

"...Don't be wimps...duh…" said Kevin. "Now, let's go."

"Wait...what if there are bugs still in the cages...underwater…" Krack said before realizing what he was saying. "Nevermind…"

"Yeah…" Kevin started. "I could short out, and you three can't swim because you're weak. Now come on…"

**000**

Demenio was looking over the edge of the cliff and at the spiky rocks below. He slowly moved forward.

"DEMENIO! STOP!"

Demenio kept moving, so Shade ran forward and grabbed his tail with his teeth. Being physically stronger than him, despite their ages, Shade pulled him back up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"Too much is going on...heheheh...it must end…"

"KILLING YOURSELF WON'T DO SHIT!"

"It'll ease my pain…" Demenio replied before trying again, only to be stopped again.

"You have too much good going on for you to just kill yourself!"

"I DON'T HAVE SHIT!"

"Yes you do…" Shade replied. "You have people who care about you, but you're too fucking selfish to realize that you dying would affect your family!"

"How?!" Demenio exclaimed. "I haven't done anything significant! Other than the generic love bullshit, there is nothing for me!"

"You are so fucking stupid!" Shade growled. "People love you and don't want you to die, but you're still just thinking about yourself!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"STOP GIVING IN TO PRESSURE SO FAST!" Shade shouted. "When things go bad, just think positive! Or better yet, BITE BACK!"

"What?"

"BITE...BACK!" Shade repeated. "Kick life's ass! You just have to fucking stay calm and not give in!"

Hearing that, Demenio gained a sneer. "So...you're saying that since everything in my life is shit...make others' the same way?"

"Ye-wait, WHAT?!"

"I mean...you know that shit happens the most to me out of the four of us…" Demenio said. "I mean….I was almost run over, dad fucked us all over, my mom almost lost custody of me…, I've gotten into a shit ton of fights trying to protect YOU, girls ignored me a lot, I was kidnapped, but escaped and dad didn't give a shit…, I fell into a hole and broke my paw...and now thanks to this game, my entire family has shit on them, I'm getting more physical and emotional pain by shit being brought up, and I have a friend that's gone crazy with lust for me because of a battle I was JUDGING…" Demenio explained as he got up. "Why should only I suffer?"

"Demenio…" Shade said warily.

"What?" he asked in a soft, creepy manner.

"You don't need to do this...it's not worth it…"

"Oh but it is…" Demenio growled before tackling Shade and pinning him down. "You, Cano, Sparky got off easy...dad may have beat the shit out of you the most severe, but that's nothing compared to the shit YOU'VE SEEN happen to me…"

Shade growled and pushed him off. "You're fucking crazy!"

"Am I?" asked Demenio as he looked at his wrist and used a claw to slash across it. "Or is it...a game?" he finished with a sinister chuckle.

Shade shook his head in shock

"There you fucking are!" Ricky said as he made it up the cliff while dragging a net with a Masquerain inside.

"GET OUT OF HERE RICKY! NOW!" Shade exclaimed before being tackled by Demenio and pinned again.

Ricky smiled to himself. _"Hmm...if he kills him...no competition...this should be fun…_"

"Okay, you two have fun…" Ricky nonchalantly as he walked back.

Demenio chuckled darkly. "He'll be an excellent minion…"

"MINION?" Shade exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Oh nothing...but...I'll need someone to help me with this…"

"With what?"

"With making sure that someone positive happens to me while I'm here…" Demenio explained. "In other words...winning…"

"And how are you going to-"

"Your wife is a slut-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Your mother was a whiny bitch who deserved to die…"

Shade growled. "Shut the fuck up…right now…"

"Aw...why?" asked Demenio. "Afraid that I'm telling the truth?"

"NO!" Shade growled angrily. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Not my fault your brain isn't as big as your size…"

Hearing that was the last straw. Shade growled angrily and kicked Demenio in the goods, only for him to show no pain. He only smirked.

"That's it...loose control…" Demenio edged on. "You know you want to…"

Shade was holding in his anger as hard as he could, not wanting to submit. However, upon thinking about something, he grinned. If he faked his loyalty, maybe he could trick him.

Demenio seemed to know what he was thinking and whipped him in the crotch, causing Shade's anger to rise exponentially. His plan was immediately blown out of the window and his eyes turned completely red.

He growled menacingly, rolling them over so that he was over him. Demenio chuckled and threw him off of him.

"Well...now that you're out of your mind...you can help me…"

"HELP YOU?!" Shade growled. "You just made me….RAHHHHH!"

"Come on...it can't be that bad...you said it yourself...I have the anger in me...I just hadn't released it…" Demenio said. "Until now…so come on..."

Shade panted slowly, trying to calm down, before gaining his same devious grin. He growled with a sickening smirk.

"'Atta boy…" Demenio said as his eyes turned red as well. "This is game will be mine...ALL mine…"

Both he and Shade started howling.

**000**

Giovanni, Swift, and Mai, who were around the cabins, heard the howls and immediately shuddered out of FEAR!

"Um...er...what was dat shit?" asked Swift asked.

"I dunno...but we can't worry about it, right now…" said Giovanni. "I think we like…"

"CAMPERS! YOU HAVE 1 HOUR AND 50 MINUTES LEFT!"

"Wait, an hour and ten minutes have gone by already?!" Mai exclaimed.

"And we don't have shit…" Swift added. "Wonderful…"

"Goddamnit!" Giovanni said as he looked around. "There's nothing around here!"

"Hmm...I wonder if we can go back to the cages and take the bugs from there…"

"Um...no thank yous…" said Swift. "I've had enough water for one day…"

"Well where the hell do you think we should go to look?" asked Mai.

"I don't know…" said Swift. "Just...somewhere other than the fucking water…"

"Hey, what about dat stadium!"

"Yeah...maybe they put some of the bugs in there!" Mai said.

"Let's go", Giovanni said as he and Mai took off.

Swift, however, groaned and started slithering towards the stadium.

**000**

Emilia and Piff were in the stadium, where they were dragging an Escavalier and Accelgor.

"This was easy…" said Piff. "I'm surprised…"

"When you have weapons...a lot is easy…" Emilia said with a giggle.

"Come on, let's go-"

"Well...look at this…" said Mai as she and Giovanni landed. "Two losers dragging bugs that belong to us…"

"Belong to you?" Emilia asked. "Ha, you're funny…"

"No, you're funny if you think we're gonna let you leave here with those two…"

"And-"

Suddenly, both of them were lifted by a Leaf Tornado, courtesy of Swift, who caught up. The two were tossed away, leaving the Accelgor and Escavalier.

"Perfect…" said Mai.

**000**

The Grand Alliance was now at the mess hall, where they surprisingly found a Leavanny.

"Well, we got something…" said Jason, hold the now unconscious Leavanny.

"Yeah...now we just have to wait here for another hour or so-"

"YOU HAVE 37 MINUTES LEFT!"

"Make that almost half an hour…" Aldon corrected.

"Well, what do you guys want to do in the meantime?" asked Vile.

"We already have our list planned and finding bugs is a pain in the ass, so…"

"Hey, we can always just go back to the lounge and watch TV…" said Zayn. "They have never said anything about us ignoring challenges once we've done a part…"

"Well, that's true", said Carman with a smile.

"I'm not sure…" said Hope. "Knowing those two assholes, they'll probably make up a penalty because of us not staying within challenge territory…"

"True…"

"So...what do we do?" asked Vile.

"Eh, I'm gonna take a nap or something…" Aldon said. "Hopefully the challenge finishes soon…"

**000**

"Alright...where are we going to go?" asked Nero.

"I don't know...um...let's go check the gym again, just to make sure", Ebony said.

Nero shrugged and the two started making their way back to the gym.

**-000-**

Upon making it back, they saw that Razor was holding a shiny Kricketune that was struggling to get free.

"YOU GOT A SHINY?!"

"Yeah...you're welcome", Razor said with a frown.

"Well, this is great!" Nero. "Those bozos don't have a chance, now!"

Suddenly, a dark chuckle was heard. "That's what you think…"

Looking around, they found themselves surrounded by numerous Umbreon.

"What the hell?!" Razor exclaimed.

Ebony growled. "Fuck off you pieces of shit!"

Demenio smiled as a few of the Umbreon moved, allowing him to enter the area. "We'll be taking that shiny Kricketune…"

"Ha!" Nero laughed. "Says who? You're just a wimpy little Houndoom with low self esteem…"

"Yeah, in fact...where's the fag that's usually hung around your neck?"

"Whoa...you were just saying this morning that I was wrong for wanting to give Ray the benefit of the doubt because he was harming others like Ricky...NOW YOU'RE INSULTING HIM?"

"You should know that I don't take no for an answer…" Demenio said darkly as he moved forward.

Nero instinctively turned into a Rhyperior. "You want it? Come and get it…"

Demenio gave him a bored look before firing a large Shadow Ball directly at his crotch. Nero whimpered as he changed back into his Zoroark form while clutching his crotch.

"Give me...the shiny…"

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're not getting shit!" Ebony growled, while Razor watched nonchalantly.

Ebony used Thunder to disperse all of the Shades, but none of them were real. He used Thunderbolt on Demenio, who didn't flinch or show any pain. He only glared with a sick smile.

"You know...you've been fucking with and holding a grudge against my family for years…over an accident…" Demenio explained. "So...I think it's fair that we give you something to hate us for…"

Hearing that actually scared the crap out of Ebony, but he couldn't let them know that…so he just kept growling.

"I can sense your fear, Ebony…." Demenio said. "It's refreshing. SHADE!"

Shade jumped from a tree and tackled the shiny Manectric into the bushes. Nero winced as he started getting back up. As he did, he found himself being dragged into the bushes as well. Screams of pain and agony were heard, making Razor chuckle to himself.

"Now Razor...you and I both know that you don't want to fight over such a petty subject…" Demenio said. "Just give me to Kricketune and I'll be on my way..."

"Sorry, but I cannot do that…" Razor said.

"Oh...well I guess I'm not sorry that I did this…"

"Did what?"

Razor looked down and saw a grenade. His eyes widened as it exploded, making him stuck while he held the Kricketune.

"OH COME ON!"

Demenio chucked.

**000**

Ded was still asleep against the tree. While he slept, he felt himself starting to awaken, which was quick to happen, as Emilia and Piff suddenly landed on his gut.

His eyes opened immediately and he saw the two girls on him.

"Um...what's going on here?"

"The stupid villains took our bugs and used Leaf Tornado to launch us away!"

"WHAT?!" Ded exclaimed. "Oh that is bullsh-"

"CAMPERS! TIME IS UP! RETURN TO THE PLAINS!"

"Damn it, I hope the others got some good ones…" said Ded.

"Wait, you didn't?" asked Emilia.

"I...fell asleep…"

Piff sighed, as did Emilia. "Fingers crossed…"

**000**

Everyone and their bugs were teleported back to the plain area.

"Alright, choose your bug to represent your team…then we can begin..." said Mew.

**-000-**

"Alright, we have Galvantula, Joltik, Pinsir, Heracross, Scizor, Masquerain, Shuckle, and shit ton of Wurmple, Beautifly, Cascoon, Kricketune, and Vivillon…" Lila said, looking over them. "And we have two shinies with one of the Galvantula and the Kricketune…"

"And I'm pretty sure that Galvantula is the better Pokemon-" Jet started.

"But just look at it! It's just brighter than the others…" Ded explained. "I say we go with the Kricketune because it's actually a bit more different."

"Well...fair enough…"

**-000-**

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Those stupid mutts stole our shiny Kricketune!" Nero explained.

"WOW!" Aldon growled. "First they take our idea to go for the water, then they steal our win!"

"That was supposed to be what WE did, but we never found them!" Hayden growled.

"Okay, screw it, we have an Accelgor, Escavalier, and Leavanny….which one are we using?" asked Mason.

"Shut the hell up, you and your idiot of a brother did absolutely nothing for this challenge!" Hope said.

Mason rolled his eyes.

"Well, we're fucked anyway, so let's just use the Accelgor…" said Giovanni.

**-000-**

"Alright...let's see…" said Mew as he and Victini inspected both Bug-types. Then, only after twenty seconds, they came to a conclusion.

"Yep...the heroes win!"

The heroes cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, you jackasses won by stealing our ideas and bugs!" Kevin exclaimed. "SO that makes you villains…meaning that WE win!"

"No...that's just payback…" said Lila. "And in addition…."

Dew used Hydro Pump, blasting Kevin against a tree.

"YAAAAAAAAAYY!" Kevin cheered.

"YES! THE TORMENT CAN END!" Aldon cheered.

"Alright, alright...that's enough", said Victini. "Villains, time for an elimination ceremony!"

The villains glared at Mason and Ray. Mason kept a smile, while Ray looked very nervous.

**000**

Giovanni, Mai, and Swift asked everyone except for the Grand Alliance to the mess hall.

"What the hell do you wannabes want?" asked Hayden.

"Say that again and we'll change our minds…" said Swift. "Now shut up…"

"Alright, we've asked you all here...because we have a problem…" said Giovanni.

"Kevin's back to his retarded self, so...I see no problem…" said Mason.

"No, not him...the problem is with the ones who aren't here…" Giovanni explained.

"What?" asked Ebony. "Vile and the others?"

"Yeh...apparently they have a list of who on this team they're gonna be eliminating…" Giovanni revealed, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Wait, so they're listing again!?" Nero exclaimed.

"Yeah, and they think that because there are seven of them, they'll automatically get their way and succeed with getting rid of us", Mai added on.

"Hold on, how do you know this?" asked Razor, giving them an untrusting look.

"Because, Swift and I overheard them talking in the lounge...and I have the list right here…" said Mai, pulling it out.

"Okay, they are so done", said Krack with a growl.

"Yes, that's why we called you here", said Giovanni. "We need yous all to vote with us and make sure that one of dem gets the boot instead of Mason...especially since he fucking has the invincibility statue…"

Mason growled. "THANKS FOR SNITCHING FLYING RAT!"

"My pleasure Kimba the White Litleo…" Giovanni said. "Now, I'm saying that we get rid of Carman…"

"Um...why not Vile?" asked Hayden. "She's the ring leader…"

"We have to give them a false sense of security", said Giovanni. "Eliminating the head of an organization arouses suspicion."

"Meh, I'm done with taking out a slut…" said Krack.

"Good...good…" said Swift. "This'll be great. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

**000**

"Alright villains, you all know the drill…" said Mew. "When I call your name, you are safe…"

"Giovanni, Mai, Swift, Vladimir, Vile, Aldon, Hope, Krack, Flynn, Hayden, Razor, Nero, Ebony, Jason, Zayn, and….Mason!"

Vile's eyes widened. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Alright, Carman, Ray, and Kevin, you guys are at the bottom…" said Victini. "Kevin...you've been a major jackass to everyone in this game."

"FRIED WAFFLES WITH CHEESE! NOW!"

"Ray, people still hate you for what you did third season, and you didn't do shit for this challenge…"

"And Carman...I don't know why you're here…"

"However, the next poffin goes to...Ray!"

The Grand Alliance was growing nervous. Zayn growled softly to himself.

"The last player safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Kevin! Carman, you're out!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Zayn exclaimed.

Carman looked down.

"Heroes...since the invincibility statue has already been found, nobody is going to Skull Island…" Mew explained.

None of the heroes had a look of regret. "So long skank!" Dew called with a smile.

Zayn growled before Mega Evolving and leaping towards him.

**000**

Carman was in the toilet.

"Okay, this is complete bullshit…" said Vile. "Mason should have been eliminated!"

Carman sighed. "Well, we tried…thanks anyways…"

Zayn kissed Carman, making her smile. "I love you…"

"Love you, too…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carman screamed as she was flushed.

Zayn growled angrily.

**000**

While everyone else was in the cabins and lounge, Jet was out and about.

He was taking a walk along the beach. He had no idea why, but seeing that picture of him and Aylesha really hit him hard.

He knew that he was with Sally and he really loved her, but...seeing his childhood girlfriend all grown up was really...something. He groaned as he sat in the sand and looked out over the sea.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" he exclaimed. "I'm practically married, but I think I still like Aylesha!"

Honestly, when he first saw her, he knew who she was, and he was doing an excellent job staying cool and ignoring urges to talk more with her. She had Nate after all, and he could easily beat the shit out of him if he tried anything…

"Just stay calm...erase the memories...erase the memories…"

"H-Hi Jet-"

Jet shouted out of fear and jumped a bit. He looked over to see Aylesha next to him.

"Oh...um...hey…" he said nervously.

"Long time, no see...or speak…" Aylesha said sheepishly.

"Yeah…" Jet said, rubbing the back of his head.

There was a moment of silence between the exes, which Aylesha decided to break, for his sake. She sighed. "Look Jet, you don't have to act this way…"

"I'm not trying to…" Jet explained. "I just...you're even cuter and stronger and...I don't know…"

Aylesha realized what he was saying and blushed. "Well, you're cute, too…" Aylesha responded. "But, I'm in love with someone else, and so are you, so...this would be awful if we were to get back together…"

"I know!" Jet said before sighing. "I don't regret loving my girl at all, she's amazing, it's just-seeing you again...and well you've grown...I wish we hadn't broken up by you moving…"

"Yeah...but if we hadn't, we wouldn't have met the ones we really love", Aylesha explained. "Plus, it was just a trial kiddie phase...r-right?"

"I mean, didn't we...you know?"

"Yeah, I remember that…" Aylesha said, blushing as red as a Tamato Berry. "But, it was just a last goodbye thing, right?"

"Yeah...I remember, you said you didn't want to lose your actual virginity unless you were 100 percent sure if someone was the one." Jet explained. "And since we both agreed that we couldn't do a long distance relationship...that canceled me out…"

"Well, you're your girlfriend's 100 percent now, aren't you?" Aylesha said before looking down. "I still can't believe that I ended up lying to him."

"Huh?"

"I think Nate thinks that he's the only one I've been with…" Aylesha explained. "I mean, I WAS a virgin, but…"

"Why would he be mad if you told him you were with someone else before him?" Jet asked. "That's stupid."

"No, I'm just worried about him being mad about me lying in general…"

Jet chuckled. "LeLe, I think you're thinking too hard; as usual…"

Aylesha blushed at being called her old nickname. "How?"

"Unless he's extremely strict, guys won't give a fuck unless you've been with MORE than one guy before him…" Jet explained. "So just calm down…"

Aylesha smiled a bit before kissing his cheek, making him blush. "Thanks…"

"Heheh..no problem…" said Jet. "Just...don't do more than that, okay?"

"Ha! No worries…" Aylesha said as she stood up. "And...just try to lighten up and stay calm around me. We're not together, remember."

"Yeah…" Jet said, as he watched her leave. "Right…"

**000**

**Jet: Fuck...my...life…**

**000**

Demenio chuckled. "How cute…sad that it has to be exposed and...tweaked a bit.

Shade howled, making Demenio, smack his snout. "Not...now…" he growled.

**000**

**Well...that's a lot to handle. Can't say anything much...just WOW. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, leave some predictions, and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	19. Stamped Out

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the campers were bugged out of their minds! Mai and Swift found out about the Grand Alliance's list and concocted a plan for revenge. Shade broke Ricky, causing Demenio to lose his mind and vow to hurt everyone in the game...with Shade helping. We learned that Jet and Aylesha used to date...but no one else got the hint, causing tension between just the two of them. In the challenge, escape and capture were the names of the games, as the heroes dominated both of them. In the end, with careful planning, Carman was eliminated. **

**What will happen this time? Who will lose their minds next? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

The Grand Alliance was at the mess hall. Carman's elimination was still on everyone's mind, but no one's more than Zayn's.

"How the hell did Carman end up getting the boot?" Zayn exclaimed.

"How should we know?" asked Jason. "We all voted Mason, correct?"

"Yeah!" Vile responded. "I don't know why he wasn't at least in the bottom three!"

"I have a feeling that the others either banded together to get rid of her or it wa-"

"If you say coincidence, I will throw you through a window…" Zayn growled. "She did absolutely nothing to deserve elimination!"

"Well...like he said at first, maybe the others conspired against her…" said Aldon.

"And WHAT WOULD THAT DO FOR THEM!?"

"Weaken our ALLIANCE", Hope said, suddenly realizing.

"What?" asked Vile.

"I mean...before he was made an idiot again, what if Kevin told the others our plans...and Carman's elimination was like a warning or just the start of the process of getting rid of us!"

"That makes sense…" Aldon added. "Either that or the 'heroes' got payback from what Kevin did by eliminating Dew's ex…"

Zayn growled. "I will slice that otter's head off!"

"Well, knowing those goody-goodies, they're probably done with payback and things will be normal again…" Jason said. "Especially since Kevin's a dumbass again…"

"Yeah, so let's not worry about it and...um...look at the list…" Hope started before remembering. "Which is in the lounge...which we're not allowed into because we lost…"

"Says who?" asked Vladimir. "Remember, I'm a Ghost-type…I can sneak in and out with ease…"

"Oh?" asked Aldon. "If that's the case, get the list for us so we can recheck some things…"

"Alright…" said Vladimir as he disappeared.

**-000-**

Vladimir was still invisible as he phased through the wall of the lounge and went towards the den, where he didn't see anyone, surprisingly. He went over to the desk and opened up the drawer, only to see that the list wasn't there. However, he did find a small white feather on the edge of the drawer.

He immediately glared and left the lounge.

**000**

**Vladimir: How wonderful…**

**000**

Vladimir made his way back to the mess hall with a frown on his face. "Well...I have good news and bad news…"

"What?" Vile asked, her tone already depressed. "Well, what's the bad news?"

"...The list is gone…" he said.

"...Well that's perfect!" Jason exclaimed sarcastically. "What's the good news?"

He floated up the white feather, causing all of their eyes to widen.

"MAI!" Hope growled.

Zayn growled. "Those damn mobster wannabes must have told the others about the fucking list…"

"...and voted out Carman because she's part of our alliance…" Aldon added.

"Welp, we're screwed…" said Jason, sitting down.

"Not necessarily…" said Vile with a small smile.

"How aren't we? They told everyone about the list and now they're out to get us!" Aldon exclaimed.

"They probably SAID that we made the list, right?" asked Vile.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Vladimir.

The guys were still confused, making Vile sigh in exasperation. "Hope, you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Oh yeah…" she giggled.

"You do?" asked Aldon. "Well please explain!"

"They probably only SAID that we made the list…" Hope explained. "They don't have any proof...which means that we can blame the list on THEM…"

"Good idea, one flaw though…" Vladimir started in a false positive manner. "Why would they put themselves on a damn elimination list?" he asked in a serious apathetic tone.

"...DAMN IT!" Vile exclaimed, slashing the table. "Well, I guess we ARE fucked…"

They all looked down, but not before Hope got an idea. "Well...we can always change the votes to what we want…"

"Nope, no more of that", said Jason. "Just hearing and dealing with that shit gives me a headache."

"I agree…" Aldon said.

"Well, what else are we gonna do?!" asked Zayn.

"You know what, I still say we blame the mob bitches…" Vile said, standing up.

"Their names are-"

"That can be used as evidence against them…" Vile explained. "They put their own names, as well as the others in order to try to blame us and take us down because they're weak!"

"That...makes sense!" Aldon said with a smile. "Maybe we do have a chance!"

"We just have to hope that they're dumb and naive enough to believe us…" Vladimir added.

They all gave him a look.

"I realize what I've just said and I withdraw it…" he said.

**000**

Lila and her alliance were now all in the stadium. They decided to switch things up a bit, because it was getting boring going in there and also because the jail was beginning to smell really bad. Why they didn't go to the lounge is another question.

"We finally won again!" said Darren.

"And someone I hate got the boot", said Dew. "That's like two wins for me!"

"Do you seriously still have a grudge against her?" asked Lila.

"She used me as a LOVE PUPPET!"

"Um...correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't guys supposed to love that with no strings attached?" asked Combat, raising a brow.

"Well, I'm not that kind of guy!" Dew exclaimed.

"Good for you", said Lila. "Nice to hear that you actually wanted something other than just sex…"

"Um...quick question…" said Hex. "When you were with Carman...were you and Ally together?"

"If that was the case, I would be dead right now…" Dew explained. "We started after I was done with Carman…"

"Oh...okay", said Hex.

"Well, do you guys want to go to the lounge now?" asked Jet.

"Nah…"

"W-Why not?" asked Darren. "We never go there anymore!"

"Don't you think it's better to be out instead of stuck in the house all day?" Lila asked, causing confused looks to emerge on the guys.

"Um...Lila, we're not children…" Dew said.

"Oh!" Lila said, shaking her head. "Sorry guys, got in my motherly phase…"

"It's okay…" Volante said. "Let's just go relax like we used to…"

"Why did we even stop to begin with?" asked Dew as they headed towards the exit.

"Privacy…" Lila explained simply. "Everyone was in there around the beginning of the game and it got a bit too crowded."

"Well, now hardly any of us stay there...even though we each have our own rooms inside…" Hex reminded.

Darren groaned. "We could've just stayed in the rooms and still had privacy…"

"Yeah, and good food and television...and games...and a hot tub!"

"Come on guys, all of that is fine and all, but it doesn't guarantee happiness…" said Lila. "Weren't you all okay with being out and about?"

"Yeah, it was okay and all, but I'm just glad we get to go back again…" said Darren.

"No one stopped you from going…" Combat responded as they started leaving the stadium.

**-000-**

They entered the lounge and almost all of them immediately went into the den. Dew and Darren both went to the jacuzzi and sighed once the warm, pulsating water jets hit them.

"Man, this feels good…" Jet said as he laid on the ottoman.

"Yeah...Volante said, laying on the warm, carpeted floor. "Speaking of feeling good...what was with you the other day?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jet. "I was fine…"

"No you weren't, you looked weirded out and confused…" Combat stated, folding his arms.

"Trust me, I was fine…" Jet said. "Just...had a lot of things going on in my mind that I'd like to keep private…"

"Oh well...that's understandable…" said Volante.

"So, what do you guys think we should do about the voting now?" asked Hex. "Kevin's back to his dumb self, so there shouldn't be any sabotage in our votes…"

"Remember, we can't just randomly target our friends!" Lila said. "We have to rely on what the challenges determine…"

"Right…" said Jet. "So can we just relax?"

Lila giggled.

**000**

Giovanni, Swift, Mai were back at their usual location.

"Well, that was great!" Mai said with a smile. "We got rid of one, now the rest of next…"

"Yep, the rabbit slut is next…" Swift said as Mason and Ray made their way up to them again.

"Oh great...the idiot lion brothers…" said Giovanni. "What do you two want?"

"Aw...is someone still mad that I found the statue?" Mason asked.

Giovanni glared at him. "No, you idiot...I'm more concerned about being targeted…"

"And who's to say that you'll even have that statue for long…" Swift hissed.

"Um...me" said Mason. "As long as I have this baby, I can do whatever the fuck I want without consequence…"

"And after you use it, we can throw the next challenge and get rid of you then for fucking us over the first time…" Mai threatened.

"Touche…"

"Why don't you just let us join your alliance so that any of us can use it when we need it…" Ray said. "Then we'll be a five-player alliance to try and counter Vile's…"

"Shut the hell up", Mason growled. "There's no way I'm sharing my statue!"

Ray sighed. "I was just trying to make things easier. Sheesh…"

"No, no...whiny has a point", said Giovanni. "We can become one big alliance and take down those targeting bozos one by one! That way, we'll be victorious…"

"Um...not sure how that guarantees-" Ray started before being hushed.

"This'll be easy…" said Mai. "Maybe if all of us that aren't affiliated with them join together in a large alliance to get rid of them before the merge."

"Yeah...that'll teach 'em!" Swift said with a smirk.

"I-"

"Okay, this has piqued my interest…I'm in…" said Mason. "And of course, that means that Ray is, too…"

"Actually, I-"

"Good...now we just need to get the others in on this", said Giovanni.

"I still don't understand why or how-"

"Shut up Ray!"

Ray looked down and started walking away as the other four continued planning.

**000**

Demenio and Shade were at the haunted house in the same room Shade and Ricky had their battle.

"Now...we need to expose their past and maybe stir up some drama…" Demenio suggested. "I think that'll be amazing…"

"Uh...I don't think so", Shade said. "People on this team on quick to forgive and find reason in everything…you'll have to do something more drastic…"

"Hmm…" Demenio started. "Maybe I should just ignore that fact for now...put a few 'reminders' around to stir them up…"

"Wait...so are we just focusing on the two of them?" asked Shade. "I thought we wanted to win!"

"Patience my dear brother…" Demenio said with a smirk. "They're only a minor part of my plan. Right now, however, I need every threat in this game fucking gone…and possibly hurt in the process…"

Shade chuckled darkly. "Excellent…" he growled. "So, who's first?"

"Well...out of all of these players, Combat seems to be the one who is the strongest and most reliable…" Demenio stated. "By getting rid of him, we not only make things easy for ourselves, we'll be able to weaken the team and cause more pain and discomfort…"

Shade smiled, but not before hearing the front door open. He growled and immediately darted towards it. Demenio rolled his eyes before rising and walking towards the front door, after his brother.

Upon making it, he saw that it was Ricky that Shade was growling at. They were both growling at each other in defensive poses, bringing a smirk to Demenio's face.

"Hello Ricky…" Demenio greeted in a poilte manner.

"Hey…" Ricky said, letting up from his defensive position while still glaring at Shade.

Demenio knew that Ricky was still under the effect of Shade's attract. This would be extremely beneficial for him, as he could make Ricky work with Shade to carry out his plan. This would be unlikely, as Ricky only wanted HIM, but with a bit of coaxing, maybe it could work.

"So...what brings you here?" Demenio asked.

"Well…" Ricky started, strutting around him. "I was wondering if...you and I could have a date…"

Demenio internally twitched, his normal self still in him and not truly wanting to do this. Demenio murred, leaning in to him. "Hmm...maybe...but you'll have to do a few things for me, first…"

Ricky gasped in happiness and his shook his hips in excitement. "Anything!"

That was easier than Demenio thought. "Well...I want to win this game...and I need a lot of these others gone to have a better chance…"

Ricky was already understanding what he was getting at and gained a smile, staring into his eyes.

"Do you think you'll be able to work with my dear brother and help him complete my plan in the next challenge?"

Ricky immediately froze. Demenio wanted HIM to work with….THAT?! Ricky glared back at Shade, who kept his piercing glare augered on him.

"D...um...is there anythi-" Ricky started before being silenced with a kiss. Ricky closed his eyes and leaned towards him more.

Demenio broke away, leaving Shade is shock, and Ricky smiling. "Okay…"

Demenio chuckled. "Good boy…" he said, petting his head as Ricky turned around to Shade. He stuck his tongue out at him as Demenio immediately wiped his lips, making Shade shake his head in disapproval.

Ricky laid down away from Shade, despite them eventually working together. Demenio smiled. "Now...we need-" he started before looking out of the window and seeing a familiar Absol walk by, looking depressed. This...pleased him, and considering that he was on the other team...it was even better.

"Wait here…" Demenio commanded as he walked through the door.

**-000-**

Ray was passing by the haunted house. He was annoyed and upset at the fact that he was still being put down and treated like dirt over things he did when he was bad more than three years ago! It was leading him to thinking about just quitting and going home, that way he could be left alone.

He heard doors open and turned around to see Demenio leaving. His tail wagged slowly before he remembered that he was dating his sister, making them practically brothers. He immediately shook his head clear of his thoughts and continued walking.

"Hey!" Ray stopped and turned around to see Demenio padding up to him.

"Hey…" he responded.

"What's the matter?" asked Demenio.

"N-Nothing…"Ray said , rubbing one of his own legs.

"Yes, there IS something…" Demenio said, bumping his side against him as he started leading him to the house. "Come on...tell D…"

Ray blushed a bit before sighing. "Well, I'm just tired off being treated like complete shit over things that I did more than 3 years ago! I've been punished in and out of this fucking game because of it! I apologized and everything, but...people still just treat me like garbage. It's getting to the point where I just want to quit and stay at home for the rest of my life…"

"Well that's no way to think…" Demenio said as they actually entered the house. Upon seeing how close they were, Ricky immediately growled out of jealousy, leading to Ray flinching slightly.

"Calm, Ricky…" Demenio said, as he and Ray sat down. Ricky stopped, but still kept his eyes on Ray.

Ray was shocked at this. Not only at Ricky doing what he said in that way, but the way that Ricky and Shade were laying down in front of them while they sat up reminded him of a mafia leader. He gulped in fear.

"I sense your fear Ramon…" Demenio whispered in his ear, sending chills up his spine.

"W-What do you mean?" Ray asked, honestly terrified.

Demenio chuckled. "You have no reason to be scared…" Demenio said. "I simply brought you in to work with me…"

"Work with you?" Ray asked. "But, you guys are on the other team…"

"And your point is?" Demenio asked. "Do you care about your teammates at all? Considering they treat you like shit and would only use you as bait when given the chance?"

"Well, no-"

"Exactly...plus, I'm not worried about anyone on your team of tactical imbeciles anyway…" Demenio stated.

"You're not?"

"Of course not!" Demenio growled, making Ray flinch before Demenio calmed himself down. "Your teammates are all insecure, arrogant imbeciles. Why would I be threatened by that? The only threats over there are possibly Razor and Kevin, but since the latter's been dumbed back down, he is no longer one."

"So...what is it, then?"

"I want you to help these two sabotage OUR team…" said Demenio.

"What?" Ray asked. "You guys WANT to lose?"

"Players. Lose players…" Shade emphasized with a growl.

"Wait, why-"

"If you keep asking questions-" Demenio started before turned into his Mega Form. "I won't hesitate to skin you alive…"

Ray gulped in complete fear. "I-I have no more questions...I'll listen…"

"Smart choice…" Demenio said before going back into his normal form. "Now, the reason we are doing is because our team has more actual threats. People like Combat, Ded, Volante, Emilia, Dew, Hex, Lila….they all have their own unique traits that make them threats to me winning…and I need them gone."

Ray wanted to question his logic, as threats hardly ever win anyway, but the threat of having his skin removed from his body while he was still alive kept him quiet.

"You will be working in secret…" Demenio said. "If you tell anyone about our plan, you will be flushed with many many injuries…am I understood?"

Ray nodded. "This'll make everyone hate me even more, though!"

"What did I just say!?"

"No questions! But it was a statement!" Ray said, shielding himself.

Demenio chuckled. "Good job…"

Hearing this made Ray sigh.

"Yes...it will, but like you said...they hate your guts anyway", Demenio explained. "So...no harm done. And if you're eliminated when your team loses...still no harm done, as long as you keep everything to yourself…" he said, getting closer.

"Remember, I'm still with your sister…" he whispered. "And when given the chance...I will fuck you up…"

Ray gulped.

"Got it?"

Ray nodded.

"Good...good…" Demenio said. "This'll be wonderful…"

**000**

**Ray: *crying* I WANT TO GO HOME!**

**000**

**Shade: *groan* Guys, ignore everything this crazy fuck's doing. He's not himself. No plots of murder, beatdowns, or any other dumb shit is required. If so, I will have to tear off a few of your limbs…**

**It was hard, but I still have a small bit of control of myself...I may actually go with his shit unconsciously, though…**

**000**

Everyone was at the mess hall. None of them were called this time and they just went there hoping to avoid the morning call.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE PLAINS AREA ONCE AGAIN!"

Okay, they were wrong.

"Fucking ey…" said Nero. "Next time I'm going to the plains…"

"Shut up…" said Vile as she stood up. "Let's just go…."

**000**

Everyone was now at the plains, where they saw numerous stamps in piles on a table. On the ground, they saw many go-karts and they were all the same size...medium-small. Each go-kart looked the same, but they simply had different colors. They all had white stripes running down the sides in flame-like patterns. The reverse were the white ones, which had black stripes on the side.

Victini was dressed like a mechanic, while Mew was still his bare, feline self.

"Alright things one and two, what's the fucktastic challenge this time?" asked Razor.

"Oh come on, the last challenge was fine!" Mew said. "It was together!"

"It was still stupid, though…" said Emilia, folding her arms.

Mew growled before realizing the real issue. "Well...to be honest, you all will hate challenges no matter what, because well...you're adults. You don't like physical labor anyway…"

"So, you can keep bitching all you want", said Victini. "The challenges are getting better…now, onto this one…"

"Okay, this challenge will consist of you all racing around the island by tagging different monuments with these stamps…" said Mew, holding up a stamp with a Samurott on it.

"Um...why am I on that stamp?" asked Dew.

"We're getting to that, Swordsplay…" Victini said, making Dew glare at him.

"Now, the reason these have your pictures on them, is because this challenge will be an automatic elimination challenge!" Mew announced, causing everyone to gape.

"I THOUGHT THOSE DIDN'T HAPPEN UNTIL THE MERGE!" Flynn exclaimed.

"We're switching it up a bit…" said Victini with a smile. "This may happen a few more times, pre-merge, so watch out…"

"Now, the last player to tag all of the areas we've designated will be eliminated...and the player who wins first gets immunity from the next challenge and elimination…"

"Wait, whoever wins gets to skip the next challenge...AND gets free immunity?!" Nate exclaimed.

"Yep, so I suggest that both teams choose someone that they think deserves it the most and go from there…" Victini said sarcastically.

"Yeah right!" Hayden laughed.

"It was sarcasm, idiot", said Aldon. "He wasn't serious…"

"Oh…"

"Now, grab your stamps and your cart and get going!" Mew said. "The carts already have GPS and will tell you where to go, so don't ask us about it…"

"WAIT! THESE THINGS ARE SMALL AS FUCK!" Krack shouted.

"Not our problem…" said Mew.

"Just make sure that both you and your cart make it to each area…" said Victini. "That's just a warning…"

"So, if we're too big, we'll have to drag or push it everywhere?!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Do whatever you need to...and NO MAGIC!"

"I GET IT!" Hex exclaimed angrily.

"I know, I just love putting you down…" Victini said, making Hex growl.

"Alright, get ready…"

Everyone that was small enough got into their carts.

"Set…"

The larger contestants took place behind or in front of their carts.

"GO!"

Everyone immediately took off.

**000**

**Demenio: Hmm...if one of my targets gets the prize, that could be problematic...I'll need to win it at all costs while still keeping up with my original plan.**

**000**

**Giovanni: A relaxing day AND no chance of elimination if my team loses? This is going to be all mine!**

**000**

**Nate: I need this...I just do.**

**000**

Ded was pushing his cart quickly as those in his alliance drove up to the sides of him.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, confused. He didn't want them to hold themselves back just for him! One of them could be eliminated! "Go on! You don't need to wait!"

"Oh...okay", Laxish said as he continued driving, only to be blindsided by Nero.

"Baby, we're in an alliance, so we're not leaving you behind!" Emilia said.

"No", Ded said. "I'd rather be eliminated myself than give any of you a chance of going home…"

"That doesn't matter…" said Piff. "We stick together, no matter what…"

Ded was still pushing his cart when he eventually passed by Laxish, who was in his go-kart upside down.

"Um...a little help here!"

Ded chuckled before flipping him back over. The bear sighed in relief before rubbing his head as other players zoomed past them.

"Thanks…" Laxish said.

"Now you know that you shouldn't abandon friends…" said Piff.

Laxish gave her a look. "That wasn't karma, you know. That was Nero being a jackass…"

"Look, all of this is great and all, but you guys seriously need to go", said Ded. "You're losing valuable time…"

"So are you!" Emilia said.

Ded looked behind them and saw Hayden, Volante, Hex, and Dew struggling to push or pull their carts, while Combat and Razor were getting closer.

"Right…"

"Come on, we have to go!" Laxish said as he started driving again, only to crash into a tree. "GODDAMNIT!"

"Well...if that's what you want…" Emilia said.

"Don't worry, I'll get caught up…" Ded reassured.

"Okay…" Emilia said as they shared a quick kiss. "Good luck…"

And with that, she and Piff drove off, with Ded following them anyway. Laxish backed up and started driving after them as Combat and Razor started catching up.

**000**

Ebony and Nero were driving side by side on the beach, trailing Nate, Jet, and Aylesha as they all headed towards the cliff, the first location. Unbeknownst to them, Shade was right behind them. Smirking, he charged up a Shadow Ball and fired it at them, causing their go-karts to be blown off track.

"HEY YOU STUPID MUTT! THAT'S CHEATING!" Ebony exclaimed out of anger.

"THERE WAS NO RULE AGAINST USING ATTACKS ON EACH OTHER!" Victini blasted over the intercom.

Hearing that, everyone immediately had a game face on. Ebony used Thunder, but it was not in a close enough range to hit.

Nero started speeding off, causing sand to fly in Ebony's face. "What the fuck man!?" he exclaimed as he spit out a few grains and drove after him.

**-000-**

Aylesha, Nate, and Jet were practically all together, with Nate being in front and Jet and Aylesha being behind him, side-by-side.

"So...how are things between you two?!" Jet asked loud enough so that she could hear, as the go-karts engines were already noisy.

"Well...things are great!" she replied while still looking at where she was going. "Other than Eredar, nothing bad is going on…"

"Oh…" Jet said in a semi-depressed manner.

Hearing him say it that way caused her to become a bit perturbed. What was wrong with him? Did he WANT things to be bad? She decided to ignore his response and focus on the challenge. Nate hadn't heard a thing, as he was far too focused, and the engines, again, were loud.

The three of them were right behind a few members of the Grand Alliance, who were gunning for Giovanni and Mai. They were both in front of them, blocking their movements.

"MOVE, YOU MAFIA MISFITS!" Vile exclaimed.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE US?!" Giovanni retorted. "OR DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE A LIST AND PLAN FOR THAT, TOO?"

"Okay, fuck this…" Aldon said, getting annoyed. he immediately used Rock Slide to hinder the two birds, but it backfired, causing the rocks, to fall near them instead. They all swerved and moved to avoid the falling stones, while Mai and Giovanni laughed.

"NICE WORK! ABORTION BOY!"

Hearing that immediately caused Aldon to roar and step hard on his go-kart and speed up towards them. He was getting tired of that fact constantly getting thrown in his face.

"ALDON!" Hope called out to him as the rest of them continued driving.

"Oh boy…" Vladimir said.

Aldon used Rock Blast on the two birds, with them dodging them quickly.

"WATCH IT!"

Aldon growled and used Rock Blast more before firing one final large boulder at them, causing Giovanni to swerve into another rock and Mai to swerve into the water. Aldon laughed maniacally before he crashed into the side of the cliff.

He groaned as he fell out of the cart while holding his head. The force from the crash had caused him to have a massive headrush.

The others made it up to him as Darren, Mason, and Lila started leaving the cliff, their stamps already on the cliff.

"OMA!" Hope shouted as she pulled up and hopped out of her cart to help Aldon. The others caught up and decided to check on their friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Hope.

Aldon just groaned in response.

"Come on, we have to get him up…" said Zayn.

As they tried getting him up, he only shouted out, causing them to drop him again. He was in a great deal of pain now...

"Oh no...if he can't get up...HE'LL GET ELIMINATED!"

"No he won't…" said Vladimir. "I have an idea…"

**000**

"Okay, this fucking sucks!" Dew exclaimed as he, Hex, and Volante continued pushing their go-karts.

They were more than halfway through the forest, but they were getting winded easily. None of them were bipedal or long, so they were left in the dust…

"Well, looks like one of us is getting eliminated this time…" Volante said.

Hex suddenly stopped and looked forward with a blank look. This look quickly turned into a groan. "We are complete idiots!"

"What? How?" Dew asked.

"They said we could do what we needed to…" said Hex. "And we're still fucking pushing."

"Well, you can't use your magic…" Dew started.

"But we can use moves...and Volante...YOU CAN FLY!"

The guys exchanged glances before facepalming. Volante immediately grabbed his cart and took off, while Hex grabbed a vine from a tree.

"What are you doing?" asked Dew.

"I can't use magic, so I'm gonna use Wild Charge…" Hex explained.

He tied the vine around the axle of the go-kart wheels before sitting and tying it around himself. "Catch ya later…" Hex said as he got back on all fours and used Wild Charge to rush forward.

"Hey!" Dew exclaimed as he used Surf, carrying his cart and himself towards the cliff.

**000**

Mason was in the lead right now...with Lila, Ricky, and Darren behind him. He smiled to himself and started firing Shadow Balls towards them.

The three of them dodged all of attacks, only for Darren to use Ice Beam on his cart, causing him to stop.

"FUCK!" Mason exclaimed as he tried scooting forward.

"Bye jackass!" Lila called as she, Darren, and Ricky passed him. Mason growled and got out of it before using Flamethrower on it.

**-000-**

Demenio was driving after Ricky. He growled to himself angrily. Ricky was supposed to be with Shade distracting Combat, not actually racing!

He sped up his cart until he was next to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he growled angrily.

"I'm trying to win for you!" Ricky said with a smile.

Hearing that made Demenio let up a bit. However, he still wasn't pleased.

"Look, just use Pin Missile to pop their tires and then GO FUCK UP COMBAT!" Demenio demanded.

"And we're still on for our date right!?"

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" _he screamed in his head. "Sure…" he said calmly. "Now GO!"

Ricky drive up quickly and used Pin Missile, causing them to hit Darren and Lila's tires and blow them out. He immediately turned and went into the forest, while Demenio chuckled. He looked forward at his two 'teammates' before slowing down next to them.

"Whoa...what the hell just happened?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Darren responded. "They just popped! Now we're probably gonna go home!"

"No we're not…" Lila growled as she got out of her go-kart. "It's not over until it's over!"

"Um...I'm a Water-type with no functioning legs...I'm sure this is over for me…"

"We can use moves, remember?" asked Lila with a smile. "Demenio, you go on ahead. We'll catch up…"

"Alright…" Demenio said as Nate, Aylesha, and Jet started passing by. He growled to himself before speeding off after them.

"Okay...do you have a plan?" asked Darren.

"Yep...use Surf…" said Lila.

"Wait, what?" asked Darren.

"Use Surf, that way we can ride the waves to the next area", said Lila.

"Wait...what was the next area, anyway?" asked Darren.

"The next area is the Radioactive Cave…" said Lila. "I'm not sure about where it really is, but...we can do this…"

"All we have to do is follow Nate and Aylesha, they probably know where it is…" said Darren. He created a ball of water before throwing it on the ground, causing a huge wave of water to appear.

The wave picked up their carts, as well as them, as it started followed the others.

**000**

Surprisingly, Razor was just leaving the cliff as Combat came up. The large beast put down his cart, as he had been carrying it the entire way after he got tired of pushing.

He grabbed a stamp and licked it before sticking it onto the side of the cliff. When he looked back down, he saw that his cart and stamps were gone.

"What the hell?!" Combat exclaimed as he looked around frantically. "Oh what the fuck?!"

**-000-**

Ricky giggled from the bushes, while Shade just stared at the beast's frantic search attempts. The two of them had quickly moved his cart into the water before running back into the bushes. It would normally be impossible to do so without being noticed, but somehow, those two pulled it off.

"Now that my baby's task has been taken care of, let's go so that WE don't end up getting eliminated."

Ricky started walking away, but Shade stopped him by grabbing one of his hind legs.. "Wait…"

Ricky scoffed before yanking his leg away. "Why?"

**-000-**

Dew and Hex made it to the cliffside just as Swift, Volante, Krack, and Hayden started leaving. Dew's huge wave splashed down, soaking Hex and Combat and causing the ground to become wet.

"Thanks for that…" Hex said sarcastically before he shook himself dry, making Combat and Dew wetter.

Once he stopped, the other two gave him a look.

"And thank YOU for that…" Dew stated.

Hex took a stamp out of his kart and felt that it was wet all over, just like all of his other ones.

"Aw shit!" he cursed. "All my stamps are wet!"

"Oops...sorry", Dew apologized as he put one of his own stamps on the side of the cliff.

Hex groaned and stuck one of the wet stamps on the cliff side, making it stick on an area with numerous small stones.

"Okay, let's go", said Dew.

Just as the two were about to leave, they saw that Combat was still just standing there. He hadn't even responded to the water being splashed all over him!

"Um...Combat, what's wrong?" asked Dew. "You look blank…"

"And where's your cart?"

"I have no idea!" he exclaimed. "I turn around to stamp the cliff for literally two seconds, and the entire thing was gone!"

"WHAT?!" Hex exclaimed. "Grr...I bet it was one of the villains!"

"Wait...is that it?" asked Dew, looking out at the water and seeing a car-like figure floating away.

Combat and Hex looked over as well. It was indeed Combat's go-kart...

"Um...I can get it for you…" Dew said sheepishly.

"Yeah, that would be appreciated…" Combat said grumpily.

"Yeah…." Hex said as Dew ran out to the water.

**-000-**

Shade got a toothy grin. "With three of the targets in a tie for last trying to help each other, it won't matter who goes…"

"Um...D wants COMBAT gone…" Ricky said with a glare.

"Shut the fuck up…" Shade responded with a growl. "Now, come on, we need to get to the next place…"

Shade got in his cart and tried driving it, but he felt lower on one side. Looking at the side, he saw that one of his tires had a yellow spike in it that quickly disappeared.

Shade growled at Ricky, who winked and drove off. Despite the flat tire, Shade drove fairly quick after the Jolteon.

**000**

"HOORAY! WE'RE MIDDLE BEST! WE'LL NEVER BE WINNERS!" Kevin cheered as he drove his go-kart recklessly.

"Hey, watch it!" Flynn stated as Kevin bumped into him while he drove behind Nero.

"Man...this fucking sucks…" Krack groaned as he continued pushing his cart forward.

"Too bad…" said Flynn. "You're the one who wanted to push. I'm pretty sure you can fit inside these things...they're not that small."

Krack gave him a look before getting into the go-kart. It was a very tight fit and he couldn't drive because of the wheel pressing against his stomach.

"Oh...I see…" said Flynn.

"Um...can you two stop talking and just come on!" Hayden said. "I'm sure that none of us want to lose!"

"Okay, sheesh…" said Krack as he continued pushing.

"OUT OF MY'S WAY!" Swift hissed as he slithered between Krack and Hayden, his go-kart banging against theirs in the process.

"HEY!" Hayden exclaimed as he used Fire Blast, hitting the Serperior and knocking him out.

"Whoa...nice work", said Flynn as he stopped driving.

"Yeah yeah, keep moving before he gets up!" Hayden urged as he pushed even faster.

**000**

Ray was driving at an average pace, with Ebony and Nero eventually passing by him, followed by Flynn, Kevin, Krack, and Hayden. He sighed as he was completely stuck.

He was supposed to help Demenio's team lose...which would make everyone hate him even more! However, seeing that everything wasn't in his control this time, maybe he wouldn't be blamed. I mean, everyone would see that Demenio practically threatened to end his life! So, maybe helping him out wouldn't be THAT bad. And if he got eliminated, as long as he didn't expose Demenio, he would be fine.

"Well, I hope this goes well…" he said as he started going faster. His GPS told him to take a left with five minutes, and when the time came, he did. He started simply following the others.

**000**

Ded, Emilia, Piff, and Laxish were behind a large wave, done courtesy of Darren.

"Alright, as long as I'm not in last place...I'm fine…" Laxish said as he continued driving.

"I'm sure none of us are in last place, Lax…." Ded said, keeping up with them.

"Well you're about to be!" they heard someone call out as a Solar Beam was fired towards them.

"What the hell?!" Piff exclaimed as she turned around. She saw a few members of the Grand Alliance coming up, just Zayn and Jason to be exact.

Jason stood up and started driving with his tail. He took a breath and blasted a Flamethrower towards them, hitting Emilia in the process.

Seeing this, Ded glared and stopped while the others kept going. He used Bulldoze, causing Jason to fall and Zayn to flip backwards.

He started pushing his cart again in order to catch up with the others as Nero and Ebony passed by.

Ebony used Thunder, catching Ded and making him flinch. However, he did not stop going, confusing both him and Nero.

Ded retaliated with his own Thunder attack, knocking both canines off course.

**000**

Nate had just stamped the cave and was waiting on Aylesha. He saw that Jet was awfully close to her and grew a bit suspicious, but he denounced it as him being paranoid all of a sudden.

"_Come on...you see that don't you…"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!"_

"_But Natey-boy...there's a chance that that two tailed piece of shit is after our girl…"_

"_You mean MY girl…"_

"_WE'RE CONJOINED YOU IDIOT!"_

"_Whatever…I'm not worried. Aylesha is a loyal girl…"_

"_Really? Don't you remember Archie?"_

"_What about him?"_

"_You're not too different…"_

"_No we're not…"_

"_Oh come on! Personal mental problems, hot girlfriends, very strong, someone wanting to take it all away…"_

"_FUCK OFF!"_

"_This could end up like the Flame situation...so I'd watch them closely…"_

"_Yeah...I get close, you take control, knock him away, and try to torture Aylesha again!"_

Eredar laughed in his head. "_You know me too well…though...I could do it right...NOW!"_

Nate growled and held his head, trying to keep Eredar in, but it was no use. His wings sprouted out and his armor turned red. He flew up just as Aylesha and Jet started walking back.

"So...what was that depressed response about?" Aylesha asked.

"Oh nothing…" Jet said. "_What the hell WAS that about?"_

"You don't have feelings for me again, do you?" asked Aylesha. "Because we talked about this! You don't need to be turning into Flame!"

Jet scoffed. "I'd never act like that jackass!"

"Uh huh…"

"I'll take you!" Eredar said as he swooped down and grabbed Aylesha. He held her up upside down.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Aylesha screeched.

"What the fuck?!" Jet exclaimed as he used Ice Beam. Eredar dodged it and started heckling him.

"Aw...what's the matter otter boy?" asked Eredar. "Upset that I have something that you don't? Must be sad to be fucking someone who's stronger than you!"

Jet growled. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Face it! You want Aylesha, not that stupid shaved sheep!"

"DON'T YOU CALL HER STUPID!" Jet exclaimed angrily as he jumped up and used Ice Beam yet again.

While all of this was going on, Demenio snuck by and stamped the cave before driving off.

**000**

**Demenio: I wish I'd stayed to watch the imminent carnage. But...victory was my priority. Those two idiots had better have stalled him long enough.**

**000**

"Admit it, you like her!" Eredar edged on while still holding Aylesha.

"YES! I LIKE HER! WE'VE DATED BEFORE, BUT I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"OH-HO!" Eredar exclaimed out of happiness before looking at Aylesha, who seemed to be losing consciousness. "Someone's been a slut…"

While he was preoccupied, Jet prepared to use Ice beam again, but a huge wave appeared, splashing everyone. Eredar was hit by one of the go-karts carried by it, making him release Aylesha. Jet quickly jumped forward and caught her as the water spread out.

"Yes! It worked!" Lila cheered before seeing that Nate was unconscious and Jet was carrying an unconscious Aylesha. "Wait...what happened!?"

"I have no idea!" said Jet as he put Aylesha in her go-kart. "He just...started flying, picked up Aylesha and started trash talking me!"

"Eredar…" they both said.

They turned to Nate, who was regaining consciousness. Jet growled before being stopped by Lila.

"He wasn't himself...calm down", said Lila.

"So...she lied about me being her first…" Nate said, looking down in sadness. "Great...haven't I had enough lies?"

"Nate…" Jet said, getting away from Lila and walking towards him as numerous others passed by, stamped the cave and drove off. A few of the heroes, however, were confused as to what was going on and stopped as well. "We were kids...and technically I did not take her ACTUAL one…"

"Yeah, but...why would she lie?"

"That's the same thing she asked herself when we talked the other night…"

"Wait...YOU WERE ALONE WITH HER?!" Nate growled, grabbing him roughly.

"N-Nothing happened...just calm down", said Jet as Nate slowly let him up. "We seriously just talked."

"Wait...so you and Aylesha used to date?" asked Emilia.

"Ooh...that's what Kevin meant by interesting when he showed the pictures…" Volante said.

"Um...sorry everyone, but need I remind you that the last person to stamp every area told gets the boot", said Laxish as he sat in his go-kart.

That immediately smacked the sense back into all of the heroes that were just standing around. They immediately ran to their carts to grab their stamps before rushing to the cave.

"We'll finish this later…" Nate growled before letting go of Jet. He rushed over to his go-kart and used Vine Whip to drag Aylesha and her cart behind him.

Jet groaned.

**000**

The Grande Alliance was at the gym. This was the fourth area, the third being the jail. Vladimir had been teleporting them all around, since Aldon still had a bad headrush.

"Man, this was the best idea ever…" said Hope. "Now we're far ahead of the others…"

"Thanks…" said Vladimir. "Normally those bullshit hosts would cut me off from-"

"NO MORE TELEPORTING VLADIMIR! IT'S UNFAIR TO THE OTHERS!"

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed. "YOU SAID WE COULD DO WHAT WE NEEDED TO!"

"YOU CAN DRIVE!"

Vladimir growled and retreated into his rock, before Vile hugged him. "Thanks anyway baby…"

"No problem…" he responded grumpily.

"Donny?" Hope asked, sitting on the Armaldo's lap as he lay against a tree. "Are you okay?"

Aldon's eyes opened as his head continued spinning. "Ugh...what happened?"

Hope sighed in relief and kissed him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her.

Vile giggled to herself. "Alright, come on guys, we gotta get to the mess hall. That's the last place."

"You think you're up for it?" asked Hope.

Aldon rubbed his head. "I guess so…"

"Alright, come on!" said Vladimir as he came out of his rock and floated into his go-kart.

The others started following suit and they all headed towards the mess hall.

**000**

Dew, Hex, and Combat were still at the first area. Dew was panting, as he had just swam about 3 meters to get Combat's cart.

"Well...you're good now…" said Hex. "Let's go!"

Hex used Wild Charge to get away quick, while Dew used Surf again, leaving Combat alone. He growled and picked up his cart before running behind them.

**000**

Giovanni, Mai, and Swift were behind Ray and Mason. Mason was using Shadow Ball to try and get them off course, but they each dodged the attacks.

Ray was confused, as they were supposed to be in an alliance, so he decided to just zoom forward to the jail.

"WHAT IS YOUS DOING, IDIOT!?" Giovanni exclaimed. "WE'RE IN AN ALLIANCE!"

"RIGHT NOW IT'S EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES! MORE IMMUNITY MEANS BETTER SURVIVABILITY!"

Mai used Air Slash, while Swift used Leaf Tornado. Mason and his cart were lifted up and blasted further forward.

"DAMN IT!" Swift growled.

**000**

Mason landed on Shade's cart, while his cart landed next to Ricky's. Shade immediately growled and Mason did the same. He immediately used Flamethrower, but Shade knocked him off and sped up while Ricky did the same. Mason got up and ran to his go-kart before hopping in and driving faster.

**-000-**

Flynn, Kevin, Krack, and Hayden were approaching the jail, as they saw Demenio standing in their way.

"OUT OF THE WAY IDIOT!"

Demenio didn't flinch, in fact, he smiled and moved his claw forward. He nicked a thin line, causing two trees to fall towards each other, blocking the way.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hayden exclaimed as he stopped pushing.

"YAAAAAAY!" Kevin cheered as he continued forward, not slowing down at all.

"Oh boy…" Flynn said.

Kevin ended up driving over the trees and landing directly on Demenio's back. Looking down, he saw he was on top of the Houndoom, who was growling.

"Oopsie! Sorry devil dog man!" Kevin said as Demenio got up, causing his go-kart to fall backwards and 'trap' him underneath it.

"YAY! CART FORT!" Kevin cheered.

Demenio wanted to dismember him, but he decided to focus on the challenge he was in the lead...or so he thought.

"AND ALDON WINS THE IMMUNITY! IT IS NOW A RACE FOR SURVIVAL!"

He growled furiously before blasting a powerful Flamethrower at the two trees, burning straight through them. He immediately got into his go-kart and started driving quickly.

His Flamethrower had burned a path through the tree, allowing Flynn, Krack, and Hayden to go through. Krack saw that Kevin was flipped over.

He flipped him back upright.

"Aw...fort is gone…"

"That dirty piece of shit... " Hayden growled. "He's dead meat the next chance we get!"

"Whatever…" said Flynn as he drove forward, stuck a stamp on the jail and kept moving.

Kevin smacked the building. "YAY JAIL TRAMP STAMP!" he cheered as he continued driving.

Krack and Hayden followed suit, as Shade, Ricky, and Mason drove up. Shade didn't stop, even with one of his wheels completely flat. He just licked a stamp and stuck it on the jail as he drove by it.

Ricky licked a stamp and stuck it on the jail. He quickly started driving again, while Mason prepared to do the same. However, Ray drove up quickly behind him, accidentally bumping into him.

"WATCH IT!" Mason growled.

Ray licked the stamp and stuck it on the jail before driving around Mason quickly. Mason growled and drove after him, followed by Mai, Giovanni, and Swift, as well as Zayn and Jason.

Volante licked a stamp and stuck it on the top of the jail before moving towards the gym.

**000**

All of the remaining heroes were mixed up in a blockade thanks to Nero and Ebony staying back. Nero had turned into a Wailord, flattening a large amount of trees and blocking their path.

"You pieces of shit!" Emilia growled.

"Aw...not our fault you dumbasses took too long…" said Ebony.

"You know, when this is over, you two are going down, right?" Lila growled.

"Quiet tramp stamp…" Nero said. "We don't care…"

Lila's eye twitched before she gained a malicious smile. She used Thunder Wave, paralyzing Nero.

"Lila, what are you doing?" asked Piff.

"DEMENIO, SHADE, RICKY, KRACK, FLYNN, KEVIN, HAYDEN, MASON, RAY, RAZOR, GIOVANNI, MAI, VOLANTE, AND SWIFT ARE SAFE! LOOKS LIKE A HERO IS GOING HOME TONIGHT!"

"Wait...I hadn't seen Razor since the race began, where the hell did he go?" Ebony asked.

**000**

**Razor: Shortcuts...are a godsend. **

**000**

"Oh well, who the hell cares...one of you losers is gone!" Ebony laughed.

Lila panted angrily before she used Seed Bomb, striking Nero hard each time, eventually causing him to faint and transform back. Lila glared at Ebony, who started driving off. Growling, she got into her go-kart and gunned it after the thunder wolf, ignoring the flat tires.

"Um…" Darren stared. "I think she's mad."

"Yeah...we're probably not gonna be seeing anything but remains of Ebony…" Nate said. "And I'm A-okay with that…"

"And remember guys...Nero is unconscious…" Laxish said. "LET'S GO!"

Everyone started driving quickly to the jail, strangely none of them ran over Nero in the process. Just as they were leaving, Hex and Dew followed behind them.

**000**

Ebony was driving quickly as he approached the jail. Once he made it through the trees, he parked and ran to the jail, but not before being pounced on by Lila.

"Get off of me!" Ebony demanded.

Lila growled directly at his face, terrifying him. "You're gonna wish you were never born...I guarantee you that…"

Ebony paled as Lila walked off of him. She went back to her go-kart and grabbed a stamp behind walking to the jail and sticking it on.

Instead of just taking Ebony's cart, which there was no rule against, she went back to her own cart and started driving again.

Ebony shuddered in fear before going into his go-kart and driving up next to the jail. He stamped it and immediately drove after Lila as the others came up behind them.

**000**

**Lila: Jesse always told me to not lot anyone of these dumbass villains hold me back...and if they did...do whatever it takes to ensure that it doesn't happen again.**

***sigh* Boy that felt good…**

**000**

Ebony would have used another attack, but he was worried that she might actually kick his ass. I mean, SHE IS MARRIED TO A GUY THAT FUCKS THINGS UP WHEN HE'S STRESSED. He decided against it and just kept his distance from her.

**000**

Combat normally would have been finished by now. He could always find quick shortcuts, loopholes, and other tricks that could help him fast, but he just couldn't wrap his head around anything his time. He ran to the cave and stamped it with ease.

He was still in last place, and the challenge was coming to an end.

"Jail...next destination."

He started running with his cart again. As he did so, he seemed to notice Nero's unconscious body stirring.

Seeing that he may have a chance, he looked at Nero's nearby cart and dropped it onto him before hurrying to the next areas.

**000**

After about twenty or so minutes, everyone except for Nero and Combat had made it to the mess hall.

"I'm actually surprised…" said Victini. "I thought that the heroes were gonna lose someone for sure…"

"Yeah...well you thought wrong", said Volante with a grin.

"Hell, not if Nero gets here first…" said Razor, folding his claws.

"Oh please, he's unconscious. There's no way-"

"Um...guys...Combat kinda lost his cart", Hex started. "And after we got it back, he still couldn't drive it, so he has to walk…"

"Well...he's doomed…" said Demenio, hiding his happiness.

The others heard rustling and looked out of the mess hall to see Combat walking towards it with his cart under his right arm.

"YES! WE DIDN'T LOSE ANYONE!" Emilia said.

"Well...looks like you asswipes can say bye to your little shapeshifting bastard…" Lila said with a smile.

Vile and Hope exchanged apathetic looks. "Fine with me…" they said simultaneously.

"Eh...not much of a loss", said Giovanni. "He didn't really do shit until now...and he failed. SO that's his own fault."

Combat entered the mess hall while panting and he sat in a nearby seat.

"Well, looks like Nero's heading home tonight!"

The heroes all smiled. Demenio gave a fake smile, while both Shade and Ricky saw this and immediately moved away.

**000**

**Demenio: They are so lucky I need them or I would rip out their eyeballs and shove them in their asses! **

**I guess I'll have to change my target for now. After all, threats aren't always threats. **

**000**

**Shade: I can tell that he's gonna pull more bullshit. Even my fucking Confuse Ray didn't stop that oaf! **

***growls* I swear if Demenio pulls some bullshit the next time we meet up, we're fucking fighting…**

**000**

Nero was inside of the Flush of Shame, frowning. No one was around him, except for Mew and Victini, not even Ebony or Razor.

"THIS IS TOTAL BULLSHIT! LILA KNOCKED ME OUT!"

"And attacking was allowed in the challenge...boo-hoo", said Victini. "I'm more surprised that you let a girl kick your ass…"

"Oh fuck YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" Nero exclaimed as he was flushed down.

"Man...we should do these kinds of challenges more often...that was fun", said Mew.

"Yeah...whatever", said Victini.

**000**

Shade, Ray, and Ricky were all tied up and put in a line in the center of the foyer in the Haunted House.

"So...let's go over what happened today…" Demenio started as he paced back and forth. "You fucked up getting rid of Combat….you didn't stay behind to make sure he would be in danger...you argued amongst yourselves for petty reasons...AND ONE OF YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT AT ALL!"

Shade growled. "I knew you were gonna pull some kind of bullshit 'punishment'. UNTIE ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Demenio exclaimed furiously, causing Shade to growl.

"Demenio, please...I don't like you being mad!" Ricky said. "I really tried!"

"Yeah right…" Demenio said. "You were more concerned about a fucking date than the task I gave you...so don't you say shit else to me…"

Ricky whimpered and felt like crying.

"And you…" Demenio growled, going to Ray. He used Flamethrower, causing ray to scream out in pain. He then Mega Evolved and picked him up. "Since you're gonna be my brother-in-law...I guess I can let up on you for a mistake THIS time...but if it continues...you're gonna wish it hadn't…"

He then dropped Ray roughly, causing him to start crying.

Seeing this, Demenio smirked. "Poor baby…"

**000**

**Shade: Well...D has gone batshit crazy and is now a new Ray...how remarkably idiotic. Granted, this happened once before when we were little. He acted like he was our boss and he threatened and punished us when we didn't do what he said. We had to knock him out, which was hard when he's this way, in order to calm him down.**

**Dad...fuck you and thanks for the triggers!**

**000**

**Oi...why must things be so difficult for these guys?! Demenio is turning into a more intelligent, dictator-esque version of Ray; but...the guy's been through hell and he's been calm. Something was bound to pop off. Nero's gone. Eh, nothing much there. Is anyone else starting to feel SORRY for Ray? Meh, probably not. Kevin's not a jackass, WOOO! And Lila's showing her more fierce side. Hopefully it doesn't last long. Nate, Aylesha, and Jet...whew...that'll be a conversation. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	20. Shock it to Me

***I don't own any songs used in this chapter**

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants were driven crazy and had to stamp their way to get around. Demenio continued going crazy, targeting Combat because of his usefulness to his team; looks like he wants his team to lose. Mason and Ray supposedly joined Giovanni's alliance. Nate found out about Jet and Aylesha, courtesy of Eredar. In the challenge, immunity and a break from the next challenge was the prize that had everyone scrambling for first. Threats, attacks, and treachery were afoot throughout the entire game and in the end...Aldon won the challenge...with thanks from his friends. And though it seemed like Demenio was going to have his wish...Nero was the one who got the flush out of the competition. **

**Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be voted out next? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...ALL-STARS!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

After finding out about Aylesha and Jet's past, Nate was still unhappy. The night following Nero's elimination, he got Aylesha, and Jet and told them to get to the beach. Aylesha was very upset about him finding out the way he did, while Jet was just terrified about what he'd do to him once he explained everything.

The three of them sat in a triangle formation, as Aylesha and Jet knew better than to sit directly next to each other, and when Aylesha tried to sit next to Nate, he gave her a disappointed look. Aylesha, taking the hint, just sat a bit away from both of them, looking down.

Jet, seeing this, glared at him. "Really? You're pushing her away just because we just to date!?"

"Shut up", Nate growled. "I just want to fucking know how things were between you two and to see if there isn't anything going on behind my back."

Aylesha scoffed in shocked. "N-NATE! YOU KNOW I'D NEVER DO THAT!" she cried.

Nate sighed. "I just need reassurance…"

"Wait...y-you don't trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Nate said. "I'm just not so sure about buddy-boy here…"

"Look, I may still have _some _feelings for Aylesha, but they're deep down!" Jet explained with a growl. "I'd never hurt Sally…"

"Okay, just fill me in on what the relationship looked like and I'll be fine…" Nate explained.

"What the-" Jet started before he got agitated. "Look, our relationship was normal! Nothing extravagant went on! We broke up when she had to move, and I was upset for a few weeks before I got over it! Can I go now and can you just kiss her already!"

"So you two were never intimate?" asked Nate.

"Well...I never said that, but-"

"AHA!"

"LET HIM EXPLAIN!" Aylesha growled, shocking Nate. She was getting upset at him.

"Well, it's true that we got intimate...but it wasn't where you THINK it was…" Jet explained. "She told me to do it 'somewhere else' because she wanted to save the real thing for the one she truly loved. When I heard that from her, even though it was me who said that it wouldn't work because she was leaving, I was upset, but we still did it. That was the end of it. Now, can I fucking go?"

Upon hearing that, Nate turned to Aylesha, who had a frown on her face. She rose off of the sandy ground and started walking towards the cabins.

"Aylesha…" Nate said softly to himself. He looked down in sadness.

"Nate, you have a loyal girl…" Jet said. "And amidst whatever trust issues you have, YOU NEED TO LEARN TO CALM YOUR NERVES!"

Jet started walking towards the cabins as well, making Nate plop on the ground.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice job idiot! You just possibly screwed up your entire relationship!"_

"_IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_

"_Oh yeah...I'm good! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DROP DEAD!?"_

"_Because if I go down...you go down with me!"_

Nate growled angrily before laying on his back and staring at the sky.

**000**

**Aylesha: He was such a fucking jerk to Jet for no reason! I know that he's just protective of me, but those questions were just uncalled for! He can forget talking to me until he apologizes to BOTH of us!**

**000**

"Well, good riddance to no good garbage…" said Vile as she sat in the chair in the den.

"We could mark him off of the list…" Vladimir started. "Oh right...Mai still has it!"

"We didn't even get a chance to turn it around on their asses!" Zayn growled.

"Hey, blame the challenge", said Jason. "If it hadn't been an automatic elimination, we would have gotten a chance to…"

"Well, we can't dwell on the past…" said Hope. "Instead, let's make sure that it happens in the next challenge...if we lose, that is…"

"Wasn't that implied?" asked Aldon with a smirk, causing Hope to giggle and nuzzle his neck.

"It's only a matter of time before this alliance is all guys…" Zayn said pessimistically.

Hearing this, the others gave him looks of shock and dismay.

"And...what makes you think that?" Vile asked as she folded her arms, slightly peeved at his comment.

"Um...notice how our girls were voted out and they're in the same group…" said Zayn. "I think the others are pulling some kind of bullshit!"

"Well...you may be right…" said Aldon. "It is kind of weird, but just because you two lost Solis and Carman doesn't mean we'll lose these two…"

"We'll see…" said Jason. "Because I think that they're taking out who they think the 'brains'..."

"If that was the case, wouldn't these two been eliminated first?" asked Vladimir. "I mean, didn't Vile come up with the alliance to begin with?"

"Yeah, and Hope has a bit more to do with the alliance than Carman did…." Aldon added. "It doesn't make sense…"

"Whatever you say…" Zayn said. "Don't say I didn't tell you so…"

"Okay, let's ignore your delusional outbursts…"

"How is it delusional if the others are targeting us because of the damn list?!" Zayn exclaimed.

"Oh...right…" said Hope. "Well, let's just hope that the next challenge is an elimination challenge…"

These next few challenges would be the lifeline for this alliance. They needed to win the challenges, but if they did lose, they had to quickly explain themselves and pass the blame…

"Well, while we're hoping, we still need to get rid of Mason…" said Jason.

"You know...I've been thinking about that…" said Vile. "I know that Mason's annoying as fuck, but I say that we get rid of Ebony…"

"Yeah...I can get behind that", Hope replied. "One useless tool got the boot, so let's get rid of the other one…"

"I don't know. I'd rather have a useless piece of shit than an annoying piece of shit…" Zayn stated. "That shows that they won't do shit if they make it far enough…"

"Nope, that bullshit happened second season…" said Hope. "Darren was just a floater throughout the entire game and he ended up winning."

"I'd say that it happened in my season too…" Vladimir said. "Scarlett did things, but they were never really spectacular…and she made it to the finals…"

"Oh...well maybe we can catch him in the merge…" said Zayn. "Right now, I'd rather have my sanity than worry about someone not participating."

"Well, we're all gonna annoy each other regardless, so that's a bit redundant…" said Aldon. "Face it Zayn, when it comes down to it, Ebony's chances are higher than Mason's. Mason's already won, so he can't do better. If he did….I'm sure we're fuck him up…"

Zayn groaned. "Well why don't we just target Giovanni then? He's the one who probably found out about us, so we can just screw him over and get him out of here…"

"Hmm...that could work", said Aldon with a smirk. "They target us...so we target them."

The others smiled at hearing this, minus Zayn, who groaned.

**000**

Lila and her alliance met up at the stadium yet again. It was obvious that this was going to be their new hangout spot, replacing the jail.

"Wow...never thought we'd see that side of you again…" said Dew with a chuckle as he was told what went on when he and Hex hadn't caught up yet.

"Yeah...it was only a tiny bit scary, though…" Darren explained.

"I'm just doing what Jesse told me…" Lila said with a smile. "Don't let any of these jackasses hold me back…"

"Well, thanks for that…" Combat said, finally speaking up. "If it wasn't it for you attacking him, I wouldn't be here right now…"

"Speaking of that...what the hell happened?" asked Volante. "Usually you're so...together and you'd be the first one done…"

"I don't know…" Combat explained, rubbing the back of his head. "It was just...after we found my cart in the water...my head wasn't straight anymore. I felt like I was hit with a Confuse Ray…"

"So...were you?" asked Darren.

"Another question is...how would you know if you were?" asked Dew.

"I don't know…" Combat answered. "And I was hit by a shit ton of Confuse Rays when I was in the war, so I know what one feels like…"

"Well, that's bullshit!" Volante exclaimed. "I bet one of the villains did it to try to get rid of you…"

"Too bad it backfired…" Darren chuckled.

"Well, now I have to watch my back…" said Combat. "Perfect…"

"You really don't have to…" said Dew. "Why not just figure out who the fuck did it and beat the shit out of them to make sure they never do it again?"

"Um...because that'll give them more reason to keep doing it until they succeed in screwing him up…" Lila explained. "Remember, those fuckers love revenge…well some of them..."

"Well, we can still try to find out who did it…" said Hex.

"That won't help…" said Combat. "It happened after the cart thing, and the only ones around me were you and Dew…"

"-And neither of you know or can learn that move…" Volante added.

"So...maybe someone was hiding around you…" Lila said. "...and you just didn't see…"

"Well, then it could be anybody!" said Hex.

"Anybody?" asked Darren. "Who on this team do you think has something against Combat?"

"No, it's not about Combat, it's about the game…" Hex explained. "Combat's a threat, therefore getting rid of him pre-merge gives whoever it was a higher chance!"

"But...no one on the team is that self-centered or mean…" Lila stated.

"Um...remember that we two demons on this team…" Dew said. "Maybe Nate or Shade actually did do it…"

"Well, Nate doesn't have Confuse Ray…" Volante stated. "Shade though…"

"Okay, why are we focusing on our own teammates?" asked Darren. "I know Nate and Shade are screwed up, but lately they haven't been that insane...and if they have, they were focused on Combat!"

"So we're definitely looking for assholes on the other team…" Lila growled. "Just when I thought that the team sabotaging could stop!"

"Well...at least it narrows down suspects…" Volante stated. "The only ones on that team that can learn Confuse Ray are Vladimir and Hayden…"

"Well, if that's the case…" Dew started with a sneer. "We're gonna be taking those two down…"

**000**

"Okay, who from the idiot alliance do we target?" Mason asked.

"Um...where's your brother?" asked Mai.

"I'm not his keeper…" Mason growled. "And if I was...I still wouldn't give a shit."

Swift virtually shrugged. "Understandable, I guess…"

"Now, who's next?" asked Mason.

"Well, you said idiot alliance…" Giovanni recalled. "To me, everyone on this team is a fuckin' idiot...so you're gonna need to be specific…"

"You know who I'm talking about!" Mason exclaimed. "The list losers!"

"Oh, right…" Giovanni said, feigning his forgetfulness. "Well, based on their bullshit from last challenge, I say plate boy…"

"No…" Mai said. "Him attacking like that shows how weak he truly is. I say we target his slutty girlfriend and show his real weakness."

"That's a good idea…" said Swift with a small smile. "And since the chicks are smarter than the guys, it'll be much better…"

"Then we just get rid of Vile, and the let them ruin themselves…" Mason said.

"Easiest thing ever…" said Mai before thinking about something. She gained a smile before she got the list out of a tree trunk.

"What yous doing?" asked Giovanni.

"I was thinking...maybe we can use their own list against the team…" Mai said. "I mean, the list makes perfect sense, minus the us part…"

"Hmm...so you want to steal someone else's idea and use it against them?" Mason asked rhetorically. "I'm in!"

"I guess that could work…" said Giovanni. "Who's on there after us?"

"Um...looks like thunder mutt…" Swift said, looking at the paper. "They had Nero, but he's gone now, so...yeah."

"Alright, then...after him?" asked Giovanni.

"Ignoring Ray...Kevin, then it's done…" said Mai.

"So, Ebony and Kevin…" said Mason. "Won't be that much of a loss…"

"Agreed…" Swift said, nodding his head.

**000**

Demenio was resting on a torn cushion in another room, while Shade, Ricky, and Ray remained tied up in the foyer.

"This is bullshit!" Shade growled as he struggled to break free. For some reason, he couldn't break free of ROPES, even with his strength. Demenio must have reinforced them.

As Shade struggled, he accidentally bumped into Ricky, who was asleep. His eyes flickered open and upon seeing what woke him up, he growled.

"Do you mind!?"

"Shut up…" Shade growled. "Can't you see that I'm trying to get free?!"

"No, how about YOU shut up?" Ricky retorted. "D will untie us when he wakes up and then we'll be perfectly fine!"

Shade growled to himself. "_Man, I wish I hadn't used attract…"_

He got himself to sit up and started biting the ropes that were binding him. Eventually, he freed himself and smirked. He looked at Ricky, who rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

"_Okay, 5 to 6 weeks is WAY too long…I'm fixing this shit NOW!" _he screamed to himself. He bit Ricky's ropes, not hard enough to break through, but still. Ricky felt a tug and tried to look over to see what was happening, but the ropes weren't letting him. He felt himself being dragged and started calling out, while Ray just laid there, sleeping with tears running down his face.

"DEMENIO! HELP!" Ricky called out.

"SHUT UP!" Shade growled as he quickly exited the Haunted House. He started running towards the infirmary, dragging Ricky along the way while he screamed the entire way.

"LET ME GO! HELP!" Ricky cried.

Shade heard quick footsteps coming after him and as he dragged Ricky behind him, he looked behind himself. Turning around, he saw Demenio chasing them down with an especially terrifying glare.

His eyes widened as he started running faster. Suddenly, he saw a Flamethrower pass him and hit a tree, immediately incinerating it.

"SHIT!" Shade growled as he saw the infirmary coming up.

Ricky growled and used Thunder, causing Shade to flinch. However, the Umbreon kept going until he made it on the inside of the infirmary.

Demenio slowed down and stopped on the outside of the infirmary. He growled angrily and walked up to the side of the entrance.

**-000-**

"LET ME GO!" Ricky growled as he struggled to be free of the ropes so that he could go back to D. "I'm not hurt!"

"Um...do you think you could help me out with this guy?" Shade asked the Chansey at reception.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"I used Attract on him and he got knocked out, so now-"

"You were exploiting the new conditions of the move?" the nurse concluded. "Knowing the side effects?"

"I never knew the conditions until afterwards!" Shade exclaimed. "Can you just help him get back to normal!?"

"It takes 5 to 6-"

"I can't wait that long!" Shade exclaimed. "He's getting on my nerves!"

"Hmm...well, let's see if we can fix that…" said the Chansey as she took her egg out of her pouch. She walked around the desk and up to Ricky, who was wriggling his way to the exit. She hit him with the egg, causing him to pass out.

**-000-**

Ricky's eyes blinked open. He felt underneath him and felt like he was on a bed. Looking up, he saw both Shade and a Chansey above him. They looked like they were arguing…which he didn't like.

"All you did was hit him with an egg! How did that help anything?"

"Quiet, he's waking up…"

"Um...w-what's going on?" Ricky asked, confused.

"Ricky...how do you feel about Demenio?" asked Shade.

"Well...he's cute and all, but…"

"Okay, he's good", Shade said, cutting him off before turning to the nurse. "Thanks…"

"Uh huh…" said Chansey. "Just don't use Attract from now on…"

Hearing that, Ricky grew suspicious and gave Shade a look as the Chansey finally left. Shade started following her, but Ricky swiftly ran to the door, stopping him from leaving.

"What the hell was she talking about?" Ricky asked, giving Shade a serious look.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Shade said as he tried pushing by him.

Ricky pushed back, keeping him in the room. "Answer me...and I want the truth!"

Shade wasn't fazed. What happened wasn't that bad in his eyes, but Ricky probably wouldn't feel the same way. He just didn't want to go into it, but...knowing that Ricky wasn't gonna stop pestering him about it, he gave in.

"Fine...while we battled, I used Attract to distract you and after I won, you started acting super clingy and crazy towards Demenio…" Shade explained.

"W-WHAT?!" Ricky exclaimed angrily. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! And...how did it even work?!"

"Look, do you seriously want me to go into detail or can we just forget about it and try to figure out how to snap Demenio out of his psychotic rage?" asked Shade.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah, while you were too attracted, Demenio had a psychotic break and is now basically another Ray…"

"N-No...not D. YOU'RE supposed the be the one with the mental problems!"

"...Thanks for that!"

"Well, what else did I miss?!"

"Nothing important…" said Shade.

"Um...I didn't...do anything with him, did I?" asked Ricky.

"Well, you two made out when you said that you didn't want to work with me…" Shade said. "That's what got you to stay...and also, you defended his actions like crazy…that's all."

Ricky groaned. "Great! Now everyone's gonna think that I'm a cheating manwhore!"

"We-"

"And...it's all _your _FAULT!" Ricky exclaimed as he tackled Shade and started biting him.

Shade gave off a deep growl and kicked Ricky off of him, making him land in a trash can.

"LOOK, I'M SORRY, BUT WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO FIGHT!" Shade exclaimed angrily as Ricky got out of the trash can. "He followed us out here...so just keep acting sweet to him so that he doesn't try threaten to kill you and beat you up…"

"But-"

"Up to you…" said Shade. "Keep acting sweet or get threatened and possibly beat…"

Ricky glared at him.

**000**

**Ricky: I'm sorry Levi! Whatever I did and do, know that I didn't and don't mean it! It's all Shade's fault! **

**000**

The two of them made it out of the infirmary. Shade was looking around carefully as they stopped. He suddenly found himself being tackled and attacked.

"GET OFF!" Shade growled as Demenio started sinking his teeth into his neck and legs. Shade easily retaliated as the two engaged in the brutal battle.

Demenio tried to use Flamethrower right at Shade's face, but Shade used Shadow Ball at the same time, causing a small explosion that knocked Demenio off of Shade.

Ricky was sighing. "Here we go again…"

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ESCAPE?!"

"Um...my basic rights?!" Shade exclaimed. "You're fucking crazy!"

"I'll show you crazy!" Demenio growled as he changed into his mega form and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He let out a loud spine-chilling howl, causing Ricky to back away a bit.

Shade sweatdropped. "Me and my big mouth…"

Demenio snarled and came towards him smiling sickly. Shade rolled his eyes.

**000**

"Well, you're screwed..." Razor stated as he sat on an exercise ball.

"Stop that!" Ebony growled. "Nero got out because of that stupid bitch beating him up, not by voting!"

"Yeah, but you're still practically useless to the team and they know it…" said Razor. "You'd better watch your back…"

"Oh yeah? Well you're a threat! You're gonna get eliminated soon, too!"

"Ha!" Razor laughed. "I'm actually useful and I've been caught in the middle. As long as I'm not spectacular in challenges, but I still do good things, I'll make it far."

Ebony growled. "I need assurance…"

Razor chuckled. "And how are you plan on getting it?"

"Another alliance!"

Razor stopped laughing and gave him a look. "Really? So I'm not in your alliance anymore?"

"Well, considering that you kept putting us done and saying that we were screwed...yeah, you're out…" Ebony said as he started leaving the gym. "I need people who are actually going to help…"

"I WAS TELLING YOU TO GUYS TO WORK HARDER! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Razor shouted as he left.

Razor sighed and shook his head. "He'll be gone by the next challenge, I can feel it."

**000**

**Ebony: I'll show him! I'll make it farther than he does! He can bet on that…**

**000**

Flynn, Krack, Hayden, and Kevin were in their usual cave. They hardly ever stayed in the lounge for an unknown reason and seemed okay with it. However, it seems that as the game gets closer to the merge, the time they had to relax was fleeting. This led to them wanting to start staying inside of the lounge.

"Okay, so who do you guys think we need to target now...other than Mason and Ray?"

"THUNDER DOG PERSON!" Kevin exclaimed. "YAAAAY!"

"...Okay….so Ebony, too…" said Krack.

"Well, that seems like enough for today", said Hayden. "Now, let's hurry and hang out in the lounge before they start pulling bullshit in this game…"

"What's with the sudden urge?" asked Flynn. "We've been perfectly fine…"

"Yeah, but we haven't been in the damn lounge in forever!" Hayden exclaimed. "I want to actually relax between these shitty challenges! Being in this rocky ass cave isn't doing anything positive…"

"Krack?" Flynn asked.

"I want to go…"

Flynn sighed. "Fine…"

"YAAAAAAY!" Kevin cheered.

The four of them started leaving the cave and heading to the lounge. As they did so, they passed by Ebony, who paused and ran after them.

"Hey!" he called, getting their attention.

They turned around as Ebony made it to them.

"What do you want?" asked Krack, folding his arms.

"Well...since you asked…" Ebony started. "I want to join your alliance…"

The guys exchanged unsure looks. There was a long moment of silence, which agitated Ebony.

"YES OR NO?! FUCK!" he exclaimed furiously.

"We'll think about it, okay…" said Hayden.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" he exclaimed. "Just let me in!"

They looked at each other once again before nodding. "Fine…"

"Yes!" Ebony cheered. "Took you a while!"

"Yeah...now for initiation, you have to kiss Krack…" Hayden joked.

"...What?" Flynn asked, perplexed.

"WHAT?!" Ebony exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Krack growled angrily, glaring at Hayden.

"YAAAAAAY!" Kevin cheered.

"Yeah...gotta show your loyalty somehow…" Hayden said. "In the gangs I'm in, there are always initiations…"

"WELL THIS AIN'T A GANG, BUDDY!" Krack growled. "I already have a man!"

"Whatever!" Hayden exclaimed before looking back at Ebony. "Now, are you going to-"

Krack hit the back of his head hard enough to knock him out. Flynn and Ebony looked at him in shock as he folding his arms and looked away in a pout.

"So...yeah, you're in", said Flynn.

"Greeeeat…." Ebony said, still a bit shocked at the one-hit KO.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE STADIUM IMMEDIATELY!"

"Oh joy...more bullshit…" Krack said he started walking towards the stadium.

Ebony gave Flynn a look. Flynn noticed this and sweatdropped. "Don't ask…"

**000**

**Hayden: *rubbing his head* Sheesh, he can't take a fucking joke…**

**000**

Everyone met up at the stadium, where they saw a large screen against one of the long walls. In the middle lied a special platform where a microphone stand was attached. On either side were bleachers that were big enough so that everyone could sit. One set had a pink color, while the other was a cream color. There was also a table in the back that held three seats.

"Um...what is this?" asked Piff.

As she asked that, a large black dome covered the entire the stadium, surrounding all of the contestants in complete darkness.

"Well...this can't be good…"

Remembering who was next to who, Demenio grinned to himself and smacked Lila's butt. Coincidentally...Ebony was next to her. Lila growled angrily.

"WHO JUST TOUCHED MY ASS?!"

Numerous specks of light appeared on the dome, giving a semi-utile light. Upon seeing who was close to her butt, she growled at Ebony and prepared to pounce on him.

"Wh-HEY! I didn't do it!"

Lila wasn't having it and attacked him immediately. As she did so, the screen glowed blue and Mew and Victini appeared.

"WELCOME CONTESTANTS, TOOOOO KARAOKE NIGHT!"

"Welp, I'm outta here", said Flynn.

The entrance immediately closed, making Flynn groan.

"Sorry elephant boy…" said Victini. "Now...this next challenge is karaoke!"

"Um...we kinda got that already…" said Hope. "You just said it…"

"ANYWAYS", Mew said. "This challenge is very simple...all you have to do is sing the song that you are given as accurately as you can. Then, Victini and I will judge how well you did with...Meloetta!"

A medium-sized muse with green music bar hair and note-shaped arms appeared before everyone. She wore a positive smile on her face. "Hello all!"

"Hey MeMe…" Victini greeted.

"Fuck off!" Meloetta growled towards him.

"Aw come on, it's not that-"

Meloetta used Hyper Voice, making everyone cover their ears.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Victini exclaimed.

Meloetta stopped and regained her composure.

"Anyways, we'll judge with Meloetta, and if we determine that you did well, your team gets a point…" said Mew. "If we say that you did averagely or bad...well, this happens…"

Suddenly, everyone was in their own team's bleachers with shackles on their pressed a button on the back table, electrocuting every contestant.

"Ugh...WHY MUST THERE ALWAYS BE PAIN INVOLVED?!" Volante exclaimed.

"They're Mew and Victini...question answered", Dew responded.

"Now...Aldon, you are exempt from this challenge and have immunity already, so you are free to come and sit with us…" Victini said.

"O-Oh my Arceus...I get to sit with YOU?! THIS IS GREATEST DAY EVER!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"I know, you should feel really special…" Victini said as an old, creaky wooden chair appeared next to the table. Aldon groaned as he was freed. He turned to Hope and gave her a peck on the lips. "Good luck sweetie…"

Aldon got out of the bleachers and walked towards the back table.

"Okay...now that plate boy has his special seat, let's get on with thissss shit!" Swift hissed.

"I agree…" said Meloetta. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Alright...when you're called, make your way to the circle…" said Mew. "We'll be going by teams, and villains, because you lost a player last challenge, you get to go first."

"Oh, how wonderful is that…" Hayden mumbled.

"And Mr. Hoodlum, you get to go first…"

Hayden groaned as he was freed and started walking to towards the center. Once we was there, his feet were trapped in the ground, leaving him unable to move from the spot.

"Alright...your song will be...Hot N*gga by Bobby Schmurda…"

"Ugh...great...now I have to hear that stupid punk Scraggy's…." Giovanni started.

"Hey shut up!" Hayden exclaimed. "This my jam...plus I was in the video, so I know this song by heart!"

"Well, we'll see about that…" said Victini. "You may begin...NOW!"

The lyrics appeared on the screen and Hayden started singing them...

**-000-**

_In Truey, I'm some hot n*gga_

_Like I talk to Shyste when I shot n*ggas_

_Like you seen em twirl then he drop, n*gga_

_And we keep them 9 milli's on my block, n*gga_

_And Monte keep it on him, he done dropped n*ggas_

_And Trigger he be wilding, he some hot n*gga_

_Tones known to get busy with them Glocks, n*gga_

_Try to run down and you can catch a shot, n*gga_

_Running through these checks till' I pass out_

_Your shawty gave me neck 'til I pass out_

_I swear to God, all I do is cash out_

_And if you ain't a hoe, get up out my trap house_

_I been sellin crack since like the 5th grade_

_Really never made no difference what the shit made_

_Jaja taught me flip them packs and how to maintain_

_Get that money back and spend it on the same thing_

_Shawty like the way that I ball out_

_I be getting money till' I fall out_

_You talking cash dog, I goes all out_

_Shawty love the way that I floss out_

_Free Greezy though, let all of my dogs out_

_Mama said no pussy cats inside my doghouse_

_That's what got my daddy locked up in the dog pound_

_Free Phantom though, let all of my dogs out_

_We gon' pull up in that hooptie like we cops on 'em_

_With the 16's, we gon' put some shots on em'_

_I send a lil' thot to send the drop on em'_

_She gon' call me up and I'm a sick the hots on 'em_

_Grimey savage, that's what we are_

_Grimey shooters dressed in G-Star_

_GS9, I go so hard_

_But GS for my gun squad_

_And bitch if there's a problem we gon' gun brawl_

_Shots popping 'out The AR_

_I'm with Trigger, I'm with Rasha, I'm with A-Raw_

_Broad daylight and we gon' let them things bark_

_Tell them n*ggas free Meeshie, hoe_

_Some way, free Breezy, hoe_

_And tell my n*ggas, Shmurda teaming, hoe_

_Mitch caught a body 'bout a week ago_

_Fuck with us and then we tweaking, hoe_

_Run up on that n*gga get to squeezing, hoe_

_Everybody catching bullet holes_

_N*ggas got me on my bully yo_

_I'm a run up, put that gun on 'em_

_I'm a run up, go dumb on 'em_

_N*ggas got me on that young shit_

_Got me on that go dumb shit_

_Got me on that go dumb shit, man_

_Got me on that go dumb shit, man_

**-000-**

Everyone had blank looks on their faces. He sang it...in a decent manner, but the song itself was very very explicit.

"Um...that was interesting…" said Mew, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, if you bozos knew the song was explicit as fuck, why would you make me sing it?!"

"Oh, because all your songs will be either based on your personality or just one that we think will be fun for us…" Victini explained.

"So that means that some of us will be doing the same songs that we did years ago as teens, right?" Dew asked.

"If you say so…" Mew snickered. "And um...Hayden, you say that you pretty much know everyone that sang that?"

"Yep, I'm actually glad that I didn't get snitched out…" he said.

"Okay, you get a 7 from me…"

"6", Victini said. "The dance and beats are annoying as shit…"

"5", Meloetta said. "As much as I hate to agree with Victini, I have to…"

"So, with a total of 18…" Mew said before pressing the button. Everyone from the Victinis got a shock. The only ones not affected were the Ground-types, of course.

"OH COME ON!" Vladimir exclaimed. "YOU ASSHOLES KNEW THAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE SONG, ANYWAY!"

"Quiet Vladimir...wait for your song…" said Victini, causing the ghost to groan. "Lila...you're up…"

Hayden moved back to his team's bleachers, getting secured by shackles again as Lila was freed and moved to the center, still peeved at Ebony. She gave him a threatening glare, making him avoid eye contact by looking away. She was trapped in the center.

"Alright Lila, your song is 'Hey Mama'", Mew said.

"How fitting..." she said sarcastically.

"So, how do you feel about it?"

"I think I'll be fine, I think I've heard it before…" said Lila.

"We'll see…" said Mew. "And...let's go!"

**000**

_Yes I be your woman_

_Yes I be your baby_

_Yes I be whatever that you tell me when you ready_

_Yes I be your girl, forever your lady_

_You ain't never gotta worry, I'm down for you baby_

_Best believe that when you need that_

_I'll provide that you will always have it_

_I'll be on deck keep it in check_

_When you need that I'mma let you have it_

_You beatin' drum like dum di di dey_

_I like the dirty rhythm you play_

_I wanna hear you calling my name_

_Like hey mama mama hey mama mama_

_Banging the drum like dum di di dey_

_I know you want it in the worst way_

_I wanna hear you calling my name_

_Like hey mama mama hey mama mama _

_Yes I do the cooking_

_Yes I do the cleaning_

_Yes I keep the nana real sweet for your eating_

_Yes you be the boss, yes I be respecting_

_Whatever that you tell me 'cause it's game you be spitting_

_Best believe that when you need that_

_I'll provide that you will always have it_

_I'll be on deck keep it in check_

_When you need that I'mma let you have it_

_You beatin' my drum like dum di di dey_

_I like the dirty rhythm you play_

_I wanna hear you calling my name_

_Like hey mama mama hey mama mama _

_Banging the drum like dum di di dey_

_I know you want it in the worst way_

_I wanna hear you calling my name_

_Like hey mama mama hey mama mama _

_Whole crew got the juice_

_Your dick game the truth_

_My screams is the proof_

_Them other dudes get the deuce_

_I might speed in the coupe_

_Leaving this interview_

_It ain't nothin' new, I been fuckin' with you_

_None of them bitches ain't taking you,_

_Just tell them to make a U, make a U_

_Huh, that how it be, I come first like debuts, huh_

_So baby when you need that, give me that word_

_I'm no good, I'll be bad for my baby_

_So I make sure that he's getting his share_

_So I make sure that his baby take care_

_So I make sure mama, toes on my knees_

_Keep him, please, rub him down, be a lady and a freak_

_You beatin' my drum like dum di di dey_

_I love the dirty rhythm you play_

_I wanna hear you calling my name_

_Like hey mama mama hey mama mama _

_Banging the drum like dum di di dey_

_I know you want it in the worst way_

_I wanna hear you calling my name_

_Like hey mama mama mama hey mama mama _

**-000-**

Once she finished, Dew and Hex started snickering. "Tell me that last part is completely true!"

Lila blushed and growled. "Shut up!"

"Well Lila, surprisingly, you did well, but you did get a bit off-key at times and missed a few words…" Mew said. "Nevertheless...you get a 9 from me."

"8", Victini said. "The song's hot and she's hot, so it fits…"

"10" Meloetta said. "Despite the few errors, you voice and pitch were absolutely extravagant, sweetheart…"

Lila blushed. "T-Thanks…"

"And since you have a 27...you get a point!"

Lila smiled as she moved back to her team.

"Alright...1 to nothing...Ray, you're up next", said Mew.

Ray, who had been silent and looking extremely sad and depressed, sighed and sulked towards the center.

"Alright, Ray, you got "Untitled…"

Ray looked down. "I really don't want to do this…" he said softly.

"YOU DO IT OR GET VOTED OUT!" Zayn shouted at him.

Ray frowned closed his eyes.

"Alright, let's begin!"

**-000-**

_I-I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by a white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember w-why..._

**-000-**

Ray immediately broke down into tears and stopped singing, everything that has happened since he was brought back into the game flashing back in his head.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Giovanni shouted at him.

Ray continued to cry, ignoring the insults and threats being given to him.

"Well, since Ray can't complete the song…" Victini said as he pressed a button.

The villains all got shocked yet again, causing them all to glare at Ray.

"If we lose, you are SO dead…" Mai growled.

"I don't care anymore!" Ray cried. "This game has made my life a living hell!"

"Boo-hoo...it happened to everyone, get over it!" Mason growled.

Ray sniffled and got up before running towards the exit. It was blocked, but he still decided to just lie there to avoid what may happen.

Demenio saw this and glared angrily.

**000**

**Demenio: I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm losing power of these imbeciles ALREADY. I need to regain control…**

**000**

"Alright, Emilia, you're up for your team!" said Victini.

Emilia was freed and sighed as she walked down to the center. She made it down grabbed the mic.

"Okay, your karaoke song is…'It's Time!'" said Mew.

"Wait...what?" she asked.

"And...BEGIN!"

As the words began coming up, Emilia, rubbing the back of her head. When she started, she was very uncomfortable and she ended up saying the song rather than singing it.

**-000- **

So this is what you meant

When you said that you were spent

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top

Don't hold back

Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down

I don't ever want to leave this town

Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell

And I am left to sell

The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top

Don't look back

Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down

I don't ever want to leave this town

Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely

This house doesn't burn down slowly

To ashes

To ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am

**-000-**

"Um...Emilia...that wasn't singing...that was stating…" said Victini. "3."

"I'll give you a 5, just for sympathy since you didn't know the song…"

"4", Meloetta said. "If you'd known the song, maybe it would have been better, because your voice sounds pleasant."

"Wow...a 12…" said Victini. "Looks like there's a SHOCK."

All of the heroes were immediately electrocuted.

"Ugh...this sucks…"Jet groaned.

"Alright...villains, it's your time again", said Mason. "And this time...it's Mason!"

Mason rolled his eyes as he was released. He walked down to the center and stood at the mic. "Alright, unlike my pussy of a brother...I'm ready and willing…"

"Alright, your song is…'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold", Victini explained.

"Ha, I have this on one of my playlists...I'm ready…"

"Alright, and...GO!"

**000**

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see_

_Woke animal feelings in me_

_Took over my sense and I lost control_

_I'll taste your blood tonight_

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_but know it's too late you've wasted all your time, yeah_

_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me_

_So warm as I'm setting you free_

_With your arms by your side there's no struggling_

_Pleasure's all mine this time_

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_but know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire_

_perishing_

_We've all had a time where we've lost control_

_We've all had our time to grow_

_I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right_

_I'll hunt again one night_

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_but know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire_

_perishing_

_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings_

_Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me_

_Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would_

_if I ravaged your body_

_Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would_

_if I ravaged your mind_

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire perishing_

**000**

"Well that was a pleasant song, now wasn't it?" Ded asked sarcastically.

"Well Mason, that was...interesting…" said Mew. "7."

"7", said Victini, obviously bored.

"I'll give you a 6", said Meloetta. "You were decent…"

"20 exactly…" said Mew. "Congrats, you don't get shocked…"

"Wait, so if it's less than 20, we get shocked?" asked Nate.

"Yep…" said Victini. "I thought it was obvious…"

"No, you asses weren't spe-

"Shade, you're up next…" said Mew. "And your song is…"

"'Shots' by the fucking Imagine Dragons?" he asked grumpily, his fur ruffled and his right eye more scarred up.

"Um...yeah…" said Mew. "How'd you know?"

"And may I ask what happened to you?" asked Meloetta.

"To answer Meloetta's question...I have _issues_", he growled, glaring at Demenio from the corner of his eye. Demenio gave him a grim smirk. "And for Mew...Shine signed me up for anger management...and one of the stupid 'activities' involved performing three songs that represented you the most...and this was one of them…"

"Oh, I think I remember that", Demenio laughed. "Yeah, someone recorded you singing and uploaded it online. Then you threatened to murder him if he didn't take it down…"

"Don't remind me!"

"Hey, you got over 3 million views...I don't know why you were complaining…"

"Okay, ignoring that, go on, Shade."

Shade groaned to himself. "I fucking hate this…"

**000**

_I'm sorry for everything_

_Oh, everything I've done_

_Am I out of touch? Am I out of my place?_

_When I keep saying that I'm looking for an empty space_

_Oh, I'm wishing you're here_

_But I'm wishing you're gone_

_I can't have you and I'm only gonna do you wrong_

_Oh, I'm going to mess this up_

_Oh, this is just my luck_

_Over and over and over again_

_I'm sorry for everything, oh everything I've done_

_From the second that I was born_

_It seems I had a loaded gun_

_And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved_

_Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved_

_Am I out of luck? Am I waiting to break?_

_When I keep saying that I'm looking for a way to escape_

_Oh, I'm wishing I had what I'd taken for granted_

_I can't help you when I'm only gonna do you wrong_

_Oh, I'm going to mess this up_

_Oh, this is just my luck_

_Over and over and over again_

_I'm sorry for everything, oh everything I've done_

_From the second that I was born_

_It seems I had a loaded gun_

_And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved_

_Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved_

_In the meantime can we let it go_

_At the roadside that we used to know_

_We can let this drift away_

_Oh, we let this drift away_

_At the bayside_

_Where you used to show_

_In the moonlight_

_Where we let it go_

_We can let this drift away, oh we let this drift away_

_And there's always time to change your mind_

_Oh, there's always time to change your mind_

_Oh, love, can you hear me_

_Oh, let it drift away_

_I'm sorry for everything, oh everything I've done_

_From the second that I was born_

_It seems I had a loaded gun_

_And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved_

_Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved_

_In the meantime can we let it go_

_At the roadside that we used to know_

_We can let this drift away_

_Oh, we let this drift away_

_At the bayside_

_Where you used to show_

_In the moonlight_

_Where we let it go_

_We can let this drift away, oh we let this drift away_

_And there's always time to change your mind_

_Oh, there's always time to change your mind_

_Oh, love, can you hear me_

_Oh, let it drift away_

**-000-**

"Whoa...that was...great", Hope said, shocked.

"Never thought that crazy psychos could sing…" said Swift laughed.

"Alright Shade, you get a 10…" said Mew with a smile.

"9.5", said Victini, shrugging.

"10!" Meloetta cheered, her eyes glimmering in joy. "You were incredible!"

"Well, I wasn't that-"

"You got a 29.5...congrats…" said Victini. "No shocks for your team…"

"Thanks…." Shade said as he started going back to the bleachers.

"Nice work Shade…" said Dew.

"Yeah, don't mention it...I've had enough of that fucking song…"

"Alright, Giovanni, you're up next with…'Can't Hold Us!"

Giovanni groaned and started muttering to himself. He was freed and he flew to the center.

"How you feeling mob boy?" asked Victini.

"Don't push it, rat…"

"I'm a fox…" Victini retorted. "So now...sing it."

"I don't know the song…" Giovanni said.

"THE WORDS WILL BE ON THE SCREEN, IDIOT!" Vile exclaimed.

"Watch it weasel!" Mai cut in. "Don't yell at my man…"

"Wow...suddenly taking up for that piece of shit…" said Vladimir. "Weird…considering other times that he's yelled at, you don't say shit…"

"Okay….begin!"

"Wait, WHA-"

Giovanni looked at the screen and was flustered as the lyrics moved faster than the other songs...

**000**

_Um, uh-Return of da Mack, get up.._

_What it is, what it does, what it isn't-_

_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed-_

"Okay, fuck this!"

**000**

"You shitheads gimme a fast ass rapping song!" Giovanni growled. "That's bullshit!"

"Whatever...you didn't complete it, so…"

Everyone on the villain's side got electrocuted.

"Okay, this is getting annoying", Jason said, folding his arms.

"Maybe you should have cooperative teammates, then…" Victini said. "Or at least some that can sing well..."

Mew sighed. "Ricky, you're up and you have 'Electric Love'…"

Ricky gasped out of happiness. "OMA, that's mine and Le-"

Shade gave him a look, while Demenio raised a brow.

"I mean, MY favorite!" he said, correcting himself as he was freed and he moved towards the center.

"SEE! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Vladimir exclaimed. "They actually KNOW the songs that they get, while some of us DON'T or WON'T…"

"Broaden your music selection, then…" said Meloetta. "You should never have just one specific type of music that you listen to…"

Vladimir groaned.

"Alright Ricky, now that you're stuck...begin!"

**000**

_Candy, he's sweet like candy in my veins_

_Baby, I'm dying for another taste_

_And every night my mind is running around him_

_Thunder's getting louder and louder_

_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_

_I can't let you go now that I got it_

_And all I need is to be struck by your electric love_

_Baby, your electric love_

_Electric love_

_Drown me_

_You make my heart beat like the rain_

_Surround me_

_Hold me deep beneath your waves_

_And every night my mind is running around him_

_Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder_

_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_

_I can't let you go now that I got it_

_And all I need is to be struck by your electric love_

_Baby, your electric love_

_Electric love_

_Rushing through me_

_Feel your energy rushing through me_

_Feel your energy rushing through me_

_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_

_I can't let you go now that I got it_

_And all I need is to be struck by your electric love_

_Baby, your electric love_

_Baby, you're electric_

**000**

Once he finished, he grinned. No one said anything, which weirded him out a bit.

"Um...Ricky, you know that the song was about a _girl_, right?" asked Victini.

"Well...yeah, but-"

"So, you why did you change the pronouns?"

"Why is a big deal?" asked Hex. "Just give him your damn scores…"

Victini groaned. "Fine, Magic Mutt...4…"

Mew and Meloetta each gave him a look.

"9", said Mew. "You may have changed a few words, but it still sounded great."

"I agree with Mew. Ignore Victini, he's just like Entei…"

"HEY!"

"Alright, you have a 22, so...no shock!" Mew said.

Ricky smiled as he was released. He immediately went back to his team's bleachers.

"Of course, you two give da fag good scores anyway…" Swift said, making both Ricky and Krack growl. "Fucking-"

"By that logic, you should be lucky that you have Krack on your side…" Piff said, glaring at him.

Krack growled angrily. "I am THIS CLOSE to ripping someone in half!"

"As much as we'd all love seeing that, we have to focus on this challenge…" said Victini. "Mai, you're up next and you have…'Applause'."

Hearing that, Mai groaned. She was released and she moved down to the center.

"Any idea about this song?"

"Yes...I know this", Mai said. "I just want to get this over with…"

"Well alright...go on!"

**000**

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_

_To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"_

_If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear_

_Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love, turn the lights on_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_Make it real loud_

_Give me that thing that I love , turn the lights on_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch _

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_I've overheard your theory_

_"Nostalgia's for geeks"_

_I guess sir, if you say so_

_Some of us just like to read_

_One second I'm a kunst_

_Then suddenly the kunst is me_

_Pop culture was in art_

_Now, art's in pop culture in me_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love, turn the lights on_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_Make it real loud_

_Give me that thing that I love , turn the lights on_

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_Ooh touch, touch ooh_

_Touch, touch now ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love, turn the lights on_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_Make it real loud_

_Give me that thing that I love , turn the lights on_

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_

_A-R-T-P-O-P_

**000**

"Nice pipes…" Swift said.

"Eh…" Aylesha said.

"I'll give you a 7…" Mew said.

"5", said Victini.

"8..." said Meloetta.

"No other comments?" Mai asked. "Good…"

She flew to the bleachers again.

"She's lucky she got a 20…" said Victini. "Anyways, moving onto Demenio...you have 'Demons'…"

"Wait...what?" Jet asked, confused.

"No questions, we're just doing it…" said Mew. "Demenio, come on down…"

Demenio was released and he started his way down, whipping Shade's face in the process, making him growl.

"Alright...the lyrics are there...you may begin!"

Demenio rolled his eyes. "_I hear this song all of the time…_"

**000**

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

**000**

"Okay, looks like the Volkratus Bros can all sing exceptionally well…" said Mew. "9."

"9", said Victini, boredly.

"10", Meloetta said smiling.

Demenio grinned as he nodded and started heading back to the bleachers.

"Alright, Swift, you're up next…" said Victini.

"Oh joy…" he hissed.

"And your song is…'Locked Away'..."

"...You're kidding me, right?" Swift asked. "That's the actual name of the SONG?!"

"Yep…" said Mew. "And by that reaction, I say that you've never heard of it…"

"NO!"

"Well...good luck…" said Victini. "Better read it in in a singing voice…"

Swift glared at him as the words appeared on the screen.

"Begin!"

**000**

_Um...If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today..._

_Tell me honestly..._

_Would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws_

_If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly_

_Would you still love me the same?_

_Right about now..._

_If a judge for life me..._

_Would you stay by my side?_

_Or is ya gonna say good-bye?_

_Can you tell me right now?_

_If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life_

_Shawty-_

"Okay, no…"

**000**

"Nope, I ain't doing it...it's a fucking rap song", Swift cursed. "I can't stand that trash…"

"Wow villains, you guys are really sucking…" said Victini as he pressed the button, electrocuting everyone on that side.

Aldon finally spoke up after being quiet the entire time. "COME ON GUYS, JUST FUCKING SING THE SONGS!"

"QUIET, YOU'RE IMMUNE!"

Aldon growled at Swift.

"Alright Swift, head back to Team Failure…" said Mew. "Otherwise known as the _Victinis_…"

Victini glared at him. "Nate...you're up…"

"Oh yay…"

"And your song is...Monster…"

Upon hearing this, Shade growled. "Why are all of our songs by the same fucking artists?!"

"Because their songs fit you the best…" Victini said simply as Nate made his way to the center.

"Alright...BEGIN!"

Nate was shocked at the quickness, before sighing.

**000**

_Ever since I could remember_

_Everything inside of me_

_Just wanted to fit in (Oh oh oh oh)_

_I was never one for pretenders_

_Everything I tried to be_

_Just wouldn't settle in (Oh oh oh oh)_

_If I told you what I was_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

_Can I clear my conscience,_

_If I'm different from the rest_

_Do I have to run and hide? (Oh oh oh oh)_

_I never said that I want this_

_This burden came to me_

_And it's made it's home inside (Oh oh oh oh)_

_If I told you what I was_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

**000**

"Alright, that was decent...I'll give you an 8", said Mew.

"Having Eredar there would have been better…" Victini said. "5…"

Nate glared at him.

"I'll give you a 7…" said Meloetta. "You did well, but it wasn't extravagant…"

Nate shrugged. "So, that's...20", he said. "No shocks for us…"

"Yeah...lucky you…" Victini said, unamused.

"There's something really wrong with you…" said Meloetta.

"I know…" Victini said. "Ebony...get your ass down here, you've got…'Beautiful Now'."

Ebony rolled his eyes and walked down to the center once he was freed.

"Let's see if useless number 2 can do this…" said Vile.

"Fuck off!" Ebony growled.

"Do you know the song?" asked Mew.

"Well...no, but I can still try, UNLIKE SOME IDIOTS", he said, glaring at Giovanni and Swift.

"Watch yourself thundermutt…"

"Alright Ebony...you may begin!"

Ebony looked at the screen as the words popped up and began singing...fairly bad.

**000**

_I see what you're wearing, there's nothing beneath it_

_Forgive me for staring, forgive me for breathing_

_We might not know why, we might not know how_

_But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful now_

_We might not know why, we might not know how_

_But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now_

_We'll light up the sky, we'll open the clouds_

_'Cause baby, tonight, we're beautiful now, we're beautiful_

_We're beautiful_

_Wherever it's going, I'm gonna chase it_

_What's left of this moment, I'm not gonna waste it_

_Stranded together, our worlds have collided_

_This won't be forever, so why try to fight it?_

_We're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful now_

_We might not know why, we might not know how_

_But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now_

_We'll light up the sky, we'll open the clouds_

_'Cause baby, tonight, we're beautiful now, we're beautiful_

_We're beautiful_

_Let's live tonight like fireflies_

_And one by one light up the sky_

_We disappear and pass the crown_

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_We're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful_

_We're beautiful, we're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful now_

_We're beautiful now, we're beautiful_

**000**

Almost everyone held back a laugh as he finished.

"Well...that was awful!" Zayn laughed.

"Shut up, you couldn't do better!" Ebony retorted.

"Well Ebony...that was...eh…" Mew said. "5…"

"3…" said Meloetta.

Victini immediately pressed the button with a smile without giving a score. Ebony wasn't really affected though because he was an Electric-type himself.

"Nice…" Jason growled.

"Alright, Aylesha...you're up with 'Bring me to Life'..."

Aylesha sighed as she was released. Nate patted her back and she moved slightly away, making him sigh.

Aylesha made it to the center.

"You ready?"

"Um...probably not…" said Aylesha. "But, I'll go…"

"Okay, let's GO!"

**000**

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb, without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,_

_Wake me up inside, save me,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone, save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life_

_Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,_

_Wake me up inside, save me,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone, save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life, I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside, bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something wrong, bring me to life_

_Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,_

_Wake me up inside, save me,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone, save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life, I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

**000**

"Um...nice job Lele…" Jet said, encouragingly. She had done well, but during the male parts, she couldn't really fit her voice to it, so it came out a bit raspy.

"Yeah, you were great…" Nate agreed.

"Yeah, no", said Victini. "2…"

Mew sighed. "Sorry, but...6",

Before Meloetta could say anything, Victini pressed the button, shocking all of the heroes.

"Okay that was bullshit…" Combat growled. "You gave her that score on purpose…"

"Our show, our rules…" said Victini. "Flynn, you're up with…'Chasing Cars'."

"Um...you might as well shock us, I don't think we can expect Mr. No-Heart to do well…" said Mason.

"Shut up!" Flynn shouted as he made his way down to the center.

"Oh, so you're actually gonna do this?" asked Krack.

"I might as well…" Flynn muttered.

"Wow...I guess your wife has had an effect on your mindset…"

"WIFE?!" almost everyone exclaimed.

"Well, looks like I'm not doing it…" said Flynn. "Thanks Hayden…"

"Oh? A forfeit, okay…" said Victini, pressing the button, shocking everyone on the villains side.

"OH COME ON!" Aldon yelled at him.

"Shut up…" said Victini.

"Okay, if you're gonna just keep on shocking them when you want instead of actually being fair for the challenge, then we can stop…" said Mew, folding his arms.

"All they're doing is singing…" said Victini blankly. "MAKE IT HARDER FOR THEM!"

"The episode is 'Shocking Karaoke', we don't have time to change it for your sadistic pleasure!"

"Yet we changed and switched challenges for you…"

"Okay, we can move on…" said Mew. "Jet, you're up with 'Drops in the Ocean'..."

Jet was released and wobbled a bit because of the shocking. He started walking down to the center and grabbed the mic.

"You know the song?"

"No…" Jet responded.

"Good...get started!"

**000**

_I want you as you are, not as you ought to be_

_Won't you lie down your guard and come to me_

_The shame that gra-grips you now is crippling_

_It breaks my heart to see you suffering_

_Cause I am for you_

_I'm not against you_

_If you wanna know_

_How far my love can go_

_Just how deep, just how wide_

_If you wanna see_

_How much you mean to me_

_Look at my hands, look at my side_

_If you could count the times I'd say you are forgiven_

_It's more than the drops in the ocean_

_Don't think you need to settle for a substitute_

_When I'm the only love that changes you_

_And I am for you_

_I'm not against you_

_I am for you_

_I'm not against you_

_If you wanna know_

_How far my love can go_

_Just how deep, just how wide_

_If you wanna see_

_How much you mean to me_

_Look at my hands, look at my side_

_If you could count the times I'd say you are forgiven_

_It's more than the drops in the ocean_

_Open your heart_

_It's time that we start again_

_Open your heart_

_It's time that we start again_

_If you wanna know_

_How far my love can go_

_Just how deep, just how wide_

_If you wanna see_

_How much you mean to me_

_Look at my hands, look at my side_

_If you could count the times I'd say you are forgiven_

_It's more than the drops in the ocean_

_The drops in the ocean_

_I am for you_

_I'm not against you_

_I am for you_

_I'm not against you_

**000**

"Well, that was bad…" said Victini. "4…"

"Eh...5…"

"6…" said Meloetta. "Your voice is okay, but...you still need practice…"

"Aw shit…" Jet growled as Victini hit the button, shocking all of the heroes.

"Alright, so there's gonna be just four more players participating, and the heroes are leading with five to two…"

"So, either way, we're screwed…" Hope said. "Does that mean we can stop now?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a major headache from the shocks…" said Laxish, holding his head while his shoulder rested on his knee.

"Okay, no", said Victini. "Everyone is finishing a song, whether you all want to or not. We're done with just randomly stopping challenges. Unless we set a certain amount beforehand, we're finishing the whole thing…"

Mew groaned. "Fine…sorry guys…but he has a point…"

The others all groaned.

"Come on, this is obviously torture for them…" said Meloetta.

"They should have never signed up in the first place then", Victini chuckled. "Kevin, you're up…"

"YAAAAAY!"

"And...you have 'Chaccaron Maccaron'..."

"Oh come on, he's techno as fuck!" Volante exclaimed. "He'll win instantly!"

"True…" said Victini. "Free point!"

"OH COME ON!"

"YAAAAAAY!"

**000**

"Victini!" Mew growled.

"Ugh...fine", said Victini. "Dew, you can be the last one for the heroes, then we can _stop…_"

"Good…" Meloetta said. "Now I don't have to drag you back to the hall and have everyone kick your ass…"

"You mean just you girls?" asked Victini. "'Cuz I'm sure the guys won't give a fuck about people SINGING, plus...you girls don't hit hard."

"Okay, moving on…" said Mew. "Dew, you're the last one...but, because you guys have already pretty much won, you don't have to sing!"

"BUT, you all will still be shocked!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Dew exclaimed. "So, there's either a 50% chance of us all getting shocked...or a 100% chance…"

"Yep, your choice...:"

"Ugh…" Dew groaned. "Fine…"

"Atta boy…" said Mew. "And your song is...Sexy and I Know It!"

Dew's eye twitched, while Lila and Hex both burst into laughter, while other snickered or held in their laughter. He gave them all an annoyed glare, before making it to the center.

"You guys are lucky I don't want to be shocked again!"

"Alright Dew...BEGIN!"

**000**

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be lookin like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new Lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Ah... I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Ah... I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out, check it out_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_

**000**

Everyone immediately burst into laughter once he finished, making him blush bright red. He would have covered himself with his swords, but his legs were trapped in the ground.

"Fuck my life…" Dew groaned as he was electrocuted, along with the others of his team.

"Alright...I guess this challenge is officially done!" Victini said grumpily. "Dew's humility was great, but just for funsies...I'm gonna tell you all the songs that you would have gotten...then you can yell at either Mew or me if you may have had a chance…"

"Wait...why the fuck didn't you do that at the beginning so that they could just accept or decline instantly!?" Aldon asked.

"You know what's funny...I WANTED to do that…" Mew said. "But then this guy decided that it'd be too easy!"

"Anyways...villains...Krack, you would have gotten 'Take Me to Church…'"

"Of fucking course…"

"I'll take it you know that song well…" said Victini. "Zayn...you would have gotten 'I Hate Everything About You'..."

"My main song?" Zayn asked before groaning.

"Jason, you would have gotten 'Americano'..."

Jason facepalmed.

"Vile, you would've gotten 'Knock You Down'…"

Vile shrugged. "Don't know that one…"

"Okay, that's an unlucky…" said Victini. "Vladimir, you would have gotten 'Bad Day'..."

Vladimir gave them a look. "I hate you…"

"Same here…" said Victini. "Hope, you would have gotten 'Titanium'..."

Hope sighed.

"And Razor...you would have gotten 'Never Too Late'."

Razor shrugged.

"What about us?" asked Combat.

"You won, who cares?" Victini said. "Anyways...villains, prepare for a ceremony…"

They all groaned.

**000**

The Grand Alliance told all of their teammates, other than Giovanni and his group to meet them in the mess hall.

"What the hell do you list fucks want?" asked Hayden.

"Well, we wanted to explain that we did NOT make a fucking list…" said Vile.

"Um...yes you fucking did, we all saw it…" said Krack. "It didn't even have your names on it…"

"Yes...and that's suspicious…" Jason chimed in. "Think about it. Who even told you about there being a list?"

"The mob idiots, duh…" said Razor. "Also, how the hell did you know that we knew about the list?"

They all gained nervous looks.

"Well, considering that they yelled something about a list at us in the last challenge, we just figured that there was some scheme…"

"Uh huh…" Razor said, not buying it. He knew they were full of it, but he decided to go along with it…

"So, what was the list about?" asked Aldon, feigning obliviousness.

"Um...a list of people to get rid of…." said Hayden. "Don't act dumb…"

"Why are you so sure that whatever fucking list you're talking about belongs to US?!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"NONE OF YOUR NAMES ARE ON THERE!"

"Were their names on it?" asked Hope.

"YEAH!"

"...First?" asked Zayn.

"Well, yeah, but what does-"

"Okay, here's the thing. If someone is blaming something on someone else, they'd obviously leave proof of THEIR innocence, and their targets guiltiness…" Zayn explained.

"Well...that makes sense, but why should we believe you?" asked Flynn.

Vile, Aldon, and Hope all gave him an 'Are you kidding me' look, making him immediately understand. He held back a smile.

"Because we didn't come to you first…" said Vile. "Plus, was anyone on that list eliminated?"

"Now that you mention it...no!"

"See, this is why you need to stop believing those asses!" said Zayn. "They're just targeting us because we're a big group!"

"Which is a good strategy if you ask me…" Ebony laughed.

"Okay, go ahead, believe them...their annoyance will just keep living on…" said Vile as she and the others started leaving.

"VICTINIS! COME ON DOWN!"

"Fuck…"

**000**

**Ebony: HA! Thanks to those idiots, the chance of me leaving are now low. Take that Razor!**

**000**

"Alright, you all know the drill", said Mew. "And of course, because the invincibility is still out, there will once again be Skull Island. Now, let's begin…"

"Aldon, you automatically have one because of the last challenge…" Victini said. "Now the rest of you; Razor, Kevin, Flynn, Krack, Hayden, Vile, Hope, Jason, Zayn, and sadly Vladimir, you're all safe…"

"What?!" Giovanni whispered a bit loudly, as Mai and Swift had confused looks as well.

"Mason, Mai, and Swift, you guys are safe as well…"

"Giovanni, Ray, and Ebony…" said Mew. "You three are at the bottom this time...Gio and Ray, you didn't even finish your songs…while Ebony did…"

"Which is why I'm safe, right?" asked Ebony, cockily.

"Nope", said Victini. "Ray, you're safe…"

"WHAT?!" all three of them exclaimed as Ray caught his poffin. He whined to himself before looking back at Demenio, who was glaring daggers at him. He started tearing up.

"Yeah, it's shocking...well not really…" said Victini. "The one going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Ebony."

He growled, while Razor snickered to himself. Demenio and Shade both started laughing as well.

"So long dickhead!" Shade cheered.

"Oh come on!" Ebony exclaimed, glaring at his teammates. "I would have been helpful!"

"WOULD HAVE", Mai enunciated. "You weren't important…"

Ebony growled at her.

**000**

Ebony was in the toilet, with Razor by it…

"What'd I tell ya…" said Razor.

"That was bullshit!" Ebony exclaimed. "I actually do the challenge, while the other fuckers don't even really attempt it, and I still get eliminated!"

"Well, when dealing with alliances, that shit happens…" Razor laughed. "Have a nice flush…"

"Oh fuck you, dude…"

Mew pressed the button, flushing Ebony down, with him gurgling as he went down.

**000**

**Razor: Well, now that both of them are gone...I'm gonna see if I can get into another alliance and get rid of them as well…I'd start with the big group, but that'd be a bit too obvious. **

**I might just get rid of the mob family and then chill the rest of the way. They'll think that I'm an asset, but I'll be against them the entire time…**

**Hey, they put me on the villain team and I'm competitive. Plus, with Vina not here anymore to make me feel...shitty on the inside, I can focus on the game more.**

**000**

**Whoa, Razor's coming up again...awesome! Ebony's gone. Oh well, he wasn't special anyway. The songs tho...wow Dew. The script has been flipped and now the Mob Alliance is being targeted...which I'm fine with. Ricky is back to normal! Yeah! But...what'll happen now? And what's gonna happen to Aylesha and Nate, now?! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**

**PS: Be sure to review!**


	21. Plasm Spasm

**THIS IS HALLOWEEN!**

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars; karaoke with a twist was on the menu as drama coursed from every orifice. Shade got fixed at the infirmary, making him normal again and making Demenio furious. Nate got the story of Aylesha and Jet...sorta, leading to Aylesha getting angry with him. Ebony was feeling nervous, as he didn't know if he was going to be eliminated or not. In the challenge, Shocking Karaoke was the name of the game, with points given based on if your score was over 20 or not. In the end, because of the massive lead they had, and the fact that numerous villains stopped mid song, the heroes got another win and Ebony was eliminated, but not before the Grand Alliance flipped the script on the Mob Alliance, making them targets instead. **

**What happens now? Will there actually be more drama for the heroes? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

The Grand Alliance was in the old cabins.

"Wow, those idiots actually fell for it!" Vile laughed. "I can't believe it!"

"I know right…" Hope said while giggling. "I thought that they were actually smarter than that."

"Hopefully Flynn doesn't rat us out to his 'new friends'", Aldon mentioned, making the other two who spoke sigh.

"I still don't get why he blames us for him getting eliminated early in the past two seasons…" Vile added. "It was his own damn fault for trying to target a baby's family…"

"Eh, we just have to leave it alone…" said Hope.

"Hey...Flynn was in you guys' alliance before, right?" asked Zayn.

"Well, yeah…"

Zayn gained a smile. Mentioning Flynn made something tick in his head. Flynn was almost always with Kevin, Krack, and Hayden, so it would be extremely beneficial on both ends if they were to combine. After that, they could easily get rid of the rest of the idiots on their team, starting with Giovanni and his alliance. "Then this is the perfect time to make our alliance even stronger and get rid of those mafia misfits completely!"

"Wait...you want us to-"

"Ooooh", Jason said, understanding what Zayn was saying. "You want them to get Flynn and his group to combine with us...making an unbeatable alliance!"

"Exactly…" said Zayn before looking back at the others. "What do you guys think?"

Vladimir didn't have much history with any of the people they were talking about, so he stayed silent and just looked the others.

"I don't know…" said Aldon, rubbing the back of his head. "Flynn is a bit prideful and stubborn…"

"Oh please…", said Hope. "He'll do anything to get further in the game again…"

"Yep…" Vile agreed.

"So, I'll take that as a yes…" said Zayn, folding his arms.

"Yep", said Hope, nodding. "So, do you guys want to go now, or wait until after the next challenge?"

"Doing it now would probably be easier…" Vladimir advised. "After challenges, I'm pretty sure we don't want to have anything to do with anyone other than your friends…."

"True…" said Jason, wagging his right hand's finger. "So, now it is…"

As they all started getting up, Aldon had a semi-crucial question. "Wait...where do they always go when they're not in the lounge?"

"When have they ever gone to lounge, anyway?" Hope added.

"Other than the first few days...they haven't", said Zayn.

"I think they're always in that ocean cave", Vladimir said. "It seems like a major hot spot…"

"Well, let's go and check there first, then…" said Hope.

They all got up and started exiting the cabin, on the search for their possible new and old members.

**-000-**

"Well, I guess him joining our alliance was useless…" Flynn laughed.

"Yep, just like he was in general…" Krack laughed.

They were all talking about Ebony, who had joined their alliance that morning….only to be eliminated that same night.

"That was absolutely ironic…" Hayden laughed.

"Uh huh…" Krack said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, giving him a glare. "You're lucky that I didn't rip your arms off for trying to get him to kiss me…"

"Oh, so you're not itching for anything?" asked Hayden.

"YEAH, BUT I AIN'T ACTING ON IT!" Krack exclaimed. "It's been a bit hard, though…" he growled.

"And now this has just gotten very awkward…" Flynn said, backing a few steps away from him, as did Hayden.

"YAAAAAY! CROC MAN WANTS BANG BANG!"

Krack growled as his face flushed. "Shut the fuck up…"

"HELLO?!" they all heard.

"What the hell?" Hayden asked.

They all started walking in, raising suspicion for Krack and Hayden, while Flynn just had a mix of indifference and surprise. "Oh, what's up guys?"

"Nothing", said Vile. "We just wanted to talk to you guys…"

"All of us? Really?" asked Hayden.

"Yes…" Jason said. "So stay quiet."

"Alright, what?" asked Krack.

"Well...we were wondering if you guys would be interested in combining alliances…" Hope explained.

"Wait...you guys want US to join YOU?"

"Pretty much", said Aldon, shrugging. "It'll make our alliance huger, making us the most powerful."

"That way, we can take out these other losers and win!" Zayn explained with a smile.

"I like that…" said Hayden, 'punching his cannon'.

"Eh, more stability _would _be useful…" Krack said, shrugging.

"YAAAAY! MORE ALLIANCE PEOPLE!" Kevin cheered.

"Well, looks like the Evil Alliance is getting back together again…" Flynn laughed. "This time...we're ten-strong!"

"Yep...and with only six other idiots on this team...it'll be hilariously easy to get rid of them…" said Vladimir.

"Well...five idiots and Razor, to be specific…" Zayn said, holding a claw to his chin.

"Speaking of Razor...he hasn't been that significant lately, but he's still our heavy hitter. Maybe can get him on our side, too...that way we can get rid the mob and the loser brothers…" Aldon said with a small smile.

"After that, we should be at the merge…" said Vile. "Then, we can do whatever we want to those dumb heroes…"

"Yep...and the game with be _mine,_" Zayn said, whispering the last word.

"So, which one of them should we get rid of first?" asked Flynn.

"Well, I say Giovanni", said Jason. "He's the ringleader...so getting rid of him dismisses the other two…"

"Nah…" Hope said.

"Nah?" asked Jason. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

Hope grinned. "We take out Mai...then Swift...and then get rid of him…"

"Um...any particular reason for that order?" asked Krack.

"Yeah, it'd be easier to just get rid of him instantly instead of waiting…" Hayden added. "If someone's getting on my goddamn nerves, I'd want them gone as soon as possible…"

"Well, they tried to pick us off, so we pick them off…" said Hope. "In a way, Giovanni is like their Vile, so saving him for last allows him to see how screwed he is…"

"Oh...you're going for the paranoia aren't you?" asked Aldon, causing Hope to nod. He grabbed her immediately and brought her close, kissing her.

"So...instead of just going for him and getting it over with...you want to drag out his pain?" Flynn asked rhetorically. "That's the Hope I know…"

Hope giggled.

"Well...I guess we'll be getting rid of Mai…" said Jason.

"Eh, I hate her anyway..." said Vladimir.

"Good", Aldon said simply. "Then after her, Swift is gone, and what do you say...instead of going straight for him, we get rid of any other possible allies he can make."

"Who? Mason and Ray?" asked Krack.

"Exactly", Aldon responded.

"That makes this even better…" Zayn said deviously.

"YAAAAY! ALLIANCE!

**000**

Lila and her alliance were in the lounge in the den.

"So...how did you enjoy your song last time?" asked Hex, holding back a laugh.

Dew growled as his face burned a bright red. "S-Shut up. I still don't get why they gave me THAT song!"

"Maybe because of your _history_", Lila enunciated before giggling.

"Oh ha ha, very funny", Dew said sarcastically. "Look, just because I'm a part-time stripper doesn't mean I have to do things connected to it all the time!"

"Wait...you're a _stripper_?!" Jet asked before he and Volante burst into laughter.

"Ugh..." Dew groaned. "Great…"

Darren sighed suddenly, getting Lila's attention. Lila knew that sigh, as she'd heard it when Jesse was disheartened and sad. She grew concerned.

"What's the matter Darren?" she asked lying down next to him.

"I don't know…" he said, looking down. "I guess I'm just homesick or something…"

"Um...you know there's a phone in the kitchen…" Jet said. "Maybe you should just…"

"No, no...I'm really homesick…" said Darren. "I mean, I miss Aquamarine, I miss Sea Sea, I miss our house and being a family and not doing this!"

"Wait...are you telling us that you want to leave?" asked Hex.

"I mean...I've already won, and things here seem to be getting worse, so it doesn't matter to me…" Darren said.

"Aw come on…" said Volante. "You're saying that you're fine with the money you have already and that you don't want more?"

"I won 5 billion Poke", Darren explained. "I'm not that greedy and I only used like 790,000 Poke on the beach house…and like...one million or so on paying off my entire family's bills."

"My point is, your amount is decreasing, right?"

"Not really…" said Darren. "I put my money in the bank with an annual 15 percent interest rate, so I'm actually making a lot more!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Okay, how about you let me borrow a million Poke so that _I_ can quit!" Dew said.

Darren chuckled, as did a few others.

"You'll be fine….Sexalicious", Hex chuckled.

Dew pulled out one of his swords and glared him down, silencing him.

"Well...at least wait until we lose another challenge", said Combat. "It'll be easier that way…"

Darren sighed. "Okay…"

"Well...I guess we have someone who can leave when we lose now…" said Hex, a bit saddened.

"Aw come on, it's not that bad", said Darren. "You guys will be fine…"

"Yeah, but...it's still upsetting to have a friend wanting to leave…" said Dew.

Darren looked down.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to keep winning challenges…" Combat said with a smile.

"Wait, what?" they all asked.

"Hey, I got us a deal. he stays until we lose again…" said Combat.

"Um...no", said Lila. "We can't go against his wishes…"

Combat rolled his eyes.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys liked me that much…" said Darren. "I always thought that I was kind of just...along for the ride with you guys."

"Oh please...you're a good friend", Hex said, don't start doubting yourself. "I know that trick all too well."

Darren chuckled. "Worth a shot."

**000**

Aylesha was inside of the stadium. Ded, Emilia, Piff, and Laxish were there as well, with the couple practice battling on the ground and the other two in the bleachers. She really needed to talk to someone, as she hadn't talked to Nate at all every since she left that morning.

"Wait, so he confronted you and Jet about your past?" Piff started.

"So now you don't want to talk to him...until he apologizes to both of you…" Laxish finished.

Aylesha nodded sadly.

"So...did you..._break up_ with him? _Warn _him?" Laxish asked, wanting to get more information before attempting to give advice.

Aylesha sighed. "No, I didn't say anything. I just left him alone and went back to the cabins…"

"Aylesha, you have to talk to him about this!" Piff said. She knew that their relationship would not go well from this point if she kept this up.

"But-"

"No buts, you HAVE to, or else your relationship is finished", Piff explained. "You don't want that, do you?"

"Um...Piff, I think you've seen too many romantic comedies…" said Laxish, holding his head.

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"You're saying that the silent treatment practically ruins relationships, when their relationship is different", said Laxish.

"Hey, it happened to Tracy! When she did it to Jessie, he moved on to Emma and they never got back together! Then she started dating that biker punk, Angel..."

"Wait...what?" Aylesha asked, genuinely getting confused. "Where did Jesse and...all these other people come from?"

"They're different characters in some show called _Shameless_", Laxish said. "Which is exactly why you can't ALWAYS listen to her. She has a lot of intellectual moments, but half of the time, when it comes to love...HA!"

"Oh please, like you could give better advice…" Piff laughed, folding her flippers.

"I can and I will…" Laxish said before clearing his throat. "You have to talk to Nate and tell him how you feel about how he handled the subject; that way, you guys can reconcile, make up, and then make out. Easy…"

"Oh please! That's not helpful at all…"

"It totally was!"

The two of them immediately started arguing in front of Aylesha, who shuffled uncomfortably on the hard seats. As the two continued arguing, Emilia and Ded came up from the bottom of the stadium and sat down, with Emilia lying on her back in Ded's lap.

"So...what are you guys talking about?" Emilia asked with a semi-lovestruck look on her face as Ded rubbed her abdomen.

See this, Aylesha gained a small smile and scooted towards the two of them while Laxish and Piff continued arguing.

"So...what's wrong with those two?" asked Ded, motioning to Piff and Laxish.

Aylesha let out a sigh. "I was trying to get advice about what I should do about Nate…"

"What's the matter?" asked Emilia, sitting up.

"Well...after Nate found out about me and Jet, he took it upon himself to take us to the beach and interrogate him like an asshole…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so I'm not talking to him until he apologizes", Aylesha explained.

"Well, does he know?"

Aylesha shook her head. "I didn't talk to him when he finished with Jet. I just left…"

"Wait, so did you dump him?"

"No…" Aylesha said, looking down. "I still love him, but...that was way too far!"

"Well, if that's the case...just keep doing what you're doing…" Emilia explained.

"Wait, what?" Aylesha asked, confused. She was expecting to get advice about telling him or just getting back together with him.

"Aylesha, Nate's just being a protective boyfriend", Ded explained. "Knowing that you have an ex...and the fact that he's in the game with you…"

"Plus the fact that Eredar's in his head-" Emilia added.

"He's just a bit insecure…" said Ded. "So, just stay silent and we'll tell him about what you want…"

"Really?"

Ded and Emilia both nodded, making Aylesha give them a small smile. "Thanks…"

**000**

"That was WAY too close…" said Giovanni. "I'm lucky that mutt was useless…"

"Why the hell would they vote for you instead of one of those listin' losers?!" Swift asked.

"I have no idea...but we're finding out after the next challenge…" Giovanni said angrily.

"So, we still going after the slut rabbit?" asked Mason.

"If those other nimrods haven't betrayed us!" Mai said.

"I don't know why they would…" said Giovanni. "I mean, we exposed weasel girl and her pals' list scheme. They should be trusting us more…"

"Well, consider that bullshit deleted…" they heard another voice say.

Turning, they saw Razor flying towards them.

"Oh, sharkface…." Mason said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well...considering my last ally was eliminated...I'm looking for another alliance…" Razor explained, holding back a smile.

"OH...and you decided to come to the more superior side?" Mai asked rhetorically with a smile. "Wonderful…"

"Yeah, dis'll be much easier now…" said Swift. "Another vote increases our odds…"

"Yeah, no…" Razor said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Vile and her gang convinced the others that YOU guys were the ones who made the list in order to frame them…" Razor explained, causing all four of them to gape in shock.

"What-How-" Giovanni started. "HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?!"

"Well, they explained the possibility of you all leaving their names out and putting your own names on it to directly fuck them up…" Razor stated.

"Damn...they're good…" Swift said with a slight chuckle, earning him glares from the other four. His smile immediately disappeared.

"Wait...so how did yous know they was lying?" asked Giovanni.

"No offense, but you're too simple-minded to pull off something that big", Razor explained, folding his claws.

"Hey! I eliminated a shit ton of people in my season! That's not simple-minded…" Mason explained.

"Oh yeah...hypnosis, so original and not at all generic as fuck…" Razor countered.

Mason growled.

"Well fish breath, since you're supposedly NOT simple-minded, why don't you give us an idea on what we can do?" asked Swift.

"I can't", said Razor. "I'm not afraid to admit it. They got the others believing them, so that's...ten of them, vs. you guys…"

"Um...dat includes you, buddy…" Giovanni said. "You're in dis alliance now…"

"Oh, I am?" Razor asked blankly. "Alright then…we'll see what happens during eliminations..." he said as he started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Mai asked.

"Walking…" Razor answered broadly. In actuality, he had to find Vile and her group in order to explain his plan. That way, once the four of them were gone, he could take _them_ out as well.

"You need to help-"

"I said I can't…" Razor repeated. "Think of something yourselves. Sometimes simple is good!" he said as he continued walking.

"I don't trust him…" Mason said.

"Oh shut up", said Mai.

**000**

**Razor: Man, doing this feels so fucking good! I guess dating Vina had a bigger effect on me than I thought. I'm thinking much more strategically...and it's great! **

**000**

Demenio was laying in the foyer haunted house, alone. It seemed that ever since the day of the last challenge, Shade nor Ray nor even Ricky had been coming around. This infuriated him. He had been through so much in his entire life, but when he decides wants to combat it and reciprocate the pain that he felt, no one feels any sympathy or fear.

He would have flat out stated what his intentions were, but he knew that it would be idiotic. He would be eliminated whenever they lost another challenge if he did so.

"Why does nothing ever go completely positive for me?!" he growled, laying his head on the ground and covering his eyes as he started sobbing softly. He felt extremely sad and truly hated what he'd done to his brother, to Ricky, and...Ray, to an extent. No one else knew what he was doing, which was a good thing. "What's wrong with me? Why does MY life always have to have negatives? Maybe I should have just killed myself and got it over with!"

"_No...no...there's no need for that…"_

"What the hell?" he asked himself, looking around in a paranoid fashion and changing into his Mega Form.

"_Calm down, D…it's your conscience..."_

"Oh great...now I've REALLY lost my mind…" Demenio stated, devolving back to his original form.

"_No, you haven't. This is completely normal…" _

"Yeah, talking to yourself sure is a sign of mental stability…" Demenio said, rolling his eyes.

"_Ugh...just shut up for now. Just listen. I know that you're going through a lot of stress and you can't take it anymore, but killing yourself nor torturing others is going to make you feel better!"_

"It'll make it all go away and others will know how it feels!"

"_Y'see, that's what you don't get. You don't know how others have lived. They're lives have probably been WORSE than yours. The difference between you and them is that you let it build up and you keep thinking about it pessimistically…"_

Demenio sighed. "So I'm supposed to be happy will all of the horrible shit in my life?"

"_Yes, because that means that things can only get better…"_

The chandelier above him creaked before falling directly on his back, making him howl out in excruciating pain.

"_AAAAHHHH! Okay...s-starting now?"_

Demenio panted and tried to get up, but the chandelier had shattered, embedding shards of glass into his back and sides. He couldn't move without feeling a lot of pain.

"I-I deserve this…" he whimpered before finally losing consciousness.

**-000-**

After about thirty or so minutes, his eyes slowly flickered open. He squinted as two blurred figures hovered over him, one black and the other yellow.

After a few more seconds, his vision was no longer compromised and he could clearly see Shade and Ricky, who had worried looks on their faces.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

Ricky gasped with a small smile. "He's awake!" he shouted to the sidelines.

He looked down and saw that his abdomen was completely wrapped in bloody bandages, which were covered in another coat of bandages. He gulped before the same Chansey that helped Shade and Ricky came into the room. "Well Mr. Volkratus, how are you feeling?"

"Shitty…" he said raspily.

"Well, that's to be expected when a 643 pound chandelier lands on your back and embeds glass into you…" she said with a smile, which was strange considering the circumstances.

"What happened?" asked Shade. "Did you go apeshit and make it fall?"

"NO!" Demenio tried to exclaim, but couldn't. "It just...fell on its own. I didn't do anything."

"Hmm, maybe karma caught up with what you were trying to do…" Shade said with a sheepish chuckle.

"If that was the case, wouldn't you be in jail or dead by now?" Demenio retorted with a sly look, shocking Shade.

"Wait...are you...okay again?!"

"I guess so…" he replied with a sigh.

Ricky walked next to him and kissed his cheek before nuzzling him. "I'm just glad you're okay again…"

"Um...Ricky, he's fine. You don't have to act like a kiss-ass anymore…"

"I never was…" Ricky said with a glare. "And you should at least show a bit more concern for him!"

"So...when he kicks MY ass and I'm hurt, it's fine. When he's just accidentally hurt, it's a crisis…"

"Aw...don't be jealous…"

"HA!" Shade laughed. "I'm fine. Good to see that you're completely back…"

"Well, not exactly…" the Chansey interrupted. "The chandelier broke a couple of your thoracic vertebrae and nicked at your femoral artery, so I'm afraid you're too injured to keep competing…"

"WHAT?!" all three of them exclaimed.

"No! Please….I need this! I want to stay!"

"Please let him stay!" Ricky begged.

"He wouldn't be able to compete without hurting himself! He's lucky that he didn't DIE from blood loss…so I'm sorry, but I have to say no…"

Shade gave the Chansey a suspicious look. She had helped Ricky using her egg...and Chansey in general are known to be great healers. He'd even heard on the news back home that a Chansey was able to save someone whose blood was completely gone! He growled softly.

"Bullshit…" he said.

"What?" the Chansey laughed.

"Your kind can heal ANYONE with those fucking eggs of yours…" he said, glaring daggers at her, making her back away. This shocked both Ricky and Demenio. "So why don't you?"

"Look, they just said that if they're too injured, they're eliminated…"

"They didn't say shit about you healing them and making them better did they?" Shade retorted.

"Well, no, but-"

"Well then I suggest you fix my brother...or else I'll make sure that once you're dead...you can never be healed…" he snarled darkly.

The Chansey chuckled as an Audino came in and Mega-Evolved. She immediately got behind it.

"Now what are you gonna do?"

"What the hell? Nurses fighting the guests?" Ricky exclaimed. "This show is so fucking dumb!"

Shade grinned and used Toxic, poisoning the Audino. The Chansey prepared to heal her, but Shade interrupted by using a powerful Iron Tail, sending the Audino through the wall, unconscious. He panted with a grim smile before looking back at the Chansey, who was now terrified.

"Now FIX HIM!" he commanded. "Or you're next…"

The Chansey gulped in fear before going over to Demenio, who had a smug grin on his face. Ricky just stood there in shock. Shade never had any of those moves before...so how did he get them?

**000**

**Ricky: Call me crazy, but I think something's up with Shade. He didn't have EITHER of those moves when we battled. It's really weird…**

**000**

The Chansey healed up Demenio using her egg. He was able to get out of the bed and walk about, but he still had a slight limp.

"There...are you happy now?!" she asked grumpily.

"Yes…" Shade responded calmly with a smile.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Great...back to the place that cause my initial injury…" Demenio muttered.

"Well, we can't complain now…" Ricky said, bumping his hip playfully. "You're okay now and the chandelier's already down. It'll be fine…"

**000**

Everyone met up at the haunted house, where it surprisingly looked even larger than it did hours prior! It now resembled a huge castle; wispy, transparent cloaks flowing from flagpoles that were inside of conical topped pillars. The original bricks were now even darker, now a blackish gray color with a light maroonish tint.

A moat had formed around it, with red hued water all around it. A drawbridge was let down by chains with sharp creak as everyone gaped in complete shock.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Dew exclaimed.

Mew and Victini appeared before them with smiles. "Welcome to the third generation Haunted House!"

Nobody said a word as they still gaped at the building.

"Anyways...today's challenge will be involving...dancing!" Victini said, doing jazz hands.

"...You're kidding us, right?" asked Volante.

"Nope…" said Mew. "We're DEAD serious…"

"Why would you upgrade the Haunted House to the Haunted Castle….just to make us DANCE?!" Vile asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Hey, we do this every Halloween…" said Victini.

"Wait...what?" asked Hex. "It's Halloween?!"

"Yep...which means...time for terror!" said Mew. "Today's challenge will have you all going into the castle and collecting these!" he began explaining, holding a vial of glowing fluid.

"And what the hell is that?" asked Mai.

"This...is ectoplasm!" Victini said, pointing to it. "The only way to get it is to engage in a dance battle with someone from the opposite team inside one of the rooms inside of the castle."

"Each room has a different Ghost-type that will have different requirements when you dance…" Mew added. "They will be the ones deciding which one of you wins. The winner will get the ectoplasm...and the loser dies…"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Victini said, facepalming himself. "You all have heard that shit for years, you know that it's not gonna last. You're gonna spin a wheel that's on the wall and whatever it lands on...that's what'll happen."

"The team that has the most ectoplasm collected by the end will win!"

"Now...we prepared your pairs FOR you, so don't worry…" said Victini with a smile.

"Let's see…" Mew said, teleporting a clipboard to himself. "We have...Ded vs. Hayden, Emilia vs. Swift, Piff vs. Mai, Laxish vs. Vladimir, Lila vs. Hope, Dew vs. Giovanni, Hex vs. Jason, Darren vs. Mason, Jet vs. Zayn, Volante vs. Razor, Combat vs. Kevin, Nate vs. Aldon, Aylesha vs. Vile, Demenio vs. Ray, Shade vs. Flynn, and Ricky vs. Krack…"

"Oh how fucking amazing…I'm with Mr. Psycho…" said Flynn, grumpily.

"Yeah it ain't pleasant for me either trunk face…" Shade retorted.

"Gotta love how they put two sexy chicks with each other and two gays with each other...that way, one of 'em dies…" Mason said.

"Just shut up…" said Emilia.

"Alright, we'll put you all in your rooms now and the challenge may begin!" Mew said.

"Wait, so after we get the ectoplasm...what do we do?"

"You come back out so that we know...duh!" said Victini. "Now….let's go!"

**000**

Lila and Hope were teleported into a room with a Froslass; a very familiar one at that. The room was almost completely dim, a single light fixture hanging from the ceiling. On the floor were two dance pads, and on the wall, a large screen; next to it was a small PlayStation3. On the wall to the right of them was the wheel that Victini told them about.

"Hi guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Wait...do you know us?" Hope asked.

She folded her arms with a growl. "It's Lassie!"

Both Lila and Hope gasped. "Heeeey!"

"Yeah...you couldn't remember me, huh?" she asked a bit angrily.

"Sorry...it's been years…" Lila said sheepishly.

"Whatever…" Lassie said, shaking her head. "Now, for your dance battle, you two will dancing in a Dance Poke Dance-style manner.

The two girls eyed the screen and pad and gained small smiles.

"We're gonna do three rounds…" Lassie explained. "The one who wins two rounds gets the ectoplasm…" she said, holding the vial.

"Any rules?" asked Hope.

"Nope…" said Lassie.

Surprisingly, Lila gained a smile at the same time Hope did.

"Ooh...you two seem happy about that…" Lassie said with her own smile.

"Well, looks like we'll be seeing who's the better female…" Hope said, holding her hips as she got on her pad.

Lila giggled. "It's not even a competition…" she started as she got on her own pad. "We're actually alike, Hope."

It was Hope's turn to laugh. "Well, that's true..."

"The only difference is that Jesse is the only guy I've been with…" Lila added with a wink.

Hope blushed and gave her a playful look. "Okay, I see how it is…"

The two were actually getting along a bit during that the screen was being set up. Surprisingly, the screen took a while to heat up and load, causing agitation.

"Fuck's sake…" Lassie cursed. "I fucking told those stupid hosts that this old ass game wouldn't work!"

"Wait, so...what do we do?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back…" Lassie said as she vanished, leaving the two girls alone.

They sat down and just stayed in silence for about two minutes before Hope decided to break the ice. She and Lila were just talking like they were good friends minutes prior, so why not try to make another friend? Just because she was a villain doesn't mean her heart was completely dark.

"So...um...how's Jesse?" she asked out of curiosity.

Lila sighed. "He's fine, but...Solis still has an impact on him from time to time…"

"Oh...well...I'm sorry…" Hope said, looking down.

Lila looked down. "I am too. I just don't know why Solis wouldn't leave us alone!"

"I think it's the predatory urges that we all get when we see something that we really really like…" Hope stated. "She and Aura liked Jesse and Shade, respectively, so they didn't care about who they had to fuck over to get at them…"

Lila growled. "That doesn't explain why she still acts like a bitch towards me even though she's with Jason now…"

"Yeah...I can't explain that at all…" Hope said before she remembered something crucial. "Wait...now that I think about it...I think I can…"

"What?!" Lila exclaimed softly. "How could you explain why she-"

"Um...it's a personal issue…" Hope said, rubbing the back of her head.

Lila huffed. "Fine…" she said before calming down. "So...how are things with Aldon?"

Hope gained a smile. "Amazing...just amazing…"

"Oh?" Lila purred with a smile. "How amazing?"

Hope sighed blissfully. "He's so...passionate, generous, caring...strong-willed...protective...just an all around amazing guy."

Lila smiled. "That's the same way I feel about Jesse. He does so much for me and Sonan without caring about what happens to himself. He's so amazing…"

Hope nodded, bringing Lila's next question.

"So...are you two planning on-"

Hope giggled. "Yeah...he already proposed. We're just here to see if we can win…"

"Oh...so you're hear to pay for your wedding?"

Hope nodded with a blush. "The others don't know because we wanted to see how far we can make it before we surprise them."

"Aww...that's so cool", Lila said. "Well...I hope you at least make it farther than the merge…"

Hope smiled. "Same to you…"

Lassie came back just at the right time with a PlayStation 4. "Alright, I took this from Egridos' man cave, so let's hook it up and put it back when we're done…"

The two stood up with soft smiles.

**000**

Dew and Giovanni were in a room similar to Lila and Hope's. The only differences were that the wheel was on the left wall, there were large pressure pads of different colors on the floor separated by a thin line that was the same color as the ceiling, and there were two pillars that each held one vial of ectoplasm against the back wall. Each vial was covered by a glass case.

"What the hell is this?" asked Dew.

"Um...pillars with the junk we need, duh!" Giovanni said, stating the obvious.

Dew growled. "Where the hell is our Ghost-"

"Who the fuck needs it?" asked Giovanni. "They're right there. I can just get it, and YOU can die…" he laughed as he started flying towards it, only to be zapped down.

Dew laughed. "So much for that plan…"

Giovanni groaned while he sat up and a small orange and blue figure appeared between the pillars.

"Hehehehehe!"

"A Rotom…" Dew observed.

"Why dat little-AAAHHHHH!" Giovanni squawked as he was zapped again.

"Hehehehe!" the Rotom laughed. "Hi! Ready to dance, puppets?!"

"Wait...what?"

"Puppets?!"

"Yes….hehehehe!" the Rotom laughed, actually becoming more disturbing. "You two have to dance while also stepping on the correct pressure pads."

"Correct pressure pads?" asked Dew, looking down at the floor.

"Yes", the Rotom said. "Some of the pads are fine, but some of them will electrocute you once you made contact. AND they change each time!"

Giovanni and Dew both paled.

"What kind of sick shit is this?!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"It's not sick...it's fun!" the Rotom said creepily as ominous, disturbing music began playing in the background. "Like watching your friends all swallow knives on a dare then you pull out the knives from their stomachs, letting all of their blood and organs douse your body and it tastes so…"

Dew and Giovanni had disturbed looks on their faces as they looked at each other briefly before looking back at the Rotom.

"Anyways...you guys' challenge is to keep dancing without making a lot of mistakes…" the Rotom finally explained in general. "As you each dance on your own pads, the glass cases will rise...and every time you mess up, it will drop…"

"Um…"

"The first one to completely get the case off will win…" the Rotom said. "And the loser spins that wheel...hehehehehe!"

"Dis guy is fucking psycho…" Giovanni whispered to Dew.

"No duh…" Dew said back.

"Now...let's get started!"

**000**

Hex and Jason were inside of another room that was similar to the previous ones. However, this one was completely barren except for a chair in a corner. A Dusknoir was lying in the chair.

"Um...what the hell is going on here?"

"Catch!" the Dusknoir said boredly throwing the vial of ectoplasm towards the two of them. Jason jumped forward and grabbed it.

"Um...so-"

"Congrats monkey, you win...dog, spin the wheel."

"WHAT?!" Hex exclaimed.

"Monkey caught it, you lose…"

Jason laughed, while Hex growled. "How is that fair?! You didn't give us a dance challenge!"

"Who cares?" the Dusknoir responded.

"Yeah...don't argue", said Jason. "Accept your fate…"

Hex growled before going to the wheel with a frown.

**000**

**Hex: This shit is so unfair…**

**000**

Hex spun the wheel and once it stopped, it landed on 'skin'. His eyes widened.

"Um...s-skin?"

A groaning sound was heard and the floor opened up, showing a glowing orange entrance with red fog emerging from it.

"Oh no…"

A large, thin bloody tongue emerged from the entrance and wrapped itself around Hex as he struggled to get free.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! AHHH!"

Sharp jagged teeth appeared around the entrance and the inside of it, making Hex whimper as he was pulled.

"HELP! NO!"

"You have fun in there…" the Dusknoir said as it vanished.

Hex was pulled inside and agonizing screams were heard, startling Jason. He had to shake it off as he walked towards the exit. Just as he reached for the door handle, Hex's deceased, skinned body was tossed back out of the wall.

Jason gagged in his mouth before quickly rushing out.

**000**

Darren and Mason were inside of a large room that was completely cold, ice was all around and a pool with two ice floes was in the middle of it. On the wall near the entrance/exit was the wheel.

"Okay, they've officially lost their sanity…" Mason said. "Why is there an ice room in a fucking haunted castle?!"

"Just let them do what they want…" said Darren. "It's their show…"

"That WE ARE competing on and that I am going to win again…" said Mason.

"We both won a season already and have plenty of money...why do you care so much?"

"You can never have enough money, idiot…" Mason responded as a female Jellicent rose from the water.

"Hello…" it greeted. "Welcome to your challenge…"

"Yeah yeah...just tell us what we're doing", Mason demanded.

"Um...actually...there's no need for that…" said Darren. "I'll just spin the wheel…"

"Wait...you're not going to participate in the challenge?" the Jellicent asked.

"HA! You knew you'd never stand a chance…" said Mason. "Glad you see it my way…"

"Um...no", Darren explained as he slid himself towards the wheel. "I just think I've made it far enough and I'm ready to go HOME…"

Mason scoffed. "Yeah right...call it whatever you want."

Darren rolled his eyes and spun the wheel. The wheel landed on 'impalement'. "FML…" he said as a hole appeared underneath him. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

He fell into the hole, which had large, steel spikes of various sized lined up at the bottom. He landed hard, numerous spikes going straight through his head and abdomen.

Mason looked down into the hole and started laughing. "Loser!"

Seeing this, the Jellicent frowned at Mason and sprayed him with water, causing him to slip and fall into the hole as well.

"Oops…"

**000**

Jet and Zayn were in a basement like area, as there was a staircase in a corner and there was a heater in another. The walls were gray with red 'paint' flowing down all over it. However, that wasn't really 'scary', the frightening thing in the basement was that there were two transparent cylindrical bubbles with poles in each of them that were sitting over a steel orb. On the left wall was the wheel.

"What the hell…" Jet muttered as Zayn folded his arms.

"Hey guys…" a Chandelure said as it appeared before them.

"Wha...Chandler?" asked Jet.

"Glad to see that you remember me…" he said with a smile. "Now...do you think you're ready for your dance challenge?"

Zayn shrugged. "I don't really care, I just want to get this over with."

"Alright, that's one assurance, what about you, Jet?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm ready…"

"Alright then…" Chandler said. "Let me explain…"

He turned to the three circular cases. "You two will be placed inside those two containment units. Once you're inside, I will ignite a fire inside of the steel orb. Since metal absorbs heat, it's make it unbearably hot to touch, which is where your challenge comes in."

"I don't like what i'm hearing so far…" Zayn said, sweat dropping.

"Well, since you're a Grass-type, that's to be expected", Chandler reasoned. "You have to dance while the bottom and the pole of your container becomes hotter and hotter. Whoever lasts the longest inside will win this", he said, holding the ectoplasm vial.

Jet and Zayn exchanged glances.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Chandler as he put each of them inside of a container.

"Well...this is going to suck…" said Zayn, placing his palms on the wall.

Chandler lit up the steel orb.

**000**

Nate and Aldon were in an attic of sorts, as there were many cobwebs, wooden and steel planks. There were also more rocks and bricks. There was a screen hanging from the ceiling and a Wii on the floor.

"Wait...are we playing a Wii?!" Nate laughed. "This'll be easy as hell…"

Aldon looked at his arms before growling angrily.

"Hahaha...for me", Nate added upon seeing Aldon's expression.

"Hello you two…" said a Gengar as it appeared.

"Um...who are you?" asked Nate.

"Oh right, we haven't really met…" the Gengar said, rubbing the back of his head. "But...I know this asshole remembers me…"

Aldon chuckled sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head. "Oh...Dhaunt..."

"Yeah…" Dhaunt said.

"Oh, right...you're one of the originals…" said Nate. "Sorry…"

"It's fine…" said Dhaunt. "Now...for you guys' challenge!"

"Well, we can already see what it is…" said Nate. "We're playing the Wii...and I'm guessing that it's Just Dance…"

"And you are right…" said Dhaunt. "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess…" Nate said sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Anyways, you guys' dance challenge is simple…" said Dhaunt as he handed them each a Wii remote. "Whoever gets the most points after a song will win…"

"Wait...A song?" asked Aldon. "No best two out of three or...four out of seven?"

"Nope…" said Dhaunt. "I don't want to be here for long. Sorry…"

Aldon groaned, looking at his arms as his Wii remote's wrist strap dangled from his right one.

**000**

Aylesha and Vile were in front of a Golurk in a bloody room. Blood was continuously leaking from every corner and the wheel of death was on the left wall.

"Um...t-this is creeping me out…" Aylesha said, afraid of what she was seeing.

"Eh, I've seen more blood when my dad tore open a Snorlax", Vile explained.

Aylesha paled a bit. "Um…"

"Alright puny females, it is time for your dance challenge…" the Golurk said.

"Um...okay...what is it?" asked Vile.

"Kiss each other…"

The two girls paled and stepped away from each other. "NO!"

"Worth a shot…" the Golurk said. "Your real dance challenge is...um...uh…"

After about 10 minutes of him stuttering, both girls grew annoyed. "ALright already, you dumb fuck!" Vile exclaimed. "Just give us the ectoplasm if you don't have a challenge for us!"

"No, I have a challenge, I just forgot it…" it explained, causing the girls to groan. Looking behind it, they saw two platforms sitting above the ground.

They gave the Golurk an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Um...look behind you…" Aylesha stated in a bored way.

The Golurk turned around, and seeing the platforms, it immediately remembered what his challenge was.

"Oh, right…" the Golurk said. "You two have to dance on those platforms while body organs are dumped on you…"

"WHAT?!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"Oh, well this will be easy", Vile said, folding her claws.

"The thing is that, you can't stop dancing at all", the Golurk explained. "If you flinch, fall off, or stop, you automatically lose…"

"Oh, never mind…" Vile said.

"Well...let's you two settled…"

Aylesha and Vile were placed on the platforms. Aylesha had chills up her spine, while Vile kept her composure.

"Alright, let's get started!" the Golurk said. "Go on and start dancing…"

"With no music?!" Vile asked. "We'll look stupid…"

"I know…" the Golurk said. "Now begin…"

"This is so embarrassing…" Aylesha said as she awkwardly started dancing.

Vile started dancing as well, feeling like a huge idiot as she did so.

The Golurk laughed as it pulled a lever, opening two tiles in the ceiling. Blood poured down in a continuous fashion, not letting up one bit. Aylesha flinched and wanted to get out of the way, but she didn't want to lose. Vile, on the other hand, was perfectly fine and continued dancing.

A pungent odor hit them both hard, however.

"Wait...i-is this blood fake or real?" asked Aylesha.

"Real, of course!"

Aylesha squeaked and felt ready to vomit immediately, but she swallowed it and just continued dancing, while Vile groaned.

Soon, the blood kept pouring, but organs began falling as well, including hearts, livers, gallbladders, lungs, intestines, and...reproductive…

Aylesha was trying to keep her cool, but was so close to throwing up and stopping. Nate had always told her to stay strong and never give up on anything, so she was trying her best not to just lose this for her team. She began holding her breath and closed her eyes and she pop-and-locked.

Vile had the intestines like a scarf and was using it like so. Things were getting more gruesome and disturbing and more and more blood and organs came down, as well as blackish-red figures. Neither girl was giving up, though Aylesha really wanted to.

Soon enough however-

"AH!"

Vile was hit by the body of a dead and eviscerated Meditite, causing her to stop. Aylesha heard the thud, but didn't stop.

"Mushroom top wins it!"

Aylesha stopped and immediately screamed upon seeing the dead and mangled body.

"Weasel lady, you die", said the Golurk as it gave Aylesha the ectoplasm.

Vile got up and growled before going towards the wheel. She spun it and it landed on 'dead body'.

"What the hell does-" she was interrupted by a dead Exeggutor crushing her.

Aylesha sniffled and looked away. She really didn't like this kind of stuff. If she was ever scared of something back at home, Nate would chuckle and hold her close. It just made her feel much more secure and loved. Then, she realized that by giving him the silent treatment, she was denying herself that love. She looked down sadly before beginning to cry.

**000**

**Aylesha: I-I WANT NATE!**

**000**

Ded and Hayden were inside of an alley like room, where a piece of cardboard was lying in the middle. The alley room was completely laid out with bricks, with a dark sky painted ceiling and a concrete floor. There was a dumpster in one corner and the wheel was on the back wall.

"Yeah...this isn't scary in the slightest…" said Ded, folding his arms. "So much for being Halloween based…"

Suddenly, the room changed. Bricks were now missing, with decomposed bodies halfway coming out of some of them. A white fog enveloped the room and blood stains were all around the room.

"You were saying…" Hayden growled.

Suddenly, a rumbling was heard from inside of the dumpster. Seeing this, Hayden's eyes widened. "Oh hell no!" he exclaimed, aiming at it.

"Calm down…" said Ded as he moved towards it.

"Ey, don't come crying to me when you dead!"

"I'm a Normal-type", Ded said blankly as he opened the dumpster.

A Sableye jumped out, passing right through Ded as it attempted to use Shadow Claw.

"Aw...I to cut you…" it said.

"Yeah, sure…" Ded said. "Now, tell us our fucking challenge before I destroy and splatter you on these walls…"

"I am Ghost! You cannot harm me…"

Ded gave it a look before using Double Team, surrounding it. Then, he used Flamethrower, effectively knocking out the Sableye with no difficulty.

"Nice try aggro, now we can't get our challenge!"

"He tried to attack me and he didn't give us our challenge after I asked...and he just questioned my methods…"

Hayden groaned.

Ded looked into the dumpster and pulled out a vial of ectoplasm. "Well, if there's no challenge, looks like I win…"

"Hold up...who says that YOU get it?!"

"Me…" Ded answered easily. "And if you disagree, I could help with your death sentence…"

Upon hearing that without even a shift in tone, Hayden grew afraid. "Man, this is some bullshit!"

"Whatever you say…" Ded said. "Now spin the wheel…"

Hayden grumbled as he went over to the wheel and spun it. After a brief moment, it stopped and landed on 'blowing from a gun'.

"What the hell is that?"

Suddenly, Hayden was risen up and tied up by a ghostly force.

"WHAT THE HELL!? NO!" Hayden screamed.

Soon enough, the wheel changed into a cannon and Hayden was placed directly in front of it.

"Oh the irony…" Ded said with a small smile.

"AHHHHHH!" Hayden screamed as his body was blown apart by the impact of the cannonball and the close proximity.

Ded clapped with a smile before walking out of the door.

**000**

**Ded: What? I despise hoodlum asswads and wannabe thugs, so seeing one get blown apart is actually very satisfying…**

**000**

Emilia and Swift were in a dining room. Blood stained the pure white table cloths as spiderwebs cloaked the corners and objects in the room. There were twelve chairs on each side of the 30 foot long table and a fireplace on the back; over it was the wheel.

"Okay...so, what's going on here?" asked Emilia.

"How da fuck should I know weasel girl?" asked Swift.

Emilia glared at him. She had already gotten over Sadao, now she was paired with another snake...who was also an asshole. She sighed at the irony.

She sat down in one of the chairs.

"What is youse doing?" asked Swift.

"Sitting down…" Emilia explained in a questioning manner. "Is there a problem?"

"Considering that we has to do a challenge, yes!" Swift answered. "So stand the fuck up…"

Hearing that, Emilia growled and got up. "Look, you wannabe mobster. I don't know WHO you think you're talking to, but just know that I'm not the girl you want to mess with…"

"Oh please, what are yous gonna do? Cut me?" Swift teased. "My boys will dismember ya and place you around different parts of Hoenn…"

"And my man with grab you all, disembowel you and eat a few of your organs, then he will pound you into dust and bury you in a shallow grave near the edge of a cliff…" Emilia countered with a serious glare.

Swift was extremely disturbed upon hearing that, but he brushed it off and kept his composure. "Oh please...your man won't do anything with bullet holes throughout his body…"

"You'd think that…" Emilia laughed darkly.

Hearing that scared the hell out of Swift, but he didn't show it.

"Good evening…" a Gourgeist said as it appeared from the wall.

"Oh, hi…" Emilia greeted.

"Are you ready for your challenge?" the Gourgeist asked.

"Duh…" Swift said. "We wouldn't be here if we weren't…"

"Excellent…" it said as the entire room began rumbling.

A crack appeared through the center of the floor, splitting it in two. The two sides began moving away from each other, leaving a huge gap. The table broke and fell down the chasm where, at the bottom, was a river of magma. The table melted immediately.

Emilia and Swift looked down and immediately gulped in fear.

"Now...your challenge is to do the dance that I tell you to do in order to move forward…"

"Move forward?!" Swift exclaimed. "You tryin' to kill us?!"

"Move a foot foward…"

Emilia looked at Swift before hesitantly moving a foot forward. Feeling a surface, she stepped forward and stood over the chasm.

"What the…"

"The floor is invisible…" she explained. "Gotta have you know what's in store if you do not abide by my rules…"

"Oh, you're good…" Emilia complimented.

"Thanks…"

"Alright, so you just tell us to do a dance and we can move, right?" Swift asked.

"Yep, and you have to do it at the same time so that there is no cheating…" the Gourgeist added. "You will have three chances. If you mess up three times, you die and the other player wins immediately."

"Oh come on, that's unfair! I don't have good legs and my arms aren't that long!"

"Oh well...is that a forfeit?" asked Gourgeist.

"NO!"

"Okay, then no excuses…" it continued.

Swift growled.

"Alright...let's get started…" said the Gourgeist. "First dance...the Macarena!"

"Oh, that's easy…" Emilia said as she began doing the dance.

Swift was trying his best to do the dance, but his arms were just too short. He sighed in defeat as Emilia finished.

"Okay, you get to go first, miss…"

Emilia giggled. "Call me Emilia."

"Okay...Emilia…"

Emilia moved forward, while Swift stayed in his same spot.

"That's one negative for Mr. Snake…"

"Da name's Swift…" Swift hissed.

"Whatever…" the Gourgeist said. "The next dance is...the pop, lock, and drop it…"

Emilia smiled immediately. "Easy…" Emilia said as she began doing the dance, leaving Swift annoyed.

"Okay, you know what, fuck this…" Swift said. "Just kill me…"

"So, you ARE forfeiting...good to know…" said the Gourgeist as Swift was pushed into the magma.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Emilia watched Swift fall to his death and shrugged. The Gourgeist gave her the vial with a smile.

"Thanks a lot", Emilia said with a smirk.

"No prob…"

**000**

Mai and Piff were inside of a room that was inside of a gym-like area, where they saw two separate boxes sitting in the middle. Around the large area were bleachers filled with dead, rotting corpses of various Pokemon; rusted workout equipment was in a corner, and the wheel was on the back wall.

"Oh boy...what is this now?" Piff asked, exasperatedly.

"Maybe you should work for our explanation before speaking…" Mai stated.

"And maybe you should only talk when spoken to…" Piff retorted.

"Watch yourself, bitch…" Mai said with a glare.

"No, you watch _yourself, _whore…" Piff responded.

They growled and glared at each other angrily as an Aegislash appeared. "Interesting quarrel my fair maidens…"

The two immediately recoiled from shock upon seeing the floating sword.

"It seems that since you are here, you are ready for your challenge…"

The two girls exchanged glares, before nodding at the Royal Sword Pokemon.

"Good...now both of you...inside of the boxes, now!

Mai and Piff went into the boxes in the center of the gym.

"Okay...now what?" Mai asked.

"These boxes are six feet tall", the Aegislash started. "I will tell you to do something dance related...and you will gain an iron block underneath it. The first one to have five iron blocks will win…"

"Wait...how does this even make sense?" asked Mai. "It'll end up being a tie!"

"No...I'm gonna be judging…" the Aegislash explained. "I choose who gets what…"

"Well...looks like this is all gonna be luck…" said Piff.

Suddenly, Mai got an idea. Most Aegislash are honesty and hero worshippers...and because this season was 'Heroes' vs. Villains'...

"Yeah, you better hope your villainous self wins…"

Upon hearing that, the Aegislash froze. "WHAT!?"

"What?!" Piff exclaimed. "Bitch, you know-"

"QUIET HEATHEN!" the Aegislash roared. "Madame...here's your reward…" the Aegislash said, handing Mai the vial.

"Why thank you courteous knight…"

"WHAT?!" Piff exclaimed. "That's unfair! SHE'S the villain!"

"Placing the blame is most discourteous!" the Aegislash stated. "Go accept your fate, you wretched bird!"

Piff gaped before glaring at Mai, who smirked.

"GO!"

Piff groaned before stomping over to the wheel and spinning it. It landed on 'stabbing'.

"Oh of c-" she was cut off by a javelin skewering her through the chest.

Blood pooled around her as she slid backwards down the pole. Mai shuddered before walking towards the exit.

"It's been an honor…"

"Um...yeah", Mai said, still a bit disturbed about what she'd seen.

**000**

Laxish and Vladimir were inside of the Distortion World. The wheel was set up in a carnival-like fashion and floating platforms moved all around them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" Vladimir exclaimed, looking around.

"Um...looks like the Distortion World", Laxish said. "However, why we're here...I have no idea…"

"Ugh...can't fucking believe they want me to do this…" they heard.

"Um...w-who's there?!" Laxish exclaimed.

Suddenly, a large basilisk appeared before them.

"GIRATINA?!" they both exclaimed.

"Oh calm down…" the legendary said aggravatedly.

"Wait...are you our challenge leader?"

"Yes...and I hate being it", said Giratina. "Why all these morons keep dragging me into their bullshit is beyond me…"

"Um...aren't you banging the Goddess of Pokemon?" asked Laxish. "I think it's obvious why…"

"That doesn't have anything to do with this shit…" Giratina said.

"Okay...let's just ignore that and do our challenge…" Vladimir said.

"I don't have a challenge, so just take this…" said Giratina as he tossed the vial at them. Laxish caught it.

"Alright, bear, you caught it, rock, you lost...congratulations. Now, if you don't mind, I have 'work' to do…"

Giratina disappeared, leaving the two of them in the Distortion World.

**000**

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Victini groaned as he and Mew watched everyone from numerous screens. "We need to reevaluate our choices in legendaries…"

"They all hate you…"

"SO?!"

**000**

Volante and Razor were inside of a battle arena area. The battlefield was the standard one that used to be used in Pokemon gyms.

The wheel was on the wall of the right side bleachers.

"Ooh...looks like we're battling…" said Razor with a smile as he gave Volante a look.

"Yeah…" Volante said, reciprocating the look.

A Mismagius appeared between them. "Hold on boys, it's not gonna be an ordinary battle…"

"Wh-Monica!?" Volante exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your leader for this challenge!" Monica explained with a smile.

"Oh….great…" Razor said, causing Monica to give him a look. "Greeeeat…." he said, faking a smile this time.

"Uh-huh…" Monica said. "Anyways….your challenge is a DANCE BATTLE!"

Volante and Razor exchanged unpleasant looks.

"Come on you two...this is the perfect chance for you two to let out some frustrations…" said Monica.

"Um...what frustrations?" asked Volante, despite knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You both dated Vina...she broke both of your hearts at one point...you both still despise each other deep down because of it...you know exactly what I mean…" Monica said.

Both guys, upon being reminded, wanted to tear each other apart. However, they also knew that it wasn't worth it, as things have gotten a bit better for them.

"As true as that is...I'm okay now…" Razor said through grit teeth.

"You sure?" asked Monica.

"Um...Monica, not to be rude...but are you trying to push us on purpose?" asked Volante.

"No, of course not...I'm just trying to-"

"She's lying…" Razor said immediately. "The redundancy is the key…"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Volante exclaimed.

"Look, you two are the main focal points of a lot of drama because of Vina...I just thought that this'll be easy…"

"Well, you're wrong…" said Volante.

"Plus, a dance battle is SO not my style…" said Razor.

"Wait...so you guys aren't gonna battle?"

"Well, we were before you said DANCE battle…" said Razor.

"Okay...how about I just do this…" said Monica as she gave Volante the vial of ectoplasm.

"Oh how is that fair?!" Razor exclaimed.

"You're on the villain's team, now go die…" said Monica, pointing to the wheel.

"That's bullshit!"

"Go, or your team automatically loses…"

"WHAT?!"

"Just do it…" Volante said.

Razor growled before he went to the wheel and spun it.

"I bet a lot of people are gonna be disappointed…" said Monica. "The thing was that it was still a battle, but you just had to do a dance while doing them…"

Hearing that made Razor's eyes widen. "YOU DIDN'T EXPLAIN THAT WELL!" he exclaimed before stabbed in the stomach with a knife. he saw the button on the side of the handle and growled. "This fucking thing again?!"

The button was pressed, blowing up his stomach and making his organs pour out before he collapsed.

"Fuck…"

**000**

Combat and Kevin were in an extended bedroom that had 20 beds inside; 10 on either side of the wall. Each bed was occupied by rotting corpses. The odor was extremely horrible. The wheel was in the back of the room.

"YAY IT SMELLS LIKE OLD FEET!"

"And dead skin…" Combat added.

"Yeah...which is sad", they heard.

Turning around, they saw a small genie-like Pokemon with rings on its horns

"Hoopa?!" Combat asked.

"YAY!"

"Yes…" Hoopa responded, boredly. "I really don't want to be a part of this, so take this shit…" she said, handing Combat the ectoplasm.

She disappeared immediately after that.

"Well, looks like I win…"

"YAAAAAY! Kevin cheered. "BROOM LINT WAFFLES NOW!"

"...Yes…"

**000**

Demenio and Ray were in another room that was similar to Lila and Hope's. However, their room was almost completely barren and only had a surfboard in the middle of it. There were four cannons on one wall, and the wheel was on the wall to the right of it.

Ray was curled up a ball, crying. He was away from Demenio, who was feeling really bad about what he did. He sighed. He moved towards the weeping Absol, scaring him even more.

"P-Please...I-I just to go home…" Ray cried, his eyes completely red. "Leave me a-alone…"

Demenio sighed and lied next to him, making him back away. "Listen Ray...I'm sorry…I was wrong for what I did to you…"

"W-What?"

"I wasn't in the right state of mind, then…" Demenio said. "So...you don't have to be scared of me…"

Ray sniffled. "How do I know you're not lying…"

"It's a risk you'll have to take…" Demenio responded.

Despite his sincere apology, Ray still ended up seeing him in his Mega Form glaring daggers at him. Fire was blazing around him and he had a sickening grin. "Don't be scared...daddy'll take care of you…" he said with a smile, licking his cheek.

Ray whimpered and ran toward the wheel crying.

"Wait, RAY!" Demenio called as Ray spun the wheel. Demenio grabbed him and Ray struggled in his grasp.

"Dude, calm down!"

"Let me go!" Ray cried as tears streamed down the side of his face. "I want to go home! Let me die!"

"Ray...RAY!" Demenio growled, holding him close as he continued trying to break free. "Calm...down...calm…" he said softly while holding Ray like a baby.

Ray soon just gave in and burst into even more tears with his head on Demenio's shoulder. Demenio rubbed his back. This reminded him so much of what he had to do for Shade when they were little or what he does for Sola at their home.

Soon, it was ended by Ray getting hit with a brick in his head, cracking his skull and killing him. When Demenio stopped hearing crying, he shook Ray and got no response.

"Ray?" He held up the Absol and saw that his eyes were closed and his head was bleeding.

Turning around, he saw the brick and sighed. "Dammit…"

Just then, a familiar Cofagrigus appeared before them. "I HAVE ARRIVED!"

"Yeah...well, you're too late", Demenio said, standing up. "You can just give me to ectoplasm…Ray killed himself…"

"WHAT?! AND I MISSED IT?!" Egridos exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's not funny anymore…" Demenio said, glaring at the ghost. "Just give me the vial…"

Egridos groaned. "Fine…" he said, handing the vial to him.

Upon receiving it, Demenio looked back at Ray's body and shook his head in disappointment.

**000**

**Demenio: Fuck my life...**

**000**

Ricky and Krack were in a large pink room. The room was very dim, making everything much more creepy. There were cobwebs all around as well as kids' toys; a single flower patterned bed in the middle of the room. There was a dead Gothorita handcuffed to said bed, with scratch marks in the head board. The posters were all ripped and there were numerous holes with dead Gothita and Gothitelle inside, their faces indistinguishable...

"Um...why does this room look like a psychotic pedophile's wet dream?!" Ricky exclaimed, very disturbed.

"I'm not a pedophile…" they heard as they turned around and saw a Banette staring at them eerily.

"Wait...YOU did this?!" Krack asked.

"Yes…" said the Banette. "She shouldn't have broken up with me...now look at what's happened…"

"Um...yeah, this is disturbing as shit…" Ricky said.

"Do you want this?" the Banetter said, holding the vial.

"YEAH!" they both exclaimed.

"Then no more talking…" it said. "Now...your challenge things have to involve dancing, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" they both answered.

"Well, your challenge will be to dance with her dead body…"

"WHAT!?"

"NO WAY!"

"Oh...then I guess this stays with me…"

"Good! Keep it!"

"Then...both of you die…" the Banette said.

Krack and Ricky exchanged glances.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?"

Krack used Crunch, while Ricky used Thunder. The combination of attacks easily beat the Banette and Krack immediately grabbed the vial. "Ha!"

Ricky growled to himself.

"THE HEROES WIN!" they heard from outside.

"HA!" Ricky laughed, while Krack crushed the glass vial, making blood and the ectoplasm leak from his claws.

**000**

Everyone was back outside; the ones who 'died' were completely fine.

"Well, that was VERY interesting…" Victini said with a frown.

"Yeah, some of those asshole ghosts just gave the vials randomly", said Vladimir.

"I know, right!" Hex glared.

"And the details weren't scary at all!" said Nate. "They were just disturbing…"

"Oh trust us...you won't want to see the real horrors that were in there…" said Mew. "Consider yourselves actually lucky…"

"Hey, this is a step down from your last Halloween challenges…" Emilia said. "Not surprised…"

"Say that if you want...if we showed what's in there, this challenge's episode could be banned…." said Victini. "Even I don't want that…"

"Whatever…" said Giovanni, holding a chuckle.

"What's funny?" asked Mai.

"Oh...it was probably Dew's twerking…" Mew laughed. "You did that like a professional…"

Upon hearing that, Dew growled and his cheek burned from embarrassment as everyone started snickering. "Don't remind me of that!"

"Wait...you twerked?" Hex asked.

"Yep...wanna see?" asked Victini.

"I'm outta here…" Dew said as he started walking away.

"Alright, we'll see you at the villains' elimination", said Lila with a smirk.

Everyone turned and watched a screen that came out of the hosts' set up.

**-000-**

Dew was seen twerking and making it across the paneled floor towards the vials while Giovanni was constantly electrocuted.

**-000-**

"Wow...I'm ashamed to say this and no homo, but he twerks better than most girls in the videos…" Hayden laughed. "That's the scariest thing!"

Everyone started laughed hysterically.

"Alright, we all got our laugh...but now it's time for the villains' elimination!" said Mew as everyone else started heading towards the ceremonial area.

Mew floated after them, but saw Victini sitting in a chair watching a specific screen with a pleased look on his face.

"Are you still watching Lila and Hope's dance off?!"

"Hey, it's the sexiest thing that's ever happened on this show…" Victini said.

"Another reason we couldn't show everything…" said Mew.

"You better not keep that…"

"Oh don't worry…" said Victini with a smile.

**000**

Razor held back Vile, causing a few members of her group to stop as well. The others kept going without a hitch.

"What?" asked Vile.

"Look, I know this is sudden, but I want to join your alliance…"

Vile's eyes widened, as did Hope and Aldon's. "You do?!"

"Yeah", Razor continued. "The only thing is...I'm in Giovanni's alliance, too…"

"WHAT!?"

"It's only temporarily…" said Razor. "You know, for 'double agent' purposes…"

"Ooh...so whatever they plan...you're gonna tell us?"

"Yeah…" Razor said. "That's the point…"

"Well, this is going to be an easy game…" Aldon said with a smile.

Razor grinned to himself.

**000**

**Razor: Too easy…**

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination ceremony. Dew wasn't at the ceremony, unsurprisingly.

"Alright...you villains know the routine by now…"

"Stop…" Ray said.

"Shut up Ray…" said Mason.

"No! You can fucking stop this because I QUIT!"

No one said a word for a while.

"Okay…" Flynn said. "Bye…"

"Yeah, are we supposed to care?" asked Hayden.

Hearing that, Ray felt tears begin forming again.

"Ugh...here come the waterworks again...grow up you big baby!" Giovanni.

"That's enough!" Demenio barked. "You fuckers have been doing nothing but belittling him and treating him like crap ever since he got back here. I don't recall him doing ANYTHING to any of you this season, yet you still act like he's destroyed all of your lives!"

"You're actually defending this bastard after-"

"IT WAS OVER THREE YEARS AGO! GET OVER IT ALREADY!" Demenio growled. "AURA IS FINE! JASON IS BETTER! SOLIS IS FINE! STOP ACTING LIKE WHAT HE DID HAS IMPACTS YOU FOREVER!"

"Aw...what is it?" Swift asked. "Sad that your boyfriend is quitting?"

Demenio blasted a Fire Blast at him, knocking him out cold.

"What you're holding against him is fucking child's play compared what's happened to him here!"

Hearing Demenio defend him made Ray realize that he was telling the truth. He smiled softly and blushed a bit.

"Well, idiot, you really went off for no reason…" said Mai. "He's leaving anyway…"

"Yeah...where was this in the past nineteen challenges?" Jason laughed. "Maybe he wouldn't be quitting if you'd done this earlier…"

"Like it would have changed anything…"

"Okay...as fun as this is...we're almost out of time, so let's get this over with", Victini said, tossing the votes away.

**000**

Ray was inside of the toilet. Demenio, Shade, and Ricky were on the dock.

"Well, you're finally free…" said Ricky.

Ray nodded. "And...I'm really sorry about everything…"

"We know", Shade responded.

Ray looked at Demenio, who kept a serious look.

"Thanks…" Ray said.

"Yeah, I had to prove that you really could trust me again…" Demenio explained with a slight chuckle.

Ray simpered. "Well...I really appreciate it…" he said, before licking his cheek.

Demenio twitched inwardly. "Yeah...remember I'm still Sola…"

Ray snickered before being flushed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"FUCK!" Demenio shouted. "Why am I attracting other guys?!" he asked as he went towards the lounge.

Ricky giggled before following him, with Shade sighing before going after them.

**000**

**Lots of stuff happened. Yeah...no words now…Anyways, I hope you had Happy Halloween and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	22. You Must Be Trippin'

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars; the contestants celebrated a nice Halloween in the upgraded Haunted CASTLE! Dance offs were the names of the games as the contestants were put in pairs to compete in dance related challenges in order to collect ectoplasm vials! The winners got the vials, while the losers got death...if the ghostly leaders acted correctly and didn't just leave, which a few of them did! In the end, the heroes won again...and after all the pain and suffering he'd been through, Ray quit. **

**What happens this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

The Friend Alliance was at the lounge inside of the den. Nate was with them, while Aylesha was somewhere else. Nate was suspicious of this. Lately, every time he tried to talk to her, she almost always ignored him. He figured that she was probably still upset, but she would have at least let him know something!

Nate sighed in sadness as he sat in a chair.

"How ya doing, Nate?" asked Emilia caringly.

"Shitty…" Nate replied. "My girlfriend will barely talk to me anymore, I have a demon in my head, and I'm a fatass…"

"Well...you realize the reason for that, right?" Laxish asked.

"Well, you all forced me to evolve by making me eat pie...and...it's none of your business why Eredar is in me…" Nate started.

"We mean why Aylesha isn't talking to you…" Piff said, folding her arms.

"Oh...right…" said Nate said. "Well, what is it?!

The others were confused. Was he ignoring what he did...or did he just not think it was bad?

"Um...you do remember what you did to Jet, right?"

"What? I asked him some things about their relationship!" Nate exclaimed, attempting to defend himself.

"And do you really think it was fair or appropriate?" asked Piff.

"Um...from what I've seen from you guys' seasons and this one, if a girl has an ex or just another guy that they think is attractive...THEY GO FOR THEM!"

"So...you DON'T trust Aylesha…"

"No, I do, I just…" Nate started before he growled. "It's hard to explain! I believe and I trust her, but Jet said that he still had some feelings for her and I don't like it!"

"Wait, so Jet SAID that he still had feeling for her?"

"Yeah. He claimed that they were 'deep down', but I know that's bullshit!" Nate growled, folding his arms. "So, I have a right to be suspicious!"

"Well, couldn't you have done it alone with him or something?" Laxish asked. "Because Aylesha said that she wasn't talking to you until you apologize to both of them…"

"WHAT?!" Nate exclaimed as he stood up abrasively, making his chair fall backwards. "She wants me to apologize for asking questions!?"

"Well...I don't think it's that in general...just...did you act like...a bit crazy?"

"Well...I don't know!" Nate exclaimed before rubbing his face downward with both arms. "Okay...she just wants me to apologize over something dumb...no biggie. Just do it and get on with your life…" he said to himself.

"Nate, you have to stop with that careless attitude", Piff advised with a serious demeanor. "It may seem like a dumb reason to you, but it hurt her. You need to try to see things in her perspective…"

Nate gave her a look. "Fine…" he groaned.

"Nate…"

"What do you want!?" Nate asked, exasperatedly. "I understand that my personality seems like I don't care, but I do! Just let me do what I need to and leave it at that, okay!"

Nate started exiting the den and heading towards the den.

"Let's hope she doesn't dump him…" said Laxish.

**-000-**

Aylesha was bathing in the bathroom, taking a hot shower to be exact. The challenge that she had to do really scared and disgusted her, and no matter how many times she bathed, she couldn't get the feeling of death off of her body. She felt like crying, but knew that it wouldn't help her in the slightest, especially if no one was around to comfort her. This led to her thinking more and more about Nate and how she'd been acting towards him.

She knew that he was probably only acting out of protectiveness, but he shouldn't have gone that far with the questions. It was none of his business, anyway. They were done; she was moving on.

She sighed as she continued scrubbing herself hard with the abrasive side of a kitchen sponge she had brought in.

Nate, upon seeing that Aylesha wasn't in her room, immediately suspected that she was in the bathroom still showering. He knocked on the door, but because the water was running, he reasoned that she couldn't hear him. So...he did the most reasonable thing…

"HEEEEEERE'S DADDY!" he said as he opened the door swiftly, causing Aylesha to shriek and jump back, accidentally slipping on the ground in the process.

"Shit!" he said as he rushed over to her in order to help.

"Ugh…" Aylesha groaned before seeing Nate next to her in the shower. Realizing what happened, she frowned. "Why'd you do that!?"

"Hey, you're talking to me again...there's a start…" he said a bit grumpily as he stood up as the water kept pouring down. "Man...this feels awesome…" he said, rubbing his face and head.

Aylesha scoffed with a smile before remembering that she was upset, though she really didn't want to keep not talking to him. So, she just responded simply. "So, I suppose you just came in here to mess with me and ruin my shower…" she said in an apathetic tone as she used her tail to turn off the water and grabbed a towel from a nearby basket.

"Ruin your sh-" Nate started, shocked at what she was saying. "What is wrong with you?!"

Aylesha kept her fake apathetic look, not realizing what she was doing. "You kn-"

"NO! I DON'T KNOW!" Nate suddenly shouted, startling her. "You're taking one thing and blowing it WAY out of proportion!"

"You practically invaded the privacy that Jet and I had in our relationship. It was NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she exclaimed.

"Well excuse me for being nervous!" Nate retorted. "I didn't realize that asking a guy if he still had feelings for MY GIRLFRIEND, otherwise known as HIS EX, was a terrible thing…"

"Oh yeah...asking about our intimacy really was appropriate for the situation…." Aylesha responded sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard, but you said that you were a virgin, so I wanted to be very sure!"

"So you don't believe me?!"

"For fuck's sake!" Nate growled, facepalming himself. "You don't understand how fucking stressful this is!"

Aylesha scoffed. "What's so stressful about being a jerk!?"

Hearing that, Nate wore a frown and glared at her. "Okay...this is just…" he started before sighing. "This game is fucking us over…maybe we-"

"So now you're blaming the game for what you did?"

Nate gained a blank, cold look. "You know what...fine. We're going on a break…"

Hearing that immediately broke Aylesha's heart and she gasped in shock. She had gone too far! She didn't want this!

"No, no Nate!" she started, beginning to tear up. "Please! I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry…" Nate said as he started leaving.

Aylesha immediately burst into tears as Nate reached the door. He prepared to leave, but her sobbing really got to him. He growled to himself, not even sure if this would be good for them. He wanted to get back together when things calmed down, but with Jet still here he would always end up getting suspicious when the two got around each other. He felt his tail being tugged and once he looked behind, he saw Aylesha sobbing on the floor. "PLEASE!"

"Mother of Arceus…" he muttered and groaned before he sat at the door and laid against the door hinge.

Aylesha crawled onto him and continued crying. "Please don't leave me…" she whimpered, clinging to his armor. "I love you…"

Hearing that, Nate sighed and held her close. He would have been crying, too, but he just couldn't. He wasn't that emotional.

"I love you, too…" he responded, kissing her.

"Please...I want to be with you...forget about everything else!" Aylesha pleaded. "Please…"

Nate, rubbed her back as she rested her head on his shoulder, tears still falling from her face. Nate gained a small smile. She loved him THAT much…

He kissed her cheek and nuzzled her, making her sniffle as she sat up. "Okay…" Nate responded. "We don't have to take a break…"

Aylesha immediately smiled, tears beginning to stop. She immediately hugged him and kissed his nose. "I love you so much…"

"I love you, too…" Nate said with a smile.

**000**

**Aylesha: I can't believe I almost lost him because of this shit! I can't ever do that again! **

**000**

**Nate: I didn't realize she loved be me so...considerably. That's...great! I mean...she's showed that she loves me unconditionally, but...a lot of girls in couples do that. This is proof that she is definitely the one I'm going to be with forever...**

**000**

Demenio, Ricky, and Shade were inside of the bar,somewhere they haven't been in a long time. Ever since what happened with Ray, as well as recalling what Ricky was doing, Demenio was wondering what the hell was going on. Why were other GUYS showing interest in him, when other girls barely showed interest.

Even outside of the game, when he went out with his brothers, or his other friends, GUYS would come to him and try to flirt. There were a few girls, but it was mostly guys, which was annoying.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Demenio asked, a full shot glass was next to his arm as he lied his head down.

"What do you mean?" asked Ricky.

"No offense...but why the hell am I attracting gays?" he asked, holding his head.

Shade held back a laugh once he heard that again.

"It's not funny!" Demenio growled.

"Yes it is…" Shade laughed. "But...think about it. If you and Sola ever break up...you have options…"

"I'm not gay!" Demenio growled. "I may be fucking tolerant of guys flirting with me...but that doesn't mean I enjoy it!"

"Well, I don't know…" said Shade. "Ask Ricky…"

Demenio turned to Ricky, who immediately blushed with a sheepish look.

"Well?" Demenio asked. "What the hell is it about me that's so attractive to other guys?!"

"To be honest…" Ricky started, shuffling his paws, "I don't know. It's just...something about you that's...sexy."

"That's what I don't get!" Demenio explained. "I don't do anything special. I'm just a peacekeeping protector!"

"Peacekeeping, HA!" Shade laughed. "You've got dad's genes, too, bro."

"And I broke away from my psychoticness…" Demenio retorted before getting back on topic. "That still doesn't answer my question!"

"Well...I guess…" Ricky started. "You're really cute, you're caring, and...I guess...the way you carry yourself…"

"What the...I don't do ANYTHING different than Shade or any other guy...except I haven't attempted murder…"

"I just can't explain it well…" Ricky explained.

Demenio sighed. "Well...I'm not gonna worry about this anymore in this game. The only other gay person here is Krack, and he doesn't give two shits about my existence, so I don't have to worry!"

"Yeah, woo-hoo…" said Shade. "So...what are we gonna do?"

"Um...what do you mean?" asked Ricky.

"Numbers are dwindling...the merge is coming up…we're in an alliance…" Shade emphasized.

"Oh, I'm surprised you remembered…" Demenio said.

"Kinda hard to miss when we're always together!" Shade exclaimed.

"Well...we're not doing anything…" Demenio said, taking a drink. "We're just helping each other get further…"

Shade sighed. "If you say so…"

**000**

"Great...great…we're down a member", Giovanni said.

"Um...excuse me, but weren't you one of the idiots insulting him?" Mason asked.

"And excuse me, but didn't he quit and YOU did nothing to stop or keep him here!" Mai added.

"What am I? His keeper?!" Mason exclaimed. "He's the one who's older than me!"

"Well, he wasn't that big of a loss was he?" asked Razor. "He barely came around from my understanding…"

"So what?" asked Giovanni. "A member is a member…"

Swift wasn't saying anything, he was only mumbling angrily. The others already knew his reason, and were annoyed and surprised that he was still mad.

"Are you seriously still mad that you got K.O.'d by my stupid brother-in-law?" Mason asked rhetorically.

"No one attacks me like that and lives on!" Swift hissed.

"Well, technically, you earned it for insinuating that he was gay for Ray…" Razor explained, sitting against a tree.

"Whose side are yous on!?" the grass snake exclaimed.

"What the hell do you think?!" Razor exclaimed, raising his claws to remind him who he was with.

"Well, that dumb dog is SOOO gone…" Swift hissed angrily.

"We'll not pulling any team switching shit…" Giovanni stated. "Take care of your grudge on your own time."

"And why can't we?" asked Mason, actually up for changing the heroes' votes again. "It worked perfectly the last few times…"

"Yeah, and may I remind yous of the karma we's going through…" Giovanni said. "We've lost four challenges in a row!"

"Oh, please", Razor started. "You actually believe the reason we've been losing consistently is KARMA? If that was the case, we would've lost all of the challenges already…"

"True…" Giovanni reasoned, rethinking his speculation. "Then what the hell is the problem?"

"Well, we got rid of Carman, the slutty wife kicked Nero's ass, we voted out Ebony because of his uselessness, and Ray quit…" Mai explained.

Razor face-clawed himself. "Don't think about the elimination, think about the CHALLENGE", Razor emphasized. "The heroes stole our winning bug when Carman got eliminated, Lila kicked Nero's ass and got him eliminated, and in the singing challenge...SOME OF YOU DIDN'T COMPLETE THE DAMN CHALLENGE…"

"I wasn't about to fucking rap…" Swift hissed venomously.

"Well that selfishness cost us the challenge…" said Razor. "So, that's one problem...selfishness and defiance…"

"That's two, idiot…" Mason stated.

"It's implied that they're a combined, single problem", Razor said blankly. "Now, in the last challenge, most of the ghosts were bullshit and just gave the heroes the vials, so that wasn't our fault…"

"So basically the only problem is selfishness slash defiance, which is mostly evident in these two", Mason said, gesturing to Giovanni and Swift.

"What, so _we're_ the reason we lose so much?" asked Swift. "I call bullshit."

"Well then who the fuck do you want to blame?" asked Mason.

"Why don't we just continue targeting the whore rabbit and get on with our lives…" said Mai.

"Um...remember that they probably have everyone else on their side...which outnumbers us", Razor advised. "Our best bet is to try our best to win these next challenges. If not, unless it's an automatic elimination, we're fucked."

"God DAMN IT!" Giovanni exclaimed. "I hate that we're basically already beaten!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have revealed that list…" Razor suggested. "Maybe none of this would have happened…"

Giovanni groaned.

"And Swift…" Mai started. "Going with your grudge against the dog is really a dumb move. Remember, you hated the twin-tailed weasel for eliminating Sapphire, but he ended up kicking your ass despite being a WATER-TYPE."

"Yeah, he's a fire-type, so...yeah. It'll be useless…" Mason added.

Swift glared.

**000**

**Swift: As long as I'm still here, that dog's life will be a living hell. He's lucky it's only me. He's gonna wish he'd never fucked with me...**

**000**

Dew was hiding out in the stadium to avoid more contact. He was getting tired of being embarrassed and being the butt of jokes. What he did was his own business...at least that's what he thought.

"Now I feel Static's pain…" Dew muttered.

Suddenly, he heard talking and groaned. He ducked down as Lila and the others from their alliance entered the stadium.

"Are you sure he's in here, Hex?" asked Lila.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure…" Hex responded, looking around.

"Well, I don't see him anywhere…" Jet said.

"He's right there…" Combat said, pointing up at the stands. Dew was ducking, sure, but his rear was elevated, allowing part of his tail to be seen.

"Why is he hiding?" Darren asked.

"I'm not sure…" said Volante as he started flying upwards.

"Well, let's find out…"

Dew was still ducking down, but once he heard flapping wings, he groaned and sat up.

"What's up Dew?" Volante asked with a small smile.

"The sky…" he answered literally and semi-dismally.

"Uh...okay…"

The others made their way up next to him, causing him to sigh and sit down. As they finally approached, they noticed his attitude.

"Um...hey Dew. What's wrong?" asked Darren.

"Yeah, why'd you try to hide from us?" asked Jet with a slight chuckle. "Your cheeks were a dead giveaway from down there…"

"Says the guy who didn't see him", Combat retorted.

"So, what's the problem…"

"You guys know the problem…" he said seriously, glaring.

The others looked at each other in utter confusion. They actually didn't know!

"Um...could you explain?" asked Hex.

Dew growled. "I CAN'T BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY ANYMORE!" he exclaimed. "Shit from my private life and some of my worst moments are constantly thrown in my fucking face, making whatever I fucking say, irrelevant!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Lila said, stopping him. "You are NOT irrelevant."

"Well how come you keep bringing up my fucking weekend job and why do my worst moments in this game constantly get brought up for laughs?!" Dew asked, angrily. "I may like to have fun and goof around, too, but this is just fucking excessive!"

"Well, the first thing is because we're close friends", Hex said. "And the second thing is because...well, Victini is a psycho…"

Dew sighed. "I just want to be taken seriously more, because right now, it seems I'm just here for embarrassment!"

"Hey, doesn't that mean you'd be a fan favorite?" Jet asked seriously.

"That's Kyle…" Dew said immediately.

"Oh, right…" Jet.

Dew let out a sigh of exasperation. "Maybe I should go home, too…"

"NO!" Hex said immediately. "We've already got Darren leaving, we don't need you going, too!"

"Well, unless this bullshit stops, WHICH IT WON'T. I ain't changing my mind…"

"So...you're just gonna let embarrassment kick your ass?" Volante asked, ";a strong samurai like you...who's supposed to be all about fairness and courage...is gonna wuss out because he's getting laughed at?"

Dew growled. "It ain't wussing out. It's an honorable discharge…"

"With no honor…" Combat corrected. "And you're discharging yourself…"

"NOT IN THAT WAY!" Jet said, glaring at the viewers.

"Look, I'm just tired. Plus, the shit here is annoying anyway…"

"You know that'll just give people more reason to make fun of you right?" asked Hex, who was getting upset. "You're gonna quit over a few words and laughs?"

"Well, when you have an explicit job exposed, your dick size revealed, people calling you a manwhore, only your embarrassing moments recognized, and constant pain from stupid challenges...then MAYBE you'll understand."

"Dew, you're being unreasonable…" Lila said seriously. "We have all gone through shit in this fucking game, but we're still not ready to give up...especially just because we're laughing at something we think is funny!"

"Yeah, but I DON'T think it's funny…" Dew retorted.

"...Do you think it was funny when Hex was constantly yelled at by Mew and Victini?"

"Um...well...sorta-"

"Hey!"

"Do you think it was funny when Carman got eliminated…"

"Hell yeah!"

"Okay, so you're not making sense", Lila said. "You can laugh at other people's embarrassing or sad moments...but we can't laugh at yours. That's a bit hypocritical if you ask me..."

Dew growled softly. She was making sense...DAMN IT! Why was she so smart?!

"Learn to laugh at yourself…" Darren chimed in. "There's nothing wrong with being embarrassed, but laughing late on about it helps…"

"Tell that to the kids who commit suicide over embarrassment and-" Volante started before receiving a horrifying death glare from Lila, effectively silencing him.

"Ignoring his bullshit…"Lila said. "Darren is actually right…"

Dew frowned. "Fine…"

"No, not 'fine'", Hex said. "You need to snap out of it…"

"Ugh…" Dew groaned. "I said that it's fine!"

"Well, it's not", said Hex. "Just...get your head straight more…"

Dew gave him a look.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE PLAINS IMMEDIATELY FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Wonderful…" Dew mumbled.

**000**

Everyone made it to the plains, where they saw a table with a familiar Beheeyem sitting at it. He had numerous pill bottles in front of him. It should also be mentioned that he was tied up in chains with a metal ball attached to them. He had a very annoyed, yet indifferent expression.

"Oh Arceus, not this guy again!" Demenio groaned.

"Yes, this guy again!" said Victini as he and Mew appeared before them, the latter looking at the former disapprovingly. "Please, welcome back HUBERT!"

"They've forced me here against my will…" Hubert explained dismally.

"Correction, VICTINI forced you here against your will…" Mew emphasized. "I didn't want to do this challenge again…"

"Wait, I'm confused", Mai said. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, what challenge are you guys talking about?" asked Emilia.

"Basically, these assholes drugged us to see how we reacted…" Shade explained.

"Oh, the headache was real…" Mason said.

"Well, this time is gonna be a bit different…" Victini explained. "You guys will have to take this special pill…" he said, holding a small multicolored pill.

"Oh, so it's only one-"

"...this pill…" Victini continued, "...contains ten different drugs all mended together. So, the effects will be MAJOR…"

"...Oh great. Just GREAT!" Darren growled.

"Hey, now all of you will get to feel our pain…" Mason commented, earning him glares from the others.

"Now, this isn't gonna be just a test run, this is gonna be an actual challenge…" Mew said, folding his arms.

"Um...won't these pills fucking kill us from an overdose?!" Piff exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine…" said Victini with a smile. "Okay, your challenge will be to find pokeballs scattered around this island…"

"...while under the influence of drugs…" Hope finished, giving them a look. "That's fucking dumb…"

"Well if you think it's dumb, you can kindly go down the toilet", Victini said, pointing towards the direction of the Flush of Shame.

Hope remained quiet.

"Good, now let's get started…." Victini said giddily. He handed everyone a pill while they stared at Mew, who was looking annoyedly at his co-host.

"Can I go now?" asked Hubert.

"Um...you realize you could have left at any time, right…" Mew explained. "You didn't have to even prepare these stupid pills…"

"Legendary power is stronger than normal Pokemon power…" Hubert explained.

Mew groaned and teleported Hubert away as Victini handed the last pill to Jason.

"Alright, now...the team that collects the most pokeballs will win!" Victini said as bags appeared by everyone's side. "Now, go on and take your pills…"

Hayden sniffed his. "Um...I ain't so good with taking pills…" he explained. "Can I get some juice or-"

"Oh, don't worry, for those of you who have trouble, we have a suppository form as well!"

Immediately, almost everyone took their pill.

"Now, for those of you who faked it…" Victini said. Pills were picked up from the ground and taken out of clenched appendages telekinetically before disappearing.

Hex groaned immediately from a sudden stomach ache, as did a few others.

"It'll take a while for them to kick in, so you'd better run before it happens…" Mew advised. "Once they hit you, they'll hit you HARD."

Everyone started running in different directions to look for the pokeballs, the drugs now in their system.

**000**

"I can't stand these hosts!" Lila growled as she and her group navigated her way through the forest. "I really don't feel like being drugged!"

"Um...who does?!" Volante asked.

"Whatever, let's just find these damn pokeballs before the drugs kick in!" Dew suggested.

"Yeah...I really do-" Hex started before his pupils dilated and he began panting, first slow, but then heavily.

"Um...you okay, He-"

"Is it getting hot out here or is it just me?" he panted while quickly looking around.

"No, not really…" Darren said.

"The drugs are kicking in for him…" Combat reasoned.

"Seriously, it's hot as fuck!" Hex growled, panting erratically before looking at do. "DO SOMETHING YOU BIG FUCK!"

"Whoa...watch yourself!" Dew responded, glaring at him.

Hex growled and used Wild Charge, launching Dew into a tree.

"Whoa, Hex! Calm down!" Lila exclaimed.

Darren immediately used Ice Beam, freezing Hex's body, while leaving his head untouched. Hex sighed in relief before looking down at himself and trying to move. He groaned a bit and started wiggling more.

Dew groaned in pain as he got up. He glared daggers at the struggling Stoutland encased in ice and pulled out a sword.

"Whoa…" Jet said. "Dew, he's not in control of his actions right now…"

"SET ME FREE!" he exclaimed.

Dew didn't listen and growled with a smile while still going for Hex.

"Dew...DEW?!" Lila shouted.

"Aw shit, they've hit him, too!" Combat said as he held Dew back, only to be slashed by his swords. He didn't let up, though.

"Great, two of us are already fucked up…" Volante said. "I'm gonna go check the stadium…"

"Good call...maybe splitting up will be the best for us", Lila said as she started running off towards the cabins. Jet ran off to the beach, while Darren and Combat tried to keep Dew away from Hex.

**000**

"Meh, I've done plenty of drugs...these pills won't do shit…" said Swift as he picked up a normal Pokeball from outside of the jail.

"Yeah, same here…" said Giovanni, chuckling.

"Well good for you two…" Mason mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh fuck...my vision's compromised!"

"Was dat english?" asked Swift.

Mason growled. "No duh! MAYBE LEARN SOME HIGHER VOCABULARY!"

"Whoa, who are yous talking to?!" Swift hissed angrily.

"You, peel head!" Mason growled.

"You wanna go!?"

"STOP!" Mai shouted, getting their attention.

"What do you want bitch!?" Mason growled with a twitch while he started sweating.

"Ey-"

"Gio…" Mai said with a threatening tone, stopping him. "The drugs are kicking in for him and...he's...not…" she started before she gained a seductive look and kissed him.

Giovanni was surprised at this, before he remembered that she didn't want to build up a resistance. Her drugs kicked in, just like Mason's.

"You are going to wish you were never born!" Swift hissed.

Giovanni broke his kiss with Mai as she kept kissing his neck and chest. "Swift, it's the drugs. Calm the fuck down."

"Look, I'm about respect!" Swift explained. "If you talk shit, you get hit!"

"Oh please, you and your wannabe friends think you're big and bad because you're a group of pussies?!" Mason laughed. "Real men aren't in mobs and shit!"

Okay, upon hearing that, Giovanni wanted to snap his neck; however, Mai was still all over him, and he didn't want to harm her or bump her away.

"You're so lucky!"

Mason used Flamethrower, blasting Swift back against the jail. Mason chuckled before running off in another direction.

"Well...there he goes", Razor said as he walked up with a half-filled bag over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Giovanni asked as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down and kissed again.

"Ugh...where the hell did yous come from?" Swift groaned as he slowly got up.

"And…" Giovanni was cut off by Mai kissing him again. He held her. "Okay, calm down. You can have me later. Right now I'm talking…"

"Aw...okay, daddy…" Mai said.

"Anyway…" Giovanni said. "How the hell is your bag halfway full already?"

"The joy of the gym…" Razor explained, dropping his sack.

"Let's see...1, 2, 3, 4…"

"It's just six Heavy Balls..." Razor explained.

"Oh, no wonder it looks fucking fatter than usual…" Giovanni said.

"Well, I've got six, so now let's check inside of the jail…" Razor suggested. "Also...why the hell aren't you two being affected by the drugs by now? I just saw Kevin talk to a bush…"

"...You sure that wasn't just him being normal?" Swift asked, convinced that Kevin's idiocy was genuine.

"And we should ask the same thing about you…" said Giovanni. "Why aren't you being affected?"

"Drugs don't affect me…" Razor explained simply. "It's a genetics thing…I'm not sure what it's called, but...my grandparents told me about it."

"Um...okay", said Giovanni. "We've got this challenge in the bag then! Swift and I can feel the effects normally and you're immune…"

Razor chuckled. "Good…"

**000**

Ded was slowly making his way to the mess hall. He was out of breath and his mouth was completely dry. Going to the mess hall was a chance for him to get a drink. The others followed behind, not feeling any effects just yet.

"Um...you okay babe?" asked Emilia, really concerned.

"Yeah...I...just need water…."

"Um…" Piff started. "You know, I could help…"

"NO", Ded raised his voice. "I can get it myself…"

Piff and Emilia looked at each other.

"Well, this is...weird", Laxish said as they made it out of the forest and started walking to the mess hall.

Inside of the mess hall, they all saw Flynn, Krack, and Hayden looking around. Seeing this, they immediately got a response.

"Get the hell out of here!" Krack growled. "This is our spot!"

"Um...we can search wherever the fuck we want!" Emilia growled.

"Not while we're here!" Hayden responded with a glare.

Ded growled and walked towards them angrily.

Flynn, Krack, and Hayden found themselves being thrown out of the mess hall. Once they were out, Ded closed the door and blocked it with tables.

"Well...that happened", Laxish said.

Ded jumped through the indoor window and the other three immediately heard water running from the sink.

"Well, he's got his water...now…" Laxish started before noticing Emilia and Piff making out.

"Uh…" he said as he started backing up. Suddenly, he started looking around confusedly. "What the…wh-where am I?"

Laxish wobbled back before falling backwards and hitting his head on the ground, knocking himself out. Ded groaned and went back in to find Emilia and Piff making out. Shocked, he growled to himself before going over to them. He picked up Emilia and shoved Piff away before taking her back into the kitchen, where grunts and moans were heard after.

Piff growled before looking around and wandering about inside of the mess hall. She wobbled into a corner, where she saw a black and yellow Pokeball. She picked it up, thinking it was a gumball. She opened her mouth to eat it, and it hit her inner jaw, sucking her inside of it. Because of its higher catch rate, she ended up being trapped inside.

Laxish slowly sat up, looking around as his vision blurred around him. Looking in a corner, he saw a ball and wandered over in a drunken fashion. He picked it up, and upon sniffing it, figured out it was a Pokeball. He tossed it in a nearby sack, allowing Piff to come out, flat on her stomach.

"Ugh...that was cramped as hell…" Piff groaned, popping her back as she sat up.

"Hey, a chicken!"

"What the-" she said, looking at Laxish.

Piff held her head and groaned. She tossed the Pokeball into the bag again. "Man, those drugs are a bit-" she started before passing out.

"Hey...pass out game!" Laxish said dimly before collapsing.

**000**

Flynn groaned as he, Krack, and Hayden retreated into their seaside cave. After being violently tossed from the mess hall, they all had bad headaches.

"Well, that was bullshit…" said Flynn. "They throw us out and we're still the bad guys…"

"Drugs do that to you…" said Hayden. "Luckily, I know what to expect and I'm pretty much fine. I feel high as fuck right now, but I'm fine…"

He suddenly stood up, only to fall back down and hit his head on a rock.

"Well, that ain't good…" Flynn said while Krack squinted back deeper into the cave. He saw a familiar face that made his eyes widen and a smile to appear on his face.

He stood up and started walking towards the Rampardos he saw. Flynn, seeing the croc stand up and start walking towards the back of the cave, grew suspicious. "Um...Krack! What are you doing?! You see any Pokeballs or somethin'!?"

Krack didn't hear anything as he walked in a zombie-like fashion towards the back until he reached a strange stack of rocks, which in his mind...was Smash. The Rampardos gave him a sly smirk, making him blush.

"Hey daddy…" Krack said as they shared a kiss in his head.

"Um...okay…" Flynn said before he looked back at where they were sitting and saw a pokeball sitting there. It had been there the entire time and apparently Krack was sitting on it.

Flynn groaned and picked up the ball with his trunk before putting it into his bag. The elephant looked back and saw that Hayden was still unconscious and Krack was making out with a bunch of rocks. He sighed. "I wonder what my effect will be…"

As soon as he walked out, he collapsed from sudden exhaustion. "Oh...great…"

**000**

"Well, I'm probably gonna end up killing someone…" Shade commented as he sat on the outside of the haunted mansion with Demenio and Ricky.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that…" Demenio said, who was reaching inside of a broken tree trunk. He pulled out a couple of Pokeballs. "Yes!"

"Alright, can we just hurry up and get inside so that we can find more", said Ricky. "I'm afraid of what these drugs will make me do…"

"Yeah, you'll probably try to make out with one of us and die…"

Ricky blushed and growled at him, making Shade chuckle. Demenio chuckled softly before suddenly, he felt a pain in his head. He groaned in pain before he opened his eyes and saw nothing but flashing lights and dancing Absols. All of them were coincidentally…

"Sola…" he whispered in shock. He looked around and suddenly found himself in a beanbag chair inside of a club. The Absols were gathered around him and started kissing and feeling on him. He groaned softly as they continued.

"Um…" Ricky started, blushing as he watched Demenio lay in a bush and move around in a...provocative manner.

"Yeah, okay...the drugs are kicking in for him", said Shade as he averted his eyes. He looked at Ricky, who was still staring, and nudged him.

"Huh, what?!" Ricky asked, snapping out of it.

"You're drooling…"

Ricky immediately wiped his mouth and blushed.

**000**

**Ricky: L-Love you, Levi. *giggles nervously***

**000**

"Well, while he fucks the bush, let's get in there and search for more pokeballs…" Shade said with a slightly sinister look on his face.

Ricky saw this look and immediately grew wary. "Yeah...let's go…" he trailed off, suspicious of Shade's look.

Ricky went into the mansion first, with Shade grinning maliciously before following.

**000**

Vile and her group were near the bathrooms.

"Remind me why we're by the horrible smell…" Aldon stated.

"We hardly ever search here…." Vile said simply. "Plus, we've found like five more from being around here…"

"I'm just surprised that…" Jason started before he started gagging and he ran into the bathroom.

The act of vomiting was heard from inside, making the others a bit nervous.

"Oh crap…" Vladimir said.

"Well...maybe that was just him…" said Hope, hopefully.

"Yeah, think again…" they heard before turning around. They saw Zayn covered in large bumps.

"Oh Arceus!" Aldon exclaimed.

"Yeah, it ain't fucking pretty!" Zayn commented.

"Well, you're still able to work, aren't you?" asked Vile.

"Um, yeah, but these things fucking hurt!" Zayn growled.

"Oh…" Hope said. "Well, let's go to the infirmary…"

"Yeah...that's a great idea!" Vladimir said. "There was no rule against looking or getting treated!"

"Let's go!" Hope said as they all headed towards the infirmary.

**000**

Lila was around the cabins. She was inside of the males' first, just to get it over with. She had found a couple of Pokeballs under the covers and under the beds in general and was preparing to leave when she suddenly had a hot flash. She started panting softly while sweating.

"Damnit...I'm hot as fuck…" Lila said as she walked out of the cabin. "Stupid...drugs…" she panted as she suddenly felt her legs get numb. She collapsed on the ground with a growl and started crawling towards the girls' cabins.

She muttered incoherently as she used her tail to open the door and got inside. She immediately crawled up onto the bed and huffed. "This challenge is awful…"

She peered in a corner and saw a Master Ball sitting there. Her eyes widened and she immediately tried to get it. She moved slowly because of her numb limbs before she put the ball in her bag.

"I'd better get a bonus for this shit…" she growled. She turned around and saw a Great Ball under the bed. She smiled and groaned before crawling towards it.

She grabbed it and put it inside of her bag before getting back into the bed. This time, she actually got in the bed and just lied there.

"Stupid ch-" she started before she felt a paw around her. She immediately snarled and flipped around to see…

"J-Jesse…" she whispered.

The Lucario kissed her immediately, making her breathe out through her nose softly.

**-000-**

Volante landed inside of the stadium, where he immediately saw numerous Pokeballs all lined up in the seats.

"Wow...they seriously made this too…" Volante started before his pupils contracted.

"FUCK!" Volante exclaimed. "AHHHH!"

He was now practically blind. He looked around, but only saw blurriness.

"Oh this is fucking great…" Volante muttered.

"Well….look at we have here…" the shiny Salamence heard. Giovanni and Razor made it to the stadium and found Volante looking around frantically. "Fuck off bird brain…"

"HA!" Giovanni laughed. "You're blind. You can't do shit…"

"And look at all these Pokeballs…" Razor said with a smile. "Looks like we have an instant win."

"No! I was here first!" Volante exclaimed as he blasted a Hyper Beam in the opposite direction.

"Yeah...have with that…" Giovanni said as he and Razor started walking around collecting the pokeballs.

"STOP!" Volante shouted, blasting another Hyper Beam.

"This is way too easy…" Razor commented.

**-000-**

Jet was digging all around the beach looking for pokeballs, which wouldn't be a good thing. Why would Mew and Victini hide them underground? On the bright side, he trapped Flynn in a hole.

"Let me out!"

Jet wasn't feeling any drug effects, just like in second season. He had no idea why, but nothing ever affected him, medicine or drug related. He stopped searching and just started moving to the cliff area. He looked around the base, but had no luck. It was time to go up…

He went around and started climbing up the cliff. On the top, he found a Love Ball. He groaned. "Fucking irony…"

He picked up the ball and put it away. As he turned around to go back down, he found himself being tackled off of the cliff by Mason.

**000**

Ricky entered the gym area inside of the Haunted Mansion, while Shade looked in another area. He wasn't sure if he would be able to trust Shade considering that the drugs probably got to him. He also didn't like how Shade looked at him as they got in the mansion.

He sighed to himself before he suddenly felt his chest tighten and his legs wobble. He felt very hot and as he looked around, the gym slowly turned into a club. Things were fading and clearing. Sitting and looking down at himself, he saw that he was now in a pink buttoned shirt with a choker on. He blushed furiously as he saw the club fill with other guys.

He moved backwards until he made it into a corner under the bar counter. He gulped as he looked around. He knew this was just a hallucination, but he couldn't help but be nervous.

He looked around and saw a Pokeball in the corner behind the entrance. He gasped and looked around to make sure no one would see him and try to flirt or talk to him in his mind.

He went over and picked up the ball before putting it inside of his bag. He immediately saw a shiny Luxray walking into a back room. His eyes widened and he immediately ran towards the back.

Upon getting into the room, he was immediately pinned against the wall by the 'Luxray'.

"L-Levi?"

Looking into its eyes, he immediately growled and used Thunderbolt. The backroom changed into a supply room with sport balls. Shade growled, while Ricky glared at him. "You know...I'm getting VERY tired of being taken advantage of and betraying the one I love…" he growled. "You are a piece of shit…"

Shade twitched and tackled him for using Thunderbolt. The two started fighting in the room, causing many objects inside to fall over. A few stands holding the balls started falling over, and eventually, once a pole hit the wall, it made a decent-sized hole, revealing something red inside of it.

Ricky used Thunder once more, paralyzing Shade. He got up and looked over at the hole. He felt the objects and saw that they were in fact Pokeballs! He smiled before being grabbed by the waist and pulled back down.

**000**

Vile and her alliance were leaving the infirmary, all of them looking perfectly fine; Zayn's welts were now gone. The guys were rubbing their throats, as they had to have their stomachs pumped before being healed by the Chansey's egg. This, however, made the stomach pumping redundant.

"I have no idea why they did a stomach pump instead of just fucking using their abilities!" Aldon groaned.

"Aw, it's fine", said Hope. "Especially considering that the drugs are out of our systems now!"

"Yeah, and we got a shit ton of pokeballs out of it", said Vile, holding two full bags of pokeballs.

"I wonder how the 'heroes' are doing now", Vladimir said.

**000**

Darren was surrounded by the completely frozen bodies of Dew, Combat, and Hex. He groaned as he just laid in front of them.

He saw Dew start to break out a bit, so he froze them him again with a groan. "FML…"

**000**

Swift was hiding in the bushes, glaring at Demenio, who was still messing out in the bushes. He slithered close to the Houndoom before constricting around him. He smelled a strong, musky odor, which terrified him a bit.

Demenio felt himself being squeeze and popped his head out. Immediately, he used Flamethrower on Swift, knocking him out cold again. Demenio growled angrily. "Asshole…"

"Aw….what happened?" he heard as Mai wobbled over, still under the effects.

"He's knocked out…" Demenio revealed before passing out.

"CAMPERS! THE CHALLENGE IS NOW OVER!"

"Aw...I was having fu…" Mai started before she collapsed as well.

**000**

Everyone was back in the plains. Almost everyone was either tired or had major headaches. Victini had a small frown, while Mew had a semi-sympathetic look.

"Hey, I thought we had more time!" Giovanni exclaimed.

"Well, you _did_", Victini said, grumpily.

"Well, according to Hubert, these pills can cause fucking comas if they are in the body for more than 8 hours…" said Mew. "So, this challenge is gonna be cut short…"

"Though it was fun watching you all attack, make out, and wig out…" Victini laughed.

"Fuck you…" Dew muttered.

"Whatever Twerkmaster…" Victini commented, making Dew growl angrily.

"Alright, let's tally up the pokeball count…" Mew said.

**000**

-One boring counting session later-

**000**

"Alright, so the villains win!" Mew exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" Lila exclaimed. "I found a MASTER BALL! Are you telling me that it's worth the same as a regular pokeball?!"

"...Yes", Victini said with a smile. "So it looks like you'll be doing yourself yet again in the girls' cabin.

Lila growled with a blush.

"Now...let's get to the elimination!"

**000**

**Darren: Well, time to go…**

**000**

**Hex: We told the others what Darren wanted, so…it won't be a surprise.**

**000**

"Alright, players", said Mew. "After tallying the votes, it seems that by unanimous decision...Darren is going home!"

"OH COME ON! YOU DIDN'T EVEN MAKE IT DRAMATIC!" Victini exclaimed. "You are so fucking boring…"

"Sure…" Mew said, ignoring the whiny fennec. "Anyways Darren, it's time to go."

"Eh, I'm okay with it", said Darren. "I was getting tired of the game anyway…"

"Wait, so you WANTED to be gone?" asked Victini, shocked before growling.

"Okay, let's just get you in the toilet…"

**000**

Darren was floating in the toilet, with a few of the others around him.

"Well, have fun with your richness…" Hex said.

"Yeah, it's been...well, bad...but good seeing you all again", Darren said with a smile.

"Same", Volante said.

"Alright, alright…" Victini said as Darren quickly swam down towards the hole in the bottom as Victini flushed. "Get to your shitty cabin…"

"Ooh...someone's mad", Jet laughed.

"You wanna be disqualified? Because I'll do it…"

Jet immediately stayed quiet and continued walking.

"That's what I thought."

"Okay, come on…" Mew said. "We've been doing good with the challenges again, why are you acting like an ass?"

Victini looked to the viewers. "We are sorry for this short and boring shit…"

Mew facepalmed before pushing him away. "Ignore him. He's just being a baby. We'll see you all next time!"

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were waking up inside of the lounge in Aylesha's room. After the same morning, they had spent the entire day in the lounge, as they did not pay attention to the morning call. Nate yawned.

"Man, that was excellent…" Nate commented as he kissed Aylesha's cheek.

"I know...I love you…" she responded, nuzzling him. Just as she did that, her eyes widened as she looked out of a window and saw that it was night time.

"Oh shit! What time is it?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know...why?"

"WE MISSED THE CHALLENGE!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa…" Nate said, calming her down. "It's not a bad thing, babe. Calm down."

"But...what if they kick us off for not partici-"

"Again...it's not a bad thing", Nate said. "Remember, this fucking game almost made us break up…"

Aylesha looked into his eyes. "It's okay…" he said again.

She nodded and kissed him. "I just hope that we won…"

"Pshhh...like there's a doubt…" Nate said as they laid back down.

**000**

**Well, that happened. Nate and Aylesha are back together, YAY! Other than that...nothing major. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	23. Motorbike Mania

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon All-Stars, the contestants had to spend the day as druggies while collecting pokeballs. Dew snapped, getting tired of being used as a comic relief. Aw...but doesn't he know that it gives him a chance for his own show and fame? Swift targeted Demenio, which was idiotic, as he only got burned again. The awkward effects did major psychological damage on the contestants, and through it all, a few ended up being fine. In the end, however, the heroes actually LOST...and homesick Darren was eliminated. What will happen next? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! **

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Alright, now that Darren's gone...we're not gonna have any more leavers are we?" Hex asked, giving Dew a look.

Dew groaned. He had decided not to leave a while ago, so hearing that question annoyed him.

"No", Dew said, annoyed, through grit teeth.

"Alright...good", said Hex with a smile. He really didn't want Dew to leave. They were practically brothers, considering that they and Jesse always hung out when Lila, Morgan, Ally, and Mystic went on their Girls' Night Out. The three of them had each other's back, which was why he was acting strict.

"Okay, so what's our next move?" asked Volante. "The merge is coming up, so I think we need to knock out a few idiots on the villains' side."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Lila. She had an idea about what he was talking about, but she needed clarification to see if she was right.

"They cheated us out of players, so we cheat them out now…" Volante explained.

Yep, she was right. She was thinking about doing that herself, but she didn't really want to stoop herself to a villain's level. Sure, she was vicious when she needed to be, and she believed in karma, but…

"I'm not so sure about that…" she explained. "We already got them back by winning and getting their players eliminated. I mean, Shade took their bug and I knocked Nero out cold, so…"

"Hey, after all that they did to us in the past four seasons, they deserve this…" Jet said with a shrug.

"Come on, it's been over 5 years", Lila said. "That's old news…we should let bygones be bygones…"

"Wow...this coming from the girl who castrated her nurse first season and beat the fuck out of Ray in third…" Dew said with a chuckle.

"If you're not my husband, you do NOT touch me that way…." Lila growled, defending her case.

Hex snickered. "Morgan's the same way."

"I'm sure all girls are that way…" Combat stated "Unless they're whores or they just like it…"

"Okay, why are we talking about this when we should be worrying about how this game is going to go?" the green drake asked, confused.

"Volante, we understand that you want the villains to lose, but we need to do it in a mature fashion…" Lila said.

"Mature?" Volante asked. "Almost all of us are either in our early or late twenties, so we're automatically mature now! What? They make a sneaky strategy, so it's immature and we can't do it?"

"Well, he's got you there, Lila…" Hex said. "We're all old enough to make mature and immature decisions, but just because you don't agree with a legit strategy doesn't mean it's immature…"

Lila sighed. "Look, I just want to make it far fair and square without pulling shit like that…" she explained. "Plus, the villains are pretty much separated into two groups…they're targeting each other anyway!"

"Hmm...I guess you're right about that…" Volante muttered. "So, we have to make sure that we win these next challenges to ensure that the merge is mostly our own team…"

"Exactly…" said Lila.

"I'm surprised nothing happened to Aylesha…" Jet said. "I thought that 'Eredar' would have come out because of it…"

"Come to think of it...I didn't see either Nate or Aylesha in the last challenge…" Hex said.

"Neither did I…" Dew said.

"I wonder what the hell happened to them…" Combat said, folding his arms.

**000**

The Friend Alliance was located in the stadium. It seemed that they and Lila's Alliance were alternating positions in where they met up.

"Wait, so you two spent the ENTIRE day screwing while we got drugged!?" Emilia exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah…" Nate said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as both he and Aylesha blushed. "We didn't mean for it to happen…"

"But we're glad it did…" Aylesha said softly as before she kissed his cheek.

"Man, why is everyone getting laid except for me!" Laxish exclaimed. "First Piff and Emilia make out, then Ded and Emilia get it on in the kitchen, now I'm learning that you two boned the entire day…"

"Wait...Piff and Emilia did what?" Nate asked with a laugh.

Both girls blushed and glared at the bear.

"It wasn't consensual…" Piff said, folding her flippers. "The drugs did it."

"Exactly", Emilia agreed, nodding her head.

"Oh, so you two didn't...like it?" Nate pushed. "Not even a little?"

"Aylesha...control your boy toy…" Piff said, glaring at Nate. "And I plead the fifth…"

Emilia shrugged. "I admit, my friends and I got drunk and ended up kissing a few times, so...I felt nothing really."

"Ooh...interesting…" Ded said, smacking her butt, making her blush.

"Hehehe…." she giggled.

Laxish groaned.

"Don't worry dude, you'll get yourself a girlfriend sooner or later…" Nate said.

"You pretty much mean later…" Laxish said as he sat down.

There were about two minutes of silence before Piff broke it. "So...the merge seems to be approaching."

"Oh yeah…" Emilia said, joining in. "We need to talk about what we're gonna be doing…"

"How about nothing…" Aylesha suggested, nervously. "I mean...we don't need to do anything as long as we win. And once we hit the merge, we just have to make sure we're not last in challenges and we don't make enemies."

"That last part is inevitable, and we need to focus on getting to the merge first…" Nate said, folding his arms. "...then we can worry about not being individually last."

"Well, all we have to do is make sure we win , because right now, we have lot of strong players still on both teams...well mainly ours…" Laxish stated. "I'd rather have the villains terminated…"

"I'm sure we all would like that, but things are unpredictable now", said Ded. "We don't know if the challenge will be normal...or if it will be a bullshit automatic…"

"Let's just hope luck is on our side again…" Piff explained.

"_Oh don't worry...it won't…" _Nate heard in his head, making his eyes widen.

**000**

**Nate: No fucking way! You've been quiet you asshole! Stay that way!**

**Eredar: Let's think about that...NO! It's my turn again…**

**Nate: Fuck YOU!**

**Eredar: Nah, we're gonna fuck Aylesha...and then make sure she's dead after we're finished…**

**000**

The Grand Alliance was in the den of the lounge, reflecting on the last challenge."Ugh...man those drugs were bullshit!" Flynn groaned. "My legs were numb and I ended up getting trapped in a fucking hole!"

"How do you think I feel…" Krack said with a glare.

"Oh yeah, you acted like the rocks were….doing things to you…" Flynn said. "I didn't want to see that...especially the first part."

"I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT!" Krack exclaimed.

"HOORAY! DRUGS ARE FUN!"

"No, drugs are NOT fun…" Jason said grumpily, folding his arms. He spent the remainder of that day puking into a disgusting, grime covered toilet. Despite being a fire type, he showered in scalding hot water and brushed his teeth roughly until his gums bled a bit after the challenge was over and the drugs were out of his system. "I swear, if my friends ever do them or offer me, I'm kicking their ass…"

"You should have just came with us…" said Vladimir. "We got the drugs out of us at the infirmary…"

"You left me!" Jason retorted.

"Oh, right…" Vladimir remembered. "Sorry."

"Well, we won last challenge", Aldon stated, wanting to just change the subject. "We need to keep this up so that the other team gets rid of their heavy hitters…"

"Um...I'm pretty sure that the merge is coming after like half of us are gone", Zayn said.

"Oh, if that's the case, the merge is after the next challenge!" Vile said with a smile.

"YAAAAY! NOW WE CAN LOSE!"

"No, you idiot", Hayden said. "We need to make sure that we win this next challenge, then after that, we can pick off the heroes' big threats and win this whole thing."

"Um...I just thought about something", Hope said. "Since we're in an alliance...if one of us wins...who gets the money?"

"Um...ME of course", Hayden said. "I have bills to pay and baby mamas to shut the hell up."

"Well, now we know you're not getting shit", said Zayn.

"What!?" Hayden growled.

"You want to be greedy, fine", Zayn said. 'You get nothing IF one of us wins…"

"Um...let's see", Vladimir said as he started counting. He did a bit of number crunching in his head and gained a small smile. "Well, the prize is five million Poke, so divided by the ten of us...we get $500,000 each."

"Ooh...I can live with that", Krack said with a smile as he and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I take it back, that'll be fine", said Hayden.

"Wait, you forgot to count Razor…" said Hope. "Technically, he's still with us…"

"And he hasn't come back with any info….hmmm…" Jason said, showing his distrust of Razor. "I'm not sure…"

"Well, with Razor...we each get…$454,545 and 45 cents…" Vladimir said.

"Screw that...I want the zeros back", Hayden said, folding his arms.

"Hey, we have to be fair…" Aldon said with a shrug.

"So, how are we gonna ensure that we win this next challenge?" asked Flynn.

"We sabotage of course…" Vile said. "I mean, I know we've grown a bit and all, but there's nothing wrong with being secure…"

"Well, we have to know what the next challenge is first", said Zayn. "Then, we can develop a plan when we're able to…"

"Excellent", said Vile. "After the next challenge, we'll be saying bye to the heroes…"

"Wait...what about Giovanni, Mai, Swift, and Mason?" asked Krack.

"If we lose, we just get rid of them...they're weak anyway with that mafia schtick…" said Jason.

"Exactly", said Vile.

"This is gonna be good!" Hayden laughed.

**000**

"Alright, that was good work last challenge…" said Giovanni. "We need to do work of that…"

"Well, I sincerely doubt that'll happen", Razor said.

"And why is that?" asked Mason. "We did fine last time."

"Um...that was just because I'm immune to drugs and these two do drugs already…" he explained, motioning to Swift and Giovanni. "It was just luck…."

"Who cares? We still won!" Mason responded.

"We care, you idiot!" Mai exclaimed. "Twenty-four of us are gone now, so the merge is practically here! We need to make sure that the challenge isn't screwed this time because of these idiots not wanting to participate!"

"Alright, alright, shit…" Mason growled, looking away. He just wanted to win, he didn't care about the filler. He had a one track mind, so the only thing he was focusing on was winning.

"So, what the hell do you propose we do now?" asked Giovanni. "We need to do something...I don't...well...I'm actually okay with losing morons, but with US on the chopping block, we need to make sure that we win!"

"It's all up to how you handle the challenge and whatever the challenge is…" said Razor.

"So basically you got nothin'...again", Swift said.

"So, how was your attempt to beat the shit of Demenio?" Razor retorted.

"...Fuck yous…" Swift said with a glare.

"Exactly…" Razor said. "So don't question me…"

"How the hell are you so smart now?" asked Mason. "You used to just be the abrasive take-no-prisoners dickhead...now you're just a smartass dickhead…"

Razor gave him a look before grabbing him and throwing him high in the air.

"Well, that was pleasant…" said Mai.

**000**

**Mason: I hate this shit…**

**000**

Demenio was in the bathroom yelping every other time as he pulled out leaves and splinters from his…'area'.

Ricky and Shade were on the outside, with Ricky still glaring at Shade. Shade had been receiving that glare ever since the elimination ceremony was over. He could barely remember what happened to cause him to be that way towards him.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Shade asked.

Ricky growled. "I'm tired of being made to look like a cheating fuck!"

Shade was confused. Once again, he couldn't remember what happened, so Ricky's attitude towards him was still unjustified in his eyes. "Okay, can you fill me in on what the hell happened?!" he growled.

"You tried to do me in the gym closet!" Ricky growled. "I thought you were Levi in my head, and then when I snapped out of it, we fought!"

"I...uggggh…" Shade groaned. "We didn't go through with it did we?"

"Hell no!" Ricky growled.

Getting tired of this, Shade glared back. Look, I didn't fucking know what I was doing. I'm married, so don't fucking think that I meant to do it. I never mean ANYTHING I fucking do unless I'm completely pissed off!"

"Is that a threat?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shade exclaimed. "I'm not doing shit to you!"

Ricky growled and tackled him immediately.

Inside the bathroom, Demenio heard the two guys arguing and soon immediately heard growling and attacks. He groaned as he whimpered and winced as he moved towards the door.

Opening it, he saw Ricky attempting to use Thunder on Shade, who was in a tree. The Umbreon was actually taking the attack, not feeling any kind of pain. He was only getting very annoyed.

Demenio groaned. He thought that they were way past this kind of behavior now. He was wrong. "Guys, what the hell are you doing now?!"

"He calls himself being mad because his image as a faithful spouse is being tarnished or something…" Shade explained. "And I'm guessing he's venting or something…"

Ricky growled angrily as he placed two forelegs against the tree, tempted to climb up and fight him more.

"I'm surprise you haven't tried to kill him…" Demenio said.

"You're not the only one who can hold in his urges…"

"Um...yeah, no. You're still out of control, I think you're just more lax now…" Demenio explained as moved to Ricky.

"Ricky!"

Ricky turned to Demenio and immediately stopped. He continued glaring at Shade, though, which perplexed him.

"Sorry…" Ricky apologized. "I guess I got a bit carried away...I'm just tired of looking like a cheater!"

"Okay, but why are you attacking Shade?" Demenio said.

Ricky growled softly. "I'm just tired of his shit. He always attacked and belittled me for no fucking reason…"

"Oh for fuck's sake...I apologized!"

"You didn't mean it, I know you didn't…" he growled.

Demenio groaned. "Look, if we're gonna keep this fucking alliance, you two need to GET ALONG!"

"I'm fine with that, but he needs to calm his ass down!" Shade exclaimed.

"YOU'RE THE PSYCHO, ASSHOLE!" Ricky responded angrily.

"STOP IT!" Demenio exclaimed, startling them both a bit. "Just...stop arguing so that we can get on with this…"

"Get on with what?" Shade asked.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE JUNKYARD IMMEDIATELY!"

"The junkyard?" asked Shade.

**000**

Everyone made their way to the junkyard, an area that almost all of them forgot existed. The trash and junk was rotting more, so a pungent smell was in the area.

"Man...we haven't been here in a long time…" Vladimir stated.

"No, you have not", said Mew. "So, now that we're here…"

"And it smells like straight ass…" said Krack, covering his nose.

"You'd know that smell now wouldn't you?" asked Victini.

Krack growled angrily and had the urge to bite him in half. However, he decided to keep it in and he breathed out in his head.

"Now, for your first challenge…" said Victini.

"In an homage to the biker challenge from second season, each team must come together and make a complete motorbike", Mew said. "It can be as big or small as you'd like as long as it works."

"As well as being fully functional, it also has to look good", Victini added. "Whichever team makes the best looking motorbike will get an advantage in the second part of the challenge."

"Oh, so we're having two part challenges again?" asked Hope. "Great…" she said sarcastically.

"So, what's the second part of the challenge?" asked Jet.

"Why would we tell you?" asked Victini. "Now, let's get started!"

"Wait, what if we don't know how to make a motorbike?!" Aylesha asked.

"You'll figure it out…" said Mew. "Now, go!"

Both teams stuck together and went in different areas. This was the first time in awhile that both teams stuck together for a while longer before branching out.

**000**

Everyone came together behind a large a large pile of trash.

"Alright, what do you guys think we should do to get started?" asked Lila. "They didn't give a specific time limit, so we have to be on it!"

This was true, whenever there was no time given, they had to hurry and do something. Their stopping call was unpredictable.

"First we should ask this…" Nate said. "Who knows how to build a motorcycle?"

No one spoke up for about ten seconds; Combat raised his arm and Volante nodded.

"Oh, you guys do?" asked Aylesha.

"Yeah, I used to be a mechanic for a short while, so I know what we need to make it work...extra details will be up to the ones who like decorating…" Combat explained.

"And I was dared to read an entire motorcycle assembling manual for 60 bucks…" Volante explained. "Easy money AND more knowledge...even though I just fly everywhere."

"Alright, this is good, so what do we-"

"Wait...who dares someone to fucking read?" asked Laxish, cutting off Dew

Everyone gave him an 'Are you serious' look. That wasn't really what they were supposed to be focusing on.

"Laxish….I don't think that we're focusing on a past bet right now", Piff said. "We're focusing on what we NEED FOR THE CHALLENGE."

"Alright, alright! Sorry…" Laxish said, folding his arms.

"Okay, let's focus on the important things…" Lila said, ignoring his previous statement. "What do we need?"

"Well, we need wheels of course…"

"Okay, wheels…" Ded repeated.

"Seat...gas tank...engine...horn…" Combat continued listing.

"Okay...of course we need those parts", Dew said.

"Ignition switch...clutch...fender...Stop lights...muffler...brake rod…" Combat continued.

"Uh…"

"…Brakes...circuit breaker...exhaust pipes...foot rest...gearshift...pedal...oil tank...shock absorber...safety bar...and...paint!" Combat finished.

Everyone had a shocked look on his or her face. Those were a LOT of parts. They knew it was going to be hard, but they didn't think it was THAT complicated.

"Um...so we're gonna have to make a list and split that shit up…" said Hex.

"I agree…" said Emilia.

"How do they expect us to find all of that shit!?" Jet exclaimed.

"Unless we find one that just needs fixing...we're screwed", Nate said.

"Well, get started on that list!" Shade said.

**000**

The villains were all gathered near a hole in the ground.

"Alright any of yous know how to make one of these motorbike things?" asked Swift.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Um, I know how to hotwire a car, not build a bike…" Hayden said.

"Then you had no reason to speak up…" Swift responded.

Hayden growled before blasting a fireball at him, sending him into the hole behind them all. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Was that really necessary?" asked Mai, shocked, but not really sympathetic about what just happened.

"Just know that none of us know how to make a stupid motorcycle…" Vile stated.

"Well...technically...one of us DOES", Aldon said a bit angrily.

Kevin's head and body were spinning opposite directions as Aldon looked at him. Almost everyone noticed his look and exchanged glances.

"Come on! Things have been fine without his smart-ass comments!" Jason groaned.

"Yeah, but...do you have any ideas about what we can do for this challenge?!" Mason asked. "We'll be fucked if we don't get his help!"

"Yeah, and...come to think of it, we can just blast him again when we're done with him", Zayn added.

Almost everyone let out a defeated groan. They would now have to deal Kevin's belittling and sarcasm again.

"Just...get it over with", Giovanni said, holding his head in annoyance. Aldon sighed and used Water Gun to spray Kevin.

He immediately stopped spinning and shook. "Ugh...Arceus that was annoying! I'm never getting sprayed again!"

"Yeah, dat's what you think…" Giovanni muttered.

"Alright, what's the challenge?" Kevin asked.

"We have to build a motorcycle for some kind of second challenge…" said Hope.

"Just one?" asked Kevin. "I would've thought that you idiots would try to make me normal for trivia or something...not making a vehicle. On second thought...looking at you all and remembering your personalities and your intelligence...I take it back."

"Look, you're lucky we decided to even make you smart again, because your dumbass self was still perfectly fine with us…" Zayn growled. "Now, stop the bullshit and just help us!"

"You mad that you got busted experimenting with Kai when you were little, right?" asked Kevin. "Sick...taking advantage of a sad chick who only said 'Sorry' to everyone…"

Zayn folded his arms, not phased by a part of his childhood being exposed. You'd think that having everyone know that he once did it with his enemy, let alone with another guy, while he was straight would make him want to rip Kevin apart.

"You know, you exposing shit doesn't do anything", Zayn stated. "It's only annoying and it makes you look like a scumbag, which you are."

Kevin gave him a blank look. "...was I supposed to be upset by that?"

"No, now just tell us what to do to build this shit", Zayn said. "We don't have time for this shit."

"Actually, you do if you're spending time telling me what to do when you could've just did it yourself…" Kevin said with a laugh.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Flynn.

"Krack, move to the side…"

The desert croc, who was leaning against a pile of junk, moved to the side. Upon moving, a part of a book was seen.

"Okay, so what was the point of making him move?" asked Hayden.

"Do you idiots not see the book!?" Kevin exclaimed.

"What? This…" Krack said, grabbing the part of the book and pulling out of the large pile of junk. A few cans and sludge fell and came out of the pile along with it.

"And what does the book say?" asked Kevin.

Krack handed the book to Jason, who gave the cyber duck an annoyed look. "_How to Build a Motorcycle for Dummiez…" _he read.

Kevin gasped. "What do you know…you didn't need my help."

"You expected us to do all of that? Really?" asked Aldon.

"Yeah, come to think of it, you guys are dumb. I retract my statement, you really DO need my help…" Kevin stated.

Everyone exchanged annoyed glances.

**000**

"Alright...our part of the list says we have to find...the pedal, gearshift, shock absorber, oil tank, and safety bar", said Demenio as he walked with Shade and Ricky. The three of them were walking towards the back of the junkyard. They needed to be in an area that hardly anyone would look around; that would give them an easy searching ground.

However-

"Fuck you…" Ricky growled.

"What happened to you not wanting to be a cheater?" Shade retorted.

-with the two of the with each other again, things were bound to be tougher than they needed to be. Demenio groaned in agitation.

"I didn't mean it that way, asshole!"

"QUIET!" Demenio growled, making the two of them stop. "We won't be able to get anything done with you two barking at each other!"

"Okay, then maybe we can do it AWAY from each other!" Shade growled. "He's the one yelling at _me_ after all. I'll look for the pedal and safety bar."

"Uh huh…" Ricky muttered. "I hope you get buried…"

Shade glared at him. "And I hope that you and Levi break up…" he retorted, making Ricky gasp softly. He felt himself start to tear up before he ran off.

Demenio groaned. "FML…"

He didn't say anything else. He just walked off to look for an oil tank or gearshift.

**-000-**

Ricky had run into an old pipe that was lodged in a stable pile of junk and trash. He had had it. Just when he and Shade when starting to get better, this happened. Perhaps he was being a bit insecure...he was more worried about looking like a cheating slut than the actual game at this point.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes of his tears before looking around where he was. Inside of the pipe, he didn't seen anything useful. Inside, he wanted to forgive Shade and just forget everything that happened today, but something else inside of him didn't want to. He just sighed. "I'm overreacting…but he still shouldn't have said that!"

After a few more minutes, he climbed out of the pipe and started looking for the shock absorber, ironically. However, he had no idea what one looked like.

"Okay, this is completely pointless…" Ricky said. "We don't even know what these parts look like!"

However, after about ten minutes of searching, he finally gained an idea that could help. He was an electric-type, so he thought that since what he needed to find was a SHOCK absorber, he could use Thunderbolt on each pile of trash he came across until one showed evidence of absorption. However, that could possibly take an hour, since there were numerous piles, and some were extremely larger than others. Despite the flaws, he decided to go along with the plan anyway and began shocking different piles of junk.

**-000-**

Shade was walking around looking for the pedal and safety bar. He was facing towards a large pile of junk, observing all of its external contents. He was also thinking about his relationship with Ricky. Their friendship had been on and off since the very beginning, but it was usually because of himself. This time, it was _Ricky_ who was agitated at _him, _instead of the inverse...and he hadn't really done anything that he _knew _of or remembered.

He hardly made enemies, as he usually scared or nearly killed anyone that crossed him or his family. He had zero tolerance, as his temper was bad, but he was still trying to do better...and he was! He would have been trying to rip Ricky to shreds for arguing with him, but he was keeping that inside.

He walked around the pile of junk he was observing, wanting to get a fully good view. Once he encircled it and saw nothing that he needed, he groaned. However, he knew that things might just be packed together inside.

"I wonder if there's anything inside…" he said to himself as he walked towards it. He looked for a point of weakness...and once he did, he started tossing and throwing away different objects.

He couldn't find what he needed, so in a huff, he kicked a trash bag. He whimpered in pain upon his paw hitting something hard inside. However, this was a good sign. He immediately opened the bag and a strong, stinking odor came out. He held his breath and started searching the bag. Inside, he found everything covered in tuna. One of the objects was a safety bar, but it was covered in the old, revolving substance and he hated it.

Nevertheless, he grabbed the bar, and because he couldn't walk with it in his paws...he was forced to put it in his mouth. He only used his teeth, as he didn't want his tongue touching any part of the old, tuna covered vehicle part.

He immediately started rushing back to the main area where his team first met up.

**000**

"Alright, we have the easy jobs…" Flynn said. "We just have to look for two wheels, a seat, a horn, and feet rests…."

"Yeah...woo…" Hayden said sarcastically. "I'd rather not do anything…"

"Yeah, Vladimir could have just teleported the supplies to us and gave us a head start…" Krack added.

"Well, if he did that, the dumbass hosts would yell at him. They apparently hate him for some reason…"

"Yeah, but still!" Hayden said. "Gettin' yelled at is nothing…"

"It is if threaten to disqualify you from the competition…" Flynn explained.

"Oh...yeah…" said Krack, rubbing the back of his head before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, so let's focus on finding these damn parts…"

"Hey, this'll be extremely easy!" Krack and Flynn heard Hayden say.

They noticed the flaming bird monster had moved away. He had gone towards another pile of junk and scrap, prompting the other two to walk towards him.

"What'll be easy?" asked Flynn before they were looking at what he was. There was a broken motorcycle jutting out of the pile.

"Whoa...I guess this _is _gonna be easy…" Krack said with a smile. He grabbed the motorbike by the handle bars and attempted to guide it out, but the bars broke off immediately.

"What the hell?"

He handed the bar to Hayden before attempting to grab it by the front axle. That broke as well, making him groan. He looked down at the wheel and simply started rolling it back.

"Well, we got three parts…" Flynn said sheepishly.

"Yeah...a broken handle, broken axles, and a flattened wheel…" Hayden said. "This'll be the best motorcycle EVER!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"I wonder if there's a seat and another wheel in there…" Krack said as he started clawing at the junk and scrap around it.

"Well, keep looking and find out…"

**000**

"I wish I could just use my magic…" Hex muttered. "This could take forever!"

"Too bad you can't or you're disqualified…" Dew said. "I would have loved to relax…"

"Hmm…." Lila said as she looked up and around. She wondered if she could find a crane or a magnet in order to bring out useful pieces for their motorcycle. "Do you guys see any equipment?"

"Equipment?" asked Hex, confused. "Like what?"

"Like...magnets or cranes or...you know…" said Lila as she continued walking.

"Why?" asked Dew.

"Because, we can use them to find parts…" Lila explained. "Then, he we can get the ones that we need and use them."

"You know...that's a great idea!" Hex exclaimed. "However...looking for the equipment itself could hinder us from finding the actual parts because those assholes can just call time at any moment."

"Hmm...okay, I have another idea…" said Lila. "Hex and I will look for the parts...and Dew, you can look for the equipment…"

"What? Why me?!"

"Just do it, Dew", Lila commanded. "Find a crane or something…"

Dew groaned. "Fine…"

"Thanks..." said Lila before turning to Hex. "Come on, let's find these parts…"

Lila and Hex started running off, leaving Dew alone. He groaned in annoyance.

"Fuck me…" he mumbled as he started walking in a different direction. He started looking in the air for any yellow construction equipment. If he saw a long pole-like, string, or chain held object, he'd have to rush to it and use it to search the area.

He continued walking while looking around the area. Unknowingly, he ended up falling off of a ledge and landing face first into a puddle of oil flowing from a nearby pile of junk. When he got up, he started spitting out oil and wiping his face quickly.

"Damn it!" he growled. He looked towards the pile that the puddle was coming from and walked towards it. He pulled out a sword and slashed the the pile with ease. The top of the pile slid off comically, revealing a metal object filled with oil standing upward with half of it gone. Oil spilled in a faster rate, causing him to gasp. "FUCK! THE OIL TANK!"

**-000-**

Lila and Hex, surprisingly, found a lowered crane almost immediately after leaving Dew alone. Both of them were shocked to actually see one, as Lila only speculated that there were actually tools in there.

"Wow...um...how ironic", Hex said as Lila gaped. "So...do you want me to go find Dew?"

"No, let's just hope that he finds actual parts", said Lila as she prepared to get into the crane.

"But, what if he just keeps looking for a crane?" asked Hex.

Lila swore to herself; Hex was right. Dew would be wasting his time looking for something that was already found. "Okay, yeah, go find him. I'll look for parts here…."

Lila turned the key and immediately, the crane was functional. She had no idea how to work a crane, but she was about to learn today. There were numerous levers and buttons, so it was going to a pretty long process while Hex left to get Dew.

**000**

Aldon, Hope, Vile, and Vladimir were staring at a large, glowing pit in the center of the junkyard. This place really WAS more like a landfill now, as they were all standing, well floating in Vladimir's case, in trash. Aldon kicked a can harshly towards the pit. Once it entered, fire erupted from it, causing the four of them to recoil back.

"Well...that's something…" Aldon stated.

"Maybe we should throw Kevin in there…" said Hope.

"Or better yet...Mason!" Vile said with a smile.

"I would love either of those options…" Aldon stated with a smile.

"I'd like fried crow…" Vladimir commented.

"Well, let's see if we can find any more motorbike parts…" said Vile.

Vladimir immediately teleported a whole motorcycle next to them.

"VLADIMIR! YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED FOR GOOD IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME!"

"Blow it out your ass…" Vladimir retorted as Aldon picked up the motorbike.

"Well, now we have an actual whole motorbike…" Hope said. "We don't have to do anything."

Immediately, the bike combusted in Aldon's arms, making him drop it immediately. He used Water Gun, putting out the fire with ease.

"Oh that is bullshit!" Vile exclaimed.

"Well...at least we still have the parts…" said Hope.

**000**

Ded was carrying two wheels, while Emilia held a seat and Piff had an axle.

"I wish I knew how to make a motorcycle myself…" Ded said as he walked with the girls.

"Don't we all?" Emilia asked.

"Eh...I don't really care about it…" said Piff as she looked to the side. "Um...where's Laxish?"

"I'm king of the world!" they all heard. They turned towards the source and saw the teal bear on top of a pile of junk. He took a step forward and tripped, sliding down face first.

"Um...you okay?" asked Emilia, holding back a laugh.

Laxish spit out a brown paper bag and a few screws. "Yeah...I think so…but...my head kinda hurts a bit now…"

"Well, you look okay…" Piff said, overlooking his body.

Laxish moved his tongue around in his mouth and felt an abnormality on the roof of his mouth. One part was slicker than the rest of it.

"I feel something in my mouth…" he said.

Emilia sighed and put the seat down. "Alright, open up…

Laxish opened his mouth, allowing Emilia to look inside She looked around in his mouth, and saw a small circular, silver object in the roof of his mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Um...you have something in the roof of your mouth", Emilia said in shock.

"WHAT?!" Laxish exclaimed. "WHAT IS IT?"

"I don't know...but it doesn't seem to be giving you any pain…" Emilia inspected.

"I don't care! I want it out!" Laxish exclaimed.

"Well….Ded…" Piff said. "You heard him."

Ded sighed before dropping the wheels and walking towards him. Ded picked him up and Laxish opened his mouth. Ded hesitantly put his hand into his mouth and pushed the roof of his mouth up a bit in order to get a grip on the object. Ded grabbed it and started pulling it back, making Laxish scream out in pain while tears streamed from his eyes. Ded eventually finished and held a 3 inch bloody nail in his hand. Laxish panted with his mouth open as blood leaked from it and he collapsed.

"Shit!"

**000**

Giovanni, Mai, Mason helped Swift get out of the hole he was in. They were all still at the beginning, while Kevin watched them in unamusement.

"Um...you idiots should focus more on the challenge and less on the dumbass in the hole…"

"Why don't you worry about yourself?!" Mason retorted as he helped pull Swift up by his vines.

"Uh huh…"

Aldon, Vile, Vladimir, and Hope made it back to them, with Aldon still holding the motorcycle. Upon seeing the charred bike, Kevin gave them all a look. "What the hell is this gonna do for us? It's practically unusable!"

"As long as the engine is good, or we can still use the parts, we're fine, so shut the hell up!" Aldon growled.

"And is the engine good?" asked Kevin.

"Um...well...Victini set it on fire, so...we don't know", said Hope.

"Then check…"

Aldon put it down and got onto it. He tried revving it up, but it only sputtered. He tried it once again, but got the same result, making Kevin laugh. "Like I thought, useless…"

Aldon, as well as the others, glared at him. Aldon revved it one final time and it actually turned on.

"Yes!" Aldon cheered.

"Hey, what do you know...looks like we just have our very own motorcycle now. No work required...congrats on being lazy fucks…"

"YOU JUST FLOATED HERE THE ENTIRE TIME!" Vile exclaimed.

"I was waiting for more parts to come so that I could try assembling. But, apparently, I didn't need to."

Giovanni, Mai, and Mason finally pulled up Swift, who was completely covered in a brown substance. "The hood birdman is goin' down…" Swift hissed.

"Don't start that shit again…" Mai muttered.

"Hey, no one cares about him anyway, say whatever you want…" said Kevin as Aldon used Water Gun on him.

Kevin twitched and immediately cheered. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"That's much better", said Vile. "So, should we look for the others and tell them to come back?"

"They'll be fine…" said Giovanni.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were back at their team's original meeting place, where Jet and Combat were seen working on something, presumably the motorcycle.

Nate had gotten them a muffler, so it could help them out a lot. Once they completely made it back, they saw that they were playing cards on a box

"Wait...what the hell are you guys doing?" Nate asked, dropping the muffler.

"Waiting for you guys to come back with the parts…" said Combat as he stood up.

"Okay, but did you guys look for any parts yourselves?" asked Aylesha.

"Well, no, we thought you guys would have everything covered…" Jet explained.

Nate facepalmed and wanted to scold them, however, since it was Jet, he decided to stay silent. He didn't want to bring back old scars. As for Combat...Nate was pretty scared of him, though he'd never admit it.

"Okay…" he said after taking a breath. "We got a muffler...now maybe the two of you can actually look…"

Just then, Shade ran up holding a safety bar in his teeth while panting. He dropped it and started spitting in another direction and rubbing his teeth of the tuna residue.

"Hey, the safety bar, that's good...now we just need the others…"

"CAMPERS! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES REMAINING!"

"Ten fucking MINUTES?!" Combat exclaimed. "It takes forever to build a motorcycle!"

"Maybe you guys should have been searching, too…" Aylesha said. "Then you wouldn't be panicked."

"I'm not panicked, I'm shocked", Combat explained. "There's a difference…"

"Wait, so we only have TWO PARTS?!" Shade exclaimed.

"Yep…" Nate responded. "We're screwed…"

Shade groaned in exasperation.

**000**

Lila was still using the crane to pick up different groups of junk and scrap. She wasn't getting any luck at all. She sighed and decided to just get out of it. Just as she did so, Hex came back with Dew, who was covered in soot and dragging a garbage bag with objects jutting from the sides.

"I hate this game…" he stated, twitching.

"What's in the bag?" asked Lila. "And what the hell happened?!"

"Pipes and bars covered in oil…" Hex explained. "As for Dew…"

"I hate oil…" he growled.

"Speaking of oil...did you guys get an oil tank?"

"What do you think caused this?!" he exclaimed.

"Did you find anything?" asked Hex, ignoring Dew's anger.

"Not even with the stupid crane…" Lila responded, "...but at least you guys got some useful parts for us. Now let's hurry before time is up."

The three of them immediately started running back to their original area as time went down.

**000**

Everyone from the heroes made it back to their original area as Combat and Volante worked together to construct their motorcycle.

The villains, who weren't that far away, heard the heroes scrambling and hurrying and gained smiles.

"Looks like they're gonna be losing…" said Jason.

Looking at their own motorcycle, which still LOOKED bad, Aldon remembered something.

"SHIT! WE HAVE TO MAKE IT LOOK NICE!"

"30 SECONDS LEFT!"

"Well, too late for that shit now…" said Giovanni. "Just make theirs look like shit somehow…"

"I wish I could do something, but I'd get disqualified…" Vladimir said.

"Wait...Mai, Giovanni...you two can fly high up so they don't see you...and drop shit on them!"

"10 SECONDS!"

Giovanni quickly took flight and flew towards the heroes' side. He used Shadow Ball, breaking their motorcycle a bit before flying back.

"GIOVANNI!" Emilia growled.

"AND...TIME'S UP"

**000**

Both teams had their motorcycles next to each other. The villains' motorcycle was still a bit charred, while the heroes' motorcycle was completely broken. Initially, it was already incomplete, but Giovanni's Shadow Ball made it even worse, reducing it to its original components.

Mew and Victini looked at each of them with unimpressed expressions.

"Well...both of these have problems...MAJOR problems…" Victini said. "One was gotten unfairly, and another...there is no other…"

"THEY FUCKED IT UP!" Ded exclaimed, causing some of the villains to snicker.

"Well, either way...both motorbikes are bad, so...NEITHER of you get the advantage…" Victini said.

"WHAT?!"all of the villains exclaimed. This time, it was the heroes' turn to laugh.

"That's not fair!" Krack exclaimed. "We actually have our motorcycle ready!"

"Did you make it? No. Does it look good? No…" Mew stated. "Therefore, neither of you win…"

"But...what about the next challenge?" asked Lila. "They ruined our progress, so what do we do?!"

"Don't worry, we'll provide you with a motorcycle that's just as shitty as theirs…" Victini said.

"...Thanks…" Nate said sarcastically.

**000**

Everyone was seen at the beach, where they saw a looping ramp and numerous flaming hoops leading to a pool of a red substance. After that, there was a platform leading into a turn back to the beach. There was yet another ramp that looped into a high platform above the beach.

"Alright, this challenge is going to be relatively short and will serve as an automatic elimination challenge…"

"WHAT!?" both teams exclaimed.

"Yep, and the fun part is...the heroes choose which villain they want to do the challenge and vice-versa…"

"Wait...so only ONE of us will do the challenge?!" Shade exclaimed.

"Yeah...and you only do it one time…" Victini added. "Whoever finishes the motorbike course will be safe and wins it for his or her team; the one who loses is automatically eliminated."

"If you mess up, you'll automatically be sent to the beginning again", said Mew. "You must be almost perfect throughout this if you want to have a chance…"

"We'll give you two minutes to choose who you want to go for the opposite team…" said Victini.

"Can I go to the infirmary first, my mouth is burning and I feel a bit woozy…" Laxish said.

"You can if you're not chosen…" Mew said.

"Now...converse!" Victini said.

**000**

"Okay, this is a perfect chance to get rid of Kevin; he's their smartest player…" said Ded.

"Yeah, but only when you get him wet…" said Dew explained. "We need to target a strong player…"

"And then we choose a strong player and there's a 50 percent chance we'll get fucked…" Shade explained.

"Look, knowing them, they're gonna go for someone like Ded, Combat, Dew, or Jet…" Demenio said. "Therefore, we choose someone insignificant or kinda weak from their team to go. That way, we both win...well, us more than them, but still…"

"That actually sounds like a good plan...but the only ones like that are Vladimir, Swift, and Mason…"

"I say we target Vlad", said Emilia. "Mason is an ass, Swift is long as hell and as for Vlad, Mew and Victini always yell at him for using his abilities in challenges, so he won't be able to do shit…"

"That's perfect!" Ded said. "And because of his lack of arms...he'll be stuck here…"

"Um, guys...what about-"

"Alright, Vlad it is…"

**000**

"The water weasel…" Swift said immediately.

"Umm...any reason you'd make a dumb choice?" asked Vile.

"For your information, weasel bitch…" Swift started. "...He's a fucking threat. He was always with the fried chicken, so he has the same amount of skill…"

"Yeah, but there are bigger threats like the retarded unicorn, King Kong, and armor loser…" Mason explained.

"The unicorn is like you said, retarded, so it doesn't matter, King Kong is too held up with his lady to be a threat, and the armor loser isn't even a real threat. He's just a lazy fuck…"

"Go for Volante…" said Razor. "He's the smartest on their team…"

"No, we're going for the weasel", said Swift.

"No one agreed to-"

"TIME IS UP!"

"Fuck!"

**000**

"Alright, who are you choosing?" asked Mew.

"We choose Vladimir…" Lila said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Vile and Vladimir both exclaimed.

"Great!" Victini said with a smile.

"OH COME ON! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?"

"I think it's because you can kick both of their asses with ease…" said Volante. "They're both Psychic, but you're Ghost/Dark…"

"Anyways, villains, who have you decided…"

"Co-"

"Jet", Swift said, cutting Jason off.

Jet gained a smile. "Easy Peezy…"

"Great...I'm up against someone with ACTUAL ARMS!"

"Quit griping, you're allowed to use your power...but NO TELEPORTING OR FLOATING!" Mew exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" the heroes exclaimed.

"That's what I was about to tell you guys!" Ricky said. "What if they allow Vlad to use his abilities to make it fair?!"

"Jet vs. Vladimir", said Mew. "Let's see who goes home and who stays here…"

**000**

Both Vladimir and Jet were on their motorcycles. Vladimir was revving up the engine, as was Jet. They exchanged glares before staring at the course in front of them.

"You can do it Vladimir!" Vile called.

"Come on Jet!" Aylesha shouted.

"Ready...set...go!"

Vladimir smirked and flattened both of Jet's tires, making him unable to move. Vladimir took off down the course.

"Oh come on!" Hex exclaimed. "That's bullshit!"

"Hey, there was no rule against it…" said Mew.

"Even though I don't want Vladimir to win...Mew's right…" Victini mumbled.

The villains smiled as Vladimir continued the course.

**-000-**

Vladimir kept going forward and closed his eyes one he started going around the looping ramp. Once he finished the rotation, he felt dizzy, and ended up going into the water.

Jet smiled at this and proceeded to get off of his bike, only to be teleported back.

"You can only use your motorcycle…." said Mew.

Jet groaned before using Ice Beam on both of his wheels without getting off of the bike. Vladimir had reappeared, and upon seeing that Jet was beginning to go, he smiled.

Jet started his way towards the first loop and once he was close, his bike was dismantled from underneath him as he smacked against it. He winced and whimpered as he felt something in his butt area…

All of the guys winced, while the girls looked shocked. Vladimir was shocked as well, and actually felt a bit bad, but some 'encouraging' words from Mason snapped him out of it.

"GO YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HIS BIKE IS BROKEN NOW!" he shouted with a smile.

Vladimir groaned and started going quickly as Jet shakily stood up with blood leaking from his butt. Vladimir went around the loop, and saw Jet's eyes completely red with tears coming from them. He made the jump and hit one of the flaming hoops, sending him back to the beginning.

Jet was walking uncomfortably back to the beginning, still crying.

"Jet...are you okay?" Volante asked, sincerely. Jet gave him no answer and continued limping to the infirmary.

"Aw...is crybaby giving up?" Swift asked.

Jet was already angry and in severe pain, so hearing an insult from this stupid snake was something he never wanted. He used Ice Beam to freeze every part of him except for his head before picking him up and throwing him into the water.

"YOU FUCKER!"

"Wait, so...what happens now?" asked Shade. "These cheating fucks had better not get the win after what he did to Jet!"

"Technically, like we said, there's no rule against it…"

"S-So they can just destroy our bike and fucking win?!" Dew exclaimed.

"Sadly...that seems like the case…" said Mew. "Unless Jet wants to keep going with his wounds…we can repair his bike…"

"NO WAY!" Giovanni exclaimed. "He's gone! We won fair and square!"

"Jet?" asked Piff. "Do you still want to do this?"

Jet gave them a look. "I have a piece of that bike up my ass right now...making me bleed…" he said, still crying. "And knowing that these fucking assholes will do it again...there's no fucking point…"

"Sounds like a forfeit to me", Mason said cheerily, making Krack knock him out with a blow to the head.

Well...if that's the case...you're eliminated", said Victini, rubbing the back of his head. "However, you and Laxish can go to the infirmary before you go…"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Laxish exclaimed. "Why am I being eliminated?!"

"Oh you're not...you're just going to the infirmary now…" said Mew.

**000**

**Vladimir: I did NOT want that to happen! I did not EXPECT that to happen! I mean...I wanted him to lose, but not like this! I'm not an asshole!**

**000**

Jet was completely healed and now inside of the toilet. "This is just unfair…" he muttered softly.

"We know Jet...we're sorry you got eliminated that way…" Lila said.

"But, now at least you know that you're straight…" Dew awkwardly joked, making Hex punch his arm with a glare.

"This fucking sucks!" Aylesha growled with a frown. "I'm gonna kill Vladimir!"

"There's no need…" they heard.

Turning, they all saw Vladimir floating towards them.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, you motherfucking cunt?" Nate growled.

"Look, I just came here to say that I'm sorry…" Vladimir explained, making the others confused.

"Wait...come again?" Volante asked, trying to be sure he was hearing correctly.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated. "I...didn't mean for things to turn out like this. I never thought there would be any laceration via probing from me doing that…"

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!" Aylesha growled. "I thought you were better than that…"

Vladimir sighed. "Fine, just ignore what I've said. Once again, I'm sorry, and goodbye…"

"Not so fast Vladimir…" said Victini as he and Mew floated beside him. "You're eliminated as well!"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Vladimir exclaimed. "WHY!?"

"Well, frankly, you've been getting on our last nerves...and after talking about this incident, we've decided to disqualify you…"

"AGAIN!?" Vladimir exclaimed. "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW YOU'RE PULLING THIS SHIT!"

"However, this time...there's an actual good reason", Nate said with a smile, folding his arms.

"I just apologized and told you that it was an accident!" Vladimir explained.

Victini tossed him into the toilet with Jet, who grinned. "Too bad…" he said as he flushed the toilet.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well...that worked out nicely...we both lost players", said Hex sarcastically.

"Hey, karma is the best!" said Combat.

**000**

**Well...Vladimir got screwed again and Jet got screwed worse. Ugh...why...how did whatever it was even...not even gonna question it. Ricky and Shade are really enemies again? Really? Because of the last challenge? Ugh...hopefully D doesn't lose his mind again. Swift keeps getting owned, which I am perfectly fine with. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	24. Epacse Egami Rorrim

**Announcer: Last time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars, the contestants scrambled for parts to build motorbikes for a one-on-one automatic elimination showdown. While some players grew closer, others ended up falling apart...AGAIN. *Cough* Shade and Ricky *cough*. Swift proceeded to show his douchey-ness throughout the day, earning him numerous consequences. In the challenge, searching was a pain for everyone and after not so careful consideration, neither team got an advantage in the main challenge. The main challenge, looping around ramps, proved to be too much, as Vlad and Jet were placed on the chopping blocks for their respective teams. BUT, due to an injury sustained because of Vladimir, Jet decided to forfeit, eliminating himself; but wait, there's more! Because of his part...and the amount of 'annoyance' he was giving Victini...Vladimir was flushed too…**

**What will happen this time? Dinf tuo thgir won no LATOT...NOMEKOP...LLA-SRATS!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

All of the villains were gathered into the mess hall.

"WHAT!?" the Grand Alliance members all exclaimed as Mew explained what happened.

"W-WHat do you mean Vlad's gone!?" Vile exclaimed, very saddened.

"Well, due to the circumstances of what happened yesterday, Victini decided to disqualify him...for the second time…" Mew explained.

"AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?" Vile exclaimed. "Hell, if you're eliminating because of harm, that stupid leopard bitch should be gone for getting Nero out!"

"Look, I don't know his thought process, but Victini hated him for some reason…" Mew explained. "I didn't have a big problem with him this time, but he's just...Victini."

"So...Victini just randomly eliminated him out of SPITE?!" Vile growled.

"Sadly, yes…" Mew said.

Mason laughed in enjoyment. "Ha! Looks like you morons are down a member!"

"And overall, we're down a player…" Krack added.

AND ONE OF OUR MORE USEFUL ONES AT THAT!" Aldon exclaimed.

"Aw, shuddup…" Giovanni said. "Victini eliminated him was the best thing. He was a useless floater. If he couldn't use any of his powers, then what good was he?"

"I know, right... you make it seem like he matters…" Swift laughed.

Hearing that, Vile's fur stood on end. She growled softly and balled up her claws before turning towards the snake.

"Aw...did I strike a nerve?" Swift teased.

"You should be getting tired of getting your ass handed to you…" Mai commented, bored of the situation.

"Oh please, that little bitch won't do shit. She's getting mad just because her useless boyfriend got cheated out...weak…" Swift commented, turning away.

Vile immediately pounced on him and began attacking him ferociously.

"Wrong thing to say…" Hope said in a sing-song voice with smile.

"Yeah, well...that's all", Mew said. "So um...yeah."

He immediately teleported away, leaving them all inside. Both alliances exchanged angry glares, while Razor strayed away with a small smirk.

"So...how does it feel?" asked Mai.

"How does what feel?" asked Hope, knowing the answer to her own question.

"To be getting powerless…" Mai said. "I mean, one of your little friends eliminated for no real reason? That's gotta suck for you guys…"

"One, we're on the same team, and two, we still outnumber you, so…" Jason trailed off.

"Yeah, we lost one player because of Victini's...Victini-ness…" Aldon reasoned. "You didn't do shit, so we don't have to feel anything…"

"And if I'm not mistaken, one of our FEMALE members is beating the shit out of one of your MALE members…" Hayden said. "And he's calling her weak for being upset...HA!"

"Um...I can kick your ass with ease, moron…" Mai said confidently. "I'm a Water-type and you're a Fire-type…"

"Um...and why would we care for the obvious?" asked Aldon.

"And why would we care about you at all?" Mason retorted. "Just get the hell out…"

"Um...who are you talking to?" asked Zayn. "Because I'm pretty sure the only ones leaving will be you annoying fucks…"

"Uh huh...we'll see about that…" said Giovanni.

**-000-**

Within ten seconds, Mason, Giovanni, and Swift were thrown out of the mess hall covered in bruises and burns. Mai, however, flew out without a scratch. They all landed down on the beach, as Mason tasted sand when he landed.

"YOUS ARE ALL FUCKING DEAD! YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!" Swift shouted as he sat up.

"No they're not…" Mai said. "If you've got them beating the shit out of you, YOU'RE the one who's gonna be dead."

Swift growled angrily as Mason got up. "Okay, I've had enough. I say we just keep losing and I use the invincibility statue on one of their asses…"

"Wait...you still have it?!" asked Mai.

"Of course I do…" Mason said. "I haven't been targeted majorly, so I've had no reason to…"

"Well, now we have a chance to fool all of those idiots into voting for you...then you can vote for one of them and your vote will be the only one that counts…" said Giovanni.

"No duh…" Mason said. "I've had it happen before!"

Razor was leaving the mess hall and heading towards the lounge, followed by the others. Mason saw this and growled to himself.

**000**

**Mason: I still don't trust him. One minute he's with us, another he's with them...I don't like it…**

**000**

Demenio was sitting in the gym, with Shade and Ricky sitting on either side of him. None of them were really speaking, because it would probably start another fight.

Despite that, just sitting in silence was getting rather annoying and boring. They only exchange glances. Demenio was staring blankly forward with a peeved expression as Shade started to leave.

Ricky watched him with a glare as he headed for the door. He used Thundershock on his back, making him growl. Shade used Shadow Ball, which Ricky dodged, causing it to hit Demenio. Both of them gasped, their eyes widening.

The Houndoom growled angrily, glaring daggers at the two of them. Seeing the glare, both Shade and Ricky grew nervous. "S-sorry D…" Ricky said.

Demenio gained a small evil grin. "Don't you worry…" he said with a smirk. "I'll get my revenge soon enough…" he said, slowly swiping his tail across Ricky's back.

The Jolteon yipped and moved away from Demenio, only to be brought closer. Ricky was getting scared and kept trying to move, but he couldn't, as Demenio kept getting closer.

Shade, seeing the fear in Ricky's eyes, sighed. He knew he had to help him. And hey, maybe if he did...Ricky would stop being so angry at him. However, knowing this side of Demenio, he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Ricky was backed into a corner, whimpering in complete fear. Demenio chuckled at this.

"Your fear pleases me…" he said pressing his nose against his. "Let's see if I can kick it up a bit…"

Demenio immediately Mega Evolved. His even more piercing red eyes paralyzed him with fear. Ricky used Thunder to try to get him away, but it didn't seem to affect him at all!"

Demenio growled with a smile. "You shouldn't have done that…"

Demenio prepared a Flamethrower, but Shade attempted to tackle him, which didn't entirely work this time. However, it was able to distract him.

"Nice try…"

"Run!" Shade exclaimed.

Ricky immediately started running towards the gym's exit, with Demenio immediately chasing him down. Ricky looked behind himself and saw Demenio subduing him. He immediately panicked and ran faster. Sadly, he ended up missing the exit and running into the wall.

Demenio cackled. "You can never escape…" he said in a psychotic manner.

Ricky whimpered and attempted to reach the door, but the Houndoom wouldn't let him. He was RIGHT THERE!

"W-Why do you hate me?" Ricky asked, completely scared and confused.

"Aw...I don't hate you...I just can't have any weak bitches in my way…" he said in a faux caring manner.

"B-but what if I help you?" Ricky asked, trying to negotiate with this psycho.

Shade tried to leap forward, but Demenio used his tail to smack him down. "Stay down!"

Shade growled furiously before Shade got up and bit his tail hard. Demenio winced a bit and rose his tail out of anger. Shade knew was about to happen and sighed with his teeth still on his tail.

Demenio slammed him on the ground, making Shade let go. He felt his rage building up, but he didn't want to unleash it. He still wasn't in full control of it. He slowly got up as Ricky snuck out of the gym and ran off.

He groaned before using Shadow Ball, which Demenio easily deflected with Flamethrower. Demenio tried to tackle while he was distracted, but Shade ducked and headbutted him in the crotch. This time, Demenio flinched and fell on the ground in pain. Shade shuddered.

"Well, I'm gonna be scrubbing my head for a while…"

"Fuck...you…" Demenio growled, holding his crotch.

Shade used a Shadow Ball at his head, knocking him out immediately. "Shit…"

**000**

Lila and her alliance were back at the stadium, where Combat, Volante, and Lila were watching as Dew and Hex battled at the bottom. The two brothers-in-law just wanted to battle and get out a bit of stress. Not between them, however. Overall.

"Alright, so Combat, can you be the referee?" asked Hex.

Combat shrugged as he came from the stands and started coming down. Volante and Lila just watched him go down until he made it.

"Alright…" Combat mumbled. "Let's get started."

Dew and Hex both exchanged confident smiles.

"Good luck…" said Dew.

"Same to you…" Hex responded.

"Okay...the first one to faint loses…" Combat explained simply. "And...Go!"

**-000-**

Hex decided to initiate the battle by using Wild Charge. Dew smirked and moved out of the way with ease. Dew took out a sword and it extended as he leapt up slightly to use Razor Shell. Hex immediately used WIld Charge again, jumped up towards the samurai. Dew blocked the attack by using his swords to deflect it. Hex was stopped, giving Dew enough time to use Razor Shell, sending him to the ground.

Hex flipped around and landed on his feet, skidding in order to stop himself.

He growled as Dew landed in front of him. He immediately charged towards him to use Crunch, catching Dew off guard. Dew flinched, giving Hex enough time to use Thunderbolt.

Dew roared out in pain before throwing him off and using Revenge. Hex winced and Dew jumped back and used Ice Beam.

Hex shivered before he growled and used Shadow Ball. Dew was surprised to see that move and attempted to dodge them all, as he had fired them rapidly.

While he dodged, Hex took the opportunity to used Thunder to break himself out of the ice. He then immediately dug a hole down into the ground as the smoke cleared from the numerous Shadow Balls exploding.

Dew saw that Hex was gone and a hole was where he was.

"Oh no you don't…" he growled with a smile as he ran towards the hole. Hex emerged directly behind him and used Shadow Ball, which hit Dew right in the butt.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed.

He turned around immediately and saw that there was another hole. He gasped. He had seen enough cartoons to know what he was going to try to do.

He sat in the middle of the two holes and just sat there in wait. However, Hex was smarter than that. He peeked through one of the the holes and smiled. He started moving through the same tunnel he'd already dug and stopped directly underneath Dew. He then started digging upwards until he felt weakness. He smirked.

"Time for a surprise…" he whispered.

He used charged up a Shadow Ball…

Back up top, Dew was still sitting, but he was prepared to rise up. Just then-

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dew exclaimed as he was launched upwards a bit. Hex followed up with Wild Charge, tackling Dew harshly. Dew landed hard on the ground, while Hex flinched from the recoil damage.

Dew shakily started standing up. He used Hydro Pump, slamming Hex against the wall. He kept up the attack, which he thought would drain Hex of his power. Big mistake.

Hex used Thunder once again, which electrified the water that Dew was blasting, electrocuting him in the process. Dew stopped abruptly and fell on his back, unconscious.

"Dew is unable to battle, so Hex wins!"

Hex chuckled and collapsed forward on the ground.

**-000-**

Dew groaned as he, Combat, and Hex made their way to the stands where the others were. "Nice technique…"

"Thanks…" Hex said. "You didn't do so bad yourself…"

"Except for the fact that he only got a few moves in…" Volante laughed.

"Hey, I was just...going easy on him…" Dew lied.

Hex, Lila, and Combat gave him a look.

"Uh huh…" Volante said.

"So...you boys feel better now?" asked Lila.

"Yeah...I'm fine", Hex responded.

"Same here...I guess", Dew said.

"Okay, so what do you guys think we should do now?" asked Volante. "We've lost Jet…"

"Well...considering that it wasn't vote related...and we're most likely in the merge...I say that we go for Giovanni…" said Lila.

"Oh...so we're gonna go for the mafia first?" asked Volante.

"Might as well. They're annoying as fuck anyway…" Hex added in agreement.

"Fine with me…" said Combat.

"I just hope that we don't lose anyone in the same way, again…" said Dew. "That...was disturbing."

"Do not remind me…" Hex said.

"Well, since we've got that settled, why don't we have Combat and Volante have a turn at battling?" asked Lila.

"Um...I'm fine.." said Volante, hesitant. "No battling for me…"

"What? You scared that Combat will kick your ass or something?" Hex asked with a smirk.

"Uh…." Volante started. "No. I just don't want to…"

"You sure?" asked Dew, holding back a snicker, attempting to edge him on.

Volante was a pretty calm guy, so he didn't really care for being edged on. It just didn't work on him. "...Yes", he answered apathetically.

Getting this reaction, Dew and Hex immediately backed off, making him smile.

**000**

**Volante: Instigation never works on me. It just never does...**

**000**

"We are getting rid of all of those fuckers, no matter what!" Vile growled angrily.

"Yeah, I agree…" said Hope. "They're acting like they're still running shit, when they're not…"

"Well, how are we going to do it if the challenges are unpredictable and we're probably in the merge now?" asked Krack.

"Hey, sabotage never hurts anyone except for the one being sabotaged…" Flynn chimed in.

"Exactly, we can keep sabotaging these fuckers until they're evacuated from our lives…" Aldon said.

"Then, we can take out these stupid heroes one by one…" Zayn added with a smile.

"We just need to figure out who we want gone first…" Hayden added.

"Well, we obviously need to get rid of that big fucker…" said Jason.

"Um...they have like FOUR big fuckers…" Flynn said. "Like Hayden said, we need to figure out who we want gone first from that side."

"Hmm...samurai, booger dragon, armor beast, or ape man…" Vile said. "Out of them all, Combat is the biggest threat."

"Okay, so we're gonna go for Combat after all these fuckheads on our team are gone…" Aldon stated.

"Right", Hope agreed. "With as big as an alliance that we have, this is going to be WAY too easy…"

"I know, right…" Krack said.

"Well, we can't get our hopes up so fast…" Razor added. "Remember, Victini eliminated Vlad just because he didn't like him. That's it. And with the heroes somewhat outnumbering us, we'll have to be careful."

"Which is why we mentioned sabotage earlier…"

"And who says that someone won't retaliate?" he asked. "Remember that Nero tried to stop the heroes and he got his ass handed to him on a silver platter."

"Well...um…" Hayden started.

No one could really come back from that and give him a reason, making him smile to himself. "_Looks like they're not as smart as they think…_"

"Well, I guess we just have to watch who we sabotage and go for the weaker members when we get to their team…" Zayn said. "Laxish, Ricky, Piff, Demenio, and Shade will be perfect…"

"Let's see, a fatass, Krack's team counterpart, a boring penguin, the one who breaks up fights, and a psychotic murderous beast…" Hayden said. "Yeah...the last one needs to go from that list…"

"Yeah, that actually makes him the biggest threat in the game…" said Hope, a bit scared. "Shouldn't we be getting rid of him first, then?"

"Now that you mention it...yeah", said Vile said.

"Though if he knows that we sabotaged him or his brother, he'll rip a few of us limb from limb…" Hayden said. "Therefore, I say we just LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!"

"I agree with that statement…" said Flynn. "I may despise him, but I also know that messing with him is a death sentence…"

"So, what do we do, then?" asked Aldon. "Just leave him alone and eventually make him win?"

"No...I think they're saying that we just can't sabotage him, INSULT HIM, or let him know that he's a target", Krack explained. "We'll just have to vote him off normally when we get the chance…"

"Okay, so we're gonna go for Laxish instead of Combat now?" asked Razor.

"After we're rid of the mafia misfits and Mason…" Jason added.

"Okay…" Razor said, nodding along.

**000**

**Razor: I would have said to go for Lila first after the mafia is gone, since she's the real threat,but...I'll just let them do whatever they want. I'll be able to take her out myself anyway...**

**000**

Ded, Emilia, Piff, and Laxish were exploring the junkyard. After being reminded of it being on the island, they decided to take a chance and see if there were any cool things inside. They were pretty much bored. They had asked Nate and Aylesha to come too, but they had some _business _of their own they wanted to take care of.

Piff sighed. "Remind me why we're here again…"

"Yeah, I'd rather not be in the same place that almost gave me brain trauma from a nail in the mouth..." Laxish said, scratching his head.

"We're just gonna look and see if there's anything nice in here", Ded said. "Nothing wrong with exploring…"

"Uh...if it can't help us stay in the game, yes there is…" Piff said. "Sorry, but it's true. Plus, say if we DID find something 'cool', what would that do?"

"Hey, we don't always have to focus on the game", Emilia explained. "We have to have a bit of fun once in awhile…"

Laxish picked up an old doughnut from a pile and immediately spit it out. "Stale…"

"Well, if you guys don't want to be here, you guys can go...um…" Ded started, before realizing that there weren't many other places to go other than the mess hall, jail, stadium, cabins, and gym. "...mess hall."

"Hey, now you're speaking my language", Laxish said as he immediately started leaving. Piff groaned. Did she want to stay in the disgusting junkyard...or watch one of her friends eat...again.

She started following Laxish out of the junkyard, leaving Ded and Emilia alone.

"Well, we tried something new and they it's shot down partially", said Ded. "Oh well…"

Emilia gave him a sly look. "Aww...don't worry sweetie. Now that they're gone…" she said, circling his chest with a claw. "Maybe we can have some fun of our own…"

Ded gained a smile and immediately picked her up and kissed her.

"CONTESTANTS! COME ON DOWN TO THE BEACH!"

**000**

Everyone made their way to the beach, where they saw something horrifying. Floating next to huge rock monument, were TWO Mew and TWO Victini!

"Um...am I seeing double or have the gates of hell welcomed us?" asked Dew.

"Haha, very funny harem master…" one of the Mew said, while the other's eyes widened.

"Ha! Nice", one of the Victini said, high-fiving it. The other Victini rubbed its arm out of discomfort.

"That wasn't nice…" it said.

"Quiet ya wimp", the other Victini said.

"Okay, I'm confused as hell right now…" Laxish said, rubbing his head.

"Not surprised, your body probably digested your own brain, fatass", the same Mew said.

"Hey!"

"Okay!" the other Mew said, stepping in. "Don't worry about there being two of us…you'll know why soon enough."

"Soon enough?" asked Mason. "I'd rather know now!"

"Oh, okay", said Victini. "Zahku!"

The Hariyama landed on the ground with a hard thud. He began pushing everyone into the rock monument, and they were going INTO it! As they all were finally inside, the other Mew rose it high in the air and dropped it, causing it to crumble and break.

**000**

Everyone fell on the ground, some landing on top of others. The new area they were in was really strange. It was exactly like the island, but the sky was greenish-purple.

"Ugh...where the hell are we?" Piff groaned as she lifted her head off of Laxish's stomach.

"If we knew, do you think we'd be as confused as you?" asked Flynn as he got up.

Mew, Victini, and their 'twins' teleported in front of them.

"Welcome to the MIRROR WORLD!" Victini exclaimed.

"In other words, the reason why there are two of us…" said Mew.

"Wait...this is a mirror world?!" Lila asked.

"He just said that, hot stuff…" said Mirror Mew. "More specifically, you're on OUR island…"

"...fuck", said Razor.

"Yep, and your challenge is relatively simple", said Victini. "All you have to do...is find a way to get back to our normal world...WITH your counterparts."

"...YOU CALL THAT SIMPLE?!" Vile exclaimed.

"Well, yes", said Victini. "You're free to ask your own counterparts and explore all the other islands as well…"

"And in case you still need a hint...look for reflective surfaces", Mew explained. "There are numerous ways to escape…"

"The first player to escape with their counterpart will win the chance to eliminate one of the last three people to escape…"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Yep, whether they're on your team or not...you choose who goes…" said Victini. "Aren't we great?"

"Fuck you…" Shade growled.

"No thanks…" said Mirror Mew.

Mew groaned in annoyance. "You get the rules, so go on and get started!"

"Wait, what if-"

The two normal hosts left, leaving the mirror hosts.

"I hate this game so much…" Volante stated.

"Well, get to it campers, chop chop…" Mirror Mew said with a smirk.

Everyone exchanged annoyed glances before splitting up in their usual groups.

**000**

Lila and her alliance made their way towards the stadium through the forest path behind the mess hall.

"So...how do you think our counterparts will act?"

"Well, considering that Mew and Victini's counterparts are complete opposites of the real ones...I'd say that all of them are the same way…opposite of who we really are…" Volante explained.

"So...in other words...we're gonna be the evil assholes, and the evil assholes are going to be nice?" Hex asked.

"Yep...so we're in trouble…" said Volante.

"I thought we would have been at the merge by now…" Dew said. "But, I guess not…"

Combat shrugged as they all approached the stadium. Inside, they heard yelling or cheering.

"What the hell is going on in there?" asked Dew.

"I don't know...but I think it's a fight or something…" said Lila.

"Well let's go find out…" said Hex as he started walking in, followed by Lila and the others.

**-000-**

Once they were inside of the stadium, they immediately saw another Stoutland and Samurott battling on the main area, just like Dew and Hex had earlier; however, they were much more...savage.

Mirror Hex was taking blow after blow from Mirror Dew, who was growling ferociously with every hit. An Aggron was standing between them against the wall, his expression full of nervousness. Up in the stands, another Lila was leaning over the edge rather provocatively, while still watching, in front of another Salamence.

"Um...well this is-"

"-FUCKING DIE ALREADY!"

"-a very negative case of deja vu…" Combat answered.

"C'mon you piece of shit, your sister hits harder when I'm fucking the shit out of her!" Mirror Hex taunted with a sick smile.

"Uh…" Hex said with a twitch.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Mirror Dew roared as he smacked Mirror Hex against the wall hard, rendering him unconscious.

Mirror Dew continued running towards him, wanting to truly end his life.

Dew used Ice Beam, freezing him in place before he could get to him.

"What the-" Mirror Dew growled before he turned to the side and saw the others. "What the hell is this?!"

"THIS IS YOUR CHALLENGE FOR TODAY! YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR REAL WORLD COUNTERPARTS AND HELP THEM LEAVE...IF YOU WANT!"

"Wow…'if you want'..." Hex said. "This Mew really is their Victini…"

"Of course those assholes would do this shit without telling us sooner…" Mirror Lila said as she came down. She faced Lila with a small smile. "So...how's _your _life in your so-called _real world_? With these looks, you've gotta be banging like what? Two guys a night?"

Lila's eyes widened. "Um...no. I'm married with a son…"

"WHAT?!" Mirror Lila exclaimed. "You're MARRIED?! And with a brat, too!?"

"Yep...definitely her opposite…" Hex whispered to Dew.

"Well, at least tell me that the guy's sexy as hell and his d game is great…" Mirror Lila requested.

"Easy there sluttypants…" Mirror Hex said, coming out of a crater in the wall. "You really think she'd tell you her business…"

"Technically, they're the same person, but different personalities because of this world being the opposite of ours…"

"I like...um...uh...doughnut holes!" Mirror Volante said.

Volante stared blankly at him before sighing. "FML…"

"Oh...so you're supposed to be Volante's opposite?" Mirror Dew asked. "Then what's the square root of infinity.

"...Infinity", Volante answered without effort.

"Yep...definitely the opposite", Mirror Dew said.

"Wait, s-so...you're my opposite?" Mirror Combat said, approaching normal Combat.

Combat gave him a look and shrugged.

"Okay, I've gotta test this out..." Mirror Hex said. "Our Combat...come punch sword boy…"

"You're a dead dog!"

"Oh shut up!" Mirror Hex said. "Now, come over here Combat…"

Mirror Combat walked over to Mirror Dew and punched the ice he was encased in. He didn't even make a crack in it.

"Um...okay, that was enjoyable to watch, but can we-"

"Alright, alright", Mirror Hex said, cutting off the real one. "Now...new Combat come punch him…"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Mirror Dew growled as real Combat came over.

"Um...are you good with this?" Combat asked Dew.

"Hey, it's not really me, so…"

"WOW!" Mirror Dew roared.

Combat punched Mirror Dew, sending him across the stadium and smashing the ice around him, freeing him. In the process, though, the force knocked him Hex, as well as Mirror Volante, both laughed, while the others remained speechless.

"Well, now that that's happened, let's find a way to get out of here…" Hex said.

"Wait a second...you guys are in a game like this too, right?" asked Mirror Combat.

"No duh, idiot!" Mirror Lila scolded.

Mirror Combat looked down and sighed. "What's you guys' challenge?" he asked glumly.

"Well, we had to find our counterparts and find a way back to our own world since our asshole hosts forced us in here…" Dew explained.

"Oh...so you need us to win?" Mirror Lila responded.

"Oh my Arceus, don't tell me you guys are gonna try to hinder us or something…" Volante said.

"Oh don't worry...as long as you help us out with a few things...you'll be fine…" Mirror Lila explained.

"Or...how about...you help us so we can all get on with our lives and we won't have one of our friends rip you limb from limb…" Combat said.

They all started laughing, while the others were confused as to who he was referring to.

"Um...and who would we get to do that?"

"Nobody, which is our point. You need us, so unless you want to lose your little challenge, you do what we say…"

"Oh my...YOUR ONLY CHALLENGE IS TO HAVE US HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Dew exclaimed.

"Wow, for opposites, you sure do yell as much as Samurai Sackboy over there…" Mirror Hex said, gesturing to Mirror Dew, who was getting up.

"Now...let's go have some fun...and you can tell us what we want to know…" Mirror Lila said, still a bit disgruntled about hearing the word 'married'.

They all started leaving the area, the normal contestants getting annoyed by their counterparts.

**000**

**Lila: Well...this challenge sucks…**

**000**

"Alright, we need to find our counterparts, eh…" Giovanni said as he and Mai flew overhead to get a better view.

"Well, considering that these guys here are probably opposites of us…" said Mai. "I'm guessing they're going to be pains…"

"Well, we'll just have to drag them around with us until we find the right mirrors…"

"Um...what do you think we should do about Mason and Swift?" asked Mai, looking down and not seeing them below them.

"They'll catch up...right now I'm worried about _us_", he explained as he kept flying, making Mai smile a bit.

"Ey, look!" the two of them saw figures that resembled them, as well as Mason and Swift, below in the same area they usually met up in. The non-irony was real.

They started flying down towards them.

**-000-**

They landed in front of them, startling the others.

"Oh...this is where you were...right where we always meet up in our world…"

"Oh, so you're our-" Mirror Mai was cut off by a smack to the face by Mirror Giovanni, causing a look of shock to appear on the real ones' faces.

"What did I tell you about speakin' out of toin?" Mirror Giovanni growled.

"Hey hey hey…" Giovanni said, suddenly infuriated. "Why the hell did yous just hit her?!"

"She's my bitch and she does what I say...right boys?"

Mirror Swift and Mason both exchanged nervous glances.

"Well...it's when yous hit her...and it's really-" Mirror Swift started.

"SHUT UP!"

Giovanni wanted to sock his counterpart in his face right now. He absolutely hated domestic and relationship violence. He always watched his father brutalize his mother, so this angered him so much. It was now that he realized that this was why his counterpart wasn't a wuss like the other three, because he wasn't always a jackass. He actually had a caring heart.

Giovanni took a deep breath. "Alright, so I'm gonna ask you NOT to hit again."

"Yeah, stand up for yourself!" Mai squawked. "You may be my opposite, but some on!"

"Quiet bitch! Don't make me shut you up, too…" Mirror Giovanni threatened.

Mai was about to test him, but Giovanni intervened immediately. "Touch her...and you're dead..." he threatened with a glare.

"Wow...you really are my counterpart aren't you?" Mirror Giovanni. "A scared little bitch…"

Giovanni growled and used Air Slash, making Mirror Giovanni move up. Mai used Scald on Mirror Giovanni after he moved up.

"You fucking BITCH!" Mirror Giovanni exclaimed as he used Dark Pulse, aiming it at Mai.

Giovanni flew in front of her immediately, taking the attack. Mirror Swift gained a frown after seeing that and used his tail to grab Giovanni and constrict him.

"HEY! WHO TOLD YOU TO FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"No one!" Mirror Swift growled. "You're out of control!"

Mirror Giovanni used Dark Pulse on him immediately. Swift and Mason, the real ones, came up, a bit out of breath. "You could have waited!"

"Shut up and help me knock out this clown!" Giovanni growled as he used Dark Pulse. Mai used Scald as Mirror Swift released him to avoid getting hit. Mason and Swift were both confused as to what was happening, but they decided to attack too, with Mason using Flamethrower and Swift using Dragon Tail.

They slammed him into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Mirror Mai, Swift, and Mason were all surprised, but a bit happy.

"So...what was this about?" asked Mason.

**000**

**Giovanni: I have respect for women. Beating them is fucking terrible...and I want NOTHING to do with it…**

**000**

Nate was simply dragging his counterpart using Vine Whip. Both he and Aylesha had found their counterparts with ease, as they were both walking towards the mess hall.

Once meeting up, Nate saw that his counterpart was a nervous, boring wimp, and Aylesha saw that her counterpart was...domineering as hell.

"So, you expect to keep dragging my man until we find a way to get you losers out of here?" Mirror Aylesha spat.

"In this world, you deserve no man", Nate replied. "Bitches like you deserve to die alone…"

Mirror Aylesha scoffed and turned to Aylesha. "You seriously deal with this prick? I feel so sorry for you…"

"Hey, he's not wrong…" Aylesha said as she continued following them, while Mirror Aylesha stopped for a second.

She growled for a second before catching up to them. She glared at Mirror Nate, who was just being dragged on his back.

"You're just gonna let them talk to me like that?!"

"I-I have no objections…" he responded.

Mirror Aylesha scoffed and stopped. "Wow, as soon as these losers show their faces, you completely change your 'tude...pathetic…and fake."

Mirror Nate didn't respond and continued to be dragged.

"Can you not put him down like that? He's too nice…"

"That's the problem...he's a bitch! He lets anyone and everyone walk over him, so...since he allows it, I can do whatever I want…"

"And that's _your _problem, you're a _real_ bitch!" Nate growled. "So just shut up until we find a way out of here…"

Mirror Aylesha glared with a small smile. Nate was much better than Mirror Nate; he was actually putting her in her place, which she appreciated. Despite her talking about how much of a prick he was, she was actually gaining some feelings for him just from the words he said to her.

"Alright, babe...where do you think we should go?" asked Aylesha.

"Well, Mew said to check reflective surfaces…" said Nate. "So, that's what we're gonna do...starting with the Ice Island…"

"Um...why not check all of the mirrors and shit here before deciding to just fucking leave?" Mirror Aylesha growled.

"Because it'll be too fucking late if the others are still there!" Nate responded.

"WHO CARES?!"

Nate growled and ignored her and continued walking, while Aylesha grew annoyed. "Why don't you just shut up, stop complaining and help us so that we can get on with it?!"

Mirror Aylesha glared at her, but stayed silent.

"Okay...good…"

**000**

"Are we sure that our counterparts are really in here?" asked Jason as he and the rest of the alliance were at the Mirror World's Winner's Lounge.

"Where else would they be, Jason?" asked Krack asked, giving him a look.

"Well, this IS a world that is opposite of ours...maybe they're somewhere else…" Jason explained.

"One way to find out…" Vile said as she opened the door, and of course, it was exactly like the one in their own world.

They all heard talking coming from the den, and already guessing what it was, they walked over to the source of the noise and immediately saw each other's counterpart.

"Oh...so it's you guys...welcome!" Mirror Flynn greeted with a smile.

Seeing this caused Flynn unease.

"Indubitably, your presence is truly an exceptional occurance…" Mirror Hayden stated, making Hayden twitch a bit.

**000**

**Hayden: OH HEEELLLLL NO!**

**000**

"So, we have to deal with you and help you all out?" asked Mirror Jason.

"If we want!" Mirror Krack snapped. "I have no idea why we should help these clowns anyway...they're not doing shit for us…"

"However, we're the real deals, and you're opposite copies of us that we give no shits about…" Zayn explained. "Therefore, we're better than you and you have to do what we say…"

"Wow, the opposite you is a jerk…" Mirror Aldon said to Mirror Zayn.

"Mmm...and the 'real' you is even sexier…" Mirror Hope said, standing up.

Hope raised a brow, while the other guys were also a bit confused about Mirror Hope's actions.

"Wait...so...you're really not a slut anymore?" Hayden asked, shocked.

Hope growled angrily. "Fuck off!"

Mirror Hope started stroking Aldon's plated chest, while Mirror Aldon only smiled and chuckled. "That's my sexy girl…"

"Uh…" Aldon said, getting very uncomfortable. This was Hope, but not really her, so he was very very afraid to do anything.

"Hey!" Hope said, pushing Mirror Hope away. "This is MY man. You may be me, but you're fucking different…"

"Aw…"

Mirror Hayden sighed. "I will never get the concept of loving being cuckolded…"

Hearing that made Aldon's eyes widened.

**000**

**Aldon: Well, now I know that I'm definitely not letting anyone touch Hope. MY COUNTERPART SERIOUSLY LETS OTHER DUDES SCREW HER WHILE HE WATCHES!**

**000**

"So, what have you got to say, 'real' me?" asked Mirror Krack with a growl.

Krack just blinked. "You're an ass…"

His eyes immediately turned red and he grabbed Krack. "I AM NOT FUCKING GAY! DON'T YOU BRING THAT WORD UP EVER!"

Hearing that, Krack already knew what the deal was and he rolled his eyes. He was openly gay and a bit calmer after doing so, so of course his opposite would be the overly defensive closeted guy.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" both Kevin's cheered.

"Wait...how come those two aren't different?" asked Mirror Vile.

"He's annoyingly smart, and tolerably dumb at the same time", Vile explained. "He's already an opposite of himself…"

"Alright, so are you all going to help us or not?" asked Zayn, folding his arms.

They all exchanged glances before finally looking at Mirror Vile. She shuffled a bit, before letting out a sigh. "I guess…"

"Great...now come on!" Hayden demanded as he started walking out of the den.

"Sheesh, he's a meanie isn't he?" asked Mirror Flynn.

Flynn groaned. "Let's just look at the mirrors in the rooms before we go anywhere…"

"Exactly…" Hayden said as he came back in. "Come on preppy loser…" he said, dragging his counterpart with him. "Oh my!"

"Well, this is going to take a while…" said Vile.

**000**

Demenio, Shade, and Ricky were walking by the Haunted Mansion. After what had happened that morning, though, you might think that they'd avoid each other in case. Shade allowed Demenio to walk in front of him and Ricky for protective reasons. He really didn't need or want to watch Ricky be hurt again.

"Alright", Demenio said, stopping. "They're probably in there and if they're really the opposite of who we really are...it means that mine will most likely be a homophobic instigator, Shade's will be a calm, relaxed, sweetheart, and Ricky's will be...well...a closeted seductor, I'm not sure…"

"Well, instead of just guessing, why don't we go in and actually find out?" Shade asked as he and Ricky started entering the mansion.

Demenio sighed before following them inside.

**-000-**

Once inside, they found themselves in a hallway that led in two different directions.

"Um...so, why don't we all-" Demenio stopped once he saw that Ricky and Shade were going to the left. "Oh...um...WAIT UP!"

The guys hadn't been talking to him a lot after what happened and were a bit more distant. He didn't like it. "Um...any reason why you guys are barely talking or being close to me when you two apparently hated each other this morning?!"

"Well...your psycho-stage is fucking terrible and it seems like you don't have it completely under control like you think you do…" Ricky explained.

"I'm sorry, WHAT!?" Demenio exclaimed. "Shade has attacked you more than I have! And he's more vicious!"

"Well, yeah…" Ricky said, shuffling his paws. "But…"

"Oh...I get it…" Demenio started, getting upset. "I scare you more because we were becoming such '_good' _friends…"

"No, D, it's not like that at all!"

"Of course it is…" Demenio said as he turned around. "Why else would you not talk to me for most of the day and stick with Shade when he's caused you the most pain…"

Hearing this, Shade stifled a laugh. "Are you seriously getting _jealous_ this easily?"

"I'm NOT jealous!" Demenio growled. "I just want an explanation as to why today, after _I_ got mad, you two hadn't talked me until now and Ricky's sticking close to you…"

"Dude, the reason you got mad was because I attacked him and he ducked!" Shade explained. "So, we decided to stick close so you'd think that we were getting along again so that we could avoid bringing out the 'Dad' in you…"

Demenio was speechless. "Oh…" he said. "Um...well, sorry, then."

"Uh huh…" Shade said as they continued walking, passing by more doors.

"Um...shouldn't we be checking these doors?" asked Ricky.

"If we don't hear any other noise, there's probably nothing there", Shade explained as they continued walking.

They all continued walking together until they reached a set of stairs. Ricky started going up, only for a scary face to appear in front of him, making him jump and run behind Demenio.

"Heh, calm down, dude...it's just a dumb face…" Demenio said with a chuckle.

They all started going up the stairs, which turned after reaching a corner. They were up on the second floor now, where they saw numerous doors on the sides of the hallway, with two staircases at the end, where a suit of armor was standing.

"Oh...this will be interesting…" Shade said sarcastically.

"Okay...how about we all just keep going and just listen. We can split up when we get to the stairs and one of us can really sear-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FAG!" they all heard.

"Or we can just check that room right there…" Shade said, pointing to the room he heard the outburst come from.

"And lucky for us...there's a mirror right there", Ricky said with a smirk, gesturing to a mirror between two of the doors.

"We'll have to hope it works…" said Demenio as he walked over to it. he knocked on it, but nothing really happened, making him grunt in disappointment. "Well, that doesn't work, but there's still a lot more to the mansion…"

"Whatever, now let's-"

Suddenly, the door was knocked off of its hinges, with another Jolteon lying on it covered in bruises. It was whimpering as it got up.

"Come on...p-please…" Mirror Ricky said as he slowly and shakily got up.

"You didn't have to do that shit!" Mirror Shade exclaimed from inside of the room they were in.

Looking inside, they saw that the room was a movie theater. There were dozens of seats and a huge screen on the side. An angry Houndoom was sitting down in a chair watching the movie, which was a Horror, while the Umbreon was glaring at him.

Mirror Ricky limped inside, followed by the three real ones.

"Look you fucking fag, I told you to get as far away from me as possible!" Mirror Demenio growled.

"Hey, I was right...what do you know?"

"What the...oh, it's you", said Mirror Demenio. "Our 'counterparts'..."

"Yeah...and according to our observations...you beat up my counterpart for no reason…"

"That little faggot keeps coming on to me…" Mirror Demenio growled.

"That doesn't mean you have to beat his ass!" Mirror Shade exclaimed. "You're being a discriminating asshole!"

"If he wants something in him, he needs to get it from someone else!"

"Okay, how about we just ignore this and you all come with us and help us out."

"And why would we help you!?"

Mirror Ricky was nuzzling Demenio's chest with a blush and smile, causing him to give him a look.

"Well, this", he replied. "He's leaving you alone…"

"Why are you letting him be all over you!?" he growled. "Don't tell me that I'm gay in your world…"

"No, I'm just not judgemental, I'm tolerable…" he explained.

"A simple yes would have sufficed…"

"WHAT? I'M NOT-"

"Whatever, come on, as long as he's not bothering me, I'll help you…" Mirror Demenio explained as he walked out.

"Wow...and to think he was just complaining…" Shade muttered.

"He's just a homophobe…" Mirror Shade added. "I don't know why…"

"Well...let's just follow him and see where we end up…" Demenio said, looking out of the door, with Mirror Ricky still nuzzling him.

**000**

The Mafia Alliance was looking for reflective surfaces around the island. They were still with their counterparts, who were completely fine with coming with them.

"Hey!"

Well...most of them.

"Let me go!" Mirror Giovanni demanded as he struggled to be free of a bunch of ropes. while being dragged by Mirror Swift.

"Shut the fuck up wife beater!" Swift hissed.

"If I get free, yous is so dead!" Mirror Giovanni growled.

"Shut da hell up…" Giovanni growled. "Now...where da hell do we go to look?"

"They said reflective surfaces...and mirrors, water, windows, etcetera can be reflective…" said Mai. "So...let's check the bathroom first I guess...maybe the mirrors in there will work."

"Wow, you think of the bathroom first? That's great…" Mason said sarcastically.

"Hey! At least it can work!" said Mai. "Now come on…"

**-000-**

They all made their way to the Mirror World's bathroom, which seemed to be much cleaner than the one on their real island.

"Alright...let's see what happens in here…" said Giovanni. "Mason, you go in there first…"

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because, Mai and her counterpart can go inside of the girls' room, and you and your counterpart are the only ones not preoccupied with something else…"

Mason looked at Mirror Mason, who was smiling. He sweatdropped. "Fine…"

Both Mais and Masons entered their respective bathrooms.

**-000-**

Mason entered the bathroom and saw that it was completely clean. EVERYTHING was shiny and reflective, which would make things either easier or tougher.

They looked in each of the four mirrors, but nothing happened. "Of fucking course…" Mason muttered.

"Well...at least we can leave here now…"

"...Your positivity is sickening to me…"

**-000-**

Mai and her counterpart were looking into each mirror when Mirror Mai decided to speak up. "Um...me?"

Not confused about the situation, Mai turned to her. "Yeah?" she asked softly.

"I just...wanted to thank you", said Mirror Mai.

"Hey, no problem…" said Mai. "No girl deserves to be beaten. I'd say only if they were complete bitches with no sense of morality, but that'd probably be wrong."

Mirror Mai smiled a bit before they looked in a mirror. The image blurred and turned into a view of a dirtier bathroom.

"Ew…"

"Yep...this our way out of here…" Mai said. "I hope that no one else has already made it out. Go tell the others to come on…"

Mirror Mai nodded and once she flew away, the passageway disappeared. Mai was shocked. "Wait, come here!"

Mirror Mai stopped and flew back to her. "What's wrong…"

"It...disappeared", Mai said, still looking at the mirror. Mirror Mai looked at the mirror and the passage reappeared. Mai immediately understood what was happening and sighed to herself.

"Okay, go get them…" she said again.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...just go."

Mirror Mai flew towards the door while the guys just spend their time beating Mirror Giovanni again. She wanted to stop them, but she didn't at the same time. She just got their attention.

"GUYS!" she shouted, making them all turn to her.

"Did you find the passage?" Giovanni asked immediately.

"Yeah! Come on!"

"Of course it's in the girls' restroom…" Mason muttered as he and the others entered, with Mirror Swift still dragging Mirror Giovanni.

**000**

"Alright, where would our counterparts be…" said Piff as she and the rest of her group walked back from the stadium, which was empty.

"If they aren't there...the only other places would be...um...around the jail, gym, junkyard, and mess hall…"

"Wait...things are opposite, but the same here, right?" asked Emilia.

"Well, yeah…" said Ded.

"So...what did we do this morning?"

"We went to the junkyard...and those two went to mess hall", Ded explained.

"So...let's split up and check there!" Emilia suggested before turning to Laxish and Piff. "You two up for that?"

"Sure…" Piff said, clearly unenthused.

"More food!" Laxish cheered as he started running towards the mess hall. Piff sighed in slight dismay before following the teal bear once again.

"Hm...do you think Piff is getting tired of always being stuck with Laxish?" asked Emilia.

"Well...without M.P.S., he is a bit...weird", said Ded. "But...she'll be fine."

"I hope…"

**-000-**

Laxish and Piff were heading towards the mess hall, with Piff sighing. Laxish had been noticing this every time she was alone with him and frankly, he was getting upset. It seemed like she hated him or something.

"Um...Piff….is something wrong?" asked Laxish.

"No, everything's fine…" she answered unenthusiastically.

"Yes there is…" he responded. "Every time you're with me, you act like you'd rather jump off of a cliff or something…"

Piff sighed. "Look Laxish, it's nothing personal and I know we're good friends, but...you're kinda...boring."

Laxish paused for a minute before laughing, confusing Piff. She thought that he'd be upset, but he was...laughing?

"Um...what's so funny?" she asked.

"No, the fact that you say that _I'm _boring, when majority of us think that _you're_ boring…" Laxish laughed as they continued walking.

"Wait...what?" she asked, actually surprised and saddened to hear that.

Hearing her tone change, Laxish froze. He turned back and saw that Piff had stopped walking and had a sad expression on her face. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of a way to explain it to her.

"Well...you're just…" Laxish started before stopping. "Um...well...it's just...you don't like going out a lot, you just stay at your and Skore's house and read all day, you don't try to join conversations and just talk in short bursts when you want...it's just...boring…"

Piff frowned and folded her flippers. "Well I'm sorry that me being a female in a friend group with mostly guys and no other girls makes me boring…"

She continued walking, as Laxish realized what she was talking about. She _was_ the only girl in the group, but now Emilia was in, too since she's dating Ded. He understood her strife in a way. When he was young, after his father left himself, his mother, and his brother, he and his brother were always surrounded by their female family members and he usually just made female friends because guys would always make fun of him. He'd never had a girlfriend, tho…

Realizing that he was thinking to himself and that Piff was already all the way down at the mess hall, he immediately ran after her.

He caught up with her just after she had entered through the back door. Once inside, they immediately saw a Munchlax and a Prinplup sitting at another table.

'Well, that was easy…" Laxish said. "Anyways...Piff, we're sorry. But, now that we've got Aylesha in the group, as well as Kyle and Scarlett, you won't have to worry about having female friends…"

Upon hearing that, Piff smiled a bit.

"Hey! Who's back there calling my name!?" they heard another voice say.

"Crap! We're busted! Run!" Laxish panicked as he prepared to run out again.

Piff grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back.

"Ow…"

"We're supposed to use them to get back to our own world…" Piff said, pointing to the direction they were in.

"Oh...right…"

Piff rolled her eyes with a smile before she walked towards them, with Laxish right behind her. Out in the open now, Mirror Piff and Mirror Laxish were surprised to see them come from back there.

"What were you two doing in the back?" asked Mirror Laxish, who was eating a bowl of broccoli soup and looking a bit skinnier than Laxish. "I would've thought you'd use the front."

"I know right…" Mirror Piff said in a valley girl-esque accent, much to Piff's dismay.

"We were coming from the stadium…" Piff explained.

"I'm surprised that _you're _not surprised to see us…" Laxish said. "Do you guys usually see your opposites for challenges?"

"Um...Lax", Piff said, nudging him. "If their Mew hadn't announced anything at the beginning...I'm sure they'd be shocked _then_."

"Oh right…"

"So...you guys need our help, huh?" asked Mirror Piff.

"Yeah...you guys gotta come with us and help us find a way back to our own world…" said Piff.

"Oh, well...let me finish my soup and we'll be on our way…"

"Oh great...this'll give us some time to get to know each other…" Mirror Piff said with a smile.

Piff mentally banged her head against the wall.

**000**

"Alright..that didn't work..." said Aldon as he and his counterpart started heading down the stairs from the bathroom.

"Well, where are we supposed to look now?" asked Krack.

"Are there any other places with reflective surfaces?" asked Mirror Flynn.

"Um...pretty much anything shiny, mirrors, windows, water…" Zayn listed.

"Oh, the hot tub!" Jason realized.

They all ran towards the living room, where the first hot tub was still lying. Because of its lack of use lately, it was very dirty.

"Ew….can we just use one outside?!" Mirror Hope asked.

"We have to see it works first…" Zayn said as he and his counterpart looked into the tub. The greenish water did not allow them to see a reflection, so they immediately moved away. "Okay, that didn't do shit…"

"Well, looks like we're gonna be checking the other one", said Vile as they all started heading to the other one.

**-000-**

They all made the quick transition to the area outside of the den, where the water was actually cleaner than it was inside.

"Alright, let's see if _this_ works…" Aldon said as both Hopes looked into the pool. The pool began swirling and revealed the hot tub back at the den!

"Yes! This can work!" Hope cheered. "Let's go!"

Hope and her counterpart both jumped in, and immediately a number 2 appeared.

"Whoa...what's that '2' doing there?" asked Zayn.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out…" Aldon said as he and his counterpart got in and sunk inside of it.

There was now a '1' in the tub.

"Hold on...DON'T TELL ME THERE'S A LIMIT TO THE NUMBER OF PAIRS!" Krack exclaimed.

"Well, I'm done with this, so…" Zayn started as he prepared to go in.

"No way! I'm ready to go, too", Flynn said.

"Um...I don't think we have to argue over this…" Mirror Flynn said.

"Quiet, thank you!" Flynn commanded.

"Look, we all want to get this over with and all be safe, but-"

"POOL PARTY!" both Kevins cheered as they dropped into the tub. The swirling effect immediately disappeared.

"FUUCKK!"

**000**

"So...what loser decided to steal your freedom?" Mirror Lila asked.

Lila was getting very annoyed by her counterpart's attitude, but she didn't want to make things difficult for them, so she just answered them calmly.

"Well, if you must know...I married Jesse…"

Mirror Lila immediately started laughing, while the others just continued walking, getting annoyed by her bombardment of questions as well.

"You seriously married that unfunny, lazy loser?!"

Lila scoffed with a smile. "Well, the Jesse in this world may be a lazy loser to you...but mine is sexy, funny, confident, serious, and..._very _dirty when he wants to be…" Lila explained with a smile as she started catching up to the guys. She loved gloating to women who say men are all the same or girls who are against marriage.

Hearing that, Mirror Lila blushed a bit before shaking it off. She ran back up to Lila. "Oh yeah? Well, how big is he?"

"Oh my ARCEUS!" Mirror Hex exclaimed as he and the guys walked up faster to avoid hearing that answer.

"Um...I don't think that's-"

"If you like your marriage so much, you wouldn't mind sharing it with me…" Mirror Lila edged on. "I mean...I've been with dozens of different guys, each that-"

"Okay...I don't need to know about your sex life…" Lila said, cutting her off.

"Okay, then tell me. Or are you scared that your hubby-wubby has a small-"

"9 inches long, 3 inches thick, when he's Mega, he's a foot and a half long and 5 inches thick, ya happy?!" Lila snapped.

Mirror Lila was shocked to hear that and blushed redder as Lila caught up with the guys again. Mirror Lila gulped and slowly made her way up to the guys again.

**000**

**Lila: I swear, if I catch any bitches coming up to Jesse when I get home, they are **_**dead!**_

**000**

"Alright, are you girls done with your dick talk?" asked Mirror Dew.

"Yeah yeah…" Lila muttered as they all made it to the beach. They all looked into the water and the water because swirling and showed a beach that was exactly like the one they were already located.

Volante and his counterpart immediately dove into the water, causing a big splash.

"Watch it!" Mirror Hex growled.

"Ugh...are you an ass towards everything?" Hex asked.

"Hey, you're lucky we changed our minds about making you do shit!" Mirror Dew growled.

Dew used Revenge, hitting his counterpart in the face and knocking him out immediately.

"Well...that happened", said Hex.

Dew walked into the water, dragging his counterpart with him.

"And so did that…" Lila said as she walked into the water, followed by her counterpart.

As Hex and his counterpart, as well as Combat and his, started entering the water, they saw that the water didn't let them go.

"What the hell!?" Hex exclaimed.

"ONLY THREE PAIRS CAN DO ONE REFLECTION AT A TIME!" Mirror Mew exclaimed. "FORGOT TO MENTION THAT!"

"Wait...so we have to find ANOTHER way to get you out of here?" Mirror Hex growled.

"Hey, they aren't that bad…" Mirror Combat said.

"Shut the fuck up…"

"Okay…" Hex said as he got between them. "Let's just find another place…it couldn't be that hard…"

Combat tapped on him before pointing towards the cliff.

"Really? The cliff? What's reflective there, idiot?!"

"I think he's saying that we can jump from the cliff at the same time and we'll pop into their world…" Mirror Combat explained.

"Nobody asked you…"

"Okay, can you just shut up and come on?" Hex asked, getting very annoyed.

"Who are you telling to shut up?" Mirror Hex growled, getting in Hex's face while he looked at him calmly.

**-000-**

Hex, Mirror Combat, and combat were walking towards the cliff, with an unconscious Mirror Hex being dragged with them.

**000**

Razor made his way to the gym with his counterpart, who he found at the cabins. He was rather wimpy and wasn't talking to him much.

When they arrived at the gym, Razor saw that Vile, Krack, Zayn, Flynn, and Jason were there with their counterparts trying to figure out who was going to go back first.

He and Mirror Razor entered, getting their attention.

"What are you guys just doing here arguing?"

"We're just trying to figure out who was going to go back fi-"

"WHO CARES IF THERE IS A CHANCE OF NOT BEING ELIMINATED?!" Razor exclaimed. There was a passage already open because of them all looking at the gym's reflective walls, so Razor grabbed his counterpart and jumped through.

"FUCK!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Screw this!" Krack said as he prepared to jump through. He grabbed his counterpart's hand, making him jerk it away immediately.

"The hell are you doin'?!"

With that distraction, Zayn and Jason took their chances to jump into the passage, which disappeared shortly after.

"FUCK!" Vile growled.

Krack and his counterpart looked down, only to drop down. The floor was especially shiny, so by them looking down, they triggered the passage underneath them.

"What the hell was that?" Flynn asked, looking at the passage that was left after the two of them were dropped.

"Well, free to leave, I guess…" Mirror Vile said as she and Vile jumped down, followed by Flynn and his counterpart.

**000**

Ded and Emilia were preparing to jump into a shiny trashcan in the junkyard, their counterparts with them after a bit of tough coaxing.

"Alright, you guys, let's go…"

"Remind us why we decided to come with you again…"

Ded punched him again before dragging him in the trash with him.

"Well, if you're gonna try that bullshit, you've got another thing coming, sister…" Mirror Emilia snapped.

"Whatever…" Emilia said, rolling her eyes.

Just as they prepared to jump, Piff, Laxish, and their counterparts ran up and caught them.

"Finally...we got you…" said Piff, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Emilia. "Nothing, just didn't want you to leave just yet. So...where are we going?"

"The trash...duh...it's the only thing glowing…" said Mirror Emilia.

"Oh...I see the mirror you is...something", said Piff.

Emilia giggled before grabbing her counterpart and jumping before she could do anything. Just as Piff was about to jump, too-

**000**

-she, Laxish, Hayden, and their counterparts, were placed on the dock, right in front of the Flush of Shame.

"TIME'S UP!" Victini exclaimed with a smile.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Laxish exclaimed before glaring at his counterpart. "You are your damn soup!"

"Well, time for me to choose da loser…" Giovanni said, stepping forward.

"Whoa, hold on their big fella...you weren't the first one…" said Mew.

"WHAT?!"

"Nope, Nate was…"

"Wait, really!?" Nate exclaimed.

"Yep, when you guys dove into the water in order to try and go to the island, you were back here first…"

"Oh, awesome!" Nate said, rubbing his palms.

"Ha! Looks like you lose beak boy!" Mirror Giovanni, and a few mirror heroes, started laughing.

"Yeah...remind us why these pricks are still with us…" said Mai.

"For fun…" said Victini. "AND because whoever loses in our world loses in their world as well…"

"So, this is a double elimination in a way…" Mirror Mew said with a smile.

"So, Nate...who's going home?"

"Well obviously...Hayden", said Nate with a grin.

"You bastard!" Hayden growled, prepared to blast a fireball at him.

"What the hell even happened to you!?" Zayn exclaimed. "Weren't you with us?!"

"NO! I was checking all of the rooms' windows!" he retorted.

"Well, you screwed yourself…" Swift laughed. "Now you losers are minus ANOTHER member…"

"_Which is perfectly fine by me…" _Razor said in his head.

Laxish, Piff and their counterparts were brought to the crowd as Hayden muttered angrily while getting into the toilet.

"I refuse to leave in such a grotesque manner! I demand a yacht or a revote!"

"BITCH! GET IN THIS FUCKING TOILET! YOU AIN'T SPECIAL!" Hayden exclaimed.

Mirror Hayden scoffed, making Hayden climb out and drag him into the toilet.

"NO! THIS IS INHUMANE! I'LL SUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!" Mirror Hayden exclaimed as he and Hayden were flushed.

"Well...that was a fun day", said Victini.

"Speak for yourself…" Piff muttered.

"Well, time for you guys to vamoose…" said Mew as he snapped his fingers. All of the counterparts disappeared immediately, much to everyone's joy.

"Well, that was a dumb challenge…" Kevin said, back in his smartass mode. "Now those idiots can come back at any time to try and take our places!"

"Don't worry, I'll fix it", said Mew. "It was random anyway, so...yeah. It should be fine for now."

"Well, looks like I'm sleeping with one eye open…" Dew said.

"What? You can trust me!"

"Yeah, but we can't trust _him" _Vile said, motioning to Victini, who was smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell Arceus to disable his powers if he fucks with anything…" Mew said with a sinister smirk, making Victini gape and fold his arms in anger. "So...sleep well…"

**000**

**Well...that was interesting. Um...yeah...I guess we have a better view on who the contestants truly are deep down. Except for Kevin, he's just...Kevin. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	25. Sand By Me

**Announcer: Last time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars; it was all all reflected as the contestants had to escape from the Mirror World. While some had an easier time, others' counterparts gave them a tough time. Throughout the whole ordeal, we learned a lot about some of the competitors. Giovanni is AGAINST wife beating, Demenio is more nice than psychotic (of course), and Piff wants more girl interaction. In the end, though, Nate won the challenge and got the opportunity to choose who was leaving out of the final three, Piff, Laxish, and Hayden. Therefore, Hayden and his counterpart got the flush. **

**What happens this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Because of them losing a player in the last challenge, the villains had to evacuate the house and the heroes stayed in it. Some of them were at the haunted mansion, as to fit in with their villainous tendencies. After Hayden's elimination, the Grand Alliance was starting to get both angry and nervous at the same time.

There were more of them in _that _alliance than in Giovanni's, so this should not be happening to them; this should be happening to Giovanni and his alliance.

"Ugh!" Zayn groaned as he slashed a tree, as they were all sitting outside at the steps leading to the door.

"This isn't making ANY fucking sense!" Vile growled. "Why are OUR alliance members dropping like flies, while THEY'RE barely being touched!?"

"I'm starting to believe in karma…" Krack muttered.

"Ugh...you really believe that KARMA is the reason we're losing players and their mafia isn't being touched?" Flynn asked.

"Hey, we keep talking shit about them being weak and how we can beat them easily…" Krack explained. "I think this is the game's way of saying 'Shut the hell up with the cockiness'..."

"Hey, nothing wrong with being confident…" said Hope.

"Apparently, for Krack, there is…" said Jason.

"Hey!" Krack said. "I'm just saying that it's possible!"

"Well, whatever the hell is causing it needs to fucking stop…" said Flynn.

"Um...last time I checked it's ignorance and idiocy that is causing us to lose members..." Kevin said.

"QUIET YOU!" Aldon demanded.

"...No", Kevin said simply. "Vladimir was eliminated because of Victini and Hayden was eliminated by Nate for being an idiot and not coming with us. Just know when there's an automatic elimination, we're probably screwed."

"That fucking sucks…" Hope stated. "Those asshole hosts need to stop with the automatic eliminations if they're not gonna announce the fucking merge!"

"I doubt that'll happen…" said Vile, folding her arms. "These assholes want to treat us like we're the best players who can handle everything…"

"Then there's that 'it's our show' bullshit…" Zayn added.

"Well, we're still trying to go for them, so let's just hope that there's no automatic elimination after the next challenge", said Flynn.

"Hey, it doesn't ALWAYS happen, I was just stating the coincidences", Kevin explained. "I'm hoping that you all have actual brains and won't do dumb shit…"

"You make me want to punch you in the fucking face…" said Jason. "Of COURSE we have brains…"

"Easy there monkey boy...I'm just trying to help...much to my dismay…" Kevin muttered under his breath.

"Okay, how about you stop with the sarcastic remarks and maybe we'll appreciate it…" Vile said, folding her claws.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you also seem to also be forgetting a major detail…"

"And what is that? Mr. I-know-everything…" asked Aldon, annoyed with Kevin's presence overall.

"Mason still has the fucking invincibility statue!" Kevin stated.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh...right, we didn't mention that Mason had it?" asked Flynn.

"NO!" Zayn exclaimed. "THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL INFO!"

"Well, that doesn't do anything but make this even better…" Vile said with a smirk.

"How? That moron can save his immunity until the merge if we don't lose the next challenges!" Aldon said.

"When we lose again...we make sure that two of them are at the bottom…" Vile explained. "Mason will use his immunity to save himself, getting rid of one member...and then he won't have his immunity anymore…and we vote him out next."

"Ooh...I like that idea", said Hope.

"Yeah...that can actually work…" said Kevin. "I'm surprised that you actually came up with it…"

"..."

Vile used Ice Beam, freezing him solid.

**000**

**Vile: Okay, maybe we should just make sure that KEVIN loses first, **_**then **_**move on to the mafia...**

**000**

Demenio was sleeping in his room sprawled out under the covers. This was one of the first times he was hanging out in his own room instead of being out in the open. He wanted to change up, so...there he was.

He was tossing and turning a bit, as he kept hearing his name be called.

"D…." he heard in a sultry voice. "D….."

Opening his eyes slightly, his blurry eyes saw a figure of white and dark blue over him. As his eyes focus, he identified a familiar Absol lying above him with a smile on her face, licking her lips. His eyes widened.

"Sola…" he whispered to himself.

The female Absol nuzzled his neck before kissing him on the lips. "Hey daddy…." she whispered in a teasing manner.

"What are you doing here?" Demenio asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing...just wanted to see my sexy Houndoom again…" she answered.

"Well, how did you get here?" he asked, a bit confused. "I doubt Mew or Victini would let us have special visitors…"

"I have my ways…" she whispered in his ear.

Demenio grinned slyly before picking her up with one of his paws and lifting the covers. He dropped her on his chest and drew the covers over them. As they proceeded to 'make the bed rock', he suddenly heard another voice, this time one that was serious.

"Demenio...D…"

Demenio was too busy with Sola to pay attention, but the voice only got louder.

"D!" the voice shouted, making Demenio growl softly.

"Ignore it…" Sola said, locking their muzzles together again as they continued.

"BRO!"

This finally woke up Demenio, who saw that he was on top of one of his larger pillows instead of Sola. He looked around frantically before noticing both Shade and Ricky standing there.

"Oh, um…" he said, his cheek burning from embarrassment. "W-what's up?"

"We were looking all over for you!" Shade said. "The last thing we expected for you to be here screwing a pillow."

Demenio hadn't moved from the position he was in and swiftly did so, giving a sheepish chuckle afterwards. This was perhaps one of his more embarrassing moments…

"Sheesh, do you miss Sola _that _much?" asked Shade, holding back a laugh.

He sighed. "Yeah...I keep dreaming and hallucinating that she's around, so...I guess that it's...a... sign…" he trailed off as he noticed Ricky's stare directed at him. His back legs were quivering a bit, making Demenio very uncomfortable.

"Um...Ricky!"

Ricky snapped out of his gaze and blushed before sitting down. "S-Sorry, D…"

"Okay...how about I take you guys to the jail?" Shade asked.

"What?!" Ricky exclaimed out of fright. "Why!?"

"Calm down, Rick...it'll make you both feel better…" Shade explained vaguely.

"How does walking to a jail and sitting there make anyone feel better?" asked Demenio.

"You'll find out when we get there…" Shade said as he started leaving Demenio's room. Both Ricky and Demenio exchanged looks of discomfort. "Come on!" Shade shouted, making the two of them jump a bit.

"Fine…" Demenio groaned as he climbed out of bed and followed him, followed by Ricky.

**-000-**

Shade led them to the jail with no issue. They hadn't run into anyone at all, so this was going to be very good for them. Shade went inside without fear, with Demenio coming behind him. Ricky hesitantly entered the jail, looking around shakily at the cold, rusted walls. He gulped in a bit of fear before hurrying to catch up to the guys.

Shade led them to the office and smiled. Seeing this, D grew perplexed. He had brought him and Ricky here...to sit in an office?

"Um...what's so amazing here?"

"Go in and find out…" Shade said, pushing the door open.

"What?"

"Get in there!" Shade said, pushing him in with one paw. He closed the door behind him as he went to the window next to the door.

Ricky ran up next to him with a confused look as well. "So...what's the big deal about being in this...terrible place?"

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes…" Shade explained.

Demenio was just confused. The office only had a desk and few chairs inside of it now. There was a phone on the table as well, but other than that, there was nothing interesting or aesthetically pleasing about being there.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing, which startled him a bit. He looked towards Shade through the window and saw that he was motioning to pick up the phone.

He was unsure, but he decided to do it anyway. Picking it up, he answered it in a confused tone.

"_Hey there…"_

His eyes widened. "Sola?!"

"_Uh huh...just decided to call and...see how things were going. You aren't going crazy anymore are you?"_

Demenio chuckled sheepishly. "No…" he lied.

"_You're lying aren't you?"_

He sighed. "Yes...sorry. Hey, it only happened twice overall, I think. So, I should be fine as long as nothing pisses me off. I'm trying to hold it in well again…"

"_Well...you don't ALWAYS have to hold it in…_" she said silkily.

Demenio blushed. "Uh…" he chuckled. "What are you getting at you little…"

He suddenly felt and claw poke his neck and slowly trail down his back. Turning around, he immediately dropped the phone upon seeing Sola standing there with a smile.

"Babe...how did you get here?!" he asked excitedly.

"The phone…" Sola said, getting close to him. "So...I've been seeing that you have pent up...desires…"

Demenio rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, not really desires, but-"

Sola swiftly changed into her Mega Form and pinned him down, shutting him up immediately. "No more talky…"

**-000-**

Shade and Ricky quickly looked away. Shade chuckled and looked at Ricky, who had a look of shock on his face. "Has that phone _always _been able to do that?!"

"I guess so, because I overheard Lila and the others talking about what it did and I decided to test it myself…" Shade explained. "And when it worked...it _worked_. That's part of the reason why I was getting relatively calmer and gaining control of myself…"

"Doing your wife, huh?"

"No! Well...yeah, but not just that…" he explained. "She just makes me calmer and more controlling. That's one of the things I love about her…"

Ricky gained a small smile.

"So, when they're done in there, I'm guessing you'll be in there in an instant…"

Ricky giggled. "You're damn right…"

**000**

**Shade: I wonder why those two decided to give us a practically hidden phone that allows us to talk to, argue with, play with, or screw our spouses. Hmm...maybe they each have a quarter of a heart after all...**

**000**

"Didn't know that yous was like that…" Swift said as he coiled around a tree in their usual spot. "I mean, against beating and all…"

"Look, my mother used to get beat by my bitch of a father, so I don't appreciate that shit, alright?" Giovanni explained as Mai surprisingly kissed his cheek. She usually didn't show him affection around others, only support and sometimes defense.

"So, we still going for the immunity elimination?" asked Mason, changing the subject.

"Of course we are", said Mai. "That's the best way we can get rid of them…"

"Wait...I just thought about something…." said Giovanni. "There are four...well five, of us...and there are still like...eight of them against us! If we use this immunity trick, one of us could be at the bottom with you and we'll be eliminated in your place!

"Oh damnit..." Mason groaned sarcastically.

"Well, they're dropping like flies because of them being dumbasses", Mai said. "So, as long as we have automatic elimination challenges, they'll keep losing members…"

"Hopefully…" Swift said.

"I'm finding it funny how Razor only comes when he wants, yet you still treat him like he's part of the alliance…" Mason said. "It's obvious that he's up to something…"

"Razor's more muscle than brain", Giovanni stated. "He's just focused on the challenges to the point where planning isn't on his mind."

"I'm just saying that for an alliance member, he's not contributing much to the alliance…"

"He provides some common sense and tips for us and so far we haven't lost another member…" Mai retorted. "We're fine…"

"I'm just ready for the merge to hit already so that I can say that I made it…" said Swift.

"Well, we can't worry about the merge until they tell us", said Giovanni. "Predicting or pre-planning isn't gonna shit now that I think about it…"

"Damn, has meeting your opposite made you question everything we've ever talked about?" Mason asked, slightly annoyed at Giovanni's changes of mind.

"I don't know, but I do know that we need to start thinking broadly", Giovanni explained. "This shit is becoming unstable; we don't know what's going to happen at the end of challenges anymore."

"So, what do you think we should do?" asked Mason. "I mean, what's our next move; since apparently we can't do shit that we planned…"

"We wait…" Giovanni answered simply. "As long as we win the challenges...we won't have anything to worry about. Then, when we hit the merge, we demolish them one by one…"

Mai smiled a bit, while Swift and Mason looked at each other from the corners of their eyes.

**000**

**Swift: Waitin' ain't gonna do shit. If there are more automatic eliminations, those idiots can target us and we may end up going home! They've lost all of their idiots, so we're kinda screwed now!**

**000**

**Mason: Razor isn't helping us, I bet you 50 Poke that he's just there to ensure his safety or he's just telling the others on this dumb team our plans! Giovanni is being a complete moron...well, he was already, but now he's an even bigger one!**

**000**

Razor was alone in the guys' cabin. He was statistically planning what could happen and the outcomes in order to figure out what he needed to do to win. Again, dating Vina did a lot for him intelligence wise.

So far, he had concluded that the merge wouldn't happen until the final twenty or fifteen, as Victini would want to give a more competitive edge to them and for viewers to watch with joy.

As for elimination, he didn't really have anything, as the eliminations were becoming sporadic. He knew that since his team was divided, they'd focus on each other until the merge hit, then all eyes would be on threats like him. He couldn't have that happen., so he had to come up with a way to keep making his team lose and somehow get Giovanni's alliance eliminated completely, that way he could stick with the Grand Alliance for a bit before taking them down as well.

"Okay...I guess I'm gonna have to start sabotaging…" Razor said. "It's the only way this'll work in my favor…"

**000**

Both the Friend and Lila's Alliance were at the stadium. They decided to have some fun and just battle for a while, or until it was time for the next challenge.

"Okay, so...Lila and Emilia are gonna go first?" asked Laxish.

"Yeah...might as well let the girls fight it out…" Dew said with a small smile.

"Yeah, you want to see a cat fight…" Volante concluded, giving him a look.

"Hey, nothing wrong with that…" Nate said with a small chuckle.

"Other than looking like sexists...yep, nothing wrong."

"Piff...maybe tone that down a bit", Laxish said, making Piff roll her eyes.

Aylesha, Lila, and Emilia both ignored the comments and went down to the bottom of the stadium.

"I'll be you girls' referee…" Piff said as she followed them.

However, before they could do anything-"

"CAMPERS! COME ON DOWN TO THE BEACH FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Aw...just when we were gonna start", said Emilia.

"Hey, we can finish it next time…" Lila said. "No worries…"

"Well...let's get to the devils…" said Hex as he and the others started following the girls towards the exit.

**000**

Everyone made their way to the beach, where they saw a lot of buckets and shovels sitting on a table. There was a white line dividing the beach into two sections, while Mew and Victini floated together behind a table.

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Mew said with a smile, while Victini had an indifferent expression, his arms folded. This was a great sign!

"Victini looks mad...I think this challenge is actually going to be enjoyable…" said Hex, making Victini burn his paws, making him yelp.

"Any more comments?" asked Victini.

Nobody said anything, allowing Mew to continue, though he didn't mind them commenting. He rolled his eyes and focused back on them.

"Alright, in an homage to the sandcastle challenge in season two...your challenge will be to build sandcastles! REAL ones…"

"Wait, by real...do you mean…"

"Yes actually castles...or at least structures that are able to protect you…" he explained.

"And why do we need prot-"

"I was getting to that Mason…" Mew said, cutting him off. "Building your castle to the best of your abilities will be key, because after you are finished, Victini and I will enlarge them 10 times their normal size to make the second part of the challenge more difficult."

"And the second part includes you picking each other off using _water _balloons…" Victini said unenthusiastically. "The team that successfully hits all of the other team's member or that team that can collapse the other team's castle first will win. Losers go to elimination...yay."

Flynn snickered. "That sounded like it hurt…"

Victini burnt his legs as well, but with him being a ground-type, it didn't do much of anything. Mew sighed in annoyance.

"Anyways, both teams go on and get started", said Mew. "You will have two hours to build WITHOUT special abilities…"

**000**

"This is the best thing ever", said Dew. "An easy and actually fun challenge!"

"I know...this has never happened before", said Piff.

"Yeah, well...we've got two hours...let's have some fun with this!" said Lila.

"So, what are we going to make?" asked Laxish.

"Hmm…they said that they're gonna blow it up 10 times its original size, so we can just try to build one as big as...Dew, I guess."

"Well, let's get started", said Nate, going to the center table and grabbing buckets and shovels.

"Well, we'll figure it out as we go…" said Volante as Nate dropped the shovels and buckets.

Combat picked one up and smiled.

**000**

"Alright, who the hell knows how to make a sand castle?" asked Swift.

Everyone gave him a look. He seriously didn't know that simple process?

"Well, someone obviously had no childhood fun…" said Zayn.

"Shut up!" Swift hissed.

"Well, we have two hours", said Krack. "And...since I used to always make sandcastles...this will be a cinch."

"Well, this is perfect, we can just let him do-" Mason started.

"Nope, we're still helping", said Vile. "We don't know if-"

"Actually, I'm fine alone…" Krack said sheepishly. "I don't work well with others when it comes to this kind of stuff…"

"What, so...we just sit here?" asked Jason. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Hey, we're gonna be nailing those losers with water balloons...it'll be fine…" Flynn explained.

"So...what do we do in the meantime, genius?" asked Kevin.

Razor was watching the heroes work together and gained a small smirk. He could keep screwing up his team's castle in order for their defense to be low and then dodge all of the balloons and be nailed close to last to keep himself safe.

However, there was a chance that his team would start sabotaging theirs, so he wasn't sure. he looked over to Krack and saw that he was already starting by filling a bucket with sand.

He decided to go ahead and wait for it to be completed. In the meantime, he was going to go to the cabins to think more broadly for the merge when it arrives.

When he tried to leave, he found himself unable to; he felt a barrier blocking him.

"What the hell is going on?" Razor asked.

"You can't leave the area until the challenge is done!" Mew explained, folding his arms.

"Wait, so we can't do shit until this challenge is over?!" Swift exclaimed.

"Yep...so, take a nap or something…" Victini said. "You're gonna be here a while, so make the most of it. You guys have Krack working alone, while the heroes are trying to work together. maybe make more than one castle!"

Hearing that, both the villains gained small smiles. Razor however, groaned internally.

**000**

**Razor: FUCK YOU VICTINI!**

**000**

"Well, apparently we can make more than one castle…" said Ded, overhearing what Victini said.

"We're already busy with one at the moment, so who cares right now?" asked Nate as he patted two bucket-shaped castles with the shovel.

"Um, that's two right there…" Laxish said.

"It had to have a base…" Nate explained before grabbing sand in his arms and dumping it in the space between the two, patting and shaping it after doing so.

The castles were now a cylindrical wall, a small cylindrical wall.

"Well...that works...but maybe it should be bigger now...so it can be bigger after they make them grow", said Hex.

"Yeah…" Nate considered as Aylesha kissed his head. "Guess that makes sense…"

"Well, don't worry", said Emilia. "We'll still probably win…"

"Yeah...especially since Combat seems to have a lot of experience with this…" Piff said, looking over to the large beast.

The two of them looked over as well and saw that Combat had one large sandy wall in front of him with intricate sea shell patterns lining the top edge. The wall reached up to his chest and looked like it was about two or three feet wide.

"Well...I guess we _do _have a better…" Volante started before he looked back over at the villain's side. "Fuck's sake…"

**000**

Krack was forming a tall tower-esque sand figure and had a larger top. It was essentially a guard tower. Once he finished, he stood up and noticed that the tower was up to his stomach. He nodded to himself and turned around to see a bucket sand tower. No depth, no true form, just...a stack similar to what you'd do with cups.

"What the heck is _this_, guys?!" Krack asked, skeptical.

"A pyramid...what does it look like?" Mason responded.

"This is NOT a good thing!" Krack exclaimed.

"How is it not?" asked Hope. "I mean...we got to do something…"

Krack groaned. "It needs-"

With Krack now distracted, Razor flew upwards with a rock in his arms. He was at an alright position and he was sure not to let anyone notice him. He flew up higher until he hit his head on a barrier. "Arceus dammit…" he said, rubbing his head.

He made sure his aim was right and he dropped the rock before flying back down

"Krack, as long as we have something, we'll be fine", said Flynn. "You're acting like this won't work at all…"

"Look, all I'm saying is that if this is a water balloon fight preparation challenge at the moment, we need to do better…" he explained.

"And we ARE!" Mai said. "We made a pyramid with over twenty buckets and with these gaps, there's a chance that they can miss us. Meanwhile, you have one tower that's whole. It's not a showoff competition!"

"Did we forget to mention that the way the looks will determine if you get the advantage or not?" asked Victini, who wore a sinister smirk.

"Fuck you!" Swift growled.

"Well, looks like it DOES matter…" said Krack with a smile.

"Look Krack…" Aldon said, stepping forward. "How about you do your thing, we'll do ours...and at the end we'll be able to work together because we're on the same team…"

Krack, hearing his compromise, sighed. "Fine…"

"Atta boy…" Aldon said, patting his back as he went back to his tower, which he now saw crushed under a rock.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he exclaimed angrily. "Who fucked up my tower?"

"...Are we supposed to care about one lousy tower?" asked Giovanni. "Just make another one! Don't cry about it…"

Krack snarled, but...he held his anger and just went back to his castle. He didn't want another what he and Smash called a "Beach Moment".

When he and Smash went to the beach a year ago, he was excited to make sandcastles and stay the hell away from the water. He had created a replica of the Tower of Mastery, but when he went to get Smash, who was asleep in a lounge chair, and show him, he turned back around and saw a Scrafty kick it down with a Sneasel and Sableye laughing beside him.

He ended up running towards them and throwing the Scrafty into the water and kicking the Sneasel 30 feet away. Smash had to run up and restrain him before he choke-slammed the Sableye into the ground. The Krookodile had spent almost an hour, nonstop, trying to perfect that castle, and those...those _assholes_ just ruined it. It made him start tearing up and Smash comforted him. After that, Smash told him not to take castles as serious and try to hold in his anger if things like that happened again.

This was one of those moments, so he did as his boyfriend requested and just threw the rock before rebuilding his tower.

"Sandcastles must be important to him if he's getting crazy over what WE do…" Zayn explained.

"Well, he's a fag...they're always crazy over dumb shit…" Swift said, earning him a Hyper Beam to the face from Krack, who was further away.

"And you complain about ME talking shit…" Kevin commented. "At least I'm not offensive and ignorant…"

"Riiiiiiiight", Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck off!"

**000**

"Looks like they're having problems over there…" said Shade with a chuckle.

"I don't think we should be laughing, bro", Demenio said as they walked over to Combat's four wall sand barrier. "Mai's right; having gaps gives a high chance of missing."

"Wait...so you're saying that Combat's barrier is a bad idea?" asked Volante.

"No!" Demenio immediately said, defending himself. "This is perfect, but what I'm saying is that we need something that's going to give them a chance to miss us…"

"How about we just steal their idea and have more than one thing?" asked Laxish.

"Well, we have a smaller wall as a front barrier, and a possible containment unit thanks to Combat…" Ded said.

"Having a couple of towers won't hurt", said Ricky. "It'll actually help us a lot…"

"Okay, so I say we have two towers on either side and a miniature one behind it", said Dew. "That way, we can surprise them.

"You know, we can hear you sword boy!" Zayn shouted from the other side.

"Stay on your side, slut fucker!" Dew shouted back.

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Hex commented.

"He should shut the fuck up and stay on his side...end of story", Dew stated.

"Okay, let's just get started…"

Just then, a rock soared to their side, hitting the wall Nate had built.

"What the-" Nate growled. "Hey, you assholes! What was that for?!"

"Oh nothing...just a bit of fun…" Jason said with a rock in his hand.

"Oh...so fucking up one of _our _defenses is fun…" Nate said as Ded and Volante came up on either side of him.

"Too bad you can't come over because of the barriers…" said Vile. "Looks like you guys are down a level."

"Well, actually, we never said there was no sabotage…" Mew said. "So, you may not be able to physically move to each other, objects and moves will go through easy…"

"Thanks for that info…" Volante said before blasting a Hyper Beam at their pyramid, destroying it completely.

"Wow...that's fair!" Mason shouted. "We take out a small, shitty barrier and you take out our main defense!"

"Sorry...just a bit of fun…" Volante said, mocking Jason's voice.

"I think it's a good time to mention that you now only have one hour remaining…" Victini said.

"Wow...time's going by slow. I feel like we've been here for hours…" Shade commented.

"Well you haven't, so keep working", Victini demanded.

Shade rolled his eyes before walking back to his team and helping Ricky and Demenio rebuild the barrier, as the others were busy arguing/fighting with the other team.

"This is fucking stupid…" Demenio muttered. "They just have to stack up buckets of sand again and we just have to clump up sand and make it like a wall again. It's not that damn hard…"

"Well, this is the competition…" said Ricky. "They're bound to get mad over the challenge if sabotage is part of it…"

"You've got a point...but it's still dumb", said Demenio as they finished it with ease. "Alright there, if it's destroyed again, oh well…"

"Now, let's see if-" Shade started before seeing that Combat was already finished with their setup. Two detailed towers were now sitting on either side of the barrier containment unit. There was also a mini set up behind it.

"Well, looks like we're good for now…" said Ricky.

"We'll see what we have to rebuild in the next ten or twenty minutes…" Demenio said, already guessing what would happen as he laid down.

"This really is just getting out of hand…" Hex said. "We were both doing fine…"

"Until Jason decided to be a douche for some reason…" Laxish added.

"Welp...this will be interesting to watch…" said Piff as she sat down and folded her arms.

**000**

Aldon, Hope, Flynn, Kevin, and Razor were sitting back as the rest of their team argued with a few of the heroes.

"Well...let's not instigate more and just try to build this up again…" said Aldon, picking up a bucket.

"What's the point when they'll probably just knock it down again?" asked Flynn.

"What are you, six?" asked Kevin. "We keep building anyway!"

"If you say so…" Hope said.

As they began building it again, they quickly ducked as a Flamethrower came their way.

"Well, that was pleasant!" Aldon stated sarcastically.

"How about we move back a bit more…" said Hope, leaving a couple of bucket castles they had already created.

They started going back as numerous attacks started coming on their side. they looked over and saw numerous attacks occurring on the heroes' side again.

"Well Mew, looks like you can't have a 'nice' challenge without chaos breaking out…" Victini said. "Aren't you proud?"

"Yep, because this shows that I don't have to hurt them in order to cause chaos…" Mew explained. "Meaning that I'm better than you…"

Victini growled at him.

Hope and Aldon continued making castles side by side. After they did about twenty or so, they started on the second layer and started making their way up.

"Well, when we're close to the top, what are you gonna do?" asked Flynn. "Mai and Giovanni are over there arguing…"

"We've got Razor…" Aldon said, gesturing to the land shark, who was simply watching the team argument.

"We got Kevin, too…" said Hope, putting a bucket down over others, causing a bit of a collapse on the bottom level. Nevertheless, she and Aldon continued.

**-000-**

"We lost two players unfairly, so we deserve to win!" Vile said.

"That's not our problem!" Dew responded. "If anything, you DESERVE to lose from all the crap you've pulled throughout this game."

"That's bullshit and you know it! That was over five years ago!"

"So you being a bitch back then and still being one now, even if it minor, is perfectly fine?" Volante asked, raising a brow. "Pretty immature…"

"You destroyed our castle over a small ass wall! If anything, you're the ones being immature!" Mai said.

"You started it!" Emilia retorted.

"That doesn't mean you retaliate…." Mason said. "I thought you were supposed to be the _good guys_…"

"Shut the hell up, dumbass!" Ded growled. "Karma and revenge can be a part of us being better than you!"

"Not if you're trying to be the mature ones…" Zayn stated, folding his arms.

"Okay, just stop!" Lila said, getting between them. "This is fucking SAND! Both sides are fucking rebuilt or in the process RIGHT NOW."

Both teams turned and saw that their structures were either redone or being redone.

"Well, they shouldn't have-"

"Dew…" Lila growled. "End it…"

Frightened, Dew glared back at the villains before walking back, along with the others. Seeing this made the villains laugh.

"Funny how one of the weak bitches rules over all of the big strong guys….must be doing something her husband doesn't approve of…" Mason said, questioning her faithfulness.

Lila's fur rose and she turned and snarled at the Absol. Mason flinched and backed away. "Get back to your shit…" she growled.

"Or what?" Swift asked, testing her. "Yous can't do shit because of this barrier."

Lila immediately used Dark Pulse, launching the Regal Pokemon to the back barrier of their side.

"Any more defiance?" Lila asked with a glare.

The villains shrugged and rolled their eyes before going back to their pyramid.

"Well...that worked well-"

"TIME'S UP!"

"Crap…"

**000**

"Alright, let's have a better look at these castles…" said Mew as suddenly all the sand creations grew to a large size, becoming actual full sized castles...well miniature ones that is…

"Now, let's see…" Victini said as they floated up.

Looking at each one, it was pretty obvious who was winning. The villains' castle was halfway done again, and Krack's tower was almost finished, but not quite. On the other hand, the heroes had the barrier, the large container, the two towers and the back area.

"Well...it looks like the heroes win!" Mew said.

The heroes all smiled, while the villains growled at them.

"And as your reward...you get three free shots at the other team!"

"WHAT?!" the villains exclaimed.

"Yep...line up…" said Mew.

The villains muttered angrily as they all got in a line in front of their castle.

Water balloons appeared on each side, with the heroes looking a lot more pleased than the villains, of course.

"I hope you fuckers miss…" said Mason before getting nailed in the face by a water balloon, courtesy of Combat.

"Well, that's one-" Swift started before he was hit as well.

"Oh come on, this is bullsh-" Vile started before she was hit as well.

Razor groaned internally. They seriously took out people who wouldn't do anything special instead of the aerial attackers. Pure idiocy.

"Alright...now let's get started", Mew said. "Everyone who was hit please move over to the side."

Mason, Swift, and Vile muttered angrily before moving to the side, making the heroes smirk. Victini put everyone and their water balloons in their structures immediately after that.

Combat and Ded were put into the towers, Laxish was put in the back, and everyone else was in the block. For the villains, they were each put into their own castle, while Krack was put in the tower.

"Alright...let's begin!"

**000**

"Alright, what are we going to do?" asked Dew. "I mean, we have better defenses obviously, but how are we gonna get any hits if we're stuck in here?"

"Well, Ded and Combat are in the towers and Laxish is behind us, so I guess we have to rely on them…" Lila said.

"Well...I have no complaints…" said Shade, laying down.

"I just hope those assholes don't get any lucky shots…" Volante said before getting nailed in the back. "Like THAT…"

"VOLANTE IS OUT!"

"How the hell did they just-" Ricky started before being tackled out of the way by Demenio as another balloon came down in the area he was standing in.

Ricky blushed a bit as Demenio got from over him. "Um...thanks dude…"

"No problem…" Demenio said in a chilled manner.

More balloons started hitting the wall in front of them all, steadily weakening it.

"How the hell are they throwing so many right now?!" Lila asked in shock as she dodged a few more balloons that were coming her way.

"This is fucking dumb!" Nate said as he looked up and used his vines to catch one of the balloons. He immediately tossed it back to the other side.

**-000-**

"Incoming!" Krack shouted as the balloon Nate tossed back went towards the others.

Giovanni immediately moved to the side after seeing the balloon coming towards him, allowing the castle he was in to be partially destroyed.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed.

"Shit! Two more!" Hope exclaimed as two more water balloons came towards them.

One balloon struck the side of Aldon's castle, while another hit Zayn right in the face.

"ZAYN IS OUT!"

"Damn it!" he exclaimed.

"Suck it!" Dew shouted.

"Come say it to my face, bitch!" Zayn shouted back.

"Zayn, just go…" Jason said.

Zayn rolled his eyes before being teleported to the side.

"Keep tossing the balloons!" Flynn exclaimed.

Krack was able to see what was about to happen as Combat and Ded both started throwing water balloons towards _him_. He immediately ducked down, covering his head as the balloons went through the side of his tower and another hit below him.

He quickly got up and threw one towards the containment unit. however, he threw it a bit too far and actually ended up striking Laxish, who was sleeping at the post behind the containment unit.

"LAXISH IS OUT!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes!" Krack said, fist-pumping.

**000**

"How the hell is that possible?!" Dew exclaimed.

"Eh...they're getting lucky", said Shade, who was still laying down.

"Um...you know you can have a bit more urgency!" Demenio exclaimed as he jumped out of the way of another water balloon.

"Okay, fine…" Shade said as he stood up and caught a water balloon in his teeth. He immediately sat on his haunches and threw the water balloon that he caught far.

After a few seconds-

"FLYNN IS OUT!"

Shade smirked, while the others gaped in shock.

"Wait...how did-"

"Move to the right!" he exclaimed. Aylesha didn't move in time and got nailed by a water balloon.

"AYLESHA IS OUT!"

"HEY!" Nate exclaimed angrily as he grabbed another water balloon and threw one out of anger.

"Well...that was some throw…" said Piff. "Guess it didn't hit any of them, though…"

"Watch out!" Lila shouted as a few more water balloons came their way, a few going through the sand wall.

"Man, this is just stupid…"

Ded and Combat both kept throwing from their towers, while Emilia did it from the inside. Specifically, both Ded and Combat were aiming for Giovanni and Mai, who were in the air tossing balloons with their feet, well...Giovanni more than Mai.

"Oh those two pieces of shit…" Dew started before he prepared to use Hydro Pump.

"No moves allowed or you will automatically disqualified!" Mew suddenly said.

"Fuck sake!" Dew groaned as he quickly moved to the side to avoid another water balloon.

"So, we're practically screwed!" Hex groaned. "We have a good defense, but we didn't even think about their flyers!"

"Maybe they should have got rid of Mai, Giovanni, and Razor…" Ricky said, dodging water balloon.

"Yeah...that would have been better…" said Lila, dodging another water balloon.

"This is completely unfair…" said Demenio, dodging another water balloon. "They have more people who have usable arms…"

"Meanwhile, Shade just launched one and nailed Flynn…" Piff countered. "Maybe you should just start chucking them like him…"

"Hey, I'm not freakishly strong like he is…"

"Lies…" Shade muttered before he threw another water balloon. It almost hit Aldon, but instead it whizzed past his face.

"Come on, with my claws, I'll end up popping them!" he explained.

"Well, all I know is that if we don't throw more, we're fucked, and I know that I'M not gonna be the one in the toilet…" Dew stated, giving him a threatening glare.

Demenio wasn't intimidated at all, and he actually hated being threatened. He would have just went crazy there, but after his time with Sola, he wanted to show that he really was reliable and helpful…

"Fine…" Demenio muttered as he picked up a balloon from the back and tossed it while sitting. It whizzed over to the other side and hit Krack's tower, going straight through it without causing it to burst.

The one balloon caused a bit of sand to fall to fill the new gap, causing a bit of collapse.

**000**

Krack wobbled a bit in his tower, but he stayed in the center to keep it level. He reached for another balloon and threw it towards the other side, not hitting anyone.

"Okay, um...I think I have a suggestion to ensure this win…" Kevin said, finally speaking up.

"Shut it…" Razor growled before getting hit by another water balloon.

"Well, looks like you'll be the one doing that…" Kevin said, making Razor growl as he was teleported away.

Aldon groaned. "What's your plan?"

"GIOVANNI! MAI! GET DOWN HERE!"

Hearing their names called, the two birds flew down, narrowly dodging more balloons. This caused suspicion for both Combat and Ded, as well as the other heroes, as they could still hear everything.

"What the hell do you want?!" Giovanni asked in a whisper.

"I have an idea…" he responded in the same tone.

Mai was almost hit by a balloon thrown by Combat, so she moved into one of the openings created after the castles grew.

"Hurry up and tell us!" Hope said, ducking as a balloon soared through her castle's window opening.

"Okay, you two birds fly high in the air and nail the towers repeatedly from the top in order to get rid of the idiots up there…" Kevin explained. "Then, the rest of us can keep throwing at their front wall and get rid of it. That way, we can have a better view."

"That sounds crazy...but it could work…" said Jason.

"It WILL work…" Kevin whisper-shouted. "Now, GO! GO! GO!"

**000**

"Hmm...nothing's happening right now…" said Ricky, padding up to Demenio, who was still throwing. "I think you can stop for now…"

"You know...you can help out, too…" Demenio said, panting while stretching his throwing arm out.

"I'm not that athletic and you know it…" said Ricky, giving him a cocky smirk. "I used to be _sprint_, not throw."

"Uh huh...so how was your time with Levi in the jail?" Demenio asked, reciprocating the cocky smirk, making Ricky's eyes widen and a blush to appear on his face.

"Um...let's not talk about that right now...or ever…" Ricky said quickly.

"I wonder why they're not attacking anymore…" said Emilia, folding her arms. She looked up to the right tower, where Ded was standing, looking around the sky for Mai and Giovanni, who seemed to have disappeared from view.

"Babe! What's going on?!"

"I'm not sure…" he responded. "I don't see any of them anymore!"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Dew exclaimed.

"Kevin called Mai and Giovanni to him, so they're probably planning a special attack or something", Shade speculated. "We need to be prepared or we're fucked…"

"Considering it's Kevin's plan...we're already fucked", said Piff, folding her arms.

"Yeah...with that attitude we sure are!" Nate said, as he started rapidly throwing balloons with his vines.

"Nate stop!" Lila said, rushing to him. "We don't have a whole lot of balloons left…and Ded said that he can't see any of them, so there's no point!"

"But, there's always a chance!" Nate said.

"No, we can't take chances right no-"

"NOW!" they all heard as Mai and Giovanni flew down quickly with Jason and Hope holding onto their legs, each holding a balloon in one arm. They both struck Ded and Combat simultaneously.

"DED AND COMBAT ARE BOTH OUT!"

"Wait, what?!" Emilia exclaimed.

Just then, the wall in front of them started 'melting'.

"Shit! They're coming for us!" Hex exclaimed.

"Hell...they've gotta run out of water balloons just like we will…" Lila said.

"Um...Lila...we've got more now…" Demenio said, looking back at the pile.

Lila's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Soon enough, the wall was melted down and all of the heroes standing there were pelted with water balloons. The villains from the side cheered, while the heroes groaned.

"GAME OVER! THE VILLAINS WIN!"

"We can see that!" Dew exclaimed angrily.

"Looks like we're better sword boy..." Zayn said. "Maybe now you can learn respect-"

"Have you been treated for any STDs yet?

Hearing that immediately caused Zayn to spring forward and try to attack Dew. However, Jason grabbed him, stopping his attack.

"No, let that sonuvabitch come at me!" Dew growled as Hex blocked him. "I fucking dare him! I'll slice his lizard ass up so fucking fast-"

"Um...what the hell is wrong with you two?" asked Shade in a semi-apathetic manner.

"Yeah, this seems to just be coming from nowhere!" Hope added.

Both starters glared daggers at each other with teeth bared as they were being held back and still attempting to attack.

"Well...as fun as this is...it's time that the heroes start deciding who they're gonna get rid of…" said Victini.

"Yeah yeah…" Hex muttered.

**000**

Lila's alliance met up at that mess hall, where they were trying to figure out what was going on between Dew and Zayn.

"Steven, what the hell is going on with you?" asked Lila.

"Yeah, what's up with you and Zayn?" asked Hex.

"That fucking piece of shit wants to be mad at me because I used to fuck Carman and now I fucking hate her…" he explained. "He thinks that I'm 'disrespecting his girl' because I'm calling her what she is…"

"Well...that was years ago, though", said Volante. "Don't you think you should get over it?"

"How would you feel if you actually felt a pang of love for someone, and then all of a sudden it's revealed that she's been using you as a sex slave the entire time, never had any real feelings for you AT ALL, and she's fucked over 20 other guys?!" Dew exclaimed. "I'm a married guy who goes out a lot, you think ex conversations don't happen? No matter how hard I try to forget, it is still there, so he can't fucking blame me! I'm telling it like it is!"

"Well, we can't have you fighting him…" Lila said.

"Why not? I want that little bitch to come at me! He's not gonna do shit!"

"Dew...he's taller than you", Combat stated. "To him, _you're _the little bitch…"

"Yeah, plus, remember what happened to Archie…" said Hex.

"Please...if that idiot tries to get me imprisoned, Ally's mom will have me out within a few hours…" Dew said. "I want him to try ANYTHING, he'll get ass kicked immediately."

"So...who we voting?" asked Combat, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah...we sure do need to talk about that…" said Volante, knowing what Combat was up to.

"I say we get rid of Piff, Laxish, or Ricky…" said Hex, joining in. "No offense to any of them, but they're completely useless."

"Well...not completely…" Lila said. "If we have an eating contest...Laxish is our key…"

Dew knew what they were doing and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but what are the odds they'll actually do one knowing that he's still here?" asked Volante. "I'd say get rid of Piff, but I think we need a bit more femininity in the game…"

"Hey, I can agree to that…" said Hex. "Emilia is the strong girl, Lila is pretty much the leader, Aylesha is the sweetie, and Piff is pretty much the naggy one, again, no offense to her…"

"So...Laxish or Ricky…" said Volante.

"I say Laxish…" said Combat. "We don't have any Electric-types other than Ricky, and I have a feeling that fans of this show will scream hate crime if we DID eliminate him for being useless."

"Well...I guess that makes sense…" said Dew.

"Well, I guess we'll be saying bye to Laxish", said Hex.

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination ceremony. Zayn and Dew were still glaring daggers at each other.

"Alright...time for my favorite part of the day…" said Victini. "Let's see who's getting flushed! Lila...Hex...Combat...Volante...Nate...Aylesha...Demenio...Shade...Ded...Emilia...and Piff...you guys are all safe!"

"Dew...Ricky...Laxish...you three are at the bottom…" Mew said. "Laxish and Ricky...it seems like your teammates find you useless in more ways than one...and Dew...Zayn most likely did something, so you're safe…"

Dew caught his poffin before giving Zayn a sneer. Zayn growled to himself.

"Ricky...Laxish...one of you is leaving...and that player is…

…

…

…

…

…

...Laxish."

Ricky breathed out a sigh of relief before catching a poffin in his mouth. Laxish looked down. "Well, I guess I was useless to you guys, huh?" he asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Lax, but when it comes down to strength...you mainly have your stomach, but there probably won't be a lot of eating challenges…" Lila explained.

"Hey, don't be sorry, I'M FREE!" Laxish cheered with a laugh as he ran to the Flush of Shame.

"...he took that well…" said Volante.

"How does it feel to lose a player?" asked Vile.

"Not bad...how are you unlucky thirteen?" asked Emilia.

"I don't see how _we're _unlucky when we kicked your ass in the challenge…" Mason laughed.

"You weren't even really in the challenge, idiot…" Shade stated blankly.

"Yeah, but my team still won!"

"Whatever…" Shade said, rolling his eyes.

"And while you're calling US unlucky thirteen, you're down to thirteen players, too, so…"

"Fuck off Mother Goose…" Piff said, glaring at her.

"What was that Happy Feet!?"

This sparked another fight/argument between both teams, with some members staying out of it and just walking away, and others going in hard.

**000**

"Well Laxish, be lucky you're not here anymore...it feels like things are getting A LOT more dramatic and crazy…" Mew said.

"Don't worry, I feel very lucky…" said Laxish.

"Too bad you'll have no money…" Victini said.

"Who cares?" asked Laxish.

Victini shrugged before flushing him down.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Laxish cheered as he slid down the tubes.

Looking back at the campers still arguing and fighting at the ceremonial area, Victini sighed in happiness. "This is the best season ever…"

Mew gave him a look before punching him in the arm.

**000**

**So much crap going on! EVERYONE HATES EACH OTHER NOW! IT'S INSANE! Laxish is lucky! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving! I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	26. Regretful Rescue

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon All-Stars, the contestants had fun in the sun. Giovanni started getting 'softer' after the previous challenge, causing his alliance's entire deal to change. Demenio and Ricky's awkwardness around each other was dissolved thanks to Shade showing them about 'phone time' in the jail. In the challenge, sandcastle building was the name of the first game and a water balloon fight was the second. Chaos ensued as both teams took turns trying to sabotage each other, which eventually turned into a major argument. In the end, however, the villains won, and Laxish was happily discharged. **

**Who will be eliminated this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Well, this sucks…" Ded groaned as he, Emilia, and Piff sat inside of the mess hall.

"Yeah, but at least he won't have to deal with any more bullshit…" Piff said.

"Yeah…" Emilia agreed. "It's still sad that WE have to, though…"

"Yeah...well we've lost another member of our alliance...what do we do now?" asked Ded.

"Um...well...maybe we should…" Piff started before sighing. "I don't know…"

"Well, we still have Nate and Aylesha, maybe we can ask them to join us…" said Emilia.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! They hang around us sometimes, anyway", Piff said. "We just have to figure out when we can ask."

"Um...how about now?" asked Ded. "I doubt that they care…we're all pretty much friends..."

"That's true…" said Emilia as she started standing up. "Where do you think they are?"

"I'm not sure", Piff said as she stood up as well. Ded did the same before popping his back.

"Someone's getting old…" Emilia giggled.

"Very funny…" Ded said sarcastically. "Anyways, I think I know where they are."

"You do?" asked Piff.

"I said I think...I'm not 100 percent sure, but it's worth a shot…" Ded said as he walked out of the mess hall, with the girls following him.

**-000-**

Ded brought them to the cabins, where they heard a bit of groaning and moaning coming from them. Of course, this was not the usual case…

"Okay...so looks like you were right…" said Piff sheepishly.

"I'm both surprised and not surprised at the same time…" Emilia commented.

"Well, come on…" Ded said as he started walking towards the door.

"Um...are you sure you want to do that while they're in _that _position?" Piff said, grabbing his arm, hindering his move forward.

Ded gave them a look. "Do you not remember what I walked in on when Erica dumped me?" he asked solemnly.

Piff rubbed the back of her head before letting go of the sloths arm. Coincidentally, as Ded prepared to enter, the noise stopped.

"Um...okay. So the intimacy sounds have stopped.."

Both girls started giggling; after hearing that, they stepped up to the cabin door as Ded opened it.

The door creaked open and they entered the cabin. Looking towards the bed, they saw Nate asleep in the bottom bunk with Aylesha on top of him, sleeping as well. Their lower bodies, luckily, were under the covers.

"Aw...they're so cute when they're asleep…" Emilia cooed.

"Yeah, sadly that has to end now…" Ded said as he walked towards the bunk bed and lightly shook it.

Somehow, the light shaking was successful and the two Grass-types started stirring before finally awakening from their brief love induced slumber.

"What the-" Nate started groggily as he sat up. Aylesha yawned as she felt Nate sit up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sorry to wake you two, but we were wondering if you guys wanted to officially join our alliance?" Piff asked.

Nate and Aylesha looked at each other. They had been hanging with them ever so often anyway, so what would be the harm? Despite this, they still needed to know-

"What are you doing in your alliance?" asked Nate, wanting to know their intentions.

"Well…nothing really. Just guarantee our own protection from elimination…"

"Wasn't Laxish eliminated after the last challenge?" Aylesha asked rhetorically.

"Okay, for the most part…" Ded corrected.

The couple exchanged glances once again, with Aylesha smiling. Nate sighed. "Alright…"

"Great!" Emilia exclaimed.

"So...what are we gonna do if you guys don't really do anything but vote?" asked Nate.

"We usually just talk about what we think is going to happen or things that _have_ happened...and that usually leads to who we eliminate", Piff explained.

"Well, nothing major has been going on our team alone…" Aylesha replied. "It's more so a few arguments between some of us and some of the people on the other team."

"Yeah, and it's mainly Dew and Zayn and Piff and Mai", Ded said with a small smirk.

"Hey, that bitch acts like she's better than everyone else and she cheated me out of a win…" Piff growled.

The others stifled laughs at the penguins sudden anger.

"Dew and Zayn feud is a bit more personal, I think", Ded explained. "So we can leave that alone."

"Alright...so we're gonna have to wait for the next challenge until we decide to vote someone…" said Aylesha. "If we lose, that is…"

"Yeah...and let's try NOT to make that happen…" said Nate.

"Yeah, so we're agreed", said Emilia. "We need to win so that we don't have to worry about this shit…"

"Great...now, uh...can you guys leave?" asked Aylesha, looking under the covers briefly with a blush.

"Oh...um, yeah. No prob", said Emilia, understanding what she wanted to do. "Come on, let's go…"

After they exited, Aylesha looked down and kissed Nate on the lips.

**000**

The Grand Alliance was back in the lounge, some of them more annoyed and angry than others.

"Retarded unicorn acting like he's untouchable…" Zayn muttered angrily, sitting in a chair. "I'd slice his throat if I didn't have a chance of getting arrested…"

"What the hell is your problem with him, anyway?" asked Aldon.

"I'm tired of that motherfucker always putting Carman down…" Zayn growled. "He talks so much shit, when he's part of the fray he's talking about…"

"Um...you mean how he's always calling Carman a slut, when he fucked her a few times as well?" asked Krack, putting it a simpler terms.

"That's what he just said…" Kevin said blankly.

"Well, we can't have you fighting him right now", Vile said, folding her claws. "As much as I dislike that sea bastard's cocky attitude, fighting him won't do shit until we actually make it to the merge."

"What I would give to wrap my hands around his throat…" Zayn growled darkly. "Then I'll show him who's really a slut…"

Hearing that come from his mouth immediately made a few eyebrows raise.

"Um...you aren't gonna rape the guy or something are you?" Flynn asked. "It's not that serious…"

"Someone fucks your wife and then goes around calling her a fucking slut, wouldn't you want the bastard to suffer?!"

"He just has issues. Calm down, Zayn…" Hope said.

Zayn growled and stood up before exiting the den; presumably, it looked like he was heading to the exit to go out and find Dew.

"Ay dios mio…" Jason said. "I'll go after him…" he said as he stood up to go after the large gecko.

"I don't see why we care so much about what he does to the overgrown pony abomination…" Kevin said. "If he gets hurt...automatic elimination, another threat gone, yay for us…"

"Yeah, but then Zayn will be eliminated, too…" said Krack.

"Oh please, Victini only eliminated Vladimir because he wanted to…" said Kevin. "Zayn won't go anywhere. Anyways, we're still supposed to be worrying about Giovanni and his stupid alliance…"

"Um...last time I checked, you HELPED us win the last challenge, hindering that chance…" Vile reminded.

"Well sorry for wanting to win a challenge first before going on a losing spree…" said Kevin.

"We'll need to make sure that if it's an automatic elimination challenge again, those asses lose…"

"Definitely…" said Hope.

**-000-**

Zayn was stomping towards the stadium, where he knew that 'blue bastard' would usually be located with his stupid friends.

He was prepared to tear him apart. Ever since he decided to go out with Carman, he'd been holding in his anger every time Dew said something offensive or anything dealing with her was stated. He had had enough!

As he passed the mess hall, Jason finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm. This caused Zayn to jerk it away immediately. "Fuck off! He deserves this shit!"

"Look, mi amigo, you're letting WORDS anger you. That's a weak man's excuse to fight. You only fight if someone else puts their hands on you first…"

"I don't need a bullshit rule to make me regret doing this!" Zayn said as he continued walking.

"There is a chance that you be beaten or you may be stopped by _his _friends, so there's also that fact", Jason. "I'm telling you...it's not worth it…"

Hearing this and thinking about a few possible outcomes, he cursed to himself and used Leaf Blade on a nearby tree. "FUCK! I want to throttle him so fucking bad…"

"If you want to do it so bad, just wait until the merge…" Jason bargained. "That way, it won't really matter."

Zayn growled softly. "Fine…"

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

The tree that Zayn attacked toppled over, making Jason jump from the sudden collapse. Zayn was panting softly with his arms folded, a glare still on his face.

Jason sweatdropped.

**000**

**Zayn: I will end him. He'd better watch his fucking back, because he won't feel anything once I'm done with him!**

**000**

Demenio, Ricky, and Shade were inside of the Haunted Mansion in the movie room. After calming down and regaining their sanity in the jail, they decided to get away from everyone and just relax with a movie.

However, this was looking to be difficult, considering that the only movies shown were horror movies. The one that they were watching in particular included a human wearing a ski mask and chasing other humans with a chainsaw and a pickaxe.

Shade was laughing as the killer caught and murdered the others, while Demenio was neutral and pointing out the idiocy of humans in horror movies. Ricky however, was shaking and whimpering whenever the killer got someone and screamed when it killed the others.

Demenio saw this and got sympathetic; he didn't like seeing his friends scared, at least in his right state of mind.

He draped his arm around him, which Ricky responded to by turning his face to the Houndooms chest.

Shade saw what was going on and groaned. He got up and walked towards the screen. He hit a button underneath the screen, making the movie stop as the killer shoved his pickaxe into a girls' mouth.

"What's wrong now?" Shade asked.

"He got scared, so I was just making him feel better", Demenio said as Ricky shuddered and pulled away, only to look away again upon seeing the movie screen.

Shade sighed as he hit a button next to it, turning off the screen. "So much for a movie…"

"Sorry...I didn't think I'd be that scared over this…" Ricky said, a bit ashamed.

"You do know that it's fake, right?" asked Shade. "Not real."

"Yeah, know...but it's still a bit graphic."

Demenio sighed. "It's fine...we just have to find something else to do…"

"Like what!?" Shade exclaimed. "There's a problem with almost everything that we do. He's not a sports guy, he runs when we're just taking a walk, I'm worried to battle him again because either one of us could kill him, he almost drowned when the water pulled him far in the ocean, and we can't watch movies because he's scared. The only things it seems like we can do are eat, sleep, and talk…"

Hearing that, Ricky looked down in sadness. In his mind, he was ruining the fun that they could be having. He didn't like that at all.

"I-I didn't know that I was ruining your fun…" he said, dismally.

"No, it's not even that", Shade quickly said. "It's just...it's hard to try to something fun without shit hitting the fan somehow…"

"Well, maybe instead of doing what you want to do all the time...we ask Rick?" asked Demenio.

Shade groaned softly.

"Come on, it couldn't hurt", Demenio stated, as Ricky smiled.

Shade rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"Yes!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Alright, what's your idea of 'fun'?" asked Shade.

**-000-**

The three of them were at the beach, where no one else was located, at least at that point in time.

"Okay, we're at the beach...now what?" asked Shade.

Ricky launched a few pins into the air via Pin Missile. After that, he used Discharge, hitting all of the pins and making them rise up before exploding as fireworks.

"Whoa...how'd you do that?" Demenio asked, amazed.

"Levi taught me how to do a few tricks like they do in contests on TV…" Ricky explained.

"Well, that's awesome…" Demenio said. "Let me try…"

"Where does the fun come in?" Shade asked with a blank expression.

Hearing that, Demenio glared at him. "Dude, just because you don't want to try something that's not your idea doesn't make it boring…"

"Different perspectives...deal with it" Shade said.

"Just try it! I know you'll like it" Ricky said in a slight plea.

Demenio used Flamethrower in a swaying motion before using Dark Pulse, causing a small fire tornado, leading to a miniature fireworks show with embers.

"Awesome!" Demenio said, astounded by what he just did.

"No thanks...this isn't my kind of thing", Shade said as he started walking away in the direction of the jail.

Ricky looked down in disappointment, prompting Demenio to pat his back.

"Don't worry about him, he's just...him…" he explained.

"That doesn't really help…"

"Sorry."

**-000-**

Shade made his way back to the jail. If he couldn't have fun his way without something being wrong, why would he try something that Ricky suggested? If he couldn't do any actual group activities, he might as have 'one-on-one' time with his wife…

He entered the office and immediately, the phone rang. Already knowing what it was, he picked it up with a smile and turned around to see an Espeon smiling at him.

He put the phone down and the two shared a quick kiss before Shine nuzzled him. Shade inhaled her scent, calming him down and clearing his head. "I love you…" he muttered.

"I love you, too…" she replied, kissing his cheek. She climbed onto him and sat in his lap. "Now...I know you only come in here when there's something wrong. Talk to me…"

Shade chuckled a bit. "You think you know everything, don't you?" he asked jokingly while nibbling her neck, making her giggle.

"I know you...now come on…" she said teasingly shaking her hips while still in his lap.

Shade sighed before wrapping his arms around her. "I have no idea what's wrong with me. It's just...I feel upset, but I don't know why. I mean, it's better than trying to kill everyone, but...I don't know anymore…"

"Sweetie...I think you suppressing your anger is making you this way…" she said softly. "If you hold in so many feelings, you're bound to feel bad…"

Shade looked down. "So, you're saying that I should start showing my anger again?"

"Well...yeah", Shine admitted, staring into his eyes. "You can't just restrain yourself. That's unhealthy."

"Shine, a lot of people see me as an asshole and a jerk because of my anger. I don't want anyone afraid of me…" Shade explained. "Plus, weren't you the one who signed me up for anger management?"

"Baby, intimidation is what protects you. Plus, who cares what anyone else thinks?" Shine explained. "What you believe is all that matters...don't you forget that…"

Shine kissed him once again and he hugged her. "Thank you…" he said.

Shine purred in his embrace before he finally released her. He started to leave, making Shine raise a brow. As he opened the door, she closed it immediately.

"Um...you know that the advice doesn't come..._cheap_…"

Shade raised a brow with a sly smile.

**000**

"Alright, what's our next move?" asked Mason. "We're not gonna just keep waiting are we?"

"Wait, what? Waiting?" asked Razor, who actually came to the meeting this time around. "Waiting for what?"

"Waiting until the challenge is over to do anything…" Swift added.

"And what would the point of that be?" asked Razor. "We're outnumbered, already! Waiting won't do anything, but get us eliminated quicker! They'll think we aren't doing shit, therefore they have a free pass to fuck with us…"

"True...but that's only if we lose", said Giovanni. "Waiting won't give us false hope."

"We're screwed anyway if there's a normal vote if we lose!" Razor exclaimed.

"We can switch the votes…" Mason suggested boredly. "I don't even like the waiting plan, and I came up with a better solution…"

"Well, that can always work…" Mai said. "I forgot about that option completely…"

"Well, looks like we don't have to wait…" Giovanni said, rubbing the back of his head. "They'll be the ones gone, no matter what."

Razor grinned to himself. "_No, that'll still be all of you…_"

Mason noticed Razor's slight grin and grew suspicious.

**000**

**Razor: Wow, they really are dumb...they don't know that once I tell the others, they'll still be the ones gone…**

**000**

**Mason: He's up to something, I KNOW he is. I have to find out and tell the others before something bad happens...**

**000**

"So, you worried at all about Zayn anymore?" asked Hex as he and the others sat in the stadium.

"Hell no", Dew responded with a frown. "I never _was _worried about that slutfucker…I just don't want to hear his mouth. If he comes at me, though...I'm done."

"What do you mean by…'done'?" asked Lila.

"I'm tearing him apart!" Dew growled.

"Okay...looks like you ARE still worried about him…" Volante said.

Dew looked away with a scowl. "He's the one acting like a fucking bitch."

"Well, considering that you BOTH want to fight each other, that makes you both bitches…" Combat stated.

Dew gave him a look. "Thanks for that…"

"Look, just ignore everything he says, we don't need you fighting and possibly costing us the challenge…" Lila said with a serious glare.

"Yeah yeah…" Dew muttered.

"Anyways, Piff is who we can go after next, right?" asked Volante.

"Hey, we got Laxish out, unless we decide to out Ricky, D, or Shade, Piff is the one."

"Can we focus on the positives and NOT anticipate our eventual loss? asked Hex.

"Hey, we don't know what's gonna happen this time around...never hurts to be prepared…" Volante said.

"EVERYONE REPORT TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY FOR NEWS ABOUT YOUR CHALLENGE!" a new voice blared over the intercom.

"Um...who the hell is that?" asked Volante.

"I don't know...but we're about to find out…" Lila said as they started their way to the beach.

**000**

All of the remaining contestants gathered at the beach again. Unsurprisingly, based on who they heard over the intercom, neither Mew nor Victini were there. Instead, there was a large, white and gray horse-like creature with a yellow ring-like arc around its body. Next to it was a familiar large basilisk-like creature.

"Whoa...um...why are god and satan here?" asked Giovanni.

"I guess some of you villains have to pay for your sins…" Nate laughed.

"Ha ha ha, quiet now…" Arceus demanded with a glared, silencing everyone.

Giratina sighed. "You know, you don't have always be blunt when around normal Pokemon…" he told Arceus.

"It's only way to get their attention and stop making comments…" she responded.

"True…" said Giratina. "But, let me just do the explaining. I've dealt with some of these people before…"

Arceus nodded and they brief pecked each other on the lips.

"You know we can still see and hear you, right?" Flynn stated.

"Oh...right", said Giratina, regaining focus. "Anyways, you all may be wondering where Mew and Victini are…"

"Mmm...somewhat", said Aylesha. "More so Mew than Victini…"

"Hey, something all of us have in common…" Giratina said. "Anyways, according to them...your challenge is to find and rescue them at the hall…"

"Which they have turned into a stupid battle pyramid…" Arceus growled. Just thinking about the new look, though temporary, made her blood boil.

"It's only temporary, babe…" Giratina reminded her. "Well...considering Victini's involved...okay, yeah you have a reason to be pissed."

"Can the challenge just be explained, please?" Kevin asked with a blank expression, not at all impressed at the legendaries before him. To him, they were just normal Pokemon with higher statuses.

"Alright cyberduck, you all just have to go with us back to the hall…" Giratina started before taking out a sticky note. "Each team has to traverse a eight story pyramid that has different sides and levels...and save us from Kyurem…"

"Wait...they want us to SAVE them?" asked Vile.

"After all of the shit they put us through?" Piff asked. "Ha! Let them suffer…"

"They also told us to remind you that if no one completes the challenge, no one will win the game…"

Everyone exchanged looks. Was the money even still worth it?

"Um...how much is we competing for again?" asked Swift.

"5 million Poke…" Volante stated. "Not really that much unless you have a good…b-" he stopped upon remembering what Darren had done to become wealthy. "Okay, yep, it's worth it…"

"Yeah, that's a lot of money if you know how to use it…" said Emilia.

"So, are you doing it or not?" asked Giratina.

"Yes scary bug man…" Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

Giratina and Arceus gave him annoyed looks. "Okay...let's get going, then…"

**000**

**Kevin: What? You expect me to respect 'God' and her 'Satan' hubby? That doesn't even make any sense! And that opposites attract bullshit doesn't cut it here! All legendaries are normal Pokemon like everyone else, but morons put them on a pedestal because legends...WRITTEN BY NOW EXTINCT HUMANS...say so…**

**000**

Everyone found his or herself at the entrance to the Hall of Origin, which was now in the shape of a pyramid.

"Alright, what the hell happened?" asked Dew. "I thought this place was supposed to look beautiful…"

"Blame your stupid hosts…" Arceus growled with a glare.

"Well...there are two sides to the 'pyramid', so one team go through the left side and the other team go to the right…" Giratina stated. "There will be a different legendary on each level of the pyramid and you have to either defeat them in battle, or whatever stupid game or idea that they have…"

Aldon sighed. "It's times like this that make me wish I was back home in bed…"

"Alright, go on and get started", said Arceus. "Remember, the first team to make it to the top, beat Kyurem, and free Mew will win…"

"Neglecting Victini…" Volante said. "I love God even more now…"

"Watch it…" Giratina threatening with a glare, making Volante back away.

"N-Not that way!" he quickly defended.

Giratina kept his glare, making Arceus giggle.

"GO", he stated boldly as both teams split up and went to different directions. Initially, some of the members ended up splitting up and going to different entrances, however after a few minutes they got resituated.

**000**

The heroes entered the pyramid on their side and were shocked to see that the first level had Manaphy there with Phione. They were sitting on a high podium near a set of stairs that was blocked off by a sliding stone wall.

On the floor in front of them, were numerous square patterns that glowed red and green.

"Whoa...what's going on in here?"

Manaphy pulled Phione back, preventing her from falling off of the podium. "Welcome…" he said, a ping of annoyance in his voice.

"So...what's the challenge that we have to do here?" asked Ricky, looking around.

Manaphy sighed. "I really don't want to deal with this, but...the challenge is to make it across the floor and to the next level without getting burned by the red squares as they flash from green to yellow to red…"

"So, this is about luck pretty much?"

"Actually, it's about speed and limberness…" Manaphy clarified.

"So...who's going? asked Ded.

"All of you", Manaphy said. "Everyone has to participate…"

"Crap!" Nate growled.

"What happens when you get burned? asked Hex.

"You feel a lot of pain that may or may not stop you in your tracks…" he explained.

"Good to know..." Demenio said as he prepared to walk on the flashing floor. He figured that since he was a fire type, that he would be able to handle the 'pain' resulting from the burn.

He had started walking on the green parts luckily and before he knew it, he was a quarter of the way there. He was doing well, but when he stepped on a red tile, his eyes widened and he screamed out in pain. He jumped back, only to have his hind leg touch another red tile, making him lift it and pause.

"DAMN IT! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!"

He looked to the side while panting and saw Shade walking across tiles, both green and red, without a sliver of pain being shown. He rolled his eyes before shouting again as the tiles his front paws were on turned red. He growled and just starting running across the floor, the others simply watching the two.

Shade made it to the other side, with Demenio painfully dragging himself off of the tiles section of the floor after him. Manaphy was shocked and the vast contrast between the two.

Shade chuckled to himself before noticing that everyone else was still on the other side, just staring or talking, presumably a way to get across easily.

"JUST COME ON ALREADY!" he shouted.

The others looked back at them and then at each other, making Shade growl.

"Okay, I don't think that I'm gonna be able to walk for a bit…"

"Riiiight…" Shade said.

**-000-**

"Well we know that it's either very painful...or not painful at all…" Volante said after watching the two of them cross the floor.

"Well, my guess is that it's painful…" Ricky said. "Shade doesn't have feelings...so he just doesn't give a fuck…"

"...Well...that's a bit of an...asshole statement, but it makes sense, so I guess it hurts like hell", said Ded.

"I'd rather just run and get it over with than still stand here…" said Nate.

He ran across the floor, jumping in pain whenever he stepped on the red tiles. Within two minutes, he was across, but he collapsed on his back from leg soreness.

"Man, that was a bitch!" Nate groaned.

Demenio slowly stood up, the burning still making his standing capabilities hard.

"Okay Nate, now that you're here….maybe you can make this easy for everyone…" Shade said.

"How?" asked Nate as he stayed on his back.

"You still have Vine Whip don't you?"

Hearing that, Nate gained a smirk.

**000**

The villains were stuck with Celebi as the challenge leader. There were thirteen yellow glowing circles on the floor and staircase in the corner with a green glowing circle by it. There was a button on the wall in that staircase section as well.

So far, none of them had even attempted it. They were actually arguing about who was going to go, as they were unsure about what would happen.

"Okay, this is wasting your time…" Celebi said. "For all you know, the other team could be halfway done by now…"

"Onion head is right, so who's not gonna be a pussy and just go into a damn transporters?" Swift asked, glaring at the others.

The others gave him a look. He was talking shit about people being pussies, but he wasn't going himself.

"How about you?" asked Flynn. "You're talking shit, so just go…"

"What?!" Swift exclaimed. "I'm not a pussy, but I ain't doing this shit…"

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Kevin groaned as he went into the middle transporter and found himself in the blocked off area. He promptly pressed the button, opening the door before floating up the stairs.

"Finally, someone with a brain on this team…" said Celebi, folding her arms. "Just go…"

The villains exchanged glances before just following Kevin up to the next level.

**-000-**

Upon making it to the next level, the villains saw that Kevin was waiting with an annoyed glare. Palkia on the far side of the level with a large pool filled with rings. There was a large timer and a container on a table underneath it.

"Oh look, another retarded challenge…" said Mai.

"About time you showed up…" Palkia said.

"Hey, it's the quitter…" said Vile. "What happened? Couldn't handle the pressure?"

"Oh, I've dealt with worse...it just got boring", said Palkia. "I don't know how anyone could host the same shit over and over. Anyways, time for you guys' challenge…"

"Let me guess…" Kevin started. "We have to get a certain number of rings in a certain amount of time THREE TIMES, then you'll let us go to the next level…"

"Congrats...you win a guessing game", said Palkia. "Now...choose three people to do this...I'll give you exactly one minute…"

"Oh screw your technicality…" said Giovanni.

"Mai, Aldon, and Zayn will do it, done, less than a minute…" Kevin said. "Can we move along, I really don't wanna be here…especially to save prick one and prick two..."

"Fine...Swan Lake, step on up…"

"Wow, you really are like Victini…" said Mason.

"Please don't insult me like that; that is the worse thing anyone's ever said to me…"

"You've heard that kind of shit before; don't act brand new…" said Vile, folding her claws.

"Anyways…" he said, ignoring the constant stifling. "Mai, you have to collect forty rings in fifteen seconds in order for your next teammate to go. If you do not succeed, you get two more tries before you're replaced and on the chopping block for elimination if you lose…"

Hearing that made everyone's eyes widen. There was another catch to this challenge?!

"What do you mean she'll be on the chopping block?!"

"Well, the two of them told us that we have control over how you guys do the game…" Palkia explained. "So...I say that if you fuck up, you get an automatic three votes against you if you lose…"

"Whoa...that takes big balls…" said Krack.

"Fag talking about balls...how unironic…" Swift commented, making Krack growl at him angrily.

"Okay, enough…." said Palkia. "Mai, are you ready?"

"Whatever…" she muttered as she prepared to dive into the pool.

"Okay...ready...set...GO!"

Mai immediately dove into the pool and started grabbing rings in her arms and by using her neck. She started throwing rings out of the pool as well, splashing a few of the others in the process.

"Hey, watch it!" Flynn shouted out, trying to avoid getting wet, but failing.

"And….3….2….1…time's up!"

Mai emerged from the water with rings in her wings,as well as around them, her neck, and her body.

"Okay, now let's count up how many you got…" Palkia said as he started counting using the 'point and count' technique…

After a few minutes, it was found that she had collected thirty-seven.

"Damn it!" Giovanni growled.

"You get two more tries, so you might want to try harder…" Palkia said.

"Yeah Mai, we wouldn't want you to be gone…" Hope said sarcastically with a small smile.

Mai glared at her before getting back into position in the pool as the rings were tossed back in casually. After a few minutes, the pool was full of rings again and everything was spread around inside.

"Alright...attempt number two…" said Palkia. "3...2...1...GO!"

Mai dove in the pool again and quickly tossed rings out...only for them to sink back in the water unknowingly. She gathered rings around her neck and body again as she continued tossing them out, only for them to stay in the area.

"YOU'RE THROWING THE RINGS BACK IN THE WATER, IDIOT!" Kevin shouted.

Mai turned around and saw a pile of rings sitting in the water behind her.

"Time's up!"

Mai growled angrily.

"This time...you got...twenty-one…" Palkia laughed. "Wow...didn't know you could do worse…"

"Quiet dick-head", Giovanni growled.

"One more try and you have three votes…" said Aldon with a laugh.

"Then the next player to go will be your girlfriend…and she'll fail too, so...you wanna stop laughing…" said Swift.

"And...who says that I'm gonna go?" asked Hope. "You're the longest guy here, all you have to do is use your damn tail and we'd win easy as hell…"

"But I wasn't chosen now was I?" asked Swift.

Mai gave him a look as she sat at the edge of the pool after the rings were put back. "3...2...1...GO!"

Instead of just diving in, Mai just stood there with her wings folded.

"What are you doing?!" Mason exclaimed.

Mai didn't respond as her time eventually went up.

"Nothing this time...looks like you're having three votes against you in your elimination…" said Palkia. "Who's taking your place?"

"Swift is…" she said with a smile, making the Serperior hiss angrily.

"Maf Snake...get your ass into position…" Palkia said.

Swift glared before he grumpily slithered into his place.

"Alright. This should be pretty easy for you", Palkia said. "Ready...set...GO!"

**000**

On the top level, Mew and Victini were in a large transparent pod. A large gray and blue-gray dragon was standing near the top opening.

"Why the hell did you make this challenge again?" Mew asked. "You know that they would hate trying to do this…"

"Hey, we need to see if they're still here to compete or if they wanted to be bitches and just quit…" said Victini.

"After all of the arguments that you were seeing, you decide to make a challenge to see if they still care about winning?"

Victini shrugged. "Eh, it looked better in my head…"

"I don't even know why some of the guys and girls agreed to this, considering they hate your guts…"

"Meh, I don't know", said Victini. "But...let's hope that there's no compensation for this shit…"

Mew gave him a look.

**000**

Thanks to Nate, the girls were brought over to the side and the guys had to run across, feeling the same pain that he and Demenio felt. And let's just say...the guys weren't pleased.

"Goddamnit, that burned!" Ded growled, rubbing his feet.

"Tell us something we don't know…" Hex whimpered, who was laying on his side to let his legs rest.

"Well, we don't have time to waste, we need to go!" Shade said.

"Dude...we aren't Super-Pokes like you…." Demenio said, finally standing up. "We can actually feel pain…"

"Well sorry…" Shade said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry guys, but Shade's right", Lila said. "The other team may be shitty, but they have Kevin. For all we know, they could be at level FIVE right now…"

"C'mon...just one more minute…" Dew groaned.

"We don't have minutes to spare…" said Emilia as she walked over to Ded and kissed him. "Stand up and you'll get more if we win…" she teased.

Hearing that, Ded immediately rose up.

"I wish the other girls were here…" Lila said. "This would be amazingly easy…"

"Um...remember the jail phone?" asked Shade.

"What? The phone that-"

"-let's you do your spouse if they're not here? Yes...that one exactly."

"Whoa whoa whoa...no one told us about this…" Ded said.

"Because your spouse is still here…" explained Lila.

"Yeah. If you guys don't get up and come on...I'll destroy it", Shade threatened.

The guys immediately stood up, despite the great pain. "No need to do that…" Dew said quickly through grit teeth.

"Alright, let's go…" said Demenio.

**-000-**

They all ran up the stairs, finally making it to the second level. There, they saw thirteen platforms sitting around in a clock-like formation. The two arms were larger than normal as Dialga sat in the middle, where they extended from. The room was starry and dark as well, giving it a mystical look.

"What is this, now?" asked Piff, looking around.

"Your next challenge…" Dialga said with a small smile.

She turned a dial next to her, making both hands begin turning around her in different directions; the long one was going clockwise and short one was going counterclockwise. She then turned it off.

"You all have to stand on these platforms and jump over the hands as they spin by your feet", she explained. "If you get knocked over, you're out."

"Okay, what's the task?" asked Lila.

"You have to stand on these platforms for five waves of the spinning, because the hands will get increasingly faster…"

"That's it?" asked Ricky.

"Yep...now come on…" she urged as everyone walked forward and got on a platform.

After they all did so, the floor that they were just on dropped a few feet and the new pool filled with water.

"Aw shit…" Combat groaned.

"Now, let's get started", Dialga said with a smirk. She turned the dial back on and the contestants all got ready.

"I still can't believe we're doing this for our tormentors…" Piff stated.

"No, it's not for them, it's for the money" Volante said as the hands started spinning slowly.

"Here we go…" said Demenio as the long one came his way first. He jumped over it with these before it went to Ricky, then to Shade. Clockwise from them, it was Nate, Aylesha, Volante, Dew, Hex, Lila, Combat, Ded, Emilia and Piff. As the long hand came their way, they all timed it and jumped with ease.

"Huh, this is easier than I thought!" Hex said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, this is actually kind of...fun!" Emilia said as she jumped up over the long hand.

Dialga hid a sneer before turning the dial more. Suddenly, the smaller hand started spinning and the platforms moved closer to the center.

"W-What the hell are you do-" Nate started before the long hand swept him off of his feet and made him land on his back while still on the platform. He was still in.

The smaller hand was going a bit faster than the longer hand, making things more difficult.

"I take it all back!" Hex said as he jumped up over the smaller hand and jumped immediately over the longer hand as it came his way.

Lila jumped over the long one again with ease, followed by the others as well. However, the smaller hand picked up speed and ended up knocking Aylesha over.

"That's one done…" said Dialga.

Both hands continued moving a bit quickly, causing confusion and panic as the hands constantly started meeting as someone jumped.

Things started picking up as Piff jumped and her leg got nicked by the long hand, making her fall into the water. Demenio jumped over it next, even after seeing Piff fall.

Ricky, however, didn't pay attention and ended up falling next just as the hands started slowing down. Shade jumped over the slow moving long hand as the smaller one came his way as well.

Pretty soon, the long hand stopped at Lila, who simply stepped over it to stay on her platform, while the smaller one stopped in front of Volante.

Everyone was now panting as they had a short break.

"How did that damn short hand even work?!" asked Ded.

"Reasons…." said Dialga broadly.

Volante felt the short arm and moved it downwards, feeling an invisible surface. He gave the legendary a look. "Invisible surface? Really? That's your reason?"

Dialga reciprocated the look and turned the dial a bit, causing the short arm to move and knock him down before stopping again.

"Anyways, let's have a few more seconds of break…" Dialga said. "You have four more waves to go…"

"Ugh…" Nate groaned.

"What about us!" Ricky shouted from the water below.

"You have to stay in there until the challenge is over!"

"Oh this is unfair!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"Life isn't fair" Dialga retorted. "So, let's continue shall we?"

**000**

The villains were now on the third level after they completed Palkia's ring challenge.

"Aldon, I was hoping that Hope was the only one you got wet…" Flynn commented.

"Can you never say that again? I think that'd be acceptable…" Mai stated with a glare.

"Alright losers…" they heard a grumpy voice say.

Focusing on the floor, they saw Entei sitting in front of thirteen podiums that had chairs behind them. There was a hole underneath each chair and the podiums had red buttons on them.

"A question and answer challenge?" Mason observed. "This'll be easy…"

"...for me", Kevin finished. "Most likely, I'll be the one answering everything and you all will just be sitting back…"

"Do you WANT us to do anything?" Vile asked.

"Considering that I know your intelligence levels...no", said Kevin.

"Then don't fucking complain!" Zayn growled.

"Are you done?" Entei asked, annoyed.

"Yes incest kitty number two…" Kevin said in a apathetic manner.

"WE AREN'T ALL RELATED!" Entei exclaimed. "It's a misconception. Ho-Oh brought us to life, but does not mean we're siblings. Plus, Rai is supposedly straight and Suicune is a slut…"

"Right…"

"What? Is Arceus your mom or Mew your dad?"

"According to legend, yes, but realistically, no…"

"Okay, then…" Entei said with a growl. "Now get to a damn podium so we can start this stupid challenge."

"Someone's insecure…" Jason whispered to Zayn.

"I HEARD THAT MONKEY BOY!"

Every villain got behind their own podium.

"Alright, all you have to do is answer ten questions correct in a row and you can get out of my fucking face", Entei said.

"Just because he screwed you doesn't mean that he has to be with you!" Kevin said after scanning him.

Entei growled. "FIVE QUESTIONS!" he roared, really wanting Kevin to shut up.

The villains gained smirks.

"First question, who in this game currently is a stripper?"

"Dew", Kevin said immediately. "Can we get questions we HAVEN'T heard?"

"How many species are known as the Dragon Pokemon?

"8. Dratini, Dragonair, Dragonite, Horsea, Seadra, Kingdra, Salamence, and Goodra..." Kevin answered. "Next…"

"How many different forms of Unown are there?"

"28…"

"What move is a dual-type?"

"Flying Press…" Kevin answered.

"Finally, what do all of the Eeveelutions have in common?"

"-eon at the end of their names…" Kevin said.

"Congratulations", Entei said as he pressed a button, causing a door to open and revealing another staircase. "Now GET OUT!"

"Gladly…" said Zayn as he and the others went up the stairs to the next floor.

**-000-**

Upon going up, they saw Deoxys floating there in a battlefield.

"Hey...looks like my time to shine…" Razor said with a grin.

"Welcome…" she said. "Your next challenge is to simply defeat me in battle…"

"Okay, so...we have good Dark-types and a Bug-type...we'll be fine", said Jason, folding his arms.

"When you defeat me, I will allow you to move onto the next floor", Deoxys stated.

"This'll be a piece of cake…" said Vile as she breathed on her claws and rubbed them on her chest.

"Um...Deoxys is a legendary", Hope reminded. "She may be stronger than we think…"

Razor Mega Evolved and flew towards Deoxys in a Dragon Rush, but she swiftly changed into her Attack Forme and used Counter, knocking him back and making him fly into the wall, unconscious.

"Deja vu…" said Vile.

"So...who is next?" she asked.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances.

**000**

Lila, Shade, and Emilia were the only ones left on the platforms, as everyone else soaked in the water.

"Alright, congrats, you actually made it", Dialga said as she turned another dial on the other side of her, moving the wall that was blocking the staircase.

The water started draining as the floor started rising again. Once everything was back how it originally was, everyone stood up and started heading towards the staircase.

"Why the hell is it always our legs?!" Ded growled, rubbing his legs.

"I don't know, but it's getting annoying…" Demenio growled.

They made it to the third level, where they saw Raikou standing on a few clouds, as the entire floor was fluffy.

"What's up?" the saber-toothed legendary greeted.

"Usually clouds...but apparently not in this case…" Dew said, eyeing the cloudy floor.

"So...what exactly is the challenge here?" asked Piff.

"Oh, there is no challenge…" Raikou explained. "I'm taking a break from my own damn show for a reason...I'm not making challenges until I feel like it."

"Well, okay", said Hex with a smile.

They jumped onto the clouds and found that they were bouncy and moist at the same time. However, they also felt a tingling sensation. Within minutes, all of the heroes made it to the open staircase and proceeded with ease.

**000**

**Dew: I honestly think that I'd prefer Raikou's show than Mew and Victini's...**

**000**

Upon making it to the fourth level, they saw Mewtwo standing on the far right hand side. There was a battlefield on the floor, meaning...

"WE HAVE TO BATTLE MEWTWO?!" Hex exclaimed. "Oh come on!"

"Alright, I think you know what you have to do here since dogman just shouted it…" said Mewtwo. "So, who's first?"

"Um...depends on how long we want to be here…" said Demenio.

"What does that mean?" asked Emilia.

Demenio motioned to Shade, who held a distant and apathetic look.

"Oh…"

"Well?" Mewtwo asked. "Come on, I don't have all day…"

"Shade?"

The Umbreon groaned. "Of course…"

**-000-**

**5 minutes later**

**-000-**

Mewtwo was seen unconscious with cuts and bruises covering his body. Shade was licking blood off of his paws with a smile while the others stared in both amazement and fright.

"Um...v-very good Shade…" Lila said hesitantly. "So, um...let's just go on to the next level…"

"Yeah, level five...wooo", Ricky said as he scurried after Lila.

Everyone continued up the next staircase, with Shade being the last one.

**000**

**Ded: Okay, is it bad that I'm completely horrified of him now?**

**000**

Almost everyone on the villains' side was beaten by Deoxys. Only Krack, Flynn, and Kevin remained as the others got up.

"Well...you all sucked ass…" Kevin commented.

"LET'S SEE YOU GO AGAINST HER!" Vile growled, rubbing her right arm.

"I did the last challenges! I'm done for the day…"

"Okay, I'll do it", Krack groaned as he stepped on the battle.

"So, after the fag fails, who's going again?" asked Swift.

Krack clenched his claws angrily and charged towards Deoxys, catching her off guard. He used Shadow Claw, slashing her and making her hit the wall.

She got back up, but Krack used Assurance, keeping her down. Deoxys prepared to use Focus Blast, but he used Foul Play, followed by Outrage.

Deoxys couldn't handle it and eventually lost consciousness.

"Whoa, nice job Kr-"

"YOU'RE NEXT, HISSY FIT!" Krack growled as he attempted to attack Swift, only to be stopped by Zayn and Jason.

"Please...I'd skin ya alive in seconds…" Swift said, rolling his eyes. "Now, get your ass up those stairs so we can keep going…"

Krack snarled and lunged forward a bit. He was tired of Swift's offensive comments and wanted to rip his head off. However, with Zayn and Jason holding him back, he had to calm himself down and just hope that if they lost...he got eliminated.

As Swift slithered up the stairs, Zayn and Jason released Krack.

"I want to bleed him dry…" he growled.

"Hey, that's I feel about that samurai bastard…" Zayn said. "But...apparently, it's not worth it just yet…" Zayn said, eyeing Jason.

"Let's just move on…" Jason said as he, Zayn, and Krack moved up the stairs to the next level.

**-000-**

The three of them made it to the next level, where they saw Xerneas laying on the ground, asleep. There was a large sign that read 'I HAVE NO CHALLENGE, JUST GO!"

"Well, that's pleasant…" said Zayn as they continued walking, seeing the rest of their team moving on.

They continued going and eventually caught up with the rest of their team on the sixth floor.

**-000-**

On the sixth floor, they all saw Reshiram surrounded by thirteen containers of water, each with a different type of berry inside.

"Hello and welcome to your next challenge..." Reshiram greeted. "Berry bobbing…"

"Hey, another easy task…" said Aldon. "This should be fun…"

"Yeah, I was the best at bobbing for apples back at my hometown…" said Zayn with a confident smile.

"What? Was Kai not around at that time?"

"Fuck you!"

"Okay, your goal is to get five berries out of each container within thirty seconds…" Reshiram explained. "If you do that, I'll let you go."

"...Aw crap…" Kevin said, as he had no visible mouth. He usually ate with his actual body, but being that there was water...he would probably turn dumb again.

"Yeah, not so big and useful now are you?" asked Vile.

"I don't know why you're happy...without him, we'll be stuck here!" Mason said.

"Unless someone does his berries for him…" Hope said.

"Let me know when you're ready…" said Reshiram.

"Who's going to do this shit for him?" asked Giovanni.

"I'll do it if you shut Swift up…" Krack said, glaring at the snake.

"Fuck off faggot", Swift hissed. "You can't get mad because I'm calling you what you are…"

"Okay Dago…"

Hearing that, Swift's eyes immediately widened and he glared at him. "What did you just call me?"

"What's wrong Guinea? Not so funny when the shit's turned on you now is it?!"

"I will choke the life outta ya, ya faggot piece of shit!" Swift threatened as he started constricting him.

Krack bit down on him, hard, making him release immediately.

Jason got between them. "Look! We have a challenge to win. Yeah yeah, you both hate each other, but worry about it later!"

Swift hissed. "Yous lucky monkey boy has a point…I deal with yous later…"

"Fuck you…" Krack growled.

"Okay...I think we're ready", said Aldon, trying to ignore the conflict.

"Oh, um, right…" Reshiram said, focused on the drama. "Everyone get behind a berry container…"

Everyone did so, with Krack and Swift exchanging angry glares all the while.

"Okay...ready, set, go!"

**000**

The heroes were coming from their fifth floor, where Virizion had them destroying Xerneas dummies. They moved onto the sixth floor, where they saw Zekrom holding a dodgeball.

"Dodgeball? Seriously? asked Lila.

"Yep", Zekrom said with a smile. "I get thirty shots...if any of you avoid getting hit after that, I let you pass. If not, we try again until you do…"

"Sounds easy and fair to me…" said Ricky.

"Great...now line up against that wall…" Zekrom said, pointing to the wall.

They all exchanged glances before moving to the wall Zekrom told them to.

"Okay, so...when are we-" Aylesha started before shrieking and jumping out of the way of a ball.

"Whow, what the-" Nate started before ducking as another ball came towards him.

Zekrom then threw three balls at them all, striking Volante and Dew because of their large bodies. Combat's foot also got touched by a ball bouncing back and rolling against his foot.

"Alright, you three get to the side…" Zekrom said as he picked up ten more balls with a smile.

"I don't like this anymore…" Ricky said, a bit scared.

"This isn't really fair!" Ded exclaimed.

Zekrom launched the balls towards them and actually ended up hitting Hex, Piff, Ded, Nate, and Aylesha. The other balls were dodged and they bounced and rolled to the side.

"Okay, that's fifteen…" Lila said, panting. "Halfway done…"

"Yep...now these…" Zekrom said, picking up all of the remaining dodgeballs. "Are happening all at once…"

"Fuck my life…" Demenio groaned.

Zekrom threw all of the balls towards them, hitting everyone that was against the wall.

"Fuuuuck!" Lila groaned.

"Are you guys gone yet?" asked Emilia, who was sitting on the far left corner of the wall, untouched.

"What the-" Zekrom started, shocked.

"YOU DID IT!" De said, picking her up and kissing her.

"Ha! Looks like we get to move on", said Volante with a smile.

"Yep...nice idea", Zekrom commended.

"Thanks…" Emilia responded. "War gives you a lot of strategies…"

"Come on, floor seven awaits…" Nate said.

**000**

"What's taking them so long?" asked Victini, who was growing annoyed.

"Oh I don't know...maybe the fact that you told everyone who agreed to this to make a fucking challenge for them to do!" Mew exclaimed.

"Well they couldn't have been that hard!"

"You don't know how the others think…"

"So?" asked Victini. "They should still be here by now…"

"Be patient...they'll be here soon enough", said Mew.

"They'd better…"

"Do you still want these idiots to battle me or not?" asked Kyurem. "Waiting up here is boring and listening to you two is annoying as hell; I just want to sleep…"

"No, you can go", Mew said, covering Victini's mouth.

Kyurem immediately left by smashing through the ceiling of the Hall 'Pyramid'.

Victini moved Mew's hand away immediately. "Really?!"

"Hey, you were complaining about them taking so long. Don't prolong it…" Mew said.

Victini growled.

**000**

The villains moved onto the next area, where they saw Cresselia surrounded by numerous beds.

"Yes! We get to take naps!" Mason said as he hopped into the nearest bed.

"No", said Cresselia. "Well, not entirely at least…."

"Are we using the beds or not?"

"Well, not-"

"AND THE HEROES WIN!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Vile exclaimed. "HOW!?"

**000**

On the top floor, everyone was gathered, as the villains wanted an explanation.

"How the hell did they finish so fast!?" Hope asked.

"We were lucky enough to have three legends who didn't give a shit about making challenges…" Hex gloated.

"That's bullshit!" Aldon exclaimed.

"Bullshit or not...we won, you lost...suck it!" Dew commented.

"Villains...looks like you're sending someone home...and Mai already has three votes, interesting…"

"How the hell do you know?!" Mai exclaimed.

"We know everything…" Victini said. "Now, let's get out of here…"

"But first…" Mew said as the pyramid was restructured and changed back into the hall. "I'm not getting yelled at…"

**000**

The Grand Alliance was meeting up in the mess hall, this time with Razor in the mix.

"Alright, what have you got now?" asked Aldon.

"Well, apparently those morons plan on changing the votes now", Razor disclosed.

"Wow...that tactic again?" asked Hope. "I thought we were done with that."

"Well, apparently they're not", said Vile. "Looks like we'll have to change them right back."

"Wait...which one are we getting rid of, first of all?" asked Flynn.

"I'd say Mai, but she already has three votes. It'd be too easy…" said Zayn.

"Let's get rid of Giovanni then, he's the leader, anyway", said Jason. "It makes sense."

"Well remember guys, Swift is becoming unbearably annoying, so-"

"Krack, you're just mad that he's putting you down…" said Kevin. "Suck it up…"

Krack growled.

"So...Giovanni?" asked Razor.

"Yep…" said Vile.

Razor grinned.

**-000-**

Outside, Mason was listen to the whole thing, as he was still suspicious about Razor's behavior. He growled and took his head out. "That bastard! I knew he was up to something! I gotta tell them…"

"Too bad you won't be able to…" he heard. He turned to the side and saw Razor glaring down at him.

"Oh look, the traitor…" said Mason.

Razor used Dragon Claw, knocking Mason unconscious.

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination ceremony; the Mafia Alliance was looking very smug.

"Alright villains, time for your elimination…" said Victini. "You know the drill…"

"Aldon...Jason...Flynn...Hope...Vile...Razor...Kevin...Zayn...Mason...Swift…"

"Krack, Mai, Giovanni….one of you is going home tonight…

Giovanni and Mai eyed Krack with smug sneers.

"And Krack...you are NOT one of them…"

Krack caught his poffin with a smile, making the couple exchange shocked looks.

"The one going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Giovanni."

"WHAT?! YOUS GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Razor chuckled to himself.

"Well, we're not…" said Victini.

"So long maf boy…" Vile, saluting him insulting.

"Have a nice flush~" Dew said teasingly.

Giovanni growled.

**000**

Giovanni was floating in the toilet, with Mai and Swift by him.

"How the fuck did our plan not work?!" Giovanni exclaimed. "That offensive croc should been gone!"

"Well, too bad", said Victini, flushing the toilet.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mai and Swift exchanged angry looks before they eyed the others walking towards the loser cabins.

"They...are going down…"

**000**

**Welp, Gio's gone. Nice play by Razor, there. What happened to Mason, though? Zayn vs Dew, now Krack vs Swift, how much hate is gonna keep sprouting?! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	27. The Age of Evolution

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All Stars, the contestants were faced with the painstaking task of…'saving' Mew and Victini, who put themselves in a Hall-based pyramid. Shade met up with his wife in the jail, making sure that his change in attitude wasn't permanent. The Mafia Alliance decided to stop waiting and go back to changing votes with the guide of Razor, who Mason was getting suspicious about. In the challenge, different legends had different challenges lined up for the teams as the pyramid climb grew even. In the end however, the heroes won and after being told about the other alliance's plan, the Grand Alliance turned the tables, resulting in Giovanni's elimination. **

**Who will go home next? Find out right now on Total..Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Okay, we need to figure out how and why Giovanni was eliminated when we CLEARLY tampered with the votes…" Mai growled.

"That fucking no good faggot should have been flushed…" Swift hissed angrily. "His kind aren't acceptable…"

"Look, I only agreed to go after him with you because Giovanni was offended by what he said, too…" Mai explained. "I didn't really care who left as long as it wasn't us!"

"And where the hell are sharkface and the idiot?!" Swift exclaimed, looking around.

"Don't call be sharkface again…" Razor said as he walked into the area, folding his arms.

"Your stupid plan to change the votes didn't work!" Swift scolded with a glare.

"For one, it wasn't even my plan, it was MASON'S", Razor emphasized. "And two, even if it was my plan, how the hell would I have known that it'd fail!?"

"He's got a point Swift…" Mai said. "I think you're still just mad that Krack is still here…"

"THAT FAGGOT NEEDS TO GO BEFORE I FUCKING KILL HIM!" Swift exclaimed.

"Kill him for what?" asked Razor. "For calling you a Dago and a Guinea when you constantly call him a fag? You're both bitches either way…"

"Who're yous calling a bitch?" Swift rhetorically asked with a glare.

"You...and...Krack…" he said slowly, making Swift growl.

"To me, only bitches make offensive slurs; it shows their weakness…" Razor commented.

"Look, we don't have time for your beliefs...we need to figure out what we need to do to avoid losing another one of us!" Mai exclaimed. "Where the hell is Mason!?"

"Um...I think he's decided to just quit the alliance because of Giovanni getting eliminated…" Razor said with a fake frown.

"What makes you think that?!" Swift exclaimed.

"The fact that he said 'I'm finished with this shitty alliance. We're doomed now, anyway…'", Razor explained.

"Well if that's the case, we can get rid of him next", said Mai. "If he's just gonna leave, let's give an actual dishonorable discharge. And there won't be any opposition or tricks to be made…"

"Fine by me...he's useless anyway. Other than being a free vote, he's not doing shit…" said Razor.

"I still want that fucking-"

Razor cleared his throat purposely.

Swift groaned. "Fine, we'll get rid of dumb brother number two…"

Mai groaned while holding her head. "What the hell are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea…" said Razor. "Hope for an auto elimination challenge and win?"

"Lately, they haven't been doing them, so that's a no", said Swift.

"Well then we just wait to get fucked…" said Razor, plopping on the ground.

"This game had been a fucking disaster…" Mai muttered.

Razor hid a sneer.

**000**

**Razor: Perfect. Now I've got these idiots going for their own members, and perfect timing, too. **

**I had to take care of Mason so that he didn't tell them anything, but now that they're targeting him, I can let Vile and the others know, he'll be gone, and I can continue with my plan…**

**000**

"Okay, so what's on today's agenda?" asked Demenio, as he, Ricky, and Shade laid in his room.

"Um...I'm not sure", Ricky responded before eyeing Shade and looking down. "But I'm sure that Shade is gonna get upset if I choose what we could do…"

Shade growled at him. "Don't start that shit again…"

"Hey, he's not wrong", Demenio said, defending Ricky's statement. "Last time you just left when he showed us we could do something cool…"

"Shut up", Shade demanded. "Just because I left doesn't mean that I'll disagree with anything he suggests..."

"Well, you heard him Ricky, suggest something", said Demenio.

"Oh, well...um...we can go to the game room…" he suggested.

"Oh...that's actually a good idea…" said Demenio. "You think you could do that, Shade?"

Shade gave him a look. "Why yes I can…" he said in a fake arrogant fashion.

"Alright, let's go…" said Ricky as he started walking out of the Houndoom's room. Demenio and Shade started leaving the room.

**-000-**

The three of them went down and into the game area.

"Alright, so what should we play?" asked Demenio.

"What do they have?" asked Ricky.

Shade walked next to the massive TV inside of the room and looked at the shelf that was full of game cases. Among them were numerous games such as Call of Duty, Mortal Kombat, and Dead Rising.

"There are shooting and fighting games…" Shade explained.

"Ugh…." Ricky groaned. "I hate those kinds of games…"

"Well what games DO you like?" asked Demenio.

"I'm more into platform games like Mario and Zelda…" Ricky explained.

Shade looked back at the games and saw that all of the Mario games were there, as well as a few Zelda games.

"Well, you're lucky…" Shade said. "Everything's here."

Ricky's eyes widened. "Do they have Mario Kart?!"

"Yep…" Shade responded.

"Yes!" Ricky exclaimed as he hopped on the couch in front of the massive TV. "Let's do this…" he said with a husky, confident tone.

Demenio and Shade's eyes widened as they both exchanged shocked glances.

**000**

**Demenio: Well...that's unexpected….**

**000**

"So...I take it that this is your favorite game?" asked Demenio as he climbed onto the couch next to him.

"Favorite?" Ricky asked. "Ha! This game is half of my life!"

"...That's a bit sad, don't you think?" Shade joked as he finished setting the game up and tossed them controllers.

"Shut up…" Ricky said joking shoving him a bit.

Seeing this, Demenio gained a small smile.

**000**

The Grand Alliance met up in the girls' loser cabin. After Giovanni's eliminated, they were very livid and were already anticipating his entire alliance's elimination.

"Man, that worked perfectly!" Vile exclaimed in happiness.

"Yep...thanks to Razor, we know those idiots' every move", said Aldon. "They're probably still confused as hell about why Giovanni got the boot."

"Let's hope…" said Flynn. "We don't need any reverse reversals…"

"I doubt they'll be able to think that smart…" said Hope with a slight giggle.

As they continued, Razor entered the cabin with a smile.

"Hey, the man of the hour…" said Jason. "What's going on with those dumbasses now?"

"Well, they're confused about Giovanni and I reiterated that they're screwed now", Razor explained. "I also told them that Mason quit their alliance. So, they're fine with getting rid of him next…"

"Ooh...excellent", said Vile, looking in a far corner, where Mason was tied up with duct tape and glaring daggers at all of them.

"I'd still like to know how you got him in here…" Krack said, folding his arms while eyeing the struggling Absol.

"I just knocked him out, nothing big…" Razor explained. "So, what are we doing for the next challenge?"

"Can you be specific?" asked Kevin.

"Are we trying to win? Or are we trying to lose so we can go on and get rid of the rest of those idiots?" Razor reiterated.

"Well, losing is the easiest thing we seem to be doing anyway…" said Zayn. "We might as well keep going…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Vile.

"It means that we're losing more than the other team anyway, so let's continue on…" Zayn restated, folding his arms.

"Brash...I both like and hate it at the same time…" Kevin commented.

"He's still upset that he can't beat the shit out of samurai boy…" Jason explained. "So that explains the brashness of his idea…"

"Zayn, get over it already", said Aldon. "Yes, I would be the same way if someone did that shit to Hope, but if there's no way to really go for them without repercussions, I'd get over it. At least until the merge."

"The merge needs to hurry up and fucking come already then…" Zayn said with a growl.

"Wait...doesn't that moron still have the invincibility statue?!" Krack exclaimed.

"He sure does…." Kevin said, eyeing Mason, whose eyes widened.

"Well, what do you say if we take the statue and then use it whenever there's another automatic elimination challenge…." Zayn said, walking over to Mason.

"And what use would that be?" asked Kevin. "There's a slim chance that if there's an auto elimination, a person from the other team will be before us…"

"Yeah, and then if it's one of us...you either choose to save yourself or you accept the elimination…" Jason added. "Either way it's fucking bad for us…"

"Hmm…" Razor started before getting an idea. He gained a smile, as the plan would most likely help _him _the most. "Okay, how about we steal Mason's statue...then when Gay Bash, Swan Lake, and that-", he said, motioning to Mason, "-are gone, we hold it until we get close to the finals. Then, when it comes to the final four or three, we use it and knock out the other people…"

"Whoa...that's insane!" Aldon exclaimed. "To come all that way and be knocked out due to immunity…"

"Yep", Razor said with a smile.

"It sounds crazy...but it could really work", said Vile, holding her chin with a grin. "As long as there's no bullshit happening in the next challenges, we can make it work."

"Now we just need Mason to tell us where the statue is…" said Hope, directing her gaze at the still struggling feline.

Krack walked over to him and ripped the tape off of his mouth forcefully, making him scream in pain.

"Yoowch…" Flynn flinched.

"Where's the statue?" Razor asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Bite me!" Mason responded before the tape was re-plastered over his mouth before being ripped off again.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed.

"I'll ask again; where's the statue?" he asked, with a glare.

"Go fuck yourselves! It's somewhere that you'll never find out…" Mason said before Krack put the tape over his mouth again before yanking it off.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere…" a bored Kevin muttered.

"I'll handle this…" Hope said as she got out of Aldon's lap and walked towards the bound Absol.

"Oh no! Not the Playboy Bunny!" Mason exclaimed sarcastically. "What are you gonna do? Fondle me to unconsciousness?"

"Don't temp me…"

"ER-HEM!" Aldon grunted with a look.

Hope gave a sheepish smile before turning back to Mason with a serious gaze.

"Look sexy, you and the rest of these idiots are not going to get anything out of me; so, you might as well just let me go so that I can tell Mai and Swift that Discount 'Jaws' was lying to them…"

"Look fucker, you ARE going to tell us where the statue is...or else I'll be forced to beat it out of you…"

"Oh no, FLUFFS OF FURY!"

Hope growled before using her Mega Stone hidden in her fur. She immediately gained her whip-like ears and her torn black legging patterns before glaring at him.

"Now you look like a slutty yoga instructor..what now?"

"This…" she said before socking him in the face, knocking him unconscious immediately.

She stepped back in shock. Maybe she hit him a _bit_ too hard…

"Well...that was pointless…"

"Sorry guys…" said Hope, changing back.

"It's no problem, babe…" Aldon said as she came back over to him; he gave her a kiss.

"We still have him tied up...so maybe we have to try different methods…"

"Have Krack try to make out with him, that'll make him talk…" Flynn joked, earning a threatening growl from Krack. "I retract my idea…" he said upon seeing the look.

"That could work, but Krack hates being used like that, so it's no use…" Vile said. "We have to think deeper…"

"Well...this'll take all day…" Kevin commented.

"SHUT UP!"

**000**

Lila and her alliance were back at the stadium with Ded and the others, looking to continue with their battle plan. They didn't get to do it before the last challenge because they had to calm Dew down and the Friend Alliance needed to talk to Nate and Aylesha on a more official basis.

Now that they were back, both alliances were ready.

"Alright, so who's battling first?" asked Nate.

"I'll be the referee", said Piff.

"Remind me again why we're not enjoying the gourmet food, TV service, and hot tub back at the lounge?…" Hex asked with a neutral expression.

"C'mon, we don't wanna be cramped up in there and end up getting unhealthy!" Lila said with a smile.

"Lila...remember, we're not Sonan…" said Dew. "Plus, I have a pretty good metabolism, so I'm not worried about being unhealthy!"

"Oh don't complain Dew, it's good to get some exercise!" said Emilia with a smile.

"Ally and Mystic wake me up every weekday morning at 5:30 to JOG AROUND OUR NEIGHBORHOOD when it's under 60 DEGREES outside!"

"Hey, they want you to be healthy...that's a good thing", said Aylesha.

"So about this battle…" Volante said, trying to get the topic and purpose of coming here back on track. If there wasn't going to be any battles, he was prepared to leave and go to the lounge.

"Oh right...I'll guess Emilia and I will battle first since Aylesha's part-fighting", Lila said. "Then the winner can battle her…"

"Sounds good to me…" said Emilia.

"Alright", Aylesha said as she sat down next to Nate as Lila, Piff, and Emilia moved down to the battlefield.

**-000-**

"Alright, Lila vs. Emilia…." Piff said. "Let's get started. Now...begin!"

Lila immediately started with Thunder Wave, which effectively paralyzed Emilia. She growled and tried to move, but found it difficult to. Lila followed up with Night Slash, knocking the Zangoose back a few feet.

Emilia growled and shakily stood up and charged up a Focus Blast. Lila saw this and wasted no time in dodging as the attack came her way.

Despite the paralysis, Emilia continued firing Focus Blasts, while Lila ran around in a circle to avoid it. Emilia was getting tired of that and stopped firing before using Flamethrower.

Lila immediately leapt up and used Aerial Ace, slashing Emilia again, making her growl.

"Fucking paralysis!" Emilia growled before she jumped and used X-Scissor. Lila dodged it and used Night Slash once again, but Emilia was able to dodge it by rolling over. Emilia stretched out her arms and growled. She started flexing and got nimble again. She had broken free of the paralysis!

Emilia smiled and ran up to Lila before using Brick Break, followed by X-Scissor. Lila was able to take both super-effective hits and growled with a smile. She used Aerial Ace again, which Emilia dodged.

"Wow...they're doing well…" said Dew.

"I'm surprised Lila's still standing after two super-effective hits…" Volante marveled.

"She's a tough girl…" Hex said. "Jesse's been training her well…"

Lila used Play Rough for a last move, hoping to finish Emilia, but she didn't expect her to block herself with Metal Claw. After deflecting the attack, one swipe was enough to take out Lila.

"Yes!" Emilia cheered.

"Lila is unable to battle….Emilia wins!"

Emilia giggled as she walked over and helped Lila up. Lila groaned a bit before getting and shaking herself off. She wasn't upset about the loss in the slightest, she was actually glad she got beaten. That meant that she still had a lot to learn.

"Nice work Emilia…" Lila said.

"Thanks Lila…" Emilia responded.

"Nice work, babe!" Ded shouted from the stands.

Emilia giggled.

"Looks like I'm up next…" Aylesha said as she stood up.

"Good luck…" Nate said, smacking her butt as she started going down.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE PLAIN AREA!"

"Ugh...why is always in the middle of our battles?" asked Lila as she climbed up.

"Well, looks like you'll have to finish it next time...and hopefully it's early so we can just finish it…" said Dew.

**000**

Everyone met up at the plain area, where they saw a long rectangular jewel-case like container filled with items like Sachets, King's Rocks, and Oval Stones.

"Welcome", Mew greeted. "It's time for your next challenge…"

"You can tell we're beaming with joy…" Kevin said sarcastically.

"ANYWAYS", Victini said. "In an homage to the first scavenger hunt challenge, your goal is to collect all of the evolution items…"

"Wait...you said items...so does that still count the stones?" asked Demenio. "Because that would be redundant to-"

"No, it doesn't count the stones, now shut it…" Victini stated, making Demenio roll his eyes.

"Moving on…" Mew said. "There are 17 evolution objects...and there are two teams, so we're going to split up the load."

"Wait...how are you going to split 17?"

"We were GETTING to that…" Victini said.

"Someone's on their period…" Flynn muttered, causing both Hope and Vile to smack him. "Ow!"

"Thank you girls…" said Mew as he picked up two lists from the tops of the cases. "Now, let's see. Heroes, you all will have to find and retrieve the Deep Sea Scale, Prism Scale, UpGrade, Electirizer, Whipped Dream, Razor Claw, King's Rock, and Protector…"

"Interesting…" said Piff as she was handed the list.

"And villains, you all get the Deep Sea Tooth, Dragon Scale, Dubious Disc, Magmarizer, Sachet, Razor Fang, Metal Coat, and Reaper Cloth…" Victini said as Vile got the list.

"What do you know...they all have meaning…" Kevin said. "Give us the ones that sound cold and evil and give them the 'good stuff'..."

"Shut up or else you won't have a chance to actually win…" said Victini.

Everyone was getting annoyed at the Victory Pokemon's douche-y attitude. He had been like this usually, but this was just getting stupid.

"Now, after you get all of your items and bring them back here, you will be granted with permission to find the last item that we didn't list...the Oval Stone."

"I thought you said that you weren't counting stones…" Lila said. "And Victini if you yell at us again, I will rip out your fucking throat…"

Victini folded his arms with a peeved expression, making Mew groan. "He's having one of his days…don't mind him. Now, we did say that stones weren't being used, but the Oval Stone doesn't automatically make someone evolve, which is the main difference between it and the other stones…"

"Makes sense…" Combat muttered.

"Now, the Oval Stone is the key to victory...and will only be unlocked when you collect all of your items…" Mew repeated. "The first team to bring back all of the items on their list, as well the Oval Stone will win. The losers send someone home. Any questions?"

"Um...yeah, we seem to be short one dumbass…" said Swift, referring to Mason.

"Oh yeah...you should work on that…" said Victini. "The challenge starts NOW!"

**000**

The villains went to an area in the forest that they could divide into search groups. It was usually the Mafia Alliance and Grand Alliance going together, and it was not going to change any time soon.

"Alright, what the hell did you fuckers do to get rid of Giovanni?!" Swift hissed.

"Why whatever do you mean?" asked Vile.

"You know damn well what we mean!" Mai growled.

"Well, let's just say that your little plan backfired majorly…" Aldon said with a grin.

"How the hell did you even know?!" Swift exclaimed.

"None of your damn business…" Krack growled, making Swift hiss angrily.

"Okay, can we focus on the damn challenge, please?" Kevin asked, completely annoyed by the situation.

"Yeah, we need to go on and split up so we can cover more ground…" Razor added.

"Hell, if Mason were here, it would be a bit easier…" said Flynn. "But, he's not here, so if we lose I'm voting him…"

"Whatever…" said Swift. "Who cares about that moron anymore…"

"Well, you told Mew and Victini that he was missing, so I'm guessing you. .." said Vile.

"Fuck yous!"

"Okay, for fuck's sake!" Kevin exclaimed. "I seriously have to do everything for this fucking team! Slither and Swan, look for the Deep Sea Tooth and Sachet…"

"Who da hell do you-"

"I'm your mother, now just fucking go!" Kevin demanded.

"I don't take orders from you…" said Swift with a glare. "And yous is NOT my ma!"

"Oh, looks like we can get rid of you instead of Mason, then…" said Jason.

"Go fuck yourself…" said Mai. "Let's just go…"

Swift growled as Mai flew off. He really wished his gang was there, all of these assholes would be dead. Nevertheless, he slithered off, leaving everyone else.

"Alright, now that they're gone...Hope and Aldon, you go find the Razor Fang and Reapers Cloth…" Kevin said.

"Uh...okay", said Hope.

"Jason and Zayn, find the Metal Coat…"

The two shrugged.

"Razor and Vile, you two can go for the Dragon Scale…" Kevin continued.

The two exchanged looks, not pleased nor upset.

"Flynn, Krack, and I will get the Magmarizer and Dubious Disc…" Kevin finished, looking back at the list. "That looks like everything…"

"Well, let's go…" said Hope. "I know we're trying to lose, but might as well make it believable…"

And with that, they all split up.

**000**

"Alright", Lila said as she and the others met up near the lounge. "Dew, Hex, and I will look for the Prism and Deep Sea Scale; Ded, you, Emilia, and Piff can go after the Protector and the Whipped Dream…"

"Seems fitting", said Emilia, folding her arms.

"Yeah…" said Lila. "Volante, you can go after the King's Rock…"

"Fine by me", the green drake said with a smile.

"Combat, you can go for the Electirizer…" Lila continued.

Combat shrugged.

"Aylesha and Nate, you guys can go for the Razor Claw."

Nate nodded.

"Um...okay", Aylesha agreed.

"And that leaves Demenio, Shade, and Ricky to look for the UpGrade…" said Lila.

Demenio shrugged, while Shade and Ricky nodded.

"Alright, let's go win this!" Ded exclaimed as they all split up.

**000**

Mai and Swift were down at the beach, looking for the Deep Sea Tooth. Both of them were still annoyed and upset over their team. Sure, they were all pretty much evil, but they were still annoyed and pissed at the fact that they were already doomed.

"Alright, where's the stupid tooth…" Swift growled.

"I don't even know…" Mai muttered as they looked around in the sand, with her kicking it around in the process.

After a few more minutes of silent searching, Swift groaned. "I want to destroy all of those pieces of shit!"

"Well, that came from nowhere…" Mai said.

"Come on, yous know that you're thinking the same thing!" Swift hissed.

"Of course I am!" Mai exclaimed angrily as she stopped searching. "But we can't do jack shit about it because we're outnumbered and SOMEHOW those idiots found out about our plan to change the votes!"

"Yeah...we still need to figure out who the fuck snitched or spied on us…" Swift growled.

"Well, Razor is the one who keeps appearing, but not coming to every meet up, so he may be the one doing it…" Mai suspected.

"Naw, Razor isn't that smart. He's the one who comes and actually informs us of some things…" Swift said. "I think that Mason is the one who's snitching. "

"Why?" asked Mai. "He's the one who's been with us almost every meet up since we let him join."

"Exactly!" Swift exclaimed. "Plus, he's the one who accused when he HARDLY comes to the meetings to know what the fuck we're going to do!"

"That...actually makes sense", said Mai. "And plus, he apparently just QUIT the alliance right after Gio's elimination."

"Exactly. He's the fucking snitch!" Swift exclaimed.

"Well, now we really need to get rid of him…" Mai stated.

"Hell, if we win, there's no point...but we can still kick his ass for snitching", Swift said.

"Yeah, so let's just keep looking…" said Mai.

Swift groaned as they continued sifting through the sand.

**000**

Ded, Emilia, and Piff were looking for the Protector first, so they decided to go near the closed off cave. They thought that a rocky environment would make the most sense for a Protector to be.

"Alright, where should we start?" asked Emilia as they approached the cave, which was actually open now.

"Hey, it's open!" Piff observed. "We can go inside now…"

"Oh crap…" Emilia muttered, her eyes widened. She remembered that there were probably still mutants inside of the cave and grew only a tad bit nervous. Mutant Pokemon were much stronger than normal ones like them, so she reason.

"Okay...looks like we're going in", said Ded as he and Piff started walking towards the entrance. Emilia hung back for a while, which Ded noticed.'

"Come on babe", he stated.

Emilia snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry."

She caught up with the two of them and they continued their way inside of the cave. Upon entering, Emilia immediately noticed that the cave had a much more pungent odor, something that Piff and Ded assumed was a norm. Therefore, they decided not to acknowledge it.

"Okay, I know a bit of this cave, so I know where some caverns and stuff are…" Emilia explained.

"Oh, well lead the way!" said Ded as he allowed Emilia to get in front of them.

"Well, I don't know EVERYTHING about this cave…" Emilia fixed. "I just know where a few caverns are…"

"Hey, still more than what we know…" Piff said with a giggle.

Emilia sighed before realizing what she was doing. She had been in a WAR and she had even dealt with these mutant Pokemon in her first season of the show. Why was she scared now?

"Well, alright then. Let's go", she said with a bit more confidence.

She started leading them through the cave. They saw glowing mushrooms, among other glowing things inside of the cave as they made their way to a fork in the cave.

"So...which way do we go?" asked Piff.

"Well, either way we have a chance to find it…" Ded explained.

"And there's also a chance that there's a few mutants still in here; I don't trust that Mew and Victini got the entire place cleaned up when this cave was blocked", Emilia explained.

"Well, how about I go left, and you girls go right…" Ded said. "Maybe one path will be easier than the other."

"And hopefully WE don't get the hard one…" Piff said. "Not trying to be selfish or anything…"

"Of course not…" Ded said with a chuckle while playfully rolling his eyes.

Emilia giggled before getting lifted by Ded and kissed. She smiled after the kiss was broken and nuzzled him after.

"Good luck you two", Ded said as he put her down and started heading down his path.

Emilia still had a smile on her face, her tail swishing from side to side out of happiness.

"Well, we aren't gonna win by just sitting here. Let's get going", Piff said as she started walking down their path.

Emilia started walking after her.

**-000-**

Ded was still going down the path, seeing glowing, radioactive rocks as he continued going. He grew wary of these and tried to avoid stepping on them. As he went along, he eventually reached a huge pool of purple liquid.

The pool lasted for a while until it stopped and started another part of the path. He groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, how the hell am I supposed to get across this shit?" Ded asked himself while looking around. Coincidentally, there was a large stick laying against the wall, however, he did not see it as useful.

He groaned once again and tried looking at it in a certain perspective. He was large guy, and he was very strong with his arms and legs; so, he should be able to leap to the next section of the path without difficulty. Though, the height of the cave overall was a potential factor, it didn't seem to be one at that time.

Ded moved back to attempt a running start. He took a deep breath and immediately ran forward. He jumped at a medium height and was able to stay in the air a while.

He moved his feet forward and ended up landing on the other side, scraping his heels in the process.

"Fuuuuck…." he groaned as he stood up and rubbed his feet. He continued moving forward on the search for the Protector.

**-000-**

Piff and Emilia were already dealing with problems, as they had immediately run into a Mutant Muk. The only difference was that it bright green.

Both luckily and unluckily for Emilia, she had the Toxic Boost ability, so if she was poisoned, she'd get more powerful. She hadn't gotten poisoned, but she was close to it. Piff used Ice Beam, freezing the Muk solid.

Emilia sighed in relief. "Thanks Piff…"

"No problem…" Piff said before she suddenly started glowing.

"Whoa, what?!" Emilia exclaimed in shock.

Piff was surprised herself as she found herself getting taller. The crest on her head grew longer and sharp, now resembling a trident; her body turned black; and a white lacey marking appeared under a fin-like projection. Her tail turned blunt as well.

"Whoa...I-I evolved?!" Piff exclaimed with a smile.

"Lucky you", Emilia said with a smile.

Piff giggled. "Looks like I can kick a lot more ass now…"

"Damn right", said Emilia as the two girls shared a hi-palm. "Now, let's keep going."

The two girls continued going deeper in the cave, passing by small caverns and crevices all the while. In each cavern was nothing but empty space, however.

"Hmm...where could it be? asked Piff as they continued walking.

Emilia continued looking around and eventually, they made it to a dead end. "What the hell?!"

Piff groaned. "I guess it's probably on Ded's side or nowhere in here…"

Emilia sighed. "If it's not here, maybe we should check the cliff…"

"Well, we'll have to go check on Ded to be sure…" said Piff as they turned around, only to see a group of mutated Golem glaring at them. They had four arms, green eyes, and their bodies leaked purple fluid.

"Great…" Emilia groaned.

**000**

Aldon and Hope were unsure of where to look for a Razor Fang. The only places that sound like they're where it could be were the jail and the haunted mansion; neither of those places were where they wanted to go.

"There's a chance that it's either in the jail or the haunted mansion…" said Aldon. "And that fucking sucks…"

"Hey, it's not like we have to go to jail for real…" said Hope, attempting to lower his anxiety. "We've already had to deal with that bullshit…"

"And I'd really rather not have to deal with any memories or reminders of it…" Aldon explained.

"Well...we can always check the mansion first…" Hope suggested, holding his claw.

Aldon shrugged with a sigh. He didn't like the mansion either, but it was indeed the lesser of two evils in his mind, so he decided to go along with it.

"Alright…" he responded. "Let's get going…"

**-000-**

The couple made their way to the mansion, where they coincidentally saw Nate and Aylesha enter it before them.

"I guess they had the same idea…" Hope giggled while Aldon kept a neutral expression. This was confusing her. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I think I just have a bit of a headache from doing these challenges", Aldon said.

"Well...we're trying to lose anyway...so, why don't we just go ahead inside and take a break", Hope suggested before kissing his cheek.

"You're the best…." Aldon complimented, kissing her on the lips.

Hope giggled. "I know…now, let's go."

The two of them got to the staircase and entered the mansion. Now there were cobwebs in the corners of the first area. There were two candles hanging on the sides on the wall.

"Well, this certainly upped the creepiness factor…" Aldon said sarcastically.

The two of them started walking to the left, which coincidentally led them to a living room area.

"Yes…" Aldon sighed and as he flopped into a couch. She followed suit and sat in his lap before kissing him. Aldon felt something that was making him uncomfortable as he sat in the couch.

"Um...Hope, could you get up real quick?" he asked.

"What's up?" she asked, stopping her affection.

"It feels like I'm sitting on something and it ain't pleasant…" he explained, attempting to lift himself up.

"I'm not that heavy, you know…" Hope giggled.

Aldon gave her a look before standing, with Hope hanging from his neck with a giggle. He looked back and actually saw a Razor Claw there. Unsurprisingly, due to him being part rock-type, the claw didn't pierce him in any way.

"Hey, the Razor Claw!" Aldon exclaimed in shock as he picked it up.

"Isn't that the other team's?" asked Hope.

"Yeah…" said Aldon with a small smile. "So, what do you say we give them a hand?"

"What happened to your headache?" she asked suspiciously with a small smile as she dropped.

Aldon shrugged. "Hey, I'm not doing this challenge, I'm just gonna help another team…"

Hope giggled. "I hope you know that that'll require work…"

"...Okay nevermind", said Aldon as he sat back down.

Hope giggled and climbed back onto him. "It does feel good to relax, though…"

**000**

Volante flew around the swampy area to search for the King's Rock. He knew that it probably wasn't even there, but he needed to search places that probably wouldn't normally be searched. It hadn't happened a lot, but he still decided to.

He landed near the water and looked at the swampy water. He had a feeling that since Poliwhirl evolve into Politoed, which were frogs, with a King's Rock, it could be around there. Granted, Slowpoke evolve into Slowking the same way, so he decided to check around the island to see if there were any miniature lakes hidden among the apparently huge island.

Scanning the murky water and looking at the rocks jutting out of it, he had no luck. He had wondered if it was actually IN the water, and really did not want to find out. However, his need to help the team win took over and he stepped into the water after landing back on the land.

"Why me…" he groaned as he waded in the water, using his legs to feel around underneath the surface.

As he waded, he suddenly felt something stopping him. Something...soft-ish.

Suddenly, the water in front of him bubbled and a large Seismitoad rose from the water.

"Toad…." it growled, glaring down at the shiny Salamence.

Volante groaned at his situation before noticing something about the Seismitoad. It had a King's Rock on its head! This fact made him growl before he attempted to go ahead and use Dragon Pulse. However, the Seismitoad used Poison Jab on his back, HARD.

He groaned in pain before dropping into the water, now poisoned. To add injury to more injury, the Seismitoad used Venoshock, completely knocking him out.

Since his rest was ruined, the Seismitoad began leaving to find another area to rest.

**000**

"Alright...where would a Metal Coat be?" asked Jason as he and Zayn walked around the forest. He hadn't really heard anything from Zayn in a while, only slight crashes, making him a bit uneasy.

He looked back and saw that Zayn was slicing down tree branches behind him. He facepalmed himself upon seeing this; he was sure that he was still mad about Dew deep down, though Dew seemed to have gotten over it or made it unnoticable that he was still pissed.

"Mi amigo, focus this anger on winning so that you MIGHT have a chance of getting rid of him…" Jason stated as he continued walking.

"I can't, remember…" Zayn growled. "We're trying to LOSE so that we get rid of the rest of the mafia dumbasses…"

"Right," Jason said. "And I said that you can wait until the merge, where it doesn't matter…"

"Then why the hell did you just tell-"

"I forgot momentarily...but I got your mind back on the game…" said Jason, rubbing the back of his head. "Now, let's go search the jail…"

"WE'RE TRYING TO LOSE!" Zayn exclaimed venomously. "If that's the case...I can do WHATEVER I want!"

"I'm telling you that it's not-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Zayn exclaimed before he changed into his Mega Form and started leaping through the trees.

"Ay caramba…" Jason groaned.

**000**

Dew, Hex, and Lila were at a lake near the middle of the island. It was unknown why or how they discovered the lake, but they were there.

"Alright, the scales are either here...or we have to go around the entire sandy beach area of this dump to look…" Dew said.

"Well...get to it, mister…" said Lila.

"Huh? Get to what?" asked Dew.

"You're the best swimmer out if the three of us…" Hex added with a smile.

"Seriously?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Yep, now get down there…" said Lila.

Dew groaned in annoyance before jumping into the water. He swam down to the bottom of the lake and began scanning the lake floor for any scales.

He had run into a few Golden and Alomomola, as well as Tentacool and Feebas while underneath.

He was moving rocks and sifting through sand as he started making his round.

**-000-**

While Dew was down in the lake depths looking, Lila and Hex began looking around the lakefront; there was a bit of high grass and a few small rocks lined around it.

"Hmm...where could any of them be…" Lila muttered to herself.

"Maybe they're not really here…" said Hex, presumably hearing what Lila had said.

"Well we won't know until Dew comes out of the water...and we finish searching around the edge", Lila said.

Hex sighed. His now large body made him hate doing things like this. If he was still a Herdier, he'd have been fine, but since he's a Stoutland now, tasks like this were annoying because of the extra weight. Well, the entire game was annoying anyway, so he continued searching anyway.

Lila continued searching as well, scanning the right half of the lakefront. Eventually, she had finished her side search and waited for Hex to finish. It was then that she got an idea.

"Hex!" she called. Because he was close to the middle of the lakefront, he did not hear. "HEX!"

He looked up quickly.

"Can't you just smell where they are?!" she shouted.

He didn't really hear her, so he ran towards where she was.

Once he made it, Lila repeated herself.

"Well, that's only if I have the smell of it already…" he responded.

"So, no…" Lila said.

"Nope…"

Suddenly, the two of them saw Dew hurry out of the water while yelling. Tentacles extended from the water as he tried running away.

The Tentacruel going after him had a smile as it grabbed Dew and started dragging him.

He used one of his swords to slice at the Tentacruel, but it didn't stop.

"Oh boy…" said Hex as he and Lila rushed over to him.

Meanwhile, Zayn was watching from a nearby tree with a grim smirk.

**000 **

**Zayn: Getting him weak before I kick his ass. Good...very good.**

**000**

Lila and Hex had just helped Dew fight off the Tentacruel and were helping him catch his breath again.

"Okay...I fucking hate Tentacruel…" he said raspily.

"If you ask me, they're great…" they heard.

Knowing whose voice it was, Dew immediately snarled. Zayn hopped down from the tree with a glare.

"Here we go again…" Hex groaned.

"Dew, he is not worth it…" Lila reminded. Dew, however, stepped forward with a growl.

"You have the nerve to call Carman a slut, when you're married to two skanks who've probably had more dicks in them than Zaria Lorain?!"

Dew twitched and immediately charged towards him. Zayn leaped up, dodging the attack before preparing a Leaf Blade.

Dew turned around and used Ice Beam, which Zayn swiftly dodged in the air before hitting him. Smoke cleared and Dew threw him off of him and into the water. He jumped in after him.

"DEW COME ON!" Hex called.

Under the water, Dew was now handing it to Zayn by using Razor Shell, despite the lack of effect. Zayn couldn't hold his breath for a long time, so he used Bullet Seed to knock him back.

He started swimming back to the surface to catch his breath and once he did, he said that he was near the middle of the lake. He started trying to swim towards the lakefront to climb out, only to be dragged back down. This time, Dew used Ice Beam to freeze him.

The gecko sunk to the bottom while Dew swam upwards with a satisfied smile, while the ice surrounding Zayn quickly dissolved. He looked up after being freed and swam quickly upwards.

Dew made it back to the lakefront, where he met up with Lila and Hex again.

"Well, let's get searching again, shall we?" he said, attempting to ignore the situation that just occurred.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Lila exclaimed, looking out at the lake and not seeing any sign of life.

"Took care of the trash...hopefully that slutfucker drowns…" he growled without remorse.

"Well, that didn't happen…" Hex said, looking out at the water.

Dew turned back around and growled upon seeing Zayn swimming back towards the land.

"Okay, look, let's just hurry up and go Dew!" said Lila. "We do NOT have time for this shit!"

Zayn made it back just as the three of them started walking away.

"What do you know...running away like a little bitch because he knows he's full of shit…" Zayn commented.

Dew was panting angrily before turning his head his way. "I will MURDER HIM!" he growled as he tried running towards him, only to be stopped by Hex.

"Zayn, fuck off!" Lila shouted as she and Hex tried to pull Dew back.

"NO!" Zayn growled fiercely. "He talks TOO MUCH SHIT!"

"Oh wow, that's weird coming from a dickwad who just talked shit about my fucking WIVES!" Dew growled. "At least I have women who actually like me! For all we know, Carman is just adding you to her fuck list!"

Zayn lunged at him, making Lila and Hex move out of the way as the two started fighting again.

"Fuck…" Hex groaned.

Lila sighed. "We don't have time for this...let's just leave him and go look ourselves…"

"Are you sure?" asked Hex. "I mean...Zayn may kick his ass", he whispered.

"He can take care of himself…" Lila said. "We have a challenge to win. Obviously Zayn doesn't give a shit about his team…"

Hex turned to them, seeing the two fighting intensely.

"Come on…" said Lila as she continued walking, Hex following her.

**000**

Flynn, Krack, and Kevin were walking towards the jail. After searching near the volcano and having NO results from it, they decided that the jail would probably be the best place to search...mainly because Kevin said so.

"Alright...we're here", said Krack. "Now...you two can go on inside and look."

"Whoa...what do you you mean 'you two'?" asked Kevin. "We're ALL going in."

"Oh-ho no, I am NEVER going into a jail ever again…" said Krack.

"Yes you are…" Kevin said as he got behind him and tried pushing him in. Krack gained a blank look and folded his arms as the cyber duck kept attempting to push him inside of the jail.

"Okay look, if the guy doesn't want to go inside…leave him alone", said Flynn. "I'm sure we'll be fine without ONE PERSON…"

Kevin soon gave up on trying to push him and groaned. "Fine...you can be the 'guard', ya big scaredy cat."

"I am NOT a scaredy cat…"

"You're afraid of going into an EMPTY, RUSTED JAIL", Kevin emphasized. "What? You think ghosts are gonna try and get some of you?"

"Look, I just hate jails now...I always have…" Krack growled.

"Whatever…" Kevin said as he started floating inside. "Come on, elephant boy…"

"Hey!" Flynn exclaimed before following him with a peeved look.

Krack rolled his eyes before sitting on the outside of the jail and laying against the wall.

**-000-**

Combat was walking towards the jail to look for the Electrizer. He had the same idea as Kevin, so he decided to go on inside and search as well.

He saw Krack near the entrance, apparently napping. He knew that he was probably supposed to be their 'guard' while they looked, so he decided to go ahead and carry him inside of the jail and stash him somewhere…

Luckily, Krack didn't wake up, allowing Combat to approach the office and put him inside before searching on his own.

He heard voices coming from the higher level and nodded to himself.

**-000-**

Kevin and Flynn were searching the different jail cells for their Magmarizer. So far the only things that they'd found were dead bodies and empty beds.

"Well, this is fucking shit…." said Flynn as he continued walking. As they continued, he ended up falling through a hole in the floor and landing on the second story.

"Fuck my life…" he groaned while laying down.

"No thanks…your life is fucked already", Kevin retorted. "Now get up so we can keep looking."

"How do you even know it's here!?" Flynn shouted as he began standing.

"I don't, which is why we're looking…" Kevin explained. "Now, look around that cell and I'll check another one…"

"We didn't even finish the one we were on!"

"Well we gotta change because YOU fell…" Kevin emphasized.

"It's not my fault!" Flynn retorted.

"Whatever…" Kevin said before looking over the edge and seeing Combat moving around on the bottom level. "What the hell?! What is he doing in here?"

Flynn looked over the edge and saw Combat walking around as well. "Um...maybe he's looking, too?"

"I thought I told Krack to guard this place!"

"Hmm...homosexual gharial versus large, war veteran dino…" said Flynn. "Yeah...I'm sure he could do this…"

"Gay bashing…"

"SHUT UP!"

**000**

Razor was looking for his Dragon Scale. Well, actually he wasn't; he was back in the cabin with Mason, who was still tied up.

He was holding the invincibility statue, which Mason had given the location of after a lot of coaxing by Zayn and Jason. He chuckled darkly.

"This game is gonna be easy", said Razor, looking down at the statue in his claws. "All I have to do is keep this thing on hand with me until I make it to the finals…then I win."

Mason growled and mumbled, as his mouth was blocked again. He was struggling hard to break free of the ropes holding him. Razor watched this with a smile.

"Hmm...should I let you speak?" asked Razor. "I mean, you're going home tonight anyway…"

Mason growled angrily before changing into his Mega Form. Despite doing so, he was still unable to break free.

"That was idiotic of you…" Razor laughed. "You're tied up...and your mega form is still as weak as YOU…"

Mason mumbled something angrily, making Razor shake his head. "Poor poor bastard…"

He tried to move and give him the finger, but he couldn't.

"After you...all we have to do if fuck up your other two idiots and your alliance is finished…"

Mason glared at him.

"Then, when I'm done with you...I'll deal with this group of saps", said Razor. "Hopefully we're at the merge by the time that happens…"

Mason rolled his eyes.

"So...while we wait to lose...I might as well take a nap…" said Razor as he laid in the bed.

Mason got on the ground and started scootching towards the landshark. Hearing scraping against the floor, Razor looked down and saw Mason coming towards him.

He immediately got up and used Dragon Claw, knocking him out cold. He put him back against the wall with a smile. "Idiot…"

**000**

Aylesha and Nate were coming down the stairs and onto the first level of the mansion. They only ended up finding an UpGrade and a Reaper Cloth on the higher floors.

"Well, we found one of ours and one of the villains'", Nate said, holding both items in his arms.

He and Aylesha were preparing to leave the mansion, when Aldon and Hope heard them and hurried to them before they left.

"Hey you two…" said Aldon just as they walked out.

"Oh, what do you two want?" asked Aylesha.

Hope tossed them the Razor Claw, surprising both of them. They didn't think that they'd be given something that they actually needed.

"Um...what are you doing?" asked Nate. "Why are you giving us this?"

"Don't question it, just take it", Aldon stated before he and Hope went back into the mansion.

Nate and Aylesha exchanged confused glances before looking at the Reaper Cloth. Nate balled it up and tossed it at them. Not really caring if they kept it or not, they started heading back to the plain area.

As they made their way back, Aylesha started wondering about the other couple's attitude towards the challenge.

"What do you think's wrong?" she asked.

Nate wasn't concerned about them, so he was actually confused about what she was talking about. "Wrong with what?" he asked.

"Aldon and Hope…" she specified.

"Oh, you mean what they did?" asked Nate. "Who cares? They're helping us win, so there's no problem…"

Aylesha gave him a look, which he noticed. He sighed with a sweatdrop. "Don't tell me you want to go all the way back just to ask them. They told us not to question them!"

"I'm not saying that at all!" Aylesha said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just saying that you could at least show a bit of concern…"

"Lele, they're not dying. They just gave us a Razor Claw; it's not a big deal…" Nate said.

"Yeah, but, it just seems suspicious to me…" Aylesha said, looking back.

"Lele, we don't have time for this…" Nate said, picking her up over his shoulder.

"Nate! Put me down!" Aylesha said struggling playfully.

"Nah…" Nate said as he continued towards the plains. "We need to get these things back so we can try to find the others and help them search…"

Just then, Demenio fell from a nearby tree. Seeing this, Nate and Aylesha both turned towards him.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he rubbed his head. "Why the hell did I go with this stupid plan…"

"Because you had no other ideas…" Shade said as he laid on a branch above him while Ricky leaped down.

"Um...what the hell are you guys doing?" asked Nate. "You're supposed to be looking for the-"

Nate started before looking at what he had in his other hand. He still had the UpGrade, as well as the Razor Claw.

"Oh...right…" he said.

"Yeah, I can see that you have OUR item in your hand…" Shade said as he leaped in front of him.

"We found it in the mansion…" Aylesha said, still being held by Nate.

"Good to know…" said Shade.

"Alright…" Demenio said, padding over to them. "You guys can give us the items and we can go back to the plains. Then, you can keep looking…"

Hearing that, Nate nodded. "Okay, that can work…"

Nate handed them the claw and UpGrade.

"Alright, try to find Ded and the others…" said Ricky. "They had the Whipped Dream and Protector…"

"Whipped Dream, huh?" asked Nate. "Well, I know where we're going next…"

The three of them started running back to the plains while Nate and Aylesha started heading to the mess hall.

**000**

Mai and Swift had finally found the Deep Sea Tooth in the cave on the beach. Now, they had to find the Sachet...an object that they had no idea where to look for.

Right now, they were making their way to the gym. Why were they searching the gym? They were really clueless.

"Where the hell would those pieces of shit hide a Sachet!?" Swift asked.

"Probably somewhere that smells…" said Mai. "This gym smells like sweat and balls, so this could be a good place…"

"Er...alright…" Swift said as he started looking around.

Mai flew up to get a semi-decent overhead view. She didn't really see anything, so she just landed and stopped.

"Alright, I don't think it's here", Mai said.

"Well, where do you think it is then?!" asked Swift.

"I said places that smell, so...I say we check near the bathrooms next…"

"Whatever…" said Swift.

**-000-**

The two of them made it to the bathrooms in little time. Luckily, they also ended up finding a Sachet just sitting between the doors.

"Ha!" Mai laughed as she flew down and picked it up. "Looks like we have our items. We'll win for sure."

"Not unless those other idiots don't…" Swift hissed.

"Those morons want to win like we do, there's no doubt about that…" said Mai. "Let's get back to the plains…"

**000**

Emilia and Piff were waiting on Ded to come out of the cave. They had called out to him, but he told them to go on out and he'd be out in a few minutes.

"So...um...how do you think Skore is gonna react?" asked Emilia, trying to make conversation.

"He'll probably be happy", said Piff. "He didn't really want me to evolve just yet, but I'm sure he'll be fine…"

"Hey, if he's not, you know he's not right for you…" Emilia said.

Piff nodded just as the two of them heard panting. They turned around and saw Ded walking towards them while holding a Protector.

Emilia wagged her tail with a smile before getting up and rushing to him, jumping into his arms. "Took ya long enough…"

They shared a kiss as Ded made it out. Upon seeing Piff, his eyes widened.

"Whoa...that you Piff?" asked Ded.

"Yep", Piff responded. "Finally evolved…"

Ded chuckled while Emilia hung on his shoulder. "Good for you. Now, I got the Protector...so let's go see if we can find the Whipped Dream."

"No need to…" they heard as Nate and Aylesha made their way up to them holding the Whipped Dream.

"Wait...where'd you guys-"

"We found it in the mess hall", Aylesha explained.

"Yeah, so let's get back to the plains…" Nate said.

"Agreed", said Ded.

**000**

Kevin and Flynn finally found the Magmarizer after looking long in almost every cell. They went to the bottom level, not worrying about Combat because he had found his Electrizer almost 40 minutes before they found their Magmarizer.

"This fucking sucks…" said Flynn. "I don't even feel like doing this challenge anymore...I have a headache…"

"You'll be fine...it's not killing you", Kevin muttered as they passed by the office and went outside. Looking to the side, they saw that Krack wasn't there.

"What the hell? Don't tell me we have to look for _him _now, too…"

Flynn lifted an ear unconsciously, hearing noise coming from the inside of the jail.

"I think he's inside…" Flynn said.

Kevin floated back in and heard the same noise. "Of course he is…"

**-000-**

They moved towards the source of the sound, the office. The noise was extremely loud and upon looking through the window, both of them paled before looking away.

"Okay, I NEVER wanted to know what that looked like...NOW IT'LL NEVER LEAVE!" Flynn exclaimed.

Kevin groaned before facepalming himself. "I just remembered that we're supposed to be trying to lose this challenge…"

Flynn glared at him before he started leaving the jail. "I'm goin' to bed!"

Kevin shuddered before floating away.

**000**

**Kevin: Gharials and Dinos do NOT mix well...trust me...**

**000**

Lila and Hex were searching around the beach. Dew was probably still fighting with Zayn, so decided to go on without him.

"AND THE HEROES ONLY NEED THREE MORE ITEMS BEFORE THEY START THEIR FINAL SEARCH!"

Lila gasped. "We're close already!?" she asked.

"Hey, I guess the others found their objects easy", Hex speculated. "Meanwhile, our objects take a long time, mainly due to their small SIZE!"

Lila groaned. "Well, complaining won't do anything…"

"Yeah, but this still fucking sucks…" said Hex. "I wish these assholes would let me use my magic, but...I'll be eliminated if I do…"

"Dew needs to bring his ass here…" Lila said. "Fighting Zayn is only hindering us…"

"Well...not really", Hex said. "We just have to make sure that we find the scales before the villains find all of their items…"

"I...GOT ONE!" Lila cheered as she pulled out a pink scale from the sand.

"Nice! Now we just need the Prism Scale!" Hex exclaimed.

"THE HEROES NOW NEED TWO MORE ITEMS!"

Hex growled as he started digging frantically in an attempt to find the Prism Scale.

"Looking for something?" they heard. Lila looked up, while Hex ignored who it was and kept digging.

It was Vile.

"What do you want?" asked Lila. "Here to try and screw us up?"

"No!" Vile exclaimed. "I thought that you'd just appreciate this-"

Vile gave her the Prism Scale. Lila was shocked. "Wait...how did you-"

"I found it in the lounge…" Vile responded. "Wasn't really planning on doing the challenge anyway, but hey. I found this in the hot tub…"

"_I forgot we could still look in the lounge…_" Lila growled in her head. "Why are you doing this?"

"You'll figure it out sooner or later…" Vile said. "Now, get going!"

Lila turned to Hex, who was still digging. "Thanks, I guess. Come on, Hex!"

Now hearing this, Hex immediately followed her, while Vile snickered to herself. "Bye bye Mason…"

**000**

Lila and Hex made their way to the plains, where they saw only Mew and Victini.

"And here are the last two objects…" said Mew, taking the scales. "Your search for the Oval Stone may now-"

"FOUND IT!" they all heard from a distance.

"What the hell!?"

**000**

Ded, Piff, and Emilia were all around an egg carton that had what looked like an over-sized egg inside of it.

Mew, Victini, Lila, and Hex were brought to the area and saw the setup.

"Sheesh, you guys are getting smarter than I thought…" Victini said.

"How did you even know it was going to be this specific one?!" Mew exclaimed.

"You have to think like Laxish…" Piff explained.

"And it helps to have 'Oval Stone' written inside of it…" Emilia said, lifting the stone and revealing the words there.

Mew glared at Victini, who turned away whistling.

"I don't know what the hell happened to the villains, but they've lost!" Mew said.

"Yeah. It was weird, too...Vile just GAVE us the Prism Scale…"

"WHAT?!" Victini exclaimed. "That's like throwing the challenge!"

"Hey, there weren't rules against it…" said Mew. "Now, let's gather everyone and get this elimination going…"

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination, with Victini looking angry. However, they ignored it.

"Alright, you all know the dril-"

"Hold on…" Victini said, stopping him. "Before we start, let me just say this. Villains, I don't know WHY you're throwing challenges and trying to lose, but your team is in MY NAME, so I don't appreciate that bullshit. Next time I find out you're losing on purpose, I'm elimination who **I **want. GOT IT!?"

"Wait...what do you mean 'losing on purpose'?" Mai growled.

"Oh never you mind…" said Vile. "Now Mew, let's get on with this…"

"Oh okay...and Victini...the merge is after a few more challenges...so, shut up with the threats…" said Mew, making Victini growl. "Now, before we begin AGAIN, why is Mason tied up?"

"Do you really care?" Razor retorted.

"Good point", Mew said. "Anyways, while we're on the topic of Mason...it looks like he'll be the one riding the porcelain poop chute!"

Mason growled and struggled to break free, leading Mai and Swift to exchange suspicious glances.

**000**

Mason was inside of the Flush of Shame, with Mai and Swift next to him. Mai removed the ropes from his mouth, allowing him to breathe more and growl.

"THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS!" he growled.

"What da hell happened?!" asked Swift.

"What? You don't think I just up and left like Razor told you!?"

"Not after what he said about caring about why you were tied up…" said Mai. "Now what the hell is going on?!"

"That piece of shit shark knocked me out, tied me up, and put me in the cabins. Then they made me give up where my Immunity was, then Razor told me his fucking plans!"

"Wait, what plans?!"

"He's been lying to everyone; he's working on his own! He said that he'll make it to the finals with the idol and use it to win automatically!"

"That chum chewing bastard!" Swift hissed. "HE'S THE SNITCH!"

"Oh...that's it...he is going DOWN!"

Suddenly, Mason was flushed, making him shout out from the surprise. "Just like Mason…" said Mew.

"Sharkface is done…" Swift hissed.

"We have to tell the others...but they won't believe us", said Mai.

"We'll take matters into our own hands…" Swift said. "There's no way I'm going down like this…"

Unbeknownst to them, Razor was actually UNDER THE DOCK. He had a feeling Mason would squeal all of his information and plans, so he needed to know what he'd have to go up against.

"They can try...but they'll only fail…"

**000**

"Dew, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Lila. "You should have know this would happen…"

Dew was panting in a bed in the infirmary. He was covered in various scars and bruises and was snarling.

"I will eviscerate the mother fucker!" he exclaimed out of complete anger as he tried to get up.

"And look at what that's got you…" Hex said. "You're in a hospital bed covered in deep scars, cuts, and bruises…"

"He got a few lucky hits…" Dew muttered. "You should see him…"

"Um...he's not in here, so I'm guessing he's fine", said Lila, making Dew growl and look away.

"Look, just like how you got pissed when he insulted Ally and Mystic, that's how he feels when you talk shit about Carman", Hex explained. "I get that she hurt you and Morgan told me about you almost cutting your own throat because of her, but let bygones be bygones so that we won't have to see you like this…"

"Yeah, what would Hikari and Mizu do if you ended up dying or getting injured worse than well...THIS!"

"I'm fine…" Dew growled.

Hex gave him a look and poke his leg, making him squeak.

"Did you just squeak from a poke?!"

Dew growled with a blush. "Just...leave me alone for a while. I'll be fine...that woodland fritter just needs to watch his-"

"STEVEN!"

Dew groaned.

**000**

**Well that was something! Not much to say except that this game is really getting weird. Merge in a few more episodes, the hype! Mason's gone now, and now Mai and Swift know about Razor. Speaking of Razor...he's getting more and more intelligent with his strategy...this could be bad. Well, not really. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	28. Hide 'N Sneak

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, evolution was the key as everyone scrambled to find evolution items. Razor convinced the Mafia Alliance that Mason was rogue and turning on them, making the entire team against him immediately. During the challenge, searching was key, well...not for the villains anyway. Dew and Zayn started brawling, which was nice, Piff evolved, and thanks to the villains INTENTIONALLY losing, Mason was successfully eliminated, but not before he revealed everything about Razor to Mai and Swift.**

**What will happen now? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Alright, that chum guzzler needs to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter!" Swift growled. "We need to do something…"

"No duh…" Mai growled. "It's down to the two of us versus all of them…"

"And apparently they've been INTENTIONALLY making us fucking lose just so they could eliminate Mason and Giovanni…" Swift growled.

"And the fact that Razor has the immunity really pisses me the fuck off…" Mai stated. "We need to make sure that he loses it!"

"The only way that that'll happen is if we get majority of the votes to go against him…" Swift said. "That'll be an almost impossible task considering those pieces of shit hate us…"

"We can switch the votes…" Mai said. "Then he can use the immunity and we let the hosts do what they do…"

Swift nodded. "Hopefully that'll get rid of one of them instead of one of us…"

"Right…" Mai agreed before she groaned. "I can't believe that Mason was right about his suspicions…"

"Even idiots have their day…" Swift responded. "We need to take him down before one of us is gone next…"

"Definitely", said Mai.

From the bushes nearby, Razor nodded with a grin.

**000**

**Razor: Those poor poor saps. Just because they know my intentions doesn't mean anything. I can just change the votes back and foil their dumb plans.**

**NO ONE is going to stand in my way...**

**000**

Demenio, Shade and Ricky were once again in the game room, with Ricky and Shade going against each other in a round of Smash Bros.

Demenio was just happy the two were getting along again, so he didn't really want to play and disrupt anything. In the middle of their round, where Ricky was beating Shade with Mr. Game and Watch while he used Bowser, Demenio decided to speak up and start a conversation.

"So...how are Chase and Autumn doing?" he asked knowing that that was something they had in common.

This question actually caused a bit of discomfort, making Ricky pause the game. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, while Shade gave Demenio a look.

"What?"

"I don't think either of us really like talking about those situations in public…" said Shade.

"Shade, she's my niece and Ricky, you skype with Levi who sometimes has Chase with him. I don't know what the big deal is…"

The two fathers exchanged glances.

"Well, apparently...Chase is...experimenting more...and Levi told me that he said he sincerely likes both…" Ricky started. "Y'know…"

"Oh...um...well…"

"And Aura and her new boyfriend are questioning if they should still allow me to have shared custody…" Ricky said, looking down. "I mean, it's not my fault! We keep telling him that he should be with a nice GIRL so that we can check her out, but...it didn't work, I guess…"

"Well...um...sorry", Demenio said.

"And last night I went into the jail to check on things at home, Shine told me that Autumn bit off one of her teacher's hands because he gave her an 'F' on an assignment that she did well on…and now she's suspended and grounded", Shade explained.

"Damn…" Demenio said. "Well, she didn't eat it did she?"

"That's not the point!"

"Okay...I regret asking…" Demenio said.

"Yeah….now I'm a bit more worried, um…" Ricky said. "I'm gonna go talk to Levi. We can finish the game later…"

He ran out of the area, making Shade glare at Demenio, who was shocked.

"Why the hell did you bring up the kids?" he asked with an angry glare.

"I thought that since it was something you guys had in common, we could just talk…" Demenio explained. "I didn't want to just sit in silence and just watch you two…"

"You could have went somewhere else! You didn't have to bring this up!"

"Hell, I didn't know it was fucking touchy!" Demenio shouted back.

As those two continued arguing, Ricky went back up to his room and got on his computer. Immediately, he opened up Skype, but found that it wasn't working.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "New Updates installing…"

"But I didn't-"

Suddenly, the computer popped, making him frown and tears to form in his eyes briefly. He breathed and calmed himself down.

"Okay, just calm down…" he told himself. "Hopefully it can be fix-"

It was then that he remembered and realized. He could just go back to the jail now that he knows about it! He immediately ran out of his room and started heading to the jail.

**-000-**

After about five or six minutes of walking, Ricky made it to the jail and rushed inside. He went to the office.

He waited for the phone call and once it happened, he jumped on it. He picked up the phone and a shiny Luxray appeared in front of him.

"Aw...look who it is... " Levi said with a sly look.

Ricky giggled before Levi kissed him, surprising him a bit. He immediately broke it while panting. "Sheesh Levi, for a lion you're such a horndog!"

Levi chuckled. "Can ya blame me?" he said, nuzzling him.

Ricky sighed. "No...I love you…" he responded, nuzzling back. "So...how have things been going with Chase?"

Levi sighed. "Well, he still insists that he's bi…" he explained. "And Aura's new man thinks that us being a part of Chase's life will be negative because he doesn't want his boy to be a 'fag'..."

Ricky growled. "WE'RE NOT EVEN INFLUENCING HIM NEGATIVELY! AND HE'S MY SON, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEE HIM ANY TIME I WANT!"

"Well he says that if he sees Chase kissing or playing with any other boys, he'll kick our asses and make sure we never see him again…" Levi explained with a dismal tone. "I'm sorry…"

Ricky snarled. "That piece of shit will NOT keep me from my boy…"

"I'm trying not to explain it to Chase, because you know I don't like people pretending to be something that they're not. We even taught him not to change himself over what people say!" Levi explained. "But...it's just really difficult…especially since you're not around at home..."

Ricky sighed. "Well, Chase is old enough to understand, so just tell him…"

"You sure?" asked Levi.

Ricky nodded. "He'll be fine…"

"Alright...if you say so", Levi said.

Ricky kissed his cheek. "Love you. And tell Chase I said hey…"

Levi nodded as Ricky left the office.

**000**

"Man, beating that samurai sea bitch felt good…" Zayn groaned with a smile.

"I bet it did…" said Jason, folding his arms. "So, are you done now?"

"As long as he doesn't retaliate, I've won and he knows that he's a little bitch…"

"Well, that was a pointless fight, then…" said Kevin. "If you really wanted to do something, you should have beat him hard enough so that he'd be eliminated…"

"Hey, I didn't say he didn't fight back. If I had a few more openings, that would have been the case…"

"Alright, we only have two more idiots to go…" Vile said. "However, we can't just throw the challenges anymore, meaning we'll have to actually try to win, but still lose…"

"Great...that'll all be up to luck", said Hope. "When we actually try, it's weird…"

"No, it's not weird...shit just happens", said Kevin. "What's weird is when we're trying to lose. I had no clue what we're supposed to do…"

"Oh right...in your serious manner, you have no sense of fun or sympathy…" Aldon said.

"Sleeping in the haunted mansion...man, that sure is fun and exciting!" Kevin responded sarcastically.

"Okay, I think that's enough…" said Krack. "We need to figure out what we're gonna do about the next challenges…"

"Hmph, look at you trying to be outspoken...did Smash screw some more sense into you?" asked Kevin.

Krack blushed and immediately looked away out of embarrassment.

"Wait...what happened?" asked Aldon. "When this Smash come here?"

"He came through the phone…" Krack said, rubbing the back of his head.

"...Come again?"

"I woke up inside of the office and the phone was ringing like crazy. I got tired of it, answered, and Smash just appeared behind me…"

"We could tell…" Flynn said while shuddering.

Krack growled softly before looking away again.

"So...you're telling us that the phone in the jail office...made Smash appear?" asked Zayn.

"Yes!" Krack exclaimed. "If you don't believe me, go check for yourself!"

"No thanks, I'm good…" Jason said. "I wouldn't like to get a visit from him..."

Krack shrugged.

"So what's the real plan now?" asked Vile. "We haven't really talked about it throughout these conversations…"

"Victini said that he'll randomly eliminate one of us himself if we intentionally lose again, so...we're screwed", said Aldon.

"What if he doesn't know?" asked Zayn.

"They watch us...of course they'll know", said Flynn.

"I mean if he act like we're actually trying, but we really aren't…" he emphasized.

"Oh...I get it..like a fake out?"

"Exactly…"

"Well, hopefully it works…" said Hope.

"If dildo-head tried to come at me again…"

"Don't start…." Vile said.

**000**

Once again, the Friend Alliance and Lila Alliance were in the stadium. This time, with Piff's new evolution, they decided that she'd be a good opponent now.

"Well Piff, you up for a battle?" asked Aylesha.

"Hmm...I guess so…" she said.

"Alright, let's go", Aylesha responded as she started going down the stairs to the battlefield, with Piff following.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the lounge…" said Volante as he flew upwards.

"Get back down here!" Lila growled.

"Lila, come on, we come here all the time! AND US GUYS DON'T DO ANYTHING BUT WATCH!" Volante explained.

"Hey, I don't necessarily disagree with that…" Hex said. "It's boring just sitting here…"

"Okay, then why don't you guys get down there and battle yourselves?" Emilia asked.

"There's the fact that after doing these challenges, we'd like to just RELAX…" Dew, who was still slightly injured, emphasized.

"Yeah, plus we're already strong enough…" said Nate a bit cockily, folding his arms.

"Is that so?" asked Piff as she and Aylesha came back up after seeing everyone still up there. "If that's the case, why don't you guys battle us? Two two v twos…"

"But...there are six are us…" said Dew, looking around.

"Sweetie, you and Combat are fine…" said Emilia with a smile, making the sloth and veteran grin cheekily at the other guys.

"Oh, how is that fair?!" Nate exclaimed.

"They didn't say anything or complain…" Lila explained. "So, they're off the hook. In fact, why don't you two go on and head to the lounge."

"Really?" asked Ded. "Thanks…"

Both he and Combat started leaving, leaving the other guys there.

"Well, I'm out…" said Volante as he flew up.

Dew immediately caught him and used Ice Beam, making him fall back down.

"Damnit Dew!"

"She let _them _go, and I'm sure the girls would destroy you the next time that they saw you…" Hex explained.

"Over something as little as-"

He immediately noticed that all of the girls were giving him murderous glances. This made him flinch and he hid behind Dew.

"Well, let's get started then, huh?" he asked, completely frightened.

The girls smirked at each other, while the remaining four guys sweatdropped.

**-000-**

Now on the battlefield, Lila and Emilia were on one side and Dew and Hex were on the other.

"Come on girls, this isn't a big deal!" Hex exclaimed.

"No, you guys say you're strong enough already...let's see some proof", said Lila.

"And I say we make this interesting…" Emilia added.

"Interesting?" asked Dew before flinching a bit from a cut on his right forearm.

"Yep...if we win...you guys have to do whatever we say with no complaints…"

Hex groaned. "How many times has this exact same bet been made?"

"Who cares…" Emilia said. "Now, if you guys win...you can do whatever you want and we won't stop you…"

"Oh? So if someone suggests a th-"

"Finish that and I will rip your balls off…" Lila growled.

"Hey, I was just exploiting loopholes and flaws…"

"NOTHING SEXUAL!" Piff exclaimed.

"Got it…" Volante said, sweat dropping.

"Alright...let's get started…" said Lila as she and Emilia got battle ready.

Hex and Dew exchanged nervous glances.

"This is so not fair! We can't fight girls!" Hex groaned.

"We'll give you a pass…" said Emilia. "Now, bring it!"

"Ladies first…" Hex said, hesitantly getting in a battle stance.

"Aw...how generous…" said Lila as she leapt up and hit Hex hard on the back.

He winced from the Rock Smash, but because it was not generally that strong, he stayed standing. Dew leapt up with a sword drawn, preparing for a Revenge attack.

Lila and Emilia immediately dodged with grace, leaving Dew to land on all fours, making him growl in pain.

Emilia used Thunder on him in retaliation, making him yell out in pain. Hex ran up and used Wild Charge, tackling Emilia while also causing himself a bit of pain.

Lila used Dark Pulse, knocking him into the stadium wall. He groaned in pain before he started standing up, slowly but surely.

Dew had gotten readjusted and used Ice Beam, but both girls jumped up. Lila used Shadow Ball on Dew, while Emilia used Focus Blast on Hex.

Both guys looked up out of fear before being struck by both attacks. When the dust cleared, both of them were very hurt, but still standing. This shocked both girls, who gained smirks.

"Ooh...you guys have stamina and endurance, I'll give ya that…" Lila giggled.

"You should know that…" said Hex, who was conscious, but still struggling to stand.

"Well, I think it's time to end this…" said Emilia before turning to Lila. "Don't you think?"

"Oh definitely…"

"Oh come on!" Dew groaned a bit weakly.

Hex tried to use Dig quickly and avoid another hit, but-

"Oh no you don't!" Emilia exclaimed before she went into the hole after him.

Dew looked back at them, allowing Lila to step directly in front of him. Upon turning around, he immediately paled.

"Um...so...why don't-"

Lila used Shadow Ball once again, knocking him out immediately. She giggled and sat down before hearing a howl of pain and seeing a line of fire burst from the hole Hex had made.

Emilia crawled out of the hole, her fur a bit burnt.

"Well, looks like we win this round…" said Emilia, seeing Dew's unconscious body. "These two are our puppets now…"

Lila giggled. "You make it sound so sinister…"

"I know."

"Alright, it's our turn now…" said Aylesha.

"Lele, are you sure about this?" Nate asked, seriously giving her a look.

Aylesha tittered. "I'm sure. As long as Eredar doesn't show his ugly mug, it'll be fine."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' UGLY!?" Nate suddenly shouted, making him cover his mouth quickly and making Aylesha flinch and run behind Piff.

He then snickered, making the others understand what was going on.

"Okay, that was a dick move, Nate…" said Piff, folding her flippers.

"Hey, he didn't show his ugly mug, did he?"

Aylesha growled and hit him on the head, making him hold the spot she hit. "Damn it!"

"Serves you right…" Aylesha growled.

"Well, I have a feeling that this is going to be an intense battle…" said Volante.

"And..GO!" Emilia exclaimed.

Volante was about to attack, but Piff used Ice Beam on both of them, only knocking out Volante.

"Well...that was easier than I thought…" Piff said, folding her flippers.

Nate groaned and sat up after being knocked on his back from the Ice Beam. He immediately jumped up and charged up an Energy Ball. He fired it towards Piff, but Aylesha confidently moved in from of her, taking the attack.

Nate's eyes widened out of shock and worry. Not worried about Aylesha's safety, but his own! When they trained at home, she actually proved that she was physically stronger, but because of Eredar and his overall attitude, Nate was considered to stronger one by everyone else and she was fine with it. He gulped as Aylesha gave him a devilish smirk.

"Um…'Lesha, can we talk this out?"

Aylesha used Sludge Bomb, knocking Nate back a few pegs.

"Okay, I take that as a no…" Nate said as he jumped up and used Aerial Ace, only for the Aylesha he hit to disappear. "Oh no…."

Aylesha ran up behind him and used Venoshock, blasting him against a wall.

"Ugh…" Nate groaned as he got up.

He tried using Aerial Ace one again, but Piff used Ice Beam, effectively finishing him off.

"Wow Aylesha, I didn't know you had that much strength in you!" Emilia said, completely surprised.

Aylesha giggled. "I know…I've always been this strong. Just don't really show it that much…"

"Wait...if you're actually stronger than Nate...why are you so scared of Eredar…"

"No matter how strong you are, if someone is trying to commit sexual assault and murder towards you, and they're strong as hell...you have the right to be scared out of your mind…"

"True…"

Dew groaned as he and Hex started regaining consciousness.

"Well boys...looks like you guys will be doing what we say…" Lila said with a smile.

"Why must my life be difficult?" Dew muttered as Volante and Nate got up as well.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE JUNKYARD IMMEDIATELY!"

"It's a landfill!" Piff exclaimed.

"WHATEVER!"

"Well, looks like it's time to go…" said Nate as he and the other guys started walking, well Volante was flying.

"Not so fast boys…" they heard, causing them all to stop and wince.

"Yes?"

"I think you should be able to carry us to the landfill…" Emilia said with a smile.

"Um...won't Ded pound our faces in if we touch you?" asked Hex.

"I'll explain it to him. It'll be fine…" Emilia said as she hopped onto Hex's back.

"You can't be serious!" Dew said as Lila climbed onto his back.

"A bet's a bet", Lila retorted.

Piff hopped onto Volante's back, while Nate sneered and picked up Aylesha in the same manner he did in the previous challenge.

"Well, let's go."

**000**

Everyone made it to the junkyard, some more pleased than others. Dew and Hex groaned as they both collapsed upon making it to everyone.

"Oh come on, we're not that heavy…" Emilia said after getting off of Hex's back.

"Um...why were you riding on him?" Ded asked, giving them a look.

"It's a bet thing…" said Lila. "The four of them lost battles, so now they have to do whatever we say…"

"Ha!" Vile laughed. "You gotta love a guy's large ego. Always gets them into trouble…"

"Screw you, Vile…" Volante said as he landed with Piff on his back.

Shade, Demenio, and Ricky, along with Combat and Ded exchanged smirks. They sure were glad they weren't around when that happened.

"Alright, no more chit-chat", Victini said as he and Mew appeared in front of them. "It's time for the next challenge...Hide and Seek!"

Upon hearing that, everyone gave them 'are-you-kidding-me' looks.

"Hide and seek? Really?" Kevin asked. "What are we? Six?"

"Oh, well if that's your reaction...I guess you guys can run an obstacle course while collecting sharp objects…" Victini said. "That'd be a great episode, too!"

Upon hearing that alternative challenge, everyone immediately changed their attitudes…

"Hide and seek is fine!" Demenio said. "I'd love to relive my childhood…"

"Even dad beating us unconscious?" Shade stated, giving him a look.

Demenio gave him a 'seriously' look.

"ANYWAYS!" Mew said, getting their attention back. "Your main goal is basically to be the last one standing for your team. However, there is a catch…"

"What? Are we going to be shocked with electricity when we're caught?" asked Flynn.

"That WAS going to be the case, but the producers thought that after all of the bullshit VICTINI put you through pre-merge, after the merge is when the bullshit starts again…" Mew explained. "Not that it's really good anyway…"

"We don't care yet, what's the big catch?" asked Zayn.

"Eager to lose, aren't you?" Dew asked with a sneer.

"Do you need me to kick your ass again moustache boy!?" Zayn exclaimed.

"At least I don't have a tree coming out of my ass!" Dew retorted. "Your mega is always ready for the holidays; Christmas Tree ass!"

Jason held him back once again as he tried to attack Dew yet again.

"Alright, keep the violence for the challenge", said Victini. "We have to explain…"

"Now...instead of there being one Pokemon going after all of you...you'll be hunted down by the opposite team!" Mew explained. "Well, _someone_ from the opposite team…"

"So, one person from the heroes will be hunting the villains and vice-versa…" Victini reiterated. "The player who finds all of the opposite members will win."

"Okay...and by our location, we're gonna be pretty limited…" said Hope.

"Eh, depends on how creative you are with your hiding spot", said Mew. "Take that as a hint."

"Now, to determine who will be hunting down each team-"

"We're doing it by age and birthday…" Mew stated. "Ded, Razor, you guys get immunity since you're 26 and 25 respectively…"

"WHAT!?" Swift and Mai both exclaimed, making Razor grin.

"What the hell? A lot of us are 25, too, ya know…" said Dew.

"His birthday is also in December…" Victini added.

"Point taken…." said Dew.

"Anyways, I think it's time to begin…" Mew said. "Everyone except for Ded and Razor, head inside of the junkyard. You'll have five minutes to hide."

"Go!"

Everyone rushed inside, with Mai and Swift glaring at Razor before rushing in themselves. Razor snickered to himself.

**000**

Kevin, Flynn, and Krack all hid in a pipe in the ground.

**000**

Vile, Hope, and Aldon hid in a hole of an old building.

**000**

Hex dug a hole in the ground, because of Lila telling him to do so. Because Dew was so much bigger than the two of them, Lila told him to stand out and guard. He groaned.

**000**

Zayn was hiding inside of a pile of junk.

**000**

Jason was inside of an abandoned port-a-potty, much to his disgust. Hopefully it wouldn't be in vain and no one would check it.

**000**

Swift and Mai were down in the large hole that was already located there.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were laying on top of the crane.

**000**

Shade had dug a hole in a huge pile of junk and Demenio used Flamethrower to burn and carve a way inside. Surprisingly, the whole pile didn't burn, only a few sections of it. After that, Shade grabbed a nearby car bumper and slowly pulled in front of the hole after the others got inside.

**000**

Volante had to stick with Piff and Emilia, so they told him to take them to the furthest part of the junkyard-landfill.

The girls hid in an abandoned car, while Volante had to find his own place to hide.

**000**

"Alright you two...you may begin your search…" said Mew.

"Well, this should be a bit bad…" said Ded.

"And Razor...don't even think about not trying…" Victini threatened.

Razor rolled his eyes.

"Now, GO!"

Both guys immediately started heading inside of the junkyard-landfill.

**000**

Ded groaned as he started walking around. Out of everyone...HE was the one on this team who had to do this because he was the oldest. He hadn't the faintest idea to where the villains may have hid themselves, so this was going to be a tough challenge, especially since the area was large.

He sighed as he walked down a path, passing numerous trash piles. He continued walking around while looking for places that the villains, or anyone in general, would hide.

**-000-**

"Okay morons, remind me why you decided to follow me into MY spot…" Kevin said, glaring at the croc and elephant.

"Why would we not?" asked Flynn. "We're in an alliance dumbass…"

"Yes, but if that big oaf actually finds us, ALL OF US WILL BE CAUGHT", Kevin explained, peeved.

"Oh...right…" said Krack. "Well-"

Suddenly, they heard a groan from outside of the pipe. "Quiet, quiet", Kevin whispered quickly.

**-000-**

"I hate these kinds of challenges SOOOO much…" Ded said as he sat on the top of the pipe. Suddenly, his stomach growled and he groaned. "And of course the spicy meatballs from this morning are coming back to haunt me…"

**-000-**

"Oh Arceus what's that smell?!" Flynn said, holding his breath.

"Wonderful...the oaf's farting…" Kevin groaned.

"Mother of Arceus this smells so bad…" Krack groaned while holding his nose.

"Hey, if he doesn't move, we'll probably die from suffocation or pass out", Kevin explained.

"We need to get him to move!" Flynn exclaimed.

Suddenly, as soon as he said that, Ded rose up and he and Krack took deep breaths of fresh air.

"NO, YOU ID-"

**-000-**

Ded had heard muffled speaking when he was sitting down, and figured that someone was nearby. He rose up to look around more and immediately he heard the loud breathing.

He turned around and decided to look into the pipe. He smiled to himself upon seeing the three villains in the pipe he was just sitting on.

"Oh, um...hey there big guy…" Krack said, nervously.

"You're all out…" they heard before they were teleported out of the pipe. This surprised Ded.

"Wait, what?"

"WE FORGOT TO MENTION! WHEN YOU FIND TARGETS, THEY'LL BE TELEPORTED BACK TO THE ENTRANCE, SO PHYSICALLY TAGGING THEM IS NOT REQUIRED...UNLESS YOU WANT…"

"So I just have to look at the others, eh?" Ded said to himself. "Interesting…"

"IT HAS TO BE AT LEAST A SIX-FOOT DISTANCE FOR IT TO COUNT!"

"And of course it's more difficult…" Ded muttered.

**000**

Razor was flying around while uninterestingly looking for members of the opposite team. Out of all of the other challenges they could have thought of for the show, they decide to go with hide-and-seek, one of the most tedious games ever. And considering that all of this was on TV, he already knew this episode was going to be one of the most boring and worst…

He landed in a pretty open area and folded his arms. He looked around and saw that there were many piles of junk, as expected.

He sighed to himself before turned to the right and taking flight again. He got a better aerial view and eventually saw a pyramid of port-a-potties near an old, abandoned building.

He raised a brow. This could be a good spot for people to hide. He flew down towards the stack and, not wanting to open everything up, knocked it over.

He heard a shriek from inside one of them, as well as sloshing, making him grin. He saw one of the doors open and saw a poop and fluid covered Infernape crawl out.

Upon seeing him, he groaned. "Jason?"

"Ay dios mio!" Jason exclaimed, looking at his hands and body.

"Why the hell were you looking in there?!" Razor exclaimed.

"HIDING!"

"Well...that wasn't smart now was it?" asked Razor as he flew upwards.

Jason growled as he looked around in order to find a better hiding spot...and a place to clean off. He was lucky that Ded wasn't around at all.

**000**

"Remind me why the hell I have to be the one out here…" Dew said through grit teeth as he sat in front of a hole in the ground.

"Because you lost the bet", Lila explained from the hole. "And because the hole isn't big enough for you…"

"If it was, I'm sure Jesse would kill me…" Dew responded with a smirk. "So you're lucky that both of us are married…"

Lila's eyes widened out of shock and she blushed, while Hex stifled a laugh.

"Well…" Hex said. "That's interesting….nice to know that if you were both single, you'd be trying to do her…"

"Hey, do you blame me?"

Hex looked at Lila, who noticed and gave him a look. "No I do not…"

"Okay, change the subject NOW", Lila demanded, her face completely red.

Dew and Hex both started laughing, making Lila growl.

"What do you suggest we talk about, then? We're probably gonna be here for a while…"

"Just...nothing explicit pertaining to ME", Lila specified with a slight growl.

"That wasn't explicit, though…" Hex laughed.

"Yes...you'd want to do me if I was single. Not explicit at all…" Lila muttered. "Jesse would kill you...and I'm sure Ally, Mystic, and Morgan will beat the shit out of you as well…"

"Hey, I said IF I was SINGLE…" Dew emphasized. "They can't get mad at that…"

"That's insinuating that you have a thing for me, so...it really doesn't matter", Lila laughed.

"Yeah, women are very…'quick to be pissed off' when a guy talks like that…" Hex added.

Dew groaned. "Of course…"

"So, talk about something else…" Lila said.

"Like how all of you are out now?" they heard.

Razor was floating about them with his arms folded.

"Oh for fu- when did you get here?!" Hex exclaimed.

"'Bout around the time when you were talking about sexing Lila up if both of you were single…" Razor said.

"...Fuck…"

"Yeah, so...you're out", Razor said as the three of them disappeared.

**000**

Vile, Hope, and Aldon were all still inside of the building. They had entered from a hole in the side and were now just sitting inside. They had nothing to do, so they just started talking about their lives outside of the game until something happened.

"So...since you and Vladimir are 'together' now…" Hope started. "What's the plan?"

"What plan?" asked Vile, blushing a bit.

"You know what I'm talking about…" Hope replied with a sly smile.

Vile hid her grin. "Well, we haven't really been dating that long. I think it's a bit too early for us to try and live together…"

Hope nodded. "Understandable…"

"How long did you and Aldon start dating until you guys moved in together?" asked Vile.

"Well, considering Donnie was the one who asked me to move in first...I think he remembers more…" Hope said, looking at Aldon.

Aldon was sleeping in a corner, making Hope sigh and shake her head with a smile. "Well, I guess he's occupied at the moment…" she giggled.

"Boys are so lazy…" Vile laughed.

"But, you have to love them…" Hope retorted, gazing sweetly towards him.

"Well, what do you want to do until we get caught now?" asked Vile.

"I have no idea…" Hope said. "Aldon's asleep, so I've got nothing…"

Vile sighed. "They should have did this stupid challenge when there were actually more of us. It'd at least be more interesting…"

"BLAME MEW!" they heard in the distance.

**000**

Ded was pulling Swift and Mai out of the large hole. "You're out…"

"Fuck yous, you big lug…" Swift hissed as Ded carried him and Mai out of the hole covered in bruises and water.

"Yeah, I could tell that's how you were thinking when you attacked me!" Ded growled, squeezing him tightly, making him cough a bit.

The two of them disappeared from his underneath his arms. "Alright...now where the hell do I look?"

He started walking towards the back of the area to search more. "Man this is boring as hell…"

"KEEP COMPLAINING AND WE'LL CHANGE THE METHODS!" Victini threatened.

"_Great...threaten us because their challenge is boring as shit. Not surprised at all…"_

Ded looked around intently for the others, actually getting more annoyed. Of course, after almost a half hour of searching with no results after finding two people together, it'd happen.

"Okay, fuck this challenge!" Ded exclaimed. "Do something better!"

"THANK YOU!" Victini exclaimed.

**000**

"Okay this shit is REALLY getting old…" Vile said as everyone was once again outside of the junkyard. "When you make a challenge, DEAL WITH IT!"

"Victini's the baby, don't blame me…" Mew said, folding his arms.

"Alright, we're gonna nix everything that just happened and start fresh; I've decided that I'M going to be the one to find all of you…" Victini said.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed, while Mew held his head.

"That's right...I think it's about time that I join in on the chaos, so this is it…" Victini said cockily.

"HOW IS THAT GOING TO BE EVEN REMOTELY FAIR?!" Dew exclaimed.

"It's all up to how good your hiding places are…" Victini said as he made a bazooka appear in his arms.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Aldon exclaimed.

"My weapon of choice…" Victini said. "I'm gonna be using this to tag you all. The last person standing wins…"

"What about my immunity?" Razor asked with a frown while folding his arms.

"Oh, since that challenge is done, that's null and void…" Victini said with a smile.

"Mew!" Lila shouted. "Aren't you gonna do something?!"

"No matter what I do, it's boring…" said Mew in a slight mocking tone. "No point in me saying anything…"

"So much for Victini being the baby…" said Kevin.

"Kevin, I will throw you into the toilet myself…" Mew threatened.

"Now", Victini started. "All of you get into that junkyard again!"

"I swear I don't get you idiots…" Shade growled to himself. "Why couldn't the ones who were still hidden stay in their spots and the ones who were out just find new ones."

"Because that'd be stupid…" Victini responded.

"How the hell would that-"

"...to me", he finished.

"Figures…"

"Now, all of you get in there…" said Victini, using his bazooka to gesture to the area. "You have five minutes yet again. And a tip...don't go to the same spots…"

Everyone groaned before walking back into the area, leaving the two hosts. Mew gave the fennec-rabbit a look.

"You have problems…" Mew said with his arms folded.

"Thanks…" Victini responded. "Your challenges are sometimes boring, so I have to fix them with my problems…"

"Yeah yeah…" he muttered.

**000**

"This is so fucking stupid…" said Demenio as he and the other two crawled into the same hole that Shade dug earlier. Despite Victini's tip, or more so warning, they went back to that area.

"I thought that they said NOT to go to the same place…" Ricky recalled.

"That's why it's stupid", Demenio explained. "He DID tell us not to come back…"

"Oh pipe down, what does he know?!" Shade asked.

"Um...he's the one hunting us down...and this is on TV, meaning that there are cameras everywhere!" Demenio exclaimed. "They were probably watching where everyone hid!"

"And he'll think that we actually did like he said", Shade retorted. "We'll be fine."

After a few more seconds, Demenio looked around rather amazed. This caused a bit of confusion.

"That's weird…" Demenio stated. "Usually this is the time where shit hits the fan…"

"Like I said. We'll be fine…" said Shade.

They all sat around for a while inside of the hole until Demenio decided to break the ice again. This should be awkward…

"So...what happened this morning?" asked Demenio. "I went up to your room and you weren't there…"

"My laptop wasn't working, so I went to the jail to talk to Levi for real…" Ricky explained.

"Oh, um...I didn't mess with your head or anything asking about the kids did I?"

"What do you think!?" Shade exclaimed.

"I'm not talking to you…" Demenio responded. "And pipe down...you'll end up giving us away."

"Well...you were alright, but just bringing him up made me a bit uncomfortable since there are a few issues", he explained.

"Aura and her dickhead boyfriend, right?" Demenio recollected.

"Yeah…" Ricky said. "And apparently her boyfriend said that he'll kick both me and Levi's asses and make sure we never see Chase again if he starts flirting and fooling with other boys…"

"...Well that sucks…" Shade said, not exactly caring as much. Demenio growled at this.

Ricky sighed. "I just want to be able to be there for my son. If he's bi, I don't really care and I'll still care about him; but Aura doesn't like that despite actually HAVING HIM from me...and Lee is just a jackass…"

"Well...I think that I can change his mind…" Demenio said with a smirk.

"Really!?" Ricky asked, surprised.

"Really?" Shade said, giving him a 'seriously' look.

"Yeah...a talk with this...Lee will set him straight…"

"If he doesn't rearrange your face in the process…" Shade chuckled to himself.

Demenio heard that and whipped his nose with his tail.

"When the hell did this show become a soap opera?" all three of them heard. They turned to the opening, which was still blocked, and saw a few of Victini's features.

"Aw shit…"

Victini fired the bazooka at them, causing an explosion that blew red paint all over them.

Shade spit out some of the fluid that got in his mouth. "Was that fucking necessary!?"

"Yes…" Victini said. "Now you're out. Finish your soap opera bullshit later and hope you're not eliminated for not listening to me…"

Demenio and Ricky glared at Shade, who rolled his eyes.

**000**

Razor had just watched Victini blow Shade, Demenio, and Ricky up with the paint, so he decided to get as far as he could in order to not be next. He flew over to an area near the entrance, where there were a few compacted piles of junk all together.

He started flying over to that area, but was immediately stopped by a large green object striking him down. He growled and saw that it was a TAIL. Knowing whose it was, he groaned in annoyance before using Dragon Rush to knock him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Razor growled.

"You lying sack of shit!" Mai exclaimed. "You're the reason Giovanni and Mason got eliminated!"

"So?" Razor said with a smirk.

"Why the hell did-"

"-I do that? You're the weakest alliance on this team, that's why…" Razor explained. "I'd rather stick with a large stable alliance and take out a smaller one than it be the other way around...more votes in my favor."

"Yous is gonna regret that!" Swift exclaimed as he swung his tail, attempting a Dragon Tail. Razor grabbed it as it made contact. He started swinging him around, but Swift grinned and reversed it by tensing his body and constricting Razor.

Razor groaned and immediately mega evolved. His new size didn't even hinder Swift's constriction. He used Dragon Pulse to blast Swift in the face before doing the same to Mai, knocking both of them out immediately.

He laughed to himself. "Idiots…"

"Nice fight…" he heard just before he found himself covered in red paint.

"Are you KIDDING ME!?" he exclaimed angrily.

"Nope. Yer all out, boy…" Victini said in a country accent.

Razor growled.

**000**

**Razor: Now they are DEFINITELY gone...**

**000**

Volante, Ded, Piff, and Emilia went towards the back of the junkyard again. Again, neglecting what Victini told them.

"Alright, I don't think this is smart…" said Volante. "They said not to come back to your original spot."

"True…" said Emilia, holding her chin. "Then where the hell do we hide, then?"

"Yeah, there's not a lot of places to actually hide…" Piff said.

"Hmm…" said Ded, looking around for another place to hide. He saw an old, rusty abandoned bus in the distance and nodded to himself.

"There's a bus over there!" he said, pointing to its location.

"You think that'll be a good place?" asked Volante. "I mean, we're still around the other area…"

"Well, I don't know if you'll be able to fit in it anyway, so…" Ded said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Volante groaned. "I have to find my own spot?"

"Yep", said Piff. "And try not to get caught…"

"Just because you say it doesn't mean I can automatically do it. You girls never told us any consequences…"

"Hmm...you're right...thanks for reminding us", said Emilia. "We'll get with Aylesha and Lila after the challenge is over…"

"Ooh…" Ded said, holding back a smile.

"Wait, there's no need for that-"

"Nope, too late", said Emilia. "Now go on and find yourself a new hiding place…"

Volante groaned before flying to another location.

"Come on", said Ded as he, Emilia, and Piff started walking to the bus.

Ded punched the doors open, allowing him and the girls to enter. "This should be a good place as long as we stay down."

Looking down, they saw that the bus floor was completely covered in trash and muck.

"Uh...I think we need a better hiding spot", Piff said, not wanting to have to duck down and lay on the ground.

"Well, I'm not sure where else we can go. Unless you find another car…" Ded explained. "I'll stay in here…"

"Oh, well...okay, I guess", Emilia said, kissing his cheek.

The two girls left the bus, leaving him alone. An explosion was heard outside and red paint flew inside of the bus as he laid down in the back.

"Alright, you two are out, get back to the front…" he heard Victini say from outside of the bus. He kept still, not wanting him to know of his presence.

Victini floated past the bus, allowing him to breathe out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, he found himself being blown up and covered in red paint.

"REALLY!?" he exclaimed while he lied in the wreckage of the bus.

"Yep...your sigh gave you away…"

Ded gave him a look.

**000**

Zayn was looking for a better place to hide. He would have just went to his same spot, but he knew better. As he looked around, he eventually came upon a phone booth next to a few port-a-potties. Smiling, he went inside of it, not thinking about the fact that they were transparent.

Making matters worse...

"What the-" he said as he saw the knob come off. "Shit…"

He pushed on the door, and it didn't budge.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me…" he said. He attempted to use Leaf Blade, but it still didn't work. "Oh come on!"

The only breakage was a hole on the left side that allowed him to get a good whiff of the port-a-potties. He growled angrily before mega-evolving. He turned around, but he now found that he was now stuck. His tail was too long and was pointing upwards.

Nevertheless, he fired the tip and nothing happened. The booth didn't even dent more. "FUCK!"

Dew, Lila, and Hex were looking for another hiding spot and upon turning the corner, they saw Zayn struggling to get out of the booth.

Dew gained a devious sneer. Lila and Hex both noticed this and knocked the sense back into him.

"What was that for?!"

"You know you were thinking of doing something to him…" Hex said.

"So what if I was?!" Dew asked. " He deserves it!"

"According to YOU", Lila said. "Now, ignore him and come on so that we don't get caught…"

Dew growled. "Stupid bet…" he grumbled as he and the others passed by him.

Zayn saw them and was able to hear everything. He smiled. "LOOKS LIKE YOU AREN'T A MAN AT ALL, HUH WHISKERS?"

Hearing that, Dew growled and turned around.

"STEVEN!" Lila growled with a glare.

Dew glared at Zayn, then back at Lila, who had a serious death stare on her face. He immediately gulped and flicked Zayn off before continuing onwards.

Zayn rolled his eyes before plopping on the booth floor, sitting on broken glass in the process. "Damn it!" he growled.

**-000-**

Jason was running from Victini, who was coming after him with the bazooka. Despite being a Psychic-type and the bazooka having a large blast range, he continued following Jason just for his panicked expressions.

Jason kept looking back and seeing Victini come closer and closer. Eventually, he ran to the port-a-potties; Zayn watched him run inside of the port-a-potties next to him and his eyes widened.

"Tsk tsk tsk...poor choice…" said Victini as he fired his bazooka at the port-a-potties.

"Fuck my life…" Zayn groaned as red paint coated him, as well as fecal matter and urine.

"Oh, two for the price of one...awesome…" said Victini. "You're out…"

"Yeah, we got that el cabron…" Jason muttered.

"And you just missed sword dick and his friends…" Zayn said, shaking the muck off of himself.

"Thanks I guess", said Victini. "Already...get out and...probably get a shower. You smell like shit now…"

"THANKS TO YOU!" Jason exclaimed.

"You're the one who went in those things AGAIN…" said Victini.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were inside of the hole/crater in the ground hiding inside of a fox den-like area inside of that one.

"Are you sure that we'll be fine in here?" asked Aylesha.

"Definitely", said Nate, resting his arms at the back of his head as he sat against the wall.

Aylesha climbed on top of him, surprising him a bit.

"Um...what are you doing?" he asked, taken aback from her action.

"Oh nothing", she said with a sly smile as she kissed him.

"Okay, based on that kiss, there is something…" Nate said. "This isn't the right place nor the right time for this…Victini could hear us and catch us at any moment."

"Yeah...I guess you're right…" said Aylesha, climbing off of him, only to be stopped by him.

"Hey, I said we couldn't get frisky, that doesn't mean you have to get off…." Nate said with a smirk.

Aylesha smiled and kissed him again before turning around and sitting in his lap the correct way. Nate wrapped his arms around her sides and she leaned back into him.

Nate chuckled. "I said no getting frisky…"

"What?" asked Aylesha. "I'm just sitting here…" she said, feigning innocence.

"Just sitting my ass...this is your favorite setup…" Nate said with a smirk, referring to when they...consummated.

Aylesha blushed. "What's your point?"

Nate stifled a laugh. "You're lucky Eredar hasn't been coming out more. You would be ravaged by now...and probably dead."

The tone of their interactions completely changed with the mention of Eredar. Nate sighed and looked down, which Aylesha noticed. You flipped over, slid down a bit and kissed him again.

"We don't have to bring him up…" she said calmly, despite being scared as well.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to", he said. "It was just a stupid thought."

"No, it's a serious thought…" Aylesha said. "He hasn't been talking to you has he?"

"Not lately...but that's what worries me…" said Nate. "We share this body, and he still has a mind of his own. I don't know what he plans on doing or if he even will!"

"Well...let's try to avoid thinking that way and try to just finish this stupid game…"

Nate nodded and Aylesha nuzzled him.

"Aw...how sweet."

Hearing that immediately made Nate groan. "You gotta kidding me…"

"I'm not…" Victini said before blasting them.

**000**

Mew and a few of the other out campers were watching on screens outside of the area.

"How the hell does he keep finding us all so fast!?" Shade exclaimed. "This shit really isn't fair!"

"He's a psychic-type and he's fucking Victini…" Mew said with a sigh. "Fair isn't his thing unless he feels like it…"

That didn't do anything for anyone. They just glared, making Mew sweatdrop.

**000**

Vile, Aldon, and Hope were walking away from a large excavator.

"Well that plan was a bust…" Vile said.

"Sorry", Aldon said. "I thought we could hide in the bucket and we'd be fine."

"We could have still done it and just blocked it with ice…" said Hope. "Being high up doesn't automatically mean the spot will work…"

They stopped walking.

"Well, when you put it that way…" said Vile.

The three of them ran back to the bucket of the excavator immediately blocked it with ice. However, despite the idea being good, Hope had forgotten that she hated the cold, while Aldon and Vile were fine with it.

"Okay...m-maybe I didn't think this t-through enough…" Hope said while shivering a bit.

Aldon chuckled and pulled her close to him in an attempt to warm her up. Despite this effort, his rocky body absorbed the cold quite quickly.

"B-babe...this isn't helping…" Hope said.

"Sorry", Aldon replied.

"Well, we should good here….unless Victini finds a way to cheat or something…" Vile said, putting her arms around the back of her head.

Suddenly, an explosion blasted the ice away and coated them all in red paint.

"Why am I not fucking surprised?" Vile muttered.

Victini fired behind himself, nailing Flynn, Krack, and Kevin, who were trying to escape out of a pipe.

"FUCK! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO RUN!" Krack exclaimed.

"Well, looks like the heroes win…" said Victini with a smile. "And most importantly...I win."

"Fuck you…" Aldon said, glaring at him.

**000**

"Wasn't that a fun challenge?!" Victini asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Well, it was for me, so that's all that matters", Victini stated.

Mew sighed. "Anyways, the heroes win. Plus, considering the fact that we hardly saw Combat in there, they would have probably won anyways…"

"Where is he anyway?" asked Lila.

Combat suddenly arose from the ground right at the entrance of the junkyard.

"WOW! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Mai shouted.

"No, that's incredibly smart", said Victini. "I wouldn't have even...whatever. Villains lose AGAIN…"

"Yep, now it's time for elimination", said Mew.

"Yep...and we already know who's going…" Krack said with a sneer aimed at Swift.

"Faggot…" Swift hissed.

Ricky and Krack both growled at this.

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination ceremony. Majority of the villains already had their poffins except for Mai and Swift, who had apathetic looks. They already knew that their fates were sealed.

"Alright you two, it's game over for one of you and that person is...Swift", Mew said, tossing Mai a poffin.

Swift growled. "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS ARE DUMB AS SHIT! SHARK FACE IS GONNA SCREW ALL OF YOU!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Razor shouted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL HE'S TALKING ABOUT YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT!"

"Okay, can we just get that offensive dumbass out of here?" Krack asked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP FAGGOT! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU DON'T HAVE A GUN BARREL UP YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

"Do something about it, DAGO!"

Swift hissed angrily and swiftly tried to attack Krack, only to be knocked out in one hit by Jason using Flamethrower.

"Well...that was anticlimactic…" said Shade.

Swift groaned in pain softly as Zahku appeared thanks to Mew and started dragging him to the toilet.

Mai glared at all of her 'teammates' before flying somewhere else in the island.

"Well, that was interesting to say the least…" said Emilia.

"Razor, what the hell were they talking about?" asked Piff, giving him an untrusting gaze.

"Those two are just pissed that I pretended to help them in their little alliance and ended up actually screwing them over…" Razor said.

"_Right…_" Kevin said in his head.

**000**

**Kevin: Do I really trust Razor? Hell no. I don't trust anyone in this stupid game. I know he's up to something, though. Based on the maf brats' reactions, this is something major...or minor and they're just bitches. Either way, it's bad for me and I need to stop it…**

**000**

**Well, that was a chap now was it! Okay, sorry it was boring as fuck and led up to nothing. At least it's over now. At least we had a bit more info about some personal lives. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	29. Cannonball!

**Sorry for the short chap**

**000**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants dealt with the tedious childhood game that is hide and seek. It was revealed that Shade and Ricky's kids are having a bit of trouble in the outside world, making them a bit antsy. Mai and Swift were still peeved about Giovanni's elimination and were focused on taking down Razor. Lila and Ded's Alliance had a battle bet with boys versus girls. In the challenge, nothing much of interest happened except for Victini being the jerk he is. In the end, though, once again the villains lost and unsurprisingly, Swift was flushed, but not before VAGUELY revealing Razor's plans. **

**What will happen now? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Almost all of the heroes were at the stadium except for the usual three. This was becoming the norm for them.

Because of Volante's comment in the last challenge about there being no consequences, the girls decided to change that.

"Alright...since Volante reminded us that there's no consequences for you guys not honoring the bet…" Emilia started, causing the other three guys to glare at Volante. "...we decided to make a consequence system that deals with painful stimuli and sometimes embarrassment..."

"If you refuse it, you get it worse…" Piff added.

"Can't you just do that to Volante since HE brought it up?!" Hex exclaimed. "It doesn't seem fair to punish all of us!"

"You all have to deal with the consequences since you all lost the bet", Lila said with a smile.

The guys all groaned.

"Well, now that everything is settled...I think we should talk about the way this game is heading and what we may have to start doing…" Emilia said.

"Really?" asked Dew. "You tell us that you're gonna start punishing us if we don't want to do something and now you wanna talk about the game?"

"...Yes", said Emilia.

"Fair enough", said Nate.

"Alright, let me start by saying that I don't trust Razor one bit…" Piff stated. "That shit that Black Swan and Swift were saying...I think there's more to it."

"Yeah...I mean, they may have just been overreacting, but something seems to be up with him…" Lila said.

"Well, we can't do anything about it until the merge…" said Volante. "So let's just ignore the shit until then.

Honestly, in Volante's head. He didn't even really care for Razor AT ALL, mainly because of the situation with Vina; now he had another reason to dislike him. However, when around him, he acted cool, while ignoring the urge to rip his head off. He knew that Razor was up to no good, he just wasn't sure what.

"Well, there's nothing to really talk about in the game if that's the case", said Ded, who was sitting on the seats above them with Combat. "Other than Mai being alone in her alliance and suspicions about Razor, everyone's worried about their own business for the most part and just waiting for the merge…"

"True...and unless we lose, which isn't that likely at the moment because of Mai still being on the other team, we don't have to do much of anything…" Hex explained.

"He's right about that", said Nate. "We don't have to do jack shit until the merge except for win the challenges."

"Well, this just proves that we've gotten too old for this bullshit…" said Combat.

"Hey, he speaks and he's right", said Aylesha.

"Of course he's right!" said Dew. "I'd rather be back home watching TV, not be on it!"

"I hope you all remember that since we've been on this show, we've gotten celebrity statuses already", Piff said. "Thus, we're gonna be getting mobbed, asked to do movie and TV roles, etcetera…"

"...How wonderful", said Ded.

"Man, this is starting to feel weird…" said Aylesha. "Our entire team is like a huge alliance now…"

"ALMOST our entire team…" said Ded. "D, Shade, and Ricky are still in the lounge."

"Hey, I have an idea", Dew said. "Instead of trying to torture US...maybe you can spend your time trying to get those three out of there so that WE can go in…"

"Yeah….no", said Lila. "Those three are fine where they are. They have their own issues and we shouldn't get involved…"

"Nice try, though…" Emilia added with a smirk.

"Oh come on, there's nothing wrong with them!" Hex said.

"So being able to rip off appendages and defeat legendaries easily is very normal?"

"I see your point, but if you're strong enough, it's possible", said Hex.

"Okay, let's just change the subject…" said Piff. "Those three can be where they want, you can't."

"This fucking sucks…" said Volante.

**000**

Mai was using Hydro Pump on the trees surrounding her. Thanks to Razor's trickery and betrayal, she was now all alone. This was just like last season, except she wasn't the only actual villain left. This time all of the other villains were against her.

"These morons had better not think that they're gonna get away with this shit…" Mai growled. "I'm gonna have to change up my game plan…"

She knew that she was doomed, but she just couldn't give up so easily. She had to do something. Something brash.

"Hmm...should I change the votes…" she said to herself. "It's cliche, but at this moment, do I really give a fuck?"

She only took a few seconds to say no. She smiled to herself.

**000**

**Mai: Razor thinks he's so smart. What he doesn't know is that he is going down the toilet next!**

**000**

Demenio, Ricky, and Shade were heading to the stadium.

"Um...remind me why we're going to the stadium again…" Shade said, falling behind Ricky and Demenio.

"Because we barely talk to the others pre-challenge…" Ricky said. "I don't want anyone thinking I'm not social enough or thinking we're useless…"

"And why would I care about what others think?" asked Shade, raising a brow.

"Shade, don't complain. Just come on…" Demenio said as he continued walking.

Shade growled softly, following them.

**-000-**

They made it up to the entrance and went inside of the stadium. They went towards the battle floor and looked around for where the others were. Once they saw them, they decided to climb up the stairs to get to them.

The others noticed their presence and got confused as to why they were there. They didn't have a problem with it, it was just weird.

"Um...hi guys…" Aylesha greeted upon seeing them all.

"Hey…" Ricky greeted in response.

"Um...not trying to be rude, but what are you guys doing here?" asked Dew.

"Yeah, you're usually still in the lounge living it up…" Volante said. "Lucky bastards…" he muttered.

The girls glared at him.

"Well, we WOULD still be there, but Ricky thought that you guys would start looking at us like we're useless or have some dislike towards us."

"We're on the same team, we wouldn't dislike you…" Ded said.

"Exactly!" Shade said glaring at Ricky.

"Still…" Ricky said through grit teeth. "I just thought that we could interact as a whole team more…"

"I'm sure they've been doing that fine without us…" said Shade.

"Why are you so fucking negative all of a sudden!?" Ricky said. "You were better at the beginning of this game!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"

Demenio sweatdropped as the two growled at each other.

"Um...okay...why don't you two settle that outside?" Hex said a tad nervously.

"See, everyone's fucking scared of me! You two can stay here, but I'm out of here…" Shade said as he started walking away.

"Dude, come on!" Demenio called.

Shade ignored him and just continued walking. He sighed. "_What the hell is his problem_?" he whispered to himself.

"Um…" Demenio started. "I've gotta go check on him…"

"We understand", Lila said sheepishly.

Demenio went after Shade, leaving Ricky to sigh and sit down with the others.

**-000-**

Demenio caught up to Shade, who was walking towards the jail. "HEY!"

Shade kept walking.

"I said HEY!" Demenio called again, running faster and jumping in front of him. Shade glared at him. "Out of my way...I've gotta talk to someone…"

"You can talk to me…"

"Someone else…" Shade said as he started going around him. Demenio got in front of him again and growled inwardly.

"What is your problem?!" Demenio exclaimed. "One minute you're fine and dandy, the next you're agitated and now you're being an antisocial asshole!"

"ANTISOCIAL MY ASS!" Shade shouted. "I'm always around you and Ricky!"

"2 guys...man...you really are out there…" Demenio said sarcastically.

"THERE'S NO USE IN ME TRYING TO TALK TO ANYONE ELSE IF THEY'RE SCARED OF ME!"

"Dude, why are you so pessimistic?!"

"Because most of what people have seen of me is just me mutilating, dismembering limbs, and threatening others! I'm in the right state of mind, but I know that everyone else just sees me as a psycho threat!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Demenio. "That means that no one will mess with you negatively…"

"LOOK AT WHO'S ON OUR TEAM!" he exclaimed. "And unless the merge happens soon, there is no way it is a GOOD THING!"

And with that, he pushed Demenio out of the way and entered the jail. Demenio shook his head with a sigh before just heading back to the stadium.

**-000-**

Shade entered the jail, his eyes redder. He felt like he was going to cry and he didn't like it. He went into the office and immediately picked up the ringing phone.

His wife immediately appeared behind him. She sensed his anxiousness and grew worried immediately. Her worriedness was proven to be justified when he turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and immediately started sobbing into her shoulder.

Now she was EXTREMELY worried. He never cried, not when others died, hearts were broken, or even when he was in severe pain!

"Shade, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I-I don't think I can take this anymore..." he sniffled. "I'm losing it…"

"Losing what?" she asked, holding his face up so that they had eye contact.

"My sanity…" he said, tears streaming down his face. "Everyone here is scared of me and I fucking hate it!"

"Sweetie, calm down…" Shine said, hugging him. She kissed his nose as he sniffled.

"How can I?" Shade asked, wiping his tears. "I know that everyone sees me as a killer psycho. Even when I'm like I am now…"

"That's no reason to give up…" Shine explained.

"I know, but I just-"

Shine kissed him softly on the lips. "You can't let stress get the best of you. This is exactly what Jesse was dealing with. I don't want you having the same problems…"

Shade sniffled and looked down.

"And since when did my big bad hubby start caring about what others thought?" Shine asked, nuzzling under his neck.

Shade sighed. "I don't know. It's just...I don't ALWAYS like when others are scared of me. I mean, if they've pissed me off or I'm mad as hell in general, yeah, but…"

"You don't want allies to be scared…" Shine understood. "Let me ask you something, honey; how do you know that they're actually scared of you?"

"I can see it in their expressions and how they say things when I come around…" Shade explained. "I even heard a couple of them say that they were scared of me when I was walking by the mess hall one day."

Shine sighed. "Well sweetie, just let them be. I don't want you to feel insecure over this."

Shade looked down again, causing Shine to stroke the sides of his face and kiss him again. After breaking the kiss, they locked eyes.

"Don't give up on this. I know this game is getting on every nerve in your body, but you're stronger than this. I know you can make it far…"

Shade felt her sincerity and licked her cheek. "Thanks babe…" he whispered, hugging her.

Shine moaned softly in his embrace. "You're welcome. I love you…"

"Love you, too…" he responded, nuzzling her.

**000**

**Shade: *breathes* Just stay calm. Ignore the way people act and just be yourself...you can do this Shade, you can do this…**

**000**

"Alright, now all we have to do is get rid of Mai and we're golden", said Vile. "This is way too easy…"

"Yeah...a little _too _easy…" Kevin said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hope.

"Um...remind me again why we're going after them specifically…" Kevin requested.

"Because we're all in alliance...and they're not in with us...and they're annoying as all hell…" Aldon said. "The list goes on…"

"Okay, but they aren't real threats…" Kevin said. "We could have kept them in a bit longer."

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Zayn. "You get short circuited or something?"

"No, I've just been thinking because of the shit those two said about Razor", Kevin explain.

"What? Their salty babble?" asked Krack. "They're just mad that he lied to them…"

"Okay, and who's to say he won't do the same to us when we reach the merge?" asked Kevin.

"Um...we can vote him out, duh…" Flynn said.

"That's true, but you don't know what the hell can happen", said Kevin. "Hell, I may be wrong, but I just don't trust him. Especially after he HAS been doing things with both alliances…"

"Well even if he is bad...like Flynn said, we can eliminate him", said Jason.

"Remember Ray when we were all on the fucking plane?" asked Kevin. "The merge brings a shit ton of twists...we don't know what's gonna happen. There will be normal eliminations, but we won't know…"

"Ugh…" Vile groaned. "Great, now you've got me paranoid and shit…"

"That's a good thing", Kevin said. "You all have got this thing so you think you're untouchable right now. Wait until the merge, where the fucking heroes dominate over us because of there being more of them."

"None of us think that we're untouchable", said Krack.

"Uh huh…" Kevin said, rolling his eyes. "I just want you all to realize that Razor is the biggest threat we have right now, so we need to watch out for him…"

"What? So you want us to get rid of _him _after he's helped us get rid of most of the other assholes because of what said assholes yelled at everyone?" asked Aldon.

"I just said we had to watch out for him…" Kevin said blankly. "And if we do have to get rid of him, who cares? Another threat gone, especially if the merge is coming up."

"We'll see what happens…" said Hope. "I'm not sure right now…"

"Whatever…" Kevin said with a sigh.

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US AT THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

**000**

Everyone made it to the beach, where they saw numerous connected beams and poles that formed an octagon. Closer inspection revealed that each edge was lined with flags. That in itself was pretty weird and seemed dangerous, especially since the beams were thin, but the fact that there were _cannons_ all around the connection circuit...almost everyone had a nervous expression.

"Well, this is gonna be a painful challenge…" Ded stated with depression in his voice.

"Yes it is, Ded. Yes it is…" said Victini. "Today's challenge has a central theme…"

"If we guess what is, can we leave?" asked Aldon.

"No, because I doubt any of you will guess it…" Victini said. "And because I said so."

"Alright…" Mew said, a bit annoyed. "The theme of the challenges will be cannons, so today's challenge will probably involve a lot of pain…"

"To me it looks like you ripped off that show 'Fear Factor'..." said Zayn, folding his arms after eyeing the first challenge over the water.

"Moving on-" said Victini. "This first challenge will involve three of you from each team going around this octagonal prism of beams while releasing flags. The goal is to release as many flags as you can while the cannons fire random objects at you."

"There are forty flags in all, and yes, you are able to climb up onto the top level", Mew continued. "The teammate that collects the most flags wins an advantage for their team in the next challenge."

"Any questions?" asked Victini.

"Um yeah…" said Emilia. "Dd you fuckers grease up the beams or-"

"No more questions…" Victini said immediately. "Now, choose three players from each team to do this challenge so we can begin."

**-000-**

"Well...this challenge requires climbing ability and balance…" said Dew. "In other words, I'm out…"

"Well, you're right about that…" said Lila.

"In fact...all of us _guys_ lack climbing ability and balance...except for maybe Demenio, Ricky, and Shade…" Hex said with a smirk.

"What are you hinting at?" asked Ricky.

"You know...you're right ", said Aylesha. "You guys are way more fit than the others...well minus Combat and Ded."

"Yeah...wait, what?!" Nate asked, surprised.

"She's right…" Piff said, understanding what Aylesha was doing. "I mean, look at the three of them...and look at you guys. I mean, you're all good, but these guys are much better suited for a lot more challenges than you guys…"

"Hey!" they all shouted except for Demenio, Ricky, and Shade.

"Wait…" Volante said before gaining an apathetic look. "You girls are trying that reverse psychology 'prove it' bullshit…"

"Oh, that shit…" Dew groaned before shuddering. "I still can't believe Mystic and Ally actually tricked me into cleaning the gutters with my bare paws…"

"So, that's not gonna be working…" Volante finished with a cocky smile.

"Okay, fine…" said Emilia. "Lila, Aylesha, and I will go up since none of you are man enough to do this."

"Wait, we could have done it. You just volunteered, though", Ricky said.

"And you gotta cut the bet losers some slack…" said Demenio, their big bodies won't let them do anything dealing with balance and climbing. "Well, maybe Ded."

"Okay, you, Ded, and I will go then…." Emilia said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" asked Demenio.

"Yeah, you're defending them, so you can go up…" Lila said.

Demenio shrugged. "Well, alright…"

"Great...let's see what happens…" said Piff.

**000**

**Nate: *sigh* Women….**

**000**

"Alright, Hope, Zayn, and Jason can go because their skills allow them to do well at shit like this…" Kevin said immediately.

"I'm sorry, but what if I don't want t-"

"You don't have a choice…" Kevin said immediately.

"Why can't Razor or Mai do it?" asked Aldon.

"It doesn't matter as long as we have good players", said Kevin. "I know you don't want your 'boo thing' to have a possibility to be hurt, but we have to try…"

"Okay...and if she DOES get hurt, I'll ruin you…" Aldon threatened with a glare.

"Yeah yeah yeah….whatever", said Kevin, rolling his eyes.

**000**

"Alright, let's have your players…" said Victini.

Hope, Zayn, and Jason stepped up for the villains with agitated looks, and Demenio, Emilia, and Ded stepped up for the heroes.

"Hmm...interesting", said Mew. "Well...since the heroes won the last challenge, the villains get to go first."

The three of them groaned, while the heroes smiled.

"And you'll be taking turns", Victini added. "So, you three...get choosing who's going first for you."

"Now, who's going first for you three?" asked Mew, talking to the villains.

"Ladies first…" Jason said with a sheepish chuckle.

"I second that…" said Zayn with a smile.

"Wha-SERIOUSLY!?"

"HA! AND I'M THE BITCH, RIGHT TREE ASS?!" Dew exclaimed.

Zayn growled while glaring daggers at him. "You know what...I WILL go…" he said. "And idiot, I don't see you doing anything, so yes...you ARE still a bitch!"

Dew growled back at him, making Lila give him her death glare. Dew growled softly to himself. "Okay, then…"

Dew walked up, with Lila groaning out of annoyance.

"Oh boy…" said Hex.

"Ded, let's switch out…" Dew said. "I'll show that Geico-looking motherfucker who he's dealing with…"

"A unicorn abomination with two wives for some reason?" Kevin stated.

"Fuck off", said Dew.

"Fine by me", said Ded as he went back to the team.

"Substitution it is…" said Victini. "Now, come on Zayn, let's get you up there."

"Fine by me…" Zayn said smugly.

Dew laughed mockingly before rolling his eyes.

**000**

Zayn was placed at one point of the octagonal prism.

"Alright, Zayn is up…" said Mew. "Let's see how he does…"

"Hopefully terribly…" Dew muttered.

"Alright Zayn, GO!"

Zayn immediately took the first flag off from underneath his feet. He started walking along the narrow first right narrow beam, releasing the flag from the middle of that one while narrowly avoiding a cannonball to the face.

He jumped up over a chair that was coming towards his feet and continued going forward until he reached the other side, releasing that flag once he got there. The cannons fired a brick and inner tubes towards him this time around, with him dodging them easily.

He continued going around, dodging more objects as he continued and grabbed another flag from the next middle beam. This time, he saw a cannon pointed directly at him. He jumped forward and ended up slipping to the side. He hung over the edge, clinging to the beam. He climbed back up, only to be hit with a beachball, luckily.

He climbed back up immediately, only to be hit by a umbrella. He ended up actually falling and splashed in the water.

Dew burst into laughter, as did Victini.

"Wow, surprising that the gecko couldn't stay up on a beam, but could latch onto a plane and climb back in…" the fox legendary laughed.

"Only four flags...pretty disappointing…" Mew said.

"There are cannons everywhere!" Vile exclaimed.

"No excuses…" said Victini. "Alright heroes, which one of you is up?"

"Eh, I guess I'll go first…" Emilia said. "Go on and get it over with…"

"Alrighty...if you want…" said Mew.

**000**

Emilia was put up on the beams and was holding onto the one she was next to.

"Alright...GO!" Victini shouted.

Emilia got on all fours, as she seemed to be agile and balanced when like that. She used her right hind leg to tear the first flag off of the beam. She smiled to herself and winked at Ded, who was staring. He smiled and folded his arms. She took her time, surprisingly, none of the cannons were going off.

She continued to walk across on all fours, tearing off the flags while also eyeing the cannons. She also noticed that they weren't going off. She didn't really care, as it made it much easier for her, but she also expected it to be an actual challenge.

"What the-" Razor started. "WHY IS NOTHING BEING TOSSED AT HER!?"

"Oh, we forgot to mention that the cannons will only fire at the males that go up there…" said Mew.

"We didn't forget, we just didn't tell you because you'd just make it easy for yourselves…" explained Victini. "And as of now, there are no teammate switch-outs…"

"That's such bullshit!" Zayn exclaimed.

"Oh, so you want girls to get harmed in the challenges, too?" Dew mocked. "Just a sorry sack of shit…"

"LISTEN HERE SHELL HEAD-" Zayn growled, only to be stopped and silenced by Jason, much to Dew's amusement.

Lila and Hex shook their heads. _"Looks like I'm gonna have to take some matters into my own hands…_" she said to herself.

Emilia had made it to the seventh beam. She grabbed the one from the connecting point before traversing it and grabbing the one in the middle. She made it to the last beam and did the same thing she did prior.

She made it back to the starting point after releasing the bottom sixteen flags. She looked up and saw the same shape and flag set up, with flags on the eight surrounding beams that she needed to climb up as well in order to get up onto the higher level.

She started climbing up the pole, ripping of the flag on it in the process before actually making it to the top. This time, she was a bit shaky, as the top beams were a bit more unstable and had something slippery on them.

"I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed angrily as she started slipping a bit.

She kept her stability and started slowing down in order to avoid falling off. She ripped off the flag in the middle of the beam and slowly continued.

Suddenly, she felt the beams move a bit and she suddenly started feeling nervous, causing her to shake more. She ended up falling off and landing in the water.

"19 flags…" said Victini. "Much more impressive…"

Zayn glared at him.

"Alright Hope, you're up", said Jason.

"Jason…" Aldon said, warningly.

Jason groaned. "Fine...I'll go."

"That's better", said Aldon.

"Alright, let's get this started!" said Mew as Emilia came back on shore, with Ded picking her up and kissing her.

**000**

Jason was on the top beams first to attempt and get the challenging part over with. That was a bad idea, as he could have just gotten all of the flags on the bottom and on the beams holding the levels together and had 16 immediately…

Nevertheless, he started his rounds. He slowly started forward after getting the first flag under his feet. He started going across the wobbling, slippery beam, as the cannons began firing at him.

A wrench hit him in the leg, making him shout and kneel down in pain. He kept his composure, but ended up slipping and having to hold onto the beam on his chest.

"Great...just-OW!" he shouted as a bowling pin hit him in the head. Suddenly, a hot pie hit him on the butt, making him growl as he slinked forward and pulled the next flag that was in the middle of the first beam, off.

He continued slinking forward while being bombarded by chairs, bugs, gum balls, Magikarp, and even balls of vomit.

He made it to the other side and grabbed the third flag before getting hit in the face with a hot steak.

Jason groaned. "This is getting fucking annoying…"

He stood up and wobbled a bit before getting nailed right in the crotch by a volleyball. He groaned and leaned back in pain, falling into the water.

"Ooh….only three flags…sad," Victini said while Mew teleported Jason out of the water. "The heroes are still in the lead right now…"

"And they're up next", said Mew. "Dew? Demenio?"

Demenio shrugged. "I'll go…"

"Alrighty, let's get you up there…"

Demenio was teleported.

**000**

"Alright, go!"

Demenio started going across with a neutral expression, dodging the objects being blasted at him. He dodged a log by ducking and after ripping off the first flag. After that, he kept himself crouched as he went towards the middle of the beam.

He was hit in the side by numerous hard objects like bricks and desktops. He growled as he made to the other side and grabbed the third flag. He continued going, getting hit with a plate of pasta in the process. The pasta sauce got in his eye, compromising his vision and making him stop in order to recuperate.

He was hit numerous times by food items and rocks, making him whimper out of pain. He crouched back down, holding onto the beam tight as he moved across, rubbing one of his eyes in the process.

He ripped off the next flag and continued forward, making it to the next pole. He ripped off that flag and jumped up a bit to grab the flag on it. He was hit by a bunch of plastic forks that actually ended up penetrating into his back and making him drop on a beam. He groaned softly and flopped onto the next beam.

"D!" Ricky shouted.

Demenio groaned in pain and shakily stood up, shaking to get the forks out of his back. However, he was taken out by a boxing glove.

"Ooh…" said Victini. "What was that? Six flags? Still more than the villains…"

"Alright, let's see if Hope can beat nineteen flags. If she does, Dew has to go. If she doesn't, the heroes win…"

"Gee, thanks for the pressure…" Hope said sarcastically.

**000**

Hope was up on the beams. She sighed, though she only had to worry about her balance, as the cannons would not fire at her.

"GO!"

She started going across the beam after she jumped up and grabbed the first flag on the pole she was leaning against. She forgot about the flag underneath her feet and just started going across slowly. Her light weight and her ability to balance allowed her to walk across without problems.

She grabbed the flag that was in the middle of the first beam and then ripped the one that was below the next pole and ON the next pole.

She went to the next beam and started doing the same thing. Because of her new found calmness after making to across the first beam, she was able to make it completely around the octagonal beam platform, collecting all sixteen of the flags. She decided to go ahead and go around again to get the remaining flags on the vertical poles. That way, she could win easily.

She started her round again and easily grabbed the flags, bringing her total to twenty four.

"AND THE VILLAINS WIN!" Victini announced as the villains started cheering. Hope dove down and started swimming back to shore.

"Hey! I didn't get to go!" Dew exclaimed.

"Oh please, you're too big. I can already tell you aren't going to get anywhere…" said Victini, making the heroes glare.

"Hey, give him a chance!" Shade demanded. "Just because you say something doesn't mean it's fucking true."

"If you say so…" said Victini as he snapped his fingers.

**000**

Dew was teleported to the platform and immediately ended up falling because of the lack of ground underneath his legs..

**000**

Zayn burst into laughter, as did the other villains. Dew started swimming to the shore with an unamused smiled.

"Like I said before...VILLAINS WIN!" Victini said.

"Therefore, you guys get the advantage in the next challenge", said Mew. "Now, let's get there, shall we?"

**000**

Everyone was inside of the gym now, with numerous cannons pointed towards them while they stood against a wall.

"Well, isn't this familiar?" Ded said, folding his arms. "Zekrom does dodgeball in the challenge we had to rescue you and Kavi and Yveltal fired food at us from cannons in that challenge…"

"Now you're combining them…" Emilia added.

"Yes we are", said Victini. "However, there's a twist. The dodgeballs will vary in type and you will have to try and stay conscious."

"Wait, what?"

"Like the few balls that actually worked first season, these dodgeballs will have types and you will have to avoid them if it's your weakness to avoid getting knocked out", Mew explained.

"Well...this'll be great…" Volante muttered sarcastically.

"It sure will…." said Victini with a smile.

"Alright, what's our advantage?" asked Krack, wanting to get on with it.

"This!" Mew said as a large riot shield appeared in front of them.

"Whoa...this'll be great…" said Vile.

"Well, this is gonna suck majorly…" said Dew.

"Alright, let's begin", said Victini.

**000**

The cannons were lined up in front of everyone. Majority of the villains got behind the riot shield, while the heroes were left in the open.

"Alright...GO!"

The cannons started firing multi-colored dodgeballs towards them without a real rest.

Lila dodged a brick-colored ball that was coming towards her, while Emilia dodged one of the same color.

Ded grabbed the brick-colored ball as a dark blue one hit him in the side. "What the hell!?"

He threw it towards the villains, hitting Mai, who was away from the other villains. "Bullshit!"

"Hey, we didn't say it wasn't allowed...and you weren't knocked out, so…" Victini said. "Continue!"

The cannons fired more, increasing the diversity of the balls being launched, as majority of them were Fighting-type balls. Considering that majority of the heroes were weak to Fighting-types, this was a good thing for the villains.

Lila was hit with a bug-type ball, but she didn't go down and growled. Combat picked up the ball and tossed it hard towards the villains, who were starting to take the shield from each other and use it to deflect them towards the heroes.

The Bug-type ball hit Zayn, making him fly into the wall, unconscious.

"Ooh...that's rough…" said Mew.

Dew burst into laughter, not paying attention, and got hit in the face with a green ball, making him lose consciousness immediately.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it!" Jason shouted as he used the shield to deflect a light blue ball towards Combat, who was in the way.

The ball hit him and bounced right back off, having no real effect on him. He picked it up and threw it hard at Flynn, who groaned upon the impact.

"Alright, if that's how it's gonna be-OWWWWW!" Aldon started before being hit with a gray ball from the cannon.

The cannon started firing more erratically, firing more and more dodgeballs. Hex ended up getting nailed numerous times with Fighting-type balls, knocking him out.

Krack had taken the shield from Jason was now using it to deflect the balls coming towards him. Once they were bounced back and onto the floor, Jason picked them up and threw them towards the heroes, with all the competitors slowly moving into their own side of the wall while still trying to dodge the dodgeballs.

The heroes were now on one side and the villains on the other, facing each other. The cannons continued to fire, with both sides having to be sure to pay attention to the enemy and the cannons.

Emilia jumped as a pink ball came towards her, making it bounce off of the wall and allowing Piff to throw it to the villains' side.

It actually ended up hitting Razor in the chest, making him growl and throw it back as one of the cannons blasted a light blue ball towards him, nailing him in the jaw and giving him a headache. He growled as he held his head in pain as the balls continued firing at them all.

Hope ended up getting hit in the side with a Fighting-type ball, knocking her out rather easily. Aldon growled angrily and picked up the same ball that got out Hope before throwing it hard towards the heroes.

It hit Shade, who showed no pain or sign of flinching. He let out a throaty growl and glared at Aldon. A cannon fired a Steel-type ball towards him, but he stopped it and caught it in his paw. He gave Aldon a sick smile, making the plate bug gulp in fear.

Aldon was hit with the ball, sending him straight through the wall and into a tree, rendering him unconscious.

"Well, that worked…" said Demenio before getting nailed with a tan-colored ball courtesy of the cannon.

He kept standing as the cannons actually slowed down the firing.

"What the hell?" asked Victini, seeing what was happening to the cannons.

Lila used her tail to pick up a red ball and toss it at the other side, striking Vile, who was looking at Victini, who was hitting the cannon.

This knocked her out as Krack threw a pale blue ball towards them, hitting Aylesha and knocking her out. Nate growled and threw a blue ball towards him, only for him to grab the riot shield from Kevin, who was just floating up while holding it.

He deflected it, making it hit Demenio, actually knocking him out.

Victini 'fixed' the cannons, causing them all to start firing even more erratically. Because of the new set up, all of the competitors ended up getting hit immediately, knocking them all out, even Krack, who had the shield.

Mew's eye twitched. "REALLY?!" he exclaimed, glaring at Victini.

" .AWESOME!" Victini cheered. "Too bad no one won, though. Looks like we have to do this again…"

"Oh-ho no you don't. This challenge is over thanks to you", said Mew with a smile. "Time for the last one…"

Everyone groaned in pain.

**000**

**Mai: Ugh...today has been a horrible day. We're on the last challenge already and nothing significant has occurred that could take the target away from me, not that it would, but still! Not even a little!**

**Oh well...Razor will still be gone after this…**

**000**

They were all on the cliff, where a large cannon was placed.

"So...first it was a ripoff of Fear Factor, then a throwback to an old challenge, and now another ripoff from another show?" asked Zayn.

"Zayn, you're one of those people who think everything new or similar in an on-going show's episodes is a ripoff aren't you?"

"That's weirdly specific…" Hope said.

"That's just because I hate those people…" said Mew. "Anyways, this is actually more like a throwback to LAST SEASON'S target challenge…"

"Except, there is no target and your goal is to be launched from this cannon, break through the paper barrier hanging over the ocean, and make a large cannonball."

"Oh that is completely unfair…" said Ricky. "How are we supposed to make cannonballs if we're small?!"

"Who specified that the small guys were going?"

"...Really?" Ded asked.

"Yep, all the big fellas above 400 pounds are going…"

"So what, are we going to have to weigh ourselves, or are you using the average weight for our species?"

"Of course we're going to weigh you all", said Mew. "This challenge is already boring enough…"

"HEY! THIS CHALLENGE IS MORE EXCITING THAN FUCKING HIDE-AND-SEEK!"

"Uh huh…" Mew said, rolling his eyes. "Alright, let's go to the infirmary and get you all weighed and then come back."

"And why didn't you just take us there first before bringing us here?" asked Aldon.

"Probably to make us feel insecure and let everyone know how fat or anorexic we are compared to the average…" Kevin explained.

"...Let's just go."

"Hold on!" Nate shouted. "Why the hell can't you just make it simple and just teleport a scale here?!"

Mew and Victini exchanged glares.

"Nope!" Victini said quickly as they all teleported away.

**000**

**Mew: Every single thing has to be violent or uncomfortable for him to actually be fine with it. Maybe the other legends shouldn't have fucked him up as much as they did…it was amusing and justified, but now he's terrible...**

**000**

"There's no point of us coming in here!" Aylesha said.

The few guys that knew what victini was thinking glared at him.

"You're sick, you know that?" asked Volante.

"Yes, don't you love it?"

"NO!"

"What's the matter? Scared of the doctor?" Vile asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm scared about what they're going to DO" Volante said. "When I had the side effects of the damn drug I took for the ice castle challenge, they decided to shove thermometers up my ass to 'help' me…"

"Hey, that doesn't mean it'll happen to us…" Aldon said.

"You'll see…" said Shade.

"Alright, no more spoilers", said Victini as an Audino approached them.

"Okay, this is a simple procedure, everyone line up at those doors please, and we shall begin the weighing…"

"If you touch me anywhere, I'm ripping off your arms…" Shade threatened. "That's not a threat either, it's a promise…"

"Uh-huh…" the Audino muttered. "Now line up."

Everyone sighed before lining up at the two doors, the heroes at one and the villains at another.

**-000-**

In the heroes' room, the Chansey inside actually told them all to come in and make it easier instead of blocking the door, so they all came in.

"This is really unnecessary…" said Demenio. "The fuckers are just using this to stall and embarrass…"

"Yep, just like Kevin said…" said Piff, folding her flippers.

"Alright you all, who's first for the weighing?" asked the Chansey.

"Well I don't need it…" Lila said, sitting down. "I already know I weigh 76 pounds…"

"Hmm...care to test that?" asked the Chansey.

Volante immediately knew what they were about to do, and groaned. "Yeah, Lila...don't do that. They're probably rigging the weight system…"

"Yeah, considering that one of them told me about them using unorthodox methods because of Victini saying so when I was, I kinda guessed", Lila said.

"Come on, there is no rigging…" the Chansey said.

"Hired by Victini, your assurance means nothing", said Shade.

"IF YOU DON'T DO IT, CONSIDER YOURSELF ELIMINATED!"

"Oh how wonderful…" said Dew. "Now we're getting threatened into bad shit…"

"Looks like you have to do it now…" the Chansey said with a smile.

All of the heroes groaned.

**-000-**

On the villains' side, they were having a pretty easier time, but the aftermaths were not so easy or pleasant.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M 216 POUNDS?!" Hope exclaimed, fire in her eyes out of pure anger. The Audino doing the weighing read her weight as over 200, infuriating her, as she knew it was not true.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I KNOW THAT I'M UNDER ONE-HUNDRED POUNDS, SO YOU'D BETTER NOT FUCK WITH ME!" Hope exclaimed angrily, scaring a few of the guys, as well as the Audino.

Aldon sweatdropped and held her back by grabbed her around her waist. "Babe, it's obvious that these nurses are full of shit. I mean, they told Razor he was 578 pounds and he doesn't care…"

Razor was standing in the corner out of shame.

"O-Or so I thought…"

Hope was growling at the Audino before she turned around and faced his chest out of anger. Aldon sighed.

"Well that was interesting…" said Kevin.

"If it's so interesting, why don't YOU go next?" Vile growled angrily, mad about her weight as well.

"Whatever 189…" Kevin muttered as he floated to the scale and dropped down like a brick.

"93.7 pounds…" said the Audino.

"Lies, I'm 84 pounds. This is rigged, but...we have to deal with this now don't we if we don't want to be eliminated…"

"This fucking sucks...and it's a waste of time!" said Krack, looking at the clock on the wall. "It's almost 3:30!"

"Don't complain…" Mai said, folding her feathers. "The longer we stay, the more chance that the challenge will be cancelled…"

"Either way, you're eliminated…" said Jason.

Mai used Hydro Pump, knocking out the Flame Pokemon.

"Alright, who's left?" asked Zayn. "I want this challenge done already…"

"Don't we all?" asked Flynn.

"Aldon and Krack are the only ones who have to do it, now", said Vile, folding her claws.

"Fine…." Krack scoffed as he stepped up onto the scale. He folded his arms.

"434 pounds…"

"Yeah yeah…" Krack muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Alright Aldon, you're the last one…" said Flynn.

"I know…" Aldon said as he released Hope and walked up to the scale.

The Audino looked down at it. "623 pounds…"

Aldon twitched. "Fuck your rigged shit…"

**000**

Everyone was back at the cliff, mostly with peeved expressions.

"Alright can we do the stupid challenge now?" asked Dew. "That shit was pointless…"

"Don't worry, this challenge will make up for it…" said Victini. "Now, choose your five biggest players based on the numbers the nurses gave you…"

"But those numbers weren't true at all!" Volante exclaimed.

"Did we say they had to be?" asked Victini.

"But that's not fair! They gave some of the lightweight huge numbers!" Zayn exclaimed.

"Not our problem...now get the three highest weighing people and get ready to cannonball!"

"Again, this shit is not-"

"GO!"

**-000-**

The heroes were sitting around, now attempting to figure out who was going to go.

"Well, obvious we can't lie because those fuckers will find out…" said Nate. "So, who had the highest weight according to those bitches at the infirmary?"

"Apparently I did…" Lila growled. "783 pounds my ass!"

"That's probably what they were counting…" Dew muttered jokingly, causing a few other guys to snicker and the four females to give them disapproving looks.

"Steven, this is NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!" Lila exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, sheesh…" Dew said. "They said I was like 500, so I guess I have to go too…"

"Well they told me that I was 676, so I'm automatically there as well…" said Ded. "Not surprised at all really."

"I got 326...which is bullshit, but I guess I have to deal with it…" Combat muttered.

"YOU GOT 300 AND I GOT ALMOST 800?!" Lila roared angrily.

"They're rigged, remember", Aylesha reminded. "I got...476…"

"Alright, if I remember correctly Lila, Ded, and Shade had the highest weights…" said Demenio. "That's complete bullshit, but that's how this challenge is going to have to go."

"Today has just been a shitstorm of bad challenges and lack of common sense", said Combat. "Not that it's anything new, but I'm frankly getting tired of this…"

"We all are Combat…" said Hex. "But, like you said, it's nothing new."

**-000-**

"Alright, according to the rigged bullshit, Aldon, Razor, and Mai are going…" said Kevin.

"I still don't understand the logic of using fake ass weights to make us do a challenge when they could have just randomly selected people!" Krack said.

"These bullshit hosts never make any damn sense", said Vile.

"Yeah, they tell us to weigh ourselves in an attempt to embarrass ourselves, but they give us fake ass weights that viewers will know are rigged", said Aldon. "So...that's no embarrassment for us…"

"We can talk about how the hosts are as dumb as a sack of rocks later…" Kevin said. "Right now we have to win this challenge…"

**-000-**

"Alright, have you all identified your players?" asked Mew, glumly.

"Sadly…" said Dew as he, Lila, Ded, Shade, and Piff stepped up for their side, while for the villains, Aldon, Razor, Zayn, Mai, and Flynn stepped forward.

"Alright...this is going to be fun", said Victini. "And since the villains won the first challenge and no one really won the last challenge, this challenge will decide who wins it all."

"Of course…" Razor said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, so heroes, you get to go first since you've won nothing…" said Mew.

"I'll go first and set the bar high…" said Ded.

"If you want…" said Mew.

**000**

Ded was getting inside of the cannon as everyone else looked on in anxiousness. They all wanted the challenge over already.

"Alright Ded, now that you're situated, tell us when you want to be fired…"

"Okay...do it...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ded screamed as he was launched.

"What the hell was that!?" Emilia exclaimed angrily.

"What? He said do it…" said Victini.

**-000-**

Ded was launched from the cannon and broke through the paper banner. He attempted to move himself into a cannonball, but he ended up landing face-first into the water, making an average sized splash.

**-000-**

"Well, that did nothing…" said Kevin.

"Yep...moving on…" said Victini.

"Come on! He wasn't ready!" Ricky said.

"He shouldn't have said do it…" Victini said, intent on blaming Ded.

Seeing this, they stopped arguing and just sat in wait.

"Alright, Aldon, you're up…" said Mew.

Aldon groaned. "I hate my life…"

**-000-**

Aldon got into the cannon and struggled to get in a good position when he realized something.

"Wait a second...how the hell are we supposed to try and make a cannonball when we're being launched at high speeds?!" Aldon exclaimed.

"I've been waiting for someone with common sense to say that…" said Kevin. "Today's challenges are nothing but bullshit filler and crap just so Victini can have fun making us feel bad, AS IF HE DOESN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT EVERY TIME WE DO A CHALLENGE!"

"Alright, that's it. You wanna criticize my challenges, you guys lose…"

All of the villains gasped.

"OH THAT IS SO BULLSHIT!" Krack exclaimed.

"Not my problem...now get to elimination!" Victini exclaimed as the villains grumbled. The heroes followed suit with smiles, mainly because the day's deeds were done.

Mew was groaning. "Okay, I'm either gonna have to restrain him or get someone else…he needs rehabilitation…"

"Um...a little help here! I'm stuck!" Aldon shouted.

In response, he was blasted from the cannon, courtesy of Victini. Mew sweatdropped.

**000**

**Mew: Well, this was a completely unorganized and nonsensical challenge. Looks like I'll have to give Victini a long vacation until he's less of an angry sadist.**

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination. The villains were looking very angered. Sure, they wanted to lose, but this was still unfair.

"Alright…" Mew said, Victini nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dick-tini?" asked Vile.

"Um...well, I decided to give him a vacation…" said Mew. "He was getting on my nerves, as well as yours, so he's gonna be replaced by the next challenge."

"Wait, he went willingly?" asked Piff. "I don't buy that…"

"He got paid and he's able to watch at the hall", said Mew. "Now, onto this elimination…"

Mai gained a smile.

**000**

**Mai: Despite all of the shit happened, I'm happy to actually win for once…**

**000**

**Razor: That stupid, stupid bitch…**

**000**

"Since I'm sure you're all tired of this, I'll make it simple", said Mew. "Mai, you're out."

Her eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

"You should've seen that coming", said Kevin.

"I changed the votes!" Mai exclaimed. "This is bullshit!"

"Yeah yeah...get out", said Flynn.

"Have a nice flush, Swan Lake…" Piff mocked.

"Fuck off Napoleon!" Mai growled, glaring at her.

"Mai, it's time to go…"

Mai glared at Razor, who was giving her a devious smirk.

**000**

Mai was in the toilet, where all of her teammates were actually watching.

"Any last words?" asked Mew.

"I hate all of you...especially you Razor, YOU BACKSTABBING PIECE OF SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!"

Mai was flushed, and the remaining villains exchanged happy smiles.

"You guys up for a winning streak?" asked Vile.

Kevin looked at Razor and saw him roll his eyes after Vile said that and the others agreed. He gave him a suspicious look.

**000**

**I have no words for this chap other than it was very out of place and weird. At least Mai is gone and Victini's being replaced! With who is the question now…Hmm...I hope you somehow managed to sit through this boring chap and enjoyed it and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	30. Bowled Over

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the competitors dealt with a cannonball-themed challenge that got on everyone's nerves. Mai planned to secure her safety by rigging the votes if her team lost as Kevin told the others about Razor's possible treachery. Shade had more problems with his stability and questioned if he should continue in the game or not, so sad. Anyways, in the challenges, things were looking down from the beginning, as a Fear Factor-esque cannon flag ripping challenge was first, followed by a round of cannon dodge, and finally an unfinished water cannonball challenge. Why was it unfinished? Victini snapped because of everyone's constant whining and because the villains said something last, they were sent to elimination. And despite her best efforts, well, little effort, Mai was flushed. Also, Victini is being replaced, YAY! **

**What chaos will ensue now as the merge steadily approaches? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Razor was around the bathroom, planning something. Now that all of the members of the 'Mafia Alliance' were eliminated, he now had free reign to do whatever he wanted to with this sorry team of his.

They all still believed that he was on their side, when he was actually working for himself. That was a very high positive for him. However, he had a feeling in his scales that he was being found out by someone; someone was playing along with his trickery and just allowing him to do it. But who was it, though? It was then that it hit him.

"Kevin…" he growled to himself.

The virtual duck was probably the only guy on the island who would figure him out and let him do whatever he wanted before being outed out of nowhere. He growled, "I need to get rid of that piece of malware before he gets rid of me…"

After that, he started thinking broader. "Hmm, but what are the odds of us having an automatic elimination...or if he actually told those other idiots about any suspicions he had."

He soon shook himself out of the thoughts. He was getting paranoid...when he still had the invincibility statue. He needed to calm down.

"I'll be fine...as long as that piece of tech doesn't say shit…" Razor said.

**000**

**Razor: I'm up for screwing everyone on this shitty team. As long as Kevin stays in his own business, it'll be fine.**

**000**

All of the heroes were inside of the lounge this time around. The merge steadily approached, causing a bit of anxiety and an urge to strategize something. However, they had no idea what to do really…

They were all in the den and the Delibird butler was bringing them food.

"Okay, what are we going to do, now?" asked Emilia. "We don't know when Mew is going to announce the merge and I'm honestly getting a bit nervous…"

"Why?" asked Demenio. "As long as we're still winning, you'll be fine…"

"Yeah, but we won't all be on a team for long…" Emilia explained.

"Right, so unless we all plan on going our separate ways, we need to come up with a strategy to get rid of the villains…" said Nate.

"Um...doesn't that depend on who's still here?" asked Hex. "For all we know, he could be lying about when the merge is going to happen."

"Shit, you're right. There's always that possibility…" Dew mumbled. "So, strategizing is not gonna help us right now…"

"Let's just wait it out…" said Ded. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, plus the villains are on a losing streak!" Ricky agreed. "As long as we keep winning, it'll be fine."

"_Yeah...but sadly...that won't happen…" _both Demenio and Nate heard in the back of their minds.

Nate's eyes widened, while Demenio ignored it and nodded along to Ricky's plan. Nate thought that Eredar was gone or was inactive at this point, so hearing him in his brain angered him.

"Um...guys, I'm just gonna go to the...BATHROOM!" Nate lied. "Yeah, that's it...heheheh…"

He quickly ran out of the room, confusing a few of the others. Aylesha grew suspicious. She knew he only acted that way when something was wrong.

**-000-**

Nate ran into the bathroom and closed the door before looking into the mirror. He saw Eredar in his reflection, a dark aura emanating from him.

"Hello Natey-boy…"

"What the hell are you planning!?" Nate growled.

Eredar chuckled. "You know exactly what I'm planning. You're lucky that the other two bitches are gone, now only Aylesha gets to feel my wrath. Or maybe...I can screw with the other three girls on this team as well."

"WHAT?!" Nate exclaimed.

"You heard me…" Eredar said with a sick smirk.

"WHAT IS HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Oh it's not what's wrong with me…" Eredar said. "It's what's wrong with YOU!"

Suddenly Nate shouted in pain just as Aylesha opened the bathroom door. "Nate!"

Nate growled as he held his head, trying to hold Eredar off. Aylesha ran up to him as Nate dropped to his knees while holding his head.

"Nate, what's wrong?!"

"EREDAR'S T-TRYING TO-" Nate strained before he suddenly lost consciousness. Aylesha gasped. "Nate….NATE! FIGHT IT!"

Suddenly, Nate's eyes opened slowly. He groaned softly and sat up. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah...I'm fine", Nate said, rubbing his head. "Eredar tried to take control again, that's all. No need to worry…"

"WHAT!?" Aylesha exclaimed. "He's trying to take control again! We HAVE to worry!"

"Oh, right…" Nate said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Aylesha gained a suspicious glare. Nate wasn't acting like Nate...however, she really didn't know if this was really Eredar or if Nate was still in control and just confused. Nevertheless, she was going to have to be careful and stay alert…

"Well alright...come on", said Aylesha as she helped him sit back up.

'Nate' sneered.

**000**

**Eredar: Oh it feels good to be back in control. And that bitch is still as dense as ever...at least now my change isn't as noticeable…**

**Now, I have four bitches on this team that I can toy with and possibly kill. But...before I do that, I need to get rid of all of these other dumbass guys…**

**Oh ho, this is going to be way too easy. And this time...I'm not letting ANYONE stand in my way.**

**000**

**Aylesha: I don't know if that's Nate or Eredar and frankly, I'm scared. I don't what Eredar is capable of now!**

**I just have to say strong and keep an eye on him.**

**000**

The villains were inside of the cabin again. With Mai gone, they were able to start winning challenges again and making it further together.

They had to make sure that they won, as at this point, they had no real fodder, well...minus Flynn. However, his history with the alliance over the years made him indispensable.

"Okay, this team is now perfect…" said Vile. "We just need to make sure shit doesn't hit the fan."

"Well, that'll be up to what the challenge is, won't it?" Kevin said. "We have to act accordingly, after all."

"Huh, good to see and hear that you're not accusing Razor that much anymore…" said Jason.

"Speaking of Razor…" Kevin started, making the others groan. "Notice how despite him claiming to have been working with us, he's not coming around us as much…"

"Um...I'd say that this is the same amount of separation we've always had with him…" said Aldon. "He hardly comes around, but when he does he has good info."

"There's no one else on the damn team other than this alliance", Kevin said. "And we're not at the merge, so he couldn't possibly be getting any info about the other team."

"Hey, just because we're not at the merge doesn't mean we can't get information…" said Zayn. "ANY info about the other team will be useful so that we can take them down…."

"I'm telling ya he's not doing anything useful other than thinking about how to get rid of us…" said Kevin. "But, you said you'll vote him out if we lose again, so it's all good…"

"Yeah, honestly he's not that special and he's not doing anything extravagant for the team anyway, so I guess he's expendable…" said Krack.

"Great...great", said Jason. "Getting rid of a threat before the merge…"

"Let's just hope that the next challenge isn't an automatic elimination…" said Hope.

"Definitely…" said Aldon.

**000**

Mew was sitting in the Hall of Origins inside of their large den area. He was perplexed, confused about who he could ask to be a co-host. Like before the game started, he had to rule out a few other legends that he felt wouldn't be that good with the contestants.

"Maybe I should have a female co-host to try and balance things…" he told himself. "Hmm...Meloetta is a bit much to handle at times, Articuno and Moltres are a no. Mesprit is a no. Celebi and Jirachi are definitely nos…"

He was continued thinking and eliminating candidates before he got down to Latias, Deoxys, Shaymin, Arceus, Virizion, Xerneas, Zygarde, and Hoopa. They were the only girls with a lick of calmness or common sense. They also weren't COMPLETELY insane. However, he also had to think of the drawbacks.

"Well...Latias doesn't really care about this stuff...and she's a bit TOO nice…" Mew said. "Deoxys is too smart and annoying at times. Zygarde is with Suicune and Rayquaza, and Arceus is one of the producers, and she's also easily angered."

That left Virizion, Xerneas, Shaymin, and Hoopa.

"Well...Shaymin has barely been around or seen, but both she and Hoopa change gender when they change form, so…" Mew started before sighing. "Either Virizion or Xerneas, but...they're both fighting over Cobalion, so that'll be-"

It was then that he gained an idea.

**-000-**

He floated towards the hallway where Virizion's and Xerneas' rooms were. It was very weird to put two girls who hated each other on the same hall. He went into Virizion's room before moving out and looking into Xerneas'. Both of them were empty.

The hall was surprisingly very quiet for once. This was hardly ever the case, but this time it seemed as though everyone was gone.

He decided to look into Cobalion's room, which was on another hallway. Upon going into that hall in general, he noticed a lot of noise coming from Victini's room. He peeked inside and saw that all of the legends were inside beating him down.

Looking around, he didn't see Cobalion, Xerneas, or Virizion inside, surprisingly. He moved towards Cobalion's room and upon entering, he saw that Cobalion was tied up on his bed while he tried to get out of it, while Xerneas and Virizion growled at each other. Virizion looking more beaten than Xerneas.

"Um...what the hell did I just walk in on?" he asked, getting their attention.

"FINALLY!" Cobalion growled. "Get me out of this shit!"

Mew snapped his fingers, getting rid of the ropes around him. Cobalion groaned and got off of his bed before glaring at the two girls, who backed away.

"Well, um...so…" Mew started.

"What the hell do you want Mew?" asked Virizion.

"Well, I was actually coming to get you two…" Mew explained. "I think you two would be great co-hosts for me…"

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed. "NO WAY AM I WORKING WITH THIS BITCH!"

"Yes, you are…" they heard Cobalion say.

"Cobalion...come on!"

"NO! I'M TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHTING OVER ME! I need a fucking break from you two anyway…" said Cobalion as he began leaving his room.

"Yeah, I'd ask you to do it Cobalion, but I think your temper is a bit...much", said Mew.

Cobalion chuckled. "Good. I'm done with that shit anyway…"

"You can't be serious!" Xerneas exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, I'm dead serious…" Mew said. "Plus, with you two, maybe views will go up…"

Xerneas and Virizion exchanged angry glares.

"The pay is good, too", Mew muttered. "Maybe you can buy skanky shit to seduce Cobalion after it's over again."

Both girls' eyes widened. "Deal!" they said quickly.

Mew sweatdropped. "_I never thought I'd see the day that girls would like to be skanky…"_

"Well, let's go."

"Eh, after Kavi and I's divorce, I've kinda been wanting a bit more action…" Virizion said.

"Uh huh…"

**000**

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY!" Mew said over the intercom.

"So, what challenge do you have for them?" asked Xerneas.

"Um...I'm not sure if you're blind or something, but the challenge is RIGHT THERE!" Virizion said, gesturing to two huge inflatable orbs and two long lanes that got thinner the farther they got. At the end or the lanes were ten large bowling pins.

"Poke-bowling?" asked Xerneas. "Huh, interesting enough…"

"You know literally nothing about these shows…" Virizion said.

"Hey, I watched Mew and Victini do this shit on their second season!" Xerneas defended.

"Spectating doesn't do shit…" Virizion said.

"Listen here, bitch-"

"Girls…" Mew warned. "This isn't helping…"

The contestants all made it to the beach, where upon seeing Xerneas and Virizion, a few of the guys stopped and stared.

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Mew said. "And...as you can see...Virizion and Xerneas are going to be my co-hosts for the rest of the season...or until Victini is better."

"So...these hot babes are gonna be the co-hosts now instead of dickhead Victini?" asked Zayn, raising a brow with a smile.

"Exactly…" Mew said. "And uh...way to be loyal, bro."

Zayn paled, making Dew laugh.

**000**

**Zayn: Sorry Carman...heheh…**

**000**

"Ugh...can you just explain the challenge?" asked Piff, folding her flippers.

"Gladly…" Virizion said with a smile. "As you can see, there are large orbs settling by the water. One at a time, someone from your team will hop into the ball and you will have to roll your way to the pins at the end."

"The first team that has all of their players score a strike will win", Xerneas added. "If you end up falling into the water, you will be automatically teleported back to the beginning."

"Wait, so even if we're so close, if we fall, we have to start all the way over?" asked Razor. "That's bullshit!"

"Yeah, but it has to be challenging somehow…" said Virizion.

"And, in addition…" Xerneas said. "The losing team can only eliminate the people who did NOT get a strike…"

"Oh great…" Krack said, folding his arms.

"Well, it seems the girls have pretty much explained everything...even though I didn't even explain anything to you two…" Mew said, suspicious about that.

"Hey, if we're gonna be your co-hosts, we get to make up our own spins…" Virizion said. "And I have to say...so far this feels better than the shit Kavi's doing with Keldeo now…"

"Wow, a burn to your ex-husband on national television...savage", said Mew, stifling a laugh before turning to the contestants. "Alright, you all may begin...NOW!"

Both teams immediately rushed to their own lanes, which lucky were labeled and spaced away by a vast amount.

After they went away, the girls smiled before frowning upon making eye contact. Mew sweatdropped.

**000**

"Alright, so apparently if we lose we have to eliminate one of the people who didn't get to participate…" said Ricky. "That's bullshit, but let's try to get this over with fast…"

"Well, we'll actually have to take our time…" said Demenio. "We don't want to be sent back to the beginning…"

"Well, right now I suggest that we go ahead and start", said Hex. "It looks like the villains are shoving Kevin into their ball over there…"

"In that case, Combat, get in this thing", said Shade, holding up the orb.

Combat raised a brow before he tried to enter the ball. It took him a while because of his large size, but he eventually made it inside.

"Well, this feels weird…" he stated.

"No talk, just roll!" Eredar said, pushing him.

Combat stumbled a bit forward before he regained his composure and continued on his on the ever thinning lane. He looked behind himself and saw that he had made a couple of feet forward already!

He continued pushing his way as the lane got thinner. His panting making it it hard for him to see because of the breath fogging the inside. Approximately 3 minutes passed and Combat was still not near the middle; this lane was extremely long. The ball was beginning to wobble a bit as he was 30 feet away from the end of the lane and pins. He stopped to try to regain his balance. Because of the ball being transparent, he was able to see what he was doing. He looked down and saw that his legs were on either side of the thinning lane while he was still in the orb.

He was going to have to slow down, as he saw that the lane ending was a thin triangle. He actually gulped; he let out a deep breath. "Okay...take your time...you've got all…"

Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed back a bit. HE, out of EVERYONE ELSE, was being pushed backwards in an orb that was holding him. Looking forward, he saw a fan extending from the platform holding the pins.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" he said as he tried pushing forward, but the fan was actually powerful enough to push him back and make him bounce into the water. "DAMMIT!"

He was teleported back to the beginning. "Well, there's a fan at the pins that'll blow you backwards...that's good to know now…"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh yeah...we didn't mention that a few hindrances will be there as well", said Mew.

"On purpose, right?" asked Demenio with a glare. "Because that's SOOOO funny…"

"Interpret it whatever way you want…" said Mew.

"Well, this has been made harder…" said Ded.

"No, not harder, ANNOYING", Emilia said, folding her arms.

"Well, let's just get this over with", said Eredar as he pushed Combat again.

**000**

Kevin was inside of the orb, attempting to make it to the end. He could only push forward, literally, as he had no legs to run forward in. He really couldn't do anything to ensure that he'd be accurate, and the obstacles in the way didn't help either.

"This is fucking stupid", he told himself. "I can hardly move this thing!"

He continued bumping forward and pushing the orb forward, eventually making it to the end of the lane, only to be launched back like a pinball by the triangle end rising up.

Upon landing in the water, he was teleported back to the beginning, making him growl.

"Well, this is stupid…" said Krack.

"No shit", said Vile. "They said that there's obstacles on the lane, so it's gonna be fucking tough."

"This is sure sign that the merge is next…" said Razor, who had his arms folded. "Why else would this be so damn difficult?"

"Um...it was only my first try", Kevin said. "I doubt that it's really that hard…"

"Well, in that case...less talking, more bowling", said Flynn.

Kevin rolled his eyes before pushing/bumping his way forward again. This time, he only made it 6 feet before being blasted by fire, making him actually WANT to fall into the water.

"Okay, fuck this... " Kevin said as he got out. "I'm not going first anymore…"

"I'll go", Razor said. "Wanna go on and try to get myself some immunity…"

"Oh-ho no you don't…" said Kevin as he picked up the orb and slammed it on Flynn, putting him inside.

"What the hell?!"

"Your kind roll around a daily basis…" Kevin said. "You'll be an easy strike for us."

"Yeah, he's right!" Hope said. "We'll be able to get the first strike. The other team looks like they're struggling!"

Flynn groaned. "Fine…"

"Okay, then GO!" Zayn exclaimed.

Flynn got on the lane and immediately started rolling along the 75 foot long lane. He picked up speed while inside of the orb, not bothering about any obstacles in the way. Eventually, he made it to the end and knocked down all of the pins...before getting stopped abruptly by a brick wall that appeared behind them.

"Ugh….." Flynn groaned.

"AND FLYNN GETS THE FIRST STRIKE AND IMMUNITY FOR THE VILLAINS!"

"Told ya…" Kevin said as he was teleported back

"I'm in!" said Razor as Flynn got out of the ball.

"Razor, this isn-"

Razor got into the ball and immediately started rolling. He grinned to himself at Kevin's failure to keep him out of the challenge.

**000**

**Razor: Moron...while he was trying to stop me...he should have just gone himself...**

**000**

Combat ran quickly across the lane and was finally able to get a strike after his sixth try. He rolled into the water, teleporting himself back.

"Alright, I'll go next", said Volante as Combat struggled to get out of the ball.

"Damn it!" Combat grumbled as he struggled to get out of the orb. He eventually got out of it, albeit flailing out and landing face-first into the sand.

Eredar stifled a laugh, still trying to maintain this disguise. Volante started getting into the ball, having a bit of a tough time doing so. Maybe it would have been better the make the holes bigger so that the struggle wasn't so real, but what would be the challenge in that?

Volante finally got into the ball, with help from Emilia and Piff. He was able to stand up and got control of the orb. He started rolling the ball towards the lane.

He immediately started rolling the orb down the lane, only to be knocked into the water by a boot.

"Well that was fast…" Dew said.

"That was bullshit", said Emilia. "That's what that was...:"

"Well, we saw how long it took Combat…" said Shade. "This is going to be a long day…"

"I suggest we pass the time and just find something to do until someone wins…" said Demenio.

"And why would we do that when we have this challenge to deal with?!" Nate exclaimed.

"To give us something to do…" Demenio growled deeply, making Shade's eyes widen, as well a few of the others.

"Um...you alright there?" asked Hex.

Ricky nudged him, snapping him out of it. He shook his head. "Um..er, sorry about that."

"Uh huh…" said Eredar, folding his arms. "Let us find out you're just as psychotic as your brother and you've just been acting like this…"

"WHY WOULD I CHANGE ALL OF A SUDDEN IF THAT WAS EVER THE CASE?!"

"You tell us…"

"Wha-yo-" Demenio growled before walking away.

"Oh boy…" Shade said as he went after him.

There was an awkward silence in the area that was eventually broken by Volante being launched backwards and landing on Dew.

**000**

Zayn had witnessed Dew's failure and was laughing maniacally. "SERVES YOU RIGHT, PENCIL DICK!"

"Zayn...now's not the time", said Vile as Razor was teleported back for the 12th time.

"I...hate...this…" he panted while lying in the orb.

"Hey, you want to be safe, you go until you do it!" said Kevin.

Razor growled softly before he tiredly stood up in the orb and started rolling again. After he left, the others gave Kevin confused looks.

"Um...what's up with that?" asked Jason. "I thought you were looking to get rid of him…"

"Well if he's this persistent, there's no fucking point…" said Kevin. "Also, I'm going next after him…"

"Hey, you already had your chance!" Krack exclaimed.

"And I stopped", Kevin responded. "I'm trying again now. Deal with it…"

They all glared at him.

**000**

**Vile: Okay, I'm starting to think that we should get rid of Kevin instead. Razor's not even an actual threat, and it's suspicious that Kevin is putting a target on Razor's back, when he's much more of a threat…**

**000**

"AND RAZOR SCORES ANOTHER STRIKE FOR THE VILLAINS! AND THEIR SMALLER AMOUNT OF PLAYERS MAY ENSURE A VICTORY FOR THEM FOR ONCE!"

Razor was teleported back to the beginning with a smug smirk. Kevin rolled his eyes as Razor climbed out of the ball.

"Alright unlucky 13th…" Kevin said, mocking Razor's accuracy before hopping into the ball himself.

"Wait, now he wants to go again!?" Razor asked.

"Apparently…" said Aldon.

"Well, we're gonna be here for a while…" said Zayn.

**000**

"Dude, what the hell is wrong now?" Shade asked as he followed Demenio to the beach cave.

"I don't know…" Demenio replied. "Nothing really…"

"You growled at Nate...and it sounded like when you were nuts…" Shade said blankly.

"So what?" Demenio asked.

"So...are you still normal, or are you fucking mad about something?" Shade asked.

"I'm fine!" Demenio growled.

"Okay there is seriously something wrong with you", Shade said, glaring back. "Nothing's even fucking happened to you!"

"Being stabbed numerous times by forks is NOTHING?!"

"They were plastic!" Shade exclaimed. "You seriously got mad because of THAT?!"

"You don't get it...I'm TIRED of being fucking hurt…" Demenio growled.

"And you don't seem to get it…" Shade retorted. "We've ALL being hurt in this game, it's not anything new, so stop acting like the world is fucking against you."

Demenio growled and pounced on him. "You don't tell me how to feel you bloodthirsty fuck…" he snarled.

Shade snarled back and kicked the Houndoom off of him before rushing forward and pinning him down again. "I've been getting better you jackass….don't you bring that shit up…"

Demenio used Flamethrower, which Shade anticipated and jumped away from it. Ricky had gotten worried about the two after Demenio's growling and storming off, so he followed the two while the others continued the challenge.

Walking inside, he immediately found himself ducking to avoid a Fire Blast. He looked forward and saw that Demenio and Shade were, unsurprisingly by now, fighting. He groaned; he was growing tired of these disputes. He used Thunderbolt, shocking them both, but it seemed that they didn't feel any pain.

Despite that, they stopped and looked at Ricky, who had a unamused glare. They exchanged glances before getting out of the fighting positions and standing down.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" Ricky exclaimed. "You're brothers, but you act like each other's worst enemy!"

"Hey, he started this shit!" Shade growled. "I was fine, but apparently, he's the one who's getting hurt so bad!"

Demenio growled. "If Nate hadn't acted like my idea was shit, this wouldn't be happening!"

"Or maybe you shouldn't have responded like that anyway…" Shade said.

"Says the guy who literally ripped the balls off of a Machoke who told him to shut the hell up about going out…"

Shade growled.

"Um...Shade...just a question", Ricky said, paling after hearing that. "HOW HAVE YOU NOT BEEN ARRESTED?!"

"You don't need to know…" Shade said in a serious tone.

Ricky took a step back. "Well, can you guys just come back to the team so that they don't vote us out if we lose?"

Upon being reminded of what was going to occur if a team lost, the two ran out of the cave quickly, with Ricky sighing before following them.

**000**

**Ricky: Looks like I'm the one who has to keep the peace now…**

**000**

Kevin was teleported back to the start for the 20th time. He was getting very annoyed and looked behind him to find that the other members of his team were engaging in beach activities!

Krack was building a sandcastle, Hope was sunbathing with Aldon, Flynn was sleeping, and Zayn, Jason, Vile, and Razor were playing volleyball.

"WHERE DID ALL OF THAT COME FROM!?"

"Oh…" Virizion started, watching from the cliff overlooking the beach. "We decided to give each team something to do while their teammates each go. _That way, you're distracted more…_" the last part she said to herself.

"Oh that's bullshit!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You wanna join them or switch places? It's up to you…" said Mew with a smirk.

Kevin growled. He needed this immunity. Not only because he'd still be in, but also because he was actually starting to believe that they were all ready and willing to vote against him instead of against Razor.

He just turned back around and started rolling the orb down the thinning bowling lane yet again. This time, he pushed through all of the obstacles, no matter what they were. He rolled over the bumps that appeared and kept pushing hard against a rough fan. He finally made it, after just seeing what his teammates were up to.

Not only was he safe, but he still had a chance to take down Razor. It wouldn't be this time if they lose, but definitely next time. He rolled into the water to automatically teleport himself back and floated out before collapsing into the sand. "Finally…"

Krack decided to go ahead and take his turn next to ensure his safety, seeing that the others were much more preoccupied with their own activities than he was. By this time, he didn't really care about anyone else; he still had a heart and would be willing to help, though, which is contradictory. As long as he was immune, he didn't care. Just put it that way.

He got into the ball and lined himself up with the lane. He started pushing forward and rolling down the lane. Unconsciously, he ended up rolling to the side and into the water.

He was teleported back to the beginning and groaned. "Please don't tell me this'll take me forever…"

He started rolling again and once he was just 8 feet away, he found himself being launched forward and over the pins, missing them all.

"Damn it!" he growled as he was teleported back to the start. He tried once again and this time got pushed forward by a fast moving conveyor belt, sending him flying into a brick wall that appeared in front of the pins.

He grabbed his head and groaned before unwillingly rolling into the water and teleporting himself back to the start.

He was still holding his head while curled up in the orb. That sudden stop caused a headrush that was apparently a lot to handle. His head was spinning and he could barely stand up again, so he decided to break and slowly crawled out of the ball. He groaned. "Fuck…"

**000**

Volante had got a strike earlier, securing his immunity, and now Emilia was going. As she did so, like the villains, the others started engaging in other activities.

"So...um...anyone have any embarrasing or juicy stories?" asked Eredar.

"Um...I'm sure everyone does…" said Hex.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't we share a few to pass the time?" asked Eredar, wanting to learn a bit more about the guys mainly.

"Any reason for why you want to know all of a sudden?" asked Volante, not comfortable with the situation.

"Just want to pass the time…" said Eredar.

"Oh, but me suggesting that we do the same damn thing is bad, right?" Demenio asked.

Ricky elbowed him for bringing it back up, making Demenio roll his eyes.

"Hey, that was before they actually let us…" Eredar retorted. "And sssss...orry about that."

Demenio gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. He wasn't gonna fall for that or even accept it. He knew he wasn't being sincere, which was odd.

"Well, are you guys up for it or not?" asked Eredar.

"No thanks…" said Shade as he got up. "We've done this shit for challenges for years and to do it for a time-waster is dumb…"

"Yeah, I agree…" said Lila as she stood as well. "There's no point when we can do a lot of other things…"

Eredar growled angrily in his mind. "Okay…fine…"

"AND EMILIA SCORES ANOTHER STRIKE FOR THE HEROES!"

"Yes!" Ded cheered as he got up and went towards the lane.

The others went towards the lane as well, eventually leaving Eredar and Aylesha; Aylesha got up and started going after the others as well though. "Come on Nate…" she said as she went back to the others.

"Whatever…" Eredar growled softly as he got up as well.

**000**

**Eredar: These fuckers are annoying me already...they need to do what I say already! If not, I'll have to fuck them up a bit…**

**000**

Emilia climbed out of the ball and into Ded's arms, kissing him.

"Alright, I think Piff can be next, then we can do Aylesha and Lila so that all of the girls are safe…" Hex said.

"After that, we can do the rest of us randomly…" said Volante.

"So, we're doing ladies first, eh?" asked Eredar as Piff got into the orb and started rolling forward. "Seriously, I'll never understand that crap. Whatever happened to that gender equality shit that all females wanted?"

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Dew.

"Yeah, what are trying to say?" asked Lila with a glare. "That girls don't doesn't chivalry?"

"CHIVALRY'S BEEN DEAD FOR YEARS!" Eredar exclaimed. "Why should we do anything for women when they're just gonna take advantage of it?"

Aylesha's eyes widened. That was something that EREDAR would say, not Nate.

"Look Nate…" Lila growled.

"Um...excuse me guys, I just need to talk to 'Nate' really quick", Aylesha said, using her tail to grab one of his ears and drag him towards the same cave on the beach side.

"She'd better talk some sense back into him before he gets torn apart…" Emilia growled.

Ricky sweatdropped.

**000**

**Ricky: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! **

**000**

Aylesha dragged him and threw him into the cave forcefully. After this, Eredar stood up with a growl.

"What was that for?!"

"Give it up Eredar, I know it's you!"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, feigning his obliviousness. "_How the hell did she find out so fast?! I guess I shouldn't have said that shit back there, knowing Nate's wuss ass…"_

"You know exactly what I mean…" Aylesha growled.

Eredar chuckled. "Well then, in that case…"

His wings sprouted and he flew towards Aylesha quickly, only for her to dodge, making him hit the wall. She used Seed Bomb before she ran out, only to realize that she wasn't being followed.

Hesitant, she turned back around and peeked into the cave, where she saw an unconscious Quilladin laying on the ground. She dubiously crept towards him, not knowing if it was real or a trick.

She got closer and kicked the side of his head, making him groan. His eyes flickered open, making Aylesha jump back and get into a battle ready position. It seemed that she was no longer scared.

"What the hell did you do that for, Aylesha?!" Nate growled, holding the side of his head.

"Quiet Eredar!" Aylesha growled, using her tail to swing at him, only for him to jump. "I'm tired of your shit!"

"IT'S ME!" Nate exclaimed.

Aylesha wasn't having it and used Seed Bomb, but Nate jumped up and knocked some of them back before grabbing her tail and swinging her around. He wasn't going to throw her, however. He tossed her up a bit, not high enough to hit the ceiling of the cave. He caught her and looked into her eyes. "It's me…"

Aylesha's head was still spinning from Nate twirling her around by her tail; she looked into Nate's eyes in return, but still had a bit of distrust.

Nate saw her look and sighed. He knew a way to probe it was him, but he was sure she'd attack him again. Nevertheless, he decided to risk it and he kissed her.

Aylesha's eyes widened at the sudden lip-lock and prepared to use Seed Bomb in his mouth, but...the kiss felt...genuine. She felt her eyes droop and she eventually closed them just as Nate broke it.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Nate.

Aylesha smiled and kissed his nose, making him sigh in relief. He put her down. "Okay, let's get back to the others…"

Aylesha nodded and followed him out, a bit of suspicion still in her mind.

**000**

**Nate: For fuck's sake! This is turning to shit already! **

**Eredar: You bet it is…**

**Nate: Fuck off!**

**Eredar: NO WAY! After I get rid of all of these other guys...these females will be mine for the taking..and they'll never be heard from again…**

**Nate: FUCK YOU! YOU'RE NOT GOTTA SUCCEED!**

**Eredar: Of course I am...your will isn't as strong as it used to be…**

**Nate: Yes it is!**

**000**

"Well, that was easy enough…" said Zayn as he climbed out of the ball.

"Says the skinny guy with super speed…" said Krack, who was still recovering from his brick wall headrush.

"Whatever, I'm just glad I'm safe now if we lose…" said Zayn, stretching.

"Who's up next?" asked Vile. "We're almost done already…"

"Why don't you go next and just get it over with?" asked Krack. "Then I'll go last...or when this head pain goes away…"

"Uh huh…" Vile said as she went towards the ball and crawled inside.

Once she placed her claws forward, she created a few tears automatically, making her growl. Before she could continue, she was immediately stopped.

"Okay, here you go", said Mew as he gave her oven mitts to put on.

"Wow...you're actually helping?" asked Vile.

"Want me to take them back?"

"No, thanks…" Vile said quickly as she put them on and started rolling again.

"After her, you just have four more players and you win…" Mew told her team. "You all better get on it, because I think the heroes are close to catching up…"

"I doubt it…" said Kevin. "We have nine players to their thirteen and by my observation...only five of them have gone, while we have our fifth person going now. Unless they pull some Speedy Gonzalez bullshit, we win…"

Vile teleported back with an unamused expression. "You put a fan near the middle...that's stupid and unfair…"

"Don't complain, just go!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Watch it quackers!" Vile retorted before she started rolling again.

Kevin rolled his eyes before he looked back at the heroes' side, where they had Ricky going next for their seventh player. He had to give them a few props; he had watched them ever since he had gotten his turn over with. He saw that Combat and Volante went first before they started taking care of the girls, who were all useful. Now they were taking care of the only Electric-type on their team.

Looking back at his team, he saw that they were not as well-rounded. Krack and Flynn were borderline useless, Jason was insignificant, and Aldon was simply annoying to him. Vile, Hope, Zayn, and Razor were the only actual useful people on the team...but since it was almost the merge, this really meant nothing. Though he longed to have better teammates from the beginning…

Vile was teleported back again. She groaned in annoyance before she started rolling again, making Kevin sweatdrop. True, it took him a lot more times, but seeing the frustration really agitated him.

Vile rolled down the lane as it got thinner. As she got closer to the thinning point, she felt the lane get bumpy.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" she growled as she felt herself stop. She tried to push harder, but got nowhere. She growled before she jumped forward, bouncing out of the crevices and into the pins, not getting a strike, however, as two pins remained standing.

"For fuck's sake!" she growled as she was teleported back. She was confused. "Wait, I didn't fall in the water!"

"Yeah, but you also didn't make a strike, and since it seemed like you weren't going anywhere...you got brought back…" Xerneas explained.

Vile groaned as she started rolling again.

"This...is gonna take a while…" Zayn said.

"In the meantime, will someone wake up the sleeping couple?" asked Kevin, referring to Hope and Aldon, who were still asleep.

Razor picked up one of the legs of the chair they were on, dumping them to the side. This immediately woke them up and upon seeing their new position (Aldon over Hope), they blushed and got up quickly.

"Good afternoon Barbie and...ugly Ken…" Kevin stated, earning a glare from the two of them.

Hope stretched with a yawn. "How far are we?"

"Well, after Vile's done, you, Aldon, Jason, and Krack have to go and then we'll win…" Razor explained.

"How far is the other team?" Aldon asked quickly.

"Like...seven or eight players in right now…" said Kevin.

"Okay...I'm going next", Hope said. "Vile has to hurry…"

"Well considering this is her fourth or fifth try...", said Flynn. "I think that's not an option…"

Hope sighed.

**000**

Ricky was teleported back, was his fifth attempt now, as the random traps that appeared really screwed him over.

"Arceus this is annoying…" Ricky groaned as he lied down in the orb.

"We know it is…" Volante said. "It was terrible when I went, too…"

"No use in complaining…" Shade said. "Just keep going…"

Ricky sighed before he got up and started rolling again.

"Man, this is gonna take forever…" said Nate.

"Why? Because he's gay?" asked Lila, rolling her eyes.

Nate facepalmed. "_Fucking Eredar_…" he thought. "No, I'm just saying…"

"You were saying that us girls were inferior and deserved nothing…" said Emilia, folding her arms.

Nate sighed.

"That was Eredar…" Aylesha said sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Emilia, Piff, and Ded exclaimed.

"Oh boy…" Shade muttered.

"Well, this is great…" Lila said. "Not only do we have to worry about these challenges getting more treacherous in the merge, now we have to worry about an inner demon trying to kill us all!"

"Actually…" Nate started before sighing. "He wants to get rid of all of the guys so that he can have the females for himself so that he can...well…"

Aylesha's eyes widened, as did the others. "Oh HELL no!" Emilia growled.

"Well Nate, I guess we'll have to-"

"NO!" Aylesha shouted angrily.

"I was gonna say keep him away from all of the girls when out of challenges…" Demenio explained.

"Oh...sorry", Aylesha said, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Aylesha, we know you love him, and after we forced him to evolve, we owe it to him to keep him in…" said Ded. "But if Eredar tries anything with Emilia, I will seriously mourn your death…even though I caused it…"

"...Thanks for the warning", said Nate sheepishly.

Ricky was teleported back while panting. "Finally...I did it…" he said as he crawled out of the ball.

"Shade, go on next…" said Volante. "Your strength is beneficial…"

"After that, we need Ded, Dew, and Hex to go…" Lila said.

"What about me?!" Demenio exclaimed.

"Oh we mean you, too…" said Lila. "It's just…"

"If we lose before I go I have a chance of going?" Demenio asked with a blank look.

"That goes for everyone who hasn't gone", said Shade while in the ball. "The world is not out to get you, like I said!"

"Can we not worry about it and people just go!" Dew said. "I think the other team is further ahead!"

Shade started rolling the orb down the lane, with the others rushing him.

**000**

Vile had finally made it and crawled out of the orb after twelve tries. She groaned as Razor picked her up and set her in the chair Aldon and Hope were previously in.

"Alright, let's do this…" said Hope as she hopped into the ball and started rolling quickly.

"You got this babe!" Aldon called after her.

**-000-**

"So, how the hell have you and Victini been able to keep doing this shit for over 8 years?" asked Virizion.

"We had nothing better to do…" Mew said. "Well, I had nothing better to do. Victini was just pranking everyone and dragged me along for a few of them…"

"Oh, so you've been doing this out of boredom pretty much?" asked Xerneas.

"Yeah, kinda…" said Mew. "Plus, with the contestants we choose, we somehow always get a lot of entertainment and drama…"

"Doesn't it ever get boring dedicating your time to the same shit for like…5 seasons now?" asked Xerneas.

"It does sometimes, but you have to think of it this way…" said Mew. "No chores, no getting yelled at, unless shit gets bad, peace, no pain, and just utmost amusement and relaxation for as long as you keep the game going! I'm surprised you just didn't keep going with Kavi!"

"Yeah...why don't you go back? What happened between you two? _Then I'll be able to have Cobalion for myself…_" Xerneas said to herself.

"Fuck off…" Virizion growled. "You don't need to know. Just know that we had differences and I realized how big of a jackass he is…"

Mew looked perplexed. "Um...Cobalion treats you two like trash. Granted, we all treated him like he was the worst being on the planet, but still…"

"Oh please...he's just annoyed with the fact that this bitch won't leave him alone…" Xerneas said with a glare.

Virizion scoffed. "He loved me first! And who the hell are you calling a bitch, slut?!"

"SLUT!?"

Mew groaned. "I should have kept my mouth shut…"

The two got ready to fight again, but Mew separated the two of them immediately with Psychic barriers.

"Look girls, you can't keep fighting over Cobalion like this!" Mew exclaimed.

"Well he was mine, first!"

"You shouldn't have dumped him just for talking to me then, bitch!" Virizion growled.

Mew growled. "Come on! Instead of fighting, why the fuck don't you share him!?"

"Because...um...well…"

"You...actually have a point, there…" said Xerneas. "I mean, it's obvious that he likes both of us…"

"Who wouldn't? We're hot..." Virizion giggled. "Most of the guys here were staring as soon as they saw us…"

"I know right…" Xerneas laughed. "So...are we in agreement? We share Cobalion in a three-way relationship?"

"Agreed…" Virizion nodded before looking at Mew. "Thanks for the suggestion Mew…."

"Did...I just get you two to get along like _that_", he said with a snap of his fingers. "Just by suggesting that both of you screw Cobalion and have a relationship with him…"

"Hey, if it's a good idea, it's a good idea…." Xerneas said with a smile.

Mew sweatdropped. "Okay, let's just get back to the challenge…"

**000**

**Mew: Girl friendships are weird…**

**000**

Hope came back after being teleported and climbed out of the ball. "That was easier than I thought…"

"Says you…" Kevin said. "Now Aldon, go on and hurry up!"

"Fuck you…" Aldon responded before he crawled into the orb.

"Alright babe", Hope started. "Don't anticipate anything and you should be fine…"

"You sure?" asked Aldon.

Hope went inside of the ball halfway and pecked him on the lips. "If I did it in just two tries...I think you can trust in me…"

Aldon chuckled. "Alright...thanks sexy."

Hope giggled in response. "You're welcome cutie…"

"Less horny more rolly…" said Kevin.

Aldon rolled his eyes and started rolling the orb forward, not causing much damage to it due to his claws being dull.

He started rolling towards the ball with a closed mind, not thinking about any of the obstacles. He just kept moving forward. While doing this, he did not notice a random glove hit the side of the ball, making him walk slightly to the left and into the water.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was back at the beginning. "God damn it…"

"Try again...we don't have time we're actually close to winning for once…" said Kevin.

"Fuck off!" Aldon exclaimed. "Weren't you the asswipe who wanted us to lose just so you can get rid of Razor?!"

Kevin's eyes widened, as did Razor, who gained a sneer. "So...after I help you pricks...you decide that you want me gone, huh?"

"No, no…" said Aldon. "It's HIM that wants you gone…" he said, gesturing to Kevin, before he pushed him down the lane.

"But the rest of you would have went along with it, correct?" asked Razor, giving them a serious look. "Because as long as it's not you, you don't give a fuck."

They all exchanged glances. "Isn't that how the game's played?" asked Flynn.

Razor growled. "Alright...if that's how it is...you're in for a rude awakening…"

"None of us are asleep, dumbass…" Kevin said with a glare. "Plus, you're suspicious as fuck anyway!"

"Hmph...we'll see who stays the longest, don't you worry…" said Razor said as he walked off.

"AND ALDON MAKES ANOTHER STRIKE FOR THE VILLAINS!"

"Nice job, dumbass", said Kevin. "Now Razor knows…"

"Like it matters!" Aldon retorted as Jason went into the ball, not wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Of course it matters!" Zayn exclaimed. "We're almost at the merge and the other team has more players! We all know those fuckers are gonna stick together, so if he votes with them, THEY CAN PICK US OFF!"

"Look", Hope butted in. "If Kevin hadn't kept edging on Aldon, he wouldn't have yelled that! Also, who's the say that they'll even trust him? You're just thinking ahead as if you know what'll happen…"

"You're just defending your boyfriend…" Kevin said. "Your input doesn't matter."

"LISTEN YOU PIECE OF TECHNO TRASH!"

Krack got between them immediately. "This is not the TIME! We're almost finished, so just shut up and stay away from each other!"

"That moment when the feminine male has the most common sense in the group…" said Vile, folding her arms.

"Hey, I'm not that feminine!" Krack defended, blushing a bit, which went unnoticed as he folded his arms.

"Whatever you call yourself, you still have a good point", said Vile. "Aldon, Kevin, just stop talking to each other. It'll make things a whole lot easier."

Aldon growled at him. "As long as he keeps his trap shut about me and Hope...I'm good…"

"Sure…" Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

**000**

Hex was now going in the large ball. He was rolling towards the pins and got close, but saw bumps and slowed down, allowing him to get kicked by a boot and launched about eleven feet away into the water.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed as he was teleported back to the start.

"Try again and hurry!" Dew urged. "A few of us still need to go!"

"AND JASON MAKES ANOTHER STRIKE FOR THE VILLAINS! ONLY ONE MORE PLAYER NEEDS TO MAKE IT FOR THEM TO WIN!"

"Well, we're screwed…" said Demenio, looking down.

"Hey, maybe we aren't…" said Ricky as Hex was teleported back again. "Um...who's to say that they'll do it on the first try? It takes like one and a half minutes to even all the way to the pins, plus with the obstacles, there's no wa-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all heard as they saw Krack being launched in the air and land...in the water.

All of the heroes breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, that scared the shit out of me…" Lila said.

"Yeah, that would have been a bullshit lucky shot…" said Ded.

Hex was teleported back yet again. "Okay, this is annoying the fuck out of me! How did you guys do it?!"

"Luck…" Shade said simply. "Just luck…"

"Well, that doesn't help at AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Hex screamed as he was launched acutely from the lane.

"What the hell!?"

Ironically...he landed on the villains' pins just as Krack made it back up with the help of fans and boosters that appeared.

"AND THE VILLAINS WIN!"

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" Demenio exclaimed. "That's not even fair!"

"Hey, the mutt got the villains a strike…" said Virizion. "Seems fair enough…"

"Which means you guys will be heading to elimination…"

"Oh goody...I wonder who will be leaving out of who's left…" Demenio said sarcastically as he started heading to the cabins.

"He's a sore loser, isn't he?" asked Virizion.

"No, he's just a lot of issues…" Shade said as he went after him.

"Says the guy with the most issues out of us all…" said Volante.

"Um…" Dew said pointing to Nate.

"Oh, right…"

**000**

Demenio was heading to the jail just to stay inside. If he was getting eliminated, he might as well not hinder anything by making anyone feel bad, which he already doubted they would.

Shade had followed him up to that point and sighed before entering the jail as well. He started looking around for any sign of him before he saw him sitting on the edge of a crossing section.

"For fuck's sake…" Shade said. "DUDE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"I thought you said that I had nothing to worry about!" Demenio shouted. "The world wasn't out to get me!"

"IT'S NOT!" Shade exclaimed. "YOU'RE JUST ACTING HYSTERICAL BECAUSE OF FUCKING DAD!"

"DON'T BRING THAT BASTARD UP! YOU'RE THE MURDERER OUT OF THE FOUR OF US!" Demenio shouted.

Shade growled. "GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"FUCK YOU! I'M GETTING VOTED OUT ANYWAY AND I AIN'T GOING TO THE ELIMINATION SO TELL THEM TO JUST TELEPORT ME OR GET ZAHKU BECAUSE I'M NOT MOVING!"

Shade groaned as Ricky padded up behind him.

"What the hell is going on now?" Ricky asked Shade.

Shade gestured up, making Ricky look up and see Demenio's position. He sighed.

"D! ISN'T THIS A BIT MELODRAMATIC!?" Ricky shouted.

"NO! SHADE KNOWS WHY I DO THIS SHIT, SO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE'S STILL HERE!"

"Okay, fuck this…" Shade said. "IF YOU'RE GONNA ACT LIKE A FUCKING BABY, GO AHEAD! I THOUGHT I WAS THE YOUNGEST!"

Demenio growled as he watched the Umbreon disappear from his view. He looked down at the remaining Jolteon.

"Leave…" he said with a glare.

Ricky didn't like where this was going. Nevertheless, he sighed and left the jail.

**000**

**Ricky: What happened to him?! He's acting like a psycho again all of a sudden! I don't like it. **

**I want us to keep being friends, but if he's like this, I don't know if it'll keep going on…**

**000**

Everyone, minus Demenio, was at the ceremony.

"Alright players, welcome to your almost merge elimination... " said Mew.

"Where are the sexy co-hosts?" asked Dew.

"Your wives would beat your ass for asking that…" said Mew. "And their onto personal things at the moment. Anyways, let's get this started with the ones with automatic immunity for contributing to your almost victory...Lila...Emilia...Aylesha...Piff...Volante...Ricky….Shade...and Combat."

"Now, onto the ones with no votes against them...Dew, Hex, and...Demenio!"

"What?!" Ricky and Shade exclaimed, as did the others.

"Nate...Ded...it seems that one of you is a target, as the votes were unanimous except for one…" said Mew.

Nate and Ded exchanged nervous glances. Shade and Ricky both sweated a bit out of nervousness, recoil from hearing no votes for Demenio. Both Aylesha and Emilia were scared and quivering.

"The one going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Ded. Nate, you live to see another challenge…"

Nate sighed in relief, while Ded had a look of shock.

"Wait...what just-"

"Your pals voted you out…" Zayn laughed. "Some team!"

"But we never voted for him!" Piff exclaimed.

Emilia angrily glared at Shade and Ricky. "WHERE'S DEMENIO!?"

"Um…"

"If you don't tell me, I WILL-"

Ded picked her up as he walked towards the toilet.

The others gave the Eeveelutions destructing looks as well. "Yeah, she has a point, where IS Demenio?"

"He's in the jail sitting on the top of the crosswalk on the third floor", Shade started. "But, I don't think that he'd change the votes!"

"He's your brother...and you're half evil yourself…" Piff said. "Sounds suspicious to me…"

"Hey, just because I have a bad temper doesn't mean my entire family is gonna be fucking bad" Shade growled.

"Face it, Shade. Demenio did it", said Combat. "He acted crazy about getting eliminated, so he changed the votes to save himself…"

"I know D, he wouldn't do that!" Ricky added.

"Whatever...just know that the next time we lose, if we're still in a team, he's out", said Volante.

**000**

Ded was in the toilet. "Now, don't you start acting like a clingy girlfriend and go off on anyone. it isn't that serious. This is actually a HUGE favor, so thank Demenio or whoever did it for me…"

"Ded, this not fun for me and you know it…" Emilia said, folding her arms with a sad expression.

"Yeah, i know, but keep your head high. I know you'll make it far", Ded said as Emilia kissed him.

"Love you…"

"Love you, too…"

Mew pressed the button, flushing Ded down. Seeing him get flushed, Emilia growled with a burst of confidence.

"Demenio...you are dead…"

**000**

**OOOOOHHHH! A lot of craziness right here. Looks like things are heating up again. Demenio's psychotic nature seems to be coming back..*shudders* and it looks like Eredar is gonna be in and out again, at least everyone now knows and Aylesha is fighting back. Poor Ded, who would do such a thing!? It looks like all signs point to Demenio, but is it really? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	31. Be Mine-ful

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon:All-Stars, the contestants had a time body bowling in a large orb. New co-hosts were found with Virizion and Xerneas before the real challenge began. Razor and Kevin's rivalry seemed to have gotten worse, with Aldon exposing Kevin's plan, effectively making Razor against them. Demenio was beginning to get a bit antsy and angry all around again, while Eredar's ugly mug returned. In the challenge, striking out was the name of the game with obstacles appearing to hinder them. In the end, with some added help from Hex, the villains actually won and due to unforeseen circumstances...DED got the boot. **

**We're almost at the merge and things seem to be getting crazy. What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Despite seemingly dropping the situation concerning Ded's elimination, the heroes all went towards the jail with anger evident in their eyes. The fact that one of their own probably, well really did, tamper with the votes and got rid of a good player! They couldn't believe it at all.

Shade and Ricky were among them, but they were not angry in the slightest. They knew that Demenio was innocent, but no matter what they said, the others didn't listen. This was going to be bad, especially since Demenio wasn't in his right state of mind.

When they finally made it to the jail, the two of them immediately got in front of them. "Guys...think about this…" Shade said. "You think he did it, but he didn't…"

"You don't know if he did it or not", said Dew. "Unless you two did it or you prove someone else did, it's him…"

"What the hell happened to all of you?" asked Ricky. "You all used to be about having fun with each other and complaining together. Now we're complaining ABOUT each other and you're acting a lot more aggressive!"

A few of them realized that he was right. What was happening to them? This wasn't like them at all! Lila sighed as others looked down out of embarrassment.

Emilia, however, was still upset. She was far from a clingy or 'over-emotional' girl. She knew that Ded was fine and was glad he was free from the competition, but she still didn't expect him to leave. Especially when things were set on Demenio. To her, she just wanted vengeance for Ded, even though he wouldn't want it, that's what she wanted.

"Look", Emilia growled. "He was on his way out, but somehow DED got eliminated instead. And judging by his attitude and actions, he knew that."

"Yeah…" Hex added. "It's weird that Ded gets eliminated when Demenio was the one we all chose...AND he wasn't at the elimination."

"It's gotta be him!" Nate said. "There's no other explanation…"

"You seem to forget that the other team-"

"The other team barely acknowledges you three's existence…" Emilia said, her arms folded.

Shade groaned. "Look, I'm telling you he's innocent."

"And you're his brother, so you'd stick up for him", said Volante. "Look, let us just _talk _to him and let him know that the next we lose, he is definitely gone."

"HOW WILL THAT HELP ANYTHING?!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Well we have to do something…"

"No you DON'T, actually…" Shade said. "It's almost the fucking merge, so he'd be gone early on anyway because of the villains. And we still have a lot of strong people here. You're acting like Ded being eliminated is the end of the world…"

"You don't see it how we see it…" said Aylesha. "Doing that is a sign of betrayal, and-"

"Oh please, we've all lied and done fucked up shit", said Shade. "Did any people try to get at you when you did it? Not that I know of and I DON'T want to know…"

"Look, Shade, you can defend him all you want, but he's the only lead we have…" Nate said.

"You sure, _Eredar_?" asked Shade with a blank expression.

Everyone immediately froze upon hearing that. They turned to Nate, who rubbed the back of head out of unsureness.

"Look, I understand you guys' concern about peace and care on the team, but this is not the answer…" Ricky explained.

"Uh huh…DEMENIO! GET OUT HERE!" Emilia shouted.

"AM I ELIMINATED?!" they heard back.

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU KNOW THAT FOR A FACT!" Emilia shouted back angrily.

"THEN NO!"

"I knew it was him. He's too much of a wimp to accept what's coming to him…" Emilia growled with her fists clenched.

"Okay Emilia, I think you need to calm down a bit…" Piff said, holding her.

"You're getting mad over nothing…" said Ricky. "Sheesh. Just go, guys...WE'LL talk to him. And maybe you should look at Nate instead, since he's the one who ADMITTED what Eredar wanted to do…"

"Alright, fine...he's off the hook for now", said Lila. "But make sure it doesn't happen again."

And with that, they all started leaving to go to the stadium. Shade and Ricky breathed out sighs of relief.

"I have a feeling one of _them_ really did it…" said Shade.

"It's Eredar…" said Ricky instantly. "It has to be. D's too nice and Eredar's the only one with a real reason to target Ded according to Nate…"

"But, they'll probably still blame him to protect Nate…" said Shade. "_Maybe he's actually right. The world IS out to get him…"_

**000**

"I can't believe that worked", Zayn laughed. "And they bought it!"

"I know, right…" Krack chuckled in agreement. "They're seriously blaming the demon mutt…"

"That's just a bonus…" said Kevin. "I really wanted Razor gone, but SOMEONE _had _ to ruin it…"

Aldon growled and prepared to attack him, but Hope held him back.

"Kevin, shut up!" Hope demanded.

"Whatever, at least we were able to get rid of another threat…" said Kevin. "Now we just need to get rid of the other big guy and we'll be fine in the merge…"

"Which big guy?" asked Vile. "Long Dong Wong or Silent Colossus?"

"Combat", Kevin said simply. "We need to take him out, and then all of the other idiots will be easy to take down…"

"So, you're completely abandoning the Razor thing?" asked Jason. "Por último, tienes cajones …"

"No habla espanol…" said Flynn. "English please…"

"He said I finally have balls, apparently…" Kevin said. "Even though you almost had yours ripped off in season three…"

Jason growled.

"Alright, let's not have more of us hate you…" said Krack. "Aldon's enough…"

"Yeah yeah…" said Kevin. "All I have to say is that I hope that Razor gets screwed over soon…"

"Well the cajones are gone…" said Vile.

"Hey!"

"I'd rather get rid of-"

"You can deal with your petty rival in the merge. Now's not the time!"

Zayn growled.

**000**

Razor was in the mess hall with a large piece of paper in front of him. He had a pencil in his claw-hand. The names of everyone remaining in the game at that time was on the paper. He seemed to be planning something big.

"Alright...we're almost at the merge…" he said. "Looks like it's time for some fun…"

**000**

**Razor: When I was dating V, she would make me watch documentaries about murder and crimes. She also made me fucking READ BOOKS when I wanted to go to the gym! **

**Those things fucking sucked, but it seems like it finally serves a purpose now. **

**000**

"Ded's gone now, so that's one threat neutralized…" said Razor. "And judging by the way their team reacted, one or a few of them is turning against them. If that's the case, they'll probably eliminate them next because of their vengeance and want for honesty bullshit…"

"However, I need Dew and Combat gone instead…" Razor told himself. "Changing votes is a weak move, so they're no real threat. Especially since _I_ am the one with the statue now…"

"Somehow I have to make sure one of them is g-" he caught himself immediately. Despite all of his experience in these kinds of shows, he forgot the cardinal rule. The 'non-threats' are always the most threatening…

"Fuck…" he groaned. "I forgot that eliminating threats is a shitty strategy…" he said before he erased everything he had written next to the names.

He had to rethink things. Who were the weakest and least threatening players left? On his team, all of them had their personal strengths that made them threatening, but Flynn and Krack were the weakest ones. As for the heroes, based on inspection and remembrance, Piff, Ricky, and Hex were the only ones who were not significant in that team. Therefore, the five of them needed to get out as soon as possible.

"Now, Kevin is still going after me, so I'm going to have to figure out a way to ensure his elimination…" said Razor.

He still hadn't forgotten about what Aldon said. Kevin was targeting him, and he had a feeling that it was because of Mai and Swift. Now everyone was either going with him, or they were ignoring him and doing their own thing. EIther way, he needed them gone.

**000**

All of the other heroes went back to the stadium to discuss the situation. It seemed very unnecessary, as there were times when they voted for other good people to keep themselves in. THEY'VE PRETTY MUCH DONE IN THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE SERIES. Yet, this seemed to be different to them somehow.

"Alright, so we're all sure about eliminating Demenio next time we lose, right?" asked Emilia.

"Emilia, please drop it", said Lila. "Shade and Ricky were right. We've all done 'betraying' shit in this damn game, so why are we flipping out about this?"

"I think the intensity of the game is making us go insane…" said Hex, rubbing his head.

"Yeah...I mean, I've been feeling a lot stranger as the game continues…" said Piff.

"We've all got issues because of the game. That's what's wrong…" said Dew. "Hell, maybe Ded going isn't even a bad thing. At least he's free from this shit now!"

"Until they call us back and force us to participate in another…" said Nate.

"They will either have to suck my dick or give me a million bucks to get me to compete in this competition again…" said Dew.

"...why would you want them to-"

"It's a thing that will never happen, that's why I said it…" said Dew immediately, knowing that it was going to be taken seriously.

"Wait, so we're just gonna ignore the fact that he changed the votes to get us out?" Emilia asked. "I understand where you guys are coming from, but that's a bitch move. And I would like to be eliminated NORMALLY for once. Vlad got me out last time, and I am not being cheated out again."

"We still don't know if he actually did it…" said Lila.

"Lila, who else would do it?" asked Emilia. "He was going to go and all of sudden, Nate and Ded were in the bottom…"

"And that actually proves Nate's innocence", said Aylesha. "Why would Eredar want to vote his gateway to us all out?"

"Exactly! It has to be him!" Emilia said. "Shade and Ricky are just defending him because they know!"

"That's plausible, but they still have a point…" said Lila. "Plus, this is personal for you, so I get it…

"Okay, what if Jesse was the one-"

"Jesse was randomly eliminated unfairly in the first season, Carman targeting him in the second season, and he quit in the third season…" Lila explained. "He's been eliminated each way except for being injured, which I'm thankful for. It upset me every time he was eliminated, but I didn't try to exact revenge or anything."

"True…" said Dew. "I was actually surprised considering you castrated that Persian for advancing towards you…"

"If someone I love is eliminated in a game, it doesn't matter. If someone or myself is almost or really violated, I will kill them…" Lila answered sweetly. "Easy to understand…"

"And that is why I'm glad I'm not on your bad side…" said Volante.

"Okay, fine, but when it comes down to it, it's still us versus them on this team right now…" said Emilia.

Piff groaned.

**000**

Shade and Ricky had gone into the jail, where they saw Demenio in the exact same spot on the third floor concrete railing.

"WHY AM I STILL HERE?!" he exclaimed.

"Um...someone changed the votes so that Ded would get eliminated…" Ricky explained.

Demenio chuckled. "You're joking, right?"

"Why would we joke about something like that?" asked Shade.

"Because it'd be extremely retarded if someone tried to keep me in instead of getting rid of me…" said Demenio.

"Um...I think it's more because of him being a threat…" said Ricky.

"Alright, so you're seriously saying that you had no idea about what happened?" asked Shade.

"How the hell would I if I haven't moved from this damn spot?!"

"Because everyone on the team, especially Emilia, wants your head on a platter right now…" Shade explained.

"Let me guess, they think that because Ded is gone and since I was pretty much the target, I'm the one who did it?" he concluded.

"Pretty much…" said Ricky.

Demenio chuckled. "Well bring it on…" he said in a dark manner.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"If they want me...they can come and get me…" said Demenio. "I mean, I won't be eliminated any time soon…"

"How are you so sure?!" Ricky asked.

"Ded got eliminated instead of me…he was a threat…" Demenio said. "Who was the other one at the bottom?"

"Nate…"

"Another threat…" Demenio said. "Looks to me like either the team is trying to pass the blame or the villains are bullshitting yet again like they did with Kyle…"

"Well I'm not so sure if the team will believe the villain thing…" Shade said. "I tried to bring up the possibility, but Emilia immediately shut me down because she said the villains don't care about us…"

"Looks like Ded made her lose her common sense and judgement…" Demenio said as he actually leapt down from the third floor. "It's never about who's being blamed, it's about who is eliminated and how and why that is. No one had anything against him, therefore him being a threat _and _a nice guy are two clues. The villains did it, case closed…"

"You sure it wasn't Eredar?" asked Ricky. "Because-"

"If Nate was in the bottom, that meant there were a lot of votes for him as well. I doubt Eredar would allow that…" Demenio said immediately.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Shade. "If what you're speculating is true, the others will get rid of us because they'll think we're lying…"

"And that's bad because….?"

"Fair point…"

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US DOWN AT THE PLAINS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well, prepare for angry looks…" said Ricky as he and the others started their way to the plains.

**000**

**Demenio: This game has made everyone lose his or her mind. None of them have a lick of sense anymore. A select few still do, but Emilia is the biggest case of it right now. Ded gets eliminated and they target me because they wanted me gone. I was nowhere to be found, understandable, but with evil fuckers who have pulled shit like this before still in the game...you would think they'd put two and two together…**

**000**

Everyone made it to the plains. The villains had cocky looks, while the heroes held indifferent looks, except for Emilia, who was glaring at Demenio. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright…" Mew said. "It's time for the next challenge."

"You can tell that we're brimming with happiness…" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Well let's make that happiness greater", said Virizion. "In an homage to that mine run challenge you did in your first season…"

Mew snapped his fingers and collars appeared around everyone's neck.

"Um...what's with the collars?" asked Hope.

"You'll see…" Xerneas said.

"Now, as Virizion stated, this challenge is an homage to the mine challenge from season one…" said Mew. "You all have to do three laps around the island while doing what tasks that the collar tells you…"

"And what does that have to do with the mine running challenge?"

"Because, these collars ARE mines…" said Xerneas with a smile.

"Exactly", Virizion added. "They are programed with body sensors and voice commands, so you have to do whatever it says for you to do. If you do not do it in time or in general, you get blown up and you are out of the challenge…"

"The last player standing or the first one to complete all three laps will win it for their team…" said Mew. "And a tip...stay together and don't try to run quickly..."

"That's the entire point of the challenge, idiot…" said Zayn. "You all said laps…"

"Alright, don't listen to us…" said Mew. "Now, let's head to the beach and begin!"

**000**

Everyone was at a starting line at the beach. They were all ready to go and not get blown up.

"Okay, ready...set...go!"

Everyone started running, with the villains hurrying along, and the heroes running while staying a bit together.

**000**

"This may be one of the easiest challenges these bozos have given us so far…" said Zayn as he and the others ran or flew along the island shore.

"Yeah, it's very easy, I mean-" started Aldon.

"_Drop and do thirty consecutive pushups…"_

"Wait...what?"

"You heard it.." Kevin said as he and the other continued going forward. "Do the pushups…or are you gonna be the first one out?"

Aldon growled before he got on all fours. Due to his body structure, it would be nearly impossible to for him to do push ups, especially if they were supposed to be consecutive.

He sighed as he tried to drop and push back up repeatedly. The others left except for Hope, who decided to stay and help him.

"You can do this baby, come on…" said Hope.

Aldon struggled to push back up from dropping. "Come on...sweetie, come on…"

"I'm t-trying…" he said as he pushed back up, finishing one.

Hope started thinking about what she could do to help. She didn't want him to be the first one out. It was then that she got an idea; it was very naughty, but she knew that it'd work. She crawled underneath him and laid on her back while looking at him.

Aldon blushed like mad. "Um...w-what are you doing?" he asked, looking around to see if others were watching.

"Kiss me…" she said immediately. "You'll figure it out…"

"So...just kiss you?"

"While still in that position…" said Hope. "And only peck me on the lips…"

"Um...alright…" Aldon said as he leaned down to kiss her and brought himself back up with ease.

"That's two…"

Aldon's eyes widened as he looked at his arms before looking back at Hope. He smiled at her. "You always make things work be-"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

Aldon breathed out a puff of smoke before collapsing on top of Hope.

Using her strength, she pushed the Armaldo off of her. She then decided to check on him. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…" Aldon groaned.

"AND ALDON IS THE FIRST ONE OUT!"

"How come you didn't blow up?" he asked weakly.

"WE FORGOT TO MENTION! ALL OF THE MINES ARE CONTAINED, MEANING THEY ONLY BLOW _YOU _UP AND NOT ANYONE ELSE AROUND YOU…"

"I hate my life…" Aldon groaned. "Well...you better go and catch up with the others, because the other team is coming…"

Hope looked back and saw the heroes walking while arguing. She immediately started running to get back to the others.

**000**

"You expect us to seriously believe that the villains eliminated Ded when you were the one who was supposed to leave?" asked Emilia.

"Yes...and if you don't, that's your problem…" said Demenio as he walked forward faster.

Emilia scoffed. "What do you mean it's my problem?!"

Demenio didn't answer and continued walking, making Emilia growl. When she tried using Thunderbolt, he jumped up and started sprinting.

"EMILIA! WHAT THE HELL WAS-" Piff started.

"_Hold you breath for twenty seconds…"_

Piff groaned and took a deep breath as they all continued walking.

"I think what Piff was about to say was WHY DID YOU TRY TO ATTACK HIM?!" Shade exclaimed.

"She's worried that he'll switch the votes to her and get rid of her like he _supposedly _got rid of Ded…" said Dew.

"Ugh...he didn't do it...and will you just drop it?" Shade asked. "The villains have done this shit before, remember? Now all of a sudden Demenio is the number one culprit…"

"Because-"

"Because you're mad about Ded", Ricky said. "We get it, you're about vengeance, but Ded wouldn't like this and you know it…"

Emilia groaned. "Fine…I'll leave it alone. But if I get eliminated by that switching shit-"

"It's almost the merge...it's gonna happen whether he's here or not…" said Shade. "Can we hurry up and catch up with the other team?"

Suddenly, Piff fainted, making a few others jump. "What the hell?" asked Combat.

Piff groaned.

"Um...I think you held your breath too long", said Nate.

"Ya think?" asked Volante as he helped her up.

"_Roll around on the ground…" _

Hex sighed and rolled on the ground, making Dew stifle a laugh.

"Okay, look. We can't stop over every little thing…" Lila said. "I say that we keep moving no matter what's going on. Unless it involves-"

"_Grind in the sand…"_

Almost everyone stifled laughs as Lila growled with a blush. "Well, keep moving!" she demanded as the others laughed at her situation while continuing forward.

**000**

Zayn was digging a hole in the ground as Hope continued running. She saw what he was doing, and slowed down.

"What are you doing?" Hope asked.

"What do you think?" Zayn asked rhetorically. "I'm digging a dumb hole!"

"Well, good luck with that", Hope said as she continued running to catch up with the others.

Eventually, she saw everyone walking and caught up to them. She panted out of exhaustion and leaned against Jason to catch her breath.

"Whoa, did you just run all the back here?" asked Vile. "You could have taken your time. Just one person from the team has to make it, remember?"

Hope caught her breath and panted slower. "Whatever, I'm here now…and-"

"_Do twenty squat thrusts…" _

"You're kidding me…" she whispered.

"Welp, have fun with that", said Kevin.

"_Lick the person nearest you…"_

"What the...I don't even have a tongue!" Kevin exclaimed.

"And you sure as hell aren't licking me if you did!" Krack growled.

"Guess this is karma for Aldon and Razor…" said Flynn.

"Oh that's fucking-" _BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

"KEVIN IS THE SECOND PLAYER OUT…"

Flynn sighed. "Three laps of this…"

"Flynn, you and or Razor could win this for us right now…" said Vile with a bored expression. "You can roll quickly and Razor can fly fast as hell…"

"AND THAT IS NOW NOT ALLOWED!"

"Oh you are full of shit!" Vile exclaimed.

"WE ALL ARE PHYSICALLY…"

"Ugh...well this is a bust…" said Krack. "Now this is going to take forever…"

**-000-**

"Hmm...he has a point", said Virizion. "This island is enormous and we'll probably be here until midnight or tomorrow if we go through with three full laps…"

Mew sighed. "True...so I'll have to come up with another-"

"Um...no", said Xerneas. "We've seen what challenges you do…and we don't have time for redos…"

Mew mumbled to himself.

"I'll come up with the next challenge and I'll keep it with the theme…" said Xerneas.

"And I'll have a part in the next challenge…" said Virizion.

"Hey, we're co-hosts, so it'll be fine…" said Mew rather sheepishly.

**-000-**

"ALRIGHT! CHANGE OF PLANS!"

"Figures…" said Piff. "

"YOU ALL NOW HAVE TO DO ONLY ONE LAP AROUND THIS ISLAND! THE FIRST PERSON TO FINISH WHILE STILL DOING WHAT THE MINE SAYS WILL GET AN ADVANTAGE IN THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Well, at least this isn't a complete challenge cop o-"

"_Lick the ground beneath you…"_

Dew groaned before leaning down and licking the sand. He immediately spat it out and ran to the water to rinse it out.

"That had to suck…" Ricky said.

"_Ride on the person next to you's back for the next five minutes…"_

Ricky looked to the sides of him and saw that he was by both Shade and Combat. Knowing Shade's attitude towards him touching him close, he instantly jumped onto Combat's back.

"_Do the chicken dance…_"

"Are you serious?" Aylesha growled softly.

"This is just getting dumb…" said Nate. "We're not even halfway there and who knows what the hell these things are gonna make us do?"

"_Dry hump the largest person around you…"_

"I had to fucking ask…" Nate mumbled. "Well, goodbye everyone…"

"You aren't gonna do it?" asked Hex.

"NO WAY!" Nate exclaimed before the mine exploded, making him collapse.

"Hopefully Eredar doesn't come out…" said Emilia, her arms folded.

"NATE IS OUT!"

Everyone continued along the shore of the island. Almost an hour had passed and they still were not fully there even halfway.

"Man, this is annoying. All we're doing is walking while doing random bullshit…" said Hex.

"_Belch_"

Swallowing air, Hex let out a small burp.

"Let's just run and try to get past the villains…" said Lila said, getting annoyed with the situation herself.

"_Fantasize about someone of the opposite gender…"_

Lila groaned and started running while also thinking about Jesse. All of the heroes were not rushing to get around the island.

"_Get wet…" _

Emilia sighed and ran towards the water before jumping inside. She immediately ran back out to catch up with the others.

"_Run in slow motion…"_

Combat started running in slow motion, while everyone else continued running.

"TIME TO MAKE THIS MORE INTERESTING!"

"Oh come on!" Hex shouted. "No more bullshit!"

"JASON IS OUT!"

"Oh, never mind…." said Dew. "As long as we aren't screwed over, I'm fine."

"The 'interesting' shit better not be-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hex screamed as he ran on a mine, launching him upwards.

"HEX IS OUT!"

"Oh great...traps…" said Dew. "That makes things better…"

"And if I remember, you got eliminated in this challenge first season…" said Lila.

"Don't remind me…" Dew said.

"Less talk more ru-"

"_Do the macarena…"_

Piff groaned. "This is annoying as fu-"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!_

"What the hell?!" Emilia exclaimed out of shock. That was much quicker than before.

"PIFF IS OUT!"

"That was complete bullshit! Why was it so fast?!"

"YOUR COLLARS ARE FASTER NOW, SO YOU MAY NOT WANT TO COMPLAIN!"

"Just when I thought this couldn't get worse…" said Shade.

"_Chew on a rock near you…" _

Shade kept a blank look as he picked up a stone and crushed it in his teeth.

They saw a larger red line on the ground that had a flag that said 'Halfway Mark' on it.

"Finally…" said Ricky as he laid on the ground, exhausted.

"Ricky, this isn't a break area…" said Aylesha. "We have to keep going…"

"Um...not really", said Combat. "Remember, only one of us has to make it to the end. We don't know how far Demenio is, but there's a possibility he's as far or farther than the villains…"

"Well I'm not taking any chances…" said Emilia. "We need to keep going…"

"Plus, if we don't go anywhere, we still have to do the damn mine tasks to avoid getting-"

"_Knowledge…"_

"Right...wait what?"

_BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_

Aylesha's collar exploded, not even giving her an actual task to complete.

"Oh that's more bullshit!"

"Let's hurry and get this shit over with!" Lila said. "This is annoying as fuck…and I don't feel like exploding today…"

**000**

The villains had a pretty good lead and were now just walking. Vile, Flynn, Hope, Krack, and Zayn were walking together, while Razor was nowhere to be found.

"Man, this is great…" said Krack.

"You call walking and running around a shitty island with mine collars around our necks great?" asked Flynn. "I'd love to see your definition of shit…"

"I mean great because this is almost over now…" said Krack. "We're more than halfway there…"

"Unless you get eliminated, I doubt the greatness will stay", said Hope.

"_Punch the person closest to you…" _

Hope punched Zayn in the arm, making him shout out in pain.

"Why me!?" he exclaimed.

"You were closest…" Hope said simply as she kept walking with the team.

"Well I'm not gonna deal with-AAAHHHHH!" he shouted out shortly upon falling into a small hole in the ground. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Hey, you're skinny and athletic...jump out or something…" said Flynn.

Zayn groaned and jumped up and out of the hole, only to be pushed back in it by Demenio, who was running up. He grinned to himself as Zayn exploded inside of the hole.

"ZAYN IS OUT!"

"What the hell?!" Flynn asked as Demenio jumped on him and leapt forward to continue sprinting.

"That mutt is going to make it before us, we have to hurry!" Krack exclaimed.

"We still don't know where Razor is. For all we know he could be already there…" said Vile.

"And what if he's not?"

"Then haul ass!"

"_Dance your movements for the next five minutes…" _

"Oh perfect timing!" Hope groaned as she started dancing unenthusiastically while the others started running after Demenio.

**000**

At the finish line, Razor was standing there with his arms folded as the ones who were disqualified, as well as the hosts, stared at him.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Kevin exclaimed.

Razor was fiddling with his claws while leaning against one of the poles. "Whatever do you mean?" Razor asked, feigning obliviousness.

"I blame you…" said Kevin, pointing at Aldon. "If you hadn't said anything, he wouldn't be costing us the game right now!"

"It's the first challenge, jackass…" Aldon growled.

"We still lose the advantage!" Kevin replied.

"And here we go…" Hex said with a smile as he eyed Demenio running towards the finish with a determined glare.

"Um...is it just me...or does he look...sinister?" asked Aylesha, seeing the look in his eye.

"That jackass pushed me into a hole and got me blown up!" Zayn exclaimed.

A few of the outed heroes exchanged glances as the Houndoom got closer.

"RAZOR! GO OR YOU'RE OUT!"

"Sure I am…" Razor said. "I mean...you said so, right?"

Demenio growled upon seeing Razor already at the finish. However, he looked closer and saw that he hadn't crossed and Kevin was yelling at him. He inferred that he was trying to lose on purpose, so he took the chance and Mega Evolved to increase his speed. He ran extremely quicky just as his collar gave another command.

"_Jump into the water…"_

He knew that if he didn't do what it said, he'd cost the team the challenge, so he made a sharp turn just as he made it to the finish and jumped into the water.

"Okay fuck this…" said Kevin as he used Hyper Beam to blast Razor into the finish line sideways.

"And the villains win the advantage!"

Demenio growled angrily. "Oh come on!"

"Why the hell did you jump in the water, dude?!" Hex exclaimed.

"THIS FUCKING COLLAR!" he shouted, making the heroes groan.

"Well, time for the next challenge…" said Xerneas with a smile.

**000**

Everyone was back at the plains, where they saw an extremely long, thin beam across a large pit. Each player had a nervous look on his or her face.

"Alright, welcome to your next challenge…" said Xerneas.

"I hate it already…" said Volante.

"Good", said Virizion.

"So, here's how it'll work…" Xerneas said, hushing Virizion, who glared at her a bit. "Each team will have five players to go across this beam. In the pit, there are thousands of mines. Your goal is to make it as far as you can. The beam gets thinner the further you go, so be careful. The team that has players go the farthest or actually make it across will win."

"And as an award for winning the last challenge, the villains get an automatic point…" said Mew.

"Great...so can we choose our-"

"Oh no, you're not choosing anything this time, WE are", said Virizion with a smile.

"That's right, so Dew, Aylesha, Lila, Ricky, and Nate are going for the heroes and Vile, Hope, Krack, Aldon, and Flynn are going for the villains…" said Mew.

"Of course…" Dew said. "I'm not surprised at all…"

"Good to hear that you're ready and able…"

"I'm neither of those things…" Dew responded grumpily. "I don't feel like blowing myself to kingdom come…"

"Depends on far you get…" said Virizion. "Now, since the villains won last, the heroes get to go initially and Nate...you're up first."

"Hooray…" he mumbled sarcastically. "My fatness will SURELY let me make it across."

"That's the spirit!" Xerneas said, matching the sarcasm with fake enthusiasm.

**-000-**

Nate looked at the beam and gulped in anxiousness. He got up onto it with one leg in front of the other. He wobbled a bit and ended up putting one leg off immediately.

"Come on sweetie, you can do this!"

"No, I can't, but thanks", Nate replied as he bounced the off put leg before springing it back up onto the beam. He wobbled more, and this time he stayed on until he settled.

"Come on fall!" Kevin shouted, making Nate glare at him.

"Hey, fuck off!" Aylesha growled.

"Deal with it, bitch. They didn't say anything about us yelling and distracting…" Vile said.

Aylesha nodded slowly, as a few of the other heroes glared at the villains. Nate continued going forward shakily, only making it 11 feet so far.

"How long is this damn beam?" asked Lila.

"100 feet…" Xerneas said simply.

Everyone's eyes widened. If this thing was 100 feet, they all would be there for the rest of the day...unless they fell.

"Well, this is going to take forever…" said Krack.

"Not this time big boy…" Virizion said.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you've complained, we've changed something…" said Mew. "Not this time…"

"Aw...he was special…" said Razor. "_For once…_"

"FALL ALREADY!" Flynn shouted.

"Don't worry, I got this…" Vile whispered. She used Frost Breath towards the beam, freezing it at the exact spot that Nate was about to step.

Needless to say, he stepped on it and slipped. However, he fell forward and held onto the beam. He sighed in relief.

"Come on! Those fuckers just tried to screw us on purpose!" Demenio shouted.

"It's not our fault your team hates you…" said Kevin.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have changed the votes…"

Demenio grinned. "HA! THAT'S PROOF THAT I'M INNOCENT!"

"What do you mean?"

"Because how the hell would they know that we didn't just vote off Ded?" asked Shade, realizing where his brother was going with this. "Plus, why would they say anything about changing votes?"

"Nice one Flynn…" said Kevin, glaring at the elephant…

"You fuckers seriously took it upon yourselves to screw with us again!?" Piff exclaimed.

"Hey, you idiots weren't doing shit…" said Vile. "We had to make it interesting for ourselves."

"That's it, you fuckers want to keep playing dirty...we'll show you what we're really made of…" Volante growled.

"Yeah right…" Hope said.

"You goody-two shoes' reputations are all about being fair and playing the 'right' way", Zayn said. "If you get dirty, you reputations are fucked and everyone who watches this show will hate you…"

"Like we care about how others think about us!" Emilia said.

"Nate, keep going!" Aylesha called.

Nate nodded, only to trip and fall into the pit and be blown back out.

"HA!" Jason laughed.

The heroes glared at them.

"Alright, Nate got 26 feet…" said Xerneas. "Not horrible, but still pretty bad…"

Aylesha helped Nate up, tossing a glare at Xerneas for her comment in the process.

"Alright, Flynn you're up for the villains…"

"Yay me…" the grumpy elephant mumbled as he went to the start of the beam and hesitantly climbed up.

"Alright….GO!"

Flynn started walking across the beam, his large legs making it difficult.

"Come on Flynn!" Aldon shouted. "Go faster!"

"This isn't timed…" said Jason.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" Flynn shouted.

"Going slow as fuck…" Kevin answered.

"THIS SHIT AIN'T TIMED AND I HAVE BIG LEG-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Flynn screamed as he fell to the side after her took another step without looking.

He was blown up by the mines in the pit and landed on Zayn after flying out.

Dew laughed. "Serves you right!"

"Don't make me kick your ass again!" Zayn growled after pushing Flynn off of himself.

"No, you can actually KISS my ass you piece of shit!"

"Come on now…" Mew said as Zayn was held back by Jason and Dew by Hex. "Finish this challenge first, THEN destroy each other. Flynn, you got 18 feet, less than Nate. Ricky, you're up next."

Ricky sighed and got up on the beam. "Alright, let's do this…_luckily, I have good balance and agility thanks to Levi_."

He started walking across the beam easily, putting one leg in front of the other. He smiled to himself, as this was exactly how he strutted when he seduced Levi.

He giggled to himself and was actually passing by both Nate and Flynn's marks.

"Oh that's bullshit! He's gay, he's used to these things!" Jason said, earning him a punch from Krack, sending in him into tree.

Krack growled as Ricky made it to the 50 foot mark. He eventually saw the beam start thinning like it did in the bowling challenge. Now he had to slow down and be more careful.

He slowly put another paw forward and began walking forward. He was looking down at his paws and saw that he was shaking, the mines underneath him becoming visible as well. He took a deep breath.

"_Calm down...calm down…"_

"BOO!"

Ricky yipped and landed roughly, hitting his crotch. He whimpered and slowly started standing again, the pain in his crotch very immense.

His legs were still shaking and as he took another step and fell over. The mines blew him back out and he prepared to hit the beam again as he fell back down after being launched up.

Demenio rushed forward and jumped across the pit, catching him before he got more hurt.

"Aw...so cute…"

"Fuck off…" Demenio growled as he helped Ricky stabilize himself.

He groaned before looking at Demenio and nuzzling him.

"Alright, Ricky got 57 feet…" said Mew. "That's gonna be tough the beat…"

Hope scoffed. "Oh please...as long as we're able to strut, we'll be able to make it as far as he did. Maybe even more…"

"Good observation. Sadly, you're not next...Krack is…"

The Krookodile groaned.

"Just think about seducing Smash and you'll be fine…" Aldon concluded.

"I don't strut…" Krack responded.

"Well you'd better try!" Kevin said.

Krack groaned and went up on the beam. Immediately, he started shaking. He would have to go at it sideways.

He started walking sideways to try and get across, taking big steps while doing so. He constantly wobbled and would lose his balance a bit before rising up and resettling.

"This is fucking stupid…" said Krack.

Emilia picked up a rock and threw it at the croc, hitting him in the crotch, making him shriek out in pain and fall into the pit. He was blown up and launched back out like the others, making him groan.

"THAT WAS A LOW BLOW!" Hope exclaimed.

"Literally…" Razor added.

"Only 15 feet…" said Virizion. " Pretty bad…"

"Dew, you're up…" said Mew.

"Of course I am…" said Dew. "You know what...never mind. Can I just forfeit and save myself the embarrassment?"

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Xerneas.

"I doubt those loser villains will make it further than fifty feet...plus, they'll screw with me anyway…"

"Alright, Aldon, you're up nex-"

"Yeah no, let's leave this to the strutting professionals…" Aldon said with a smile, tapping Hope, who smiled.

"Luckily we have two more strutters of our own…" said Piff.

"Lila, you're up next…" said Mew.

Lila grinned, passing the villains a cocky glare. Hope and Vile rolled their eyes.

Lila took a few steps onto the beam and took a deep breath. She decided to kept her focus on the other side. She had good senses and could feel where she was going without even having to look around.. She kept her eyes glues forward and, to motivate her further, imagined Jesse standing at the other side smiling mischievously at her.

She purred to herself as she actually let her imagination guide her. She just continued staring at 'Jesse' and walking towards him, the beam getting thinner and her feet adjusting to it.

Vile growled as Lila passed Ricky's mark.

"WAY TO GO LILA!"

Lila silently purred more and actually started blushing as she continued walking across, seeing her husband beckoning to her in her head. As she got close to the end, Vile used Ice Beam on the last few feet of beam she had to get across and surprisingly, upon touching it...IT MELTED!

She made it fully across and regained her senses, panting softly in the aftermath.

"And Lila is the first to make it fully across! Right now it looks like the heroes may actually win!" said Virizion.

"Let's see what Hope has up her sleeve…" said Mew.

"Go show her how it's really done…" Aldon said, tapping her behind.

Hope nodded confidently before going around and stepping onto the beam. She got up onto it and winked at Aldon. Because of her light weight, she was able to rush a bit. She started jumping and flipping across, having perfect form as she continued going.

Eventually, she made it to Ricky's mark and made a bold leap. She landed halfway across the thinning section, keeping her balance. Hope continued walking, but not before being hit by a BubbleBeam. She felt over just as she prepared to end, making Aldon growl as he caught her after she was blown up.

"So close…" said Xerneas. "But yet, so far…"

"You saw them fuck us over!" Kevin exclaimed.

"No rules against it…" said Virizion. "Now, Aylesha...you're up."

"Um...no. I think I'm good", Aylesha responded with a smile.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Mew asked.

"They'll fuck me up anyway…" said Aylesha. "So, yes, I'm sure…"

"That shows weakness", said Aldon. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it-"

"Oh don't give us that bullshit…" said Volante. "Weakness is fucking with _our _votes to get rid of someone for _you_…"

"Nah, that's strategy…" said Flynn. "Maybe you should try having one sometime…"

"Vile..you're the last one. Let's what you have going on…" Xerneas said.

Vile nodded and froze the entire beam upon getting in front of it. It seems that she had a plan.

She ran back and started running towards the beam. She jumped up and started sliding across the beam sideways as if she was surfing. However, despite that, she didn't make it that far and actually stopped close to the middle. She sighed before she turned forward and started walking across normally.

However, as the beam got thinner, she found herself having trouble staying up. She decided to try sliding again, but she ended up falling to the side and getting blown up.

"THE HEROES WIN!"

The heroes cheered, while the villains groaned and glared at them.

"Alright villains, one of you is going home tonight, so let's get to it…"

**000**

**Aldon: Kevin is annoying the fuck out of me, so he is out.**

**000**

**Hope: Aldon wants us to get rid of Kevin because of his bullshit. With the merge coming up, I don't really care anymore.**

**000**

**Razor: Wow, we actually lost. I wonder who is going...**

**000**

**Kevin: Those fuckers had better vote for Razor if they know what's good for them…**

**000**

"Alright, you all know the drill…." said Mew. "Vile, Aldon, Hope, Flynn, Krack, Jason, and Zayn...you guys are safe."

Razor and Kevin exchanged agitated glances.

"Isn't this is a wonderful sight?" asked Mew.

"Two players who hate each other at the bottom. Question is...who's going home?"

"Razor, Kevin thinks you're up to no good AND you're a threat…"

"Kevin, everyone thinks you're annoying and your intelligence also makes you a threat…"

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"The last player safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Razor."

Kevin groaned. "Of fucking course…"

"So long you stupid tin can!"

"I ain't steel ya dumb fuck…" Kevin growled. "And I'm smarter than all of you combined!"

"Get out of here!"

"Alright, but watch out for Ra-"

"Shut it, we know he's a threat!"

Kevin shook his head. "_Idiots…"_

**000**

Kevin was floating above the toilet. "So many idiots. They don't know what's gonna happen…"

"Yeah, whatever…" said Mew as the toilet lid fell down, slamming him into the water as he flushed it.

"This is going to be a very interesting game now…"

**000**

**Razor: HA! Now that he's gone. I've got nothing to worry about. Those idiots will focus on their rivalries with each other and I'll be fine…**

**000**

**Well, that was something! Sorry bout the short chap, as well. Kevin is finally gone! But what does that mean for the remaining players? Hmm….Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE! **


	32. Family Shatters

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars the contestants had good ol' time while dealing with mines. Ded's elimination caused the heroes to boil over and turn on Demenio, who was the target for elimination that day. In the challenges, that fact kept coming out in the open and eventually it was revealed that it was the villains who sabotaged the votes. This fact immediately angered the heroes to the point that they decided that they were gonna be as dirty as the villains have been towards them. At the end of the day, the villains and smart-ass Kevin was finally eliminated…**

**The game is heating up. What will happen now? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Shade, Demenio, and Ricky were inside if the jail. After dealing with all of the accusations and annoyance of their teammates, they were all glad that they had their trust again. And Kevin was eliminated as well, so that was an added bonus.

"I still can't believe that the villains pulled that bullshit to get you blamed…" Ricky growled. "You didn't even do anything…"

"No, I think that was just a bonus for them..." Demenio responded. "A threat gets eliminated and the team blames someone. I doubt they even cared _who_ got blamed as long as they didn't get found out…"

"But, Flynn ran his mouth and now their smartest player is gone", Shade laughed. "Idiots…"

Ricky sighed. "Yeah, we don't have to worry about any secrets being brought out again and maybe we'll actually have a chance in some knowledge challenges in the merge. Despite that positive, I think the elephant in the room needs to be addressed."

"What do you mean?" asked Shade.

"The fact that the others haven't apologized for turning on D..."

"Oh please", Shade added. "With their focus on destroying the villains now, I doubt that they'll be apologizing for anything…"

"That's fucking pitiful…" Ricky said. "They automatically blame and threaten him over something he didn't do and they're not even gonna say sorry?"

"Hell, I don't even care if they do or not…" Demenio said coldly. "Them doing all of that shit just shows me who they really are. After most of the time we spent working together and getting to know each other, they blame me for bullshit over a damn coincidence without any actual proof. I don't care anymore. The merge is soon and if they wanna play that way...I'll give them a war."

"Dude, it's not that serious", Shade said,hoping to get the idea out of his head. "They made a poor snap judgement and you're still here. A major threat is gone as a result. What's the problem?"

"No problem at all…" Demenio said with a smirk. "Remember, the others are gonna try to play dirty like the villains, too. Who knows what _they _may do…"

"Yeah I'm not worried about them…" said Shade. "You're my brother. I care more about you. I don't need you going crazy again…"

"Oh please...I'm not going crazy. I'm just gonna play smart now…" explained Demenio.

"Riiight…"

"So, you're basically saying 'Fuck everyone' now?" asked Ricky.

"Except you two of course…" Demenio said with a sneer. "Everyone else is gonna have to watch their backs…"

Shade and Ricky exchanged worried glances.

**000**

**Shade: Yeah, I don't buy it. He's gonna do something crazy, I know it. Though I can't complain or blame him. He's been through hell…**

**000**

**Ricky: I don't like this new D. He's scaring me. I'm worried that he may treat someone else like he did us when he wasn't in his right state of mind…**

**000**

The Grand Alliance, due to their loss, stayed in the cabins. However, with Kevin being eliminated, they were all ecstatic and didn't even care about the conditions.

"Ahhh...sweet silence…" Aldon sighed in happiness. "Man, this is great…"

"Yes, but now we're without plans…" said Jason.

"Jason, all of us have been here since first season except you and Zayn…"

"Um...speaking of Zayn...where is he?" asked Hope.

"Stalking the blue bastard…" said Jason. "But...carry on.."

"What I'm saying is that we all made it to the merge without reason and 'knowledge'..." Vile explained. "Well, except Krack…"

"Don't remind me…" said Krack.

"All we need to do is set our target and go for it…" said Vile. "All that knowledge and shit is unnecessary…"

"Okay, if that's the case...who's going next?" asked Jason.

"Dew because we need Zayn to fucking focus…" Aldon added. "Plus, he's a threat."

"Then we can go for Combat, Volante, and Emilia…" said Hope added.

"So we're completely disregarding Razor?" asked Krack.

"We'll get to him in the merge…" said Hope.

"Wait, then what were you talking about with Combat-"

"Vote switch…" said Flynn. "As long as we win challenges, they lose and we have control…"

"I still can't believe that they're gonna try to play dirty now…" said Krack. "It's laughable…"

"They won't go through with it, they're too pure of heart…" Vile said. "Watch. One of us will end up winning in the end because of them trying too hard..."

**000**

Zayn was frozen solid in his Mega Form inside of the stadium. He had come in to try and beat the everliving shit out Dew, but he instantly used Ice Beam and now there was a gecko ice sculpture near the door.

"Those mother fuckers need to control their players…" Dew growled.

"Dew, you started it…"

"NO I DIDN'T! HE DID!"

"You insulted Carman first…" said Volante. "So, technically, you're the reason he's doing this…"

"Fuck him and fuck his life…" Dew growled. "If he's trying to get Carman's honor back or some shit, it'll never fucking happen. He's a fucking slut, no matter how much she claims to have changed. Once a slut, always a slut…"

Emilia groaned. "This game is fucking infuriating…I hate this shit..."

"Join the club, we've got jackets…" Volante muttered.

"Those damn villains think that they're untouchable all of a sudden and that they're better, yet Mason was the only one actually successful in winning a season", Hex growled.

"And that was just because he was the lesser of two evils…" Piff added.

"They think that because we're on the heroes team , we can't do shit", said Nate. "Well, they're surely mistaken. We can be just as bad as they can…"

"But is it the right thing, though?" asked Lila. "I want to get back at them for their bullshit, too, but, I don't think stooping to their level will be good…"

"Lila, at this point, none of us fucking care about whether or not morality is involved…" said Dew. "After all of this shit we've been through, I want to fucking win. This pain needs to have a purpose!"

"I agree with Dew…" said Piff. "All morality is gone. It's all about winning now. If we get eliminated, it's still a fucking blessing…"

Lila sighed before realizing something. She gained an apathetic look. "Let me ask you all something; what have the villains really done to us in this damn game?"

"Let's see, insults, embarrassment, vote swaps-"

"And what have they always been doing to us in these seasons?" Lila asked.

"...insults...embarrassment, and vote swaps…" Volante repeated.

"Exactly", said Lila. "We're getting fucking mad over shit that they've been doing to us for years! Some of us more than others!"

"Um...what's your point?" asked Nate.

"I think she's saying that we shouldn't be getting mad over bullshit that we've dealt with before", said Aylesha. "And...I actually agree now I think about it. Vote changing isn't even that bad. It's just a sign of weakness…"

"Wait...why the hell does it feel like this shit is being amplified-" Dew started.

"Um...maybe because this is an all-star season", said Combat. "Everyone is getting more hardcore, intense, sensitive, and annoyed because you want to be better than everyone else, the challenges are more painful, and you just want to be at home…"

Everyone stared at him.

"Where the hell did all of that come from?!" Hex asked.

"It happens to a shit ton of players who are in all-star seasons in certain reality shows…" Combat explained. "They get picked, deep down they feel like the shit, then as the game comes closer and closer, tensions run high, emotions erupt, and everyone loses their goddamn minds…"

"How the hell are you so calm then?"

"Because I barely interact and just stay quiet. Notice how that has gotten me no drama or complaints at ALL. To others, I'm just a threat because I'm a veteran, but that's it."

"So what are you saying we should do?" asked Volante.

"We can't stoop to the villains' levels…" said Lila. "That's all I know…"

"Then those fuckers can just keep swapping the votes and getting rid of us…" said Nate.

"Not if we do something about it…" said Lila with a sneer. "Remember, Victini's not here anymore…"

The others smiled.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE DOCK IMMEDIATELY!"

"The dock?" asked Aylesha. "Please don't tell me they're bringing people back…"

**000**

Everyone made it to the dock, where they were met by Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas' smiling faces. This day was going to suck.

"Before we explain today's challenge, let's congratulate the twenty of you all", said Virizion. "You've made it to the merge!"

Everyone gained smirks and exchanged glances towards their enemies.

"That means the teams are now dissolved and it's every man and woman for themselves…"

"And to honor that...today's challenge is gonna involve a congratulating tradition...bringing your parents!"

Everyone's grin turned into a frown instantly.

"W-Wait, what?!" Krack exclaimed.

"That's right...today's challenges will be all about family…mainly dear ol' ma and pop…" Mew explained.

"_Carajo_..…" Jason muttered.

"Now, your parents-"

"Let me guess, you shoved them into Pokeballs are you're gonna make us go find them?" Dew asked with a glare.

"No! Who are we? Rayquaza?" asked Mew.

"Your parents are already here", Xerneas explained. "They're actually in the mess hall right now…"

"You left our fucking dad in a place full of women!?" Demenio exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we know about your father's background, so we put him in his own little section…"

"Wait...if the challenges are gonna require our parents...what if we only have one?" asked Krack.

"Or what if we don't have any, period?" asked Nate, folding his arms.

"We brought whoever served as a guardian to you as well...no worries…" said Virizion.

"Man, this is gonna be so awkward for some of you...since majority of you haven't spoken to your parents in years…" said Mew. "This'll be exciting in the challenges!"

"Now, let's go meet them…" said Xerneas as the three hosts moved towards the mess hall. The campers stayed in place, very scared, embarrassed, or angry.

"This fucking sucks…" said Emilia, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

**000**

Everyone finally made it to the mess hall, where on the inside, numerous Pokemon were waiting while talking to either to strangers, or their spouses.

Mew and Virizion were waiting on the outside of it, while Xerneas was inside talking to the parents, confusing the campers.

"Wait...what's going on?" asked Volante.

"Well, we thought it'd be boring to just let you go in and reconcile, so...we decided to make it like an introduction in an awards show…" said Mew.

"Oh, this'll be fun for sure…" said Flynn sarcastically.

"It should…" said Virizion. "So let's begin…"

"Wait...this isn't gonna be very disturbing is it?!" asked Zayn. "I don't my mom coming on strutting or something!"

"I told them to do whatever they wanted…" said Xerneas as she came out.

"...Wonderful…"

"Now, let's start. For this first one, we have a single father. His wife died of a heart attack after he caught her cheating on him with six other guys. He is also against all homosexuals, please welcome Jeffrey Johnson!"

Krack immediately jumped behind Dew as a buff Feraligatr wearing a shredded wife beater stepped out of the mess hall. He had sunglasses on, which, upon removal, showed a scar over his right eye. The injured eye's pupil was blood red.

Almost everyone was a bit intimidated, but Krack was completely terrified. He told his dad that he THOUGHT he was gay, but he never told him about his relationship with Smash!

"Alright, where the hell is Krack?" he asked in a deep voice. Everyone moved to the side, revealing the shaking Krookodile who, upon seeing that he was now visible, regained his composure and stood up.

"H-Hey dad…" Krack greeted nervously. "Long time, no see…"

"Get over here boy…" he demanded.

Krack scaredly walked towards him and was pulled into a hug, shocking him. "Look at ya...you're all grown up. I bet you've been pulling a lot of bitches with these looks…"

"Um...ye-yeah...you bet", Krack lied.

"I knew that gay stuff was just a phase…" Jeffrey continued. "I know I didn't raise a faggot…."

Krack's eyes widened and he immediately got even more scared and nervous, as he started sweating.

"How sweet…" said Mew. "Next up, we have another single parent. This time, a female. She is a former pornstar who we've seen before in a previous challenge…"

Demenio groaned, covering his head.

"She's lewd, not rude, and now semi-prude...it's Samantha Dame!"

A female Houndoom strutted out of the mess hall, with most of the fathers' eyes following her out. Upon seeing Demenio, she stopped and smiled, tears forming in her eyes. Demenio, despite the slight embarrassment, was still happy to see her as well and embraced her. Tears streamed down her face as she nuzzled her son.

"I've missed you so much…" she squeaked out.

"I missed you, too…" he replied.

"Aw...I missed you, too…" they heard a husky voice say.

A familiar Luxray stepped out of the mess hall with a malicious grin. Both Shade and Demenio growled fiercely, while Samantha moved behind Demenio.

Luthor chuckled. "You brats couldn't have just died could you? Now I'm here when I had twenty other bitches lined up for me to take back home…"

"But...I guess I can't blame you...there are some fine honeys for me to take here, too…" he said sickeningly looking around, causing everyone to glare at him. His eyes locked on Lila, and he gained a grin.

"Don't even think about it…" Shade said, pushing him away.

Luthor struck him, making him growl. "You don't disrespect me you little shit...unless you want to end up like your mother…"

Shade snarled maliciously and wanted to tear him apart, but tape was placed over Luthor's mouth and he was suspended in the air with psychic bonds.

"We don't need any of that right now…" Mew said.

Shade was panting furiously, still glaring at the Luxray above, who was glaring down with a devious smirk. Demenio had to try and calm him down and eventually, he did.

"Moving on...next we have our first actual married couple. One of them is construction worker with a drinking problem, and the other is a waitress at HootHooters...welcome James and Lucy Gaines…"

A Diggersby and a Lopunny came out of the mess hall, the Diggersby holding a beer in each ear.

"I'd appreciate it if you refer to my husband's problem that way…"

"Sorry, it's too late", said Mew.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Where's my baby girl?" James asked drunkenly.

Hope sighed. "I'm right here, daddy…"

"Aw, come 'ere…" he said.

Hope rolled her eyes before walking towards him and hugging him before hugging her mother.

"Alright, next up, we have a single mother whose husband died in the war. She's an accountant who makes a lot of money...Elizabeth Frank!"

A female Zangoose came out with a smile and Emilia immediately came forward and hugged her.

All of the parents started moving to the side after greeting their kids, not wanting to get in the way.

"Alright, next up, we have another married couple. One is a former model and the other a former nurse. Please welcome...Carl and Lassie Freeman!"

Hex sighed as a male Furfrou with no trim and a female Stoutland stepped out.

"Oh, look at my little boy all grown up!" Lassie squealed as she nuzzled Hex. Carl rolled his eyes playfully before padding up to Hex normally.

"Nice to see you again, son…" Carl greeted.

"Hey, pop…" Hex greeted with a sheepish smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You tryin' to fight?! Just 'cause you're older doesn't mean I can't still beat you…" Carl growled, making Hex sweatdrop. "No, that's not necessary…"

Lassie nudged Carl to the side, making Hex facepaw himself after they got away from him.

"Well...your parents are um...nice", Dew said, stifling a laugh.

"Uh huh, well let's see yours…" Hex replied.

"And next up we have yet another married couple! This time, where the female dominates the male in both ways…"

Upon hearing that, Dew immediately groaned.

"Both of them are special in their clan and are very strong….Aqua and Arrow Watatsumi!"

A female Samurott and a male Persian stepped out of the mess hall with serious looks on their faces.

"Why am I on another one of these fucking islands, Steven?" asked Aqua. "I thought I said that these were a waste of time…"

"Well, he _was _always stubborn…" said Arrow. "You know that…"

"You're not helping…"

"Hi mom, hey dad…" Dew said, a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"Don't 'hey' me boy...why am I here?"

"I don't know!" Dew exclaimed. "Blame them!" he said, pointing to Mew, Xerneas, and Virizion.

"Moving on…" said Mew. "Next up, we have another single parent. She worked on a plane as a stewardess….it's...Juniper Salm!"

A Shiny Sceptile stepped out and put her hands on her hips. Zayn groaned and facepalmed himself. "Mom...really?"

"What?" Juniper asked. "I haven't seen you in the longest time, I think I have a right to be miffed…"

"No, it's not that...it's fact that you're posing like a model…" Zayn said. "And a few of the other guys are STARING!" he growled, glaring at the fathers on the side, who looked away quickly.

She giggled before hugging him. She sighed. "Always looking out for your mother…"

It was then that she noticed the rose tattoo on his arm. Her eyes widened and she pulled away. "Why the hell do you have a _tattoo?!"_

"It was a challenge…" Zayn explained. "Calm down…"

"Uh huh…" Juniper said, disapprovingly.

"Next up we have another married couple. They are very critical and disapprove homosexuality and other 'unnatural' interactions…Jet and Elle Storm!"

A male Manectric and a female Jolteon came out and glared at Ricky, who instinctively hit behind Demenio. Seeing this angered his father.

"Really? We told you other boyfriend was fucking dead!" Jet growled. "Now you've got another one?!"

"Whoa…" Demenio started. "I'm no-"

"QUIET FAG, this is between me and my ungrateful son!" he growled.

"Hey!" Demenio barked with a growl. "Leave him alone…"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jet growled as he pushed Demenio.

"HEY!" Samantha growled. "Don't touch my son again…"

"You're raising a faggot, how does it feel to be a bad mother?" Elle asked with a growl. "Well actually...you're a porn star...you've always been a bad mother…"

"What did you say, bitch?!" Samantha growled furiously.

Demenio got up and got in front of Ricky, as his father looked like he was about to beat him. This time, Shade got in front of him as well…"

"Wow, two? You really are fucking slut aren't you?" Jet growled. "Pathetic…"

"Watch it…" Shade growled. "Neither of us are fucking gay. We're his friends."

"Exactly…" Demenio growled. "Just because you're a homophobic asswipe doesn't mean you have to treat your own son like that!"

"He's MY son and I'll do what I want!" Jet growled as he tried to push them out of the way.

"Not while we're here…" Shade said with a glare.

"Uh huh...we'll see you fucking gay supporters…" Jet said. "You'll go to the Distortion World…"

"Oh fuck off…" Lila said, being the first one from the group to speak up.

"Well...um...that was interesting…" said Mew. "Let's just move on…"

"Next up we have a single parent who is a model. She also volunteers at homeless shelters and gets freaky at strip clubs at night...it's...Karoline Rivers!"

A female Liepard strutted forward with a smile, making Lila giggle a bit, while all of the guys gaped. Her fur was glossy and clean, she licked her lips in a sultry way, her eyes were a deep hazel, and she looked very fit for her age.

Lila stepped forward and nuzzled her mother, while most of the guys continued staring.

"Wow…" Dew said. "Now we know where she gets her sexiness from…"

The guys nodded in agreement except for Krack, who didn't care. This, however, was an undoing of his, as his father noticed his lack of interest.

He gained a suspicious look.

"How've you been, sweetie?" Karoline asked. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, sorry...been dealing with this stupid game…" Lila responded with a smile.

Karoline giggled before looking at the remaining campers. She raised a brow. "Where's Jesse and Sonan? Did they get eliminated already or something?"

"Don't worry, there'll be a challenge to explain everything that you've missed in your children's lives…"

All of the campers paled immediately. That was NOT good…

"Next up…" said Virizion. "We have yet another single parent. He is a professional bodybuilder...despite his multitude of weaknesses. It's Leroy Jenkins!"

An Abomasnow stepped on with his buff arms folded. Aylesha smiled as she walked up to the Frost Tree Pokemon. "Hi daddy…"

Nate's eyes widened. "THAT'S YOUR DAD?!"

"Is that a problem? Pipsqueak?"

"N-No sir…" Nate said quickly with a sweatdrop.

"Good…"

"Next up…we have former clan leaders from Mt. Coronet...Claw and Slash!"

Two Garchomp stepped out and immediately moved to the side, making Razor sigh in happiness.

"Well...um...okay", Xerneas said. "Next, we have a single parent...he was a military commander who always thinks morally…Sgt. Daniel Herd."

An Empoleon stepped out with his flippers behind his back. Piff gulped.

"Hello Piff…" he said with a smile upon seeing his fully evolved daughter.

"Hey daddy…" she greeted with a wave.

"Alright...next up we have another single parent. He's a….butcher who's been arrested four times for assault...um...Kazynski Hoss…"

A Zangoose stepped out with a sickening grin. He folded his arms as Vile ran up and hugged him. He chuckled.

"Hey sweetie…" he greeted.

Vile sighed out of happiness.

"Alright...time for the last set of parents…" said Mew. "They're both Spanish wrestlers with grudges against their weaknesses….Enrique and Lulu Bourne…"

Two Infernape exited the mess hall.

"Wait...your full name is Jason Bourne?" Aldon laughed, making Jason groan.

Seeing him laugh, Enrique stepped forward and flipped Aldon, making him groan.

Hope would have checked on him, but she was pretty sure her parents didn't know they were dating…

"Well, now that all of the parents are here-"

"Wait...remember what I said if we have no parents?" asked Nate.

"Well, we couldn't find any guardians either, so…" started Mew. "Aldon, Combat, Volante, Flynn, and Nate, you guys are...safe tonight…"

All of the others started shouting about how unfair it was, until-

"Hey!" Aqua exclaimed, getting all of their attention. "They have nobody, so just deal with it! Stop being fucking selfish!"

"Someone's moustache is on too tight…" Zayn muttered, making Dew smack him.

"Hey! Don't you hurt my son, retarded unicorn…" Juniper growled.

"Watch it…" Aqua growled.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's get started with these challenges…" said Virizion. "Follow us to the stadium…"

**000**

Everyone made it to the stadium and went inside, where there were numerous podiums, one for each parent or set of parents. There was a large screen on a far wall where all of the podiums were pointed.

"Oh Arceus, what is this?" asked Piff.

"The first challenge...Guess who!" said Mew.

"In this challenge, we will be giving your parents hints at certain things that have been happening in the game and in your lives that they don't know…" said Xerneas. "And they have to guess who did it…"

"The parents that get the most points from guessing will win an advantage in the next challenge…"

"AND, at the very end, the parents that did the worst...get their child eliminated…"

Almost everyone gasped.

"Wait, you're saying that these challenges are just for our parents!?" Dew exclaimed.

"Yep, you all won't be doing anything physical. You'll just be spectating and crossing your fingers…"

"So our parents will determine if we still compete or not?" Vile asked.

"Exactly…"

The campers all paled.

"Now, parents…" said Mew. "Step up to a podium. A clue will appear on the board and you all will have to click the picture on the podium of who you think the clue pertains to."

"That's it?" asked Jeffrey.

"That's it", said Virizion. "You help your child possibly stay in...AND learn more about them …"

"Alright, let's get started then…" said James before belching, making Hope groan.

"Now, first clue…" said Xerneas as the board flashed.

"_He has gotten a girl pregnant unwillingly in the game. There are two answers…_"

Shade and Ricky exchanged annoyed glances.

All of the parents clicked on a picture. Once it was finished, all of the parents' votes appeared on the screen.

Zayn - 5

Jason - 4

Krack - 2

Demenio - 1

Hex - 1

Razor - 1

Dew - 0

Nate - 0

Volante - 0

Combat - 0

Shade - 0

Ricky - 0

Aldon - 0

Flynn - 0

"Wow...none of these answers are correct. No points so far…"

"WHAT?!" Juniper exclaimed. "I mean, I'm happy it's not my son, but come on, he's a catch!"

"Si, mi hijo debería estar recibiendo un montón de las hembras aquí …" Enrique explained.

"No habla espanol, buddy…" Jeffrey muttered.

"Well, that's true…" said Mew. "However, Ricky and Shade are the ones who fit the criteria…"

Luthor, Jet, and Elle's eyes widened before they glared at their sons.

"You're telling me, that I'm a fucking grandpa?!" Luthor growled.

"Don't flatter yourself...I'd never let my daughter anywhere near you…" Shade growled.

Jet and Elle both had smiles. "I knew my son wasn't a fag…"

"Hey! It said UNWILLINGLY…" Ricky explained with a blush.

Jet growled and proceeded to go towards him, but Elle pulled him back. "Hey, at least we have a grandchild...it's fucking horrible how he is...but at least we have something…"

Ricky felt tears form in his eyes upon hearing that. Demenio brought him close with a sigh before glaring at the two of them.

"Next clue…"

"_She has dated two guys in this game, using only one for sex before changing her ways entirely…"_

"So...only a female this time…" said Claw. "And only six choices…"

Hope sighed. "This is fucking embarrassing…"

Aldon put a claw around her. "It'll be fine...don't worry", he said, pecking her on the lips.

All of the parents placed their bets and their results appeared on the screen.

Lila - 9

Hope - 5

Piff - 0

Emilia - 0

Aylesha - 0

Vile - 0

"Oh...nice scores…" said Mew. "The correct answer was Hope! So Karoline, Juniper, Sgt., Leroy, and Aqua and Arrow, you all get points."

"Wait...you're telling me my daughter was a two-timer?!" Lucy growled.

"NO! We broke up, got non-exclusive, and now I'm with someone new! I'm not a two-timer!" Hope shouted from the stands.

"I'm surprised the Liepard isn't the answer. She has a fucking tramp stamp for fuck's sake!" Jeffrey said.

"IT'S FOR A CHALLENGE!" Lila growled.

"Riiiight…"

"My daughter's not a slut…" Karoline growled. "She's already married and she's loyal…"

"Congratulations?" Jeffrey responded, not really caring and confused as to why she was telling him. "Being married doesn't mean shit. She could be fucking all of the guys here for all we know…"

"Trust me, that would be on here…" said Mew.

Daniel huffed. "Jeffrey, just because _your _wife was an unfaithful whore doesn't mean all women are…"

"That's what they all say…" Jeffrey said, rolling his eyes. All of the girls glared at him.

"Well...I see where you got you sexism from first season…" Flynn said.

"Don't remind me…" Krack said, rolling his eyes.

"Next clue…" said Virizion, holding back her anger.

"_She was almost raped and killed by a fellow player…"_

"WHAT?!" All of the parents exclaimed, mainly the ones with daughters.

"You motherfuckers almost let one of our kids get raped and killed in this damn game?!" Kazynski exclaimed.

"Says the assaulting butcher…" Jet replied.

"Place your guesses…"

"Um...I'm pretty sure this is a losing situation for the winner's parents…" Arrow stated.

"We know and there will be an explanation…" said Mew.

"Nate…" Aylesha said.

"Y-yeah?" Nate asked, extremely nervous at the moment.

"You may want to hide…" said Aylesha. "If my dad finds out, he's gonna try to rip you apart…"

"I have no doubt about that…" Nate said through grit teeth as he ducked.

"Alright, let's see what we have…"

Lila - 6

Hope - 7

Piff -

Emilia - 1

Aylesha - 0

Vile - 0

Both Lila and Hope groaned. "Just because we look hot to people doesn't mean we always get targeted!"

"Well, none of these answers are correct", said Mew. "The correct girl was Aylesha…"

"WHAT?!" Leroy exclaimed, completely enraged.

"Don't worry, it never happened…" said Xerneas.

"I DON'T CARE! WHO DID IT!? I WANT THEIR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!"

"Well...the funny thing is...she's dating her assaulter…"

Leroy's eyes widened. "What?" he asked through grit teeth.

"Yeah...you see, has bad um…'problems' that aren't in his control…" said Mew. "So, you can't really blame him."

"It's him...but it's not _him_…" Xerneas said, putting it in simpler terms.

"WHICH OF YOU FUCKERS IS IT!?" Leroy roared.

All of the guys jumped back, none of them giving an answer. This angered him. "AYLESHA! TELL ME NOW, OR I WILL FORCE YOU OUT OF THIS DAMN GAME!"

Aylesha gasped and immediately gulped. She looked down at Nate, who sighed. He stood up. "IT'S ME! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT HER, I LOVE HER…."

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Nate gulped. "Well, you're screwed…" Flynn laughed.

"Fuck you…"

"Man...it's always the unlikely kids doing shit…" Lassie said. "Glad my son isn't part of this…"

"Next clue…"

"_He is engaged and is expecting a child outside of this game…_"

"Of course…" Hex muttered.

"Well, it's obvious for us…" Aqua muttered with a smirk.

All of the other parents followed suit in voting and the results got on the screen.

Zayn - 1

Jason - 3

Krack - 0

Demenio - 2

Hex - 4

Razor - 4

Dew - 0

Nate - 0

Volante - 0

Combat - 0

Shade - 0

Ricky - 0

Aldon - 0

Flynn - 0

"Nice...points are actually being earned again…" said Virizion. "Hex is the correct answer. Aqua and Arrow, Jet and Elle, Karoline, and Samantha, you all gained points."

"Wait...Hex...you're getting married?!" Lassie exclaimed. "AND you're gonna be a father?!"

Hex laughed sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"Well, who is she?" Lassie asked. "I bet she's a cute Furfrou…"

Hex twitched.

"No...he's marrying our daughter…" Aqua stated, causing them to gasp.

"You're marrying one of THEM?!"

Hearing that, Hex gained a bit of anger. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yes, what do you mean by that?" Aqua said with a glare.

"Um...n-nothing at all...I bet she's a fine young lady…" Carl said.

"Uh huh…" Arrow said, glaring at them.

"Next clue…"

"_He was dumped this season because of a girl wanting her old boyfriend back…"_

Razor growled, making Volante smile to himself. Razor noticed his smile and glared at him. No one had anything to say this time, as the parents simply tagged their votes in.

After a while, the results came on the screen.

Zayn - 1

Jason - 1

Krack - 1

Demenio - 2

Hex - 1

Razor - 2

Dew - 0

Nate - 1

Volante - 2

Combat - 1

Shade - 1

Ricky - 0

Aldon - 1

Flynn - 0

"And the correct guy was Razor!" said Mew. "Elizabeth and Juniper, you two are correct…"

"Not really surprised…" said Slash. "He never really was good with girls…"

"Really, mom?" asked Razor.

"You know it's true!"

Razor groaned.

"Alright, this is going to be the second to final clue before we move onto the next challenges…"

"Well, this was short...sad it had to end so soon…" said Dew sarcastically.

"_Their part time job is a stripper and they have danced on a few occasions in this season…"_

"Fuck my life…" Dew muttered.

All of the parents locked their votes in.

Zayn - 0

Jason - 0

Krack - 0

Demenio - 4

Hex - 0

Razor - 0

Dew - 2

Nate - 0

Volante - 0

Combat - 0

Shade - 0

Ricky - 0

Aldon - 0

Flynn - 0

Lila - 5

Hope - 3

Piff - 0

Emilia - 0

Aylesha - 0

Vile - 0

"And the two who voted for Dew, that is the most true…" said Mew.

"You tried too hard…" said Virizion.

Mew gave her a look.

"Wait...that big fella is a stripper?!" Jeffrey exclaimed. "How many faggots are in this damn game?!"

"Yeah, I would have expected the pornstar's son, not narwhal head…" Elle stated.

Samantha growled. "I always want my kids to do better…and luckily, he has!"

"Aqua and Arrow and Lassie and Carl, you get points…"

"Wait...you already KNEW?!" Kazynski asked. "You let your son be a manwhore?"

"HA!" Zayn laughed.

Dew punched him immediately.

"HEY! I WARNED YOU, FUCKER!"

"What are you gonna do? Throw peanuts at him?" Arrow growled. "Calm your ass down…"

"You gotta love the family love going on down there…" Volante said sarcastically.

"Fuck off, you have no parents!" Hope growled.

Volante shrugged.

"Alright, last clue…"

"Hurry it up, this is boring…." Luthor groaned.

"We can tell you were bored, you've lost each question because you randomly choose…" Karoline stated, a bit peeved.

"Not my fault these fuckers do weird shit that doesn't match up…"

"Alright, last clue…" Mew repeated, regaining their attention.

"_They are dating someone who has slept with over 20 people, including their own cousin…"_

Zayn's eyes widened as Dew burst into laughter, getting the attention of a few other parents. Zayn immediately used Leaf Blade while panting with rage.

This...was an obvious sign to all, well...almost all, parents. Lucy was paying more attention to trying to wake James up, who was out cold from the beer he was drinking.

She randomly voted and all of the results showed up after.

Zayn - 13

Jason - 0

Krack - 0

Demenio - 0

Hex - 0

Razor - 0

Dew - 1

Nate - 0

Volante - 0

Combat - 0

Shade - 0

Ricky - 0

Aldon - 0

Flynn - 0

Lila - 0

Hope - 0

Piff - 0

Emilia - 0

Aylesha - 0

Vile - 0

"And everyone except for Lucy and James gets a point!" said Mew. "That means that Aqua and Arrow have guaranteed Dew's safety at tonight's elimination…"

Upon hearing that, Dew grinned.

"HEY! YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT THAT!" Krack exclaimed.

"We know!" Mew shouted back.

Dew chuckled to himself.

"Now, it's time for the next challenge...a battle royale!" Mew announced. "None of you have to leave this area…"

"So, is this challenge gonna be to just battle each other?" asked Elle. "Because I feel like laying into these invalids…"

"Speak for yourself, BITCH!" Samantha growled.

"Now, the battles are gonna work like a tournament. However, since there are more guys than girls, we need one guy to step out…"

"AND because they've already secured their child's stay...Arrow will be the one sitting out."

All of the fathers glared at the lucky bastard as he went towards the stairs to spectate.

"This'll be simple. If you lose the battle, you're out...simple as that. When it comes down to the final two battlers for each gender, whoever wins ensures their child's stay…" Xerneas explained.

"What if both parents win?!" Hex asked.

"Well, if that's the case, the child will get immunity from the next challenge…"

Immediately, everyone started cheering their parents on, except for the ones who had a single one.

"Alright, the pairs will be as follows…" Mew said. "Karoline vs. Lucy, Juniper vs. Aqua, Lassie vs. Elizabeth, Samantha vs. Elle, and Slash vs. Lulu…"

"Wait...how is that going to work?" asked Slash. "There's only ten pairs…"

"We've got that covered, don't worry", said Xerneas. "Now, let's get started. Lucy and Karoline...you're up first…"

Karoline and Lucy both smirked at each other.

**000**

"This...is going to be a good battle…" Luthor commented with a perverted glint in his eye. However, none of the other guys could disagree.

"Alright...first battle…" said Mew. "BEGIN!"

Lucy immediately jumped up to start with a High Jump Kick. Karoline side-stepped it, and upon Lucy landing, used Dark Pulse.

Lucy was hurt, but she wasn't done yet. She charged up a Focus Blast, which Karoline steadied herself for.

Once Lucy launched it, Karoline's tail glowed and she swung it at the move, sending it back towards Lucy. She didn't even get a chance to react as she was hit and sent into the wall of the stadium.

When the smoke cleared, Lucy was revealed to be unconscious.

"Whoa...that was fast as hell!" Claw laughed.

"And the winner of the first battle is Karoline!"

"WAY TO GO, MOM!" Lila cheered.

"Well, we see where your viciousness, beauty, and now strength from…" said Dew.

"Now who's being a fucking slut?" Zayn asked, seeing what he was doing.

"Um...this is one of my best friends' wife...I know my boundaries, jackass…" said Dew with a glare.

"Sure you do…"

"Alright, next battle...Juniper vs. Aqua…"

"Oh-ho...I can't wait to see this…" Zayn said. "Your man mom is gonna get screwed!"

"Wait...doesn't that make _your _mom a man?"

Zayn growled.

**-000-**

Aqua and Juniper were on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Alright, starter vs. starter...with extra irony…" Mew explained.

Both mothers glared daggers at each other.

"And...BEGIN!"

Juniper started by Mega Evolving and charging with a Leaf Blade. Despite her size, Aqua swiftly moved out of the way.

Juniper took the chance and used Dragon Breath, which Aqua countered with an Ice Beam.

Juniper dodged the attack and attempted to use Grass Knot. Aqua was actually hit, but she didn't move. She knew that moving meant major damage.

However, this was her undoing, as Juniper started charging a Solar Beam. Aqua growled and used Ice Beam, hitting Juniper majorly. She didn't go down, however, but her charging stopped.

Aqua used Ice Beam on the Grass Knot and broke them before she charged forward with Razor Shell. She leapt up and used Ice Beam in a circular motion.

Juniper had gotten up, still in her Mega Form and saw that Aqua was in the air. The Samurott slashed the Ice Beam with Razor Shell, making her swords frozen.

Juniper jumped up, using Leaf Blade, and upon the slashing attacks colliding, a few sparks emerged before causing a small explosion.

Both mothers landed, one more blunt than the other. Juniper had landed on her stomach and was struggling to get up, while Aqua smirked and used Ice Beam once again to finish her off.

"AND AQUA WINS!"

"Dear Arceus that was brutal…" Carl said before looking up at Arrow. "So, you seriously married her knowing that she can do _that_?"

Arrow chuckled. "She's a beast both in the battlefield..._and _the bedroom…"

"Arrow, don't make me smack you…" Aqua threatened as she came back towards the group of parents.

"Yes dear…" he said in a faux depressed tone.

Aqua rolled her eyes with a smile.

**-000-**

"Wow, the bearded lady's strong…" Krack commented.

Zayn growled angrily, while Dew was smiling at him.

"Looks like even in her Mega form, your mom is as fragile physically as you are mentally…"

Zayn used Bullet Seed on him immediately, resulting in Dew smacking him with his sword.

"And here we go again…" Jason muttered.

The two were growling furiously at each other as Combat came down towards them he pressed a point on each of their necks, causing them both to lose consciousness.

"Well...that's pleasant", said Piff.

**-000-**

"Alright, next battle...Lassie vs. Elizabeth", said Xerneas. "This should be interesting…"

As the two ladies moved forward, Kazynski tapped Elizabeth's behind, making her growl.

He gave her a mischievous grin, causing her to glare at him before turning around and hiding a smirk and blush.

Seeing this, Vile gaped. "DAD, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"WHAT?!" Kazynski asked, feigning obliviousness.

Vile groaned, while Emilia glared with her arms folded.

Elizabeth and Lassie were on the battle field. They both has serious looks.

"Alright...BEGIN!"

Lassie used Wild Charge, running towards the Zangoose. Elizabeth jumped to the side and used Metal Claw once the electricity faded from Lassie's body.

Lassie flinched before turning around and using Reversal, sending Elizabeth back a few feet.

She growled before standing up and charging a Focus Blast. She launched it, but Lassie ran forward and used Aerial Ace, slicing it in half.

In the smoke that emerged, Lassie charged forward with Ice Fang, biting Elizabeth in the thigh.

She winced and used Thunderbolt, making Lassie flinch and release her. Elizabeth used Slash repeatedly at the close proximity of Lassie.

She only grinned as the blows hit before using Reversal, sending her in the air. She then used Aerial Ace, leaving her to fall on the ground, unconscious.

Everyone gaped.

"Uh...L-LASSIE WINS!"

**-000-**

"What the hell was THAT?!" Nate exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah...my mom was a nurse in a war…" Hex explained. "So...she has good combat training…"

"We can see that…" said Shade with a chuckle.

"Alright, next battle...Samantha vs. Elle!"

"Prepare to lose, dick garage…" Elle insulted, making Samantha growl.

"That rarely happened…" she growled.

"Oh...so you're a carpet muncher whore…" Elle commented. "You really must have no respect for yourself…"

Samantha glared at her.

**-000-**

"Ricky, your parents are completely bitch made…" Shade stated. "I'm not even sorry to say that…"

"It's okay...I know", Ricky muttered. "I'm not offended."

"How could you deal with that bullshit for so long?"

Ricky shrugged.

**-000-**

"Alright, Samantha vs. Elle…"

Samantha and Elle were both on opposite sides, Samantha glaring daggers at Elle.

"BEGIN!"

Samantha immediately Mega Evolved and used Flamethrower. Elle moved out of the way and used Double Team. Samantha used Inferno, making all of the clones disappear and knocking Elle out instantly.

Luthor's eyes widened, staring at Samantha, who was panting angrily as she turned back into her regular form. He smiled softly.

"Well, that was fast…" Leroy said. "Guess she could dish it out, but couldn't take it…"

Jet snarled.

"Samantha wins!"

She sauntered back over to the group, leading to Luthor stroking her. She snarled and snapped at his paw. "Don't fucking touch me…"

Luthor chuckled. "You weren't saying that when we fucked the first time. You begged for more…" he said with a sneer.

"Yeah...then you left me and took my fucking son…" she growled.

"Yeah...but you felt my size and I had you begging...that's all that matters…" he whispered to her darkly.

Samantha growled again before hitting him in the crotch. He only grinned. "Nice try…"

**-000-**

"Man, your mom is strong", Ricky commented.

"Yeah, for a fucking slut, she can handle her own…" said Vile.

Demenio growled.

**-000-**

"Alright, next battle...Lula vs. Slash…"

The Infernape and Garchomp exchanged confident looks before they stepped out onto the battlefield.

"Alright….GO!"

Immediately, Slash dug underground as Lula jumped forward. Lulu immediately got on guard, looking around on the ground.

"¿Dónde estás, pequeña perra?" she asked in a singsong manner.

Immediately, her question was answered as she was dragged underground. A bright beam emerged from the hole. Slash crawled out of the other hole with a smirk.

"Um...well...I'm guessing that Lulu is unconscious, so SLASH WINS!"

"Naturally…" Claw said with a smile as his wife came back over and kissed him before laying against him.

**-000-**

Jason gaped before jerking to look at Razor.

"Yeah...when she doesn't want to deal with people for long, she drags them underground and blasts them…" Razor explained.

"Well, that's certainly interesting…" said Demenio.

"Ugh…" Dew groaned as he sat up. "What the hell happened?"

"Combat knocked you and your boyfriend out for arguing…" said Flynn.

"HA! If I was gay, I'd do WAAAAAY better than that fucker…"

"And way to go admitting that on national TV…" said Vile.

"Fuck off…" Dew growled.

**-000-**

"Alright, because there are five winners, we've decided that the mother with the fastest battle time will be the final battle…" said Mew. "So, Slash, you'll be sitting out until the very end…"

"Fine by me…" said Slash with a smile.

"Alright then...time to continue the battles…" said Virizion with a smile. "First up, Karoline vs. Aqua!"

The two exchanged smiles as they head to their opposite sides of the battlefield.

"I'm looking forward to this…" Karoline said.

"Same here…" Aqua replied with the same confident smile. "You've got some skills…"

"Thanks...back at you…"

"Alright you two...BEGIN!"

Karoline got it started by using Thunder Wave, but Aqua swiftly moved out of the way before it hit. She tried firing Ice Beam, but was missing every shot until one hit her tail. However, this didn't cause her any problems as she ran up and used Iron Tail, hitting her in the head, causing her slide back a bit.

Aqua took out her swords and ran forward, preparing to use Razor Shell. When she got close, Karoline smiled and used Thunder Wave before moving out of the way.

"FUCK!" Aqua growled as she slowly stood up, shaking a bit from the Paralysis. Karoline took this opportunity and used Seed Bomb, surprising everyone.

Aqua growled and tried to use another move, but was struggling to do so due to her paralysis. Karoline giggled and actually lied down, using Dark Pulse, making Aqua yell out and growl.

"You're seriously laughing?" Aqua growled.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Karoline. "This is all in good fun…"

"Yeah...but you shouldn't be so cocky…" Aqua warned with a smile. "You don't what'll happen next. Like _this!"_

Aqua broke free of paralysis and used X-Scissor, sending Karoline back a few feet. She grinned. "I had a feeling…" she said with a smirk. She ran forward and attempted to use Iron Tail, but Aqua because surrounded in a blue aura. Once Karoline got close, she caught her by her tail and started swinging her before tossing her back with great power.

Karoline used Dark Pulse towards her before slamming into the wall. Karoline collapsed onto the ground and shakily started standing up. Aqua felt the attack hit and was struggling to stay up as well. It seemed both females were equally powerful. However, it came to an end when Karoline fell back down.

"And AQUA WINS!"

Aqua panted slowly before she collapsed from exhaustion. Arrow chuckled before he ran out to the court and actually lifted the larger female onto his back and walked back to the sidelines.

"Damn man, you've got that crazy ass strength…" said Jeffrey.

"Lots of training and practice…" Arrow said with a wink, making Aqua growl inaudibly.

"_You're lucky I'm tired…" _she whispered in his ear.

Arrow chuckled as he lied her down.

"Alright, next battle...Samantha vs. Lassie!"

Both canines smirked.

**-000-**

"Man, that was intense…" said Aylesha.

"Yeah, looks like both of you guys' moms are strong as hell", Volante commented.

"Heh, no wonder we get along well…" Dew said with a smirk.

"I still remember our bet…" Lila said with a neutral smirk, making all of the guys involved pale.

"Um...wh-where did this sudden re-emergence come from?!" Nate exclaimed.

"You can thank Dew's taunts…"

"Oh come on! You can't take a joke?!"

"Oh I can, can't you tell?" Lila asked as Aylesha, Piff, and Emilia shared a giggle.

All of the guys involved glared at Dew, while everyone else held back laughs.

**-000-**

Samantha and Lassie were on opposite sides, Samantha looking more serious than usual.

"Alright...BEGIN!"

Lassie, like she did her last battle, ran forward with Wild Charge. Samantha stayed in position, as if waiting for something.

As she got closer and closer, Samantha took the time to turn into her Mega form and an aura enveloped her.

Lassie made contact, but found herself flying back and skidding on the ground, getting taken out immediately.

Samantha giggled to herself. "Didn't think that'd actually work…" she said.

"Um...WOW", said Mew. "SAMANTHA WINS!"

"Holy shit...I can see why you left her now…" said Kazynski, nudging Luthor, who was staring as she came back over.

"I told you keeping Counter would work out well for you…"

"Fuck off…" Samantha growled as she moved away from him.

Hearing this, Aqua smiled. "_So, she knows Counter...good to know…"_

"Alright, we hate to thrust you ladies back into the battle scene, but we have to move on…" said Virizion.

"Oh, I'm fine…" said Samantha.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better, still need a bit more rejuvenation, but I'm raring to go!" Aqua said.

"Okay, let's get it on, then", said Mew.

**-000-**

"Well Demenio, looks like your mom is doomed…" said Dew. "No offense…"

"We'll see…" said Demenio. "My mom is full of surprises…"

"I'm sure she's full of much more than that…" Jason said.

"Those fucking insults are getting annoying…" Demenio growled. "At least my mom can take a hit!"

Jason glared at him, folding his arms.

**-000-**

Samantha and Aqua were on opposite, both of them with confident looks. Now, Aqua had the complete advantage. She had Razor Shell and Superpower at her disposal, which would destroy her, while Samantha only had Inferno, Flamethrower, and Counter from what has been seen so far. Her last move wasn't exposed just yet.

"Alright you two…" said Xerneas. "Make this good. The winner battles Slash…"

"And...BEGIN!"

Aqua knew that because Samantha had Counter, Razor Shell and Superpower would only hurt HER more. However, those were the only moves that would be effective against them. While she thought things over, she didn't notice Samatha's back ridges slowly glowing brighter and brighter.

She decided to just go for a Razor Shell and face the repercussions, at least Samantha would feel a bit of the damage. Just as she ran up, Samantha Mega-evolved and used Solar Beam, tossing Aqua back, being super-effective.

Aqua was severely damaged by that one attack. She suddenly felt an intense burning sensation all over her body, as Samantha used Inferno.

Aqua winced and decided to just start attacking and hope that she feels the damage. She used Ice Beam at Samantha's feet, but her claws' heat melted them immediately. Samantha ran up to her, intent on finishing with another Solar Beam, but Aqua used Ice Beam directly at her mouth.

Samantha's eyes widened as the ice quickly melted as she shook her muzzle. In that time, Aqua slowly got up and used Razor Shell while she was off guard.

Samantha slid back a bit before getting grabbed by the tail and being slung high in the air. Aqua jumped up as Samantha looked to the ground while charging another Solar Beam. Aqua used Razor Shell as Samantha blasted another Solar Beam at her.

She dodged it quickly before making contact.

Aqua landed on all fours while panting out of exhaustion as Samantha just landed headfirst into the ground. She tried to get up, but she just couldn't.

"And AQUA wins it!" Mew exclaimed.

"Man, that was close!" said Daniel with a smile. "If she hadn't missed the Solar Beam, she'd have won."

"You got that right…" said Elizabeth.

**-000-**

"Well...that was extremely close", said Ricky. "Sorry she lost, dude…"

"Eh, it's fine…" he explained. "The immunity doesn't even fucking matter, remember. They said whoever's parents do the worst get their kid eliminated. So, I think I'm pretty safe for now…"

"Wait, then why the fuck are they saying-" Razor started.

"This shit better be for the next challenge if that's the case…" Dew growled. "If not, this is fucking pointless."

**000**

"Alright, Slash and Aqua...let's see who's the dominant mother!" said Mew.

Aqua and Slash exchanged glances on the opposite sides of the battlefield.

"This should be very intense…" said Lucy.

"And...BEGIN!"

Aqua used Ice Beam right off the back, making Slash fall on her back. Everyone gaped in shock.

"Ground/Dragon...something Ice is actually good for…"

"Well...um...I guess-"

Slash immediately got back up with a smirk. "Nice try…"

"What?!" Aqua exclaimed. "That should've been super-effective!"

"Oh it was...but it takes more than that to do me in…" Slash said with a smirk. Aqua grinned. "Good to hear. I hate easy battles…"

"Battle RESUME!"

Aqua used another Ice Beam, but Slash leapt up and flew down to use Poison Jab at a close proximity. Aqua used Ice Beam yet again, but Slash knocked it away and started using Poison Jab.

While being hit, Aqua was surrounded by a blue aura and she grabbed Slash before slamming her to the ground. Aqua then kept using Ice Beam, but she found herself being lifted up and thrown.

Now, because of all of her previous battles, Aqua was still a bit weakened and tired, so once she was on the ground, she got up slowly. However, Slash used Dragon Pulse, hitting her hard.

When the smoke cleared, Aqua was unconscious, which wasn't entirely fair, but...it happened.

"And Slash wins! This means that Razor is safe!"

"THAT BULLSHIT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU SAID THAT WHOEVER DOES THE WORST HAS THEIR KID ELIMINATED!"

"Um, actually that means that you're not in the running to be eliminated anymore, so...yeah, it means a lot!"

"And, in addition, the ones who won their first overall battles will also have their children safe…" said Virizion. "So...Lila, Hex, and Demenio, you guys are safe as well!"

They exchanged smiles.

"Alright...it's time for us to kick some ass…." said Kazynski as he stood up.

"Nope...sorry dads, we have a different challenge in mind for you…" said Mew.

"WHAT!?" Jeffrey exclaimed. "Oh come on!"

"Why the hell did you tell me to sit out then?" asked Arrow.

"Oh, well. **I **wanted you guys to keep battling, but the girls think that it's too obvious or something…" said Mew.

"What would be the point of having the parents of different genders do the same thing. What's the fun in that?" asked Virizion.

"Well, major because guys love to beat the crap out of each other…" Juniper said.

"Oh please, you just want to watch them intently, don't you?" asked Xerneas.

"...What's your point?"

"Anyways...you guys' challenge will be two truths and a lie!" said Virizion.

"Really?!" Jet growled. "The moms get the action and we get the information bullshit?!"

"It's a known fact that when it comes to their children, fathers barely remember anything. Mainly because they just laze around all the time and don't pay real attention..."

"Sexist, much?" asked Jeffrey.

"Look who's talkin'..." Leroy responded.

"Alright, let's get these podiums back…" Mew said as the podiums reappeared. "Fathers...step right up."

"This is bullshit…" said Claw as he and the other guys each took a podium, except for James, who was still out cold.

**-000-**

Seeing this, Hope sighed and put her hand over her face. "I'm doomed…"

"Hey, don't say that…" Aldon said. "You never know…"

"Yeah, the morons are always the ones who end up winning these things anyway…"

"That's only on cartoons…"

"It can be applied here…" said Vile.

Hope sighed.

**-000-**

"Alright men, time to show if you actually know about your kids or not…" said Mew as he pulled out some cards.

"Ooh...it starts off interesting…" said Mew. "Jeffrey...which of these things about your son is the truth-"

"Wait, you didn't explain intently what's supposed to happen here…" Leroy said.

"It's simple", said Virizion. "You each will be asked three questions dealing with your child. If you answer two out of three or all three questions correct, your kid is safe."

"Wait...what's the point if your child is already safe, though?"

"The same stakes that would have happened if you guys battled. Immunity in the next episode…" Mew explained.

"Um...I think he's good", said Claw, folding his arms.

"POP, COME ON!" Razor shouted. "DO YOU REALLY KNOW NOTHING!?"

"Hey, I'm not dumb, but me and your mother also left you with your grandparents, so yeah...I DON'T know a lot…"

"That's the point of these games...minus the mom battles…" said Xerneas. "Learn more and possibly help out your kid…"

All of the guys grumbled, making Xerneas and Virizion exchange disagreeing expressions. "Let's just continue…"

"As I was saying…" said Mew. "Jeffrey...which of these about your son is the _truth_?"

Jeffrey listened intently, as if expecting a certain answer.

"Is he married with two kids? Is he actually gay and in a good relationship? Or does he really not give a fuck about love?"

Krack paled. "_Those fuckers!"_

"Well, I'm fucking DISAPPOINTED TO SAY", he shouted, making sure Krack could hear. "Based on his reaction to the fine females here….I say the truth is that he's a fucking faggot…"

**-000-**

Hearing that, Krack's eyes began watering and he started crying with Jason patting his back to try and make him feel better.

**-000-**

"A bit insensitive, don't you think?" Karoline said with a glare.

"He fucking knows how I feel about those damn queers! It's fucking disgusting!"

"Thank you...finally someone around here with common sense!" Elle said as Jet nodded in agreement.

"Oh, so what? You're gonna disown him or something?"

"I might as well! I mean, I didn't raise a fucking fag! I worked too damn hard making sure I raised him the right way and now I find out this shit!"

"Okay, let's just move on before more feelings get hurt…" said Mew. "Next question…"

"You know what...naw", Jeffrey said, cutting him off. "I've got all of the information I need. If he gets eliminated, it's fine by me…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Aqua exclaimed. "Your his father, you're supposed to accept him!"

"I don't accept bullshit…" Jeffrey growled, folding his arms as he stepped away from his podiums. "It's supposed to be a male and female, PERIOD. The hole that we have is for SHIT and that is IT…"

"Unlike all of you idiots, we actually have common sense!" Jet growled. "We don't accept unnatural bullshit in our families!"

"Okay, can we just move on?!" Daniel asked. "We get it...you three are unsupportive assholes...now can us _real_ parents just go on…"

"Real parents? HA!" Jet laughed. "If you support shit your kids do after you've told them repeatedly, your supporting fucking defiance!"

"Okay, I've had enough of this shit…" Aqua said as she used Ice beam on Jet, Elle, and Jeffrey. "Continue the challenge please…"

"Alright…" said Mew. "Let's move on to Arrow…"

"Um...yeah", he said, taken aback by his wife's sudden action.

"Which of these things about your son is _false_?" Mew started. "He is married to two girls. He has twerked. He has almost been assaulted sexually on numerous occasions as a Dewott…"

"Um...those things are all true…"

"THANKS A LOT ASSHATS!" Dew shouted from the sidelines.

"Well, we can tell your son has an interesting life…" said Leroy.

"Tell us about it…" Aqua said.

"HEY!"

"Alright, that's one question correct…next question. Which of these things is _true_?" Mew asked. "He has slept with the same girl Zayn is now seeing. He got a genital piercing. He slept with a few girls here this season…"

"The first one…" said Arrow. "That was easy…"

"Well...I guess Dew has immunity in the next elimination…" said Xerneas.

"Alright, Carl, you're up…" said Virizion. "Which of these things about Hex is _true?"_

"He risked his spot in the game for his fiancee. He is a adult clown/magician. He lift weights on a daily basis."

"Hmm….he's a magician…"

"Incorrect…"

"What?! He IS a magician; he's been doing it since he was a Lillipup!"

"Yeah, but by 'adult', we meant he performed for bachelorette parties and things of that nature…" said Mew. "The first thing was the correct answer. One of the most noblest things to happen in this game…"

"I think you mean the ONLY noble thing!" Nate shouted.

"YOU STAY QUIET UP THERE!" Leroy commanded, making Nate gulp and duck.

"Next question. Which of these things has your son been threatened for?" asked Mew. "Magic. Assault. Cheating…"

"Um...magic?"

"Correct!"

Carl sighed in relief.

"Now, last question. How OLD is Hex?" asked Mew. "25. 23. 22."

"Um, his birthday was two months ago…" Carl started thinking.

"Wait, it was?!" asked Hex, shocked.

"So, he's 23…" Carl answered.

"And that is correct!" said Mew. "Looks like Hex is immune in the next elimination as well!"

Hex and Dew high-pawed.

"Next up...Sgt. Dan…" said Virizion. "Which of these Pokemon is your daughter dating?"

"Oh...so she _is _dating…" he said. "Good to know."

Piff blushed with a growl.

"Aggron. Drapion. Pelipper..."

In response, Combat jumped out of the way as a Hydro Cannon came his way.

"I bet it's THAT fucker…" he said calmly.

"Um...that's actually incorrect. She's dating a Drapion…"

He slowly nodded. "Duly noted…"

Piff gulped.

"Next question...has she been aggressive at any point?"

"Um...that's a no-brainer…" Daniel stated before the choices were even given. "Everyone's been aggressive at least once."

"Correct!" Virizion said. "Last question...did she evolve this season...or the seasons prior?"

"I'm gonna take a guess and say season prior", he answered. "I don't know how long she's been with this Drapion, so I'm guessing it was for protection…"

"And you are again incorrect...sorry Sgt., she evolved this season…" said Mew.

He nodded, glad that he still gained info. he glanced towards Piff, who has a sheepish grin on her face. Her father kept a serious gaze, making her hide behind Volante.

"Hey, don't get ME shot at!"

"BET!"

"...fuck…"

"Alright, LEEEEEEROYYYY JEEEEEENN-"

"Finish that fucking joke and I will freeze you solid…" he threatened. "I hear that every. fucking. day."

"Um...o-okay big guy", said Mew. "Question one. Has your daughter lost her virginity?"

"If she has, the fucker who did it is dead. But...I know my princess wouldn't make me do that...RIGHT!?" he shouted.

Aylesha gulped.

"We'll take that as a 'no' answer...and that is incorrect", said Mew. "She actually lost her virginity last season here on the island…"

"YOU'RE A DEAD BOWLING BALL!"

"Great, now I'm DOUBLE dead…" Nate said, covering his head.

"Next question...how many surfing tournaments has she won?"

"What? No more guesses?" asked Kazynski.

"Yeah, we're gonna make this a bit harder…" said Xerneas. "You have to give ACTUAL answers now…"

"Oh that's bullshit!" Claw growled.

"No...it'd be bullshit if you got things wrong…" said Slash with a glare.

"We sent him to-"

"I KEPT IN TOUCH WITH THEM AND TOLD YOU STUFF ABOUT HIM!"

"Oh...you did?"

"...Men…" Juniper said, rolling her eyes.

"So, how about it Mr. Jenkins?" asked Mew.

"Let's see..she started when she was a Shroomish...and then she evolved and got into a few more...and then we LOST CONTACT…"

Aylesha blushed.

"I'm gonna guess like 8", Leroy answered. "Cause she entered like 21 when she was younger and only won like 4 of them...and I don't know what she's been doing since…"

"Well, that's incorrect, sorry", said Xerneas. "You were close though...she won 11."

"Hey...that's my girl!"

"THANKS DADDY!"

"Alright, that was two incorrects, so let's move on to Luthor…"

"Oh boy…" Samantha groaned.

"Don't worry Samantha...he's representing Shade…" said Xerneas.

Samantha let out a sigh.

"Now...which of these things about your son is true?" asked Mew. "He is a single father. He has murdered a prison rapist. He loves you very much."

Luthor chuckled. "Is this a joke? No way he can score a girl with those looks. And I know for sure that he's far too weak to fight anyone, so I'm gonna say that he loves me…"

"Um...well you sure think down on your son…" said Virizion. "The truth is that he murdered a Machamp in the prison challenge…"

"Oopsie…"

Shade knew what he was doing and growled. "That mother fucker is getting them wrong on PURPOSE…"

"Next question…" said Mew. "Which of these Pokemon has your son wifed up? Jynx. Espeon. Liepard…"

"Well...let's take a look around…" he said. "Hmm...no Espeons, as if he could get one anyway, those stuck up bitches. That Liepard up is really a tasty looking one…" he said suavely, making Lila scoff. "But...I doubt he'd be man enough to take her…so, I'm gonna guess the Jynx..."

"What is wrong with you!?" Lassie exclaimed. "You think so negatively!"

"What?" Luthor asked. "Aren't all Pokemon beautiful in their own way? You're making it sound like all Jynx are awful…"

"Well, that's incorrect…" said Mew. "He's actually been pumping into an Espeon for years…"

"HEY!" Shade roared.

"What? It's the truth…"

Luthor chuckled darkly. "That's good to know…"

"Well, you got both questions wrong. Let's move on to Kazynski…" said Mew. "Has your daughter been cheated on? Yes or no?"

"I'm sure we've all been cheated on at least once…" said Kazynski. "So...I'm gonna say yes. And the guy who did it is going to be in a fucking body bag when I get my hands on him…"

"You are correct!" Xerneas said. "It was a Zoroark…"

"Of course...why am I not surprised…"

"Anyways...did you know she was once abused by a Bisharp?"

"NO!"

"Alright that's correct-"

"Oh come on, that was bullshit", said Leroy.

"Hey, a question is a question…" said Mew. "Moving on to James…"

The Diggersby was still snoring on the side with Lucy trying to snap him out of it. Lucy groaned before shifting into her Mega Form and smacking him hard. It still didn't work…

"I think I have the answer…" said Mew as he teleported a beer into his hand. He opened it, with the fizz making its usual sound.

"Hey, who's touching my beer?!" James growled as he suddenly sat up, scratching his cheek.

"No one…" said Mew. "This is MINE. If you want it...you participate in this challenge…"

"Fine by me…" said James as he sprung up and tossed Jet out of the way to take his podium.

"Alright, what Pokemon is-"

"17!"

Hope sighed. "Well, I gotta go pack…"

Aldon held her in place and turned her back.

"_Come on James…" _Aldon growled in his head.

"Um...that's incorrect…"

"Damn it! Next!"

"Uh...okay", said Virizion. "How many guys have your daughter-"

"2!"

"Well...that's actually correct…" said Mew. "Weirdly enough."

"And now for the last one…" said Xerneas. "Where does your daughter-"

"Wal-Mart!"

Mew sighed. "Incorrect…"

"Do I still get my beer?" he asked.

Mew gave him the beer, which he immediately started chugging.

"Well...um...Claw is next…" said Mew.

"Goody…" Claw said through grit teeth.

"Which of these Pokemon did your son NOT date? Flygon. Typhlosion. Haxorus."

"Um...Typhlosion is the odd one out in that situation, so…"

"That is incorrect…"

"DAMN IT!"

Razor groaned. "FML…"

"Next question", said Xerneas. "Razor once collected stones as friends out of loneliness. How many friends did he have?"

"What the hell?!" Claw exclaimed.

"Well, we'll take that as you don't know…" said Mew. "So...let's just move on…"

"Thanks…"

**-000-**

"So, the big bad landshark had mental problems?" asked Vile with a smile.

"I was fucking bored!" Razor groaned. "And no one would fucking talk to me because of that dumb alpha shit I was being trained for."

"...Why rocks, though?" asked Flynn.

"There was nothing else around..."

**-000-**

"Alright, Enrique, you're the last pop", said Mew. "Has your son been beaten harshly?"

"Lo dudo, él puede cuidar de sí…"

"Translation please?" asked Mew.

"He said that he doubts it, because Jason can care for himself…" Lulu explained.

"Oh...well, that's incorrect", said Mew. "Next question...what Pokemon had a miscarriage with your son…"

Both Lulu and Enrique's eyes widened, as did a few other parents.

"Q-Que?"

"Give him choices…" Lula demanded.

"Gardevoir. Simisear. Gothitelle."

"Simisear…"

"Incorrect…"

Enrique growled.

"Well, looks like Vile is the last one safe from THIS elimination…" said Mew. "The day is now over and it's time to find out with contestant is taking a ride in the porcelain wave machine!"

On the screen, all of the contestants' names appeared, with Ricky, Shade, Krack, and Hope's names being at the very bottom.

They exchanged sad looks.

"Well...it seems like Hope's is the one who did the worse!" said Mew. "No offense…"

"WHAT?!" Aldon exclaimed angrily. "That is fucking bullshit! Shade's ass of a dad got ALL of the questions wrong, and so did some others. Hope's dad got some right!"

"That is true, but in addition to the challenges, we watched how the kids were treated after giving the information…" said Virizion. "Luthor got them wrong on PURPOSE to keep him son from winning, and Krack and Ricky's parents are complete disgraces as parents, so we're going to keep them in."

"Yeah, plus Hope's mom lost the first battle, they got NO questions correct, her dad's just been unconscious from drinking, which isn't purposely harming Hope, and he just randomly spewed answers to get beer. Therefore...she's out."

Aldon growled, as Lucy looked down and James was unconscious.

**000**

Hope was in front of the toilet, while her parents were already inside. Aldon and Vile were at the dock with them.

"Wait, why are we inside of a toilet?!" Lucy asked.

"This is out method of elimination this season…" said Mew. "Enjoy it…"

He pressed the button, flushing them down.

Aldon and Hope shared a kiss.

"I still say this is total bullshit!" Aldon growled.

"Yes, we know you do. You made it apparent in the stadium…"

"Well Hope, you're now free", said Mew as Hope got in the toilet. "And I hope you don't hold too much resentment towards your parents…"

Hope gave him a look.

"Okay, nevermind", said Mew as he pressed the button, flushing her down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aldon stomped off, furious at the unfairness. Just because some parents were pieces of shit, HIS girlfriend got eliminated. It sucked.

**000**

All of the remaining parents were put on a Wailord and taken away as majority of the campers waved goodbye.

Ricky and Krack both held distant, sad expressions and just stayed away. The others took notice and exchanged worried glances.

"Man, things are already getting rougher...and it's just the first day…" said Demenio.

"And knowing this stupid game, it's only gonna get worse…" said Dew.

**000**

**Well...that was very interesting...and sad...and...oi. We're at the merge, though! That's something! Um...not much to say really. Hope got eliminated...welp. Uh...anyways I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	33. Sugar Rush

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the merge finally arrived and in celebration, the campers had a family reunion that left bad vibes all around. Some parents proved their worth, while others...not so much. The campers had to sit back as their parents decided their fates in the game. With battles and trivia as the main points, it's obvious that the parents had trouble. In the end, however, because of their terrible performances and the fact that sympathy is apparently displayed more thanks to the inclusion of the new co-hosts, Hope's parents got her eliminated.**

**What will happen now? Who will be eliminated next? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Ricky was bawling his eyes out inside of the guys' bathroom. After what happened in the last challenge, he just couldn't face anyone. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

He was just so embarrassed. He couldn't believe that his own parents were degrading others as if they were better than everyone else. He also couldn't believe that his dad would have the nerve to call the people who were actually being his friends and watching out for him gay as well. It made his blood boil.

He wanted to say something back so bad, but he knew his father would go Mega and try to kill him...

He heard a knocking on the outside door and refused to answer it. He had blocked the door with a rock from outside and he was sitting on a toilet seat covered in toilet paper.

"Ricky! Are you in there?!" he heard Demenio.

Ricky didn't respond as he wiped his eyes of his tears. He didn't want to face them after all of that.

"Man, where is he. I'm getting worried…" he heard Demenio said.

"Hopefully he hasn't killed himself or anything over what his parents did…" Shade said.

"Why is that always the first thing you go to?"

"You've been trying to fucking kill yourself since we were little…" Shade said. "Sorry, if that had an impact…"

"Ugh...well, where else should we-"

"Wait…"

Ricky heard the door creak a bit as he sniffled. He gulped, not knowing what was happening out there.

"He's in there...I hear someone breathing…"

Ricky's eyes widened. How did he know?!

"RICKY!" Demenio exclaimed. "Come on man! We wanna talk to you! Please come out!"

"Well, he's already 'out', so…"

"Not helping!"

Ricky looked down. He just couldn't…

"Look, if you don't come out, the door is coming down!"

Hearing that, Ricky huffed. He climbed off of the toilet and left the stall before moving the rock and opening the door.

"There we go…" said Demenio. "We haven't seen you in two days. Um...are you okay?"

"No…" Ricky stated simply. "My parents are fucking ashamed of me and practically tried to force their beliefs on everyone else to make themselves look superior…"

"Ricky...why were you avoiding us?" asked Shade. "And be serious…"

Ricky shuffled his paws a bit out of embarrassment. Knowing them, they would think that he was being ridiculous. But, despite that, he decided to explain. He let out a sigh.

"I was embarrassed and I just wanted to be alone…" he explained. "I was humiliated and condemned on national television for being myself by my own parents...I just…I need to think things over and get my mind right…"

"Wait...think what over?" asked Demenio. "You weren't planning on quitting or something were you?"

Ricky looked down. "It was an option, but I decided against it…"

"Look, Ricky...our dad has raped numerous women and killed their husbands while he made us fucking watch!" Shade exclaimed. "He abused us and treated our moms like complete SHIT and he came here with a cocky and sick attitude and tone towards everything. He even put me down just to purposely make me fucking lose!"

Ricky gained a glare. "Look Shade, I fucking get it. Your dad is a complete and total asshole who deserves to fucking die, but I'm not like you. I don't have crazy strength. I'm not a fucking savage. We have two completely different problems in our lives, so stop fucking comparing them!"

Shade took a step back as Ricky panted softly out of the anger he just released. He looked down sadly afterwards. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"No, I understand…" Shade said. "If it gets on your nerves, it gets on your nerves…"

"But Ricky, just know that we're here for you. If you want to be alone or if you want to talk...just let us know and we'll do whatever you need us to…"

Ricky smiled and kissed his cheek, immediately making Demenio give him a look. Ricky giggled with a blush.

**000**

**Ricky: *Sigh* I'm glad they can understand. I'll never get why my parents are such fucking assholes. What I do is none of their damn business anyway. I oughta go to the jail and have Levi bone me silly just to spite them now that they're probably gonna start watching…**

**000**

Nate was groaning while laying on his back in the Stadium. Aylesha's dad did a real number on him before he left. Blow after blow and chill and chill, now all of his joints were locked and he couldn't move his arms and legs without screaming in pain.

"Sorry baby...I tried to tell him to stop!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"It's fine…" Nate said weakly. "Now I know that if we ever end up breaking up over something stupid in the future, I won't be dating anyone else…"

Aylesha sighed softly before kissing him. This made Nate groan even more.

"Damn man...you sure you're alright?" asked Hex.

"No, everything's sore…" he said squeakily.

"Well...last challenge sure was eventful, huh?" asked Piff.

"I still can't believe they brought our fucking parents here…" said Dew. "I've never been more embarrassed in my life…"

"Dew, your parents were the coolest ones here...don't complain", said Emilia, folding her arms.

Dew rolled his eyes playfully.

"I still can't believe our mothers were that close…" Lila said, still slightly shocked. "I mean, I knew my mom was strong, but not THAT strong…"

"I'm sure that surprised all of us…" said Emilia.

"Yeah, now I know that I have to fear my future mom-in-law more than my father-in-law AND Lila's mom…" Hex stated.

"I have to say Piff, your dad was just...calm for sergeant…" Aylesha said. "I kinda expected us to demand his respect and be the frontrunner a bit…"

"Yeah...that's the thing", she explained. "He thinks doing that evokes too much fear to those he talks to. He doesn't like that…"

"Yeah...almost blasting me in the fact totally doesn't evoke fear…" Combat said, sarcastically.

"I just can't believe Vile's dad was trying to make moves on my mom!" Emilia said. "That was horrifying…"

"Yeah, soon enough maybe Vile'll be your step sister…" Volante laughed.

"Do NOT joke about that", Emilia said. "That's a terrible thought…"

"Volante, how come you don't have parents?" asked Hex.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that", said Volante in a serious tone. "Please…"

Hearing him say that in that tone meant that it was a very private matter, so he left it alone.

"Well...um...what are we going to do now?" asked Dew. "We're now at the merge and there's a range of jackasses to eliminate now…"

"And I can guess that you want to get rid of Zayn…" said Hex.

"Damn right…" said Dew. "That prick has had this coming for the longest time and now it's gonna happen!"

"Dew, you may want to be careful", said Piff. "You don't know what challenges these hosts are gonna plan. You keep talking about fukcing up Zayn and you'll get fucked instead…"

"Well I'm not into that kinky shit. Mystic tried that once and it never happened again…"

Hex and Volante held back their laughter, while the girls stifled giggles and blushes. Combat and Nate just gave him looks. Realizing what he'd just done, he facepawed with a blush.

"Thanks for sharing that information, Dew…" said Nate sarcastically. "You always ask why you're always the one who gets embarrassed the most, you just got your answer…"

Dew growled.

"So, how about we get rid of Vile next?" asked Volante, still holding back the urge to laugh.

"She _is _the mastermind of the villain team…" said Piff, already somewhat over what Dew revealed.

"Come the fuck on! Let's out Zayn already!"

"Dew, Zayn is _your _enemy", said Emilia. "Well, technically all of them are our enemies, but we need to get rid of them based on how threatening they are…"

Dew groaned. "Fine. But after her, Zayn is the target!"

Hex couldn't hold back anymore and just burst into laughter, making Dew growl annoyedly.

**000**

**Dew: Fuck. My. Life…**

**000**

Aldon was slashing a big rock he had brought down using Rock Slide. Despite her elimination being two days prior, Aldon was still pissed that Hope was gone over sympathy towards the stupid heroes and Krack.

"Has he seriously been out there for the past two days just slashing at that damn rock?" asked Zayn.

"Hey, Hope was eliminated unfairly to him...I don't blame him…" said Jason.

"I'm not saying he doesn't have a reason, I'm saying that it's very stupid…" said Zayn. "Hope's not dead. I understand that he'll miss her, but he should be fighting harder…"

"Um...weren't you pissed when Carman got eliminated and otter boy kept calling her a slut?" asked Flynn. "And that's why you want to kill each other?"

Mentioning Dew made Zayn growl savagely. "I'll slit the fucker's throat!"

The others stared at him with 'really' looks. Seeing this, Zayn regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Um...have you guys seen Krack lately?" asked Jason.

"No, not really", said Vile. "We haven't seen him since the parent challenge where his dad fucking disowned him…"

"That was a scummy thing to do", Zayn said. "And on TV, too. Yep, that's fucking terrible…"

"Well, don't you think we should look for him. Y'know, make sure he doesn't try to kill himself?"

"Pokemon. Don't. Die…" said Flynn.

"Yes we do", said Zayn. "It's determined on how you're injured. If there are moves involved, we just faint, but if we're shot, stabbed, hung, etcetera, there's a possibility. If we just make it to a hospital or there's a healer around, we'll be fine…if not, RIP."

"Well that conversation shifted…" said Vile. "But honestly, I think that we should just leave Krack be. If he's not coming around, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be bothered by anyone…"

**-000-**

Krack was sitting in the cave down at the beach, tears streaming down his face. The more he thought about what his father said, the more he cried.

He still couldn't believe that just because he was gay, his father disowned him completely. He was so scared of this and now it was coming true.

Right now, he just wanted to be with Smash and have him comfort him. In fact, he was going to go to the jail just for that.

However, just as he left the cave-

"CAMPERS! MEET US AT THE DOCK ONCE AGAIN!"

"Please don't tell me that they're back…" Krack said, his tone weaker than usual.

**000**

Everyone met up at the dock with unamused looks. Xerneas, Virizion, and Mew had smiles on their faces.

"What the hell is it now?" asked Vile.

"Yeah, did you bring our crazy uncles here now or something?" asked Hex.

"No, though that would be amusing and interesting…" said Mew.

"Then who is it now?" asked Piff. "You're not bringing back anyone are you?"

"Hmm...in a sense, yes."

Everyone groaned, making Xerneas and Virizion both giggle. "Oh you all won't be groaning would you know who they are…"

"They?" asked Shade.

"Yep…" said Mew. "So, let's go meet them shall we?"

"What the-are they in the mess hall again!?" Razor exclaimed. "I was there all morning!"

"Yeah...you must have just missed them…"

Razor growled softly.

**000**

They all made it up to the mess hall, with Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas standing by the door similarly to how they did in the last challenge.

"Please do not tell me you're doing this shit again…" Demenio groaned.

"Of course not. We're just waiting for you all to go in…" said Virizion.

All of the contestants were suspicious. Knowing this game, there were probably terrible people inside...

"I don't trust this…" said Dew.

"I say we have Shade go inside first…" said Aylesha.

"I second that…" Nate said while laying on the ground, still completely sore from Aylesha's dad.

As everyone else started agreeing, Shade growled softly. "Fine…"

The Umbreon padded into the mess hall and was immediately tackled by a pink blur. He prepared to attack before realizing who it was.

"S-Shine?!" Shade exclaimed, completely shocked.

The Espeon giggled. "Yep…" she said, letting Shade sit up a bit.

Looking around, he saw numerous other Pokemon including some who have competed before and others who he'd never seen before. Among them were two Lucario, a Slaking, Lopunny, Drapion, Spiritomb, Persian, Absol, Gardevoir, Roserade, another Donphan, Rampardos, a shiny Luxray, a Flygon, and a Typhlosion.

"Whoa…." he said with a smile. "You guys are back?!"

"Yep...apparently these pricks brought us here for something dealing with the rest of you…" said Ded. "Just when I thought I was in the clear…"

"Hey Shade, you okay in there!?" Demenio called.

The Absol gave Shade a quiet sign, making him smirk.

"Why don't you find out, daddy?!" she called, making a few of the other girls giggle.

**-000-**

Demenio's eyes widened upon hearing that phrase and that voice.

"Hold up...i-is that Sola?!"

"You tell us…" Virizion said teasingly.

"ALL OF YOU GUYS NEED TO GET IN HERE!" they heard Shade shout.

Immediately almost all of them rushed inside except for Nate, who couldn't move. Almost immediately, the mess hall erupted in laughter, shrieks, and kissing sounds. "I hate my life…" Nate groaned, as he was the only one outside.

"Um...should we take him to the infirmary?" asked Xerneas. "He won't be able to compete with his um...sore limbs…"

"Yeah...that'd be unfair…" said Mew as Nate was teleported to the infirmary. "Now, while he's

getting fixed, let's check on these guys…"

**-000-**

Inside, Lila was sitting in Jesse's lap, kissing him repeatedly while Dew started teasing them. "Hey, don't be getting her pregnant here…"

"Says the guy with two kids already…" said Hex as he laid his head on Morgan's side while rubbing her stomach.

"Says the guy with one on the way…" Dew retorted.

"Touche…"

The Evil Alliance was getting reacquainted and acquainted with Flynn's wife, Josefina.

"So you actually married this guy?" asked Aldon, who was much happier already with Hope back in his lap.

"Hey, when he proposed, I had no choice…" she said playfully before kissing his cheek, making him blush unwillingly while he held an indifferent expression. He was trying so hard not to smile and blush, not wanting others to think that he was actually changing...even though that was happening a lot.

"Man, I'm glad this happened, I missed you so much…" Carman said, kissing him.

"I missed you, too…" Zayn said in response with a smile.

"This had better just be a reward…" said Vladimir. "If they're just gonna eliminate me unfairly every time, there's no point in me competing…"

"Don't get yourself down babe…" Vile giggled. "You'll be fine…Victini's not here anymore."

"He's not? GOOD!"

They all shared a laugh.

Piff was still hugging Skore, who was now an evolved Drapion. He sweatdropped at this, as she'd been holding him for almost a minute.

"Um...babe, I think you can let go now…" he said.

"No…" Piff responded simply, making Skore groan.

"This is what I get for clinging to you as a Skorupi first season…" he reasoned.

Ded and Emilia shared a laugh.

"So, anything interesting going on back at home?" asked Shade.

"Well, Spike is starting to go out more, so that's a good thing", said Shine. "He isn't that isolated anymore…"

"That's good to hear…" said Demenio. "Ever since third season he's been an emotionless wreck…"

"Yeah…" said Shine.

"Well, I'm just glad I get to be with my baby…" Sola said, nuzzling Demenio, making him kiss her cheek.

Ricky was smiling while lying against Levi's lap. The shiny Luxray was chuckling and rubbing his chest and stomach. Immediately, he sat up and nuzzled him. "I love you so much…"

"I love you, too…" Levi whispered. "And...I saw the last episode. I'm sorry that happened…"

Ricky kissed him passionately wrapping his arms around his neck. Tears fell from his face upon being reminded.

Levi smiled softly, rubbing Ricky's back.

Smash was letting Krack lay in his lap as they sat at the right far corner of the room. Neither of them said a word, Krack just rubbed his head against the Rampardos head and neck.

Vina and Volante were just sitting in the back on the left far corner of the mess hall, spectating the other interactions.

Razor was sitting a bit away from the Typhlosion with a scowl; then, he looked at Vina and Volante and gave a throaty growl in anger. Seeing this, the Typhlosion smirked.

"Aw...what happened with you two?"

"Don't start, LeShara…" Razor said with a glare. "She wanted to go back to him and she lied to me twice, so we're done."

"Poor baby…" she said teasingly.

"I don't need your sympathy…" Razor said brashly.

"Who said I was giving you any?" asked LeShara, raising a brow.

Razor growled while glaring at her.

Combat and Aylesha were just standing at the doorway, as they didn't really see anyone that they specifically knew. Using logic, they figured that this next challenge was going to be couples themed.

Aylesha smiled and looked back outside to see that Nate was no longer laying on the ground. Her eyes widened out of fear.

"Wait, where'd Nate go?!"

"Don't worry, he's in the infirmary to get healed before the challenges start…" Mew explained.

"Alright you three, why the hell did you bring us back here?" Jesse asked, Lila lying against him dreamily like a baby would.

"Well, I think you know the answer to that…" said Virizion. "Today's challenges are going to be couple based."

"Um...this ain't my girlfriend…this is my ex," Razor said gesturing to LeShara.

"Yeah, we brought people you're either married to, dating, or you used to date…" said Mew. "After your parents, it makes sense to bring your spouse…"

"Oh Arceus imagine if they were here at the same time…" Xerneas said, holding back a giggle.

"Let's NOT think about that…" Krack said with a growl as he sat up in Smash's lap.

"But, anyways, like Virizion said...today's challenges are couple based, so now you and your loved one get to feel the pain of the game...AGAIN for some of you…"

"Hardy Har har…" Skore said.

"Wait...Morgan is pregnant!" Hex exclaimed with a glare. "I don't want my soon to be wife getting hurt when she's still this way!"

"Remember Hex, you and Dew are safe from elimination tonight, so you really don't have to do anything...unless you want to save your immunity for next time…"

"And if you do, we can bring another Persian here to act as your partner…"

"Hell no!" both Hex and Morgan exclaimed.

"Alright then, you two get to just spectate today…" said Virizion. "Dew?"

"Well, I don't know-"

Ally glared at him and growled. "I'll save my immunity…" he said, frightened.

"Aw..now who's a fucking bitch", Zayn said. "At least I'm not fucking whipped."

"You're having sex with all of the guys she's ever been with...I'm not jealous at all…"

A few others started looking away awkwardly while others either glared or held back laughs.

Zayn wanted to do him in right then and there in front of his stupid wife, but Carman stopped him ad he got up.

"Okay, let's move to the first challenge location…" Virizion.

"Wait...Combat doesn't have anyone…" said Ricky.

"That… sounded very insulting", said Levi.

"Sorry…"

"Yes, we know that Combat has been single for his whole life…" said Mew. "That's why he is once again immune…"

Combat smirked. Everyone else just glared at him.

**000**

**Vile: Every. Fucking. Time…**

**000**

"Now, let's get to the first challenge…" said Xerneas.

**000**

Everyone who was going to participate followed them to the plains, where a large black rectangular house-like area was sitting.

"What's this thing?" asked Volante.

"You'll find out in a few seconds…" said Mew. "First, let's get Nate back here…"

The Quilladin was teleported back with a dazed expression. "Mommy, I don't want to do school…" he said drowsily before collapsing.

Aylesha gasped and rushed over to him.

"Um...is he okay?" asked Ally.

"Yeah, just a few shots and bone popping…" Mew explained. "Anyway, it's time to explain the first challenge…"

"Inside of this box is a table with a tablecloth with plates, a rose, and chairs for you", said Virizion. "You guys will be taking your spouses on dates today…"

All of the girls got excited, while some of the guys held uninterested or neutral expressions.

"However, these are the conditions…" said Virizion. "You GUYS have to be respectful and gentlemanly throughout the entire date…"

"Hmm...seems simple enough", said Aldon.

"You'd think that…" said Mew. "You guys' date is going to be in a restaurant and you'll have to deal with whatever happens gentlemanly. "

"Is that even a real word?"

"YES", Mew said immediately. "Now, knowing most of you guys' personalities, it'll be very interesting to see how this goes down…"

"Virizion and I will be judging you guys' dates and determining who does the best", said Xerneas. "the couple that does the best in this challenge is safe and will get to skip TODAY'S next challenge…"

"When you say deal with whatever happens...can you be a bit more specific?" asked Shade, a bit nervous. He was never that good in public; he and Shine both knew that for a fact. He almost ripped off a Delcatty's tail for bumping into him and not apologizing…

"You'll find out for yourselves when your time comes…" Mew said with a smile. "Now, we've prepared the order in which you guys will be going…"

"Yep...First will be Emilia and Ded, then Hope and Aldon, Piff and Skore, Krack and Smash, Levi and Ricky, Nate and Aylesha, Vina and Volante, Razor and LeShara, Jesse and Lila, Dew and Ally, Flynn and Josefina, Jason and Solis, Demenio and Sola, Vile and Vladimir, Zayn and Carman, and finally...Shine and Shade…"

Shade growled before Shine nuzzled him, stopping him. He just sighed and nuzzled her back.

"Emilia, Ded...come on in…" said Mew. "You'd better set the bar high…each date will only last twenty minutes..."

Ded sighed before walking into the room, going behind Emilia.

**000**

Emilia and Ded entered the date setting. Upon going in, they found themselves in a 'real' restaurant. Waiters walking around and other people eating at tables.

"This...is weird", said Ded.

"Yeah...but it's a challenge, so let's make the best of it…" Emilia said with a smile.

Ded sighed as they eyed a booth and sat at either end. Almost as soon as they sat down, a Delibird waiter flew up to them and landed on the table.

"Welcome to Charte's", he greeted as he gave them each a menu. "Our specials today include Lobster Ravioli in a creamy Alfredo sauce. and Smoked Sausage with gravy. Can I get your drinks before we begin?"

"Oh, um...yes", Ded said, remembering the challenge. With all of the dates he's been on, he knew how to act when it came to this. Well...he sorta did. "I'll take a Nanab Berry Faygo and she'll take a...Sweet Tea?" he said in a questioning manner before turning to Emilia for confirmation.

Seeing her nod, he smiled.

"Alright, thank you, I'll be back with your beverages…"

After he left, Emilia giggled. "How did you know I liked sweet tea?"

Ded sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Kinda an instinct. With all the other dates I've had...majority of them said sweet tea, so I just figured it was a drink of choice."

Emilia blushed a bit. "Hard to believe that something that made you feel miserable is actually helping us out…"

"Yeah…" Ded said as he began blushing as well. "Well, let's see what they've got here…"

"That Lobster Ravioli special sounded pretty good to me…" said Emilia. "I may just order that…"

Ded looked through the menu and eventually found the meat section. Looking through the different types, he eventually found one that sounded good.

"Ooh, Sirloin Steak with Bacon Mashed Potatoes, Portobello Mushrooms and Green Beans…" he read. "That sounds nice…"

"Yeah...that sounds great!" Emilia said. "My big boy's gonna be eating good…"

"You bet he is…" he chuckled.

The Delibird came back with their drinks and placed them on the table.

"Alright, are you two ready to order-"

"Yes we are…" Emilia said. "Let's see, I'll have…"

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!" they all immediately heard. Three masked Pokemon entered the establishments with actual weapons! You could tell that they weren't taking any risks in doing this crime.

All of the other Pokemon inside the restaurant immediately got on the ground, including the waiter.

"Oh...I'm guessing this is one of the 'things that happen'..." Emilia said, not showing any fear.

"Yep…" Ded said, showing no concern.

"You don't have fucking money?" they heard one of the robbers say. By their physiques, Ded could tell it was a Scrafty, an Electabuzz, and a...Jigglypuff? The Electabuzz aimed a gun at the quaking Vaporeon and shot it in the back, immediately causing a panic.

"Well, this is interesting…" said Ded as he watched a Doduo and a Miltank be shot while they ran as well.

Emilia really wasn't fazed at all, but recalling the challenge, she groaned.

"Ded, babe…" she whispered. "You have to act gentlemanly…"

"In this situation?" he asked.

"HEY, YOU TWO! SLAKING AND ZANGOOSE!" they heard, regaining their attention.

"You two are awfully chatty…" the Scrafty said before he put Emilia in a chokehold and held a gun to her head. She gained an emotionless look, while Ded glared.

"Now...unless you want your lady's brains for dinner, you'll give us all your fucking money…" the Electabuzz said pointing a gun at him as well.

This was complete bullshit, they didn't even have money. This was just a fucking fake scenario, and seeing Emilia with a gun to her head...yeah...that doesn't sit well with Ded.

"So...babe...um...you said be gentlemanly, correct?" Ded said with a smile.

"Yes, but-"

"Okay…let's be gentlemanly…I'll stop these _hooligans_ from ruining our date..." Ded said in a faux sophisticated tone as he stood up and socked the Scrafty in the face, knocking him out cold. He then picked up his body and held in front of himself as a shield as the Electabuzz and Jigglypuff tried shooting at him.

He then threw the now deceased body at the two of them forcefully, making the Electabuzz hit his head on the ground hard. The Jigglypuff had drops its gun and was reaching for it as police and ambulance sirens were heard.

Numerous Arcanine and Herdier entered the scene immediately. They didn't say much, the two robbers were arrested, and the deceased bodies were removed via stretcher.

After all of that happened, all of the other Pokemon immediately went back to their dinner as if what just happened...DIDN'T happen.

This shocked the two of them. "Well, that was weird…" said Ded. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine, babe", Emilia replied with a smile. "I'm glad you did what you did. I just hope we don't get a bad score at the end of this…"

"Yeah…" Ded replied.

The Delibird arrived again and placed his tail on the tail. "Terribly sorry about the incident that just happened. Here you go…"

He opened his tail and two plates of food came out. "One lobster ravioli and one sirloin steak with mushrooms, beans, and potatoes…"

"W-hoa…" Ded said. "We didn't even get to order…"

"Oh...terribly sorry sir, I must have the wrong-"

"No, no, no", Emilia said. "This is what we wanted...we just got interrupted because of the...y'know...failed robbery turned shooting…"

"Well, if that's the case, I hope you enjoy your meal…"

"Thank you", they both said as the Delibird left.

However, just as they were about to dig in-

"TIME'S UP!"

**000**

Ded and Emilia were teleported out in eating positions, but nothing was in their hands…

"I think that was the strangest and dumbest thing I've ever seen", said Levi. "And I've seen Simisear choke on a bolt…"

"Wait...did you guys see what happened?" asked Emilia.

"You two were just sitting at that table for us…" said Demenio.

"Well..I've gotta say-" they heard as Virizion, Xerneas, and Mew came from the other side of the box. "That started off fine, but then it went downhill with the murder and stuff…"

"Hey, the fucker had it coming…" said Ded. "No one pulls a gun on my lady…" he said, picking her up in one arm.

"Yeah, it was good, but not exactly what we're looking for…" said Xerneas.

"Wait...what the hell did you three watch?" Dew asked. "All we got was imaginary shit…"

"Aw...too bad…" said Virizion. "But...overall, we'll give you a 5.5 out of 10…"

"Not that bad…" said Emilia with a shrug before she kissed Ded.

"Yeah, but also not that good…" said Mew.

"Hey, what'd you want? I was supposed to be a wuss, give up what I didn't have, and risk them doing the shit anyway?" asked Ded.

"...Yes…"

All of the girls and a few of the guys were shocked upon hearing that.

"Whoa, so you're saying that if someone threatens to kill me in there...my husband has to become a bitch and abide by their demands even if he could probably smash their skulls in?" Ally asked. "If that's what you call a gentleman, I'm glad Dew's not completely that way…"

"That's kinda the point of this first challenge, but you kinda ruined it", said Xerneas with a slight glare. "Being a gentleman ISN'T COMPLETELY acceptable in some circumstances, which is why this challenge is to see who CAN be the most gentlemanly despite them…"

"That makes sense...I think", said Smash.

"Alright, Hope and Aldon, you guys are up next."

"How wonderful…" Aldon said sarcastically. "I wonder what bullshit awaits us…"

Hope giggled before taking his claw and walking inside of the box with him.

**000**

Hope and Aldon were placed in a completely different restaurant. Looking around, they saw nothing but white pods that had numerous Pokemon inside each one. They all were eating food and looked like they were having a good time.

"Well, this place is weird…" said Aldon.

"Hi, welcome to Weird Alice's. Will that be a pod for two?" an Audino asked. They didn't even notice her or the podium to the right of them!

"Oh, um...yes", said Aldon.

"Alright, follow me…" the Audino said as she started rolling away on a rollerboard.

"...Is she seriously on one of _those_?" Aldon asked, earning him a tap from Hope.

"Be nice…" she whispered. "Remember, _gentleman_…"

Aldon sighed. "I hate this challenge…"

The two were brought to their pod, which was near the middle of the restaurant. The Audino prepared to open it, but Aldon stopped her.

"Allow me…" he said in a fake cheery voice as he opened it himself.

Hope stepped inside before Aldon did the same.

"Your instructions will be inside and have a nice dinner…"

The pod closed and immediately the couple felt themselves get lighter. It was weird, but at the same time...relaxing.

"Wow...this is great", Hope said as she snuggled up to Aldon. "Yeah…" he said, kissing her. "Well, let's see what we've got going on in here…"

Inside of the pod, there was a tube extending from the ceiling. On the wall was a touch screen with the words 'order here' on it.

"Oh, so this is how it works…" said Aldon, eyeing the technology.

"That's unique…" said Hope as she tapped the touch screen. Immediately it brought up a drink section. "What do you want to drink?" she giggled.

"Um...I'll take a Sprite…" Aldon said.

Hope tapped the number '2' underneath the 'How Many' question. She then tapped the Sprite and the water icons.

Immediately, two drinks appeared beside them from holes in the table.

"Whoa, that was fast!" Aldon exclaimed with a chuckle.

"I know, right", said Hope as she took a sip of her water.

"You ready to order?" asked Aldon.

"Well, I'm not really hungry right now…" Hope said nuzzling him. "Well, I am...but not for dinner…"

Aldon's eyes widened upon hearing that. He immediately got nervous, but was also interested at the same time.

"As much as I'd like that...I don't think it's such a good idea right no-" Aldon was cut off by Hope kissing him.

Suddenly, their pod opened and a Lucario, Machamp, and Gallade entered it, all of them staring at Hope, who immediately grew uncomfortable.

Aldon growled before bringing her closer to him. The three other guys gained smiles.

"Aw...look at that, a beautiful princess with a wretched troll...how sad", the Lucario stated.

"Why don't we save her? Then the world will be right again…" the Machamp added.

Immediately, the Lucario and Gallade attempted to attack him while the Machamp reached over to grab Hope.

Aldon, not thinking about the challenge, snapped. This was one of his biggest fears when it came to Hope and he wasn't about to let it happen. He gave no fucks about anything around him if Hope was in danger.

Aldon was at a disadvantage, but he wasn't going to keep getting beaten. As the Lucario threw another punch, Aldon used Brick Break, sending him into the other side of the pod.

He then used Aerial Ace on the Gallade, knocking it on the Lucario. He turned to the Machamp with a death glare. " . g-"

He didn't even get to finish his threat as the Machamp used one of his arms to sock him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"ALDON!"

"Time's up!"

**000**

The couple was teleported out, with Aldon still unconscious.

"Wait, why is he actually unconscious? Nothing even hit him!"

"You don't seem to understand the concept of it being a simulation...meaning you WILL still feel whatever happens despite there being really nothing there…" said Mew.

"Thanks for letting me know that Emilia's life was really in danger…" said Ded sarcastically. "It means a lot."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine…" said Virizion. "As for you guys' date...I have to give it a 2 out of 10. There was no passion or gentlemanly things happening at all…"

"Also, just to clarify, if you are still in the game, YOU will be the one who has to act preppy and calm. Just saying so that we won't have to explain later…"

"Wait...so-"

"Yes", said Mew, completely ignoring the question. "Piff and Skore, you two are up…"

"Nice…" Piff said sarcastically, now knowing that SHE would have to act appropriately. It wasn't a problem, as she did it anyway, but she kinda hated it.

"Let's go Piff…" said Skore as he started going inside.

"I hope you know that it still means you guys still have to do shit. You can't just let your date sit there…"

A few of the guys groaned.

**000**

Piff and Skore were simply at a table with menus already at it.

"Ooh...convenient…" said Skore as he picked up the one in front of him. Piff picked up hers as well just as a Mienshao approached them.

"Alright, what can I get you two to drink?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, I'll take a Coke…" said Aldon.

"Okay, and for you, miss?"

"I'll take a tea", said Piff.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we're out of tea…" she said.

"Oh...um...well, I'll take a...Lemonade", she said after looking back at the menu.

"We're out of lemonade as well…" she said.

Piff was beginning to think that this was going to be their situation and kept her cool.

"Alright…" she said after taking a deep breath. "I think I'll take a Coke like my partner here…"

"Well miss, if we did that, your male friend wouldn't be able to have the Coke he wanted. It'd be the last glass we're able to give…"

Piff twitched.

"Um...it's okay", said Skore, seeing Piff's expression. "She can have the Coke and I'll take a Root Beer…"

"Sorry, but we're now out of Coke…"

"Okay, how about water, have you got that?" Piff asked a bit brashly.

"Why yes we do…" the waitress said. "I'll be right back with your drinks…"

Piff groaned before covering her head with a groan.

"You okay?" asked Skore, placing a claw on one of her fins.

"What do you think?" she asked. "That was the most annoying thing ever…"

"It's okay babe…" said Skore. "Just stay calm. You're good at it, anyway…"

Piff sighed. "Okay...if you say so…"

The Mienshao came back with only one drink, Skore's root beer.

"Um...where's my water?" Piff asked nicely.

"Sorry miss, turns out we're actually out of water…"

Piff hit her head on the table before lifting it back up with a cross between a peeved and spaced out expression. "Okay...just...bring me a cup of ice...or are you out of that, too?"

"That, I can do…" the Mienshao said as she left.

"Watch, she's gonna come back and say that they're out of cups and out of ice…" Piff predicted with her head on the table.

To her surprise, the Mienshao came back with a glass filled all the way up with ice. She sighed at this. They gave her WAY too much ice. However, not wanting to risk anything else, she just took it.

"Okay, now, are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Um...sure", Skore said, a bit worried and upset for Piff. "I'll just take the chicken nuggets with a side of fries…"

"Um...alright sir…" the Mienshao said, a bit bewildered. "And for you ma'am?"

Piff already knew what her answer was going to be before she even got back. Nevertheless, she had to do this for the challenge. She sat up and looked at the menu. "I'll take the Shrimp Pasta…"

"Sorry, but we're out of shrimp…"

Just then, an Excadrill waiter walked by with a whole platter of shrimp with cocktail sauce in the middle.

She took a deep breath. "Okay…do you have the noodles?"

"Yes we do…"

"Then just bring me those…"

"Alright...I'll take your menus and I'll be sure your orders come out quickly…"

"TIME'S UP!"

**000**

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that was less than twenty minutes. That felt like three or five minutes…" said Skore as he and Piff were teleported out, the Empoleon looking very annoyed.

"Well, we realized how long it'd take to actually get through you all, so we reduced the time to fifteen minutes…" Xerneas explained.

"Of course…" said Volante. "We'd be here for almost three hours if the time was longer."

"And again we saw nothing…" said Hex. "Can we just see a snippet or action or something?"

"Ugh...you _did _notice that we watched on the other side, right?" asked Xerneas. "If you wanna see so bad, walk around…"

"Well, whatever was going on in there, I feel sorry for you, Piff", said Hope. "I hate waiters and waitresses like that…it's TOO fucking annoying…"

The other girls agreed, while the guys expressed no concern or care.

"Well, as annoying as those kinds of bitches are...we're giving you a 6 out of 10. We could tell you were struggling, but you didn't completely lose yourself and it was still a bit womanly…"

"Krack and Smash, you two gentleman are next…"

"Well, I'll be staying over here. I don't want to see any of that…" said Flynn. "I've seen enough of that in the jail!"

"What? This?" Krack asked teasingly as he and Smash locked lips.

Flynn groaned and looked away quickly. "Get in the box already!"

Krack giggled before taking Smash's hand and bringing him towards the box.

"I'd say that was cute, but it was very disturbing at the same time…" said Morgan.

"Well, if you want to watch, you'd better bring your asses…" Mew said as he, Virizion, and Xerneas started going back.

Majority of them followed the hosts, eventually leaving Josefina and Flynn. "I'm okay right here…" Flynn said.

"Come on sweetie...it'll be fine", Josefina as she started pulling him to the other side with her trunk. Flynn groaned.

**000**

Krack and Smash were sitting in a booth in a Hoothooters…how fitting.

"Of course our date is in here…" said Krack, seeing all of the Lopunny, Mienshao, Gardevoir, etc. walking around to different tables filled with males.

He smiled upon seeing the guys, however, causing Smash to clear his throat to regain his attention.

"Oh, sorry babe…" said Krack. "Couldn't help it…" he said, resting his head in his arms with a dreamy expression.

Smash chuckled. "I bet you couldn't...but, you know our routine…"

Krack looked down. "No...no, I don't want to…" Krack said. "I don't give a shit anymore…"

"Huh?"

"After my dad's bullshit, I just don't give a damn anymore…" Krack said as he got out of his original seat and sat next to Smash, placing a claw on his hand.

Seeing this, Smash smiled a bit before kissing him.

"Er-hem!"

The two stopped their lip lock to see a Lopunny with a pad and pen.

"Sorry to interrupt...but can I take your orders?"

"Oh, we'll just have a Buffalo Wing Platter and...two Pepsis…" Smash said with a smile.

"Alright…" she said, hiding her disgust in order to hopefully get good money out of them. "I'll be back with your drinks…"

As she walked off, Krack held an expression that said 'seriously?'.

"Well, she hates us…" Krack said, playing with Smash's hand. "You can tell by her expression and tone…"

"I thought you didn't care…"

"I don't, I can still point it out…" Krack said, leaning against his side.

The Lopunny came back with two Pepsis in only one glass with two straws. The guys looked at each other before looking around and seeing other Pokemon drinking directly from their own cups, even a few that were married.

"Um...we asked for two Pepsis, ma'am…" said Smash. "And...why do we need the straws?"

"Sorry, but we don't have a lot of tolerance for _you _people here…" she said. "So, that's what you get…"

"But that's not fair. Just because this place is full of homophobe doesn't mean we're not Pokemon like the rest of you!" Krack growled.

"Dude...calm down…" Smash said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Krack growled softly before just turning back to the table and putting his head down.

"Um...thanks for the drink, anyway…" Smash said. The Lopunny shrugged. "Your food will be out in a few minutes…"

Most of the Pokemon in the establishment were staring at them with disgusted, amused, and overall odious expressions. Smash sighed and heard Krack sniffling and trembling with his head down.

Smash rubbed his back soothingly as the Intimidation Pokemon continued to sob onto the table. He raised the gharial up brought him to himself, allowing him to sob into his chest.

"It's okay babe…" Smash said. "These fuckers can say and do what they want, but they won't change a goddamn thing…"

Krack pulled back and gave Smash a peck on the lips. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…"

"Fucking fags…" a Machamp muttered.

"TIME'S UP!"

**000**

The two were send back, Krack still sobbing silently into Smash's chest.

"Well...that was certainly...sad", said Xerneas.

A few of the others had looks of sympathy towards the two, while others just didn't really care.

"And...um...there wasn't much of anything going on, gentlemanly, womanly, or anything…" said Virizion. "But...we'll give you a 1 out of 10 for effort and sympathy…"

"_Again with this sympathy bullshit…" _Aldon growled in his head.

"Alright, Ricky and Levi, you two are next…"

Ricky gulped nervously, but Levi nuzzled him. "It'll be fine, babe…"

Ricky gave him a dreamy look before nodding. They both started going in.

**000**

Levi and Ricky found themselves in a fancy restaurant full of other females. There were only a couple of other guys there, but they looked very uncomfortable.

Ricky gasped. "Is this La Chambre des Whores?!"

"Why yes it is…" a Purugly said. "And even though your kind are not well received, we'll allow to stay for only fifteen minutes…"

Ricky and Levi looked at each other with 'seriously' looks..

"Now, you will not need to order, we will just give you the food and you will eat it. Once you finish, you will drink your beverages and chat with each other or do whatever you please until your time is up. We don't want you here for long…"

Ricky rolled his eyes. "_Gentlemanly...gentlemanly…_"

The Purugly left the two of them, leaving them to talk.

"I can't stand people like that…" Levi said. "Makes me want to rip off their heads…"

Ricky giggled upon hearing that. "Well, I'm glad you don't act on it. I don't want my baby in jail…" he said flirtatiously.

Levi smiled back suavely. "Keep talking like that and I'll have to show you what you'd be missing if it happened…"

Ricky smiled with a blush.

"Speaking of missing things…" Levi continued, changing the subject. "How's the game been? You've made it to the merge!"

"Well...things have been...hectic", Ricky explained. "I'll say that. I really miss just being home with you, spending time with you and Chase, but...I have a game to try to win...and despite the pain I face...D and Shade have my back…"

Levi smiled at hearing that. "I'm glad that you haven't gave up."

Ricky giggled. "You're not banging a quitter and you know it…" he said with a suggestive wink.

Levi shook his head playfully before something came back in his memory. "Oh, by the way, Chase told me to give you this…" Levi said as he shook his mane, causing a card to come out.

The card was drawn on and it had a picture of him, Levi, and Chase together on a couch. The words 'I miss you daddy. Come home soon' were on the top of it. Seeing this made Ricky tear up a bit out of happiness and sadness at the same time. Ricky put the card down and started to sniffle as tears started to go down his face.

Levi chuckled, knowing how emotional Ricky could get. He moved his chair closer to him and kissed his forehead, wrapping an arm around him.

A few of the female Pokemon around were looking in disgust, happiness, or indifference before paying attention to their food and each other. "When you go home, tell Chase that I love him and I'll see him soon…" Ricky requested.

"You got it…" Levi said, nuzzling him. The Purugly came back with a Hariyama who put two plates of fish on the table with small salads on the sides. There was only one piece of fish on each plate and the salad lacked any dressing. To make things worse, they were on .plates. Ricky had placed his son's card on the table and the Hariyama had just tossed the food onto the table carelessly.

Ricky didn't want to go off, remembering the challenge, so he just took a deep breath and slid the food to the side off of his card. The card now had grease stains and the drawing was very smudgy now. Ricky's eyes widened and he bit his lip out of anger. He wanted to growl and go after, but the fact that Levi was calming him down and he wanted to do well in the challenge let him stay put.

"TIME'S UP!"

**000**

The two were brought back, Ricky holding a peeved expression while holding the card.

"Alright, can you fix my card?" Ricky asked sternly. "This is a gift from my child and I don't want it fucked up…"

"No problem", Mew said as the grease stains on the card disappeared, putting the card back to its original state.

Ricky smiled.

"That was a really cute date…" said Virizion. "I'm surprised you were able to keep your cool and actually behave like an average gentleman…"

"However, the flirting was a bit...much", Xerneas said.

"Coming from the girls that gave Cobalion lap dances to try and get a smile out of him…" Mew said, making both girls glare at him with blushes.

"Anyways...it was a good date, so we give it an 8 out of 10…"

Ricky kissed Levi's cheek.

"That Purugly really didn't do her species justice, I'll say that…" said Morgan.

"No she did not…" said Solis. "Also, Ricky, why the hell were you excited to be in a place called 'The House of Whores?!"

"Huh?" asked Ricky. "What do you mean?"

"Uh...La Chambre des Whores means 'The House of Whores…" Demenio explained, holding back a laugh.

Ricky's eyes widened. "I-I just thought it was a cool place because of the commercials. they always turned Levi and I away for no reason, so we never got to eat there…"

"Now we know that we're never going there again…" Levi said.

"Exactly", said Ricky.

"Okay, the next date with be Nate and Aylesha!" said Mew. "This means that you BOTH have to act accordingly if you want the points…"

Nate groaned. "I already know how this shit is going to go down…"

"Hey, maybe it won't happen…" Aylesha said, rubbing his head.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were in a restaurant that filled with laughter as soon as they entered.

"What do you know...I was right", Nate said, resting his face on one of his arms.

"Come on sweetie...remember, you have to be a gentleman", Aylesha said.

Nate sighed before sitting up just as a Snorlax came forward.

"Alright, can I take your order, ma'am?" he asked, ignoring Nate's presence.

Aylesha noticed this, as this almost always happened when they went out. She would have said something, but she wasn't sure if they would take off points or if they'd consider it womanly.

"Um...well, I'll take the Cheddar Baked Potato", said Aylesha.

"Drink?"

"A tea, thank you", she said kindly.

"And for you sir, I'll have a salad and water right out…" the Snorlax said.

"Thank you…just what I was going to order…" Nate said through grit teeth, holding back his anger.

The Snorlax nodded before leaving. Nate slammed his head on the table. "The irony of being mocked by a Pokemon fatter than you ever will be…" he muttered.

Aylesha sighed. "Well there goes those points…" she said to herself. "Sweetie, just try to ignore it…"

"How can I ignore it when-"

"See kids, that's what all of that junk food will do to you…" said a female Pyroar as she walked by with three Litleo. The three cubs laughed before following their mother.

"-stuff like _that _happens…" Nate continued, folding his arms. "I don't even fucking like salad!"

"We can tell!" a Nidoqueen said, sitting near them at another table.

Nate groaned. "Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom…" he said dismally as he got out of his seat and started following the signs.

"Sweetie…" Aylesha said, concerned. Once he was out of sight, she shook her head.

**-000-**

Nate was looking at himself in the mirror. "Ugh...this shit is fucking annoying…I can't do anything without fucks complaining or mocking my appearance."

"_Well, you know...there's a way to stop it…_" he heard.

He growled. "Fuck off…"

"_Aw...look at who's at mad…_" Eredar said. "_You know I'm telling the truth._"

"I am NOT making you stronger", Nate growled.

"You never were to begin with…" a Wigglytuff said after exiting a stall.

"..._See, you just got dissed by a pink balloon animal who didn't even wash his hands…" _Eredar said. _"Changes must be made…_"

Suddenly Nate felt an excruciating headache. He growled and he fell to his knees while holding his head.

"I won't...l-let you...OUT!" Nate said, he stood up and ran out of the bathroom, only to unintentionally run back inside.

"FUCK OFF!" Nate shouted as he ran back out and reached the table where Aylesha was, only to feel a 'ding' and collapse.

She gasped. "Nate! Nate! Are you okay?!"

"A better question is...will YOU be?!" Eredar growled.

Aylesha shrieked in fear.

"TIME'S UP!"

**000**

Aylesha kicked Eredar back immediately, making him head his head on the black box.

"Fuck you!" Aylesha growled.

"Well, that was weird and sad simultaneously…"

"Is Eredar still there?" Emilia growled.

Aylesha kicked Nate's body slightly to check. Nate groaned, making Aylesha sigh in relief.

"Well, that date was pretty poor…" said Virizion. "It was okay, but the annoyance, leaving the date-"

"He said 'excuse me' before he left", Aylesha said. "That's gentlemanly."

"Hmm...true…" said Xerneas. "But, your attitudes were pretty poor, so...you get a 6.5 out of 10…"

"Whatever…" Nate said, laying on his back.

"Vina and Volante, you two are next…" said Mew.

"Um...alright…" said Vina.

Volante passed Razor a cocky grin, making him glare at him angrily.

**000**

Vina and Volante were inside of a restaurant that looked very ancient. There were other dragon-type Pokemon around that were eating in silence.

"Hmm...weird", said Volante. "No one's saying anything…"

Vina shrugged. "Some dragons don't like to talk while they're eating. It's just a special custom. Not all of us do it, though. I know Razor follows it sometimes but-"

Volante gave her a look.

"Um...maybe I shouldn't talk about him…" she said, realizing what she was doing.

Volante nodded.

A Goodra came forward with two menus. It didn't say anything, it just gave them the menus before walking away.

"What is this? A silent restaurant?" Volante asked with a whisper.

"I guess so…" Vina whispered back.

"Well, this is shit…" Volante whispered back.

Suddenly, the Goodra came with two large rump roasts and Lemonades. Vina and Volante's eyes widened.

"Whoa...that's hu-"

The Goodra put up a quiet sign with its hand.

Vina and Volante sighed before nodding. They started eating their meat, though Vina didn't really want that much. She prepared corn and steak to this…

Because of the custom and the fact they'd get shushed whenever they said something, the two of them had a pretty boring date. After they finished eating, they still had about 30 seconds left.

When those seconds were up, both of them were relieved.

"TIME'S UP!"

**000**

"Aw...boring date", said Razor. "Too bad you couldn't say shit…"

"Meanwhile if you and I's places were swapped, I'd be immune and you wouldn't have said anything either…" Volante gloated. "So...think about that."

Razor growled at him.

"Well, Razor's right. That date was very boring", said Xerneas.

"You can't blame us! The people wouldn't let us talk!"

"Um...you could have asked for to go boxes and just left…" said Virizion.

"Wait...we can leave early if we want?" asked Shade.

"We didn't say anything against it…" said Mew. "You guys have to just show your stripes…"

"This isn't a cereal commercial", said Ally.

"Anyways, as long as you guys are still gentlemanly, you can leave early…" said Mew. "And not 5 minutes or anything like that-"

"Okay, just say that you can't leave the date early, but you can leave your restaurant", said Virizion, getting a bit annoyed. "It's a full simulation…"

"For that date...you get a 4 out of 10. It was just too boring", said Xerneas.

"That's bullshit!" Volante growled while Razor smiled.

"Alright Razor, you and LeShara are next…" said Mew.

Razor's smile turned into a frown immediately as LeShara smirked. It was Volante's turn to smile. "Have fun~"

Razor growled at him.

**000**

Razor and LeShara were at a restaurant, but in the middle, there was a battlefield. There were people lined up waiting to get inside of the battle field...and they were at the end of the line.

"What the hell is this?" asked Razor.

"Um…" LeShara started, looking around until she saw a sign. "Restaurant Le Nah…"

"That battle restaurant?" asked Razor before groaning.

"What? I thought you loved overcompensating…" LeShara said.

"Listen. I don't want to deal with your bullshit." Razor growled. "I'm already gonna lose this challenge, so I really don't care right now. We broke up, deal with it."

"No, YOU listen…" LeShara growled as her neck flames ignited. "You really think I want to stand here and be yelled at by a jackass? NO. YOU are the one who gets annoyed, YOU are the one who acted like everything was my fault, and YOU were the one who broke up with ME!"

Razor backed up a bit as LeShara panted out of anger. "Then...I find out that you're dating some other bitch...and now I learn that you're single again…" she said stepping closer.

"U-Uh…" Razor backed up more.

"And you still haven't fucking changed…" she growled in his face. Razor gulped, but then got the surprise of his life.

LeShara grabbed his face and kissed him, blushing all the while. Razor's eyes widened before he kissed her back.

They broke the kiss, Razor looking very confused and LeShara smiling at him.

"Wait...you yelled at me...just to say you want to be with me again?"

"Well, I know that nothing was my fault in our last relationship, and I've been seeing how you've been in this game. Now, you're the same game, but you're much more tolerable…"

"Um...didn't you just say that _I _dumped _you_?" Razor asked. "I'm kinda confused as to why you're looking for me to-"

He was cut off my LeShara kicking him in the goods, making him squeak and drop to his knees. LeShara kneeled down with an expression of seduction mixed with anger. "Now, listen here buddy boy. You dumped me for no fucking reason...so now I'M TELLING you, that we are getting back together because of your better behavior. If you have a problem with that…"

"No...no problem…" he groaned in a strained voice as he slowly stood back up.

"Good boy…" LeShara said. "Now, let's go find another restaurant. I hate waiting in line…"

"TIME'S UP!"

**000**

"Well um...way to show some female domination…" said Xerneas with a smile.

"Thanks...you always want to keep your guy in line…" said LeShara as the other girls agreed.

"And that will make them want to dump you…" said Dew as the guys agreed, only to get elbowed hard in the chest by Ally, making him groan.

"Dammit woman…" he said, strained.

"Well, there wasn't anything gentlemanly about that, but for asserting yourself, you've earned him a 2 out of 10", Xerneas said.

"Great…" Razor said sarcastically.

"Well, let's see if the power couple can get through this…" Mew said. "Jesse and Lila, come on in…"

"Power couple?" Lila asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, there's too many things to explain why, so just accept it", said Mew. "Lila...be sure to be womanly…"

Lila scoffed as she and Jesse entered.

**000**

Jesse and Lila were at the opening of the Sushi High Roller.

"Oh...I always wanted to go here…" Lila said.

"Remember, it's only a simulation", Jesse said, rubbing her back.

Lila purred. "When are we gonna be able to go here for real?" she asked as the two of them actually entered the establishment.

Upon walking in, the aroma of fish hit them both. Jesse had to hold his breath a bit, as the stench was unpleasant to him, while Lila welcomed the aroma.

They walked up to a Medicham who was behind the podium. "Hello ma'am and….sir…." she said, staring at Jesse. Jesse sweatdropped.

"Of course…" he whispered.

"Um...excuse me", Lila said, getting the Medicham's attention again.

"Oh, I apologize", she said. "Fill this just be a table for you-I mean, two?"

"Yeah...that'll be fine", said Jesse.

"Okay", the Medicham said as she picked up two menus and started walking around.

As the couple followed, both of them found themselves being eyed by males and females already inside. Both of them ignored it, though and just followed the Medicham to their seats.

They sat down in a booth;both of them were next to each other.

"Alright, to start you off, can I give a bl-I mean, can I get your drinks?"

"Lemonade's fine…" said Jesse.

"Water for me…" Lila said, not that fazed about what was happening. It happened all the time, anyway. The only problem she had was if someone got close to her and chest and was making physical contact.

"So...how have you been dealing with the game, lately?" asked Jesse.

"Oh, fine...I've still go Dew and a few of the guys on the bet…" said Lila. "So, I'm pretty golden at the moment."

"You sure the others don't see you as a threat?"

"Jesse...look at me compared to the rest of them…" said Lila. "I'm pretty sure I'm in middle ground…or maybe less..."

"Riiight…" Jesse said, nudging her.

Lila giggled. "What does that mean?"

"You're trying to seem less threatening so that the villains won't try and eliminate you…"

Lila tilted her head in confusion before giggling. "That's not it at all...I seriously believe that I'm middle ground. I'm not special and I don't do much, so…"

"Well, you never-"

"He-llo handsome…" a Combusken said as she took a seat alongside an Ursaring and a Toxicroak.

"Oh boy…" Jesse muttered.

"Hey little lady…" they both heard. Looking around, they saw a Pangoro and a Exploud standing next to them.

"Why don't you ditch the jackal and hang with some _real _ men?"

"WHAT?!" Jesse growled as he stood up, only for Lila to bring him back down. "Calm down baby...it's fine."

"What's wrong? Someone insecure about his small wang?" asked the Pangoro. "I bet he barely pleases you in bed, ain't that right?"

Jesse was panting angrily as the females across from him swooned at his temper.

"Ooh...I love a man with a temper…" the Ursaring said. "Why don't you come with us and we'll give you the ride of your life…"

Lila laughed at this. "Sorry girls, this treasure's all mine…" she said, flashing her ring.

The girls glared at her before the Ursaring yanked the ring off and swallowed it. Lila gasped. "What ring?" she asked.

Immediately, Lila started panting angrily, fire in her eyes. Seeing this, Jesse acted fast and grabbed her before she tried to murder the Ursaring and pulled her close. Lila kept trying to break away to attack but, Jesse held her tight.

Lila's breathing started slowing down as she kept inhaling Jesse's scent. Her fury was still there, but she was put back into the 'right' state of mind.

"Okay…" she said as Jesse released her. "Give me back my ring…" she demanded.

"What ring? All we know is that this hunk of man is single now and wears a promise ring…" said the Toxicroak, winking at Jesse.

"Yeah…" they heard as the Pangoro picked up Lila, making Jesse growl and stand up again. "If you don't mind...I'll be taking this now single beauty on a better time…"

Lila let out a throaty growl and immediately broke away from the Pangoro, her fur raised. There was nothing but fury in her eyes. Not only was she and Jesse being fucked with yet AGAIN, that Ursaring swallowed her wedding ring, and this big oaf just tried to carry her away AGAINST HER WILL to who knows where to do who knows what!

She stalked forward as if she was hunting with a murder intent.

"Oh….that's actually very hot…" the Exploud commented.

"Lila...stop", they heard.

At the moment, everything was centered around them. All of the patrons were watching in amusement or jealousy.

Lila was absolutely furious and wanted nothing more than to have all of these clowns' heads on silver platters. Nevertheless, though...she did as her husband requested. However, she was still tempted to attack, so she went back over to their seats and sat down. It didn't help that the other three girls were still there, but she decided to ignore them.

Jesse had Mega Evolved and was prepared to demolish the two weak males, but-

"TIME'S UP!"

**000**

"Man was that infuriating…" Jesse growled.

Lila grabbed Mew and shook him. "Alright buster, give me back my wedding ring…' she growled venomously.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Mew said as Lila's ring reappeared on her finger. She released him with a smile. "Thank you…"

"Well, I have to say that that date was great…"

"Great?" asked Vile. "She lost her temper and was about to kill!"

"Yeah, in the last minute, making it a minute portion to consider", Virizion explained. "Overall...I have to say you have great control over yourself. I would have been beating the shit out of all of the females eyeing and flirting with my man…"

"It's only if shit goes too far…" Lila said. "Other than that...it's fine."

"Ladies, take notes…" said Mew. "A girl's glance doesn't equate to 'oh, she's trying to fuck my man'...stay calm."

"Shut up Mew…" said Xerneas, shaking her head. "Anyways, I'll give your date a 9.5 out of 10. It was great, but not perfect…"

Lila smiled.

"Well, if that's the case, can we move on?" asked Flynn. "I mean...it's obvious that she's got the highest score, so she has immunity now…"

"Hmm...that does raise a fair point…" said Mew. "Do any of you that are remaining think you can beat that 9.5?"

"Um...duh…" said Vile. "I;m sure we can all deal with situations without trying to kill people...except Demoneon over there…"

Shade growled.

"Well, I don't wanna go, really", said Zayn. "It seems stupid…"

"Aww...look at who's doubting himself…" said Dew. "It's great that you know you suck…"

"And you swallow…" Zayn retorted.

Dew growled.

"Well...Dew and Ally, you guys are up next…"

"Watch and learn…" Dew said as he and Ally started entering the box.

"Wait...you know what...Flynn has a point", said Virizion. "Lila's immune. Let's just move on to the next challenge."

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" Demenio said.

"Our game, our choice…" said Virizion.

"Plus, with your suicide shit and protectiveness, you'd probably go mad…" Mew said. "As for your brother...yeah…we don't need more reasons to be scared…"

Shade growled angrily, while Shine licked his cheek to try and calm him down.

"Now, let's get to the beach!"

**000**

**Shade: I am getting sick and tired of only being seen as fucking MURDEROUS! THERE'S MORE TO ME THAN THAT!**

**Shine: I know sweetie, but...that's mainly what people see from you…they don't see your nice side…**

**Shade: Not my fault these fucks annoy me…**

**Shine: *sigh***

**000**

All of the couples made their way to the beach, where they saw a small course. On one side of the course was a bucket of unwrapped goods and sugar and on the other side was a empty bucket.

The course itself consisted of a rickety bridge, monkey bars, a spinning bin and a net climb leading to a slide.

"What the hell is this?" asked Zayn.

"This...is your next challenge! Sugar Swap!" Mew said. "The girls...or more feminine one in each of your pairs will have to pick up pieces of candy using only their mouths and do the course. On the other end will be your males, who you will have to transfer the sweets to via kiss. They will then have to spit the candy into that other bucket."

"The couple with the most candy transferred will win immunity…"

"What if you accidentally swallow?" asked Hope.

"That's what she said…" Nate said.

"Ignoring the immaturity…" said Virizion. "If you swallow, you either have to make yourself throw up-"

Immediately all of the guys disagreed and started saying 'hell no'.

"-or you can start over…"

"Now that you know, let's get started", said Mew. "And you guys who didn't do the last challenge are the only ones who have to do this…"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"If that was the case, what was the point of saying that the winner of the last challenge gets to skip?!" Razor exclaimed.

"To confuse you and give false hope…" said Xerneas. "Duh…"

Everyone, except for the ones who had to go, glared at them.

"Now, let's go. Shade and Shine...you're up first…"

They exchanged glances.

**000**

Shine was on one side and Shade was waiting at the slide.

"Alright, you guys have two minutes. Ready...set...GO!"

Shine stuck her head in the bucket and took out suckers, a bit of sugar, and a few gumdrops. She started running to the course. She climbed up the starting ramp and went across the bridge. She leapt up high and ran across the top of the monkey bars before jumping along the edges of the spinning bin. She then started climbing up the net, getting a bit tangled in the process. She growled in annoyance before she eventually got up and slid down the slide.

Shine french kissed Shade , being sure that he got what was needed. Once the kiss was done, they each ran back. Shade spit out the candy into the bucket, while Shine went back to the beginning.

Shine got back to the beginning and immediately took another mouthful. She went to the course again and did the same thing she did before.

She kissed Shade once again, this time feeling a bit more...hot. She wanted to stay and just kiss him a bit more, but she had to shake her head to regain focus.

"_What the hell?" _she asked herself as she ran back and got another mouthful of candy. There was only 43 seconds left, so she ran faster. However, she felt hotter and hotter while doing so and as she started climbing up, she augered on Shade and slid down the slide before pouncing on him.

She locked her lips together with him and didn't let up at all. Shade had gotten the candy, but with her on him kissing him, he couldn't move and he ended up swallowing it. Despite that, he allowed this to happen just as the clock reached 10 seconds…

"Um...guys!?" Demenio shouted. Shade looked over, but Shine still continued.

"And time is up...only two transfers…" said Mew. "Pretty bad…"

"Hey! We only had two fucking minutes!" Shade said as he sat up, Shine kissing his cheek and neck now. "And Shine just got loopy!"

"Oh yeah...we forgot to mention, the candy has a strong aphrodisiac in it…" Virizion said. "Makes it difficult for your partners to focus…"

Jesse sighed in relief. "Thank Arceus we don't have to do anything…there are things that she would do to me that will just..."

Lila blushed.

"Yeah...but anyways...Dew and Ally, you guys are next…"

Dew's eyes widened. "Oh shit…"

**000**

Ally was on the one side and Dew was on the other.

"Alright, GO!"

Ally took a mouthful of the candy and immediately started sprinting across the course. She only took one step on the bridge before she actually did a flip over the monkey bars. She jumped over the spinning bin and started climbing up the net with ease. She slid down the slide and kissed Dew, transferring the candy to him. They separated quickly as Dew spit the candy out.

Ally got back to the jar as the aphrodisiacs started setting in. She snapped out of it as she took another mouthful and started the course yet again. This time, she ended up getting on all fours and running as if she was hunting.

Dew saw this and gulped. "Oh fuck me…."

Ally leaped over the net and slide and tackled Dew down. She locked their lips together, passing the candy.

Dew rolled them over and ran back to the jar to spit it out. Ally growled before going back to the beginning.

There was still one minute and three seconds left.

Ally sprinted back across the course with ease, kissing Dew one, two, three more times. Each time, feeling hotter and hotter.

"3...2...1. Stop!"

Dew was panting as Ally sauntered over and started kissing him repeatedly.

**000**

"Five times...impressive…" said Mew. "You guys are now in the lead."

"Look, since we don't have to do anything, can we just go?" asked Emilia. "I'd rather go somewhere private with my man than just stand here?"

"Oh yeah, feel free to leave", said Virizion. "Have fun…"

"WHAT?!" the ones who still had to go exclaimed.

"We have to go through this shit while they just get to go and do whatever?!" Zayn exclaimed. "Bullshit!"

"Would you rather have no chance at the immunity?"

"YES!" the others exclaimed.

"Oh...well, in that case. Challenge over. Dew, you have immunity!"

"HA!" Dew laughed, making Zayn's eyes widen.

"Wait, I take that ba-"

"We'll see you at the elimination tonight. For now...have fun with your significant others…" said Xerneas.

Everyone immediately went their separate ways.

**000**

"Well Zayn, nice work with screwing up your own plan…" said Vile. "Now he's immune."

"Don't remind me…" said Zayn.

"Yeah, I still call bullshit that you, Vile, Jason, and Flynn didn't have to do jack shit and you'll still probably be safe!"

"That's my hubby...he's good at negotiating", Josefina said, kissing Flynn's cheek.

"And the second thing was all because of you…" said Carman, patting Zayn. "Nice how we saved ourselves…"

"Well, we're not sure about Zayn…" said Jason, Solis sitting in his lap. "Dew is double immune now, so he'll probably convince the others to vote Zayn off…"

"If he does, he's fucking dead... " said Zayn.

"And you'll be in a toilet…" Hope giggled. "I have to say that it was very very shitty…"

"As expected…" said Flynn.

"Well, maybe you guys can do a counter…" said Vladimir. "I mean, there are only six of you left, but maybe you can get rid of Emilia…"

"What?" asked Vile. "I was gonna say Lila."

"Either way we'll be getting rid of a threat…"

"Which isn't really the important thing, though…" said Aldon. "Remember, being a threat doesn't mean shit. Most threats get automatically eliminated anyway. I say we aim for the underdogs…"

"So...Piff, Aylesha, Hex, Ricky, or Demenio…" said Carman.

"Well, the magic mutt is immune, so he's out…" said Vile.

"And I really don't want to deal with any angry demon bullshit, so the demon mutt's associates and the dark sider's girlfriend need to get off of the list…" said Flynn.

"Oh please, if we get rid of Ricky or Demenio, nothing big will happen", said Solis. "Shade will be mad, but so what? Boo hoo…"

"Yeah...I agree with Flynn on this…" said Vladimir. "I actually watched the show from the start to where we are now...and if we mess with him, his family, or his close friends...you die or get seriously mutilated…"

"Well...that's good to know…" said Zayn, folding his arms. "I already have to deal with a man whore, I don't have time to be targeted by a murderer…"

"Well, looks like Piff is the last resort…" said Carman. "You guys'll have to switch the votes to get the number advantage…"

"Oh don't worry about that…" said Jason. "We got it."

"Well, if that's the case...how about some..._fun_?" asked Solis.

"Yeah...that sounds good right about now…" Hope said, kissing Aldon's cheek.

Immediately, everyone, minus Vile, Vladimir, Flynn, and Josefina left the cabin.

"...Well this is awkward…" Vladimir said.

**000**

"Double immunity! WOOOOO!" Dew cheered.

"Lucky you…" Nate said sarcastically.

"Well, as much as I want to go and be…'checked'..." Lila said, grinding in Jesse's lap. "We need to talk about who we're voting for. We still sticking with Vile?"

"I still want Zayn gone…" said Dew.

"Dew, stop it!" Ally said. "You keep talking shit and you get hit in response, be a man and take your lumps…"

"Oh, so he gets to call me a man whore and call you and Mystic sluts?!" Dew asked.

Ally took a deep breath. "As much as that makes me want to snap his twiggy neck...you kept pushing it…"

Dew groaned. "Of course...everything is MY fault…"

"So, Vile or are we changing?" Lila said, annoyed at the constant Zayn talk.

"I'd say Aldon...he seems to be a bigger stronghold than Vile", Hex explained.

"But still, Vile is the brains…" Morgan countered. "Brains is always better than brawn, so she has to go…"

"Right", a few of the girls agreed.

"Wait...why are we even questioning?" asked Aylesha. "Guys, we're all voting for Vile, that's final…"

Immediately, all of the guys groaned.

"Damn that fucking bet!" Volante growled, making Vina giggle.

"Well, now that that's settled…" Lila purred before Jesse picked her up and started carrying her towards the stadium exit.

"Yeah, they're a power couple alright…" said Ded before he followed them out with Emilia riding on his back.

**000**

After about four hours, everyone was called to the elimination ceremony. A lot of them looking _extremely _pleased. A bit..._too _pleased. It was a bit disturbing, even to the three hosts.

"Well...um...so…" said Mew. "Let's get this started shall we. "If we call your name, you're safe."

"Wait! We need to let this be known", said Virizion. "Changing the votes will no longer be allowed. It shows cowardice, has been overdone to the extreme, and is just very fucking annoying, so...all vote swap attempts will be changed back and there will be a penalty given to whoever does it in the next challenges…"

The Evil Alliance's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Looks like the cheating days are over for you fucks…" Nate laughed.

"Also, Dew...since you now have two immunities, would you like to save them both, use one now, use one now and give one to someone else, or given them both away?"

"Well, since I'm given this option...and no one's dumb enough to vote for me…" said Dew. "I'll save them both…"

Zayn growled.

"Alright, perfect", said Xerneas.

"Can I go on now?" asked Mew. "Thank you...Dew, Hex, Combat, Lila, Aldon, Aylesha, Nate, Razor, Krack, Ricky, Demenio, Shade, Flynn, Zayn, Jason, Piff, and Volante...you guys are safe."

"Emilia, Vile...one of you is going home tonight...and because one of you was targeted via the vote switching...all of the votes that were changed for you no longer count. Meaning, Vile...you're out."

"What?!" Vile exclaimed. "Me?! ME?!"

"Yes, you…" said Volante. "Brains of the villains...you have to be gone…"

"Vile...it's time for you to go", said Mew. "Zahku!"

The Hariyama appeared and picked up the Dark/Ice-type before carrying her to the toilet.

"Vladimir...you have to go too…" said Mew.

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"She's your girlfriend...go comfort her…" said Xerneas. "You two already didn't get to do any fucking challenges…"

Vladimir groaned.

**000**

All of the spouses were sailing away on a Wailord as Vile was inside of the toilet, her alliance members around her. Vladimir was floating up beside her.

"Well, this game just got more bullshit and hard…" said Aldon.

"Yeah...well, just be sure to watch your backs, guys…" she said.

"Don't you worry about that", said Zayn, his arms folded. "These fuckers won't...okay, nevermind. We're all fucked."

"This is just such SHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Vile yelled as she was flushed.

Vladimir didn't go anywhere, so the lid was dropped forcefully and flushed again.

"Was that necessary!?" Krack exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be worried about that…" said Virizion before gesturing behind them.

They all turned around and saw the other competitors all glaring at them with cocky smirks. They all paled.

"W-We're doomed…" Krack said.

**000**

**And there it is! Right after the parents...the spouses! I have to say that this was...interesting. Also, it's nice to see that everyone's still well, too. Vile's gone now, and the rules have now been changed! The Evil Alliance sure is in a pickle now, isn't it? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	34. Gender Bender

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, love was back in the air as all of the contestants' significant others (minus Combat) were brought to the show for challenges. A plot to eliminate Vile and Dew occurred on both sides before date nights for majority of the couples started. Most of the dates were satisfactory, while others were just plain...stupid. In the second challenge, which didn't last very long, couples had to transfer candy with their mouths throughout a course. However, because the competitors wanted a 'better time' with their loves, the challenge ended abruptly. In the end, Vile was eliminated. Why? A new rule against vote swaps, gosh you gotta love these new hosts.**

**What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...ALL-STARS!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Lila's alliance, along with a few members of the Friend Alliance, Demenio, Ricky, and Shade, were all in the stadium. This was one of the times where almost of the heroes were together in one place. This time, it seemed to be calm and peaceful, as they were engaged in a normal conversation.

"Man...first our parents, then our spouses...what's next? Our future children?" asked Piff with a giggle.

"That would be very disturbing…" said Emilia. "I don't want to meet someone who comes out of me later in life…"

"Yeah...I see your point", said Piff.

"Plus, Lila, Shade, Ricky, and Dew would probably win because they each have kids already…" Hex explained.

"And you have one on the way, so don't count yourself out…" Demenio said.

Hex chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm a bit nervous."

"Yeah, I was too, but you might as well get ready for it...it's gonna be a handful...but it's worth it", Ricky said with a smile.

"Yeah...Autumn sure is a handful at times...she's so outgoing and competitive…" Shade explained.

"Um...isn't that a good thing?" asked Lila, holding back a giggle.

"When your daughter gets suspended from second grade for almost biting off her gym teacher's arm because she lost a game of volleyball...that's a sign that it's a bad thing…" Shade said.

"Or she takes a LOT after her father…" Demenio retorted. "Remember...you _ate_ a _Machamp's arm_."

Shade growled softly. "I wish people would stop bringing that shit up. He's dead now and apparently he was a child rapist, so who the fuck cares?"

"Oh, he was?" asked Dew. "Well good job on that…"

"Well, now I have two kids that are polar opposites", Shade said with a sigh.

"Do you still love them?" asked Ricky with a serious tone.

"Of course I do…"

"Then why are you making things sound negative? There's always going to be problems. They're kids…" he giggled.

"He's right", said Dew. "I don't want to tell any of my own personal anecdotes because they'll try to beat my ass simultaneously, but just know that not all of your kids are going to be the same and stay the same forever…"

"Well, this certainly is helping a bit…" Hex said sarcastically.

Lila giggled at this. "Hex, just know that Morgan's there for you and you're not in it alone. She can help you out if you ever need it and you know that. There's no need to be really nervous, just try to be the best father you can be and don't ever get discouraged, no matter what they say."

"Yeah, those teenage years are gonna be shit…" said Volante, joining in. "Rebellion, curfew breaking, angst, silence...well, the silence isn't that bad, but still…"

"If only Spike did those things…" Shade muttered jokingly.

"Well, I don't mean to deter the conversation, but what are we going to do about the villains?" asked Piff. "I mean, we're doing well, but what are going to do about them?"

"We keep taking them out…" Dew said with a smile. "They just lost their leader pretty much, so all we have to do is vote for them or hope that automatic eliminations don't fuck us over and we're in the clear…"

"Did you see the hopelessness in their eyes?" asked Volante with a smile. "They're probably scared shitless right now."

"Yeah, but we can't get cocky…" said Ricky. "You never know what they'll do next…"

"That's the thing, they CAN'T do anything unless they want a penalty", said Shade. "We're in the clear."

"Man, I just realized how easy the game is for us now…" said Demenio. "I actually feel kinda sorry for the villains…"

"I don't. Let 'em take their lumps…" said Emilia. "They've pulled too much bullshit…"

"I'd say we should forgive and forget, but even I'm tired of their shit…" Lila replied.

"So, all we have to do is make sure one of us wins these challenges and vote together..." Emilia said. "Easy as pie…"

"If only Kyle was here…" Piff said.

"Hey, where are Nate and Aylesha?" asked Demenio.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were on the edge of the cliff. The two hadn't had any real alone time in the longest, so they decided that today was the day.

Aylesha was lying against Nate's shoulder. "I love you…" she said.

"I love you, too…" Nate replied, rubbing her side.

"I miss these moments…" Aylesha said. "We haven't done this in a long time…"

Nate chuckled. "I know. We've been focusing on the game more…"

"Yeah...sometimes I wish it wasn't so serious…" Aylesha replied.

"Actually, it's not serious at all", Nate said with a smile. "We MAKE it serious because we want to win. There's no rule against us having fun…"

"True...true…" Aylesha said before letting out a peaceful sigh. "I love you so much…"

Nate chuckled. "I know. You've been saying it for the longest…"

"Mm...well maybe you should do something about it…" Aylesha said seductively. "We haven't…y'know...fooled around in a while, either…"

"Um...I don't know…" Nate said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm now convinced that if we fool around more, your father will remove my head when we're out of here…"

Aylesha giggled at his nervousness. "Well, looks like he's fulfilled one of his purposes: scare my boyfriend from wanting to bang me…"

"Unless I fully evolve, which ain't happening anytime soon, I AM going to be scared…" said Nate. "They told him what Eredar did and he thinks that it was all me!"

"Come on Nate, my dad's not gonna care", said Aylesha. "I mean, he'll love grandchildren! I mean...if we ever want to...you know."

"Lele...we talked about this", Nate said, his tone growing somber. "I don't mind having kids, but...as long as Eredar is still a part of me...I just can't risk it…"

Aylesha pushed him onto his back and climbed over him with a suggestive glance. "Well, how about we try the _other_ way?"

"Wait, out here in the open? Don't you think we should-"

Aylesha silenced him with a kiss.

**000**

The Evil Alliance was at the loser's cabin. They wanted to go into the lounge, but it was locked, so they had to settle for this place again.

"Well, we're fucked", said Krack, his hands on his cheeks as he sat on the bottom bunk.

"What makes you say that?" asked Flynn. "The fact that all of the girls in the alliance are gone? Or the fact that we can't touch the votes without a penalty? How about the fact that there are more damn heroes here!?"

"I'm pretty sure we ALL were aware of those facts…" said Aldon.

"Well, he was the one stating the obvious. I just figured…"

"Unless we're able to win the challenges, we're all fucked. Well, unless there's an automatic elimination…"

"But when there's a normal vote...we're all fucked", said Krack.

"We get it!" Zayn exclaimed.

"Maybe we should see if we can get Razor on our side again…" Jason suggested. "That way we can have a sliver of a chance.

"Uh...there's eighteen of us left in all...and five of us are left in this alliance...I doubt one extra person will make a difference…" said Flynn. "Plus, he'll never go for it since we were associated with Kevin."

"Well, I just hope that this next challenge is an automatic elimination...that way we have a small chance if those fucks don't intentionally screw us over…" said Aldon."We'll have to play it safe. No sabotage, no insults, just focus on ourselves."

"Like it'll make a difference…" Zayn said, rolling his eyes. "They're all friends and we're all friends...we can't do anything to fucking change that…"

"I just hope I'm not the target…" said Krack.

"None of us do…"

**-000-**

Razor was listening to their conversation and gained a small smile. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit discouraged and sorry for them. Now that Kevin was gone, he didn't give a shit if he worked with them or not. He was in it for himself and himself alone.

But, they had a point. Including himself, there were six of them against twelve of them. He needed to do something. He didn't really want to, but…

He entered the cabin with a scowl.

"Oh...um...what are you doing here?" asked Aldon.

"I'm gonna ally with you guys…" Razor explained.

"You sure you're on the right team?" asked Jason. "There's only five of us…"

"I would, but I've interacted with you all more, so consider this me coming back…" sad Razor.

"Well...welcome back, I guess…" said Flynn.

"We're still screwed…"

"Krack, shut it!"

"CAMPERS! MEET US AT THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well, let's hope luck is on our side…" said Aldon.

**000**

Everyone was inside of the mess hall; they were all actually shocked that there were no other people there considering the last two challenges.

"Alright, where are those three?" asked Razor. "They're usually here before us, waiting…"

Suddenly, the mess hall doors slammed shut and the windows were blacked out, plunging them all into darkness.

"Oh great...is something supposed to scare us or something?" asked Dew.

Suddenly, the sound of spraying was heard and a faint smell of citrus enveloped the room.

"Wait...do you guys s-smell...tha-"

Everyone immediately collapsed in the mess hall, unconscious.

**-000-**

Thirty minutes passed by. Ricky slowly opened his eyes and groaned to himself before he sat up and rubbed his head. Looking around, he saw that he and the others were now all on the beach, which was very weird.

"What the hell?"

Ricky's eyes widened as he heard his voice. It was much more feminine than usual. He overlooked himself and felt tenderness in his chest. Now, he'd never felt another girl a lot in that way other than his mother when he was an Eevee and Aura when she pounced on him in the third season, but he knew something was wrong.

He shrieked, alerting everyone else, who either jumped awake or groaned before sitting up.

"Ugh...what was the point of you girls shr-" Flynn started before he heard his own voice. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Krack laughed at this. "What's with the girl v-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

All of the guys immediately stood up and gathered together instinctively. They all had the same problem, they all sounded like girls and had the features a female of their species would have!

"OMA, OMA, OMA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Hex exclaimed. "I'm a girl!"

"We're all girls!" Zayn said, looking at his new figure. It was the same, but a bit curvier.

"Um...what's wrong with being a girl?" they heard a husky voice say.

Looking over, they saw that Aylesha, Emilia, Piff, and Lila looked the same for the most part, except they had a bit more evident muscle tone.

"AAAAAAAHHH! She-men!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Hey, we don't like this shit, either!" Piff exclaimed.

"Can someone just explain what the hell is going on!?" Razor exclaimed, his back fin no longer having the notch. "This feels weird as hell!"

"Well, these two can explain that…" Mew said as he, Virizion, and Xerneas approached them.

"What the hell did you three do?!" Demenio exclaimed.

"We decided to have some fun and switch the gender roles for today…" said Xerneas.

"That's right, today's challenges will be based around stereotypes of each gender…" said Virizion. "Men think women are just there to cook, clean, and screw, and women think men are insensitive, lazy slobs who do nothing…"

"Um...I don't think that!" Dew exclaimed.

"Didn't we just say stereotypically?" asked Xerneas.

"Yeah...so the challenges are going to be pretty dumb; these two want to teach sexists a lesson, so...this is what you get", Mew explained.

"Why couldn't I have been eliminated earlier? Just why?" Volante whispered to himself.

"Now, the first challenge...dealing with pigs and sluts…" said Virizion.

"Wow, this didn't take long to go bad…" said Flynn.

"Now, let's get to the simulation box…" said Mew.

"Ugh...that thing again?" asked Nate.

"Don't complain…" said Virizion. "Also, before we forget to mention. Today is an automatic elimination challenge. At the end, we'll choose who did the worse in their new role and they will be eliminated."

Everyone paled except for Ricky and Krack, who actually gained smiles.

**000**

**Ricky/Krack: Piece of cake…**

**000**

**Flynn: Today is going to be hell...I already know it…**

**000**

Everyone made it to the plains, where the box still lied.

"Now, the first challenge is going to deal with flirtation…" said Xerneas. "Whether you're flirting with someone or someone flirts with you, you have to act accordingly."

"The goal is to flirt or be flirted with three times in three minutes…" said Virizion. "Whoever you flirt with and succeed with will disappear, allowing you to start again with someone new."

"If you can't get three flirts, well...that's shit luck", said Mew. "Now, since there are less guys than girls now…"

"HEY!" everyone exclaimed.

"What? Your genders are swapped, deal with it…" said Mew. "So...which of you dudes would like to go first?"

"This is fucking ridiculous, but I guess I'll go…" said Lila, stepping forward hesitantly. "What's the criteria?"

"You have to either reply respectfully to flirt attempts or get someone to give you their number…" Xerneas explained.

Lila gulped. She was VERY loyal to Jesse and only Jesse. She knew that she was going to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Alright, you ready?" asked Mew, knowing that she was clearly wasn't.

"I-I guess…" Lila replied.

"Alright...get in there", said Mew.

Lila walked into the box.

**000**

Lila found himself inside of a dance club. The club was dark, with purple, pink, blue, and green lights flashing as people danced on the flashing dance floor and sat in booths and at tables.

Lila looked around hesitantly. Normally, she'd be here with Morgan, Ally, and Mystic and they'd just talk, but she was all alone now. She, well now _he_, was extremely nervous.

He suddenly heard a faint ticking. Looking around, he saw a countdown timer on the wall and it was on 2 minutes 54 seconds and dropping. He looked around swiftly before he felt a paw stroke his back.

Lila took a deep breath and resisted the urge to claw out the eyes of his 'admirer'. He turned around and saw that it was a Lucario! A very familiar looking one at that.

Lila's eyes glittered. "Jesse?"

"Um...no", the Lucario said, confused. "I'm Jacob."

"Oh…"

"Well, um...I was wondering if you'd like to do something some time…"

"_Wait...I'm a guy now aren't I? Why is this guy-"_

"Um...I'm not so sure…"

"Come on...a sexy lady like you shouldn't be just standing here alone…"

"_That explains it…_"

"Well, fine", Lila said, giving in.

"Great! Here's my card…" Jacob said handing him a card with his name and number on it.

"You have cards?" Lila asked through grit teeth.

But, Jacob disappeared. He growled to himself; he wanted to shred the card, but there'd probably be consequences. He took a deep breath and looked back at the clock. It was on 1 minute 44 seconds!

Lila gasped and looked around quickly. He saw a Mienshao sitting in a bar stool. Strangely, he felt drawn to it. He walked over to it and leaning against the bar counter.

"Hi there…" Lila greeted, looking back at the clock ever so often.

"Hello…" she replied.

"How would you like to go-"

"Let me stop you right there…" she said. "I'm not interesting and I'm only here because my sister dragged me here. "And seeing that I have the advantage over you, I suggest that you walk away from me or else you'll get screwed over…"

Hearing this threat, Lila growled. He moved away from the Mienshao in a huff before looking at the clock. 3...2...1…

**000**

Lila was teleported out of the box with a frown.

"Well that was a shitty experience…" said Lila.

"Hey, that's how guys feel and get treated in clubs…" said Mew. "Ask a girl out that you think is cute...get shut down either rudely or kindly…"

"Well Lila, you were unable to get three numbers…" said Xerneas.

"I know...I don't even see how that's possible!" Lila exclaimed.

"Guys work fast…" said Virizion.

"Well we're not really guys!" Piff retorted, folding her arms.

"That's the challenge…" said Virizion with a giggle. "So...Emilia, Piff, Aylesha? Which of you is next?"

"I guess I'll just go and get it over with…" said Emilia.

"Alright...step on inside…" said Xerneas.

Emilia walked into the box.

**000**

Emilia found himself in a gym. There were numerous other guys and a few girls inside. He was confused, but as soon as he looked at the clock on the wall, he gulped.

How was he supposed to flirt with people and get numbers at a GYM. They'd probably try to kick his ass.

Looking back at the clock, he saw that the time was at 2 minutes and 43 seconds. Time was going by quickly!

He looked around for a suitable first try and saw a Medicham lifting weights. He decided to start with it.

He walked over with a confident cheesy smile that he saw other guys doing when he was a female. He made it over to the Medicham and leaning against the wall.

"He-llo…"

The Medicham looked at Emilia before going back to its weight lifting. Seeing this, Emilia sweatdropped.

"Um...you see, I was wondering if you'd be interested in a night on the town…"

"Yeah, no…" she said easily.

Emilia looked back at the clock and grew a bit agitated.

"Come on, let me just get your number…" Emilia said.

The Medicham glared and kicked him hard, sending him into the wall. "Ugh…"

He groaned as he slumped to the ground. He got up, rubbing his head.

"Don't you ever come near me again or you'll get it worse!"

A Machamp and a Toxicroak came up next to her. "What's the matter?" they asked.

"That bastard just tried to rape me!"

Emilia's eyes widened. He didn't lay a claw on her! He just asked for her number! Seeing that the Machamp and Toxicroak were rushing towards him, he ran out of the gym immediately, forgetting about the time.

**000**

"THAT WAS BULLSHIT!" Emilia exclaimed. "I couldn't do anything!"

"Them's the breaks…" said Virizion. "No mental points for you."

Emilia sighed.

"Piff, you wanna go next? Or does Aylesha wanna try?" asked Xerneas.

"It's nice to see that you girls are struggling so much…" Dew said. "Not in 'that way', but you know what I mean. Now you know how we feel…"

"It doesn't happen to all guys, these challenges are designed this way", Emilia said with an unamused gaze. "I feel nothing…"

"I guess Aylesha can go…" said Nate with a smirk. "_He'll _be fine…"

Aylesha blushed with a glare. "You know what...I WILL go…"

"Alright, get on in…" said Virizion.

Aylesha nodded and entered the box.

**000**

Aylesha looked around and saw that he was in a club similar to Lila's. He knew that he had to start instantly for a better chance. He looked over and saw a Shroomish sitting alone at a booth.

Smirking, he walked over to it.

"So...how's it going little lady?"

"Um...fine…" she replied in a soft voice.

"That's good…" Aylesha replied. "Say...why don't you give me your number and I'll leave you alone. I may or may not call you afterwards…"

"Um...I don't know if I'm comfortable with that…" the Shroomish said.

"Come on, I'll leave you alone, just give me your num-"

"Hey, she said that she's not comfortable, so leave her alone…" a Wigglytuff said.

Aylesha rolled his eyes before turning back. "Please, come on, I need this."

"Um...you're being a bit pushy…" the Shroomish said.

Suddenly, Aylesha felt himself being lifted up and thrown to the ground.

"When I say leave someone alone...you leave them alone!"

Aylesha scoffed, the new male hormones working their magic. "Look, I'm trying to fucking do something important to myself, so I just need fucking girls' numbers. I won't even call!"

"Well then you DON'T need any numbers after all…" an Illumise said, flying back. "There's no point if you're not going to call."

"COME ON!" Aylesha exclaimed. "JUST DO A GUY A FAVOR!"

"I don't even know you…" the Shroomish stated.

"That's the point of giving a-!" Aylesha started before groaning. "Forget you...I'll find someone else…"

Aylesha looked at the clock and saw that he only had thirty seconds left overall. His eyes widened.

"You're kidding me, right?!"

He looked around frantically before he saw a Jynx dancing on the dancefloor. He shuddered, but he was out of options.

He approached the Jynx just as the clock approached 12 seconds.

"Um excuse me...could I get your number?"

"Sure", it said enthusiastically. "682-1578…"

"Oh, wow. Thanks! What's the area code?"

"DEEZ TITS! HA! GOT EM'!" the Jynx exclaimed. "I never give out my number to ANYONE,especially desperate guys like you…"

Aylesha looked in agitation. And with that, the time ran out.

**000**

Aylesha was teleported back out.

"That was a horrible experience…"

Zayn chuckled. "You never go for people as soon as you come in…"

"And it's also never a good idea to state that you won't call", Hex said. "That automatically gets you disrespect and no numbers…"

"To add on, club bitches are the most toxic", said Dew. "They act slutty and stupid, but as soon as you try to make a move, _you _are the dog and man slut."

"Overaggeration…" Lila muttered.

"Well, it's not really an exaggeration because he's already a man slut…" Zayn said. "Actually….now he's just a normal slut."

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Dew growled.

"Not my fault I'm telling the truth…" Zayn said, hands on her hips.

"Girls, calm down…" said Mew.

"FUCK YOU!" all of them exclaimed.

"I'm sure he wouldn't really like that", Virizion laughed. "But anyways, Piff you're the last guy up…"

"Ha ha….very funny", said Piff as he started walking into the box.

"I think Piff'll probably do the best", said Flynn. "She already looked like a guy…"

"Fake as fuck…" Combat muttered.

"Okay this change is really messing up my feelings…." said Shade. "I want to be a guy again ASAP…"

"Well you can't until the challenge is over...and after this challenge there's another one, so deal with it", said Virizion. "It's not that bad being a girl…"

All of the guys gave them looks.

**000**

Piff was sitting at a table in another different club. This club appeared to be futuristic and had techno music playing on full blast. Piff looked around, but saw that there were hardly any females...or at least Pokemon that could be identified as female.

As he stood up, though, to look around, he found himself being approached by a Swanna.

"He-llo handsome…" she greeted.

Piff was conflicted about this, _he _was actually a _she, _so he honestly had no interest, as none of the girls earlier did. However, this was for the challenge, so…

"Hey, you sexy marvel…" Piff said in a husky tone that made him uncomfortable even more. It also didn't help that this was a Swanna, as she despised Mai with a passion.

"Mmm…" the Swanna said, rubbing its wing against its chest. "Why don't we go dance…"

"Um…" Piff started, a bit conflicted. "Why don't you give me your number first...then we can dance?" he said, looking at the clock and seeing that it was turning to 1:44.

"Oh, okay. Do you have a pen?"

"Well...no", Piff replied as he started looking around. He walked over to the bar counter and got a pen before walking back over and handing it to her. The Swanna got a napkin and wrote down the 10 digits before handing it to Piff.

"So, now-"

She disappeared immediately and Piff smiled before looking at the clock. He had 1 whole minute left.

Piff looked around quickly before seeing another guy talking to a girl, most likely flirting.

He walked over to listen it. They were a female Kangaskhan and a male Aggron.

"Fine….by number is 555-9034…"

Piff's eyes widened before he used the pen to write down that number as well. He chuckled to himself. "Well that was easy…" he told himself before he found himself being teleported away.

**000**

Piff was teleported out with the napkin. "I got two numbers…"

"Impressive. You didn't meet the challenge requirement, but you did the best, we'll give you that", said Xerneas.

"Now it's time for you girls to get it in…" said Mew.

"You're not fucking funny", said Demenio with a glare.

"Of course I am…" said Mew. "Now...which one of you fine things wants to go in first?"

"Wait, so do we have to GIVE our number now or...what do we-"

"You just have to refrain from beating the shit out of guys who will be flirting with you…" said Virizion. "A lot of males get really pervy and resort to touching and feeling to get reaction. The _girl _that rejects the most guys without attacking them or losing their minds will win…"

"And what do we win?" asked Dew.

"The same thing as the _guys_…" Virizion said. "It's basically just seeing who does the best…"

"But you just said-"

"So, which one of you lovelies is going first?"

"Well...I don't mind going first…" Ricky said, strutting forward.

"And I'll go after _her…_" Krack said with a smile.

"I'm not surprised at all…" said Volante.

"Alright Ricky…let's see what you got girl…"

Ricky giggled before entering the box.

**000**

Ricky found hims-er _her_self sitting at a booth in an empty bar. Looking forward, she saw that there was a long line of guys. She murred at seeing this before shaking her head, remembering Levi.

**000**

**Ricky: Sorry baby...hehe...these new hormones…**

**000**

The first guy ironically...was a Houndoom. Yeah, this was going to be fun.

"So sexy…" the Houndoom started, immediately making Ricky blush. "What do you say to getting it on 'doggystyle'?

Ricky immediately frowned. It was hot when Levi said it, even though he was a lion, but hearing from this guy...it felt...unattractive and...desperate.

The Houndoom was handsome, but...that immediately turned her off.

"Um...I have to say no", Ricky said with an unimpressed look.

The Houndoom disappeared and a Swirlix floated up.

"Hi! Do you like CANDY?!" It exclaimed. "You look very sweet!"

Ricky giggled at this, but also felt that it was very cheesy. Being this gender really changed his (her) outlook on these kinds of things. She was already a bit flamboyant and girly already as a guy, but she hadn't thought about this...considering he had no interest anyway.

"Cute...but not interested…" Ricky said. The Swirlix disappeared.

A Cherrim hopped into the other side of the both while in its Overcast form.

"Next…" Ricky said, not even giving it a chance to speak. It was no offense to the guy, but she just wasn't into small Pokemon. It makes her feel like a child molester. Honestly, she didn't even really care about any of these guys since she already had her own.

Yet, she wanted to get this over with. None of these guys were pissing her off, though. A Nidorina hopped into the booth, surprising Ricky.

"Hey there cutie…I heard you were looking for a fun time…"

Ricky blushed at this. Did she accept this or not?! She was gay, but as a guy; meaning as a female, she'd still be interesting in guys...or would it be girls now? In her heart, she still had a strong attraction to Levi, so that immediately answered and cleared her doubts.

"I may not be a guy...but I can still rock your world…"

Ricky sweatdropped. "Um...thanks, but no thanks…"

The Nidorina disappeared. Ricky sighed. "Four down...however many left…none of them are doing anything but giving cheesy lines, so I'm not really getting pissed…" she said to herself.

A Snorunt hopped into the booth. "_Again with the little guys…"_

"Next...no offense…"

The Snorunt disappeared.

"Man...this is getting boring", said Ricky, laying her head down. "All we have to do is say no to everyone…even if they're pissing us off."

A Tynamo floated up in front of Ricky, immediately causing her eyes to glisten and her heart to pound faster. Immediately, she shook her head.

"Next!"

The Tynamo looked down before disappearing.

"The more guys come in, the more I want Levi…" Ricky muttered.

A Ludicolo danced into the booth before tipping its 'hat'. "Hola senora, I see that you are looking for a man to call your own…" it said suavely. 'I'll have you know…" it said, grabbing one of her paws and taking out breath spray. "...I have a way with nice ladies like yourself…"

"Well…" Ricky said, snatching her paw away. "I guess this'll be the first you hear this...BYE!"

The Ludicolo disappeared. Ricky rolled her eyes. "This challenge is dumb. That's six…"

A Servine came in the booth next with a seductive grin.

"So...why don't you tell me about yourself?" It asked, its voice identifying it as female.

"Next!" she said, not wanting to deal with another female.

This was when things took a turn. An Ursaring got in the booth. "Alright bitch, this is how it's going to go and if you don't agree with it, too fucking bad…"

Ricky scoffed, excuse me?

It balled up a fist and slammed it on one of Ricky's paws, making her whimper. She held it in pain and growled at the Ursaring.

"Don't fucking interrupt me", it growled. "Now, as I was saying, you are going to lean over this table and stick your ass out. These other fuckers won't be doing anything, because _I _claim you and no one else will…"

Ricky used Thunder immediately, snarling angrily.

**000**

She was teleported out of the box, with the furious expression still on her face. "Fucking bastard…"

"Seven before the breakdown...impressive", said Virizion. "Though you could have just moved on like you said."

Ricky's eyes widened.

"Yeah...those hormones, right?" Xerneas said with a smile.

Ricky walked over to Demenio and Shade and laid down between them.

"Well, Krack, you want to go next...go on inside…"

Krack smiled and started walking, but not before getting stopped by Razor. "_Try to get to the double digits...it gives you a better chance…_"

Krack rolled his eyes before walking into the box

**000**

Krack found herself in the same booth Ricky was in. She thought that this was going to be extremely easy. All she had to do was reject everyone and try not to get pissed. She only got pissed when people used her, well _his_, sexuality for jokes or their own personal gain. Now that he was a female...she still hated it.

Her tail slowly wagged as she eyed the line of guys in front of her. Sure, she was with Smash, but this was fake and there was nothing wrong with a bit of flirtation…

The first Pokemon that came up was...a Bonsly. Seeing this, Krack immediately frowned. Like Ricky, she didn't like the idea of being with a smaller Pokemon, as it made her feel...very bad.

"Next…"

The Bonsly disappeared and was about to cry before it happened.

Krack rolled her eyes as a Staravia flew into the seat across this time.

"Hello um...are you sure you're a girl? No offense…"

Krack growled. "Next!"

An Aggron sat down next, making Krack smile. She had a thing for 'bigger' Pokemon anyway, so this was very convenient.

"Hi there, I'm Aaron…" it greeted, hold out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Aaron, I'm Krack…"

"Hmm...strange name for a girl...I like it", it replied.

Krack smiled. She was liking this guy already. "_I thought this challenge was supposed to be bad...or simulate terrible guys...this is great…"_

"Well, I like your name, too", Krack replied.

"So, what are you into?"

"Well-"

"Well, I'm into sports…" Aaron stated, not giving Krack a chance to talk. "And I'm kinda into yoga, so-"

Krack already knew where this was going and didn't want to deal with it. "Next!"

A Wormadam appeared next with an upset look. "Hi...I don't really care about who I get with, I just want someone to love me…"

Krack sweatdropped. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. It took a while, but eventually she took a deep breath. "Next."

The Wormadam disappeared, as Krack wiped sweat from her head. "That was awful…"

A Skitty hopped up next, making Krack sigh. "Next…"

The Skitty disappeared with a frown.

"How many is that now?" Krack asked herself as she starting counting the guys and girls she'd rejected already. "Four...five. Okay, five."

A fishbowl fell from the sky and landed in the seat. A Seaking was in it, making Krack facepalm again. "Next…"

The Seaking disappeared.

"OMA, this is fucking annoying…"

Suddenly a feeling of intense heat washed over him as a Magcargo slinked into the booth.

"NOPE! NEXT!" Krack exclaimed, covering his face to shield it from the heat.

The Magcargo disappeared and a Noivern took its place, making Krack smirk a bit. So far these new ones had been consecutively evolved…which she liked.

"Hello lady...you interest in me or not?" the Noivern asked.

"Depends...what do you like to do and what are you into?"

"Watching TV and exercising…" the Noivern said.

"NEXT!" Krack said immediately.

**000**

**Krack: Those two characteristics are complete shit to me. They're overdone and not even serious. **

***sigh***

**I want Smash now...these guys and girls are annoying and have things wrong with them…**

**000**

A Rampardos appeared next, making Krack's tail wag quickly. "He-llo…" she said flirtaciously.

"Hey baby…" it said.

It's voice was very familiar.

"S-Smash?"

It nodded, making Krack tackle it and lock lips with it immediately.

**000**

Krack was teleported back while kissing the ground. "Huh? Why'd I get teleported back?!"

"You tackled him...that counts…"

Krack scoffed. "That was dirty! You bring my boyfriend inside and expect me NOT to kiss him!?"

"You could have just kissed him...not tackle...like we said...those hormones…" said Virizion.

"Sheesh, you two sure like saying that…" said Dew.

"Yeah, our hormones aren't old of control!" Lila exclaimed. "I mean, we're guys now, but that doesn't change the fact that as girls we're perfectly stable and able to control ourselves."

"Our hormones aren't to blame for everything…" Piff said with a glare.

"Whatever…" said Virizion. "Who's next?"

"And Krack, you got eight before leaping at your man…" Xerneas said. "At least better than Ricky…"

"One better! It's not that big a deal, bitch!" Ricky exclaimed before covering her mouth quickly.

"Uh huh…" Virizion said. "Anyways, Demenio...come on up next."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah we're not waiting for volunteers anymore…"

"Ugh...this is unbelievable!"

"Deal with it…" said Mew.

Demenio growled before walking into the box.

**000**

Demenio was laying on a bed in a limbo-esque environment in a pretty suggestive pose. This made _her_ very uncomfortable, as it reminded of her mother's pornstar days.

"Isn't _this _great…" she said.

The challenge started immediately as an Emboar appeared and sat on the bed with her.

"He-llo sexy…"

"Hi…" she said hesitantly.

"What do you say we have some fun?" it said, stroking Demenio's thigh.

"NEXT!"

Demenio growled to herself. "Well that didn't take fucking long…"

The next Pokemon to come out...a Garbodor. As soon as Demenio saw it, her eyes widened.

"NEXT!"

"Aw…"

The Garbodor disappeared. Demenio growled. "Giving me a damn Garbodor...AND I'M STILL ACTUALLY A FUCKING GUY! I DON'T LIKE THIS!"

The next Pokemon was an Abomasnow, making Demenio groan. One of the Pokemon with the most weaknesses...and she was extremely effective. Nope.

"NEXT!"

A Swoobat fluttered up next. "Hi~"

"Um...hi…" Demenio said hesitantly yet again. These Pokemon were known as the 'Courting Pokemon', so she was a bit worried about what may happen. And she didn't want to take the chance.

"NEXT!"

The Swoobat disappeared.

Demenio sighed and just laid his head down, lying completely down; this challenge was already annoying him and giving him a headache. However, he didn't want to be eliminated just yet, either. He sighed.

The next Pokemon, surprisingly, was a Ninetales. Her eyes widened as the male hopped onto the bed next to her with a slightly sad look.

"Um...hi?" Demenio said.

"Hi…" the Ninetales replied in a depressed manner

"What's the matter with you?" Demenio asked, her caring nature coming out.

"You don't care...you just want a good fu-"

"No I don't…" Demenio said, cutting him off. "Come on...just talk to me…"

"Well...I just feel alone in the world...nothing's going right for me and I've lost everything I've ever loved…" he said, beginning to tear up. "To top it off, no one seems to even care about me...even when I'm nice!"

Demenio rubbed his back. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Everything may seem like it's shit now, but just keep smiling and looking for a positive future…"

"I'M TRYING! IT'S NOT WORKING!" the Ninetales exclaimed, startling Demenio. "I want someone to love me!"

Demenio's eyes widened.

"Please...you seem to care a lot...will you...be with me?"

"Um...that's a bit-crazed, don't you think?!"

"NO! I NEED SOMEONE! PLEASE!" The Ninetales said, getting over Demenio with a pleading face.

"Um...n-ne-"

The Ninetales looked lips with Demenio, and she immediately pushed him off. "What the hell!?"

She used Dark Pulse to knock him back a bit and in order to get out of there.

**000**

"Wow, only three before snapping...unimpressive."

"What the hell was that!?"

"The desperate lonely guy…" said Virizion. "Though we'll give you extra points for actually trying to be helpful and soothing."

"That's his job…" Shade said with a smile.

"I think you mean _her_ job…" Mew said correcting them, causing them to glare.

"Alright Shade, are you going in, or should we just skip you so that you don't embarrass yourself?"

"What? I don't have to go?!" Shade asked happily.

"Well, you have a bigger chance of being eliminated, but-"

"I'll take that as a yes", Shade said grumpily as she walked into the box.

"Um...she's gonna try to kill the first guy that touches her isn't she?" asked Mew.

"Most likely...AND STOP CALLING US HER AND SHE!"

"It's just for today…" said Mew. "Miss…"

Zayn growled.

**000**

Shade was in the same bed as Demenio, making her groan. She started taking deep breaths. "Stay calm...stay calm...think of Shine...think of your wife…" he told himself.

The first Pokemon that came up was a Dedenne. "Hi there! I hope we're able to get along and have supercalifragilisticexpialidocious time together with the power of vibrant relationships of mutual attraction!"

Shade stared at him for a few seconds. "Next!"

The Dedenne disappeared.

"That...was awful. Way too optimistic…"

The next Pokemon that came up was an Unown D.

"I don't want the D, thank you very much….NEXT!"

The Unown disappeared.

A Steelix appeared next.

"Alright, skank-"

"NEXT!" Shade said immediately through grit teeth.

A Muk appeared next, making her shudder. "NEXT!"

The next Pokemon, surprisingly, was a female Espeon. Shade's eyes widened and she smiled. Being that she still thought as a male for the most part, he scooted closer to her.

"Hey there…" she greeted.

The Espeon giggled. "Hi…" it said in an extremely deep voice.

Shade paled. "NEXT!"

The Espeon disappeared.

Shade sighed. "Krack gets his boyfriend, but I can't get my actual wife...that makes sense…"

The next Pokemon that appeared was a Castform. Shade rolled her eyes.

"Bitch, don't you-"

Shade immediately used Shadow Ball, despite knowing that it won't be effective.

"Ha! Nice try!"

Shade was teleported out immediately.

**000**

"Wow, you were actually doing pretty well…" said Virizion. "Five before attacking…"

"You actually did better than your big brother...I mean..._sister_. That's gotta suck for her…"

Demenio twitched. She was really getting annoyed at this.

"Can you fucks just stop with the pronoun switches?!" Volante exclaimed. "We get it, you switched our genders, that doesn't mean that you can't refer to us in our _actual _genders…"

"Actually, yes it does", said Mew. "You know viewers who first join in in the middle of the show won't know what's going on. When they see the title and watch from whatever point they are in, it helps them understand…"

"And it helps understand that you're still a sack of shit with or without Victini…" said Nate, folding her arms.

"Keep telling yourself that…" said Mew. "Anyways, Zayn, you're up next."

"HA!" Dew laughed. "Good luck tree ass!"

Zayn smacked Dew with said 'tree ass', making her growl furiously. Zayn grinned before walking into the box.

**000**

Zayn was inside of the booth Ricky and Krack were previously in. She was a bit excited, but also a bit annoyed. Why she was excited...she had no idea.

The first Pokemon was a male Typhlosion.

"So…" he said, laying a paw on her hand. "What are you looking for in a guy?"

"Well...um…" Zayn started. She was already taken, but like all of the other _'guys'_ with that situation, she had to fake it to make it. "I'm looking for a big, strong guy who can take care of me…"

"Good choice...looks like you don't need to meet anyone else, huh?" it joked.

"Depends...what're your interests?"

"Well, I'm a ballet dancer, but-"

"NEXT!" Zayn said immediately. "I hate male ballet...and I certainly wouldn't be dating a guy who did it…"

The next guy...was a Samurott. How fitting. Zayn immediately clenched her claws, but decided to hear him out.

"Alright, I'm Keithan, and I'm a sports manager…" he said. Zayn's eyes widened.

"Really? Interesting…" she said, placing her claws under her chin, her elbows on the table. "What team?"

"The Drastic Drapions…"

Immediately, Zayn used Leaf Blade, knocking the Samurott back a few inches. "YOU FUCKERS CHEATED AT THE SUPERBOWL!"

**000**

Zayn was teleported out with a growl. "Great...just great."

Dew burst into laughter. "Well bitch, looks like you didn't get that far!"

"Fuck you, bearded lady!" Zayn growled, giving her the finger. "You won't even get any guys because of your overly masculine look. They'll think you're a transvestite!"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY!?"

"You heard me, bitch!"

"OKAY! Ladies…" Lila said, getting between them. "You two need to calm the fuck down!"

"Yes you do...and Dew, you are next…"

Dew gave the cat a look. "That was not funny…"

"I wasn't trying to be...you're up…"

Dew groaned and walked to the box, Zayn scratching her butt in the process. Dew winced and turned with a snarled before turning back and continued into the box.

**000**

**Dew: As soon as they make us all our right genders again...I'M PERFORMING A SEX CHANGE ON THAT FUCK!**

**000**

Dew was laying on a bed like Demenio and Shade's. Looking around and seeing the limbo-esque area, she expected a very bad time. Limbo was never good.

The first Pokemon that appeared was a Golem. Being that she was a Water-type and strong against it, she rolled her eyes. "NEXT!"

The Golem disappeared and the next Pokemon was a Jolteon. Now this was a Pokemon that could POSSIBLY beat him. She didn't want to deal with that either, so…

"NEXT!"

The Jolteon disappeared.

She was into Pokemon of neutral status, which was part of the reason she was married to a Lucario and a Zoroark. Why she dated Carman, then, you may ask? Hey, it always up to the status...looks mattered to her as well.

The next Pokemon was another Unown D.

"I already have a D in my regular form, and I don't want yours!" Dew growled. "NEXT!"

The next Pokemon was a Xatu. It didn't say a word, it only stared at Dew. After about two minutes, Dew grew uncomfortable. "NEXT!"

A Clefable was next, and a female one at that. "Hi there…" she said. "Um...so...big guy-"

"NEXT!" Dew said immediately.

A Medicham took the Clefable's place. As soon as it appeared, it started twerking in Dew's face. He blushed like mad and kept trying to move his face away, but it kept moving back. HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF IT WAS A MALE OR NOT!

"N-NEXT!"

The twerking stopped and Dew was still blushing like mad. "Why the fuck does all of the awkward shit happen to me!?"

The next Pokemon was a Politoed, and upon seeing the Samurott, its eyes widened.

"Um...h-hi?" the Politoed started, blushing. "I didn't know I was meeting up with one of _you~"_

Dew immediately grew wary. "Uh huh…"

Hearing the feminine voice, the Politoed blushed even more and hopped on the bed, laying its back, making Dew jump back a bit in fright.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"You guys have dongs that are over 20 inches! I mean...I just thought…"

"What?! I'M A GIRL!"

"O-Oh…"

"NEXT!"

The Politoed disappeared, making Dew try and get the image out of his head. The next Pokemon was a Cradily. Now, this a pretty neutral Pokemon, so she decided to let it have a small chance.

"Hi…" she greeted.

The Cradily said nothing. It used its tentacles to wrap around Dew immediately.

"Okay fuck this!" he exclaimed. He used Ice Beam to freeze the Fossil Pokemon.

**000**

She was teleported out with a frown. "That...was AWFUL!"

"Exactly...a lot of pervy, creepy, and just...weird guys are what most girls have to deal with on a daily basis…" said Virizion.

"I don't know how you deal with it...that was terrible…"

"Anyways, you got seven before Ice Beaming the Cradily...congrats…"

Everyone was holding back laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dew growled.

"A Medicham twerked in your face...a Politoed wanted you to pound it when you couldn't...and a Cradily was about to do...something", Volante giggled.

"Yeah, that's bad luck…"

"Why the hell am I the only one getting laughed at?" Dew asked. "Demenio had a Ninetales almost try to do her and Shade had an Espeon with a deep ass voice!"

"Yes, but your situations were much more funny…" said Krack.

"Of course…" Dew muttered.

"Nate...you're up next", said Xerneas.

Nate groaned.

"Wait...I just realized something…" Emilia said. "Their challenge is WAY easier than ours was!"

"How so?"

"All they have to do is say 'next' over and over again to get points and see who makes it the longest, while we had to have a time limit and deal a lot more crazy shit!"

"Don't complain now, it's already started!" Flynn exclaimed.

"No! It's not fair!" Emilia growled.

The three hosts groaned. "Okay, fine...there are eighteen of you left. Four of you are guys and six of you girls have already done _this_ challenge…" Mew said. "When Nate is finished, the rest of you will have a difference challenge with the same stakes…"

"And I guess because it's so 'unfair', these will be the only challenges we're able to do…"

The ones who hadn't done this challenge glared at Emilia, while Nate wiped sweat off of her head before entering the box.

**000**

Nate was in a booth. She laid her head in her hand and sighed. With her appearance, she was sure that she wouldn't have to do anything. However, all she knew was that she had to beat Zayn's score, then she'd be good.

The first Pokemon was an Electrode, and upon seeing Nate, it immediately started laughing and exploded shortly after.

Nate breathed out a puff of smoke. "I expected that…NEXT!"

A Krookodile appeared next. It started laughing upon seeing Nate, making her groan. "Next!"

A Swanna appeared next and held back a laugh before letting it loose. Nate was growing very annoyed. "NEXT!"

"Well, that's three. Better than Zayn...now I just have to-"

The next Pokemon was an Unfezant, who started laughing as well. Seeing this, Nate used Pin Missile, knocking the Unfezant to the ground.

**000**

"Alright Nate, you got three, as you already know, meaning Zayn...you suck", said Xerneas.

Zayn growled angrily while Dew started laughing, earning her a punch in the jaw. Dew growled and slapped Zayn before pinning her on her stomach hard. "I will fucking end you, bitch…"

"Yeah...and you want ME to stop with the female shit…" Mew muttered.

"Anyways, since Emilia wants us to change…" Xerneas said mockingly. "Let's move on to the beach for the other half of you girls' challenge…"

The seven remaining 'females' groaned.

**000**

Everyone was back at the beach, where a mimic kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom were sitting, each setting extremely messy.

"W-What the hell is this?" asked Razor.

"You guys' challenge…" said Virizion. "Because Emilia wanted a more 'fair' challenge, the remaining seven of you will be doing a cleaning competition."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes...and you want to know something really funny?" asked Xerneas. "The challenge after this was going to involve bringing your spouses here AGAIN in order to examine what you may do with them…"

"_Then _there was going to be a cooking challenge…" said Virizion. "However, we won't have that much time to do all of those challenges...or will we?"

"Yeah...is there an actual limit to these episodes?" asked Xerneas.

"Yes and no…" said Mew. "We usually do like two challenges an episode, and sometimes three are an option…"

"Great…" said Virizion, that means that we'll have time for a cooking challenge.

"What about bringing our spouses back?!" Hex asked.

"Hmm...now that I think about it...why repeat a challenge that we just had?" asked Xerneas.

"Um...to make us happy?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Naw…" said Virizion. "Cooking challenge after this…"

Everyone groaned.

"Now, for this cleaning challenge, the seven of you will be taking turns cleaning either the kitchen, the bedroom, or the bathroom; it is your choice", said Xerneas.

"You will have only two minutes to clean it as best as you can while only using these cleaning supplies…" said Virizion, gesturing to a pile of cleaning utensils and liquids.

"However well you clean will earn you points in our favor in keeping you here…"

"Speaking of that...how do we know that you won't just randomly choose someone to go at the end?" Aldon asked.

"We're not Victini", Virizion simply put.

"Fair enough", said Hex with an indifferent gaze.

"Now, Combat, you're going first, so set the bar high", said Mew.

Combat rolled her eyes.

"Which one do you choose?"

"Just gimme the bedroom…" said Combat, rolling her eyes.

"Good choice…" said Virizion. "And remember...only two minutes."

**000**

Combat was set up with an apron. She looked at the bedroom before looking back at the apron and growled. The bed was messy and had numerous stains on it; there were socks strewn about; there was a broken mirror on the wall; there was a foul odor in the air...

"Alright...you have go to the pile and clean as much as you can", said Virizion.

"I think he gets it…" said Volante.

"She~"

"Fuck off!"

"Alright...GO!"

Combat jumped into the scene immediately with a can of air freshener. She started spraying the area and rushed over to the bed. She tossed off the pillows and picked up the sheet before waving it forceful to get the crumbs and make it straight. She allowed the sheet to flow down and started smoothing it quickly.

She tossed the pillows back onto it and beat them a bit, 'fluffing' them. She looked around and picked up all of the socks before tossing them in the sand. She tossed the mirror out in the sand as well. She sprayed the area even more and looked around for anything else that could be wrong.

The sheets and bed still had stains on them, and she had just noticed the cabinets on either side that had medicine bottles and mail all over them and some on the floor.

She groaned and pulled out the drawers before tossing them inside.

Combat tapped out and jumped down, folding her arms.

"Hmm...impressive…" said Virizion.

"Yeah, it's decent, I'll give you that…" said Xerneas. "You only had 46 seconds left, too...very impressive."

Emilia groaned. The four of them had to try to hit on girls and be cut in by random people who were willing to hurt them, but the fourteen of them just had to say no and now clean?! That was bullshit to her-ughhhh _him_.

"Alright, Razor, you're up next…"

"Can I go fucking back to the other challenge?" asked Razor. "I hate cleaning."

"No", said Virizion. "You think that we like to clean? No...no we don't."

Razor growled.

"Which one do you choose?" asked Mew.

Razor sighed. "Give me the bedroom, too…"

Emilia groaned. "Now they're all gonna choose the bedroom! That's bullshit!"

"Bitch, shut the hell up!" Aldon growled. "You did your damn challenge, now leave us alone!"

Emilia growled.

"Hmm...he does have a point though…" said Xerneas. "We can't have all of you doing the same area just to get by…"

"Thank you!"

The remaining six glared at Emilia yet again. This was beginning to get very annoying.

"Alright, let's go ahead and assign the rest of you your rooms before we continue…" said Xerneas. "Razor, you will get the bathroom, Flynn will get the kitchen, Hex will get the bedroom, Volante will get the bathroom, Jason will get the kitchen, and Aldon will get the bedroom.

They all groaned.

"Great...just great…" Razor groaned, folding her arms.

"Alright girlfriend, let's get you started…"

Razor sweatdropped.

**000**

Razor was wearing a full french maid's outfit. She blushed like mad. "This is so fucking embarrassing. Are these outfits really necessary?!"

"You're the one with your legs pressed together closely, you tell me…"

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"You seem to be liking it or 'working' it…" Mew said. "That's how most females pose when wearing them…"

Razor immediately opened her legs a bit after blushing again.

"Now...you have two minutes...make that toilet and tub shine!"

"Fuck. You…"

"No thanks, I'd get sued…" Mew said. "Now, get started!"

Razor groaned and hopped into the scene. Looking around, she saw that the tub was completely moldy, the toilet was grimy and emitting an awful smell, and the countertop and sink had a lot of plaque and crusty toothpaste.

She sighed before she picked up a spray bottle and a sponge with a green side. She sprayed the surface and started wiping it with the sponge.

For a strange reason, despite actually hating cleaning...Razor was enjoying this and just felt a bit...comfortable. It was strange.

She looked at the clock and saw that she had only a minute left. She immediately grabbed some toilet cleaner and poured the entire thing inside, using the scrubber quickly and efficiently.

Pretty soon, the toilet was clean and she had to move on to the tub. However, upon looking at it, she turned back around. "Nevermind…"

"And...time!" Mew said. "Not bad…"

"Yeah...you didn't do the tub, but that's alright...the showers usually clean itself…" said Xerneas. "And you didn't look half bad either…"

Razor blushed..

"Um...is it bad that I find her attractive?" asked Volante, sweat dropping.

"Yes, considering that as a guy, he was with your girlfriend for a long time…" said Mew.

Razor growled to herself upon hearing that. Volante found him attractive as a female in this outfit...really?

"Alright, Flynn...you're up", said Mew.

Flynn groaned. "Fine...but I ain't wearing a dress!"

**000**

Flynn was in a maid's outfit with an angry look. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY?!"

"Too bad, so sad…" said Mew. "Get cleaning. Your time starts now!"

Flynn sighed as he eyed the kitchen. The floor was extremely dirty, the fridge had paw prints, there were toppled chairs and a table, the sink had numerous dirty dishes, and the oven was crusty. This was a lot to attempt to clean in two min-wait...she was still just standing there!

Flynn grabbed a bunch of towels and drenched them in cleanser. She tossed them on the ground and got on top of them. She began slipping and sliding across the floor to get the dirt. After 30 seconds, she was finally finished, but she still had more to do. She kicked the now dirty towels to the side and started setting the chairs back up at the table.

She sprayed water that she got from a bucket onto the refrigerator and started wiping the fridge quickly. After a few seconds, she saw her reflection, bringing a smile to her face.

"And time's up!"

"DAMN IT!" Flynn growled.

"Hey, you did better than I thought you would...that's something", said Mew.

"Thanks…" Flynn said sarcastically.

"Alright, Hex, you're up next", said Virizion.

Hex smiled. "Alright...this'll be easy…"

"Uh huh…" said Mew. "You still can't use your magic…"

"WHAT?!" Hex exclaimed. "That's so unfair! If you're a girl, wouldn't you want to do anything you can to make sure the house is clean as a whistle and stays like that for as long as it can?!"

"Hmm...she has a point", said Virizion. "We'll allow it. And extra points for defending your reason…"

The 'guys' all glared.

"Now, get in there!"

Hex nodded.

**000**

Hex was smiling as she stood in front of the scene. However, she had a maid outfit on, so the smile was brief.

"Alright...BEGIN!"

Hex waved her paw. The cleaning supplies, the spray, broom, air freshener, etc, were lifted and twirled around the room before dissipating into sparkles. The sparkles spread around the room, touching all of the things inside and cleaning them in an instant.

Everyone had a shocked look on their face as she turned around with a smile.

"Um...a-are you sure that you're still gonna marry the Persian?" asked Xerneas.

"Hey! You're both still with Cobalion, remember?"

"Yeah…" they both said.

"Anyways, so far you did the best…"

"HE'S A MAGICIAN!" Aldon exclaimed. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"SHE~"

"Ugh...just move on!"

"Alright...Volante, you're up next", said Mew.

"And I have to do the bathroom...you can tell I'm beaming with joy…" she said sarcastically.

**000**

Volante was put in a large maid outfit.

"Okay now this is just degrading…" Volante muttered.

"No duh…" said Virizion. "You will feel how a woman feels sometimes…"

"A French maid costume is meant to be fucking sexy, if a girl chooses to wear it, how is that degrading!?" Lila asked with a glare.

"We mean if she doesn't WANT to wear it…" Xerneas said. "Trust us, we know it's not degrading if you want it…"

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we have our controversial episode. At the end, we shall prepare for the feminist attacks…" said Mew, folding his arms, earning a smack from both Xerneas and Virizion.

"This challenge is giving each gender a taste of what the opposite gender goes through. If anything, 'feminists' would be happy…" said Xerneas.

"Okay, Volante...let's go. Your time starts...NOW!"

Volante looked at her legs and growled. She couldn't really lift her legs that high, so she started flying up and looked down at the dirty, crusty counter. She sighed as she landed and grabbed some cleaning spray before spritzing it on it.

She started cleaning it with a sponge that was on the side, using the green side to scrape off all of the crust and then flipping it over to get it off.

After that was clean, she moved on to the toilet, remembering what the two female hosts said about the tub. Now, like the counter, it took a while for her to really get a hold on the objects because of her arm structure, but somehow she did it.

She started scrubbing the toilet bowl, getting the murky water and grime off of the sides. She flushed the toilet and the water didn't go down, the water just came up.

"Ewww…."

She closed the toilet bowl and decided to just go for the tub. She turned the shower on before turning on the water. The shower sprayed water around the tub and she started scrubbing it with the same sponge that she used on the counter.

The sponge gave off dirty water, but it was washed away by the clean water.

"TIME'S UP!"

Volante sighed. "That sucked…"

"Yeah...cleaning sucks sometimes…" said Virizion. "But, you did okay...not great, but okay."

Volante rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Jason...you're up", said Xerneas.

Jason smiled. "My mother is a fighter, but also an intense cleaner…I shall be fine…"

**000**

Jason was now in a pink maid's outfit.

"How about in this outfit?"

"I have a big sister...I'm used to being dressed up against my will…" Jason muttered.

"Well, let's get you started then. Your time begins...NOW!"

Jason walked over to the sink and turned on the water, making sure it was cold. She then placed a stopper in the drain. She just sat there and waited for the water to rise while everyone else just sat there in confusion. The time ticked away and eventually, when it reached a minute and a second, Jason stopped the water and used a powerful Flamethrower, steaming up the entire area.

She used a towel and a mop to go over every surface, the dirt and grime coming off each part with ease.

When the steam cleared, the kitchen was spotless...for the most part.

"Very impressive…" said Xerneas. "Most of it is actually clean…"

"Of course…" said Jason, hand on her right hip.

"Alright Aldon, you're the final one", said Mew.

Aldon sighed. "Fine…let's get this over with…"

**000**

Aldon was in the maid's outfit. "If Hope was in this, I'd feel much better."

"Yeah, you do NOT look that good in that…"

"I know that!" Aldon groaned.

"Alright, you got the bedroom, you should be finished a bit faster…" said Virizion.

"I hope…" said Aldon.

"Alright...GO!"

Aldon hopped into the bedroom scene and, because of her claws, groaned. She went over to the messy bed and carefully lifted the sheets. Straightening them out, Aldon sighed before moving on to picking up the trash and clothes strewn about on the floor.

She somehow grabbed some window cleaner and sighed as she struggled to spray it. This was very annoying. She was able to do so many things in this competition, he could even grab a few objects here and there, but this bottle was giving her trouble? Really?

Granted, Hope usually did the cleaning and cooking at their home. It's not that, as a guy, hedidn't try to help her, he really couldn't do much unless he was using his feet or something that was actually compatible with his arms like carrying large things or bringing groceries into their house.

Nevertheless, at that present day, _she _had to try harder. She had a minute left and she really didn't want to be eliminated. She scooped up a towel and started wiping the mirror and windows. She then looked around and pushed clothes in drawers and closed them completely.

Eventually, the time ran out and she hopped down.

"Wow...not bad at all…" said Virizion. "But, I say that Hex did the best in this case…"

"No shit…" Flynn muttered.

"Well, now it's time for the cooking challenge!" Virizion started.

Suddenly, a phone was heard. Mew took out a phone and his eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, um...heheh...alright…" Mew said, sweat dropping a bit. "Bye…"

"Um...what the hell was that?" asked Virizion.

"The producers...um...watching the live feed...they said that this challenge is now done and if you two ever plan something like this again, you'll have to do everyone's chores for a month…" Mew said, stifling a laugh.

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

"YES! THANK ARCEUS!" Aldon exclaimed. "Change us back, now!"

"Wait...do they ALWAYS watch live feed?"

"Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't. It depends on the challenge", said Mew. "And they happened to watch this one, so...yeah…"

Virizion and Xerneas groaned. "Fine…change them back…"

Mew nodded and pink auras surrounded everyone, reverting them back to their original genders. Everyone sighed in relief and comfort, some even stretching joints and legs.

"Well...I guess it's time for elimination…" said Xerneas, a bit grumpily.

"I don't see how that's gonna work or even be fair considering that we each had only one challenge to demonstrate what we could do!" Emilia said.

Xerneas and Virizion gave her looks before realizing something. If SHE hadn't kept complaining, they could have kept this on a while longer, at least for another challenge; AND she did pitifully in her challenge as a male…"

"Alright, there's no need for a ceremony. We've already made up our decision based on numerous subjects and we say that one going home is...Emilia."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sure we all saw that coming…" Zayn said, laughing.

"WHY ME?!"

"Your constant bitching made us waste time in these challenges, AND you sucked in your challenge…"

"But what about Zayn?! He did bad, too and he attacked a guy based on a team and not his character!"

"Did he annoy us all day though?" Virizion asked, glaring at her. "Now get in the toilet…"

Emilia growled.

**000**

"This is complete and total bullshit!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" said Xerneas.

"Come on! All she wanted was for you to actually be fair in the challenge! The guys were given child's play challenges and we had to deal with bullshit!" Piff said.

"Yeah...sure", said Virizion as she pressed the button, flushing her down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, that felt refreshing…" said Virizion. "Now, let's hope that we get no interruptions next challenges…"

"And let's hope that you don't piss Arceus and Giratina off more with these kinds of challenges…"

"What was that jailbait?"

"VICTINI'S IDEA!"

**000**

**Well...um...uh...that was something. Pretty basic challenge with a lot of possible *shudder*. Emilia got the boot for wanting this to actually make sense and be fair...isn't that great? It shows that this game is just getting crazier and crazier. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	35. The Art of Failure

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars...the campers had to switch their roles, gender wise, to compete in challenges. While some were displeased...well...all of them were displeased, actually. The girls turned guys and vice versa had to compete in challenges that gave them a taste of the opposite medicine...and it was awful. For the girl-guys, they had to pick up chicks in different locations in the black box, and only a few of them actually succeeded, with problems occurring as well. For the guy-girls, because of Emilia, they were split into two challenges, both of which were fairly simple. One group of seven had to meet with several types of guys and reject them without attacking them and the other group had to clean up different areas in two minutes with different supplies. In the end, because of Emilia's badgering, Xerneas and Virizion gave her the boot, well flush...out of the game.**

**What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Well, last challenge sure was...interesting", said Dew. "Let's hope that these fucks do what Arceus and Giratina said and never do that again…"

"I agree...that felt WAY too weird…" said Aylesha. "Testosterone is a bitch…"

"Yet girls like musk…" Nate said, folding his arms with a smile, making Aylesha push him on his back. "Not funny!"

"I still can't believe that they chose to get rid of Emilia…" Piff said, folding her arms.

"Hey, she shouldn't have constantly badgered about fairness…" Volante countered. "The challenge she did was fine, but she kept trying to make it hard for us!"

"Hey, you can't blame her!" Piff retorted. "We had to try to ask out females that we had no interest in and risk getting beaten up, while you guys had to say fucking 'no' to guys and clean, how is that even remotely fair!?"

"Um...probably because of the whole 'men are pigs that only want sex' and 'women are only good at saying no, fucking, cooking, and cleaning' sexist thoughts…" Hex explained.

"Well that still doesn't explain why your challenges were-"

"Okay, look, we get it…" said Dew. "Your challenge was unfair and ours was easy. But it's over now...let's move on…"

"Maybe you should take your own advice and get over Zayn, then…" Combat stated, his arms folded.

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"Suuure it is…" Hex said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, let's just ignore Dew's situation and think about this…" said Nate as he stayed on his back, unable to actually get up on his own.

"What is there to think about?" asked Volante. "We outnumber the other fucks, so we're all guaranteed a spot in at least the final ten…"

"Um...not if the automatic elimination challenges have anything to say about it…" Nate countered. "We had the numbers last challenge but Emilia still got the boot. Can't be too cocky…"

"Well we have to have some regular voting...it wouldn't make sense if we didn't…" said Lila.

"In our season, the merge was mostly automatic elimination challenges with a few regular votes here and there…" Aylesha explained. "We can't expect it to be any different…"

"Victini's not here and the hosts are different, there's a chance that there will be more normal votes…" said Piff.

"I'm telling ya...it's inevitable and we can't get too confident. That's all…" said Nate. "Now, can someone help me up?"

Combat grabbed him by one of his ears and pulled him up to his feet, causing pain in said ear.

"Coulda been a bit more gentle…" Nate said, rubbing his ear.

"So what? We just have to wait for our doom or something?" asked Volante.

"I never said that…." Nate explained. "What I'm saying is we can't plan anything unless we're sure that we're safe."

"How about we plan before hand in case there IS a regular vote at a certain time", said Combat. "It makes more sense."

"Zayn goes next, end of story...I win", Dew stated immediately.

"Steven…" Lila growled in annoyance.

"You really need to get over it…" said Piff. "Pretty soon, people will think you two are crushing on each other…"

"As if!" Dew exclaimed. "I'm WAY too good for that piece of shit…and I'm not even gay!"

"Ignoring the mention of Zayn again…" Aylesha said. "I say we try to go for Aldon. He seems to be the next in command…"

"Why not Razor?" asked Volante, holding back a smirk.

"HA!" Dew shouted immediately. "Nice try…"

"Nice try, what?"

"If I can't get my issue eliminated, you can't either!"

Volante growled internally before feigning obliviousness.

"You know what I mean…" Dew said, giving him a look. "I'm not dumb…"

"Um...Dew, what are you talking about?" asked Hex. "Getting rid of Razor isn't that bad of an idea…"

"And neither is getting rid of Zayn…" Dew said. "Yet you guys keep putting it down…"

"Because he isn't a priority!" Nate said. "We need actual threats gone…"

"If that's the case we all should be going for each other…" Dew said. "But we're not, now are we?"

"Wait...what are you saying?"

"Look at the damn villains...do you really think Krack, Flynn, or even fucking Jason are going to do shit? They're not threatening in the slightest. The only 'threats' over there are Razor and Aldon. Zayn is just a dickhead who needs to go…"

"So what?" asked Piff. "We're all still friends. We don't want to get rid of each other instantly…"

"But it'll come to that point soon…" said Dew with a serious gaze and tone. "Think about it. Even if we get rid of who we want...we'll still have to fuck each other over in the votes when they happen."

"So...you're saying that we shouldn't be working together anymore because we'll be going against each other anyway?" asked Nate.

"I didn't say that..._you _just did…" said Dew. "I was explaining the situation…"

"The point of which never came across...what did you mean about Volante?"

"He still hates Razor's guts for taking Vina away from him and Razor feels the same way about him now that they're back together…" Dew explained. "That's the only reason why he wants him gone."

"Well, we have to focus more on-"

"I think that's what Dew is talking about…" Combat said, cutting Lila off. "We all have people we want gone for our own reasons, and planning like this and being shut down isn't fun…"

"Wait...are you guys saying...you don't want to be in the alliance anymore?" asked Lila, shocked.

"Actually, there's a good reason to do that", said Piff, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Like they said, we all want different things and we'll all be going against each other eventually, anyway."

"So...that's it?" Lila asked glumly.

"Lila, we're all still friends…" Dew said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, just because we're not in the alliance doesn't mean that anything changes…" said Nate. "Though...I'm starting to rethink things immediately now that I remember the villains' alliance…"

"Oh...right…" Dew said, embarrassedly. "They vote together and one of us may leave…"

"Hey, we'll just have to risk it…" said Volante.

"Well, I guess this is it then…" Aylesha said.

"Hey, there's not a lot of places to really hang out, so it doesn't really matter", said Hex. "Most of us will end up coming here anyway, we'll just be away from each other if we're planning and sometimes together as long as we're not talking about our plans…"

"Well...see you guys, then", said Volante as he started flying.

Everyone started leaving, eventually leaving Lila alone. She sighed to herself. She started leaving the stadium as well.

**000**

**Lila: *sigh* Well, there goes my chance...I don't really know what I'm gonna do now. I mean, I'm still going for Aldon, but I don't know what'll happen…**

**000**

"Well, last challenge went well…" said Aldon. "We didn't get fucked...DID WE KRACK?!_"_

"Fuck off...I get it", said Krack. "You've constantly said that since the other bitch got eliminated…"

"Well you're the one who doubted us…" said Zayn. "Can't blame him…"

"Whatever…" Krack said, folding his arms.

"Well, we got another threat down...who's next?" asked Flynn. "Magic mutt? Gloria? Demon?"

"Combat…" said Aldon. "He's the most threatening one over there right now…"

"How he wasn't gone pre-merge like the other two is beyond me…" said Jason.

"He's the quietest…" said Zayn, folding his arms. "He barely said anything third season…of course he'll be here longer..."

"Well that shit ain't happening this time…" said Aldon. "We need to make sure that this next challenge is terrible in his favor...that way, he has a high chance at going home…"

"What about if it's a normal vote?" Krack asked, raising a brow.

"Do you enjoy making our plans sound like shit?" asked Flynn.

"NO! I'm just being fucking observant!" Krack exclaimed. "I'm trying to help us out!"

"By talking down on our ideas?"

"Okay…" Krack said, folding one one his legs over another. "Tell me this; if there's a normal vote, and there's a vast majority of people who hate us and who are sticking together, how are we going to do anything to change that?"

"Well, we can-"

"You didn't let me finish…" Krack interrupted. "Also, acknowledge the fact that these new hosts have made changing the votes a major penalty."

"Well, we can-"

"ALSO! Remember that Hex still has his immunity from the parent challenge, Dew still has TWO immunities that he hasn't used, and the invincibility statue is STILL somewhere on the island…" said Krack.

"Fuck's sake….I forgot ALL of that shit!" Jason exclaimed, holding his head. "Esto es jodidamente loco…"

"I guess you putting us down was in the right, now...but we can still change this as long as there are automatic eliminations...remember that!" Aldon said, now a bit more paranoid.

"Okay, I have a plan…" said Zayn. "We can try to eliminate the sea lion bastard and try to convince a few of the others to do the same. He'll use his immunity and whoever has the next amount of votes will get the boot…"

"What if the one with the second highest amount of votes is one of us?"

"Razor was the last one who had the invincibility statue, right?" asked Zayn. "If we can get it and use it at the right time, we may be able to get rid of those other fucks…"

"Then we can immediately start searching for it again after that elimination!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Looks like we got ourselves a plan…" said Aldon with a smirk.

"Where's Razor? He needs to get in on the plan…" said Flynn.

"Heard the entire thing…" they heard someone say from outside of the cabin. Razor entered the cabin clutching the invincibility statue. "And I have to say...this is probably the best alliance plan I've ever heard…"

"Thanks…" said Zayn. "But...why were you outside?"

"I was trying to find this thing. I stashed it in the sand nearby and I forgot which pile it was in…" Razor explained.

"Um...why were you looking for it _before _you heard the plan?"

"Because I was coming back from listening in on the others…" Razor said, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Oh? And what info do _you _have?" asked Krack.

"Well, I'm happy to say that their alliance is broken up…" Razor said. "So the group vote aesthetic is completely in our favor...unless some of them end up targeting the same one of us…"

"This is fucking perfect…" said Flynn. "Why'd they break up?"

"Because of Zayn's boy toy…"

"HEY!"

"Yeah, he was tired of being put down every time he tried to mention eliminating you, so he inadvertently caused them to break apart because the others FINALLY realized that by getting rid of us, they'd eventually have to screw each other over anyway…"

Everyone immediately froze upon hearing that. They silently exchanged glances, which Razor acknowledged. He gained an 'are you kidding me' face and groaned, face-clawing himself.

"I know you guys seriously aren't contemplating right now…" Razor said. "We have a foolproof plan now, we can't just break up…"

"But, they're right…" said Jason. "We'll have to face off with each other anyway…"

"But that's where they're dumb as fuck…" said Razor. "We can keep working together and voting them out, then...it's just friendly competition between us. They're too fucking sentimental and remorseful over this damn game. At this point, NO ONE FUCKING CARES IF THEY GO HOME OR NOT! If we make it far, it's a lucky coincidence; if we win, woo-hoo; if we lose, we go home, watch TV, fuck our spouse, play video games, eat, whatever the hell we want to do!"

"When you put it that way...now I WANT to go home…" Flynn said.

"We're all in it for the money, sure, but would we care if we went home? Especially after all of this bullshit? Hell no!"

"Okay, that's the truth, but I'm still in it to win it…" said Aldon.

"Well, we've got our plan, so let's just stick to it and we should be fine…" said Jason. "Hopefully the auto eliminations don't fuck us up…"

"Even if they do…" Razor said, holding up the statue. The others nodded.

**000**

**Razor: *chuckling* Those poor, poor idiots...they don't know that as soon as most of those heroes are gone, THEY are gone. I've come up with a very good plan…**

**You see...I've made two replicas of this stupid thing. When I feel that enough heroes are gone, I'll start giving them the fake immunities and they'll be sent packing.**

**It's foolproof…**

**000**

Demenio, Shade, and Ricky were inside of the lounge. Usually, it was locked, but Shade had broken open a window in the back, allowing them to get in that way.

As Shade and Ricky got in unscathed though, Demenio ended up getting slashed on the right back leg, making him growl softly.

"I'm getting _really _tired of this shit…" Demenio growled, looking at his bleeding back leg.

"I am too…" Shade said. "Your complaining gets very annoying…"

Demenio growled. "Really?"

"Yes, really…"

"Hmph...at least I don't kill…" Demenio muttered.

"Will you stop bringing that shit up!?" Shade growled.

"Guys, seriously!?" Ricky said, getting between them. "Why the hell do you guys start arguing over the dumbest things?!"

The brothers glared at each other before turning away. Demenio decided to go upstairs to the bathroom to get some band-aids, while Shade and Ricky went to the game room.

Entering, Ricky took a deep breath. "Man...it's been a while since we've been in here…"

"Yeah...they haven't been mentioning anyone being able to stay in here again, so...might as well use it to our own advantage…" said Shade as he sat on the couch in front of the TV in the back. Ricky followed suit and sat as well.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I just thought of something…" Ricky said.

"Okay….what?" Shade repeated.

"Well, we're in the merge, right?"

"Um...yeah…"

"Well, what if we start tricking a few others and voting for them?" Ricky asked.

Shade was shocked to hear that coming from him. Usually _he _would probably say that, but him? This was weird.

"Um...any particular reason for that?" Shade asked. "That's...kinda unlike you…"

"Well, considering that we're surrounded by threats and no one seems to give two shits about the three of us...I just thought that we'd use this to our advantage", Ricky said with a smile. "I know it sounds bad, but this is just friendly competition at this point. No harm in it…"

"Hmm...I like that", said Shade. "So, what brought up this actual thought? Other than the situation we're in…"

"I don't know...I just feel that I've been way too passive lately…" said Ricky. "I mean...the others have their plans and their groups, and we have ours, but we haven't done anything but go along with everyone else. It's time to be a bit more independent…"

Demenio came back down with a few band-aids on his leg. He found the Eeveelutions on the couch chatting. He rolled his eyes before approaching the two.

"So, what are you two talking about?" the Houndoom asked.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE STADIUM IMMEDIATELY!"

"Oh...well, we'll explain along the way…" said Ricky as he and Shade got off of the couch and started heading out of the lounge.

**000**

Everyone made it to the stadium, which was filled with white plastic, numerous paint cans, paint tubes, paint brushes and rollers, and numerous canvasses along the wall.

There was a Smeargle alongside Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas, which immediately clued in on what this challenge was going to be about…

"Looks like you guys should have saved the tattoo bullshit for this challenge…" Dew said with a chuckle.

"Hmm...you know what, you're right...tattoos for all for a challenge this time…"

"NO!"

"That's what we thought...now no more speaking right now…" said Xerneas.

"Anyways, because of the previous challenge having poor reception, Arceus and Giratina told us to do a more peaceful challenge…"

"So...today's challenge will involve...ART!" Virizion said, feigning her enthusiasm.

"So...by peaceful, you mean boring as shit…" said Flynn.

The Smeargle scoffed. "Please…art is a way of expression that allows you to use your mind and your own perspectives to create something amazing. Just because you think it's boring doesn't mean it is…"

"Actually...it does to me", said Flynn. "I keep hearing 'art is subjective, art is subjective', so to ME, it fucking sucks…"

"ANYWAYS!" Mew said. "As Virizion stated, today's challenges will revolve around art…"

"We uh...kinda figured that already", said Volante, looking around the stadium.

"Now, in honor of that, we have a special guest here…" said Mew, gesturing to the Smeargle. "This...is Bobert Rousse, one of the best known painters ever…"

"He will be helping us judge the masterpieces, or well…'pieces' that you create…" said Xerneas.

"Now, first off, let's explain the rules…" said Mew. "You each will pull a piece of art that you will have to create and the style that you will have out of a box. After that, you will have to find the resources that you need to create whatever art piece you pulled. After you retrieve your supplies, you will have five hours to work on it; at the end of those five hours, you will be judged by us and Mr. Rousse. Whosever art piece we think is the best will get immunity for the next challenge, and the art piece that we think is the worst gets an automatic entry to the Flush of Shame. Everyone understand?"

"Yeah, whatever…" said Razor, his arms folded. "Where's the box?"

"Right here…" said Mew, teleporting a box on the ground. "Step right up and claim your...whatever related to this challenge that rhymes with up…"

Lila decided to go first and got a finger painted self-portrait.

Dew got a sculpture made of stone.

Hex got a pointilism painting.

Volante got a mosaic.

Ricky got a watercolor scenery painting of the beach.

Shade got a paw painting.

Demenio got a charcoal drawing.

Krack got a flower tapestry.

Combat got an ice sculpture.

Nate got an engraving.

Aylesha got an interpretive dance.

Razor got a wooden sculpture.

Zayn got a stained glass piece.

Piff got a silk screen printed work.

Aldon got a wood carving of a loved one.

Jason got a computer painting.

Flynn got a realism painting.

"Alright, everyone all set?" asked Mew.

"Um...I guess, but you said that we have to find our stuff before we begin...where are we supposed to find-"

"Flip the paper over…"

Everyone turned their papers around and saw the word 'Location' at the top.

"Oh...well, in that case, yeah", said Zayn.

"Alright, so you said we have five hours once we get back here with our stuff...do we HAVE to work in such close proximity, or can we work somewhere else?"

"You can leave to work, but that won't stop some sabotage from happening…"

"Wait, wait...we can _sabotage_?" asked Dew.

"Of course…" said Mew.

"And...do we have to wait for everyone else to come, or do we start when we come back with our stuff?" asked Lila. "You said that we have five hours, but you didn't really clarify…"

Mew snapped his fingers and immediately the screen that was used in other challenges appeared. Seventeen pictures, one for each remaining contestant, appeared with time boxes beside them.

"Does that answer your question?"

She nodded.

"Alright, if there are no more qu-"

"Wait, what if we don't know how the hell to do the 'art' we're supposed to?"

"Then you'll have to deal with a ten to twenty minute tutorial with Mr. Rousse that will take away from your five hours…" said Mew.

"...Good to know…" said Piff.

"Now, take your paper, get your supplies, and come on back so you can start this challenge; well, the actual part that is!"

Everyone nodded before splitting up.

**000**

The Evil Alliance went back to their cabin to expand on their plan a bit more.

"Alright, so the plan is to screw over magic mutt, long dong wong, and mute militia, right?" asked Flynn.

"Yep", said Zayn. "We make them waste their immunity, then militia-mon gets flushed…"

"So, where are each of our supplies?" asked Krack. "We'll be able to help each other…"

They all flipped their papers over.

"Okay...my shit is in the big ass cave…" said Flynn.

"Stained glass...apparently I have to go to the haunted mansion…" said Zayn with an indifferent look.

"Let's see….I have to search the lounge…" Jason said with a smile. "Interesting…"

"Well I don't have to really look for shit, I just have to get a tree or a stump and find a knife from the mess hall…" Aldon explained.

"Same here...except I can use my claws or scythes if I mega evolve…" Razor said.

"Um….uh...I have to search the cabins?" Krack said questioningly. "Weird…"

"Well, this should be pretty easy…" said Zayn. "However, how many of us even know how to do what we have to?"

"I can cave figures out of wood...it's pretty simple in a way…" said Aldon.

"Okay, that's just you then, how about the rest of you?"

"Duh…" Razor said.

"I have no way to do a stupid realism painting…" said Flynn.

"Use your trunk…" Aldon said with a glare. "You're not bailing on us…"

Flynn groaned.

"Alright, let's get going…" said Krack.

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

**000**

"So…" Demenio started, gaining a sneer. "You actually want to start playing the game now?"

"Hey, don't go psychotic dictator on us…" Shade said with a glare.

Demenio chuckled. "Don't worry about that…" he said a tad darkly, making Shade give him a distrusting gaze. "So...who's the first target you have in mind?"

"Well, this sounds bad, but Combat needs to go…" Ricky said. "He's too big of a threat to be taken lightly."

"So no villains?" asked Shade.

"They'll take themselves out eventually…" Ricky said. "Or at the least the others will take care of them before we take care of _them_."

"But, threats get eliminated anyway…" said Shade. "Wouldn't it make more sense to go for the least likely ones...like Flynn, Krack, Piff, Aylesha…"

"Oh? I thought that you were more against this idea…" Demenio said.

"What? Where did you get that from?" asked Shade. "I'm not against anything. Competition is competition, I'm just saying that underdogs or unlikely people are the ones to go for…remember that Skore and Darren both won seasons and they were underdogs…"

"And third season, almost all of the finalists were threats in their own way…plus, Sky won her season and she was a threat!" Demenio retorted. "You have nothing."

Shade growled. "This is why I didn't really want him to tell you about this shit! You always act superior and greedy if you're into it!"

"What's your point?" Demenio scoffed.

Shade facepalmed. "Fuck it...I'm gonna go look for my stuff…"

"Wait, are you still in or not?" asked Ricky.

"Yeah, I'm in, but don't expect me to come to these damn meetings as much if that fuckhead is gonna act crazy…"

"Says the crazy one…" Demenio retorted.

"Whatever…" Shade said as he continued leaving.

Demenio grinned to himself. "Come on Rick, let's get looking…"

"Um...okay?" Ricky said as he gave Demenio a hesitant look before going along with him.

**000**

**Ricky: I don't know what's up with D, but I don't like it. It's like he's gone a bit...nuts again. Nothing bad has happened, so I don't get it!**

**000**

**Demenio: Am I out of my gourd? No, no I'm not, I'm just a bit surprised and happy that we're finally doing something that'll help us win. I mean, sure...I'm acting a bit more 'devious', but who cares? Nothing good has happened in this season anyway…**

**000**

Lila, having to finger paint, started looking around the island for her supplies. She should have asked if they had to find their own canvasses as well, but it seemed to be too late. Really, all she had to find was a paint can. Well, _numerous _paint cans…

Her paper said that she needed to search around the swamp area and the cliff. Sighing, she decided to go to the cliff first since the path to the stadium was from the mess hall and beach.

As she walked through the sandy area, she saw a few of the others trying to tear down trees, specifically Aldon and Razor.

She rolled her eyes upon seeing their cocky grins and continued on her way. As she made her way, she heard her name being called.

"LILA! WAIT UP!"

Turning around, she saw Hex rushing up to her.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Where's your stuff supposed to be?" he asked.

"Um...at the cliff and the swamp. Why?"

Hex magically teleported two paint cans to her with a wink before vanishing. Lila smiled, Razor and Aldon looking shocked at what just occurred.

"Better cut faster boys~" Lila said teasingly as she immediately started running back to the stadium.

"That fucking bastard!" Razor growled. "We DEFINITELY need to get rid of him…"

"Yeah, but remember our plan...once he wastes his immunity, everything will be fine…" said Aldon. "Now, let's finish getting these trees down. I don't even know why it's taking this long…"

**-000-**

Lila ran back to the stadium, where she saw Dew trying to push a large stone out of the stadium. Putting down the paint cans in her mouth, she giggled. "You need some help with that?"

"Nah, it's fine...I got it…" Dew said as he continued attempting to push.

Lila continued and went on inside, where she saw Hex levitating a brush and making individual dots on a canvas.

Lila put down the paint again.

"Well, that was fast…" said Mew. "I wonder why…" he said, eyeing Hex, who looked away innocently.

"Anyways, you can go on and get started…" said Xerneas. "Grab a canvas and have at it…"

"I had a portrait, right?" Lila asked. "So...what or _who _do I paint?"

"I thought you'd never ask...I'd love to be your model…" Virizion said, making Lila give her a look that said 'seriously?'

She couldn't complain though, maybe this'd give her extra points.

"Alright, if you want…" Lila said.

Virizion giggled as she followed Lila over to where her station would be.

Mew facepalmed.

**000**

Volante, having to do a mosaic, had to find his small pieces around the gym. Or at least a few bags of them.

"Where the fuck are they?" he asked himself as he flew around the gym.

He landed on the ground and started looking around the area. His paper didn't give any real direction, it just said 'go to the gym'.

He entered the gym and started looking around. He looked underneath the bleachers, the most stereotypical spot, first. He did not see anything underneath them, making him groan.

"Where the hell am I supposed to look now?" he asked. "And better yet...what the hell is my picture going to be?!

He looked up at the ceiling to see if there was anything hanging. Seeing nothing, he growled to himself. He moved to another corner of the gym to see if they tried to hide them anywhere else inside. Seeing nothing yet again, he flew upwards to get a full aerial view. Once again...nothing.

Getting agitated, he landed again and eyed the closets near the back. He flew over to the doors and opened them. Inside, he saw a lot of sports balls that proceeded to fall out.

He groaned before seeing two bags at the bottom. He breathed out a sigh. "FINALLY!"

**000**

"I don't get it...how come you guys got regular painting and art stuff and I have to dance?!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"Hey, be lucky. You got the easiest thing…"

"Nate, I can't dance that well!"

"Oh please…" Nate muttered. "You're fine at dancing. You just don't want to do it…"

Aylesha scoffed. "Why would I not want to be safe in the game?"

"You tell me…" Nate said, smacking her butt.

Aylesha blushed. "Can you stop doing that?"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just...I don't think we have time to play around anymore…" said Aylesha. "Our alliance is done, so now we're on our own."

"And you really think they'll go for us?" asked Nate. "Out of all of the other options?"

"Well, we made it to the final five last season, that can be a threat to them!"

"Don't you still have immunity?" asked Nate.

"That was last season…" Aylesha said. "Not this season...at least...I don't think so. Did they say I still have it saved?"

"Not sure…" said Nate. "But we can't really worry about that. We can still be serious and fool around…"

"If you say so…" said Aylesha. "So, where do you and what do you have to find?"

"I have an engraving, so I just have to get a tree or something…" said Nate. "Well...AND a carver…"

"That sounds easy, too", said Aylesha.

"Yep…" said Nate. "So-Wait, if you have to dance...what does your paper say?"

"That's the thing...it doesn't say anything", said Aylesha. "So...I guess I just have to wait until the time comes…"

"Well, all I have to do is get a tree, so I guess you can help me with that…" said Nate.

"Well, we're surrounded by trees now, you just need part of it and a knife…" Aylesha said.

Nate nodded.

**000**

Piff groaned as she walked towards the swamp. Apparently, her art piece involved a t-shirt and needed many supplies. She groaned to herself. Why did _she _have to have the difficult one?

She eventually made it to the muddy area and started looking around. She pushed past a few large leaves and continued trudging through the muck until she reached the full area. She looked out across the murky swamp and saw a duffel bag sitting on the rock in the middle of it.

"That must be everything I need!" she realized. However, looking at the water, she had a feeling that there would be something inside to try and fuck her over.

Nevertheless, she decided to go into the water and waded to the rock. Feeling and hearing nothing, she took the duffel bag and went back to the mainland. She sighed in relief before running back to the stadium.

**000**

Krack was looking through the cabins, basically tearing them apart, trying to find the equipment for what he had to do.

He had no idea what a tapestry was or what was really needed, but he continued searching anyway.

He was tossing beds around, which was the only thing he really _could _do. "Well, this led to nothing. What the hell are they talking abo-"

It was after he took another step that he heard a floorboard creak loudly, something that happened often, but it wasn't as loud as this. Suspicious, he pulled up a floorboard and saw a yellow satchel with a flower on it; it was underneath the cabin. He sighed.

"Didn't say search the outside, just 'search the cabin'", he muttered as he went outside. Because of his size, he couldn't automatically fit, so, being a Ground-type, he dug in the sand and tunneled underneath the cabin. He got the satchel before going back out and proceeding towards the stadium.

**000**

Zayn was inside of the haunted mansion. Now, being who he was, he wasn't really scared at all. His problem was that his note had no specifics on what area of the haunted mansion he had to search in order to find his stained glass.

He was going up the stairs and checking each room, each one having a different 'scary' setting. On the first floor, there wasn't much in the rooms. As he continued to the second and third floors, however, things started getting creepy.

He saw a white figure approaching him with a knife before he could even try to enter a room. He actually grinned and got into a combative stance.

"Bring it on ghost bitch…" Zayn said with a cocky grin.

**-000-**

Zayn was thrown from the second floor window, landing in a few bushes below. He groaned in pain. "Fuck my life…"

As he sat up, he found that he landed on a burlap sack. It actually poked him a lot, making him hiss. He picked up the sack and shook it. Hearing shatters, he grinned.

**000**

Jason, having to do a digital computer painting, had to search in the lounge for his equipment. However, he had already found his equipment, the laptop, tablet, and pen.

Now, he was in the living room watching TV.

Instead of hurrying back, he decided to just relax and take his mind off of things. However, he was unsure about the alliance now. Sure, they were all friends and acquaintances, but _he_ wanted to come out on top. He hardly spoke very much around them already, so maybe he could somehow trick them all and fulfill his goal.

Third season, his plan was instantly screwed after Ray beat him down. Now that he was gone, he had a chance. The thing was, however, is that he was a committed male now, he couldn't try to seduce anyone.

And even if he _did _try to seduce any of girls left, he'd be destroyed. Lila would tear him apart even with his type advantage; Piff had partial advantage on him; and he did not trust Nate at all, plus Solis would kick his ass, so yep, seduction was a no no. He sighed. He'd just have to lay low somehow.

He noticed numerous DVDs next to a DVD player underneath the TV. Curious, and also because there wasn't anything to watch on TV anyway, he went up closer to see what movies they had; unsurprisingly there were no real movies, there were only different seasons of the show, as well a few others by different legendaries.

"Interesting...maybe I can learn a thing or two…" Jason said, picking up the first two season cases.

**000**

Shade was walking back to the stadium after coming from the cliff base, a bucket of paint being carried in his mouth. As he made his way back, he couldn't help but worry about Demenio's sanity. He was sure that those watching this stupid show were tired of this shit, but they didn't know the size of the problem.

Sure, he had anger problems, very very horrible anger problems, but at least he didn't turn into a crazy dictator! They all had problems, all four of them, but the fact that only his and Demenio's issues were emerging pissed him off.

With Demenio getting more and more angry, and now with Ricky actually wanting to act in the game, things were probably going to get worse.

Still in his thoughts, he ended up running into a fallen tree that was being dragged by Razor. He growled to himself before going around, passing the land shark and in front of him, Aldon.

He made it back to the stadium and put the paint down.

"Alright, I'm here…" said Shade.

"Yes you are, now you can get started…" said Xerneas.

"Quick clarification...you said a paw painting…" said Shade. "Did you mean a painting of a paw...or do you want me to paint with my paw?"

"Painting of a paw…" Mew said simply. "Now, get to it…your five hours start now…"

Looking around, he saw that only Lila, Hex, and surprisingly, Flynn, painting at separate spots of the stadium. He also saw Krack and Piff learning what they had to do.

He saw an empty section of the stadium floor near the entrance and proceeded there.

**000**

Demenio and Ricky made their way to the infirmary, where Demenio's charcoal lied. They'd already found Ricky's paint set under the mess hall sink, now they were going after Demenio's.

Demenio told Ricky to go to the stadium already, but Ricky insisted on helping.

"I told you to just go and get started, I'm fine…" Demenio said.

"Hey, we're still sticking together…" said Ricky. "Nothing wrong with that…"

Demenio rolled his eyes before going around the infirmary and finding his charcoal there. He smiled to himself.

"Alright, let's go…" Demenio said as he immediately started running, with Ricky following him.

**-000-**

The two of them made it back to the stadium, where they saw that everyone was working already, making them the last two to arrive.

"About time you two showed up. Get started on your art pieces…" said Mew.

"I would have just been the last one if he'd just leave after he found his item…" Demenio said, eyeing Ricky, who rolled his eyes.

"Your five hours start now…" said Xerneas.

The two of them looked around the stadium before seeing Shade painting an actual paw on a canvas. Ricky smirked and held back a laugh before going over, while Demenio groaned to himself and followed.

Shade had an agitated look on his face. He didn't like painting at all, and originally planned on just dipping his paw in paint, pressing it on the canvas and calling it a day. However, he knew that they'd probably do some bullshit.

"So, you're actually doing a paw painting…." Ricky giggled.

"Yeah, apparently I had to…" Shade muttered.

"Oh well…" Demenio said as he moved away towards the canvasses. "Better do your best…"

"Shit, we're wasting time…" said Ricky as he moved away and went to the canvases with Demenio.

**000**

Krack, Zayn, Jason, Aldon, and Razor met back at the cabins again, their pieces all next to them. This was the time that they were going to try and ruin the other pieces.

"Alright, everyone done or almost done?" asked Zayn. "We need to get a move on...

"Barely…" said Krack, holding his thread spool, needle, and wooden block with numerous strings on it. "And apparently this shit is going to take a long ass time, so I can't really help…"

Jason was on the laptop using the tablet trying to paint in Photoshop while listening to something on headphones.

"Well, I'm almost done with this shit…" Aldon said, holding a small Lopunny shaped figure. "Just have to get the curves right, but for the most part, it's looking well."

"Yeah, I'll say…" Zayn said, eyeing the small figure, making Aldon glare at him. "Anyways, my stained glass thing was easy."

He walked over to a large canvas, where numerous pieces of colored glass were glued in a pattern that resembled a Gothita looking up at rain clouds.

"Whoa...how the hell did you do that?!" Krack exclaimed.

"I don't even know…" Zayn admitted. "I just put random big pieces that looked similar together and just filled in the rest of the space with the smaller pieces. I got cut numerous times, but I finished…" he said, showing them his cut fingers.

They all winced.

"Well, we know Flynn's not finished, which is why he ain't here…" said Krack. 'What about you Razor?"

"Yeah, I'm done…" Razor said, his arms folded.

"Really? You had to do a wooden sculpture and-"

"They pretty much gave me the exact same shit as Aldon…" Razor said, actually sitting on his art piece. "They didn't even really say how big it had to be, so I just made this totem of LeShara…"

"Nice…" said Zayn. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Unless you three want to go alone, I suggest that you wait…" said Krack. "There's still plenty of time…"

"Um...you realize that we all got different times based on when got back remember?" asked Razor.

"And we were some of the last ones to get finished, what's your point?" asked Krack.

"THE FACT THAT THOSE FUCKS WERE SOME OF THE FIRST FEW FINISHED, MEANING THAT THEY'D BE DONE FIRST! THEREFORE, WE NEED TO HURRY!"

"Shit...I forgot about that...well get going!" Krack said.

"Hold up!" Jason said, moving the headphones to his neck. "Aldon, you did your carving wrong…"

"WHAT!?"

"Look", Jason said, turning the laptop around to show him pictures of wood carvings, which actually showed pictures carved INTO the wood.

Aldon groaned. "Great…"

"Fuck, Razor and I will just go then…" Zayn said. "You guys try to finish. Knowing these fucks, they'll probably get done or fix it quickly…"

"Wait, do you even know where they are?" asked Aldon.

"The mutt is still painting in the stadium. Swordplay and Militia...we don't know. We just know that they had sculptures, one ice and the other, rock…" said Razor.

"Okay, so I'll try to find the Shitfaced Samurai, and you ruin the mutt's work…" said Zayn.

"Wait, he's a magician! He'll just make it normal again!" said Krack.

"Fuck...looks like we'll have to wait sometime later…" said Razor.

"Or…" Aldon said as he smoothed another piece of tree with his claws, "one of you just tell Flynn to do something to it when his time's almost up…"

"That's not a bad idea!" said Zayn. "Razor-"

"I'm on it…" Razor said as he quickly flew towards the stadium.

"Alright, when he comes back, we'll get searching…" said Zayn.

**-000-**

Flynn was finishing up his painting, as two hours had passed by for him already. His painting...was of a hole in the wall...AND IT ACTUALLY LOOKED EXTREMELY REALISTIC. "And...done. Finally…" he muttered, tossing a brush down. "I hate art so much…"

Razor landed in front of him and saw Hex still painting. Looking at the clocks, he saw that had an hour and twenty minutes left. He also saw Dew and Combat's clocks. Dew's time was the same as Hex's and Combat had 2 hours left. He nodded in understanding.

"What are you doing here?" Flynn asked.

"I came here to tell you our plan 'cause Krack, Jason, and Aldon aren't finished yet…." Razor whispered, noticing the other 'heroes' glaring at them.

"Isn't the damn plan the same?" Flynn asked back in a whisper.

"The times for finishing is different for all of us, so we're saying that you need to sabotage Hex's painting when his time is nearly up…" he whispered.

Flynn eyed the clocks and nodded. "That's almost two hours away…"

"Yeah…and we have to find out where Dew and Combat went…" said Razor.

"Hm...sword boy went to the right of this place, and I haven't even seen Combat, so I have no idea why his time is going or where he is…" Flynn replied.

"Fuck…" Razor muttered. "Well, at least we have a lead on Dew.."

"Whatever...I'm just glad I'm done…" Flynn said normally as he sat down.

"I bet…" Razor muttered. "Where's your painting?"

"Um...it's the piece of shit next to you…" Flynn said, gesturing to the painting. Razor's eyes widened. "Wh-H-D-I thought you said that you hated art!"

"I do! This fucking looks like shit! I don't know what the big deal is…"

"I didn't fucking know this was a painting!" Razor exclaimed.

"Yes, a hole appears from nowhere, perfect sense…" said Flynn.

"Well...hopefully you win this, because this looks great…" Razor said.

"Don't lie to yourself because I made it…" Flynn muttered. "It's shit like all art…"

"I...Whatever…" Razor said as he took off flying again.

**000**

After witnessing Flynn and Razor's interaction, Everyone still in the stadium grew suspicious immediately and kept eyeing Flynn untrustingly.

Lila wandered over to Hex, who was extremely annoyed at this painting he had to do. He was attempting to do a painting of Morgan, but he was stuck on her face because of him having to constantly dot carefully and fluently. Knowing what he'd have to do to have a full piece, he did a light blur background first before focusing on the actual figure. However, he was using magic to float the brush and dot the canvas, so it was weird.

"So, how's it coming?" asked Lila.

"Shittily…" Hex muttered. "I'm not even halfway done with her face because I've been worrying about the background…"

"Um...you know there's nothing wrong with just a white background, right?" Lila explained as he continued.

"I know, but they brought a professional, so I panicked", Hex explained. "Critics pick about the smallest details…"

"Well, just keep going and try to finish…" Lila said. "I don't want you gone just yet…"

"Ooh...someone's cocky…" Hex muttered. "I'd ask you about your own painting, but I have to focus on my own…"

Lila giggled at this. "Well good luck…"

"Are you almost done or something?" asked Hex.

"Almost…" Lila admitted. "I still have two hours and forty-three minutes…"

"Lucky you. Just a few seconds behind us…" said Hex.

"So, what do you think those two were talking about?" asked Lila, changing the subject to Razor and Flynn's sudden interaction.

"I don't know, but probably nothing good…" Hex replied, looking at Flynn from the corner of his eye. "We'll have to keep an eye on those two…"

"I have to admit, his painting is really amazing…" Lila stated, looking back at the elephant's work.

"Yeah, it's pretty good…" Hex said. "Maybe we should change that…"

"Wait, what?"

"They said sabotage was allowed, right?"

"Meanwhile, you need to keep working on your own painting", Lila stated. "Worry about Flynn later…"

Hex groaned. "Fine…"

"Good boy…" Lila said, petting his head like a puppy. "Morgan will be proud."

Hex rolled his eyes playfully.

**-000-**

Demenio was glaring at Flynn. He was already finished with his charcoal piece, a replica of 'Starry Night', and was now trying to think of a list of people to get rid of. Combat was the target already, but he felt that they needed to go ahead and plan more, as most people believe.

He looked over to Shade and Ricky, who were still working diligently on their own pieces. He knew that he needed them to stay in the game with him, so he decided to go over to them and inspect their work.

He looked at Ricky's, which was the watercolor beach. It was okay, but why was he still in the stadium?! It would be better if he went to the beach to get a direct source. He then went over to Shade and saw that his paw was extremely basic. A 'circle' with three more over it to represent the toes of the paw.

He sighed. "Alright stop...both of you!"

Shade and Ricky both heard his outburst, and while Ricky stopped, Shade continued, making Demenio growl.

"I said STOP!"

"FUCK OFF!" Shade growled. "You're not gonna tell me what to do!"

"Your paw looks terrible! You need to make it more realistic or they're gonna tear you apart and you'll get flushed! I don't need that right now!"

"Oh-ho yeah, you need both me and Ricky so that you can control us and make us help YOU get further, right?"

Demenio glared daggers at him. "You know what...fine. I hope you enjoy your swim…"

"D, what is wrong with you?!" Ricky exclaimed, appalled by his behavior. "All of a sudden you're acting like you own us!"

"I'm his older brother and you had a partial crush on me. I think it's obvious why…"

Ricky glared at him with a blush. "This isn't you!"

"No, no, no...this IS him…" Shade said, stopping his painting. "It's just the jackass side that he doesn't try to show. You saw it before, when he acted crazy as hell."

Ricky's eyes widened.

"You know that that's not true and you know it…" Demenio growled. "I'm the most peaceful one out of us, but because of that, I can't ever be the leader and get what I want…"

"What the HELL are you on about?!"

"Forget it!" Demenio exclaimed. "If you want to give this bullshit and probably get screwed over, don't blame me", he said before turning to Ricky. "Now Rick-"

"No! If you're gonna act like a dictator, then you can just stop talking!"

Demenio's eyes widened before he narrowed them with a glare. "Okay, you know what. How about this? I don't tell you to do anything...I'll give you _suggestions_…"

The Eeveelutions exchanged glances. It sounded suspicious, but they decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay, fine…" Shade said. "Go ahead."

"Great. I suggest _you _to make the damn paw look more realistic and I suggest _you_ to, I don't know...go to the ACTUAL beach to paint the picture…" he said.

"Okay...let's try that again in your NORMAL fucking tone…" Shade demanded.

"Okay fuck this…" Demenio muttered. "I just want to help, but you're pushing me away!"

"Because you're being a dick about it!"

"Alright stop, both of you…" Demenio restated. "Yeah, totally offensive. What an ass am I…" he said sarcastically.

Shade groaned. "Fine."

"Thank you…" Demenio stated exasperatedly. "Damn, just do as I say for a while…"

Shade rolled his eyes, while Ricky let out a sigh. He took his paint set and canvas and started moving toward the beach, with Demenio following him.

Shade sighed to himself before attempting to fix up his painting.

**-000-**

As they went down the path to the beach, Demenio noticed Ricky's hesitance to be close to him anymore.

"Is there a sudden problem?" Demenio asked, acting like he didn't know his issue.

"Yeah...I think Shade's right. You're acting like a jackass dictator…"

"Because I told you to stop in order to give you some advice...yep, that's a total dictator move…" Demenio said, rolling his eyes.

Ricky started thinking about it. He had a point. That wasn't really that bad...but his tone was still much darker and sinister. This is what made him agree with Shade earlier. He just didn't know anymore.

"Whatever…" Ricky said, completely getting over the subject as they reached the beach. He had already began on the sand and part of the water, and now that he was here, he was going to have to adjust a few things.

He sighed.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were with Piff, who was completing her project in the gym. She was cutting out a stencil of a heart and placing it over.

Nate was lying his head on Aylesha's lap. "So...why are we here again?"

"I just didn't want to be alone…" said Piff. "And you two were already in here, remember…"

"You're almost done now aren't you?" asked Aylesha, rubbing Nate's head.

"Um...I think so...if I'm doing this right", said Piff as she finished the stencil and put it on the screen. She then poured purple paint, allowing the stencil to come out on the shirt.

"Yes! It worked!" Piff cheered.

"Congrats...can we go now?" asked Nate.

"Well, are you two done or not?" asked Piff. "I thought Aylesha had to dance…"

"I'm just gonna wing it…" Aylesha muttered.

"Yeah…" Nate said, sitting up. "Can't wait to see it…"

Aylesha rolled her eyes with a blush.

**000**

Volante was on the cliff working on his triangular mosaic. He was almost finished; he just had to put more ceramic pieces around the edges and...there.

He smiled looking down at his masterpiece. He hoped that this allowed him to stay in the game AND give him immunity.

"Now...nobody knows that this is up here and I don't trust anyone anymore really…" he told himself. "Hmm...I'll just leave this here and go see if I can sabotage a few of the others…specifically...that fuckhead."

Volante took flight in order to search for Razor and his art.

**000**

Dew was finishing up his stone sculpture of himself with a smile. He was standing over Zayn, who looked kinda...dead. He was near the swamp, but not exactly AT it.

"Tree ass…" he muttered with a sneer.

Zayn, Razor, and Aldon looked around the area to find him and eventually, they did. Seeing this, they ducked down a bit.

"Alright, so what's the plan here?" Aldon whispered. "Who's doing what?"

"Knowing that bastard...as soon as I walk out, we're gonna fight, so I'll be a distraction and you two destroy that piece of shit…" Zayn said with a sinister smirk.

The other two nodded in agreement as Zayn got up.

**-000-**

"Hey! Swordplay!"

Hearing this, Dew growled immediately. "Get the hell out of here…" Dew demanded. "Your presence is not wanted nor is it fucking needed."

"Oh shut the hell up", Zayn growled. "I already knew that you were going to do some bullshit egotistical sculpture like this…"

"Egotistical? HA! This things shows the truth. You are below me and you always will be…"

"Is that why your species look like a retarded unicorn with a shell glued on its head?"

Dew growled and pulled out his swords. "Say another word and you're fucking dead…"

"Another word…" Zayn stated. "And by the looks of this trash, you already fulfilled your fantasy…"

Dew snarled and lunged at him, with Zayn side stepping him and making him hit a tree.

"Nice aim…" Zayn said sarcastically before he used Leaf Blade.

Dew winced with a growl before attempting to use Ice Beam, which Zayn dodged, making it hit his sculpture.

"YOU FUCKER!"

Dew used Megahorn next, but Zayn used his force against him and somehow flipped him over!

Dew used flipped over and used Hydro Pump, sending Zayn back.

As those two fought, Zayn, making sure Dew focused on him, Aldon and Razor eyed the now frozen stone sculpture.

Both of them began attacking it with their claws and a few beams, eventually reducing the entire thing to rubble.

They quickly went back into the bushes as Dew got over Zayn and glared at him.

"I will kill you…" Dew snarled.

"Yeah…" Zayn said as he mega-evolved underneath him. "No, you won't."

He aimed his tail at Dew's side and launched the tip, causing Dew to roar in pain and be flung into a tree.

He slowly opened his eyes in a glare and saw that Zayn was gone. "Fucking pussy…" he muttered as he got back up. He turned towards his statue, intent on finishing it up, but saw that it was demolished.

His eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he roared.

He slashed the pile of rubble angrily. He didn't know how much time he had left, but this thing took nearly three hours to complete!

"That motherfucker…" Dew growled. "I'm going to make him wish that he was never born…"

**-000-**

"Perfect…" Razor said. "Now we just have to wait and make sure that it stays terrible…"

"Let's hope Krack and Jason finish in time and find Combat…"

**000**

Krack and Jason were trying to find Combat quickly. They didn't know how much time he had left nor did they know where he was, so this was a problem.

"Come on, where the hell could that fucker be?" asked Krack. "We don't have any idea where he could be or how much time we have left!'

"Have we checked almost everywhere?" asked Jason. "Hmm...did we go to the cave?"

"No...but why would he be there if he had to do an ice sculpture?"

"Caves are damp and cool…" Jason explained. "That can work…"

"CAMPERS! THERE WILL BE A SLIGHT CHANGE IN THE TIME! WELL, ACTUALLY A MAJOR ONE! YOU HAVE THIRTY MORE SECONDS BEFORE THE CHALLENGE IS OVER!"

Both Krack and Jason's eyes widened. "You have GOT to be kidding me! Where is that fucker?!"

"Well, looks like this plan is a bust…" Jason said. "Let's just get back to the stadium…"

Krack groaned. "Hopefully the whole plan wasn't a bust…"

**000**

Everyone met back up at the stadium, where they glared at the hosts, who were next to an easel.

"Why the hell did you change the time?!" Lila exclaimed.

"Because Bobert has to be out of here within the next hour…" said Mew. "He has shows to do and pieces to create…"

"Yes, so let's get this trainwreck over with…" the Smeargle stated. "Who's first?"

Nobody stepped forward.

"Okay...we'll just call on you to go…" said Mew. "Lila…"

"Of course…" she sighed as went over to get her canvas. She dragged it over and propped it against an easel. It showed an almost photo realistic portrait of Virizion, well...in an abstract sense anyway.

"Well...this is...peculiar…" he stated. "May I ask why you didn't simply do an actual realistic portrait?"

"I just felt that others were going to do similar things, so I just did something different…" Lila admitted.

"I'll give you props for creativity, but your paw marks all over it are a major problem…" he stated.

"It looks alright to me…" Mew said. "Then again, I don't know much about art."

"Well, it's not terrible, so I can semi-assure that you're safe…" Rousse said.

Lila breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Shade, you're up…" said Xerneas.

Shade rolled his eyes before getting his canvas and putting it against the easel. It showed a cartoonish paw with small triangle digits.

"This...is very basic...even a child could paint this…" Rousse commented. "Maybe even better…"

Shade glared at him. "They said to do a paw, so that's what I did…"

"The right paw toe looks crooked…" Rousse retorted. "Unless it's supposed to look broken, this is dreck. You better hope someone did worse than you…"

**000**

**Shade: Why am I not surprised?**

**000**

"Volante…" Virizion said.

The dragon had his mosaic on his back, so Mew used telekinesis to put it against the easel.

"Good definition…" said Rousse. "The way you used the glass is very identical to many others that I have seen...which is a bit of a drawback. I wish you would have did something more unique. Also, there's a lot of white space. Why did you not dye it over and clean it to give a more 'dirty' and 'ground' appearance?"

"I just thought that it's look better…"

"Well you were wrong about that…" the Smeargle said. "That's what's making it more unattractive. The only thing going for it is the definition of the glass and maybe the shape. Other than that, it's an unfinished piece of Leonard Vine's caliber. However, it is better than the piece before you, so you are safe…"

Volante let out a sigh of relief.

"Piff, you're up…"

Piff nervously moved forward and put her shirt on the easel. It only had the small purple heart. Bobert looked at the shirt with a very unimpressed and unamused look before turning to Shade. "Alright black and yellow, you're no longer the worst piece, but your work was still awful…"

"Wait...what?" Piff asked.

"You call this art? Honestly?!" Rousse did, holding her shirt.

"I kept messing up other stencils, so I just-"

"So you just thought that putting a small heart on a white T-Shirt would get you far?!" Rousse exclaimed. "Well little miss, you'd better hope no one else fucks up worse than you, because this is insulting. You are DEFINITELY at the bottom of the barrel."

Piff gulped in fear and moved back to the group.

"Aldon…"

Aldon came up with his newer piece, a medium replica of an 100 Poke bill with Hope's face in place of the Pokeball in the center.

"Very very creative…" Rousse complimented. "I love that this shows your love as something that would mean a lot. If you don't mind me asking, who is that?"

"Um...my girlfriend", Aldon said, blushing a bit.

"Oh...very nice", he said. "My only critique for this one would be to not have it so stiff. Try to have it swaying in a way. You're definitely safe…"

Aldon smiled with a nod.

"Dew…"

Dew growled before glaring at Zayn. "I have nothing…" he muttered.

"And why is that?" asked Rousse. "If I recall, you were one of the first ones to begin working…"

"This fucker completely destroyed it!" Dew stated, showing Zayn.

"Well, we did say sabotage was allowed, so it's your own fault…" said Xerneas.

"But-"

"Oh, don't you worry about him, I actually respect him more", Rousse said, causing the Evil Alliance' s eyes to widen.

"What!?" Razor exclaimed. "He had nothing! How can you-"

"Having nothing to me is much better than turning in shit that you THINK is good, but it isn't…" he stated. "You know what...I have to go soon and I feel that nothing could be worse than that pathetic excuse of a design…so you three...eliminate her" he said, pointing to Piff.

"Hold on! That's-" Krack started.

"Well, alright…" said Mew. "But, we still need to give someone immunity…"

"Oh, right…" he said. "Well, show me all of the pieces together and I'll decide quickly…"

Everyone retrieved their pieces and held them up. Some looked much different than they originally did, specifically Flynn's, Hex's, and Razor's.

"What the hell?!" Razor exclaimed, seeing a multitude of burn, claw, and teeth marks all over his totem.

Flynn's painting now had a white line going across it and Hex's painting had 'Slutty bitch' written over it. They glared at each other.

Rousse moved around, eyeing each piece in its entirety except for the ones he already saw.

After a while, he nodded to himself. "Alright, give the immunity to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ricky."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"How the hell does HE get immunity?!" Aldon exclaimed. "I thought you liked mine better!"

"Yes, while yours is very creative, his just feels...realistic and somehow shows the trouble of an artist. I struggled with watercolor as well as a beginner, so this just speaks to me a lot…"

"So...bias?!"

"Call it what you want…" said Bobert Rousse. "Give him the immunity.."

Ricky smiled, as did Shade and Demenio.

"Well Piff, looks like you'll be taking the flush…"

Piff groaned.

**000**

Piff was in the toilet. "That's so stupid!"

"Yeah. This entire challenge was pointless. If we knew that one basic piece of art would set him off, we wouldn't have had to do anything…" said Nate, making Aylesha smack him.

"Well, see ya Piff…" said Lila.

"Yeah…" said Piff. "Well, at least I'm free and this is just a waterslide to me. Hit it!"

Virizion hit the button, flushing Piff away.

**000**

**Well, that was very eventful. Things are getting a LOT more complicated. Let's hope things don't go down as far as they did in the past. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	36. Zambie Zurvival

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants had to dig up some creativity in order to compete in an art challenge. Lila's alliance disbanded, each wanting to pursue their own goals in the game, leaving her a bit uncomfortable. Meanwhile, the Evil Alliance grew stronger, digging into the past to plan the future. Their goal: make Dew and Hex waste their immunities and get out Combat. In the challenge, each player was given a piece of art to complete in a different style, and while some seemed fine, others struggled. In the end, art critiques are what made the game, as a famous painter judged SOME of the pieces before zeroing in on Piff. Ricky won the immunity and Piff won a trip home. Flush of Shame style!**

**The Evil Alliance's plan failed, but will they come back from it? What will happen now? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

"Well, mute militia wasn't eliminated, but at least another hero is gone…" said Aldon.

"And now thunderfox has immunity, too…" Zayn said. "Now we have to worry about getting THREE people to waste their immunity…"

"Well, we can't do anything about Ricky, really…" Krack said. "He's always with the demon brothers, so he's practically untouchable…"

"Yeah...that's true…" said Razor. "I guess we can still try to go after the same three. Hopefully we get the results we want instead of bullshit…"

"I'm getting tired of the mindset that we can't touch those fucks…" Flynn stated. "They're normal Pokemon like the rest of us, so we can get rid of them just as easy as the others…"

"Yes, but you have to realize that-"

"No, _you guys_ have to realize that just because one of them gets eliminated doesn't mean they'll be out for vengeance…" said Flynn. "In every season they were in, they didn't give a damn if each other was eliminated and didn't want vengeance…"

"Well, that _is _true…" said Aldon.

"If you're worried about those fucks so bad, get rid of _them_!" Flynn said.

"That's the problem!" Razor exclaimed. "If we try to do anything to them, they'll go ballistic on us!"

"Yeah, and I'd actually like to keep my limbs…" said Jason. "I'm not going anywhere near that…"

"I'm just telling you that if you don't get over it, they'll be the two in the finale...and I'm pretty sure no one wants that…"

They all exchanged glances.

"Look, they're tough, but we aren't going to get our asses kicked by trying to do something…" said Razor.

"What if they don't even know?"

"That's a different story...but what the hell can we do that they wouldn't know about?" asked Aldon.

"That depends on the challenge…" Krack chimed in. "If it's a hunting or 'last one standing' challenge, maybe we can do it…"

"Whoa whoa whoa...we're NOT shifting our focus", said Zayn. "We just have more fish to fry now that Flynn's mentioned a valid way to get rid of the demons. We have to get the magic mutt and swordplay to waste their immunities so that Combat is gone!"

Upon hearing that plan once again, Flynn's right eye twitched.

"Um..and remind me again why we're going for the silent guy who doesn't do shit instead of one of the demons now…" Flynn stated. "Because based on this conversion, you're all scared shitless of ring fox and hellhound, yet you're not trying to go for them…"

"Because they aren't part of a huge group…" said Krack. "Even though their alliance is 'broken', the ones that have been talking to each other a lot have a stronger connection…"

"And visually, he's just more intimidating…" said Jason. "The other two are psycho, but they just look harmless."

"I don't even see why the hell you're scared of the hellhound. He's a fucking bitch compared to his psycho brother…"

"They're related, so he more than likely has the same issues as him", said Aldon. "We ain't taking chances…"

Flynn groaned, rolling his eyes. "So we're just gonna keep trying for Combat?"

"Yep…"

Flynn shook his head.

**000**

Lila ended up going to the stadium, forgetting that her alliance was broken up. Upon remembering, she sighed and decided to leave. However, she didn't know what to do. She was still insistent on getting rid of Aldon, but with everyone else wanting to do their own things...there'd probably be no chance of it happening.

She didn't know where to go or do to keep herself busy or just have a conversation. She knew everyone would just be talking about who they were going after, and since her mind was made up, she didn't want to bother.

It was then that she got an idea that'll benefit her in _every _way. She purred to herself before she started headed towards the jail.

**-000-**

She made it to the jail and upon going in, she saw that Volante and Combat were inside.

"Oh..um...h-hi guys…" she said.

"Hey Lila. What's up?" Volante greeted.

"Oh nothing…" she said as she blushed and headed towards the office.

Seeing this, Volante and Combat exchanged uncomfortable glances and started leaving. Lila entered the office and locked it. The phone started to ring and after she picked it up-

"Hey there sweetie…" Jesse greeted as he materialized.

Lila pounced on him and locked their lips together. Jesse broke the kiss with a chuckle. "Someone's frisky…"

Lila gave him a seductive grin before licking his cheek. "You know it…" she whispered lustfully.

"Alright sexy..." Jesse said as he sat up with her. "What's up?"

Lila's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?"

Jesse raised a brow with a smile. "You know what I mean. You only come in here for me when you feel upset about something…"

"Not always…" she said, grinding in his lap. "You already saw the last episode didn't you? The alliance broke up and now I'm bored alone…"

"Ooh~" Jesse said, gaining a smirk. "Well...if you're bored, I guess I can help with that in a much better way…"

He immediately changed into his Mega form, making Lila blush hard and smile as she felt _something _very large underneath her. "I love you…" she said immediately before she kissed him repeatedly.

**000**

Dew and Hex were at the gym. Due to their issues earlier in the game, Hex decided to go with Dew and help him. On the inside, he still felt that the samurai still had a bit of resentment for him. He couldn't explain why he felt this way, it was just his own perspective.

"Alright, we have to get rid of that bastard in any way possible. Whether it be by injury, disqualification, auto elimination, or the votes."

"Well, with that alliance he's in, that's going to be a problem", said Hex. "The nurses are able to heal almost every injury now, Victini was the one who disqualified people and he's not here anymore, and changing the votes means a penalty…"

"And for auto elimination?" asked Dew.

"Their alliance protects each other, I doubt they'll let each other fall…"

"FUCK!" Dew growled. "So are you telling me that there is no way to get rid of him?!"

"No, I'm not saying that…" said Hex. "We just have to weaken their alliance before we go for just Zayn…"

Dew growled before punching the ground, creating a hole.

"Fuck me…" he growled. "Well, we can still try. I ain't giving up on it…"

"Never said you had to…"

**000**

**Hex: Jeez...he REALLY wants Zayn gone. He punched a fucking hole in the floor! It's not even that serious the way I see it. The more they edge it on, the worse it's gonna get.**

**I'm on his side, but this fighting is unnecessary.**

**000**

Volante and Combat were now in the stadium. After Lila went into the office, knowing who she was and who she was married to, things were going to get extremely uncomfortable if they stayed.

"So...what's the plan?" asked Volante. "We both want Razor gone, so what are we gonna do?"

"Correction, YOU want Razor gone, I'm just going along with it…" Combat said. "I don't care who goes, so…"

"Well, we need to figure out a way…" said Volante. "He's as big a threat as we are, but he's on the other side…"

Combat shrugged.

Volante groaned. "Come on, you have care about something!"

Combat didn't respond, making Volante sigh and fly away.

**000**

**Volante: This sucks. I just want Razor gone and Combat's not even helping with it! He doesn't even care about anyone!**

**000**

Shade and Ricky were in the lounge playing Mario Kart in the game room. At the moment, Ricky was Luigi and Shade was Bowser...and Ricky was in the lead.

"I told ya Bowser sucks in every game he's in…" Ricky gloated.

Shade growled. "You keep getting those damn bananas and shells! It's not fair!"

"Yes it is…" Ricky said in a wink. "Get good…"

Shade, as Bowser, got a shell and when he got close to Ricky, tried to throw it, only for it to miss completely.

"WHAT!?"

Ricky burst into laughter as he crossed the finish line, ending the race.

"That's bullshit!" Shade exclaimed. "That should have fucking hit you!"

"Maybe you just suck…" Ricky said teasingly.

"No, that's your job…" Shade retorted, making Ricky blush and growl softly, making the Dark-type smirk.

"Well, what's going on in here?" they heard. Looking back, they saw Demenio padding towards them.

Shade groaned immediately and rolled his eyes, while Ricky looked down. Seeing this reaction, Demenio growled.

"What the hell is you twos' problem!?" he asked, vexly.

"Oh nothing…" Ricky lied. "We're just playing Mario Kart-"

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about…" Demenio growled. "Don't act dumb…"

"Hey! Fuck off!" Shade growled, getting in front of Ricky, who got a bit scared. "You don't have to fucking yell at him…"

"Then tell me what the fuck is wrong with you two!" Demenio demanded. "I hear laughing, I come in and ask what's going on and you two act like I don't fucking exist or like you don't want me here!"

"Well maybe we don't want to deal with your bullshit…" Shade stated.

"What bullshit?!" Demenio growled, getting in his face. "I haven't done shit to either of you…"

"Get out of my fucking face…" Shade snarled.

"No, explain to me what bullshit I have done to you that makes you think my pure presence is immoral…"

Shade tackled him on the ground with a snarl. Demenio snarled back and pushed him off of him. "You know what? Fuck you! I'm done!"

"What does that mean?!" Ricky asked.

"Don't you worry about it…" Demenio said with a glare. "You two want to act like I'm unwelcome around you, then you're gonna regret it..."

He started leaving, with Ricky not wanting this to happen. He was taking this too personally! "D, wait!"

"Let him go, Ricky…" said Shade. "He acted like this when we were kids."

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" he exclaimed. "Why are you guys so fucking….inconsiderate and aggressive towards each other!?"

"I'd rather not get into that bullshit…" Shade stated as he got back on the couch. "So, now that it's just us...um...what are we going to do?"

"Well, we can still try for Combat, but…" Ricky started before sighing. "...I just feel bad about D, now…"

"He'll get over it…"

"Shade, you keep telling me about his 'dictator crazy' side, don't you think we should be worried now that he...doesn't care about us anymore?"

"He still cares…" Shade said. "That's one of the things that I don't fucking get. We've argued, fought, and tried to kill each other for dumb reasons, but...somehow in the end we still care about each other…"

"I find that hard to believe…"

"How do you think we feel?" Shade asked.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY!"

"The mess hall?" asked Ricky. "Is it an eating challenge or something?"

"Hey, Victini's gone, maybe they've decided to feed us for once…"

**000**

Almost everyone made it to the mess hall, where all three hosts were waiting patiently.

"One, two, three…" Virizion started counting everyone who was there. The total was fifteen. "Alright, who's not here?"

"Um...I think Lila's still in the jail…" Volante said.

"Why would she be in the jail still?"

Everyone exchanged glances. Did they seriously not know or were they just playing it off?

"I'm h-here…" Lila said shakily as she entered with a blissful expression. She wobbled a bit, but she made it inside and took a seat next to Dew.

"What happened to _you_?"

"Oh nothing special…" Lila said dreamily.

"Right…" Xerneas said. "Anyways...time for your next challenge!"

Suddenly, all of the mess hall's doors closed and the morning immediately turned to night.

"What the hell?" asked Shade.

Suddenly, groaning was heard, as well as moving.

"What's going on out there? Aylesha asked, a bit frantic.

"Your next challenge! Surviving a zombie apocalypse! More or less anyway…" Mew said.

"All you have to do is go around the island and collect these flags…" Virizion said, showing them a black flag.

"And all the while, you have to avoid being tagged or overall captured by the zombies…" said Xerneas. "If you get caught, you're out."

"We've set the time as 12:00 PM right now, and this challenge will last until 5:30, so you have more than 5 hours to survive", said Mew. "In the end, whoever has the most flags or whoever is the last one standing, wins immunity…"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Are there any clues as to where-"

"Nope, the flags are just scattered sporadically around the island", said Xerneas. "It'll all be luck."

"Also, to make the challenge more difficult, you CANNOT attack the zombies if they are about to get you."

Everyone started groaning and going against it in protest before a bullhorn was used, quieting them.

"No time for you to whine...just go!"

Everyone groaned as the mess hall doors opened.

"Now git!" Mew said.

Everyone exited the mess hall with grumpy expressions. Upon leaving, they saw that the zombies...were Parasect.

Upon seeing this, everyone groaned and immediately split up.

**000**

Lila, Dew, and Hex went back to the gym and sat in the bleachers. They had run into numerous Parasect, but they had got away.

"Alright...we're fucked…" said Hex.

"What makes you say that?" asked Dew, raising a brow. "Both of us still have immunity already, so we don't have to do shit…"

"Yeah...but Lila still-"

Lila was purring to herself while laying down. This caused the guys to exchange rather confused glances.

"Uh...Lila, you okay?" asked Dew, chuckling a bit.

"I'm wonderful…" she sighed, I just don't think that I'll be running...or walking that well for a while…" she explained with a blush.

"OMA, are you serious?" Dew asked, shocked. "Did you really have to go get boned that hard?"

"Hey, I had nothing else to do!" she defended. "Our alliance is broken, I want to go for Aldon in the vote, and the rest of you are doing your own things!"

Dew sighed, while Hex stifled his laughter. "I would've thought that Jesse would be more careful and only make this happen at home…"

Lila growled softly with a blush.

"Well, at least we can just chill in here…" Dew said. "Those Parasect are dumb, so they shouldn't be able to get in here easily."

"Yeah...but wouldn't it be better if we had more immunity? Or at least try to get Lila one?" asked Hex.

"Dude, she apparently can't walk and if we try to find flags and get caught, we're done…" said Dew.

"Hey! I can still walk and run, I said _well_ was that problem", Lila said standing up, her limbs shuddering ever so often.

"Yeesh, Jesse did a number on you...you're still shaking…" Hex said.

Lila gave him a look. "Okay, can we stop talking about this now? I'm fine…"

"Hey, you're the one who just said-"

"STOP IT!"

Dew and Hex jumped back in fear. "Okay, okay, fine…" Dew muttered. "So do you want to try to get some flags or just chill?"

"There's two flags right outside this place…" Lila said, pointing out two flags right on the outside. "I'm sure I can handle it…"

As she went down the bleachers, Dew and Hex shrugged.

"How the hell did we not notice those flags?" asked Hex.

"I don't know…" said Dew. "Let's just let her get them. We'll be safe anyway…"

Lila came back in ten seconds later with both flags in her mouth. "Told you. I'm fine…"

"Alright, if you say so…" said Dew. "Let's go look around for more then…"

"We can't fight back and if we get touched or captured, we're out. I don't think this is a good idea…" Hex said.

"Okay, I'll tell you what…" Lila said. "Let's make a deal. You guys can stay here, but if I end up winning the immunity, you guys have to help me vote for Aldon. If I get captured early, I'll vote for Zayn with you…"

"Ooh...I like the sound of that…" said Dew. "Deal", he said as they shook paws.

**000**

The Evil Alliance ran to their cabin, narrowly escaping the Parasect. Once they got inside, the Parasect that saw them started surrounding the cabin.

"Great...now we're trapped…" said Krack. "Why the hell did they have to make it so dark?!"

"To make it harder…" said Razor. "I wish these piece of shit cabins actually had light switches, but at least we've got Jason…."

"Um...it's still dark in here…" said Zayn. "Jason, what's up?"

They got no answer.

"Jason?" asked Flynn.

After getting no answer again, Flynn groaned. "Don't tell me he's-"

"JASON IS OUT!"

"FUCK!" Aldon exclaimed, slashing at something. "Now we have no light source…other than the occasional moonlight..."

"OW!" he heard next to him. "Damn it, man!"

"Oh, sorry Krack…" Aldon apologized.

"I wish the moon wasn't blocked by those damn trees…" Flynn stated, seeing the moon faintly behind the wall of Parasect.

"Well, we can't really see, but we can hear, so we need to come up with another plan…" said Zayn. "We can't let those fuckers get another immunity and we each desperately need one for ourselves."

"What the hell can we do if we're surrounded by these damn 'zombies'?" asked Flynn. "We can't even fight back!"

"And if we get tagged or captured...we're out", Krack added.

"Damn it….this is going to be tougher than I thought…" said Zayn.

"Hey, these things are slow aren't they?" asked Razor. "We should be able to run depending on how many there are…"

"Well…" Flynn said, getting close to the windows to look around. "It looks like-"

SMASH!

The window was smashed open as Flynn was grabbed and pulled out.

"FLYNN IS OUT!"

"Fuck's sake!" Razor exclaimed. "We have to get out of here!"

"How?!" Aldon exclaimed.

"Look around for the beds and push them against the window!" Zayn stated.

Krack felt for the beds and upon grabbing them, pushed them to the window to block them. Strangely, there was a hole underneath the beds.

"The hell?" Zayn asked. "Why is there a h-"

"Don't ask questions, just go!" Krack exclaimed as he tried going down the hole, only to get stuck. "DAMN IT!"

The others turned and saw that the Parasect were easily moving the bed and starting to enter.

"Krack, sorry about this…" said Razor.

"Wait, what are you-OW!" Krack screamed as Razor jumped on his head, forcing him through the hole. Zayn and Aldon followed them down the hole as the Parasect filled the cabin.

**-000-**

"Ugh…" Krack groaned as he rubbed his head

"What are you doing, dude? Keep digging!"

"Well excuse me…" Krack said sarcastically. "Sorry for not wanting any scars or bruises on my head…"

The gharial proceeded to dig away from the area they were in, with the others crawling behind him. When they were approximately 40 feet away, Krack dug upwards, making another hole. Peering a bit over, he checked to see if the coast was clear. Seeing no Parasect, he climbed out, followed by the others.

"Where the hell are we now?" asked Zayn as he climbed out.

"I think it's safe to say that we're just somewhere on the forest...which is bad", said Aldon, eyeing the trees around them.

"Hey, a flag!" said Razor as he flew up to grab a flag out of a hole in a tree trunk.

"How did you see that?!"

"I saw the white part…" Razor stated simply.

"Well, let's go check the cliff. They probably put some flags up there to make it more difficult…" Aldon stated.

"It's a possibility, but it's risky…" said Krack. "Jason and Flynn are already out, so we have to make sure that we stay untouched…"

"Definitely…"

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were at the stadium. Lately, they hadn't been communicating with the others as often as they used to. Yes, their alliance was broken up, but that didn't mean they had to completely stop talking.

However, that was how it seemed for them. Out of everyone left, it seemed like the only people that they could rely on were each other.

At the moment, they were laying on the seats staring at the starry sky. The sky really wasn't consistent was it?

"Y'know...the more I think about this...the more I want to go home...live our life together…" Aylesha stated, causing Nate to smile.

"Yeah...but if we want to do that, we have to win now don't we?" asked Nate.

"Like I said...I've been thinking more about this…" Aylesha said. "And I just realized...just by competing, we're all already famous…"

Nate thought about it for a few seconds. She had a point, all of them were competing on this well-known show, automatically making them famous. However, that alone didn't mean immediate money.

"Yeah...but we should still just keep going strong and see how far we can get…" said Nate. "We still need the money…"

"Yeah…" Aylesha said with a sigh, the groaning of the Parasect getting louder. This caused

her to groan.

"Well, looks like that's our signal to get the hell out of here…" said Nate. "A little help?"

Aylesha giggled as she helped Nate sit up. The Quilladin stood up. "Alright, let's...wait. Are there any flags around?"

"I don't know…" she said, looking around the stadium. "And if we checked, it'd take a while…"

"Well, we're the odd ones out at the moment, so-"

"-we should be safe…" Aylesha finished.

"Wait, what?" asked Nate.

"Nate, since we broke up the alliance, no one's really been bothered with our presence. They barely know we still exist!"

"I wouldn't say that…" said Nate. "We're still fierce competitors, we just don't get involved in any craziness unless the sonuvabitch in my head pops out…"

"Yeah...and I'm glad he hasn't…" she said, kissing his forehead.

"Now, let's look for these flags. Hopefully these stupid Parasect don't get too close…" Nate stated.

The two proceeded to walk around the stadium to search for flags. Five minutes later, they saw that there was only one flag there.

"Well, this was a waste of time…" said Nate.

The Parasect were climbing up the staircase and heading towards them.

"Fuck…"

**000**

Shade and Ricky kept themselves barricaded in the lounge with smiles. They had used a dresser to block the hole made in the window.

"Well, we're all alone now…" Ricky said with a sly smile, padding towards Shade with his hips swaying slightly. "Wanna...play?"

Shade grinned back. "Damn right…"

Ricky brushed by Shade slowly. "Well, let's get started…" he whispered.

**-000-**

"YOU FUCKER!" Shade exclaimed as Ricky shelled him again and again.

"Get good mate…" Ricky said in a teasing manner. "I swear, this is the best challenge ever. We just have to chill and make sure these Parasect don't get us…"

"Yeah…but it isn't great when you keep SCREWING ME OVER!"

"Whatever…" Ricky said, rolling his eyes as he paused the game. "I'm gonna turn all of the lights out in case…"

Shade growled.

Ricky walked to the game room's light switch and turned it off before going to the central entrance and turning the light off by the door.

Outside, he saw numerous Parasect approaching as well as a few of the others running past.

Ricky smiled to himself before venturing back to the game room where Shade was waiting.

Upon entering, he saw that the game was back on and his character, Yoshi this time, was stuck in place and constantly being hit by Donkey Kong.

"HEY, YOU CHEATER!"

"Deal with it!"

Ricky hopped back on the couch just as Shade took off.

Shade was right in front of the finish line and finished first, despite being 2 laps behind earlier.

Ricky gave him a look before snickering. "Really? You were that salty?"

"It's not salt, it's pepper…"

"That...was the lamest comeback ever", Ricky said as he got up again, this time towards the game cases. "Since you're so mad that I keep kicking your ass, you can choose the game this time…"

"Okay...get Pokemon Stadium 2…" Shade in a matter-of-fact manner.

Ricky grinned. "You're on!"

**000**

Demenio was peering through the window, the Parasect seemingly ignoring his presence. He growled before ripping a flag from the side of the lounge.

**000**

**Demenio: I don't fucking get this. I'M the one who made the alliance. I'M the one who actually befriended Ricky first this season. I'M the one who is the sanest out of all of my fucking brothers, yet I am being treated like an outcast because I get BOSSY when I'm agitated or when I've had enough? WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THAT?!**

**Well, you know what? They want to act like this...I'll give them what they want…**

**000**

Demenio was walking to the infirmary just to look around for any more flags. He heard groaning around him and saw that the Parasect were now taking notice of him. This caused him to pick up the pace as he ran into the infirmary.

Once there, he saw that it was locked. He groaned to himself before punching the window and going inside, cutting himself in numerous places, no longer caring about his physical body.

"Alright, let's see…" Demenio muttered as he made his way around the infirmary, dripping blood in the process.

He didn't turn the lights on, as he didn't want more attention, so he simply used his own flames. His search for black flags eventually led him into a examination room full of file cabinets. Raising a brow, he got closer and saw that two specifically were labeled 'A-M' and 'N-Z'.

He tried to open them, but they were locked. He moved towards a desk to try and find a key and eventually, he found one in a drawer.

Smiling, he took the key and moved back to the cabinets before unlocking them.

He opened them up and saw the names of each contestant. He grinned to himself. "Interesting…"

He pulled out fourteen files, one for each player that wasn't him or Shade.

"Looks like I'll be using this info to my advantage…" he told himself.

**000**

**Demenio: Wow, now I have an ace in the hole. All of the medical records of the remaining players. This...is going to be fun.**

**000**

Volante was all the way on the top of the cliff with four black flags in his maw.

"I'm definitely winning immunity…" said Volante with a smirk. "Those stupid Parasect can't get me when I'm flying, so I'm a-okay."

Suddenly, he heard rapid footsteps. Expecting it to be Parasect, he took off flying. Just as he left, the Evil Alliance made it to the top of the cliff.

Razor saw Volante flying off and growled angrily. "That motherfucker took the flags!"

"Well, I can't blame him…" said Krack. "If I could fly I'd do the same…"

Razor glared at the retreating shiny.

**000**

**Razor: That vomit colored fuck had better stay out of my way. I do NOT want to deal with him...**

**000**

Volante flew towards the stadium and planned on staying there, but he saw numerous Parasect inside.

"Okay, change of plans...jail it is", said Volante.

The shiny Salamence flew towards the jail and to his surprise and relief, there were no Parasect around.

He smiled as he made it and flew inside, landing in front of the jail office.

"Alright, now to-" he started as he turned and saw Combat sitting down listening to music. "What the...you're not even trying to look?"

Combat didn't hear his question and took one of his earbuds out.

Volante sighed. "You see any flags around here?"

"If I did, don't you think I'd get them?"

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed", said Volante, giving him an annoyed look. "Look Combat, if you're gonna stay in this game longer, you're gonna have to actually interact with others…"

Combat gave him a look. "Don't start with me. I already had to hear that shit from Jet and what do you know...I'm still here."

"Yeah, but the competition's much more intense now. You acting this way, and your strength in general makes people want you gone…"

"Like I give a rat's ass…" Combat stated. "I've known that for the longest…but I still haven't changed. I've won and I've lost just like everyone else, so I don't see why the hell you guys constantly bother _me_ about it...

"Because you're a good competitor, but you're acting like you don't even wanna be here…"

Combat didn't respond and just left, leaving Volante alone. He shook his head before flying upwards to try and find more flags.

"COMBAT IS OUT!"

Volante groaned. "Of course…"

**000**

Lila was walking towards the mess hall, despite knowing the risks. Her mind was still a bit flooded from her 'fun size fun' with Jesse, but she needed to focus and win this challenge to get more votes against Aldon.

She was hiding in a bush and peered through to check to see if the coast was clear. It wasn't, but she still felt the need to search the area. Maybe they hid a few flags inside and just told them to go so that they wouldn't come back or find them.

Or maybe she was overthinking it and she was risking this so that she could get a bit of progress going in the elimination.

She swiftly ran into the mess hall, get the attention of a few Parasect who slowly started going after her. She immediately went into the kitchen and started searching through the cabinets very quickly. Finding nothing, she opened the fridge and still got nothing.

"Come on!" she whisper-shouted as she opened the door to the pantry and looked in there. Lo and behold, she saw a box that said 'Flags'. She opened the box only to find...1 flag.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" she exclaimed.

She heard groaning and saw numerous Parasect behind her. She looked around for any way around them, but it looked like she was doomed. She hopped up onto the empty cabinets, but her weight combined with poor structure brought her back down.

It was then that she started thinking about the conditions. They were out if the Parasect touched them or captured them and they couldn't attack. That particular statement echoed in her head before she gained a smile.

"They can't touch me...but I can touch you…" she said as she shakily got up and leapt onto the crowd of Parasect as they tried to grab her and ran across their backs.

She immediately ran out of the mess hall with her extra flag. She sighed in relief.

"LILA IS OUT!"

Lila's eyes widened. "WHAT!? THEY DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH ME!"

"Technically, their backs touched your paws by you running over them", Mew responded.

She growled.

**000**

**Lila: STUPID TECHNICALITIES!**

**000**

"Well, looks like the horncat is out…" said Krack. "I swear, she annoys the hell out of me…"

"Who, Lila?"

"Who else?" Krack retorted. "She always acts so high and mighty and she's better than everyone because of her looks…"

"Um...are you seriously jealous of her?" asked Zayn. "Because that's perfectly fine…"

Krack scoffed. "Why would I be jealous of that skank? She's an elitist bitch..."

"And...where are you getting this info?" asked Aldon. "Because she may be a pain, but she's really sweet unless she's pissed off. Kinda like Hope."

"Whatever, I just don't like her…" Krack said, not wanting to delve deeper into why.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's move on and try to find these damn flags…" said Razor, a bit confused as to why the previous conversation just happened. "Hopefully these Parasect stay where they are...away from us."

"3 HOURS REMAINING!"

"Well, the morning is here, the sun just needs to get up here faster so that we-AAAAHHHHHH!" Zayn yelled as he was yanked into the bushes by a pair of claws.

"ZAYN IS OUT!"

"WHAT?!" Razor exclaimed as he heard groaning. Parasect started coming out of the bushes around them.

"OH, DID WE MENTION THAT AS THE TIME DWINDLES, THE ZOMBIES WILL BECOME MORE AGGRESSIVE?!"

"FUCK YOU!" Krack exclaimed.

"Less talking more running!" Aldon said as he started running, with the others running behind him.

"Where do we go from here?!" Razor exclaimed.

"Um...maybe we can hide in the bathroom!"

"Yes, let's hide in the shithole with nothing to block the door with…"

"Well, what's your idea?!" Aldon exclaimed.

Krack thought about it for a moment before getting an idea. "The swamp!"

**-000-**

The three of them made it to the swamp, with Aldon and Razor halting.

"Now what?" asked Razor as Krack caught up.

"Jump!" Krack exclaimed, despite his hatred of water.

They all jumped into the murky depths as the Parasect came up. No longer seeing any sign of them, the Parasect started going away. Well, most of them anyway.

One lone Parasect stayed and simply hid behind a tree.

Razor and Aldon resurfaced with large breaths.

"Mother of Arceus…" Razor panted as he he coughed and spit out the dirty water.

"Krack, this sucks! Now we smell like shit!" Aldon said. "I'm sure the Parasect will find us much easier now."

The two looked around and saw that Krack wasn't there.

"Um...can Krack swim?!" asked Aldon, his eyes wide

Hearing this and serious the situation, both of them immediately went back underwater. Within twenty-seven seconds, the two of them came back up with Krack, who wasn't moving.

They swam towards the land and climbed out, pulling Krack out with them. He still wasn't moving.

"Crap, uh...do you know CPR?" asked Aldon.

"Yes, but I ain't kissing another guy. I've have enough of that shit with Draco…"

"HE'S NOT BREATHING, DUDE!" Aldon exclaimed. "Come on!"

Razor thought about it for a moment before groaning. He kneeled down and gulped in hesitation.

He blew air into his mouth before pushing on his chest numerous times. He repeated this process three times before coughing was heard.

Aldon helped Krack sit up as he spit up water. With the taste of the filthy water getting on his taste buds, he immediately started gagging before crawling to the water and puking again.

"Ugh…" Krack groaned. "The next time I mention anything dealing with water...DON'T LISTEN TO ME!"

Razor picked up a nearby pinecone and started scratching his mouth and tongue before spitting out blood into the water.

"Never...again…" Razor stated with a growl.

"Oh, right...thanks for that", Krack said sheepishly.

"Don't mention it...DO NOT…"

"Well what do we do now?" asked Aldon. "We're back at the original point before we jumped…"

"Hey, the Parasect are gone aren't they?" Krack asked. "Let's just go around the swamp and see if we can find more flags."

Suddenly, he was hit with a Stun Spore as he started walking towards the trees

"AH! What the hell?!" he exclaimed before collapsing, paralyzed. A Parasect came from the bushes and poked his back.

"KRACK IS OUT!"

Aldon and Razor immediately jumped into the water and swam to the other side, making Krack growl.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha narrowly escaped the stadium by jumping all the way down from the side. Nate had landed on his gut, making him groan and knocking the wind out of him. As he slowly started to rise, he heard a shriek and was hit by Aylesha, who landed on him.

"Ugh…" Nate groaned.

"Oops, sorry sweetie", said Aylesha as she got up. Nate got up and groaned.

**-000-**

At the moment, they were running from the Parasect. Eventually, they made it to the gym and saw Dew and Hex talking inside. They went inside, alerting Dew and Hex.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Running from Parasect, what do you think?!"

"Wait, you led some here?!" Dew exclaimed.

Numerous Parasect ran up and started scratching and banging against the gym walls

"Fuuuuuck", Hex groaned.

"Well, we're screwed…" said Dew. "Thanks…"

"We didn't even know you guys were in here, you can't just blame us…" said Aylesha.

"You guys already have immunity anyway…" said Nate. "Why should we care?"

"Whoa, I thought that we were all still friends!" Hex said.

"We are...but this is also friendly competition…" Nate said with a sneer as he pushed the door open, causing Aylesha to gasp. Dew and Hex immediately vanished, making Nate's eyes widen as the Parasect got him and Aylesha instead.

**000**

**Aylesha: Nate, what was that?!**

**Nate: I...I don't know. It felt weird. I mean...I didn't mean to say or do any of that really, but it...just happened.**

**Aylesha: Please don't tell me that Eredar is starting to come back.**

**Nate: I haven't heard anything. Calm down...**

**000**

"NATE AND AYLESHA ARE OUT!"

Dew and Hex smiled as they found themselves at the Haunted Mansion.

"Good thing you know magic…" said Dew. "Now, let's get inside and try to-"

"DEW AND HEX ARE OUT!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Dew exclaimed. "How?!"

"NO MAGIC IN THIS CHALLENGE!"

Hex growled angrily.

**000**

**Hex: Even when Victini is gone...I GET PUNISHED FOR USING AN ADVANTAGE!**

**000**

Shade and Ricky were surrounded by chip bags and platters, as well as crumbs. The Delibird butler, who practically lived in the mansion, was laying on the floor watching the screen as the Eeveelutions fought each other in Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

"TWO HOURS REMAIN IN THE CHALLENGE!"

"Um...fellows, I don't mean to interrupt, but don't you think you should go do your challenge?"

"We ARE doing the challenge…" Ricky said, staring at the TV.

"Yeah...they said survive and avoid the 'zombies' and that's what we're doing…" Shade added, staring at the screen as well.

"And...BAM!" Ricky said, dropping his controller. "You really have to stop choosing the big guys. They're painfully slow…"

"Shut up, you're no expert…"

"Yeah, but I've won every game so far...except for the regular racing; I hate those anyway, but…"

"Rematch, now!"

Ricky giggled. "Calm down. Don't you think thirteen losses is cause for a break?"

Shade groaned. "Fine…"

Ricky walked out of the game room and went into the living room area. He climbed into the hot tub and sighed in relief as the bubbling water soothed him.

Shade came out after him and saw where he was. He snickered. "So, this is your break?"

"Yeah", Ricky said simply. "Haven't you been in one of these before?"

"I have one at home called a bathtub. There's another one upstairs as well…" Shade replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha...very funny", Ricky retorted.

"I don't see the big deal about this. It's literally just a bathtub that bubbles consistently and you don't bathe in it…"

Ricky groaned and stood up. "Why are you so uptight?" he asked.

"What are you-"

"You keep turning relaxing or fun activities down for reasons you shouldn't…" said Ricky. "Come on, just relax for once. I understand that 'your life was hell', but that doesn't mean you have to make it hell now. You were just in there with me playing videogames and losing, and you didn't try to break or rip any of limbs, the games, or the TV!"

"I...guess you're right", said Shade.

"See, you're getting a bit better day by day…" Ricky said with a smile.

Shade returned his smile. "Thanks…"

"No problem. Now get in here big boy!"

"...Never say that again…" Shade said as he now hesitated to get into the tub. Upon getting inside, he moaned in relief.

"Man...this _does _feel good…"

"See, you just have to learn to relax and stop worrying…" said Ricky before he realized what he said. "BUT, I'm not saying that you shouldn't worry about stuff, feel free to get pissed off at anything. We're all Pokemon. Just...tone it down like you are now…"

Shade rolled his eyes. "So...we have less than two hours left. You wanna go and try to find flags?"

"Naw...I have immunity so I'm okay and I don't think the others will vote you off YET", Ricky said with a smirk. "We can just relax…"

"Well, now that I think about it...we can't relax…" said Shade, causing Ricky to tilt his head in confusion.

"How so?"

"Demenio…" Shade stated simply. "We don't know what he's gonna do. He's not working with us anymore, so I think we need to watch our backs."

"Come on, you said it yourself! You guys have your falling outs, but in the end, you all still love each other and end up getting along again…" Ricky explained.

"Yeah, but Demenio is different…" said Shade. "He takes things a bit more personal than the rest of us."

Ricky gave him a look.

Shade groaned. "Okay, he's not worse than me, but still, you get the point. He's ruthless if he's hurt or feels like no one cares about him…"

"W-what does he do?"

"Let's not talk about that…" Shade said quickly. "We just have to be careful now…"

"Well, now I regret him leaving…"

"It's his own fault. He acts like a jackass at one moment then he comes around and acts friendly when he's just gonna continue his behavior…"

"...You know you just described yourself, too…" Ricky said. "You're a psychotic brutalizer when you're pissed off, but when you're normal...you're...you."

Shade sighed. He was right again. All this time he was giving Demenio a hard time when he was the exactly same way, albeit much worse.

"And now you've got ME feeling regret…" Shade stated as he stood up.

"Hey…" Ricky said as he went out after him. "We can always try to talk to him-"

"Like I said, he's ruthless, he isn't gonna want to accept our apology unless he wants to…" said Shade. "Which I doubt is gonna happen…"

"Well...let's just hope that he does after the challenge…" said Ricky.

"Is your break over?" asked Shade.

"Considering that it was spent talking instead of relaxing...no", Ricky said as he went back to the tub.

Shade growled softly.

**000**

Demenio was inside of the dome-like area that they had their surgery challenge. He had the fourteen files lined up on the floor and opened as he circled them, reading what was on each sheet.

"This...is perfect…" he said with a sneer. "With all of this info...I have control of the game. It's so so sad…"

He picked up one file in particular...Hex's. He chuckled deviously. "This is going to one fun game now…"

He looked over Hex's file as his smile grew wide.

"Oh, charged with sexual assault of a minor, huh? This should be very very interesting…" Demenio stated.

**000**

**Demenio: Apparently these idiots had the gall to put all of our information in those cabinets in the infirmary.**

**Interestingly enough, a few of the remaining fucks here have some kind of dirt on them and others just have normal or weird records.**

**I think that after his immunity is gone, I can get rid of him with this info.**

**000**

Volante had gotten twelve flags from the jail and was now flying towards the haunted mansion. Strangely, he hadn't seen any Parasect as of late. Things were looking up for him, as he figured that no one else would be even close to his number of flags.

"Apparently, there are only six of us left...and the fuck is one of them...Volante stated as he landed in front of the mansion.

Before he could enter the mansion, he found himself being teleported away.

**000**

Demenio, Shade, Ricky, Razor, Aldon, and Volante were teleported to the beach in a large circle.

"What the hell?!" Aldon exclaimed. "Why are we back here!?"

"Now's our chance…" Ricky whispered to Shade, who sighed.

"Um...Demenio-"

"Don't you fucking say anything to me…' Demenio growled, not even facing them.

Shade growled softly before turning back around. "I can't, he'll make me rip off his tail with that bullshit attitude…"

"Come on Shade…"

"You try, then!"

Before Ricky could go to him, Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas appeared before them.

"Hello you six...I bet you're wondering why you're in an inescapable circle…" Virizion said.

"Inescapable?" asked Razor as he tried walking out, only to run into an invisible wall.

"Yes, inescapable…"

"Just explain why the hell we're here…" said Aldon.

"You all have less than an hour and a half, so we decided to spice things up a bit…" Virizion said with a smile.

"How so?"

Suddenly, groans were heard as the Parasect made their way towards them.

"W-What the hell?!"

"Whoever lasts the longest will win. The rules about the zombies still apply, though…" said Xerneas.

"This is unfair!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Quiet, you have immunity. You don't get to complain!" Aldon exclaimed.

"Hey, that doesn't mean anything…" Shade growled, as did Demenio a bit. Seeing this, Ricky gasped softly.

**000**

**Ricky: I knew it! He does still care!**

**000**

"Well, this is going to be very easy", said Razor, folding his arms.

"That's what you think!" Shade said as he jumped up high and got on Razor's left shoulder.

Razor immediately growled. "NO! GET THE FUCK OFF!"

"Ricky!"

Ricky nodded and jumped up onto Razor's other shoulder.

The Parasect got closer and started entering the circle. Once they went in, they weren't getting back out, making things even worse.

Seeing this, Aldon tried to get Shade and Ricky off of Razor. Volante grinned to himself and pushed Razor forward, making him fall on his face.

Aldon growled and used Rock Slide. Volante tried dodging and quickly used Dragon Pulse as a rock struck him in the back.

The Dragon Pulse blasted Aldon back into the Parasect, who started carrying him off.

"ONE DOWN! FIVE TO GO!"

Volante got up with a wince, the rock that struck his back crumbling into gravel. Seeing this new opportunity, he smiled and used his wings to blow the gravel towards the others.

Ricky closed his eyes and flinched, while Razor and Shade remained unfazed.

Shade used Shadow Ball on Volante, barely missing him. However, another ball followed right after, striking him before he collapsed.

The circle started getting packed with Parasect as the others fought amongst each other for survival.

Razor moved back, after throwing Ricky down onto the ground.

Shade pushed the whimpering Jolteon back after him before seeing Razor use Dragon Claw on Volante, who was starting to get up.

He used Shadow Ball on him as well, not dealing as much damage as he thought it would.

With the Parasect behind them, Shade got Ricky up and they ran further back at the circle.

Razor dragged Volante forward a bit before pushing him from behind, allowing the Parasect to tag him, but not take him out.

"VOLANTE IS OUT!"

Razor smirked as he stared back at Shade and Ricky, who were glaring back. He ran towards them and they immediately split up. Seeing this, he went after the obvious choice...Shade?

He used Dual Chop, but Shade growled and used Toxic in response. Razor started feeling sickly, but nevertheless, he picked up Shade and tried tossing him, but he clung to his claw at the last minute.

Glaring, Razor used Dragon Claw and knocked him back hard into the crowd of Parasect surrounding Ricky.

"SHADE AND RICKY ARE BOTH OUT!"

"YES! FINALLY! I WON!"

"...You'd think that would you?" he heard in a sinister tone.

Turning around, he saw Demenio sitting behind him...OUTSIDE OF THE CIRCLE!

Razor's eyes widened. "What the fuck?! HOW DID YOU-"

The Parasect groaned and immediately started rushing towards him.

"Have fun~" Demenio said in a teasing tone.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Razor exclaimed as the Parasect jumped on him and overtook him.

Demenio chuckled. "Now _I_ win…"

"AND DEMENIO IS THE WINNER!" Mew announced. "He now has immunity…"

"We'll see you all at the elimination ceremony…" Xerneas said.

**000**

Razor slashed the wall of their cabin.

"This is bullshit! How did that motherfucker win!? He was in there with us?!"

"He dug a hole…" Aldon stated with a glare. "I saw him digging before booger dragon blasted me…"

"That clever bastard…" Razor muttered. "Well, we're all still vulnerable...and we have no idea how these fucks are going to vote."

"Hey, we still have the immunity statue", said Flynn. "And as long as we all vote half and half, we should be fine…"

"I don't see that happening…" said Krack. "There's only six of us…and the others still have more of a connection. They won't vote for each other unless they really want a threat gone."

"Damn it, you're right…" Jason stated. "We need someone else…"

"I think I could be of service…" they heard. Demenio was sitting at the door.

"Wait...YOU want to help US?!"

Demenio chuckled. "Not really, just think of this as a brief partnership for this once…" he stated. "I'm willing to vote with you if you don't bother me…"

"So...if we don't vote you...you'll help us this once?" Aldon asked. "Yeah, that doesn't sound like a fair deal…"

"I'm the most powerful one in this game right now, so I advise you to reconsider. "You wouldn't want anyone to know about…'Jerry'..."

Aldon's eyes widened, causing confusion among the others.

"Um...who?"

"How do you know about him?" he asked in a whisper.

"Like I said...most powerful right now…" Demenio said. "Now, do we have a deal?"

"I don't see why this had to be so difficult…" said Krack. "If you vote, you vote…"

Demenio gave him a 'silence' look. "Well?"

"Yeah…" said Razor, folding his arms in a huff.

"CAMPERS! COME ON DOWN!"

"Well, let's get to it…"

**000**

Everyone made it to the elimination ceremony, where everyone was exchanging unpleasant glances.

"W-how...this is one crazy vote…" Xerneas said. "Y'know...in honor of this...let's read this out loud…"

"Really!?" Hex asked.

"Don't complain…" said Virizion. "Now, let's get started."

"We have three votes for Zayn…."

Zayn glared at Dew, who looked away innocently.

"We have three more votes for Dew…"

Dew growled as Zayn stuck his tongue out at him.

"Three votes for Razor…"

Razor growled at Volante, who rolled his eyes.

"Three votes for Combat…"

Combat rolled his eyes.

"And finally, we have FOUR votes for Hex…"

Hex's eyes widened, as did Dew's and Lila's.

"W-wait…"

"BUUUT…..Hex has his immunity, meaning that unless he doesn't want to use it…."

"I'm using it!" he said quickly.

"Alright, you're safe tonight…." said Mew. "The four who voted for him...Razor, Aldon, Flynn, and Demenio...change your votes…"

"Wait, WHAT?!" everyone except them exclaimed.

"D-Demenio? I thought-"

"I just wanted the immunity gone. No big deal. I knew you were safe…" he said with a smile. "Anyway...I'm changing my vote to Combat…"

Shade and Ricky were shocked.

"I'm gonna go for Dew…" Razor said with a smirk

"I agree", Aldon said.

"Count me in on that..." Flynn said.

"You motherfuck-"

"DEW! Do you wish to use one of your immunities or will you be eliminated?"

"I'M STAYING OF COURSE!"

"Well then...Razor, Flynn, Aldon...change again…"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Ricky exclaimed. "They're just gonna keep doing that to everyone with immunity!"

"I'll change to Combat…" said Razor with a smile.

"And now I'm gone…" Combat said as he stood up and stretched. He started walking towards the Flush of Shame willingly.

"Well...I guess this is done...you're free to go", said Virizion.

**000**

Combat was inside of the toilet.

"I already expected this shit…" Combat said. "Just get it over with…"

"As you wish…" Mew said, flushing him down.

"Things are getting really hectic now, huh?"

"Welcome to the show during merge time…" said Mew. "Trust me, it's only gonna get worse from here."

"How do you know?"

"When the quote unquote antagonists have voting power and it's a fucking three-way tie for more than two people...yeah, it's bad", said Mew.

"Hopefully things don't get TOO bad…" said Virizion.

"We can only hope…"

**000**

**Well...that was something. Hex now has no immunity, Dew has one left, and Ricky and Demenio both have one. Speaking of Demenio, why? Just...why? It seemed like Combat was ready to leave, so...no real sympathy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon: All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	37. Staged and Set

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars...the contestants had to survive a zombie apocalypse scenario while finding black flags. Some contestants did better than others in the situation, while other crumbled with ease. Demenio lost it after Ricky and Shade acted like he was unwelcomed, leading to him becoming a partial villain. The same plans for groups remained and in the end, the weirdest elimination ceremony occurred, with the Evil Alliance gaining control by voting for the immune players! At the very end, Combat got eliminated and no tears were shed.**

**What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Static***

**000**

"Okay, so now we know what those fucks are really trying to do…" Dew said. "I gotta admit, it's clever, but it ain't gonna work…"

"How are you so sure?" asked Lila. "I'm sure that none of us were expecting what happened in the last elimination to occur…"

"It was fucking bullshit…" Hex muttered. "I can't believe that out of everyone, Demenio chose to vote for me!"

"Yeah...that _is _suspicious…" said Dew. "Makes you wonder if he's actually working with the evil fucks or he really just wanted your immunity gone as he claimed…"

"But why me specifically?!" Hex exclaimed. "I haven't done anything to anybody!"

"He may view you as a threat because of your magical abilities…"

"Oh please. I barely get to use my magic on this dumb show, so why the hell would people see me as a threat?!"

"He's got a point there Lila…" said Dew. "...so, I guess it's safe to assume that Demenio is now another fuck that we have to watch out for…"

"But what about Shade and Ricky, then?" Lila asked.

"We'll have to watch out for them as well…." said Dew. "They're all practically brothers…"

"Well, Shade and Demenio really are, and Ricky is just there…" Hex said. "So just Ricky is the prac-"

He shut up upon seeing Lila and Dew's looks toward him.

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly.

"So what should we do?" asked Lila. "Now that we have more enemies, there's a greater chance that WE can be eliminated."

"Wait, how are we so sure that Shade and Ricky are bad?" asked Hex. "I mean, just because they're Demenio's brother and friend doesn't mean they do the same things as him."

"Well, he's right about that…" Lila said. "Shade and Demenio's overall cooperation and the way that they talk and act toward each other is really unbrotherly in a way…"

Dew groaned. "Right...but we still need to watch out for Shade", said Dew. "Remember, he beat the shit out of Mewtwo without even breaking a sweat!"

"What about Ricky, then?"

"Eh, Ricky is Ricky", Dew said. "Not much to say there. I don't think we'll have to worry about him so much…"

"Well, we have all of this settled...we still going for Zayn?" asked Hex.

"Nope", Lila said. "I just came to get some input and information. It's a new day, so that means I can go for Aldon and the deal still stands…"

Dew and Hex exchanged glances as Lila started leaving the gym.

"HEY! DON'T YOU GET POUNDED TO PARALYSIS!"

"WE'LL SEE!"

Dew groaned while Hex smirked.

"Bored woman plus hot hubby equals-"

"Don't you finish that…"

"Even though that fits with your life as well?" asked Hex. "And don't question me about what I said about you guys…I'm saying in their perspectives..."

Dew facepawed himself. "Let's focus more on the game. How about that?"

"All you have to do is try to win and get another immunity…"

Dew's eyes widened before sighing. "I feel stupid…"

Hex chuckled. "Over thinking and stress will do that…"

"Shut up…"

**000**

The Evil Alliance was celebrating their plan's success in their cabin. Now that Combat was gone, they didn't really have to worry much...unless they count their fear of Shade and Demenio.

"Alright, that was the best elimination ever…" said Aldon with a smile.

"I know! I never thought that you'd be able to do that!" Krack said.

"Yeah...and I'm a bit confused why we didn't do it to Ricky to kill THREE birds…" said Flynn. "It would make more sense. Now two out of three of the 'terrifying trio' have immunity…"

"Because if we did, it'd serve no purpose…" said Razor. "It was a three way tie for everyone except for Combat at that point…"

"Well, now we have an easy target…" said Zayn. "We can do the same thing for the samurai fuck again and get rid of his little allies…"

"Hex or Lila?" asked Jason.

"I say we go for the magic mutt…" said Aldon. "Those abilities can pose a threat. And now that he has no immunity, we can screw him over with ease."

"May I suggest that we just get rid of Shade since he's pretty vulnerable…" said Flynn. "Hex barely even uses his magic without getting caught, disqualified, or yelled at, so I don't see a point…"

"Flynn's right…" said Krack. "Hex can't do shit…"

"Okay, even if it's not because of his abilities, we can still get rid of him because of his affiliation with 'Swordplay'…" Zayn stated, folding his arms.

"Take out his main supporter, he loses a leg to stand on…" Jason said.

"Exactly…" said Razor. "So, we all vote for Dew, fuck his other immunity, and then vote for Hex…"

"If they don't gang up for one of us because of our lack of-"

"WE HAVE THE DAMN STATUE!" Aldon exclaimed. "Can you stop with the negativity?!"

Krack folded his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't know being realistic and using common fucking sense counts as negativity…"

"Look Krack, we get it", said Jason. "But save it for when we really need it…"

"But-"

"NO!" they all exclaimed, except for Flynn.

Krack growled.

**000**

**Krack: I hate this shit. Every time I try to explain to them how their plan won't work so that they can change it a bit, THEY DON'T WANT TO LISTEN!**

**But, whatever, they want me to stop being 'negative', I'll stop...and they'll wish I hadn't.**

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were at the stadium sitting in bleachers. Aylesha was sitting in Nate's lap, backwards, facing him

"I love you so much…" she said, hugging him.

"I love you too…." Nate responded as they shared a kiss.

"So. What are we going to do?" asked Aylesha. "If we can actually have eliminations like the last one, who knows how many times it's going to happen!?"

"Well, we're still pretty much under the radar now that Eredar hasn't been appearing…" Nate explained. "So I don't think we have to do anything…"

"You don't really know that…" said Aylesha. "Maybe they recall how far we made it in our season, but are waiting for the right moment. Scarlett and Sky are already gone and they beat us!"

"Actually, we both pretty much quit…" Nate reminded. "So, it's more like a forfeit on our parts…"

"You know what I'm trying to say…" Aylesha said, giving him a look. "They could be giving us a false sense of security…"

"Uh…I doubt that", said Nate. "Lila wants Aldon gone, Dew and Hex are working on Zayn, Volante hates Razor, we don't know about Shade and Ricky, but Demenio confused the fuck out of us with his vote...so I don't know about him…"

"Yeah, that was weird…" said Aylesha. "Why would he go after Hex instead of the others?"

"Well, it's not a bad strategy…" said Nate. "We're in competition with each other anyway…"

"Yeah, but still...it doesn't make sense…"

"It doesn't have to make sense. That's the thing about this game…" said Nate. "We can vote for whoever we want for no real reason. Main point...no one is targeting us, at least not right now…"

"What about the villains?" asked Aylesha.

"They're random", said Nate. "So we don't really have to worry unless its evident in the challenge…"

"Well...I guess you're right…" said Aylesha. "But, I'm still a bit nervous about what happened at the gym in the last challenge…"

Nate sighed. "Come on babe...I know it was fucked up, but I feel in control again!"

"You sure?" Aylesha asked.

Nate gave her a kiss, reassuring her. "Yes…"

Aylesha smiled back.

**000**

Shade and Ricky were watching TV in the den. The only thing they had in the lounge were other competition shows, so they were watching the third season of the show, when they first met and their 'relationship' started.

"Man...I was a man whore…" Ricky said with a giggle.

"And in the end, we were both forced into a REAL whore…" Shade chuckled.

"Yeah...that was horrifying…for me at least", Ricky said. "I'm sure you had-"

Shade glared, making Ricky begin stammering before fixing what he was about to say.

"-a horrible time considering you were still with your now wife…" Ricky finished with a sheepish smile.

Shade rolled his eyes. There was an awkward silence after that. Ricky started feeling a bit...insensitive for partially insisting that Shade enjoyed his forced sexual interactions with Aura. With quick thinking, he decided to change the subject, but instead-

He turned off the TV, and Shade didn't respond to it. This made him more nervous.

"Um...Shade?" Ricky asked.

"What?" he responded rather brashly.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying-"

"No. It's not what you said...I did this to myself…" Shade stated, looking down. "I brought up the memories…"

"What's wrong?" asked Ricky as Shade hopped off of the couch.

"Thanks to this shit, I'm starting to think about what that bitch did to me for two seasons!" Shade growled, slashing at the couch, making stuffing fall out.

"Hey…" Ricky said hopping down and patting him on the back. "Don't get yourself down. What she did to us was bullshit, but...remember, you got a daughter out of it…"

"And how the hell does that make me feel better?" Shade asked. "IT'S THE CHILD OF A BITCH THAT I DON'T EVEN LIKE WHO FORCED HERSELF ON ME!"

"Are you telling me that you're not treating Autumn like you do Spike?" Ricky said with a glare.

"No, she's my child and I love her. I just fucking hate the fact that I had my first ACTUAL child with a slut that didn't know the meaning of 'no'..." Shade growled. "Me and Shine have been trying for years, but no luck…"

"Well, me and Levi weren't really expecting or looking to have kids…" Ricky admitted. "But...that doesn't mean I don't love Chase."

Shade huffed.

"Shade, you've known that Autumn is Aura's for years now and you've been accepting of it…" Ricky started. "Just because what happened is plaguing your mind doesn't change what you have been doing…"

Shade gained a small smile. "I guess…"

"See! Just calm down", said Ricky with a giggle. "You're too cute to be getting stressed out and I don't want you going psycho like Demenio did. You're way worse…"

The mention of Demenio's name immediately made Shade gain a confused look. This look didn't surprise Ricky, as he was confused about what was going on with him as well.

"Speaking of him...why the hell did he vote for Hex?!" Shade asked. "Why would he try to knock off HIS immunity instead of outright voting to eliminate someone?"

"I have no idea, but it's really weird…" said Ricky. "I don't know if he's voting to get rid of immunities, which I'm probably the next to fall for if that's the case, or if he's just being a jerk…"

"Maybe it's both…" said Shade. "He's a cynical bastard now, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well cynical or not, we need to do something…" Ricky said.

"What for?" Shade asked. "He isn't bothering us any more, so who cares?"

"We should if we want to keep being friends with these people!"

"Um...I've been playing this game for almost 10 years and I can say that ,other than the villains, I'm cool with half of the people here…" Shade said. "No matter how we vote. Plus, there's no point in trying to save friendships when we're all competing against each other. In the end, all but two of us are going down that toilet and the order doesn't matter…"

Hearing that, Ricky gained a smirk. "Well, thanks for clearing that up for me…"

"What's with the smirk? You're not gonna go crazy are you?"

"Of course not!" Ricky exclaimed. "I'm just realizing that now I don't have to worry about anyone holding a grudge against me…"

"The votes are usually anonymous! There's never been anything to worry about…"

Ricky giggled. "Well, now I feel stupid."

"Uh huh…" Shade said, giving him a suspicious look.

"Well, now that I know this...we can try to get rid of Razor…"

"...All of that...and you're going for a villain?!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to mess with you. I already knew all of that…" Ricky laughed. "The look on your face was priceless…"

Shade gave him a 'seriously' look. "Really?" he asked monotonous.

"Loosen up…" Ricky said, nudging him. "You were just doing well…"

Shade sighed. "Do you agree about the Demenio thing or not?"

"Oh, yeah", said Ricky. "I still have my immunity, so I'm good."

"That's all you had to say…" Shade stated.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE PLAINS IMMEDIATELY!"

**000**

Everyone started walking, or flying, to the plains. Hex, still perplexed about why Demenio voted for him, decided to ask him what was wrong.

Dew and Lila saw this and were confused at first before they realized what he was doing.

"Um...hey…" he greeted sheepishly.

"Yeah?" Demenio asked, not wanting to deal with anyone at that time.

"Um...I was just wondering why you voted for me…" Hex said. "I know you said that you just wanted my immunity gone, but...why?"

"Maybe because I don't like child molesters in the game…" Demenio whispered with a small smile.

Hex paled. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…"

"H-How do you know about that?" Hex whispered in a panic.

"You don't need to know…" said Demenio. "Just know that if you don't want anyone to know about this...you make sure that you and your little friends fail the challenge…"

"WHAT?!" Hex whisper shouted as he stopped in his tracks. "You're blackmailing me?"

"You're a pervert, don't-"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Hex exclaimed before piping down. "The little girl's mom freaked out and said I was feeling all over her when I was tying her up for the trick I was doing! She even volunteered her! And of course, the other moms sided with her and they fucking arrested me for no reason!"

"Uh huh...so you say…" said Demenio. "I doubt anyone will believe that shitty story…"

"IT'S THE TRUTH!"

"Whatever!" Demenio said as he kept walking.

Hex looked down in sadness.

**000**

**Demenio: *chuckles* Yeah, he's telling the truth. Apparently the bitch who reported him had a history of calling the cops for every little thing.**

**But the others don't know that. The only ones who even know are him and Morgan. This is going to be great…**

**000**

Everyone made it to the plains, where they saw a huge stage. Most of them could already guess what the next challenge was.

Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas came from behind the curtains.

"Alright. You remaining fifteen's next challenge is...a talent show!"

"Figures…" Volante said, rolling his eyes.

"But...there's a catch!"

" Of course…." Dew said, rolling his eyes.

"Now, the catch is that the talents that you will have to do will be pulled from a hat…" said Mew, holding a hat.

"Ugh...so the same shit you made us do last season?" Nate asked.

"No...last time we TOLD you what to do. This time...we're letting you choose…"

"...from talents that YOU wrote down…" Dew finished with a stern look.

"ANYWAYS!" Xerneas said, taking over. "You pull a talent from the hat and you have to perform it for us for 1 minute."

"Wait, is it within one minute, or do we have to keep going for the whole minute?"

"The second one…" said Virizion.

"The player who does the best gets immunity from tonight's vote…"

"AND we have a new rule…" Xerneas stated. "You can no longer hold your immunities, so after tonight's vote, NO ONE has immunity…"

Everyone began groaning and shouting in protest before Mew used a bullhorn to quiet them. "We can't have any more instances like the last one, so this rule will make things much easier."

"Just to clarify, if we still have immunity now, we're safe tonight?" Dew asked.

"That is correct..."

"Okay good", Dew said with a smile as Zayn groaned.

"Alright, now that we have all of that covered, come on up and choose your talent!" Mew exclaimed cheerily.

Everyone kept their annoyed expressions as they went up one after another to receive their talent.

Lila got dancing.

Dew got burping the alphabet.

Hex got juggling.

Nate got a handstand while rolling a ball.

Aylesha got talking backwards.

Demenio got emotional reading.

Shade got escaping a cage underwater.

Ricky got battling large opponents.

Razor got pogo stick stunts.

Volante got poetry writing and reading.

Aldon got eating weird things.

Krack got singing.

Zayn got skateboard tricks.

Jason got comedy.

Flynn got painting.

"Everyone happy?"

"NO!" majority of them exclaimed.

"Good, that means that we're in for a good show…" said Mew. "Now, we'll give you two hours to practice. Now...get going!"

Everyone went with their usual groups, their expressions still annoyed.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were back at the stadium.

"This fucking blows…" Nate stated with a groan. "I'm a fucking fatass! I can't do a handstand OR juggle a ball with my feet! I can't do anything with my feet in general except walk with them!"

"Hey, do you think I know how to talk backwards?" Aylesha asked. "We just have to try before giving up…"

"I'm telling you it ain't gonna happen for me, babe..." said Nate.

Aylesha gave him a look before sitting in lap and grinding on him a bit. "W-What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, either you actually get up and try...or I take this away for an entire week…" she threatened with a seductive glare.

Nate huffed. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Aylesha asked, raising a brow.

Nate, looking into her eyes, immediately blanched. She was serious! Instantly, he shook his head and straightened his face up, changing it to a sneer.

"Please…" he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure that you'd suffer more from that than I would…"

Aylesha giggled. "Alright, if you say so…"

"Yeah…" Nate said. "Now, go on and show me what you've got…"

"Okay...um, give me a word to say", said Aylesha. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to try…"

Nate groaned. She was going to be like this all day, wasn't she?

**000**

"Why Arceus? Just why?!" Dew exclaimed. "WHY MUST MY LIFE BE FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT EMBARRASSMENT!?"

"Jeez, Steven….what are you so upset about?" asked Lila. "You're a guy, you guys burp all the time."

"That's sexist", Dew retorted. " And I'm upset because I'm always forced to do or accidentally do embarrassing things and it's fucking annoying!"

"It's just burping the alphabet…" Hex said. "People do that drunkenly and some kids do it in actual talent shows. It's more so disgusting to people than embarrassing…."

Dew groaned. "Whatever…I can't prevent the inevitable pain…"

Lila and Hex exchanged glances that read 'seriously?'. Dew was overreacting.

"Anyways, Lila, why don't you start practicing?" asked Hex.

"Pract-" she started before getting an idea. "Yeah...I'll practice alright…"

Hearing that tone and seeing her head towards the gym exit, Dew groaned.

"She's just gonna go get Jesse to get her almost pregnant…" Dew muttered. "That's very counterproductive."

"Meanwhile, you don't want to do your talent because you think it's embarrassing…" Hex laughed. "For all we know she could actually be going to practice her dance choreography…"

"Yeah, her POLE dance choreography…"

"Don't act like Ally and Mystic aren't the same way for you…" Hex said.

"That's not the point", Dew said with a faint blush. "Shouldn't YOU be practicing, too?"

Hex recalled the blackmail he had and really hated it. He didn't want to sabotage his brother-in-law in the same season they just got back along in nor did he trust Demenio considering the vote.

He'd have to get it off of his chest on his own, and since Dew was probably getting suspicious about his long silence and thinking expressions, he decided to go ahead and get it over with.

Hex sighed. "Well I don't really need to practice considering I'm a magician…"

"You realize that they'll probably just disqualify you for using it, right?"

"Well, now that you say that...yeah…" Hex replied. He had to do it now and hope Dew believed him. "Dew, uh...I have something to admit…"

"YOU'RE NOT CHEATING ON MY SISTER ARE YOU? BECAUSE THAT'D BE A GRAVE ER-

"NO!" Hex exclaimed.

"Well then what is it?" Dew asked, his tone growing soft.

Hex let out a breath. "I...was...arrested for a FALSE claim of...child molestation…" he garbled the last bit.

"False claim of what?!"

"C-child molestation…" Hex said a bit louder. "Now please don't kill me or forbid me from being with Morgan, because-

Dew pulled out his sword and held it to the Stoutland's throat. Fear filled Hex's body as he mentally pissed him and tears began to develop. Teleporting away wouldn't do anything, as he'd just continue his efforts, so he just stayed and shook like crazy.

Dew got close to him to whisper and Hex prepared for the worst. Instead, he got the surprise of his life.

"I already know…" Dew whispered, causing Hex's eyes to widen as Dew dropped his sword and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What? How do you-"

"Morgan told me so I wouldn't eviscerate you or ban you from seeing her…" Dew explained, his laughter calming down.

"S-She did?"

"My sister loves you. Of course she's gonna try and protect you…" Dew said. "Consider yourself lucky that she did…"

"If you already knew...why scare me like that?!"

Dew chuckled. "You just answered your own question…"

Hex glared at him.

"So why'd you bring it up?" asked Dew.

Hex sighed. "You know when I went to Demenio to ask why he voted me?"

"Yeah, we saw you…"

"Well, he said that he didn't want child molesters in the game, so he wanted my immunity gone", Hex started. "Then when I explained, he thought I was lying and threatened to tell everyone if I didn't make us lose the challenge…"

"That motherfucker…" Dew growled.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Not lose this challenge...that's what", Dew said with a glare.

**000**

**Dew: I don't know what's wrong with Demenio, but know one threatens Hex except me…**

**(outside): HEY!**

**000**

Volante, Ricky, and Shade were in front of the lounge. Ricky and Shade were just going back into the lounge prior to their meet up with Volante, who just landed in front of them.

"Um...what's up Volante?" asked Ricky.

"Um...nothing much, I was just wondering if you guys were...interested in a team up…" Volante said sheepishly.

The Eeveelutions exchanged glances. "Um...be right back...me and my associate have to talk about this…" Shade said as he pulled Ricky back by his tail spikes.

**-000-**

"Hey, what was that for?" Ricky asked, rubbing his rump after Shade dragged him to the side of the lounge.

"Ricky, stay on topic, please", Shade said. "Do you think we need Volante in our alliance?"

"A better question is do we WANT him in our alliance…" Ricky said. "I mean, sure he's smart and everything, but he's more calculating and we're spontaneous. We don't even think hard unless we want to; we just play videogames, watch TV, nap, and eat for the most part since they haven't been mentioning the lounge as a reward or anything…"

"Yeah, but maybe we should have a bit more stability…"

"Nooooo", Ricky whined. "Everyone else is calculating and strategic. I like the way we are!"

"Well yeah, you're right about that…" Shade muttered. "But we can't just turn the guy away. He's another vote that may NOT be for us along the lines, plus, like you said, he's smart!"

Ricky sighed. "Well, yeah. But, I still don't wanna be all strict!"

"We don't have to be…" Shade reassured. "We can let Volante into our alliance and still be ourselves. If he's not into just relaxing, he can talk while _we _play…"

"Oh...I get it", Ricky said. "Nice."

"Right, so...let's tell him the good news…"

**-000-**

Volante saw the two of them return. He really hoped that they'd be in an alliance with him. He really needed close allies. They hadn't talked that much as of late, but this could be an opportunity for him to relax while also focusing on kicking Razor's ass.

"Well, we've decided...that you can join us…" Shade said with a smile.

"Great!" Volante cheered. "So, what are you guys about to do now?"

"Well, I'm safe tonight, so I'm not doing anything…" Ricky said teasingly with a giggle. "As for Shade…"

"How the hell am I supposed to practice drowning to death?!" Shade exclaimed. "Tell me that…"

"So...what? You're not gonna do it either?" asked Volante.

"That'll depend on if they force us…" Shade said. "I really don't want to die…"

"You'll be fine...I'm sure these fucks can't risk being sued…" said Volante. "But now onto me...I have no idea how to start this damn poem…"

"Well, uh...have you established a theme?" Ricky asked. "Lika, what are you writing about…"

"I...honestly have no idea at all", Volante admitted. "I'm not that good at poetry. I mean, anyone can rhyme, but make it all make sense and keep with the story is hard…"

"Well, just try to just keep it flowing and you'll be fine", said Ricky.

"I don't know how. The most basic thing I know is 'roses are red, violets are blue'..." he explained.

"Hey, I feel that", Shade said. "Poetry is definitely not my thing…"

"So, you've never expressed your love to your wife?" asked Ricky.

"Um...of course I have", Shade said.

"With something other than your 'little friend'?"

"Yes, I know love isn't all about sex!"

Ricky nodded.

"Y'know poems aren't always the nonpareil form of showing love, Ricky", Volante said.

"I know, but I just thought that there'd be at least one time a guy has written a poem for their significant other to show their appreciation and love…"

"Not all guys are like that", Shade responded. "And since YOU seem to be the guy who knows so much about making poems, go on and help the guy with some ideas…"

"Alright, fine…" Ricky said with a nod, after which Shade started heading to the lounge. Seeing this, Ricky grinned. "-but you're gonna have to help me."

Shade stopped in his tracks. "Did you not hear me say that I don't know squat about poetry either?"

"Well in that case...you can listen and get help, too…"

"No thanks…" Shade said. "I haven't had to worry about poetry and I don't plan on it any time soon…"

"Come on…" Ricky whimpered while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Shade groaned and tried to shield his eyes, but he could still feel them staring. He hated when Shine and Autumn did this to him. Guess he'd have to add Ricky to the list.

"Alright fine!" Shade exclaimed as Ricky stopped.

"Great. Now, come on in…" said Ricky as he started going to the lounge. Seeing this, Shade growled.

"What was the point of making me-"

"To keep you occupied and invested~" Ricky explained with a wink.

"You asshole…"

"And only Levi gets it…" Ricky retorted with a cheeky grin.

Both Shade and Volante sweatdropped.

**000**

"Alright, this is another shitty challenge…" said Flynn. "I'm not surprised at all…"

"Oh please, you guys got easy shit!" Razor growled. "You just have to fucking paint again, Krack has to sing, and Jason has to tell fucking jokes…"

"I have NEVER ridden a skateboard before, so how the hell do they expect me to do tricks?!" Zayn exclaimed.

"Hey, I've never ridden a pogo stick, so we're in the same boat!" Razor growled.

"Calm down you two…" said Krack.

"How the hell can we calm down when they gave us talents that we can't even fucking do!?" Zayn exclaimed. "I want to actually have a chance! I don't enjoy toilet time unless I'm at home!"

"Well, none of us really know about pogo sticking or skateb-"

Jason cleared his throat rather loudly, getting all of their attention. "You happen to be looking at a skateboard AND pogo king…"

"Really?"

"Well, I was the best on my block…" said Jason, so...I guess it does kinda make me-"

"Well as least you have experience...maybe you can help them out!" Flynn said.

"It takes a while to get and there's gonna be a lot of trial and er-"

"AN HOUR AND A HALF REMAINS!"

"Okay, screw it, let's go…" Jason said, motioning the two of them to follow him outside.

Flynn, Krack, and Aldon remained in the cabin, with Aldon keeping an agitated and dazed face.

"Um...you okay?" asked Krack.

"I don't know. How would you feel if your talent would be to eat shit that you shouldn't be able to?" Aldon retorted.

"I see your point…" Krack said. "Well, just try your best. I'm expecting them to choose one of the goody two shoes to win anyway…"

"Gee thanks for the confidence boost…"

Krack growled before leaving the cabin. This left Aldon and Flynn as the only two there. Seeing this, Flynn gained a small idea.

"Hey, Aldon...I have an idea…" Flynn said.

"What?"

"Well, we're the only ORIGINAL members of the Evil Alliance, so I think we should form a mini alliance while we're still in this one…"

"Um...why?" asked Aldon. "It'd be four against two if they found out.

"They don't have to know…" Flynn said.

"Come on…" said Aldon. "They've become good allies and friends…"

"Uh-huh, but if it came down to two of us going against each other, we'd turn on each other…"

"Well that hasn't come up yet, has it? asked Aldon.

"All I'm saying is, as the originals, we should last longer than the others…" said Flynn.

"Um...Krack was here first season, too Wasn't he in your alliance before, before?"

"Yes, but I'm talking about the EVIL Alliance, not just alliances we had…" Flynn explained.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea as of yet…" said Aldon. "If things get out of hand, sure. But for now, things are going okay."

"If you say so…" said Flynn as he went outside where the others were.

Aldon, instead of going outside, went up to the window, where he saw Zayn trying to keep his balance on a makeshift skateboard.

When he fell, a few of the others laughed for a bit, including him.

**000**

**Aldon: Yeah, this eating weird shit talent is going to suck for me.**

**Also, Flynn seems to either be getting annoyed or wants to break away from our big alliance for some reason. I mean, we're all friends at this point. It's weird…**

**000**

**Flynn: When push comes to shove, we're all gonna have to go against each other at some point. Nothing wrong with establishing it. I prefer not to acknowledge them as 'friends', but more so as just associates…**

**I've never had any real friends growing up, so I can't even acknowledge it without feeling words. Judge me all you want. I can feel you doing it anyway…**

**000**

Demenio was back at the surgery area in the infirmary. He eyed all of the files, trying to see which ones he'd read…

However, the more he thought about it, the choice and an overall greater plan arose.

"I have Hex wrapped around my paw…" he told himself. "However, knowing these situations, he won't do what I tell him. Therefore, he must be eliminated tonight. I have to ensure his loss somehow."

Hex was a magician, so juggling would be no big deal since to him, clowns and magician went hand in hand.

"I'll just hope that I go before him and cause his morale and confidence to fall…"

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were still in the stadium, Nate trying to ensure she is very good.

"Alright, try...celebrate…" Nate said, sitting across from her.

"Um...ce-le-brate…" she sounded out. "Um...Etrab-el-ec…"

Nate thought about it himself before shaking his head. "Nope. Etarb-el-ec…"

Aylesha groaned. "Well I was close!"

"Yeah…" Nate said, leaning in to kiss her, only for her to lean back with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"I said you don't get any for a week if you don't try and I mean it…"

"Wait...that includes just kissing!?"

"That's right, daddy…" she said teasingly.

Nate groaned. "I can't do handstands and how the hell would I juggle a ball with my feet?!"

"And I can't talk backwards well, but you see me trying!"

Nate thought about it for a moment before groaning. "Fine...the things I do for you…" he muttered.

Aylesha giggled. "You sure it's just for _me_?"

Nate gave her a look. "Ha ha. Very funny."

He tried to get on his hands by bending down. "Um...could you help me out here?" he asked.

Aylesha got up and got behind him before bending down and helping him get his feet in the air. When he was up, miraculously, he was able to stay stable.

"Hey, whaddya know? I'm able to stay still…" said Nate. "Though the blood rushing to my head is probably gonna give me a fucking headache."

Hearing this, Aylesha immediately pushed him over.

"Hey. what was that for?" he asked. "You wanted me to try and I'm trying!"

"I know, but I'm worried that if you get a headache that way, something bad will happen…"

"Didn't we already talk about this?"

"Yeah, but...I'm still a bit scared…"

Nate chuckled and gave her a side hug, as he wasn't sure what she'd do if he actually hugged and kissed her as he usually would. "Don't worry too much, sweetheart. If something happens-"

He immediately paused before remembering that everyone who would normally fight and help in the situation were eliminated. He swore to himself, not knowing if the others would consent in beating the shit out of him.

"Well, you actually have a point, there…" Nate said, thinking. "If Eredar comes out...most of these 'veterans' don't know his true power and will probably write it off as me just pretending…"

"Um...Nate, I'm pretty sure they all know your problem", said Aylesha. "Now, the villains probably won't help, but the others will, I'm sure of it…"

"Shit...now that I think about it...we're the only two 'newbies' left this time…"

"And we don't have targets on our backs", Aylesha added, body bumping him with a smile.

Having this happen, Nate grinned. "So I take it that screwing is back on the table now that I've 'tried' and you don't want me to do it?"

Aylesha pushed him on his butt and got in his lap, answering his question.

"I'll take that as a yes…" he said before kissing her cheek.

"Sey a sa taht ekat lli…" she stated.

"W-hat?" Nate laughed before remembering the challenge. "Oh, nevermind. That was pretty good…"

Aylesha smiled.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too…"

Nate made a buzzer sound. "The correct way is...u-oy...evol I…"

Aylesha scoffed before turning around and locking their lips together.

**000**

Lila was dancing with Jesse in the jail and unsurprisingly, they were doing well for a practice. Jesse spun Lila around and dipped her.

Lila giggled as she stared into Jesse's eyes. "Well this is fun…"

"Oh yeah…" Jesse said with a chuckle as he brought her back up to him and kissed her, bringing one leg up.

"I love you~" she said as they broke the kiss.

"Love you too…" he responded as they continued moving. He actually picked Lila up and spun her around before bringing her back down with her back to his chest. He started moving her to his hip motions, making her purr.

Lila backed her butt up against him, making Jesse sigh with a smirk. "Baby, we've gotta stop doing this. I don't want you getting pregnant...yet."

Lila giggled at this. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't do this…" she said as she started shaking her butt against his crotch.

"You're twerking against my crotch?" Jesse chuckled.

"Is that a problem?" she asked with a seductive glance.

"No, not at all", Jesse said. "Though if Sonan ever saw this, he'd be extremely embarrassed…"

Lila giggled as she continued her actions.

"Alright sexy, let's get back to your ACTUAL dancing…" Jesse said as he moved from behind her.

Lila sighed. "Okay…"

Jesse picked her up and spun her around before they began normally dancing again.

**000**

**Lila: Most of you might think that I'm becoming a sexaholic slut, but I'm really not. There's nothing wrong with having fun with your spouse. If you find issue with how I'm acting….I don't care!**

**000**

Volante, Ricky, and Shade were inside of the lounge. Shade was raiding the fridge while Volante and Ricky sat at the table with paper and a pencil next to them.

"Alright, what kind of theme do you want to do?" asked Ricky.

"Um...I don't really know…" Volante said. "I don't want to do anything that's been done before….like love or about myself…"

"Um...well, that's gonna be a bit difficult because most poems are like that anyway…" said Ricky.

"Okay, just think of the first thing that comes into your head…" Shade said muffled as he came over with a sandwich in his mouth.

"Hmm...I guess...food", Volante said, seeing Shade's sandwich,

"Okay, all you have to do is make a poem about food then, it makes sense and some foods do rhyme…"

"But that's lame…" Shade said. "_I like food, how about you? I like it cuz we get to chew_. That sounds like a first grader wrote it…"

"I'm not that basic. I'll use better words-"

"Then that'd be boring…" Ricky chimed in. "High vocabulary may sound good, but it doesn't do anything. Poems have to get emotions out of the listeners."

"How is he supposed to evoke emotion with a poem about food?"

"Hey, someone got an entire theater of people to cry over a poem about carpets…" Ricky stated. "He can do it if he makes it interesting enough…"

"What the hell can I do that-" he started before he paused. "Wait...I have an idea…"

He picked up the pencil with his mouth and proceeded to write. Feeling rather uncomfortable having the two Eeveelutions watch him so intently, he decided t speak up.

"Um...guys, you can go now. I can take it from here…" he explained.

"Oh, okay", said Ricky as Shade hopped out of a chair and started heading out. Ricky went down as well. "Let us know when you finish…"

Volante nodded as Ricky left the kitchen. When he came out, he saw Shade carrying a bottle of beer in his mouth towards the game room.

Curious, Ricky ran after him. He entered the game room just as Shade sat on the couch. He walked up to him and sat on the couch next to him. "What's with the beer?"

"Haven't had any in awhile...plus, I thought of a challenge revolving around it…" Shade said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Ricky asked, raising a brow. "Do tell…"

"Well, we can play Stadium 2, and whoever loses each battle has to take a big swig of it…"

"Interesting…" Ricky said. "I've never drunk beer before, I'm more of a wine guy, but...I guess this could work…"

Shade grinned inwardly.

**000**

Dew and Hex were practicing their talents in the gym. Hex had no trouble with his, but Dew-"

"A, B,C…" he belched before he groaned and rubbed his throat. "I can't do this. I'm either gonna get a headache or my throat's gonna get sore."

"Well you better get through that…" said Hex.

"Wait a second…" Dew started. "I still have one immunity right?"

"Yeah…"

"So why the hell am I doing this if the immunity tonight is ONLY for tonight and all immunity is gone after tonight?!"

"Huh...you actually have a point there…" Hex said. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. I'm fine with my talent…"

"Yeah...and since I'm not gonna do shit...I think I'm gonna go give Demenio a piece of my mind-" Dew started before being cut off by Hex.

"Don't. Confronting the problem hardly ever solves anything in this game and you know that…" Hex said.

"Yeah…" Dew said, looking to the side. "But he still can't just blackmail you and expect to get away with it!"

"He won't get away with it...everyone here is smarter than that…" Hex said. "I honestly don't know why I was so worried…"

"I think because it's an official document that nearly put you on a sex offender's list for the rest of your life and the fact that almost everyone who watches this show and who is left in this competition would rip you a new asshole if they found out anything about it…"

Hex was now very pale as sweat dripped from his body profusely. Dew's eyes widened. "Hex? HEX?!"

Dew smacked Hex's back, allowing him to take a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm screwed. I'm completely and utterly screwed!" Hex panicked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it", Dew said. After seeing Hex's reaction, he no longer cared about the usual circumstances that occur. He was going to get Demenio for this. He started walking towards the exit.

"Steve...STEVE!" Hex called before teleporting him back. "I'm begging you, PLEASE leave him alone."

"Hex, that bastard is gonna reveal it anyway. That's how fuckers like that work! They force you to fail so that they win and they STILL screw you over!" Dew exclaimed. "I don't give a fuck, I'm going, and if you keep teleporting me, I WON'T back you up with an explanation when it happens…"

Hex looked down. "Fine…"

Dew walked back to the exit and left out. Hex sighed. "I pray to Arceus that things don't go to shit…"

Dew re-entered the gym with a stoic expression. "He's lucky I don't know where the hell he is…"

Hex facepalmed.

"CONTESTANTS! PLEASE REPORT BACK TO THE PLAINS!"

"What the hell?" asked Dew. "That didn't feel like 2 hours!"

"TIME FLIES! NOW BRING YOURS ASSES BACK HERE!"

**000**

Almost everyone returned with agitated looks. Most of them hadn't perfected or even gotten good enough with their talents. Volante looked to Ricky and Shade and saw that they were a bit woozy and drunk.

"Um...Ricky?" Volante said. "I finished my poem…"

"Oh...uh...y-ya did? Great!" Ricky said a bit dazedly.

"Now, before we begin, we want to make things clear. EVERYONE has to participate, so if you thought that just because you already have immunity, you're exempt, you're wrong", Xerneas stated.

Dew and Ricky groaned.

"Alright, now that that's clarified, who's up first?"

Everyone exchanged looks without saying anything. Seeing this, the hosts looked at each other annoyedly.

"Okay...Nate, you're going first…"

"Um...can we choose not to go just because?"

"If you want to be flushed, yes…"

Nate groaned upon hearing that. "Fine, I'm going…"

He started going to the stage and one he was on, he turned around and saw the three hosts sitting at a judging table, while the others were in chairs. He sweatdropped.

"Alright...what was your talent?"

"I had to do a damn handstand while rolling a ball…" he explained.

"Interesting…" Virizion said. "Go on. You have one minute..."

"So I have to do that for an entire minute without a break?!"

"Yes…" said Mew as everyone's eyes widened.

Nate gulped. "Okay...so…"

He dropped to the floor and tried to get on his hands on his own, but he kept doing front flips and backflips.

"Come on damn it!"

"You're time's already started by the way…" Virizion added, making Nate gasp.

"Um...can I get a bit of assistance?"

"Nope, it's YOUR talent…"

Nate groaned as he looked around. He went against the side and flipped against the wall to get in his handstand. He sighed. "Finally…"

"Finally, we're getting somewhere...and only...37 seconds in…" Mew said, eyeing the timer beside him.

Mew teleported a ball on Nate's legs, causing the Quilladin to groan. Nate tried to roll the ball with his legs, but the ball just fell to the side.

"Well...that was awful…" Xerneas said as the timer went off.

"Hey, I can't do a handstand on my own and rolling a ball with my feet is not possible for me", said Nate.

"Excuses…" Virizion said. "Aylesha, you're next."

"Um...okay…" Aylesha said.

**-000-**

Aylesha was on the stage looking rather nervous

"Alright, what was your talent?"

"T-talking backwards…"

"Alright...this should be fun", said Mew. "We have our own words, so when we start, your time starts…"

"Um...okay…"

"Alright...your first word...diabetes…"

Aylesha gulped as she started thinking and rearranging the letters. "Um...Se-te-baids?"

Mew made a buzzer sound. "Nope, there's no 's' at the end...next…"

Aylesha began sweating.

"Okay...denial…" Virizion said as the timer turned to 42.

"Lained…" Aylesha stated easily.

"Okay, good", said Virizion.

Aylesha's stress settled down a bit as she watched the timer.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism…"

Aylesha twitched as she saw the timer go to 54. "Um...ma-san…"

"Alright, time's up…" said Mew. "You got one word, so I guess that counts for something…"

Aylesha sighed.

"Alright, Demenio, you're up next…" said Mew.

"_Excellent…_" he thought.

As he went on the stage with a piece of paper, he saw Hex's nervous expression and grinned.

"Alright, what was your talent?" asked Xerneas.

"An emotional reading…" said Demenio as he put the paper down and changed his tone of voice to an overly dramatic actress.

"Name: Hex Freeman. Reason for arrest: Child molestation…"

Almost everyone gasped, as Hex and Dew's eyes widened.

"Hex...you-"

"No no no…" Hex repeated. "You don't know the context-"

"You're a fucking child molester, why the hell WOULD we want to know?!" Krack exclaimed.

"I'M NOT A CHILD MOLESTER!"

"Can I continue, please?" Demenio asked apathetically.

"NO!" Dew exclaimed angrily.

"Yes", said Xerneas with a smirk. "You still have 14 seconds…"

"He was released and not charged for his actions which were still deemed questionable by multiple witnesses…"

"You sick bastard…" Aldon said with a glare. "And you fucks are always judging us and going against us. At least we don't touch children!"

"You don't even know the story!"

"A child got touched, why the hell would we want the details?!" Jason exclaimed.

Lila, Nate, Aylesha, Volante, Shade, and Ricky all glared at him as well. They really didn't expect this from Hex. Seeing this, Hex whimpered and backed up a bit while Dew growled at Demenio, who was giving him a sick smirk in return.

**000**

**Dew: There's gonna be one dead puppy around here and it ain't gonna be my brother-in-law…**

**000**

"Alright, that was very dramatic and I liked your satire…" said Mew. "So far, you're in the lead…"

Dew nodded with a smile before hopping off of the stage while whistling and returning to his own seat as the others continued glaring daggers at Hex.

"Alright, Volante, you're up next…" said Virizion.

No one responded, which immediately led to Mew giving them a proposition…

"Alright, I'm pretty sure you all want to tear Hex limb from limb, which is weird considering only four of you have kids…" Mew said. "But, I guarantee, after this challenge is over, you can do whatever you want…'

"WHAT!?" Hex exclaimed. "Does this mean you're just gonna dislike my talent on purpose?!"

"Hex, whatever talent you have is no challenge. YOU DO MAGIC."

Hex felt like he was about to cry, while Dew patted his back.

"Dew, why the hell are you supporting him!?" Ricky exclaimed.

"Two reasons…" Dew said. "Actually three. One. He's my friend. Two. He's my brother-in-law. Three. I KNOW THE FULL STORY, that bastard only told you the...um...well…"

"Only told us what?"

"Well, now that I recall the case, what he says is true, but the full story is-"

"CHALLENGE, REMEMBER!" Virizion exclaimed.

"Fine…" Razor said. "We'll finish this stupid challenge. "We only have 12 minutes to go if we just go…"

"Well, Volante is next, so…"

The shiny drake flew up with his poem.

"Alright, in light of the bullshit we've all just learned, my talent was to write and recite a poem...and it's about food…" said Volante.

"Um...okay…" said Virizion. "You can start…"

Volante cleared his throat

_Grapes are small and purple and round_

_Bread goes into your body safe and sound_

_Pasta is slippery and goes down nice_

_And nothing tastes better than seasoned white rice_

_Food is around, but these aren't just it_

_Foods can be knowledge, emotions, even shit_

_Like the feeling of heartbreak on one strange encounter_

_The walking Hakarl just had to somehow charm her._

_Cotton candy is fluffy just like our love used to be_

_But shark meat became her new favorite delicacy_

_Brain food for thought, and this isn't just spite_

_But Mach-ing is only for wimps and bitches, right?_

_Call me a hypocrite, but I'm just giving my point_

_Pineapples are sturdy with spikes that are joint_

_I think of myself as a hearty beef steak _

_And my taste is what makes numerous 'mons quake_

_The taste of the Hakarl may just make you gag_

_Which is worth it when you have some foods who just lag_

_The ones who pull through are the ones on the top_

_And the ones on the bottom just need to stop_

_Food, good for the body and being courageous_

_Reminder Hakarl is too damn ostentatious_

_Eat it up and swallow every bit_

_Digest it well, this is real shit…_

After he finished, everyone stared in shock. Some didn't even knew what he was talking about, while others knew exactly what he was doing. Razor panted angrily as he glared at the shiny Salamence.

**000**

**Razor: Oh-ho, so the bastard makes a poem about how I stole Vina from him even though he wasn't even willing to be a REAL man about it until she dumped his ass. Really mature…**

**Well, if he's going that route, I guess this is war…**

**000**

"Well, that was a little over one minute, but we'll let it slide", said Xerneas. "It was a very confusing poem, because you didn't mention a LOT about food, just...a few."

"Yeah, sorry...I got a bit too into it and started going back and forth with it…"

"It was okay, but I wouldn't put it in any of my favorites…" said Virizion.

"I don't even care about poetry, so…" Mew said. "Shade, you're up…"

Shade groaned. "Fuck my life…"

**-000-**

Shade was on the stage.

"What was your talent?"

"I have to escape a fucking cage while underwater…" Shade stated brashly.

"Ooh...almost death…" said Virizion. "Should be interesting…"

Shade growled softly.

Mew snapped his fingers and Shade immediately found himself inside of a cage and being lowered into a tank of water. "Your minute starts when the cage touches the water."

Shade growled as the cage was lowered.

As soon as the cage touched the water, Shade started biting the bars and ripping them off before spitting them out. He did it to the one next to the first one he bit and then jumped out.

"Wow...that was easier than I thought…" Shade commented.

"And also way under the one minute mark. We expected struggle and suspense…"

"Well SORRY that I didn't almost die for your amusement…"

"Apology not accepted…" said Virizion as Shade rolled his eyes. "Ricky, you're up next…"

Ricky sighed as Shade got off of the stage.

**-000-**

Ricky was sitting on the stage looking a bit nervous.

"What was your talent?" asked Mew.

"Um...battling larger Pokemon…" Ricky said.

"Oh, this should be good…" said Mew as he teleported a Rhyperior in front of Ricky.

Ricky paled. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Come on! That's totally unfair for him!"

"Hey, it's better and more impressive to battle when you're weak against the opponent-" Mew said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ricky screamed as numerous rocks landed on him.

Everyone winced.

"Well...that didn't last long…" said Xerneas. "Demenio is still in the lead…"

Dew growled upon hearing that.

"Wait, what happened to the one minute thing?!" Nate exclaimed. "Their talents were much less!"

"Whether you use the full minute to succeed in your talent is up to you. We just said you had one minute…"

"Alright...someone get Ricky off of the stage. Dew, you're up next…"

As the Rhyperior vanished, Shade hopped on the stage, moved the rocks, and lifted Ricky off of the stage.

After doing so, Dew grumpily went up on stage, leaving Hex unguarded.

"And what was your talent?"

"Burping the fucking alphabet…" Dew grumbled.

"Disgusting…" Virizion and Xerneas said.

"Proceed", Mew said with a smile.

Dew took a deep breath and started swallowing air, as he hadn't drunk anything. This process was a bit difficult, as he wasn't quite used to it. After about fifteen seconds, Dew finally was able to start.

"A...B...C…...D...E…" he started before he had to swallow more. "F...G...H…...I...J...K…"

His throat began hurting already, but he had to keep going until he finished. "L...M...N…...O...P…"

The timer was at 43 seconds. "Q...R...S...T...U..V...W...X...Y...Z…"

After he finished, he panted and groaned from the strain.

"Impressive. Gross, but impressive…" said Xerneas.

"Not the best, but you completed your talent, I'll give you that…"

"It was cool, but if you could do it continuously, THEN it would have been extraordinary."

Dew glared.

"Lila, you're up next…"

Lila nodded as she stood up and went to the stage.

**-000-**

Lila went on the stage with a smile.

"Alright, what was your talent?"

"Dancing…" Lila said with a smile.

"Oh...interesting…" said Mew with a smile.

"Yeah...and I'll need a partner…" Lila said. "And it needs to be Jesse...if any of you come up here, I will end you…"

The guys all groaned except for Ricky and Krack.

"Fine…" Mew said, rolling his eyes.

Jesse appeared on the stage, making Lila purr and nuzzle him.

"Alright, you can start...now!"

**000**

_One long minute later_

**000**

Almost everyone had a large blush and wide eyes after they finished.

"Well...er-hem...thanks for that…" Virizion giggled. "_Now I have something new to try with Cobalion…_"

"Well, heh heh...you are DEFINITELY in the lead now…"

"Okay, I'm really getting tired of her winning with fucking sex appeal!" Krack exclaimed angrily.

"The challenge isn't over yet…"

"Yeah, but as soon as she comes along, she automatically wins and it's bullshit!" Krack explained. "The rest of us are fucking guys, so it's obvious you aren't gonna give us actual high appreciation. Xerneas and Virizion, maybe, but you're the main host now…"

"Well, he's not wrong, Mew...you do make her win…"

"Out of all of the other challenges, this is the only one that she's actually been in the lead in…" said Mew. "Name another time this season when she got immunity because of what you think is 'sex appeal'..."

Krack stayed quiet.

"Exactly", said Mew. "Me thinks you're just jealous of her."

Krack scoffed and rolled his eyes as Lila got off of the stage with a peeved expression.

"Zayn, you're next…" said Virizion, changing the subject.

Zayn groaned.

**-000-**

Zayn was on the stage with the makeshift skateboard he was using for practice.

"My talent was doing skateboard tricks…"

"YOU'RE GONNA SUCK!"

"Watch yourself burp boy!"

Zayn put the skateboard on the ground and started trying tricks. He didn't have his balance and ended up falling as it started rolling.

Zayn groaned and got up before trying again. However, upon putting one foot on the skateboard, he slipped backwards and landed on his back hard and launched the skateboard to the side.

Dew burst into laughter while Zayn growled as he stood back up. "Well Zayn...that was-"

"Wait! I'm not done, I still have twenty seconds!" Zayn exclaimed as he jumped off of the stage in order to try and find his skateboard.

"Well, those twenty seconds are still dwindling and the board went pretty far…"

"HOW?!"

"I don't know, but as far as we're concerned, you're done…" said Xerneas. "Flynn, you're up…"

Zayn growled and just went back to his seat as Flynn grumpily went on the stage.

**-000-**

"Alright, what's your talent?" asked Virizion.

"I have to fucking paint…" he grumbled.

"Well, in that case…" Mew said as an easel appeared next to the elephant, as well as a few other paints.

"Alright...your time starts now", said Virizion.

Flynn groaned as he dipped his trunk in paint.

**000**

_45 seconds later..._

**000**

A triple portrait of Mew, Xerneas, and Virizion was seen on the easel

"Well...that's pandering to the extreme...and it is completely acceptable!" Mew exclaimed. "Flynn is now in the lead!"

"Yeah, that speedpaint was amazing!" Virizion said. "You even got all of my good features!"

"Yeah...thanks…" Flynn said grumpily.

**000**

**Flynn: I fucking hate painting! Why the hell are they praising this shit!?**

**000**

"Alright, Razor you're up next…"

Razor nodded as he got up and went to the stage.

**-000-**

"Alright Razor, what's your talent?" asked Xerneas.

"Pogo stick tricks…" Razor said as he pulled out a pogo stick and started bouncing on it. The practice seemed to help him in this instance, but he didn't really succeed in doing any tricks.

With the clock winding down, he attempted to bounce in a circle, but lost his balance…

Volante laughed at his fail, making Razor growl as he got up and threw the pogo stick at him. Volante didn't pay attention and got hit right in the eye, causing him to shout in pain and growl angrily.

Volante got up and wanted to beat his ass, but he decided not to. He was done. That bastard wanted to play that way...okay, fine…

Volante got the pogo stick and whacked it back up to him, only for him to catch it.

"Ooh...nice catch, but...a bit lame", said Mew. "Krack, you're up next…"

**-000-**

Krack got on the stage with his arms folded.

"Alright Mr. Jealous, what's your talent?"

"Singing…"

"Ooh...alright", said Virizion. "What's your song?"

"Wait, you're not gonna give me one?"

"No...it's YOUR talent…" said Mew. "By the way, your time has started…"

Krack started thinking of a song he knew. He only had 51 seconds and counting. After a couple more seconds, he settled on a song and began.

_Stole a key_

_Took a car downtown where the lost boys meet_

_Took a car downtown and took what they offered me_

_To set me free_

_I saw the lights go down at the end of the scene_

_I saw the lights go down and standing in front of me_

_In my scarecrow dreams_

_When they smashed my heart into smithereens_

_Be a bright red rose come bursting the concrete_

_Be the cartoon heart_

_Light a fire, light a spark_

_Light a fire, a flame in my hea-_

"Alright that's it!" said Mew.

"You did well…" said Virizion. "Not my favorite band, but, you did well…"

"Eh, it's okay", said Mew. "Not my type of music, though…"

"That's one of my favorite songs, but...your voice doesn't really fit it. It was still okay nevertheless…"

Krack rolled his eyes. At least Flynn was in the lead instead of Lila...

"Alright, Aldon...you're next", said Mew.

**-000-**

Aldon got on the stage.

"What is your talent?" asked Mew.

Aldon sighed. "Eating...weird things…"

"Ooh...this is going to be fun…" said Xerneas.

"Well...let's see...what is something we can make him eat?"

"Hmm...how about..." Virizion started before whispering in Mew's ear. His eyes widened before he smiled.

"Ooh...that sounds good", Mew said before a table with a covered platter was teleported onto the stage.

"Aldon, take a seat and when you start eating, your time begins…"

"Um...w-what is it?"

"You'll see…"

Aldon hesitantly sat down as everyone else watched in anticipation. He removed the cover and saw that it was...a Grumpig butt.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Oh, it's more than just that. Take a bite…"

"NO WAY AM I EATING THIS SHIT!"

"So you'd rather be eliminated for not doing anything?"

"All you have to do is take a big bite and you're good…"

Aldon growled. He didn't want to be eliminated, but he also didn't want to eat this! Oh what these guys do for money.

He took a big bite and screamed as his mouth was full. His mouth started to bleed as he chewed and tears streamed down his face. He swallowed and lost consciousness immediately as he bled.

"What the hell was in that!?" Krack exclaimed.

"Oh, it's just a Grumpig ass filled with Caterpie guts, glass, and screws…" said Virizion. "Bugs, guts, glass, and nuts and bolts are usually the most common things for this kind of talent…"

"HE DOESN'T ALWAYS DO THIS, THOUGH!"

"Oh, right…" said Mew. "Well, I'll teleport him to the infirmary."

Aldon was teleported away.

"Alright...Jason, you're up next.."

**-000-**

Jason stood up pretty nervously.

"What is your talent?"

"Um...comedy…" said Jason.

"Oh boy…" said Mew. "Why the hell did you put that one in?"

"Come on, he could be good…." said Virizion. "Go on, Jason…"

"Um...pain and suffering?"

This got no response, making him pale. That was all he had.

"Yeah, that would only work if Victini was still here…" said Mew. "Got anything else? And be honest…"

"N-No…"

"Alright, get the hell off of the stage…" said Mew. "FLYNN WINS THE IMMUNITY!"

"Wait a second, Hex didn't even get a chance!" Dew exclaimed.

"He's a magician. I already said that it wouldn't be a challenge!"

"Wait, so does that mean he's safe? Because it'd be unfair if you just targeted him. You'd be pulling a Victini…" Dew said.

"Hex get on the stage…" Mew said immediately.

Hex sighed before walking up onto the stage.

"What was your talent?"

"Juggling…"

"Okay, go on…" said Mew.

Hex took a deep breath and made a few bathtubs appear. He took a deep breath and started juggling them with ease. This, however, did not do much of anything, as Mew yawned. At least Virizion and Xerneas looked interested.

As the time ticked, he started adding more objects, including cacti, knives, and even a Wailmer. He continued juggling them until time ran out. As soon as it ended, he made everything vanish into gummy bears.

"Wow, that was very nice…" said Xerneas.

"Yeah…" said Virizion.

"Oh please. He's a magician, so there's no challenge. He didn't struggle with anything, which was the challenge. He he'd done it WITHOUT magic, then I'd be impressed."

"But you didn't say I couldn't and-"

"FLYNN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Hex looked down in sadness, as the others grinned except for Dew, who glared at Demenio.

"We'll see you all at elimination later…"

**000**

Dew had told Lila, Volante, Shade, Ricky, Nate, and Aylesha to meet him at the mess hall.

"What do you want Dew?"

"I want to know who you plan on voting for tonight…"

"Why?" asked Ricky.

"Because I don't want you guys to make a mistake and vote out Hex…"

"Why would NOT want to vote him out? All this time he's been keeping that terrible info about himself!"

"You don't know what happened!"

"Okay, then explain what happened…" said Nate.

Dew groaned. "He was doing an act at a birthday party and a little girl's mom volunteered her to take part in the trick. Hex was going to tie her up, cover her with a blanket, and have her appear, unscathed, back in the house of the party."

"Okay, and?"

"When Hex was tying her up, the same mom accused Hex of feeling all over her as he tied her up and then other moms started saying bullshit and agreeing with the first accusation, so they arrested him for that shit when he was just doing the job he was getting payed for!"

Everyone exchanged sad glances.

"Yeah….you guys were turning on him during the challenge, but now you feel bad, huh?" Dew asked. "Look, we've known each other for years, and this new mindset we have of 'one of us did something supposedly bad or really bad in the past, let's turn on them until something's explained' needs to stop. We're supposed to be supportive and believe them until the bullshit is proven to be true. THEN we fuck them over…"

"Then...why did Demenio only read the bad parts?" asked Aylesha.

"Because he thinks he's all alone now…" said Shade. "Me and Ricky gave him the vibe that we didn't want him around because of um...personal things...and now he doesn't give a shit about anyone, so…"

"But that doesn't explain how he got that info…" Volante said. "Who could have given it to him?"

"Well whatever the hell is going on, we need to stop it…" said Lila. "And...I need to find Hex and apologize. I mean, I was skeptical at first, and deep down I didn't believe it was true, but I still should've been more supportive…"

"I'm sure we all need to apologize…" said Volante. "And to be honest...I wasn't even gonna vote for him…"

"You weren't?" asked Shade.

"You were?" Volante retorted.

"Well…" Shade started before sighing. "Look, I have two kids and no tolerance for bullshit, alright?"

"Well, I saw that we all go for Aldon now…"

"Nice try Lila…" said Nate. "We're still not in the alliance…plus the guy ate an ass filled with sharp objects!"

Lila sighed. "Fine…"

"Maybe we can all mob vote for Zayn and just get it over with now…" said Dew.

"No, I say Razor instead…" said Volante, his eye turning a bit purple.

"Look, how about we all just vote for who we want and get on with it?" asked Aylesha.

"If we do that, Hex will be eliminated. We have to agree…" said Lila.

Everyone exchanged looks.

**000**

Everyone made it to the elimination ceremony, the Grand Alliance grinning at Hex, who was looking sad. The others looked a bit confident as well.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Today's been a big day…"

"Tell me about it…" Hex muttered sadly.

"Alright, you all know the drill by now…" said Mew. "Ricky, Dew, Flynn, Demenio, Lila, Nate, Aylesha, Krack, Razor, Shade, Volante, Aldon, and Zayn...you're all safe…"

"Jason and Hex...you two are at the bottom...and it was a tie that determined on one single vote…" said Mew. "So, the player going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Hex…"

Hex sighed, as a few of the others growled.

"Hold on, how the hell does that work?!" Dew exclaimed. "We all voted for Jason and you fucks voted for Hex, so who…"

Dew suddenly stopped and realized before turning to the Stoutland, who was looking down. "Wait...Hex, you-"

"Don't worry, I'll be okay…" Hex said.

"If you call being flushed down a toilet, okay, then...okay", Jason laughed.

"No, I say okay...because I'm not going home…" Hex said. "YOU ARE!" he exclaimed, holding up the invincibility statue.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU-"

"AND WITH THE BIG TWIST, HEX HAS MADE HIMSELF SAFE! That means...Jason, you're out man…"

Jason was dumbfounded, as were the other villains as they saw the others gather around Hex. Demenio growled at this.

**000**

Jason was sitting on the edge of the toilet out of nervousness. "Um...I'm not so sure if-AAAHHHHH!" Jason screamed as Mew pushed him in and flushed.

"Man, THAT was crazy...I didn't think he'd be able to pull something like that…" said Virizion.

"Yeah...but now it's time to hide this thing again…" said Mew as the state vanished from his hand. "This is getting really good…"

**000**

**Wow...just WOW! All of that buildup and that twist, though! Ya gotta feel bad for Hex, though...people now know his past 'false' offense and aren't gonna leave him alone after the game's over for him. This was a good moment for his and Dew's brotherhood as well and the attitudes of everyone need to change ASAP. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**Jason: Leave a review!**


	38. I'm Board

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants had to show their stuff in a staged talent show, where they were GIVEN talents via a hat pull. While some contestants shined brighter, others well between the cracks. Demenio decided that blackmailing Hex would be a great start to his plan, and despite doing so, he STILL read his private information aloud, making everyone upset except for Dew, who already knew. He really is bad at this, isn't he? In the challenge, everyone was given a minute to show off and while most failed, a few succeeded and Flynn ended up winning immunity. At the end of the day, it seemed like Hex was going home, but Hex used the invincibility statue to save himself. This meant, bye bye Jason Bourne. **

**What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Mew was back in the Hall of Origins. Because of Xerneas and Virizion both wanting a day off to be with Cobalion, he needed another co-host.

"Ugh…" Arceus groaned with a blush and slight panting while in Giratina's coils. "Why do you guys always have to interrupt us?"

"Why don't you two ever screw in your bedroom instead of in the open?" Mew retorted.

"Because you guys always barge in with your fucking needs and wants!" Giratina exclaimed. "So, we're doing it here…

"Ever heard of locking?" Mew asked rhetorically. "But anyways, I need a new co-host."

"What happened with-"

"They requested a day off to bone Cobalion…" Mew said stoically.

"And you're telling us that you can't run a challenge by yourself for one day?" asked Giratina asked.

Mew didn't respond, causing the two to groan.

"Fine…" Arceus groaned. "SOLGALEO!"

Mew groaned. "Come on, the new guy?!"

Suddenly, a large white lion with a yellow crest around its face and mane, a galaxy like face, and shoe-like paws appeared.

"What?" he asked with a deep, yet calm tone.

"We want you to help Mew with his show today. It'll be the first experience that you get with the legendaries' series…"

"Are Lunaala and Magearna coming, too?" he asked.

"No, you're the only one who we know isn't doing anything…" said Arceus. "Lunaala is trying to get Yveltal in the sack already, and Magearna is with Genesect…"

"You haven't really made any friends as of yet, though Entei already has a major crush on you…" Giratina added.

"Don't remind me…"

"So, this could be your chance to make a friend and get experience…"

Solgaleo sighed in hesitance. "I don't know. Like...how does it work?"

"Can I just get Darkrai or something?"

"Give him a chance" said Arceus. "He could be good…"

Mew sighed. "Fine…"

"I'll try my best…" Solgaleo said.

"Sure…" Mew replied. "_This is gonna be a long day…"_

**000**

Dew, Hex, and Lila were back at the gym.

"Dude why'd you scare us like that?!" Dew asked.

"Because I needed it to work…" Hex chuckled. "I already knew that it'd be half and half, so I made sure that I'd POSSIBLY get eliminated, so that I could use the statue on whoever was at the bottom."

"I'm glad that it wasn't one of us…" Lila giggled.

"Definitely…" said Hex. "It would've been hard to take one of you guys out…"

"Glad it didn't come to that…" Dew said with a smile before focusing in a glare. "Now, I think that after all of that, Demenio undeniably needs to be flushed next."

"I still say we get rid of Aldon first…" Lila stated.

"Lila, come on", said Dew. "Aldon is a threat, sure, but Demenio intentionally blackmailed and told everyone about Hex's past to try and get him eliminated!"

"Yeah…"

"So. Are you with us or are you gonna keep going for Aldon?" asked Dew.

Lila knew that doing either would be beneficial, but it'd be better to help her friend out…

"I'll help you guys with Demenio", said Lila. "Then you help me with Aldon…"

Dew and Hex both nodded. Outside, in the bushes, red eyes glowed as a sharp growl was heard. The eyes disappeared quickly as rustling and running was heard.

**000**

Demenio ran back to the infirmary, which was now functioning again with Audino and Chansey everywhere. He attempted to go in the back, but was stopped, making him growl.

"Do you have an injury?" a Chansey asked.

"No, but I really need to get down to the surgery area", he stated. "It's my planning area…"

"I don't know if I can allow that…"

"Why not?"

"Because we use that area for our own personal priorities…" it explained.

Demenio growled. "Are any of you down there now?"

"No, not that I know of…"

"Good…" Demenio said as he passed by her, only for her to stop him. This made him groan. "I just need to get a few things I left in there!"

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"What is so damn sacred about that place!?"

"Like I said, it's personal for us nurses…" she said vaguely.

Demenio sighed in annoyance. "FINE! You can come with me and I'll show you.."

"Hmm...okay", said the Chansey.

"Thank Arceus…" he mumbled as he started walking with the Chansey to the surgery area.

**-000-**

They made it to the location they wanted, and Demenio saw that all of the folders were gone. He twitched before growling and turning to the Chansey with a glare before she smack his snout hard, sending him to the ground with a whimper.

"That...was for lying…"

Demenio whimpered while rubbing his now aching snout. He didn't even lie! The folders were still there the last time he left.

"I didn't fucking lie!" he exclaimed.

"Then what did you need to get?" she asked. "I don't see anything here."

"There were folders down here that I wanted to get!"

"Oh, well we put those back…" she said. "They were just all on the floor…AND they were taken from the filing cabinets…" she said, glaring at him as he smiled sheepishly.

"So, you were the one who stole them…"

"Well, technically they didn't leave this place, so...I think 'misplace' is a-" Demenio was cut off by another smack, making him growl. "LOOK BITCH! I NEED THOSE FILES SO THAT I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT I'M GONNA DO!"

"No, bad boy", she said, smacking him once again, this time sending him into the wall. "You can't get any files without consent from the hosts…"

Demenio was in a crater before falling forward out of it. "Fuck my life…."

**000**

Volante was looking in the lounge's bathroom mirror at his still black eye. He growled angrily and headbutted the mirror, only for it fix itself. He sighed. Shade and Ricky walked to the door of the bathroom.

"Hey", Ricky greeted, getting his attention as he walked in, followed by Shade. "You doin' okay?"

Volante sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay", he said perturbedly.

"It doesn't sound like it…"

Volante sighed, as he knew it, too. He was actually completely pissed that he let Razor get away with giving him a black eye just so he could be the 'mature' one. Sure, he made up an insulting poem about him first and heckled him, but that didn't mean he had to throw a pogo stick at his eye! At this point, trying to be mature and fair was out of his brain.

He just wanted Razor gone at any and all costs, then he'd be perfectly fine.

"Volante?" he heard as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" he asked looking around before looking back at Ricky and Shade.

"Yeah, he's not okay…" Shade stated.

"Yes I am", Volante lied.

"Oh, so you weren't just thinking about tearing Razor limb from limb or, in a more general sense, getting him out of this game?"

Volante groaned in his head.

"So what if I was?" he asked.

"Well, considering that we're in an alliance and he's pretty much still a 'villain', we can help you out…"

"Wait...really?"

"Yeah, I mean...sure you made fun of him, but that didn't mean he had to give you a black eye with a pogo stick", said Ricky.

Volante smiled a bit. "Thanks...but...what about Demenio?"

"Eh, he failed, so it doesn't really matter…" said Shade.

"What?!" Ricky exclaimed. "You don't think that he's gonna try even harder?"

"Oh, I know he will, but I'm not worried", said Shade. "If he wants to try and get rid of others, I say let him."

"What?! How could you-"

"He's trying to be a big bad villain, but he's just gonna fail because he really knows that it isn't who he is…" Shade stated. "So, he can try all he wants. Plus, he isn't that much of a threat without 'minions'."

"But, he obviously has dirt on all of us because of what he told us about Hex's past!"

"Well...you're right about that, but I doubt anyone has any more actual horrible dirt on them…" said Shade.

"You don't know…" said Volante.

"If it's any one of the villains, we don't care…" said Shade.

"And how do we know that he's not working with them and focusing on us?"

"He's not working with anyone, and if he is, it's a ruse…" Shade explained. "I know him all too well…"

"So, you're fine with helping me off Razor knowing Demenio's nature at the moment?"

"Yeah…"

"Well...okay, I guess…" said Volante before suddenly flinching from his eye aching.

"Have you been to the infirmary yet?" asked Ricky.

"No….it's just a black eye. Not that big of a deal…" Volante explained. "Plus, I'm not getting probed again!"

Upon hearing that, Ricky blushed and his eyes widened. "Um...w-what do you mean by that?"

"Don't you dare…" Shade said playfully. "I'm sure your boyfriend would be pretty upset…"

Ricky scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please. I just wanted to know what you meant!"

"Well, if you must know, those damn nurses started probing me for no real reason!"

"_Lucky…_" Ricky muttered to himself.

"Well, come downstairs, you have to put a steak on it or just something cold…" Shade said as he started exiting the bathroom, with Volante and Ricky following.

**000**

"Arceus DAMN IT!" Razor exclaimed. "We lost another member…"

"How the hell did he even get the statue?!" Krack exclaimed.

"The bastard's magic, of course he'd get it to save himself…" Flynn stated.

"That's bullshit!" Zayn growled.

"And now we have find that thing again!" Aldon exclaimed. "We're completely screwed now if we don't!"

"Ugh…." Razor groaned, holding his head as he sat down. "What am I gonna do?" he muttered to himself.

Hearing this, the others exchanged pretty agitated looks. What am _I _gonna do?

"Um...what do you mean by what are YOU gonna do?" asked Krack. "Last time I check we were working together…"

Realizing his mistake, Razor cursed in his head.

"Are you with really with us or not?" asked Aldon. "And tell the fucking truth…"

"Of course I am…" Razor said.

The others gave him untrusting looks.

"Riiight…" said Zayn.

"Come on, don't act like you guys aren't working for yourselves, too", Razor said, knowing that they were gonna go against him. "This game is gonna have ONE winner, and this alliance is just temporary until we try and get the others eliminated. Don't you get it?!"

"We get it, but we aren't just thinking about ourselves at the moment, we're still trying to focus on get ALL of us further, but it seems that you only care about yourself…"

"I just told you why!"

"That doesn't mean shit!" Zayn exclaimed. "Either you're helping all of us, or you're just helping yourself, now which is it?"

Razor sighed. "I'm with you guys…"

"Good", said Flynn. "Now, we need to figure out what we're gonna do…"

"Well...we're down one member..and there's another player who was willing to help last time…" Krack started. "Maybe we can-"

"Get demon dog to join us? HA! I doubt it", Flynn laughed.

"He was willing to vote with us a couple challenges ago…" Krack said with a shrug.

"...in exchange for us never voting for him…" said Aldon. "Which is still a bunch of bullshit…"

"The guy has info on all of us apparently, so I don't think he has to worry…" Razor added.

"Yeah…" Zayn said before gaining a smile. "Why don't we get rid of him now?"

"Because of what his little brother will do to our limbs…" Krack answered.

"Who cares?!" Flynn exclaimed. "If we can get rid of ANYONE, it's a blessing. And right now, I think it'd be beneficial to get rid of him…."

"Yeah, and now that I think about it, if he attacks one of us, we all can team on him…" Aldon added.

"That didn't sound sexual at all…" Krack muttered.

"Shut up…" Aldon said immediately.

"CONTESTANTS! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE PLAINS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well, looks like we'll have to hope that he doesn't win or just make sure that he doesn't…" said Zayn.

"Yep…"

**000**

Everyone made their way to the plains, majority of them glaring daggers at Demenio, who was essentially leading the way. Demenio felt their glares and smiled to himself. "_Proof of their weakness. Glaring instead of talking or acting. Pathetic…"_

They all reached the area and immediately saw Mew and...an unknown legendary that made their eyes widen out of shock and slight fear.

"Hello campers! Ready for the next challenge?" Mew asked.

"Who the hell is this guy!?" Nate exclaimed.

"Oh, this is one of the new additions to our Hall of Legends, Solgaleo!" Mew said, introducing him. Solgaleo nodded with a small smile.

"Wait, she's make more of you fucks still?!" Aldon exclaimed. "Ugh…"

"So, when can we expect you to become a sicko and torture teens for your own amusement?"

Faced with this awkward question, Solgaleo just remained quiet, as he had no idea what to say.

"Um...he's starting today by acting as the co-host for the day!" Mew said, covering for him, allowing him to sigh in relief.

"What happened to Xerneas and Virizion? They could have still been here…" Dew stated.

"You're married...to two whores…" Zayn stated. "I doubt those legendaries would even want you…"

Dew immediately punched him, knocking him out.

Solgaleo was shocked, his eyes widened, while Mew sweatdropped. "The two of them requested a day off to fool around with Cobalion. They'll be back for the next challenge."

"So, for today, I'll be here…" said Solgaleo, his voice scaring a few of them a bit more.

"Alright, today's challenge is….board games!"

Everyone gained smiles and started conversing happily.

"Alright alright", Mew said as they calmed down. "It's not the way that you think it is…"

"It's not?" asked Aylesha.

"Nope", said Mew. "Sol? Explain…"

"Oh, right...uh…" Solgaleo started. "T-There will be seven board games in total, and you will be paired with someone you will have to compete against in whichever board game you are in. Which one of you wins the board game will get immunity in the elimination."

"Whoa...so today there's gonna be seven people with immunity?!" Razor exclaimed.

"Precisely", Mew stated. "So you'd better hope luck is on your side. Now, onto the pairings…"

Mew took out a clipboard and held it in front of Solgaleo, who sighed in exasperation.

"Nate and...Aylesha will be in 'Snakes and Ladders'", he said, making Nate groan.

"Lila and Aldon will play Chess", he continued.

Aldon rolled his eyes, while Lila sneered.

"Dew and Zayn will play 'Don't Wake Daddy'…"

The two growled and glared at each other.

"Razor and Volante will be in 'Jenga'."

The two exchanged unpleasant glares, which wasn't completely realized, as a steak was put like a patch around Volante 's eye.

"Krack and Ricky will be in 'Candy Land'…"

The two exchanged 'seriously' expressions.

"Flynn and Shade will be in 'Sorry'…"

Shade growled at Flynn, who groaned.

"And Demenio and Hex will play 'Buckaroo!'"

Hex gulped in fear as Demenio grinned maliciously at him.

"Alright, there will be rules in each game so that you know what to do…" said Mew. "Remember, the one who wins the game gets immunity."

"Yeah yeah...now where are the game boards?" asked Zayn. "I'm ready to kick this fucker's ass…"

"Oh you'll get there soon enough", said Mew with a smirk.

"What's with the sm-"

Immediately, they all disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" asked Solgaleo.

"Come over here", Mew said, gesturing him to a large shack with numerous screens inside.

"Whoa…"

"Yep…" Mew said as he sat down. "Just had this made yesterday. Now we just watch what happens and who wins…"

"Wait, so...is this all this job is?"

"Eh...you have to deal with a lot of paperwork, sometimes controversy, and some lawsuits depending on what you do, but yep…" said Mew. "You get some people to sign up, make some challenges and offer money as the grand prize, and that's pretty much it. Each day you want to do a challenge, you just call them down, make up the rules and have them do it. You just get to watch…"

Solgaleo didn't really like that idea, but he digressed and sat down in the seat next to him.

**000**

Zayn and Dew were now a Treecko and Oshawott again. They were both wearing pajamas as they stood on a section of the ground labeled 'Start'.

"What the hell is this?" Zayn asked.

"My guess is that we're actually in the game…" Dew stated.

"Great…" Zayn groaned. "...and we're in complete limbo here, so I'm stuck here with you…"

"Hey, I ain't enthused either you piece of shit…" Dew growled. "So shut your ass up so I can kick your ass at this game…."

"We need the rules first", said Zayn. "Don't talk shit when you don't even know what to do, clown face…"

"Go fuck yourself retarded Reptar…" Dew retorted as the two growled at each other.

Suddenly, a manual fell from the sky. Seeing this, Dew started walking over, only for Zayn to kick him, causing him to fall face first.

Twitching, Dew stood up and used Ice Beam on him, freezing his body in place.

"You mother fucker!" Zayn exclaimed as Dew picked up the manual.

"Naw, my mom is my dad's territory, so I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted…" Dew retorted as he opened up the manual. "I doubt you have any issues with that considering you don't even know your father…"

Zayn's eyes widened in anger as he broke out of the ice, sending a few shards towards Dew. He rushed towards Dew, who stepped back and stuck his foot out, making him trip.

"Okay, so we have to make sure not to wake up the 'daddy'..." Dew said before raising a brow. "The hell is the 'daddy'?"

"Probably that fatass…" Zayn said as he stood up and pointed to a bed sitting in the middle of the game. There was a Snorlax fast asleep in it.

"Okay...so according to this manual, the youngest player will have to go first…" Dew said.

"Well, that's good for me", Zayn said with a smug grin.

"Thanks for admitting that you're more of a little boy than I am…" Dew stated, causing Zayn to attempt to slash him. He ducked and used Fury Cutter, knocking Zayn on the ground. "Now, there has to be spinner with different colors and whatever we land on...that's where we have to go."

Zayn groaned as Dew chuckled.

"And...there are objects on the spaces…" Dew said as he looked at all of the spaces on the ground. "We're each supposed to have half of those objects, but if we land on a space with a certain object that we don't have, we have to throw a certain number of rocks at 'daddy' based on what we land on…"

"And if we do have the object?"

"You're safe and it's the next player's turn", Dew read. "The first player to the rainbow refrigerator on the other side of the board wins. First person to three wins will gain immunity…"

"Well, where are our objects and rocks?"

Four burlap sacks fell on the ground. Two landed on the ground, one in Zayn's arms, and the last on Dew's head, causing Zayn to burst into laughter.

Dew groaned as he sat up and upon seeing the gecko laughing, picked up a bag and swung it at his crotch, knocking the wind out of him.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

"Fuck...you…" Zayn squeaked as he dropped to his knees.

**000**

Shade and Flynn were each inside of a tower labeled 'Home' on opposite sides of a large game board. They each has four pieces that were on wheels sitting in a dome labeled 'Start'.

"What the hell?" Shade asked, confused. This DEFINITELY was not how the game was.

The game board overall had four towers, one for each color. Shade was Red and Flynn was Yellow.

Inside of each tower was a dashboard that held single joystick with four different buttons beside it, a monitor showing their locations on the board, spaces, and pieces, a microphone, a card section, a light, and the manual.

"So fucker…are you ready to lose?" he heard Flynn say over the speaker to the left of him.

"Go fuck yourself", said Shade over the microphone. "I've played this game numerous times and I have experience already…"

"Like it matters...it's all up to luck…"

"Whatever, let's just do this", Shade replied. "Fuck the manual, we know how this goes…"

They both pressed the start button and immediately both domes at their starts opened. Flynn got to go first and a set of cards appeared on each dashboard.

Flynn grabbed a card and groaned. He got a '10'. In a standard game, you needed either a '1' or a '2' to even start the game.

The light on the dashboard turned green, signifying that it was Shade's turn now. He pulled a card and got an '8'. He groaned. "One of the most annoying parts of this damn game…"

On Flynn's side, the light turned green and he pulled another card. This time it was a '3'. He groaned in annoyance and threw it down.

Shade went again and this time, he got a '4'. He punched the wall of the tower.

Flynn went once again and finally pulled a '2'. "Finally!"

Using his trunk, he pressed the first button on the dashboard and moved a piece to the first space. He felt very lucky and happy, as he made it out before Shade did, AND because it was a '2', he got to draw another card.

He did so happily, which immediately turned into a sneer as he moved his first piece forward TWELVE times. He ended up exactly one space away from the second green slide. "Luck is on my side. What do you have to say about that, 'killer'?"

"One, I'm not a killer, well...a _serial _one anyway, and two, I say…" Shade started as he pulled another card. It was a '5'. "FUCK!"

Flynn laughed. "Sucks for you…" he mocked as he pulled another card. This time it was a '7'. He drove his pawn to a square that was two away from Shade's second slide.

"Your move…"

"Come on Arceus, be on my side!" Shade growled as he pulled another card. It was an '8'. He growled and threw the manual at the wall out of anger.

Flynn was loving this. He was actually doing well in a challenge! He pulled another card and got a '1'.

"Whaddya know...another piece can move out now…" Flynn said as he pressed the second button on the dashboard and moved another piece forward.

"This shit is rigged!" Shade exclaimed angrily.

"Or maybe you just suck at this…" said Flynn. "So much for your experience…"

"YOU GOT LUCKY!"

"Yep, this is a game of chance, and it's in my favor now…" Flynn said.

"FYI, I haven't even pulled yet, so with all of that shit you're talking, you'll be eating your words when-FUCK! ARCEUS DAMMIT!" he exclaimed as he threw an '11' on the ground.

Laughter came from the speaker in a large quantity. "Looks like you've run out of saving graces!"

"I never had any…" Shade responded with a growl.

"Whatever…" Flynn said as he drew another card.

**000**

Lila and Aldon were on opposite sides of a chess board. They were each inside of different towers, with Aldon being white and Lila being black. In these towers, there was simply a touchscreen with images of the what the game board looked like.

However they swept, that piece would move on the actual game board. Along with that touchscreen, there was a microphone and speaker, similar to the ones being used by Flynn and Shade in the other game.

Lila cursed to herself, as she always chose to be white in order to go first. She had a little bit of chess experience, so she knew a few basic tricks. As for Aldon, he used to play chess a lot before being fossilized. He wasn't the best, but he was able to beat twenty others in a row. It may have just been because they didn't know what they were doing though…

The manuals were on their sides and they'd already read them. The basic thing was that the first player to get checkmate twice would win. Other than that, it was a normal chess game.

"You ready over there?" Aldon asked over the mic.

"I was born ready…" Lila said a bit darkly.

This caused Aldon to become a bit unsettled, but, he brushed it off and swiped his first piece. He moved the pawn in front of his king two times. Lila moved the same piece on her side. When in doubt, copy the player before you.

Not expecting that, Aldon moved a piece next to it once to back it up. Lila smirked at this and moved her queen to the far left, putting him in check immediately.

Seeing this, Aldon growled and moved his king forward once, saving him.

Lila decided to move her queen back once.

"Yeah, you'd better move back…"

"Shut up…" said Lila.

Aldon moved his king back to its original location. In response, Lila moved her bishop four blocks diagonally, putting it diagonal to the king. There was a pawn protecting him, however.

Aldon saw this and smiled. He moved the pawn in front of his left rook. Seeing his plan, He used this time to move his queen across and take Lila's, causing her to growl. She moved her bishop back in the same column, not taking the piece nor allowing him to take her bishop.

Aldon decided to move his right knight in front of his king. Lila moved her queen forward again with a smile. "Check…" she gloated over the mic.

Aldon growled in anger; he'd have to sacrifice his knight that he just moved! However, that feeling of anger turned into one of happiness as he saw where she'd be located if she took the knight.

Lila growled and upon seeing the trap, decided not to move her queen. She looked around the board and groaned.

She moved her queen back to its original position next to the king. Aldon chuckled. Aldon used his right bishop and moved it three spaces left diagonally.

Lila decided to move _her _right knight forward in front of her bishop and pawn. Aldon moved _his _right knight as well, moving it to the far right column.

Lila quickly moved the pawn he was preparing to take two spaces forward. Aldon smiled and moved that knight again, placing it in the space her just moved pawn was in.

"Check…" Aldon stated with a smile.

Lila growled and moved her king to the left next to her other knight.

Aldon then moved his knight in an L shell so that he could get her queen. However, upon releasing it, he realized his mistake.

"Wait, NO!" Aldon exclaimed.

"Bad move, asshole", Lila said with a smile as she took his knight, causing it to disappear.

Aldon groaned. This was gonna take a while.

**000**

Hex and Demenio were on opposite sides of a board in front of a claw machine-like set up. There were troughs with various objects inside and claws hovering overhead. Inside of each trough was a sleeping bag, a canteen, a crate, a frying pan, a cowboy hat, a guitar, a holster, a lantern, a rope, a saddle, a stick of dynamite, and a shovel.

Between them was a sleeping Tauros. They already knew the rules after reading over the manual. For this challenge, they had to take turns carefully placing objects on the Tauros' back without waking it up. If it woke up and bucked the objects off, whoever didn't cause it got a point. The first player to three points would win.

"So...um, you ready?!" Hex shouted over to him.

In response, Demenio used his claw and picked up the lantern from his trough. He carefully placed it on the Tauros' back.

Once it was placed, Demenio hit the Tauros' butt, causing it to shift and move a bit. Seeing this, Hex growled. It was now his turn and he used his claw to pick up the cowboy hat. He carefully attempted to place it on the Tauros' head. Demenio, however, wasn't having it and started using his claw to fight off Hex's.

Hex growled and used his magic to send a harsh slap over to him. Demenio flew out of his seat and growled in anger and pain.

Hex successfully put the hat on it and moved his claw back. Demenio rolled his eyes as he got back up and climbed into his seat.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Demenio snarled as he swung his claw hard towards Hex. It didn't go that far though, as it only allowed you to go as far as the Tauros' body width.

"Less meaningless threats and more picking up and dropping…" Hex stated with a glare.

Demenio glared back before moving his claw all the way back to his trough and picking up the shovel. He swung the claw towards Hex, releasing the shovel in an attempt for it to strike him.

It didn't work and the sound actually woke up the Tauros, who jumped and bucked the objects off of itself.

"DAMMIT!" Demenio exclaimed.

"That's what you get, fucker!" Hex said with a smile as a point appeared underneath his name.

Demenio glared and growled furiously.

**000**

Ricky and Krack were standing at the start of a colorful path with a pattern of red, purple, yellow, blue, orange, green. The land around them was completely made out of sweets Now, this would usually be a joyous and happy place to be, but for these two, they were more annoyed than amused.

"This shit really gets on my nerves…" Ricky muttered. "Just because we're gay doesn't mean that in every challenge we do we have to be paired and the challenge has to be soft, frilly, and girly…"

"I know right!" Krack growled. "This shit pisses me off. But...at least this place is edible", he said as he licked a huge candy cane jutting from the ground.

"You're not helping the cause…" Ricky said, sighing after seeing him do that.

"Hey, you're the one thinking that way…" Krack retorted. "So, what are the rules?"

A manual fell from the sky.

"Well, that's convenient", said Ricky as he walked over to it and picked it up. Opening it up, the smell of cake and candy hit him immediately.

He sighed.

"Alright, what does it say?" asked Krack.

"Apparently we have to pull a card or spin a wheel and move to whatever color we land on…" said Ricky. "The first player there will win…and each space will either be safe or have a challenge dealing with the sweets…"

"I both do and don't like the sound of that…" Krack stated, folding his arms.

"Well, where are the cards or the spinner?" asked Ricky. Two small bags appeared on the ground. Krack and Ricky opened the bags and saw nothing but cards.

"Alright, cool…" said Krack. "So, who goes first?"

"Um...it doesn't say, but it does say that we can't look at the cards before choosing them, it has to be completely random…"

"Simple enough…" Krack said. "But, how do we determine who goes first?"

"This is probably gonna just feed more into their bullshit, but...how often do you…'top'?"

Krack gave him a 'seriously' look. "What does that have to do with-"

"Just answer…" he said.

"Okay...I never do…" said Krack, folding his arms with a blush.

Ricky was surprised, even _he _was a top a few times. "Wait, so...you always-"

"Okay, how is questioning my sex life gonna help us start this damn challenge?" asked Krack, blushing with a glare.

"Well, I was gonna say whoever topped the least could go first", Ricky said. "And apparently Smash doesn't-"

"FYI, he offers and I refuse, I just like being a bottom", Krack stated. "So, now that we've given all of these fuckers watching a good laugh or making them puke, why don't we just start…"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a green card. He started walking towards the first green section. Upon stepping on it, it glowed and a sign appeared.

"Challenge: Eat an entire candy cane…" Krack read. He facepalmed himself.

He looked around and found a small candy cane on the ground. He tossed it into his mouth and chewed it up before swallowing it. The sign disappeared.

Ricky pulled out a pink card that had a gingerbread man on it. "Whoa, first try!"

Ricky started walking along the path, passing by Krack and sitting on a tile with a gingerbread cookie on it. It was two tiles away from Krack.

Krack pulled out a card and it was blue, allowing him to move in front of Ricky, a single tile between them now.

"Man, this is a game of luck", said Ricky as he reached into his bag. He pulled out a blue as well, putting him on the same tile as Krack.

Krack pulled out yet another blue, causing him to grin as he moved forward, going pretty far from Ricky. However, knowing this game, he'd be seen again soon. As he reached the blue space, another sign appeared.

"Lick the 'Peppermint Forest' sign next to you…" he read before groaning. "This shit is annoying…"

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were on separate 'floors', as their game board was set up as blocks that made stairs. There were Arbok, Seviper, and Serperior cuffed by their bodies going over the edges. They were all furious as well, making it more dangerous.

Nate was on the 12th and Aylesha was on the 43rd one.

"Nate come on!" Aylesha said. "Actually try!"

"I already told you that I want you to get the immunity between us!" Nate said as he rolled the die he had.'

For this game, they just had to roll the die and move horizontally up the staircase. If they landed on a block with a ladder, they got to climb up and if they got on a space with a snake head or tail, they had to go back down. If they rolled a six, they got to roll again. The first person to the 100th block would win.

"That doesn't mean anything to me and you know it…" Aylesha replied.

"Well it does to me…" Nate said as he threw his die down. It landed on a '6'. He started walking towards the 18th block, which had a ladder there. He sighed and started climbing it, all the while avoiding bite attempts from the snakes that were nearby.

He made it to the top and saw that he was on block 33 now. Now he had to roll again. He rolled the die and got a '5'.

He went ahead and dodged another possible snake bite, then dove to the 38th block. He sighed in relief as he wiped his head.

Aylesha rolled a '3' and went towards the 46th block. She saw that there was an Arbok's tail there and groaned. She went over and slid down it, narrowly avoiding a bite.

She ended up on block 23, where she growled in annoyance. Seeing this, Nate groaned. He rolled his die and got a '4'. He moved to the 37th block and there was nothing there, so he smiled in relief.

Aylesha rolled her die and got a '6'. She smiled and proceeded to the 29th block, which luckily had a ladder. She climbed up and found herself at block 36. She giggled. "Hey there…" she greeted playfully.

Nate grinned as she rolled her die and got a '1'.

She moved forward once and kissed him. Nate chuckled before he rolled his die. He got a '4' and moved to the 42nd block. Now he had to hope that he didn't get another '4' or he'd be sliding back down to block 23.

Aylesha rolled her die again, getting a '6'. She started moving to block 43, back to where she was before. She shook her rump in front of Nate, who grinned mischievously.

She immediately rolled again, getting a '2' this time. She moved forward twice, right before the snake block.

The Arbok on the next block used Poison Sting, but Aylesha ducked as Nate walked forward three blocks. He got hit, sending him to the ground.

"Nate!" she gasped as she turned around and tried sitting him up.

Nate groaned, rubbing his head.

"You okay sweetie?" asked Aylesha.

"Yeah, I'm not poisoned, so…"

Aylesha glared and used Seed Bomb on the Arbok, knocking it out. "There…"

"You know you'll still have to slide down if you get a '1', right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, better roll and hope…" Nate said, smacking her butt.

Aylesha purred. "You really are-"

"Ah!" Nate said, hushing her. "Later…"

Aylesha smiled before rolling the die. She got a '5'. She quickly kissed his cheek before moving five blocks over.

"This is gonna be a long day…" Nate said.

**000**

Volante and Razor had to play Jenga. The game rules were simple: they moved blocks to the top of the tower without making it topple over. However, in this version, the blocks were all bombs and as soon as they removed them, they had ten seconds to put them on top.

The one who didn't make it fall got a point and the first one to two points won. At the moment, it was Razor's turn and he was quickly flying up to the top to place his block.

"Ha!" he gloated as he flew back down. Volante growled and pushed a middle block out of its socket. It immediately started flashing red. He quickly flew around the tower and picked up the block before flying up.

Razor grinned and followed him up before using Dual Chop, causing him to topple into the tower. "Looks like I win the first point…" Razor said with a smile.

"BU-"

_BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

"...SHIT!" Volante growled as he flipped over back on his legs. "YOU ATTACKED ME!"

"Oh, my apologies, I would think that your beef steak-ness would be able to handle a little HAKARL!"

"Go fuck yourself…" Volante growled.

"Why would I when I had Vina doing it for over a year?"

Volante immediately blasted a Hyper Beam, which Razor dodged with a smile. "Oh, so you can talk shit about me, but don't let me tell you what happened between us during your time apart…"

"You shut your fucking mouth…" Volante growled viciously.

"I swear, you'd think we were pornstars with how many times we've done it…" Razor goaded while the Jenga tower reassembled itself.

"I'm warning you…" Volante growled with a glare.

"She rode me like a bike four out of seven days of the week, man…" said Razor. "I'm surprised she hadn't ACTUALLY gotten pregnant…"

Volante used Dragon Rush, which hit Razor hard. Razor growled and used Dual Chop again, sending him to the ground.

Razor smiled as he flew down towards him. "Looks like it's my turn…" he said, pushing a block out of its place.

He picked it up and flew up to put it on the top. Volante was growing tired of this. He was already still haunted by the fact that Vina was fucking Razor for years after their break up.

Now they were together again, and this bastard was reminding him of the misery he faced in those years and having fun doing so. He was done.

He stood up slowly, seething with rage. He shook himself and a mega stone with tape around it fell from underneath his wing.

He grabbed it and started glowing purple. Razor started coming down, only to see him glowing.

He growled. "This fuck's gonna try to Mega evolve, huh?"

Volante sipped glowing and was now staring daggers at Razor. His wing was a large crescent one, his 'horns' grew longer, and his chest extended out, his paws now sitting firmly inside of it.

"How cute...your rage is showing…"

"Cute?" Volante asked. "You sure you're not gay? With those times Draco's tried, I would think you learned…"

"You shut that shit up…

"Not so fun when the shoe's on the other foot, huh?" Volante retorted. "I think now is a good time to tell you that Draco did lots of things to you and made you do things to him while you slept when he was still here…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, I'm sure you had fun, though…"

Razor attempted to use Dragon Claw, but Volante moved swiftly, causing him to hit the tower, causing it topple at the top. It still counted, giving Volante the point.

"I will destroy you!" Razor growled as he Mega evolved as well.

"Bring it on, fucker!"

**000**

Zayn had to throw five rocks at the sleeping Snorlax, as he didn't have a barking dog. Dew was ahead and nearing the end, but Zayn was close behind.

Dew spun the spinner and got on red.

Dew ended up on a red bullhorn. He looked inside of the bag and upon seeing that he had no red bullhorn, he groaned.

Zayn cleared his throat and shook the red bullhorn with a sneer.

"Of course…"

The number he got was 4, so he threw four stones at the Snorlax. He thought that it'd pop up by now, but he sighed in relief upon getting no reaction from it.

Zayn growled and used Seed Bomb on him, causing a small explosion once Dew dodged.

This caused the Snorlax to move a bit and sit up. Zayn suddenly felt something around him, but there was nothing there. He found himself being pulled away as Dew smiled.

"Instant karma...ya gotta love it" he said.

Zayn was now back at the beginning. He growled in anger. "DAMN IT! THAT SHIT ISN'T EVEN FAIR!"

Zayn spun his spinner and got a blue. He moved to a blue, and luckily nothing was there.

On the other side near the end, Dew was moving. After hearing a ding, Dew assumed that it was his turn. He spun his spinner and got a yellow. And luckily, he was only a tile away and it was yellow.

"Yes! First point!" he exclaimed.

**000**

Suddenly, both he and Zayn were teleported out of their limbo game world fully evolved.

"What the hell?" Dew asked. "I still had to kick his ass two more times!"

"Look at your manual again…" Mew said.

"Um...everything's still in that other place…"

"Oh, well, if you looked closely, you'd see that it said you do NOT have to go three times…"

"Granted, he put it extremely small, but...to each their own…"

"So...did I win?" asked Dew.

"Yep, you get immunity…" said Solgaleo.

"Ha!" Dew mocked.

Zayn uppercutted him with a Leaf Blade instantly, causing Dew to respond with a Megahorn.

"Well, that's one...six more to go, right?" asked Solgaleo.

"Yep…" said Mew. "Back to the monitors!"

**000**

Shade was clawing at his head in utter anger and annoyance. He had finally moved out of the start after over 20 cards, only to have Flynn send him back by landing on the same spot as him.

"Fuck this, I'm done…" Shade growled, punching the dashboard and creating a large dent.

"Aw...rage quitting?" Flynn goaded. "How predictable…"

"Go fuck yourself! This shit is rigged!"

"Whatever you say…"

"No, fuck this! I forfeit!"

Flynn started laughing once again as the two of them were teleported out of their game.

**-000-**

"Whoa, what happened Shade?" asked Mew.

"That shit was rigged!" Shade growled. "I couldn't move for over TWENTY...FUCKING..TURNS!"

"Maybe you just got bad cards…" Solgaleo said.

Shade glared at the lion, who immediately moved behind Mew out of fear. He didn't know why, but despite the size difference, he did NOT want anything to do with Shade.

"Well, Flynn...looks like you have immunity…" said Mew.

"Damn right…" Flynn said with a smile.

"At least one of us is safe…" Zayn said, patting Flynn on the back.

Shade grumbled to himself as he sat away from everyone else.

**000**

Aldon and Lila's chess game was drawing to a close, with Lila only having her rook, king, and queen, and Aldon still having a bishop, rook, his king, and three pawns.

"This is going be too easy…" Aldon said as he moved his rook across from Lila's king. "Check…"

Lila growled and moved her queen in front of her king to protect it. Luckily, they were next to each other.

"Check…" Lila said with a sneer.

Aldon's eyes widened as he looked and saw that his king was out in the open. His pawns were all on the left and his bishop was at the top right corner, where it couldn't take anything.

Aldon moved his king to the left quickly, allowing Lila to take his rook. He gasped before growling.

"You fucking bitch!"

"Aw...is someone mad?"

"Fuck you, slut!"

"Yep...definitely mad", Lila responded.

Aldon moved his bishop diagonally so that it put her king in check. "Check…"

"When you're panicked, you don't pay attention at all, do you?" asked Lila.

When she moved her queen, Aldon had a straight shot to take it, but he stopped at her king. Aldon noticed it after she said it and roared in annoyance.

"Welp, too bad", Lila said as she took the bishop. Aldon growled and just started moving his pawns.

Lila moved her queen across to a section before his king. It wasn't check, but Aldon wasn't taking any chances and moved his king down. Lila smiled to herself and moved her rook down so that it put him in check.

Aldon growled and moved his king again, putting him at that edge of the board.

"Oh Arceus damn it…" he muttered.

"Well...Lila said, moving her queen all the way down, but not too close, next to his king. "That's checkmate…"

"FUCK!" Aldon growled. "Alright, time for the rematch-"

**-000-**

The two of them were teleported out of the game.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Aldon exclaimed. "She had to beat me again, which WASN'T gonna happen…"

"That's what you thought…" said Mew. "We gave false looks to see if some of you would forfeit or let someone else win in, fucking yourself over."

"You're an ass…"

"Nope", said Mew. "I'm not Victini. Lila, you've got immunity."

Lila giggled while Aldon growled in anger.

Dew and Lila high pawed, while Shade mumbled to himself.

**000**

Hex and Demenio were sitting at their respective places. The sleeping bag was being placed by Demenio while Hex yawned in boredom.

Seeing this, Demenio glared as he dropped it on the Tauros' back.

Hex went ahead and had his turn next, picking up the blender to put on the Tauros' back.

Once that was placed, Hex felt darkness around him, making him uncomfortable. He looked across at Demenio and saw that his piercing red eyes were staring right THROUGH him. He felt like he couldn't move; he was very frightened.

To make matters worse, it was his turn now and he gained a sickening grin. Demenio picked up the stick of dynamite with his claw and moved it over to the Tauros' butt.

Hex's eyes widened. "You wouldn't fucking dare…"

Demenio put the dynamite between the Tauros' thighs, which caused Hex to sigh in relief but also glare.

"You fucker…" he growled.

"Oh, did you think that sodomy was going to occur?" Demenio asked rhetorically. "I'm sure enough butt-related incidents have occurred already, so don't you worry, mutt…"

"Who're you calling a mutt, you demon dick?!"

"Great comback...did your whore of a fiancee tell you that?!"

Hex growled and lifted Demenio up before tossing him into the Tauros' area.

He snarled and charged towards him, with Hex smirking all the while.

"You have fun in there…"

Demenio felt breathing down his neck and growled. He turned around to see the Tauros glaring at him.

Demenio didn't show any fear and used Fire Blast, fainting it in an instant. Hex's eyes widened as Demenio punched the wall separating them, breaking it, and pulled Hex forward by half of his mustache. At this point, the Houndoom was Mega evolved and had a furious glare on his face.

"You...are...DONE", he snarled.

Hex wasn't fazed. This surprised him, but he wasn't afraid. MORGAN scared him more than Demenio was right now.

Hex pushed Demenio back before lifting him high and slamming him back down, causing him to groan as he changed back.

"Idiot…"

**-000-**

They found themselves being teleported out.

"Well, that was very...scary", Solgaleo said, eyeing Demenio, who was regaining his footing.

"Yeah yeah, can I get my immunity now?" asked Hex.

"What do you mean?" asked Mew.

"Um...he made the Tauros wake up the most, so...I win…"

"Actually, YOU put him in at one point, meaning that YOU woke it up...and you made it buck before too, almost immediately after he did…" Solgaleo explained.

"And, because he knocked it out, that means that technically YOU caused it to break, so…"

"Wait...are you tell me...that because Hex teleported this fucker into whatever area you're talking about and HE broke it. It's Hex's fault?"

"Yes…ever heard of indirect influence?"

"Oh that's bullshit!", Lila exclaimed.

"To each their own…" said Mew.

**000**

Ricky and Krack were still in their game, with Krack in the lead, and Ricky following close behind. Krack was standing on a blue tile and Ricky was on a yellow one. The game was close as there was only one more corner to turn around before one of them won.

Krack pulled a red and moved two tiles forward. Ricky was actually stuck on his tile, as it was a Licorice space, so he couldn't do anything.

Seeing this Krack giggled and pulled another card. He got an orange and moved forward. "Yes! I can see the castle!"

"Oh no!" Ricky said as the licorice disappeared and he pulled out a card. Unfortunately, it was a pink card with a peanut on it.

"NO!" he exclaimed. He felt himself getting dragged backwards.

Krack's eyes widened after seeing this and he gulped. He still had almost all of his pink cards! He sucked his teeth and pulled another card. It was another orange. He gasped in surprise and happiness before rushing to it.

Now further back, Ricky was pretty much giving up at this point. He pulled out a blue card and sighed before moving forward.

Krack wagged his tail in excitement, but also complete nervousness. He pulled out a card, partially expecting it to be a pink card, but surprisingly, it was a purple!

He ran up to the castle. "YES! I won something!"

**-000-**

Krack and Ricky were both teleported out of their game, Krack smiling like mad.

"Congrats Krack, you have immunity!"

Krack nodded and moved back to his alliance, while Ricky sulked towards Shade and laid next to him. Seeing this, Demenio sneered, but...he couldn't help but feel bad deep down.

"Two more games to go…" said Mew.

**000**

Nate was on block 76, while Aylesha was on block 62. She kept landing on snake blocks and had to slide down three other times before finally catching up a bit by landing on a ladder space that took her to her current space. Meanwhile, Nate had barely any trouble. He only got on a snake block one other time and was landing on ladder blocks.

Nate rolled his die, as it was his turn. He got a '5'. He moved forward four blocks before climbing up onto the next 'step'.

Aylesha rolled a '6' and squealed in happiness. She quickly moved to the 68th block, jumping over the Serperior on block 65. Looking down, she saw that if she'd landed there, she'd have to go all the way back to block 23. She smiled as she took out her die and started to roll. Luckily, this time, she got a '3', which was exactly what she needed. Block 71 had a ladder that led straight to block 96.

Nate saw this and nodded in support. Nevertheless, he rolled his die and got a '4'. As he moved, Aylesha was crossing her claws. After Nate stopped, she rolled her die and got a '5'.

"YES!" she cheered.

**-000-**

"And Aylesha gets the last immunity!" Mew exclaimed.

"Wait...where's Razor?" asked Flynn.

"And Volante?" Lila added.

"Oh, we teleported them out before…" said Mew. "Don't worry…they're both in the infirmary..."

**-000-**

Volante and Razor were lying in beds across the room from each other. Both were covered in scars and glaring daggers at one another.

"Alright boys…" a nurse said as she entered with a rolling cart with needles on them. "Time to clean those wounds…"

Volante twitched. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Razor rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up ya big baby…" Razor said as the Audino pulled the covers back.

"Alright, you'll gonna feel a sharp pinch around your groin…."

"Wait, what?"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**-000-**

"So who got the immunity between them?"

"Razor…"

"Of course…"

"Well, time for elimination…" Solgaleo said.

"Definitely…" said Mew. "I can't wait to see how this goes!"

Everyone exchanged glares

**000**

Everyone made it back to the elimination ceremony, including Volante and Razor, who were looking rather traumatized.

"Alright, before we begin, let's hand out immunity!" Mew said. "Aylesha, Razor, Krack, Demenio, Flynn, Lila, and Dew, you all are safe…"

They all caught their poffins.

"Ricky, Shade, Nate, and Zayn you guys are safe as well…"

Dew growled.

"Hex, Volante, and Aldon, you three are at the bottom…" said Mew.

"I wonder how…" Hex and Volante both stated sarcastically.

"Well, one of you three isn't gonna find out why...and that poor bastard is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Aldon!"

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" his alliance members exclaimed.

"You have gotta be kidding me!"

"Well, we're not. You're out, dude…" said Solgaleo.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" he growled.

**000**

Aldon was inside of the Flush of Shame.

"What the hell!?" Solgaleo exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is our elimination method…" said Mew. "Amazing right?"

"By amazing, if you mean horrifically disgusting, then yes…"

"This is complete and total bullshit!" Aldon exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever you say…" said Mew as he flushed it. "So...what do you think?"

"Um...I have no opinion…" said Solgaleo. "On one hand, this is morally wrong, and on the other hand, it's entertainment. So...yeah, I got nothing…"

"Well, don't worry. You and Lunaala and Magearna will have your own shows soon enough…"

"I doubt it…" Solgaleo said, rolling his eyes.

**000**

**AND...done. Well...this was surely a fun a challenge...for the most part. Special guest Solgaleo, eh? Interesting. Aldon's gone, so Lila finally got her request. Maybe now she can actually be open (as if Jesse had done that enough already). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**

**#TeamPopplio**


	39. From Hero to There

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants had to play some board games...LIFESIZE! Paired up with they either hate, or fit a certain category with, they competed for immunity. Tempers flared in almost every game, with a winner being determined either fairly, or strangely. New legend Solgaleo made a guest appearance as co-host, subbing for Xerneas and Virizion. The Evil Alliance panicked as their numbers dwindled, while Volante, Ricky, and Shade decided that they'd be trying to out Razor from now on. In the end of the challenges, everyone who won got immunity, and at the end of the day, Aldon was eliminated, finally giving Lila her request. **

**What will happen this time? It's the unlucky final 13, so things are bound to get worse from here. Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Lila, Dew, and Hex were now back at the gym. Lila had a smile on her face, while Dew and Hex held serious looks.

"Alright Lila, Aldon is gone, so can you help us with Zayn now?" asked Dew.

"Why would I not?" asked Lila. "You helped me, so I'm helping you…"

"Oh...well, great!" Dew said before chuckling sheepishly.

"So...have you guys even planned ahead?" asked Lila. "I mean sure, you guys want Zayn gone first and then want to go for Demenio, but...after that? And what if it doesn't go your way?"

"Um…" both guys said, exchanging anxious glances, beads of sweat appearing on the sides of their faces.

"Of course…" Lila said with a sigh.

"Well...what about you Mrs. Aldon obsessed?" Dew asked. "Have you thought ahead?"

"Let's see…" Lila started, thinking. "After Aldon, I wanted to go for Razor and get rid of another big threat, then try to go after Shade, no offense, because he's far too strong to handle...then go for either Zayn or Nate…"

"Okay, we get it. You've thought further than we have…" Hex said. "So, who do you suggest after Zayn and Demenio, 'cause we're NOT following your list…"

Lila gave them a 'seriously?' look. "Are you serious? What other possible suggestions could I give other than my own?"

The guys gave her blank stares.

Lila groaned. "Well, since I wanna go for the threats...and after Zayn's gone you apparently want us to go back to doing our own individual things, why don't you try to go for other threats or non-threats?"

"Hmm...that makes sense…"

"But it doesn't really matter considering only one of our plans is gonna work", said Lila.

"Yep, just like it's been since the alliance broke up", said Dew. "That's why I want us to work together and take out Zayn now because he's been getting on my last nerves for the longest time."

"Yeah yeah…" Lila muttered, rolling her eyes playfully.

Dew gained a smirk, seeing this.

"So Mrs. Hornypants, do you know if you're pregnant yet?"

Lila immediately froze and gained a blush before glaring at him. "Ha ha, very funny…" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I mean it's a legitimate question…" Hex said, shrugging. "You and Jesse have been boning a lot this season, so…"

"Do I LOOK like I'm pregnant?" Lila asked with a glower.

The guys looked over her body; she still had the same figure that Jesse loved. She also hadn't had any mood swings or said anything about wanting food, so...that question was answered.

"Well...no", said Dew.

"Exactly…" Lila said before yanking both of them down by their mustaches.

"I should rip off your mustaches for that. You know how insulting it is to say that to a girl…" Lila said in a threatening tone.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry", Hex repeated in pain.

"Lila, it was a joke, come on!" Dew groaned.

"Oh I know...that doesn't mean it's funny, though…" Lila said with a smirk.

"Can you please get off!?"

"Say you're sorry…"

"IT WAS A-"

Lila yanked hard.

"I'M SORRY!" Hex exclaimed. "PLEASE LET GO!"

"Good boy…" Lila said. "But I need to hear it from BOTH of you…"

"Ugh…" Dew groaned. "Come on, Lila…is this seriously necessary?"

In response, Lila smiled and unsheathed her claws. Hex's eyes widened. "APOLOGIZE!" he exclaimed.

"Fine…" Dew groaned. "Sorry…"

"There…" Lila said, releasing them. "Was that so hard?"

Hex was rubbing his face, while Dew rolled his eyes.

**000**

**Dew: Yeah...I still think she's pregnant. That was totally an unnecessary action. Mood swing, anyone?**

**000**

Zayn and Flynn were the only ones in the cabin. Both Krack and Razor decided to not be involved anymore because of how things were going for them lately. Needless to say, Flynn and Zayn were not pleased.

"Well, it's safe to say that we're completely screwed…" said Zayn.

"Those other two decided to just abandon us…" said Flynn. "So yeah...that's pretty obvious."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know...we don't have anything to do!" Flynn exclaimed. "We're outnumbered and we...well mostly YOU, are a target…"

Zayn sighed. "Well, this fucking sucks…" he said. "I guess...the alliance is disbanded for now…"

"For now?" Flynn asked. "We're in the final 13. The game's almost over. Might as well just disband it now and keep it disbanded…"

"What if some of the other fucks get eliminated and we're still here?"

"Then sure, I guess banding back together would be a good idea…" Flynn said. 'But with the way shit's going...no."

"Well, I guess this is it for now…" said Zayn as he got up. "See ya…" he said simply as he exited.

Flynn gave him a look of annoyance. This wasn't even a big deal. He sighed in relief.

**000**

**Flynn: Out of everyone, Krack and I are the only ones without any actual ongoing conflict with these other fucks...and if you count devil fox as my conflict, you're mistaken. I give no fucks about him…**

**000**

Volante, Shade, and Ricky were in the game area, with Ricky and Shade playing Pokken Braixen and Machamp, respectively. Volante was watching with a blank expression. Shade was, unsurprisingly, being beaten by Ricky.

"Come on, this is shit!" Shade exclaimed.

"...Um...maybe you should've chosen a Gengar or Chandelure instead?" Volante suggested.

"I told him that big and bulky doesn't mean automatic win, but...he just doesn't wanna listen…" Ricky said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the lounge door, surprising them as Ricky paused the game.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Shade. "I don't think anyone else knows that we hang out in here…"

"Well, I'll go check it out…" said Volante. "It's not like this is a horror movie…"

Ricky and Shade exchanged glances. Volante went to the front and opened the door. There, he saw Krack standing there with an awkward expression.

"Um...hey…" he greeted rather timidly.

"Uh...hi", Volante responded with a muddled expression. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your ragtag team of jackasses?"

Krack gave him a look. "Look Volante, I have no problems with anyone on this dumb island and I don't wish to have any. I was only put on the villains team because of my actions first season and I've just worked with them because they were my teammates and I had to. And just because we're friends doesn't mean that I always have to be around them…" he finished, folding his arms.

Volante kept a blank look. "You want to try and be with us because you're scared?"

Krack perked up upon hearing that and blushed in embarrassment. Taking this as a yes, the shiny Salamence sighed and retreated back into the lounge. "Come in…" he said.

Krack smiled softly and went inside. He hadn't been in the lounge in so long. The clean air and atmosphere made him feel more open and relaxed.

"Stay here, I'll be back…" Volante said as he flew back towards the game room.

Shade and Ricky were still waiting for the 'news' and were prepared as Volante flew back in.

"Well?"

"It's just Krack", Volante said. "He wants to know if he can join in with us…"

"What the-how the hell does he even know about our alliance?" Shade asked, confused.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too…" said Volante.

"And how the hell did he know we were in here?!"

"Another thought I had…" Volante added. "So, do we let him?"

"Of course not!" Shade exclaimed.

"What? Why not?" asked Ricky.

"Ricky...he was working with the enemy…." Shade said. "Why the hell would he even want to join us? Did he give a reason?"

"Well, basically he's scared because of the way we've been taking down the other fucks in his alliance and he doesn't want to be next…" Volante explained.

"Well tough luck…" Shade said.

"No…" Ricky said. "He can join."

"WHAT?!" Shade exclaimed. "What the hell are you talking about? He could be-"

"He could be what?" Ricky interrupted. "Trying to get details that would hurt us and tell the LAST THREE PEOPLE that he has in the other alliance? Come on Shade…"

"I just don't trust it…"

"Well, Krack himself made a few good points, though they were unnecessary…" Volante said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I asked him why he was here, and he responded with details about how he was just put on the villain team because of how sexist he was first season, which is truly the only antagonistic thing he's ever done. He also said that he was just working with teammates and just stuck with them because they were getting along…"

"And? What does that-"

"He also mentioned the fact that he has no pure hatred or beef with anyone and he doesn't want it either…"

"See Shade!" Ricky exclaimed.

"This just feels like a ruse to me...I'm sorry", said Shade.

"Hell, I don't really care as long as he helps with outing Razor…" said Volante.

"Hey, that's two out of three…" said Ricky before turning to Shade. "Come on man, you have to fucking trust people. Just because he was on the villain team doesn't mean that he's purely evil…"

"Yeah, Vina was put on that team just because she went to _Razor _almost as soon as we broke up…" Volante explained with grit teeth.

Shade knew that they were gonna let him join either way, and they had valid points. It was just...he didn't really trust any random approach or occasion. There had to be something deeper going on. But, against his better judgment…

"Fine…" Shade said, rolling his eyes. "He can join us, but he gets out of line even once, he's out.

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Suure…"

"Alright, well I'll go-wait why the hell am I acting like a messenger Pidgey? You guys need to come, too", said Volante.

Shade groaned as Ricky hopped off of the couch.

"Come on Lucifer…" Ricky stated as he walked off.

Shade growled before hopping off behind him. "Don't call me by my middle name...just don't. It doesn't help anything…"

**-000-**

Krack was sitting in the same spot. He hadn't moved an inch other than to sit down. Upon seeing the three of them approaching, he immediately started getting up.

"H-Hi…" he greeted, a bit nervous about Shade's distrusting glare towards him.

"So, you wanna join our alliance, huh?" asked Shade.

"Well, yeah, but if you guys-"

"You can join", Ricky said before he could finish.

Krack's eyes widened at the response. "R-Really?"

"Yeah…" said Volante. "But first, we have a couple of questions…"

"Yeah, one: how the hell did you know we were here? And two: how the hell did you know we were in an alliance in the first place?"

"Well, to answer the first one, I always see you guys sneak behind the lounge after almost every challenge", Krack started. "I figured that either you made a secret entrance, or you two are screwing behind your spouses' backs. But, then the second idea got pushed away after I realized that there was no passion between you two, just friendly affection…"

"How the hell can you even-"

"We can tell Shade, we can tell…" Ricky said.

"Oh...well…"

"And for the second one, it was kinda obvious with the way you guys are always hanging together before the challenges, and because once before I saw you guys talking to Volante outside of the lounge and he started joining you in going behind the lounge…"

The three of them exchanged glances.

"So...um...was that it?" asked Krack.

"Yes, that was it…" said Ricky. "Welcome to the group…"

"Yeah…welcome…" Shade said while approaching him. Krack was a bit frightened, which was justified with what happened next. Shade quickly leg swept him, causing him to fall on his stomach.

"Shade! What the hell are you-?!"

"Just so you know...if you EVER try to betray us, your head will be on a silver platter…" Shade threatened in a deep, serious tone. "Understand?"

Krack nodded quickly in complete terror.

"Good…" Shade said as he started helping him up. Shade looked back over and saw that Ricky had a scowl on his face and Volante had an indifferent look, already expecting that to occur.

"Um...Shade...can I talk to you for a second?" asked Ricky.

He groaned.

"NOW!" Ricky growled through grit teeth.

Shade rolled his eyes and followed Ricky back to the game room.

"Well um...that was...bad", said Volante. "You don't have to worry about it happening a lot, though. He's calmer out of challenges than in…"

Krack giggled sheepishly.

**-000-**

"What the hell was that!?"

"I just had to let him know that if he tries anything sneaky, he's a dead croc…"

"What did we talk about before we even went up to him!?" Ricky exclaimed. "You have to stop being so judgmental and actually try to get to know someone! Like Volante said, Vina wasn't even a bad person and they stuck her on the villain team!"

"Look, I just don't trust sudden occurrences", Shade said. "He gets scared that he's gonna get eliminated and it just so happens that he's been observing us and only us, so he decides to try and join? That's fucking suspect!"

"It may sound suspect to you, but it's common sense to me!" Ricky exclaimed. "If I feel like I'm in a bad situation, I'm gonna try and change that as soon as possible!"

"Okay, you have a point there, but it doesn't change the fact that he was borderline spying on us!"

"So what if he was?!" Ricky exclaimed. "We didn't get hurt did we?"

Shade huffed.

"You need to go out there and apologize…"

"No way!"

Ricky used Thundershock, which didn't do anything to Shade but cause his fur to become ruffled.

"Cute…"

Ricky growled. "Just go apologize! If he's gonna be in the group, we don't need him being horrified at being in the same room as you!"

"Um...almost everyone is scared to be in a room alone with me…" Shade responded.

Ricky groaned. "Shade come on!"

"Ugggh. FINE!"

"Thank you…" he said, nuzzling him.

"Yeah yeah…" Shade said, going back out.

Shade walked back up to the others with a scowl, with Ricky going with him.

"Alright Krack, Shade has something that he'd like to say…"

Krack was listening.

"Sorry…" he muttered incoherently.

Ricky growled at him.

Shade groaned in annoyance. "I'm sorry…" he said louder.

"Good boy…" Ricky said.

"Ha ha", Shade retorted. "You're funny."

"Well...um...t-thanks", Krack replied.

"Alright, let's get to the game…" Shade said immediately as he turned back around.

"Game?" Krack asked.

"Yeah, we're playing Pokken Tournament…"

"Oh…" Krack said, gaining a small smile. "Well, let's get back to it, then..."

The others started following him as he went back to the game area on his own.

**000**

**Krack: Thank Arceus they let me join. I feel actually secure again...though Shade still scares the everlasting fuck out of me…**

**I needed a better alliance. I mean, we're still friends, but I have no beef with anyone remaining, though I hate favoritism, so I didn't wanna be taken out because of someone else...**

**000**

Demenio was inside of the mess hall. He had absolutely no idea what he could do now. Those damned nurses wouldn't let him get at the files again, so he still only had Hex's.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this mutt's file now?" he asked himself.

"Well, maybe you just make him your central target…" he heard a voice say. He immediately growled before turning to the entrance of the mess hall. There, he saw Zayn with a sneer on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"No need to be so abrasive…" said Zayn. "I've just given you an option…"

"I don't need your fucking help…" Demenio growled.

"You sure?" asked Zayn. "You're all alone and I'm pretty sure almost everyone has some resentment towards you...meaning you'll be gone pretty soon…"

"I doubt it…"

"Come on, we want the same thing but for different reasons...I want the mutt gone so that the samurai sea bitch has less allies, and you just want him gone because you're targeting him for whatever reason you have. What do you say?" Zayn asked.

Demenio growled softly. He didn't want to admit it, but Zayn was right. They both had a common goal for different reasons, so why not just join together now...and then betray him later.

"Okay...fine", Demenio said. "But after this, it's done…"

"Fine by me…" said Zayn.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Why do you keep acting like you want to just leave?" asked Aylesha.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"I mean...sometimes I see it in your eyes that you really don't wanna be here…"

Nate gave her a look. "Maybe because I don't. I'm sure that absolutely no one does…"

"Then...why are we back?"

"That's the thing", Nate said. "We hate it here, but we still want to try to win…not a big deal. I guess I just feel a bit tuckered out..."

Aylesha giggled. "Tuckered out? Really?"

"What?" Nate asked, holding back a chuckle.

Aylesha kissed his cheek. "I love you…"

Nate chuckled and kissed her back. "I love you, too."

Minutes went by with the couple embracing each other when Nate suddenly got into the game. He had an idea…

"Babe…I have a plan…"

"What kind of plan?"

"A plan that'll help us get closer to the finals…"

"If it involved sabotage I don't want to hear it…" Aylesha said with a stoic expression.

Nate sighed. "No...we just have to-"

"CONTESTANTS! MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE PLAINS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Ugh...I'll explain on the way…" Nate said.

**000**

Everyone made their way to the plains. Upon making it, they saw Xerneas and Virizion dressed in tight spandex. Virizion had a blue mask and a black leather suit with a blue popped collar and fringes, while Xerneas had a mahogany version of the same suit Virizion had.

Almost everyone either stifled laughs or stared, well, mainly the guys stared...while Lila and Aylesha rolled their eyes upon seeing this.

"What's this supposed to be? Kinky porn?" asked Dew, holding back a smile.

Immediately, he was hit with a Moonblast-Energy Ball combo, sending him back into a tree. Zayn burst into laughter.

"Any more smart comments-?"

"-or do you want to end up like Samurai Scrooge?"

Everyone remained silent, as Zayn continued snickering as Dew groaned and limped over.

"Mew! Get out here!" said Virizion.

Mew made himself visible with an unamused and chagrin expression. He was wearing a dark pink suit with a yellow belt with a black mask and a red cape.

Everyone started laughing immediately, causing Mew to blush immensely. "This is why I didn't want to dress up for this shit!"

"Come on, you look cute…" Xerneas said.

"That means nothing to me, I still feel like an idiot…"

"Well, technically, you already are…" said Shade.

"I love the fact that I haven't really done anything absolutely horrible like Victini or these two have, yet I'm still the one treated like a jackass…"

"Hey, it's your show...you're the main host…" said Virizion.

"And what do you mean by absolutely horrible?" asked Xerneas. "We've been doing challenges that are perfectly fine…"

"You know what I'm talking about. We're trying to be better hosts, but we're still treated with-"

"Yeah yeah, over 5 years too late for that…" said Volante. "So, what's the challenge?"

"Well if you hadn't already used context clues...today's challenge is superhero themed!"

"So pretty much what we did second season?" asked Shade.

"No…" Mew stated before rethinking. "Well, technically yes AND no…"

Shade rolled his eyes.

A large wheel with 13 sections appeared before them all. Each section had a superpower and a description of it.

"Your challenge will be nearly identical to what you did years back, but with twists…" said Virizion. "For example, you will not be choosing your own superpower…"

Everyone's eyes widened and they exchanged untrusting glances.

"That's right, someone else will spin the wheel and it'll land on a specific power. Then they'll choose who gets the power and what their name will be…" Xerneas added.

"And then it's your job to create a costume that fits the power AND the name…" Mew finished.

"And each person will get a power, so don't even try to stack powers up on one person…"

Demenio cursed to himself.

"Alright, let's get started…" said Xerneas. "Razor...you're first…"

Razor shrugged and moved towards the wheel. He spun it before standing there with folded arms.

The wheel landed on 'Matter Ingestion'.

"Ah, Matter Ingestion, the ability to pretty much eat anything without feeling any pain…" said Mew.

"Ooh…" Razor marveled. "This is gonna be a tough choice…"

Volante glared at him. It was obvious that he was going to choose him and give him an awful, embarrassing name.

"But...I guess that Volante's snot covered ass can handle this power…" Razor said. "And his name will be…"Suck and Swallow…"

Almost all of the guys started snickering, while Volante gaped before baring his teeth. "You...are-"

"Volante, you're up next…" said Virizion.

Volante was still glaring at Razor as he came back and he walked forward. The wheel removed the 'Matter Ingestion' choice and made the other choices a bit larger to fill in the space. That would be the case would the remaining choices.

He spun the wheel. It landed on 'Plant Manipulation'.

"Plant manipulation...pretty much just controlling plants like a Trevenant…" Mew said. "Moving grass and trees, causing things to come out of the ground...y'know."

"Perfect…" Volante said. "Razor can have that boring shit. No offense to any grass-types…and his name can be the "Plant Pussy…"

Razor growled while glaring at him.

"Interesting…" said Mew, nodding as Volante returned to where he was standing. "Lila, you're up next…"

Lila nodded and walked over to the wheel. She spun the wheel, which landed on 'Animation'.

"Okay...bringing inanimate objects to life. Pretty generic…"

"Hmm...I think...Hex can have that one. He can be the "Imaginator"…" she said with a smirk.

Hex groaned.

"Lame name for a lame power, I like it…" said Xerneas. "Hex, you're up…"

Hex got up as Lila came back. He walked over to the wheel and spun it. It landed on 'Psionic Inundation'.

"Ooh, the ability to overload someone else's mind via psionic link…" said Mew. "This should be intriguing…"

"Hmm...I think...Dew can do that…" Hex said. Dew grinned. "Nice…"

"You can be 'The Psi-KO'..."

"WELL...that's cool, I guess…" Virizion said. "Kinda too...joke-y…"

Hex shrugged and started walking back over to the others.

"Dew...come on over…"

Dew sighed and walked over. He spun the wheel. It had landed on 'Pokemon control…'

"With this one, you're pretty much able to control any Pokemon and command them to do anything against their will…"

"Ooh…" Dew said. "I think I'll give that to Lila…"

Lila gave him a look. "Don't play with me Dew…"

"What? Your feminine wiles will surely make this work…" Dew said with a sneer. "I know...you can be the 'Sexalicious Sugarcane…'"

Lila twitched.

"Wow...that sounds like a stripper name…" Nate chuckled.

"It does? Oops...my bad…" Dew said with a chuckle as he moved back over to the others. Upon getting next to Lila, he whispered in her ear. "That's payback from earlier this season...AND today…"

Lila growled before gaining a sinister smirk. Hex saw this and got worried immediately.

**000**

**Hex: Well...he's fucked…**

**000**

"Nate...come on up", said Mew.

Nate walked over to the wheel and spun it. The wheel landed on 'Super Speed'.

"Well, you all should know this one. Pretty much...you just run fast", said Virizion.

"Eh….I'll hand that to Demenio…"

Demenio raised a brow in suspicion. Why was he chosen instead of his weak-ass girlfriend? Even Aylesha was confused. She would have enjoyed having super speed.

"And...his name can be just…"Blazin'", Nate said.

"Um...suuure…." said Mew as Nate went back over to Aylesha. "Demenio, you're next…"

Demenio walked over with an annoyed look. He spun the wheel harshly. It landed on 'Omnipotence'..."

Demenio's eyes widened.

"The best superpower ever. Having every single power…" said Mew.

"DAMN IT!" Demenio exclaimed.

"Who's gonna be getting that?"

"Ugh...as much as I hate to do this...Zayn", said Demenio.

"WHAT?!"

Zayn grinned. "Why thank you…"

Demenio rolled his eyes. "I don't care about making him a name, so…"

"Just say something then…" said Mew.

"Ugh...um..I don't know, 'Z'…"

"Alright...pretty basic, but alright I guess…"

Dew growled as Zayn gave him a snarky gaze.

"Zayn...you're up", said Virizion.

Zayn walked up as Demenio walked back. He spun the wheel and started walking back immediately, not caring as he got the best power.

The wheel landed on 'Heat Vision'.

"The ability to set things ablaze or melt just with a glance…" said Mew. "Pretty nice…"

"Hmm...I guess that can go to...Flynn", Zayn said.

Flynn groaned.

"Alright, and what will his name be?"

"Flame Eye…" Zayn said, shrugging.

"Really creative there…" Flynn said, rolling his eyes.

"Flynn, you're up…"

Flynn rolled his eyes before walking over to the wheel and spinning it. It landed on 'Super Strength'.

"Another well-known…" said Mew. "Pretty self explanatory…"

"Um….I guess I can give that to Krack or whatever…" said Flynn. "He can be Hefty Homo…"

Krack gave him a look. "Seriously!?"

"Hey, his call…" said Mew. "And speaking of calls...you're up…"

Krack growled as he walked up to the wheel, which by now had only five powers. He spun the wheel and it landed on "Shapeshifting"…"

"Shapeshifting...you're pretty much a badass Ditto…" said Xerneas.

"Shade can have that…" said Krack. "He can be called 'Savage'..."

Shade kept a stoic look and groaned.

"Shade, you're next…" said Mew.

Shade rolled his eyes before walking towards the wheel. He spun the wheel and it landed on 'Electrical Transportation'.

"For this one, you are able to travel through electrical conduits and get into different electrical appliances...pretty much like a Rotom", said Xerneas.

"Um...I guess I can give that to Ricky. It makes the most sense…" said Shade. "He can be called 'Lightning Strike'..."

"Ricky, you're up next…"

Ricky nodded with a smile before padding up to it. He spun the wheel and it landed on 'X-Ray Vision'.

"Another self explanatory power. Ya see through stuff…" Mew said.

"Um...I guess I'll give that to Nate…" said Ricky. "He can be called 'Level X'.

Hearing that, Nate gained a smile. "Not bad at all...I like that…"

"And that means that Aylesha, you get the last power...Invisibility…"

Aylesha sighed. "Of course I get the lame power…"

"Nate, what will her name be?" asked Virizion.

"Hmmm…" Nate started, eyeing her mischievously. "How about 'Gone Girl'?"

Everyone gave him a look. He saw this and shrugged "What? That's her favorite movie and the name fits, so... "

"Okay...Gone Girl it is…" said Mew. "Now, let's get you all these powers…"

"Wait, we actually get them!?" Shade asked. "I thought we just had to pretend and just make the stupid costumes…"

"Well you were wrong…" said Mew. "You all actually get the powers. As for the costumes, you still either have to make them with those cloths, rags, arts and crafts, etc. in that tent…" he said, pointing to a rather large tent to the left of them that seemed to have just gotten there. "...or throw something presentable together with the costumes pieces already over there…" he finished, gesturing to a six chest pyramid a few feet behind where he, Xerneas, and Virizion were.

"Now, let's get these powers in ya…"

"Great...:" said Zayn. "Go on and zap us so that we can get started…"

"Who said anything about zapping?" asked Virizion.

Everyone was confused.

"We're following real superhero logic…" said Mew. "Therefore, your DNA will be getting enhanced via…"

Suddenly, a Chansey appeared rolling a cart of thirteen needles.

"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Volante exclaimed.

**000**

Lila, Dew, and Hex were searching through the chests. They did not want to actually start from the beginning, so they were hoping to find pieces that would insinuate that they had specific powers. Along with them, Zayn, Demenio, Nate, and Aylesha were trying to just use different parts.

"What the hell is with these assholes and needles?" asked Dew.

"Well, at least this time it was justified…" said Hex.

"They could have just zapped us!" Lila retorted. "That could change our DNA if they choose to make it do so!"

"Eh, it's too late for that…" said Hex as he reached for a blue suit with a red 'I' on it. "Hey, this is perfect!"

Suddenly, the suit was burned while he held it. He gasped before looking over at Zayn and Demenio, who seemed to be innocently search for their own suits.

He growled, as they were the only two around with the power and ability to set his things ablaze...:

"What's the matter?" asked Dew.

"One of those fucks burned the suit I was going to use…" Hex explained.

"Is that so?" Lila said, glaring at the two, who were further away.

**-000-**

"That fucker is not going to be winning at all", Zayn said. "His power is already shitty, so getting rid of him should be easy…"

"I have super speed and you have every fucking power…" Demenio said disgruntledly. "How wonderful…"

Zayn knew that he was upset about the power thing, but he honestly didn't care. He just wanted Hex gone; he didn't have time to worry about Demenio having a bad attitude.

"Look, just do the challenge", said Zayn. "Find yourself a good costume and participate. Just because you don't like your power doesn't mean you have to not-"

"Shut it", Demenio growled. "I'm not gonna forfeit anything. I'm not an idiot."

"Well, good", Zayn said. "Let's keep looking…"

"Um...you realize that we now have powers right?" Demenio asked, realizing that this challenge was a bit pointless. "All you have to do is make some costumes appear on our body…"

"Good point…" Zayn said with a smile. Immediately, he snapped his fingers with his eyes closed. A red suit appeared on his body. A blue mask with white eyeholes appeared on his face and a black 'Z' appeared on his chest. A blue belt was around his waist and blue gloves and boots covered his appendages.

He gave the generic heroic pose.

The others glared in annoyance.

"Alright, now for you…" Zayn said.

"If you make me look-" before Demenio could even finish, a suit was on him. It was yellow in color. Orange sections covered his paws and horns, as well as his eyes. There were flaming streaks on either side.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, don't worry. You're fine…" Zayn said.

**-000-**

"That mother fucker…" Dew growled. "He used his fucking powers!"

"Hey...they never said that we couldn't…" Lila said cockily. "Hex…"

"What? My power is bringing random shit to life…" Hex said with a stoic look.

"You still know magic, dude…" said Dew.

Hex immediately gained a smile. He waved his paws and each of them got their own suit.

Lila's, much to her chagrin, was pink and transparent in the hindquarters area. The front part was leather and pretty tight and due to her already having a pinkish face mask, nothing really covered her face.

Dew had a jacket and sweats kind of suit. It had a large purple popped out collar, and a purple, thin belt. The suit was black in color with white splotches scattered ever so often. He also had a purple visor mask over his eyes.

Hex's suit consisted of a black mask, top hat, and a purple cape. That was pretty much it.

"Hold on…so you give me a slutty-ass stripper costume that I am going to be keeping for home", Lila started, causing the guys to exchange glances that read 'of course'. "Dew gets some crazy, futuristic suit with a ripoff Cyclops visor, and you get what you pretty much what you first came to the show with…plus the mask."

"Hey, I just want to be comfortable…"

"Um...maybe you could have asked US about our costumes first so that we could be comfortable too…"

"I got fucking animation...I think I deserve this laugh…" said Hex.

Lila growled, while Dew had no real issue. He thought he looked pretty cool.

**000**

Flynn, Razor, Volante, Krack, Shade, and Ricky were inside of the tent. Razor and Volante were fighting. Despite this, the others continued trying to look for good cloth. In the tents, there were sewing machines and numerous boxes of cloth, leather, and wool.

"What the fuck kind of costume would a shapeshifter have?" Shade asked himself as he searched through the boxes.

"How about a two piece with some dick hair?" Flynn replied as he searched through one of the boxes of leather.

Shade snarled and changed into a Tauros before headbutting Flynn out of the tent.

"Well, glad to see that you're really controlling your anger better…" Ricky remarked jokingly.

"Don't start with me…" said Shade as he changed back into an Umbreon. "My rule is 'talk shit, get hit'..."

"Ah, the rule that almost all 'tough guys' have…" Ricky said as he pulled out the last piece of leather in the box he was searching. He groaned. "I honestly don't feel like doing a challenge today…"

"None of us ever want to do the challenges…" said Shade. "But, this is for money, so...we're doing it anyway."

Ricky groaned. "Fine…"

Krack flipped over a box out of annoyance. "This is gonna take forever to figure out!"

"What's the matter?" asked Ricky as he and Shade walked over.

"Well, I'm stuck with super strength as a power, Flynn had the graciousness to name me the Hefty Homo, and I have no idea what to look for that'll fit each criterion equally!"

He plopped on the ground.

"Hey, join the club. This isn't easy for us either…" said Shade.

"Um...maybe instead of trying to just use the cloth and stuff, we just piece things together in the chests over there…" Ricky said, gesturing to the other area.

"Alright, fine…" said Krack as he stood up. "It looks like the others are gone from over there anyway...except for Nate and Aylesha, but eh…"

The three of them made their way to the chests while Flynn limped back into the tent and Volante and Razor continued fighting.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were still trying on different costumes at the chests. The others had left a while ago, leaving the two of them alone.

At the moment, Nate was wearing a pair of red boots with red visor glasses, and Aylesha was wearing a simple green bodysuit with two strappable Gs on it.

"Well, we look like idiots…" Nate commented. "But...I guess this'll have to do…"

Just then, both of them noticed Shade, Ricky, and Krack coming over. Seeing that they were bare, they initially assumed that they needed to find their own costumes.

So, they started to leave. Seeing this, the others were about to tell them that they could stay, but decided against it.

"Alright, let's see what we can do here…" said Ricky as he started searching through the chest.

Shade was searching through the chest in his own way...by yanking out everything after looking at it. He still had absolutely no idea what a shapeshifter's costume would be like, so he eventually decided to just put something on that he thought looked alright.

Krack was still trying to find something that would fit his power and name simultaneously. Eventually, he just decided to put on a tye-dye suit with a yellow belt. He felt discomfort in it, but...it'd have to do.

Shade's costume was just an orange ripped suit with black sleeves. He really didn't care…

Ricky still hadn't found a costume just yet. It wasn't a matter of finding one that really matched his power...it was personal preference. He wanted something that he'd be comfortable in…

After about thirty minutes of searching each chest, Ricky found a suit he found cute and he thought looked comfortable. It was a purplish-blue suit with fringes around the leg holes. The collar was simply open and the costume was pretty sparkly. There was also a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Um...why does your costume make you look like a male stripper?" asked Shade.

"It does?" asked Ricky, overlooking himself.

"Um...kinda", said Shade.

"And...how would you know what they look like?" Krack asked with a grin.

"My wife's friends threw her a bachelorette party before we got married and pictures were taken, so yeah, I know…"

Krack and Ricky both shrugged.

"COMPETITORS! TIME IS UP! MEET US AT THE BEACH AT THIS TIME!"

"It is?" asked Krack. "That was fast…"

**000**

Everyone came back to the beach, where a large obstacle course was set up. The course had two sides, as if it was going to be a race. On each side, there were burlap sacks with faces on them sitting atop segway-like vehicles at the beginning, following by a brick wall. There were utility poles behind the brick wall with ladder-like indentations. A wire from the second pole led to the ground. After that, there was a tightrope walk across a pit of a bubbling brownish-red liquid. Following that, there were three large stones in a hallway that'd have to be lifted. After that, there was a large jigsaw puzzle with nine pieces that'd need to be put together. Then, there simply a rope climb up a stone tower where a Florges was sitting at the window at the time.

Everyone's eyes were wide upon seeing this.

"Welcome to your challenge!" Mew greeted.

"What the hell is this?!" Dew exclaimed.

"Our next challenge...didn't you hear?" Zayn stated.

Dew growled. "Shut your ass up…"

Zayn smiled and threw Dew high into the air.

"Hey!" Hex growled.

Zayn snapped his fingers and a bubble appeared around Hex, silencing him. He laughed to himself.

"Anyways...this challenge is going to act like a relay race", said Virizion. "Two at a time, you all will race to make it to the end and save the Damsel in distress, also known as Jennifer…"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO COME BACK!"

"CONTRACTS!"

"Now, the one who saves Jennifer the fastest will win and move on to the next round…" said Virizion.

"The person who has the least fastest time will be automatically eliminated…" said Xerneas.

"Wait, so...there's-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dew yelled as he landed hard on the ground. He groaned in complete pain.

"So…" Demenio continued, ignoring Dew's pain. "There's numerous rounds, yet the one with the lowest time wins?"

"Exactly…"

"So, what if you don't finish?" asked Krack. "Because you keep getting beaten…"

"You'll see…", said Mew. "Just don't try to be that guy or girl…"

"Alright, so the first races will be Sexalicious Sugarcane vs. Plant Pussy, Psi-KO vs. Imaginator, Blazin' vs. Savage, Lightning Strike vs. Flame Eye, Level X Girl, and Hefty Homo vs. Suck and Swallow…"

"Zayn or...Z, since it's obvious that you'd automatically win because you have every single power imaginable...you don't have to participate, though you can still spectate if you want…"

Zayn grinned.

Hex used his magic to reverse the bubble and make it surround Zayn. "That's completely unfair! That bastard will just screw over whoever he wants!"

"Who said that it's never been allowed?" asked Virizion.

"Um...YOU DID!" Ricky exclaimed.

"No, we said that for VOTES. In challenges, unless we say so, which we hardly ever do...sabotage is allowed…"

"WHAT?!"

"You guys have been doing this since first season. I would've thought that you all would realize that…"

Everyone glared at them.

"Alright, let's get started", said Mew. "Sexalicious and Plant Pussy, you guys are up first…"

"Wait a second, I just got a better idea…" said Xerneas, gaining a smile.

"Oh no…" Lila mumbled.

"Instead of doing multiple rounds, since that'd be too complicated, let's just have the races still go two at a time, but instead of there being advances, we just end it at that. Just have both of them finish and record the times…" said Xerneas.

"That makes a lot of sense…" said Virizion.

"I'm pretty sure anyone could have come up with that…" said Volante.

"Says the guy just wearing black boots…" said Razor.

"You're wearing a fucking leaf bra!"

"It's a tank top!"

"Lila and Razor, come on up…" Mew repeated, ignoring the names now.

The two started walking towards the beginning as Zayn popped the bubble around him.

**000**

Lila and Razor were both at the start. Lila already had a plan up her sleeve and so wore a grin on her face. Razor was absolutely uncaring, as his power was extremely lame and he'd have to rely on his own strength.

"Alright….GO!"

Immediately, as Razor started to rush forward, Lila's eyes glowed and Razor immediately stopped and stood still.

Lila giggled and padded towards him as he stood still. She climbed on his back. "Fly me to the tower…"

Razor, being controlled, did as she demanded. He swiftly flew over to the tower within 5 seconds due to his mach speed.

Lila jumped off of his back and grabbed the rope to start climbing up. "Go back to the start and sleep for two minutes. Then, you have control of yourself again."

Razor kept flying for a while before doing what she said.

Lila tagged Jennifer, which seemed to count as 'saving' her.

"32 seconds...impressive…" said Mew.

"Wait...she skipped the entire course! How is that fair?" Flynn asked.

"We didn't saw it wasn't allowed…" said Virizion. "Superheroes can avoid these situations if no one's in danger. HOWEVER, we don't want to see any of you trying to be slick and just avoiding all of the obstacles unless your power allows you to."

Almost everyone either muttered or groaned as Lila made her way back over.

"Well, since you have Razor sitting there for two minutes, let's get another person over there…" said Xerneas.

"I thought this was going be a race thing…"

"There's no moving on to anything and as long you don't get the slowest time, you're safe…" said Virizion. "In other words, the race thing is no longer relevant…"

"So...does that mean I have to compete now?" asked Zayn.

"Exactly…" said Mew.

"Well...I might as well get this over with…" said Zayn as he walked over to the starting line.

**000**

Razor was still sitting in a daze as Zayn walked up next to him.

"Um...alright Zayn, your time starts…" Mew said as he readied the clock. "NOW!"

Zayn immediately teleported next to Jennifer with a sneer.

"Under a second...impressive…"

Everyone glared at him for that comment.

"Well, it's obvious that both Zayn and Lila are safe…" said Xerneas.

"Who wants to go next?"

No one said anything. This event was becoming very irritating.

"Okay, from now on we ain't asking, we're just telling them", said Virizion. "They never want to volunteer anyway."

"Shade, you're up…"

Shade gained a smile. He actually had his own plan. He started walking to the start.

**000**

Razor was still sitting in a daze at that moment, but his time was almost finished.

"Alright Shade, your time starts….NOW!"

Immediately, Shade changed into a Deoxys in speed forme and sped over to the tower with ease.

He transformed back to normal upon reaching the tower and tagging Jennifer.

"Wow...4 seconds… said Mew. "Shade is safe as well…"

Ricky, Volante, and Krack smiled.

"Ugh..." they all heard. They turned to the start and saw Razor standing up.

Volante growled upon seeing this and walked over to the starting line with him just as Razor looked over. He growled upon seeing him coming over to him.

"What the hell is my time?" Razor asked, choosing to ignore his incoming presence

"Um...almost three minutes now…" said Mew.

"WHAT!?" Razor exclaimed before he started flying.

"NOPE!" Mew said as he forced Razor back on the ground via Confusion. "You can only use your powers to get through this…"

"And Volante, your time starts NOW!"

Volante smiled and immediately opened his mouth. He started suctioning his side of the course, causing all of the equipment to tear from the ground and fly towards him as a wind tunnel formed.

Eventually, all of the equipment from his side of course, minus the liquid, was gone. Volante snickered at Razor, who was shocked to see that. He started making his way towards the tower while Razor growled as he kicked another burlap sack-bot.

Razor eyed the trees in the back and gained a smirk. He locked onto one of them and rose it out of the ground. He launched it towards Volante, who actually heard it and immediately ate it.

"Nice try fucker…" Volante said with a grin as he continued moving forward with no issue.

Razor growled and just decided to use another tree to help HIM.

He brought the tree close to him and and had it disperse into small logs. He had them suspend in the air and he made them into a staircase that he could run up to the tower with.

Volante, seeing this, immediately started picking up the pace as Razor started leaping from log to log.

Eventually, Razor tagged Jennifer first just as Volante reached the tower.

"Razor, your time is 4 minutes 3 seconds!"

Razor growled.

Volante was struggling to climb up the side of the tower. He couldn't fly because it wasn't his actual power, so yeah, things were not looking up. His time was approaching 2 minutes because of him being cocky, and he had no idea what to do.

He groaned. Eventually, though he gained an idea. His power was ingestion...but he still felt the objects in full in his stomach. Maybe he could-

He started gathering his old objects and tried to puke them back up, but to no avail. He growled. He looked over at Razor's side, which was still there.

**-000-**

"How do you feel, Razor?" asked Zayn. "You got controlled by a girl and she made you get a terrible time…"

"Hey, it was my power and I used it!" Lila said, glaring.

"I don't really care", said Razor. "As long as my time's better than that ignorant sack of shit, I'm fine…"

"Well, while Suck and Swallow keeps trying to get up…" Mew chuckled. "Level X, why don't you go on up next…"

"FML…" Nate muttered as he started making his way to the starting line.

Everyone started hearing a vacuum-like sound and looked over to see Volante sucking in all of the bricks from the tower until Jennifer was at his level.

"Finally!"

"Well, your time is 4 minutes 3 seconds…" said Xerneas.

"WHAT!?" both he and Razor exclaimed.

"Wow, a tie...how strange", said Mew. " Well, better hope someone does worse or else BOTH of you are eliminated."

Razor's and Volante's eyes widened.

"Alright, uh...Hefty, you go on up with him…"

Krack growled.

**000**

Both Krack and Nate were at the starting line, disgruntled.

"Alright...your time starts...now!"

Both guys started off with the burlap bots, with Krack simply throwing them all out of the way and Nate simply running, since his power didn't allow him to do any real damage.

Nate reached the brick wall before Krack did and started climbing up the utility pole.

Krack punched through the brick wall and caused the pole to collapse. He passed by it and quickly ran towards the tightrope walk.

Nate was slowly trying to make it across the wires of the utility pole, getting shocks ever so often. One shock got him off guard, however, causing him to fall to the side and land hard on the ground.

Krack was scooting along the rope of the tightrope carefully. He was lying along the rope and pulling himself slowly, getting rope burns in the process.

Nate got up and rubbed his head in pain. At the moment, he was experience a harsh migraine due to the shock and force of the fall.

"_Hehehe, see Nate, I'm almost free again. You couldn't hold me forever…"_

Nate growled as he woozily stood up and moved towards the tightrope.

Krack finished the tightrope and moved onto the three rocks in a row. He punched the first rock, reducing it to rubble with ease. He moved onto the second one and did the same. Then the third.

He moved to the puzzle and smashed it before going through it and going to the tower. Because everything was reset, the tower's new height wasn't kept the same. He started climbing up the rope.

Nate had just finished the tightrope walk and was now starting to climb over the rocks instead of lifting them.

He wasn't breaking any rules because he wasn't using anything. After he finished the third rock and eyed the puzzle. This was probably the only time that his X-ray Vision came in handy because he could see imprints of the puzzle in the stone.

It turned out that he could adjust his x-ray to see from the faintest things to straight through. He started putting the puzzle pieces in their correct places, as-

"Krack's time is 2 minutes 3 seconds! He is safe!"

Nate started moving faster and eventually, after almost 40 seconds, he finished it and ran to the rope. He started climbing up and eventually tagged Jennifer.

"2 minutes and 56 seconds…"

Nate sighed in relief. He was safe.

"So far not looking so good for Razor and Volante…" said Mew.

Both pseudo-legends growled and glared at each other.

"Gone Girl and Lightning Strike, you two are up", said Xerneas.

Aylesha and Ricky nodded with confidence.

**000**

Aylesha and Ricky both stood at the start, ready for their times to start.

"And...GO!"

Ricky immediately turning into a bolt of electricity and got into the wires of the utility poles, while Aylesha turned invisible.

Ricky turned back to normal after quickly traversing the wires and ran to the tightrope. He bounced on the rope and used his transformation to bolt over the rocks. He approached the puzzle in no time.

He started placing the pieces in the correct places while Aylesha was still nowhere to be seen. That changed, however, because as soon as Ricky finished the puzzle-

"Done!" Aylesha said while hang on the rope.

"Oh...well, 59 seconds…" said Virizion.

Ricky made it up after her.

"1 minute 5 seconds…"

He sighed in relief. Demenio smiled to himself before snapping out of it.

"Well Razor and Volante, you better hope that either Dew, Hex, Demenio, or Flynn do worse than you…"

The two were actually starting to get nervous.

"Flame Eye and Blazin', come on up…" said Mew.

"Could you just say our regular names?" asked Flynn. "The superhero name shit is annoying.

"We do what we want, now go…"

Demenio went on ahead while Flynn rolled his eyes and moved after him. Both Dew and Hex growled, as they'd have to both go last and Zayn had a chance to fuck BOTH of them over.

**000**

Demenio had a smile on his face, while Flynn had his same indifferent look on his face.

"Alright...GO!"

Demenio immediately sped across the course, going across everything with no problem, and made it to the tower and next to Jennifer in an instant.

"Well, we should have known that'd happen…" said Mew. "2.3 seconds…"

Flynn was simply using his heat vision to move forward. He blasted all of the bots before melting a hole into the brick wall.

**-000-**

Demenio sped back over.

"Alright, Imaginator...you're up next…" said Mew.

Hex nodded. He eyed Zayn distrustingly before going to the start. Flynn was still trying to go.

"Alright Hex, YOUR time starts...NOW!"

Dew and Lila saw Zayn raise a claw and Dew immediately used Ice Beam on him.

"GO ON, DUDE!"

That didn't help anything though, as the ice around Zayn melted quickly and he disabled both Dew and Lila's moves and powers.

"What the hell!?"

Zayn chuckled to himself as he made Hex stay in place.

Hex gasped and tried to move, but he couldn't move at all.

"You fuck!" Dew growled as he tackled Zayn, only to be lifted up and thrown towards Hex. The two were lifted and thrown into the bubbling liquid.

"What the hell?!" Volante exclaimed. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Hey, he just possibly saved your ass!" Demenio said. "Don't complain."

"Shut your ass up", Shade growled. "If that was you you'd be pissed the fuck off too!"

Demenio growled back, their noses touching. Ricky got between them immediately, breaking them up.

Flynn had finally made it to the tower and used his heat vision to melt through the rocky tower lower it to his own level. He smacked Jennifer's hand with his trunk.

"Flynn, you got 4 minutes 5 seconds…"

"WHAT!?"

"Yep, that means that Volante and Razor are now both safe", said Virizion.

Both of them sighed in relief.

"Now you'd better hope Hex and Dew don't do that well…"

"Wait...Zayn threw Dew in there! How has his time started!?"

"Remember when we said sabotage was allowed?" asked Xerneas. "Yeah…"

Lila growled.

Zayn grinned before tossing Dew and Hex out of the pit, where they both had to catch their breaths. Zayn was gracious enough to allow them to not breath in any of the fluid, but still gave them the feeling of drowning.

"Zayn, you're an asshole!" Ricky exclaimed, watching them.

"What's the fucking point of this?" asked Nate. "You're just making yourself look like a bitch…"

"WHAT!?" Zayn growled.

"You have every power, right?" asked Nate. "And Hex got stuck with a bad power and you just fucking disabled Dew and Lila's just so you can throw them around and screw them over. That's a bitch move…"

"Incorrect…" said Demenio. "Just because he's doing something that people don't approve of doesn't mean it's a bitch move. It's called strategy. What Ray did third season was a bitch move...:"

"Oh, so you haven't COMPLETELY lost your sense of morally. There's still a bit left in you…" Shade commented.

"SHUT IT!"

"No YOU should shut it…" Aylesha said, speaking up while invisible. "You tried to Hex eliminated two challenges ago, so that's the reason you're defending Zayn so hard now!"

"Whatever you say devil dater…"

"Hey!" Nate growled.

Dew and Hex were both getting up just as Hex's time reached 4 minutes and Dew's time reached 2 minutes. However, neither of them noticed and were instead glaring at Zayn.

After a few more seconds passed, a bullhorn was heard.

"Well, it looks like Hex will be going home…"

"WHAT!?" a couple of the others exclaimed.

"Neither of them finished, how is that fair?!" Krack asked, shocking Zayn and Flynn.

"Considering that Hex and Dew were not gonna finish and Hex was taking longer…"

"THAT WAS BECAUSE-"

"-of the sabotage they said was allowed…" Lila finished with an upset glare.

"B-But...you can't be-"

"Hex...it's time to go…"

Hex turned back to Zayn and saw that he was waving 'goodbye' with a sneer. He growled and disabled _his _powers before he rose him up and threw him far.

Upon seeing that, Mew facepalmed while the other two gave him a 'really?' look.

"Hex...you realize you could have done that at any time when he was screwing with you…" Mew stated.

"YOU SAID NO OTHER ABILITIES OTHER THAN YOUR POWERS!"

"On the course!" Xerneas exclaimed.

It was everyone's turn to glare at the three of them.

"You three really are getting on my nerves with this shit…" Dew said. "You can't ever explain everything!"

"Well we're sorry that you don't ask for more clarification…" Virizion responded. "Hex, time to go…"

Hex groaned.

**000**

Hex was inside of the toilet. Lila and Dew were there with him on the dock.

"That was bullshit!" Hex growled. "They tell me AFTER I'm fucked over that I could have stopped him with my MAGIC…"

"This game is just stupid. I'm pretty much over everything now…" Lila commented. "These fucks can make up any rules they want at any time that they want and get rid of anyone that they want, so...I'm just done…"

"You're not quitting are you?" asked Dew

"I would, but that's not me…" said Lila.

"Well, at least I don't have to deal with this shit anymore…" said Hex.

"Yeah, well...say 'Hey' to Morgan for us…" said Dew.

"Will do…" said Hex before he was flushed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he went down.

Lila and Dew retreated back to the gym, leaving the three hosts.

"This is getting annoying…." said Virizion. "As soon as we come back, they all act like they're brand new to everything they've been through with you and Dick-tini…"

"I think they're trying to find better footing now. Things have been pretty insane this season…" Mew said. "I'm sure they're tired and annoyed…"

"Think we should give them a break?" asked Virizion.

"They get breaks every two or three days. Sometimes they got a week before we even started!" Xerneas stated. "I doubt that it'll matter. "

"Well, maybe it's the environment of the island…" said Virizion. "Maybe they could get a vacation or something…"

"Yeah...in fact, I have an idea for the next episode now…" Mew said with a smile.

**000**

**And...DONE! Yeah, I gotta agree, this season been insane and now everyone's just acting grumpy and annoyed. Ooh...what's gonna happen next episode? Hex is gone now, THANKS ZAYN! At least he got launched somewhere else on the island…not that good of revenge, but eh. Krack is now with Shade, Ricky, and Volante, and Demenio and Zayn briefly teamed up, what's gonna happen now? What's Nate's strategy that he's talking about? What are Dew and Lila gonna do? Why are Volante and Razor so funny? What is up with Flynn? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Hex: Leave a review for the final 12!**


	40. Compos Mentis

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants had a super time trying new powers. Superheroes were the theme and so the challenges rolled. Krack, out of fear, joined Ricky, Shade, and Volante's alliance, much to Shade's displeasure. Zayn and Demenio joined forces to get rid of Hex and Nate had a new strategy to share with Aylesha. In the challenge, everyone choose someone else's power and they had to make their own costumes. Following that, an obstacle course that led to saving a damsel, a.k.a. Jennifer, was conducted, with the slowest time getting eliminated. Thanks to the powers, some were able to finish within seconds, while the struggle of others caused their times to be slower. In the end, due to Zayn's plan, and superpower, Hex got the slowest time and got flushed. **

**We're at the final 12 and who knows what will happen this time? Find out right here on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Lila and Dew were both asleep in the gym; Lila was on the top bleacher, while Dew was on the ground.

**-000-**

Zayn was sleeping in the mess hall in the pantry. He had made himself a couch out of the boxes and was lying down on them.

**-000-**

Krack, Volante, Ricky, and Shade were all in their own rooms in the lounge, fast asleep.

**-000-**

Flynn was sleeping alone in one of the cabins.

**-000-**

Razor was sleeping in the stadium in the middle of the floor.

**-000-**

Demenio was sleeping on a couch inside of the Haunted Mansion.

**-000-**

Nate and Aylesha were sleeping in the left cabin.

**000**

Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas were sailing towards the island on a large cruise ship named 'The S.S. Kyogre'. The boat was about the size of a Wailord and had a large pool in the middle with a slide around it.

"Alright", Mew said, looking at the camera. "Welcome to a special episode of Total Pokemon: All-Stars. Y'see, after all of the mindless torture we've been putting them through for this past year, we finally decided to give the final 12 a well deserved vacation!"

"Yep, and while they're relaxing, something special will be happening here back on the island…" said Xerneas. "What is it, you may ask? Stay tuned to find out…"

"Now, we would wait for the contestants to wake up and do this while the sun is actually up, but...we feel that'd be too late", said Mew. "It's…4:37 AM, so it's still pretty dark."

"BUT, it's still counts as morning, so…"

Mew took out a klaxon. "You two may want to cover your ears…"

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine…" Virizion stated.

Mew floated over to the intercom pole near the mess hall and pressed it, causing an ear-piercing noise to echo all around the island, effectively waking up all of the campers.

"CAMPERS! MEET US ALL AT THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY!"

"IT'S 4:00 IN THE MORNING! FUCK OFF!" Volante exclaimed from the lounge.

"RISE AND SHINE! IT'S TIME FOR A SURPRISE! I'M NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL YOU ALL GET THE HELL DOWN HERE, SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL COME!"

Groaning was heard around the island. Mew made the cruise ship invisible in order for the surprise to be a bit more major.

**-000-**

Everyone grumpily and drowsily made their way to the beach.

"What do you three fucks want now?" asked Flynn.

"Yeah, I was having a great dream…" Zayn said. "The samurai sea bitch was being served to me on a silver…"

"Good to know that you dream of eating me…" Dew retorted. "That doesn't make it sound disturbing at all…"

"Well, we have a big surprise for you all…" said Virizion.

"The show's getting cancelled and we have to split the money?" asked Nate, raising a brow. "That'd be the best surprise ever…"

"No it wouldn't! That's be just a bit over 400,000 Poke for each of us…" Volante said.

"Having something is better than having nothing…"

"Can you guys be quiet so they can tell us why they woke us before 5:00 AM?" Krack asked with a growl.

"Thank you Krack…" said Xerneas. "Now, we know that you all have been going through a lot this season…"

"This season? Don't you mean a third of our lives that we'll never get back?" Dew commented, causing Lila to elbow him hard.

"Interpret it any way you want…" Xerneas continued. "But, because you all are the final twelve...we decided that you all deserve a vacation…"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Y-You're joking...that has to be a trick", said Ricky.

Mew made the cruise ship visible, causing the others to bound and cheer in excitement.

"Wait a sec…" Shade started. "Why so soon?"

"What do you mean?" asked Virizion.

"Shade, if you ruin this for us-" Ricky started.

"It's just a question...jeez", Shade responded. "Don't hosts on shows like this usually wait until the final ten or five to do things like this?"

"There wouldn't be a big difference. Two of you wouldn't be here...that's it", said Mew.

"That and there's nothing wrong with being different", said Virizion. "So...are you ready?"

The others were agreeing and nodding vigorously.

"Wait...how long is this vacation?" asked Razor.

"Oh, it's just for today. That's why we wanted you all here early", said Xerneas. "You'll be back here by midnight…"

"Well...that's a bit lame", said Shade. "We get vacations from challenges every-"

"SHUT IT!" everyone exclaimed, making him growl.

"Alright, let's get you all on and on your way…"

"You guys aren't coming with us, are you?" asked Volante.

"Of course not…" said Mew. "You're getting away from us…"

"That's a relief…" said Krack.

"So, when we get on do we just get to do whatever?"

"Pretty much…" said Mew. "However, there are a few rules, and there will also be an explanation."

"Now…" Virizion said. "You ready to go?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Well, get on board", said Xerneas, gesturing to a set of elevated ramps that led to a door on the side of the ship.

The final twelve swiftly and happily climbed onto the ramps, entering the ship. Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas smiled as Volante finally got inside of the ship. The door closed behind him and the boat immediately started sailing away.

**000**

The final twelve got into the ship with ease and found themselves at a large service desk-booth. It was run by a Chansey, which caused both Razor and Volante discomfort due to the nurses on the island.

"Hello and welcome to the S.S. Kyogre", she greeted.

Everyone greeted her back except for the two pseudo-legends, who kept wary glances.

"Well, I'm sure you all are ready for a day of fun…" she continued. "However, everything will be open and ready at 6:00 AM, and it's only 4:53 AM, so after we get the briefing done, you can each get your cabin keys...or key if you choose to share with someone else, and go to sleep until it is time…"

"Cool", said Krack.

"Excellent, now, follow me", she said as she walked into to a room inside of the booth and opened a door that was to the left of the booth, allowing the others to come and enter.

Inside that room were twelve chairs sitting on a Kyogre red marked carpet. There was a projector lined up in front of a board, so six chairs sat on either side of it. The room also only had windows on the left side between two ferns and a door was in the back labeled 'Do Not Enter'.

"Come in and take a seat; the captain will be in shortly…" the Chansey said as everyone entered. She went back into the booth as the others took their seats. Lila, Dew, Ricky, Shade, Nate, and Aylesha sat on the left set of chairs and Razor, Zayn, Demenio, Krack, Volante, and Flynn sat in the right set.

"Man, I can't wait", Ricky said enthusiastically.

"Hell, I'm not even really tired anymore", Demenio said. "He can take his time. The more time he wastes getting here, the faster 6:00 AM gets here…"

"Yeah, but these chairs are uncomfortable as fuck…" Volante said as he struggled to sit with his body type.

"You can't even really sit down…" Razor laughed mockingly. "I don't see why you're even trying…"

"Shut the hell up…" Volante growled as he just moved the chair over and laid down on the floor. "Dew, how you holding up?"

"Er…" Dew started, facing a bit of the same struggle before finally sitting down. "I'm fine…"

"Took you a while…" Zayn commented. "Maybe if-"

"I don't want to hear it…" said Dew. "If there was a couch or these chairs were bigger, I'd be fine…"

"I'm just ready to go back to bed…" said Flynn. "The captain needs to hurry his ass up…"

As he said that, a Golduck wearing a jacket and a hat entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. I was trying to get the autopilot on this thing to work again…" it explained as it got before them all. "I'm Captain Krell, but you can call me...Johnny…"

"Okay...Johnny", said Aylesha.

"Alright, alright, now, since we're gonna be spending the day together...I'd like to know your names…" Johnny said.

"Oh...well, I'm Lila…"

"Steven, but I prefer to be called Dew…"

"Ricky…"

"Shade."

"Nate."

"Aylesha."

"Krack."

"Razor."

"Volante..."

"Zayn…"

"Demenio."

"Flynn…" he said unenthusiastically.

"Alright, alright", he said. "Nice to meet you all. Now, before we start our fun time, I think it's fair to show you what all this cruise has to offer." He then paused for a second. "Quick question, have any of you been on a cruise before?"

Pretty much everyone shook their head 'no'.

"Alright, alright, so this is gonna be a first time experience for all of you, huh?" Johnny asked rhetorically. "Interesting…"

"Yeah, interesting. Can you tell us what's on the boat now? I'm ready to go back to bed…" Flynn stated.

"No problem, it's almost 5:00 AM and I'm pretty tired myself", Johnny responded. "Let's get this show on the road…"

He stepped out of the way of the board and walked towards the projector sitting on a rolling cart. He hit a red button on the top of it, but it didn't turn on…

Confused, he picked up the remote next to it and tried that, but it also didn't work.

"What in the name of Solgaleo's Sunsteel Strike?" he stated.

Nate noticed the plug coming from the back of the projector and saw that it was leading to an outlet on the wall. It was unplugged. He sighed to himself and used Vine Whip to plug it up.

The captain tried click the button on and off and it came on, much to his chagrin.

"Um...sorry about that technical difficulty; I don't know what went wrong…" Johnny said. "But, let's get this started."

He clicked a button on the remote and a map of the cruise ship appeared.

"Alright, as you may have figured out by now, this is the Introduction and Reception area. Here, you get your information about where certain things are, what times certain things happen, etcetera, etcetera", Johnny said. "Now, passing this area, you will be out in the open of the boat. From there, you will see a staircase going down, which will lead you all to your cabins. WHen you continue to go down, you will find yourself at the Pool and Jacuzzi Area. That area is surrounded by a border, so don't worry. If you choose to pass by that area, you will find yourself at our Video Arcade, Sports Bar, and Mini-Golf Area."

Shade and Ricky's eyes widened immediately, smiles appearing on their faces.

"There, as you may expect, you are able to play as many video games as you want, take some wings at mini-golf, watch your favorite sports team, and get drunk to your heart's content…"

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy that…" Dew said.

"Yeah, your whore wives won't let you have anything because you may end up fucking your kid or something…"

"WATCH YOURSELF, SLUT FUCKER!" Dew growled.

"Um...ignore them.." Lila said sheepishly. "Carry on…"

"Oh, right…" Johnny said, taken aback by the sudden outbursts. "Now, around that same area is an elevator that, once you go down, takes you to the Buffet Area. You get all of the food you'll find on the food pyramid, plus some that people don't tell you about. From the Buffet Area, you can move forward and you'll find the Fitness Area. Weightlifting, treadmills, elliptical machines...just pump yourself up after that hearty meal…"

"Right up my alley…" said Nate.

"Now, we also have a Strip Club as well as a Nightclub Area, but they are only available at night starting at 6:00 PM…" said Johnny. "When you take the elevator in the Video Arcade, Sports Bar, and Mini-Golf Area, you can go lower than the Buffet Area and you'll be there. I don't know if that interests any of you guys, as I'm not sure about your relationship statuses, but I'm just letting you know that it's there…"

All of the guys had nervous expressions, as Lila and Aylesha gave them looks. Every guy left was in a relationship...and their spouses would NOT be too pleased…"

"Um...what's the Nightclub?"

"Oh, that's pretty much just a dancing club and another drinking parlor", said Johnny. "Essentially the Sports Bar with the sports replaced with music…"

"Alright, cool…" Razor said.

"And finally, we have the Cinema, where you can watch movies to your heart's content", Johnny said, pointing to a section at the stern of the ship. "Well, I think that's all that the cruise entails…"

He turned off the projector by throwing it out of the window. This caused everyone's eyes to widen. "We needed a new one anyway…anyways...Charlotte!"

The Chansey from before came out with twelve cards. "Here are your cabin keys…"

Everyone was given a cabin key, though one was given back.

"We only need one; we share a room", Nate said as Aylesha laid over his head with a seductive glance.

"Well, good for you", said Charlotte. "As for the rest of you, if you lose your key, you can come back and get another one. But, I doubt that someone can lose a key multiple times in one day…"

"We don't have pockets…" said Flynn. "So...you really CAN expect us to lose it…"

Dew laughed to himself as he placed his card into his sword slot. Seeing this, Lila put her card in one of them as well, causing him to groan.

"Alright, you all have fun", said Johnny. "You're free to go."

Immediately, they all started leaving out of the door.

**000**

Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas were standing outside of the stadium.

"Alright, now that they're all gone...let's get this challenge started…" said Mew with a grin.

"I'm sure the viewers will love this challenge…" said Virizion.

"They'd better…" said Mew. "They're all bitching and groaning in there…"

"They'll get over it. They're gonna help make the final 12 into the final 11 after all…" said Xerneas.

"Yep…" said Mew. "Now, let's get in there."

Upon entering the stadium, the three hosts were immediately met with silence. Around them, sitting in on the seats, was every single competitor that has competed in the show, this includes the ones that participated in this season.

"Um...why'd you all get so quiet?" asked Mew.

"We're thinking about all the ways we can tear you apart for being in our faces again…" a Staraptor said brashly.

"Sabrina…" Mew said in semi-jolly way. "Thanks for being the first to talk and threaten. How're the kids?"

"You're not welcome and I don't have kids!"

"Looks like that shit about Victini being the actual douchebag was a lie…" a Mienshao stated.

"Hey, Kojo it's not my fault. I've been getting all these posts about how most of you guys or people in your families are getting kids…" Mew said. "My bad for assuming…"

"How about you assume the position for an asswhooping?" a Wartortle stated.

"Anthony, shut up…" Mew said, his voice irritating him.

"Why the fuck are we even here again?" asked a Clefable , who had evolved during her time away from the show. "I'm surrounded by all of these lesser losers…"

"And that Rilee is why you have no friends, no man, and no job opportunities…" said a Delcatty.

"Oh please. I don't even know your name! Your comments must not be important…" Rille responded, folding her arms.

"The name's Ivory...and my comments are just as important as everyone else's!"

"You sure about that?" asked Rilee. "You're not a Fairy-type, it looks like...you're married to a mangy mutt…" she continued, eyeing a ring on both her and Ebony's, who was sitting next to her, left paw. "And you're prissy bitch…"

Ebony growled. "Watch it, bitch…"

"Oh please. All of you are worthless if you're not Fairy-type, and looking around...only three of you aren't worthless…"

"Bitch, you can go fuck yaself…" Swift hissed.

"And you can pick up a damn book and learn how to enunciate…" Rilee responded.

"Okay, can you just explain why the fuck we're here before we tear that bitch's head off?" a female Typhlosion growled.

"Sure Summer, you all are here to vote off someone from the remaining twelve players…"

Immediately, everyone in the stands started conversing, everything getting very loud.

Mew had to cover his ears, while the girls seemed to not care. He groaned before taking out the klaxon and blaring it, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, what's the catch?" a male Unfezant asked.

"Crikey, Fez!" a Galvantula asked. "You know when you don't ask there's a chance nothing will happen!"

"Well, Titan that wasn't going to be the case anyway…" said Mew. "There was already gonna be something else happening…"

"Okay, why the hell are you responding to us like that?" asked Sky. "It's annoying…"

"Oh, he's talking that way to help us learn you guys' names...and also because most viewers won't know who majority of you all are since the third season and onwards were the most memorable…"

"Gee, thanks for the positivity", Liksur said.

"Anyways, the 103 of you will all have to answer questions pertaining to the series as a whole…"

"Wait...do we get to choose who goes or not?" asked Ross.

"Oh you do...don't worry…" said Mew.

**-000-**

Everyone was on the stadium floor behind a podium, similar to the parent challenge. There was a large screen in front of them, with a chart of the final twelve contestants to the side with bars underneath each of them.

"Alright, the challenge is simple…" said Mew. "Answer the questions and you'll get a vote. That vote will go towards one of the remaining twelve. After fifty questions, the player with the most votes will get eliminated…"

"Ey, that shit ain't fair", said Giovanni. "What if we was only here for one season? We don't know all of that shit."

"Yeah, plus that means not all of us will get a vote…" Laxish agreed.

"All part of the catch…" said Mew. "Now, if there are no more questions or concerns...I'd like to get started."

"Um...shouldn't we start this when it's actually light out?" asked Jesse. "Some of us are still pretty tired…"

"Your slutty wife isn't at home fucking the shit out of you, you should be just fine…" Crowley stated.

"Quiet Kantoan!" Justy exclaimed, whacking his head.

"Hey, Sylvester and Tweety, shut the hell up", said a Sharpedo inside of a large aquarium. "I'd rather get this over with than be here any longer…"

"Sheesh Crash, when did you get so abrasive?" asked Rock N' Roll.

"Let's not talk about it…" he responded.

"Okay, can we start the game please?!" Aspen exclaimed.

"I hate to agree with a bald bitch, but yeah, we need to start…" Vina agreed.

"Oh yeah? And are you going for Volante or Razor?" Mason asked.

"Go fuck yourself!"

Vixen groaned. "This is gonna take forever…"

"Not of everyone SHUTS THE FUCK UP!" Spike exclaimed, causing everyone to pipe down.

"Uh...t-thanks son", Shine said, settling him down.

"Yeah...thanks for blowing out our eardrums…" said Nero, wiping his ears.

"Just another question...are you that lazy and out of ideas that you have to do trivia again?!" asked Hayden.

"No…" said Mew. "We just figured that you all complain like always if we did a physical challenge…"

"And we would think that you guys knew about the series…" Xerneas said. "I mean, you've participated in it haven't you?"

"Yeah, and you have to have watched it some time to have memories…"

Everyone had a frown on their face.

"You really think that we'd want to watch that bullshit?" Static asked.

"Hey, we don't know what you do in your spare time…" said Virizion.

"Can we just get this over with?" asked Scarlett. "Some of us have things we have to do at home?"

"And by that, she means that she, Wave, and Kyle have private matters in their bedroom…" a Bronzong stated.

Wave, Scarlett, and Kyle all blushed.

"Thanks for that, Carson…" Wave muttered.

"I still can't believe that a freaking Mudkip is banging two bitches, while majority of you guys who are larger and stronger can barely get any…" said Sabrina before looking back over the guys. "On second thought, I can see why…"

"Majority of the guys here either look awful or their personality is complete garbage…"

"Says the bitch who's in love with a failure…" Vile retorted.

"I am NOT in love with that loser!"

"Denial…" Vladimir added.

"Oh please…" Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

Mew blared the klaxon once again, getting their attention. "Can we please STOP getting interrupted every two seconds!?"

Nobody said anything.

"Alright...let's get started with these questions", said Virizion. "These first ten questions are from season one…"

"Hold on, so there are ten questions per season?" asked Lawrence.

"Yes, and here it is…" said Mew. "_Who were the first two players to officially be a couple?"_

Everyone was in season one, as well as a few who had recalled watching it before competing themselves.

They started thinking about the different challenges and what happened during that time. A few of them had a couple of guesses, but they just weren't sure.

Leon pressed his buzzer. "Wasn't it...Jet and Sally? 'Cos of the fear challenge?"

"Nope…" Mew said.

Sparky started thinking hard before he recalled. He pressed his buzzer. "Shade and Shine, because he partially got laid during the sleep deprivation challenge…"

"Correct…" said Mew.

"Oh...right", Shine said, a blush appearing on her face. "I almost forgot about that…"

"Alright Sparky, who's your vote to go?" asked Xerneas.

"Um...I say that it goes to Demenio…" Sparky said, shocking a few, while others smiled and agreed.

"Wait...why would you want your own brother eliminated?" asked Rapid.

"Do you not see the way he's been acting?" asked Sparky.

"The bastard tried eliminating me for no fucking reason!" Hex exclaimed.

"Exactly...and the whole thing with Ray, Shade, and Ricky was just way too disturbing…" said Sparky as a few others agreed. Others didn't know what he was talking about, though, since they weren't even watching the show anymore, wanting to leave it all behind them.

"Well, that's one vote for Demenio", said Virizion as the Houndoom's bar rose a bit.

"Next question…" said Mew. "Name one of the dishes that was served to us during 'Cooking Catastrophe'..."

"Was that the cooking challenge?" asked Aldon.

"Yeah, the challenge that you fucked me over in…" Dhaunt said with a glare.

"Oh get over it…" said Aldon, rolling his eyes. "You quit after Marionette got eliminated in the second season. You didn't want to win anyway…"

"WHAT?!" Dhaunt exclaimed with a glare.

Chandler hit his buzzer. "Pecha Berry Souffle…"

"That is correct", said Mew.

"And who are you voting for?"

"Um...hm...I guess Flynn…" Chandler said. "He just doesn't seem to be capable of winning anything…"

"Understandable…" said Mew. "Now...question three…"

Almost everyone got ready. Those who knew they weren't gonna get anything, like the contestants from season 4 and a few newbies from season 3, just sat back.

"Who got the immunity in 'Griseous Grab'?"

Everyone stared blankly at them, causing Virizion to nudge Mew. "Maybe you shouldn't use the episode name…"

"Ugh…" Mew groaned. "The challenge when you guys had to try and find the orb when Giratina chased you…"

"Oh, I think I did!" M.P.S. said.

"You didn't hit your buzzer, moron", said Carman.

Laxish immediately hit it after hearing that. "M.P.S."

"Correct!"

"Oh come on!" Clash exclaimed. "How is that fair?"

"Uh...he pressed the buzzer before you all did…" Xerneas explained.

"Who's your vote for?" asked Virizion.

"I guess Demenio…" said Laxish. "The others are bad, but not as bad as him…"

"Alright...that's two votes for Demenio…" said Xerneas. "And one for Flynn…"

"Well, let's move on to question four…"

**000**

Dew jumped over the barrier of the pool and jacuzzi area, landing in it as a cannonball. Lila was lying on a lounge chair next to it. After Dew landed, the water splashed onto Lila, and she immediately growled.

"STEVEN!" she roared.

"Oh...um...hey Lila…" he said, turning to see her glaring daggers at him. "Didn't see you there…" he said as he crawled out of the pool.

"Why the hell did you cannonball?" she growled, walking towards him angrily.

"Um...for fun purposes…" said Dew, backing away slowly. "I didn't see anyone inside the or even know that area was there, so I just-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dew ran off, leaving Lila there to sneer with a giggle. She shook off her fur and went back to her chair as she watched Dew run up the stairs in fear.

**-000-**

At the Arcade, Sports Bar, and Mini-Golf area, Shade and Ricky were vigorously playing Mortal Kombat X while sitting on separate ottomans, with Ricky being Ermac and Shade being Raiden.

At the moment, Ricky was tearing out Shade's intestines to finish him, as Shade threw the controller down in anger.

Ricky giggled. "Poor big man, constantly getting owned by little 'ol me…"

"You're good, I'll give you that…" Shade said. "But I'm not being 'owned'."

"Um...how many times has he beaten you?" asked Volante, who was sitting with Krack at a table behind them.

"I don't know...a lot", said Shade.

"Then I guess it's safe to say he's owning you…" Krack said.

"Whatever…" Shade said, rolling his eyes.

Ricky giggled again. "You wanna take a break?"

Shade shrugged. "Doesn't bother me…"

"Of course it doesn't…" Ricky muttered as he hopped off of his seat. "Come on…"

"You two coming? Or are you just gonna sit there all day?" Shade asked as he started following Ricky.

Volante and Krack exchanged looks before deciding to go after the two of them. Ricky had gone to the bar counter and was sitting in a barstool as Shade, Volante, and Krack came up after him.

The Delibird behind the counter was cleaning a glass as the guys took seats beside him. However, Volante couldn't sit and just stood behind them

"Hey, what can I help you guys with?" the Delibird asked.

"What kind of beer do you have?"

"Oh, we have beer from all over the world. Every ale and lager you can think of is right here…" he said, gesturing to a huge wall of beers.

Shade's eyes sparkled. "This...is awesome! I'll try everything!"

Hearing that, the others immediately were shocked.

"Um...I don't think that's a good idea, Shade", said Ricky. "You know how you get when you're drunk…"

"Oh please, there's nothing to worry about…" said Shade.

"So...you said you want to try them all?"

"Well…" Ricky said, looking back at Volante and then at Krack, who shrugged. "I guess…"

"Alright…" said the Delibird as he slid three glasses across the counters to the guys and expertly tossed another one at the table behind Volante. "So, which one would you like to try first?"

"Let's just start at the top and make our way down…" Shade said with a smile, his tail wagging.

Ricky saw this and gulped to himself.

"Alright, the first one was imported from Alola. It was infused with Razz Berry Juice to give it a bit more taste", he explained, pouring it into each glass.

Shade immediately drunk it all up, licking his lips in the aftermath. "Eh...not bad."

Ricky coughed a bit. "It's strong…"

"I like it…" Krack said. "Can I have a bit more?"

The Delibird poured him some more into his glass.

"It's not bad…" Volante commented, licking his lips. "But, not my type of beer."

"Alright, next up…" the Delibird said, exchanging bottles. "This Unova Lemon Lager was made a pretty weak yeast, so I'm not so sure how this'll taste…"

He poured the beverage into each guy's glass.

Ricky sniffed it and immediately jerked back. "That burned!"

Shade drunk it with ease. He shook his head and winced. "Well, that was some strong shit. The lemon really adds a kick…"

"I'll say…" Krack groaned, holding his head.

Volante shrugged. " It's alright to me…"

Ricky looked at his glass and drunk it, forcing it down. He shuddered at the bitter taste. He constantly opened his mouth to get the taste away.

He could tell that the others were fine with this, but...he didn't feel comfortable for some reason. He usually didn't even drink unless he was at a club with Levi or when they were having a dinner party. He had to excuse himself, but didn't want to seem like he's not into it.

"Um...I think I'm good for now", said Ricky as he hopped off of the barstool.

"Hey, come on. Getting drinks was your idea", said Shade.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts…" Shade said as he jumped down and picked up Ricky like he would Autumn, by the scruff of his neck.

He put him back in his seat before going back to his own.

"Never do that again…" Ricky said with a stern look.

"Why don't you just get what you'd like to get and we'll just keep tasting?" asked Volante.

"Oh...well...alright, I guess", said Ricky.

"Great to hear", the Delibird said. "Now, what do you like?"

"Um..do you just have wine?"

"Oh, of course", it said.

Ricky actually gained a small smile.

**-000-**

Zayn and Razor were in the Fitness Area. There was a television with 'Rocky' playing on it and the place was completely air conditioned. There was a training area up front and a sparring area at the back.

At the moment, Zayn was punching the punching bags and Razor was on the elliptical machine.

"This is getting really close…" Zayn commented, throwing a few more punches. "I _really _want that samurai sea bitch out of my hair…"

"Hey, I was Booger-gon out, too, so we each have our own problems…" said Razor.

"Yeah…" Zayn said, getting a smirk.

"What's with the rape face?" Razor asked with a chuckle.

"Well, we both have asswipes giving us problems...why don't we team up to get rid of their allies and then take them down ourselves?"

Razor slowed down and gained a smile. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea…"

"I know it doesn't…" Zayn said. "We may actually have a chance…"

"There's only two of us, though", said Razor. "Krack has even teamed up with the bastard and the Eeveelutions…"

"Yeah, that's a problem…" Zayn said. "And besides us, no one else will vote for the bitch because of the 'friendly' shit…"

"Well, we'll think of something…" said Razor as Zayn nodded.

**-000-**

Nate and Aylesha were at the cinema. They had gotten free popcorn and candy and were watching a horror movie.

"Um...N-Nate...why did you choose this kind of movie?" Aylesha asked as she hid behind the large bag of popcorn to avoid looking.

"Lele, you know you like these kinds of movies…" Nate said with a sneer.

"I only like a select few of them!"

Nate chuckled. "Well...if you want...we don't have to watch the movie…"

"We don't?"

"Of course not, sexy…" Nate said, taking the popcorn from her.

Still refusing to look, as a Jynx got her guts ripped apart, she locked eyes with Nate as he leaned in to kiss her.

Aylesha blushed and started climbing over the arm of the seat she was sitting in to get in his lap. She purred with a seductive glare.

Nate smiled at this. He was absolutely in love with Aylesha and the way she had been acting lately. It was as if when they were close to breaking up or 'taking a break', she had started becoming more sultry, calm, and...rather submissive. Well, that wasn't that bad when it came to the dirty stuff, but he still wanted her to be her old, competitive and strategic self. While their promiscuity was alright lately, he wished that he didn't initiate it so often and easily, especially with Eredar free.

He needed to say something, but didn't want to make her feel like a slut. The two continued kissing for a bit more until Nate decided to break it. Aylesha smiled and turned around in his lap. "Ready for the best part~?"

"Um...yes and no…" Nate said looking to the side.

Hearing this, Aylesha grew confused.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly.

"Well...it's nothing MAJOR, but…" Nate started. "I feel like...you've kinda been letting your guard down a bit. Like...you're not as competitive or confident as you used to be…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Aylesha, a bit upset that he was saying that.

Hearing her tone, Nate immediately tried to explain it better. "No, no, no...I'm not saying that you're not confident or competitive at ALL anymore, I'm just saying that...it's kinda decreased since our almost breakup…"

Aylesha looked down a bit while still sitting on his crotch. "Oh…um…"

Nate sighed. "Baby, it's not a problem at all…" he said, leaning her back against him. "I just want you to stay focused on the game AND us like you used to…"

Hearing that, Aylesha smiled a bit. "Well, I think I have my own idea about what we can do strategy wise…"

"Hey, my strategy hasn't failed at all…"

"Nate, you're strategy is to just vote for who we think the majority is going for…" Aylesha said. "My strategy is much better…"

"We haven't even seen my strategy in action yet...the last challenge was automatic…" Nate said. "Glad to see you have an idea though…"

Aylesha gave him a look before standing up. Nate was confused, but it immediately dissipated as Aylesha jumped back and landed on his crotch.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed as Aylesha smirked. Seeing this, he immediately gulped as she stood up again.

"Aylesha...no, no, no...ARCEUS DAMN IT!" he exclaimed as she did it once again.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her to stop her as he panted. "Fine…"

"Fine what?" she asked innocently.

"What's your strategy?" he asked, still panting and wincing.

Aylesha giggled.

Flynn, who was also in the theater, was sitting four rows under them, and listening in while also watching the movie. Because of his gray armor, he was able to blend in pretty well with the shadows.

**000**

**Aylesha: See girls, you don't always have to do your man to get them to listen or do what you want…**

**000**

On the islands, all of the other veterans were having a break. Turned out that after each set of questions, they got a ten minute break, giving them all a chance to catch up and a few of them to officially meet. Granted, it wasn't enough time, but you know…

**-000-**

"So, Skore...I heard that you finally got to meet Piff's dad…" said Laxish, sheepishly. "Um...how'd that go?"

"I do NOT want to talk about it…" Skore said, looking a bit disturbed.

"Yeah, let's not…" Piff added.

"Why? It couldn't have been that bad…" said Striker, who was still a Metapod.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could've happened?" asked Farra, who was holding Striker.

"Uh...Farra, we talked about this…" said Striker.

"Yeah, come on…" said Liksur.

"Care to tell them what happened?" Skore asked Piff.

"Well...um…" Piff started. "He calmly-"

"He fucking threatened to rip off my genitals and shove them down my throat, then rip me open, take them out, and shove them up my ass if I ever thought of breaking Piff's heart!" Skore exclaimed.

Everyone had a disturbed look on their face.

"Well...that's not good", said Mac.

"It's fucking awful!" Skore responded. "And what's worse is that he was so calm! He didn't scream or anything!"

"Okay, yeah, that's creepy", said Ded. "Better hope you two don't have a serious argument…"

"What's even more fucked up is that...HE'S SEEN ME BEFORE! HE KNOWS ME!"

"Hey, you know how fathers get…" said Rock N' Roll. "Even if they know you...if you do anything to their daughter, they'll murder you…"

"Meanwhile if you're a guy, you have to be a man even if you're getting your ass kicked…" said M.P.S.

"Eh, I don't believe that bullshit…" said Laxish. "Everyone has their own views on what a real man is, so...there really is no real criteria…"

"Hey, look at you, being all….philosophical…" said Spiro, who had become an Omastar.

"It's not really philosophy...more like a reality check", said Laxish. "Unless it's factual, then it's all opinion."

"Um...that's pretty much always been the case hasn't it?" asked Farra.

"Yeah, I think so…" said Frosty.

"Well...ah whatever…" said Laxish, folding his arms.

As they all laughed, Scarlett, Kyle, Cyro, Wave, and Carson were nearby watching, with Kyle and Scarlett trying to convince them to come with them and just meet them. They were friends, after all...

"Come on guys, why are you so nervous? asked Kyle. "They're cool…"

"Yeah, but they're also veterans. I don't know if they'll be willing to talk to 'noobs,…" Carson said nervously.

"Carson, come on…" said Cyro, who had evolved into a Clawitzer. "It can't be that bad. Just because most of our season players were either weird or a jackass doesn't mean they are…"

"They're not", said Scarlett. "Come on…"

Wave hummed. "Well I need a bit of incentive…"

Scarlett kissed her, and once they broke it. Wave gave her a mischievous look. "I wasn't talking about that, but...I guess I can take that Vivacious Vulpine…"

Scarlett sighed. "Please not in public, Wave…"

"I thought you liked your superhero name…" Carson teased.

"I do, but just don't say it out in public….people may start thinking I'm a stripper like Steven…"

"You mean Dew?"

Scarlett sighed. "Yes…"

"Well, I guess I can hold back…" said Wave. "I may be tempted though…"

Scarlett gave her a look, causing Wave to giggle and roll her eyes. "Are we gonna go or not?"

"Hey guys", Laxish said as he and the others walked over, following Kyle.

"Kyle, what did you do?!"

"Well you were nervous to go over there, so I brought them over here", Kyle said with a smile.

"Ugh…" Carson groaned. Upon looking at Ded, he gulped. "H-Hi…"

"Hi, I'm Cyro", the Clawitzer stated with a smile.

"I'm Wave…" she introduced.

"She's even hotter in person. A chick who likes videogames, superheroes, and food…" Laxish said, causing Wave to blush. "Kyle, are you sure you need two hot girls?"

"I love them and they love me…" Kyle said. "Numbers don't matter as long as there's no heartbreak or arguments involve…"

"Awww…" Farra, Emilia, and Piff cooed.

Scarlett and Wave both kissed Kyle on a cheek.

"Wow, cute really work for girls…" Liksur said. "If one of us said that, we'd get our ass beat…"

"Not exactly…" Piff said. "It only infuriates a girl if she doesn't know about there being other partners involved."

"Yeah", Emilia chimed in. "Wave and Kyle were together first, but Scarlett got feelings for him along the way, and the two just decided to both be with him. No arguments or anything…"

"And he treats us both like queens…" Scarlett said, stroking his head fin.

"Nothing more and nothing less. Just equal treatment…" Wave said, nuzzling him.

"Kyle, I think you should write a book…" Farra said. "How to be a good man…"

"...with multiple girlfriends…" Spiro added.

"Um...I'm not so sure…"

" **Alright that's enough screentime-"**

"FOURTH WALL!"

"**Goddammit…"**

**-000-**

"Egridos, can you fucking stop with the 'Fourth Wall' BS?!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Nah, they kept yelling at me season one, so now it's a living for me…

"Wait, what?" asked Monica.

"Apparently radio stations, other shows like this, other TV shows in general, and even storytellers have been calling and paying him to scream 'Fourth Wall' in their stuff for comedic purposes…" Lassie explained.

"I told you I wasn't going insane when I told you I heard his voice on Wheel of Fortune!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Well congrats man…" Dhaunt said. "Nice to see you're making it big…"

"Speaking of making it big, when's the big day for you two?" asked Lassie.

"Um...we haven't decided…" Marionette said, holding Dhaunt's hand. "I'm thinking we could elope and go to the humongous skatepark down in Kalos."

"A skatepark for your wedding?" asked Monica. "I expected to hear that from someone like Leon or something, not you…"

"Hey, if skateparks make her happy, I'm happy…" said Dhaunt. "Oh, before I forget, did you guys try to get custody of Tracey back?"

"Yeah, but the bitch of a judge and the jury said no because they hated me…" Egridos explained. "She's back with her biological mother and father."

"So sad to hear that…" Chandler said, not really caring.

"Yeah, we're trying to have a baby ourselves, but nothing so far…"

"How does that even work for you two? No offense, you know", Marionette said. "You're a coffin and she's a hollow ghost girl…"

"You don't want to know...you really don't …" Egridos said, shuddering before looking over to Chandler and Monica, who were ignoring the conversation and starting to float back. "And when we do have kids, they'll be sure to visit Uncle Chandler and Auntie Monica…"

"This is the longest 10 minute break of my life…" Chandler commented. "Why must you torture me?"

"FOURTH WALL!"

**-000-**

"I don't think we should just keep piling on the votes like that…" Sola said, referring to the game they all had to do to get a chance to vote someone out.

"Sola, the guy is a worse psycho than Ray…" Mason stated.

"Hey!" Ray whined.

"No, he hasn't threatened or tried to kill a pregnant girl, so Ray is the biggest psycho…" Sparky said.

"Please don't remind me…" Ray said, looking down. "I feel bad enough…"

"Oh, well here's a chance to make it worse…" Mason said. "Remember who you said you wouldn't mind going out with or boning?"

"Ack!" Cano gagged. "Don't fucking remind me of that bullshit…"

Ray actually started tearing up. Seeing this, Cano growled. He hated Ray for what he did to him season three, but he also didn't like making others upset without being provoked….

"No offense…" he said through grit teeth. "I'm just not gay…"

Ray sniffled and sighed. "I'm just have to face facts that my life is ruined and no one will ever care for me again…" he said, starting to tear up again.

Sola nuzzled her big brother, while Mason snickered. "Better you than me…"

"No one cares about you either…" Luna stated.

"Bitch, you're irrelevant to the world. Barely anyone knows who you are…"

"Watch yourself you insensitive prick…" Sparky growled, holding her paw.

"Oh, what're you gonna do? You gonna go all psycho demon crazy like the rest of your family so far?" Mason asked. "You guys are a mess...I can't believe our sister is actually engaged to one of you…"

"Meanwhile no girl will ever want you…" Shine stated with a glare.

"Excuse me 'The Good Wife', but I have a girlfriend back home for your information…"

"Who could be cheating on you at this very moment…" Spike said.

"She wouldn't …"

"You two met and got together in one day…" said Vixen.

"And Demon's Wife here got all horny for her hubby before they were even official…"

"Fuck off…" Shine said with a blush.

"Yeah Mason, just lay off…"

"Hey they're talking back to me, too…"

The others, not wanting to hear anything from him, stayed quiet.

"Now they're not, so just stay quiet for now…" Sola advised.

Mason grumbled. "Fine…"

"I think Uncle D needs to just go home with Aunt Sola. He usually gets calmer when she's around...just like dad does when mom's around…" Spike said.

"I understand that, but still, we have to give him the benefit of the doubt!" Sola said. "He got better on his own before, why don't we just let him try again…"

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work this time around…" Hex said as he, Morgan, Static, Chelsea, Jesse, and Sonan made their way over.

"Oh, hey guys…" Vixen greeted. "How've you been?"

"Fine…" Morgan said, sheepishly.

"Have you decided what you're gonna name it yet?" asked Luna.

"How about Magic Shit..." Mason said, causing Hex to throw him up in the air.

"Well...that was well deserved…" said Cano.

"Yep", Jesse said.

"Hey Jesse, has your head been getting better?" asked Shine.

"Sorta…" Jesse said sheepishly.

"He almost tore off a Pinsir's horns because it kept making too much noise outside…" Sonan stated, still enveloped in his handheld.

"Well...that's not good", said Sparky.

"Hey, it wasn't that big a deal", said Jesse.

"Dad, he threatened to press charges and you had to do his chores for a month…"

Jesse gave Sonan a stern look.

"Sorry…" he said.

"Well, I just wanna go back home", said Static. "This game is annoying anyway…"

"Yeah. After that first experience...never again", Chelsea agreed.

"Well, hopefully after this season, we never have to deal with-"

"YOUR BREAK IS UP! TIME FOR THE NEXT SET OF QUESTIONS. RETURN TO THE STADIUM!"

"Ugh...great…" Luna groaned.

**000**

Demenio was sitting alone in the Buffet Area. He had Oran Berry Pasta and bread in front of him, as well as a Fried Bouffalant leg.

He sighed, feeling a bit down. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He got rid of Hex, but...now what could he do?

He swore that he was going to play dirty and do these 'bad' things, but...now that he's gotten rid of Hex...he felt a bit...bad.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, it felt good for a while, but now I just feel like shit. My head is starting to ache, I'm feeling dizzy, and…" Demenio muttered with a sigh. "Maybe I should just go back to the others. I did kinda overreact…"

He decided that after he finished eating, he was going to go find the others and hopefully make up.

He looked over to the door and saw Ricky entering with a stoic glance.

"Oh, uh...hey Rick…"

"Hey D…" he responded softly. "Hold on…"

He stood at the door, holding it open. "Get in here!"

Demenio was confused, but he understood when he saw Volante and Krack enter rather drunkenly. They were moving slow and rocking as they entered.

"Whoa…" Demenio marveled as he walked over. "What happened to you guys?"

"Oh, they're drunk out of their minds…" Ricky answered.

Demenio snickered. "How did that happen?"

"Well, I wanted to just get a couple of drinks, but Shade thought that it'd be wonderful to try every single beer that they had…" Ricky explained.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Demenio exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, these two couldn't take it and decided to leave with me. I was drinking wine, but not that much, so I'm good…" Ricky explained.

"Where's Shade?" Demenio asked in a serious tone.

"He's still over there drinking. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen…"

Demenio immediately started sprinting out of the Buffet Area. Seeing this and hearing his tone, Ricky was very surprised. "H-He's back to normal?"

**-000-**

"Um...are you sure you want to keep going?" the Delibird asked. "Your friends have all left...I think-"

Shade growled and grabbed him, his eyes completely red. "Listen here Saint Prick...you're gonna keep supplying the drinks…and I'm gonna keep drinking…"

"Y-Yes sir…" he said, trembling in fear.

"Shade! Put...him..down…"

Shade turned to the door and saw Demenio. He rolled his eyes with a small glare.

"What the fuck do you want?" Shade asked brashly as he released the Delibird, who immediately ran away.

"Get the fuck away from there…" Demenio threatened.

"Why should I?" Shade asked.

"Because alcohol makes you angry and crazy! That's why Shine doesn't let you drink!"

"Fuck off!" Shade growled before turning back and seeing that the Delibird was gone. "Hey! Get back here!"

Demenio had gotten extremely close and was now directly behind him. He Mega-evolved and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Shade exclaimed as he struggled.

Demenio started walking back to the Buffet Area.

**-000-**

"Ugh…" Krack groaned, holding his head with an icepack. "I haven't felt this bad since Smash and I tried a new...nevermind."

"Well, alcohol will do that to you", said Ricky, who was sitting in a booth behind where Demenio was originally sitting. "That's why I mainly drink wine…"

"Wine is an alcoholic drink, too…" Volante said.

"Yes, but I don't drink too much of it unless I'm stressed…" said Ricky.

Demenio entered the room with Shade, who had passed out on the way.

"What happened?" asked Ricky.

Demenio placed him on a booth cushion behind them. "He passed out on the way back…luckily enough…"

"Yeah…" said Volante as he started chewing on an ice cube.

Ricky looked at Demenio in his mega form, panting a bit from running back, and his eyes twinkled. His muscles showing better, his intimidating stance, his piercing red eyes...he couldn't help but stare, a blush appearing on his face.

Demenio, seeing this, chuckled to himself. "_Here we go again…" _Demenio thought. "Um, Rick...you're staring…"

Ricky immediately blushed with a smile. "Yeah…"

He turned back into his normal form and shook his head playfully. "Well, now that you're here...I wanna talk to you…"

"About what?"

"Well, I know that I overreacted...and I was big douchebag and psycho for some parts of our time this season…" he started. "But...I wanna be friends and be in the alliance again…"

Ricky immediately tackled him to the ground and nuzzled him. "Yes! A million times yes!" he said happily.

Demenio was happy, but also a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, Ricky...you can get off of me now…"

"Oh, sorry, sorry", said Ricky as he got up. "We're a five person alliance now! This is great!"

"Wait, five person?" asked Demenio, turning to Krack and Volante, who were still sitting at the booth. "You guys are in the alliance, too?"

"Yep", both of them said simultaneously.

"Well, that's cool I guess…" said Demenio. "But Krack, I thought you were-"

"I'm not really bad, I was just working with them because we were on the same team…" Krack explained.

"That explains it…" Demenio muttered to himself.

"Explains what?"

Demenio jumped, forgetting Ricky was in front of him.

"Oh, Krack just seemed out of place in there…" Demenio explained.

"Thank you!" Krack exclaimed.

"Well, you guys hungry? The food here's actually great! Much better than the berries and slop back at the island…"

"I would...but I'd rather not puke it all up…" Volante said. "That stupid beer has me too full…"

"Same here…" said Krack. "And my head is still kidding me…"

"Well, looks like it's just me…" said Ricky. "Hopefully I don't make you guys jealous…"

The two gave him a look, causing Ricky to giggle as he and Demenio walked to the food.

**000**

**Ricky: YES! D IS BACK TO NORMAL!**

**000**

**Demenio: I have no idea what just happened. I mean, I felt this need for redemption and to hurt everyone since I was feeling targeted. Now I feel...happy and...my old self. It's weird. **

**I guess being bad isn't my thing…**

**000**

"Question eight…" said Mew. This time, they were on season two. Demenio had 11 votes against him, Flynn had 4, Dew had 2, and Razor had 1.

"Who did Freezeo claim was his father to compete?" asked Mew.

Everyone was expecting the Cryogonal to answer, but it seemed that he couldn't.

"Um...I'm gonna guess and say Giratina...because apparently he and Arceus are the producers…" said Annie.

"That is correct…"

"Oh! Riiight", Freezeo said sheepishly.

"Yeah...you're lucky we weren't smart enough to actually check back then…" Mew said.

"Back then?" asked Aldon with a laugh. "You're still not smart!"

"At least I don't have to worry or be nervous about my spouse being gangbanged…" Mew retorted.

Aldon immediately shut up with a glare, while Hope growled.

"Alright Annie, who's your vote for?" asked Virizion.

"Um...I guess Demenio. Everyone else is going for him as well", she responded.

"Ugh...what time is it? I wanna go home…" Phill groaned.

"Hey, we have thirty-three more questions to go…" said Mew.

"Can't you just take a fucking poll and get on with this?" Flame asked.

"Flame, go fuck yourself…" Archie growled. "Don't you fucking speak."

"Watch yourself Suicide Squad…" Flame growled. "You're lucky the stupid judge decided to convict Otto instead…"

"Why they didn't convict your ass as well, the world will never know…" Sally commented.

"Mind your own business", Flame growled.

Jet immediately used Hydro Pump, blasting him back a bit.

"Nice shot", Reta said.

"Can we continue, now? Thanks…" Virizion said.

"Question nine…" said Mew. "How many triple eliminations were there?"

"Uh...how are we supposed to remember that shit?" asked Aura.

"There were only three…" said Kevin. "And Aura, you were part of one…"

"That was correct…" said Mew. "Who does your vote go for?"

"Razor, of course…" Kevin said.

"Alright, now that's two for Razor…"

Vina growled under her breath. Seeing this, Titan groaned.

"Alright, last question", said Mew. "And this one is easy...how many of you participated in the season?"

"75", Farra said, hitting her button.

"Correct!" Mew exclaimed. "Who is your vote for?"

"Um...I guess I'll go for Zayn…" said Farra. "He's just been...I don't know…"

Carman growled.

"Alright, that's one for Zayn…" said Xerneas. "Now, time for the third season questions…"

"Oh joy, this brings back so many great memories…" Aura said sarcastically.

"I know right! You acted like a slut, got pregnant by two guys who wanted nothing to do with you, and got attacked and constantly threatened by a psycho!" Lassie said with a fake smile.

"If they wanted nothing to do with me, why do they always come to my house?" Aura asked with a smirk.

"To pick up the kids that you forced them to have!" Shine growled.

"Aw...you still mad that your hubby stuck it in a real woman and actually got her pregnant?" Aura asked. "I'm not surprised that you haven't had kids with him yet, you're far too ugly…"

"Wow...you come from being a poor, sympathy earning girl back to the slutty bitch you were second season. I'm honestly amazed…" Spike commented.

"I'm sure you all are…" said Virizion. "Alright, first question for season three, Mew…"

"What are the names of Aura's kids?" Mew asked unenthusiastically, as they were just talking about the subject.

Aura hit the buzzer immediately. "Chase and Autumn…" she said with a smile, sticking her tongue out at Shine.

"Correct! Now, who is your vote for?"

"Hmm...I'll say...Shade", Aura said. "Autumn misses her daddy…"

Shine growled, her claws digging into the podium she was behind.

"Alright, one for Shade…" said Virizion.

"Question two...how many aftermath episodes have there been as of season three?" asked Mew.

"Fourteen", Chandler said proudly.

"Who's your vote for?"

"Flynn, I guess", he said.

"Alright...another for Flynn", said Mew as his meter rose a bit. "Question three...how many competitions did we do in the Pokeathlon?"

"If I recall, it was five", Kevin stated.

"Correct!"

Almost everyone groaned.

"Another vote for Razor?" asked Xerneas.

"Nah, I'm gonna be diverse…" Kevin said. "Put samurai boy up there…"

"Thank you!" Carman said with a smile.

"Alright, that's another one for Dew…"

"Why him exactly?" asked Static. "Why not Krack, or Flynn, or-"

"Rodent, be quiet…" Kevin said.

"Question four...what did Sparky do to try and get Cano to feel better?"

"He poured honey on me…" Cano stated after pressing his buzzer.

"Correct!"

Sparky chuckled to himself. "Yeah...fuck you, Ray…"

Ray looked down.

"Who's your vote for?"

"Demenio…"

"Alright, yet another vote for Demenio…" said Xerneas.

"Question five...how many girls were left after Rocky was eliminated?" asked Mew.

"Four", Morgan said as she pressed her buzzer.

"Correct!" said Mew.

"Nice one, sweetie…" Hex said.

"Who's your vote for?"

"Hmm...Zayn", Morgan said.

Carman growled. "Of course you vote for the guy who's kicking your brother's ass…"

"Whatever you say…" Morgan said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, question six…" said Mew. "Name one of the moves Leroy said that he already knew at the Pokemon Village…"

Almost everyone erupted in anger and annoyance. How the hell would they even remember something as insignificant as that!?

"Okay, just give Kevin that damn vote…" Draco said, disgruntled.

Laxish hit his buzzer after digging in the back of his head. "Um...Giga Impact?"

"Correct!"

Laxish let out a sigh of relief.

"Who is your vote gonna be for?" asked Mew.

"Fuck Flynn…" said Laxish.

"Alright, yet another vote for Flynn…" said Virizion. "Question seven…"

"Right", Mew said, clearing his throat. "What was Dew's pokemon that he had to find in the Safari Zone?"

"Dusclops", Lowell answered after pressing his buzzer. This caused everyone to stare in surprise.

"How in the hell do YOU know?!" Sven asked, completely astonished.

"I was watching the show in my apartment before we got brought back…" Lowell explained. "I didn't have anything else to watch…"

"Well...good for you, I guess…" Amethyst said softly.

"Lowell, who's your vote for?"

"Hmmm….I don't care about anyone, but...I guess I'll vote for one of the fags…" he said. He was immediately blasted with a Dragon Pulse from Draco.

"Triggered, much?" Swift snickered, earning him a smack from Sapphire.

"Well Lowell, which one?"

"Ugh...Lowell groaned as he slowly got back up. "Gator mouth…"

"Alright...that's one of Krack…"

"Question eight…" said Mew. "What was Combat's Pokemon in the grooming challenge?"

"Cinccino…" Combat answered, shocking a few others as he spoke.

"Correct", said Mew. "Surprised you answered and even remembered. Your vote?"

"Flynn…" Combat said.

"Alright, another for Flynn…" said Virizion. "This is getting kinda close…"

**000**

Lila was entering the Fitness Area and upon seeing it empty, she smiled. Every time she and Jesse went to the gym….guys would hit in her left and right and often stare as she worked out, which pissed both her and Jesse off.

Luckily, since this a private ship, she could actually work out in piece. She went over to a treadmill and started running.

She suddenly heard voices coming near and groaned to herself. She just wanted to be alone for a bit, was that too much to ask?

Dew entered the Fitness Area with a smile. "Man, it feels good in here…" he said as he walked around. He went further in and saw Lila running on the treadmill. He snicked to himself.

"Hey, cat lady, I think you're fit enough. You can already take 18 inches…" Dew joked.

Lila used Grass Knot, followed by Thunder Wave, causing him to scream out.

"Damn you, woman!" Dew groaned as he slowly stood back up. "Why can't you take a joke?!"

"How is it a joke if it's true?" Lila asked with a smirk.

"Why is it a problem when I joke about it?" Dew mumbled.

Lila continued running on the treadmill with a smile as Dew shakily got up.

"Why did you have to paralyze me?!"

"I'd rather not have you joke about my personal affairs…"

"Oh, so you're cheating on him?"

Lila used Grass Knot once again, making him wince.

"Do NOT play with me…" she said while still walking. "I'm not a fucking slut. I am a one man woman…"

"I KNOW! IT WAS A JOKE!" Dew exclaimed. "If I were you, I wouldn't leave either!"

Lila gave him a look. "You wonder why you're always embarrassed, but you constantly make statements like that and make jokes that don't need to be made…"

"That doesn't mean I deserve it!" Dew said shakily as he stood up and proceeded to the weights.

Lila giggled. She liked messing with Dew. She didn't know why, she just did. It's hard to believe that she barely even bothered with him first and second season most of the time and they became instant friends in third season onwards. Thanks to Jesse and Morgan, they were actually able to communicate and bond a bit better third season.

"You have fun over there…"

Dew mumbled to himself.

**000**

At the moment, the veterans were all having their second break. This time, gender specific. Demenio now had 14 votes, Flynn had 7, Dew had 4, Razor and Zayn both had 2, and Shade and Krack both had 1.

At the moment, Virizion and Xerneas were trying to get to know the girls a bit better in the mess hall, while Mew was struggling to even strike up a conversation with the guys in the stadium.

**-000-**

"So what makes you think he's cheating?" asked Xerneas.

"I don't know...it just seems kinda weird that he keeps leaving every night…" Annie responded.

Upon asking who was dating or not at the beginning, Annie brought up that she wasn't sure if she wanted to be in her current relationship any more. She was with a Simisage, but he was a bit of a 'bad boy'.

"Have you asked him about it?" asked Ashton.

"Yeah, but he keeps insisting that he's faithful…" said Annie. "He doesn't show it, though…"

"You go from dating a cocoon hardly doing anything with him, to dating a Simisage who doesn't show you any real love…" Aspen commented. "Maybe you should just give up…"

"Says the bitch who hasn't dated anyone…" Sky stated, folding her arms. "You have no idea what love feels like, so you can't have a say…"

"Um...are you sure you wanna say that?" asked Aspen. "Because last time I checked, dating a suicidal guy means that he has no love for you-"

"Watch it, bitch…" Sky growled, preparing to attack.

Marie laughed. "I love the fact that some of you bitches without a man think you have the right to judge other people…"

"It's called having an opinion", said Lilly. "At least we weren't dating a cheater…"

"Was that supposed to offend me?" Marie asked. "I kicked his ass and dumped him...it wasn't my fault he was a sleazebag…"

"Speaking of sleazebags…" Aura started. "I love the fact that I constantly get ridiculed for being a slut, when Flare Witch and Super Zero over there can share a Mudkip and each other…"

"Shots fired", Sabrina said, holding back a chortle.

"I think that's because there's a difference between being a girlfriend and being a slut", Scarlett responded.

"Lila's both of those. That doesn't count…" Solis said.

"She's married!" Morgan exclaimed. "She can do whatever she wants with Jesse."

"Who even told you to say anything?" Vixen asked.

"Oh-ho don't get me started on you", Aura said. "I have to admit, it was pretty smart convincing everyone that 'the drugs' made you act like a whore and cheat on your man…"

Vixen snarled.

"Didn't she make out with Hex, too?" Cramad added.

"Yep, but I'm a slut because I got pregnant by two guys, while she made out with like...four other guys…" Aura said.

"One, bitch...that wasn't in my control. It WAS the drugs and two, HEX KISSED ME!"

"Okay, maybe we should move on from this conversation", said Virizion, feeling that things were getting heated. "Annie, just tell him that if he keeps leaving like that, you'll leave for good…"

Annie nodded.

"Alright, next topic...how are you guys' current relationships?"

"Um...isn't this the same topic?" asked Holly.

"No, we got diverted by Annie's comment and we just started talking to her about it. We're just gonna go along with it…" Xerneas admitted.

"Well, my relationship is perfectly fine…" said Ashton. "Raiden is amazing…"

"I bet he is…" Emilia said. "Kinda bad that he's Poison-type, though…"

"Eh, it's a small take back, but I still love him…"

"You know what, let's skip the generic 'amazing' responses and get to the good stuff…" Monica said. "Sky? Scarlett? Wave? Vina?"

"What the-why us?!" Vina exclaimed.

"Well, considering that most viewers find your relationships the most interesting, I just thought…"

"And where are you getting this info?" asked Sky.

Monica took out her cellphone, a Glamsung 4G, and showed them a poll that she had made on a Total Pokemon Blog page. Sky's, Wave's, Scarlett's, and Vina's names had the most votes going down.

"Well?" Marie asked.

"Ugh…" Sky groaned. "Well, if you must know, Archie's still shaken up and now he's even more paranoid. In public, people yell at us, harass us, and try to fight him because they only know about the case that was on the news about Flame and Otto saying he's a anger prone brute…"

"They found out the truth, didn't they?" Emilia asked. "Otto's not here…"

"Oh they did, but you know that assholes will always be assholes. People were saying everything Otto did was self-defense and acting. The show was NEVER brought up and hardly anyone has even seen what really happened. The judge and jury saw the truth, but the public just…awful…"

"How's you guys' RELATIONSHIP, though?" asked Vile. "We didn't ask for a sob story…"

"What the hell do you want from me!?" Sky exclaimed. "Our personal relationship is okay at best now because of Flame and Otto!"

"Okay at best?" asked Cramad.

"What does that even mean?" asked Reta.

"IT MEANS WE BARELY DO ANYTHING BUT STAY AT HOME ANYMORE!" Sky cried. "Now just drop it!"

Almost all of the girls started feeling a bit bad, except for the usual few.

"So, are you guys broke or-"

"Go fuck yourself…"

"OKAY", Virizion said. "Scarlett, Wave, what about you two?"

"I've gotta hear this…" Sabrina said.

"Um...our relationship is just fine", Scarlett explained. "Kyle treats us equally like queens and he shows that he really cares for both of us a lot…"

"So, how is he in the sack?" Ivory asked.

"WELL!" Piff said. "That escalated quickly…"

"Uh…" Wave and Scarlett started, as blushes appeared on their faces.

"I can't even imagine him doing anything", Hope said. "His personality is just...too childish."

"Well, you see his childish side is why we can't really explain…" Wave said, still blushing. "When we're in the mood, he...uh...he just sits there and let's us do whatever…"

All of the girls' eyes widened, even Mai's.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...he lets you two be in control?!" asked Ivory.

"Yep…" Scarlett said with a smirk. "And he's so caring…"

"Yeah, he makes sure we don't hurt or overexert ourselves…"

"What are you trying to say, that he has a big-"

"Average at best…" said Scarlett. "When he evolves, it'll be a different story…"

"Well...that's shocking to hear", said Virizion. "Didn't think that little guy would be better than most men on this planet…"

"Now Vina…" Clash said, folding her claws.

"You dump Volante, go to Razor instantly, then decide you want Volante back when you guys come back here?" Solis asked. "That's sleazy…"

"Will people stop acting like I'm the only girl in the world who's done that before?!" Vina exclaimed.

"It's not that basic fact that you did it…" Luna said. "I think it's more so that it usually takes a few weeks to months for a girl to move on, but it literally took you like a day or two…"

"Some of you girls and some of the guys encouraged us to go through with it!"

"You guys were already acting conflicted…" Morgan said. "I don't have a problem with it…"

"Of course you don't, you've only been in one relationship and it's with a shitty magician…" Lilly commented.

Morgan growled.

"I hope the guys are doing better than we are…"

"ALRIGHT THE BREAK IS OVER!"

"Well, looks like they didn't…" said Sally.

"What time is it?" asked Rilee. "Being surrounded by you non Fairy-types is really getting on my nerves. All of your stories are boring anyway…"

"I wish I wasn't a Fairy-type", Jennifer said. "You're such a disgrace that I don't even wanna be one any more…."

"How many times do I have to tell you tryhard wannabe...YOU. ARE. GRASS."

Jennifer groaned as Sola wrapped an arm around her. "Just let it go, she's in her own little world…"

Jennifer nodded.

**-000-**

The girls made it back to the stadium, where they all noticed that the guys were all smirking at some of them. What the hell were they talking about when they were gone?

"Um...what's with the rape faces?" asked Marionette.

"Oh nothing, babe, don't you worry about it…" Dhaunt said.

"Alright, onto season four questions…." Mew said with a smile.

"_What the hell were you guys talking about?" _Virizion whispered with a serious glare.

"Oh nothing…" said Mew, innocently. "Now, question one…what were Emilia and Sadao's 'nicknames' for when they arrived on the island?"

"You called us Love-Hate Rivals…." Sadao said after pressing his buzzer.

"Correct…" said Mew. "And who is your vote for?"

"Oh, that can go for Razor…" Sadao said. "Too big of a threat…"

"Alright, question two-"

"Hold on, you know majority of us didn't really bother with this season, this is gonna be waaaay too unfair", said Harrison.

"No one cares, songbird", said Giovanni. "You didn't even answer a question. It's our time to shine now."

"Question two…" Mew repeated. "Name three of the five veterans that we brought back here-"

Vixen pressed her buzzer quickly. "You brought back Cano, Jesse, and Hex…"

"Correct", said Mew.

"Who da hell-"

"When Cano was brought back, he explained what happened…" Vixen explained. "My vote is gonna be for Demenio."

"Of course it is…" Aura muttered.

"Shut the fuck up", Shine growled.

"Alright, question three…" Mew continued. "Who actually lost their virginity here?"

Scarlett pressed her buzzer. "Aylesha…"

"Correct…"

"Oooh, so she can get laid, but I can't?"

"Aura...shut up", said Hayden. "You a hoe; you got two baby daddies who didn't even want yo ass...you forced them!"

"Whatever you say gangbanger…"

"Scarlett, who's your vote for?"

"Um...I guess Flynn…" said Scarlett.

"Alright, question four...what did Archie have on him when Sky found him at the junkyard…"

Archie pressed his buzzer. "A box…" he muttered with an angry glare.

"Oh, no wonder he's such a bitch. He lives in trash…" said Flame.

Archie used Rock Slide on him.

"Well, this is great", Sapphire said sarcastically.

"Next question…" Sky said seriously.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were panting in their room.

"Well...that...was better than usual", Nate said.

"Yeah…" Aylesha agreed. "What happened?!"

Nate chuckled. "I guess you actually being dominant and planning again did more than just help with game plans…."

Aylesha giggled. "I guess so… she said, leaning over to kiss him.

Nate sat up and stretched as Aylesha sat up as well. Looking at the clock, which had 4:53 PM on it, his eyes widened.

"What the hell? Time went by that fast!?" Nate exclaimed. "It feels like we just got here…."

Aylesha sighed. "Time flies when you're having fun, but it goes slow as hell when you're bored…"

Nate groaned. "Well, what do you wanna do now?"

"Hmm...we can try to go to the movies again…" said Aylesha. "Maybe-"

"Why don't we go to the buffet? I'm a bit hungry…"

"Um...I'm pretty sure you just ate…" Aylesha said with a sly smirk.

Nate chuckled. "True…but I think I need some actual food…"

Aylesha giggled as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Nate stood up with her still on his back.

"Come on", said Nate as he grabbed their keycard and exited the room. They started heading back to the Buffet Area.

**-000-**

Ricky, Demenio, Shade, Volante, and Krack entered the Cinema.

"So, what movie do you guys wanna see?" asked Demenio.

"Whichever one helps me get over this hangover…" Shade muttered.

"Yeah I don't think loud sounds from a movie screen is gonna help with that…" Ricky responded.

"You guys shouldn't have drunk that much…" said Demenio.

"Thanks for that info…" said Volante

Demenio chuckled. "Why don't you guys just go back to your rooms and nap it off?"

"Or you guys can drink a lot of water…" said Ricky. "All that beer is gonna make you pee a lot and then you'll get worse from dehydration, so you might as well try it…"

"Are you two trying to be alone or something?" asked Krack, hiding a smirk.

Ricky blushed, while Demenio snickered.

"We're just good friends and no, we're not trying to be alone", said Demenio. "But, I'll just point out that you guys were the ones who drank too much, so us being alone would be you guys' doing."

"I'm pretty sure that'd be you guys' own doing…" said Shade. "And I don't know how Sola or Levi would feel…."

"Shade, don't start…" Demenio laughed. "There's nothing going on, right Rick?" he asked, bumping him with his hip playfully.

Ricky gulped and blushed a deeper red, surprising him. "Uh...c-can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"_Oh boy…here we REALLY go again…_"

"Um...yeah, a nap doesn't sound like that bad of an idea…" said Shade. "Come on guys…"

The three of them started leaving the area, eventually leaving them alone.

"Ricky...don't you remember what we went through at the beginning of this game?"

"Yeah, but...I can't help it D. You're just...so damn attractive…" he said, still blushing.

Demenio sighed. "Ricky, I know how you feel...but what about Levi?"

"I still love Levi. I never said that I stopped", Ricky said. "I just...can't help feeling attracted to you…"

Demenio looked to the side. "Okay...fine. We'll do this like we used to. As long as you don't ACT on your feelings, I'm alright…"

Ricky nodded.

"Okay", said Demenio. "Well, the guys have gone to get some shut eye and it's…5:12?" Demenio said in a questioning manner. "Damn...time is going by fast…"

"Well, the Nightclub and Strip Club aren't open for another 48 minutes...we could watch a couple of movies in the meantime…"

"Oh...so you ARE interested in the Strip Club…"

"Well, that depends on what kind of strippers they have…" Ricky said with a wink.

"Does Levi mind?"

"You kidding? We go to the strip club with our friends once every two weeks…" Ricky admitted.

"Wow...maybe you can add me in…" Demenio said as they started walking towards a movie room titled 'The Flash and The Furious.

"Oh, I don't think you'd enjoy the club we go to…" Ricky giggled.

"No straight friends?" Demenio asked, raising a brow.

"Other than you, Shade, and Volante...we have one another one, but he doesn't feel comfortable going to the club with us for...obvious reasons…" Ricky explained. "Krack is just another add on...and Smash, too if he's interested…"

"Well...we'll see how that goes…" said Demenio.

**000**

"Alright, question ten….what Pokemon was in the junkyard during the mutant hunt?" asked Mew.

"Garbodor…." Archie answered angrily. "Just give the damn vote to Demenio…"

"Alright, so far Demenio is still in the lead…"

"And we're onto the last set of questions…"

"FINALLY!" Ross exclaimed.

"You've answered absolutely nothing…" said Solis.

"Hey, so have you…." Ross replied.

"Alright, time for the current season questions", said Mew. "First off...which two Pokemon stated that they were extremely lonely during the gender bender challenge…"

"Um...I think it was a Ninetales and Wormadam…" said Emilia. "I also got eliminated in that challenge unfairly…."

"Correct...and no one really cares", said Mew. "Who's your vote for?"

"Demenio's closer, so...him."

"Alright…" said Virizion. "Next question…"

"And this will decide if we end or not…" Kevin said.

"What? How?" asked Mew.

"You'll find out. Just do the damn questions…" said Kevin.

"Um...alright…" said Mew, a bit confused. "Question two. Who was throwing slurs at Krack in his fear facing challenge?"

"HOW ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF IT WAS A PRIVATE THING!?" Vladimir exclaimed.

"It was a stupid Spinda…" Smash said after hitting his buzzer. "I'll give a vote to Demenio…"

"And we're done", said Kevin.

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Mew.

"There are eight more questions left, so eight more votes…" Kevin started. "Demenio has eighteen votes now, thanks to Smash, and Flynn had nine votes. Even if the remaining votes are scattered or all piled up on Flynn, the demon dog still goes home. So can we go now?"

"Nope", said Mew. "Their vacation is until midnight, so-"

"YOU'RE GONNA KEEP US HERE UNTIL MIDNIGHT?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Your girlfriend is a Psychic-type, moron, you could have left at any time…" said Mason.

"Actually, no you couldn't. We put up a barrier around the island…" Xerneas said.

"For fuck's sake…" said Jesse, holding his head.

"Don't be like that, it's...almost 6:00 PM", said Mew.

"Why would we care?" Klavier asked. "I'm sure we all want to leave now!"

"Not when you find out what's gonna happen…" said Virizion.

"You're not gonna announce another season are you?" asked Sonan.

"Don't you worry about that…" said Mew. "You girls ready?"

Virizion and Xerneas both nodded.

"Wait, what's about to-"

Everyone was teleported away.

**000**

"Um...why'd you call us all back here?" asked Lila as she and the others walked back to the Introduction and Reception Area.

"Your hosts asked us to", Johnny explained.

Dew groaned. "I'm guessing those assholes are taking us back early…"

Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas appeared.

"What do you three want?" asked Shade.

"Well, we did a bit of a challenge in you guys' absence to see which one of you would be eliminated…"

"You WHAT?!" Ricky exclaimed as he and the others started yelling at them because of how unfair it was.

"Hey, remember first season when Striker got eliminated?" asked Mew. "This was a nod to that…"

"Oh great...and why do I guess that they fucking voted me out?" Razor asked, folding his claws.

"Probably because you're a dickhead…" Volante muttered.

"What was that slime skin?!"

"Stop!" Mew exclaimed. "Now, the results of the voting was as follows...Shade and Krack both got one vote…"

Shade and Krack both growled, but were also relieved.

"Razor got 3 votes…"

Volante cursed to himself, while Razor sighed in relief.

"Zayn got 5 votes…"

Zayn gaped, while Dew laughed.

"Dew got 6 votes…"

"HA!" Zayn retorted.

"Flynn got 9 votes…"

"Figures…" Flynn said, unsurprised.

"And….with 18 votes...Demenio, you will be going home tonight."

"WHAT!?" Demenio, Shade, and Ricky exclaimed.

"Don't act surprised, your psychoticness went too far…"

"Who the hell voted for him?!"

"They did", said Mew as the other 100+ veterans appeared.

"Wow...I forgot how many of us actually competed in this stupid show…" said Dew.

"Why'd you guys vote for D?!" Ricky asked.

"Did you NOT see how he's acting? Hex asked. "He needed to go ASAP."

"Er, uh...sorry about that, Hex…" Demenio said sheepishly. "I was still out for vengeance for some reason and...you were the only file I kept…"

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Shade.

"I...might have snuck into the infirmary and took all of you guys' files to find weaknesses…" Demenio admitted. "I was still a bit crazy, I admit, but luckily I didn't use anything else…"

"Wait a second...don't tell me you're fine again…" Sparky said.

"Yeah…" Demenio said, uncomfortably.

"I told you guys!" Sola exclaimed. "We had to give him time!"

"You didn't happen to mention it happening today!" Cano responded.

"Aw who cares", said Fez. "He's out, now he can go home."

"Well, actually, we've decided that everyone is gonna stay here for the rest of the night and tomorrow…"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed out of shock.

"Yeah...when it's time for you guys to go, we'll just teleport Demenio with ya…" said Mew. "No point in messing up your vacation…."

"Wow...that's the most generous thing you've ever done...I'm impressed", said Anthony.

"So...do we just hang out now?" asked Connor.

"Yep…"

"Hey, look at the time...it's Strip Club time!" Johnny cheered as he ran towards the area.

All of the guys paled and eyes the girls nervously.

"Uh...yeah, we're just gonna…" Dew started as he started backing away, along with a few of the guys of the final 11 now.

"Those guys are pigs…" said Lilly. "I'll never understand-"

"There are male strippers as well…" Charlotte added.

"Well when you put it that way…" Lila started.

The rest of them started heading out to explore the ship as well.

"Man, this is probably the best thing we've ever done", said Mew. "If Victini was still here, he'd say that this was stupid or boring…"

"Well, he doesn't know fun, then", said Virizion. "Now...let's go see about that strip club…"

"Agreed", Xerneas said as she and Virizion started walking out, shocking Mew.

"I thought I was supposed to be the first one of us to the strip joint…" Mew said to himself before turning to the camera. "Well, there ya have it folks. Demenio's out and the party's just getting started. What'll happen next time? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!

**000**

**Dat chapter! So many cameos! More drama! And Demenio regains his sanity just to get eliminated. That's what I call instant karma. Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and as Mew said, I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	41. Surfin' Turf

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, it was vacation time for the final 12. However, none of them knew that it'd be the final 11 near the end. Every other contestant, minus Otto, was brought back to compete and get votes on who they thought should be eliminated. If you thought that it'd be a peaceful reunion, you'd be completely wrong. Drama erupted, as well as arguments as old tensions were brought up, and new problems as well. Demenio regaining his morality and rejoined Ricky and his old group, while Razor and Zayn decided to team up to take out Dew and Volante. In the end, due to his nature during the latest challenges, Demenio was chosen to be eliminated. But, that didn't mean the party didn't continue on. **

**Final 11! What will happen this time?! Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

After the vacation ended, everyone was returned to their rightful homes, including Demenio. The remaining 11 contestants were sent back to the island, some with great memories and feelings and others-

**000**

"I. Hate. My. Life…" Dew said, banging his head against the gym wall.

Lila was holding back a laugh. "Come on, y-you and Jesse did great…"

"That's not the point!" Dew exclaimed. "I'm fucking tired of the embarrassment!"

"Hey, you didn't know that...ShaNaeNae was gonna be there…" Lila started before bursting into laughter.

"It's not...funny", Dew said with a serious look.

Lila calmed down enough to get a few more words out. "Come on Steven, it was great! You and Jesse got to show us your 'hidden talents'. At least you got $200 out of it…"

"That means nothing to me!" Dew retorted. "I did NOT expect him to be there!"

"Well Dew, you could have still said no…"

"And turn down free cash for what I do for a job part time?" Dew asked. "Not a chance…"

"So why are you so mad?" Lila giggled.

"Because I was stupid enough to actually go through with it!" Dew replied.

"I have to admit that having you two put in speedos was a bit much, but at least nothing turned you on…" Lila said.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Dew muttered, a blush appearing on his face. "Now what were you girls talking about after I was done?"

Lila's eyes widened. "Um...what are you talking about?"

"Well, I saw that you, the other girls, and Kyle all left when the female strippers started coming out...so what was the consensus?" asked Dew. "I already know some of the guys think I'm gay now, and Krack, Ricky, and Draco couldn't stop staring and...were actually drooling, disturbingly. So, what about the girls?"

"Um...do you really wanna know?" asked Lila. "I thought you were tired of embarrassment and didn't want certain things mentioned. What happened to that?"

"Well, now that I think about it, that just gave me more publicity and I didn't get that much of an effect that I thought I would…" Dew explained. "So, I guess I'm fine with it now. Now, what did they say?"

"Well, most of them just said that Jesse was hot as hell and saying that I was a lucky girl and that I'd better watch my back…" Lila said, getting a bit of an attitude upon finishing.

"Oh~" Dew said with a smile.

"And for you, well...they were just completely astonished and impressed that you could do all of that despite your physique…"

"No one called it hot? Not surprised and thank Arceus…"

"Actually, Carman, Lilly, Reta, Ashton, Marie, and a couple of others were staring and said that it was attractive…"

Dew sweatdropped before realizing something. "Wait...CARMAN?!" he exclaimed before erupted in laughter. "That slut just can't make up her mind can she?!"

"Dew, lay off", said Lila, growing tired of the situation with him, Zayn, and Carman. "Anyone's allowed to say someone's attractive while in a relationship. As long as no actions are done…"

"Whatever…" said Dew. "So...you gonna help me with Zayn?"

Lila gave him a look. "You're obsessed."

"Am not!" Dew exclaimed. "I just want that bastard gone! He annoys the fuck out of me!"

"That's obsession, hun…" said Lila.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do?" asked Dew. "I've got nothing against anyone other than that bastard!"

"Hmmm….well, maybe we should go for Razor or Volante instead…" said Lila.

"Why?" Dew asked. "I don't care about them! I just want Zayn out of my hair so I can get on with the game without wanting to tear off by moustache!"

"Um...he drives you so crazy that you want to harm yourself?"

Dew gave her a look. "I'm going for Zayn and that's final…" he said as he started walking out of the gym.

"Where are you going?" Lila asked, giving him a look.

"Somewhere else…" Dew answered.

Lila groaned before purring to herself. Despite her time with Jesse during the vacation, Lila was still feeling promiscuous. So, to fulfill this, she decided to head to the jail.

**000**

**Lila: Don't judge me...**

**000**

"Man, when we get off of this island, I'm getting on another cruise as soon as possible", said Shade. "That was the best time I've ever had…"

"You got drunk off your ass...you call that the best time you've ever had?" asked Volante.

"I've had a shitty life…"

Ricky was looking rather distraught as they all sat in the living room. "I can't believe that as soon as D gets back on track, he gets eliminated…"

"Well, we didn't know the fuckers were actually bringing everyone back or even making them vote one of us out, so…" Krack said.

"Well, at least he got some strippers before he left…" said Shade.

"Speaking of strippers...Dew and Jesse?"

"They didn't tell us that for nothing….but I also wasn't expecting to actually fucking SEE it…"

"I didn't have a problem with it…" Krack said, hiding a smirk.

"Neither did I", Ricky said, having the same smirk. "A lot of nice views…"

"Of course you guys said that…" said Volante. "I just can believe Dew could do all of that. He's a lot more flexible than most Samurotts…."

"Definitely…" Krack said, licking his lips momentarily while looking to the side.

"That's not disturbing at all…" said Shade sarcastically.

"Hey, you like what you like, and I'll like what I like…" Krack defended with a smile.

"Well, it was nice to see everyone again, too", said Volante. "It's been a long time…"

"Definitely…" said Shade. "I still can't believe Connor and Darren got drunk and dove into the pool."

"Well, we _did _spike their drinks…" Krack said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I saw that…" Ricky said. "Now who the hell was the one who put jello in the pool?"

"Um…" Volante interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think we should regain focus since we're back on the island. Final 11….and us being in this big a group gives us an advantage…"

"If the others aren't in big groups themselves…" Shade interjected.

"I doubt they are…" said Krack. "Lila and Dew are almost always together, Nate and Aylesha are always together, Flynn's alone, and it looked like Razor and Zayn were working together based on how often I saw them together on the boat…"

"Wow...you really ARE observant…" said Ricky.

"Naturally…" Krack gloated. "So, obviously Volante wants to keep aiming for Razor until he's finally gone…"

"Damn right", Volante replied. "He deserves to fucking go. I do NOT feel like hearing his bullshit ever again!"

"Why can't you guys just get along?" asked Ricky.

"Because he stole my girlfriend, and honestly, I never even cared for him in the slightest. He just seemed like the generic 'I'm tough, so you'd better recognize and do what I say'. I mean, you heard what he said as soon as he got on the plane…"

"So you never gave him a chance? You just judged him immediately?" asked Ricky.

"Look, I go with my gut and brain and my gut told me he was a jackass. And what do you know, I was right and I still am…" Volante explained with a glare.

"Volante, i think you just need to give him a chance and you two need to get along…" Ricky said. "I mean, you both pretty much banged Vina, so you've got some things to talk about-"

"Um, Ricky...that's probably not gonna do anything but make things worse. Because both of them were boyfriend and ex-boyfriend when dealing with her…"

"Oh, right…"

"Yeah, we ain't getting along. Plus, I'm more about intelligence and he just likes action and brute force", said Volante. "He only pulls a strategy out of his ass ever so often…I'll give him that. So, no use in keeping him around…"

"Well, I think that's what he and Zayn are planning", said Krack.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, considering that they have something in common, I think that they're gonna do something to try to get rid of both you and Dew…" said Krack.

"Well I don't know if that's the case, but if it is...that's not gonna happen!" Volante growled.

"Maybe getting rid of Zayn really is the best thing to do…" said Ricky. "I mean, he _was _the one who actually got rid of Hex. Demenio just tried."

"NO! I want Razor gone as soon as possible!"

"Sorry Volante, but Dew's been saying that shit about Zayn since he and Carman got together…" said Shade. "And now it seems that we have more reason to try and get rid of him."

"We're still down with getting rid of Razor. He's a threat, anyway, but maybe we should get rid of Zayn, first, THEN go for Razor…"

"Then Lila…" Krack added.

They all turned to him.

"And where did that come from?" asked Shade, giving him a look. "I thought you didn't have any problems with anyone? You know what...now that I think about it...you had problems with Swift...and you complained about Lila before..."

"Shade…" Ricky growled.

"Swift was being a homophobic asswipe…" Krack started. "And I was talking about Lila then because it seemed like she used her sexuality all too often and she ends up winning…"

"Well, he has a point, there…" said Volante. "BUT, it's not really her fault since she's almost always given 'sexy' things to do in challenges…"

"Well, ignoring those things, I still say that we get rid of her soon. I mean, it's obvious that she'll barely be in the bottom for elimination because most of us are guys here and well, most of _you_ like the eye candy…" he explained. "Plus, I admit, she's got a lot of skills outside of her sexuality…so she's a threat, too."

"Well, we'll have to deal with that later…" said Ricky. "Right now it seems like Zayn will be our main priority…"

Volante groaned. "Alright, fine. We'll get rid of the gecko for Dew…"

"Hey, maybe if we ask him, he'll help us get rid of Razor, too", said Ricky.

"Yeah, and Nate and Aylesha can help, too", said Shade.

"Alright, we have our game plan…" said Krack. "Hopefully this works…"

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were at the Haunted Mansion.

"Alright, so when do you want your 'brilliant strategy' to come into effect?" asked Nate.

"Well, all we really have to do is gain the trust of a certain group, since we've always kinda been neutral ground, and say that we'll vote with them…"

"Hold on, how is that different than my own strategy?" Nate asked. "You explained it differently last time…"

"Because we're not really gonna vote with them, we're gonna find out who they're targeting, tell them, and vote with them", said Aylesha.

"Ooh…" said Nate. "Wait...isn't that a villainous move?"

"We're just gonna see how it goes…" said Aylesha.

Nearby, Flynn was watching and listening from the top of a tree. "Interesting. Too bad that I know about your little plan and I can warn...wait...what am I saying? This helps ME out? The more morons get eliminated, the better chance that I have at winning."

He heard creaking underneath him and looked down. "Aw crap…"

"Do you hear something?" Nate asked.

The two heard a loud creak and an eventual crash. They immediately rushed over to see what happened and had unamused looks on their faces upon seeing Flynn covered by a tree branch and leaves.

"Flynn? What the hell were you doing?" asked Aylesha.

"I don't see how that's any of your business…" Flynn retorted as he rolled back onto his feet.

"By the looks of that tree…." Nate said, eyeing the tree next to them that was missing a branch, "I can say that you were up to no good…"

Flynn gained a smile. "Well, if you MUST know...I know about you two's little strategy…"

"Wait...what?!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"Yeah...and unless you want everyone else watching out for you two...you do exactly what I say…" Flynn said cockily.

Nate and Aylesha exchanged glances. "We can make up another strategy…" Nate said as they started walking away, shocking Flynn.

He cursed to himself. "I knew I should have not let them know and just told…"

**000**

Razor and Zayn were in the mess hall.

"Alright, we know we want Samurai Slut and Booger Body out, but we need to take out allies like we said", said Zayn. "So, I say we start with the demon incarnate…"

"Which one? Nate or Shade?"

"The only one who we see with one of them…"

Razor nodded. "I hate to admit it, but even I'm scared to fight him…" he admitted.

"I'm sure almost everyone is...which is why we need him gone now", said Zayn. "He's an ally to one of them, so weakening their circle is always great."

"Definitely…" said Razor.

"CONTESTANTS! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! REPORT TO THE BEACH!"

"Well, this should be interesting…" said Zayn.

**000**

Everyone made it to the beach, where they saw Mew wearing swim trunks, and Virizion and Xerneas wearing rather skimpy swimsuits. Beside each of them was a surfboard. One pink, one green, and one blue, respectively.

"Well...judging by you guys' unnecessary get up, I'm gonna guess that we're gonna be surfing…" Volante quipped

"We didn't ask for the smart-ass comment", said Mew. "Anywho, you're correct. Today's challenge is surfing."

"Yes!" Aylesha cheered. "This is my thing!"

"Great…" said Xerneas. "Now, the challenge will act as a race, with the last person to return being the one to take a ride down the Flush of Shame…"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Are we ever gonna go back to regular voting?!" Zayn exclaimed.

"Upset that I'm still gonna be around to watch you be flushed?" Dew mocked.

"No, I'm just tired of seeing your ugly mug every day", Zayn retorted with a glare. "Oh, how'd that pole feel sliding against your ass?"

"Fuck you! That's why you're dating a fucking whore!" Dew growled. "Lila told me what she said about what she saw me doing and lemme tell ya...I bet she'll be thinking of me while she's fucking you!"

Zayn growled and leapt at him fiercely and the two began to fight. Mew separated the two and kept them away from each other.

"Idiot, I hope you realize that you just mentioned that you fucked Carman once before even after all of the other losers she's been with, so you're part of the same boat as Zayn, just not presently…" Flynn explained.

"There are things called condoms…" Dew retorted.

"Doesn't matter, you fucked her before me, so while I may be dating her, you still have the-"

"Okay, enough", said Virizion. "Stephanie, Zoey, stop your bickering and save it for when the challenge has started…"

Dew and Zayn growled at each other in annoyance.

"Alright", Mew started. "The challenge will be as follows, you all must create your own surfboards and use them to travel to _one of_ the other four islands around here: Iyuk, Skull, Mirage, or Miracle."

"Yeah, we remember…" said Shade.

"SHHHHH!"

He growled to himself.

"Now, on each island, there is a button along with a screen that will show who got there first and how long it took", said Mew. "The first player to get back here and press the final button will get immunity in the next challenge, while, as Xerneas said, the last one to get back is eliminated…"

"So do we get materials, or do we have to find them ourselves?" asked Ricky.

"You have to construct them yourselves, but there is no limit to what you can use", said Mew.

"So, does it have to be an actual surfboard, or can we be creative with it?" asked Nate.

"Hmmm...that's a good question", said Virizion.

"Well, considering that it'll probably be harder and take WAY more time to form them into the actual shape….you have creative liberty to do whatever you want...as long as it's not a boat!"

"But...that doesn't make sense if the only other thing we can possibly make to do this challenge is like a raft or something…"

"And technically surfing-"

"Okay!" Mew interrupted. "You can make whatever you want as long as it's not automatic! It has to be manual…"

"Yeah, I guess that's what I was trying to say…" Xerneas said sheepishly.

"You're lucky you're cute", said Razor, folding his arms.

"Oh...well, thanks…" Xerneas replied with a slight blush.

"Alright, enough flirting…" said Mew. "The challenge starts...NOW!"

"Wait, one more thing!" Volante started.

"Ugh...shut the hell up!" Razor growled.

"Can we leave as soon as we finish our boards?"

"That's pretty much the concept of the race, dumbass…" said Flynn.

"That is correct, minus the insult part", said Mew. "Now once again...GO!"

**000**

"Alright, so what can we do?" asked Dew as he and Lila walked to the junkyard to find equipment to use for surfing. He noticed she had a dreamy smile going on that he didn't see back at the beach. He groaned. "Can't you last a day without getting plowed? It's not THAT boring here…"

"Hey, what I choose to do with my body is my own business…." Lila replied with a sultry smile.

"Alright, just don't get mad or complain when you get pregnant…." Dew commented, leading to him getting hit with Grass Knot. "Stop that! You know I'm telling the truth! You've probably got more kids in your body than an orphanage!"

Lila growled and immediately tackled him, snarling.

"U-Uh...s-sorry", he said, completely terrified. "Um...by that I meant...uh….you and Jesse are really passionate and uh...have a chance to make numerous kids that will love you both very much...heh heh…."

Lila glared at him before getting off of him and continuing her way to the junkyard. Dew let out a sigh of relief before getting back on his feet.

"Jeez, do me and Jesse know how to pick 'em or what?" he asked himself. Ally and Mystic were just like Lila...and so was Morgan. No wonder they always went out for their girl's night together, they could tear anyone to shreds if they were bothered…

Dew ran after her to catch up and met back up with her at the entrance of the junkyard. "So, what do you think we should use?"

Lila didn't respond and just went inside. Getting this response, Dew immediately cursed to himself. "Lila!" he called as he went after her.

Lila was walking towards a pile of garbage and found herself a large, flat piece of wood. "Hmm...maybe I can use this…"

"Lila!" he panted as he ran up next to her. "I'm sorry…"

Lila raised a brow. "Sorry for what?"

"What the- you ignored me when I asked-"

Lila gave him a sneer, causing him to growl.

"Why do you keep playing with my emotions?!"

"Why do you keep making those jokes and comments?" Lila retaliated.

"Because it's funny to me", Dew said.

"Well the same can be said for me…" Lila said. "Now, I've got this board...so you can go find something else…"

"What the hell? How is that fair?!" Dew exclaimed.

"Um...I was here first", said Lila.

Dew groaned. "Fine. Have fun…" he said. "Too bad you'll have to find an oar or something and row as the way there…"

"Too bad that we're all gonna have to do that anyway since they said no automatic ways…"

Dew huffed and started walking off, leaving Lila to smile as she pulled the board down. "Hmm, I don't even know if this is gonna be able to hold me. I need to test this…"

**-000-**

Dew muttered to himself before sighing as he approached an abandoned van. "Hmm...what can work here…"

He was going to need something big enough to hold him, but also able to float with him on it.

"Hmm...what can I use?" he asked himself. He started looking around intently and eventually came across and bathtub. It was about the same size of the one he had back home, so this was a plus.

The only downsize was that it was filthy and he was sure that it would sink. The cleanliness thing he could easily take care of, but the sinking possibility was the problem and there was nothing he could test it with around. His only choice would be to drag it back to the beach. Or…

"Well, I guess I can use Surf myself…" Dew said as he climbed into the bath tub. A huge wave appeared behind him and overtook him. It seemed like the bathtub was floating fine initially, but it immediately started sinking, dropping him back down.

"Damn it!" he cursed as the water spread. "I gotta find something else…"

Lila had seen the wave and rushed over, knowing what he was trying to do. She saw him climbing out of the bathtub and stifled a laugh.

"A bathtub? Really? That's what you planned on using?" asked Lila.

"Hey, I was just trying it out", said Dew. I need something pretty big y'know…" Dew said, defending himself.

Lila giggled. "If you say so. Anyway, do you think you can use Surf again? I want to see if this will work…"

"Hmm…" Dew started as he began thinking. "Okay…"

"It took you that long to answer?" asked Lila, raising a brow.

"Yeah, because he's the kicker...you have to help me find something after I do this…"

Lila gave him a look. "Really?"

"Yep", said Dew. "So, do you accept?"

Lila growled to herself before letting out a sigh. "Fine…" she grumbled.

"Great!" Dew said with a smile. "Now, get on your board…"

"Um, I didn't bring it over here…" said Lila. "I didn't have a good way to. So...you come with me…"

"Of course…" Dew mumbled as he followed her back over.

**000**

"Alright, what can we use for this challenge?" asked Krack as he, Shade, Ricky, and Volante searched through the lounge.

"Hmm...can the couch work?" asked Shade, hopping on the couch.

"I don't know…" said Ricky.

"I doubt they'll want their furniture to be used…" said Volante.

"Hey, they said there wasn't a limit…" said Shade as he prepared to lift up the couch.

"You don't even know if that'll float with you on it", Ricky said as he saw Shade try lifting it.

"Yeah, you're right…" Shade said, pausing for a second. "So, let's test this out in the hot tub…" He lifted the entire couch onto his back, causing as he walked towards the hot tub in the den-foyer.

Ricky's eyes widened and twinkled a bit. He immediately shook his head clear of his thoughts to focus on the challenge.

**000**

**Ricky: Levi, you can't lie...that was hot. Don't judge me…**

**000**

"Shade, what the hell?!"

Ricky went after Shade to see why Krack was upset. When he got in the area, he saw that that the couch was now half submerged in the hot tub and Krack was shaking water off of himself

"Well, I guess that was too big", Shade said.

"Ugh, ya think?" Krack groaned.

"Hey guys! I think I found a few things that'll help all of us!" they heard Volante say from another room. He was upstairs on the third floor, so the guys all went up to see what he'd found and saw him next to an open closet. In the closet were shelves with bed sheets, but there were three boxes with pictures of rafts on them.

"How convenient…" said Krack, folding his arms.

"Yeah…" Ricky said as he walked forward and grabbed one of the boxes. "'Wonder Raft' - Self Inflating Tubing device…able to hold more than 300 lbs."

"Huh, so you think they'll let us use these?" asked Shade. 'They said they had to be created…"

"Well, we _created _ a plan to use these since they were already _created_", Volante said with a smirk.

"But, there's a dilemma…" said Krack. "There's three of them and four of us...how are we gonna decide who gets it?"

"Well, Volante found them, so he gets one, obviously…" said Ricky. "So now...how are we gonna decide?"

"Did they say we could act as pairs?" asked Shade.

"This is auto elimination, I doubt that they'll allow that…" said Volante.

"Well...I guess you guys can have them…" Shade said after sighing.

"Really?" both of them said, shocked.

"Yeah...I'll try to find something else…" said Shade.

"And you know what, I'll help you", said Ricky with a smile. "Krack and Volante, you guys hurry up and get going…."

"You guys sure?" asked Volante.

"Yeah, just go", said Shade stoically.

"Um...alright", said Krack as he and Volante went back down and headed out the door.

"Alright, let's find you your mode of transportation…"

"You know I could just glue a bunch of sofa and chair cushions together, right?" Shade asked.

"Oh, you...already had an idea?" asked Ricky.

"Nope, just came up with it…" said Shade, looking over the banister. "The cushions are floating the tub, so I can use them…thanks for the help, anyway…"

"Uh...no problem…" Ricky said sheepishly as Shade started heading back down. He sighed before going after him.

**000**

Razor and Zayn were still on the beach. They decided to just use the trees around them to create their surfboards after seeing Nate, Aylesha, and surprisingly, Flynn, taking the surfboards that were already next to the hosts.

"That was complete bullshit…" said Zayn. "They didn't even say we could use those ones…"

"I'm not surprised…" said Razor. "These fucks have never really made sense or been fair…"

"Don't you think we should try to sabotage the fucks?" asked Zayn. "This is the perfect opportunity. If we fuck them up, they get eliminated…"

"True...but we don't-"

Suddenly, Volante and Krack came over dragging rafts behind them. Zayn and Razor's eyes widened.

"Those fucks found rafts?!" Razor exclaimed. "What kind of-"

Zayn grinned to himself. "Don't worry, it'll be just fine. We just need to finish these stupid boards…"

**-000-**

"Hey...where'd you two get those rafts?" asked Virizion, suspicious.

"Does it matter? They were created, so technically, we can use them…" said Volante.

"But we said YOU had to create them…" Xerneas countered.

"We created a plan to use these created items…" Krack retorted.

Mew twitched. "Just go!" he said, pointing to the water.

The two of them smirked before tossing their rafts into the water and getting inside of them. The two had initially forgot to get oars, so before coming to the beach, they went back inside to get a few.

Shade and Ricky came out next, with Ricky dragging another raft and Shade dragging a makeshift floater made up of 9 cushions. He had created it by gluing them all together with superglue, so it wasn't falling apart.

The two of them, upon reaching the beach, immediately tossed them in the water.

"So, is there a certain order?"

"The order we listed them again…" said Mew.

"Okay", said Ricky as Shade had already started paddling his way forward. Ricky hopped in his raft with a oar and started paddling after him.

**-000-**

"Damn it! We're losing time!" Zayn growled as he continued slicing away bark from his board.

"Okay, fuck making it perfect, let's just go", Razor said as he and Zayn picked up their boards and rushed to the water. Both boards were thick in strange places and still had splinters. Nevertheless, they still went on.

"Well, looks like either Dew or Lila will be heading home", said Mew. "They'd better hurry up if they even want a sliver of a chance."

"Oh, we forgot to mention that random waves will appear and Pokemon will try to attack!" Xerneas realized.

"Oh, well too late for that", said Virizion, giggling.

**000**

Nate was still paddling his way towards the frozen Island of Iyuk. Aylesha was happily surfing at a faster and more professional manner.

"How are you so good at this?" Nate asked as he shakily tried standing.

"Lots of practice, sweetie…" Aylesha said with a smile as she floated next to him.

"Well, lucky you…" Nate said as he shakily tried to get up again, only to fall into the water. Aylesha gasped and prepared to jump in after him, but she immediately saw his arm get back on the blue board he had.

He climbed back on with a groan. "Well, I'm just gonna keep paddling normally…"

"Well that ain't gonna help you…" they heard someone say.

Flynn surfed past them via wave.

"What the hell?" Aylesha asked. "Where did that wave come from?!"

"I'm guessing those three assholes left out some information…" Nate said. "But, we can't dwell on that right now. We need to keep going."

Aylesha nodded and started paddling her way forward, with Nate doing the same. "We need another wave or something…" Aylesha said while paddling. "It'd make this much easier."

"Yeah…" said Nate as he looked back. His eyes widened upon seeing Volante and Krack approaching, with a few others further behind. "And it looks like we need to haul ass!"

He started paddling faster as Aylesha turned back and started doing the same.

**000**

"Dew, we need to fucking GO!" Lila exclaimed as she ran back to the beach with an old, shabby looking surfboard wrapped in her tail.

"What are the odds that anyone is already gone, though? Calm down", Dew said, walking after her

"DEW!" he heard, scaring him and causing him to run forward.

He came into the clearing and saw glaring daggers at him. Also, the surfboards that were next to the hosts were gone. He gulped in fear.

"You two are the last ones at the moment, so you'd better hurry up", said Mew.

"Okay, Dew you're the reason we're last, so I'm using YOU as my mode of transportation…"

"What?!" Dew exclaimed in shock. "But they said-"

"They said we can take creative liberty, so I say that YOU are my transport!"

"Can she do this?!"

"She has a point", said Mew. "Using another player is pretty creative...and you were created already, as some of your fellow competitors loopholed, so yes. Though Lila, you realize that if you make it, he gets the same times…"

"Hmm…."

Dew gave her a nervous smile.

Lila growled to herself before sucking in and letting out a breath. "You're lucky we're friends…" she muttered.

Dew sighed in relief. "Alright, get on…"

Lila climbed onto the Samurott's back as he started quickly started sprinting towards the water. He dove into the water, taking Lila by survive as she held her breath momentarily before resurfacing. Panting erratically, she slashed at the back of his neck.

"OW!" he exclaimed in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You could've killed me!" Lila exclaimed. "I'd appreciate a warning next time!"

"Well sorry, but I swim faster when I'm underwater…" Dew responded.

Lila growled before taking another breath. "Okay, just...warn me when you're gonna dive and I'll tap you when I need air."

"Oh...that can work, actually…" said Dew. "Alright, take a deep breath and like you said, tap me when you need air.

Lila nodded and took a deep breath. Seeing this, Dew dived down again.

**000**

"Alright, this is taking a bit too long for my tastes…" said Krack as he stopped paddling briefly, only to slowly start spinning. "Of course!"

"Just keep paddling…" Volante said, using his tail to propel himself forward at an unwanted leisurely pace. "Arceus damn, my tail is aching…"

"Hey, so are my arms…" Krack said as he started paddling again.

Suddenly, an semi-large water explosion occurred between them.

"What the the hell?" Volante asked before turning around and growling at what he saw. Zayn and Razor were riding a wave towards them. Luckily enough, the two of them were picked up by the wave as well and they stayed relatively lower, as the two were near the crest.

Zayn tried using Bullet Seed on Volante again, while Razor tried Dragon Pulse.

Volante growled and prepared to attack back, but it seemed that he wouldn't need to. The wave crashed down, sending Zayn and Razor underwater, while he and Krack stayed afloat. Granted, their rafts now had a lot of water in them, much to Krack's displeasure.

"That's what those fuckers get…" said Volante. "Wait...how did they even get right behind us? Weren't Ricky and Shade behind us at first?"

"Now that you think about it...yeah…"

"Oh boy…." Volante said in worry. "Uh...hopefully they'll catch back up. That is...if those two bastards didn't do anything…"

**000**

"Okay, note to self, start hating Razor and Zayn…" said Ricky as he paddled with his paws. Razor snapped his oar in two as he and Zayn passed by. And they looked very happy about it.

Shade was still floating, but he was going rather slow. He growled to himself. "Come on, you piece of shit!"

"Shade! Cursing at it won't make it go faster!" Ricky called from way ahead.

"Easy for you to say!" he shouted back.

Ricky sighed as he suddenly saw a fin pass by him in the water. His eyes widened. "You've gotta be kidding…"

"FUCK OFF!" he heard from behind him.

Turning around, he saw Shade attempting to fight off a Tentacruel and Sharpedo that were trying to destroy his makeshift raft.

Seeing this, he used Thunder towards them, causing the two to sink down and, unknowingly to Ricky, swim towards him.

"Thanks!" Shade shouted.

"No problem!" Ricky responded before hearing a soft rip. He began hearing a wizzing sound and after looking down, saw a small tear on the bottom.

"What the hell? How did that?"

The water around him started bubbling as a Sharpedo leapt out and attempted to bite him, only for Ricky to duck in fear. This caused the Sharpedo to miss and go straight back into the water.

Shade, not wanting him to get hurt began paddling at a harder and faster rate to get closer. However, he stopped after seeing Ricky use Thunder in the water, causing a LOT of the water Pokemon around to come up, fainted.

"Well...that worked", Shade said as he floated up next to Ricky, who was panting. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm good", said Ricky, seething a bit before looking in the distance and seeing specks heading towards the first island. He sighed. "But I don't think we are…"

Shade looked in the direction he was looking and saw why he said that. "Oh...well, we don't know that for sure. "Let's just keep going…" Shade said as his 'raft' continued floating backwards.

"I guess…" Ricky said a bit depressingly as he started paddling again. Seeing his glum look, Shade sighed before paddling himself forward as well. Suddenly, a rushing sound was heard behind them as a wave rose behind them, picking them up in the process.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

**000**

Shockingly, Dew and Lila made it the island FIRST despite being last initially. Dew slowly made his way onto shore before collapsing. Lila panted and ran up to press the button there.

"Come on, Steven!"

"I'm sorry, but I just swam at least 8 miles…" Dew said, panting. "I need a break.

Lila groaned. "Just come hit the button and THEN you can rest…"

Dew sighed. "Fine...we're the first ones here anyway…"

He slowly got up and started walking over just as he heard something hit the shore. Turning around, he saw Flynn groaning with a surfboard underneath him. He quickly ran over and hit the button before landing belly down on the ground out of exhaustion.

As Flynn got up, he heard a few screams and turned around only to be hit with two surfboards, courtesy of a combination of Nate, Aylesha, and a wave.

"Ugh….what the hell?" asked Nate as he rubbed his head. Aylesha was on top of him, and their surfboards were underneath them.

"Can you fucks get off of me?" they heard.

Looking down, they saw that they were on Flynn.

"Well, considering that the button's there", said Nate said. "Yeah...we will"

The couple got up and went to the button, confirming their times.

Flynn came up next and hit it with his trunk.

Suddenly, the hosts teleported next to them all.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Dew asked, still panting.

"How the hell did you two get here so fast?!" Xerneas exclaimed, completely astonished.

"I swim faster underwater, so I guess it was luck…" Dew said.

"Alright, what change are you making now?" asked Flynn.

"How did you know-?"

"It's become a custom for you idiots to not follow through with a challenge and change some things…

The hosts exchanged looks.

"So?" asked Mew. "It's our show…"

"Just tell us what you're changing…" Lila said.

"Well…" Mew started. "Since having you all go to all four islands would take almost an entire day, we decided to trim it down to two. So, after you depart from here, you have to go to Skull Island-"

"H-Hey!" they heard as Krack and Volante came up and hit the button to clock in.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?"

"And why are you guys here now?" Volante asked, referring to the hosts.

"They're changing something…" said Nate, his arms folded.

Both guys groaned before realizing something. "Wait, what about the others?"

"It's been almost an hour, they should be here by now...if not, too bad for them", said Virizion. "If you wanna help them by staying and telling them, that's on you."

"Now back to what I was saying, you just have to go to travel via water to Skull Island and hit the button there, then make your way back to the original island…" said Mew.

"And what about the waves and random Pokemon?" Aylesha asked with a glare.

"Yeah! My board almost got destroyed by a fucking Sharpedo!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Well, watch out for them then…" Xerneas said simply.

"Alright, challenge resume!" Mew said as he, Xerneas, and Virizion were teleported back.

"Well, at least our whole day won't be ruined…" said Krack.

"So long, dumbasses!" they all heard as they turned and saw Zayn and Razor rushing back to their boards .

"What the hell!?" Volante exclaimed angrily.

"We need to get going!" Nate exclaimed as he and the others rushed back to the water. However, much to their dismay, Razor and Zayn destroyed the other boards and rafts that were there, practically stranding them all, minus Dew and Lila.

"Good luck, morons!" Razor called as he and Zayn headed towards Skull Island.

"Those mother fuckers!" Nate growled. "What are we supposed to do now?!"

"Um...you idiots realize that we're on the same island as the big ass ice castle, right?"

Majority of them immediately sprinted towards the castle. Lila and Dew were the only ones still at the beach.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you're my ride. You didn't get destroyed did you?"

"No, but-"

"And, by me using you, this is a chance for you to destroy Zayn's chance…"

Hearing that, Dew immediately rose up. "Let's get going…" he said with a sinister glare.

Lila nodded and hopped on his back before he started sprinting to the water and diving in. Just as they started, they heard voices calling for them.

Turning, they saw Ricky and Shade floating towards them.

"Oh, hey guys", Lila greeted.

"Why are you riding Dew?" asked Shade.

"Because apparently I count as a 'created' mode of transportation…" Dew answered. "And luckily, if I get her there, I win too…"

"Dang it...we could've used Volante, then…" said Ricky.

"Oh, by the way. Zayn and Razor sabotaged the others and now they're searching around the ice castle", Lila said. "And they changed things up and said that we only had to go here, Skull Island, and back…"

Shade sighed. "Typical…"

"Well, good luck…" said Ricky. "And please be sure to damage Zayn and Razor's boards severely. Those fucks broke my oar…"

"Wow, they've screwed everyone except us...that's pretty facetious…" said Lila.

"What'd you say about fascists?" asked Dew.

"Ugh...let's just go", said Lila.

As the two took of, Ricky and Shade exchanged glances.

"See, we still have a chance!" Shade said with a smile.

"Yeah, but this is still bad", said Ricky. "We should at least help out Krack and Volante…"

Shade, upon hearing that, sighed. "You're right…"

"Come on", Ricky said as he started paddling again.

Shade paddled after him.

**000**

"That was the best thing ever…" Zayn said as he and Razor continued paddling towards Skull Island. "All of those fucks are stranded, meaning one of us gets the immunity in the next challenge…"

"Yep", said Razor. "And I'm sorry to say…"

Razor immediately used Dragon Claw, smacking Zayn off of his surfboard and destroying it in the process.

"...it won't be you…" he finished as he continued swimming.

"And it won't be you either…" he heard a deep, angry voice said.

Turning around, he saw Dew swimming towards him with a threatening glare with Lila on his back with the same glare.

He grinned to himself before turning and using Dragon Pulse while now paddling backwards to continue going forward.

Dew dove down so that Lila's head was still above water, allowing the attack to zoom over her head. He sprang up and used Ice Beam, freezing him in place.

Dew and Lila splashed back down into the water and reemerged shortly after.

"Alright, now that those fucks are out of the way-" Lila started as she prepared to climb on his back again.

Suddenly, Dew felt himself get hit hard on the side. Turning to the side, he saw Zayn swimming towards him with a glare. He snarled.

"Steven…" Lila said as she got back on his back. "We don't have time for-"

"Take...Razor's...board…" Dew said, giving her a serious glare.

"Steven-"

"Just GO!"

Shocked at his behavior, but also knowing why he was doing this, she nodded and got off of his back. Dew blasted an Ice Bea, only for Zayn to counter with Bullet Seed, causing the seeds to freeze.

Lila tried pushing Razor's body off of the board, but they were frozen together. Groaning, she turned back to see Zayn using Leaf Blade and Dew using his swords. She sighed and climbed onto Razor's cold body. She growled to herself. She couldn't even really move because of Razor's size prohibiting her from paddling.

She growled and turned back around. As Dew continued using his swords to block Zayn's attacks, she decided to take the opportunity and used Aerial Ace, throwing Zayn back with a lot of damage.

"Slice him off of the board…" Lila said with a glare. "I can't do shit with him there…"

Dew growled, knowing that Zayn wasn't nearly done with him. He really wanted him gone, but...all he had to do was separate Razor from his board.

Using his sword, he pried Razor off of the board, leaving him to float off. As Lila started paddling off, Razor began thawing out and used Dragon Pulse, breaking the ice around him. He growled and glared at Dew before seeing Lila riding off on his board.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed, only to be frozen again.

Dew, seeing that Zayn wasn't getting up, as he was still floating, smiled and started swimming after Lila.

**000**

"Those fucks are gonna wish they'd never messed with me…" Aylesha growled as she and paddled towards Skull Island. They'd found two surfboards made of ice in a closet that said 'For Emergencies Only'.

While they made their way to the next island, the others were still trying to find things to use.

**-000-**

"Of course one of us is gonna lose…" Krack muttered as he searched the basement. "They just HAD to sabotage…"

"We still...have a chance", said Shade.

"Shade, don't…" said Ricky. "It's either one of us leaving or Flynn…"

"And I haven't seen him in a while, so my guess is that he's gone, too…"

Shade groaned. "Okay, fine. When I'm negative towards our changes, people get annoyed. When I try to be positive, people want be to stop. I'm done trying…"

Surprisingly, Ricky kissed his cheek, causing Shade a bit of unease. "Well, thanks for trying anyway…"

"Yeeah….no problem I guess…" Shade replied.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" they heard Krack say.

They all went over to him and saw him next to a button on the wall under a glass case. It said 'DO NOT PRESS UNLESS YOU WANT INHABITANTS TO DIE'

"What the hell kind of button is that?!" Volante exclaimed. "Inhabitants will die?!"

"Well, looks like we found a sadist button…" said Shade.

"More like suicide button…" Ricky said, backing up a bit. "So...let's just leave that alone and keep looking…"

"Wait...I think I see something…" said Shade as he walked to a corner. There, he found an old, dusty box that said 'Escape Raft' on it. "Wow, another raft…"

"What?!" Krack exclaimed as he and others rushed over.

Shade showed them that it was another raft and they smiled.

"Wait, we need something to paddle with", said Volante.

Shade looked beside himself and ripped a leg off of a shelf. "This'll work…"

"Wait, what about the single thing?" asked Krack.

"Mew and the others let Lila use Dew as her transport and he still gets to stay if they make it", Ricky explained. "So I don't think it matters as long as you're not the last one…"

"Well if that's the case, let's go!" Krack said, grabbing the box before they all started running upstairs.

**000**

Flynn was rowing away on a mattress from one of the rooms in the castle as the others ran out after him.

"Have fun being the last ones, losers!" Flynn called as he continued rowing quickly.

"We have to hurry!" Shade said as he and the others rushed to the shore. "Wait, Volante, can you swim?"

"Not that fast, but yeah…"

"Okay, well take Ricky, and Krack and I will use the raft…"

"Wait, what?!" asked Krack.

"Come on, Krack", said Shade. "He can't swim that fast and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't go any faster with you on his back…you weigh nearly the same."

Krack folded his arms and started grumbling.

"We don't have time to dispute about this, we just need to go!" Ricky said, hopping onto Volante's back. "Come on!"

Volante ran into the water and started swimming as Krack opened the box and took out the raft, only to pull out a deflated rubber boat and a pump.

"FUCK!"

Shade growled before looking around. "Just inflate it!"

"This'll take forever!" Krack exclaimed. "We have to go back in and find something else…"

"Ugh, you're right", Shade growled. "Come on!"

**000**

Lila and Dew panted as they crawl onto the shore of Skull Island.

"Finally…" Dew panted.

"Yeah…" Lila panted as she got up and walked towards the button. Seeing this, Dew immediately got up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting the immunity…"

Dew scoffed. "Excuse me, but you seem to be forgetting that I was the one doing all the work here!"

Hearing that, Lila looked down a bit. Earlier, she was pissed that he probably cost them the challenge; they were dead last! Now, _thanks _to him...they were safe...

"Okay, fine…" Lila said. "You can have the immunity…"

"Really?" Dew asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" Lila muttered.

"Well...t-AAAHH!" Dew started before yelling out as he was hit by another Bullet Seed. He turned and saw Zayn swimming towards him with a glare, and Razor following behind. He sneered as he got up and ran towards the button before pressing it cockily. Lila followed suit.

"Alright, now we have to get back to the island…" Lila said.

Dew groaned and looked at his aching legs. But, then when he thought about it...he could relax when they got back.

"Get on…" Dew said. Lila nodded and hopped on his back as he ran back to the water, dodging attacks from Zayn and Razor.

"We've gotta get back to the island…" Razor growled.

"What do you mean we?!" Zayn asked, glaring at him. "You tried to steal the immunity from me!"

"And you seriously think that you'll be eliminated next?!"

"That shouldn't matter!" Zayn said. "We were supposed to work together and you betrayed me, so frankly, you can go fuck yourself!"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it…" Razor said, not really upset in the slightest. Razor quickly flew to the button to press it, grabbing his stolen board in the process.

"So long…" Razor said as he flew to the water and laid down on his board. He decided to use his mach speed flying to propel himself forward.

Zayn growled and ran up to press his button. After that, he had to look around for a new way to get by. It was then that he got an idea. He couldn't get rid of Dew now...but at least he could try and get rid of Shade.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were riding a large wave before slamming back down.

"Ugh...that's getting WAY too annoying…" Nate said. "That's happen three time in a fucking row already!"

"At least no other Pokemon have tried to attack…" Aylesha said before a group of Tentacruel surrounded them.

"Of course…" Nate muttered. "He used Vine Whip on almost all of them, but one of them used Toxic, poisoning him.

"Nate!" Aylesha exclaimed in worry before growling at the Tentacruel that were still there. She used Energy Ball on the remaining ones before turning to Nate, was still floating away.

Gasping, she got up and started going forward as a Wave rose behind her again. Smiling, she continued going and eventually caught up with Nate, who was groaning.

"You okay baby?"

"Not really...:"

"We need to get you a Pecha Berry or an Antidote!" she said. "Come on!" she exclaimed before looking up. She saw that they were close to Skull Island again and smiled.

"Alright, we're close, let's just hope…"

Yet another wave rose up behind them. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

**000**

Flynn was still rowing his way to Skull Island.

"This is so fucking tedious…" he mumbled.

He heard splashing behind him and soon felt water on him. He looked to the side and saw Ricky and Volante passing by him.

"Have fun, asswad!" Volante said.

"I'm sure your friends really appreciate you leaving them…" Flynn said with a smile.

"What are you talking ab-" Ricky turned around and immediately paled. Krack and Shade weren't there. "Oh no…"

"Volante! Shade and Krack aren't behind us!"

"WHAT?!" Volante asked. "I thought-"

"Looks like you're gonna have to turn around, HAHAHA!" Flynn laughed as he rowed past them again.

Ricky growled. "Come on…"

Volante rose up and started flying towards the Island of Iyuk once again.

"What do you think happened?" asked Volante.

"I don't know, but if they don't fix it, one of us is screwed…"

"Well, we were almost at Skull Island, so...I guess one of us IS screwed…"

Ricky sighed.

**000**

Dew and Lila were underwater at the moment. They had a quarter of a way to go before they made it back to the island, but Lila frantically tapped Dew's neck. She'd been holding her breath for the past 8 minutes and now she needed air. Dew immediately rose up, allowing Lila to catch her breath.

"You okay?" asked Dew, seeing her panting.

Lila coughed. "Yeah...I'm good…"

"I was about to say", Dew began. "You can hold your breath that long, you must give Jesse a very good time…"

Lila glared at him and scratched the back of his neck, causing him to shriek in pain. Sure, she was just messing around since everything he said was true, but it was starting to get really annoying really fast. "Will you stop, now?" she asked through grit teeth.

"Yes ma'am..." Dew growled with a forced smile.

Suddenly, a blur zoomed past them, causing water to splash them. Lila coughed and shook her fur off, while Dew didn't flinch. What could that have been?

"What the hell was that?" Lila asked, shocked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it…" Dew said with a glare. "Better hold your breath…"

Lila groaned and took another deep breath before Dew dove down and started swimming expeditiously after the blur.

**-000-**

Razor reached the original island's shore and got off of his surfboard with a smile. He looked around and saw that he wasn't near the dock, where the final button most likely sat. He immediately started flying around the island border to try and find it. Being that the beach was barren for the most part, with no big rocks or structures in his way, he had a facile time reaching the perceived 'front' of the island. (i.e. where the dock was).

He landed on the dock and looked around. He didn't see the button. He growled to himself before trying to search for Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas. He didn't see the button anywhere along the front of the beach or on the dock, so he wanted answers.

He decided to start searching the island for them. Firstly, he decided to check an obvious spot...the mess hall. He started his way towards it as Dew and Lila emerged. Lila hopped off of Dew's back as he plopped to the ground out of exhaustion.

Lila saw the Garchomp climbing up the side of the ledge to get to the mess hall. She looked around and didn't see the last button anywhere.

"What the hell!?" she shouted. "Where's the last button?"

"It's not here?" Dew asked, still sprawled in the sand.

"NO!"

They heard a growl and Razor flew back out of the mess hall. "Where are they…"

"RAZOR!" he heard, causing him to growl in annoyance. He really didn't want to deal with them. Now that he was a lone wolf again, he only had to worry about keeping himself safe and fucking Volante over.

"Fuck off", he responded as he started flying to the plains, the only other area that they could possibly be.

Lila growled at him. She absolutely despised his attitude. "Come on Dew, we need to follow him!"

"I'm sorry, but I need a long break…" Dew muttered, panting. "My legs are killing me and I'm exhausted…"

"Don't you need to be safe?" Lila asked. "Or even have a chance at the immunity?"

Dew groaned. "Do you even know where the button is?"

"No, but Razor's looking for it. We've gotta go, too…"

Dew groaned in exasperation. "What's the point of saying the first person back wins immunity if you're gonna hide the damn button?" he muttered as he slowly got up, his head now spinning.

"Come on, we gotta follow him!" Lila said as she took off after Razor.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Dew said as he walked after her, still tired.

**000**

Flynn reached Skull Island and made sure to hide his mattress in case something else happened. He placed it between some rocks and rolled up to the button. He saw Lila, Dew, Razor, and Zayn's faces and times there and grinned. He still had a chance to be safe.

After hitting the button, he heard a wave crash behind him. Turning around, he saw Nate and Aylesha lying there with their boards.

He snickered. "Losers…"

He rolled back down to the area where he left his mattress and oar and saw that they were gone. "What the-"

"Thanks for the ride, Flynn!" he heard. He looked to the side and saw Zayn preparing to leave on his mattress."

"HEY!" Flynn exclaimed as he quickly rolled down and jumped on the mattress with him, pushing Zayn off in the process as he started rowing away.

"Come on! I know we're all on our own now, but was that necessary!?" Zayn exclaimed as he watched Flynn row away.

He growled. Did he want Shade to lose? Yes. Did he want to risk being last? Hell no. He started thinking and started walking back up towards the button. He was gonna go hide by the rocks again and sneak off. On his way, he saw Aylesha dragging Nate up by his leg. He looked sick. Seeing this, he smirked.

"Aw...what happened?" asked Zayn.

"Fuck off Zayn; as if you care…" Aylesha said as she continued her way to the button. Zayn blocked her way.

"Whoa...what's with the hostility?" asked Zayn. "I just asked what happened…"

"Yeah, and you also screwed almost all of us back at the first island…" Aylesha retorted. "So I say again...fuck off…"

Zayn scowled and moved out of her way, allowing her to keep dragging Nate. Despite his condition, Nate still gave him a distrusting glare. Looking back at the trail they were leaving in the sand, he saw two surfboards made of ice. He grinned deviously, but then remembered his main objective, screwing over Shade. By the looks of things, though, it looked like it was either him, Ricky, Volante, or Krack. Eh, he didn't really mind any of them leaving.

He grabbed one of the boards and rushed towards the direction of the original island. After getting Nate to hit his button, Aylesha turned around and saw Zayn running with one of their boards. She gasped. "YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU'RE LUCKY I LEFT YOU ONE!" Zayn shouted back as he started surfing away.

Aylesha growled. "Can you stand up, Nate?"

"Ugh…" Nate groaned as he slowly stood up. He would have stood up earlier, but Aylesha was already dragging him and he didn't really think about it.

"We need to get going", Aylesha said with a confident growl. "Zayn stole one of our boards!"

"WHAT?!" Nate exclaimed before groaning and holding his stomach. "Okay, how are we supposed to get back, then?"

"We're gonna have to share the board…" said Aylesha as she and Nate walked back down to it.

"Oh boy…" Nate said.

"Come on, we don't have time for this", Aylesha said as she picked up the remaining board in one arm, Nate's arm in another, and started running towards the water.

**000**

Volante and Ricky were back at the island trying to help Shade and Krack inflate their raft.

"Why didn't you guys just call us back? We would have helped before we left!" Ricky said as Volante and Krack used the pump quickly to blow up the raft. It was mostly done, but they wanted it to actually be stable and not flimsy or airless at all.

"Because we didn't know that it needed to be inflated!" Shade responded. "We were just gonna go find another mattress or something…"

"Well, we're here now…" said Ricky.

"And now we're definitely screwed, considering that we're the last four to get off of this island…"

"It's not over 'till it's over…" said Volante as he pumped the raft once more. "Done. Now come on!"

Ricky hopped on Volante's back and Shade hopped into the raft. Krack pushed the raft into the water before hopping in himself.

**000**

Flynn made it to the island, where he was met with shocked looks from the hosts.

"Wait, Flynn? YOU made it back first?!"

"I did?" asked Flynn.

"Yeah, no one else has come back yet…" said Virizion.

"Oh, well their loss is my gain", Flynn said with a smile as he walked over to the dock and pressed the button.

"And Flynn wins immunity in the next challenge!"

"Why announce that if no one else is here?"

"Well sorry, I was caught up in the moment…" said Mew, folding his arms.

"I would've guessed that Razor, Zayn, or Dew and Lila would've been back by now…" Virizion said. "Considering they screwed everyone and Dew and Lila beat everyone else there or got there at the same time…"

"Hey, maybe something happened to them... " said Xerneas, a bit worried.

"Wait a second…" Virizion started. "What were the four islands again?"

"Iyuk, Skull, Mirage, and Miracle…"

"Mirage?!" Xerneas exclaimed. "Maybe some of them ended up going there!"

"Hmm...it's possible", said Mew. "But, we'll just have to wait and see…"

**000**

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Razor exclaimed from the top of the cliff.

Nearby, Dew and Lila were starting to walk up behind him.

"I'm starting to think that they lied…" said Dew said. "There's absolutely nothing here. Why would they tell us to come back to the island if there was nothing waiting for us…"

Lila started thinking about the situation for a while. The challenge was originally to go to all FOUR islands surrounding the main one they were competing on, but then they dumbed it down to two. There were four other islands, Iyuk, Miracle, Skull, and MIRAGE! There was absolutely nothing on this island because it was just a mirage, a fake!

"We're at the wrong island…" she said, surprised.

"What?" Dew asked.

"WHAT!?" Razor growled.

Lila's eyes widened. She didn't want Razor to know. She thought that they were still a good enough distance. However, that didn't seem to be the case because Razor was already flying over them when he heard what she said.

"Oh, um...nothing…" Lila lied.

"Wrong island, huh?" asked Razor as he back down and started looking around to find his surfboard.

"Shit, we have to go!" Lila exclaimed.

"Wait, how do you know this is the wrong island?!"

"There are four islands, one of them is named Mirage, and this island looks exactly like the original, except there's nothing here!" Lila growled. "Now come on!"

Dew groaned. "Just hop on…"

Lila looked to the side and saw Razor zoom away on the water. "GO!"

Dew ran off of the cliff and dove into the water before swimming after Razor.

**000**

Back on the main island, Zayn was just starting to go over to the button while Nate and Aylesha floated up on a half eaten board.

"That...was terrible", said Aylesha. "Stupid Sharpedos and waves after waves!"

"Yeah, we can see…" said Xerneas. "Your board is wrecked…"

"We had another one, but that son of a bitch over there stole it…"

"And I don't get the immunity…" Zayn said angrily, hitting the button. "But, I'm safe."

"Thanks to us…" Nate said as he and Aylesha made their way to the button. "If we hadn't been there, you would've been screwed!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Zayn said as he moved away from the dock. Nate and Aylesha got up to the button and pressed it, securing their safety.

"Four down...six to go…" said Virizion.

Suddenly, screaming was heard as a raft flew past them, slamming into the rocky wall with a torrent of water behind it.

"What the hell?!" Mew exclaimed.

Krack, Shade, Ricky, and Volante all groaned.

"How the hell did that shit happen?!" asked Virizion.

Shade groaned. "We tied a rope around Volante's tail because he knew Hydro Pump and we used him to blast us back here…"

"And that actually worked?!" Aylesha exclaimed.

"I guess so…" Ricky giggled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, you losers better hurry up and press that button, because here comes Razor…" Flynn said with a smirk.

Hearing this, Volante grinned. While Krack, Shade, and Ricky rushed over to the button and secured their safety.

Volante flew over to the dock and hit the button with his tail. He waited for Razor to get up and fly over and used Dragon Pulse, only for him to dodge and charge at him. Volante's eyes widened as Razor tackled him back.

While he was incapacitated, Razor used Dual Chop, causing him damage. Razor got up and pressed the button with a smile. Volante growled as he got back onto his feet and prepared to attack him.

"Well...looks like it's either Lila or Dew heading home…" said Mew.

"Either way, that helps me out a ton…" Zayn said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Dew crawled out of the water, still completely exhausted, while Lila, upon seeing mostly everyone, sprinted to the button and pressed it. "Dew get up! Come on!"

"Too late sweet cheeks…" Zayn laughed. "Samurai Bitch is out of here!"

"What?!" Lila asked.

"Yeah...sadly that's true", said Mew. "You two were the last ones back...and since you hit the button first...Dew's out!"

"Wait, wait...no", said Lila. "I'll take his place! I mean, he _did _do all of the work! I owe it to him!"

"No", Dew said, standing up. "It's fine. This challenge just showed how tiresome all this bullshit is and I don't wanna be part of it any more…plus, we still need more than one female standing…"

"Steven, I...I don't know what to say…" Lila said, shocked at what he was saying as she walked over to him. She nuzzled him, making Dew smile.

Zayn laughed maniacally. "And this means that I'm finally rid of your bitch ass! The fact that you're dumb enough to let your bossy bitch of a 'friend' tell you what to do, make you her personal steed, and then practically CHEAT you out of a chance to win proves that I'm a better man than you are. So, you can shove your 'slut' comments, up your ass!"

"And by saying all of that, you proved that YOU are the real bitch…" Volante said.

"Who asked you? You'd better watch your back anyway, because you'll be gone next!"

Volante rolled his eyes.

**000**

Dew was in the toilet with everyone watching, Zayn looking the most excited.

"Hurry it up! I wanna remember this moment…" Zayn said with a smirk.

"Any final words?" asked Mew.

"Well...not so much words, as actions…" Dew said with a smile.

Mew raised a brow.

"NOW!"

Nate used Vine Whip to toss Zayn into the toilet next to Dew. He tried crawling out, but Dew held him.

"Lila, good luck…." he said, holding a struggling Zayn. "Flush away!"

Mew shrugged and pressed the button.

"NOOOOOOO!" Zayn shouted as he was flushed down along with Dew.

Everyone, minus Nate, was shocked.

"What the-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Razor exclaimed.

"Dew asked me for a favor…" said Nate, looking at his claws cockily. "Hearing that bullshit about how he's less of a man for letting a female friend have his spot really pissed me off…"

"Well, that was a great move…" Shade said with a smile.

"Yeah, now we don't have to hear him say anything about how he's better or something…" Ricky said.

"It was my pleasure…" Nate said.

"Alright, final 9, you guys are free to go…" said Mew.

They split off in different directions.

"That was pretty bold and instant karma…" said Virizion.

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking of throwing him in the toilet instead of Dew just because of his willingness to be eliminated", said Xerneas. "Guess chivalry isn't completely dead…"

Mew gave them a look. "Really?"

**000**

**Alright, there goes another chap. Double elimination, Dew AND Zayn. Overall, the challenge could've been better, but it's viewable and understandable. Final 9, WOOOO! Hard to think this series has been going on for more than 4 years. Sheesh. Looking back...I sucked. But, I'm glad some of you have still been with me through this ride. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	42. Who's That Pokemon!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants had a long water race to face. The task? Hit each button on the islands and don't be the last one back. Each group set off in their quests to find or make their own rides to get around. And while some were excellent or viable, others had to get creative in an attempt to stay in. Throughout the challenge it was very difficult to pinpoint what was really happening as there were tricks and obstacles around. Despite being physically last for some parts, many contestants made it back, BUT thanks to Mirage Island and Lila hitting the button first, Dew was eliminated. However, he did not go alone, as an agreement between him and Nate caused Zayn to be flushed as well. We're at the final 9 and who knows how things are gonna get! Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Lila, Nate, and Aylesha were having a bit of a picnic in the plains area. Because of Dew's elimination, the couple thought that she could use some company, considering Dew was one of the only ones left she interacted with on a daily basis. In addition to possibly making her feel better, this could be a chance for them to form an alliance with her.

Their picnic consisted of numerous berries, five sandwiches, and three bottled waters. There didn't have a picnic basket, so they had to carry everything there. Aylesha carried a blanket that she found in the mess hall pantry, while Nate had the food.

Lila was surprised when the two of them arrived at the gym with the plan of a picnic. She was a bit skeptical at first, but she trusted the two of them. She was still a bit upset about Dew's elimination, but she was able to get over it after a while longer. All she was going to do was go to the jail and mess around with Jesse, as per usual. She never got tired of him, but she also didn't want to end up REALLY getting herself pregnant.

"So…" Nate started, attempting to start conversation. "How ya doing? Y'know, now that Dew's gone…"

"I'm fine…" Lila responded candidly before her expression turned sad. "I was just a bit surprised that he was okay with letting me stay. I mean, I made him take me around even when he was exhausted…"

Ayleshe and Nate gave her courteous glances.

"I'm glad that he got to take Zayn out with him at least", Lila said.

"Yeah…" Nate said, stretching back with an intrepid expression. "Glad that got taken care of…"

Aylesha and Lila rolled their eyes playfully.

"I'll just be happy when all of this is over…" Aylesha said before taking a drink from her bottle.

"Definitely…" said Lila. "I'd rather be back at home…"

"Are you a stay at home mom?" asked Aylesha. "Or do you and Jesse both work?"

"We both work, but I get out early…" Lila explained. "So I guess I'm technically half and half…"

"Ooh…" Aylesha said, smiling a bit.

"So, do you two plan on having kids?" asked Lila.

"Yes."

"No", Nate said, his arms folded.

Lila immediately felt awkward and looked to Aylesha before turning away, while Aylesha looked confused and saddened.

"I-I thought-"

"We talked about this already…" Nate said in a rather blunt matter. "As long as Eredar is still in my head, I don't want to bring any kids in the world."

"B-But-"

"No, Aylesha", Nate repeated sternly. "Why would I want to bring more loved ones into the world only for them to be threatened and in danger?! I don't want my kids to fear me!"

"I know, but...you're _completely_ against it?" Aylesha asked, her voice breaking.

Nate sighed upon seeing this. He hated making her cry and seeing her upset in general. "Sweetie, I love you...but unless Eredar gets terminated….I don't think we should have kids…"

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Aylesha, I'm sorry, but I care too much about you and I'd care way too much about our kids' safety…"

Aylesha got up and started walking away, much to Nate's disappointment. "'Lesha!"

She didn't respond and just continued walking. Nate looked down in disappointment. "Doesn't she get that I don't want anything bad to happen? I love her too much to put her in danger again..."

"Nate…" Lila said soothingly, her motherly nature coming out. "Aylesha really wants this. You're able to give her whatever she wants with ease if you try hard enough. But, I think the fact that you're protective of her is causing you to choose your words poorly…"

"What do you mean?"

'You said that unless Eredar gets terminated, you don't think you should have kids…" Lila restated. "Eredar is a part of you...meaning that if Eredar got terminated...you'd be too. So, I think she took as…'We're not having kids unless I die'..."

"WHAT?!" Nate exclaimed. "No! I don't mind having kids, I just don't want Eredar trying to kill them!"

Lila sighed, holding her head. "And why didn't you just say that instead of 'no'?"

Nate looked crestfallen. "I don't know…" he muttered.

"Well, try to explain it to her better…" said Lila.

"That is if she even wants to talk to me after this…"

"I'm sure she will…" Lila said with a smile. "And if not, I'll talk to her…"

Nate gave her a small smile. "Thanks…"

"No problem…" Lila replied with a smile. He stood up and went after Aylesha.

**000**

Ricky, Shade, Krack, and Volante were back at the lounge. It was a very close call for them all in the last challenge. If Razor, Lila, and Dew hadn't accidentally gone to the wrong island, it would've been one of them leaving. Now that they were in the final 9, they had to start talking about a major strategy. Since they were all in an alliance and they knew that the only other 'group' was Nate and Aylesha, due to them being a couple, they had the number advantage.

"Well, looks like we control the game now…" Shade said with a smile.

"How do you figure?" asked Krack. "There could still be automatic elimination challenges. You know these fucks are unpredictable…"

"Yeah, but there's still a chance that there'll be a regular vote…" Shade said.

"Sure, but we still shouldn't get cocky…" said Volante. "Cockiness gets your ass flushed. Look at what happened to Zayn last time…"

"Technically, Zayn was being a dickhead and telling Dew that he was a bitch for not taking Lila's offer to stay…" Ricky stated. "It wasn't really cockiness; Nate just threw him in with Dew because he asked…"

"Well, while we're on the topic of eliminations, are we still trying to get Razor, or should we-"

"Fuck Razor…" Volante said instantly with an earnest glare. "He is definitely gone next…"

"Then we go for Lila…"

"No", Ricky said. "We still need a few girls here, like Dew said."

Krack sighed. "Okay, fine...how about Flynn, then?"

"Yeah…" Shade started, thinking about the dastardly douche. "That prick has been flying under the radar. Nothing bad's been happening to him. He needs to definitely go…"

"Well, we can't do it in the next challenge because he's immune…" Volante spoke up. "Meaning Razor is our best…"

"Wait a second...I just thought about something…" said Krack.

"Well...spit it out…" Shade said impatiently.

Krack groaned softly. "Flynn has been under the radar...but he's not a threat in the slightest. Nate and Aylesha, though…"

"That's RIGHT!" Ricky exclaimed in realization. "Those two are threats as well. They haven't been doing much, they're a couple, they're both strong, we definitely have to take them out. Though...I think I'd feel a bit bad about it."

"Everyone's a threat", said Volante. "It's pretty obvious if we made it this far. It may seem like some of us are stronger and more skilled, but we just have different skill sets. That being said...after Razor, we get rid of Nate. Nothing against him, but he's much more of a threat than everyone else, even Razor."

"Well, wouldn't say that…" said Krack. "We have a murderer here…"

"Do not...label me like that…" Shade said in a low growl.

Krack took a few steps away, causing Ricky to glare at Shade and punch his arm.

"Well, Shade's part of our alliance, so of course he's staying…" said Volante. "So, like I said, after Razor, we go for Nate…"

The others all nodded in agreement.

After the conversation was over, Shade gained a smirk. He was up to play some games again. Sure, he always lost, but that was part of the fun...even if he did punch through his bedroom wall every night thinking about it.

"Anyone up for a Pokken Tournament Royale?" asked Shade.

"Royale?" asked Ricky, all agog. "I'm listening…"

**000**

Razor was once again at the mess hall. With Zayn now gone, he was definitely all alone. All he wanted was to get rid of Volante now. If Volante had actually succeeded in hitting him, _he'd _probably be gone, so he was happy that he tackled and beat him before hitting the button.

Zayn's elimination was bullshit on so many levels. He had legitimately saved himself, but because Dew asked Nate to take throw him in, he got eliminated anyway? He was still hung up on that. If forcing someone else to be eliminated along with you was possible...why hadn't anyone done it sooner?! Sure, it happened with Otto and Archie, but Otto jumped in voluntarily just to torture him more.

He needed to come up with a better plan to screw over Volante, because right now, he was very much in danger of being eliminated, if there was a normal vote, that is. Everyone had their very own groups and with him being a strong threat, it was blatantly obvious that he was net. He only hoped that the next challenge was another automatic elimination, that way he had a sliver of a chance.

All these thoughts flowing through his head, he held his head and groaned while sitting at one of the tables.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" he asked himself. "Now that I think about it, if I were to even get that snotty Salamence out of my claw...he could do me the same that Dew did Zayn and that was all because of-"

"Nate...yeah…don't get me started…"

Razor, hearing the voice, turned to the entrance. He saw Flynn walking in with his usual disgruntled expression. Razor raised a brow.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was just walking and I heard you complaining, so I just came in…" Flynn explained.

"Oh, well that's great…" Razor said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, I have some info that I think you'll find interesting…" Flynn said.

Razor, upon hearing that, looked at him, rapt. "Really? What kind of info?"

"Info that'll make you rethink your choice of elimination…" Flynn said rather vaguely.

This caused Razor to give him a staid glare. "Just spit it out. If you think it'll chance how I feel about the fuckers here, let me hear it…"

"Well, I was spying on chestnut body and mushroom head and I heard them talk about different strategies…" Flynn started. "And this strategy includes them going around and pretending to be in an alliance with others, but as soon as they get the target, they warn the target and turn the tables…"

Hearing that, Razor was flabbergasted. How could those two 'goody-goodies' come up with a major strategy that could very well prove successful, but _he_ was being viewed as a threat just because he hated Volante and he was 'strong'? Shade was a freaking murderer, Lila had her sex appeal, and Nate, along with having Eredar, now had this major strategy! However, reconsidering the circumstances, he understood why they weren't being targeted. Like he was thinking earlier, they all had a connection and were working together.

"I hope this next challenge is a fucking automatic again…" Razor grumbled. "With all of those fucks working together, I'm bound to be next…"

"Well, sucks for you…" Flynn said with an indifferent inflection. He was safe in the next challenge, so he honestly didn't really care who left. He wasn't on the chopping block, so it would make sense.

"Screw you…" he responded with a glare.

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE PLAINS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"Well, time for me to actually watch you all suffer…"

Razor grumbled to himself before he and Flynn started heading towards the plains.

**000**

Everyone made their way to the plains, some more earlier than others. Lila, Shade, Ricky, Volante, and Krack were already there as Nate came out with a frown. Noticing this, Lila grew worried. He walked over to her.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I couldn't find her…" Nate said, depressedly.

"Well, she'll show up eventually and you can take care of it from there…" Lila said.

Nate looked down pessimistically. "I doubt that she'll let me. She's pretty stubborn at times…"

"Don't think down on the situation, it'll be fine…" said Lila. "And like I said, I'll talk to her if things don't go well…"

"What's going on?" asked Ricky, hearing the conversation between them.

"Nothing…" Nate said instantly, not wanting anyone else knowing about the situation. He was rather private about things between me and Aylesha unless someone else already knew about it. In this case, the someone else was Lila, so no one else needed to know if they hadn't seen. Ricky was persistent, though. He didn't keep pestering about it at that immediate moment, knowing that Nate wouldn't give up any info. He'd have to talk to Lila later on.

At the moment, Aylesha came into the area, wiping her eyes, which were a tint of red. Seeing this, Nate immediately rushed over to her.

As he did that, Razor and Flynn entered the area.

"Alright, everyone's here now", Shade said, looking around. "Now where are those three?"

"Here we are Mr. Shade…" Xerneas said as she, Virizion, and Mew appeared before them all.

"About time...now, what's these losers' challenge?" Flynn asked rather excitedly.

"Oh, we're about to get to that, Flynn", Virizion said in a leisurely tone. "But first, there's a couple more people we want you to meet…"

"If you're gonna add new players, I swear I'm leaving…" Krack stated, folding his arms.

"To our luck and yours...we're not adding any more contestants, so you're stuck here…" Mew stated with a smile.

Krack didn't know whether to feel rapturous or lugubrious….so he just remained quiet.

"Now, here we go…" said Xerneas.

Solgaleo, along with two other legends unknown to the competitors, were teleported before them. One of them resembled a large bat. It had crescent moon edges on its wings that resembled a moonlit night. A rigid, raised hood wraps around its head in a crescent shape and drapes around its neck as well. The outside of the hood is yellow, while the inner part that curves around its head is a pattern of deep blue and white streaks. Its torso resembles a ribcage with a slightly curved spike on each shoulder and three spikes extending from the bottom toward its tail. It had deep, pink eyes and the same pattern on its head as Solgaleo's.

The other Pokemon looked like a robot. It had a gear around its head and two metallic, yellow ridged ears that resembled a rabbit's. Its main body resembled a light blue pokeball with red and blue on the inside. It had two large, spherical shoulders, small, thin upper arms which lead to large, claw-shaped forearms and end with slightly pointed hands. Its lower body was a much larger, spherical, and ballgown-like shape, once again bearing resemblance to a pokeball, and two pointed feet.

"So...you brought back bootleg Legendary Mufasa and...two other weirdos?" asked Razor, immediately getting him blasted by a pink beam, sending him through four trees.

"Threat neutralized...if not knocked out…" the robot said, a feminine tone in her voice.

"Uh...nice job, Magearna..." Virizion said diffidently.

"That...was amazing…" the bat said, a feminine tone in its voice as well. "Nice one."

"I admire your compliment, Lunala…" the robot, Magearna, said.

Solgaleo sighed.

"So...I'm guessing there were more of you legends created than just Solgaleo…" Volante observed.

"Yep…" Mew answered, rather annoyed. "So far two girls and one guy…"

Virizion scoffed. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"How many legendaries _are_ there now?" asked Ricky.

"So far just fifty-seven…" Xerneas. "And there are more guys than girls there, which is why I don't know get Mew is complaining…"

"Ugh...nevermind it…"

"Can you just explain the damn challenge?" Flynn asked, getting annoyed. "We get it, there are more jackasses like you being made that are gonna torture other teens for most of their lives like you've done us. Move on…"

"Flynn, you're immune, shut up", Lila stated.

"Well said…" Lunala stated with a smile.

"Alright, onto the challenge…" said Virizion. "That's enough interaction for a bit. Your challenge today is to find and capture the new Pokemon from the Alola region…"

"Al-ah-lo?" Nate asked.

"Alola…" Volante said. "It's another region far away from here. A lot of folks are just now finding out about it even though it's been there for a long time…"

"And how do you know about it?" asked Mew.

"Research…" Volante said plainly.

"Uh huh...with what resources?"

"Infirmary television…"

"Okay!" Shade said, interrupting as Mew began another question. "Are you gonna just question him or are you gonna explain what we have to do?"

"I like this bunch already...aside from sharkface back there…." Lunala said with a rather twisted grin, gesturing to Razor, who was still unconscious and lying upside down against a tree. "So, go ahead and give 'em their challenge. Hopefully they get hurt….but not too badly…"

"Well, I can see why Yveltal banged you so easily…" Mew commented. "You're literally a toned down female version of him…"

"Fuck off…" Lunala growled with a blushed.

"Er-hem!"

The legends turned back to the contestants.

"Oh right…." Virizion said, getting back on track from being interrupted and distracted by the comments. "Now, so far there are only...uh...one, two, three…" she started counting in her head."

"There are eight newer Pokemon that have been discovered there, eleven counting these three…" Xerneas said.

"Yeah…" Virizion said, giving Xerneas a vexed glare. "Anyway, here are some pictures of them…"

"Mew…"

"Huh? Oh, right…"

A large bulletin board was brought into view with eight pictures on it, each with a different Pokemon.

The first one was of an owl looking Pokemon. It was round and light brown, with a white beak, underside, and facial disc. It had orange claws and a green leaf bowtie. 'Rowlet' was under its picture.

The second one was of a black cat. It had two red stripes on each of its legs, with a red face and whiskers. It had yellow eyes with black and red pupils. There was a red mark above its eyes and its tail was purely back and resembled a bomb fuse. 'Litten' was under its picture.

The third one resembled Dew, slightly. It was a blue sea lion with a white snout and black whiskers, a pink round nose at the end. There was a light blue ruff around its neck and its flippers had two ridges that separate its fin's toes. 'Popplio' was under its picture.

The fourth one was a light brown puppy. It had blue eyes with black pupils. Its muzzle was dark brown with a triangular pink nose. Its paws and ear tips were also dark brown in coloration. It had light grayish-white fur around its neck and tail. There were rocks around its neck as well. 'Rockruff' was under its picture.

The fifth one was a gray koala. Its eyes were closed. It had a large, black oval nose that extends to be between its two fluffy white eyebrows. It had two puffs of white fur on its cheeks. Its hands and toe claws were black and it was holding a wooden log. 'Komala' was under its picture.

The sixth one was resembled a pileated woodpecker. Its feathers were black. It had pure blue eyes with black pupils. Its beak was gray with a black tip. It had a pointed crest with a red stripe running down to its beak. It had a white mask marking on its head and its wings were white as well. Its feet were grey with four toes and it had a flat tail. 'Pikipek' was under its picture.

The sixth one was a brown mongoose. It had a yellow stripe along its back and underside. Its ears were rounded and nose was pink. Its mouth was full of pointed teeth. Its paws had three black claws on each of its feet. 'Yungoos' was under its picture.

The final one looked like a larva. It had a pale blue-white body with three small legs and two yellow spots on the side. It had two large yellow mandibles with reddish-orange tips. Its head is brown with a reddish-orange structure with a yellow rim. Its eyes were black with white pupils. 'Grubbin' was under its picture.

"These eight are your targets, and there are nine of each all around the island. The first player to capture all of them and come back will get a special prize…"

Upon hearing that, almost everyone was excited.

"What's the special prize?" asked Ricky.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be special, now would it?" asked Virizion. "Now, pokeballs…"

A sack appeared either around the neck or and over the arms of each contestant, minus Flynn, including Razor, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Is there anything we need to know about some of them?" asked Volante.

"You should already know about the region, Mr. Research…" Mew commented deridingly.

"I only know about the region itself, asshole!" Volante growled.

"Whatever you say…" said Mew. "The challenge starts….NOW!"

**000**

Lila was walking slowly behind Nate and Aylesha. Aylesha wasn't saying anything to Nate, a hurt look still in her eyes. Nate continuously tried to get her to talk to him, but to no avail.

"Come on Aylesha! Just talk to me! I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what!?" Aylesha exclaimed suddenly, causing Nate to jump in slight fright.

"Well...there's a start…" Nate said sheepishly.

Aylesha's eyes narrowed in a glare, causing Nate to feel miniscule in comparison. He immediately started sweating and stuttering.

"I-I-I didn't mean to sound so...insensitive and negative…" Nate said, twiddling his claws. "I just can't help but worry about you and our future. I don't want anything bad to happen."

Aylesha was surprised to hear that, but she was still upset. She understood his fears, but she just wished that he would understand that she still loved him and no matter what, she'll always support him...unless he was cheating. Once he was able to understand that, then she'd actually be able to forgive him. She was a very devoted girl.

"Yeah...you always say that…" she said softly before she continued walking away.

Nate anguished at her stubbornness and let out a disappointed sigh. "Well, that still didn't work…"

"Don't worry Nate, I'll follow and talk to her…" Lila said, walking past him. "You just focus on the challenge for now…"

"_The challenge! That's it! Maybe I can make it up to her by helping her win the prize!" _Nate thought with a smile.

"_Mmhmm...we'll see about that…" _Eredar growled.

"_FUCK OFF!" _

"_Why should I?" _Eredar asked. _"You've already fucked yourself by worrying about some damn kids…"_

"_You're not gonna hurt them!"_

"_Please...why would hurt potential minions? I'm a part of you, so they'll have the same genes as me as well…"_

"_That's not fucking possible! And...wait...you don't-"_

"_Hurt kids? HA! I have the desire that make you suffer, but mere weaklings aren't my targets…"_

"_So I ended up hurting my girlfriend over-"_

"_-you being a psychotic overprotective dumbass? Yep…"_

"_FUCK. YOU!"_

**-000-**

Aylesha was sitting on the branch of a tree near of the edge of the beach. She wasn't even really that bothered by the challenge; she just wanted Nate to get why she was upset and actually change the way he always thought. He had told her on the ship during their vacation that he didn't like her being that dependent and wanted her to be confident, strong, and individualistic again...but the way he always talked and treated certain subjects made it seem like, to her, he thought she couldn't handle confrontations, even though she could. The more she thought about it, the more upset she got.

She suddenly felt a bit of extra weight bringing the branch a bit down. Confused, she looked to the side and saw Lila ambling towards her. She turned her face back towards the water as Lila lied her svelte body next to her.

"You doing okay?" she asked caringly.

Aylesha sighed. "I don't know…"

Lila remained silent and just looked down a bit. Aylesha turned to Lila with somber eyes.

"Lila? Have you and Jesse ever had any 'issues' throughout your relationship?" asked Aylesha.

"Oh", Lila started, not expecting to hear that question. "Well...other than Solis constantly trying to steal Jesse from me in second and third season, not really…"

"So, you two have never had any disagreements? He's never made you want to strangle him or put his head through a wall?"

Lila giggled. "Of course we have disagreements, we're two different people. That doesn't stop us from loving each other…"

"Did you ever notice him having any problems?" asked Aylesha.

"What do you mean?" Lila asked in confusion.

"Like anything bothering _him _mentally? Him being a bit too overprotective?"

"Well...when we first started dating first season, I noticed that he'd sometimes get headaches, but he'd never show it during the challenges and second season, with Solis, things were starting to get a bit worse despite him saying that he was fine and he wasn't doing much. And third season...everything just went downhill and it made him eliminate himself because he was getting way too stressed out…" Lila explained, a hint of sadness in remembrance. "And because of Solis...he sometimes pulls out and starts yelling at me because he thinks that I'm her. So, I have to make sure that he knows that it's still me…"

"Oh…." Aylesha said, a bit shocked and sympathetic towards her. "Sorry that happens…"

"And as far as the overprotective thing goes…" Lila sighed. "It goes both ways. If he sees me talking to a guy, he's fine. But if he sees him touch me, he'll be over there in an instant. But, he also knows that I can take care of myself. And for him...if any girl starts flirting with him, he just lets them know that he's taken and walks away. If they're persistent, they have to deal with me…"

"Wow, so your relationship is kinda like ours...except...yours is a bit more tame…" Aylesha stated, looking back down.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Nate found out that Jet was my ex?" Aylesha asked, raising a brow.

"Oh...right…"

"And...with Eredar, he always wants to be careful and really protective…" said Aylesha. "And with him saying that because of Eredar, he doesn't want us to have kids...I'm starting to think that he only cares about being the hero…"

"Aylesha, you shouldn't say that…" Lila said, scooching a bit closer. "Nate loves you. He just has a very tough time getting the right words out when he's passionate about something. He actually told me that he really doesn't mind having kids at all, he's just worried about Eredar killing them…"

"Wait...he DOES want kids? Then why did he say no?"

"Guys are weird, Aylesha...they always have to be bold and most of them try to hide their fears to avoid having others that think they're weak…" Lila explained with a giggled. "Nate is fine…"

Aylesha smiled a bit at the information, but it fell moments later. "It's not just that…"

Lila raised a brow. "What else is it?"

"He acts like I can't handle things sometimes. Like with the kids thing…" Aylesha said. "I could have protected them and just tried to snap him back to normal…"

"He just doesn't want to get hurt, Aylesha. I'm sure he knows you're strong, but he's still your boyfriend. He's gonna be worried…"

"Well...thanks, Lila", Aylesha said. "But...I think I'd feel better hearing some of this from him. I want him to be able to talk to me easily. I mean, if he was able to pour all of this out to you...why can't he do it to me?"

"I understand…" Lila said as she leapt down from the branch. She started heading back to Nate before realizing something. "Wait, what about the challenge?"

"I'll start when Nate can tell me how he actually feels…" Aylesha responded.

Lila was unsure, but she nodded and continued on.

**000**

**Lila: I'm worried about them. Nate can express his feelings, we've seen him do it a lot before, but I have no idea what's his problem now…**

**If they keep acting like this, their relationship won't last much longer…**

**000**

Shade, Ricky, Krack, and Volante were all around the lounge trying to figure out their game plan. The first one to catch all eight Alola Pokemon got a special prize...and each of them wanted it for himself. However, the hosts didn't mention anything elimination wise, making them all a bit skeptical. They didn't really know if they should help each other or not…

"So...what's the plan, here?" asked Shade. "Every man for himself, or are we still cooperating?"

"Those fucks didn't mention anything about whether this was a normal vote or automatic elimination...so I'm not quite sure…" Volante said.

"Well...maybe we can help ourselves AND each other…" Ricky suggested.

"And how is that gonna work out?" asked Krack, putting his hands on his hips. "We each want the prize, and if we help each other, we may end up handing the final one to someone else and THEY end up winning..."

"Well, I guess that settles it…" Shade said solemnly. "Every man for himself. If we find another one of something we already have, we just knock it out and leave it there."

"That sounds okay, but how is that every man for himself if you're still partially helping?" asked Ricky.

"You know during sex when you finally blow, but you may still have enough stamina to get it back up and go again?" Shade responded.

"Uh...yeah…" Krack said with a blush. "But what does that-"

"Whether or not it gets back up is dependent on you…" Shade replied with a toothy grin.

Krack and Ricky exchanged glances before turning to Volante. Seeing the two looking at him, and seeing Shade sweatdrop, Volante sighed.

"He's saying that it still counts as every man for himself because the Pokemon has a chance to get back up even after you knock it out; whether you find it when it's knocked out or find another one on your own is up to you…" Volante explained.

Shade let out a throaty sigh before starting to walk away, his pokeballs wrapped around his neck. Seeing this, Krack and Ricky were confused.

"What's with him?" Krack asked.

Ricky shrugged. "I don't know, but he's getting a head start!"

Volante took flight immediately, while Krack and Ricky separated.

**-000-**

Shade walked around the rim of the beach, hoping to find the water-type first. He also just felt like walking after the minor situation that just unfurled. He was just trying to make a joke and hoped that they'd understand where he was going with it, but nope. He just sighed. Like Demenio, he often let minor things eat at him and try to get understanding as to why whatever happened to make him feel this way happened. It could've been a simple misunderstanding, but that wasn't that good enough for him.

For the moment, he just shook his head of his thoughts and continued on. He was occasionally passing glances towards the water and then back towards the forest, not knowing where any of the Pokemon could be. Well, he knew the water-type would most likely be by the water, but still.

He continued walking around the rim of the island trying to look and listen intently. As he turned the corner past the dock, he heard faint talking. Stalking silently, he peered around the corner and saw a blue sea lion talking with a black cat. The two resembled a couple of the Pokemon from the pictures, causing Shade to grin.

He made himself seen and walked over to the two of them.

"Why the hell are we even here if we're not gonna do anything?" the Popplio asked.

"How should I know? You act like I-aye aye…." the Litten said upon seeing Shade heading its way.

"_I don't see why they allowed these guys to talk when all of the other Pokemon we've had to get couldn't, but...okay", _Shade thought to himself.

The Litten purred and started strolling towards him, swaying its hips. "He-llo….handsome…"

"Yeah...hey", Shade greeted, a bit unnerved at the flirting. "I'm gonna need the two of you to come with me…"

"I'll come _for _you big daddy…" the Litten purred, rubbing against him.

Shade sighed and looked at the sky. "Is this my punishment for making a sex joke? Really?"

"Who are you talking to?" asked the Popplio.

Shade looked back down at the two Alola starters and groaned. "Look, are you come with me willingly? Or am I gonna have to force you?"

"Well, you don't have to force me, cutie…" the Litten said. "All you have to do is-"

***10 seconds later***

Both the Popplio and Litten were unconscious. Shade wiped a few beads of sweat off of his head before sitting down and taking out two pokeballs.

**000**

Razor was slowly getting up, as he was still a bit shaken from being hit by Fleur Cannon. The bag with the pokeballs was on his face initially, but as he stood up, it fell to the side.

He groaned as he stretched and popped his back. He looked back down to the side and picked up the bag. He looked around, scratching his head, before going forward from where he was blasted. He had to know what the challenge was, but he also wanted to confront Magearna.

He walked up, but he saw that no one was there. He growled to himself, but with the pokeballs in the bag, he figured that the challenge would be to capture some random Pokemon. He noticed the bulletin board sitting there and looked at the eight pictures.

"So, I must have to find these ugly bastards…"

"Hey, who you callin' ugly?!"

Hearing that voice startled him slightly, but he immediately started looking around and eventually looked up at a tree and saw an owl staring down at him. It resembled the one in the picture on the board, so he looked back up at it and used Dragon Pulse, only for it to dodge and use Leafage.

A leaf hit Razor in the chest, not affecting him in the slightest. He glared up at the Rowlet again and used another Dragon Pulse.

This time, the move hit, knocking the Rowlet out of the tree.

"Why the hell are these things talking to us?" Razor asked himself. "Don't they usually make them say their own names?"

He decided to just ignore what he said and tossed a ball at the Rowlet. It shook for a while before stopping. He heard a bit of music in the background and turned to see a Jigglypuff intern holding a boombox. He glared at it and it immediately ran off.

He picked up the ball and put it back in the bag before taking flight in order to find more.

**000**

Flynn was at the Hall of Origins with the other legendaries watching numerous screens. Being that he was immune, he thought that he should know what the big prize is, considering that they probably wouldn't let him compete for it. He also didn't know why the hell they brought him with them. The Hall was cold, full of other obnoxious legendaries, and overall unpleasant to him.

"Why am I here again?" asked Flynn.

"Because you're immune…" Mew said simply as he and the others eyed the screen.

"So...instead of just leaving me there, you bring me to the Legendary House of Hacks?" Flynn asked.

"Well would you rather be here or competing?" asked Virizion.

"That depends...what's the prize?"

"We can't tell you that. We can only say that whoever gets it will really enjoy it…"

"Well, there's no specifics, so fuck no…" said Flynn.

"Okay, then why complain?" asked Lunala. "I'll never understand that…"

"I'd rather have another option!" Flynn exclaimed. "Like, I could've just gone to the fucking lounge…."

"Well suck it up, you're here now…" said Lunala. "Deal with it…"

Flynn rolled his eyes and started walking away to explore.

**000**

Ricky was looking around the cliff for any sign of one of the Pokemon. He had no real idea on what the Pokemon were like, personality wise, so he was frankly nervous.

He started walking up the side of the cliff and eventually made it to the top. He panted a bit from the long climb and started looking around from the top. He squinted his eyes and kept looking, but didn't see anyone on the beach, the only place he could really see. He looked over towards the cabins and saw Krack and Shade looking around that area.

He didn't really see anything else, so he sighed.

"Nothing up here, huh?"

Ricky jumped in shock and almost fell of the side of the cliff, only for Volante to use his tail to stop him. Ricky held his chest and panted erratically as Volante helped him back onto the cliff.

"Sorry about that…" Volante said sheepishly.

"Next time...please make yourself noticed…" Ricky said, his breathing slowing down.

Volante chuckled before taking flight once again. Ricky had looked on the usual side, so now he was gonna check the other side. Looking over, he saw a group of small, brown puppy Pokemon running around a pile of rocks near the base of the cliff.

He giggled a bit a the cute little guys and started making his way back down the cliff to go around before they scampered off.

He had made it around and approached the pups with a friendly smile. Upon seeing him, however, the Rockruff all growled at him. His eyes widened and he backed away a bit as the three Rockruff stalked towards him.

"Um...p-please calm down. I don't want to hurt you!" Ricky exclaimed. "I just need your help for a challenge."

The three weren't having it and continued growling and stalking towards him. Ricky ended up backing up against a tree in fear. He gulped as the three attempted to pounce on him, only for him to close his eyes and use Thunderbolt in self defense.

Despite their Rock-typing, Ricky was able to faint all three of them. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the three pups all knocked out.

He sighed in relief and took out a pokeball before tossing it at one of them. It shook for a while, but it eventually popped back out, growling.

Ricky gasped and picked up the ball he had thrown before trying it on another one. This time, after shaking numerous times, it was captured. He picked up the ball and immediately sprinted off, the awake Rockruff chasing after him.

**000**

Krack was walking out of the girls' cabin empty clawed. He hadn't found anything, while Shade had two out of eight already captured and was walking out with another pokeball in his mouth.

"This is complete bullshit…" Krack muttered as he started walking towards the cliff to try and search there. On his way, he heard a faint scream, getting Shade's attention as well as he padded over after putting the other pokeball away.

"What was that?"

"I don't know…"

Shade moved forward a bit more, listening to where the scream came from. He heard the scream once again, much louder this time. Hearing the tone, he figured out that it was Ricky and his eyes widened.

"Ricky?!"

Ricky ran into something hard and soft at the same time. He groaned in pain before looking down and seeing that he was lying on top of Shade, who had a stoic expression. He blushed and immediately rolled off, panting from running. He got behind Krack.

"What happened?"

"I found a few of those Rockruff on the other side of the cliff and-"

A sharp growl was heard and the puppy came from the bushes with a glare and some scratches. Seeing this, Shade stifled a laugh and turned his gaze to Ricky.

"Seriously, dude?" Shade asked.

"I already caught one of them, but it just chased me!"

Shade shook his head with a smile before feeling a pinch. Looking down, he saw the Rockruff biting his leg with glaring up at him.

Shade gave the Rockruff a death glare, causing it to immediately whimper and release him.

"Good boy…" said Shade as he took out another ball.

"Oh no ya don't!" Krack exclaimed, tossing one of his own pokeballs at it. This time, it stayed inside. "Yes!" Krack shouted, fist pumping in happiness.

Shade growled as the gharial walked away to search for more. He turned to Ricky, who was relieved.

"What happened? Did they nibble on your tail or something?" Shade chuckled.

"No!" Ricky said immediately with a blush. "I don't know how strong those things are and I didn't WANT to know. I'm just lucky two of them stayed knocked out and I caught one. When I tried catching that one, it came after me after I caught its friend…'

"Whoa...you said that you knocked out two...caught one, and the other one came-"

"No, there were three on the other side, I caught one and Krack caught the one I tried to get first, so-"

Shade was already gone. Ricky facepalmed.

**000**

Nate was trying to search for the other Pokemon for Aylesha. He was thinking about staying in the same area and waiting for Lila initially, but he thought about helping Aylesha instead. He was around the mess hall at the time, as he thought some of the new guys would try to snag themselves some food. Actually, as he entered and thought about it...how the hell would they even know what this place was?

He groaned to himself, no longer confident in his plan to search there; that immediately changed when he heard some noise coming from the kitchen. He walked over and looked over the serving window, to see two Yungoos raiding the fridge. His eyes widened and he gained a grin.

The two were devouring most of the food at a fast pace using their razor sharp teeth.

"Sheesh, I don't wanna see what'd happen if they mated…" Nate commented silently, not wanting them to hear him.

He needed the element of surprise, as he had no idea what they could do. He gained another smile and jumped back before using Pin Missile through the window. Hearing a few hurt screeches, he grinned and went inside to assess the possible damage and catch one of them.

As he went into the kitchen, Lila entered the mess hall, looking around for Nate so she could tell him what was going on. She saw him walking into the kitchen and ran over to him.

She saw him capturing an unconscious Yungoos and giggled. "So, I see you're doing a bit better…"

"Well, I just wanted to try to make it up to Aylesha by helping her catch some of these Pokemon…"

Lila giggled. "Well you helped me out as well…" Lila said, tossing a pokeball at the unconscious Yungoos on the table.

"Well", Nate started, picking up the ball he tossed. "What did Aylesha say?"

"Well, she was a bit confused and upset that you could say all of what you had to say to me and not her", said Lila. 'She also feels that you think that she can't handle anything and that you're protecting her too much when she could try to care for herself…"

"Oh…" Nate said, looking down. "So...she doesn't want me around?"

"What? No!" Lila exclaimed. "She just wants you to be able to talk to her. She loves you and you love her. If you two can't communicate, I don't know if you guys will be able to stay together much longer. All relationships need a bit of communication."

Nate groaned and held his head before sitting down. "I don't even know why this problem is coming up. It's like, ever since I evolved and we were close to breaking up, everything in our relationship has been going to shit.

Lila giggled. "I think that's an exaggeration…" Lila stated. "If anything, after that, you guys' relationship was much stronger. You've been getting a bit less brash and she's getting a bit more sensible. Plus you guys being all over each other reminded me of Jesse and I when we were first starting…"

"Well, since the vacation, that's been toned down because I ended up saying that I thought she wasn't being how she used to be…" Nate stated before sighing and covering his eyes with one of arms. "I shouldn't have said anything…"

Lila lied down next to him. "No, you did the right thing. You addressed an issue you saw and what happened?"

"Well, she was a bit insulted at first, but I explained to her what I really meant and she felt a little bit better…" Nate explained. "But...I just...I don't know. I think this kid talk is what's gonna screw us over…"

"It doesn't have to, though…" said Lila, patting his back. "Just go and tell Aylesha how you feel. She'll understand…"

Nate sighed. "Fine, I guess…."

"You'll see", Lila said with a smile as she stood up. Looking outside the window, she saw a Pikipek sitting there pecking against a tree. Her eyes widened and she immediately ran out.

"Wait! Where is-ah, forget it...I'll find her myself…" Nate said as he stood up and started leaving the mess hall.

**000**

Krack was looking around the haunted mansion for any of the Pokemon. He still only had the Rockruff and was desperate for the prize. He barely won anything in the game. Sure, he was on winning teams and everything, but he wanted his own individual victories and he'd only had like one or two.

He doubted that there were any inside, but he knew that he'd have to check anyway. Going inside, he headed towards the stairs to search the other floors. Going to the first floor, he saw the numerous doors and sighed.

He took a few steps forward, the creaking unnerving him with every step, and eventually ended up falling through the floor. He let out a shriek of pain as he landed, not back on the first floor, but on a tray of spiked weapons. He let a few tears stream down his face as he slowly winced and whimpered before trying to get up.

"W-Why m-me?" he asked shakily, sniffling from the pain. He got back onto his feet, but was slouched over holding his back.

Looking around the area he was in, he immediately paled and was trying to find a way out with the utmost urgency. The area he was in looked like a scene out of a horror movie. There were numerous hooks hanging from the ceiling, which surprisingly didn't leave a scratch on him, a grisly looking operating table with blood providing its color, numerous tattered papers on the walls and on the floor, bones and organs strewn about on a few hooks and on the table, and a drain on the floor that was….bubbling?!

He squeaked and looked around quickly before seeing an iron door with a single square window in the top. He rushed over to it, ignoring the extreme pain he was feeling and tried to open it, only for the knob on it to break.

He felt like he was going to cry even more and started pounding on the door frantically. "PLEASE! LET ME OUT! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

After about six or so minutes of banging and charging at the door with no result, Krack slumped to the bloody ground, the puncture wounds on his body pouring out blood at a slow pace. He started to cry. Why the hell did this just happen? He was just trying to do a challenge and try to win, but now he was trapped in a bloody, decrepit torture chamber.

He wiped his tears away and began looking around for any other possible way out. His observations led him nowhere until he looked back up at the ceiling and saw that the hole he fell down from was still there. He gained a smile and sniffled before standing up. He looked around and saw a few old crates in the back corner. Maybe he did have some hope...

**000**

"Get me down, you damn bugs!" Razor exclaimed as he hung upside down tied up in strings. Numerous Grubbin were around him, seven in total. "I'm not into this BDSM bullshit! If a Liepard comes by, you can do this shit to her, but get me the fuck down!"

The Grubbin exchanged looks before using String Shot on his mouth, silencing him as they scuttled away.

Razor growled and kept trying to break free, but he couldn't move at all. He shook his head and his body heatedly and aggressively. As he struggled, he heard someone approaching, and also heard creaking.

Looking up, he saw that the branch he was hanging from was starting to break. He gained an unamused look before seeing Volante flying overhead. Glaring, he decided to try and use Dragon Pulse to blast and hinder him.

Once he used the attack, he blasted the string around his mouth off. He started struggling again, causing the branch to finally snap. He landed on the ground with a groan.

"FML…." he groaned as he rolled over and got on his knees while still wrapped in string.

He growled and tried to break out, only for the same Grubbin to appear. He growled and used Dragon Pulse, which was now his go-to move, knocking them all back and out. After doing so, he was finally able to break free and glared at all of the Larva Pokemon. He took out a pokeball and tossed one at one of them. He immediately started flying after Volante, who had gotten out of his sight.

After he left, Volante came from behind a tree with a smirk. After almost getting hit with a Dragon pulse, he looked back down and saw Razor tied up in string. Seeing him like that really brought a smile to his face, but he also knew that something had to have done it to him. Knowing that one of the target Alola Pokemon was a bug-type he decided to fly down and wait around in case one came by. Lo and behold, seven came out. Razor knocked them all out for him and caught one for himself in the process, so he felt perfectly happy as he tossed a ball at one of them.

Now that made three. He got his own Rockruff and Litten earlier around the gym. He needed just five more before he won the prize.

**000**

Lila was looking in her bag as she walked towards the stadium. She had captured four of the Pokemon already while on her own. Well...one with the help of Nate. She just needed to get four more and she'd be home free.

She had been helping Nate and Aylesha with their relationship issues and she was feeling really good about it. She was hoping that the two of them would be fine, but was still a bit worried. She decided that after checking the stadium, she'd go back to find them and then go to the jail so that both she AND Jesse could talk with them. However, this would only be the case if Nate still hadn't done anything to help the situation.

For now, she was going into the stadium. Upon entering, she immediately heard nothing but snoring. Confused, she looked around the stands and saw eight Komala sleeping in separate areas.

"Uh…" she started softly, not wanting to wake any of them up. "Well, I guess this is going to be easy…" she said as she padded up the stairs softly and tossed a pokeball at the nearest one. After shaking, it didn't stay in and popped back out, still asleep.

Lila raised a brow. "What the hell?" she cursed to herself as she picked up the ball and tried again.

Once again, the ball shook erratically, only for the Pokemon to pop back out, still asleep. She gained an annoyed glare.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with that one, she stealthily hopped up a bit higher and started trying another one, only to get the same results. She growled. She didn't want to disturb these things, but that seemed like it was going to be her only option. They were all asleep for crying out loud! Why was this so difficult?!

She sighed and suddenly gained an idea. Grabbing one of them by the scruff of their neck, she slowly and carefully started making her way out, the Komalas' log still being held tightly by it. She made it out of the stadium, but felt that she was still too close. She decided to go down to the beach and set it down.

Before attempting to knock it out, she decided to try another pokeball. After tossing it with her tail, it shook numerous times, but it still escaped. She took a deep breath, not wanting to really hurt the cute koala. She used Thunder Wave, but it didn't seem to affect it at all, it remained asleep. This confused her, but she decided to go ahead and use Foul Play, throwing the Komala up and then slamming it back down.

Landing back on her feet, she attempted the pokeball once again. After shaking a decent amount of times, it seemed like Lila caught it. However, it popped out at the last second. Growing even more annoyed, she ran forward and used Iron Tail, slamming it against a tree. It was still on its log, sleeping.

Lila twitched a bit before tossing another pokeball at it. After shaking only three times, it popped back out. Lila growled and picked it up by the scruff of its neck again before heading to the jail.

On the way, she passed by Nate and Aylesha, who were both sitting on the branch. Seeing Lila, they called her name.

"Lila!"

Hearing her name, Lila paused and sighed before walking over, the Komala still in her mouth.

"Hey, you got another one, nice", said Nate.

Lila put it down with a huff. "No, not nice. This thing is working my last nerve! I kept trying to catch it since it seems like it's always asleep, but NO! So I bring it to the beach to try and weaken it...and the thing still doesn't stay in after taking an Iron Tail, Thunder Wave, and Foul Play!"

"So, what are you gonna do now?" asked Aylesha.

"I'm gonna go to the jail to see if Jesse can help me out…" Lila explained. "I think that thing is Normal-type, so Jesse could get a few blows in…"

"Um...Lila. You do remember that I'm a Fighting-type, too, right? Aylesha asked.

"Oh, right…" said Lila, shaking her head. "Well, can you help me out?"

"Considering you helped us out…" Aylesha said, looking at Nate lovingly. "It's the least I could do…"

"Oh, so everything's fine between you two?"

"Yep…" Nate said, picking Aylesha up and putting her in his lap. "We're all good."

Suddenly, the branch snapped, sending the two to the ground and causing Lila to wince.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah…" Nate said, getting up and dusting himself off before helping Aylesha up.

"Alright, now about this little cute bastard…" Aylesha said, walking up to its sleeping form. She used Brick Break, which seemed to finally knock the Pokemon out.

Lila tried the same pokeball, and this time, it captured it. She sighed in relief and turned to the couple after putting the ball in her bag. "Thanks guys…"

"So how many is that for you?"

"Five now…" said Lila as she started heading to the jail to…'search' there. Before continuing, she turned back to the couple. "Are you guys catching your own Pokemon?"

The couple's eyes widened. Nate had one, and Aylesha had none.

"Shit, we've gotta go!" Nate exclaimed as they ran into the forest.

Lila sweatdropped before continuing her way to the jail.

**000**

Ricky was already in the jail, whimpering and panting as Levi finally kissed him. Ricky was blushing like mad and panting heavily while staring into his boyfriend's eyes with a smile. "I love you so much…"

Levi chuckled. "I love you, too. Now, you got what you wanted, now go finish your challenge…" Levi said as he backed up, making Ricky whimper once again before he vanished.

Ricky continued panting for a bit and eventually rolled off the table he was on, landing on his feet. He shakily walked forward out of the office and proceeded to go out of the jail when he heard a noise. He went back inside and the sounds stopped. Suspicious, he started searching anyway.

He started looking around the cells. On the first floor, upon 'thorough observation' (distant visual searching), he didn't see anything. He turned around upon hearing another noise coming from the second and third floors. He started climbing up the stairs and made it to the second floor. He started looking around there and eventually saw a bedframe fly out of a cell. He jumped in shock before slowly moving towards that particular cell.

Sparks surged from his body as he walked forward, prepared to defend himself. He peeked around the corner and immediately calmed down after seeing that it was only Shade.

Shade cursed to himself before turning around and seeing Ricky there. He gained a smirk. 'Hey, one half of the Bedfellows…"

Ricky scoffed and blushed. He must have heard him and Levi in the office. "What are you doing here?"

"Not for the same reason as you…" Shade chuckled. "I'm trying to see if any of the target Pokemon were in here…"

"I thought that you were one of them because of all of the noise…"

"Yeah, sorry not sorry", Shade said as he started exiting the cell. "I only need the weasel-looking thing, the koala, and the owl now…"

Ricky sighed. "I still need five of them…"

"Aw...poor guy…" Shade said, patting his shoulder. "Hopefully Levi felt good enough to make you feel better."

"Fuck you…" Ricky laughed, pushed Shade back.

"YUN!"

Hearing that, the two Eeveelutions turned back around and saw a Yungoos exiting a cell. It eyed its surroundings, looking confused.

Shade and Ricky immediately eyed each other. Shade attempted to run forward, only to be shocked and paralyzed by Ricky, who giggled. "Nice try, hot stuff…" he said playfully stepping over him.

The Yungoos growled at Ricky, who immediately took a few steps back. A sound emanated from a part of its body...its stomach.

It stalked forward with a growl, causing Ricky to use Thunder Wave again. He tossed one of his own balls at it, capturing it.

He giggled and turned back to Shade, who was now standing, surprising him. He gave him a sheepish look.

Shade, instead of getting angry, gave him a frolicsome smirk. "Well played…"

Ricky tittered and body bumped him. "Now I just need four more…"

Shade stretched, his paralysis not completely dissipated, and shook himself off. "Alright, I think it's time for us to separate again."

Ricky snickered. "Um...okay. You can keep searching here and-"

Suddenly, muffled moans and screams were heard coming from the office.

"Oh boy…" Ricky muttered, blushing.

Shade sighed. "That sounds like Lila. I swear, you and her are as lustful as a Lopunny in heat…"

"Not our fault we have sexy spouses at home…"

"And a need to be filled with their 'presence'..." Shade muttered, earning him a growl from Ricky. "Cute…" he said, unfazed, as he started heading to the staircase.

Ricky sighed and started walking behind him.

**000**

Flynn was wandering around the hall aimlessly. He had no reason to be there other than to just sit and wait until the challenge was over, which was bullshit. He wasn't gonna just sit there and do nothing. So, he decided to explore.

He went around the kitchen, but saw that no one was there. There was an enormous fridge almost the size of Groudon next to a smaller freezer. There was a stove and oven across from those two. Next to the freezer and fridge, was a large sink. There was a large pantry to the right of the stove and oven and upon going in, he saw numerous boxes of noodles, chips, cereals, and candy, as well as cans of vegetables and fruits.

"Hmm...I guess these sadistic fucks have to eat, too…" he muttered. He decided to move onto the next room. There, he saw numerous legendaries, including the Weather Trio, Zygarde, the Legendary Beasts, the Tower Duo, the Eon Duo, the Lake Guardians, the Legendary Birds, Meloetta, Diancie, Hoopa, Shaymin, and the Forces of Nature. They were all watching the screen and giving their own commentary. Upon looking at a window behind them, he saw that they were all watching live feed from the show!

"Huh, so this is where the sadists come to critique and view…." he mumbled to himself, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Hey!"

Too late.

"What d'ya know? Elephant boy…" Hoopa said, folding her arms.

"Right, I forgot you got immune last time…" said Latias. "So, they brought you here…"

"Yeah...it's complete bullshit", Flynn muttered.

"Oh well, that's what you get…" Articuno said. "Your attitude has been absolutely horrible throughout the show."

"Oh, sorry, didn't know I was supposed to care about what you think…" Flynn responded.

The guys all snickered and laughed, while the girls gave him a glare.

"That's what she's talking about…" Suicune said, still glaring. "You act like no one matters except for yourself...that's not gonna get you anywhere…"

"Have you decided which guy you're gonna screw yet? Or are you still having affairs with both of them?"

Entei smirked. "Yeah...how _is _that going?"

Both Raikou and Suicune gave him a look.

"What I do is my own business…" Suicune said. "But, for your information...I'm over Keldeo…"

"Uh-huh…" Flynn muttered. "We'll see how long that lasts…"

"Wow, he's going in…" Landorus laughed. "Can't say I'm not surprised though, considering his attitude…"

"Okay, I'm leaving…" Flynn said, not wanting to hear anything else from them.

"Good riddance…" Zygarde shouted.

"Bark, bark, bitch!"

Rayquaza growled. "Watch yourself!"

**-000-**

Flynn went back through the kitchen and started going down the hall to the left. He heard exclamations of happiness and a few explosions from a nearby room. Peering around the door, he saw Keldeo, Genesect, Manaphy, and Phione inside, the two former playing a game in front of a huge flatscreen TV and the two latter in the back playing with dolls.

He rolled his eyes at the sappy imagery before moving back. He continued exploring the hall, now hoping that him doing so would possibly speed up the time he was there.

He saw another door cracked, but the room was mostly dark, with yellow/red light emanating from the supposed center.

Going in slightly, he saw Victini, Cobalion, Yveltal, Darkrai, and Kyurem all sitting around a table with cards. It looked like they were playing poker.

"Alright, all in, bitches…" Victini said, looking through his cards. "Royal Flush…"

Upon saying that, the other four tossed their cards.

"That's the fourth fucking time, you cheating piece of shit!" Cobalion growled.

"Hey, they don't call me the Victory Pokemon for nothing…"

"You should be called the Sack 'o Shit Pokemon…" Kyurem growled. "I'm done playing…"

"Yeah, same here…" Yveltal said. "I'm gonna go find Lunala and see if she wants to screw…"

"She's in the front…" Flynn spoke up with a stoic expression.

"Flynn!" Victini greeted. "How's it going?"

"Much better with your ass gone…" said Flynn as the others left. "I'll leave it at that…" he said as he started leaving as well.

"How's the wife?"

"..." Flynn paused and turned to him with a glare. "None of your damn business…"

Victini chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Alright, you have fun…"

"Yeah...yeah…"

**000**

**Flynn: These legendaries all have fucking issues. What I do and how I act should be none of their concern…**

**000**

Krack was balancing on a stack of crates as he attempted to climb out of the basement. He panted erratically as he finally started pulling himself up. Eventually, after cutting his leg a bit, he made it to the top, tears falling down the sides of his face. He sniffled in pain and turned over before slowly standing up.

He took another step, only for the floor to creak again, making him move back immediately in fear. He looked around for any way to get to the other side. Eventually, his overwhelming fear of falling back down got the best of him and he looked down in defeat.

Throughout his time down in the basement, which was around like...twenty minutes, he didn't even hear or see any signs of a Pokemon. He didn't even know if there were any Pokemon here and frankly, he didn't care anymore. He turned around and started heading back down the stairs, but not before hearing a squeak.

Turning around, he saw a Popplio clapping its flippers. He looked back down at the hole and back at the Popplio, who started to move towards the hole.

Taking this chance, he threw a ball at the Popplio, successfully capturing it without difficulty. He fist pumped in happiness….before the ball rolled back down into the hole. He paled and growled, slashing at the wall.

He took a deep breath and prepared to go back down into the room, but he then remembered the iron door. Maybe there was another way down without possibly hurting himself more! And then he'll be able to come back out with ease. If he couldn't find anything, though...he was leaving.

He headed back to the front, where he saw a Yungoos entering. He paused. All of a sudden these things were just randomly coming up? He looked around swiftly before tossing a pokeball at it.

The Yungoos knew what was going on, however, and knocked the ball back.

"Watch where you're throwing that shit!"

Krack's eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

"'What the hell?' is right!" the Yungoos said, its voice indicating that it was a female, as it padded up to him. "Who do you think you are, trying to catch me?!"

"It's for a challenge, and I've already dealt with enough in the past almost thirty minutes!" Krack exclaimed. "I'm done and I just need to catch you and your friends so that I can try and win something for once!"

The Yungoos, not liking his attitude, walked forward and bit his ankle, causing him to jump in pain. He growled and tried using Shadow Claw, but it didn't affect it.

"Nice try, faggot…"

Hearing that word, Krack's eyes dilated and he growled before using Focus Blast, blasting the Yungoos against a tree outside. He panted angrily before throwing another ball at it, this time capturing it. "No one...calls me a fucking faggot unless they want to get fucked up…" he growled to himself.

He walked forward to get the pokeball, and once he picked it up, he threw it in the bag, enraged. He stomped back into the mansion and this time went to the left.

"I deal with the hate enough outside of this damn game and I'm sure everyone who hates me got a good laugh at my suffering already...I don't need more of it…" he growled to himself as he entered a den in the mansion.

He looked up at the ceiling, trying to get a good picture of where he was when he fell. There should be a hole. Wait...he came up from a hole...and it brought him back to the second floor. What the hell was going on?

He started looking around the den for any kind of trigger. He'd seen movies and his fair share of old cartoons. These mansions usually had booby traps and triggers hidden that led to different areas.

He looked under the old sofa and around the coffee table before staring at the painting over the mantle. The painting was of...the final nine. "What the-"

He saw that, in the painting, everyone was happy...except for Aylesha. She had a frown on her face and she was looking down and away from everyone. This was very shocking, as even Flynn was smiling in the picture. Why only Aylesha? He shook his head of his thoughts quickly, as he needed to focus on getting his Popplio.

It didn't look like there was any other way back down other than the hole, causing him to sigh. He was really tempted to leave and just forget about it, but his determination stopped him from doing so...even though he was still sore and hurting from his first experience…

He went back across the front hall and after passing the door, a chandelier fell with a CRASH, startling him as he kept moving forward. He started going up the stairs to the second floor, but upon reaching that floor, he saw that the hole was gone!

"NO!" he exclaimed. He walked over the area the hole was originally located and it didn't even creak!

"What the hell is going on around h-" he stopped mid sentence when he felt his left foot sink after taking another step. Looking down, he saw that he'd stepped on a tile. For a while, he stood perfectly still, not wanting to know what would happen.

After almost a minute of nothing happening, he figured that nothing was wrong and it was just a trick. As he took another step, however, that was proven not to be the case. Two vases sitting around the staircase leading to the third floor rose up and aimed at him. He gasped and ducked , covering his head in fear.

The vases only poured out the water and the flowers they were holding, but Krack wasn't fooled. He knew that if he got close, he'd get blasted. So, to avoid this, he tried crawling. It seemed that the vases weren't able to point all the way down, so he figured he was home free now. Then, a noise got his attention in the door to the left of him.

He looked back at the vase guns and back at the door before crawling to the door and opening it. Inside, he saw a Litten and a Pikipek burning the curtains and pecking at the walls, respectively. He gasped before the door shut by itself. He looked at the vases and sighed. Hopefully the water pressure wasn't too high…

He quickly stood up and flung himself inside of the room without difficulty, confusing him.

"Hmm...I guess that they weren't gonna do anything…" he said, looking outside at the vases. He turned around and saw the Litten and Pikipek at his feet. "Hey little guys…"

He looked forward and saw a cannon aimed at his face. He paled. "You've gotta be-"

He was blasted by a huge volume of water, sending him across the hall into the other room. He spit out a stream of water before shuddering. When he got up and turning around, the Litten and Pikipek were gone. His eyes drooped. "I hate my life…"

**000**

Razor was at the gym. He didn't find Volante anywhere, but he was able to find four other Pokemon; now he had six. He just needed a Yungoos and a Pikipek. He searched the perimeter of the gym before looking inside the gym via the glass. From that, he didn't really see anything, and there was a possibility that there were hiding.

He entered the gym with his arms folded and started looking around the possible places they could hide; he looked behind the bleachers and inside of the closets with no success. Because of this, he thought of another place that no one probably checked. The infirmary.

He headed towards the door, but unluckily, there was tree in front of it. A Pikipek landed on a rather large branch and started pecking away. As Razor exited, he heard a noise and looked up, only to be slammed to the ground by the branch. He groaned in pain and slowly stood up. However, the branch ended up getting impaled on its back fin, bringing extra weight to him.

He looked back and saw the branch. He growled. Looking up, he saw the Pikipek flying away and he immediately took flight after it.

In the air, the Pikipek seemed to know what it was doing, as it bobbed and weaved all of Razor's attack attempts. With the branch on his back, Razor wasn't flying that well. However, he was getting closer to the Pikipek when-

"PEEEHHHHHK!"

It started falling down, causing Razor to gasp. He immediately flew after it and tried throwing a ball at it, but another one hit it first, capturing it.

"NO!"

The ball fell down and who he saw catch it made his blood boil. Volante caught the ball in his bag around his neck and started flying away, ignoring Razor's presence. Razor didn't take too kindly to this and flew after him. He actually used Dragon Rush to go faster and eventually tackled him down.

The impact caused Razor to flip out and hit a tree, while Volante made a small crater in the ground. Volante groaned in pain from the sudden attack and growled furiously upon seeing Razor.

"What the hell was the point of that you abrasive fuck!?" Volante growled.

"Says that bastard who stole my bird!" Razor retorted as he got rightside up

"YOUR bird?" Volante exclaimed. "Idiot, you didn't catch it and it was flying away…."

"I WAS RIGHT BEHIND IT, YOU FUCK!"

"Well, too bad, so sad, go tell someone who gives a fuck", Volante growled as he started flying, only to be hit with a Dragon Pulse.

He slowly growled as he turned back to Razor, who looked ready to fight. He would've been ready to fight as well, but he would rather just go away and keep looking. By now, he just needed the Komala and Yungoos before he was finished and he won. He really didn't want to be bothered by him.

Instead of retaliating, he flew off. This confused and enraged Razor. Volante steals his bird and causes him nothing but annoyance and emotional instability because of the Vina situation, and now he was running like a bitch? That wasn't gonna happen…

He flew after him, blasting numerous Dragon Pulses at him.

Volante dodged each of them and started flying upwards, Razor still right on his tail.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were looking around the island for new Pokemon. Nate had decided to give his Yungoos to Aylesha to help her out. So far, they only had the Yungoos, a Popplio they found near the swamp, a Grubbin that tried to tie up Nate, and a Komala from the stadium.

"Okay, we're halfway done…" Nate said. "This is good."

"Sure, but the others are probably almost done by now…"

"I sincerely doubt that. This island is huge and-"

"EVERYONE REPORT BACK TO THE PLAINS! WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Aylesha looked down in disappointment. Nate pat her on the back. "It'll fine. We're probably tied with someone else. Well...you mostly…"

Aylesha gave him a smile. "Thanks babe…"

"No problem…" he said, smacking her butt.

**000**

Everyone made it back to the plains, some more injured than others.

"Krack? What the hell happened!?" Ricky exclaimed, seeing his injuries.

"I'm never...going to that mansion...again", Krack panted.

"Yeah...we saw that", Solgaleo said, wincing. "That fucking sucked…"

"Don't remind me…" Krack growled.

"Alright...it seems like Shade has won this challenge", Xerneas said.

Causing a few audible groans and mumbles to be heard, only for Shade to roll his eyes.

"And as his reward-"

"Hold up…" Shade said, pausing him. "Is it okay if I give this win to someone else?"

"Um...are you sure?" asked Mew. "If you do, you can't get it back…"

"And I don't think you'd want to…"

"Nah...I think I'm good", Shade said. "I think I wanna give the prize to Ricky…"

Almost everyone gasped in shock, but no one more than Ricky. He felt his eyes start watering.

"W-What?"

"Well, I feel like I still kinda owe you for all of the bullshit earlier in the game, and our friendship has grown a lot more since. Plus, you've been helping me with my anger issues and talking me down a bit, so...yeah. You take it…"

"Wow, the demon has a heart…" Flynn stated.

"Shut it!" he growled maliciously.

"Okay, maybe half…"

"S-Shade, I...I don't know what to say", Ricky said, shuffling his paws. "I...don't think I should take it. The gesture was enough…"

"No, you're gonna take it and you're gonna like it…" Shade retorted.

"Well, if that's your decision...congrats Ricky, you have guaranteed yourself a spot in the final five. You are excused from the next four challenges…"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed, their eyes widened.

"Yep, this challenge is strictly a reward challenge", said Mew. "So, no one's going home tonight…"

"You bastards didn't tell me this shit!" Flynn exclaimed angrily.

"We didn't tell anyone because it's a surprise…" said Xerneas.

"Yeah, but we all probably would have done better knowing that!" Lila exclaimed.

"Hey, you were the one who decided to go to the jail and screw…" said Lunala.

"So, again, congrats Ricky. Shade...I don't know whether to call you an idiot, or applaud your actions…" said Mew.

"Why not both?" Razor said, glaring at the fox. This caused Shade to pass him a death glare, making Razor look away in an instant.

Ricky had tears streaming down his face. He was so happy. He hugged Shade, and he actually hugged him back.

"Alright, all of you turn in your pokeballs and you're free to go..."

Everyone gave them their bags before walking away. Krack took a few steps away before collapsing, causing Volante to sigh and help him up on his back so he could take them to the infirmary.

"Well, what'd you two think?" asked Mew, turning to Lunala and Magearna.

"I was bored…" Magearna said simply.

"Okay….Lunala?"

"Well, this was actually pretty decent...but the idiot move at the end kinda killed it for me…" Lunala said. "I mean,it was nice and all, but seriously, giving up a spot in the finals...for no actual reason but to feel good?"

"Well, he'll have to live with that decision anyway…" said Virizion. "So, thanks for actually coming this time…"

"There wasn't anything better to do…" said Lunala. "Yveltal was too busy with poker, so when he ask me to come, I told him to wait, so I have something waiting on me when I get back…"

Magearna sighed. "Just teleport us back…"

"Wait! I'm staying for a while longer…" Solgaleo said, his eyes looking frantic.

"Oh right...I forgot Entei said he had a surprise for you tonight~"

"He's fucking persistent! I keep telling him, I'm not into him like that, but he won't stop!"

"Well, I guess you can-" Mew started before teleporting all three of them back to the hall. "Nothing like a good hazing…"

Virizion and Xerneas exchanged looks.

**000**

**Well, that was eventful! No elimination and Ricky's in the final 5! Like Mew, I'm thinking...wait...do I clap or call him a dumbass? But, anywho, Volante and Razor's rivalry is starting to get even more intense. Poor Krack! He didn't deserve any of what happened...but, that's the Haunted Mansion for ya. Aylesha and Nate seem to be on the rocks a bit, leave it to matchmaker Lila to help them out! But, is it really fixed? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	43. Let's Go Crazy!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon:All-Stars! With the discovery of a new region, this challenge was all about capturing the newly discovered Pokemon. With the reward of a mysterious prize, everyone, minus Flynn, scrambled to capture them all and win it. On the way, relationships seemed to be falling apart. Nate and Aylesha seemed to be losing a connection, but Lila was able to bring them back together. Razor and Volante's rivalry shined a bit more in this challenge, with constant arguments erupting. Krack seemed to have a horrible time, as he was stuck in the mansion for majority of the challenge trying to look. In the end, Shade won the challenge, but instead of keeping the prize, he decided to give to Ricky...a generous, yet idiotic move, as the prize was revealed to be an instant pass to the final five! **

**Nine contestants remaining, and one with a pass to the near finals. What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Krack, Volante, Ricky, and Shade were in the infirmary. Because of Krack's multitude of injuries and him practically fainting, they had to bring him there to heal. While Krack was healing, Volante, Ricky, and Shade sat in a waiting room. Shade was looking through a magazine, showing no real emotion, while Ricky and Volante watched the television.

On the inside, Volante was extremely heated. If Razor hadn't kept trying to attack him, he probably would have had a chance to win! And the fact that Shade won, but he gave it to RICKY, irked him to the very core. He didn't hate them at all and considered them to be very good friends, but he couldn't help but feel jealous…

Seeing his expression, Ricky raised a brow. "Um...are you okay, Volante?"

Volante snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him before looking back down in annoyance. "No. If Razor hadn't kept bothering me and acting like he ran shit, _I _could've won the prize!" he exclaimed. After that, he turned to Shade, who was still looking at his magazine. "And Shade, why the hell did you give up the prize?! You could have at least waited to hear what it was before doing something like that!"

"What does that mean?" Ricky asked with a glare, feeling like Volante was trying to make some kind of point.

"Look Ricky, no offense to anyone, but if I'd have won, I would've kept the prize for myself…" Volante said.

"LOOK!" Shade exclaimed, making both of them jump. "I did what I did for a reason. I don't give a shit about what anyone else would have done, so I'd appreciate it if you'd drop it!"

Not wanting to risk anything, Volante stayed quiet as Ricky hopped off of the sofa he was on and walked over to Shade with a smirk.

"Shade, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"About what?" asked Shade, not wanting to leave. He'd already explained himself, so what more did he want to talk about?

"Just...follow me…" Ricky said as he started his way towards the exit.

Annoyed, yet perplexed, Shade let out a sigh before following the Lightning Pokemon. Volante was confused as well and was tempted to follow, but-

"_Now back to the Bold and the Beautiful…"_

He immediately turned his attention back to the television screen.

**-000-**

Ricky had led Shade out of the infirmary and was leading him to the direction of the jail. Shade recognized the path and grew a bit wary. He trusted Ricky, sure, but why the hell was he bringing him to the jail?

"Um...this is the way to the jail…"

"I know", Ricky said with a rather sultry smirk.

Seeing this, Shade grew even more wary. Nevertheless, he continued following his friend. They made it to the jail; Shade stopped outside, while Ricky continued walking in. Shade sweatdropped.

"Why'd you stop? Come on in…"

Shade was hesitant, but he followed him in anyway. He saw Ricky sitting in the office and raised a brow. What the hell was he trying to talk to him about in the office where-oooooooh….

"Um...why in the office?" asked Shade. "I'm not sure it's clean in there anymore…"

"Just come in…"

Shade didn't want to make him feel bad and went in anyway, with ricky closing the door behind him. He looked at the seat behind the desk and saw that despite its shabby, decrepit appearance, it was still surprisingly clean. He hopped up on it as Ricky sat next to him.

"So...uh...what did you want to talk about?" Shade asked, not trying to sound nervous.

"Well...I know that you said that I helped you a lot throughout the season, but I can't take all of that credit. You helped yourself as well…"

"Well, sure, but-"

"And...you giving me the prize just really…makes me look at you at a much different light…" he said with a blush.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you're usually so straightforward, violent, and brash, but you also have your cute and funny moments...and this...it showed me that you're so...generous…" he said, climbing into Shade's lap. This caused Shade unease.

"Uh...Ricky, w-what're you doing?" he asked, shakily.

Ricky locked their lips together. Seeing numerous shows in where this kind of thing occurred, Shade pushed him back lightly, not wanting to put him into the wall.

"What the hell, dude?!" he exclaimed, wiping his lips. "I'm married and you have you're own-"

"We're right here…" he heard someone say. Turning to his right, he saw Shine and to his left, he saw Levi.

"W-Wait, what the hell is going on here?"

"Generosity gets you big rewards, daddy~" Shine said, locking her lips with his. Shade gladly accepted this, but then he felt something wet on this lower region. He looked down and saw Levi licking his thigh.

His eyes widened in shock and a bit of fear. "Uh…" he said, breaking his kiss with Shine and hopping out of the seat. "Thanks for the offer and talk, but I don't-"

He was immediately pounced by all three of them.

"What the hell are you-"

"I told you he wouldn't be interested…" said Levi.

"Well, Shade, like you told me...you're gonna take it and you're gonna like it-"

**-000-**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shade screamed as he woke up, holding his chest. Looking around, he saw that he was still in the waiting room. Volante and Ricky weren't there, however. Well, not initially-

Ricky and Volante ran back to check on him.

"What happened?!" Ricky exclaimed, seeing his condition.

Shade looked at him and just looked back. It was just a dream...or moreso a nightmare. Ricky wouldn't have done that anyway...would he? Great, now he was feeling weird. He was going to actually talk about this now...and he hated talking about his feelings.

He sighed and moved his paw from his chest, his panting starting to slow down.

"It was just a bad dream...n-no problem…" Shade lied.

"Well, Krack's starting to feel a bit better, if you want to come and see him…" Volante said as he and Ricky started heading back.

"Oh, that's good", Shade said. "But, Ricky, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Hearing that, Ricky was a bit confused, but obliged and stayed behind. He walked over to a couch to the left and hopped up. Doing so, he saw Shade's distant expression and grew concerned.

"What's up?" he asked.

Shade let out a sigh. He didn't know how to say this or how Ricky would react. They'd become better friends as the season continued, but now all of a sudden he was having a nightmare about getting rewarded in a sexual manner by him and his mate and his own wife. He didn't even really know if he could call it a nightmare since Shine was involved!

"Be honest...do you feel attracted to me in any way?"

Ricky raised a brow. "Um...in what context?"

Shade gave him a look, causing Ricky to sigh. "Look Shade, I thought we were over this. You're cute, but I'm in love with Levi...and you're married for crying out loud!"

Shade let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear…"

"Where did that even come from?" asked Ricky before recalling a dream he had regarding Levi and Demenio earlier in the game. "Oh…nevermind…"

"Oh what?" asked Shade.

"Did the dream happen to involve me in some way?"

"Well...yeah", Shade said, looking down.

"And let me guess...I was doing something that you now know that I wouldn't?"

Shade gave him a perturbed look. "Can you read minds or something?"

Ricky giggled. "No. It's just...something that kinda hurts but is also good…"

"Well...what is it?" asked Shade.

"You actually wanna listen?"

Shade, honestly was already stress free now that Ricky explained his feelings. However, he was now a bit interested to know how the hell Ricky knew about what he was doing in _his _dream.

Shade just stared at him; this caused Ricky a bit of discontent as he shuffled his paws. He took a breath before letting it back out.

"Well, earlier in the game, while you were still batshit insane…"

"Well, we're off to a great start now aren't we?" Shade said sarcastically, laying his head between his paws.

"Shade…" Ricky whined.

Shade huffed and looked to his side.

"Well, during that time, D and I were getting rather close...and one night...I dreamt of him coming to my and Levi's house and...they both…'blanked' me silly…" he said with a blush.

Shade held back a snicker. He was totally gonna hold that over Demenio's head when he got back home. Though, considering that he himself had a dream regarding Ricky and Levi...and Shine, it would be easy for Demenio to make a rebuttal.

"So...because we've been getting along so well and...you let me hug you and you hugged back…" Ricky started. "And you gave up a spot in the finals for me...I think you just dreamt of me rewarding you in a 'naughty' way because of your thoughts on me, which hurts a bit…"

Shade sniggered. "Ricky, that was a joke. I'm sure everyone with a spouse gets frisky. Though...the rest of it makes sense…"

"Oh…" Ricky said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, good. Hopefully this dream thing was only a one time deal for you. I know how you are when it comes to certain things, you don't let them go unless something else happens…" he said as he hopped off of the sofa and started heading back to room Krack was in.

"Hey!" Shade called after him for that remark, though that was true.

"You coming or not?"

Shade muttered something inaudible before hopping off of his chair and following him.

**000**

**Shade: Man...that dream was fucking...disturbing to me. I don't know why. Well...I guess having a guy friend suddenly want you to screw him isn't exactly normal. I swear, Rick has the figure of a female, but I just can't do it to him or Levi. Shine is still and always will be my main girl…**

**000**

Lila slashed at a tree out of annoyance. She needed to get her act together! If she hadn't been screwing Jesse in the jail or focusing on helping Nate and Aylesha, she probably would've had a chance to win!

She didn't really mind Ricky having the prize, but she would have loved to be free of the challenges. She cursed to herself numerous times, thinking about how she helped Nate and Aylesha and how much time she wasted doing so. She wanted to blame them, but...she couldn't. She was a nice person…

She sighed to herself. "Okay, from now on, I'm only going to the jail after the challenges…" Lila said. "It makes more sense anyway, now that I think about it…"

She let out a breath before starting to head to the gym. Maybe she could exercise and get a bit stronger before the next challenge. She would've gone to the jail for a pre-challenge screw, but she then remembered what happened before...she couldn't walk that well and her mind was a bit too clouded.

She started her way to the gym when she ran into someone unexpectedly. Razor was doing numerous pull-ups on a branch, his feet dangling in her face as she passed by. Seeing this, she growled softly and moved by.

Seeing her, Razor gained an idea. Now that he knew about Nate and Aylesha's little plan, now was the chance to try and make a few more allies. He was sure that she would decline his offer, but it was worth a shot.

He released his grip on the branch, landing on the ground with a THUD! Hearing it, Lila didn't even turn around and just continued forward.

"Hey, Lila! Wait up!"

Lila groaned to herself. What the hell did _he _want? It was bad enough that he was on the villains side and he was acting like a jackass after he and Vina separated, but now he was probably gonna try to talk her into doing something stupid.

"What?" she asked while still moving.

Razor flew up beside her and started walking with her. Sensing the defensiveness in her voice, he already knew how this was gonna go. "Well...I just thought that you'd be interested in hearing some info about a _couple _of your so-called 'friends'."

Lila scoffed and stopped. "Look, if you're gonna try to tell me some stupid shit about someone other than yourself or Flynn, I don't wanna hear it!"

"Even if it means that you get eliminated next?"

Lila paused. What information could he possibly have that would prevent _her_ from being eliminated? No one had anything against her!

"What are you talking about?" she asked, now interested.

"Well, a little Pidgey told me that Nate and Aylesha have developed a plan that'll take out almost everyone…"

Lila raised a brow. "Okay...what does that have to do with me? All plans fail once in awhile or more often than you'd like. Take a lot of your former teammates' eliminations for example…"

"Touchy…" Razor commented with a shrug. "But, I'm just saying. Apparently, they're gonna try to make false pacts with people, get a target, warn the target, and turn it back around…"

Lila's eyes widened before she shook her head.

"Ludicrous!" she exclaimed. "Nate and Aylesha wouldn't do that. You're just making it up to try and get me on your side. Well, it's not happening…"

"Wow, are you really that dim?" asked Razor with a smile, folding his arms. "I already know I'm a huge target. Who the hell _would_ try to ally with me?"

"I'm not **dim**", Lila hissed. "I just trust my friends more than someone who's been nothing but a jackass throughout most of this season…"

"Uh...if I'm such a jackass, then why am I giving you relevant information? And why did you give me the time of day?" Razor asked.

"Because I'm actually nice…." Lila retorted. "Now if you excuse me, I have exercise to get to…"

As she left, Razor chuckled to himself. "Alright, kitty. Don't say I didn't warn you, though! Your closest friends can become your enemies in a snap!"

Lila mumbled to herself as she continued her way to the gym. Eventually she made it, but what Razor said was now plaguing her mind. 'Your closest friends can become your enemies in a snap'; she already knew that. However, the more she thought about it, the more conflicted she became.

Yes, this was a competition and they were going against each other, but did that mean that Razor was really being truthful? And who was this 'Pidgey' who gave him the information? Was he lying to get under her skin? Or did she really to watch her 'friends'?

"Ugh...great...now I don't know WHO I can trust…" she commented as she walked to the gym closet and pulled out an exercise ball. However, a thought entered her mind.

There were nine of them left...really eight considering Ricky was already guaranteed a spot in the final five. Why should she even worry? Their plan couldn't even work. The only 'alliance' left was Shade, Ricky, Krack, and Volante, and she doubted that they'd let them join in.

"Well…" she said, starting to do a few sit ups. "I guess I've got nothing to worry about after all. Stupid Razor…"

**000**

Razor was walking back towards the mess hall. After telling Lila about her friends and having her not believe him, he was feeling relieved and happy. Now he knew that he could tell her the truth, not have her believe him, and proceed with what he wants.

However, this would probably not be the actual case. Hell, knowing her, she'd probably believe anything he says about himself and ignore what he says regarding others. He groaned to himself after thinking of that.

Entering the hall, Razor saw Flynn sitting at a table, seemingly asleep. With an unamused glance, he walked over and banged on the table.

Flynn woke up immediately. "FUCK!"

He groaned afterwards and upon gaining better sight of his surroundings, he glared at Razor.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked.

"Why the hell are you asleep in the mess hall?"

"Because it's sure as hell more comfortable than those spring filled lumps…" Flynn stated.

"Well, to each their own…" Razor said with a shrug before changing the subject. "Well, I told Lila about the plan Nate and Aylesha had…"

"You WHAT!?"

"She didn't believe me, calm down…" said Razor. "Like I told her...don't say I didn't warn her…"

Flynn groaned. "Now you probably got her thinking…out of everyone, you'd think to exclude that horny bitch…"

"Hey, she'll be gone sooner or later anyway…" said Razor. "She's not special in the slightest. She's more of a dick garage than anything…"

Flynn snickered. "Don't let her hear that from you or else you're cat chow…"

Razor snickered. "Please…I'm not scared of that pussycat…"

"Well, good for you…" said Flynn before he growled. "I still can't believe that fucking demon fox decided to give up his spot in the finals for a fucking...queer."

"Eh, who cares?" asked Razor. "I was pissed at first, too, but now I know that I still have a chance to get rid of him…"

"Aren't you still trying to get rid of Volante?"

"You mean 'Snot-tile'?" Razor asked. "I'll make sure he's gone before the finals even get here…"

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US AT THE DOCK IMMEDIATELY! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"The dock?" asked Flynn. "I swear if this challenge is water-related again…"

**000**

Everyone made it to the dock, looking annoyed and perturbed.

"Why are we at the dock? We aren't doing anything water-related again are we?" asked Nate.

"Nope, it's something much more intense…" said Mew.

"What can be more intense than what we've already been through in this shitty game? asked Shade.

"We're going to an insane asylum!"

Everyone looked at each other before they started walking away in different directions. An insane asylum? Seriously? They were already going through hell, now they'd have to go somewhere arguably worse than fucking prison?!

Seeing this reaction, Mew groaned as Xerneas and Virizion gave him arrogant looks.

"I told you that they wouldn't like the challenge…" Virizion said.

Mew snapped his fingers in a stultified manner, bringing everyone back to the dock. This time, they all had annoyed looks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Aylesha. "We've already gone to jail. Why the fuck are we going to an insane asylum!?"

"Because reasons…." said Mew. "We need another 'intense' challenge since it's winding down and so I thought...what could be better than jail, but still grant the same awkward and uncomfortable feelings?"

"So you decided that a place where mentally unstable people are sent would be appropriate?" asked Razor. "Man, and I thought Lila was dumb…"

"WHAT?!" Lila growled, glaring at the land shark.

"Not my fault you guys are scared of people who are different…"

"...Um, did you hear about the dude who cut their mother's head off because apparently Arceus told them to?"

"Oh yeah...didn't they use a Max Revive on them and then they were fine?" asked Mew. "Remember, in the past few years, people have actually realized that Max Revives and normal Revives can actually bring back people who 'died'..."

"Wait, so-"

"We're not changing the subject", said Mew. "It's time to go…"

Everyone groaned.

**000**

Everyone found themselves at an enormous facility. There was a barbed wire gate surrounding the building and moans and screams could be heard from inside. The building was rusted on the outside. The overall ambience was very spooky and questionable, leading to everyone looking around in nervousness. Luckily for them, however, it was still day time.

"Alright…" Mew started, getting their attention back as they looked at the building. "Your challenge is rather simple. All you have to do is go inside the asylum and find ten glowsticks…"

Everyone glared at him. The building was huge and possibly filled with psychos...and they had to find glowsticks. They definitely didn't want to be in there for that long, but that was going to be the case most definitely. It was still daytime as well, so finding the glowsticks was going to be a tedious task to accomplish.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate you?" asked Nate.

"Um, yes actually on several occasions…" said Mew. "Throughout this series that's what majority of you were doing…"

"Well, now you've amplified it…" Flynn, staring at the building. "How the hell do you expect us to find GLOWSTICKS in a place full of psychos in the daytime?"

"Hmm….you have a point, Flynn…" said Xerneas.

"I do?" Flynn responded, confused, before shaking it off. "I mean, of course I do!"

"Yeah…" Mew said.

Suddenly, it was night time and now the asylum looked even more horrifying. Thunder echoed in the distance as began to pour down.

"The first one to get all of the glowsticks will get immunity in tonight's vote…" said Mew as the others tried covering their heads from the rain. "Ricky, since you're safe, you get to come back to the island with us to wait this out."

Ricky smiled a bit.

"The rest of you…" Virizion started as the gate opened. "Get in there! Your challenge starts now!"

Everyone ran inside, while the hosts and Ricky teleported away.

**000**

Everyone, upon going inside of the insane asylum, was instantly petrified. The entire place looked old and decrepit. There were cracks in the floor and in the walls, and it looked like there was blood splattered on a few walls just on the first floor

"This looks like a scene from a horror movie…" Aylesha said, ducking behind Nate.

"It looks like no one's been in here for years!" Krack said, extremely nervous.

"Nope…" said Flynn, not really bothered about the situation. "Welp, I want that immunity, so I'll see you quivering fucks later…"

He started walking towards the front desk to search around there first. The others glared at him, but realized he was right as well. They all wanted that immunity...more so NEEDED it considering that things were a bit weird.

Razor and Volante eyed each other with malice. If Razor won the immunity, he could only hope that, if not Volante, Shade or Nate got eliminated. Meanwhile, if Volante won, Razor was done. And even if neither of them won, Razor would still get the boot.

For the most part, they all split up into their normal groups despite the immunity being only an individual reward. You'd think that they'd realize that from the previous challenge.

Krack, Shade, and Volante walked over to an elevator. They weren't sure if it'd work or not, but they decided to give it a shot. Krack pressed the button on the side and a sharp, scraping sound was heard. Everyone still on the floor grit their teeth and covered or lowered their ears if they could. Eventually, the doors opened and a wood-floored elevator revealed itself. A light bulb dimly flickered inside and the walls were peeling and scratched abhorrently. The wood boards were loose as well, adding to the ominousness.

"Um...I don't think I trust this…" Krack said meekly.

"Well, I don't know where a staircase is and-"

A thunderbolt struck the building, causing the lights to go out.

"Oh great, now nothing electrical's gonna work…" Razor muttered, folding his arms.

"But at least this makes finding the glow sticks a bit easier…" said Aylesha.

"But at what cost?" asked Flynn. "Now we'll be going around aimlessly trying to find damn glow sticks that could be anywhere…"

"Well, the moon is giving us some light, too-" Lila said, going near the window.

_BOOOOOOM!_

"And so is the lightning…" said Lila said, moving away from the window immediately.

"Well, we're not gonna get anywhere if we all just stay here…" said Nate.

The thunder boomed in the background and the lights slowly flickered on and off again.

"Well, you're right about that…" said Volante before staring at the elevator. He let out a sigh. "Come on guys…"

"You've gotta be kidding…" Krack said, hesitant.

"Just come in…" said Shade as he went in, following Volante.

Krack sighed to himself, holding his claws in a frightened manner. He went in behind them and Shade pressed the button.

The door zoomed closed and it dropped rapidly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The others had shocked looks, while Razor burst into laughter. "Welp, that's three that I no longer have to worry about…" he said as he started going towards a staircase.

Nate, Aylesha, and Lila glared at him as he went up. Nate and Aylesha started searching on the same floor, along with Flynn, while Lila followed Razor.

**000**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-OOF!" Krack groaned as he landed on Volante's back. The elevator falling caused the three of them to hit the ceiling of it and land hard when it stopped.

Krack sighed as he rubbed his head and winced a bit, as his back injuries were still there. He slowly rose up, with Volante following suit after him. Volante looked down and saw that he was lying on Shade.

He quickly got up, allowing the Umbreon to rise up with a growl.

"Stupid elevator…" he muttered as he pushed against the elevator doors, only to find that they were stuck.

"Don't tell me we're trapped in here!" Krack exclaimed.

"Okay...we're not trapped in here", said Shade as he swift punched the door right in the middle, creating a large dent and allowing him to pull the doors open.

"Oh...well…" Krack started, not wanting to finish.

"What the hell is this place?" asked Volante as he walked out and looked around. The elevator was against a wall in an area that resembled a cave. Stalactites and stalagmites were all around somehow. A quarter of the room still had traces of the asylum, but the rest just resembled a full fledged cave. A broken water pipe dangled lightly from the other side, dripping water.

Shade noticed something peculiar about the pipe as Krack shakily stepped out of the elevator. He started going over to it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Volante.

Shade didn't respond and eventually made it to the pipe. He saw something faintly glowing and after looking inside, he saw that it was a glow stick. He gained a smile, but at the moment, he had no way to get it; his paws were too small to fit into the pipe and it was still partially connected to the wall.

He jumped up and grabbed the pipe, attempting to pull it down more. In the process, he succeeded in getting the pipe off, but also caused a torrent of water to stream out of the now remaining piece of pipe.

He shook the pipe and got his glow stick with a smile, leaving Krack and Volante shocked.

"One down...nine to go…"

"How the hell did you even know that was in there?!" Krack exclaimed.

"Close inspection…" said Shade, tossing the stick in the air before catching it again.

"Well, you'd better hope you don't lose it…" Volante laughed. "They didn't give us any bags this time…"

"Right...those assholes…" Shade muttered.

"We should probably start heading back up now, right guys?" Krack asked, eyeing the rocky, ragged staircase near the far right corner of the area He was so anxious to get out of there; ever since his experience in the last challenge, he never wanted to be anywhere scary looking again, and this place? Completely freaky! There was a fucking CAVE there!

"Hey, slow down there…" said Shade. "There could be more down here…"

"Well, sorry, but I can't do this…" Krack said as thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Light flashed from the end of the dark, cave area, showing how long the cave actually was. Seeing that, Krack immediately started leaving. "Yeah, I'm out...I'll look by myself and catch back up later…"

"If you say so…" said Volante as Shade climbed onto his back. This surprised him.

"Um...what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"All you have to do is fly forward slowly so that we can get a good look around and then when we make it to the entrance, we can just fly back…"

"And how do I know that you won't just take another glow stick if you see one?"

Shade groaned. "Okay, fine. I'll give you the next one I find and we can alternate like that…"

"What about Krack?"

"He was the one who wanted to go alone…." Shade said with a chuckle. "Hopefully he finds some and doesn't get hurt…"

**-000-**

"OW!" he yelled as he tripped on the final step leading up. He groaned as he slowly picked himself up.

Looking around, he saw that he had two ways to go, forward and to the right. Straight forward, he saw an open iron door, nothing but darkness inside of it. Krack was terrified to go anywhere near it, and, to make matters worse, when lightning flashed, he could've sworn he saw a figure with its head tilted holding a cleaver. He gulped in fear and turned to the right, which had numerous large windows, with other doors across from them.

He started going towards the right path, but upon a second look down the first hall, he saw not one, not two, but THREE glow sticks seemingly floating in a triangular fashion. He paled. Did he dare?

He'd probably need some backup, because he really didn't trust this. He turned back around and looked back down the stairs. He already had a hard time coming up to it due to the lights being ultra dim, going down was going to be an equally tough task.

Nevertheless, he started carefully going back down.

**000**

Razor was searching through the first room he saw. The room was uniquely structured, with most of the furniture being...stuck to the ceiling with a red liquid. Most likely, blood.

He faceclawed and turned back around to go out after finding nothing there. Upon walking out, he saw Lila entering a room at the end of the hall. Smirking, he decided to follow her and tease her a bit more.

He was passing by numerous rooms, not bothering to search them first with the hopes that whatever was inside stayed inside.

He quietly entered the room before slamming the door abruptly and hiding behind a nearby couch. He grinned and awaited her shocked gasps.

What he didn't know, however, was that Lila still knew it was him. He was the only one on the same floor, considering she saw them in the first room, and she honestly doubted that this place was haunted. It was creepy as fuck, yes, but haunted? Nah…

So, while he ducked, she walked around and stared at him as he stared at the couch, waiting for her to respond. Seeing this, she decided to give him what he wanted. She bent down next to him, holding her breath so he didn't hear her.

"GET UP!" she shouted, causing the land shark to jump up and hit his head on the ceiling.

Upon falling back down to the ground, Lila couldn't help but giggle despite her annoyance. "And may I ask why the fuck you're in here trying to scare me?"

Razor growled and stood back, rubbing his head. After hearing the question, he regained his composure and folded his arms with a smirk. "Well, you aren't listening to me about Nate and Aylesha, so I thought I'd scare some sense into you."

"And how'd that go for you?"

Razor glared at her, his head still aching a bit.

"Look, I'm just telling you to watch your back", said Razor. "You're..._strong_, so you may be on the chopping block soon."

"Soon? Yes. Before you? Hell no", Lila said as she checked the cabinet next to the door. Luckily for her, a glow stick was at the bottom of it.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Razor.

"Two things…" Lila answered immediately. "Firstly, Nate and Aylesha's so-called 'plan' you spoke of, wouldn't work because there's only one alliance left and they don't talk that much to each other and secondly, I have a glow stick right now and you don't. So, I have a higher chance of staying at the moment…"

And with that, she walked out of the room, shutting the door with her tail. Hearing all that with her smart-ass tone pissed Razor off. He slashed at the door angrily before calming himself down. "Well...now I have _three _annoyances to get rid of…"

He opened the door forcefully and started going back towards the other rooms, only to see that Lila was going into one. Growling, he looked at a chair from the room they were just in and smiled.

After Lila went in, he slammed the door shut and pushed a chair against it.

"Slutty little bitch…" he muttered as he went to the room across from it.

**000**

Nate and Aylesha were still on the first floor, making sure to search every nook and cranny. Nate dumped out trash from a trash bin, and there was no glow stick inside.

He growled to himself.

"Well Nate, let's go look on the other floors…" Aylesha suggested.

Nate muttered. "Fine…"

As the two left, Flynn smirked to himself. He walked over to one of the first sets of curtains and moved them, revealing a glow stick sitting on the window sill.

"Idiots…" he muttered as he grabbed it and started making his way to the staircase.

Making it to the second floor, he heard harsh banging. Nate and Aylesha were standing in front of a door with a chair blocking it.

"_Let me guess, those dumbasses are gonna open that door and release some kind of psychopath…" _

"What the hell?!" asked Nate.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The three of them recognized the voice, causing Flynn to roll his eyes and pass by them. Noticing that all of the doors on that floor were open, Flynn growled to himself. He decided to go inside of a couple of rooms anyway just to double check, in hopes of finding something the previous searcher missed.

Nate and Aylesha moved the chair and the door flew open, knocking Nate into the wall next to it. Lila was seething with rage. "Where's...Razor…" she growled ferociously.

"Uh...w-what's wrong?" Aylesha asked nervously as Nate dizzily walked back around.

"That bastard locked me in here…" she growled as she started walking out. "He's definitely getting the hell out of here…'

"Well, if that's the case, we have to go find him and make sure he doesn't win…" said Nate.

"OR we can just keep looking for glow sticks on our own and hinder him when we run into him…" Aylesha suggested. "I think that'd be a better choice…"

Lila huffed. "Fine…"

"Yeah, so-"

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

The whole building was now completely dark; the lights were no longer flickering in the slightest. The moonlight was now the only thing that could help them. That, and the glow sticks.

"Well isn't this perfect…" Nate said begrudgingly. "Now we can barely see anything…"

"Hey, those doors are open, so we're getting a bit of light…" Aylesha said, gesturing to the other doors.

"Well, let's just get going…" said Lila. "That bastard needs to get what's coming to him!" she growled as she sprinted towards the other side of the hall.

Nate and Aylesha exchanged glances before following her.

Flynn exited the room he went inside of with two more glow sticks.

"Whoever was in there earlier is an idiot…" said Flynn as he went across to the next room.

**000**

**Nate: Lila is a threat, but she's also our friend. I'm thinking that we can bring her to the final three by helping her get rid of Razor. Or we can just vote her out for being a threat two. Two plausible ideas, but...she helped Aylesha and I, so fuck Razor.**

**000**

Shade and Volante were following Krack up the stairs. They had found two other glowsticks, now each of them had their own.

"And you say you saw three glow sticks floating in a doorway?" asked Shade, a bit confused.

"I know it sounds stupid, but it's the truth!" Krack exclaimed.

"And like the cliche actions, when we get up here, we won't see shit…" Volante commented as they approached the door.

After hearing that, Krack let out a sigh. Volante was probably right. It always happened like that. When they made it to the top, Krack was surprised to see the glow sticks still floating in the same formation.

"See!"

Upon making it up, the Umbreon and shiny Salamence's eyes widened. Seeing them rotating like that was rather disturbing and possibly meant that someone was either using some form of kinesis...meaning that they were most likely dealing with a Psychic-type...or a psycho.

Volante and Shade used Dragon Pulse and Shadow Ball respectively at the doorway. When it hit, the glow sticks all dropped.

Shade ran up to the objects and grabbed the glow sticks in his mouth before walking forward and seeing that nothing was there. He sweatdropped before turning back around and running back to them.

"Alright, now we each have two…" Volante said.

Krack growled in the back of his head. _He _had found these glow sticks; how come they just immediately go to claim one? Then, he remembered that they were gracious enough to give him one of his own when he went back down...AND they were friends now, so it was understandable. It still made him upset, though.

"Okay, where can we go from here?" asked Shade before looking down the other path. "Nevermind…"

"Come on…" said Volante. "Maybe there are some glow sticks in one of these rooms…"

"Well, we actually have light sources thanks to the windows…" Shade said. "So it could be easier…"

The three of them started going to the right. As they did, the paint on the wall of the other hall started tearing and red fluid started seeping down the sides.

Shade, Volante, and Krack each went into a room. Each one slammed shut behind them.

**-000-**

Krack tried to open his door and the knob broke off in his hand. He angrily threw the knob at another window inside of the room out of anger. This broken window allowed rain to start pouring in, much to his annoyance. He slumped to the ground and groaned.

Suddenly, he heard sobbing and got freaked out. He looked in a right corner and saw a Quilava weeping in the corner. Its flames weren't lit, but he still saw light in the same corner. The light was green, causing him to moan softly in annoyance and displeasure. He looked over and stood up. He hesitantly walked over to the Quilava, prepared to attack if provoked.

The Quilava turned to face him, only to show empty, bloody eye sockets. Krack paled and let out a horrified scream.

**-000-**

Volante jumped after hearing Krack's scream next door.

"Krack?!" Volante exclaimed. "Are you okay!?"

There was a sudden moment of silence, worrying Volante even more. However, that was blown out of the window when a Quilava's head smashed through the wall, causing him to jump back. He poked it with a claw and it didn't move. He shuddered before pushing it back through the hole.

This action allowed him to see Krack rocking back and forth in a corner holding three glow sticks.

"Krack! What happened?"

Krack didn't say anything and just continued rocking back and forth with a traumatized expression.

**000**

**Krack: WHY IS THIS SHIT HAPPENING TO ME ALL OF A SUDDEN!?**

**000**

Shade had heard the scream as well, but wasn't as worried. Krack was a big boy and could take care of himself, so why would he worry in the first place?

He yanked down the curtains at the window as the rain and thunder boomed, making him move back a bit.

He looked around the room, eventually pulling down a bookcase to check behind and inside of it. He moved it back up and started sifting through the fallen books.

He didn't find a glow stick, but he did find a picture. The picture was of an Espeon, an Umbreon, and a Togekiss in front of a large house. His eyes widened in shock and confusion. This picture was EXACTLY like the one they had framed in their house. Why was there a copy inside of an insane asylum?

Suddenly, the picture turned to dust in his paws and he heard shallow breathing behind him. Growling, he turned around and punched who was breathing on him. He saw that it was a Gothorita limping forward.

He fired a harsh Shadow Ball, sending it through the wall.

He turned back towards the books and tried to get the fact that his house picture was in there out of his head. He went back to searching the room, but he heard Volante's voice.

"Um...Shade?"

He turned around and saw Volante looking at him through the hole he made with the Gothorita.

"What is it?"

"Any reason why there's a Gothorita in my room now?"

"Does it matter?" Shade retorted.

"Good point…" Volante replied, nodding. "Also, uh...I think Krack is kinda broken now…"

"What happened now?" Shade asked, exasperatedly.

"I'm not sure...but he looks like something fucked him up…" said Volante.

Shade sighed. "I'll be there in a sec…"

He started looking at the couches and yanked all of the cushions off. There, he saw a glow stick and smirked. Three out of ten.

**000**

Flynn had accumulated six glow sticks and was heading to the fourth floor. He heard and saw Razor, as well as Lila, Nate, and Aylesha arguing on the third floor, so he just passed them all and continued.

On the fourth floor, the thunder boomed louder, but the lights didn't come back on. He groaned in annoyance as he walked down the dark hallway. Luckily, his glow sticks lit up his way and he found himself at a door at the end of the hall. There was a path leading to the right beside it, and since there was nothing but picture frames on the wall, Flynn just had to make it to the end.

He passed by numerous pictures and he felt himself getting uncomfortable. He turned to look at one of the pictures and saw numerous pictures of Phanpy and eventually other Donphan. He gulped in nervousness and immediately started rolling quickly. He rolled far enough that he slammed into the door at the end of the hall.

He groaned in pain as he stood up and saw that he was in front of the door. He entered the room and saw nothing but a giant hole. This was very disturbing and unusual as the hole was pitch black….and there was no hole in the ceiling on the third floor.

Not wanting to deal with this, he backed away slowly and shut the door. He decided to keep going and went down the next hall. There were three doors down the hall before you reached the staircase to the next floor.

He just needed four more glow sticks and he'd win immunity. Nate, Aylesha, Lila, and Razor were arguing amongst themselves, Ricky was safe, and he didn't know nor care about what happened to Shade, Volante, and Krack, so this was an easy victory. He opened the first door and it immediately fell forward.

He saw that it was just a bathroom and didn't really want to bother searching there, so he just moved along to the next door.

Upon opening the second door, a mop fell on his head as the door revealed a cleaning closet. He smelling the mop, he noticed that it smelled like-

"ARCEUS, FUCK!" he exclaimed. "Ugh, it smells and tastes like piss!"

He rushed back to the bathroom to rinse his face and mouth off, only to slather his face with brownish-green water. He screamed out again and started spitting out and wiping his face free of the water.

"Wait...if the power's out, how the hell did the water work?" he asked.

Suddenly, a trash can flew forward and nailed him in the head, making him finally drop his glow sticks that were in his trunk the whole time.

He shook the trash can off of his head and upon getting it off, he saw a purple Kecleon giving him a blank stare while it held his glow sticks with its tongue.

"What the hell!?"

"H-Hi Brenda...y-you w-want my l-light stick?"

After the lightning flashed and thunder boomed, the Kecleon disappeared and the glow sticks dropped.

"What the-" Flynn started as he stood up. "The hell kind of asylum is this really? This just seems like another shitty horror challenge…well...that's probably just what this shit is now that I think about it."

He got up and touched the glow sticks. Surprisingly, there was no saliva on them. He groaned in annoyance. "I'm getting REALLY tired of this shit…"

**000**

Razor was walking up to the fourth floor, Lila, Nate, and Aylesha trailing him. He was getting rather annoyed. They'd already stolen some of his glow sticks, and now they weren't leaving him alone.

He groaned in annoyance before turning around to confront them.

"Will you fucks leave me alone, already!?" he exclaimed. "You've already fucked me over by stealing my glow sticks! I only have four now and I had eight!"

"Well, too bad for you…" said Nate. "Maybe you shoulda thought about that before you tried trapping Lila in a room."

"Please! Compared to you guys' shit plan, me doing that was tame!" Razor exclaimed.

Nate and Aylesha's eyes widened and they exchanged nervous looks. Lila noticed this and Razor smirked.

"Yeah, you didn't think I knew, did ya?"

"I have no idea what you mean…" Aylesha said, feigning her innocence.

Lila could tell she was lying. She couldn't believe it. The plan Razor was talking about...it was true? It couldn't work anyway, but just the thought that they would trick everyone and make them all turn on each other. She remained silent, wanting to hear the rest of the situation.

"Yes you do", said Razor. "Flynn told me everything…"

Nate growled. "Look, I don't know why he told you anything considering we said we're gonna change our strategy…"

"Oh, thanks for warning us about that…" Razor said with a smile.

Nate and Aylesha's eyes widened as they turned and saw Lila looking at them with an upset and disappointed expression. She dropped the glow sticks she had and just started walking.

"Lila! Wait! What's the problem?" asked Nate as he and Aylesha started going after her, much to Razor's delight. He picked up the glow sticks Lila dropped, bringing his total up to six. Nate and Aylesha each held on to one of his other ones, but he wasn't really bothered.

And, because they were heading in the way they were supposed to, he went ahead and started flying past them.

Nate glared at him as Aylesha got closer to Lila. "Lila...why're you so upset? Everyone makes strategies…"

"It's not the fact that you made a strategy;it's the fact that you guys are so nice and a few of us have actually helped you in the game…" Lila said. "And you actually made a strategy to make us turn on each other?"

"Lila…" Nate started, giving her a look. "Throughout this game, we've been dealing with different strategies. Are they often understanda-"

"Nate, I'm a grown female, I know all of that already…" Lila said, cutting him off. "It's just surprising a bit of a dick move to try and trick someone who's trying to make it as far as you…"

"This game is about strength, strategy, and deception…" Nate continued. "It's bound to happen anyway…"

Lila sighed. "I guess you're right. Still though, after I helped you guys…" she started before realizing something. "Wait...were you two just trying to-"

"No...no no no!" Nate exclaimed. "We were really just-"

"You were trying to do your little scheme, but got caught up in your own problems…" Lila growled.

"Lila, it's not like that!" Aylesha exclaimed. "We're your friends. You're making a big deal out of nothing. You act like you haven't done anything negative or 'betraying'. This whole team was full of nice and friendly people that we had to vote out, so stop trying to make it sound like us doing this was the ultimate betrayal!"

Lila growled and turned around, making them both sigh.

**000**

**Aylesha: Thanks a lot, RAZOR. Now Lila doesn't trust us! We didn't even do anything, but she's being so stubborn and acting...hmm...I wonder if she really is-**

**000**

Razor turned the corner and saw that the bathroom and closet doors were down and open respectively. Suspicious, he decided to go ahead and ignore the open doors, flying by them.

He turned another corner and started going up the stairs, only for them to creak and break underneath him. He landed in a pitch black area, and with his six glow sticks, he was able to see a bit. He looked down to see what he was standing on and saw nothing but pitch black darkness again, the glow sticks not showing anything.

He grew disturbed a bit and started flying back out. Upon going out, he saw several tentacles extend out of the hole he came from. Prepared to fight them off, he eventually saw pictures form. He rubbed his eyes as he saw a mock short cartoon playing. It showed a poorly drawn Salamence and Flygon flying together, followed by the Salamence getting attacked from behind and a Garchomp taking its place. Said Garchomp was then attacked from behind and once again replaced by the same Salamence.

He twitched before seeing the Salamence get knocked down again by a….heart? The heart broke, spewing actual blood on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he exclaimed before backing up and falling over a rolling cart with needles on the bottom layer. He shook his head and blinked his eyes open. Upon standing up and kicking the cart away, he saw that the stairs were fixed and Lila was coming around the corner, tears in her eyes.

Razor raised a brow in confusion. Why was she crying? Was fucking FRIENDSHIP that big a deal to her? However, he'd already dealt with her and the others, so he no longer cared. What had just happened was still confusing to him. He started climbing up the stairs again, what the tentacles detailed now embedded in his mind.

Despite being back with LeShara, he still had feelings for Vina and was still a bit vengeful and bitter about how things went. If Volante was gonna get knocked AGAIN, what was it gonna be? What did the heart represent?"

**000**

**Razor: I don't know if that was just to fuck with my head or it was a sign, but it was really interesting and infuriating to see...at least when 'I' got replaced again…**

**000**

Volante was carrying Krack, who had actually passed out, on his back as they continued their search.

"I really fucking hate these kinds of challenges. They're so fucking tedious!"Shade mumbled, his mouth holding five of his own glow sticks.

"Well, it's kinda worth it…" said Volante. "5 million Poke…"

"Hmm...fuck my wife's brains out...or endure grueling, annoying, and downright cruel challenges for money that'll go away in an instant thanks to bills and trying to live a better life…" Shade mumbled as he stopped and metaphorically balanced the activities with his paws, putting the challenges on the lower level.

"Well, actually, outside of this game, you can do that any time…" said Volante. "This game is a rare thing. We were lucky to get chosen first season, and now we've become some kind of celebrities competing for the prize money. Also, as long as you play your cards right, you could make the money last much longer than you think…"

"I don't believe that celebrity bullshit…" said Shade. "Though you have a point about the money and the game being rare...well...used to be rare…"

"I mean rare for us in OUR lives to be a part of it…"

"Oh, then you're right…"

Volante nodded as they found another staircase and started climbing up. "I wonder what Ricky's doing right now…"

"Probably being a bit overly pleased by Levi in the jail or lounge…" Shade joked.

"Heh, maybe…" said Volante. "I know that if I was in his shoes, I'd just be in the lounge with Vina for as long as I'm free…"

"Yep…" mumbled Shade. "Shine'd love to be in there."

Upon making it up to the next floor, they saw that it looked like a bomb exploded. Wood was broken and singed, ash was all around, dark black splatters were on the wall and...fire was still actually burning in a trash can! There were also a few skeletons and dust around, warranting them to skip this floor and just move on.

"Um...yeah let's just keep going…" said Volante, rather unnerved by the sight before him.

"Yeah...also...where's your glow sticks?" Shade mumbled.

"What?"

Shade rolled his eyes and took out his glow sticks. "Where are your glow sticks?"

"Oh, I put them on my back and then got Krack on", Volante explained. " Got him holding them down…"

"And what happened to his?"

"They're under there, too…"

"Alright, just making sure", Shade said as he put the sticks back and proceeded through the wreckage.

"Jeez…" Volante said, adjusting himself. "Krack's pretty heavy…"

"You put an over 200lb Krookodile on your back...and you're over 200lbs as well…" Shade mumbled. "I'm not surprised…"

"Well why don't you carry him then?"

Shade gave him a look.

**-000-**

Shade was now carrying Krack, while Volante carried all of their glow sticks on a taped small box on his back.

"I wasn't being serious…" Volante said, shaking to check if that box was stable. "How'd you even know tape and a small box were in that room?!"

"I didn't…" Shade said simply, kicking a broken plank out if the way. "Now come on…"

Volante sighed and just followed him. On the same hall, after looking in numerous doorless rooms, they eventually found a door that was completely unscathed compared to its surroundings.

"This looks shady…"

Shade gave him a look.

"No pun intended…"

"Right…" Shade said, rolling his eyes.

Volante tried opening the door, but it was locked. A groan was heard, however.

"Okay, so let's just leave this door alone and move along…" said Volante.

"Agreed…" Shade said as the two moved along.

**000**

Flynn was on the sixth floor looking for more glow sticks. He had collected three more on the fifth floor after being haunted by numerous Piloswine pictures, reminding him of his past. He just needed one more and victory was his.

He heard some noise coming from around the corner. Turning, he saw Razor flying towards him with eight glow sticks. He groaned in annoyance. He needed to get his last glow stick and fast.

Razor saw that Flynn had more glow sticks than he did and growled. He started searching around the hall, passing Flynn as he prepared to enter a room. Opening the door, he saw nothing but piercing red eyes in a room of darkness. He shut the door immediately and growled after seeing Razor fly out of the room he was in with another glow stick.

Now they each needed one more. Flynn rolled forward quickly to knock Razor out of the way and make it to the next room first. Razor jumped out of the way and growled before gaining a smile after looking back.

Flynn entered the room and saw a glow stick glowing near the window sill. He rolled over there quickly, but before he could grab it-

**000**

Everyone was teleported back to the normal island.

"Challenge over!" Mew exclaimed. "The winner of immunity is...Razor!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed, while Razor had a smug grin on his face.

"How did this fucktard win anything?!" Volante growled.

"Well, Fuckface...you can thank Flynn…" Razor said cockily.

"Thank me for what?"

"In your rush to roll by me, you dropped one of your glow sticks and I picked it up…"

"What the-THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Well, it was out of your possession and we didn't tell you any restrictions on what you could or couldn't do, so in actuality, it IS fair…" said Virizion.

"Damn your technicalities!" Shade growled.

"Ugh…" Krack groaned as he regained consciousness and saw that he was on Shade's back. He immediately got off, falling on his back and making him whimper.

"Where's Ricky?" asked Volante.

"Um...he's still a bit _preoccupied _at the moment. I'd rather not talk about it…" Mew said, shuddering.

"Told ya…" Shade whispered.

"Alright, let's get ready for elimination…"

**000**

**Nate: Well, we can't vote for Razor, so...I guess...Shade. We need to get Lila's trust back…**

**000**

**Aylesha: Shade's the largest threat here. Razor's got immunity, so...it makes sense…**

**000**

**Razor: I'd vote for the snot rocket, but Nate's more a priority at the moment...**

**000**

**Flynn: I'm just gonna vote for demon fox. He annoys me soooooo much…**

**000**

**Shade: Welp, the time's come. We can't get rid of Razor, so bye Nate…**

**000**

Everyone was at the elimination ceremony, most of them glaring at Razor, who held a proud smile.

"Alright, the votes are in, but first...immunity!" Mew started. "Ricky's still in the lounge, but he's safe, and Razor…"

Razor caught his poffin.

"Lila, Volante, Flynn, Krack, and Aylesha, you're also safe", said Xerneas as they each got their poffin.

Nate and Shade exchanged glances.

"Nate...Shade...one of you is going home tonight...and either way it'd be a good reason. You're both psychotic!"

They both growled.

"BUT, that is going to be decided with battle", said Mew.

"WHAT!?" both guys exclaimed.

"It's four votes to four…" said Mew.

"Oh-ho no, you're not doing this shit…" Shade said. "Ricky's still in this game and he didn't vote, so you'd better bring him here to get his say or I'll rip off your fucking tail!"

Mew gulped and teleported the Jolteon there. He was panting and lying on his back while covered in-you get the picture.

"Oh Arceus why…" Nate said, covering his eyes.

"Ricky!"

Ricky jolted up from hearing his name, thinking he was still in the lounge. Looking around he saw that the others were staring at him and he grew extremely embarrassed.

"I was busy!" Ricky exclaimed. "What do you want?!"

"We need your vote. It's a tie between Shade and Nate…"

Ricky froze before turning around slowly. "Well...uh...sorry Shade…"

"WHAT?!" Shade, Krack, and Volante exclaimed.

"...you're still stuck here…" Ricky finished with a sneer.

Shade sighed in relief and was prepared to tackle him, but...no.

Nate sighed.

"Sorry Nate", said Ricky.

Aylesha looked down sadly, which Krack noticed. His eyes widened as he flashed back to the picture in the mansion. She was making the EXACT same expression!

"_What the hell?" _he whispered out of shock.

**000**

Nate was in the toilet.

"This sucks...but at least now Eredar doesn't have a chance to come out and try to attack…"

"Bye Nate…" Aylesha said, kissing him.

"Seeya babe. Try your best and win this for us…"

Aylesha nodded, and Razor smirked upon hearing and seeing that. Mew pressed the button, flushing him down.

Aylesha growled softly and turned around to glare at Razor, who was walking away.

**000**

**Aylesha: Razor...you are next.**

**000**

In the mansion, the picture vibrated and Nate faded away. Aylesha's expression changed back into a smile and an unlikely frown appeared on someone else.

**000**

**Well, that happened. Nate's gone. Lila's acting a bit moody...is she-? Flynn is still being himself. Razor and Volante are always entertaining. What is Aylesha gonna do? And what the hell was with the painting in the mansion?! Shade and Ricky were having 'issues' at the start, but it seems to have calmed down. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	44. Battle Up!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants explored an abandoned insane asylum, collecting glow sticks as they went. After having a dream, Shade worried that his and Ricky's bond would escalate to something strange, but was happily disproved later on. With Razor breaking the news if Nate and Aylesha's plan to Lila, it seemed that she was completely done and emotionally torn. Though, it wasn't that big a deal. Is there something deeper? The contestants all encountered strange activities while in the asylum, and eventually through it all, Razor won, and thanks to Ricky's final vote, Nate got the flush.**

**What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Razor was resting in the gym. After Nate's elimination, he was feeling so much better. He had successfully convinced Lila that Nate and Aylesha were bad news and now that he had one down, he had to get the other one. At the moment, he still had absolutely no allies. Lila still didn't trust or like him, he hated Volante's guts and vice-versa, he didn't care for Shade, Ricky, or Krack since they hung around and sided with Volante, and Flynn was...Flynn.

He needed others to be on the same page and to help him eliminate her, then he could focus on trying to out them as well. However, he knew that this'll never be the case. Nate was considered the stronger one out of the two and since he was gone, it was either him or Shade to go next…most likely himself.

This was only going to not be the case if there was another automatic elimination. Actually, thinking about it...Volante was the main one with a problem with him. The others didn't seem to really care. Sure, he wanted Shade gone, but they haven't really exchanged any pure hatred, same with Ricky and Krack.

He gained an idea. He knew Volante would bitch and tell him to fuck off, but the other three _hopefully _wouldn't. He rose up from the bleachers and went to the gym exit. After leaving, he started flying towards the lounge. He figured that they were there considering Ricky had to be teleported out for the last vote.

He landed on the porch with a smile, but before knocking, he looked into the window to see if he could spot who'd be the closest one. If it was Volante, he didn't want to deal with any lip from him and would knock him out to get by. If it was any of the others, he'd be fine.

**-000-**

"What are you talking about? A painting?" asked Shade as he drunk from a wine bottle.

Krack had told them all about the painting in the mansion and how it looked, detailing Aylesha's facial expression.

"Yeah, it's fucking weird", Krack explained. "When we had to catch those other Pokemon, I saw the painting over the mantle. It showed all of us smiling, except for Aylesha. She was actually frowning!"

"Uh...okay?" asked Volante. "And you say that the expression that Aylesha made when Nate got eliminated was the exact same one on the painting?"

"Exactly! I don't know if that means something's up or it's foreshadowing something, but it just freaked me out a bit…"

"Well…" Ricky said, rising from the couch. "If it's freaking you out, we can go and check it out right now…"

Krack's eyes widened and he grew pale. The mansion caused him some of the worst pain he'd ever experienced. He never wanted to go there again! He shook his head vigorously in disapprovement. "No, I'm never going back..."

"Then how are we supposed to understand what you mean?" asked Shade.

"Uh…" Krack started, thinking about a solution. "Bring the painting back to the lounge, easy. Please, I-I never want to go there again", he finished, looking down sadly.

"Well…" Volante started before seeing his demeanor. "Okay, I guess."

"Thanks…" Krack said softly.

"Alright big fella, we'll be back…" Ricky said with a smirk as he, Shade, and Volante headed towards the door.

**-000-**

Razor watched and heard their conversation and grew suspicious as well. A painting? That showed emotions? That sounded creepy and stupid at the same time. But, he knew that since Ricky, Shade, and Volante were going to leave and investigate, Krack would be all alone. And out of all of them, Krack seemed to have the most sense…

After seeing the three of them walk out, he waited a couple more seconds until they were out of sight. He walked back up to the door and started knocking.

After almost a minute, Krack came to the door and was shocked to see Razor there.

"Oh, um...hi Razor…" Krack greeted. They were planning on getting rid of the guy, and here he was suddenly? Krack grew nervous.

"Hey Krack, uh...can I get you to talk to your little alliance about getting rid of Aylesha?"

"Um...so...you just want us to help you get rid of Aylesha?"

"Pretty much…" Razor responded, folding his arms. "I mean, she still could win due to the underdog 'unnoticed' thing."

"Well, yeah...but-"

"And I already know you all are planning on getting rid of me next…" he said with a sneer.

Krack gulped as sweat formed around his head.

"So, I'm asking you to do this as a favor…" said Razor. "You help me...and I'll help you. Forget about those others…"

Krack growled softly. When they were all in an alliance, hardly any of them payed attention to what he was saying and acted like vindictive idiots in the end. With Volante, Shade, and Ricky, he actually felt accepted and like he really had friends. Sure, he considered a couple of the guys from his old alliance friends, but mostly they were just acquaintances to him. He is actually heard and respected in this new group AND HE HASN'T EVEN BEEN WITH THEM THAT LONG. The guys actually believed him about the creepy painting; the others, if they were still there, would have just ignored it. So, why would he just betray them? Plus, Shade threatened to kill him, so that was another reason.

"Um...I don't know about all that, but I'll talk to them about Aylesha…"

"Alright, thanks…" said Razor, giving him a suspicious glance as he flew off.

Krack let out a sigh of relief before closing the door and heading back to the couch in the living room.

**-000-**

The guys reached the mansion and the ambience immediately changed. Everything felt eerie. Ricky backed up a bit, while Shade and Volante remained stable.

"Well, let's get in here and find this damn painting…" said Shade as he started walking into the masnion.

Volante followed, with Ricky sighing before he followed as well. Upon entering, the three guys immediately felt a spooky presence.

"Alright, he said mantle, so it's probably over here in the den…" said Shade as he went to the left hall. Volante and Ricky followed him and eventually, they reached the den.

Strangely, the fire was lit...and it looked like someone was once sitting in the chair in front of it. Sade grew suspicious, but turned his attention to the painting. At the moment, everyone was smiling...except for Ricky.

"What the-" Volante started. "Didn't Krack say all of us that were remaining were on the painting?"

"Well, were'd Nate go, then?" asked Ricky. "And...Aylesha's not frowning like he said. I-I am…"

"We'll get to the bottom of it when we got back to the lounge…" Shade said, hopping onto the mantle to grab the painting. The painting didn't budge initially, but with a bit more strength, he was able to yank it off of the wall.

The painting shook and immediately the frown switched from Ricky, to Shade. He didn't think anything of it and just put it on Volante's back.

"Come on, let's go", Shade said as he started heading back to the entrance. Ricky nodded and followed close behind. Volante gave the room a quick look over before exiting.

**-000-**

The guys made it back to the lounge with the painting and sat it on a couch. They all sat in front of the painting.

"What the hell!?" Krack exclaimed annoyedly. "Aylesha was frowning before and...where'd Nate go? This is so fucking confusing!"

"Wait a sec..._I _was the one frowning when we went in there…" Ricky said, looking at the picture closer. "Why is Shade frowning now?"

"Eh, it changed when I took it from the wall…" Shade shrugged.

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

"It CHANGED in your paws?"

"Um...yeah. 'Haunted Mansion', paintings will do that…"

Ricky sighed. "Do you always have to be apathetic towards potentially dangerous or scary things?"

"Did _you _have to have a gangbang with Levi using Double Team in the last challenge?"

Ricky growled with a blush, softly. "_Maybe I should have let Nate stay…" _he whispered with a fake, serious look.

"What was that?!"

Ricky gave him a smirk. "Oh nothing…"

Volante had been taking in all of the information in order to come up with a reasonable explanation. After a while, he thought he was on to something.

"Wait...you said that Aylesha was frowning at first...and Nate was still there, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And now...after Nate's elimination...he's gone from the painting and Aylesha has a normal expression?" Volante finished. "It seems like this painting correlates to what happens in the game!"

"Wait...then why was Aylesha frowning BEFORE Nate's elimination and why isn't she frowning now?" asked Krack.

"Hmm…" Volante hummed, trying to think. It was then that it hit him. "Well, when Nate got eliminated, she said that she'll try to win. Sure, she's upset, but I'm sure she's not THAT upset anymore…"

"Okay...I guess that kinda makes sense...but why is Shade frowning now?" asked Ricky.

"Wait a sec!" Volante started, finally piecing everything together. "Aylesha and Nate are dating and in love, in other words, they have a connection. Aylesha was upset BEFORE Nate's elimination and after it happened, she's fine and Nate disappeared. Then when we first went in, Ricky was the one frowning, but when Shade grabbed it, the frown transferred to him."

"Okay, what are you getting at exactly?" Shade asked. "You just restated everything that we've established already."

"This may just be a hunch or a bit of paranoia...but...if Aylesha was upset BEFORE Nate's elimination...I think that...this painting is giving us a hint on who's going home next…"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Shade exclaimed. "But, that can't be plausible. The game would be too predictable and-"

"That means nothing", said Krack, looking at the painting. "I-I think Volante's right. And since the frown is on Shade...and his wife's not here...I think this is saying that either me or Volante is getting eliminated next…"

"Wait...th-that can't be right…" Ricky said, looking at the painting closer. "I mean, we can change the outcome! We just have to be careful…"

"Well, that's true, but if the painting changed for Shade...it may be able to change more on its own, so...Ricky, we'll need you to keep watch whenever we have our next challenge", Volante explained.

Ricky nodded.

"That's right, you have a job now, so no meat swallowing…"

Ricky growled softly and licked his cheek, making him twitch. "Damn you…"

**000**

Lila was sitting in the mess hall with a sigh. She'd been having weird cravings lately, so she was eating a Noodle sub with sliced Razz Berries and...cardboard.

Aylesha peeped in from the side with a suspicious look. Something was definitely up. Mood swings and cravings are some of the most common signs of pregnancy, and judging by what she was eating and her behavior in the last challenge, Aylesha came to the conclusion that Lila was pregnant!

On one hand, she was happy, and on the other hand, she was worried. Remembering a past season, she knew that pregnant competitors were automatically eliminated, which was causing the confliction. She didn't know whether to tell or leave her alone. At this point, with Nate gone, she didn't really have to worry and she could do whatever she wants. Outing Lila would be a good thing for her, but so would outing the others.

But, thinking about it from a gracious and owing manner, Lila helped her and Nate, so she decided that she could help her. Without Nate, maybe Lila could actually trust her.

She slowly entered the mess hall, getting Lila's attention as she continued eating her sandwich. Getting up close to get a better view, she saw that Lila wasn't getting 'bigger'. This perplexed her a bit, but she figured that the pregnancy just started.

"What are you doing here, Aylesha?"

"Oh nothing, I uh...I wanted to talk to you…"

"About what?" asked Lila, giving her a look.

"Well...I kinda wanted to apologize if Nate and I caused you any...emotional damage…"

Lila was confused. "Um...what are you talking about?"

Aylesha was shocked that she said that. Didn't she remember?

"Um...you walked away from me and Nate, crying", she explained. "Remember?"

"Ohhh, that was nothing", Lila said before taking one of her last two bites.

Aylesha raised a brow. "Wait, nothing?"

"Yeah, I'm not really upset", she giggled.

"Then why were you crying last challenge?"

"LOOK, I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!" Lila growled, causing Aylesha to fall back in surprise.

Aylesha spider-walked back a bit before standing back up. She felt the need to ask her about her pregnancy, but wasn't sure if she'd be offended or angry or not. But, this was not how Lila usually acted and she needed to find out, so she took a chance.

"Um...Lila, are you sure you're not...pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm sure…" Lila said sweetly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...you've been having these mood swings, you just ate a noodle berry cardboard sandwich, and...you have been fetching Jesse's bone a lot…"

"Are you calling me a SLUT?!"

Aylesha jumped at the exclamation. She immediately shook her head 'no'. "Just…" she started before getting an idea. "Come on, follow me…"

Lila groaned. "Fine…"

**-000-**

Aylesha had taken Lila to the infirmary. Maybe one of the nurses could figure out if she was really pregnant or not. Based on the signs, for sure she was, but she wanted a professional fact.

When they entered, Aylesha asked could they take Lila in for a pregnancy test.

"I told you I'm not pregnant!" Lila growled.

"Oh yeah, then how would you explain how you've been acting!?"

Lila didn't have a response to that. She had been acting strange lately, but she didn't know why herself. She knew for a fact that couldn't really be pregnant because Jesse started bringing condoms with him when he figured out that her wants were gonna be often. They both knew the rule about pregnancy and weren't going to risk it. She just couldn't explain why she acted like she was unconsciously. She knew what she was doing, but it wasn't voluntarily and she couldn't really question herself. She just let out a sigh.

"I have no idea, but I know for a FACT that I can't be pregnant…"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with checking…" a Blissey said, coming from a hall with a clipboard. "Follow me, you two…"

Aylesha and Lila both followed the Blissey until they stopped next to a closet. Opening it, a broom fell out and bleach, mercury, rat poison, and numerous other dangerous substances were seen. Amidst them however...a box of pregnancy tests.

The Blissey grabbed the box with a smile and turned back to the girls, who were shocked.

"Um...why are there pregnancy tests in there!?"

"Oh, well, kids are worse than STDs, so we consider this is a dangerous tool…" the Blissey said, still smiling.

Lila and Aylesha exchanged glances as the Blissey pulled out two tests, surprising Aylesha. "Oh, I'm not pregnant...we're just checking to see if she is…"

"You can't be too careful dear…" the Blissey urged.

"Nate and I haven't even been that intimate as much since the vacation…"

Lila snickered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

The Blissey took them to the bathroom and placed the tests on the seats.

"Go on in and have fun…"

Both girls sighed and went inside.

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US AT THE STADIUM IN 5 MINUTES! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"Oh great... " Lila muttered as fluid was heard.

The girls exited after flushing was heard and they handed their tests back to the Blissey, who now had gloves. "We'll get the results back to you by the end of the day…"

Both girls nodded before heading to the sink to wash their hands. After that, they rushed out of the infirmary.

**000**

Everyone made it to the stadium, where they saw Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas waiting with smiles. This couldn't be good.

"Alright torturers, what's the challenge this time around?" asked Flynn.

"We're glad you asked Flynn", said Virizion. "Today's challenge is…A BATTLE TOURNAMENT!"

Almost everyone gained a small smile. Razor and Volante gave each other devious grins.

"Now, before we start, we have to get something settled…" said Mew. "Ricky, despite your confirmed final five status, you will still be required to participate so that everything makes sense…"

"Oh...uh…" Ricky started, looking at the other guys nervously. "Okay?"

Krack, Volante, and Shade groaned to themselves.

"Anywho...this will be a standard tournament with seven battles…" said Mew. "The player who wins will get their choice of who leaves…"

Everyone immediately grew excited upon hearing that.

"Now, let's get these matchups settled…" said Mew, turning to the large screen.

Everyone turned to the screen and looked at the brackets. Lila and Aylesha were on one, Shade and Razor were on another, Volante and Flynn were in another, and Krack and Ricky were in the last one.

"Okay, the first battle will be with the girls…" Virizion said. "Lila and Aylesha, you two stay down here. Guys, get to the stands."

The guys all headed to the stands while the girls sighed and took their places on the bottom.

"Alright, this is probably the simplest challenge you guys have ever done…" said Shade.

"You're welcome…" said Virizion.

"Um...are we allowed to leave?"

"Nope", said Mew. "We need all of you here…"

"...Great…"

"Alright...are you girls ready?" asked Xerneas.

"Um...I guess…" said Aylesha.

"Sure…" Lila mumbled.

"Before we forget...these battles will be the best two out of three…"

"WHAT!?"

"Yep", Mew responded. "Both of you will be healed after each battle, so don't worry about it…"

"Well, so much for this being simple…" said Krack, folding his arms. "Getting healed doesn't mean anything if you get tired…"

"I think that's the difficulty aspect…." said Razor, his arms folded with a cocky grin on his face. "Whoever still has the stamina will win and that's that."

Lila and Aylesha still had their eyes on each other as they stood battle ready on the ground.

"Alright, the first battle will begin in three...two...one!"

**-000-**

Being a Fighting-type Aylesha had the advantage and decided to start by lunging forward with a Brick Break.

Lila dodged the attack and immediately tried countering with an Aerial Ace, which shocked Aylesha. She jumped out of the way before trying Brick Break once again.

Narrowly dodging the attack, Lila jumped up and tried Aerial Ace once again. Aylesha got hit and knocked back a bit. She kept her resolve and stood strong. She charged forward to try and use Force Palm, but knowing that Lila would probably jump to avoid it, she jumped as well. And, just as she predicted, Lila leapt up, allowing her to hit her, sending her to the ground.

Lila growled and rose up quickly. She charged up a Shadow Ball and started firing them at her. Aylesha used Seed Bomb to counter them. The collision caused an explosion, making smoke envelop the area.

Aylesha looked around hesitantly, not knowing where the next attack was coming from. It was then that she remembered something Nate taught her when they were training. When you didn't know where your attacker was, just close your eyes and listen for their footsteps...if they had any feet.

Aylesha closed her eyes to listen for Lila's footsteps, but she never heard them come. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a surprise as numerous Shadow Balls struck her, sending her into the back wall. The smoke had cleared up just as she closed her eyes, leaving her vulnerable.

She got out of the wall and growled. She didn't like surprise attacks. No one did. Her body got surrounded in a red aura and she charged toward Lila, who was ready for the attack. When she got close enough, Lila attempted to jump out of the way, but Aylesha grabbed her by the tail and flung her upwards in a Superpower attack. She leapt up after her and used her tail to slam her back down.

Lila landed hard on the ground, but seconds later, she was back up and using Aerial Ace once again, knocking Aylesha down again.

That was yet another super-effective attack, and she wasn't feeling so hot. She decided to use a trick she had up her metaphorical sleeve. Lila used yet another Aerial Ace, but that launched her back into a wall.

She growled as she shakily got up, Aylesha doing to same. Lila, now knowing about her ace, decided that she was going to use Thunder Wave. Jumping up, a blue streak of electricity hit Aylesha, paralyzing her.

Aylesha groaned as Lila used Shadow Ball numerous times. Aylesha fainted when the second ball hit.

"And Lila wins the first round!"

Lila smiled softly before laying down, painting.

**-000-**

"Not surprised…" said Shade. "They're both with strong guys, so of course they're strong."

"I'm pretty sure that Lila knows more than just four moves…" said Krack.

"Who cares?" asked Flynn. "More moves, more possible pain…"

"Okay, if she wins and you eventually have to go against her, don't whine when she kicks your ass…."

"Oh please…"

**-000-**

Both girls were healed, but they were both still pretty tired already. They wanted a short break, but being that this challenge was reliant on stamina, they wouldn't be getting one. Knowing this, they made their way back to their original places. Both females were panting softly, but got in battle ready poses once again.

"Alright, the next battle is gonna begin in 3...2...1….GO!"

Lila started the battle this time, and not wanting to deal with any counters, she instantly used Thunder Wave.

Aylesha dodged the attack and ran forward, the blue aura surrounding her yet again. Lila knew was going to happen and jumped to the side. Once again, Aylesha grabbed her tail and flung her up high. However, this time, while in the air, Lila used Thunder Wave again, catching Aylesha as she jumped up as well. She started falling to the ground and Lila started using Aerial Ace numerous times.

When Aylesha hit the ground, she groaned and struggled to get up. She saw Lila land near her and stop to catch her breath. During this time, she stood up and used Seed Bomb, nailing Lila numerous times. Lila sneered and turned back around. She used Shadow Ball, but because of her paralysis, she wasn't fast enough to move and got hit numerous times.

Sparks emitted from her body as she shakily tried sitting back up. She needed to get rid of this paralysis somehow, but what could she do? She gained an idea, but she wasn't sure how it'd play out. She started achily using Brick Break on the ground numerous times, attempting to make a deep enough hole.

Lila, not knowing what she was doing, just stood there in confusion. She fired more Shadow Balls, all of them striking her, but she continued with the Brick Break. Eventually, making a deep enough hole, she got inside of it and did something drastic. She used Seed Bomb straight up and braced herself for the impact of the blows.

All of the attacks hit, causing smoke to come from the hole.

"Looks like suicide…" Mew said. "Looks like Lila-"

"Wait…" Lila said, eyeing the hole as the smoke started clearing.

A claw came out of the hole, followed by another one. Aylesha pulled herself out of the hole, damaged, but with a smile.

Lila smiled back, knowing she wasn't gonna go down that easy. Aylesha charged forward, about to use Brick Break yet again. Lila nodded and jumped up before she got over, using Thunder Wave once again.

Aylesha got hit again, and Lila ran forward. She used Play Rough, knocking Aylesha out swiftly, but also causing her to become poisoned due to her ability.

"Lila wins the first battle!" Virizion announced.

Lila smiled before fainting from the poison.

"And while we heal these girls up...Shade and Razor, come on down", said Mew.

Razor smirked. "I hope you're prepared to lose credibility. You may be physically stronger, but when it comes down to battling...I reign supreme…"

"Is that why you got your ass handed to you by Sonan third season?" Ricky asked rhetorically.

"He got lucky…" Razor muttered. "He can only learn four moves and they're all defensive…"

"Riiiight...good excuse", said Volante. "You're totally not just a weak bitch who's talking big…"

"Watch yourself", Razor growled, putting a claw to his neck. Volante used Dragon Pulse, knocking him down to the bottom.

"Well, let's see how this goes…" Shade muttered as he went down.

**-000-**

Lila and Aylesha made their way back up to the stands, while Razor and Shade took their places.

"Alright, the next battle...you two ready?"

"Whatever…" Shade said, boredly.

Razor growled at his attitude. He _definitely _wanted to fuck him up now. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright, battle begin in 3...2...1...GO!"

Immediately, Razor mega-evolved and grinned. Shade wasn't fazed and just sat on his side with a bored expression. Razor growled and rose his leg before slamming it back down, causing the entire stadium to shake. Shade remained stoic.

Razor flew towards him, a dark blue aura enveloping him as he used Dragon Rush. Shade remained in the same spot with his same stoic gaze. Getting angrier, Razor gave it more power and when he got close, Shade ducked, causing him to slam headfirst into the wall, knocking him out in an instant due to the force.

"Uh...what the hell just happened?!" Mew exclaimed. "You didn't even touch him!"

"It was his own damn fault…" Shade shrugged.

"Well...um...you win the first round!" Virizion said. "Let's get him out of there and heal him up…"

**-000-**

"Shade is just...wow", Ricky said, marveling at his friend.

"He didn't even hit the guy; it's not that big a deal", said Flynn. "Razor got mad and decided to be an overcompensating idiot and charge full force. He knocked himself out."

"He's his own worst enemy…" Volante chuckled.

"I hope Shade ends up winning this…" Aylesha muttered. "Razor deserves nothing…"

"I think we all agree on that…" said Ricky.

"Actually, no one deserves anything except for me…" said Flynn.

"Sure you do…" Krack said, rolling his eyes.

**-000-**

Razor was holding his head in pain as he got back in his spot. He growled in annoyance as he glared at Shade, who kept his same glare. He knocked himself out last time, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. This time, he was gonna knock Shade out and enjoy it.

"Alright, second battle is about to start in 3...2...1….GO!"

No longer taking a risk, Razor used Dragon Pulse. Shade dodged out of the way and sat back down. Razor growled furiously. "FIGHT BACK!"

"I'm not sure you'd enjoy that...I want to at least give you a chance…" Shade said seriously.

Hearing that, Razor scoffed. "I could take you out at any time!"

"Okay...so how about now?" Shade asked, taking a few steps closer.

Razor, seeing his chance, lunged forward to try a Dual Chop. Before it hit, Shade used Double Team. Razor ended up hitting up a clone, causing it to vanish. Looking around, he saw there were numerous Umbreon surrounding him with glares.

He gulped a bit before firing a ball of energy into the air. It burst in a Draco Meteor attack at sent meteor all over. Surprisingly, all of the clones were able to dodge and they each charged up Shadow Balls as Razor started Dual Chopping most of them. Sadly, that didn't last long as all of the Shades fired, each Shadow Ball struck, launching Razor back against the other wall.

The numerous blows hurt and caused a great amount of damage, by he was still able to get up. The clones were still there and their eyes all glowed red. Suddenly, Razor felt himself being lifted, a red aura surrounding him. He was slammed to the ground numerous times, tossed into the wall and thrown into the air before being slammed down once more.

When the smoke cleared, he was fainted. All of the Umbreon clones returned to one body, Shade holding a smile in the aftermath.

"Shade wins this battle!" Xerneas announced.

Shade nodded as he started heading back to the stands.

**-000-**

"That was great, Shade!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Yeah, you never even got hit!" Aylesha said, astonished. "How'd you get so good at battling?"

"Dealing with a lot of crap leads to private time to toughen up and learn new things…" Shade responded.

"How unironic…" said Flynn. "You're bringing up your shitty childhood once again…"

"Listen fucker, don't think I forgot you almost got my kid killed-"

"Please...there's revives…" Flynn said, rolling his eyes.

"FLYNN AND VOLANTE, COME ON DOWN!" Virizion said as Razor was healed.

"Well, here we go…" said Volante with a smile. He had the advantage over Flynn, since his moves wouldn't be effective against him.

He flew down, while Flynn just walked down normally with his normal look.

**-000-**

Razor went back up and sat down away from everyone, holding an ice pack against his head. He glared at Shade annoyed.

Volante and Flynn were on their opposite sides.

"Alright, first battle is about to begin, are you ready?"

"Whatever…" Flynn muttered.

"Yep…" Volante said with a smile.

**-000-**

"I don't think I've ever seen Flynn battle...this'll be surprising…" said Lila.

"He'll probably do shittily…" Shade shrugged.

"We have to hope…" Ricky said.

**-000-**

"3...2...1...GO!"

Volante started off with a Hydro Pump, and immediately Flynn moved to the side and rolled towards him in a Rollout attack. He rolled at such a high speed that Volante didn't get a chance to dodge and he got hit in the face. Volante slid back and growled before flying up and attempting to use Hydro Pump again. Flynn continued dodging them all, keeping his speed up. He bounced against the wall and started flying towards Volante, but he used Dragon Pulse, knocking him back down.

Flynn uncurled and immediately formed a blue sphere. From that, numerous frozen shards fired at Volante, shocking him as he was hit numerous times.

Volante growled and hit the ground. He got back up and fired yet another Hydro Pump. Flynn curled up and dodged it once again before striking Volante yet again.

Volante slid back and kept his resolve despite getting relatively weaker. Between him and Razor, he had more stamina, while it seemed that Razor had much more power.

He started flying up quickly, Flynn unrolled and watched his movements. After a few more seconds, Volante started flying down quickly, striking Flynn before he could move.

Flynn held it together and immediately tried Ice Shard again. This time, Volante dodged the attack and tried using Flamethrower. Flynn started rolling out of the way once again and Volante traced his movements after getting back in the air. He continued using Flamethrower, despite it not being very effective.

Flynn started rolling around the arena, knowing that Volante wasn't stopping. Eventually though, he grew annoyed and attempted the same maneuver he did earlier on. He rolled high speed into the wall and bounced slightly, propelling himself up a bit.

He didn't get high enough to hit Volante this time, much to his enjoyment. He decided to use Dragon Pulse once again as Flynn unrolled, striking him hard.

Numerous rocks rose up from the ground, eventually hitting Volante and sending him to the ground. Flynn rolled over to him quickly, and unexpectedly, used Play Rough. The barrage of attacks caused Volante to faint.

"And by an unforeseen action, Flynn wins the first battle!"

**-000-**

"HA! SUCK IT BOOGER BOD!" Razor exclaimed.

"Razor, you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter, I don't think you have the right to say that…" Aylesha stated.

"You lost too, so don't you tell me what to say…"

The others either glared or rolled their eyes at him.

"I'm shocked that Flynn was able to battle like that…" said Lila, her eyes wide.

"Yeah...that Play Rough is gonna be tough if he ends up winning the whole the battle…" said Shade. "I didn't even know he was that fast…"

"That's just when he's rolling", Ricky said. "He's slow otherwise…"

"Well, we'll see what happens…" said Krack. "Hopefully Volante pulls through…"

**-000-**

Volante and Flynn were back in their normal places. Volante now had a plan on how to deal with Flynn. He didn't want to use it, but it seemed to be one of his only options if he had a chance. Flynn honestly surprised him with his battling experience, but now it was time to fight back harder.

"Alright...round two...your battle will begin in 3...2...1...GO!"

Volante immediately Mega Evolved and blasted a Flamethrower towards Flynn. Flynn rolled out of the way and sped towards him. Volante used Hydro Pump, actually hitting Flynn this time, but it didn't stop him and he successfully hit Volante, albeit a bit lighter thanks to the water cushioning the blow.

He growled before gaining an idea. He flew upwards and used Hydro Pump towards the ground. A crater was created that was full of water. Following that, he used Flamethrower, creating a cloud of steam. Now, he really didn't think this through, as he could no longer see Flynn. However, Flynn couldn't see either.

Despite this, he started using Dragon Pulse all around the battle area, while avoiding the stands….partially.

"FUCK YOU!" Razor exclaimed as he was hit.

When the smoke and steam eventually cleared, Volante didn't see Flynn anywhere. He hovered down slowly and looked around before hearing bumping. He flew over to the hole he made and saw that Flynn was inside trying to roll in order to get out.

Seizing this opportunity, Volante used Hydro Pump in the hole, sending Flynn further down. After no response after about 3 minutes, it could be assumed that he was knocked out.

"Volante wins the second battle!"

Volante grinned.

"Looks like we'll have our first tie breaker battle!" Xerneas said. "Now, Mew if you could get Flynn out of the hole…"

"Yeah yeah...Mew muttered.

**-000-**

"Alright, it's all tied up. Let's hope Volante can pull this off…" said Shade.

"That steam thing was a good idea", Aylesha commented. "Flynn rolled right into the hole and he was just done…"

"I hope Flynn's getting tired", said Ricky. "Volante looks like he's still raring to go."

"Like I said...we have to hope…" Shade said.

**-000-**

Volante and Flynn were both healed up, but Flynn was getting a bit tired. Volante was winded, but he could still battle.

"Alright...the final round. Whoever wins this battle moves onto the next one…" Xerneas said. "And it starts in 3...2...1...GO!"

Instantly, Flynn stomped down and used Stone Edge. Volante, seeing the stones heading his way, flew up and away. He used Flamethrower, but Flynn rolled out of the way. He continued rolling, causing Volante to growl in annoyance.

He needed a way to stop him. As he tried thinking, Flynn struck him in the gut, causing him to fall and land on his back. Using this chance, Flynn rolled towards him as Volante rolled back onto his feet. His eyes widened as Flynn crashed into him, sending him into the wall.

Volante was still conscious and actually had a hold of Flynn. Getting an idea, he started flying up while still holding onto him. Flynn unrolled and saw what was going on.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not happenin'..."

Flynn growled and started trying to use Rollout again, but Volante held him firmly. Flynn then used Ice Shard, causing Volante's eyes to widen. After taking the attack, Volante growled started glowing as a pink aura enveloped them both as he started flying down quickly. He was using Giga Impact!

Flynn tried to break free, but he was slammed to the ground, hard, knocking him out cold.

"And Volante wins!"

Volante panted heavily as he stood up, the attack taking a lot out of him.

**-000-**

"He did it!" Ricky cheered.

"Yep…" Shade said with a smile.

"Alright, while these two are getting patched up...Krack and Ricky, come on down!"

"Um...since I'm already immune, I think I'm just gonna forfeit!" Ricky said.

"Alright, fine!" said Virizion. "Krack, you automatically move on!"

Krack gained a smile.

"Now, we're gonna allow you all a ten minute grace period so just gather your strength again and try to come up with more strategies…" said Xerneas.

"I thought you said we couldn't leave…"

"That's during the battles…" said Mew. "Now, either stay or go...your break starts now…"

Immediately, everyone left the stadium. Some for strategies and others to relax for a bit.

**000**

The guys made it back to the lounge to see if anything happened to the painting. Lo and behold, the painting shifted yet again and it seemed that someone was fading a bit. The frown had also changed once again.

"Wait, this is a choose who goes challenge why are they-"

"I don't know...but this is getting weird" said Shade. "Let's just try to ignore it for now, and when it's time for the next break, we'll see what changes again…"

"Well...I guess that's appropriate…" Volante said. "So….Krack...how do you think you'll do against me?"

Krack paled. "Oh, I'm a bit scared…"

"A bit?"

"Yeah…" said Krack. "Hopefully you go easy on me…"

"We'll have to see about that…" Volante said. "Depends on how you battle…"

"Well, either way it goes, we have a great chance at winning this and being able to get rid of Razor!"

Upon mentioning his name, Krack recalled what Razor had asked him. If he just outright suggested Aylesha and they found out about Razor, he'd probably be shunned! He knew he had to be honest or something would go wrong…

"Um...speaking of Razor…" Krack started. "When you guys left, he came here to ask if I could convince you guys to go for Aylesha…"

Volante immediately laughed. "Wow, he's so desperate he's asking us for help. That's rich…"

"Why would we even want to get rid of Aylesha. Unlike himself, she's actually nice…" said Ricky.

"He brought up the fact that if she's still here, there's a chance that she may win because of the underdog thing…" Krack added.

"Okay, so? We can eliminate her after him…" Shade said. "We have the numbers, remember…"

"Yeah…" Krack said. "I just needed to get that off my chest…"

"Why is that?" asked Shade, getting suspicious.

"Because I already know that you're still not fully trusting of me…" Krack said. "I got scared that you'd...y'know…dismiss me."

Shade gave him a look before just sighing. "So...I gotta go against Lila."

"Yep, you gotta be sure to fight tooth and nail. You know she's not going down easily…"

"I don't even like fighting females…" Shade said. "It just makes me feel like a bitch…"

"Nothing wrong with that…" said Volante. "It means you're a real man…"

"Sure…" Shade laughed. "Any tips?"

"Don't stick yours in her…" Ricky giggled.

Shade gave him a look. "Thanks for that. Can someone be serious this time?"

"Just watch out for her…she's pretty quick…"

"And be sure to dodge a lot of her attacks…" Volante said.

"Duly noted…"

**000**

"Alright, so I'm going against Shade…" Lila said. "I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous."

"I would be, too...and I have an advantage over him!" Aylesha said as they sat in the mess hall. She was upset that she'd lost the battle, but she was more concerned about the pregnancy thing. Despite Lila's nervousness about battling, Aylesha decided to bring up the pregnancy thing.

"So, are you sure you're not pregnant?" asked Aylesha.

"Yes…" Lila said, getting annoyed. "Jesse and I have been using condoms when we have our time. When we first started, we didn't, but after a while we started…"

"So there's still a possibility…"

"Ugh, well what about you?"

Aylesha giggled. "I'm sure I'm not pregnant. Nate and I haven't been that intimate since the vacation…"

"So there's still a possibility", Lila retorted.

Aylesha smirked. "Touche. Well, let's hope that we're not pregnant so that we can stay…"

"Yeah…" said Lila. "That's why Jesse and I started using condoms here…"

Aylesha nodded. "Well, if-"

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT BACK TO THE STADIUM! IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND ROUNDS!"

"Oh, well...we can keep talking about it after your battle…" said Aylesha.

Lila nodded with a smile.

**000**

Everyone returned to the stadium, the four who won their battles remained on the ground floor, while the others got back in the stands.

"Alright, as you all would have guessed, Shade will be going against Lila and Krack will be going against each other", said Virizion. "And the first battle is going to be between Krack and Volante, so Lil and Shade, head to the stands…"

Both Dark-types nodded and walked towards the stairs. Volante and Krack exchanged looks, Volante with one of confidence, and Krack with one of slight fear also mixed with confidence.

"Alright, each of you, to your side…" said Mew.

They each started going to their side, and Krack started thinking of what he was going to do.

"Alright...this battle will start in 3...2...1...GO!"

"Alright Krack, I'll let you have the first-"

Immediately, a large rock struck him. It was very effective.

"Ow…" he growled. "Okay...I guess this'll be a real battle."

Volante attempted to take flight, but he couldn't.

"What the he-"

He was cut off immediately by balls of energy that were blasted at him. Two to be exact. That fast, he couldn't move. Krack cupped his claws together and a purple blob formed before he launched it at Volante as he shakily stood up.

Volante growled angrily. Angry at Krack? No. He was getting angry at himself! He wasn't getting any of his own attacks in! He attempted to take a step as he saw Krack stay still. Purple bubbles came from him and he shuddered. He was poisoned!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Volante growled.

Krack used Smack Down once again, and Volante twitched. He couldn't fly, he was poisoned, and he still hadn't gotten a single lick in. The poison affected him once again and he groaned as his stomach rumbled.

Krack felt a bit bad for doing this to him, but this was a battle...and either way as long as Shade won _his _battle, they'd still have control. He didn't know how much strength Volante had left and just used Sludge Bomb once again. This caused Volante to groan and eventually faint, causing Krack to gape in shock.

"Wow...Krack wins the first battle! Interesting…" said Mew.

"YOU JUST GOT YOUR ASS KICKED BY A GAY DUDE, HOW DO YOU FEEL!?" Razor laughed.

Krack and Ricky both glared at him. They were both getting extremely tired of his comments.

"You got beaten by me and you didn't even touch me…"

"Fuckface down there didn't touch Krack either...he didn't get a chance to!" Razor laughed, folding his arms. "At least I tried…"

"And failed…" Ricky finished.

"Fuck off!"

**-000-**

Volante groaned as he stood back up after being healed up. Krack sheepishly smiled.

"S-Sorry Volante…"

"No need to apologize, dude", said Volante, chuckling. "It's like ever since you came out, you've been afraid of everything…."

Krack huffed. "No, I think it's more of the fact that I was fucking disowned and called a fag by my own father on international TV!" Krack snapped

Volante gulped. He wasn't trying to be insensitive; it was just a general observation. Krack took a deep breath and calmed down. Volante wasn't trying to be mean...he just used the wrong time period.

"Sorry for yelling...got a little sensitive there…" Krack muttered, folding his arms.

"Alright, the two of you, back to your places", said Mew. "It's about time for the next battle."

Krack walked back to his side, while Volante simply walked forward to his spot.

"Okay, your second battle starts in 3...2...1...GO!"

Volante started this time by immediately using Hydro Pump. Krack jumped to the side and used Focus Blast. Volante was able to dodge it and tried using Dragon Pulse. Krack tried jumping away, but he got hit.

He tumbled to the ground before standing back up and forming a stone in his claws. He tossed the rock at Volante, but he dodged it. However, Krack was constantly using it, so when he dodged the first one, the second one was already on its way and it struck him, sending him to the ground.

When he landed, he got up and used Hydro Pump again, but Krack used Focus Blast to counter it. It exploded into a cloud of smoke, but the Hydro Pump kept coming and slammed him into the wall.

Krack growled to himself as he was constantly blasted. He moved himself to the side and collapsed, shakily standing back up. He growled as his eyes glowed red and a red aura surrounded him.

Seeing this, Volante immediately knew what he was about to do and tried to fly, but still couldn't. He used Dragon Pulse first, but Krack swiftly dodged it and charged toward him. With this now close range, Volante attempted to use Hydro Pump, but Krack jumped up and landed right on him, using Outrage.

**-000-**

"Oh, that ain't pretty…" Shade commented.

"I didn't know Krack was that strong!" Lila commented, her eyes wide in shock.

"I don't think anyone expects a gay dude to actually be strong unless they see it physically…" Flynn commented.

Ricky growled and wanted to attack, but Shade kept him back.

**-000-**

"And Krack wins the battle!"

Krack panted for a while before walking around muzzily and eventually collapsing while holding his head. "Oh...FML…"

Volante groaned in pain. "G-Good...job…" he strained.

"Alright…" said Virizion. "Next semifinal battle...Shade vs. Lila! You two come on down!"

**-000-**

Lila and Shade took their spots. Both had serious glances and were more than ready to duke it out.

"Alright, likely couple if you each get divorced…you ready?"

Both dark-types growled at him.

"Sheesh, can't take a joke?" Mew asked.

"That shit's not funny…" Shade growled. "Now just start the battle…"

"Geez, fine…" said Mew. "Virizion…"

"Alright...second semifinal battle round 1 starts in 3...2...1...GO!"

Lila immediately started off with a Thunder Wave, thinking that paralyzing Shade would hinder him. However, Shade used Double Team immediately, followed by them all using Dig. Lila gulped as she saw about twenty-five holes surrounding her.

She took a defensive stance, not knowing where an attack would come from. Seeing the holes, though, she gained a smile. She immediately used Shadow Ball in each hole, creating a smoke eruption in at least eleven of them.

While she was preoccupied, the remaining Shades emerged and fired a Shadow Ball at her, causing her to fall face first into the hole, leaving her rear up and out in the open. Lila immediately blushed out of embarrassment, knowing her ass was up and out for all to see. She tried to push herself back up and eventually, with enough wiggling...and eye candy for most of the viewers...she brought herself out of the hole and saw Shade sitting there with an amused smirk.

This made her furious. He was smirking...after he practically revealed her ass more. She immediately fired numerous Shadow Balls, but Shade dodged each one and used Dig once again, creating another hole.

Lila wasn't having it this time and used Thunder Wave right inside of the hole. Electricity didn't work underground, but she still tried it out. After a while, numerous Shades hopped out of the holes, all of them using Shadow Ball.

Lila dodged them for the most part, but she didn't expect one from behind. She growled angrily. This was getting very annoying. She roared and used a large Thunder Wave, neutralizing all of the clones and hitting the real one, who landed with a grin. He chuckled.

"Nice shot…" Shade complimented, still moving perfectly fine. "But...sadly I've built up a tolerance…"

Lila's eyes widened as Shade charged at her. Lila backed away a bit before getting an idea. She strutted forward before leaping up with a wink. Numerous hearts headed toward Shade. Seeing this, Shade used Shadow Ball while still charging, causing the hearts to dissipate. Shade skidded to a halt.

He chuckled. "Nice try...but let me show you how it's done…"

Shade leapt forward and blasted a Shadow Ball, followed by a wink Numerous hearts emerged and followed the ball.

Lila gasped and jumped out of the way, swiftly dodging the Shadow Ball, but the Attract worked like a charm. The hearts circled Lila as she tried swatting them away, but to no avail. She gained hearts in her eyes and to the surprise of no one, she Shade...as Jesse. She purred as she slowly moved towards him, licking her lips.

Shade sweatdropped. "I knew I shouldn't have used that. But at least my next move will make it worthwhile…"

Shade began charging at her once again as she continued walking towards him. As she continued though, her attraction began getting distorted, as 'Jesse' turned into Shade back and forth. She grew conflicted and stopped to try and pull herself together. By the time she did, it was too late. Lila gasped as Shade hit her extremely hard, sending her into the wall.

Lila growled softly as she fell to the ground. She struggled to stand back up after that.

"W-What was that?"

"Last Resort…" Shade responded as he saw Lila shakily stand up. Seeing that she was getting weaker, he decided to let her get another hit. "Now...since I've already caused you a lot of damage, I'll let you get a hit on me…"

Immediately after hearing that, Lila used Play Rough, not surprising Shade in the slightest as he took the attack. Following that, he used Shadow Ball, which Lila slashed with Aerial Ace. Immediately she came at him with her own Shadow Ball, but once again, he used Double Team and fired numerous of his own Shadow Balls.

The balls all hit Lila, knocking her out.

"Shade wins the first round!"

Shade nodded with a smile before helping Lila up and taking her to the hosts for healing.

**-000-**

"Double Team, Psychic, Dig, Attract, Shadow Ball, Last Resort, how many fucking moves does he have?!"

"Wait...Last Resort shouldn't have worked if he didn't use Psychic this time... " Volante said.

"Well, he's...full of surprises…" Ricky giggled, a bit astounded and scared at the same time.

"How the hell did he take a Play Rough with so much ease?!" Aylesha exclaimed.

They were all completely perplexed about Shade's physical capabilities. He could learn more than four moves, he lacked intolerance, moves that would be extremely effective on him barely caused him any major damage, he can 'kill' others...what was he? Had he ever even lost a battle?!

**-000-**

Lila was fully healed and walking back to her side, while Shade went to his side with a confident glare. Lila returned it. She needed to win this. She trained too hard to lose a battle to...nevermind. Shade was insane! She was knocked out by moves that weren't even super-effective, while Shade stayed standing even after being hit by one that was super-effective! Despite this, she knew that she'd have to try. She was no quitter.

"Alright, the second round starts in 3...2...1...GO!"

Immediately, Lila started with Thunder Wave. Shade allowed it to hit and immediately used Shadow Ball after it. Lila jumped out of the way and ended up tripping due to the holes still being there.

Shade used Attract as she tried getting up. When she noticed, she used his own technique and fired a Shadow Ball to neutralize them. Following that, she used Aerial Ace, getting a direct hit. She started barraging him with Aerial Ace, but Shade kept his cool and absorbed the blows.

At close range, he fired numerous Shadow Balls before using Double Team. Lila slid on the ground and stood back up. She was getting extremely tired of him using Double Team and decided to use Hyper Beam. She blasted all of the Shades away and eventually...none were left standing.

Her eyes widened as she felt rumbling underneath her. Shade tackled her in the gut, sending her flying until she landed on her back. Shade followed with numerous Shadow Balls.

Lila was hit, as she couldn't get up fast enough. Shade used Psychic, not on Lila, but on the ground around her. He tossed her up in the air and used Last Resort, springing up and tackling her with all of his might.

Lila landed on the ground hard unconscious.

"And Shade wins the second battle!"

Shade nodded before helping Lila up once again.

**-000-**

Krack paled, but was also happy. "Yes! We have control!"

"Yeah...but you still have to battle him…"

Krack twitched.

"Alright, time for another intermission before the final battle…" said Mew.

"Uh…" Krack spoke out. "Can I just forfeit? Please? We both have the same player we want gone!"

"No, Ricky already forfeited a match, so you're still battling…"

Krack groaned softly as Ricky rubbed his back to comfort him.

**-000-**

After everyone was healed and they started leaving the stadium, Razor pulled Krack to the side, which the others noticed.

"Did you tell them?"

"Uh...yeah", Krack said. "They don't care…"

Razor growled. "Look, you'd better get Aylesha out if you when or else I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna do what?" Shade asked as he approached them. Ricky and Volante followed with angry glares.

Razor growled before flying away. Krack sighed in relief. "Thanks guys…"

"No problem...that jackass doesn't need to be talking to you like that…" said Ricky.

"He's definitely gone next…" Volante commented. "Now, let's hurry up and go see if the painting changed…"

Immediately, they all ran back to the lounge. Razor, who had only flown above them, heard them talk more about the painting a gained a smirk.

**000**

**Razor: If those fucks wanna get rid of me...I'll get rid of their precious painting…**

**000**

Razor quickly flew to the lounge and entered it. He started looking around the den before looking in the living room. There, he saw the painting sitting there. He quickly picked it up and went out the back door.

Unluckily for him, when he flew out from the back, Volante noticed him.

"Where the fuck did he come from?"

Upon entering the lounge and heading to the living room, they saw that the painting was gone!

"That bastard!" Krack exclaimed. "He stole the painting!"

"Well we're gonna get it back by the time we get back to the stadium…" Shade growled.

"CAMPERS! COME ON BACK TO THE STADIUM! WE HAVE SOME NEWS!"

"It hasn't even been ten minutes yet!" Ricky exclaimed.

**000**

Everyone made it back to the stadium, where the now saw a Blissey alongside the hosts. Lila and Aylesha's eyes widened and they both gulped in nervousness.

"Um...what's with the nurse?" asked Ricky. "I thought you guys could heal us by yourselves-"

"No, no, it's uh...a bit of a shocking reason…" Mew said. "Apparently...one of our girls here is preggers…"

Everyone immediately turned to Lila, who sighed and looked down.

"Not surprised at all. She acts like a slut whenever something regarding Jesse is mentioned…"

Lila used Play Rough on him, knocking him out.

"Oh, no no", the Blissey said with a giggle. "Lila's not the one pregnant…"

Everyone's eyes widened and they turned to Aylesha, who was completely shocked. "W-Wait, I'M PREGNANT?!"

"Congratulations", she said, showing Aylesha her test. There was a (+) on it. Aylesha twitched.

"And as you all know...our rules about pregnancy still stand…" Mew said. "And since Nate's already gone...Aylesha...you're eliminated…"

Aylesha looked down. The others had shared looks of happiness and disappointment at the same time. If Razor was still conscious, he'd be smirking.

"And since this is a mono elimination, the final battle is cancelled…"

"Come on!" Volante exclaimed. "Can't it be a double elimination?"

"Nope, we don't have time for that…" said Virizion. "So, you all can return to wherever you were, except for you, Aylesha."

"Um...is it okay if I talk to her before she goes?" Lila asked as the others started leaving.

"Sure...we can send her away at any time...but we prefer that she goes within 20 minutes…" said Mew. "So...take that as you will."

Lila rolled her eyes as she and Aylesha walked out.

**000**

Aylesha and Lila sat in the mess hall. Aylesha had her head covered and she was sobbing softly. Lila was rubbing her back soothingly.

"Come on sweetie…" Lila said. "It's not that bad…"

"Yes it is!" Aylesha cried. "I wanted to actually try and win this! I didn't think that as soon as Nate gets eliminated, I go right after him. It's not fair!"

"Well,it may seem that way...but remember...you're pregnant. That means that you and Nate will be able to raise another little one up and be a happy family."

"He said he didn't really care, but he's scared of Eredar. That doesn't sound happy…"

"Aylesha, not everything's gonna be perfect. You two are in a relationship. You guys are gonna argue, you're gonna say things you don't mean, you're gonna a lot of 'fun time'", Lila explained. "You just have the best of a bad situation…"

Aylesha looked down. "I don't even know if I'm really ready. I mean, I want to have my baby...even though I didn't know, but I wasn't planning on it being so soon…" she said, rubbing her stomach.

Lila giggled and rubbed her stomach as well. "You and Nate will be great parents. Don't you worry…"

"Thanks…" Aylesha said with a faint blush. "So...um...do you have any tips?"

"Just...try to make the best decisions...and don't be afraid to instill fear in them…" Lila said with a toothy grin.

"Them?"

"Your child...AND your hubby…"

They shared a giggle before hugging.

**000**

Ricky, Shade, Krack, and Volante were interrogating Razor in the lounge. When Lila knocked him out, the guys dragged him along with them. He was tied up tight.

"Where the hell did you put the painting, you fuck?" Shade growled.

"And why would I tell you?" asked Razor with a smile.

"Because if you don't, you'll be missing an arm and a leg…" Ricky growled.

"Please...as if I'm afraid of y-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**000**

**SHOCKING! Aylesha's pregnant and not Lila? WHAT? That painting is really ethereal and mysterious. Razor got his wish...great, but at least Lila was able to comfort Aylesha a bit more. Them battles tho'. Safe to say that Lila and Shade are some of the strongest players. Unexpected smackdowns by Krack and Flynn, too. Geez Volante...today was not your day. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	45. Could You Be a Doll and -?

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars...the remaining eight contestants engaged in a battle tournament, giving us some insight on how each of them fight. The mysterious painting was causing paranoia to fill in the Lounge Alliance, as they discovered that the painting changed randomly. There were tons of smack downs and strategies in the battles, and eventually it boiled down to Shade vs. Krack. Well...at least it WOULD have, if a nurse hadn't told the hosts that Aylesha was pregnant. And due to their rules, it was adios Aylesha.**

**It's the final seven and things are only gonna get crazier. What's gonna happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Flynn was inside of the jail eyeing the painting Razor placed in there. He had come to him with the painting before they made it back to the stadium. He had left it in the jail and was expecting Razor to come back and explain, but he never did. He shrugged at this. He was most likely the next one to go anyway.

The painting was very strange and perplexing to him. He already hated art, so this painting wasn't really helping that get the hate any lighter.

"Why the hell am I smiling in this shit?" asked Flynn. "It' so fucking unnatural…"

Immediately, the painting moved the from Lila's face and went to Flynn's. Aylesha also disappeared, surprising him.

"So...this thing is sentient and changes whatever you tell it?" Flynn asked. "Interesting...but not useful in the slightest. Why the hell did he even give me this stupid thing?"

The painted shifted once again, moving the frown to Krack and giving Flynn back the smile. Seeing this, he growled.

"Hey! Gimme that frown back!"

The painting did nothing, making him groan. "Where the hell is Razor?"

**000**

"I wish we had some way to get Draco back here...maybe a little coaxing from your lover will get you to tell us…"

"FUCK...YOU!" Razor growled, covered in scars and bruises. "I swear when I get free, all of you are fucking DONE!"

"Talk shit, get hit…" Shade said, smacking him. "Where...the hell...is the painting?!"

Razor used Dragon Pulse, sending Shade into the television.

Ricky gasped and rushed over to him, while Volante and Krack growled at Razor, who had a smile. Ricky helped Shade up despite him not needing it. The Umbreon snarled fiercely, his eyes completely red with rage.

"Now look at what you did…" growled Volante.

"He shouldn't have put his filthy paws on me…" Razor growled back.

Shade charged up a large Shadow Ball, about the size of Krack and blasted it at Razor, sending him through the wall. Krack, Volante, and Ricky's eyes were all wide, as Shade panting angrily, still staring at the hole he created.

Krack looked out the hole and saw that the chair was in pieces and that Razor was gone. He sighed. "He's gone…"

"Great...now we'll have to kick his ass and get him back again…" Volante said.

Shade's panting became slower and he sat down to regain himself. He hadn't felt like this in the longest time. It felt wrong, but right in the same time. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Sorry guys…" Shade said. "I...kinda lost it again…"

"It's no problem…" said Volante. He was miffed that Shade had caused them to lose Razor, but then again, knowing who Shade was...it was inevitable. "It's no problem. If someone sent me through the TV, I'd try to kill them, too."

Shade chuckled a bit at this as Ricky sat down and nuzzled against him with a smile. He returned the smile before getting up with a sigh. "Well, what do we do now?" he asked. "That fucker's stole the painting and now the TV is-"

They all looked back, and shockingly, the television was completely fine.

"Oh, well I guess we can still-"

"No, we need to find him", Volante growled. "He needs to pay…"

"Er-hem…" Ricky cleared his throat, as Volante was forgetting the main reason they needed him.

"...And tell us where the painting is…" Volante groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh...I need to know what the hell is happening with it", Ricky groaned as he plopped down on his stomach. "The frown went back to Lila and then Aylesha before we went back and Aylesha got the boot…"

"That confirms that that painting knows what the hell is going to happen elimination wise!" Krack exclaimed. "And now that Razor has it-"

"Oh please", Volante abruptly stated, rolling his eyes. "That bastard doesn't know anything. He just stole the painting to try and spite us…"

"But why would he just randomly take it out of everything else in here if he _didn't _know?" asked Ricky.

Krack thought of an explanation and growled. "He was spying…" he said. "Right after you guys left...POOF! He appears. He had to be hiding somewhere…"

"Well we DEFINITELY need to get it back now. Who knows what that fucker will do…?"

**000**

"What the hell happened to you?" Flynn asked as he turned and saw Razor enter the jail and seeing his injuries. He was mildly amused at seeing him in that state, but he didn't make it noticeable.

Razor growled. "Those fuckers did their version of bullshit 'torture' on me so that I'd tell them where this painting was…"

He sat on the ground.

"Alright, what the hell does this painting even do other than change?"

"According to the others, this piece of shit tells who is getting eliminated next…" Razor said, stretching. "And looking at it..I guess Krack is next…"

Confused, Flynn looked back at the painting and saw that the frown was still on Krack's face. He grew a bit nervous, considering the frown was on his face earlier.

"So, a frown indicates that they're next to be eliminated?"

"I guess so…" Razor replied. "I'm just going off from what they said. Maybe it's true, maybe it's not…"

"Well if there's a possibility of them just being stupid idiots...why take it anyway?" asked Flynn.

"Because I hate them...and I want anything that could help them gone…"

"Riiight", Flynn said.

**000**

**Flynn: Pretty sure he's gonna get his ass kicked again...but oh well. One less nimrod….**

**000**

Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas were back at the Hall of Legends. Apparently, there was a problem there and all of the legendaries needed to be present. Currently, they were all in the central area of the hall, with none of them really knowing the problem.

After a few moments of waiting and speculation, a bright light emerged and Arceus and Giratina appeared, Manaphy coming right after.

"Alright, why the hell are we here? I have my own things to do…" Yveltal said, Lunala winking suggestively at him.

"Oh-ho if we don't get this problem solved, I don't think anything will want to do anything…" Giratina said.

"Um...what does that mean?" asked Shaymin.

"Manaphy...you wanna explain?" Arceus asked, giving him a slight glare.

The sea prince sighed. "Um...I accidentally grinded up Phione's dolls in the garbage disposal when I was trying to clean them…"

No one said anything; they either didn't care or glared at him for being an idiot.

"Okay...you ruined your daughter's dolls because you were an illogical idiot...I don't see how that concerns us…" Kyurem stated.

"Yeah, I mean, that's bad, but why are we involved?" asked Lugia.

"Do you all remember what happened when Victini broke her dollhouse?" Giratina asked.

Immediately, everyone glared at Victini except for Solgaleo, Lunala, and Magearna, who knew nothing about the situation.

"Um...so...what _did _happen?" asked Solgaleo.

"Well, when the fucktard ruined Phione's dollhouse, we had to deal with nothing but shrieking and crying for almost an ENTIRE MONTH!" Darkrai growled, as Victini chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey, none of you decided to mute her because you thought it'd be too 'harsh'..." Victini said. "It's your own fault…"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the fault of the jackass who tried to use her house to test a cannonball…" Groudon said, folding his arms.

"Okay, why the hell are we here?" asked Xerneas. "We have our show to do…"

"We need some replacement dolls for Phione…" said Arceus.

"Okay...you're GOD, make some appear yourself…" Tornadus said.

"WAIT!" Mew exclaimed, getting their attention. "I think I have a better idea…"

**000**

After a while of waiting back at the camp, Razor and Flynn went to the mess hall to get some food, while Lila headed to the lounge. With Aylesha gone, she now had absolutely no one...or so she thought. She was hoping that the guys would allow her to join up with them. None of them had problems, except for when Krack complained about her sexiness always making her win. Other than that, she was fine.

Knocking on the door, she heard footsteps and a slight growl. The door opened and Shade opened it with a growl. Upon seeing Lila, however, his expression immediately changed.

"Oh...hey Lila. What're you doing here?" asked Shade.

"Um...well, I was wondering if I could join you guys…" Lila said sheepishly. "I mean...there's no bad blood between us and...I'm kinda alone now…"

"Oh...well, it's fine with me", Shade said. "And I don't think the others would mind…"

"Thanks…" she said with a smile.

Shade nodded as he moved back, allowing her to come in. Upon stepping in, she took a deep breath and sighed. The scent was refreshing and familiar.

"It feels good to be back in here…" said Lila.

"Guys!" Shade called, walking away a bit.

"Who was it?"

"It's Lila!"

Upon hearing that, Krack, Volnate, and Ricky came out of the den and saw Lila standing there with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Mrs. Wifey-Poo?" Volante asked with a smile.

"She wants to join us…" Shade said with a pleased smirk. Seeing this smirk, Krack grew annoyed and hurt.

"Cool! Now we have a bigger number advantage!" Ricky cheered. "I'm in!"

"Yeah, it's fine by me", said Volante.

"Then it's settled, we now have five members…"

"Great…" Krack muttered, his expression sad as he started walking away.

Seeing this, Ricky grew a bit concerned, as did a few others. Lila somewhat expected that kind of response from him, so she brushed it off.

"So...uh...what do you guys mainly do in here?"

**-000-**

Krack had gone into the dining room and was sitting down with his head down on the table. Ricky followed him in there and saw his dismal state. He was confused.

"What's the matter, Krack?"

Krack didn't respond initially and just sighed. Ricky pulled a chair next to him and rubbed his back.

"Come on Krack...talk to me…" Ricky said softly. "What's the matter?"

Krack, feeling his touch and sincerity, rose his head up, a few tears forming. Now Ricky was really concerned…

"It's not fair…" Krack stated, a tear falling from his left eye. "It took a while for you guys to accept me in this alliance, but Lila just gets in with ease. Shade acted like I was public enemy number one and threatened me for fuck's sake! Lila's stronger than us and she's more calculated, and he doesn't bat an eye!"

"Oh...you still think Shade doesn't care about you being in the alliance?"

"He doesn't. I know he doesn't", Krack sniffed.

"Krack, Shade's an extremely complex guy. You really don't know how he'll act in certain situations-"

"Violence…"

"Oh...right…" Ricky said, rubbing the back of his head. "But, I think that you're thinking too much into this."

"How?"

"Well, you have to think it from his point of view…" Ricky started. "You were on the opposite team initially, so of course he's going to be suspicious. Lila was on our team from the start, so he's gonna be more accepting…"

"He still didn't have to hurt me…" Krack said. "Now, once again Lila gets her way because she's a sexy female. It annoys me so much!"

"Do you really hate Lila that much?"

Krack sighed. "No...I just hate that whenever I get treated like shit or I'm prohibited from doing something, some hot chick or someone else in general can come by and do it easily. I don't even do anything bad!"

"That's the world, Krack. People are jackasses for no real reason", said Ricky. "But, I'm sure there are still some positive things that happen in your life…"

Krack didn't respond to that, leading to Ricky believing that nothing good happened…

"You're saying that nothing good has ever-"

Suddenly, everyone was teleported away.

**000**

The remaining seven of them were teleported to the Hall of Legends. The three were put in front of all of the legends, making a few of them uncomfortable.

"Why the hell are we in the Hall of Horrid?" asked Flynn.

"I'm glad you asked, Flynn", said Mew. "Y'see, we have a bit of a situation here…"

"Is the situation all of you assholes torturing kids for your own sick pleasure?" asked Razor.

"No, Chum Guzzler…" said Latios.

"Ain't you supposed to be dead?" Razor retorted.

"Okay, moving on-" Virizion intervened before the conversation escalated. "Our problem is that Manaphy destroyed all of Phione's dolls…"

"Um...okay?" said Volante. "What's that got to do with us?"

"Yeah, the brat has plenty of other toys she can play with. I'm sure she's spoiled…" Flynn said.

"Listen, trunk boy-"

"Manaphy...calm down...they're the answer to the problem…"

"Can someone fucking explain how WE are the answer if you can just teleport her 100 dolls to replace the others…"

"Because you're in a competition…" Reshiram said with a smile.

"And…?"

"Your challenge...is to be dolls for Phione for the day!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, you all, minus Ricky, will be shrunk down to the size of dolls and Phione will do whatever she wants to with you for three hours", said Mew. "This is only the first part of your challenge however. We won't give you the details just yet, just know that whoever is able to cooperate the most during playtime will get an advantage…"

"Wait, cooperate?" asked Krack.

"Yep, you all will be dolls, but you can still move and speak on your own…"

"Mew, this is the final seven. You gotta make it harder than that…" Cobalion said with a smile.

The final seven, minus Ricky, glared at him.

"Oh? And what do you suggest?"

"Hmm...they're still able to talk...but their bodies actually function like dolls…"

"No, no, no...fuck that-"

"That's...actually a good idea", Virizion said. "Thanks hot stuff…" she said with a wink.

"Alright, so during the three hours of playtime, you all cannot scream out or tell her to stop. If you do, you are disqualified…"

"They'll probably just say it instantly to avoid it…" Kyogre chimed in.

"True...okay, if you scream out three times, you're disqualified. You'll really want this advantage. Hearing that, everyone exchanged competitive and serious glances.

"Alright, let's get this started…" said Mew. "Darkrai?"

Darkness overcame the six of them after Ricky moved out of the way.

**000**

After about twenty minutes, Volante's eyes blinked open. He groaned as he attempted to move, but couldn't. His eyes widened. He was lying on his side, so he couldn't see a lot of what was around the room. He saw a big screen television with a console in front of it.

That was the only thing he could see.

"GUYS WAKE UP!"

His sudden outburst startled the others awake.

"What the hell, dude?" asked Krack, who was sitting upright. He looked at his body and attempted to move it, but couldn't. "What the fuck!?"

The others were experiencing a similar problem. They couldn't move their bodies at all, but they could talk just fine.

"Okay I hate everyone…" said Flynn. "This is the dumbest most demeaning challenge ever…"

"We're basically playthings for the spawn of one of these asshole legendaries...of course this is dumb and demeaning…" Razor said as he lied on his stomach, unmoving.

"How long are we even supposed to sit here before the challenge starts?" Lila asked.

"Don't you all worry…", Mew said as Virizion walked into the room with Phione riding on her back. "The challenge is about to start."

"Now Phione, we got you six dolls. You can play with them any way you would like…" Virizion explained.

"YAY!"

"These dolls can also talk, and they will yell bad things and tell you to stop, but you don't have to do anything that they say. You just have fun…" Xerneas added, following behind Virizion.

"Okay!" Phione said cheerily as she hopped off of Virizion's back and went towards the contestants.

"Oh crap, NO!" Razor exclaimed.

"Your challenge begins now!" Mew said as Virizion, Xerneas, and Mew exited and closed the door.

**-000-**

"Okay! Let's play house!" Phione giggled as she picked up Shade. "You can be the daddy…"

She then looked at the others and picked up Lila. "And you can be the mommy!"

"Uh...I don't think I approve of this…" Shade said instantly, a bit nervous.

"Same here", Lila said, sharing his same nervousness.

"Now you two...make some babies!" Phione cheered as she stood Lila up on the ground and put Shade on her lower half.

Both of them growled and blushed profusely at being in this position.

"Mew is so dead…" Lila growled.

"Hey, consider yourself lucky she didn't-"

Phione pushed Shade a bit closer to Lila, causing both of them to yell out in disapproval as their 'areas' touched

"Spoke too soon…" Volante said with a cringe.

Both dark-types were panting, blushing, and growling with embarrassment and hate. Luckily there was no actual insertion, but the fact that they were this close made them extremely uncomfortable and angry.

Razor laughed at their situation. "Looks like you're both cheating…"

"Nothing is in, you sack of shit…" Shade growled.

Picked up both Lila and Shade and put them to the side. She hopped over to a corner and brought a fairly large dollhouse over, crushing Razor once she placed it.

"Hey, this has gotten better already…" Volante commented with a smile.

Opening the house, the contestants saw that the house had numerous sections. The bottom section was the kitchen, with a living room on the side that pulled out. There was a staircase that led to the first floor, which had bedrooms and a bathroom. There was a small game and lounge room. The top part was an attic that had a hatch that led to the roof.

"Well, that's a dollhouse that Autumn would probably never get…" Shade commented,mouth agape.

"Alright, mommy and daddy get to sleep together in the bedroom…"

Lila huffed. "At least it's better than being in this position…"

"You said it…" said Shade.

Phione picked them up and placed them inside of the house. She adjusted their joints so that they could lay down and moved the plastic blanket off of the bed. She put Lila on the bed first and put Shade on top of her yet again, causing them both to growl again.

"GET ME OFF OF HER!"

"No", Phione said. "I want babies and my daddy told me that's how they're made!"

"...Huh, so these guys are awful parents as well…" Volante said.

Lila and Shade sighed in defeat. They both wanted the possible immunity, and Lila already shouted out once and this was Shade's second time. They couldn't afford to do anything…

"This sucks…"

"Well, looks like their will to fight back is broken…" Flynn laughed. "Anger mismanagement only has one more time to yell before he's out…"

Phione picked up Flynn. "Hmm...you can be the crazy uncle!" she said as she tossed him in the air, causing his organs to jump in his body, causing him to get sick. He groaned.

"Serves you right…" Krack chuckled.

"Hey, where'd my other doll go?" she asked.

A muffled scream was heard from underneath the dollhouse after saying that.

Phione moved the house and saw Razor bending forward underneath it. "That better not have counted as a scream out…"

"IT DID!"

Razor groaned.

"Yay! Now I can have a weird couple!" Phione cheered as she picked up Razor and Volante. "Time for kissy kissy…"

"Uh-uh HELL NO!" Razor exclaimed.

"That's two…" Volante laughed. "One more and you're gonezo…"

"You can go fuck yourself! You'll probably enjoy-" he was cut off by Phione pressing them together numerous times, making them kiss.

Both dragons wanted to vomit, but luckily, they didn't. She eventually stopped and put them in the kitchen.

"That...was terrible", Volante said, spitting numerous times.

"Okay, at this moment, I'd like control of my joints so that I can beat the shit out of you with this refrigerator…" Razor growled.

"Trying to hold in your anger, huh?" asked Volante. "Must be sad being an insecure bastard…"

"At least this 'insecure bastard' knows how to make a girl scream and release more times than you've lived…" Razor said.

Volante growled. "I WILL MURDER YOU!"

"Ha! Two more times ya piece of-"

'"EXCLAMATIONS ONLY COUNT DURING ACTIVITIES, NOT NORMAL INTERACTION!"

Razor growled. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"No yelling!" Phione said as she placed Krack on the roof. "Oh no! Someone's trying to break in!"

"Daddy, get out of mommy!" Phione said, taking Shade off of Lila, much to his relief. "You have to fight the robber!"

"Oh no…" Krack groaned.

Phione started slamming Shade into Krack numerous times. Krack whimpered and cried out at the force, as being dolls really upped their sensitivity a bit.

Krack was dropped on the floor. "OW!"

"That's one!"

Krack groaned upon impact. "How much time has passed?"

Shade looked at the clock on the wall. "Um...I think eleven minutes…"

"This is bullshit…" Lila said. "I'd like actual control of my body…"

"For what?" Razor asked. "You only really need your mouth and your ass and you're set for life…"

"I will rip off your cock and balls and throw them into the ocean!" Lila snarled. She was getting extremely tired of his comments. She was much more than a pretty face, Arceus damn it!

"No you won't", Razor retorted. "I'm telling the truth…"

"Um...no you're not, you're being a jackass…" said Shade. "As usual…"

"As usual as you threatening people and using violence?" Razor responded. "Shut your ass up…"

It was Shade's turn to growl.

"Lunch time!" Phione said, getting bored due to them talking.

"Oh? We get food?" asked Flynn. "Hell, it better be good."

"No, it's Phione's lunch time…" said Manaphy as he came in. He had a Grilled Cheese Sandwich with Tamato Berry Soup on the side and a sippy cup with orange juice. Seeing this made some of their mouths water. Flynn and Volante, however, weren't impressed…

"Wow, the stereotypical sandwich and juice…" Volante said. "Kinda expected something more…'legendary'..."

"Who cares what it is...I want it!" Razor exclaimed.

Manaphy placed the plate and cup on the carpet in front of the television. Phione hopped over to the food, leaving the campers at the house. Manaphy switched the television on, showing another season of another show like theirs.

"What? So we just have to sit here until she's done with her lunch and lesson in teen-to-adult torture?" Flynn asked.

**-000-**

"He has a point Mew…" said Virizion. "And honestly, it _is_ kinda boring just watching them being her dolls. Sure, it's kinda funny, but it's still boring…"

"Hmm...maybe I should have let them keep mobility…" said Mew.

"Especially since Cobalion anticipated this…" Xerneas said.

"Wait, what?" asked Mew.

"What? I thought you knew he was setting you up for failure…"

"How would I know that? I don't get pounded by him like you two…" Mew said, holding his head. "Well, I guess I can change this up and lower the time to an hour…"

"You really think they'll be willing to just stay in there doing nothing?" asked Virizion. "And you know how Phione gets…"

"True…" Mew said, as he started thinking. He suddenly gained an idea. A much MUCH better idea.

**-000-**

As the others just sat or lied in their positions, they were growing annoyed. Just as it seemed that they were about to die of boredom in a short span of time, they were all teleported onto a shelf in cases. The room also immediately turned messy and broken, with Phione and everything in front of her staying intact.

"What the hell is this?!" Shade asked, feeling the glass and noticing he had control of his limbs yet again.

"I have a feeling the fucks decided to change the challenge ONCE AGAIN", Flynn said.

"Well, if you'd keep your mouth shut, then we wouldn't have to change, now would we?" asked Mew as he, Virizion, and Xerneas entered the room. "So...new challenge."

"Yep, now your challenge is to escape this room and make it back to the central area", said Virizion. "The first one there gets an advantage in the next challenge."

"Ugh...you have zero commitment, you know that?" asked Lila.

"Yes, which is why we'd never ever be together…"

"THAT WAS NEVER EVEN A THOUGHT IN MY HEAD!"

"No duh…" said Mew, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, as you can see on the ground, there are numerous objects to hinder you...and they're piled pretty high."

"And don't be afraid to get creative or smart with how you get out of here…" said Xerneas. "And no using Flying or Psychic moves to get out of here quicker…"

"Of course…" Flynn said sarcastically.

"Now, when we leave and close the door, we'll let you know when you can start attempting your escapes…"

"Alright...let's go…" said Xerneas as she, Virizion, and Mew left the room.

"And...GO!"

**000**

Immediately the six of them started trying to break out of the ovular cases they were in. This was going to be a bit of a predicament, as the cases were a mix of plastic and silicon. That is, if they were planning on trying to break free.

Razor kept jumping at his case, moving forward slightly every time, while the others just watched to see how it went. Noticing this, Razor growled. "What? Like something you see?!"

"Sorta…" Krack said with a smug grin.

"Go fuck yourself…" said Razor as he slammed into his case again.

"Well, obviously his method won't be working, so anyone got any other ideas?"

"Um...considering that this is every person for themselves, I'm not obligated to share anything…" Flynn said as he curled into a ball and started rolling . Quickly, he hit one part and started bouncing around the case before uncurling and slamming into it. He groaned as he slid down the side.

"Jeez, is this plastic that strong?!" Krack exclaimed as he pushed against the case.

"Probably not…" said Volante. "Those two are just weak…"

"Let's see you try it, then Mr. Big Man!" Razor growled, holding the arm that he used to charge.

"Why would I do that?" Volante laughed. "I'm not stupid…"

"Right, you're not stupid, you're just a pussy…" Razor laughed.

"Rather be a placid pussy than a bruised bitch…" Volante retorted with a growl.

Razor growled back angrily. He was getting more and more annoyed the longer Volante remained in the game. The heckling needed to STOP. He could do it to Volante, but whatever came out of his mouth in return irked him to no end. He wanted to rip him a new asshole; Volante was lucky they were all trapped.

POP!

Well...five of them were…

"Well, that wasn't that hard…" Lila giggled as she climbed out of the case with a smirk. She had used her claws to cut out a large enough hole to climb out of. She sauntered across the shelf, eyeing the guys cockily; Shade and Volante just stared at her, while Krack, Razor, and Flynn either growled or rolled their eyes.

"So...um…" Shade started, snapping out his daze. "Can you let us out, too or-?"

"Hmm...should I? I mean...Flynn's right, it's everyone for themselves…" Lila started, playfully thinking about it.

"Lila, please…" Volante said. "Give us a chance…"

"Hmmm...I don't know…"

"Okay, screw this…" Krack said, stabbing a claw hard enough to poke through. He started sawing a circle out.

Shade punched his case, creating a hole, but also cutting his arms a bit because of the sharpness. He ripped apart the area, pulling down separate pieces before climbing out, lightly scarring his body this time.

Krack pulled himself halfway through, but his butt was still stuck. He groaned and blushed at being in this situation. He continued trying to pull himself free, but eventually gave up on it.

"Can I get a little help here?" Krack asked dejectedly.

Lila giggled. "Okay, I can help, on one condition…"

"No. No conditions…"

"Well, I guess it's just us for n-"

They heard a tear and saw Razor slashing through his hard case with a smile. "Thanks for the tip, losers!"

Razor jumped off of the shelf and down into the massive pile. Flynn followed suit, stabbing the case hard until his tusks poked through. After doing that, he tried moving his tusks up and down to shred it, but it didn't work so well.

Instead of shredding, Flynn lifted the case a bit, his tusks stuck.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me…" he groaned.

"Come on!" Krack exclaimed. "We can't let Razor win!"

"Listen to my condition first and then I'll help…"

"You're jeopardizing-"

"KRACK!" Shade growled.

Krack growled in retaliation. Now he was trying to force him to give in!? "Fuck this!" he shouted as he stabbed the plastic again and started shredding it in order to free himself.

Once he was out, he walked over to Volante without saying a word and slashed his case open, cutting his fingers a bit in the process. He then kicked Flynn's case over, sending him over as well thanks to his stuck tusks.

"Um...thanks Krack…" Volante said.

Krack just looked around before eyeing the door. He didn't wish to say anything to anyone anymore.

"Krack, seriously, what's the problem?" asked Lila. "I don't want us to be enemies or something. If we're all gonna be in the alliance, I want us to get along…"

Hearing that and feeling the sincerity, Krack started rethinking his attitude towards her, well, at least he did until he recalled what just occurred.

"Of course you do...that's why you were trying to force me to talk to you before you let me out…" Krack said.

"Krack, you're being a big dumbass right now…"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he exclaimed. "Are you trying to act all superior just because she's the last female?! YOU'RE BOTH MARRIED!"

Shade growled and had to keep himself from tearing into Krack. "She was just fucking joking. Even if she wasn't, SHE is trying to be the bigger person, while you are complaining and acting like she's hurt you!"

Krack growled. He had no idea what he was saying nor did he know how he felt. "Fuck you!"

Krack jumped off of the shelf and landed in the pile. Shade groaned, while Volante and Lila had confused and worried looks. Lila sighed. "I don't think he'll ever like me. I don't even know what I did…"

"You didn't do anything…" said Shade. "You don't have to worry about a thing…"

Volante, upon hearing that, gained a small frown. He noticed that Shade was starting to act like a dick towards Krack. He recalled Krack's dislike of Lila, and now Shade was glorifying her right in front of him and putting him down in the process. It's no wonder Krack was acting this way.

He decided not to say anything. Lila was a valuable asset and friend, so now they all just had to out Flynn and Razor and they'd be fine.

"Alright, so are we jumping, too?" asked Lila.

"Um...I don't see any other possible way to get down. Those fucks didn't leave anything right in our faces did they?" asked Shade.

"Not that I see…" said Volante, looking around on the walls and on the shelf. "So...looks like we're jumping…"

"Joy…" Shade said, looking down.

**000**

"Ugh...fuck my life", Razor groaned, popping his back after landing on the actual floor. He was surrounded by trash, toys, books, and magazines all piles together to form some kind of maze. "Did they seriously have to make this big ass pile?" he groaned as he started his attempt to navigate through the pile.

On his way, he started thinking about what he could do to ensure that the others got eliminated before he did. He recalled their threat of having the votes changed back if they attempted to do so, along with the penalty, so he had no other real way to be safe other than by winning this challenge. Though, a thought came to his head...where was the immunity statue in all of this?!

"Is the statue still in play? I haven't seen it at all lately…" he muttered. The last time he saw it, Hex used it to get rid of Jason instead. He hadn't seen it since.

As he turned corners and pushed over 'Ship-in-a-Bottles',he found himself in an area with light from the actual room. Being down between made it hard to see, as light barely got through some fabrics and papers that were covering the top.

He looked up and saw nothing. He groaned in annoyance. He needed to know where the hell he was! Looking around for something, he saw a large, yet thin fan. Being without a plug, he figured that it was automatic or battery powered, and started looking around for anything papery to use as a glider.

After a bit of senseless searching, he eventually found a magazine...a naughty one to be exact. He started pulling it towards the fan. He opened it up and eventually blushed with a smirk upon the first picture he saw. He eventually snapped out of it and placed it over the fan.

"These legends are even dirtier than I thought…" he muttered. He pressed the button, turning on the fan as he grabbed an end of a magazine. However, the magazine didn't float up due to the weight of it. He groaned in annoyance before sliding down the side and looking around again.

He saw a remote control for a television before groaning. He looked up at the area with light beaming down before sighing. "Screw it, I'm climbing…"

He went over to that section and started climbing up. He had numerous slip-ups due to objects being pulled out of the piles slightly. Eventually, he neared the top and as he did so, He felt someone land on his claw, hard.

**000**

Volante had landed on the top of a pile, luckily. He heard a grunt and looked down to see that he was standing on Razor's claw. "Well well well...look at this…"

Razor reached up and slashed at his other leg, causing him to jump back. Razor climbed back up and growled. "You are going to pay for that!"

"Pay for what? Landing on your claw that I didn't know was there?" Volante asked, rolling his eyes. "Get over yourself…"

He looked over to the door and groaned to himself. "That's a long way…"

"Listen here you piece of shit, you don't run jack shit…" Razor growled.

"Neither do you…" Volante retorted as he started walking towards the door. "So, you stating that means absolutely nothing…"

"I will-"

He was cut off by Lila landing on him. He growled angrily as Lila groaned softly. She shook herself off before rising and sitting back down. "That could've been way worse…"

"Get your fake, bubble butt off of me…"

"Razor...I warned you…" Lila said, unsheathing her claws.

Razor immediately got up, throwing her off. "Go fuck yourself! No...better yet…where's Shade? I'm sure you two are a perfect match for each other…"

"NEVER!" they both roared.

"Wait...where the hell _is _Shade?" asked Volante.

A black paw was seen over the edge of a section of the pile as Shade pulled himself up.

"_Perfect timing…_" Razor whispered as he grabbed Lila. "Great, now that you're here...take your mistress!"

He threw Lila at Shade, sending them both down the side. He walked over and looked down, chuckling in approval. Volante growled attempted to tackle him off, only to fall over the same side

"So long, morons!" Razor called as he looked over the side with a laugh.

**-000-**

"I'm gonna kill that prick!" Shade growled as he landed hard on his back, Lila lying on him. He shuddered in discomfort at being in this position, but didn't think it'd be right to just push her off. Eventually, Lila regained consciousness and rose up a bit to see she was on top of Shade, who was giving her a look of 'can you get off?' She growled, recalling what just happened.

"Razor is DE-"

The two were promptly landed on by Volante, who groaned. The impact caused their lips to meet, immediately prompting the both of them to wriggle free as Volante angrily rose up after a while.

Immediately, both of them spit numerous times and started scrubbing their tongues with their paws.

Seeing this Volante raised a brow. "Uh...did I miss something?"

**000**

**Lila: Razor...I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART! Now fuckers are gonna make it seem like Shade and I are having a fucking affair when we're not even attracted to each other!**

**000**

**Shade: I am going to tear out Razor's guts and hang him with them! That was completely accidental! If I see anyone coming up to me and saying that I cheated, you're gonna need a toe tag and a body bag! **

**000**

Krack was wandering around the maze area, still thinking about the situation. He knew that it wasn't going to go away until either he or Lila were eliminated. Maybe even Shade. So far, only Ricky knew his concerns and problems with Lila.

At this point, it wasn't even a problem with Lila anymore. It was moreso a problem with how he felt he was treated in comparison to others. He just sighed. He knew that others wouldn't really care, or at least he thought they wouldn't.

He decided to just ignore his thoughts and try to make his way to the door. He had landed a bit closer to the area under the shelf than he'd like. Looking around, he eyed a broom. It was extremely large, being that they were all still small.

He gained an idea. Maybe he could catapult himself to the door!

He climbed over shirts and trash to make it to the broom before realizing that everything was too big for him to do anything. He groaned in annoyance before getting another idea. He attempted to pick up the broom, but it was far too heavy.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" he heard.

Turning around, Krack saw Flynn walking towards him with a slight limp.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Krack.

"My mother's vagina, how about you?" Flynn retorted. "Now what the hell are you trying to do?"

"The same thing as you...win the challenge…"

"Specifically now…" said Flynn.

Krack growled softly. "Well, if you must know, I'm trying to think of a way to get all the way to the other side of the room…"

"Hmm...drag the broom up to that pile…" Flynn said, motioning to the pile next to him.

"How?" asked Krack. "That thing is heavy as hell when you're doll size!"

"Try…" Flynn said.

"I just said I can't. That kinda indicates that I've already tried…"

"Well, you better get climbing then…" said Flynn as he started walking away.

Seeing him start to leave, Krack grew confused. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Making my own way to the front…" Flynn said before curling up. He immediately started speeding through the piles with ease.

Krack scoffed in annoyance. "Lucky bastard."

He started climbing up the side of a pile of toys and trash. Upon making it to the top, he saw a toy plane there. He gained a smile. Luck was on his side!

**000**

"So, why do you think you act so jealous and obsessive at times?" asked Ricky.

At the moment, he was talking to Entei. Strangely, the legendary volcano lion was the one who came to him.

"I don't know", Entei growled distressfully. "I like Raikou initially...and I still do. He's so….ugh, I can't even explain how he makes me feel. His d-game isn't bad either…"

Ricky blushed upon hearing that. "Um...okay, but if you like Solgaleo, too, isn't that a bit…"

"Whore-y?"

"I was gonna say awkward, but...okay", Ricky sweatdropped.

"Yeah...he's just so...sexy", Entei purred. "He's big, buff, his eyes are so hypnotic, and...I just wanna know how good he is 'fuck' wise….and he'll be perfect for me."

Ricky twitched. "Um...uh…"

"He just won't give me a chance…" Entei said, sounding a bit glum.

"Well...um...maybe you shouldn't come off as so...brash and 'in-your-face'..." Ricky said. "Also, maybe Solgaleo isn't bisexual like you...maybe he's straight."

"Raikou's straight and he still boned me silly...granted Suicune was there, too, but still…"

"Uh, well I can't really-"

"Hey, what's goin-" Solgaleo started as he entered. Upon seeing Entei, he immediately gulped upon Entei giving him bedroom eyes. "Oh no…"

"Another thing I love...he's weak to me…" Entei said with a grin as he chased after him.

Ricky sighed before rising up and going to find the hosts. Hopefully he'd be able to see what was going on.

He started looking around for them and eventually found Virizion and Xerneas in rather...provocative positions on top of Cobalion while Mew was looking at the screens, trying to ignore the sounds near him.

Ricky came up beside him.

"So, how are things going?" asked Ricky.

"Well, Shade and Lila kissed, Razor's almost to the door, Flynn is rolling through everything, Krack found a toy plane, and Volante, Shade, and Lila are trying to make your way back through the mess", Mew explained.

"Hmm...well at least they're making pro-wait Shade and Lila KISSED?!"

"Yeah, but if was accidental…" Mew said, rolling his eyes. "Or...so it may seem."

Ricky gave him a look.

**000**

Volante was still laughing at the situation he had just been told.

"So...you two ended up kissing when I landed on you!?"

"I knew we shouldn't have told him…" Shade mumbled.

"So, how did it feel?" asked Volante.

"I plead the fifth", they said simultaneously, immediately making them both growl.

Volante stifled a chuckle. "I'll take that as it was good."

"NO!"

"Sheesh, for two happily married partners, you two sure act like you have something to hide…" Volante said. "You sure you two have nothing between you?"

Both Dark-types stopped, giving him death glares. Seeing this, Volante gulped.

"Hey I'm just saying, if you two were secure about your marriages, you wouldn't care that much…"

"Volante, just shut up right now, because I am so close to ripping out your tongue…" Lila threatened. "I have a man with 18 inches of meat and who is as dedicated to me as I am to him. I would NOT risk anything by intentionally kissing Shade."

"Thank you", Shade said. "I'm happily married to my girl, too, and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And no offense, but I barely know Lila. Why the fuck would I want to screw her?"

"Okay...point taken", said Volante as they continued moving. "And Shade...the final question is very contentious. Lila is hot…"

"And so is Shine…" Shade retorted. "I'm not calling her unattractive in the slightest, I just find my wife MORE attractive…"

"Meanwhile you were one of two who were staring…" Lila muttered.

"Says the strutter…" Shade replied before realizing something. They were getting caught in some random drama/conversation about attraction. This wasn't like him at all!

"Why the hell are we even talking about this?!"

"Because you two freaked out and told me instead of letting it go…"

"Ugh...let's just drop it all together", Lila said.

"Fine by me…" said Shade.

Suddenly, rolling was heard.

"Um...do you guys hear that?"

Rumbling and crashing was heard as Flynn sped past them all. He was creating holes in the piles of junk, which upon seeing, gave the others an idea.

"Well, this was easy", said Volante, walking towards the area Flynn passed through.

"Yep, as much I don't want to, we have to thank Flynn for his idiocy…" said Shade. "Come on!"

**000**

Razor hopped off of the large pile, landing flat on his face in the process. He groaned in annoyance as he stood up, now closer to Phione, who was now asleep in front of the TV.

Razor shook his head and was proceeding forward, but he felt faint rumbling and eventually, he was run over by Flynn, he ended up crashing into the back of Phione's head.

This caused her to wake up and rub the back of her head. She felt herself start to tear up, so she picked up Flynn and threw him all the way back against the wall.

"FUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!" he exclaimed as he flew back.

Razor slowly got up with a groan. "Damn it Flynn…"

As he got up and turned to the door, he growled. How was he gonna get up there? He started climbing up the door hinge. He heard a propeller on his way up, as he started looking around.

Looking up, he saw Krack flying down in a toy plane. Seeing this, Razor started climbing up even faster as Krack steered himself to the door.

Seeing Razor, Krack gained a smile and divebombed him. He released the remote he had and jumped out of the plane, reaching for the door. Luckily he was able to grab the knob and started swinging on it in order to twist it.

The plane hit Razor, knocking him back down as the door cracked open. Krack looked down in slight fear, but saw Razor starting to get up. He grinned and dropped.

**-000-**

Razor groaned in annoyance as he stood back up. "What is this, 'Land on Razor Day'?!"

His question was answered by Krack landing on him.

"Ugh...are you KIDDING ME?!"

Krack rose up with a smile and immediately started running out of the room. Razor growled and got up in a crawling fashion before getting completely back upright.

Volante, Shade, and Lila ran out of the caverns created by Flynn as Phione hopped towards the door as well. Seeing her, they immediately rushed towards the door. However, due to their smaller stature, Phione made it to the door first and closed the door.

She turned back around and saw the three of them on the ground and smiled. "Yay! Mommy, daddy, and half of the weird couple!"

"Oh no…" Shade muttered as he and the others started running back.

Phione caught them, however.

**000**

Krack ran to the front as fast as he could, but Razor was able to overtake him and actually trip him, causing him to stumble and fall.

"Have a nice trip!" Razor laughed as he eventually made it to the central area, where he saw the hosts and Ricky.

"Yes!" Razor cheered as he skidded and stopped. "I win!"

"Congrats Razor, you win an advantage in the next challenge…" said Mew, picking up the doll-sized Garchomp.

Ricky growled as Razor blew a raspberry.

**000**

Everyone was resized and brought back to the central area, some more pissed off than others, obviously.

"Why are we still here if fuckface won?" Volante growled.

"Isn't there supposed to be another challenge now?" asked Ricky.

"Nope, by 'next challenge', we mean next challenge...as in next episode…" said Xerneas, a dreamy tone in voice as she finished with a giggle.

"Okay, so like Volante asked...why are we still if fuckface won?" asked Shade.

"Because...these guys are-"

"They're ripping off what we did on our show…" Raikou said. "They're gonna have us vote one of you out…."

"Thanks for that, saber-tooth…"

"No problem, Hello Kitty…" he retorted.

"Yeah, like Raikou said, we're gonna let these guys choose who gets to keep going…" Virizion said. "So, guys...who's it gonna be?"

"Well, since I really don't care, but also since I liked some of what I saw on this pathetic show...I have to say that gay croc goes…" said Kyurem. "He ain't contributing shit…"

"Hey!" Krack exclaimed.

"In his own rude way, Kyurem's kinda right…" said Cresselia. "You're gay and you just act scared most of the time. It's annoying…"

Krack glared as he started hearing agreements among all the legends.

"Hey!" Shade exclaimed. "Just because you think he doesn't do much doesn't mean it's true. He was practically disowned by his father on television and been constantly ridiculed by others outside! So, just because you all have your legendary status, it doesn't mean what you say is fact…"

Krack was shocked to hear that.

"Well, that's all well and good, but here's the thing...it's called an opinion, and today, just like how your opinions dictate who you vote out…" Latios said. "Ours dictate it too, so Krack...you're out."

Krack looked down, while Razor chuckled. Volante swung his tail hard at his crotch, causing him to wince.

Ricky, Lila, and Shade looked down in disappointment.

**000**

Everyone was back at the island, and everyone, minus Flynn and Razor, were at the toilet.

"Krack, if you may enter…"

Krack sighed and climbed in. "This is so unfair. Once again, because I'm gay, I get punished for it."

"I don't understand their bullshit argument. You were boring because bad things happened to you and you were scared and upset because of it?" Lila asked. "Hell, I don't even know why they're letting Flynn stay in! He's the one really doing absolutely nothing!"

"I know! I was think about that when they were agreeing!" Ricky growled. "Flynn does jack shit, but Krack is too boring to keep?"

"No...no I think they're trying to weaken our alliance…" said Shade.

"What?" asked Volante. "Why the hell would they want to do that?"

"For their entertainment…" Shade replied. "One of the times they get power in the game and they use it to vote out someone who doesn't even fit the criteria of why they voted. Plus, note how they didn't say Razor had immunity...he just has an advantage…"

"Oh my...you may be right!" Lila exclaimed. "Those assholes did this shit on purpose!"

"We need to go and get that painting back…" said Volante. "Where'd tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum go?"

"I think they're heading to the jail…" said Ricky.

"Let's go", Shade said before remembering about Krack.

"Well...good luck Krack…" he said.

"Yeah, it really sucks that you have to go…"

Krack sighed. "Yeah...I was hoping to at least make it until Razor got the boot, but...I guess not."

"Don't worry…" said Lila. "That fuckhead is next to go. Definitely."

"If they don't throw us for a loop like they did today…" said Volante.

"Well...thanks for giving me a chance and actually being friends…" Krack said.

"Hey, it's no problem", said Ricky.

"Yeah, you weren't that bad to begin with...you just had a closet problem…" Volante joked.

"Thanks…" Krack said, playfully rolling his eyes. "And...Shade. Thanks for sticking up for me at the hall."

"No problem…" said Shade. "And uh...sorry for treating you like...an outlier, y'know?"

Krack nodded. "Well, see ya guy-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That...was a long goodbye", said Mew.

"Come on, we need to get those fuckers…"

**000**

The legendaries were back in front of their television, watching.

"Maybe we should've chose to eliminate big mouth…" Suicune said. "He figured that out WAY too quickly…"

"Well, it's too late for that", said Registeel.

"Yeah, we got our say and now it's up to whatever the hell they do next…" said Meloetta.

"Can't wait…"

**000**

**And...done. A little dysfunctional visit to the Hall. How nice. Krack got eliminated for nothing...wow. Phione is a rambunctious little tyke isn't she. Lila x Shade? EWW! NO! Flynn now understands the painting. Does this mean anything big? Probably not. Down to the final six: a jealous, agro landshark, a smart alec shiny, a flamboyant shocker, an unconvicted murderer, a married sexy tease, and a Flynn. Oi. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...ALL-STARS! See ya guys, BYE!**


	46. Take to the Sky!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon: All-Stars, the contestants had a while to be dolls for a mini legend. Lila joined the Lounge Alliance, upsetting Krack and making him more insecure. Razor got away with stealing the painting thanks to Shade's rage. Flynn was introduced to the wonderful painting as well, not caring about its existence in the slightest. In the challenge, boundaries were pushed and teasing abundant as the contestants, minus Ricky, dealt with being played with and then having to escape. In the end, Razor was victorious, and the legendaries all decided that Krack was the right one to be eliminated. They claimed that he was boring, but in fact, they wanted to make the game more interesting for themselves by eliminating him. Not a smart move at all. **

**We're down to the final six and who knows what'll happen? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Razor and Flynn made their ways back to the jail. Both were feeling very confident about the game now that Krack was gone. Not because of who he was, but because of who he was associated with and how he was helping. He was the one who brought up the whole painting thing anyway.

"Alright, so the legendaries were actually on our side and chose to eliminate cock munch…" Flynn said as he entered. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we have to check the painting…" said Razor. "I mean, it was just right about Krack…"

They both looked at the painting and saw Krack fade away. Everyone now had a smile again. This confused them.

"What the hell?" Flynn asked. "Nothing's happening…"

"RAZOR!" they heard.

Looking out of the jail, they saw the other four running up to them. Razor grinned as he grabbed the painting.

"What the hell are you about to do?"

"You're about to find out…" Razor said as he flew towards the office and closed the door. Flynn gave him a look and shook his head before turning around and jumping back.

Shade, Lila, Ricky, and Volante were all glaring daggers at him. It didn't phase him as much; he was just surprised that they were there so quick.

"Welcome to Jailhouse Haberdashery, how may I help you?" Flynn asked in a monotone voice. He honestly could care less about what they wanted and how they felt. He was in it for himself. If they wanted Razor, he'd happily give him up.

"Don't give us your sarcastic bullshit", Shade growled. "Where's the fucking painting?"

"Better yet...where the hell is Razor?" Volante asked in a solemn tone.

Suddenly, a shaky moan was heard and faint light came from the office. Everyone looked over. Flynn groaned. "I think you'll find your land shark back in the sex office getting it in…"

"That sick fuck…" Ricky growled. "He took the painting in there with him didn't he?!"

"That may or may not be the case…"

"Ugh...I really don't want to go in there and catch a glimpse of him screwing some poor girl…" Lila said.

"Yeah, unless you're a porn addict, I don't think that's a good idea…" Flynn said. "Not to mention the risk of getting attacked…"

"Okay, fuck this…" Volante growled as he flew towards the door. "I give no fucks about him trying to get ANYTHING considering what the hell he did to my relationship…"

"Um...Volante, technically you did that to yourself…" Ricky spoke up.

"If he hadn't gotten into her head, none of it would've happened!"

Lila, Shade, and Ricky all sighed, while Flynn rolled his eyes. Vina was the one who started getting feelings for Razor first, which then caused their relationship to spiral. Granted Volante wasn't acting much like a boyfriend, then so...basically this whole 'rivalry' and 'hatred' towards each other was completely idiotic.

Volante used Dragon Pulse to break down the door and enter just as Razor was 're-entering' LeShara.

"Oops sorry, am I interrupting something?" Volante asked rhetorically as he looked around, trying to find the painting.

"Get the hell out!" Razor growled angrily.

"Where's the painting you rat bastard?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Razor retorted, hiding a smile.

"Yeah, now get the hell out before I use Blast Burn and send you to the infirmary…" LeShara growled.

"So, you brought your hot-tempered ex-girlfriend turned side chick here to give you an edge so that we can't find the painting…" Volante said. "Smart move, I guess...except….you should know that I give no fucks about you or you promiscuous activities…"

"Is there a real reason why you're here, or are you just here to see how a real man pleases a woman?" Razor asked with a grin.

"I'm looking for the painting, you know that…" Volante growled. He kept looking around and walking.

"Well, while you're doing that…" Razor said before locking lips with LeShara. Volante scoffed and rolled his eyes before noticing that LeShara was lying on something. Sure, she was on the desk, but something was underneath her and over the desk. Looking closer, he saw that it was indeed the painting. They were screwing...on the painting.

"You really are a sick piece of shit…" said Volante. "You're seriously fucking on top of the painting…"

"Oh, are we?" Razor asked, feigning his shock as he kissed LeShara once again.

"I oughta blast you into the next millennium…" Volante growled.

"Boo-hoo...your painting's gonna get all sweaty and nasty…" LeShara said before letting out a shaky moan.

"Boo-hoo, you're banging an asshole loser…" Volante retorted. "Hope you enjoy…"

As he exited, Razor grinned.

**-000-**

"Well?" Shade asked, seeing Volante flying back over empty clawed.

"That motherfucker is fucking his bitch on top of the damn painting…" Volante growled.

"What?!" Ricky groaned as Lila and Shade looked disgusted. "So, do we still want it?"

"Of course we do!" Shade exclaimed. "Having sex on it won't change shit…it still helps us…"

"Um...I fail to see how that painting helps in the slightest…" said Flynn. "All it does is show who gets eliminated next. It changes every so often in the same damn day, too. It doesn't give any insight, no clues, no tasks, just…'Welp, you're next to go, unless I change my mind…"

"You don't know shit…" said Volante. "That's just the basics."

"Krack was frowning in the painting and he got eliminated. Didn't shit change…" Flynn said. "Therefore, it's fucking useless unless it decides to change."

"You don't know what happened earlier", said Shade. "Aylesha was frowning when Nate got eliminated, and then she was frowning when she got eliminated. It doesn't really matter."

"I still don't see the point. It does nothing to help…" said Flynn. "So...feel free to waste your time with it…"

The elephant started leaving the jail, leaving the four in there to wait for Razor to emerge.

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US AT THE BEACH FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me...Krack was JUST eliminated!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Yeah, a day hasn't even passed yet!" Lila exclaimed. "We need some sleep."

"WE KNOW THAT YOU ALL HAVEN'T SLEPT YET, HOWEVER, WE DON'T CARE…"

"Of course…" Volante muttered before looking back at the office. Razor was grinning at them through the window.

This caused scowls and glares to appear on all of their faces.

"Fucking bastard…" Shade growled.

Ricky shook his head. "Let's just go...we'll deal with him in the challenge. Well...you guys will."

They all started walking towards the beach as Razor walked out holding the painting. Looking around, he decided to hide it more.

He flew up to the fourth floor and placed the painting underneath a mattress in the furthest cell.

"Perfect…"

**000**

Everyone made their way back to the beach, a few of them looking rather tired and agitated. Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas were standing near the water.

"Ah, I see that you're all upset", said Xerneas. "Not surprised…"

"Why are we having another challenge when we just got rid of someone?" asked Flynn. "Shouldn't we be sleeping or something right now?"

"Yeah, I'd much rather be in bed asleep at the moment…AFTER getting the painting back of course…" Shade growled.

Razor yawned. "Have fun in that endeavor. Now, why the hell are we here?"

"Your next challenge…" Virizion revealed.

"That's right, and the time in which we begin is partially important", said Xerneas.

"What challenge would rely on the time at this point?" asked Volante. They were at the final stretch; why would there be a challenge based around the time at this point?

Mew cleared his throat. "Your challenge is to build an aerial vehicle that you can use to travel to one of the five islands, that includes this one, grab a ring, and return back here to place it on your own podium", Mew explained before pointing to five stone pillars with each player's face, excluding Ricky.

"Ricky, this is the last challenge you get to avoid, next time, you'd better be ready…"

"Oh I'll be more than ready…" Ricky said with confidence.

Shade smiled and nodded in approval before they all turned back to the podiums. From left to the right, the podiums were for Razor, Shade, Volante, Flynn, and Lila.

"Now, this is an automatic elimination challenge", said Virizion. "Just a heads up."

"The podium that doesn't have a ring by the time the last player places theirs is eliminated…" said Mew.

"Okay...and how does this pertain to the night?" Lila yawned.

"You guys have 18 hours to do this challenge, and you are given free liberty to take off as soon as you finish your vehicle…"

"Oh...so it's a wit thing…." said Volante, gaining a sneer. "We can decide to sleep first and let others get a head start; we start first, pass out, and wake up to our progress destroyed; work all night and day and then go; or we can just finish it all, fall asleep, and risk getting sabotaged…"

"Yep…" said Mew. "Things are getting more risky. And I suggest you choose what you want to do very wisely, because I don't think it's safe or smart to fly while you're exhausted…"

"So...are there any creative liberties or are there things we specifically have to create?" asked Shade.

"We're glad you asked that, because we actually have a box with five different diagrams for five different vehicles inside…" Virizion said as Mew teleported a box into his paws.

Everyone immediately groaned, minus Ricky.

"Step right up and choose your vehicle", said Mew, shaking the box.

They all went up and grabbed a piece of paper before moving back to where they were. They each opened up their paper, which was folded tight.

Lila's vehicle resembled a bicycle with propellers and chains attached.

Razor's vehicle was a miniature helicopter.

Shade's vehicle was a pod with balloons holding it up and fans on either side.

Flynn's vehicle looked like a car with wings and a fan on the back.

Volante's vehicle was a hot-air balloon.

"Of course…" Shade muttered. "Sharkface gets a helicopter, while we have to get random shit to build?"

"I guess….I'm just lucky…" Razor said cockily.

"Alright, you'll find supplies on the paper. Your challenge begins...NOW!"

Flynn and Razor immediately ran to their own areas, while Shade, Volante, Lila, and Ricky stayed put. They had no idea what they could do. They were all pretty tired, but they weren't sure at how fast Razor or Flynn could work. They really needed to win this.

"Ugh! What are we gonna do?!" Lila exclaimed. "I'm exhausted!"

"I am, too…" Ricky said.

"Ricky, you can sleep at any time", Volante said. "You're fine for today…"

"Well, I'll work on my own vehicle", said Shade. "I'm tired, but I still have the strength to work."

"Yeah, I'll work, too…" said Volante. "Lila, you can go and get some rest if you want...but you'd better hope Razor doesn't finish…"

It was then that Ricky got an idea.

"Hey!" Ricky said. "I got an idea! What if you guys sabotage their things while still working on your own?!"

Volante and Shade smiled upon hearing that. That...was a great idea.

"Okay...we'll keep that in mind.. " said Volante. "So, you two go and get some sleep…well, mainly Lila."

**000**

Razor made his way to the junkyard in order to get parts for his helicopter.

Looking at his paper, he saw that he'd need a lot of supplies. Wood, steel, propellers, wires, a steering device, an engine...this was gonna be a long night for him. Due to it being around 10:30 PM and considering that they had 18 hours, he estimated the construction phase to end at around 4:30 in the afternoon, so to him, he had plenty of time.

Luckily, he wasn't even very tired. He was moreso annoyed at everyone else. Hell, if he finished early, he could go screw around with the others' work to ensure that they mess up. Better yet...he could try looking for the invincibility statue.

At the moment, he was searching the piles for anything useful, but was coming up empty handed. He dug into one of the piles of junk and found a large tire. He growled before tossing the tire away.

As light continued to fade, Razor began getting more and more agitated and paranoid. Eventually, he could barely see.

"Well, isn't this great?" he stated annoyedly in the darkness.

Luckily for him, the lights around the dump turned on, allowing him to see clearly again. "Wow, this really is great...not better than fucking LeShara, but still great…"

Looking back on it, his hatred for Volante only grew larger when he barged into the office to try and take the painting. He had more balls than he suspected.

The only positive thing about it was that he got to see how to actually treat a woman. To him, Volante was just all talk and no real game. How he got this far was a mystery to him. Razor's team was too dimwitted to eliminate him early despite warnings, while Volante's team was rather willing to eliminate threats early.

Razor didn't really consider Volante a threat, but his teammates probably would due to him being a 'smart' fully-evolved Dragon-type. Razor was knowledgable as well thanks to dating Vina, but he refused to show it in public. He sighed upon thinking of Vina again.

"That greedy bastard…" Razor growled. "He should've just stayed away and none of this would've happened."

He threw an old rusty lamp against a metal cookie sheet in anger, shattering it. He growled in annoyance. Whenever Vina came to mind, it only made him despise Volante even more. She was his second love, but he still felt an outrageous amount of love for her, way more than we he dated LeShara. He just couldn't explain it. And the fact that she willingly cheated on him and went back to that….that ungrateful, smartass piece of shit that barely treated her like an actual girlfriend baffled him. He hated her for that, but...he couldn't keep it up.

He sighed as he wandered and sat in a crane, holding his head. He needed to win this. He did. He knew that he was acting like a douchebag towards everyone, and he didn't even mean anything that he said...except when it was toward Volante. Everyone else was fine to him, but the fact that they were all in an alliance with him, minus Flynn, really made his blood boil.

"Oh...Razor was on the other team and he's pissed that Volante stole his girlfriend back?" Razor questioned mockingly. "Let's not punish Volante for his actions, he's on our team! Let's go after Razor for being on the other team and being upset!"

"Even if I was fucking nice, those fucks would stay on his side…" Razor muttered before taking a deep breath. "Okay...don't think about it too hard. You want to win and show Vina that she made a terrible decision. You just have to finish this, make sure or hope someone else fuck up...then you're in the final five…"

He climbed out of the crane and looked a bit in the distance. There, he saw a large, rusted, cracked bathtub leaning against another pile. He pulled out his paper and saw that he could use any kind of base, but steel and wood were prefered. He just needed to make sure everything was compatible. Basically, he could use anything as long as he had propellers, an engine, a steering device, and a gas/brake pedal.

He had no idea where he'd put the gas and brakes, but he'd have to put them somewhere. He nodded in approval.

**000**

Flynn's vehicle was pretty simple for the most part, a car with wings with a fan on the back. He was walking toward the junkyard with his same apathetic look.

Was he happy that he was in the finals for the first time in years? Yes. Was he still annoyed as hell at the game anyway? Yes.

"Alright, I'm in the finals again...woohoo…" he muttered. "But...I'm among nonsensical idiots…who are obsessed with a painting. Hopefully, they destroy each other and make this easier for me…"

He made it to the junkyard, which had all of the lights on.

"Hmm...never noticed the lights before. Maybe they screwed someone hard enough to get more supplies and help…"

He went inside the junkyard, seeing nothing but the piles of trash.

"And how the hell do these fucks expect me to construct a car at this time of day?" he questioned as he walked past numerous piles of junk.

He put the paper on the ground and opened it up, showing how his vehicle was supposed to look.

"Alright, I need a fan, and I have to make wings and a car...this makes perfect sense…." said Flynn.

He started looking around for any supplies he could deem useful. He wanted to start from the back and make his way forward, that way he could leave faster if he found what he needed to. There probably wasn't gonna be a lot of supplies in the front, so curled up with his paper and started rolling towards the back.

**000**

"So...I have a hot-air balloon…" Volante started.

"And I have a pod with balloons and fans...what the hell is that?" Shade growled as he and Volante walked back from the lounge. They'd just talked with Ricky and Lila before they went to sleep.

They made it back to the beach and continued walking, think about what they were going to do.

"Alright, so we have to make sure that we wake Lila up in five hours…" Volante said. "If not, she'll kill us…"

"And we have to make sure Flynn and Razor's progress go down the shitter…" Shade added. "We need a better chance…"

"And all the while we have to work on our own things as well", Volante finished. "Gotta love having priorities. Well, not necessarily a priority, but...helping out a good friend…"

"And ourselves…" Shade said. "I just fail to see how the hell WE are going to get anything done when I'm pretty sure there are no intact balloons anywhere for me and I have no idea what you have to get for your vehicle.

"I need a propane tank, a big ass basket, and a huge balloon", Volante said. "And like you said, we don't know where the hell balloons are. There are probably some in the junkyard, but Razor and Flynn are probably there…"

"Plus, even if there were balloons there, how are gonna see them?" asked Shade. "And better yet...how would they float? We need a helium tank..."

"Oh, we forgot to mention…" Mew said, startling them both a bit. The three of them were lying in the sand next to a screen displaying a countdown on one side and an actual clock on the other.

"You three are still just here?" asked Shade. "I would've thought you retreated back to your gang of sadistic friends…"

"This coming from a guy who can happily rip out someone's organs, eat them, and then happily fuck his wife with no remorse…" Virizion giggled.

Shade huffed. "So what?" he mumbled.

"What did you forget to mention exactly?" Volante asked, getting their attention back.

"Oh, right…" said Xerneas. "The craft service tent from the superhero challenge is back in the plains and has other things that you can use."

"Does that include balloons?"

"Yes", said Virizion. "But, a warning, there's no lights around it, so you're gonna have to use the moonlight…"

"It's a new moon…" Shade said with a wry expression.

Virizion, Xerneas, and Mew looked up and saw that it was indeed a new moon.

"Hey, there's still a bit of moonlight…" said Mew. "Now, get going…"

The two guys rolled their eyes. Shade hopped onto Volante's back and they flew towards the plains.

"Hmm...so explain to us again why we're still just sitting here instead of actually eating, hanging out, or screwing back at the hall?"

"Because we just left there, you each got a taste of Cobalion, and now we're staying here", said Mew. "We still have the trailers…"

"Fuck that…" said Xerneas. "Sleeping in our actual beds feels WAY better…"

"Even when Phione occasionally cries from a nightmare?"

"That's one drawback…"

**-000-**

As the two of them flew towards the plains, Volante decided to make small talk. They'd been hanging out and working together for a while already, why not talk about things...not game related?

"So...Shade?" Volante started. "How did your…'bloodlust' thing start?"

"Bloodlust thing?" Shade asked, holding back a chuckle. "What do you mean?"

"Like...how are you okay with tasting blood? Severing others' limbs? Just…your violence complex in general", Volante specified.

"Um….did you or did you not see why piece of shit 'paternal creator'?" Shade replied.

Volante snickered. "Paternal creator?"

"I refuse to call that bastard a father. He did absolutely nothing but harm us exponentially both physically and mentally…" Shade growled.

"Speaking of that...where was _your _mom?" asked Volante. "How come they had to bring your dad? Wouldn't it have been more pleasant?"

Shade held a blank expression.

**-000-**

_Shade, now a young Eevee, was walking through the forest to retrieve a ball and he heard yelling. He ran to his home, where he saw his mother, a Leafeon, and Luthor arguing._

"_Don't you talk to me like that!"_

"_I can talk to you however I feel, Lux!" she shouted back. "You treat those kids like crap! You're supposed to love them, not abuse them!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Luthor exclaimed, slashing her neck._

_Shade gasped. "MOM!" _

_He charged at his father, only for him to kick him into the wall. His mother tackled his father after seeing that. However, Luthor flipped them over and pinned her down, growling._

_Shade shook himself off and ran towards him again. "GET OFF OF HER!" he exclaimed before biting his leg, making him flinch._

_Luthor winced and growled before kicking him hard, sending him out and into a tree._

"_SHADE!" the Leafeon exclaimed in worry as she tried to struggle. However, she heard a malicious, yet soft, chuckle._

_Looking up, she saw Luxray glaring down at her with a malicious sneer. He placed his paws to her neck. _

"_N-No, NO! Please Lux!" she choked out, tears falling from her eyes, struggling all the while._

"_Quiet…" he snarled, pressing harder against her neck. _

_She continued gasping and choking while still struggling. She didn't have the strength to use any moves and her fainting eyesight caught a glimpse of Shade slowly rising before she shut them._

_Luthor chuckled softly._

_Shade got up before looking back in his mom's den, only to see her unmoving and Luthor standing over her with a smirk. He growled and rushed over to her. "MOM!"_

_He tried nuzzling her, but she didn't respond. _

"_She's dead, boy...get over it…" Luthor said with no remorse. _

_Shade panted softly in complete anger. "Get over it? GET OVER IT?! YOU JUST KILLED MY MOM, YOU BASTARD!"_

_Luthor slashed him across the face. "Hey...be lucky it wasn't you…" he growled._

**-000-**

"_Be lucky it wasn't you…" _those words echoed in Shade's head.

"Shade? Yo!"

Shade snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that they were next to the tent. "Wait...when did we get here?"

"Well, when I asked you about your mom, you kinda zoned out and stayed silent for a while, so I just decided to just keep going…"

"Oh...um...sorry about that", Shade said, looking down. "I uh...I don't like my mom being brought up…"

"Why? Did something ba-" he was cut off by Shade's glare. "Oh...sorry…"

Shade rolled his eyes and moved into the tent to start looking for his supplies.

"Um...so about the violence thing-" Volante said, trying to continue the conversation. He knew he couldn't bring up Shade's mom again now, so he moved back a smidge.

Shade huffed. "Look, I don't know what to tell ya", Shade explained, putting down a life preserver. "Me, Demenio, Cano, and Sparky have been through hell. We all have our own issues and we all have our own ways to cope. Demenio acts like a psychotic dictator, Cano tries to stay calm, patient, and out of the way of things...sometimes, Sparky just acts nice and tries to make friends, and then there's me…"

"Wait...so Cano and Sparky are crazy, too?"

"Crazy is a pretty strong word…" said Shade. "I'd say...traumatically unstable…"

"Uh...I don't think that's a thing…"

"Then call it whatever the hell you want!" Shade exclaimed, startling Volante a bit. Seeing the shiny dragon jump, Shade sighed. "Sorry...I just….I can't talk about it."

"Understandable...you have a LOT of issues…"

"Thanks…" Shade said deadpanned.

Volante chuckled as he went into the tent. Shade thought about something as they stayed in silence. Volante was randomly questioning him, so...why not return the favor?

"So…" he started, sifting through cloth and paper. "What's your story?"

Volante's eyes widened.

**000**

Lila was purring softly in her bed. She was snoozing soundly and having a lucid dream about her family.

**-000-**

Lila, Jesse, and Sonan were having a small picnic in a field with an egg lying against Lila's leg whilst she lay there. She nuzzled against Jesse with a smile as Sonan laid on his back, playing a Gameboy.

"Son, don't you think you should lay off the games now?" Jesse asked with a chuckle. "You're outside…"

"All the more reason to play…" Sonan retorted. "Do you have any kind of...um...what's the word?"

Jesse sighed. "Balls or frisbees? Well, no, but that doesn't mean you can't put down the game for a few minutes. I'm pretty sure you've beaten it like 20 times already."

"29 to be exact…" Sonan said before closing it. "I can now see your point…"

He sat up and immediately, he was stuck watching Lila and Jesse make out.

"Oh, come on…" Sonan said as he walked over to the egg. "Not in front of Jessebella…"

Lila giggled and snuggled against Jesse's chest. "Sorry, sweetie, can't help it…"

"Yeah...and son, when she's born, both you and I are gonna have to be on our toes for any boys that'll try going for her…" Jesse said with a serious, yet playful tone.

Lila scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, she's gonna have to grow up. You're gonna end up being the stereotypical overbearing father…"

"With girls getting pregnant at age 13 now? I think I'll be fine…" Jesse chuckled before kissing her forehead.

Lila purred and pounced on him slightly. "Well, if that's the case, I guess I'll have to..._calm you down…_"

"Welp, I'm outta here…" Sonan said, picking up the egg and walking off.

"Wait, where are you-" Jesse was cut off by Lila kissing him. Jesse's eyes drooped as he gave in. However, he found that he couldn't move, immediately alerting him on how this was gonna go this time.

When they broke the kiss, Lila saw the look in Lila's eyes as she licked her lips. He smiled lightly and, taking his chance, rolled her over and started kissing her neck.

Lila could only purr and moan more as Jesse moved lower. However, before anything could happen-"

**-000-**

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lila jumped up immediately, breaking her out of her dream. Looking at the clock by her bad, she saw that it was 12:25 AM. She groaned. She only got almost 2 hours of sleep so far. As she heard another scream-like moan, she growled and got out of bed, much to her dismay, to investigate.

She exited her room and entered the hall. Looking over the railing, she didn't really see anything, especially since it was dark.

She huffed as she heard the sound again. This time, coming from upstairs. Sa door he went to the end of the hall and climbed the spiral stairs there. Getting on the higher level, she heard the sound coming from the middle room, which was Ricky's room.

She groaned. "Come on…" she muttered as she moved to the door. She knocked on the door, stopping the sounds.

She heard a thud, startling her a bit. After a few seconds, the door creaked open a bit and Ricky was seen panting slightly and biting his lip. "H-Hi Lila…" he said nervously.

"Ricky, your moaning woke me up…" Lila said with a glare. "Do you mind being quiet, please? I really need all of my strength for the challenge…"

"Oh, um...s-sorryyyyyy", Ricky squeaked as he shifted his paws.

Seeing this, Lila gave him a look. Ricky opened his eyes slightly and saw Lila's look before blushing.

"Just...please keep it down. If I have to come up here again, there's gonna be hell to pay", she said. "YOU HEAR ME, LEVI!?"

"Ye-Yes ma'am!" a voice said from inside.

"Alright, good…" Lila said as she moved back down.

Ricky immediately closed the door.

**000**

**Ricky: It's not my fault Levi is...amazing.**

**000**

Razor was dragging the bathtub to the front of the junkyard. Other things were inside of it, including a few propeller blades, a wooden block with a pipe, and a few more wooden blocks.

"Nothing but fucking w-" he started before remembering something. "The BUS!" he exclaimed.

He'd forgotten all about the bus. It had the brake pedal and gas pedal there, and there may be a good engine in it! He immediately started flying back, leaving the tub with his supplies there.

**-000-**

"Alright, we found plenty of balloons…" said Shade, holding a bundle of balloons in his teeth.

"I can't even fucking believe that there was a huge ass balloon in there!" exclaimed Volante, dragging a large balloon with his wings.

"Yeah, that was way too coincidental for my tastes…" said Shade.

"Hey, they probably hid some of the actual supplies around for our vehicles…" Volante said. "Plus, a little coincidence never hurt anyone…"

"Riiiight…" Shade said. "But what about when a rock coincidentally hit your 'uncle' and he landed in a woodchipper…"

Volante groaned. "I shouldn't have told you anything…"

"Hey, you questioned me, so I questioned you…" Shade said. "I mean...you don't really have any family other than your pretend uncle Dragonair, but...yeah."

"Let's not talk about that anymore…" Volante said as they made it to the junkyard.

"Alright, let's see if we can find a pod, some fans, a large basket, and...probably a bike and some propellers for Lila…" Shade said.

The two entered and immediately saw a bathtub full of wood and a propeller.

"Hey, coincidence for the win!" Volante said taking out the propeller. "This'll be great for Lila…"

"We just have to make sure that they work correctly…" said Shade.

Volante lowered it to his level and he whacked it. It spun and gashed his paw a bit as well. Shade growled as he looked at his paw. "That thing's not rusty is it?"

Volante hissed upon looking at it closer. It was rusty...and now it had a bit of his blood as well.

"Yeah...you may want to go to the-"

"What the hell are you fucks doing here?!" they heard.

Razor flew over holding an engine and the pedals he needed. He tossed his equipment into the tub.

"Give me back my fucking propeller", he said, snatching it away.

"Who said that it was yours?" Volante growled, knocking him back before taking it back. "This was all here, it's fair game."

"**I** left it here so that I get what I needed to. Why else would I come back here?" Razor growled.

"To try and take away our chance to get supplies…" Shade said, shaking his paw to remove the burning sensation he felt in it.

"Uh huh…" Razor said, folding his arms. "Why don't you get that gash of yours checked out?" he asked, snatching the propeller back from Volante. "Wouldn't want it getting infected…"

"Fuck you…" Shade growled.

"Nah...you have a Jolteon to do that for you...and an Espeon…"

Shade snarled and stepped forward before wincing and lifting his paw again. He looked at Razor's face and saw an indifferent look, confusing him slightly as he turned around. "You're so lucky that my paw stings…"

"Hmmph", Razor said, picking up the tub with a grunt. "I would think that a guy with a high pain tolerance wouldn't worry about a small scrape…"

"It's a gash...from a rusted propeller", said Volante. "Pretty sure he-"

"Okay, Volante, can you just take me to the infirmary real fast?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, sure...but what about your balloons and...my balloon?" Volante asked.

Shade looked back at Razor and growled. "We can take them with us…"

"My balloon will hold us back and get tangled!"

"Well, do you want to just leave it here with him?!"

"FYI, I'm about to leave", said Razor as he moved past them.

This surprised them. They expected him to talk more shit and try to sabotage, but...it seemed that he didn't care now.

"Um...quick question", Razor said, stopping. "I know you're not willing to help me with anything, but where'd you fucks get those balloons?"

"You were right…" said Volante. "We're not willing to help you, so...move along."

Razor rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

Shade put his balloons back in his teeth after holding them down with his good paw. He got on Volante's back after he rolled over to get his large balloon off of his wings.

"Alright...let's go", said Volante as he took flight.

**-000-**

Razor came back after watching them go. He didn't really care for them, but he knew that he needed an edge. Volante's vehicle was FAR more simple to create.

Walking over to his balloon after putting down the tub, he put a minute tear near the top of the balloon before going back to his supplies.

He picked them back up and started towards the stadium. At this point in time, nothing else mattered. He only cared about winning and proving that Vina was wrong to cheat and leave him. He made it to the stadium and kept his supplies there. Now he needed to figure out how he was going to get all of this stuff to work together, considering that he knew nothing about how to hook up a propeller, pedals, and an engine...to a bathtub.

He groaned in annoyance. "Where are those fucking hosts...I need a bit more guidance…"

He exited the stadium to head back to the beach. He wasn't sure if they were still there or not. If not...at least he could still get the time.

Flying back to the beach, he saw the three hosts conversing amongst themselves. Landing down, he gave them looks of shock.

"So...you guys are still here?" asked Razor.

"Yes we are, we have to stay this time around…" said Mew. "Now, what do you need?"

"How the hell are we supposed to put everything together without tools?"

"Um...you bring your supplies here and they get put together with Mew's help…" said Virizion.

Razor gave them looks of annoyance. "Y'know, that would've been nice to know…"

"No one asked...and it's interesting to see how you guys interpret your vehicles…"

Razor growled. "So am I just done? Once I bring my stuff over and you fix it, I can go?"

"Yep…" said Virizion.

"Alright...good", said Razor as he started flying back to his supplies.

"He's not gonna make it far, is he?" asked Xerneas.

"Guys like him always do…" said Virizion.

Mew looked at the clock. It was 10 to 1.

"Only like 2 or so hours and someone's already finished…" said Mew. "Kinda unfair…"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to do this all night challenge…" said Xerneas. "Anyways, don't worry. Viri and I have something planned for the ones who decided to act first and sleep later…"

"You do?"

"Yep…"

**000**

Flynn was making his way to the front with a wheeless car frame and a turbine fan.

"Now I just need wings...which I don't even fucking have…" said Flynn.

He was making his way back to the front of the junkyard. Upon making it there, he noticed the large balloon lying there.

"Hmph, looks like one of those bastards left something here…" Flynn said. "Not surprised…"

He continued going on his own way, specifically going towards the plains. As he continued moving, he continued thinking about how he suddenly made it to the final six when he hadn't done so since he was still a teen.

How was that possible considering his 'status'? After first season, every season he's competed in resulted in him being one of the first ones to be eliminated. He never understood that. First season, he made enemies, sure, but through it all he still made some 'acquaintances'. He even made it to the final four.

Then, apparently, since the others couldn't let things go and held a grudge for years, he was eliminated early in both seasons following, when he didn't even do anything! When his team lost, they just used him as a scapegoat. Luckily, being on a team of villains took the target off of his back and now he was in the final six.

"Hopefully these idiots screw up", said Flynn as he made it to the plains. He immediately saw the tent. "Hmm...so they had other supply stations, but didn't want to tell us anything. Typical..."

Going over to the tent, he started searching through the baskets, but found no real wings. He groaned. "Of course they have nothing for me…"

It was then that he saw a wire frame and a box of feathers. He then saw some glue sitting next to them. He groaned. "More work...how wonderful…"

**000**

Shade and Volante were in the waiting room in the infirmary. Shade was looking at his paw and saw that the gash was turning brownish-green. He also felt a bit queasy, but he constantly tried shaking the feeling off.

"You doin' okay?" asked Volante.

"I'm in the infirmary with a probably infected paw…" Shade said solemnly. "I think it's safe to say that I'm NOT doin' okay…"

"What is taking those nurses? There's barely anyone left here!" Volante asked.

As soon as he said that, an Audino wearing lingerie walked to the room.

"Alright…" she said, a bit displeased while yawning. "Let's get this over with…" she said as she came in.

She knelt down in front of Shade before taking his paw and closing her eyes.

Both of them were very confused, and soon enough, Shade's gash disappeared. Once it was completely gone, she rose up and touched his head. Immediately, Shade felt a million times better!

"Wow...that's great!" Shade exclaimed. "What was that?"

"Heal Pulse, now please leave", she said. "I have no idea what those hosts of yours are doing, but please try not to hurt yourselves in the middle of the night again…"

"No promises…" Volante said as he rose up.

Immediately, the Audino mega evolved, giving both of them a death glare.

"Okay, I retract my statement", Volante said immediately with a sheepish smile.

The Audino changed back and exited the room, with the two guys following suit. Shade

**-000-**

"Alright, now we've got this fixed, we can-"

"Wait, what the hell is Razor doing?" Volante interrupted, looking over toward the beach.

Razor was bringing his supplies to Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas. Immediately Mew waved his hand and his vehicle was complete. The tub was still the base, the pedals were inside the tub, the engine was at the back of the tub, there were two levels on the rim of the tub, and the propeller was extending from the engine.

"What the hell?!" Shade exclaimed.

Razor hopped into his makeshift helicopter, but not before being given a smoothie by Virizion. He didn't look sure about it, but he drank it anyway. He then hopped into his tub and took off toward one of the islands…

The two of them rushed over immediately with pissed off expressions.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Shade exclaimed before he remembered something and cursed under his breath.

"Yeah, you made his vehicle FOR him!" Volante exclaimed. "That's unfair!"

"Actually, no it's not", said Xerneas. "We were gonna do this for everyone if they came up to us. Now that you two know as well, you can bring your supplies and get going after him…"

Volante and Shade exchanged smiles. Volante looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:26 AM. He nodded.

"Let's go!" Volante said as he and Shade rushed back to the junkyard to search and retrieve Volante's balloon.

After they left, Virizion had a thought. "Wait a second...shouldn't the automatic construstion be Razor exclusive? He did win the advantage in the last challenge…"

"Aw, but where's the fun and rivalry in that?" asked Mew. "Plus, he didn't even mention his advantage at all. You'd think someone who cares about winning would speak up about it. But, you're right, he still needs an advantage, so...we can make it rain on the other contestants...like have those little clouds follow them around…"

"Interesting idea…" said Virizion.

"I know, right?"

**-000-**

As the two of the rushed back to the junkyard, Shade couldn't help but hold a sneer.

"What's with the face?" asked Volante.

"I thought they were gonna say that was Razor's advantage!" Shade said gleefully. "I'm so glad they didn't."

Volante gasped. He had forgotten about Razor's advantage entirely somehow. He didn't even receive it that long ago! But, after hearing that the auto construction wasn't it, he let out a sigh of relief.

The two made it to the junkyard. "Alright, we have to split up to cover more ground", said Shade. "You don't necessarily need a basket, just find something big enough to hold you…"

"Gotcha…" said Volante. "And you don't need a standard pod. I think I saw an old telephone booth around here somewhere, try using that. And uh...where's your balloons?"

Shade looked around and cursed to himself. "I think they're still in the infirmary!"

"Well, worry about them later, we need to find a bike, a couple of chains, and a few propellers, too, so keep an eye out…"

"Right", said Shade as the two went their separate ways.

**000**

"Ooh, I have another great idea for Razor's advantage", said Mew. "Not only do they get weather clouds…"

He turned to the screen with the times. The countdown went from having 15 hours and 11 minutes left….to 2 hours and 15 minutes…"

"Oh that's just cruel…" Virizion said, holding back a smile.

"Yeah, but this is the finals. You have to be prepared for any and everything…" Xerneas commented.

"Shall we let them know?"

"Let's shall…"

Mew pulled out his bullhorn.

**-000-**

Lila was back sleeping soundly, but was immediately interrupted once again.

"CONTESTANTS!"

She darted up and growled.

**-000-**

Flynn paused his construction of wings.

"IN PART TO RAZOR'S ADVANTAGE, YOU ALL ONLY HAVE 2 HOURS 13 MINUTES AND COUNTING TO FINISH CONSTRUCTION! TIME BE OF THE ESSENCE!"

**-000-**

"You have got to be shitting me…" both Volante and Shade said from different locations.

**-000-**

"This is going to be interesting…" said Mew.

**000**

Razor was flying towards the Island of Iyuk. He had a grin on his face.

He saw a balloon hovering above the island with a ring attached. He increased the speed, but his engine began sputtering.

Seeing this, he growled. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

His engine was still going, but it sounded like it was about to go out. He started going down a bit, causing him to start banging on the engine to keep it going. He was almost halfway there and he didn't want to drop when he was so close.

He pushed the levers forward more to try and speed up more, even pressing the gas more, only for the vehicle to stay in the same pace. He groaned and pressed the brake, stopping him in the sky.

He had no idea how to fix it, so he just sat there, hoping that it was because it had overheated somehow. Now, he had to hope that no one else made their way to one of the other islands. However, once he thought of that, he mentally struck himself.

They said five islands, INCLUDING THE ONE THEY WERE ON! He could have been done by now!

"Well, he was already almost halfway to the island he wanted, and he just had to hope the others were as dumb as he was…

**000**

Lila grumbled as she made her way to the junkyard. She was having such an amazing dream and they just had ruin it. There had to be reason for it to happen at that particular time, she just didn't know what.

She figured that the guys were either on the beach or still searching. Upon seeing a large balloon sitting outside of the junkyard entrance, she knew her conclusion was correct. She entered the junkyard and immediately started looking for her own supplies. She wasn't sure if the guys had even found her a few items yet.

Upon walking in, she immediately looked left right and behind her, only to see an old bicycle sitting against the fence. She facepalmed herself.

"Really? One right there?" she commented as she walked over to it. "I swear if I knew finding a bike would be this easy, I would've just started and taken a nap later…"

"LILA!"

Hearing her voice being called, Lila turned around to see Shade running up to her with a portable box fan.

"Hey Shade…" she muttered annoyedly.

"Well, I can see that the incredible reduced time woke you up…" Shade said after olacing the fan down.

"Yeah…." Lila said. "And to think Jesse was about to-"

"I don't need to hear the rest of that…" Shade said immediately. "I just need you to know that if you find any of your things, you can take them to Mew and the others on the beach and they'll fix them up."

"What? They didn't tell us that earlier!"

"Yeah, and they weren't going to unless we asked…" said Shade. "But, now that you know, you can go ahead and get started searching for-"

Lila moved out of the way and showed him the bike. He groaned. "I swear, coincidences are a complete and total bitch…"

Lila giggled. "Well, you take your fan and go and find your pod and balloons…"

"Oh, speaking of balloons, you can go to the tent in the plains for other things", said Shade. "Not machinery things, but like arts and crafts things…"

Lila sighed. "Thanks for the info."

"No problem", said Shade. "Now, I gotta go find that telephone booth Volante was talking about…"

"Good luck…" said Lila. "I still need some stupid propellers and a chain for some reason…"

"Well, why don't we let each other know if we see anything?"

"Right…" said Lila.

The two split up promptly.

**000**

Volante had found a large crate that seemed to be big enough for him to ride in. He grinned in happiness.

He grabbed a rope and began dragging the crate towards the start. Along the way, he saw the telephone booth he told Shade about next to a stack of port-a-potties. He started thinking. Maybe he could take the booth along with him and hopefully run into Shade again.

He flew over to the booth and picked it up before putting it in the crate. Despite the extra weight, Volante continued to pull the crate toward the front.

"Alright...the only thing that would be great is if I found everything on the way back. We'd just have to take it to the beach, get going, and hope nothing goes wrong…"

**000**

Flynn had successfully pushed his creation to the beach after gluing his makeshift wings on it. The wings were disheveled and had no professional look at all, but at least he completed it.

"Alright, how the hell is this thing supposed to fly?" he asked.

"Like this…" Mew said as he snapped his fingers.

His vehicle immediately gained a professional look. The raggedy wings were now golden and fluffy, the car was much better defined, and the fan...was still just the fan.

"So...you're telling me...all this time we were making these crappy things...you were just gonna make them good anyway?!"

"Yep…" said Mew. "But, so far you're the only who actually gave the effort to fully make your vehicle without coming to us for anything...so, I think we can give you a small hint…"

"Oh goody…" Flynn said unamusedly.

"Well. There's a ring over this island as well. We said so at the beginning, but Razor left anyway…"

Flynn looked up in the air and saw an object hovering high above the island.

"You're joking right?"

"Hey, we expected him to go for it, but...he decided to leave", said Virizion. "Go on and grab it…"

Flynn gained a smirk as he hopped in his vehicle and simply flew upwards. However, as he did so, he suddenly heard a slight booming and looked above himself to see a miniature thundercloud above him.

He glared down at the hosts, though they couldn't really see. Luckily, he was immune to electricity, so it didn't really effect _him, _moreso his vehicle.

"You have got to be kidding me…" he said as his vehicle began filling with rainwater and his vehicle was constantly struck with electricity.

Despite all of this, he eventually reached the ring and just as he used his trunk to grab it, the wings on his car got struck, disintegrating them as he started falling quickly.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Upon crashing, he groaned in pain. He slowly made his way out of the wreckage and collapsed briefly.

"I hate you all…" he panted.

"No one cares", said Virizion. "And you might wanna try to get up and put that ring on your podium to secure your spot."

"I know, I know…" Flynn said while still lying down. "Excuse me if my body needs to recover a bit from the sudden impact!"

"Less complaining more securing…"

"Ugh…" Flynn groaned. "Fuck it. When I get up, I'm going to fucking bed…"

"Feel free to…"

Flynn shakily got up and put his ring on his podium, which in turn glowed a bright blue.

"Welcome to the final five…" said Xerneas.

"Whoo…" he said stoically. "I finally made it back to where I belong after two seasons of bullshit…"

"Yep...haven't been in the finals since first season…" Mew laughed. "You gonna do anything different?"

"Oh, I don't know", Flynn said sarcastically. "I haven't doine anything major this season, so...I think I'm just gonna stay how I am now…"

"Good choice…" said Mew. "Feel free to go to the lounge for some well-deserved sleep…"

"Gladly…" Flynn said as he curled up and started rolling toward the lounge.

Mew looked over at the clock and saw that there was 1 hour and 27 minutes remaining.

"Oop, better warn the others still here…" said Mew. "This'll be good…"

**000**

"CONTESTANTS! ONLY AN HOUR AND 27 MINUTE REMAIN FOR CONSTRUCTION AND AS OF NOW, ONLY THREE MORE SPOTS IN THE FINAL ARE AVAILABLE! PICK UP THE PACE!"

**000**

Lila ended up finding a couple of propellers thanks to an abandoned helicopter in the far left corner of the junkyard. Immediately, she rushed back to the front, and upon doing so, she saw Volante flying quickly while dragging a large crate holding a telephone booth and a couple of propellers.

They ended up meeting back at the front.

"Lila?!" Volante exclaimed. "How long have you been here?"

"Ever since he said we had two hours left", she responded as she rushed over to her bike.

"Whoa, you found a bike that fast?!"

"Yeah, it was right by the area", she said. "Now, come on!"

"Wait, what about Shade?!"

"Shit…" she cursed. "We need this to be fucking fair, uh…you take everything to the beach, and I'll see if I can find him."

"Alright…" said Volante as he grabbed her propellers and the bike and tossed them in the crate as well.

Lila went off to find Shade, while Volante flew off with the goods.

**000**

Razor was taking a nap in the tub he was in.

**-000-**

Vina was lying against Razor's chest as the two lied in a bed in a home.

"I love you so much…" Razor said, hugging her close.

"I love you, too…" Vina said kissing his cheek and snuggling against him more. "You're so much better than Volante…"

Razor chuckled. "Thanks…"

"You two are exactly the same, but...you're just better…" she added.

Razor froze upon hearing that. He had heard that she told Volante that before...and it still confused him. He truly loved her, but...the more he thought, the more it hurt. She saw him as just a better version of her ex. On one hand, that could be interpreted as a good thing, but on the other, it could cause a bit of upset, the latter of which was occuring.

"Wait...you think I'm just like him?" he asked.

"Well, yeah…" she admitted. "Both of your are strong, intelligent, funny in your own ways, the only real difference is your species and your demeanors…"

Razor looked down in slight sadness. "So...you're saying you still love him, basically?"

"No...no, I love YOU", Vina replied. "You and I do much more than he ever did for me…"

"But you said that we're exactly the same, so isn't that saying you still love that other personality?"

"Razor, please don't think this way", Vina said, climbing on him.

"How can I not?" he asked glumly.

Vina kissed him, which somewhat helped him out, but not a lot. Seeing that this didn't work, Vina started kissing him repeatedly. Razor's eyes widened a bit as she did this, especially as she went lower.

**-000-**

Razor jumped awake. He was panting erratically and he saw that he had an unwanted, embarrassing guest. He growled and locked his legs. He felt his engine and noticed that it was cooled down. He immediately pressed the gas pedal and he started going again.

He growled to himself as dream-memory replayed itself.

"I'm nothing like that bastard...I'm NOT!" he exclaimed. "I'm my very own Pokemon. I'll show her..."

**000**

**Razor: LeShara, look, I still have feelings for Vina, and you're just gonna have to deal with it. You forced us back together, so that's gonna be your own problem…**

**000**

Ricky was walking back to the beach with an annoyed expression. Seeing him approach, the hosts held back laughs.

"What brings you back here, Ricky?"

"Flynn's asshole-ness", Ricky growled.

"Speaking of assholes-"

"SHUT IT!"

Volante flew into the area dragging the equipment he and Lila needed.

"Alright, fix them up!"

Mew shrugged and snapped his fingers. Volante's hot-air balloon and Lila's propeller bike were finished. The telephone booth remained alone.

"Wait, where's Shade's?!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Lila went to get him. We have what he's using for the pod, but he still needs his fans and balloons!"

Ricky growled. "Where can we get balloons?!"

"Uh-uh-uh…no helping…" said Mew.

Ricky groaned. "_Please…."_

**-000-**

Shade and Lila were rushing back from the plains, Shade holding a bundle of balloons in his teeth, and Lila holding his fan.

"Are you sure Volante has something for me?" Shade said through his teeth.

Lila nodded as they continued running.

**-000-**

The two of them made it to the beach and rushed over.

"Alright, put it together…" said Shade.

Mew shrugged and put it together.

The telephone booth now had plenty of balloons over it, leading it to be held down with ropes, and the fan on the back.

"Alright, you guys ready?" asked Lila.

Volante hopped into his balloon, but he realized something. "FUCK! I forgot the propane tank!"

"Better use Flamethrower", said Lila as she started pedalling quickly, leading her to rise and move forward a bit. She moved the handlebars forward, leading her forward a bit faster.

Shade got inside his booth and he used two small Shadow Balls to break them. He hit a switch on the bottom of the wall behind him, switching on the fan. He started blowing forward with a grin.

Volante used a light Flamethrower, rising him up a bit. He'd have to keep this up for a long time if he wanted to have a chance.

"Oh, and competitors!" Mew called, getting their attention briefly. "Razor has gone in the direction of the Island of Iyuk, so you may want to go to the other islands!"

They all groaned before realizing.

"Wait...if Razor's still out there…." Shade started. "FLYNN IS IN THE FINALS!?"

"Yep...might wanna hurry if you want your own spot!" said Xerneas.

Lila was still going, while Volante and Shade remained a bit longer before starting to go again.

**000**

Razor made it to the Island of Iyuk and was heading back with his ring. In the distance, he saw a few others flying and gained a smirk. They were just coming, too, so he had much more confidence.

On his way back, his engine began sputtering again, making him groan in annoyance.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he growled.

He used his brake once again to allow his engine to cool down. This time, however, he wasn't sleepy, so he'd have to just sit there.

**000**

Lila was pedaling her way to the Miracle Island. She didn't want to take any chances with the Mirage Island, so when the hosts tried getting their attention, she stopped momentarily before continuing forward.

She continued going quickly, but immediately heard rumbling and shade overcame her. Looking up, she saw a cloud hovering above her as she continued pedaling.

"You've gotta be kidding m-"

Rain immediately started pouring down on her. She groaned in annoyance and continued pedaling. Luckily, she didn't have an engine or anything. It would have short circuited.

She peered at the island she was coming upon, as water was pouring down the front of her face. Her limbs were starting to get a bit sore, but hey, at least it was exercise.

She took some deep breaths and continued pedaling with a pressured expression. She continued moving her legs at a faster pace as she made it near the island.

**000**

Volante was heading to Skull Island, constantly using Flamethrower to go forward. As he made his way to the wretched island, he turned around and saw Shade right behind him. It seemed like he had lost his way.

Over his head, he saw a small thundercloud and gulped. If his balloon got hit, he was screwed. Despite all of that, initially, something else seemed off. It seemed that he constantly found himself going lower and higher ever so often, he just didn't know why.

As he got closer, he turned back around and saw Shade trying to steer himself away by changing the direction of his fan. Eventually, he was able to do so, but a cloud appeared over his head as well.

He growled. He no longer had time to waste. He turned back around and continued heading toward the island. Looking to the right, he saw Razor staying still in his tub-copter.

Smirking, he immediately blasted Dragon Pulse toward him before focusing back on his balloon.

**000**

Razor heard something approaching and turned to the side to see a Dragon pulse heading his way. Immediately, he used his own Dragon Pulse, causing a miniature explosion in the air. He saw Volante heading to Skull Island and blasted his own Dragon Pulse toward him. He felt his engine and figured that it was cooled down enough.

He pressed the gas and noticed that it was still sputtering. He growled, but upon seeing a couple of the others reaching their islands, he grew extremely anxious and nervous.

He decided to keep going despite the engine problems.

"Come on you piece of shit…" he said, continuously pressing the gas to get himself forward.

**000**

"Come ON!" Shade exclaimed. "Now I have to go all the way to the other side to go to either the fake island or the Miracle Island! I don't even know where Lila is heading!"

The cloud above his head was really beating down his telephone booth, as his cloud was pouring down hail. As he made his way to the other side, he suddenly felt himself going lower.

"What the hell-" he started, looking up.

He saw that the hail was actually popping his balloons!

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Hail continued popping his balloons until he eventually just ended up falling into the water and sinking, his fan still going and slowly pushing him forward.

As he went deeper underwater, the glass around him beginning to break from the pressure. He needed to get out and fast. He quickly got out of the booth and started swimming to the surface.

He reached the surface, gasping for air.

"Arceus damn it…" he muttered. He had no idea what to do now. There was no way he could get to the island and back. He needed to get a ring that was suspended in the air!

He started thinking, and the cloud reappeared and started hailing hard on him. He growled angrily, trying to wave it away.

He then gained an idea. His eyes glowed red and he rose up out of the water, using Psychic. They didn't say anything against it, so he figured it was okay. He started flying toward Mirage Island with higher confidence.

**000**

Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas were watching four different sections on a single screen from cameras that were on each vehicle. Well...3 out of 4…

"What happened to Shade?"

"He sank thanks to the hail…" Mew chuckled. "He'd better hope he gets picked up or something…"

"COME ON!" they heard.

They turned towards the water and saw Razor and his tub-copter back and sputtering. Eventually, he dropped into the water just as he made it back.

"Looks like we have our third finalist…" said Xerneas.

"If he makes it up here…"

Razor got up and started walking on shore before tossing his ring on his podium, which glowed blue.

"Welcome to the finals…"

"Thanks…" Razor said annoyedly. "Now if you don't mind...I'm going to the shower and then going to bed…"

"You have fun…" said Mew. "Now we have three competitors and only two spots left…"

"Yep, and it looks like Lila has claimed her ring and is on the way back with it…" said Virizion.

**000**

Lila was still pedaling, and now sniffling from the constant rainfall. She was on her way back to the island and was halfway there. On the way back, though, she found herself getting very tired. Her legs were very tired now and were just aching.

Every rotation now was just another sore movement that brought her displeasure. She looked around for any sign of the guys and surprisingly, she saw Volante heading back as well, albeit a bit slower than he regularly would.

She let out a sigh of relief and continued to hope that Razor hadn't made it back yet. She looked around a bit more, but didn't see Shade anywhere. She grew a bit concerned. She didn't want anyone else from their alliance going. They just lost Krack.

She eventually found herself back on shore after pushing herself harder and harder. The rain caused her to start sneezing and almost knock the ring off of the handlebars she had them on. She growled, and eventually, she made it back by running into a tree.

Her vehicle fell to the ground, making her groan upon impact. She got up however, her legs still sore, and rushed to her podium to put her ring on.

Her podium glowed blue immediately and she smiled.

"AND LILA SECURES A SPOT IN THE FINALS!"

Ricky ran up to her and they high pawed. Lile looked at all of the podiums and immediately frowned and gasped upon seeing Razor's. That meant-

"EITHER SHADE OR VOLANTE BETTER HURRY UP IF THEY WANT THEIR SPOT!"

"And that spot is all mine!" they heard a voice say.

Shade floated over quickly and tossed his ring onto one of the podiums. The podium glowed blue.

Shade landed with a smile, but saw that Lila and Ricky had shocked looks on their faces. Seeing this, Shade grew confused.

"What's wrong?" Shade asked. He saw them gaze over to the podium. He looked to the side and immediately froze.

He had threw it onto Volante's…

"Wait, wait, wa-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they heard a crash and saw volante land face first into the sand, his balloon falling over him after.

"Congratulations Volante! You've secured the last spot in the finals!"

"Really?" Volante asked as he crawled from underneath the balloon. "Then who-"

He turned over to the others to see Ricky nuzzling Shade, who was looking down in disappointment. Concerned, he quickly flew over.

"Wait, what's happening here?"

Shade sighed. "I got cocky and tossed my ring onto your podium on accident, and since mine is still ringless….I'm out…"

"No...wait, can't he get a do over?" asked Volante. "I mean, it was an accident!"

"Nope, rules are rules, so Shade, sorry, but you're out…"

Shade groaned. "Of course I screw it up in the last minute…"

"Don't worry Shade…" Ricky said, kissing his cheek. "You've really done better as a person, so I think that's reward enough…"

Shade chuckled. "Yeah, but winning would've been a bigger reward…"

Ricky giggled before hugging Shade, which he accepted.

"Alright, time to go Mr. Murder…" said Mew.

Shade growled.

**000**

Shade was in the toilet. "Good luck guys. Don't let either of those fucks win…"

"Oh believe me, we won't…" Volante said with a confident grin.

Shade nodded.

"Good luck Shade…" said Ricky. "You were really a good friend…"

"Back at 'cha…" he said.

"Anything you wanna say Lila?" asked Mew with a grin. "I mean, you two _did _kiss…"

Both of them growled upon hearing that.

"Don't remind us…" they said simultaneously.

"I just hope people don't get it twisted and say we had an affair when you're out…" Lila stated. "And just...try not to kill anyone unless they say that…"

"I'll keep that in mind…"

Mew pressed the button, flushing Shade down. Once he was gone, the other three exchanged looks.

**000**

**Lila: I don't know what to expect anymore, but I just know-**

**000**

**Ricky: -this alliance isn't gonna last much longer. We lost Shade and Krack back-to-back and those other-**

**000**

**Volante: -pricks haven't been touched in the slighest. They've actually been winning! So either-**

**000**

**Lila: -we disband the alliance and go on our own-**

**000**

**Ricky: -or we just stick together-**

**000**

**Volante: -until another one of us or one of them is eliminated.**

**000**

**All: I've gotta win this.**

**000**

**Well, that was...interesting. Shade's gone now and we're down to the final 5! Whatever will happen now? A few thoughts of the contestants themselves brought to life as well, which is always nice. What will be in store for them next time? I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**

**P.S.: Leave, some predictions and thoughts on the final five or this season in general. I love that stuff.**


	47. So Random

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon:All-Stars; it was an all out vehicle construction race to collect island rings. Immediately following the last challenge meant that the competitors had to be on their toes. While Lila and Ricky hung out in the lounge, Flynn, Razor, Shade, and Volante all worked hard to find and construct their vehicles. However, one it was realized that they were gonna be helped, it turned into a rush to find and bring everything to Mew. Razor's advantage caused many issues for the others, but it didn't stop those who successfully secured a spot in the finals. Shade accidentally placed his ring on Volante's podium, meaning that he was the one circling the porcelain wave machine. **

**We're down to five competitors and who knows what'll happen now!? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Surprisingly, everyone was in the lounge, asleep in their own rooms. Since Lila, Ricky, and Volante were the last ones to get in the lounge, there wasn't much they could about Razor and Flynn being there. So, they decided to just leave them be for now.

A day had gone by and at the moment, everyone was still asleep, well...mostly everyone. It was 6:14 AM and Flynn was starting to awaken. He started tossing and turning before eventually opening his eyes while lying on his back. He groaned in annoyance.

"And here I thought I could sleep in without problems…" he muttered. "Now my damn body won't let me continue…"

He rolled onto all fours and shuddered from the cold air after leaving his covers. "Damn it, I hate this fucking feeling. Who even turns on the AC at night?"

He exited his room and immediately got a whiff of something. Something...good. He figured that the others were still asleep, So he went ahead and descended down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom floor, he immediately headed to the kitchen.

Upon entering, he saw the Delibird waiter making breakfast. There were five plates of food sitting on the counter. Each one had six pancakes, four strips of bacon, and eggs. There were numerous condiments there next to them as well.

"Well, that smells decent", Flynn said as the Delibird but a final pancake on one of the plates.

"Breakfast is served…" it said as he left the kitchen.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"Your hosts required that I cook for the final five of you…" said the Delibird. "_I'm five more irritants away from freedom_", he thought.

"Oh, well that's alright I guess", said Flynn. "I've only been eating berries. It's nice to finally get real food."

"I agree…" he said as he started leaving.

Flynn grabbed a plate and immediately started heading to the den. For some reason, all of this reminded him of being back at home with Josefina. She'd cook them both breakfast and they'd just sit in front of the television. Now Flynn wasn't one for emotions, but this really made him feel good.

He switched on the television, but remembered the only stations they had in the lounge were...none. They just had seasons of other shows like this one. The only place that actually had cable was the infirmary, so he just sat in silence while waiting for the others to wake up, which probably wasn't gonna happen any time soon. Knowing them, they probably wouldn't get up until like 10 or 11 AM.

**000**

Mew, Xerneas, and Virizion were back in the Hall, trying to brainstorm a new challenge.

"Alright, we havefour more episodes, and we already have the finale challenge, and the two right before it covered. We need something for this next one…" Mew said.

"Why the hell would you plan the last three episodes separately before the others anyway?"

"Hey, we pre-planned, one of the challenges was just WAAAY too far…" said Mew. "And as you could guess, it was when Victini was here…"

"Hmm...well, maybe we can do three separate challenges for each of them…" said Virizion. "Like, each of them get three challenges, one easy, one medium, and one hard…"

"Yeah, that could really work!" Xerneas said. "I don't think any of the others have done something like that…"

"Yeah...but that means now we have to make up fifteen challenges…" Mew said folding his arms.

"Weren't most of the first few challenges homages?" asked Xerneas. "Just do it again...or just copy someone. It doesn't matter."

Mew groaned. "Fine. It makes sense at least."

"Hmm...what time do you think we should get them?" asked Virizion.

"Eh, we can get 'em at like 1:30 PM", said Mew. "We kept them up before…"

"Yeah I guess that's reasonable…" Xerneas said as she and Virizion rose up.

Seeing them start to leave, Mew groaned. "Cobalion can't be that good! Fuck's sake…"

"You know how it goes around here…" said Darkrai as he rose from the shadows. "You give anyone a good screw and they stick to you like glue…"

"True for the most part…" said Mew. "Cresselia still trying to get you back?"

"DARKIE! WHERE'D YOU GO?"

"What do you think?" he asked annoyedly as he phased back into the ground.

Mew sighed.

**000**

Hours passed by and eventually, the time reached 9:27 AM. By that time, the others were starting to wake up and head down as well. Razor flew down from his room, not wanting to deal with any of the others complaining. He had smelled something good coming from the kitchen and walked in to see four plates of breakfast sitting on a table next to some condiments.

"Actual food?!" he exclaimed. He looked around before going ahead and taking one of the plates. Because it was made hours earlier, it was all pretty cold now, so he stuck it into the microwave. He groaned. He really just wanted to take it to go and just avoid the others entirely.

However, that wasn't happening and he had to wait. Lila and Ricky entered and immediately glared at Razor, who sucked in a deep breath and waited for his breakfast to finish reheating.

The two moved on to their own plates, the silence remaining until it was ultimately broken by the microwave beeps. He immediately got his plate out and drenched his plate with syrup. He then grabbed a fork and knife before flying out, much to the others' delight.

"We need to ensure that he's out next…" said Ricky. "Out of everyone, he definitely needs to go…"

"Yep, then it'd just be us against Flynn. Flynn gets the boot, and then its everyone for themselves…" Lila stated.

Ricky nodded as Lila opened the oven and put both plates inside.

**-000-**

Volante flew down from his room and landed in front of the kitchen. He went inside with a yawn.

"Morning guys…"

"Hey", Ricky greeted.

"How'd you guys sleep?"

"Just fine…." said Lila. "You?"

"Same…" said Volante as he approached the last plate on the counter. "So they finally decided to make us more actual food."

"Hey, we've been eating normally since we've been here, it shouldn't be that big a surprise…." Ricky said with a smile.

"Yeah...I guess you're right", said Volante before gaining a serious gaze. "Has fuckhead or Flynn made it down yet?"

"Well, there were only four plates here when we came down, so Flynn probably got here way earlier…" said Ricky. "And Razor just left…"

"He didn't say anything did he?"

"No, he didn't say anything…" said Lila. "After he left, Ricky and I said that we need to get him out."

"Yeah, that's the plan…" said Volante. "Wait...what about the painting?"

"Who cares about the painting anymore?!" Lila exclaimed. "It's three of us against two of them. Plus...as much as I hate to admit it. Flynn is right. The painting doesnt do anything but randomly predict slash cause eliminations. Nothing useful... "

"You have a point, there…" said Volante. "So what do we do?"

"We'll have to see what the challenge has in store…" said Lila.

**000**

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

Mew was awakened by the sound of his fellow male legends chanting, He had been napping since 7:00 AM and once he looked at his clock, he saw that it was 9:54 AM.

"What the hell?" he muttered. "It's not even past noon!"

He floated to the kitchen, where the other legends were having a drinking contest of sorts. From the looks of it, the participants were Solgaleo and Entei. He groaned at this.

"What the hell is going on now?" asked Mew as he floated in.

"Oh, a little wager…" said Latios, stifling a laugh.

"A wager?" asked Mew. "What're the stakes?"

"It's something completely idiotic…" said Mewtwo, folding his arms. "You know how some of these guys are…"

"Shouldn't you be in your lab with Deoxys trying out random shit nobody needs?" asked Zapdos.

"Anyways, the stakes are that whoever can drink the most of Victini's garbage berry cocktail wins. If Solgaleo wins, Entei has to leave him alone. If Entei wins, Solgaleo has to well…"

"Screw him so he can shut the hell up?" Mew finished in a questioning manner.

"Yep…" said Raikou with a smile. "Now he can stop crowding up on me so much…"

"Oh please…" Landorus said, rolling his eyes. "Entei's still gonna cling to you like a Remoraid to a Mantine. Even if he does win…"

As that escalated, Mew sighed and started leaving. There wasn't much for him to do there and he was considering just starting the challenge already to get it over with. The faster he finished the season, the faster he could actually start enjoying those activities again. For whatever reason, this season he had just been serious, a bit annoyed, and stressed.

Since Cobalion wasn't in the kitchen with the others, he could only conclude that Virizion and Xerneas were in his room again. Instead of going there, he just teleported them all back to the island.

**000**

Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas were all back at the beach, with the girls wearing skimpy costumes.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Yeah, it's not 1:30 PM yet!"

"I got bored, so we're starting the challenge now", said Mew. "Plus, the faster we faster, the more time you girls have to do...whatever."

"Hmm...you've got a point there…" said Virizion.

"Right, so...uh...get _un_-dressed and we can call them all down…" said Mew.

Xerneas and Virizion looked at themselves then each other before blushing.

**000**

Razor was back in the jail sitting against the wall, his plate of food now completely clean. Licking his lips clean, he began thinking about his situation. He was in the final five with three people who wanted him gone immediately, and one who didn't care about anyone other than himself.

Number wise, he was definitely screwed. If they had a normal vote, he was definitely gone. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case. Seriously, at this point, it was pretty obvious that he was going to lose. They were all going so tryhard against him that it made sense. Hell, through all of this, FLYNN could end up winning just because of his attitude and the fact that the others weren't even bothering with him.

He sighed in anguish. "I need to find the freakin' immunity statue…" he told himself as he stood up. "All this time I've been moping and thinking negatively when I could have an ace in the hole!"

Because he was in a pretty large building already, he figured that he'd start there. But, just as he was about to start at the top layer-

"CONTESTANTS! MEET US AT THE PLAINS FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" he muttered before sighing. "Okay, I can search for it afterwards…"

**000**

Everyone met up at the plains, looking confident. The hosts were standing in front of a large monitor that had a bar-graph like image on it. On the bottom was each contestant remaining.

"Welcome final five", Mew greeted. "After almost 4 months, you've outlasted your fellow competitors and are one step closer to the prize."

"Four months?!" Volante exclaimed. "It feels like we've been here for almost a year!"

"Yeah...competitions like this will do that to ya…" said Virizion.

"But, onto the challenge!" Mew exclaimed. "Or, should we say, challenges?!"

Everyone was confused. They hadn't had an actual second part to a challenge in a while. It was usually just a redo.

"That's right, each of you will be given three challenges with difficulties ranging from easy to hard", Xerneas explained. "Each time you finish one of your challenges, you must come back here and bring back proof of its completion, which will then be rewarded with a notch on your graph."

"The first player to finish all three of their challenges not only gets immunity in tonight's vote-"

"_Fuck. Me", _Razor thought.

"BUT, they also get admittance into the final three!"

The others all got excited, while Flynn simply rolled his eyes.

"Now, along with getting a notch, you will also receive your next challenge…" said Xerneas.

"And these challenges are all random, no real correlation to each other...at least we think so", said Virizion. "So, let's you all started. Mew?"

Mew gave them each a slip of paper with their easy challenge on it.

"Go up the cliff and secure a flag…" Flynn read. "That's lame…"

"Digest a disgusting smoothie…" Ricky read before groaning.

"Get Zahku's number…" Lila read before growling. "Wait, Zahku's still here?"

"Retrieve a key from one of the toilets…" Razor read before sighing.

"Kiss a girl…" Volante read before eyeing Lila, who had immediately left.

"Alright, you all have your challenges, now get going!" Mew exclaimed.

Ricky, Flynn, and Razor immediately started leaving. Volante stayed put, as he knew that Lila wasn't gonna have it and the only other girls were Xerneas and Virizion...and the Audino nurses.

"So...uh, could I-"

"No", both girls said instantly, causing Volante to groan and fly away.

**000**

Flynn was making his way to the cliff. His challenge was extremely simple. All he had to do was make it to the top of the cliff and grab a flag.

Luckily for him, he could see the flag from all the way at the base. As he started walking up, he suddenly heard a rumbling and squinted. A large rock was rolling down towards him.

"What the-!?" he exclaimed as jumped out of the way. Looking back up, he saw yet another one rolling his way. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

He jumped out of the way once again and upon looking up closer, he saw a familiar looking Hariyama throwing down rocks.

"What the hell?" Flynn asked. "I thought this was supposed to be easy!"

He briefly dodged another rock and growled. "Okay, looks like I'm gonna have to speed roll…"

He curled up and immediately started rolling up the side of the cliff. Zahku continued throwing rocks down at him and he continued to dodge each one. As he neared the top, Zahku stopped throwing rocks and just stood in front of the flag.

Flynn rolled up and Zahku immediately grabbed him, stopping his rolling. Flynn tried to uncurl, but Zahku had him held tight. He carried him over to the edge and threw him down to the water. "No flag for pachyderm."

**000**

**Flynn (completely wet): Yep...that was TOTALLY easy...thanks a lot!**

**000**

Ricky was walking into the mess hall, where he saw the same Delibird waiter that usually served them in the lounge there.

"Oh, hey there…" he greeted.

"Hello my friend…" he greeted back. "Are you ready for me to prepare your smoothie?"

"Wait, you're the one who's making my smoothie?" asked Ricky. "Cool!"

"Well, this will be a disgusting smoothie...so the compliment doesn't really stick…"

"Oh...um…" Ricky started. "Well, it can't be that bad…"

He went up and sat down at the table the Delibird had the blender at. He sighed as the Delibird took the blender to the actual kitchen to start the preparation.

"Alright William…" the Delibird said. "Let's see whatcha got…"

He opened the fridge and immediately plugged its beak, as everyone as spoiled. However, despite that, he smiled.

He took out the eggs and milk and set them beside the blender. He went into the pantry and saw some Saltine Crackers. He took them and moved back to the blender.

He needed a bit more. This needed to be VERY bad. They told him to make it disgusting, so that's what he was going to do. He went back into the pantry and grabbed some vinegar and chili powder.

He flew out of the window and grabbed some grass, a bit of sand, and a couple of pebbles. He flew back into the kitchen through the window and smiled at what all he had. He grabbed the pitcher from the blender and put some tap water inside before sprinkling in some chili powder and vinegar. He also tore a paper towel and put a small piece inside. He sprinkled some pepper in as well before placing it back onto the blending station.

He cracked four eggs inside and then poured the spoiled, sour milk in after it. He tossed in the sand, pebbles, and grass before adding more vinegar. He then added more water so that everything would blend better.

He put the lid on and started blending before gaining another idea. He took out some old ketchup and mustard and squirted some inside as well before continuing to blend.

Ricky heard the blender churning something up and grew nervous. He wasn't that good with disgusting foods and would most likely puke as soon as the taste reached his tongue.

The blender stopped and Ricky gulped in fear. William came out with a pitcher and a cup. The liquid in the pitcher looked red and sludgy. As William set the cup down, he smiled.

"Well, I hope you don't die", he said.

Ricky paled a bit as he watched the Delibird pour the smoothie into the cup. He got close and sniffed it, only to gag in his mouth in response.

"Mother of Arceus, what did you do to it?" he asked, using both paws to cover his nose.

"They said to make it disgusting, so that's what I did…" William responded. "And apparently, your challenge is to digest it all, so you better make sure you get the whole cup down…"

Ricky whimpered and looked at the drink before him. He gulped in nervousness once again before picking up the cup.

**000**

Razor was standing outside of the bathrooms. He looked to the girls' side and then the guys' side. He sighed. "This is gonna fucking suck…"

He decided to try the lesser of two evils first and went into the girls' bathroom first. He went inside and immediately was enveloped in a lavender-sewage smelling odor.

"Hmm...just as I suspected it'd smell like…" he said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He turned to the stalls and took a deep breath. There were five stalls in all. He opened the first one and immediately saw that the toilet was completely filled with toilet paper, WET toilet paper. He groaned in annoyance.

"I hate my life…" he groaned. Just as he prepared to dig inside of the toilet, he gained an idea.

He went back outside and approached a nearby tree. He jumped up and snapped a thin branch off of it before heading back into the bathroom. He stuck it into the toilet and lifted up all of the toilet paper. Underneath it, he saw nothing but pee.

"Of course…" He shook the paper off and it plopped back into the toilet. He moved back and went to the next toilet. Opening the lid, there was a bunch of kiddie toys stuck inside.

He gained a poker face and just shut the lid before moving back and trying another one. He went into the next stall and saw that there was nothing inside. He huffed.

"Ugh...searching toilets for a fucking key...this surely is the life…" he said as he crouched down and shoved his claw inside to feel around for the key.

He was groaning the entire time and eventually he felt something. But it definitely wasn't a key. He immediately yanked his claw out and rushed to the sink. He pressed the hand soap vigorously before turning the hot water on, full blast.

"Fuckin' ey…." he groaned, shaking his claws off. "Check the toilets, they said, find a key, they said…"

"Wait...toilets?" he asked himself. "There are a lot of toilets around! How am I-"

He started thinking about what toilets would be the best or 'easiest' to search first and gained a stoic expression.

**000**

**Razor entered the confessional and hesitantly stuck his claw inside. He groaned in annoyance as he pulled out a key. **

**Razor: Why am I not surprised?**

**000**

Volante went into the infirmary with a sigh. Looking around, he saw the Chansey at the front desk and sucked in a breath. He gained a suave smirk and moved forward.

"Hey cutie~" he said with a smile, sweating a bit.

He was extremely uncomfortable with doing this, but he needed this for the challenge. As he approached, she looked up, saw his expression, and immediately blasted him back out with Hyper Beam.

Volante groaned in pain as he lay on his back outside the infirmary. He rolled onto his feet. "What was that for?!"

He got no reply and just groaned. "Of course. Well, looks like I'll have to try again…"

He tried to go inside again, only to be blasted once again. "What. The. Fuck?!" he exclaimed.

He got up once again, holding back a growl. WHat the hell did he even do to warrant getting blasted not once, but twice. All he said was 'Hey, cutie'. Wasn't this supposed to be the easy challenge?

He entered the infirmary once again, this time dodging the Hyper Beam coming his way.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?!"

"I don't really take kindly to 'players'", she replied. "I know you're already taken, pig…"

"Look, I just need to kiss you for-"

"No", she said immediately.

"But it's for-"

"No."

"I really need-"

"No."

Volante groaned in annoyance. "Where the hell are the other nurses? I really need-AAHHHH!"

He didn't even get to finish as he was blasted back out. "FINE! I'LL...uh...FINE SOMEONE ELSE THAT'LL HELP ME!"

He got up and started walking away initially. Once he was far enough away, he sneered and immediately Mega evolved. He turned back around immediately flew directly towards the door, only to be hit by a random Moonblast as he entered, knocking him out.

"Hmm, you made a good call", said a Mega Audino who was standing in front of the Chansey.

"Yep…"

**000**

Lila was growling in annoyance as she walked along the beach. Somehow, she was supposed to get the number of a guy who knows that she's taken and is taken himself. Plus, she didn't even know where to find him!

She sighed as she reached the base of a cliff. Suddenly, she heard a scream and looked up to see Flynn plummeting to the earth.

The elephant landed in the sand with a THUD! Lila giggled at this, much to Flynn's annoyance.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Having trouble getting your flag?" Lila teased.

"What was your first clue?" Flynn retorted as he got up and shook himself off. "This is supposed to be the easy challenge, but they've got their neighborhood bastard throwing rocks and me and throwing me off the sides!"

"Neighborhood bastard?"

"The fatass whose number you're supposed to get…" Flynn said as he curled up again and started rolling back around. Hearing that, Lila immediately looked up and groaned.

She immediately ran after Flynn.

"Wait...did he say he was throwing rocks?"

**-000-**

Lila was dodging rocks being thrown down the side of the cliff.

"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

Lila watched Flynn roll up quickly, distracting Zahku. She immediately ran up the cliff. Zahku grabbed Flynn once again, and seeing Lila, threw him down towards her. Lila quickly jumped out of the way and eventually made it to the top.

Lila immediately used Shadow Ball, knocking him on the ground with a groan. She got on his body, glaring down as he groaned.

"Ugh...what pretty cat doing?" he asked.

"Give me your phone number…" she demanded in a solemn tone.

"Um...Zahku no have phone. Only wife do."

"Zahku…" Lila growled.

"Zahku telling truth!"

"ZAHKU!"

"Wife number 778-9087!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm...that may work…" Lila said with a smile. "But, I need proof, so I'll be back with a pen and a leaf."

Before running back down, she realized. She turned back around and eyed the flag on the pole. She could use THAT, but then Flynn would get a victory because of her. She growled. Between Razor and Flynn, Razor was a bigger annoyance, and as long as someone that WASN'T him won, they'd be fine and he'd be eliminated.

She took a deep breath and looked around a bit for anything that could be used. Then she grabbed the flag and ran down the side of the cliff. Flynn, seeing this, glared.

"HEY!"

He exclaimed as he curled up and rolled after her. Lila, hearing the vibrations, growled in annoyance.

"Flynn! I need this flag for something, I'll end up winning for both of us!"

Hearing that, Flynn groaned and stopped rolling, skidding to a halt. Lila ran past a mud puddle before stopping as well.

"So...you're telling me that YOU are willing to help ME?"

"Hell, when it comes to either you or Razor, as much as I hate to say it...you're the lesser of two evils…" said Lila.

"Gee, thanks for that…" he said, rolling his eyes.

"You're not welcome…" Lila said as she dipped her tail in the mud.

She thought about the number Zahku told her and eventually, she copied it down to a 'T'. "Perfect…"

She heard flapping and gained a bit of tension. The flapping grew louder and eventually, she gained a frown as Volante flew down and kissed her forehead before flying away.

"SORRY NOT SORRY!" Volante exclaimed as he flew back in the direction of the plains.

Lila growled. "VOLANTE!"

"Oh pipe down", Flynn said as he snatched the flag from her. "You're acting like no other male can do anything to you even if they don't mean it…"

Lila scoffed as Flynn walked in the same direction. "So you're telling me that you'd let your wife be touched and bothered by other men?"

"Considering that I'm a self respecting male who actually knows his wife, I know that I can trust her and she can handle herself if any fuckheads mess with her…" said Flynn. "Apparently you can handle yourself, too. Well...if it deals with gestures that mean absolutely nothing that is. I don't know what you and Aura Boy do when separated, but I can tell you that it ain't healthy unless you're threatened."

"Oh please, what are you?" asked Lila as she walked after him. "A marriage conuselor?"

"Of course not! If I was, I'm sure that I'd be rich and not have to participate in this shitty gameshow…"

"Okay, then how do you know what's healthy behavior or not?"

"Because I have common sense…" Flynn retorted. "I don't get angry unless I know for sure that a guy is flirting majorly, not letting up, and is threatening us. Meanwhile, you get mad when you get touched in any way, someone jokes about your relationship, or, as you just demonstrated, when someone does something minor to you that doesn't have anything to do with ruining your marriage…"

Lila growled softly. "It's not my fault people are fucking pigs who can't keep their hands to themselves…"

"It's about your 'almost rape', isn't it?" Flynn asked.

Lila froze. "Wait...what the hell are you talking-"

"Don't act dumb. I remember your thing from the memory challenge…" Flynn said. "I'm guessing that's when you got very protective of yourself and others…"

Lila started panting softly out of shock before shaking her head of her thoughts. "Look, Flynn", she growled. "I don't know why the fuck you think you have the right to-"

"-give my own two cents? It's called freedom of speech…" Flynn said. "And I'm just commenting on what I see. You're the one who asked questions and extended it…"

Lila frowned with a glare.

**000**

**Lila: Okay...keep it together Lila...just refrain from tearing his head off a bit longer. Once Razor's gone...he's gone.**

**000**

Volante landed back in the plains. "Alright, gimme my next challenge…"

"Uh uh uh...we need proof…"

"WHAT?!" Volante exclaimed. "How the hell am I supposed to prove that I kissed a girl?"

"By getting said girl to admit it…"

"Don't you have monitors?!"

"Yes, but this makes it more of a challenge…"

"Oh for the love of-!" Volante started before growling. He looked at the screen and saw a notch above Razor's head. "Wait...RAZOR ALREADY FINISHED?!"

"All of your challenges were easy. It's how you interpret it that determines if it's hard for yourselves…" Virizion said.

Volante growled before flying forward and kissing her neck quickly before flying back.

"Alright, gimme my next challenge…" said Volante.

Xerneas and Virizion both glared at him as Mew handed him his next slip of paper.

"Thank you…" he said gruffly as he took flight again.

"Ugh...I can't believe him…"

"Hey, you said it was easy", said Mew. "And well…he just did what he had to…"

"Uh huh…"

**000**

Ricky was puking up everything from the smoothie into the nearby trash can. The taste was utterly revolting. None of the stuff went together.

"Come on Ricky, ya gotta digest it…" said William. "Meaning, you have to swallow…"

"Yeah I know that…" Ricky said, spitting more into the trash. He took a deep breath. "The others have probably already finshed by now…just swallow some of it and you'll be fine."

Ricky grabbed the cup and whimpered again before sipping a bit and resisting the urge to spit it all up. He fought back hard and eventually, he swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Done…" he said hoarsely. "They didn't say all of it!"

"Fair point", said William as Ricky rushed out of the mess hall and headed back to the plains.

**-000-**

Ricky made it back to the plains, panting, just as Lila and Flynn received their second challenges. Looking at the screen, he was the only one without a notch. He groaned as he reached them.

"Ah, the final one. Do you have your proof?" asked Virizion.

Ricky's expression immediately turned into a frown. "But-"

"I'll take that as a 'no'", said Mew. "You better go back and get the cup you used…"

"Hmm...naw, his face says it all", said Xerneas. "You can even smell it on his breath…"

Mew went up close and smelled his mouth before flying back immediately. "Whoa, yep, that's bad…"

Xerneas gave Ricky his second challenge slip. Ricky looked down at it and sighed before walking away.

**000**

**Ricky: Go underwater and find a small box…THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!**

**000**

Razor was inside of the haunted mansion. His second challenge was to go there, locate the dungeon, grab a weapon, and hit a boulder with whichever weapon he chose. And he then needed to bring it back as proof.

Despite being the first to figure out his challenge and finish, he hadn't had any luck in finding the dungeon. He didn't even know how to find it. The only one who even had experience was Krack and since he was long gone, Razor had no idea where to look.

"Come on, it can't be that hard to find a stupid dungeon…" he commented as he went up to the highest floor. There, he saw a familiar green figure entering the furthest room on the left hand side.

His eyes widened as he walked toward it. "Could it...no, it couldn't be."

He opened the door the figure went into and saw nothing but two beds in front of a television. He sighed before turning back around, only for the door to slam in his face. He groaned and tried opening the door, with no results. He tried punching the door, only causing himself more pain.

He heard something behind him and turned around to see a gun-like mechanism pointed at him. He was blasted through the door thanks to a Hyper Beam.

"How and why!?" he exclaimed as he sat up with a groan.

He got up on his feet and started heading back to the stairs. He went back down the stairs and onto the sixth floor. He decided to go ahead and check every room. He groaned in annoyance.

"Why didn't I do it up there first?" he asked. "There could've been something else there…"

He decided to start at the end and make his way forward again. He opened the door and saw nothing but stalactites and stalagmites.

"That doesn't make any sense…" he said as he closed it back up.

Going to the room across, he saw two bookcases filled with books. "Hmmm...interesting…"

He closed the door before continuing forward. As he continued, he gained a new idea.

"Hmm...maybe it's not gonna be in one of the doors...maybe there's a basement or some trap in the den", said Razor as he walked to the stairs.

**-000-**

He headed to the den and immediately started looking around. He checked the bookcase against the wall, pulling numerous books. Eventually, as he got the the last one, a door opened behind the bookcase.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. He saw that the door had a slide inside of it and gained a smile. He jumped down and started sliding down.

He ended up outside, landing in a thorn bush.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

**000**

"This is the most pervy and disgusting thing these fucks have ever done…" Lila said as she walked to the jail with a camcorder. "Record a random intimate moment…" she mumbled. "They know damn well what they're doing…"

She entered the jail and immediately headed to the office. She entered it with an unamused expression. Sitting next to the phone, she let off an annoyed sigh. She was getting very tired of this. Did she like this fun time with Jesse? Yes, but that doesn't mean that she actually wants people to see! When they had their time, no one ever saw.

She was overall tired of being sexualized. People already see her as 'hot ass' outside of the competition. She was more than that. These challenges lately have had her in a situation with her feminimity being a high point…

She picked up the phone, dialed the number, and waited. After a few seconds, Jesse appeared. He was a bit confused, but upon seeing Lila, he smiled.

"Hey sweetie", he said lovingly as she smiled softly. Seeing her expression, he grew concerned. "What's the matter?"

Lila sighed. "These fucks are getting on my last nerve. Things keep on happening that are making me look like a slut…"

"Oh…" Jesse said. "And what's with the camcorder?"

"Another example of this game making me feel uncomfortable and like a fucking slut…" Lila said with a growl.

"What is it?"

"I have to use this camcorder to record an intimate moment between people on the island. And obviously no one is going to let me record them, nor do I want to see them, so…"

"Oh..._that's _why I'm here…" Jesse chuckled before groaning and sitting down at the desk. "Man, this is going to suck…"

"Exactly", said Lila. "That's why I REALLY don't want to do this. I'm not even really in the mood today…"

"Plus, I need you focusing on winning…" Jesse said. "I don't want any more situations like during the zombie challenge…"

Lila immediately blushed and shuffled her paws before walking over and climbing into his lap.

"Is this an automatic elimination challenge?" Jesse asked.

"No, it's a voting thing", said Lila. "But Ricky and Volante are voting WITH me, so I'm not really worried…"

"Are they offering any type of reward?"

"Well, whoever wins gets immunity-"

"Of course…"

"And...they also automatically get into the final three…" she said.

Jesse immediately took a deep breath. Hearing this, Lila immediately grew a bit worried.

"Jesse?"

"Sorry about this, honey…"

He grabbed the camcorder and turned it on quickly before pinning her onto the table and locking their lips together.

**000**

**Lila: (shudders with a blush) Y-yep...d-definitely gonna need a break before continuing…**

**000**

"Return a painting to its resting place…" Flynn read as he continued walking to the lounge. "Don't tell me I have to find that goddamn painting!"

Reading over it again and again, it seemed as though that was his task at hand. How the hell was he supposed to know where Razor hid it? Wait...this was a medium challenge wasn't it? Flynn groaned in annoyance.

"Great, to find the painting, I have to find Razor, and I have no fucking idea where he is, so I have to search around these stupid island locations!" he exclaimed. He took a breath. "Alright, just find the landshark and you'll be fine…"

He turned around and curled up before rolling towards the jail, one of the few places he and Razor frequently met up. As he prepared to enter, he saw Lila shakily exit with a purr, keeping her hind legs tightly closed.

Flynn rolled his eyes before going in. Looking around, he didn't see Razor anywhere. He exited and started rolling to the gym, the next place he'd be. Rolling there, he saw absolutely no one. He groaned.

"Okay, where the hell is he?!"

He heard a shout coming from somewhere else that resembled Razor's, so he groaned and rolled towards the source. After dodging numerous trees, he eventually found himself at the haunted mansion, where he saw Razor getting launched out of a window and landing in a tree trunk.

"So...I take it that your second challenge involves this place…"

"What was your first clue?" Razor responded as he pushed himself out of the tree, rubbing his head in the aftermath. "What are you even doing here?"

"I need to get the damn painting and take it back to wherever it came from…" Flynn said. "And I need you to tell me where it is, considering you were the last one to have it…"

Razor popped his back and started walking in.

"And why would I tell you?" asked Razor. "Remember, everyone for his or her self. Plus, I'm the one who needs this the most. I'm the target here!"

"It's still in the jail isn't it?"

"What did I just say!?"

"Alright, whatever…" Flynn said, rolling his eyes. He curled up and started rolling back to the jail as Razor entered the mansion again.

**000**

Volante was inside of the stadium, where a large wooden plank was extending from one high side to the other. There was a large pool on the floor of the stadium filled with Sharpedo, Walrein, and Basculin. There was a Gracidea flower hanging from the middle of the board. The board was also extremely wobbly and cracked in appearance, making Volante curse to himself.

"Go to the stadium. Retrieve the Gracidea flower. No flying allowed…" he read. He growled in annoyance.

"Well isn't this great…" he muttered. "I have to cross this damn beam and I can't catch myself by flying…"

He placed his first arm on it, only for it to cave in a bit.

"You gotta be joking…" he said. He proceeded forward, having to adjust his body in such a way that all of his legs got on the board. He groaned in discomfort and found himself shuffling forward. His weight was causing the board to creak and bend down, making the flower go lower to the water.

He growled in nervousness, seeing the fish and mammal Pokemon eye him and the flower simultaneously. He gulped, but continued shuffling forward. The board started creaking louder and the flower was eventually touching the surface of the water.

"What the hell am I supposed to-?!" he started before he heard cracking.

The board split and dropped him before reforming with the flower back in its original position. Volante quickly crawled out of the pool, panting erratically before growling back at the water Pokemon who were grinning at him before sinking back into the water.

He looked up at the board and sucked in a breath. "This is gonna get really annoying really fast."

He made it back up and started trying to cross again, only to slip and fall down into the water again. He crawled back out again and groaned.

He proceeded to do the same thing, with the same results. After about six more times, he collapsed from exhaustion.

"I hate my life…" he groaned.

The Walrein climbed up a bit and used Ice Beam on him while he was down.

"FUCK YOU!"

The Walrein laughed before returning to the water. Volante got up, now shivering, and slowly made his way back up. He went up the long set of stairs for the ninth time and collapsed next to the board.

"Alright...just catch your breath...and try again…" he told himself.

He got on the beam and started his ninth attempt at going across. Not using his wings was a major pain, but he really wanted a spot in the final three. He started his way across again only to dodge an attack from a Basculin.

"What the-"

Looking down, he saw that all of the Pokemon inside of the pool were watching him with glares and smiles.

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

**000**

"You've gotta be kidding…" Ricky moaned as he looked at the ocean. "This is gonna take me forever to search!"

He looked at his paper again and reread it. "Look for a small box underwater…"

"Ugh…" he groaned. He prepared to go underwater and look, but he thought about it. They didn't say anything about the ocean in particular...and there's a lot of other places with water.

"Hmm...maybe I should check all the other places where it could be", he said. "It could be in a toilet...or a sink...or….here...or...uh…"

He turned to the lounge first. The bathroom there was at least cleaner than where he'd have to go later if the box wasn't there. Then he had the infirmary, which was hopefully very clean. So, he had two possible good locations, one or two horrible ones, and then back here.

"Alright, this should be an adventure…" said Ricky. "If only I had some music going on in the background…"

**-000-**

He made it to the lounge and entered, starting his search. He quickly started heading upstairs to check the bathtub, toilet, and sink. Upon entering, he inhaled the cinnamon-y smell thanks to a plug-in air freshener

"Definitely better than what I'll have to face later…" he commented. "Hopefully it's here."

He went to the sink first and saw that it was empty. He then walked over to the toilet and lifted the lid. There was nothing there. He groaned before closing the lid and turning to the tub.

He walked over to the tub and pulled back the curtain, only to see the tub full of a green substance. He jumped back in shock before slowly moving back towards it. He looked at the substance and saw his reflection. He also saw some elasticity in it.

He slowly placed his paw down into it, only to push it down before breaking through it. He gasped.

"Jello?" he asked in confusion. "What's the point of jello in the tub?"

He was tempted to take a bite, but remembered that it was a bathtub. He shuddered and shook his paw off before heading to the sink. He washed his paws clean before looking at the mirror on the wall. After started making a few faces to ease a bit of tension, and eventually succeeded, especially after mimicking Shade.

"I'll rip out your throat and feed it to the birds!" he growled playfully before giggling. He exited the bathroom and walked over to the stairs before sliding down the banister. Back on the ground floor, the Jolteon headed to the kitchen. He looked into the sink there and saw nothing but their dirty dishes from earlier.

He sighed. "Well, I guess this-"

He went to the hot tub and jumped in, as the jets were making it difficult to see underneath. He sighed as the heat and jets made him feel very relaxed. He started feeling around for any objects that could be inside, but came out empty pawed.

He sighed. "Looks like I have to check the infirmary now...how wonderful…" he stated annoyedly.

**000**

Razor got smacked into a wall via a Pokemon resembling a Pikachu. It had a scribbled on Pikachu face and a black bottom. It also had black eyes on the 'Pikachu' stomach.

He groaned annoyedly. "I just need to find the damn dungeon!"

The Pokemon disappeared as Razor got back up. He started walking forward across the second floor. "This is the most annoying thing ever. How hard is it to find a fucking-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He felt through a hole, landing on the ground hard. He groaned in pain as he sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in a creepy location. There was blood eveywhere and weapons in abundance.

"Whoa…" he said before looking at himself. His body had blood covering it. He shuddered a bit before standing up and trying to wipe some of it off. "Well, I got a massive assortment of weapons…"

"Hmm...which one to choose, though…" he said as he walked to the table. He saw a flail, a mace, a hammer, a saw, a bone saw, cleaver, and many others.

He picked up the mace. "This should be just fine…" he said, swinging it.

He started going to the door, but found that it wasn't opening. He tried slamming against it, but it didn't open still. He tried using the mace, but it didn't even make a dent.

"Ya gotta be kidding…"

He looked back up at the hole in the ceiling and flew up and out with his mace. Once out, he turned around and saw that the hole was gone. He looked around on the ground and flew up a bit, not trusting the ground.

While he was looking down, he really needed to look forward, as the Pikachu-looking Pokemon was back. Once he looked forward, he found himself getting whacked and sent through the window at the end of the wall.

He growled as he got up and took out a few glass shards from his arms and legs, shaking to get the burning sesation to go away. He picked up his mace and started flying toward the plains again, grabbing a stone in the process.

**-000-**

Razor hit the stone with the mace, leaving a mark and almost completely smashing it. He entered the plains with his rock and mace while dripping blood.

"Impressive…" said Virizion.

"Yeah yeah…" said Razor. "Can I just get my last challenge so I can win?"

"Someone's certainly late…" said Xerneas, gesturing to the monitor.

Razor looked over and growled. Flynn and Lila both had two notches, while he was just getting his.

"Wait, how the hell did Flynn give you proof if he had to take it back to where I was?!" Razor exclaimed. "I didn't see him!"

"He came to us, told Mew to come with him and they went to the haunted mansion", Xerneas explained. "They came back and we gave him his notch and last challenge…"

"Hurry up and give me mine!" he exclaimed.

Mew handed him his slip and he immediately flew away.

**000**

Flynn had gotten lucky when he trashed all of the jail cells to find the painting. After he put it back, with Mew's view, he got his last challenge.

"Go to the volcano and pick up a Magma Stone…" he read.

"That thing will burn by fucking trunk…" he said. "How am I supposed to be able to carry it all the way down?!"

He groaned. "This is gonna suck a lot…"

**000**

Volante had just climbed up the stairs for the eighteenth time and was now just completely peeved. Every time, those dumb Pokemon in the pool would either blast him down, or make him lose balance. The added fact that the board was still creaky made it worse.

"Alright, I've had enough of this bullshit…" he growled. "It said no flying...but they didn't say shit about attacking back!"

He immediately blasted a massive Flamethrower in the pool, only for the Pokemon to use their water attacks to reduce it to steam. Volante growled and just used Dragon Pulse, causing all of the Pokemon to pale as the pool was broken and they slid outwards, unconscious.

"That's much better…" he said. "Now for that fucking flower…"

He fired a slight Flamethrower at it, burning through the string holding it. He looked down and jumped, landing on the Walrein, luckily.

He looked up and watched the flower fall all the way down.

"Finally…"

He walked over to it and picked it up with a smile. Now that he had the flower, he could fly again.

**-000-**

The shiny Salamence landed in the plains and dropped the flower. "Alright, gimme my last challenge."

"How do we know you didn't fly?"

Volante growled. "Don't start that! I fell eighteen fucking times! Plus, you have cameras!"

"Alright alright, calm down", said Mew as he handed Volante his final challenge.

"Thank you…" he said as he started flying off.

"It's getting pretty close…" said Virizion. "Who do you think will win?"

"I don't know, but it's gonna be close most likely…" said Xerneas.

**-000-**

Volante landed in front of the lounge.

"Alright, what is my so-called 'hard' challenge?" he asked as he put his slip on the ground. He immediately froze.

"Kiss another Dragon-type in front of your spouse, then retrieve a Pokemon egg in the freezer in the mess hall, bury it next to the gym, retrieve a key under the bleachers of the gym, run to the haunted mansion, unlock one of the locked doors, and bring back a sealed bottle…" he read. "WHAT THE HELL?!'"

**000**

Lila was at the gym. Her challenge dealt with her getting on the top of the gym, finding a chest, getting a wine glass from it, filling it with water from the ocean, going to the infirmary, splashing it in a nurses' face, taking a stethoscope, coming back to the roof, using the stethoscope to open a safe next to the chest, and taking the contents back to the plains.

"These are the most idiotic, embarrassing, and random challenges I have ever done…" Lila said. "First, I have to get another guy's number, then I have to make a fucking sex tape…" she growled through grit teeth. "Now...I have to do a bunch of stupid ass tasks that lead to me coming right back where I'm starting…"

She looked over at a tree and started climbing up. She climbed high enough so that she could go across a branch and land. Landing on the roof, she eyed the safe and the chest she had to open first. The chest was old and shabby looking, having a wooden makeup and a rusted, busted lock on it.

She removed it and opened the chest. Looking inside, she got out the wine glass and proceeded to go to the edge, but she paused. She turned back around and eyed the safe.

"I wonder if I can open it without doing all of this unnecessary bullshit…" she said to herself. She charged up a Shadow Ball and fired it, only for it to not work.

"Hmm...I guess that won't work…" she said before sighing. She put the glass back in her mouth and ran over to the tree before jumping up and getting her balance back on the branch she jumped from. She walked across and ran down the trunk before rushing toward the beach.

Upon making it there, she saw Ricky crawling out, panting while covered in bruises. She quickly ran to his aid.

"Ricky! What happened!?"

"My stupid second challenge…" Ricky said weakly. "I had to find a box underwater and I've searched all of the toilets, and tubs here! So, I came back here and a Tentacruel, Sharpedo, and Jellicent attacked me!"

"Well, luckily you got away..." said Lila. "Did you check the sinks or-"

"I checked the ones in the lounge, infirmary, and the bathrooms...why?"

"Did you check the mess hall?"

Ricky's eyes widened and he got onto his feet. He quickly ran to the mess hall, while Lila scooped some water into her glass and ran to the infirmary.

**-000-**

Ricky rushed into the mess hall and immediately went into the kitchen. He looked into the sink and wouldn't you know it, the small box was sitting there under sink water. Dirty sink water.

He growled and yanked it out before washing it off. He placed it in his mouth and he proceeded to make his way back to the plains. He sure was glad that Lila found him on the beach or he might have still been searching there.

**-000-**

After about 3 minutes, he made it back to the plains and dropped the box. "There's your box...now give me my next challenge…" he panted.

"Okay…" said Mew as he opened the box, revealing his last challenge slip.

Ricky twitched and took it before walking away with an annoyed expression. He stopped once he was out of view and read his last challenge.

"Climb the mountain, retrieve a key inside of a glass case,make it to the jail and get on the roof, unlock a-okay, FUCK THIS!" he exclaimed. "I'm perfectly fine with where I am…"

He ripped up the paper and headed back to the lounge.

**000**

Razor was trying to unblock the large cave that held all of the mutated Pokemon. Well, majority of them anyway.

He used Dragon Pulse, but it didn't work. He groaned. "Come the fuck on..."

Suddenly, he heard a whistle and looked up before jumping out of the way. A Hydro Pump blasted the rocks, not making a growled as he saw who it was.

Volante flew down with a growl.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"You to lose", said Volante, walking towards him.

Razor used Dragon Pulse, which Volante dodged and countered with Flamethrower.

"Don't you have your own challenge to do?!" Razor exclaimed. "Fuck off!"

"Oh-ho no", Volante laughed. "As long as you don't win, you're gone tonight, so that's exactly what's gonna happen."

Razor proceeded to ignore him and tried to use Draco Meteor, but Volante tackled him. Razor used Dragon Pulse again, which Volante moved out of the way to avoid. Razor was getting tired of this and just slashed at him.

Volante winced and jumped at him, biting his arm. Razor used Draco Meteor again, which caused Volante to let go and move out of the way to dodge it. While he focused on that, Razor continued trying to open the cave.

His challenge was to open the cave, find a toxic mushroom, blend it, feed it to a water-type Pokemon, and bring it to the plains. And thanks to Volante, as well as the rocks not budging, it didn't seem like he was going to be able to complete it.

"THE CHALLENGE IS NOW OVER!"

Razor paled, while Volante laughed...right before getting hit by one of the meteors.

**000**

Everyone was back in the plains with annoyed looks except for Flynn, who held his same indifferent expression.

"Congrats Flynn, you win immunity AND you're in the final three!"

"Thanks, I guess.." he muttered.

"Well, whaddya know? While you assholes were targeting me, you should've actually been targeting him!" Razor growled, folding his arms.

"Oh shut up", said Lila. "I almost would've won, but he rolled faster…"

"Well, I think that's enough conversation, let's get to elimination…" said Virizion.

Razor sighed in defeat as the other three grinned. Flynn saw this and sneered in his head.

**-000-**

While Volante, Lila, Ricky went to vote and the hosts went to the elimination area, Flynn held Razor back.

"What now?" asked Razor. "You here to rub it in my face?"

"You don't know me at all, do you?" asked Flynn. "Anyways…"

He went to the bushes and took out something that made Razor's eyes widen.

"I-Is that-"

Flynn brought him the Invincibility Statue!

"Wh-H-Where'd you find this?!"

"When I was searching the jail…" said Flynn. "I was planning on just keeping it and using it to get to the finale, but...I think one last a bit of annoyance for them is necessary. Plus, we can still just find it again…"

"I...I don't know what to say!" Razor exclaimed.

"Just say thank you", Flynn said stoically. "I don't do sappy moments. Oh, and you'll owe me…"

"Owe you what!?" Razor exclaimed. "You're already in the final three!"

"I mean if you make it in the finals as well…"

Razor scoffed. "You're joking, right?"

"Well I guess I'll just take that ba-"

"NO!" Razor exclaimed, holding it back before sighing. "Fine…"

"Good…" said Flynn. "Now...I'm gonna vote for you, too. You just vote for whoever…"

Razor grinned. "This was a big one. Does he eliminate Lila….or Volante...or Ricky?

**000**

Everyone made it to the elimination ceremony. Razor kept a faux depressed expression.

"Alright, you all know the drill", said Mew. "Flynn, you're immune…"

Flynn was given his poffin first.

"Lila...Ricky...you two are safe, too…" said Xerneas as the two caught their poffins.

"Of course…" Volante said rolling his eyes before turning to Razor. "You just don't know when to give up do you?"

"The last one safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Stop with the pauses, for fuck's sake!" Flynn exclaimed. "We already know who's leaving…"

"Fine...Razor, you're out", Mew said disgruntledly.

"Yep! Now get the fuck out!" Volante exclaimed happily.

"You've had it coming for a long time…" Lila said.

Razor glared at her. "You know, Lila...you're lucky. I almost voted for you. But...this moron has been getting under my skin for the longest…"

"Uh...and why does that matter to me?" Lila asked.

"Yeah, you're the one leaving…"

"Oh-ho no…" Razor said, mocking how Volante responded to him earlier. He pulled out the statue with a sneer. "I ain't going anywhere…"

Volante paled.

"BOOM!" Mew said. "That means that Razor is safe! And that also means...Volante...you're out…"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!" he exclaimed.

"Nope", said Razor. "He's not...now, git!"

"Well if I'm going, you're going with-" Volante started before Razor used Dragon Pulse.

"I don't wanna hear that bullshit…"

**000**

Volante was in the toilet, with Ricky and Lila on the dock.

"This is complete bullshit!"

"Yeah...and that bastard has the nerve to say that he almost chose me…" Lila growled. "We need to make sure one of us either finds the statue or we make sure he doesn't…"

"I just still can't believe that FLYNN won…" Ricky said. "Maybe we should've been targeting them both…"

"Well, just make sure that Razor loses for me", said Volante. "I would've attacked him and brought him in here like Dew did Zayn, but-"

"Yeah, he probably anticipated that…" said Ricky.

"Well guys, see ya…" said Volante.

Mew pressed the button, flushing him down. "We have one-third of the final three! Who will join him? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!"

**000**

**And Volante is gone! Who saw that coming? Probably everyone...oh well. We're almost finished with the competition! Flynn was...nice? What blasphemy is this?! He's in the finals, too? Man. Who will be in the finals with him? I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE! **


	48. Mentally Split

**Announcer: Last time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! The final five each participated in three random challenges that not only tested their wit, but also their patience. Lila, Volante, and Ricky had their hearts set on eliminating Razor, while he just focused on trying to win. The prize in this challenge was a big one. Not only did the winner get immunity, but they're also automatically in the final three. With this info, the contestants scrambled to quickly finish and earn that spot. In the final stretch, it came down to Lila and Flynn, but Flynn's rolling ability earned him the win. Razor seemed defeated, but Flynn actually saved him by giving him the invincibility statue, meaning that Volante was the one flushed. **

**Final four...and one spot in the final three already taken. What will happen this time? Find out right now on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Two days after Volante's elimination, Lila and Ricky were back in the lounge den. They only had each other now, as they didn't trust Razor or Flynn.

"Okay, it looks like it's the two of us against well...mainly Razor", said Lila. "Flynn's already in the finals, so we can't really do shit to him whenever we have our next challenge…"

"Technically, we're all in the finals, but he's just further along in the finals…" said Ricky.

Lila gave him a look, as if saying 'not now'. Ricky looked away bashfully.

"So, what do you think we should do?" he asked.

"I don't know what we could do…" said Lila. "At this point, luck has to be on our side. We don't know what the challenges will entail, but if it's anything like the last one, we're probably in trouble…"

"I'll be completely honest...I never expected to get this far!" Ricky giggled softly.

"Same here", Lila said sheepishly. "When I made it far third season, I expected that to be the furthest I'd get. And...like Razor said, I'm lucky that he didn't vote for me…"

"Yeah, you're really lucky", said Ricky. "If I was Razor, no offense, but I would take you out. Just because you're a threat…"

Lila giggled. "Fair enough…" she said before sighing. "I just hope we can take down Razor next. We don't know what he's capable of…"

"I know…" said Ricky. "Hmm...maybe we can get a bit of..._reassurance_-"

"Ricky, I think we need to focus more on the game…" Lila said with a giggle. "Though...that _does_ sound really good…."

"Yeah...but, you're right", Ricky sighed. "We need to focus…"

**-000-**

Moans and bangs were heard coming from the jail.

**000**

"Alright, I can't thank you enough for the statue!" Razor said as he raided the mess hall fridge.

"I don't see why you keep apologizing…" Flynn said. "It's over. Your enemy is gone now. Now all you have to do is hope the next challenge isn't an automatic elimination or find the statue again…"

"Yeah, because if it's a regular, vote, I'll definitely be gone…" said Razor. He suddenly thought about the possibility of him being safe. "Wait...why don't you vote with me?"

"Because I'd rather not delay the inevitable…" said Flynn. "That's why. Two automatically predisposed to voting together if they want a chance, and then there's you. I'm not worried because I'm immune in whatever challenge these idiots have up their sleeves next, so I'll just vote for whatever ends it faster…"

"Yeah, but wouldn't be better to get your 'favor' from me?" asked Razor.

"You really expect me to believe that you'll give up a shot at the money because I say so?" Flynn asked.

Razor cursed to himself. He really thought Flynn would fall for it. Apparently Flynn noticed his frustration, but he still kept an indifferent glare.

"Do you ever make any expression other than that!?"

"I don't smile. I don't know what you want from me…"

"Look, I know I owe you and everything, but come the fuck on…" said Razor. "The least you could do is-"

"I'm the reason you're still even here…" Flynn said. "So don't you say the least I could do is anything..."

Razor growled. "Fine. Don't expect me to owe you shit anymore then…"

"Whatever you say…" said Flynn. "You act like I'm the one who's at risk at the moment…"

"Fuck you!" Razor growled.

"No thanks", Flynn said. "Maybe you can ask Ricky, though. I'm sure he'd love that…"

Razor glared and flew out of the mess hall. Flynn rolled his eyes.

**000**

**Flynn: That idiot really thought that I would buy into his bullshit? I knew he was lying even after he faked thinking about it. No one is dumb enough to give up their spot for over a million Poke. **

**If he wants to act like I need to do more for HIM after I practically saved his ass, he's got another thing coming. I don't even really care at this point. No matter who's left, I'm still gonna be screwed one way or another…**

**000**

**Razor: All that jackass would have to do is find the statue again or vote with me, THEN IT'D BE A TIE! Then, I could kick Lila's ass to the curb and be in the finals! I mean, of course I'm not gonna do shit for him, but still! He got me this far, why would he just drop me if I'm the only ally he has left! Better yet, IT COULD BE BOTH OF US IN THE FINALE!**

**He's a fucking idiot…**

**000**

"Three more challenges…and we're done…" said Mew as he laid on the couch in the living room of the Hall of Legends. He was alone, watching a bit of TV. He heard purring and turned to one of the entrances, specifically the one coming from the kitchen.

He saw Entei entering with a love-struck look on his face before he collapsed in front of the TV. Mew groaned. "Of course it's me…"

A few of the others entered as well, seeing the lion passed out with a smile.

"Anyone want to explain what the hell happened to him?"

"Entei won the competition, and Solgaleo got tired of him, so...he gave him what he wanted...and uh...I think it went a bit too well for him…" Raikou explained.

Mew groaned. "Why the hell has that been the main focus around here lately?"

"Hey, you know we gotta haze the new guys…" said Latios.

"Yeah, plus Entei having a crush on him made it a whole lot easier…" Darkrai said.

"True. Well, hopefully things can go back to normal around here…" said Mew. "I mean...I've barely been seeing the girls around, other than Phione, Arceus, Virizion and Xerneas of course…"

"Oh they're hanging out in their little girl's club they made…" Ho-oh said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, they said that since we're all immature idiots, they're gonna hang out amongst themselves…" said Groudon. "And to that I say, thank Arceus-"

A brick immediately fell on his head. He growled, despite feeling no pain.

"You know she hates hearing things like that…" said Thundurus, folding his arms.

"Yeah, so other than Arceus, Phione, Xerneas, and Virizion, they've all been just in there. They only come out to sleep or when they randomly feel like it…" said Yveltal. "They even got Lunala to come too and we haven't even been doing a lot yet!"

"Hey, more freedom and less nagging…" said Victini as he floated in with a smoothie. "Sounds good to me. "So...what's your next challenge?"

"I'm not spoiling it…" said Mew. "You'll find out when you watch…"

"Come on, I was your co-host for the longest. I think I deserve to know…"

"Yeah, but you're not my co-host now are you?" asked Mew. "Now, if you don't mind...I have to get back to the island…"

Mew immediately teleported away, leaving the others annoyed. They turned to Entei who was still purring.

"So uh…" Raikou piped up. "Anyone gonna take him to his room?"

Everyone immediately left the area, leaving him alone with Entei. "Why am I not surprised?"

**000**

Mew teleported himself, Virizion, and Xerneas back to the island once again. This time, they weren't wearing anything inappropriate, instead, they were sitting with drinks.

"Oh...so you two were in that little club instead of Cobalion's room for once?" asked Mew.

"Hey, we aren't always in the mood ya know…" Xerneas said.

"Sure…" said Mew as he teleported a bullhorn into his hand. "FINAL FOUR CONTESTANTS! MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

**000**

Everyone made their way to the beach with annoyed and confident looks. On the beach, they saw a strange machine behind the hosts. It looked like it was a transporter, as there was one large pod connected to another large pod by a long pole. There was also a large computer between the two pods.

"Um...what's with the strange doohickey behind you?" asked Ricky.

"All a part of the challenge…" said Mew. "But, first of all, welcome to the final four. You've all fought hard and now you're nearing the penultimate challenge. Now Flynn, you're already in the final three, so you're exempt from today's challenge…"

"Of course…" said Flynn.

"So, Lila, Ricky, Razor, you guys are going to have to fight hard to earn your spot in the finals because this is an automatic elimination challenge!"

Razor sighed in relief, while Ricky and Lila growled.

"Now, about the machine…" said Virizion. "Your challenge today will deal with having parts of your personality split off from you in order to complete a relay race…"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Yep...this machine separates your personality traits from yourself", said Xerneas. "Though...I'm not sure if we can truly say that because you remain yourself even after."

"Basically, every personality trait that you have will have its own embodiment…" Mew explained.

"That's….cool I guess", said Razor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, and since we're nice, when they come out, we're gonna give you a while to try and get them on the same page as you…" said Mew. "So...who's first?"

The three of them exchanged glances before Lila and Razor stepped back. Ricky saw this and huffed.

"Thanks for volunteering, Ricky…" said Virizion. "Step right up…"

Ricky growled. "Fine…"

Ricky went up to the machine and gulped before entering it. His body was scanned and appeared on a large screen.

The other pod opened and five other Rickys exited it. The original Ricky kicked the door open and crawled out groaning.

"What the hell is going on around here?" asked one of the new Jolteon with a glare.

Ricky got up. "That hurt like a bitch…."

"Well if you don't answer me, you'll get hurt even worse!" the same one growled.

"You're here for a challenge, now pipe down…" said Mew.

The same Jolteon used Thunder Wave, paralyzing him. He growled.

"Well Ricky, there are your five allies. Your angry, lustful, intelligent, responsible, and scared sides…" Virizion explained.

"Now, we know that there are more to each of you, but five is the maximum…" said Xerneas.

"Whatever…" said Razor, rolling his eyes.

"Alright Mr. Whatever, you can come up next…" said Virizion. "Ricky, take your clones elsewhere and try to explain what's gonna happen…"

"Wait, what does the relay race consist of?"

"You'll find out later", said Mew. "This is gonna be difficult, remember?"

Ricky sighed. "Fine...come on…"

The five other Rickys started following him, with the angry one mumbling the entire time.

"Alright Razor, ya ready?" asked Virizion.

"Not really…" said Razor as he stood in the first pod, arms folded. "But, go ahead…"

"Alright…" said Mew as he pressed a button.

The pod started scanning him and he grunted in pain as it did so. Eventually, five other Garchomp exited the other pod, one of them pushing through the others annoyed.

"What the hell is this?" it asked. "This island looks like shit!"

"Oh pipe down…" another one said softly. "It's not that bad…"

"Why can't I have an island like this?" another one asked, folding its arms.

"Do you all seriously have to act like idiots as soon as you come out?" another one asked.

"Well, they're not really acting like idiots, it seems like we've each been duplicated from our main host's body possibly to complete a peculiar task…" the final one said.

The other four gave him looks, not understanding a word he said. That made him groan.

Razor came out and saw his clones before groaning. "Well, looks like I'm your leader…"

"Says who?" the angry one asked.

"Says me. You're a part of MY psyche, so that puts me in charge…"

"Yep, so your serious, angry, intelligent, jealous, and calm sides are gonna have to listen to you if you want to win…"

"Oh-ho we're totally gonna win…" Serious Razor stated.

"We'll see about that…" Lila said as she entered the pod.

"Cute…" Calm Razor said.

"Don't flatter her!" Angry Razor growled.

"Exactly", Razor said. "Now, come on…"

As they left, Lila was finally scanned as well. She hissed in pain before her clones exited the other pod as well.

"Ugh...I'm gonna kill that bastard…" the first one growled.

"Will you shut up with that already, you keep saying that but you never do shit…" the second one said.

"Kids, pipe down, this is not the time…" the third one said.

"Um...honey, we're the same age...and considering our boy toy isn't here at all...I'd say that it's just not the time to get our _fill_…" the fourth one said.

"Come on...not everything is sex sex sex…" the final one said.

"If that's your thought process, I don't know what's wrong with you…"

Lila groaned as she wobbled out of the first pod. She looked over and saw her clones before walking over.

"Hmm...not bad…"

"Alright Lila, you've got your angry, confident, motherly, slutty, and intelligent sides…"

"Why the hell do ya have to call my _lustful_ part slutty?" Lila asked with a bit of anger.

"Ow! Splinter!" they heard as Lustful Lila grinded against a tree.

"You were saying?" asked Mew.

Lila growled.

"Alright, go on and explain the situation and we'll call you all back in about ten or fifteen minutes…"

"Whatever…" Lila said. "Come on guys…"

"Come on, lock tails…" Motherly Lila said.

"Keep your tail to yourself", Angry Lila growled as she and the others followed Lila.

"Um...any particular reason you gave them all their angry sides?"

"Because it's more fun, duh…" said Mew.

"So...uh...what the hell do I do?" asked Flynn.

"We don't care…" said Virizion. "Just...go back to the lounge or something…"

**000**

"Alright...um...so, the gist of things is that I'm in a competition and you guys are just here to help me win…"

"And why do we care about that?" asked Angry Ricky.

"Um...because you're a part of me…" Ricky said. "Therefore, if I win, you win too…"

"Sounds good to me big boy~" Lustful Ricky said, nuzzling him.

This made Ricky a bit uncomfortable.

"Is there a prize?" asked Smart Ricky.

"Who cares?" Responsible Ricky spoke up. "If he needs our help, we need to help…"

"Look, I know you're his responsible side, but you need to pull your head out of your ass and look at the bigger picture…" said Angry Ricky. "We're free...we can do whatever we want and there's nothing he can do to stop us…"

"So...you don't want to help yourself out?" asked Scared Ricky.

"You got a problem with that? Wuss?!"

He immediately whimpered and backed away. Ricky sighed before gaining an idea.

"Well, I think I know something that'll turn your attitude around…" Ricky said with a smirk.

"Oh please. I'm free to do whatever the fuck I want", he said. "There's nothing you can do or say that'll change that…"

"Is that so?"

**-000-**

The six of them all moved to the jail, where they also found Lila and her group.

"Oh, look...competition…" Confident Lila said with a grin.

Lila rolled her eyes. "What's up Ricky?"

"Oh nothing, I just need to use the office since I've got an unruly member…" he said, turning to his angry counterpart.

"Oh...I see", she said with a smile.

"What's so great about that office?" asked Lustful Lila.

"Oh don't you worry about it…" Motherly Lila said. "Leave their conversation alone…"

"Actually...there's no need", said Lila.

"How come?" Confident Lila asked with a conflicted glare. "We have to kick these guys' asses."

"Actually, we're all working together…" said Lila.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah...both of us are against Razor, so working together really makes sense!" Ricky said with a smile.

"I'm not working with any of you idiots…" Angry Ricky said. "We have fucking freedom and you're still letting your so called 'main body' control you all. Well, I'm not gonna let that happen…so-"

"Come with me…" said Ricky as he started dragging Angry Ricky towards the office by his tail. The furious Jolteon was fighting and kicking back, trying to stop moving.

"Let me go!"

**-000-**

Ricky brought him into the office and he immediately tried to leave.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Excuse me?" he heard a voice say. Upon turning around, he saw a shiny Luxray, making him blush and gain a dopey smile. However, he quickly regained his composure. "You think this big...sexy...UGH! I'm outta here!"

As Angry Ricky turned back around, Levi picked him up by the scruff of his neck and placed him on the ground. He then used his paw to hold him down.

"So...what the hell is going on here?" asked Levi.

"Apparently, our next challenge deals with a relay race with our personality traits and uh...yeah...this is my anger…" Ricky said. "And since he's being a bit unruly...I thought you could..._calm _him...in a sense…"

"Uh...are you sure you couldn't just-"

"Pleeeease...I need this for the challenge!"

"Get off of me!" Angry Ricky growled. "I will have my freedom!"

Levi groaned. "Fine...but seriously, lighten up on the calls a bit after…" he chuckled. "Well, unless you just want to TALK…"

Ricky giggled. "Deal", he said, kissing his cheek.

"GET OFF!" Angry Ricky exclaimed, using Thunder, which didn't effect Levi at all.

**-000-**

"Alright, while that is being resolved, let's talk about all of your strong points…" Lila said.

"Um…'Original Lila'", Smart Ricky said. "We're still basically you guys but with one trait amplified, so...no point in asking that…"

"Guess you need your intelligence in you after all…" Angry Lila laughed.

"Hey, everyone has times of forgetful idiocy…" Smart Lila replied.

Lila gave a bland look. "Thanks for that…"

A long, shaky moan was heard as yellow light emerged from the office.

"What was that!?" Lustful Lila and Ricky both exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it!" Lila said immediately.

The office door creaked open and Ricky exited with a smile. Angry Ricky shakily exited with an exhausted and pleased expression before collapsing. "Okay...I'll help…"

**000**

"Alright, so-"

"You're in a gameshow and you need us to help you with a challenge so that you win and make it further", Smart Razor explained.

"Um...yeah", said Razor. "Exactly. That was kinda easier than I thought."

"Simple minded idiots…" Smart Razor said. "They seem to be forgetting that since we're parts of you, we know the situation. I don't know why those others act like they don't know shit…"

"Maybe it's their choice…" Calm Razor said. "Ever thought of that?"

"Whether it's their choice or not, that means that we're bound to win", Serious Razor said.

"Well they have cuteness on their side so I'm not sure", Jealous Razor said. "We should've been born cute…"

"Ugh…"

"ALRIGHT! CONTESTANTS RETURN TO THE BEACH! IT'S RELAY TIME!"

"Well, let's get this started…" said Razor.

**000**

The eighteen of them returned to the beach, where they saw a large ramp leading forward and extending around the edge of the island.

Behind where the hosts were standing, there was a finish line and more things behind it, also extending around the edge of the island.

"Welcome to your next challenge…" said Mew.

"This relay race consists of six parts, which you may have already guessed by the number of you in all…" said Virizion.

"The six parts are as follows…" Xerneas started. "One of you will each start on this ramp, where you will have to run across, dodging projectiles, spikes, and swinging saws. You must continue on, where you will then swing across a pit of muck, complete with actual Grimer and Muk, and climb up a ladder before diving into a water pit."

"Then you will tag your next player, who will have to swim across a pool of garbage and run across a spinning log. You will then have to complete a large puzzle and-"

"This is pretty much a bunch of random parts from all the other courses you've made us do, isn't it?" Razor interrupted.

"-then you have to dodge the attacks of random Pokemon that we've hired…" said Mew, ignoring Razor's statement. "Following them, you will each have a 'Dance Poke Dance' mat and you will have to complete one round. Once that's done, you move on and tag your third player…."

"The third challenge is fairly simple", said Virizion. "Whoever's there just has to do a bit of parkour. Jump from different fixtures like lamps, boxes, walls, basically you can't touch the ground or you have to start all the way back over…"

"After that, you have the fourth part", Xerneas continued. "And it's basically a race on tricycles all the way to the fifth player…"

"And for the fifth part, you have to climb up a large net and roll down the other side, walk across a tightrope, grab a key and walk across a tilting platform before unlocking a door and tagging the sixth player", said Mew.

"And finally, it's a feast of Spoink intestines and a sprint across the finish line…"

"Well...we're certainly getting a lot of cardio…" said Motherly Lila.

"Yep, so choose who's doing what part and we will begin…"

**-000-**

"Alright, Anger, you can go first, Lustful, you can go second, I can go third, Scared, you can go next, Intelligent, you can go fifth, and Responsible, you can end it…"

"Why am I first?" asked Angry Ricky.

"Don't question it, just do it…" said Ricky.

**-000-**

"Lustful, Motherly, Intelligent, Confident, me, and Angry…" Lila said.

"Aw...why can't I deal with the big boys?" Lustful Lila whined.

"Because you'll probably try to screw them and cost us the challenge…" Confident Lila said.

"Would not!"

"All of the placements are fine", Motherly Lila said.

"I'm not so sure you should put 'Mom Jeans' here in an area that requires dancing…" Angry Lila said with a sneer.

Motherly Lila scoffed. "And what does that mean?"

"Parents can't dance for shit…" said Angry Lila.

"That's only if you don't have-"

"Look, I think I'm better off with the-"

"We're sticking with what I already established", Lila said immediately.

**-000-**

"I'm doing the tricycle shit…" said Angry Razor.

"No you don't!" Jealous Razor said. "I want the trike!"

"I'll just go first…" said Calm Razor.

"No! I want-"

"Okay, here's a thought…" said Smart Razor. "I'll take the second spot, Angry takes the last one, Jealous goes first, Calm goes third, Serious takes the fourth, and normal, you just do the fifth one…"

"And what makes you think that I want to be the fourth one?"

"Because it doesn't fucking matter…" said Smart Razor. "Now, don't fucking complain…"

"Uh...what he said", Razor said.

**000**

Jealous Razor, Angry Ricky, and Lustful Lila were on the ramp with intimidating glares. They stared at the dangers ahead of them and then to each other.

"Alright...this is for a spot in the final three...are you all ready?!" Mew exclaimed.

"YEAH!" they all yelled back.

"Then let the best man or woman win!" Mew said. "GO!"

Jealous Razor and Lustful Lila immediately sprinted forward, while Angry Ricky decided to take his time.

Jealous Razor and Lustful Lila were making good time, but dodging was a major pain. Spikes were jutting from the ground at odd intervals, maces were swinging, and cannons hovering to the side were firing random objects at them.

"This is completely unorthodox!" Lustful Lila exclaimed before getting hit with a boxing glove that sprung from the ground.

"Hey! I wanna get hit by a boxing glove!" Jealous Razor said before getting his wish...right in the goods.

He whimpered before dropping to his knees holding his privates.

Angry Ricky was laughing, seeing all the carnage. "Stupid players in a stupid challenge to help a stupid moron...wait...that moron's me...FUCK!" he muttered as he slowly made his way over. He saw Lustful Lila start to get up as everything continued their motions.

He found himself staring at her butt as she got up and ended up almost getting sliced by a flying saw blade.

"Stupid phat ass…" he muttered. "If only she was a he…that'd be much better…"

Jealous Razor slowly got up, only to be hit by a soccer ball fired from the cannon. He growled and threw the ball back, only for the cannon to move out of the way.

"Damn it!" Jealous Razor cursed. "I want fast reflexes!"

Just as he said that, a blender struck him on the side of his head. "OW!"

"Sorry big boy!" Lustful Lila said as she ran past him. "But, it looks like I've gotta win now-OOF!"

She had run into a swinging bat. "Arceus, damn it! Why is this so hard!?"

She looked up and looked at the bat before gaining a seductive glance. As Jealous Razor ran by, he caught a glimpse of what Lustful Lila was starting to do and became transfixed. He continued going, but was immediately snapped out of it by stepping on a bear trap.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he exclaimed as he tried shaking it off, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Jeez, do those idiots ever look at where they're going…" Angry Ricky said as he continued walking, dodging everything that was coming his way. As he started turning, he saw Lustful Lila doing some very...questionable things to the bat she was originally struck by.

"Um! This ain't a porn set! Stop trying to swallow that bat!" he exclaimed.

Lustful Lila immediately snapped out of it with a blush before continuing to run forward, only to be hit with a frying pan shot by another cannon.

Angry Ricky groaned. He swiftly dodged an umbrella shot by a cannon he walked by. "Arceus damn it…" he said as he jumped over a set of spikes.

Jealous Razor was panting in anger and annoyance as he ran forward, ducking under another saw blade. "I wanna go home and not deal with this like almost everyone else…"

"He eventually came up to the muck pit and jumped forward, grabbing onto the 'rope', which was actually a chain. A rusted chain.

The chain snapped, sending him into the pit. He groaned in pain upon impact and looked up to see numerous Grimer around him.

"Fuck off!" he exclaimed as he stood up quickly, almost slipping in the process. He started trying to climb up to the other side, only to be dragged back down by the Muk with a smile.

"Let me go! I don't want a poisonous playmate!" he exclaimed as he struggled. When he broke free, he used Earthquake, causing all of them to faint. Smiling, he walked back over to the ladder, only to slip in the process again.

Lustful Lila had made it to the pit as well, but saw that the swinging apparatus wasn't there and it was a very long jump. She looked down and saw Jealous Razor climbing up the opposite side. Smiling, she walked back a bit before doing a long jump and landing directly over him on the ladder.

The sudden appearance of her startled him and he growled.

"Watch it, bitch!"

"Enjoy the view, big boy, because this is all you're gonna be seeing from now on!" Lustful Lila said as she reached the top and continued sprinting forward.

Jealous Razor got up after her and continued running.

Angry Ricky saw the gap with no rope and decided to sprint forward extremely quickly before leaping across with ease. He then continued his normal pace.

He looked forward and saw two figures climbing up a large ladder against a concrete structure.

"That should be interesting…"

Lustful Lila made it all the way to the top of the diving platform and looked down. It was a very high drop and the water looked pretty shallow.

She gulped in slight fear before hearing claws scrape against the ground. She turned around and saw Jealous Razor.

"COME ON! YOU'LL BE FINE, SWEETIE!" Motherly Lila called from below.

"I suggest landing on your butts! The water is 3 feet deep!" Smart Razor exclaimed.

"Out of the way! I wanna be first!" Jealous Razor exclaimed as he pushed her out of the way and jumped down. She took a deep breath before following suit.

"FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCC-" Jealous Razor exclaimed as he landed. He groaned in pain as he stood up, rubbing his butt.

Lustful Lila ended up bounding off of his head and tagging Motherly Lila, who took off running.

"Tag me!" Smart Razor exclaimed.

Jealous Razor just smacked his claw, allowing Smart Razor to go after Motherly Lila.

Angry Ricky was climbing up the ladder on his own time, making Lustful Ricky extremely anxious.

**000**

Motherly Lila rushed forward and dove into the garbage pool, followed by Smart Razor. There was a mixture of solid garbage and liquid garbage, mixed with a foul odor that could peel the paint off of a wall.

"This is absolutely awful!" Motherly Lila moaned as she doggy paddled her way across.

"How is supposed to feel? Pleasant?" Smart Razor asked as he overtook her. "It's trash…"

Motherly Lila glared and continued swimming with a displeased expression.

**-000-**

Angry Ricky jumped into the water pit and climbed out before hesitantly tagging Lustful Ricky, who growled and ran off when he finally did.

**-000-**

Smart Razor eventually climbed out of the garbage pool, his stomach-down now dirty. He continued running forward, getting smacked with a floorboard from the dock in the process.

"Ow…" he groaned as he stumbled back, holding his face.

Motherly Lila got out of the pool and shook her hind legs off. She immediately started sprinting forward as Smart Razor regained his composure and continued running forward.

Smart Razor made it to the spinning log and stopped, trying to get a feel of where he'd have to land in order to make it across with ease. In doing so, he blocked the way and Motherly Lila ended up bumping into him, making him stumble forward and immediately fall off the log.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

Smart Razor groaned as he stood up and climbed back onto the dock. She looked across and sighed. She backed away a bit, which Smart Razor watched.

Motherly Lila rushed forward and jumped far, bouncing off of the center and landing on the other side with a thud. She slowly got up and shook herself off. She saw that she made it across and immediately continued forward to the puzzle.

Smart Razor growled and decided to mimic her just as Lustful Ricky came into the picture. Just as he was about to sprint, Lustful Ricky sprang forward and made it across with three jumps, actually touching the log twice.

"From first to last? Hell no!"

Smart Razor immediately rushed forward and tried to jump further, only to clip his foot on the log and fall back down.

"Oh COME ON!"

Motherly Lila was still trying to figure out one of the puzzles. There were three different doors, each with a different puzzle. One was a memory puzzle, the second was a switching puzzle, and the last one was a fill in the blank.

Lustful Ricky ran up and stopped, seeing Motherly Lila struggling. She was at the third one at the time, as it seemed the simplest. Lustful Ricky ran up to the first door and hit the 'doorbell'. Immediately, flashing lights appeared in a pattern.

Being an Electric-type, after the flashing ended, he memorized it with ease and passed through just as Motherly Lila finished hers as well.

Smart Razor finished finally crossing the log and rushed to the puzzle as the other two were out of his view. He growled.

Lustful Ricky and Motherly Lila made it to the set of large Pokémon, which were an Electivire, Snorlax, and a Mudsdale. Lustful Ricky immediately blushed and eyed the Electivire seductively as it tried to attack, causing Motherly Lila to groan and rush over to him, grabbing him by his neck. She started rushing past the Electivire as it attempted to use Focus Blast. When they got past it, it had to turn back around.

The Snorlax immediately tried to use Hyper Beam on them, but Motherly Lila jumped forward as the beam started breaking the dock. Seeing this, she got an idea and started running around it as the Hyper Beam continued.

Now the Snorlax had its own circular platform. She immediately continued moving as the Snorlax attempted to use Ice Beam. That successfully hit Motherly Lila and she released Lustful Ricky. Her hind legs were frozen and Lustful Ricky growled softly.

He used Thunderbolt on her legs, breaking the ice with ease as they found themselves face to face with a gigantic horse.

Smart Razor had finished his puzzle with little to no difficulty and was heading to the next part. Seeing the Electivire, he dodged its attack and took the Electric ones with ease. He made it past with ease before thinking about something he hadn't before.

They didn't say that he couldn't fly…

He smiled and flew up and over the entire section with the three Pokémon before slamming into an invisible barrier above the Dance Poke Dance section.

"NEW RULE! NO FLYING!"

"I guess I should have anticipated that…" he muttered as he got back onto his feet.

He saw three dance mats with screens in front of them and sighed. He hit the 'START' button on the middle one and his mat glowed.

Arrows started appearing on the screen and he began copying the same movements. Lustful Ricky and Motherly Lila had successfully dodged the Mudsdale's attacked and ran between its legs and made it to the dance mats.

Smart Razor had just finished his part and tagged Calm Razor, who immediately started running forward.

Lustful Ricky was having an easy time, as was Motherly Lila, surprisingly.

"Wow...for a mom, you're doing well…" Lustful Ricky said as he continued dancing.

Motherly Lila giggled at him. "Like I was trying to say, just because I'm a mom doesn't mean I don't have experience…" she finished with a wink.

Almost simultaneously, they both finished and tagged their next players.

**000**

Calm Razor already had a lead and was hopping from lamps to floating blocks in the air. All the while, his eyes were closed. He was simply letting his instincts guide him.

Ricky wasn't that good when it came to parkour in himself, but he was still agile. He leapt from the dock onto a floating car tire. Smart Lila was trying to analyze the area and trying to figure out a way to complete all of the jumps in succession.

After a while of thinking, she smiled and as Ricky got his footing on the tire, Smart Lila bounced off the side, landed on the lampshade and jumped up onto the high block before bouncing on the brick wall and jumping onto a trampoline.

Seeing this, Ricky groaned. "Maybe I should have just did the fifth part like the others…"

He jumped onto the lamp and had to get on the lampshade because of his feet getting caught. He looked up and jumped up, grabbing the block and kicking his feet rapidly before pulling himself up. He panted in a frenzy after getting up and looked down at the brick wall.

Calm Razor was still jumping without worry, but that was about to change as he landed on a spiked platform instead of the cushion next to it.

"AAAHHHHHH!" he exclaimed in pain as he jumped back and off of the section, which teleported him back to the start. "WHAT!?" he exclaimed before sighing.

Ricky jumped on the brick wall and then the trampoline. When he prepared to jump, he found himself stumbling thanks to Calm Razor bouncing on the trampoline and going far, landing on a trash can as Smart Lila passed by after jumping on another lamp.

Smart Lila stopped on a cushion upon seeing that the parkour was going to start getting much more intense. She saw moving blocks and objects spinning ahead as Calm Razor continued jumping without a care.

She watched him go before going after him herself. She jumped through a set of crashing blocks before getting on a miniature conveyor belt.

Ricky was now back on the brick wall. After watching Calm Razor, he got an idea of his own. He jumped onto the trampoline, and because of his lighter weight, he was launched further and landed on a floating tree stump.

He groaned in pain and stood up with a whimper. "Damn it, I didn't think it'd work that well…"

The stump he was on tilted, making him act fast and grab it. He climbed back up and looked around before jumping on a cushion. He sighed in relief before turning around and seeing Calm Razor and Smart Lila coming behind him.

"Wait, I'm in the lead?!" he exclaimed. He started jumping again, being more careful, but the others were coming up rather quickly.

Eventually, he saw another trampoline and saw the end of the section. He jumped onto the trampoline dead center, dodging a spinning cactus plant. Scared Ricky whimpered and held his paw up.

He felt Ricky touch his paw as he slid off the course and into the water. He looked at the tricycles and then at the others.

"BOO!" Serious Razor exclaimed, causing Scared Ricky to fall over on the tricycle and start tearing up.

"Hey!" Confident Lila exclaimed as she knocked Serious Razor back, making him fall into the water.

"Bitch! You are so gonna get eliminated!" he said as he quickly saw back and climbed back on the dock. He saw Confident Lila helping Scared Ricky up and nudging him forward as he wobbled across the track. He picked up Confident Lila and tossed her far into the water.

"What the hell, you prick?!" Ricky exclaimed as he climbed onto the dock.

Just as he did that, Calm Razor tagged Serious before seeing something in the water splashing. Seeing that he was wet and that Confident Lila wasn't there despite Smart Lila coming up. He gave him a look.

"Seriously, Serious?"

"Hey, that bitch pushed me in first…" said Serious as he got on his tricycle and started pedaling. Ricky growled and saw Confident Lila swimming back to the dock as Smart Lila finished.

"Wait...where is-"

"My no-nonsense companion tossed her in the water in retaliation…" Calm Razor explained.

Smart Lila scoffed before looking at Serious Razor attempting to use Dragon Pulse on Scared ricky, who was having enough trouble as it.

"Come on fraidy-cat…" said Serious Razor. "I've gotta win this so you might as well give up…"

Scared Ricky whimpered and tried to pedal faster as they turned a corner. As he prepared to use Dragon Pulse again, he found himself getting struck and falling into the water again.

"Oh, you're dead you runt!" he shouted as he dived down to get his tricycle before it went too deep. The move was actually a Shadow Ball fired by Smart Lila.

Scared Ricky shrieked and continued pedaling, still wobbling until he fell over. He turned back and saw a claw emerge from the water. He gasped and got back onto the tricycle as Serious Razor glared daggers at him.

Confident Lila growled in anger as she was pulled out of the water. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"He's terrorizing the scared version of me at the moment", Ricky said. "Hurry up and tag her!"

Smart Lila tagged Confident and she immediately got onto the tricycle and started pedaling quickly.

Scared Ricky was trying to dodge Serious Razor's attacks, but eventually found himself falling into the water.

"Suck on that, loser!" he exclaimed as he made it to the finish and tagged Razor.

"Nice work!" Razor commented as he immediately started climbing the net, while Lila and Smart Ricky glared.

Serious Razor gave them a toothy grin as Scared Ricky flailed in the water before clinging to a wooden pole.

Confident Lila turned a corner as Lila and Smart Ricky started trying to help Scared Ricky. She saw Razor climbing up and Serious Razor just smirking as Scared Ricky cried and struggled. She growled angrily and pedaled faster, eventually ramming into his leg before getting out.

She tagged Lila. "Go! I'll help him!"

Lila nodded as she started climbing after Razor.

"Come on…" Smart Ricky said as he tried helping Scared Ricky up. Serious Razor looked through the net and saw that Razor had a good lead. However, knowing how comebacks work, he kicked Smart Ricky and Confident Lila in the water as well.

"You fucking bitch!" Confident Lila exclaimed as she spit out water and started climbing back up the side with Scared Ricky holding her tail and Smart Ricky helping him up.

Razor was walking across the tightrope as Lila tumbled down the net. Seeing him reaching for one of the keys, she fired a Shadow Ball at him, making him fall to the side. She quickly rushed forward and slowly made her way across. Razor growled. He reached up and started shaking the rope, making her fall as well.

As he started climbing again, she got an idea. "Play...ROUGH!"

As Razor heard that, he found himself being attacked, rather intensely. Razor fainted and slumped back to the ground as Lila rushed back to the net. "Come on! I knocked him out!"

"WHAT!?" Serious Razor exclaimed before he picked up Smart Ricky and tossed him far.

"YOU PRICK!" Confident Lila exclaimed as she tackled him onto the rocky part of the beach.

"Damn it!" Lila cursed as she turned back around. Razor was starting to regain consciousness. She looked out at the water and saw that it was a far area that he was thrown.

She used Shadow Ball to keep him down as she watched her confident part and Razor's serious part fighting, with Scared Ricky watching Smart Ricky swim back.

She growled and looked back at Razor before jumping to the water and swimming to help him.

Razor growled angrily and got back up. He looked around and saw that she wasn't in front of him. He looked in the water and saw her swimming in the distance towards something that was making splashes.

"Wow, what a dumb bitch! I always knew she was nothing but a hot body!" he started going across the tightrope and grabbed one of the keys before getting a devious idea. He grabbed one of the other keys and tossed it out and into the water. "Sorry not sorry, but I've gotta win this…"

He got off of the tightrope and sprinted across the tilting platform with ease before making it to his door. He placed the key into the lock and opened it before tagging his final personality part.

"Get going!"

"NO!" both Angry Lila and Responsible Ricky exclaimed.

"PLAY ROUGH!"

Angry Razor growled and took Angry Lila off of him before throwing her into the water.

"I don't know what's with you guys and throwing people in the water, but I like it…" Razor commented. "Now GO!"

Angry Razor nodded and rushed over to the Spoink Intestines, wasting no time in eating them all.

As Responsible Ricky tried helping Angry Lila back up, a voice was heard and they turned to see Angry Razor across the finish line.

"AND RAZOR HAS SECURED HIS SPOT IN THE FINALS!" Mew exclaimed.

"No…" they both said in disappointment.

"YES!" Razor cheered.

"WILL IT BE LILA OR RICKY?!"

**000**

Lila sighed as she helped Smart Ricky get back on the dock. Smart Ricky coughed up and spit out more water before looking down.

"Great...now one of us is toast…" he said.

"Hmm...Not necessarily…" said Lila. "They never said anything about what happens in a tie…"

Smart Ricky immediately got what she was saying and nodded in agreement. They started going across the rope and saw that there was only one key.

"Wait...aren't there supposed to be-"

"That bastard must have stolen one of them…" Lila growled.

"What do we do now?!"

Lila smiled as she grabbed her key. "No rule against both of us going in the same door…"

"Wow...you act smarter than the smart part of you out here…"

Lila giggled as she made it across, followed by Smart Ricky. Lila opened her door and both she and Smart Ricky made it through the door.

"Alright, the idea is to have a tie, so try to be on the same page and wait for each other", Lila said.

Angry Lila nodded, while Responsible Ricky looked conflicted, but sucked it up and nodded as well.

"Alright, GO!" they exclaimed as they tagged them both,

However, instead of being on the same page, Responsible Ricky sprinted way faster and made it to the intestines first.

"Wait...what is he-"

He had to suppress his urge to gag. In his mind, he needed to win. There was no tie-ing. After successfully swallowing and shuddering, he sprinted toward the finish as Angry Lila just slowed down as she made it to the intestines.

Responsible Ricky made it across the finish line with a sigh.

"What the hell was that?!" Ricky exclaimed as he rushed up to him.

"I had a responsibility…."

Angry Lila walked up before tackling Responsible Ricky. Everyone else made it back, minus Flynn.

"Alright, now that everyone's back...let's fix you", said Mew.

Mew snapped his fingers and all of the personalities were returned into the host bodies.

"Well, this is my lucky day", Razor said with a sigh. "Lila proves that she's nothing more than a dick garage and gets eliminated from it...so sad."

Lila snarled. "At least me and my personality tried to HELP instead of put others in danger! If you won, I swear, I would-"

"What? Twerk on me? Touch me over and over? I thought you didn't like being referred to as a slut?"

"I will wring your-"

"ENOUGH!" Virizion exclaimed. "Now, we have something to clear up. Ricky does not win...Lila does…"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh that's bullshit!" Razor exclaimed. "You fucks just want her to win because she brings views!"

"Or maybe it's because the so-called SMART Ricky didn't go through his own door and instead followed Lila…" said Virizion.

"And the fact that he also grabbed his scared companion from the water instead of waiting to be tagged…" Xerneas said.

"Nope! You didn't say anything about it, so fuck off with your bullshit!"

"Hey, whether you like it or not, Ricky...you're out bud", he said.

He sighed, while Lila glared at Razor.

**000**

Ricky was floating the toilet. "Thanks for trying to help, Lila. I hope you make it…"

"I don't even know…" said Lila, lying down. "It's two against one at this point…and we know how that ended for me last time…"

"Hey, you never know…" said Ricky.

Lila nodded.

"So...how does this thi-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ricky exclaimed as he was flushed.

Lila sighed as Flynn and Razor watched from a bush.

"This is going to be WAAAAAY too easy…" Razor said with a chuckle.

Flynn rolled his eyes.

**000**

**Welp, this season's doomed. Either a douchebag, a complete jealous jerk, or Lila is going to win. 2 v 1...I don't like those odds. This challenge was rather interesting as well, eh? Lots of water tossing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	49. It's Booty-ful!

**Announcer: Last time on Total...Pokémon...All-Stars! Razor, Lila, and Ricky found themselves in a relay race for the last two spots in the final three. The catch...their personalities would help them out...physically. While some personality traits were similar to each other, others developed their own mindsets. In the end, through all of the pain, anger, and tossing, Ricky got the flush all because of a minor thing. **

**The final three is here and next is the finale...what's gonna happen at this moment? Who will we see in the finals? Flynn, the nonchalant douchebag? Lila, the libido loving mother, or Razor, the jealous shark with a big plan? Find out right now on Total...Pokémon...All-Stars!**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas were on a boat heading away from the island. Another vacation? Of course not!

Mew turned to the camera with a smile. "Viewers, welcome back to Total Pokemon: All-Stars. For five months now, we've hosted this season, bringing back 54 Total Pokemon: All-Stars spanning all four seasons prior and putting them against each other in a heroes vs. villains style competition."

"Lowell, Crowley, Lilly, Rock 'N Roll, Static, Sonan, Lawrence, Sapphire, M.P.S., Vina, Archie, Otto, Flame, Solis, Kai, Draco, Sky, Kyle, Scarlett, Carman, Nero, Ebony, Ray, Darren, Jet, Vladimir, Hayden, Laxish, Giovanni, Mason, Swift, Mai, Ded, Kevin, Hope, Vile, Emilia, Piff, Combat, Jason, Aldon, Hex, Demenio, Dew, Zayn, Nate, Aylesha, Krack, Shade, Volante, and Ricky…" Mew continued. "All of them tried and found themselves taking a ride in a porcelain fixture of loserdom."

"We're down to three competitors, each of whom fought their way past all of the others…" said Virizion.

"That's right. Flynn, Lila, and Razor each earned their spots in the finals…"

"So now, before we find out who's going to the finale, we're taking a trip to Loser Land to once again get the opinions of the outed contestants…" said Mew. "Who they think will win, who they want to win, and why they hate whoever they do…"

After about 5 minutes, they approached the far island, which was way further than the four other islands surrounding the original. There was a large tube next to the dock and the place was now completely different. There was now a lodge similar to the one on the original island on this on. There was a pool out front with a bar sitting next to it. Palm trees were all around as well.

Surprisingly, things were quiet and no one was outside, well...almost no one.

"Let me in!" they heard as they got off the boat. They got closer and saw that it was Lowell who was banging on the door. "It's not my fault her ass was right there!"

"Whoa...what happened?"

He jumped and turned around to see Mew...but his eyes were way more focused on Virizion and Xerneas. "Well he-llo…" he said. "It sucks that I got the boot first, I would have loved to see you fine things every day…"

Both females held their cringed expressions and gave him smiles.

"I ask again...what happened?"

"Oh we were in the back playing volleyball and Hope jumped in front of me when I was about to hit the ball, so I ended up smacking her ass…" Lowell explained. "Long story short, no one believed a word I said and they kicked me out…"

Mew snickered. "Well, that sucks for you. The door's locked?"

"Yeah…" Lowell said, kicking the door before shouting in pain and hopping around while holding it.

"Um...aren't you a Psychic-type?" asked Xerneas. "Couldn't you have just ran teleported inside or floated?"

"Oh...right...guess I didn't think that through…" Lowell said sheepishly as he put his foot back down.

"Of course you didn't…" Virizion muttered.

Mew teleported them all inside of the Loser Land lounge and saw that the lounge there was actually WAY better than the one on the island. This lounge had more rooms and bathrooms, a fireman's pole to slide down, an indoor pool with a water slide... it was essentially built like a fancy hotel.

"Wow...ya think we shoulda just copied the schematics for this one and they'd have been more critical and wanted to compete harder?" asked Mew.

"Maybe…" said Xerneas. "This place really is awesome. _Hmm...maybe we can do something like this for our club at the hall…"_

"Alright Lowell, where is everyone?" asked Mew.

"How should I know?" the Grumpig asked. "This place is huge! I just know that so-called 'Grand Alliance' is outside with a few others. The others are just...wherever…"

"Thanks…" Xerneas said sarcastically.

"Glad to be of service, hot stuff…" Lowell said with a wink as Virizion glared and Xerneas made herself blush. As he left, Xerneas rolled her eyes and butt bumped Virizion, who giggled.

"Well, we know where one group is…" said Mew. "That's something…"

The hosts went outside and saw that Lowell was correct. Vile and Hope were playing dodgeball against Carman and Solis, while Aldon, Vladimir, Zayn, and Jason each sat in a lounge chair behind their respective ladies. Lilly was also there, but was just sunbathing, and Crowley was staring at Carman with binoculars.

"Alright, that's creepy…" Virizion muttered, seeing Crowley.

"Oh great…" they heard. The voice came from Aldon, who sat up.

The girls didn't even notice them and were just continuing their game. However, upon seeing them, they stopped and glared.

"Ugh...what do you want now?" asked Hope as she put the ball down.

'Yeah, haven't you tortured us enough?" asked Vladimir.

"One, you signed contracts, not our fault…" Mew started. "Two, you should know what we're doing here considering what point we're at in the game…"

"Oh...we're doing that opinion crap again?" Vile asked as she went over and sat next to Vladimir.

"Exactly…" said Xerneas.

"So, we want to know who you think will win, who you want to win, and who you hate and why…"

"Well, I guess we can get this over with…" said Lilly. "I don't want any of them to win and I hate all three of them because they're terrible and ugly, and I think that Flynn will win because he's neutral…"

"Well...that was expected...except for the Flynn thing…" said Mew. "Anyone else?"

"Well...I guess I want Flynn to win, just because he hasn't annoyed the fuck out of me…" Aldon commented.

"Come on, Aldon, I understand how you feel, but Lila obviously has the disadvantage now that Ricky's here…" said Hope. "I want Lila to win…and Razor can go fuck himself..."

"Well, you guys bonded a bit, so yeah…" said Vile. "And I guess...either Lila or Flynn can win. Doesn't matter to me…and like Hope said...Razor can fuck himself..."

"I don't really care about who wins since I'm not in the game anymore…" Solis commented. "But...I guess Flynn can win. I don't care about Lila or Razor."

"Of course you don't, you tried to steal an already skanky woman's husband…" Crowley stated. "As for Razor...eh, you're just angry that he hurt your new 'friends' feelings…"

"Crowley, your opinion means nothing", said Zayn.

"Quiet taint muncher…" Crowley retorted. "How were your escapades with the fried chicken?"

Zayn growled at him. "FYI, we were stupid kids and actually friends back then…"

"As if that changes anything…" Crowley muttered.

"CROWLEY!"

"Yes, my queen?"

"Shut...up…"

"And she ain't your queen!" Zayn growled.

"Yes she is…" said Crowley. "Just because she's decided to associate herself with the likes of you doesn't mean she's any less my property…"

Suddenly, he was tossed out of the area by an unknown source.

"Well, now that's two nuisances out of here…" Vladimir said as Vile kissed his cheek.

"Well...um…" Mew started, trying to process everything that was just said and done. "Any other thoughts?"

"Another villain needs to win, so I say Flynn…" said Carman. "Though, I think that Razor may end up winning, sadly."

"Of course…" said Jason. "It's two villains versus one hero, and between Flynn and Razor, I say Razor has the advantage…"

"But, it's based on the challenge. We don't know what these fucks have planned for the finale…" said Aldon.

"Donnie, I know that you have hatred for this game, but do you always have to call them fucks?"

"Thank you Hope…" said Xerneas.

"After all they've put us through?" asked Aldon.

"We're out of it now…" said Hope.

"And there'd better not be another season!" Zayn exclaimed.

The hosts exchanged glances.

"We can't promise that…" Mew chuckled, causing them all to glare daggers at them.

"Well, um...time to go…" said Virizion as she and Xerneas started backing up.

"Yeah, we're gonna meet up with the other eliminated contestants…" she said as they left. Mew followed suit quickly.

"Well, our lives are screwed...how great", said Solis.

**-000-**

"Well, that's one section covered…" said Mew. "Let's check the kitchen. I have a feeling a good portion of them are around there…"

The three of them made it to the kitchen, but saw that it was empty. It had evidence of recent usage, considering the trash can lid was still moving a bit and there were wrappers on the counter.

"TOUCHDOWN!" the three of them heard.

"That sounds like Kyle…" said Virizion. "Guess they're in the living room…"

They all went through the kitchen and passed the dining room before seeing Ded's group, along with Sky and Archie, sitting in front of a large TV. It looked like they were watching football.

"Can someone explain the appeal of this again?" asked Piff. "It's just a bunch of men ramming into each other for a ball…"

"Piff, it's just fun", Sky giggled, lying in Archie's arms.

"Hello!"

Their sudden presence startled them and immediately a look of annoyance appeared on all of their faces.

"Oh joy...the torturers are back…" Laxish muttered, folding his arms.

"You're not planning on making any of us come back are you?" asked M.P.S.

"Of course not! We have another challenge to host after we leave here and then it's the finale!" Virizion said.

"Good...the torture is almost over…" Ded sighed, Emilia sitting in his lap.

"Um, when you get eliminated, the torture ends then and there for you…" said Xerneas. "Plus, with those contracts you signed with Mew and Victini, you guys have to participate in any seasons that you are called up for…"

"Oh yay...that doesn't change anything…" Archie said sarcastically, as it seemed he had a few more scars and bruises.

"Uh...what the hell happened to you?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

"May I ask what you guys are even doing here?" asked Rocky.

"Well, we're here to get your opinions on the final three, though seeing who you all are, I'm sure we'll get the same response…" said Mew.

"Most likely, yes…" said Kyle. "Lila was practically our leader and she's the most respectable one left there...well, we're biased, but yeah. Flynn had his own alliance early on apparently but hasn't done anything major since. And Razor has just been an all-around jerk ever since...well…"

"...the Vina thing…" Scarlett finished.

"As much as I hate to admit it...I don't blame Razor…" M.P.S. said. "I mean...Vina betrayed him as soon as she saw Volante after like 3 or 4 years of dating him. Then she lied about being pregnant and got him a bit more riled up…"

"Yes, what she did was very fucked up, but he didn't have to become an absolute dick because of it…" Emilia retorted. "Was throwing Ricky around last challenge, insulting Lila a lot, and just acting like everyone else is nobody really warranted because he got cheated and lied to?"

The guys, minus Kyle, exchanged looks, while the girls were confused.

"What're those looks for?"

"Um...how often to woman get revenge on their spouses for cheating or lying?" asked Laxish. "You can see on numerous platforms that woman will fight, ruin property, cry, try to commit murder-"

"All because of someone cheating on them and it's considered fine…" Rocky finished. "But let a guy try to get revenge. Sometimes it's okay, but-"

"Revenge for cheating isn't frowned upon unless it goes way too far…" Kyle said, still focused on the TV. "Most people just find it funny because it's not them in the situation and the way it happens is often comical. Also, people forget females are more emotional than males, so they'll lash out harder than we will…"

"Ha!" Scarlett laughed before kissing his cheek.

"Okay Kyle, you're starting to scare me when you do that…" said Laxish.

"Well…" Mew started, once again perplexed and confused as to what this turned into. "We know that you all want Lila to win, but who do you THINK will win?"

They all started thinking about the odds and situation…"

"It depends on the challenge…" said Sky. "They each have their own strengths in different areas."

"And the type of elimination it is…" Archie added. "All the final three challenges end in an automatic elimination, but you could change something up…"

"Yeah, you could have _us _decide…" Laxish laughed.

"Not happening…" said Mew.

"Well, based on the ratio of good to bad...I think that Razor will end up winning…" Scarlett said glumly. "He and Flynn could team up on Lila and get her out…"

"Yeah...that'll probably happen…" said Ded. "Knowing their bullshit…"

"So, do you ALL think Razor will win?"

"I think Lila will pull through…" said Kyle. "She's pretty strong on her own…"

"Yeah, but trickery always beats out chances…" said Rocky. "Remember what happened to Archie, you, and a few others?"

"Oh right…"

"Well, we don't really know what'll happen, so we just have to wait for the live feed…" said Piff.

"Nice answer, Piff…" said Virizion. "Now, do you all know where the others are?"

"Well, I think Kai, Combat, and Jet are in the gym…" said M.P.S. "And Dew and his guys are somewhere upstairs…"

"They're probably in the computer lab again…" said Emilia. "Ever since Ricky got here, he's been using the computers to skype with his man and looking at what people say about the us…"

"Interesting…" said Mew. "Well, thanks for that…"

The three hosts started leaving again.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Kyle exclaimed again.

"Kyle, he got tackled…"

**000**

The hosts made their way to the computer lab, eventually teleporting instead of climb all of the stairs.

"Ugh…" Vina groaned as she lied on a beanbag chair with Volante around her. "What's the next one?"

As Emilia predicted they were in the computer lab reading comments about them all on the show's website. At the moment, they were going through all of the Vina hate comments…

"Um, you sure?" asked Demenio, looking at the screen. "Because some of these are-WOW!" both his and Ricky's eyes widened as they saw a set of comments appear.

Shade snickered as Dew, Static, Hex, and Krack had the same shocked expression as Ricky and Demenio.

Nate and Aylesha were on another computer looking at their own comments. "Jeez, people are so judgmental and idiotic…" Aylesha said.

"Well, this is the internet…" Nate said.

"Hello!" Mew greeted as the three of them appeared.

"Ugh...haven't you ruined our lives enough?" asked Vina.

"Vina, you did all of that to yourself. The game had nothing to do with it…." said Mew.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Hex. "Shouldn't you be torturing Lila, Flynn, and Razor now?"

"Well, before that happened we wanted to get your opinions on who you want to win, who you think will win, and who you hate…"

"Well that hate thing is obvious...RIGHT?" Volante asked, giving Vina a serious look. She gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, Razor can die in a hole…" said Ricky as he continued scrolling. "Oh come on!"

"What now?" asked Static.

"_Why are the faggots making it so far? I thought that they would be the first ones to go. Looks like this show is becoming another pandering shill… -JRockXxx", _Ricky read.

"Okay, this just got interesting…" Xerneas said. "I didn't know about the website…"

"Neither did I, really", said Mew. "Quick, uh...you all pretty much want and think Lila will win, right?"

"Well…" Krack started.

"Close enough", Mew said. "Now, let's hear some more of these comments…"

"Are you seriously going to waste our time listening to a bunch of anonymous-?"

"_Glad they got rid of Victini. I really prefer seeing two fine asses than an ugly sadistic fox… - Kluver987", _Ricky read.

"Okay, maybe a few more if they're like that…"

"Well, sadly the internet isn't too kind…" said Nate as he pulled up another page. "_This series is going downhill. Ever since season 3, the show has gotten more predictable, lazy, and oversexual. I mean seriously. No one gives a damn about the legendaries' escapades and the softcore porn is really unsettling. They need to stop pandering to the 35 year old losers in their mom's basements, because with all of the ass they show, there won't be anything left to fertilize females. -RDnW_."

"Hey, they aren't being specific, that's a good thing…" said Krack.

"Alright, we don't have time for this-" Virizion started.

"5 more and we can leave…" Xerneas said.

Virizion groaned and sat down.

"Ugh...here's another douchebag…" said Demenio. "_Seriously? Everyone in this series is either insignificant, a nympho, a jerk, a loser, or a cheater. I'm surprised that people like Lila or Vixen are even still in their original relationships with all of the horndogs jacking off to them on Pornhub. -ChubMasterFlex.._."

"Well, that wasn't so bad…" said Static.

"Here's another one…" said Ricky, scrolling down. "_Remember season 1? The one with no time for bullshit and straight to the point? Challenge-elimination with a bit of action in between…yeah...those were the days. Now this series is just porn mixed with a crappy soap opera and challenges in the mix. And someone just gets eliminated at the end. Oh well…"_

"Did they have to watch it if they determined that?" Mew asked. "No they did not…"

"THREE MORE", Virizion reminded.

"Yeah yeah…"

"Hmm...Here's another one…" said Aylesha. "_So for the final ten, well, we would have had ten if STEVEN wasn't a complete bitch ass baby…"_

Dew growled.

"..._for the nine, we have a married slut, a dumb bitch who loves being in abusive relationships, a demon disguised as a bowling ball, two faggots, a murderer who should be in jail, a jealous homewrecker (Vina x Razor 4 lyfe!), a useless prick, and the only decent guy on the show who got cheated on by another slut. Standards for this show have completely plummeted…"_

"Okay I really want to strangle people right now…" Krack said.

"How the hell am I a homewrecker if he stole her from me first?"

"Oh, here's one after Demenio got eliminated…" Nate said.

"Ugh…" Demenio groaned.

"_Wow, seeing that lousy sonuvabitch get eliminated by all of the others made me realize how many complete morons are in this show and how desperate this series is. Adding characters each season only shows that you have no creativity or ideas and you have to shoehorn more shit in to stay relevant. I've been with the series since the beginning and I still don't remember most of these people's names! They really need to stop making these shows…"_

"Okay, just read the most recent comment so we can go…" said Virizion.

"Okay...uh…" said Ricky. _"They need to really stop this series. It's getting too predictable. Last season I knew Sky was gonna win by the 6th episode. Now they're making it obvious that Lila's gonna win. She's the only female hero and she's had bullshit done to her throughout the series, it's all too obvious. I hope after this season, the series gets cancelled because it's cancer now…"_

"Welp, time to go", said Virizion. "The internet is full of dickheads, boo-hoo, they can suck on a dick or clit…"

"Well, that was an experience…" said Mew as he and Xerneas started following her out.

"Why do you always have to ruin the fun, Viri?" Xerneas asked as she closed the door after exiting.

"Because we've wasted almost half an hour here already and we're hardly finished interviewing the rest of the eliminated contestants!" Virizion exclaimed.

"Hey, nothing wrong with having fun…" said Mew. "But...if you wanna finish so bad...why don't you ask them where the others are?"

"Well, we know where some of them are…"

**000**

They were in the gym, where Combat and Kai were watching the television in the corner, while Jet was running on a treadmill.

"So uh...who do you guys think will win?"

"Don't know…"

"Well, who do you _think _will win?"

"Don't care…"

"Anyone you hate?"

"Don't bother…"

"Well, that was very immersive…" Mew said sarcastically.

"Any of you big boys know where the others are?" asked Xerneas.

"Theater or bar…"

"Theater?" asked Mew.

"Big boys?" Virizion asked with a look.

Jet hopped off of the treadmill. "The theater is I think...down the stairs to the left when you enter. And the bar is somewhere around the living room."

"Thanks for the directions…" Virizion said before Jet went back to his treadmill. "Though we coulda just teleported there…" she muttered to Mew.

Mew rolled his eyes.

**000**

Ray, Mason, Kevin, Giovanni, Sapphire, Mai, and Swift were in the theater. Unsurprisingly, they were watching Goodfellas. Swift and Giovanni were into it, while the others were just there.

"This movie sucks…" said Mason.

"Hush, you…" said Giovanni. "You don't disrespect…"

"Disrespect what? You and Snakeskin Sal's fake ass mafia antics?" Kevin asked.

"Watch yourself duck boy!"

"Hello, villains!"

"Oh no…" most of them stated.

"What are you fucks doing here now?" asked Ray.

"Oh just trying to get your opinion on the final three…" said Mew. "We've got at least one or two other groups after you…"

"So, who do you want to win, who do you think will win, and who do you just despise?"

"Well...I guess I can start it off…" said Mason before he cleared his throat. "I don't want any of them to win, I think Razor will win, and I hate all three of them. There…"

"Well, I hope that either Razor or Lila wins just because it'll either be a Dragon-type or a female…" said Sapphire. "I have a bad feeling that flynn will win just because of how inconspicuous he's become, and I don't really hate any of them, though I will say that Razor has become a bit of a jerk."

"Well, I for one hate the goody-goodies, so Razor is the best bet", said Swift. "Flynn don't even scream villain. He's just a neutral in my eyes."

"Well, I hope Lila wins...or Razor…" Ray started, blushing a bit. "I think Flynn will win for some reason and...I don't hate anyone…"

"Yeah, you want a rod, not hate…" Kevin said.

Ray growled.

"As for me...I hate all three of them, I don't want of them to win, and I think that Lila's gonna win because underdog cliche…"

"Um...alright then. Mai?"

"I don't care at all…" said Mai. "So, feel free to leave…"

"Well, that was easy enough…" said Mew before turning and seeing the movie they were watching. "Why am I not surporised?"

"To the bar…" said Virizion.

**000**

Hayden, Draco, Nero, Ebony, Lawrence, Flame, and Otto were at the bar watching the television.

"This is complete bullshit…", said Flame. "Why are girls always so dumb? Sky is going to ruin her life staying with that loser…"

"Love makes you do stupid things…" Lawrence said. "That's why I refuse to be in a relationship…"

"You sure it's not because you could never get someone?" asked Draco.

"Look who's talking!"

The hosts appeared next to them, causing them to groan.

"Hey, the single reject brigade and Ebony...how are you guys doing?" Mew asked.

"Go fuck yourself…" Nero growled.

"Naw, I think you guys do that enough on your own already…" Mew said.

"What are you and the two bad bitches doing here?" asked Hayden. "Isn't it the finals?"

"Yes, but before we start, we want to know your opinions on the final three…" Virizion said.

"Pretty much like season one?" Nero asked.

"Yep…" said Xerneas. "So…"

"I want my Razey-poo to win and I know he will…" Draco said. "Flynn and Lila don't have a chance…"

"Eh, it ain't me in there so don't really give a damn", said Hayden. "All three have traits I like. Razor has his attitude and strength, Flynn has his personality, and Lila has her body…"

"I guess I hope and think Flynn will win. Just because of how he acts", said Nero. "And because he was an ally."

"Fuck all of them", Flame stated.

"I don't care", said Ebony. "I mean, I guess Razor could win…"

"I hope Flynn doesn't win. That's all I have to say…" said Lawrence.

"Alright...and Otto?"

Otto just shrugged, staring at the table he was at.

"Well...thanks for you time", said Xerneas. "Time for us to head back…"

**000**

"As you can see, the eliminated contestants are all fine", said Mew. "Sonan and Darren are both home, by the way, because I know some of you will ask."

"Yep, so let's get back to the island and get the next challenge started…" said Virizion as they went back on the boat.

**000**

**Lila: Final three again. I just hope that whatever challenge they have us do isn't too hard or able to be cheated.**

**000**

**Razor: I'm gonna win this. There's no doubt about it. Me and Flynn just have to make sure that she loses and we're the final two.**

**000**

**Flynn: One place higher than first season...woo-hoo…**

**000**

The three of them made it to the beach after hearing a boat horn. They watched in confusion as the same boat that they vacationed on pulled up and the three hosts exited it.

"Where the hell were you three?" asked Razor.

"Well, since you asked, we went to Loser Land to get the eliminated contestants' opinions on you…" Mew explained.

"Wait, they're not at home?" Lila asked, surprised.

"Darren and Sonan are, but that's because of different circumstances…" said Virizion.

Lila sighed in relief. "Good…"

"Alright, so where's the reward?" asked Flynn. "Or, which one of us did they choose to vote out?"

"Uh...there is no reward and we didn't give them that option", said Xerneas. "We just wanted their opinions…"

"Though there is a slight thing that was brought up that we're going to implement…" said Mew. "This challenge is going to be an elimination challenge…"

Lila's eyes widened. "Y-You mean automatic right?"

"Nope, a normal voting elimination…" said Mew. "So you better hope you win the immunity…"

Razor grinned while Flynn hid a sneer.

"So, what's the challenge?!" Razor asked excitedly.

"Today's challenge is…" Mew started before pirate get-up appeared on his, Xerneas', and Virizion's bodies. "A treasure hunt!"

"Was the costume change really necessary?" asked Lila.

"Yes it was…" said Mew. "Now, for your challenge…"

"You each will be given two slips of paper. One that gives you the location of your key and the other the location of your map", Xerneas explained. "You have to retrieve your map and your key and use them to find and open your chest. Then, you have to bring the contents back here to finish."

"The first player back gets immunity", said Virizion. "Now, your slips…"

Mew teleported six slips into his arms and handed them all out. They all looked at their slips and they each had one word that was either blatant or a clue.

"Alright, good luck because your challenge begins...NOW!"

The three of them scattered immediately.

**000**

Flynn was rolling toward the gym so he could get started, but Razor had been following him. When he made it to the gym, Razor landed next to him, causing the elephant to groan.

"What do you want?" he asked, irritated.

"We need to ensure that Lila doesn't win…" said Razor.

"Uh huh, and to do that we have to actually work on our own things FASTER!" Flynn exclaimed as he prepared to enter the gym, only to be pulled back out.

"OR we make sure that she can't find her key or map…" said Razor.

"Okay...and how the hell do you propose we do that?" Flynn asked. "She's persistant and she tends to know when shit is afoot…"

"Not really…" said Razor. "She's a 'good girl', so she's actually as oblivious as a Slowbro…"

"So what do you plan on doing to take advantage of that?" Flynn started. "Oh wait, I know, you can just fly high above her, steal the key and toss it in the water, and then work on finding your own damn chest…"

Flynn was able to actually get into the gym this time as Razor thought about Flynn's idea. It probably wasn't meant to be serious, but it actually made sense!

He started to fly away as Flynn exited the gym again. "Finally…" he said as he put his slips down. "So...since they decided not to label them…" he said. "I guess I don't have to give a damn which one is for which. Let's see."

He squinted his eyes to read the small print and saw the word 'Food' on one, and 'Bandaid' on another. He sighed. "Well, since the infirmary's more obvious, let's head there first…"

**000**

Lila had ran into the jail and was looking over her slips. She was really going to have to focus this time. It was two against one and she was sure that she was going to get fucked over by one or both of them.

"Alright...stadium and flush…" she read. "So the bathroom and the stadium. Hopefully those fucks don't follow or screw me up."

She peered out the door, trying to make sure that no one was spying on her. Once she felt that the coast was clear, she started sprinting towards the stadium.

On her way she continued looking around to make sure no one was watching her. Feeling confident, she kept running and eventually made it to the stadium.

**-000-**

Lila unconsciously left her slips in the jail, as she could memorize where she needed to go with supreme ease. Knowing that she always went there lately, Razor flew inside the jail to see if she was still there, but instead, he saw her papers on the ground.

He picked both of them up and gained a smirk. "She made it way too easy…"

He exited the jail and immediately flew to the bathroom.

**-000-**

Lila had entered the stadium and saw an enormous aquarium filled with water. Inside the aquarium were Eelektross, Dragalge, Bruxish, Basculin, Sharpedo, Tentacruel, and Frillish. Looking at the bottom of it, she saw her key sitting there.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" she muttered.

She looked at all of the Pokemon swimming inside and gulped in worry. She started walking around to find a ladder and once she found it on the opposite side, she began climbing up.

Once at the top, she looked down and noticed that a few of the Pokemon were now eyeing her hungrily. She took a deep breath and stuck her paw in the water, only to snatch it back as a Sharpedo charged toward it.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" she asked herself.

She started thinking about attacking them, and soon enough she remembered-

"Thunder Wave!" she exclaimed as a few bolts of electricity entered the aquarium.

Immediately, she saw that all of the Pokemon were paralyzed except for the Eelektross. She prepared to jump in, willing to fight off the electric eels, but then realized that since she electrified the water, she'd probably be paralyzed as well.

She cursed to herself and started to climb back down. How the hell was she going to get her key now? She got another idea and backed away as her tail glowed. She ran over and jumped, smacking against the glass with an Iron Tail. The glass didn't crack.

She groaned.

**000**

Flynn made it to the infirmary and rung the bell at the desk upon seeing that there was no one there.

"No one here, how professional…" he muttered sarcastically. He decided to check around himself. His paper said bandaids, so maybe he just had to fine where they kept their bandaids. He went down the hallway to the right, passing by numerous doors.

As he passed by a fourth one, a thought popped into his head that annoyed him.

"I should probably check those damn doors…" he said. He backed up and started using his trunk to open the doors.

Opening the first door, he went inside and opened the cabinets. They were empty. He proceeded to do the same thing to the other doors and came up empty in all cases.

"Okay, that was stupid, I admit…" he said. "If they're not gonna be in any cabinets in these rooms, where the fuck would it be?" he questioned as he continued exploring.

He turned a corner and saw an Audino going down a set of stairs. He immediately ran toward the stairs and stopped, staring down into darkness. He gave a blank look and sighed.

"Into the unknown where nurses probably do freaky shit…" Flynn said to himself. "This is my life now…"

He started slowly heading down the stairs, not knowing what to expect when he went down. As he went down, he heard giggling and groaning and smelt the odor of incense.

"What the hell is going on down he-"

He immediately stopped upon seeing all of the nurses around a table with hoods on and incense burning behind them all. They were all chanting some nonsense and began waving their arms up and down.

He blinked twice before slowly making his way back up the stairs backwards.

**000**

Razor was being sprayed with toilet water from the public bathrooms, sending him into a tree. When it stopped, he slumped down and groaned.

"So it's another one of these challenges…" he said as he stood up. He had just tried searching the boy's bathroom and was blasted out before he could actually check.

"Okay, let's try this again…" Razor said as he walked back to the bathroom. He went back inside to try and look for Lila's thing again. He looked into each of the toilets before heading to the urinals and seeing nothing in those either.

He groaned before exiting. He turned to the girls' side and sighed. "Of course…"

He went into the girl's bathroom, and started checking the stalls. The first one he checked immediately ended up blasting him with water, sending him into the wall.

"Come on!" he exclaimed as some of the water entered his mouth. As the water stopped, Razor slumped on the ground. He spit out the toilet water that got in his mouth. "I hate my life…"

**000**

Lila was still trying break the aquarium. All of Water-types were still paralyzed except for the Eelektross. She was losing her breath as she continued trying to use Iron Tail to crack the glass.

"Okay, screw this…" Lila finally stated. "I'll go in and hope those bastards don't touch me…"

She went back to the ladder and started climbing up. She was still a bit unsure about it and put her tail in the water. She didn't really feel anything bad and sucked in a breath.

She dove into the water and immediately attempted to swim down past all of the others. She didn't get that far down, though, as one of the Eelektross grabbed her and started shocking her. She tried to break free and was losing air, so she quickly bit down hard on one of its arms.

It released her, allowing her to swim up quickly, dodging another one's grasp. She reached the surface and took a large breath before trying to swim back over to the small platform and ladder. She ended up getting pulled back down and she almost breathed in a lot of water. She tried and tried to make them release her, but they wouldn't.

She continued her struggles and eventually just used Play Rough, which got her released. She swam back up to get another breath, and this time after taking it, she dove back down quickly.

Making it to the bottom, she snagged the key and made her way back up, only for the Tentacruel to break free of its paralysis briefly and grab her by her tail. She started wiggling and eventually used Grass Knot, which pulled the Tentacruel down quickly, causing it to release her.

She then saw the Sharpedo charging towards her and started swimming up as fast as she could. She reached the surface and quickly jumped out, landing on her stomach.

"Finally…" she panted as she coughed a bit, her fur sopping wet. "I have my key...now I just need my map...and a towel…"

**000**

Flynn was leaving the bathroom after having to go. He had searched almost every room on the right side of the infirmary and came up empty handed.

"Where the hell is my map or key?!" he groaned as he proceeded back to the hallway he came from.

As he made it back, he saw Razor entering, water dripping from him as he held an annoyed expression. Flynn groaned.

His groan got Razor's attention and the land shark turned to him. "Hey! You found your stuff yet?"

"Oh yeah, of course…" Flynn said sarcastically as he held his trunk up. "Yeah, it's just invisible, but I totally got it…"

"Uh huh…" Razor said, rolling his eyes. "Where's the bathroom in this fucking place?"

"Around where I just came from…." Flynn responded. "So, how is your quest doing?"

"I found out that her objects are in the stadium and in one of the bathrooms…." said Razor. "And as you can see, I came up with nothing but a wet body…"

"Welp, maybe you should try to focus on finding your own stuff…" said Flynn. "Y'know, actually try to beat her…"

"I will...after I find and get rid of whatever the object is…" Razor said.

Flynn sighed and made his way over to search the other side of the infirmary. On his way, he eyed a table that had papers and magazines on them.

He walked over to it and started sifting through some of them. Eventually, by luck, he was able to find his map. He sighed in annoyance.

**000**

Razor had gone into the bathrooms in the back and started searching through them, actually finding a map on the counter of the girls' room.

"How unsurprising…" he said as he picked up the map. "Now…"

He started ripping up the map and walked into a stall, tossing the pieces inside of the toilet. He flushed the toilet and dusted off his claws. "Well, that's settled. Now, what were my places?" he asked, taking his paper slips out of his claw sockets.

"Hot and cliff…" he read before bursing into laughter. "Well, looks like I'm guaranteed in the finale. Volcano, here I come!"

**000**

Lila was making her way to the bathrooms. She had her key, now all she had to do was get her map and she'd be on the road to the finals.

She made it to the bathrooms initially, but she felt that the area was already wet. She saw a couple of trees with marks and grew a bit suspicious. Going inside, she saw that the walls were soaking wet and all of the toilet lids were open.

"What the hell?" she asked.

She exited the girls' bathroom and saw that the door was wet and there was water all over the floor. Looking inside there as well, she saw that everything seemed to be searched through already.

"What the hell happened?!" she exclaimed. She immediately gained an idea of what occured and growled. "RAZOR!"

It had to be him. There was no other explanation as to how coincidental this was. The question was...how the hell did he know where her map was?!

Now she was doomed unless she found him. The troubling thing was that with all the time she'd spent trying to find him, either he or Flynn would finish! She growled in annoyance.

"I want to tear him limb from limb!" Lila growled as she started running to the gym. She was going to have to check everywhere if she was gonna find him.

**000**

Flynn was walking to the mess hall. "Food, food, food…" he muttered the entire way as he made his way there.

Entering, he started looking around. The only possible places where his key could be was here or the lounge, since they were the only places that actually served food. If they meant another type of food somehow, he was gonna be pissed.

He looked on and underneath the tables of the dining area. There was nothing really there, so he decided to check the kitchen. The word 'food' echoed in his head and he immediately opened the refrigerator, expecting to find the key there.

And….he came up short. He groaned in annoyance as he closed the fridge part. He then opened the top part, the freezer, but nothing was there either.

He shut that and started thinking a bit more. He turned around and made his way over to the pantry. Maybe it was somewhere in there.

He entered the pantry, turning the light on. He began searching through the boxes, tossing them out of the area. After clearing them out, he growled before looking up at the shelves. He saw something shining near the top one and nodded.

He backed up and prepared to roll forward. Rolling into the wall would probably provide enough of an impact and cause the key to fall. He rolled forward and hit the wall, causing the shelves to all fall on him, along with whatever was on them.

He groaned in pain as he emerged from the wood and products that were there. He walked out of the wreckage, seeing the key out in the open.

He picked it up, but its texture and smoothness made him growl as he threw it down. "Fucking plastic!"

Looks like he'd have to check the lounge. He started heading out of the mess hall and to the lounge.

**000**

Razor was flying his way back to the jail. Sitting there, he growled. The volcano didn't have anything! What was he supposed to do now?

"There's no other hot places on this stupid island!" he exclaimed before hopping down.

When he jumped down, he found himself being tackled to the ground and pinned down from behind. Seeing a purple and yellow paw on the side of him, he growled.

"Do you mind?" he growled as he got up, flinging her onto her back.

"Where's my map, you fuckhead?!" she growled.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Thanks for proving that you're guilty…" Lila said. "Guilty parties always say that shit!"

"Riiight…" Razor said. "You sure that you aren't just frantic because you know that you're gone if you lose?"

"My map isn't where it's supposed to be...and the place looked like it was already searched!" Lila exclaimed.

"And that's my problem, why?" asked Razor, chuckling. "You seem to be forgetting that there's another person in the situation. Flynn…"

"I doubt that he would do anything to directly target me…" said Lila. "Plus, you're the one who wants me gone!"

"Well, you wanna know something interesting?" asked Razor. "FLYNN was the one who gave me the invincibility statue to keep me here and he wanted me to do him a favor…"

Lila's eyes widened before she shook her head. "And why do you expect me to believe that?"

"Hey, I'm just telling you the facts", Razor said. "Whether you believe me or not is up to you…" he said as he prepared to fly to the cliff, where he was sure one of his objects was. "Also, you may wanna check other places…"

"FUCK YOU!"

Razor chuckled as he flew towards the cliff, leaving Lila there. He made it to the cliff, where he saw his key in a glass case. He happily grabbed the case and tossed it before taking the key.

"Easy peezy…" he said. "Now I just have to figure out where the hell my map is. The volcano was the only real hot place on that damn island!"

He began thinking about the word 'hot'. There could be many connotations as to what they meant by hot, he just couldn't think of anything. There weren't many places that could even be described as hot, so he started thinking outlandishly.

"Hot...tub", he said. He immediately started flying towards the lounge. As he started to enter, Flynn exited holding a key in his trunk.

"Hey, didn't happen to see anything on a stove or in the hot tub did you?" asked Razor.

"I didn't look", he said. "You have fun in there, though…" said Flynn as he continued walking away.

Razor growled as he went inside, slamming the door behind him.

**000**

"Alright, my key and map are with me and now the last thing to do...find wherever this goddamned chest is…" Flynn said, looking on the map. There was a red 'X' next to a large blue blob in the middle of the forest. "And...um...looks like I'm going to a lake…"

He rolled his way to the lake; he had no idea where it was, so the map was actually useful for more than one thing.

Once he got there, he saw a chest resting on the shore of the water. Flynn gained a scowl.

"Well, I guess the only real challenge was finding the key and map…" he said as he walked over to the chest. Once he got close enough, the chest was seemingly thrown into the lake, leaving Flynn in awe.

"Oh COME ON!"

Now, Flynn could swim...sorta. He usually just sank and had a tough time get back up, but he got an idea.

"Alright...hopefully this shit works…" he said as he started backing away. He rolled into the water quickly, making it to the bottom, and rolled across the water, all the while holding his breath.

Running into the chest, he started pushing it up and out of the lake with ease. Once he was out, he puked up some water. "Alright...now to open y-"

Flynn had made it to the other side of the lake and growled. He left his key on the other side…

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Flynn muttered. He rolled back up and went around the rim of the lake before returning with the key. He put the key in the lock and opened the chest, only for it to poof into dust.

He twitched. "ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING?!"

**000**

Lila was in the lounge, scaring Razor away as he exited the kitchen after looking. She decided to keep looking anyway, unsure if Razor had actually stolen her map. Maybe he just did that to scare her...yeah, she was pretty much scared out of her mind.

"Come on...it has to be here somewhere!" she groaned as she moved the mirror, looked under the rug and looked all around. She came up empty-handed and sighed.

"What other bathrooms are there?" she asked herself. "Here, the infirmary, probably the mansion, they better not expect me to go to that frozen ass island..."

"What other toilet would it-" she stopped mid-sentence as she gained an idea. An idea that pissed her off.

**000**

***Reaches in toilet and pulls out a wet piece of paper.***

**Lila: Sick fucks!**

**000**

She would have to wash her paws later, she didn't have time to waste at the moment as she looked at the map and saw that her 'X' was located at the haunted mansion.

"Sure…" she said as she rolled it back up and picked it up with her tail. She immediately started running to the mansion.

**000**

Razor had gotten the idea of going to the mansion because of the fireplace that was there. If was just a wild guess and wouldn't you know it, his map was on the mantle.

He immediately flew out of the door and saw rustling in the bushes. He looked around and saw a chest on the far side. Lila emerged from the bushes, making Razor grin, but also scowl.

"You fucker…" she growled.

"How the hell did you get a map? I ripped it up in the infirmary!"

"You WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

Razor growled and quickly flew over to the chest and Lila sprinted beside him. Due to Razor being faster, he reached the chest first and picked it up.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK!"

"Nah…" Razor said as he threw it further away, opposite the direction she came from.

"YOU JACKASS!" she exclaimed, running after it.

"There's no use in trying, because-"

"CHALLENGE OVER!"

Lila panted as she slowed down and gave Razor an angry look as he landed next to her. "Happy flushing…"

**000**

All three of them were back at the beach, where Flynn had a fried Blaziken drumstick in his trunk and an unamused expression plastered on his face.

"That decoy chest was a bitch enough, then you have me climb a fucking tree to get a chest with fucking CHICKEN INSIDE?!"

"Yep…" Mew said, taking a bite.

"Congrats Flynn, you have immunity tonight…" said Xerneas. "And although it's still pretty early, let's go ahead and get this elimination out of the way."

All three of them were at the dock. Lila looked nervous, Razor had a small sneer on his face, while Flynn kept his usual grimace.

"Alright, since this is a final three thing with one having immunity, I think it's safe to say that Flynn, you're the deciding vote", said Virizion. "Who would you rather face? Lila...or Razor?"

Flynn wasted no time. "Razor…"

Razor fist pumped, while Lila sighed. "Of course…"

"Well Lila, it's been fun…" said Mew.

"Um...you didn't let me finish…" said Flynn.

"What is there to finish?" asked Xerneas.

"I was saying, Razor...get in that damn toilet…" he said, looking away bashfully.

"WHAT?!" Razor roared.

"WHAT?!" the hosts and Lila exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Razor exclaimed. "You're ruining the plan!"

"_Your _plan…" Flynn said. "Hell, if you hadn't been annoying me with this shit, you'd still be here, so sayonara."

"You are making a BIG mistake!" Razor growled as Zahku picked him up and dragged him to the toilet.

"Hey, the way I see it, either way I'd be screwed…" Flynn said.

"Buh-bye Razor…" Lila gloated. "Have a nice flush~"

"FLYNN! YOU ARE A FUCKIN-" he was cut off as he was flushed down.

"Well...with that unexpected turn of events, we have our finalists!" Mew said, talking to the camera. "Who will come out on top? Find out next time on the finale of Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!"

**000**

The eliminated contestants decided not to watch the show this time around, wanting a bit of a surprise. They didn't know when it'd come, but when it did, they were gonna either be ready with condolenses...or 'in-your-faces'.

"So, who do you think it'll be?" asked Laxish.

"Probably Lila or Flynn…" said Volante. "Razor being a jackass will probably get him far like it did for Mason and Ray…"

"HEY!"

"Oh, I think I hear something…" Carman said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Razor screamed as he shot up and landed face first in the dirt. "Ow…."

"RAZOR?!"

"Razey-poo!" Draco cheered as he flew down and hugged him tight.

"Get off of me!" Razor growled, using Dragon Claw on the poor Hydreigon. "That fucking bastard!"

"What happened, oh great one?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"Flynn decided to fucking vote for ME!" Razor exclaimed.

"And I do not blame him at all", Aldon laughed.

"Yep...and I say that we have a little bit of fun wit him", Swift said with a glare, slithering forward.

"Oh fuck off…" Razor growled as he flew to the lounge.

The others just grinned and snickered.

Mason was pissed off at this. "OH! So when HE does asshole stuff, he gets off, but if I do it, I get the crap beaten out me!?"

"Oh he's not getting off…" said Dew. "And unless you want to be beaten again, I suggest you keep your trap shut…"

"Oh please, what are you gonna do?" Zayn asked. "Sick your-"

He was stopped by Carman elbowing him in the chest. He and Dew had been avoiding conflict since they got there and she didn't want him to start anything else.

"Well, looks like Lila's gonna be winning this one…" said Shade.

"Oh please...have you not recalled what's been happening in this show?" asked Mai. "Flynn's totally gonna win…"

"Please...Lila's the stronger one…"

"But, Flynn is the underdog in this case…"

"Well, why don't we just wait until we go back and see?" asked Hex. "Because arguing over it isn't gonna change shit…"

"True enough…"

They all headed back to the lounge.

**000**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! How many of you saw that coming? Oh...a few of you? Damn it...but whatever! The cast does bring up a good question...who will win!? Each season has had at least one shocking revelation near the end. Will the same be true here? Anyways, I thank you guys so much for sticking with me and the series for FOUR WHOLE YEARS! It's really awesome and I'm really glad that I could keep entertaining you guys for so long, or at least not be awful enough to avoid reading. I actually figured that most people would stop reading after the first one (which is Arceus awful), but I'm glad you guys stuck with me. Anyways, I value you guys' existence and I'll see you next time on the finale of Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! See ya guys, BYE!**


	50. Castle of Conclusion

**Announcer: This season on Total...Pokemon...All-Stars! 54 contestants from the previous seasons were brought back where it all began! Total Pokemon Island! Throughout their time, they've dealt with pain, humiliation, new love, false love, pain again, and difficult challenges. Last challenge, Razor was eliminated, leaving two competitors shining above the rest. Lila, the wonderfully lustful Liepard who's heart is as big as her...well...ya know. And Flynn, the douchebag who started off pretty bad but has deteorated into well...a nobody. **

**Who will win this time? Find out right now on the finale of Total...Pokemon...All-Stars!  
**

**000**

***Intro plays***

**000**

**Lila: I'm honestly surprised that I've made it this far. I mean, I had a small feeling that I'd make it, but because of the villains sabotaging our votes, I thought that I'd be gone WAY earlier. But, now that I'm here, I have to win this. **

**000**

**Flynn: Yeah...I'm kinda surprised I'm here, but then again I'm not. Every season after the first, these guys have been outed me WAAY too early. But, it seems that they've finally gotten over themselves. I don't even remember doing that many horrible things!**

**000**

**Lila: Bills to pay, groceries for three years, and the rest...all for the three of us to decide. My team really came through and I'd like to thank them for the hard work they did. I mean, without them working hard, we would have had more eliminations and I'd be outnumbered indefinitely.**

**000**

**Flynn: This just proves that if I'd made it further than I did in other seasons, I would've made it to the finals there, too. Anyway, I'm sure that Lila's probably gonna win. That bitch has everything going her way and unless some bullshit happens, I doubt that i'm gonna win. **

**Now let's hope reverse psychology works…**

**000**

A bullhorn rang throughout the camp; Lila and Flynn made their way to the beach, which they were getting used to by now.

As the two sat down in wait for the hosts, Lila couldn't help but feel puzzled. Why the hell would FLYNN, a guy most notably known for his pessimistic and deadpan personality...choose to go against HER in the finals instead of Razor?

It just didn't make any sense to her. Sure, he said that she would have been going to Loser Land if Razor hadn't constantly annoyed him, but was that actually true? Most likely, yes, but it was still weird.

"Um...so Flynn, why'd you choose me?" Lila asked. "I mean, I know Razor sorta annoyed you, but...was there any other actual reason?"

"Hmm...let's see", Flynn started as he started thinking. "No. Like I said, he was annoying me. That's the only reason he's not here."

"Oh…" she said, a bit mixed on the response. "But we were on opposing teams, wouldn't you an 100% chance for a villain to win?" she asked.

"If it was someone other than Razor, than yes", Flynn said. "Now I must request that you not ask any more questions regarding that…"

"Alright alright…" Lila said before smirking and quickly pecking his cheek.

"Oh what the hell?!" he exclaimed, shaking himself. "What was that for?!"

"For getting me here", she responded proudly..

Flynn vocally wretched. "Well never thank me again…"

Lila giggled, causing him to flush with a throaty growl.

**000**

**Flynn (scrubbing his cheek with steel wool): Maybe letting Razor be in the finals wouldn't have been a bad idea…**

**000**

After about 3 more minutes, Mew, Virizion, and Xerneas appeared, but two others were along with them,two very familiar others. One got a neutral expression from the finalists while, the other...well…

"Why the hell did you bring Dick-tini back?" Flynn asked with a glare.

"Because I'm gonna be a part in you guys' challenge...and because it's the finale!" Victini exclaimed. "Of course I'm gonna be here…"

"Just our luck…" Lila mumbled.

"Now, before we start the challenge, I'd like to congratulate the two of you for making it this far!" Mew said. "I'm pleasantly surprised that it's you two as well. Didn't really expect this…"

"Yeah, I would've thought you two would be gone early…" said Victini. "I mean...fucking KAI got eliminated earlier…"

"Because he wasn't participating and he's already rich…" Lila explained.

"Right…" said Palkia.

"So, you two, are you ready for your final challenge!?" Xerneas asked.

"Definitely", Lila said, her figure exuding confidence.

"Whatever…" Flynn muttered.

"Alright, now allow us to explain", said Mew. "There will be five parts to your challenge and in the end, only one of you will win."

"Obviously…" Flynn said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah…" Virizion said.

"ANYWAYS!" Mew continued. "Your first part will start here."

He then turned to the dock and two motorboats were seen, one on each side.

"Hold on...don't tell me those other islands are involved…" Lila groaned, seeing the motorboats

"Yep, they totally are", said Victini. "And as such, since five of us have hosted this season, we each got our own island to create a challenge on…"

"Your first challenge will be to run to the volcano and retrieve a key near the top. However, the key there can only be unlocked via three riddles you have to solve. And on your way up the volcano, there are a few booby traps."

"Typical…" Lila sighed.

"Yep", said Mew. "Then, once you make your way down, you have to run back here and use your key to drive the motorboat to your next challenge."

"Which will be on my island, the Skull Island", Victini said with a smirk. "There, you will find a large pile of bones and remains, as well as two separate fireworks. Inside that pile of remains are two keys that you can use to unlock the tower at the far end of the island. Once you have your key, you can enter through the front or the back. You can NOT go through the same door. That would be pointless…"

"Like him being a host", Palkia whispered undertone to Xerneas, making her giggle.

"...then after you get inside, you have to climb to the top of the tower. And, lucky for you, the tower is full of fumes that will give you hallucinations, so you will have to deal with that until you get the the top, where you will find a green torch. Get that torch, run back to the start and light those fireworks. When they explode, you can head to the next island…"

"Which would be mine…" Virizion said. "My challenge is at the Mirage Island. There, you have to simply collect sticks and smell your names out using them. Each letter must be at least three sticks long, and the sticks must be longer than a foot to count. After that, you simply must burn them. Then, you are free to move on…"

"At least someone has sense…" said Flynn.

"After you leave that island, you must head to Miracle Island for my challenge", Xerneas explained. "There, you must rush to the center of the island while avoiding traps and tricks that the island itself has in store. Once at the center, you will see twenty random stone sculpted heads of your fellow competitors. There, you each have to choose ten and have to stack them up in order of elimination, with most recent being at the top, and further being at the bottom. Once that is done, return to your boat and make your way to the last island…"

"Yep", Palkia said. "And my challenge is very simple. Inside the basement there is a button in a case. You have to simply rush down there and hit the button."

"Whoever finishes all of that the fastest will win the 5,000,000 Poke…" Mew said.

Lila and Flynn exchanged glances.

"Well, this is going to be a very long day…" said Lila.

"Yes it is…" Victini said with a smile. "But, before we begin...as per tradition…"

A horn was heard and they all turned to the dock, where they saw a large boat approaching.

Lila gasped, while Flynn groaned.

All of the eliminated contestants were on the boat. As it pulled up, the legendaries and the two finalists backed up, as the boat wasn't stopping at the dock. The boat eventually stopped and the contestants started exiting.

"Welcome back, eliminated contestants…" said Mew. "You all know the drill. Take your places with who you'd like to win…" he stated, pointing to two newly set up sets of bleachers. One with a Liepard's head over it, and another with a Donphan's.

"Do you seriously have to do this shit almost every time?" Flynn asked as the others continued their way to the bleachers.

"Of course", said Victini. "What's the fun of having just the two of you?"

"Alright…" they heard, turning to the others.

Razor, Ray, Kevin, Krack, and majority of the heroes were on Lila's side, while the remaining villains and Flame stayed on Flynn's side.

"Well, I can see Razor's still butthurt…." said Flynn, seeing the landshark's placement.

"...so are we gonna be able to help anyone?" asked Emilia.

"Nope, not this time", said Mew.

"Good...I hope you both fail", said Lilly.

"And we all hope you die in a fire", said Static.

"Alright, let's get started", said Xerneas.

A few of the others began cheering.

"The final starts in three...two...ONE!" Virizion exclaimed.

Lila and Flynn immediately started rushing toward the volcano. After they left, a screen appeared in front of them, showing what was going on.

**000**

Lila was panting as she ran towards the volcano. She had lost Flynn, so she felt a bit good, but not too good, as she knew what he could do. And literally just after she thought about it, Flynn rolled past her quickly, actually leaving a path in the dirt.

She growled and started to run faster. Flynn was dodging trees and rocks as he made his way to the magma-filled mountain. He knew that he was going to have an advantage due to this physical ability.

He was super lucky that they put the booby traps on the volcano itself and not the path. Not only would he have to be careful...he'd probably get hurt, as per usual.

He started slowing down as he reached the base of the volcano. Stopping, he unrolled himself to assess to area and see if could spy any traps on first glance, despite knowing that he probably couldn't,

Flynn started pushing his foot against the mountain to see if he could be able to climb up normally. He retracted his foot quickly due to the uncomfortable heat. It seemed to be even hotter than it was before. He started hearing rustling bushes and immediately started climbing the side of the mountain, moaning and yelling in pain from the burning.

Lila emerged from the bushes and saw the pachyderm climbing up rather quickly. She quickly started rushing upwards, jumping back upon feeling the burn.

"What the-" she started, seeing how quickly Flynn was climbing, but also hearing his shrieks of pain.

The placed her paw on the volcano side again, and held her breath from the pain before retracting again. "Damn it!" she winced. "Ugh...how can I-"

Mid-sentence, she got an idea. If dhe got dampen her paws enough, maybe the heat wouldn't get to her that bad. She knew it would be too far to go back to the beach, so she rushed to the lake, which was nearby, luckily enough.

Flynn continued his way up, eventually making it halfway. "Mother of Arceus, this fucking sucks!" he groaned as he panted.

His still state caused the heat to get to his feet quicker and he yelled out before continuing his climb up.

**-000-**

Lila made her way to the lake and immediately jumped in, soaking her feet. She took a deep breath. "This is going to get fucked up on the run back…" she realized. 'DAMN IT!"

She started running back, her wet paws getting dried off and dirty thanks to the grass and dirt. She made it back to the volcano, her paws immediately drying upon reaching the concrete area around the volcano.

"I knew it…" she growled. She looked up again, and she could barely see Flynn due to him being so high up.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lila looked back, seeing a small explosion and seeing a dot become a bit larger and more prominent before landing on the first 'layer' of the mountain.

"Fuck...my life", Flynn groaned.

"Nice to see you back down…" Lila said with a smile. "You had me worried a bit…"

"Worried about what?" Flynn groaned before rolling onto his legs and starting to climb up again.

"Oh nothing…" Lila said as she looked up again. She sighed and placed a paw on the side again and growled. "Stupid...stupid...RAAAH!"

She started running up the side after Flynn, her feet burning like mad. Seeing that she was now going faster, sighed and decided to roll up.

**000**

"Come on Lila...make it up!" Hex said.

"Oh please, mutt", said Zayn. "Flynn's much more equip for this than she is…"

"Oops, sorry we couldn't hear you over your bullshit…" Nate said.

"Whatever…"

**000**

Flynn stumbled back a bit after rolling into a wall that wasn't slanted. He regained himself and looked up, seeing that he was almost there. He sucked in a breath and started looking around for another way.

He saw a way around and a couple of other rocks being on the side. He quickly ran over as Lila continued her way up.

She was wincing in pain and she eventually made it up higher. She made it up to the top and started lifting her paws repeatedly. She saw that there were two touchscreen monitors with keys under cases. There was one on each side of the pit.

Luckily, she also saw a cusion in front of each monitor. She ran over and jumped on the cushion, sighing in relief.

She saw a 'Start' button on the monitor and pressed it. A riddle appeared in a 'fill-in-the-blank' format. She took a deep and gained a thinking face. She was okay when it came to riddles, nothing advanced or special.

The first riddle appeared on the screen.

_I appear in all, even one_

_My skills are greater than none_

_Just take a swim and you will see_

_How common I might just be_

Lila began thinking about what that could mean in order to determine the answer as Flynn made it up and saw her already there. "What the hell?" he asked, as she was initially behind him. He shook his head and went up to the montior, using his trunk. He pressed the 'Start' button and his own riddle appeared.

_I summon the tamer of both land and sea_

_But both will you need to acquire me_

_Obtained from a wise mon, here from the start_

_For me, you'll need both the soul and the heart_

Flynn groaned annoyedly. "I knew these riddles were gonna be a pain in the ass…"

**000**

"Pain in the ass?" asked Vina. "The answers are Magikarp and the Jade Orb…"

"No duh…" Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"Um...yeah, I don't get that", said M.P.S.

"Wow...shocker…" Hayden said, rolling his eyes.

"It's like this…" Volante started. "Magikarp appear in all regions, they're weak, and they're probably the most common Water-types in the world, so….yeah."

"As for the Jade Orb…" Vina added. "You need the Red Orb and the Blue Orb for Kyogre and Groudon, you get-"

"No one cares!" Razor exclaimed.

"Obviously you do since you said that…" said Scarlett.

Razor growled at her.

**000**

"I appear in all, even one…" Lila repeated. "Skills greater than none…"

"What does that even mean?" she asked.

She saw an arrow on the side and pressed it, bringing another riddle to light.

_What is as big as a Wailord, but weighs absolutely nothing?_

"At least there's an easy one…" Lila said as she started typing in 'Its shadow'.

A checkmark appeared and so did another riddle appeared.

_My emotions are misunderstood_

_My moves are limited, so they say I'm no good_

_They call me names_

_But wait and see_

_My signature moves_

_Are for the ladies_

Lila groaned and just started pressing the arrow back and forth, not knowing or understanding either riddle.

Flynn was having an equally tough time. Well, sorta. He had already gotten the other two done, but the first one was still not clicking.

_I summon the tamer of both land and sea_

_But both will you need to acquire me_

_Obtained from a wise mon, here from the start_

_For me, you'll need both the soul and the heart_

"Summon the tamer of land and sea...so it deals with Kyogre and Groudon…" he said. "The only bullshit I can think of is Rayquaza, but it doesn't work. The number of spaces is equal, too!"

"Summon the tamer, summon the tamer…" he repeated before getting an idea and gaining an annoyed glare.

"Red Orb, Blue Orb...and since there's eight spaces…" he said as he typed on the keyboard. "Jade Orb…"

After pressing enter, the case holding the key rose up and he grabbed his key with his trunk. He ran back to the edge and jumped before curling up and rolling down.

Lila saw this and growled. She really had to think. "What the hell are the answers?!"

"My signature moves are for the ladies…" she repeated. "What the hell could that mean?"

**000**

"Okay, I find it really hard to believe that her fucking libido she doesn't understand that riddle…" Mason stated.

"Sorry she's only slutty for her husband and doesn't deal with thinking that way all the time…" Piff said.

"So you admit she's slutty…" Vile laughed. "Nice work…"

"So you admit that you don't act that way for your man..." Sky retorted. "Nice work."

"I don't think you need to say anything…" Flame commented. "You're dating a suicidal moron…I doubt you acting slutty will help anything in your relationship."

"I'll rip off your head…" Archie snarled.

"Seriously, I don't see the point of the riddles if she can just smash the glass!" Dew exclaimed.

"If she was actually smart she'd be heading back and the riddles wouldn't matter", said Lowell. "Looks like Flynn's gonna win…"

"Idiot, there's still four other islands to go…" said Shade. "This is just the first one…"

"And wouldn't you know it...your feline femme fatale can't decipher the simplest of riddles…" said Solis.

"Oh yeah, then what's the answer?" asked Demenio.

"Metapod, duh. HARDEN, STRING SHOT, signature moves for ladies…"

**-000-**

"Ugh...THINK!" Lila growled.

**000**

Flynn made his way to the beach, which was pretty easy. He rolled all the way to the dock and got into one of the boats. He immediately put the key in the ignition and started driving towards the next island.

He sped off, leaving the others to watch Lila, who was still struggling.

"Ugh, this is so fucking tedious to watch", said Vladimir.

"Well, they say we can't help, so we're gonna have to deal with it…" said Jet.

**-000-**

"Ugh...come on!" Lila exclaimed, smacking her head. She sighed before just starting to type in Water-type that could fit the eight spaces.

After about three other tries, she eventually typed in 'Magikarp' and a check mark appeared before moving on to her last riddle again.

"Okay..seven spaces, and apparently has signature moves for ladies…" she said. "But, couldn't that be almost any guy?"

As he looked down at the keyboard, she noticed a small button that said 'Hint' that was on the far right side.

"That must be what Flynn used to finish faster!" Lila exclaimed. She pressed the button and the word 'cocoon' appeared over the riddle.

Lila saw the word and started thinking about cocoon Pokemon with seven letters in its name. After typing in 'Metapod' first and getting a check mark, she started to understand the riddle and growled. "Immature fucks…"

The glass case rose and she was able to grab the key before heading down the volcano.

**000**

"About damn time…" said Swift. "I swear, some of you broads are dumber than you think…"

"Well, like she said...some of you guys are immature fucks…" said Emilia.

"Watch it, missy…" said Giovanni.

"Or what?" Ded questioned with a death glare.

"Uh...nevermind", he said quickly.

**000**

Flynn was still making his way to Skull Island for the second challenge. He occasionally looked back to see if he was being followed. Seeing that he wasn't, he just went faster. Maybe he did have a chance.

He started thinking about what he could do with that money. He didn't have any immediate plans or thoughts due to him not thinking that he'd get this far. He started thinking about his wife and what they could do together using it.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he was getting closer to Skull Island. A bit too close…

He ended up crashing into a rock, flinging him onto the island. He groaned in pain before standing up and looking around.

He looked around the shore for the bones and fireworks he was supposed to set off, but hadn't found them yet.

"Typical. It isn't even the first thing we see when we come…" Flynn muttered. "Stupid Victini…"

After about 5 more minutes of looking, he eventually found the set up, along with the vexatious vulpine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Flynn asked.

"Mew decided that having each of us on the island we created the challenge for will be better for some reason…" Victini said, rolling his eyes. "I'd rather be watching you guys on the original island with the losers…"

"Greeeeat…" Flynn said, rolling his eyes. He went over to the huge pile of bones and remains in order to search for a key.

**000**

Lila panted as she hopped into her boat and shove her key into the ignition. She immediately started her way to Skull Island, pressing the gas hard to speed forward.

She started thinking about what she, Jesse, and Sonan could do with the money again if she won. There were so many options in the world.

It was going to take about two or three minutes for her to get to Skull Island at the speed she was going, so she just stared forward at the island, while still thinking.

She eventually made it to the island, seeing Flynn's boat floating against a rock. She stopped momentarily, but didn't see the elephant anywhere. So, she rode around until she eventually saw Victini, much to her shock and chagrin.

She stopped her boat on the shore and hopped out. She immediately glared at Victini.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled.

"Don't yet your panties in a twist, I'm just here to remind you of the challenge and provide moral support…" said Victini. "Basically, I'm here for no reason."

"Ya got that right…" Lila muttered as she rushed over to the pile of bones and other remains. She was hesitant at first, seeing decaying heads and other organs and bones with bits of flesh still attached. Not only that, but the smell was completely nauseating and revolting.

She noticed a bit of movement in the pile and saw Flynn exit holding a bone. He panted, spitting out what she assumed to be bits of decaying flesh.

Flynn shuddered in disgust before realizing he had a bone. He groaned. "Come on!"

Lila sighed, getting Flynn's attention before he groaned. "Great, went from having a good lead to being almost tied…"

He dove back into the pile to continue his search for the key, causing Lila to growl. She held her breath and started just throwing body parts out of the way, all the while refraining from puking. How Flynn was dealing with this so easily was an enigma.

She kept knocking bones out of the way before hearing a groan and hearing Flynn exit again with dead parts all over him.

"Okay, I have a better idea…" Flynn said as he continued walking forward. He eventually stopped, Lila still searching on her own. Not giving her a warning, he curled up and rolled into the pile, knocking Lila back and sending the remains and bones everywhere. As he uncurled himself, Lila stomped up to him with a growl.

"You could have warned me!"

"And why would I do that if this is still a competition?" asked Flynn. "I may have brought you here, but that doesn't mean I care…"

Lila scoffed as Flynn looked around and spied something shiny underneath a set of rotting Kangaskhan legs. He immediately walked over to it and used his tusks to move the legs before picking up a key with his trunk.

"All according to plan…"

Unexpectedly, Lila snatched the key with her tail and immediately rushed toward the tower, leaving the Donphan dumbfounded. He growled and rolled after her, as she was already heading to the tower with HIS key.

He easily caught up with her, knocking her down before taking his key back. "Nice try…" he said, waving it with his trunk. "Now you may wanna head back and find your own key…"

He immediately curled up and rolled towards the tower as Lila snarled and ran back toward the beach to collect another key.

Flynn continued towards the tower, rolling across the desolate plains. He heard explosions and tried picking up the speed to avoid it.

"Fuckers didn't say shit about explosions!" he exclaimed as he got closer to the tower.

As he neared the entrance, he ended up getting blown up, sending him closer to the tower. He crashed into the side before sliding down and dropping.

He groaned in pain before getting up and noticing that he no longer had his key. "What the hell? I coulda sworn I had it when-"

He recalled his recent explosion and growled. "Fuck...me…"

He looked back at the barren plains and rushed to find his dropped key.

**-000-**

Lila was back at the beach sifting through the remains to find another key. She was still angry that Flynn did all of that to get a single key that he could have easily found again without having any issues with the parts.

"If he wants to be that way, fine…" Lila muttered to herself.

She continued to hearing explosions and bangs in the background and was growing increasingly annoyed, as she wanted to focus on finding the key. She turned back and saw clouds of dust emerging on the other side of the island.

She then turned and saw Victini pushing the plunger of a box that had a skull and crossbones on it. There was also a screen floating in front of him.

"Oh great...now I know that this bastard's adding bullshit…" Lila muttered as she continued looking.

Eventually, she saw a key embedded in the eye of an Arbok's head. She yanked it out, gagging a bit before rushing back toward the tower.

Seeing this, Victini smirked.

**-000-**

Flynn was still looking for his key and coming up empty. The explosions were getting closer and he was getting very anxious.

He continued looking and eventually, he saw Lila rushing to the tower. He growled and rolled quickly back to the tower.

Lila saw him going back and started running faster. However, knowing that he was probably going to the front, she ran toward the back. They didn't really specify if the keys unlock certain doors or not, though.

Flynn ended up crashing into the door of the tower and a key fell from a layer of it. When the key fell, Flynn growled. "You gotta be kidding me...it was here the whole time?!"

He picked up the key and placed it in the lock before entering the tower. Entering it, he saw that there was a piece of see-through glass, allowing him to see the other side of the tower. The tower itself was split into two identical sides. Each side simply had spiral stairs that extending all the way to the top of the 1000 foot tall tower.

He sighed in exasperation. "This is gonna be a long climb…"

**-000-**

Lila made it behind the tower and entered it via her key. Upon entering, she saw Flynn climbing up the stairs on his side. She looked and saw how far she'd have to go to reach the top.

She sighed. "Well, here comes more cardio…" she said as she started running up the stairs.

**000**

"Welp, looks like we're gonna be watching them climb stairs for about fifteen minutes…" Lawrence said.

"Yep…" said Kevin. "Though Flynn could roll, but it'll be bumpy, and Lila is just...eh…"

"Basically Flynn has an advantage if he chooses to use it, but it looks like he's being an idiot…" said Vile, folding her claws.

"Yep, and because Lila's more limber, she should be able to get up way faster…" said Ricky.

"Being limber is one thing, having stamina is another…" said Ebony.

"Oh trust me, she has the stamina…" said Dew. "Jesse's told us that so many times…"

"And we didn't need to know that", said Nero.

"Oh please…" Hope said, rolling her eyes. "You know that hearing that makes you happy…"

Nero growled with a blush.

"So, uh...can we just go to the lounge or-"

"Nope!" Mew said as he appeared. "You all are to stay together until this is over…"

"And did you approximate how long this could take?!" Krack exclaimed.

"Of course not", Mew said without issue. "I can't really predict the future and know how long this'll take."

"Oh please, you can learn almost every move…" said Kevin. "Pretty sure, you or any of these other Psychic-types can use Future Sight and just see who's gonna win…"

"Well that will not be happening", said Mew. "We can't have any spoilers. Especially this late…"

**000**

Flynn and Lila were still rushing to the top of the tower. This was taking a rather long time, as it normally would, and as they both seemed to reach the halfway marks, they were getting winded. Flynn was panting erratically and collapsed on the concrete floor that lead to the next set of stairs. Lila wasn't panting as hard, but she was still very tired. She looked up and saw that there was still a long way for both her and Flynn to go.

However, looking to the side and seeing Flynn laying down and trying to catch his breath, she immediately decided to keep going up and fight off the soreness emerging in her legs.

Flynn watched her continue to go up and growled. He knew that she had more stamina and confidence, so her continuing didn't surprise him. He wanted to just roll all the way up, but he knew that it'd result in him getting stuck, frustrated, and bumping into the sides over and over.

He mustered up the rest of his strength to stand back up and started climbing up again.

After about five or six more minutes, he made it up and collapsed, laughing in pain as he collapsed again. He saw Lila sitting there holding her flame in her tail, trying to catch her breath. He saw the other flame sitting there and upon grabbing it, he groaned in annoyance.

He was initially planning on busting out of the tower and rolling all the way back, but he realized that the flame would most likely go out. Meaning….he was going to have to walk all the way back…

"Fuck my life…" he muttered.

Lila giggled with a smirk. "Looks like you're gonna have to keep the rolling to a minimum if you want your flame to stay lit...or if you don't want to burn yourself…"

"Fuck you!" Flynn growled.

Lila rolled her eyes and started jumping down thanks to the banisters. Flynn glared at her as she did so and looked at the wall. He put the torch back before curling up and running into the wall, busting through it.

He looked down and saw the long drop he'd have to face if he chose to do what he was planning on doing. He took a breath and grabbed the torch from the wall again before jumping.

**-000-**

Lila jumped from the last banister and exited from the back. As she went around the tower, she heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She continued running and looked back to see Flynn falling to the ground holding his flame. She picked up speed.

She heard a crash and concluded that Flynn had finally landed. She kept running and she started hearing the explosions again. She groaned in annoyance.

"Victini can't do shit without trying to make it painful…" Lila muttered as she continued her way back to the beach.

Flynn groaned in pain as he slowly got out of a crater, his torch still being held by his trunk. "Mother of Arceus, that sucked…"

He started running again, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling in his legs.

**-000-**

Lila made it back with her torch, her fur a bit dark and dusty from the explosions. She growled at Victini, who held a smile. She wanted to throttle him, but she needed to focus. She still had three more islands to go to and Flynn was either on his way….or unconscious.

She ran to the fireworks and lit the fuse using the torch. Her fireworks went off in the sky, coloring the sky with pink, green, and red momentarily before fading.

She rushed back to her boat, which luckily was still where she left it. She immediately sped towards Mirage Island, the island that she hated the most.

Somehow, not shortly after she left, Flynn showed up, panting like mad and smoking slightly. "I hate you, Victini. I hate you so much…"

"Hey, you're lucky the explosions blew you closer…" said Victini, folding his arms. "You were gonna be dead last…"

"Ah cram it down your burrow, fox…" he muttered as he lit his fireworks. However, they didn't go off.

"What the-oh HELL NO!" Flynn exclaimed angrily. He picked up the medium-sized rocket and started shaking it. "COME ON YOU PIECE OF TR-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rocket had gone off, taking him with it. It sped to the right, but he let go, skidding in the sand and into a rock. "Ow…."

He got back up and saw that he was next to his boat. As his firework went off, he jumped into his boat and started speeding to the next island.

**000**

"Finally…" said Giovanni.

"Yeah, now we've gone from the stairs to a boat ride…" said Mason. "I don't see the point of getting excited now…"

"We still have three more islands…" said Emilia. "And it looks like Lila's in the lead."

"Well it most likely won't stay that way", said Flame. "At least it better not…"

**000**

Lila was making her way to the Mirage Island and as it got closer, it appeared to be getting further away. Seeing this, Lila growled angrily.

"This is why I hate this fucking island…" she growled. "It's always doing these bullshit tri-"

She stopped upon driving up onto the beach and crashing into a tree. She groaned in pain as she got out, holding her head. She looked around and saw Virizion rushing over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, seeming to be genuinely concerned.

"Uh...I think so…" Lila said woozily. She had a bad head rush from the collision and was trying to get her head back together. After a few seconds, it started to fade a bit, but she now had a headache. She looked back at her boat and sighed.

"I hope it still works…" she said as she got back in the driving seat and turned the boat off. She turned the key again to make sure it was okay, and after a bit of sputtering, it revved back up.

"Yes! Okay…" said Lila. "I just have to make sure this gets back in the water…"

"Or you can just do your challenge and worry about that later…" Virizion suggested. "You have a lead you know…"

"_Virizion, you're not supposed to give them hints, you're supposed to just re-explain and possibly make it more difficult…" _Virizion heard from a small mic in her ear. She scoffed in response.

"Fine…" she whispered before stopping Lila. "But what do I know? I quick getaway is key…"

"Hmm...you're right about that...and this thing _is _gonna be a bit difficult to push back…" said Lila. "But-"

Both ladies heard a motor and saw Flynn parking his boat and rolling into the forest.

"CRAP!" Lila exclaimed before she rushed in as well.

**-000-**

Flynn began his search for sticks to use. Being that they were in the forest, he knew that sticks had to be around on the ground, as well as the trees.

He looked at the branches in the trees and and as he jumped up and reached for it. He groaned in annoyance. He started walking around more and eventually, he found a large branch. Upon picking it up, it immediately shrunk in size.

And due to the rules saying that the sticks had to be more than a foot long and 3 sticks long, he tossed it away.

"Of course this island is chosen for this bullshit challenge…" Flynn muttered as he started looking for more sticks.

After about 6 more minutes, despite being a forest, he still hadn't collected a fair amount of sticks. He only had two and there were barely one foot each.

"How many sticks do I even need?" he asked himself. "I don't want to collect too many and end up giving that bitch more supplies or time.."

He started counting in his head, taking into account the three stick thing. He then groaned in annoyance. "31 fucking sticks…" he commented. "Splendid…"

**000**

Lila was carrying four long sticks in her mouth and dropped them on the beach. "I'm surprised these weren't trick branches…" she commented as she began setting them up in the shape of an 'L'.

She was about to rush back into the forest when she spied a stick jutting from the ground. She rush over it, only for it to vanish. She growled angrily before just heading back into the forest.

She began looking up in the trees, trying to see if there were any long branches she could snap into sections. That was how she got those other ones.

"Come on, for an island with a forest, there's hardly any sticks lying around…" Lila commented before thinking about it. "Then again, that's probably why the challenge is here in the first place…"

As she got deeper into the forest, she started smelling something. Something...sweet. She made her way there, following the smell intently. Eventually, she saw a stand-like structure in the middle of it.

Going closer, she saw a familiar Lucario standing there in his mega form. Her heart fluttered immediately and she rushed over, her tail whipping like mad. However, in a matter of seconds, she remembered what was going on and growled.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" the Lucario said.

"Don't you sweetheart, me…" Lila growled. "I know you're just a mirage."

The stand and Jesse began disappearing, four tall branches sticking from the ground taking its place.

"Excellent…" she said with a smile.

**-000-**

Flynn was heading back to the beach with eleven sticks. They weren't all the same size, but it was something.

Once he got back on the beach, he dropped the sticks in the stand, only for two of them to shrink and disappear.

"Of course…" he muttered. He was down to just nine sticks now. And with twenty-two more to go, he was going to be a lot more annoyed.

He looked back around and saw a group of sticks forming an 'L' a few yards away. He gained a smirk as he walked over to them, picking each of them up before carrying them back over to his other pile.

And to prevent Lila from doing anything in retaliation, he started covering them in sand. After he felt that they were covered enough, he rushed back into the forest to look for more.

Virizion, seeing this, rolled her eyes with an inaudible groan. "Childish…"

"_Hey, this is the finals, gotta be strategic…"_

"Yeah yeah…" Virizion muttered. "Strategy includes not wanting retaliation…"

"_Don't act like you and Xerneas weren't the same way when Cobalion was still single.."_

Virizion blushed in a huff.

She saw Lila exiting the forest and sighed.

Lila saw that her sticks were gone, causing her to growl in anger. She was going to ask Virizion, but knowing that this is the last challenge, she wouldn't tell her. She dropped the twelve sticks she got from those branches after breaking them and started assembling AGAIN.

**-000-**

"Alright, screw this…" Flynn said as he looked up at the trees around him. "It's been helpful in doing everything else, so…"

He curled up and began rolling around. He went up tree trunks and smashed into the sides and branches repeatedly, causing more and more acorns and leaves to fall, along with a few branches.

He picked up seven more sticks with a smile before rushing back to the beach. Upon making it back, he saw that Lila was still setting up her name. Upon seeing Flynn with branches, she immediately ran over to him, eyes blazing in anger.

Seeing this, Flynn rolled his eyes. "Go away...can't you see I'm trying to gather a pile?"

"What'd you do with my sticks?" she asked with a growl.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, so if you'd be so kind as to work on your own shit…" Flynn said.

Lila huffed and started walking back to her own set of sticks, looking behind her to see if Flynn did something suspicious or guilty.

She saw him push some sand away from an area, revealing a pile of sticks. Growling, she rushed back over and snatched some of them. She just needed to finish her 'A' and she'd be fine. However, Flynn was gonna have to make that difficult.

She had taken like five of his sticks, leaving him with fifteen.

Using these, he went ahead and started arranging the letters of his name. He used nine sticks in total for the 'F' and 'L' and another four for his 'Y'. He had just two sticks left and he needed sixteen more to completely make his last two 'N's. He looked over and saw Lila attempting to set her name alight.

He smiled at this. He quickly rolled toward her, knocking her away. He quickly gathered all of her sticks, and luckily, there was just the right amount. She had seventeen due to her stealing his five sticks, so he decided to be courteous and leave her...one.

Lila shook her head quickly and stood up, regaining her composure. She saw Flynn rolling back to his side and immediately chase after him.

Flynn got into his position and saw Lila heading his way, looking ready to attack. He sighed and continued what he was doing, not worried about her. As he put his last two sticks on his second 'N', completing his name.

"FLYNN! I AM GOING TO-!"

An aura covered him and as Lila pounced on him, she was launched back and hit her boat. She got up a bit dazed, confused, and a bit hurt.

"Counter…" Flynn said simply with a sneer. Fire appeared in his mouth and he bit one of his sticks, setting in on fire before using it on the other letters.

"So long!" Flynn called as he quickly rushed to his boat. He immediately backed up and sped off to the next island, which was rather close.

Lila sighed as she started her boat and tried backing it up in order to just go when she finished. Since it wasn't in the water, it didn't budge. She groaned and just started using all of her strength to push the boat to the water. It took almost eleven minutes for her to get the boat to the water.

She eyed Flynn's sticks, which were still burning. She got a rather risky idea.

**-000-**

Flynn had made it to Miracle Island while Lila was pushing her boat. Turns out the ride from Mirage and Miracle took just ten minutes. On the beach, he saw Xerneas who was looking rather bored.

"So, what's the challenge for this place again?"

"It's simple…" Xerneas said. "Run to the center of the forest...and stack up ten random heads in the correct order of elimination…"

"Oh, that sounds easy enough…" said Flynn as he rolled into the forest instantly.

Xerneas rolled her eyes.

**-000-**

After putting sand over all but one of them, Lila had used some of Flynn's sticks to spell her own name. Once done, she set the sticks on fire again. Luckily, it worked and there were no rules against it.

She quickly rushed to her boat and hopped in, speeding to Miracle Island.

**000**

"This is getting pretty close…" said Ray.

"Damn right...and Flynn is definitely gonna win", said Swift.

"Yeah, no...you just jinxed it", said Hex with a smile.

"Oh please. That shit doesn't work", Lawrence replied.

"You'll see…" said Nate.

**000**

Flynn made it to the center of the island, where he saw twenty different heads of others. Now that he was there...he was facing a predicament. He actually didn't remember a lot of the eliminations past Krack's! He didn't even really sincerely care about anyone in the game, so how the hell was he supposed to remember who got eliminated and in what order?

"Fuck my life…" he muttered as he started looking around the heads. Of the heads, there was Crowley, Lawrence, Laxish, Dew, Kyle, Scarlett, Sapphire, Piff, Darren, Vina, Flame, Sky, Razor, Ricky, Demenio, Nero, Mason, Giovanni, Kevin, and Zayn.

"Well, I know Razor is at the top and Ricky is below him, but after that...fuck it…" he said as he started trying to stack them in a correct order. He knew that he had Crowley, Ricky, and Razor correct, he just had no idea how everyone else went.

**-000-**

Lila arrived at the island and parked her boat against a rock. She immediately ran into the forest to try and find the center of it.

Eventually, after making it into the forest, she started experiencing the same tricks that she experienced the first time she was here. She was running into springboard traps, but not getting hurt, walking over holes and not falling, and having trees fall toward her, but split at the last minute.

"Ugh...this is almost as bad as the other island…" said Lila.

"DAMNIT!" she heard. "Flynn…" she growled as she ran towards the source of the sound.

**-000-**

"What the hell do you mean this isn't right?" Flynn asked with a glare.

"You said yourself that you didn't know anything except for Ricky, Razor, and Crowley…" said Xerneas, who had decided to follow Flynn and monitor while also waiting for Lila.

Lila emerged from the bushes with a glare. She didn't attack because of a possible counter.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Don't you worry about it…" Lila growled, shooting a Shadow Ball at his stack of heads, causing them to topple.

"HEY!"

Lila didn't respond anymore and started gathering ten random heads. She got Kyle, Scarlett, Dew, Zayn, Demenio, Vina, Mason, Giovanni, Kevin, and Sapphire, leaving him with the rest.

"Oh please, you're telling me you remember when they were eliminated?" Flynn asked as he put Lawrence on Crowley's head.

"All you have to do is remember successions…" said Lila as she stacked the heads. "I remember that Sapphire and Vina were out early, Kyle and Scarlett, Giovanni and Mason, and Dew and Zayn were eliminated after each other, and the rest will just be luck…"

She put Sapphire down first, followed by Vina. Then, she put Kyle and Scarlett. After them, she stacked Giovanni and Mason's heads on top of those.

Seeing that was actually doing well, Flynn growled and stomped hard, using Bulldoze, causing her stack to fall over, as his did as well.

Lila growled at him for that.

"Oops…" he said, sarcastically.

Lila fired numerous Shadow Balls at him, knocking him into a tree. She immediately started stacking her heads once again. Once done, it showed Zayn, Dew, Demenio, Kevin, Mason, Giovanni, Scarlett, Kyle, Vina, and Sapphire's heads in that order.

"That is correct!"

"It is?!" she exclaimed. YES!"

She immediately rushed out of the forest and back towards her boat. Flynn groaned in pain as he got back on his fours again.

He saw Lila running and growled in anger. He grabbed his heads and stacked up Crowley's head, then Lawrence's. He growled as he tried to think of what happened after. He decided to use her strategy and think about how close some people got eliminated.

"I have four, but the rest of this is stupid…" he stated. "Hmm...Sky and Flame had something going on and Flame got out before her…"

He put Flame's head on, followed by Sky's. "Okay, this is most likely right. Wait, the people who made it to the merge…"

He looked around and saw that only Piff had done so.

"So...the penguin goes under the Jolteon…" Flynn muttered as he tossed Piff over to Ricky and Razor's heads.

**000**

Lila was driving toward the final island, which had to most simple challenge. As she tried to make it, she felt the boat start slowing down as she passed by Skull Island.

"What the hell?" she asked as she started banging on it.

A speaker appeared on the center of the boat.

"Alright, you're in the final stretch, so we're gonna have to ask you to abandon your speed boat for the raft next to you…"

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "THAT WASN'T PART OF WHAT YOU EXPLAINED TO US!"

"We know! We decided to make it more intense that way…"

Lila growled. "FUCK YOU!"

She opened the box and saw the yellow raft. She pressed the button on the side and it immediately inflated and flopped into the water. There was a constructible oar in the box as well, and after screwing the parts together, she disgruntledly hopped into the raft and started rowing.

**000**

Flynn had finally finished the stack in the right order after almost 20 minutes of failure.

"Alright, is it right, now?!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Yes, now get going", said Xerneas.

"Finally!" Flynn exclaimed as he rolled through the forest, following the same path he took to get there in the first place.

He made his way back to the beach and got into his boat, speeding off quickly to try and catch up with Lila.

**-000-**

Eventually, he was stopped at the same place as Lila, as he saw her boat floating in the middle of the water, with her not in it.

He saw something in the distance paddling toward the last island.

The same speaker appeared on his boat and told him the same thing about the raft.

"Oh this is last minute bullshit and you know it…" Flynn said.

"Who cares?"

Flynn groaned and just decided to abide by their rules. He opened the box with the raft and inflated it with the button. He saw the oar and prepared the grab it with his trunk. However, before doing so, he looked at his trunk and smirked.

The raft was tossed into the water and he jumped in it. He then turned around and used Hyper Beam with his trunk in the water,careened forward the island in an unmatched pace.

Lila was panting as she saw that the island was getting closer. She heard zooming and looked to the side to see Flynn going quickly past her. She gasped and started paddling faster.

**000**

The eliminated contestants were all sitting on the Island of Iyuk now, ready to greet the possible winner.

"YES! HERE COMES FLYNN!" Ebony exclaimed.

"Oh no…"

Flynn's boat was going faster. Infact...he was going so fast...he actually smacked into the icy side of the island, hard. His raft actually popped from the infact, causing both him and it to sink.

"Ooh…"

"Shit, we gotta help him!" Nero exclaimed.

"Oh no ya don't!" Piff said, smacking him back down.

Lila was paddling up to the island, panting out of breath with a sad look on her face.

"Well...I tried…"

"Um...Lila, why the hell are you still standing there?!" Dew exclaimed.

"What?" Lila asked. "Flynn already won didn't he?"

"NO! He-"

A groan was heard and Flynn resurfaced, coughing up a lot of water as he pulled himself up. Seeing this, Lila quickly sprinted inside.

"GO FLYNN!"

Flynn still had a head rush, but he curled up into his wheel and sped into the building.

**000**

Lila was making her way to the basement, but heard Flynn coming behind her. She quickly made it to the stairs and started going down just as Flynn rolled after her.

Lila saw the case and button and leapt toward it as Flynn was prepared to ram into it. Lila took this chance and used Iron Tail, keeping it in one place as she lifted the lid and prepared to hit the button, only for Flynn to still hit her. Both of them lost consciousness. Lila from the hit and Flynn from the impact and headrush he already had.

**000**

A loud beeping woke both finalists out of their slumber and they sprang up, looking around. They saw that the others were confused as well.

"What in bloody hell is happening!?" Crowley exclaimed. "Who won!?"

"And why the hell is this place beeping and rumbling!?" Laxish exclaimed.

Suddenly, the spires from the ice castle slowly rose up like rockets before launching straight toward the original island.

Everyone's eyes widened as, upon impact, the island was blown up, a mushroom cloud in its aftermath.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Lila exclaimed.

"Eh, good riddance", Flynn said. "Now, uh...when do I get my money?"

Lila scoffed. "Please…"

"Hey, I'm the one who hit the button with your face…"

"Yeah, but she's the one who physically pressed it…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah...but I'm sure she was gonna do it anyway, so...I'm happy to announce that Lila, YOU WIN!"

"What?" she whispered, completely shocked.

Flynn groaned.

"You did it Lila!" Dew exclaimed as he and her other supporters crowded around her.

Flynn groaned as a few of the others got around him.

"Well, ya tried your best man…" Aldon said. "If she hadn't already been in the way, you'd have won.

"Yeah, don't get down…" said Vile.

"If he'd had been faster he would have won, so it's his own damn fault", said Giovanni.

"Well so-rry…" Flynn muttered. "Not my fault I crashed…"

"Um...technically it is…"

"Fuck your technicality!"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Mew exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "I know that we want to just celebrate right now, but I have something to say…"

Victini groaned. "Oh great…"

"Now, I know that we've but you guys through hell for the past like...seven or eight years...but, I just want you all to know that even though Lila is the supreme winner of All-Stars, you all actually win something…"

"What? Another season of torture?" Archie asked, folding his arms.

Victini was about to answer, but both Virizion and Xerneas kicked him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but with all the shit we've been through, i doubt that there's anything you can say to make it all seem worth it!" Nate said.

"You all have eternal youth…" Mew said, causing shocked glances to appear on everyone's faces.

"C-Come again?" asked Hayden.

"That's right, everyone who's ever competed on the show _thus far_, as well as their families, have eternal youth…" said Mew.

"Wait...so...we'll never age again!?"

"You still age, you just keep everything normal about you at this point in time…" Palkia explained.

"So...we basically live forever now?" Nero asked. "Like...we don't have to worry about anything?!"

"Pretty much…"

Everyone immediately started cheering before Static caught something that Mew said. "Whoa whoa whoa...did you say THUS FAR?!"

Everyone immediately stopped their cheering.

"Well, time to celebrate!" Mew said quickly asked they were all teleported to a mansion.

**000**

A few others who've competed on the show was brought there as well and made light of the news. Majority of the others who didn't come either didn't care or had other plans. A few of the competitors who were already there decided to leave because they didn't see the point or they just didn't want to be there.

**000**

Jesse, Lila, Dew, Static, Ded's group, Wave, Carson, Cyro, Sky, Archie, Nate, and Aylesha were all in the living room of the mansion. A few of them getting a bit drunk.

"AND SO ANOTHER SEASON OF HELL IS DONE AND MY GIRL IS THE WINNER!" Jesse exclaimed, holding Lila. "This is best thing ever!"

Lila giggled and kissed him. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…" he replied, kissing her back.

Their friends that were around all 'aww'ed.

"So, what are you guys gonna do with the money?" asked Emilia, sitting in Ded's lap.

"Yeah, you've gotta have some big plans…" Skore said. "Hopefully you actually get to KEEP it…"

"Oh trust me, we're keeping it…" said Lila. "I'd have to murder them if they didn't let us keep it."

"I still can't believe that we'll live forever now…" said Liksur. "I mean, we have revives and stuff already, but-"

"I'm pretty sure none of us want to grow and look old as fuck…" said Frosty. "So, I'm glad that this came out it!"

"So like Emilia asked, what ARE you two lovebirds gonna do?" asked Dew. "Gonna try to make Sonan a few brothers or sisters?"

The couple immediately blushed and Sonan's eyes widened.

"HAHA!" Sonan laughed. "I'm sorry, but only child life is awesome!"

"Well, that's too bad, because that just means more responsibilities fall on you…"

"Either way that's how it goes…" Sonan replied. "Nice try…"

"Well, we're actually gonna just gonna take care of some long term things and then maybe have some vacations…" Lila said, nuzzling Jesse.

"Nice…" said Ded.

"Hey, what's up, Static?" asked M.P.S., noticing the Raichu's expression.

"They said thus far...so I'm afraid that we're gonna have to do more of this bullshit!" Static said.

"Oh please, like I said, they'll have to fucking blow me and give me a million dollars…" Dew said.

"And I still wanna know why that's the requirement…" Piff replied.

Dew grumbled. "It's an exaggeration!"

They all shared a laugh.

**000**

The Grand Alliance were all in the 'club' room of the mansion. There was music playing, a hot tub in the left corner, a large TV in the far right corner, and a bar stand in front of the hot tub.

"Well, I'm glad this is all over...for now anyway", Hope said as she and Aldon rested in the hot tub.

"Yep...freedom never felt so good…" he moaned.

"Speaking of feeling good~" Hope said seductively moving her paw before Aldon involuntarily jerked up and sighed.

"I love you so much…" he said, kissing her.

"Well, remind me to never go in there…" Flynn said.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Vladimir.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine…" Flynn mumbled. "It's just bullshit. The goody-goodies always win over something fucking stupid!"

"Hey, at least you've made it further than any of us. That's something…"

"Yeah, but it's still bullshit…" Flynn said. "Oh well, though…"

"Hey, we may all get a chance later on down the road…" Zayn said.

"Yeah...as much as it pains me to admit…" said Jason. "He's right…"

"Oh, so this is where the party is…" Hayden said as he entered the room, followed by a few others, including Crowley, Kevin, Ray, Mason, Ebony, and Nero.

"Oh hell no, get out now…" Carman said, pointing to the door.

"My queen, I am not able to fulfill that request…"

"Yeah, you can't tell us what to do…" said Mason as he sat at a booth. "Plus you really need to let bygones be bygones. We all have different ways of playing, so you have to accept that."

"Yeah, he's right…" said Kevin.

"Fuck you…"

Vladimir sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, guys...they're right. They may have done some dumb shit or been annoying at some point, but...we have to get over it and be adults about it…"

"Thank you", Ray said.

"Oh, fuck you, still…" said Solis.

Ray groaned.

The others exchanged glances before Vile took a breath.

"Fine…but if we're gonna have to get over it, you're gonna have to stop acting like fucking pricks…"

"I haven't even done anything to you…" Ebony and Hayden said simultaneously.

"What about Nero?" asked Flynn.

The Illusion Fox had a nervous expression on his face, as if expecting a scolding.

"Hmm...I don't know about that…"

Nero sighed. "Look, I know I fucked up. I know you and Vlad are happy together and Hope and Aldon are happy together and I'm fine with that, too, but I just wanna say that I'm sorry for everything. I was a horny moron and I guess I just...missed Hope a bit. So please…"

The girls exchanged looks. Hope looked at Aldon, who was looking down with an upset expression upon being reminded of what happened. Nevertheless, he nodded. Vlad nodded as well.

"Fine...you're forgiven…" said Vile.

"Just know that if you EVER try that again...I'll fucking end you…" Aldon threatened. 'I don't care if we're 'cool' again or whatever…"

"Message received…" Nero said sheepishly as he sat down.

**000**

"Alright, so you say that we steal the money from them when they're not looking?" asked Giovanni. "I doubt that'll work…"

"Hey, yous just looking at the glass half empty…"

"There are dozens of folks here that will happily beat us down if we take it", said Giovanni. "Now, I ain't afraid of a beating from these scrubs, but the big guys...yeah…"

"As long as we don't get caught, we'll be fine", said Swift.

"Caught doing what?" they heard as light entered the walk-in closet they were in. Sapphire and Mai were both glaring at them.

"Uh...o-oh nothin…"

"Nothing huh?" asked Sapphire, slowly snaking her tail around his lower half.

"Nope, nothin' at all", said Giovanni, making Mai fold her wings. He gulped.

Sapphire squeezed his lower half tight, making his scream out. "What...were you planning?" she asked with a serious glare.

"J-Just to take the money. She don't deserve it. Please stop squeezing!"

"No, no…" Sapphire said. "I think a punishment is in order…"

Hearing that, Swift immediately paled as Sapphire started slithering away, still holding him.

"Nononononono! PLEASE! AAAHHHH!" he screamed as he was dragged out, trying to use his vines to stay in.

"Well...um...I'm just gonna-"

Mai shut the the room in darkness again.

"You make a plan about stealing the money without me?"

"Wait, you ain't mad about it?"

"Yeah i'm mad, but also because you didn't tell me!" Mai exclaimed. "You know that both of us have some morality. Plus, think about your mother…"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS!" Giovanni exclaimed. "I could use that to actually help her out…"

"Well, that's not happening right now.." said Mai. "Now you have to deal with me…"

"Oh no…"

**000**

The Volkratus, Ricky, Vina, Volante, Draco, Anthony, Fez, Phill, and Krack were in the basement, which was a large man cave.

"I'm so glad this is over now…" said Demenio.

"Yeah, same here…" said Ricky.

"And...uh...Vixen, would you mind telling us how you got even sexier than you already were?" asked Anthony.

Cano growled at him.

Vixen's golden fur was replaced with icy white, wispy fur.

"I don't know…" Vixen replied, giggling. "But thanks."

"It's like...as soon as we got to Alola, her fur changed. Mine almost did, too…but we got teleported back here," Cano explained.

"I'm really happy that Lila won…" said Shine. "If Flynn won, I would've lost it…"

"I don't even really care who won…" said Spike. "We all live forever now!"

"That doesn't mean that you can beat the shit out of those kids who bully you…" Shine replied.

Shade gave her a look. "Bully?"

"Oh, it's nothing, some morons just called mom a slut whenever she came to my school and they make fun of the fact I'm adopted", Spike explained.

Shade growled, teeth bared.

"Baby, they're kids...they're gonna do stupid things…" Shine said. "I don't want Spike getting suspended like Autumn…"

"Hey, it's gonna happen inevitably…" said Sparky.

"Speaking of kids, are any of you planning?" asked Vina.

"Yeah", Cano and Vixen said.

"Eh...I haven't decided yet", said Sparky.

"Same…" said Demenio.

"Yeah, you two have to focus on getting your wedding planned, first…" Luna giggled.

Sola and Demenio both blushed with sighs.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down.

"Oh, someone's coming down."

And who was it? Surprisingly, it was Razor.

"Razey-poo!" Draco exclaimed as he flew towards him.

Shade, Ricky, and Volante immediately growled as the land shark came down. He ignored the growls as Draco hugged him. He turned to Vina and Volante. He took a breath. "Get the fuck off of me Draco…" he said seriously.

"But I-"

"NOW!" he yelled, scaring the hydra into letting him go.

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Look, I know I was a fucking jackass towards you, and it was mainly because if you hadn't come back, Vina would still be with me. So, I..._apologize_" he said through grit teeth.

"No...I should be the one to apologize…" Vina said. "I know that I should have just let you down easy. Now, don't think that I never loved you. What we had was real, but...Volante stole my heart more…"

Razor nodded.

"Wow...that was big of you…" said Anthony. "Didn't think you'd have the balls…"

"Now's not the time, Anthony…" Krack said, covering his mouth.

"Well, I admit, I hated you ever since Vina took interest in you…" Volante said. "But, now that you've apologized…it's reduced it a bit…"

Razor glared at him. "Thanks…" he said through grit teeth.

"Volante, you're gonna have to do better than that", said Phill.

"Ugh...fine", Volante groaned. "Apology accepted…"

"What about everyone else you were a dick to?" asked Shade.

"I already took care of that…" said Razor. "Except you two of course…so...sorry."

The two gave him looks.

**000**

Mew was back at the Hall of Legends, monitoring the mansion party from the TV in the living room.

"Man, this season was insane", said Mew, holding his head.

"Yep…" said Victini, coming in with a stack of papers. "And we've got another one coming up…"

"Yea-wait, WHAT?!"

"I sent out applications at the start of the merge and I chose twenty-six new campers already", Victini explained, dropping the papers in Mew's lap.

"Wait, YOU'RE MY CO-HOST AGAIN!?"

"Yep, Virizion, Xerneas wanted a break and Palkia doesn't care", Victini said. "So...it's me!"

"We don't even have an island anymore!" Mew exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I got that covered, too…" said Victini, giving him a flyer.

"Total Pokemon….Pa-ray-fraz-nae Island?" Mew read. "What the hell does that even mean?!"

"Parafrosyni basically means insane, so...yeah", said Victini with a smile.

"Is this why you were fine with leaving initially?" Mew asked, shocked.

"Yep", said Victini. "The paychecks from my vacation helped pay for the island. So, you up for it?"

Mew sighed. "I guess I am…"

**000**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! LILA IS THE WINNER OF TOTAL POKEMON: ALL-STARS! It was almost Flynn, too...man that was close. But, a few things got resolved in the end and that's what matters. **

**Also, SEASON 5.2 HAS STARTED, SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND LEAVE SOME REVIEWS IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY CHECKED IT OUT! **

**Also, I'm up for questions! So if you have anything you'd like to ask, series wise, whether it be about a certain character, why some things happens, how some things happened, etc, etc, feel free to ask.**

**As I said before, thank you guys SO MUCH for sticking with this series. It started off horrible IMO, but I'm glad that I've been able to keep you all entertained for these years. I hope you all continue to stick with me. **

**Also, for those who may have no started next season yet, there will probably be a new chap later tonight or tomorrow, so you'd better catch up ;P.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this season and I'll see you all on Total...Pokemon...PARAFROSYNI ISLAND! See ya guys, BYE!**


End file.
